Mi Vida en Equestria: El Legado del Rey Arturo
by bravethunder
Summary: 10 años después, he vuelto a nacer. Si se puede llamar asi, todo gracias a mi hija pero las cosas serán diferentes ya que no estoy en mi hogar. Estoy en Equestria, hogar de la princesa Celestia y mi esposa volviéndome un monarca de este reino pero con una amenaza latente proveniente de mi hogar natal, espero encontrarlo antes de que haga algo horrible pero espero ser un buen Rey.
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUÍ BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON EL CAPITULO PILOTO PARA ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA. SUPONGO QUE MUCHOS TENDRAN UNA PREGUNTA O SINO. LA PLANTEARE YO.**

 **¿QUE GENERO TENDRA? EL GENERO SERA EL MISMO, LA ESCRITURA SERA LA MISMA, LO QUE CAMBIARA ES UN DETALLE. LAS ESCENAS, QUIERO EMPEZAR A MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA YA QUE EN UN FUTURO QUIERO DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR Y PARA ESO NECESITO DEJAR A UN LADO LA CENSURA EN ALGUNAS ESCENAS. ASI QUE IMPLEMENTARE ESCENAS EROTICAS (O LEMON) EN ALGUNOS CASOS IMPORTANTES Y QUE TENGAN ALGUNA RELEVANCIA ALGUNA. POR ESO LA CATEGORIA ES UN POCO MAYOR QUE MI VIDA CON CELESTE (M) PERO NO HARE DE ESTO UN MAR DE PERVERSION Y LUJURIA, EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO PILOTO Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO. SUS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRARAN A HACER MAS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FANFIC.**

* * *

-MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: CAPITULO PILOTO-

¿lo ultimo que recuerdo? ¿Qué era? No lo se….llevo tanto tiempo en este lugar que poco a poco voy perdiendo la memoria. Lo único que recuerdo son dos nombres: Celeste y Arturo. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué tengo esos dos nombres en la cabeza, ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Por qué estos nombres me atormenta? ¿el lugar donde estoy? No lo se, es un lugar muy frio y oscuro. No se lo que soy. Solo se que estoy muerto y con esos nombres en la mente.

Celeste. Si estas allí. Háblame, quiero conocerte. Quiero saber de ti, muéstrame tu rostro. Arturo, si estas allí, háblame. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber de ti, aprender de ustedes. Para saber quien soy en realidad.

En este lugar no existe el tiempo, en este lugar no existe amor, no hay nada para apreciar. Solo esperar hasta que no sea nada. Pero, algo en mi me dice que no pierda la esperanza. Algo en mi me dice que no la pierda. Que algo me devolverá lo que he perdido. Eso espero que ya siento el frio envolver mi cuerpo.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso que esta a lo lejos? Era algo muy extraño, parecía ser algo que antes había visto de otro lado…Pluma…¿Pluma? ¡SI! ¡ES UNA PLUMA! Ahora lo recuerdo, esa pluma la tenia una persona. Esa persona tenia un nombre algo raro y hacia cosas raras de circo pero no recuerdo su nombre y mucho menos su aspecto. Esa pluma se coloco frente a mi para verla de color blanco con dorado, la luz que emanaba esta pluma era de color naranja con una sensación calida y refrescante. Podía ver mis manos, SI. SON MANOS, y lo demás lo recuerdo claramente. Algo tiene esta pluma que hace que recuerde cosas olvidadas.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Hasta este lugar muerto y olvidado.

La pluma paso sobre mi pecho desapareciendo, al sentirla en mi interior vi demasiadas imágenes pasar frente a mis ojos, me veía junto con una mujer de grandes alas y cabello multicolor, podía verme en una escuela con mas personas y esa mujer estaba allí, vi como se la llevaban y como pase 5 años en buscarla donde conoci a muchas personas quienes me ayudaron a encontrarla, luego me vi en un edificio donde liberaba de sus cadenas a esta mujer para escapar, después de ese momento vi que regresamos al lugar donde había conocido a esas personas y entre ellas podía ver rostros familiares pero ningún nombre conocido. Vi que una de esas personas era una niña de diez años pero su vida peligraba, asi que todos nos quedamos esa noche cuidándola donde esta mujer le dio una de sus plumas con una bendición para protegerla de todo mal. Al final de esas imágenes, me vi acostado en una cama con un gran dolor encima, a mi lado izquierdo estaba mi reina quien lloraba por mi partida, pero ¿de que moriré?

 _-Mi Rey….¿Algun decreto mas?-vi que esa pony quien parecía ser algo para mi estaba llorando, podía ver sus lagrimas caer por su rostro, su aspecto se me hacia conocido._

 _-Si, tengo un ultimo decreto. No me olvides, por favor. No lo hagas, lo único que quiero es estar siempre en tu corazón, hasta nunca Celeste. Fue un honor ser parte de tu vida, ser parte de esta historia que nos unio. No dejes que esto muera, sigue adelante con nuestras hijas. Me hubiera gustado ver a Shanalotte, Celeste y Teresa crecer pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Ruego a Dios que me permita renacer en este mundo. No creo reconocerlas pero siempre estarán en mi corazón. Te amo Celeste. Adiós._

 _¿Celeste? ¿ella es Celeste? Ahora todo tenia sentido. Yo soy Arturo, quien se había casado con ella, aquel quien paso toda su vida a su lado que por una mal jugada del destino yo había muerto. Debe de haber una forma de regresar. Tengo que ver a mi Reina, tenia muchas emociones pasando por mi corazón: Angustia, tristeza, enojo, confusión, felicidad. Empece a patalear entre la oscuridad buscando una salida pero algo me detuvo en seco. Empece a escuchar voces._

 _-Vamos, Funciona-era una voz femenina, era una voz madura pero a la vez dulce. Se escuchaba agitada._

 _-Es inútil princesa, usted no es nada contra mi. Lo único que hizo fue gastar magia y perturbar la tumba de su padre. ¿No le educaron con eso? No haga mas complicadas las cosas princesa, venga y acepte su cruel Destino._

esa voz, era una voz cruel y llena de odio. A lo lejos empece a ver una luz blanca, la gravedad parecía haber regresado ya que cai a lo que se llamaría suelo para empezar a correr. Alguien esta en peligro, debo de rescatarla.

 _-Parece que he fallado padre. Creo que nos veremos dentro de poco_

No, no permitiré eso. No dejare que alguien muera por mi. Llegue a la luz para aparecer instantáneamente en un jardín, claro que reconocia este jardín. En mi mano izquierda tenia empuñada una espada larga, tenia grabados caracteristicos de los Equestres.

-¡PREPARATE A MORIR!-baje la vista para ver al enemigo olvidado de Equestria, Rey sombra quien tenia una gran esfera de magia oscura apuntando hacia aquella mujer. Sabia de quien se trataba.

No dude y cai de estocada apuntando hacia su cuerno, el odio que sentía hacia el Rey sombra era grande. ¿Cómo pudiste haber atacado a una de mis preciadas hijas?

-Deja a mi hija, desgraciado-alcance a cortar su cuerno. Vi que salio disparado por la magia contenida y ver como el Rey sombra salía disparado por la explosión de su propia magia. Rápidamente se levantó furioso mirándome fijamente. Podía ver que exhalaba aire caliente y sus ojos estaban envolviéndose en oscuridad. Es inútil, ya no puede hacer nada-Es inútil Sombra, has perdido nuevamente tu cuerno. Si no quieres morir será mejor que te largues-extendí mi brazo izquierdo señalándolo con mi espada.

-…-El Rey sombra frunció el ceño para desaparecer en una cortina de humo. Al menos sabe usar el cerebro. Di media vuelta para ver a aquella princesa, la primogénita de mis hijas. Shanalotte.

-Shanalotte- enterré la espada en el suelo para arrodillarme y abrazarla-no se que hubiera pasado si te hubiese puesto el casco encima. Por Dios, estoy realmente alegre de saber que no te hizo nada.

-Padre, ¿en verdad eres tu?-me aleje un poco sin soltar a Shanalotte algo extrañado.

-Claro que si hija, ¿apoco ya no sabes quien soy? Espera, supongo que no debes de saberlo. Tu madre te borro la memoria al igual que a tus hermanas. Por cierto, ¿y tus hermanas? ¿Cómo están?

-Padre, realmente estas vivo-Parece que Shanalotte reacciono para darme ahora ella un fuerte abrazo pero parecía siendo la misma que cuando partí. No demostraba una emoción negativa, ni su voz se oia quebradiza-Claro que eres tu, tu cara, tus ojos. Todo es igual como nos conto mi madre.

-Vamos Shanalotte. Que esta lloviendo, no es momento para quedarnos aquí-me levante del suelo con Shanalotte con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba vivo nuevamente aunque tenia esa duda. ¿me habrá salvado la pluma de Celeste?

-Espera, ¿recuerdas algo de tu pasado?

-al principio no pero gracias a la pluma recupere la memoria.

-Curioso, eso no venia en los libros que lei. En fin, vámonos. Que te tienes que quitar esa armadura. Te hace ver viejo-Shanalotte tomo la espada para irse caminando lentamente. Baje la mirada para verme puesto una armadura dorada con detalles plateados. Tenia en el pecho un sol de color rojo brillante ¿En que momento me pusieron estas ropas? Empecé a caminar detrás de Shanalotte quien mientras caminaba tenia un libro levitando donde hojeaba varias paginas-Interesante, realmente esto me ayuda demasiado para conocerte. Mi madre introdujo cada detalle sobre ti. Todo, actitud, forma de caminar, mentalidad y sabes claramente el honor.

-¿Celeste? ¿Qué te ha dicho Celeste de mi?-Me coloque a su lado mientras que ella me veía con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre no me ha contado nada. Ella nos dio este libro el cual relata las aventuras y vida que tuviste con ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Hizo un libro sobre ello?-Shanalotte me dio el libro para ver su portada-Mi vida Con Celeste.

-Ese libro habla con detalle tu vida con ella, por lo que no es necesario una presentación.

-¿Y que paso con Celeste?

-Ella esta durmiendo. Lo que no entiendo es que no se ha percatado de Rey Sombra ni la tuya-llegamos al final del jardín donde cruzamos una gran puerta de madera-Mi madre ha estado cansada últimamente por lo que yo hago sus tareas de Reina.

-¿Tus hermanas? ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

-Celeste, mi hermana. Esta estudiando para entrar con los Wonderbolts mientras que Teresa esta jugando en su habitación, ambas son amigables pero Celeste es muy orgullosa pero con un gran conocimiento sobre Equestria mientras que Teresa es holgazana pero con una gran fuerza. Si, ambas se complementan si se juntan en equipo.

-Vaya, tengo que pasar muchos días con ellas para conocerlas.

-No te olvides de mi, también soy tu hija-Shanalotte me sonrió alegremente mientras subíamos hacia las escaleras-tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, desde que recupere los recuerdos. He querido estar contigo.

-No te preocupes hija. Dentro de poco podremos convivir como familia.

-Bien-Shanalotte dio una gran sonrisa alegre mientras abría la puerta-este es el baño, tal vez algunas cosas se te hagan familiares ya que los nuevos baños Equestres fueron actualizados con objetos humanos-Asi que báñate, quítate la armadura y la ropa está en el ropero-Shanalotte señalo hacia el ropero que estaba de lado derecho de la habitación. Encontraras ropa de tu talla y de tu agrado-entre a la habitación para ver un gran ropero del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un tocador con lavabo y espejo, había una pequeña puerta donde aparentemente era el retrete. Di media vuelta para ver a Shanalotte viéndome con una ligera sonrisa-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta padre-Shanalotte cerro la puerta lentamente dejándome solo en el baño.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Hija.

Realmente estaba confundido por muchas cosas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto? Y si es que estaba muerto. Me quite la armadura pieza por pieza empezando con el peto dejándolo sobre una pequeña banca que estaba a un lado de la puerta. No entiendo nada, tengo muchas preguntas sobre ello. Necesito ver a Celeste y ver a mis demás hijas aunque, esto me ha afectado mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo asi? ¿Cuál es mi verdadera edad? Me acerque al espejo sin ver ningún cambio alguno. No veía arrugas, ni canas o alguna otra señal de vejes. ¿Soy yo realmente? Entre a la ducha para bañarme. El único cambio que sentía al bañarme era aquella zona privada. No se, necesito desahogar eso, pero será con el tiempo. No estoy urgido, solo necesitado. En fin, termine de ducharme para secarme con una toalla algo peculiar.

Era una toalla con la CutieMark de Celeste y algo mas peculiar es que tenía su nombre Equestre bordado en letra cursiva. Creo que me hace falta Celeste. Tengo que verla, he estado muy tranquilo. Me acerque al ropero donde al abrirlo me quedé asombrado: había ropa que yo usaba antes de venir a Equestria, ¿Cómo llego hasta acá? ¿Habrá sido Shanalotte? En fin, tome una camisa blanca de mangas largas, boxers y un pantalón negro. No me tomo más de 5 minutos para terminar de vestirme para salir del baño. A mi lado derecho estaba Shanalotte recargada en la pared leyendo el mismo libro que había hecho Celeste en mi dedicatoria.

-Hija, ya estoy listo ¿Qué sigue?

-Bien-Shanalotte cerro el libro guardándolo en una mochila pequeña en su cadera-es hora de que veas a mi madre. Tu ausencia le ha afectado mucho.

-ahora que dices eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo estando asi?

-Desde hace 10 años. Llevas muerto 10 años-Shanalotte dio media vuelta con una gran tranquilidad para empezar a caminar por el pasillo del gran castillo.

-10 años muerto. Llevo 10 años muerto. Es mucho tiempo, es una década.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende?

-Sí, pareciera que ayer fue mi último día de mi vida. Ahora, estoy frente a mi hija de 16 años quien se tomó con mucha calma mi regreso. Extrañamente no me sorprende. Desde que era niña mostraba esa característica de total relajación.

Después de eso hubo un total silencio, veía mi alrededor para ver con detalle el castillo. Había múltiples cuadros mostrando Equestria en épocas de antigüedad, donde Celeste tenia otro peinado que al que conocí, su melena era rosada al igual que el de su cola pero lo demás seguía siendo lo mismo pero en esas fotos podía ver a una princesa Luna mas joven y con una cierta tristeza en sus ojos ¿a que se deberá? En fin, Shanalotte termino de caminar frente a unas escaleras con una ligera sonrisa.

-Estas escaleras dan a la habitación de mi madre. Asi que te recomiendo que entres. Mañana será un largo y emotivo dia-Shanalotte dio media vuelta pasando por mi lado deteniéndose detrás mío-Equestria necesita de un héroe. Un peligro mas grande que Phoenix Inc. Y que la misma Nightmare Moon atacara dentro de poco. Supongo que lo debes de conocer padre pero es aquel quien ensucia el nombre de los humanos-Shanalotte siguió caminando, solo podía escuchar sus pasos. ¿una amenaza mas grande que Phoenix Inc.? ¿Qué será?

Creo que por el momento no debería de darle importancia a ello ya que ahora estoy de vuelta y mi Reina me espera en su habitación, empecé a caminar con silencio, no quiero que se de cuenta de mi presencia. La escalera era circular, parece que su habitación esta en una torre por lo que la subida era un poco mas pesado. Supongo que me falta condición física, eso luego lo arreglare. Llegue al final de las escaleras donde una gran puerta de madera de color dorado se encontraba frente a mi. No tenia agarradera por lo que tendré que empujar la puerta si quiero entrar. Espero no despertarla. Quietamente empecé a empujar la puerta donde a lo poco que veía vi una chimenea encendida que iluminaba un poco la habitación, podía ver un librero lleno de libros de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes grosores. De lado izquierdo se encontraba la chimenea y a su costado un escritorio con una pluma y tintero. En medio, mi Reina. Ella estaba recostada sobre una cama redonda y sin bases. Ella estaba apoyado en un gran cojin que rodeaba parte de la cama. Estaba durmiendo. Me parece perfecto.

Camine lentamente acercándome a la chimenea para apagarla con una pequeña cubeta de agua que estaba por un lado. Al estar a oscuras solo con la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón de su habitacion me acerque a su cama para acostarme detrás suyo pasando mi brazo sobre su cuello abrazándola.

-Buenas noches mi Reina Celeste. Mañana será un gran dia-Cerre los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. Gracias Dios, Gracias por permitirme regresar. Es hora de iniciar una nueva aventura.

* * *

 **BUENO, ASI FINALIZA EL PRIMER CAPITULO (Y CAPITULO PILOTO) DE ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA. POR EL MOMENTO LO PUBLICARE PERO EN AGOSTO VOLVERA, YA QUE QUIERO CENTRARME EN MIS PROYECTOS OLVIDADOS EMPEZANDO CON REENCARNACION DONDE HABRA CAMBIOS PARA LA TRAMA, PERSONAJES Y CON ARCANGEL NOVA. ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS QUE SIGAN REENCARNACION, VERAN GRANDES CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA. PUEDE QUE EL LUNES HAYA CAPITULO NUEVO POR LO QUE ESPERENLO EN LA NOCHE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VAYA, QUE PUEDO DECIR. ESTE ES UN NUEVO INICIO PARA ESTE FANFIC. ME SIENTO FELIZ POR ESTO PORQUE ME SENTI MUY UNIDO CON MI VIDA CON CELESTE Y AHORA QUIERO DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. CLARO, COMO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES. ESTE FANFIC TENDRA CIERTAS RELACIONES CON REENCARNACION PERO NO TAN FUERTES (POR EL MOMENTO) YA QUE QUIERO VER SI LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE INTERACCIONES Y SI ES QUE NO. LOS SEPARO SIN MAS PERO EN FIN. QUIERO AGRADECERLES EL APOYO POR ESTE FANFIC Y POR REENCARNACION QUE ESTA AUN EN AJUSTES PARA HACERLO MAS COMODO. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL HACER ESTE CAPITULO INICIAL. CLARO, HABRA COSAS INTERESANTES DEL PASADO DE ARTURO Y CELESTIA QUE PASARON DESAPERCIBIDOS EN SU MOMENTO. CADA VIERNES SERA UN CAPITULO NUEVO JUNTO CON REENCARNACION. O YA VERE ESO EN EL OTRO FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 2: RETOMANDO LA VIDA-

¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente la noche fue tranquila, Celestia no se habia percatado de mi existencia hasta el amanecer, realmente ella me despertó entre besos y lagrimas. Es bueno saber que eso te despierte. Estaba justo detrás de Celestia mientras usaba su magia para alzar el sol y dar asi el amanecer de Equestria pero veía que tenia grandes dificultades para hacerlo. Tenia algunas dificultados para hacerlo ya que estaba nerviosa y sus cascos temblaban. Me acerque ha ella para abrazarla y acariciar su suave melena ondulante, asi pudo dar el nuevo dia a Equestria. Al terminarlo volvió a darme un beso en los labios, debo admitir que es algo raro pero me puedo acostumbrarme, no le quiero pedir a Celestia a que cambie a su forma humana. No seria algo ético para su imagen y para su reino. Después de pasar aquel momento del amanecer juntos hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo estaba 'Muerto' aunque parece que hay demasiada influencia humana en Equestria. Celestia me ha dicho que en estos 10 años ha habido un gran cambio en Equestria, mas bien. Una revolución tecnológica gracias a que Celestia leyó tantos libros sobre nosotros los humanos, ahora casi todas las casas alrededor de Canterlot poseen energía eléctrica al igual que los baños junto con una nueva y sofisticada red de drenaje. Lastima que no son demasiados avances pero me ha comentado Celestia que esta tratando de hacer un motor de combustión interna junto con Shanalotte pero es imposible con los materiales actuales, claro. Desanime a Celestia a que lo hiciera ya que al hacer eso se harán demasiado dependientes de todo lo que hagan, esto hizo que Celestia recapacitara y detuviera por un tiempo el avance tecnológico limitándose a la energía eléctrica, los drenajes y los baños. Claro, también hizo avances estructurales en la vialidad pero no tan significativos que no requieren mi atención. Mientras no inventen los vehículos Equestria seguirá igual de pacifica como debería serlo.

Después de nuestra platica sobre el destino de Equestria salimos del cuarto para ver a Shanalotte esperándonos leyendo aquel libro que Celestia habia escrito relatando nuestra vida juntos, cerro el libro guardándolo en su pequeño bolso para seguirnos hacia el comedor, bajamos las escaleras de su torre viendo ahora un ambiente diferente al de la noche anterior. Estaba algo alborotado y los cuadros estaban inclinados, esto se me hacia familiar por alguna extraña razón. Shanalotte usaba su magia reacomodando el desastre mientras trataba de hallar una conexión a este desastre, creo que lo llegue a ver una vez en mi propia casa. Conmigo mismo, cuando era joven. Si, me recuerda al desastre que hacia de niño. Después de seguir estos rastros de desorden llegamos al comedor donde en un trono de color rojo una adolecente de unos 15 años de pelo desarreglado de color castaño de ojos azules con una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla acompañada de otra mujer de la misma edad con el mismo tipo de cabello pero este estaba un poco arreglado con una pijama rosada y una consola portátil de videojuegos. Supongo que son Celeste y Teresa.

-Te digo Teresa, si no me ayudas a matar al matadragones nunca podre pasarme el juego-Parece que aquella adolecente con el pelo desarreglado era Celeste quien veía a su gemela algo desesperada.

-Olvidalo hermana, tienes que hacerlo tu misma. No puede ser que no puedas hacerlo por tu propia cuenta-Teresa, la de la pijama. Obviamente, no levantaba la mirada de su consola portátil ¿Cómo habrá conseguido una?

-Es que ese tonto caballero no sirve de nada, apenas cruzamos aquella puerta es recibido por la lanza de ese matadragones.

-¿en que partida estas? ¿en la séptima?

-No. En la primera.

-espera un momento, tienes mas de medio año con el juego ¿y todavía no lo pasas?-Teresa dejo de jugar con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-No…No puedo-Celestia estaba apunto de irrumpir la escena pero la detuve al igual que Shanalotte

-¿La maravillosa y atlética Celeste es incapaz de pasarse un juego de hace 4 años? Esto es de risa-Teresa empezó a reírse burlándose de su gemela quien se veía molesta. Ahora si, es momento de entrar.

-Hey, deja a tu hermana tranquila. Si no puede con un videojuego, debe de buscar una guía. Siempre ha sido asi-Me senté frente a teresa quien me veía extraña junto con Celeste.

-Madre…parece que nos hiciste caso para conocer a otros. Pero no crei que encontrarías a uno muy feo-Celeste se levanto de su asiento mirándome atentamente-Demasiado feo.

-No creo que debas hablarle asi a Arturo-Shanalotte se paro a un lado de Celeste levantándola de su asiento-es una falta de respeto, y mas si ocupas el lugar de nuestra madre.

-Claro que es una falta de respeto hacia el sentido común, no puedo creer que mi madre haya permitido que entrara hasta acá, ¿Verdad que si Teresa?-Celeste miro a Teresa quien me veía sorprendida, saco unos lentes de armazón oscuros-¿Teresa? ¿Sucede algo?

-Eres igualito a EL, demasiado-Teresa se levantó de su asiento pasando sobre la mesa a gatas mirándome fijamente-Si, eres tu-Teresa empezó a llorar abrazándome fuertemente y yo se lo correspondí alegre, me da gusto saber que ella se acuerda de mi aunque también me da gusto saber como es su carácter. Por eso no me di a ver al principio-Eres una torpe Celeste, muy torpe-Teresa corto el abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas, Celeste no entendía la situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

-Miralo, míralo a los ojos. No se te hace conocido-Celeste camino hacia mi mirándome fijamente hasta que se sorprendió, sus ojos se nublaron en lagrimas para abrazarme fuertemente.

-No puede ser, no eres tu-Celeste me abrazo fuertemente, tanto que se me dificultaba respirar pero lo toleraba con tal de recibir el abrazo de mi hija aunque no duro mucho tiempo para cortar el abrazo-Nuestra madre nos dijo que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo, lo único que teníamos era ese tonto libro que nos decía como eras pero nunca como te veias.

-Ese tonto libro hizo que nunca se olvidaran de mi ¿No es asi?-Celestia se acerco abrazándome por la espalda mientras estaba sentado, tenia una calida sonrisa en su rostro asi que me acerque para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo es que regresaste padre? ¿Usaste una humanidad para revivir?

-¿Humanidad? ¿De que hablas? No, nada de eso. Eso es cosa de Shanalotte. Uso una pluma para traerme de vuelta-Volteamos a ver a Shanalotte quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados orgullosa de su acto milagroso.

-No fue nada, yo solo quería ver a mi padre devuelta.

-Me sorprende Shanalotte, te haz superado. ¿Qué tipo de magia usaste?-Teresa se veía algo interesada pero se envolvió en un aura de color dorado bajándola de la mesa.

-Ahora no es momento de preguntas. Debemos desayunar que todas tienen trabajos que hacer-Celestia se sentó en aquel trono con una pequeña sonrisa-Por cierto Shanalotte, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra mi hermana?

-Ahora mismo esta terminando de firmar unos tratados y se ira a descansar, la veremos al mediodía-Shanalotte camino tranquilamente sentándose a mi lado, parece que el atuendo de Shanalotte es el mismo. Lo usa con una calma y una tranquilidad pero lástima que uno de sus ojos esta cubierto con su cabello rojizo asi no se puede apreciar su belleza-Recuerda que mañana nos veremos con Twilight Sparkle para ver unos tratados pendientes sobre la expansión de Equestria.

-Bien, parece que será un dia ocupado-Celestia me miro con una sonrisa tomándome con su su suave casco-pero por ahora disfrutaremos el desayuno junto con su padre.

Todas se vieron emocionadas por ello, no tardaron mucho para que los sirvientes nos trajeran la comida lo cual consistía en una mezcla de vegetales con néctar de manzana, no es mi tipo de alimento pero podría adaptarme a esto. Durante el desayuno hablaron conmigo sobre lo que han hecho desde que ' _Me fui'_ Realmente estaba interesado por ello, Resulta que Celeste es buena con los deportes y aprovecha sus alas para hacerlo. Ahora mismo esta preparándose para los exámenes de vuelo de los Wonderbolts pero su magia no es tan buena pero es porque no la usa muy seguido. Prefiere hacer las cosas por ella misma que usar magia pero de que la usa, la usa. Teresa es lo muy opuesto a Celeste, ella no es muy atlética y su magia tampoco es muy poderosa pero es inteligente y es muy buena con los videojuegos, lo interesante es que recuerda cada videojuego de memoria y no lo olvida al igual lo que estudia, le interesa la tecnología pero se siente aprisionada por falta de materiales o instrumentos que le interesen, obviamente le pregunte de donde habia sacado aquella consola portátil y me dijo que una amiga se lo había regalado por su quinto cumpleaños. Dice que es muy hermosa, su pelo es dorado como el oro puro y usa siempre una armadura de oro con diamantes incrustados, además de que es muy fuerte y usa siempre un espadón dorado con detalles carmesí. Pero lo sorprendente de esto y lo que me hace dudar es que dice que además de eso posee magia y sabe volar. Esto tengo que verlo por mi mismo, no debería haber alguien mas como ellas aquí en Equestria. Aunque parece que influyo mucho en su crecimiento y de forma positiva asi que no debería haber mucho problema por ello. Shanalotte por su parte era la mas tranquila de todas, conversamos sobre ella y me dijo que era muy buena con la magia pero pésima para volar por lo que rara vez usa sus alas para volar y prefiere que asi sean las cosas, no es buena con los deportes ni en los videojuegos pero es buena ordenando las cosas y planeando por lo que es mas de inteligencia que fuerza, cada una tiene algo increíble, algo que las hace especiales y me da alegría que Celestia no las descuido para nada. El desayuno se atraso un poco por la platica, Celestia me quería dar un pequeño tour por el castillo asi que accedi ciegamente.

Celeste, Teresa y Shanalotte nos seguían alegremente. El castillo de Canterlot es demasiado grande, tenia hermosas pasarelas con vista al gran jardín de Celestia mientras que la sala del trono era por mucho el mas hermoso del castillo ya que estaba bien cuidado y tenia hermosos vitrales con los sucesos mas importantes de Equestria y en esos vitrales veía a Twilight con sus amigas haciendo algo importante. Del lado izquierdo había un hermoso balcón de oro donde a lo lejos se podia ver casi toda Equestria, desde el elegante y refinado Canterlot con sus torres de piedra bien cuidada hasta la rustica y modesta Ponyville, estar en Equestria en hermoso. Es un milagro estar de vuelta con mi hermosa princesa.

-Ahora sigue la coronación-Celestia dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta donde hablo con un guardia y casi al instante llego con un escuadrón y un pony de color blanco con melena azul marino con franjas de azul cielo con un una cutiemark de un escudo azul con una estrella rosada en el centro y en la parte superior tres estrellas azules-Capitán Armor, quiero que haga los preparativos para una coronación.

-¿Coronacion princesa?-Se me hace conocido el capitán Armor ¿pero de dónde?-¿Tendremos a una nueva princesa?

-No, claro que no-Celeste sonrió ante la duda del capitán quien la veía raro-Tendremos a un Rey.

-¿Rey? ¿Dijo Rey?-el Capitán Armor se sorprendió mucho de esto, Celestia volteo hacia nosotros señalándonos con la mirada-Disculpe princesa mi ignorancia pero ¿Quién es el?

-El es mi esposo, recuerda. Aquel quien cuido de mi hasta el último dia de su vida, recuerda que te di el libro al igual que toda Equestria.

-¿el es aquel valiente caballero que lucho por su amor?

-Asi es Capitan Armor, es el-El Capitán Armor hizo una fuerte reverencia hacia mi al igual que su escuadron.

-Entiendo Princesa, ahora mismo haremos los preparativos para la coronación ¿Quiere hacerla publica o privada?

-Privada, solo llama a los testigos de la coronación. Ya luego haremos una publica.

-Como ordene princesa-El Capitan Armor se levanto del suelo para salir rápidamente con su escuadron en busca de los testigos para lo coronación

-Supongo que ahora en adelante seras mi Rey-Celestia regreso hacia nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro deteniéndose justo frente a mi-Larga vida al Rey-Celestia me dio un beso en los labios alegre por esto, claro. Hubo quejas por parte de nuestras gemelas, bueno. Supongo que es porque todavía no encuentran el amor pero Shanalotte se mantuvo en silencio. El beso duro poco pero era bueno sentir sus labios-Bueno, es hora de que te prepares. No puedes estar con ese atuendo tan simple, Shanalotte ¿Serias tan amable de vestir a tu padre para la ocasión?

-Por supuesto madre, vamos papá-Shanalotte me tomo de la mano sacándome de la sala del trono. Celestia le pidió de ayuda a Teresa y Celeste a decorar todo antes de que lleguen los testigos. Esto es muy repentino para mi, no pensé que lo haría al primer dia-Papá, realmente es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Me tranquiliza saber que mi madre es feliz.

-A mi también me alegra saber que ahora Celestia esta tranquila aunque es muy repentino para mi-Pasamos nuevamente por fuera del comedor hacia la torre de Celestia-Aunque aun pienso ¿Quién será aquel que ensucia el nombre de la humanidad?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Causo muchos problemas mientras estabas conociendo a mi madre.

-Hmmm….-Me quede pensando por un momento de quien se trataba, realmente no puede ser Charles, ya que el nunca ha tenido malas intenciones aunque puedes aquel desgraciado-El Doctor Knives.

-Efectivamente, el Inombrable-Shanalotte bajo la mirada algo molesta, nos detvumos en seco al pie de las escaleras de la torre de Celestia.

-¿El inombrale?

-Si, desde que esta en Equestria se ha estado ocultando. Nuestra tia no sabe donde se encuentra aunque ella trabajo con el. Creemos que esta en el bosque Everfree trabajando junto con el Rey Sombra pero es un misterio.

-Asi que no murió, parece que aun sigue queriendo tener la inmortalidad de tu madre-subi las escaleras dejando a Shanalotte detrás-Pero mientras este aquí ni a ella ni a ustedes les pasara nada.

Subi las escaleras dejando a Shanalotte, escuche que habia dicho Gracias pero no me detuve. Es mi deber como mi padre y no permitiré que no les pase nada porque las amo a todas con todo mi corazón. Entre al baño para verlo e la misma manera que ayer, del lado izquierdo vi un rastrillo y un espejo. Parece que tengo que rasurarme, no me puedo presentar todo sucio. Tome el rastrillo y un poco de agua del lavamanos para empezar a rasurarme, no tenia mucho que quitar pero es mejor hacerlo antes de que me vea mal. Mi cabello era un desastre, parecía mujer. Llegaba hasta mis hombros, hasta con un poco de maquillaje me vería como una. Busque unas tijeras entre los cajones del baño para encontrar unas de color plateado con hermosa figura y hoja afilada, con esto me servirá. Pase las tijeras por la nuca cortándome el cabello sobrante hasta la nuca, al igual con los costados y la mollera, me hice un ligero flequillo en la parte derecha dándome algo de elegancia. Para terminar termine duchándome pero mientras lo hacia escuche pisadas, me asome entre la cortina para ver a Celestia caminando hacia mi dejando la ropa que usaría y tenia consigo una gran toalla blanca, supongo que no queda de otra. Entro en la ducha conmigo, por suerte era muy grande por lo que no teníamos problemas con estar apretados.

-Me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta mi amor-Celestia dejo la gran toalla a un lado tomando el acondicionador

-A mi también me da gusto estar aquí mi vida-Celestia se puso detrás mio para poner algo acondicionador sobre mi-Es algo repentino, ¿No crees?

-¿Repentino? ¿Entonces no quieres ducharte conmigo?-Celestia se asomo mirándome algo mortificada, supongo que sigue siendo la misma mujer inocente de la que me enamore.

-No hablo de eso, hablo de que es muy repentino de que de un momento a otro estemos duchándonos como esposos.

-Oh, eso. Si, es algo repentino aunque es la primera vez que nos duchamos-Celestia se ruborizo un poco avergonzada ante su confusión-Ni cuando vivíamos en la tierra permitías que me duchara contigo.

-Si, eso lo recuerdo pero ahora quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo y con nuestras hijas. Pasaron muchos años-Celestia me hecho acondicionador en el cabello tallándome con su magia.

-Paso demasiado tiempo, aun me afecta el hecho de que murieras ese dia en el hospital-Celestia dejo de tallarme recordando aquellos días dolorosos que creíamos que había muerto. Di media vuelta para verla con unas pocas lágrimas escondidas por las gotas del agua de la regadera

-No te sientas asi, ya paso y yo ya he regresado y nunca me ire de tu lado-Abrace a Celestia y ella me correspondió recargando su blanca cabeza sobre mi hombro y su ala izquierda cubriéndome la espalda.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, promételo.

-Lo prometo mi princesa, te prometo que nunca te dejare sola otra vez. Pasaremos toda la vida juntos-Celestia lamio mi mejilla con una felicidad-Ahora, tenemos que terminar de ducharnos porque dentro de poco me harás el Rey de Equestria ¿No es asi?

-Asi es, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-me quite el jabón del cabello para ahora limpiar a Celestia, aunque me sentía raro bañarla, tenia un cepillo para tallar su pelaje y su melena. No podia quitarme esa sensación de que tiene orígenes equinos y no humanos. Siento que no es la misma Celeste de aquel entonces, con aquel hermoso pelo rubio con su aura multicolor, sus grandes alas blancas. Como me gustaria conocer a alguien que me diga como tratar como esto o que me ayude a olvidarlo porque podría llegar a ser un problema y tampoco quiero que use su aspecto humano para complacer mis caprichos-te sorprenderá el saber como esta Equestria en la actualidad y las cosas que hemos hecho.

-Me gustaría verlo, ansió mucho ver Equestria.

-Dime Arturo-Celestia me arrebato el cepillo con su magia mirándome sonrojada-¿Qué mas quieres experimentar?

-¿Experimentar?-retrocedi un poco alejándome de Celestia algo temeroso por su mirada.

-Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso de que lo hicimos?-Celestia dio esos pasos que yo di acercándose hacia mi, mientras ella lo hacia yo repetia el proceso hasta toparme con la pared de la ducha-¿Unos 12 años?

-No se a lo que me hablas-Claro que sabia a lo que me hablaba, vi sus ojos una maldad enorme escondida en sus ojos violetas-No se nada.

-Claro que si, se nota fácilmente-Celestia bajo la mirada viéndolo fijamente-Esta algo descuidado, ¿No crees?

-No, no se de que hablas-me cubri con los brazos algo nervioso porque esos ojos significaban algo malo y no quiero saber que significan.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos un respiro antes de hacer la coronación. Además, es lo que mas extrañaba de ti-Celestia se acercó mas a mi recargándose sobre mi pecho-tu corazón lo desea, esta acelerado.

-Esta acelerado porque estoy nervioso. Solo por eso, no es momento para hacer estas cosas.

-Oh, claro que si lo es-Celestia se puso a dos patas viendo su pecho peludo. Creo que cree que es una mujer y no una Equestre-¿Qué planeas con eso?

-pues tócalas.

-¿Tocar que? Tienes el pecho plano como una tabla-le di unas palmadas en el pecho y ella inclino la cabeza mirándome curiosa.

-Grosero, no aprecias nada-Celestia se bajo mirándome un poco molesta-Te salvaste por esta vez pero tendré mi revancha-Celestia salió de la ducha algo molesta-Y aunque no quisieras tu cuerpo dijo otra cosa.

Baje la mirada rápidamente y luego la alce nervioso, cerre la regadera para salir de la ducha cubriendo mi cuerpo de Celestia quien se estaba secando su pelaje con una toalla de color azul marino con una Luna grabada, me seque y me puse la ropa que Celestia me había traído, consistía en un pantalón de cuero de color rojizo con unas botas negras, una camisa de mangas largas de color beige con una chaqueta de cuero negro, el cinto era de color negro y tenia una tela azul cielo clara. Parecía ropa española de la época colonial, simple pero elegante. Celestia se puso su corona y su gran collar de oro junto con sus pequeñas protecciones para sus cascos haciendo juego con su conjunto, salimos del baño quien nos esperaba Shanalotte viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa, regresamos todo el camino hasta la sala del trono donde Celestia entro pero a mi se me prohibio la entrada por Shanalotte, a los pocos segundos llego Celeste junto con Teresa quienes estaban arregladas para la ocasión.

-Vaya, parece que mi madre te dio el conjunto de ropa que le hice-Teresa camino rodeándome inspeccionando a cada detalle-Te queda un poco flojo de las bastillas y el cinto esta algo caído, luego lo arreglare. Me da gusto saber que vistes como Aslatiel de Myrrha.

-¿Aslatiel? ¿De qué hablas hija?-En serio me será difícil entender a estas niñas.

-No nada, es de un videojuego.

-Teresa es muy buena confeccionando ropa papá, inclusive me hizo este atuendo-Shanalotte extendió los brazos con la capa en sus manos mostrando cada detalle-Es elegante.

-Muy elegante Shanalotte pero ¿Por qué ropa tan extravagante Teresa?

-Es que son vestuarios de los videojuegos que tanto me gustan. Además, son videojuegos que tu jugaste ¿No recuerdas? Inclusive el nombre de Shanalotte lo sacaste de un videojuego-Teresa estaba muy convencida en esto y tenia razón. Me base en el nombre de un videojuego de hace tantos años, aunque suene tonto me gusto el nombre de Shanalotte-Por eso envidio a mi hermana.

-Al menos tu tienes un nombre original, yo me llamo como nuestra madre-Celeste se acerco recargándose en Shanalotte y teresa pero Shanalotte la hizo a un lado usando su magia.

-Si, pero ese nombre lo escogió tu madre. Ella le encanta ese nombre-Regrese la mirada hacia la puerta donde podía escuchar a Celestia hablar pero no entendía muy bien lo que hablaba-por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Deberían estar adentro con su madre.

-Es que nosotros somos las damas de honor, es que las coronaciones en Equestria siempre tienen testigos y damas de honor para celebrar algo o dar un decreto-Shanalotte acerco la oreja a la puerta escuchando con atención-Ya es hora, entremos-Shanalotte abrió la gran puerta con ambas manos mostrando a un gran grupo de ponys refinados de un lado y del otro lado guardias reales, la sala estaba bien decorada. A lo lejos bajo su trono estaba Celestia acompañada de la princesa Luna de su lado izquierdo y a su lado derecho estaba Twilight Sparkle igual de arreglada pero se veía agotada, parece que vino lo mas rápido que pudo-Vamos hermanas-Shanalotte entro a la gran sala junto con sus hermanas quienes caminaban a su lado cubriendo parte del camino.

-¡ANTE NOSOTROS, AQUEL QUIEN VERA POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SUS SÚBDITOS, AQUEL QUE VELARA POR SU BIENESTAR, AQUEL QUE LUCHARA A ESCUDO Y ESPADA POR SUS HIJOS!-Camine detrás de mis hijas mientras que Celestia me daba la bienvenida a la sala-¡ANTE NOSOTROS, SIR ARTURO!-Todos los ponys empezaron a golpear el suelo aludiendo a los aplausos. Me sentía algo avergonzado al verlos a todos mirándome con suma atención, mis hijas al estar frente a Celestia se separaron dejándome solo con Shanalotte-Hija, la corona.

-Claro madre-Shanalotte junto sus manos envolviéndose en magia creando una gran corona con rubíes y zafiros adornándola, estaba bien detallada y brillaba en otro puro, Shanalotte al tener la corona en sus manos se arrodillo para dárselo a Celestia-La corona del Rey Evening Star-Celestia tomo la corona con su magia y Shanalotte se hizo a un lado dejándome frente a Celestia quien me veía con una pequeña sonrisa, por educación y por la situación me postre ante ella bajando la vista.

-Arturo, estas ante nosotros porque has demostrado una gran valentía en el campo de batalla, haz dado a luz una nueva era en Equestria. Una era de paz y armonía. Además, eres mi esposo. nos hemos unido nuestros corazones en santo matrimonio y ahora, uniremos nuestros corazones por el bienestar de nuestro reino prospero. Ahora te preguntare. ¿Defenderás a Equestria de todo mal?

-Claro que si Princesa.

-¿Veras con benevolencia y amor hacia todos los habitantes de Equestria?

-Claro que si princesa.

-¿Prometes que siempre vivirás para tu reino y no por el?

-Lo prometo con todo mi corazón.

-Ahora eres libre de darnos tus promesas ante toda Equestria.

-Entiendo princesa-Me levante dando media vuelta ante todos quienes me veian en silencio atentos a mis palabras-Ponys de Equestria, tal vez algunos no me conozcan pero soy David Arturo, mas bien conocido como Arturo. Estoy aquí frente a ustedes no como alguien importante, sino como una persona común y corriente. Tal vez desconfíen de mi, tal vez no pero pongo a Dios de testigo que no les fallare. Dare lo mejor de mi para proteger Equestria de todo el mal, velare por su bienestar y no descansare hasta que Equestria sea el mejor reino de todo el mundo conocido, estén tranquilos ponys. Que cuidare de Equestria dia y noche junto con mi princesa Celestia-Todos los ponys empezaron a aplaudir usando sus cascos con jubilo y alegría. Sentí que me colocaron la corona y una capa de color guinda con adornos en los contornos. Voltee a ver a Celestia para arrodillarme nuevamente para que dijera sus ultimas palabras.

-Ahora ante los testigos oficiales y las damas de honor. Te declaro el Rey de Equestria, y mi titulo de princesa pasa a ser el de Reina-Celestia se inclino para colocar su cuerno de izquierda de derecha-Larga vida al Rey.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY, LARGA VIDA A LOS REYES DE EQUESTRIA!-Grito Celeste con un gran orgullo en su grito.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LOS REYES DE EQUESTRIA!-Todos los ponys gritaron al unisono con alegría en sus corazones y emoción, todos se veían alegres por este suceso. Voltee a ver a Celestia quien me veía alegre y con unas pocas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, claro. No paso mucho para que Shanalotte le diera un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas

-¡AHORA SIGUE EL BANQUETE DE CELEBRACION PONYS!-Celestia dio la señal para que se abriera la puerta principal dando el permiso de salida. Todos los ponys salieron conversando sobre este suceso histórico dejándonos solos en la sala del trono-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece, Rey de Equestria?

-No lo se, es algo muy repentino. Estoy alegre pero también nervioso-me quite la capa dándosela a Shanalotte y ella lo tomo desapareciéndolo con magia.

-¿Por qué? ¿No querías ser Rey?

-No es eso, es que si soy Rey son mas responsabilidades y no quiero tener responsabilidades.

-Ah entonces quieres pasártela de flojo, no sabia eso de ti papà-Celeste se acerco a mi riéndose golpeando mi hombro.

-No es eso hija, es que si tengo responsabilidades habrá menos tiempo para ustedes. Y no me golpees, soy tu padre-Celeste se ruborizo un poco alejándose de mi algo nerviosa.

-Disculpe Rey pero, no se preocupe por eso. Cuando me convertí en princesa crei que no tendría tiempo para ver a mis amigas pero resulta que puedo estar con ellas todo el tiempo teniendo aventuras-Twilight se acercó a mi algo nerviosa e hizo una ligera reverencia, ahora que dijo princesa me di cuenta que tenía alas de pegaso. Por lo que veo si pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estaba.

-No seas tan formal, realmente no me agrada que me pongan en un lugar mejor que otros. Solo llámame por mi nombre-Estaba bien arreglada para la ocasión con una pequeña tiara y un vestido de color rosa con decoraciones de doradas.

-Esta bien Rey, digo. Arturo, no se preocupe por ello, realmente el hecho de que sea un Rey no signifique que pierda lazos con sus seres queridos.

-Es bueno escuchar eso Twilight, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi Reina y mis preciosas hijas.

-Lo sentimos tanto Arturo-Luna camino hacia nosotros haciendo una ligera reverencia, no dije nada para que explicara el porque lo siente-Sentimos tanto haber causado un desastre en sus vidas. Aquel entonces lo hacíamos por el bien de Equestria, no por alejarlo de mi hermana. Sino, hubiéramos dejado que estén juntos felices.

-Lo entiendo Luna, además. No te disculpes por ello, se que fue por el bien de Equestria además que la vida de Celeste. Bueno, Celestia peligraba con el detalle de su magia asi que no te preocupes por ello. No tengo ningún resentimiento-Abrace a Luna haciendo las pases y calmando su pena. Podía sentir que se estaba calmando. Ahora podía vivir tranquila-Además, eres mi cuñada asi que no me puedo enojar contigo.

-Shanalotte, ¿Qué paso entre mi padre y la tia Luna?-Teresa se acercó a Celeste preguntando curiosa mientras que cortaba el abrazo y la veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio leíste el libro hermana? ¿O simplemente lo usaste de pisapapeles?-Shanalotte frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta hacia su hermana menor.

-No, claro que no. Solo que se me olvidan algunas cosas, ya sabes. Memoria a corto plazo-Teresa se alejo un poco acercándose hacia Celeste con una mirada nerviosa mientras que Celeste contenía la risa ante el regaño de Shanalotte.

-Que hermosa escena, hasta me dan ganas de llorar-a lo lejos en el balcón de Celestia estaba una mujer de unos dos metros de altura con una armadura dorada y un gran falda de oro con detalles carmesí, tenia unas grandes alas hermosas con detalles dorados decorándolas y su cabello era dorado con grandes coletas que llegaban hacia los talones-Que hermoso, padre e hijas reunidos después de tanto drama.

-¿Y tu eres?-camine hacia ella mirándola extraño, ella tenia entre sus manos unas bolsas blancas, demasiadas.

-Tia Phoenix-Teresa corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo apretándola fuertemente.

-Detente Teresa, que me asfixias-Aquella mujer se veía demasiado simpática pero me daba un poco de celos ya que reacciono mejor con aquella mujer llamada Phoenix que conmigo.

-¿Me compraste algo? Di que si por favor-Teresa soltó a Phoenix con una gran sonrisa mientras ella le daba aquella bolsa blanca.

-Toma pequeña, vienen todos los videojuegos de esta temporada. Claro, ya me los he pasado y si te quedas atorada en un nivel no dudes en llamarme.

-¿en serio? Eres increible Phoenix, eres mi heroína-Teresa se alejo de Phoenix con una gran sonrisa y detrás de ella fue Celeste corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y a mi Tia Phoenix? ¿Me trajiste algo?

-Hmmm…No lo se, puede ser. Tal vez unos boletos para la presentación de los Wonderbolts en Canterlot para la próxima semana-Aquella mujer, Phoenix saco unos boletos de color azul con un relámpago de color amarillo en el centro, realmente no me gustaba esto-Toma pequeña, disfrútalos.

-Increíble, gracias Tia Phoenix-Celeste se alejo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro gracias a sus regalos, realmente me hacia menos ver como se ganaba su cariño con regalos y no con amor.

-Hey, sea quien seas. Deja de hacerlo, no me agrada para nada.

-¿Disculpa?-Aquella mujer me vio una pequeña sonrisa mientras me le acercaba algo molesto.

-Si, deja de darles tales cosas a mis hijas, tienen que esforzarse para conseguir tales cosas.

-Espere espere, esas cosas ellas me las pidieron hace demasiado tiempo atrás por sus cumpleaños solo que estuve demasiado ocupada para traérselos-Phoenix camino hacia mis hijas con una pequeña sonrisa pero veía que se encontraba apenada-No era mi intención faltarle al respeto Arturo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-Phoenix tomo a Teresa del cabello jugando con el.

-Papá, Phoenix es un angel. ¿No lo ves?-Celeste tomo una ala de Phoenix estirándolo lo mas que pudo.

-¿Angel? ¿Me están jugando una broma?

-No es una broma Arturo, sin duda soy un angel. Serafin mas bien, y soy su niñera de sus hijas desde que llegaron a Equestria.

-Ya no somos unas niñas para que seas nuestra niñera.

-¿Ah no? Entonces supongo que no quieres esos boletos y podrás conseguirte esos boletos por cuenta propia. Claro, sin la ayuda de tu madre-Phoenix tomo los boletos y Celeste rápidamente los tomo con un pequeño puchero-¿Ya ves? asi que soy su niñera, siento mucho haberlo ofendido Arturo.

-No, no pasa nada-No puedo ofenderme con aquella mujer, aunque es raro eso de una angel. Pero siento que ya la he visto antes-No te preocupes por ello. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Arturo por ello, es normal que un padre sienta celos de que alguien mas cuide de sus hijas. Además, estas tres pequeñas tienen grandes talentos y me gustaría que entrenaran cuando sean mayores de edad-Phoenix tomo a las tres entre sus brazos, obvio que Shanalotte se veía algo incomoda por esto pero igual tenia una ligera sonrisa al estar entre sus brazos.

-No se disculpe, no tengo porque enojarme con usted. Además, veo que es el nuevo Rey de Equestria. Felicidades-Phoenix hizo una ligera reverencia ante mi pero la tome de la mano evitando que lo hiciera, ella al verme esbozo una gran sonrisa amigable.

-No me digas Rey, llámame por ni nombre. Arturo.

-Como diga Arturo.

-Y se menos formal.

-Esta bien Arturo, me da gusto haber hablado con usted-Phoenix me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro creando un ligero lazo de amistad-debo de decir que la corona te queda a la perfeccion, hace juego con la ropa de Aslatiel. Que buen toque Teresa.

-Sabia que te gustaria Tia Phoenix, esta hecho a la perfeccion-Teresa se acerco con una sonrisa triunfante, aun sigo sin entender esto. Ya estoy viejo para esas cosas.

-Bueno, parece que tengo que irme-Phoenix saco un reloj de bolsillo plateado con números romanos sin agujas-Tengo que encontrarme con mi madre. Twilight, nos vemos en el castillo. Te llevare una pequeña sorpresa.

-Esta bien Phoenix, aunque no quiero saber que tipo de sorpresa me daras. La ultima vez Rainbow Dash tuvo que ir al dentista por un mes entero-¿Qué habrá pasado para que eso pasara? Ya que Twilight no se veía muy bien recordando eso, inclusive lo manifestaba con un gesto de miedo.

-Adiosito a todas-Phoenix camino hacia el balcón para extender sus grandes alas y partir volando alejándose del castillo.

-Raro, super raro. Y lo raro no me agrada.

-vamos papà, no juzgues tan rápido a Phoenix. Es muy agradable cuando la conoces. Es como la versión humana de Pinkie Pie ¿O versión angel? Quien sabe, pero es agradable-Teresa se acerco revisando su bolsa de videojuegos. Al menos se de donde consigue estas cosa.

-No es un Angel Teresa, es una serafín. Y es un ser divino-Shanalotte se acerco tomando la bolsa de Teresa y desaparecerlo con su magia-Tu bolsa estará decomisada hasta que termines con tus tareas, al igual que Celeste-Shanalotte trono los dedos desapareciendo los boletos de Celeste, obviamente esto no les agrado para nada.

Después de ese extraño momento fuimos al gran banquete donde todos nos esperaban. Al igual que toda celebración elegante. Había que hablar con etiqueta, comportarse con educación y comer con elegancia. Esto no me desagradaba del todo pero me aburría a pesar de que mis primeros años de vida escolar estuve en instituciones donde el objetivo era la etiqueta. Tengo la fortuna de que mis padres no me metieran a esas universidades y poder elegir a la que mas me gusto. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Andrea, Scarlett y los demás? Ahora que lo pienso, los extraño. Durante el banquete mis hijas se comportaron como verdaderas princesas, recibían a todos los ponys con educación y hablaban con ellos. Shanalotte estaba en la entrada del jardín recibiendo a los demas pero ahora no usaba su capa verde y podia ver sus alas rojizas como el fuego. Eran muy grandes pero no se veian muy fuertes, mire a Teresa y a Celeste y no veía sus alas. Que extraño, le pregunte esto a Celestia entre los saludos hacia los ponys elegantes y refinados diciéndome que ellas poseen una gran magia la cual les sirve para ocultar sus alas cuando lo deseen pero Shanalotte lo vio como una ofensa hacia sus raíces equestres y no usa esa magia para ocultar sus alas. Dice también que es una magia que ellas mismas desarrollaron durante la escuela de magia pero solo ellas lo pueden usar. Es increible saber lo talentosas que son, son educadas y de vez en cuando infantiles pero son mis hijas y las amo como tal.

El banquete termino y todos los ponys se fueron sin antes felicitarme por mi asenso a gobernante de Equestria, me siento un poco mal sobre Luna. Siento que es opacada por esto. Espero que pueda encontrar a alguien especial. Twilight tuvo que regresar a ponyville ya que recibió una carta de su dragon asistente llamada Spike avisándole que Phoenix habia quemado unos libros importantes sobre magia antigua y que necesitaba atender esto urgentemente. Apenada por esto se retiro volando hacia su hogar dejándonos solos en el jardín, bueno. No tanto, los sirvientes entraron a limpiar el desorden pero me sentía mal porque ellos hacen el trabajo duro mientras nosotros nos regodeamos entre comida y comodidades. Gentilmente les ayude recogiendo los platos sin comida, claro. Como es normal se sorprendieron y al principio se negaron a que yo les ayudara pero es mi deber como nuevo Rey. No puedo ser un verdadero Rey sin ser un buen trabajador. Junto con mis hijas, Luna y Celestia les ayudamos a limpiar el jardín dejándolo impecable. Personalmente fui a la cocina a dejar los platos y ellos me agradecieron haciendo reverencia. Claro, negue esa reverencia explicandoles el detalle de la reverencia, nerviosos aceptaron ese trato menos formal pero siguieron hablándome bajo el titulo de Rey, creen que es una falta de respeto hablarle a alguien de la realeza con su nombre. Derrotado acepte eso pero igual estaban alegres de haberles ayudado, les quitamos un gran peso de encima.

Regrese a la sala del trono para ver a mi hermosa Reina acompañada de su hermana Luna, mi cuñada. Claro, y mi hija Shanalotte. Teresa y Celeste habían desaparecido después de terminar de limpiar. Me acerque a ellas y se encontraban conversando alegres pero al verme dejaron de hablar centrando su atención hacia mi.

-¿Qué te pareció este tipo de recibimiento mi Rey?-Celestia se recargo en mi hombro mientras debajo nuestro se veía Canterlot bajo la luz del ocaso.

-Me gusto, me gusto demasiado aunque me incomodo el banquete. No esperaba que fueran tan. ¿Cómo decirlo? Estirados, todo el momento esperaba a que me apuñalaran con un peine o me asfixiaran con perfume pero fuera de eso me parecio una celebración agradable.

-Me da gusto que te gustara, que Equestria tenga un Rey generoso y de buen corazón cambiara el rumbo de Equestria como tal-Celestia me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla viendo hacia el ocaso-Bien hermana, parece que es momento de traer la refrescante noche ¿No lo crees?

-Asi es, hagámoslo hermana-Luna cubrió su cuerno en un aura de color azul marino apuntando hacia las montañas mientras que Celestia repitió lo mismo pero apuntando hacia el sol y dirigirlo con la cabeza lentamente mientras que Luna hacia lo mismo. Poco a poco la noche cubria a Equestria sacando el mar de estrellas del cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba para descansar de un dia de trabajo-Buen trabajo hermana, me alegra mucho ver como sale la noche gracias a tu magia.

-Igualmente hermana, también hiciste un gran trabajo. Me alegre cumplir tus expectativas-Luna hizo una pequeña sonrisa para estirar sus alas para alzarse en el aire-Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer mi rutina de vigilancia. Nos vemos en el amanecer, con su permiso-Luna se alejo en el aire bajo a luz de la luna desapareciendo frente a nosotros dejándonos a nosotros tres nuevamente solos.

-Bien ¿Qué sigue en la lista Shanalotte?

-Por el momento nada, mañana tendrá un itinerario muy ocupado aparte que en la tarde tiene que reunirse con Twilight Sparkle y al terminar ir a Manehattan a inaugurar un hospital y hablar con el alcalde sobre asuntos ajenos a Manehattan-Shanalotte se veía demasiado tranquila leyendo un pequeño libro de color negro, parece ser la agenda de Celestia.

-¿Entonces mañana no estaremos juntos?-Me sentía algo mal al escuchar el itinerario de mi Reina mientras que ella me veía pensativa, algo tramaba.

-No, pero creo que mi reunión con Twilight será un viaje familiar. Celeste y Teresa se alegraran por esto ya que les gusta visitar a Twilight y las demas. En especial con Phoenix-Celestia dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida tranquilamente-Por cierto, dile al carpintero Real que haga un trono para nuestro Rey, no me gustaria que todo el tiempo este de pie-Celestia salio de la gran sala del trono dejándome con Shanalotte anotando sus planes.

-Dime Shanalotte, ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué lo dices papá?-Ella termino de apuntar viéndome curiosa por mi pregunta.

-Si, ¿Eres feliz? Digo, vives en un gran castillo con comodidades junto con tu madre y hermanas pero nunca te veo con una gran sonrisa como Celeste o Teresa. Además, siempre traes una capucha cubriendo tu belleza-Tome el flequillo haciéndolo a un lado viendo su ojo derecho de color miel-Te ves hermosa mostrando tus ojos, no entiendo el porque lo ocultas.

-Porque muchos se burlarían de mi-Shanalotte se recargo en el balcón viendo hacia Equestria quien estaba iluminada por las luces haciendo juego con las estrellas-Y si soy feliz, pero a la vez estoy triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te afecta hija mía?-me recargue a su lado mirándola atentamente.

-Es que pasaron demasiadas cosas, aun recuerdo el ultimo dia que te vi antes de que murieras. Aun me siento culpable de haberte rechazado esa vez en la gran gala del galope. No te había reconocido y lo peor es que al dia siguiente habias muerto. Lo siento tanto-Shanalotte me vio con una mal gesto de tristeza pero hacia lo posible para no expresarlo

-Hija, no te preocupes por eso. Eras solo una niña y era lógico que no me reconocieras. No te culpes por eso pero dime, ¿Quiénes se burlarían de ti?

-Los demás Ponys, ellos se burlaban mucho por mi aspecto y mas por mis ojos. Me decían 'Ojos tristes' por ello, a pesar de que mis hermanas me protegían pero eso causaba mas burlas, nunca tuve amigos. Solo mis hermanas eran mis amigas pero a diferencia, ellas eran muy populares por ser muy enérgicas mientras que la seria y débil Shanalotte se quedaba en las sombras resignándose a ser asi de por vida.

-Hija, siento tanto esto. Esto es mi culpa. Perdóname.

-¿De que hablas padre?

-Es que cuando eran apenas unas bebes Celeste quería que se quedaran conmigo en el mundo humano pero me rehusé a hacerlo porque creí que esos problemas no pasarían en Equestria pero que estaba equivocado. Lo siento-Baje un la mirada apoyándome sobre el barandal del balcón afectado por esto. Realmente no quería que ninguna de mis hijas fuera rechazada por ser diferente, me dolía en el corazón y alma.

-No te disculpes papá, se que no lo hacías con malas intenciones. De hecho, gracias por eso estuvimos con nuestra madre todo el tiempo y aprendimos muchas cosas sobre Equestria, si te hubieras quedado en el mundo humano tal vez no estaríamos aquí ni ahora y seria otra historia. Asi que debería agradecértelo-Shanalotte me tomo de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, puede que mi error haya hecho posible la mejor educación de mis hijas-Ahora vez con mi madre, te debe de estar esperando en su habitación.

-¿Estas segura? Me podría quedar contigo otro momento.

-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Necesito todavía hacer unas cosas antes de irme a dormir, sobre mis hermanas. Están ahora mismo en su alcoba jugando videojuegos. Un dia deberías visitarnos, nos alegraría verte pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros.

-Esta bien hija, tomare en cuenta tu consejo. Buenas noches hija mia-Le di un pequeño beso en la frente dejándola sola en la sala del trono sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Sali de la gran sala caminando hacia su habitacion, estaba concentrado sobre lo que me dijo Shanalotte pero también sobre aquella mujer ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Phoenix. Me daba una cierta sospecha sobre ella, siento que si paso tiempo con ella terminare enojándome por su actitud infantil. No puedo actuar como un niño. Tengo 36 años, debo de actuar como un padre de familia responsable. Aunque me gustaria actuar como uno ya que siento que mi vida fue demasiado rápido. Siento que la he desperdiciado, llegue a la habitacion de Celestia abriendo la gran puerta y ella se encontraba recostada en la cama usando una pijama blanca semitransparente de encaje. Ella estaba viendo hacia la chimenea apreciando el calor de las llamas, al verme me miro con una pequeña sonrisa juvenil.

-Amor, te habias tomado demasiado tiempo ¿Sucedió algo?

-No tanto, estaba teniendo tiempo de calidad con Shanalotte. Es bueno hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo-Me recosté a su lado y ella me miraba atenta.

-Eso es bueno, este dia ha sido genial. ¿No crees?-Celestia me dio un pequeño beso en los labios consolándome.

-Si, supongo. Me siento mal por no haber estado con ellas tantos años. Puedo llegar a sentir que me odian por ello-Celestia se hizo a un lado dejándome recostarme sobre ella acobijándome con una de sus alas.

-No debes de culparte por eso, no hiciste nada malo. Ellas no te odian por eso, de hecho. Están mas que alegres de verte, es la primera vez que veo a Shanalotte sonriendo de alegría en tantos años y eso se debe a que estas aquí conmigo.

-¿En serio? Me da gusto eso, saber eso me anima mucho Celestia-alce la vista viendo a Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa pero tenia un pequeño puchero como una niña.

-¿Por qué no me dices amor o cariño? No me gusta que me digas Celestia, somos esposos. Recuérdalo.

-Si, tienes razón. Amor mio. Solo que tengo tantas cosas en mente que se me olvidan algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales? Tal vez pueda responder tu inquietud.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa tal Phoenix? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan inmadura? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿20?

-Phoenix es especial amor, ella es de suma importancia para Equestria. Aunque su pasado es trágico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Es una gran y confusa historia pero te hare un pequeño resumen-Celestia dejo de verme con aquella sonrisa mirando hacia la chimenea-Empezó hace 16 años, unos cuantos meses antes de conocerte. Equestria estaba en peligro de ser destruida y un malvado monstruo llamado Blackpegasus amenazaba la armonía y la única que podía detenerlo era Twilight Sparkle así que la desterró hacia el mundo humano donde conoció a un hombre llamado Angel, el cuido mucho de ella hasta que nosotras pudimos hacer contacto con ella y fue allí donde conocí a Angel. Al principio lo trate mal, inclusive estuve a punto de matarlo pero Twilight lo protegió de todo mal, regresamos a Equestria al poco tiempo donde planeamos como detenerlo junto con un escuadrón ultra secreto pero era demasiado para nosotros por lo que Angel tuvo la idea de traer armamento humano a Equestria. Después de eso sucediero varias desgracias tentando con su vida pero gracias a la intervención de Phoenix el pudo sobrevivir pero tuvo una consecuencia. Angel tenia un demonio dentro de su cuerpo llamado Samael, desconocemos su origen y el porque Angel lo poseía pero era inclusive una amenaza superio que el mismo Blackpegasus. Angel estaba conciente de ello y lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que un dia cuando nos entrenaba perdió la conciencia y allí se manifestó Samael aliándose con el enemigo. Al principio llegue a aborrecerlo pero el desenlace mi opinión cambio.

-¿Qué paso con Angel?

-Despues de hacer planes y gracias a la intervención de Twilight y sus amigas pudieron traer a Angel a la normalidad pero con un limite de tiempo. Samael se había apoderado de su cuerpo y si lo hacia el mataria a todo ser viviente en Equestria y en el planeta tierra. Twilight siempre supo esto pero se lo reservo para no causar pánico. El ultimo escenario fue Ponyville donde Angel uso las habilidades de Samael para arrinconar a Blackpegasus y dio su vida para matarlo. Allí también hubo intervención por parte de Phoenix porque ella le dio una bala bendita para detenerlo y Twilight la uso matando a ambos en el proceso. Después de allí mi forma de ver a los humanos cambio para siempre, meses después te conoci y ahora nos vez aquí.

-¿Qué paso con Angel? ¿Esta muerto?

-No del todo, gracias a un milagro el volvió a la vida en un angel o ser divino como se hacen llamar y obviamente Phoenix se volvió su ayudante.

-Es difícil de creer todo esto, y me deja con un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Por qué? ¿te molesta Phoenix?

-No es eso, siento que eso no debería pasar. No debería haber mas humanos en Equestria, solo yo y nuestras hijas.

-hay veces que pienso eso cuando veo a Phoenix pero el universo es muy grande, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Además, ahora mismo Angel o Nova. Como dice llamarse esta desaparecido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido?

-No lo se, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no puedo recordarlo. Además, eso es lo raro. No recuerdo cuando paso y tampoco puedo darte una fecha. Es como si alguien lo hubiera metido a fuerzas en nuestra vida.

-Podría ser, también experimento esa sensación horrible. En fin, es demasiado tarde y mañana será un largo dia de trabajo ¿No es asi Celeste?

-Tienes razón pero quiero que disfrutemos de la velada mas tiempo-Celestia bajo la mirada viéndome con esos ojos de lujuria nuevamente. Se lo que planeas.

Después de verla con esos ojos de lujuria, pasaron muchas cosas de adultos que me avergüenza relatar. Creo que solo explicare que después de _'eso'_ quedamos muy agotados y fuimos a dormir pero mientras dormíamos una sensación horrorosa me despertó. Siento como si algo malo me fuera a pasar mañana. No me agrada para nada esto, ni un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUE ONDA A TODOS CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAP. AHORA, ESTE FANFIC EMPEZO ALGO LENTO. PORQUE NO VEO MUCHO MOVIMIENTO POR LO QUE PREGUNTARE ¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE ARCANGEL NOVA Y ARTURO? PORQUE SI NO LES PARECE PUEDO SEPARARLOS Y HACER LA TRAMA PERO SERA MAS LINEAL PERO EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTROS CAPS DE AMBOS FICS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 3: EL GUARDIAN DEL AMOR Y EL TIEMPO DE CALIDAD-

Después de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi Reina habíamos dormido tranquilamente pero termine con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Siento que esto involucra a esa tal Phoenix. Durante la noche no pude descansar como tal, tenia esa sensación que me acosaba hasta el punto de despertarme en varias ocasiones durante la noche ¿Qué horrible monstruo me espera en Ponyville? Realmente me molestaba esa pregunta, el solo ver a Phoenix y sus orígenes me hacen dudar de muchas cosas. A pesar de ser un origen algo triste porque ese tal Angel murió por Equestria y lo reconozco pero no creo que deba tener tal poder. No me agrada eso, siento que causara muchos problemas y no quiero que mis hijas corran peligro.

Estábamos volando hacia Ponyville en una caravana, en una gran plataforma dorada estaba yo sentado junto con Celestia y Shanalotte mientras que a los lados estaban Teresa y Celeste volando junto con otros veinte guardias reales sobre los cielos de Equestria. Debajo de nosotros estaban grandes y coloridos campos con hermosa vegetación y animales del campo correr alegres sin ninguna pared de concreto o personas que los estén cazando para comérselos o tener su pelaje como trofeo, era hermoso estar en un lugar así, un lugar como Equestria. Durante el trayecto conversaba con Celestia sobre sus inquietudes y necesidades diciéndome que su única inquietud es no poder amarme lo suficiente y que necesita que yo este a su lado siempre enseñando a los Equestres el significado del liderazgo y valentía. Shanalotte se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que sus hermanas conversaban sobre videojuegos o deportes haciendo esto de un ambiente relajante, según Celestia no nos tomaría mas de unos 10 minutos en llegar a Ponyville y estar en el castillo de Twilight Sparkle quien nos espera ansiosa aunque no creo que sea de emoción hablar sobre la economía y evolución tecnológica de Equestria, me dice que se llevaran demasiado tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo.

Como supuse, después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a Ponyville estando exactamente frente a frente a un castillo pero parecía mas bien como una torre de cristal, tenia hermosos adornos de cristal decorándolo, había grandes telas de color violeta con la Cutiemark de Twilight Sparkle manifestando su autoridad sobre el castillo, Celestia junto con Shanalotte bajaron de la gran plataforma por la cual nos habían traido, Teresa y Celeste desendieron de los cielos colocándose a un lado de Celestia y Shanalotte. Me baje de la plataforma con un poco de dificultad ya que tenia aquella gran capa de terciopelo rojo con detalles blancos y la ropa que me había dado Shanalotte y tenia la pequeña corona de Rey en mi cabeza, esto me agobiaba. No me gusta que me pongan en un pedestal, solo soy un ser común y corriente. Además, me estorban al caminar y pesa demasiado la capa.

-Bien, asi que aquí estamos. Como familia-Celestia volteo a verme mientras caminaba hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Sucede algo Arturo?

-SI, se me hace algo molesto esta capa, no se porque tanta formalidad con mi vestimenta, prefiero una camisa normal y pantalón de mezclilla-me coloque a su lado acomodándome la capa pero era inútil, no podía hacerla mas comoda.

-Es que como nuevo Rey debes vestir de forma elegante. Debes de demostrar que Equestria tiene buenos lideres-Shanalotte me vio acercándose guardando su libro, tomo mi capa estirándola ajustándola a mi cuerpo-y es normal que te sientas asi, para nosotros también lo fue.

-Lo se, pero soy un adulto común y corriente. No quiero verme tan formal, no es lo mio.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras, pero de no ser asi buscaremos una vestimenta que te agrade-Celestia volteo caminando hacia la puerta mientras que dos guardias reales abrían las puertas frente a ella-Ahora, tenemos que hablar con Twilight Sparkle-Frente a ella había una figura que volaba a máxima velocidad hacia nosotros, no podía reconocerla pero tenia algo en las manos. Parece que tenia un pastel.

-¡APARTATE!-Corri hacia Celestia empujándola a un lado y recibir de frente un gran y suave golpe. Era el pastel que había golpeado de frente mi rostro. No podía respirar pero no era importante ahora, me encontraba impactado y enojado hacía quien provoco este incidente.

-Oh oh-me empecé a quitar el pastel sobrante para ver poder con claridad el delincuente que había hecho esto-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención. Es que Phoenix quería comerse el pastel que habíamos preparado para ambos-Frente a mi, un hombre humano como de unos 20 años con una armadura blanca con detalles dorados unas polainas doradas, cabello castaño, largo como el de una mujer, ojos dorados, cara de niño como lo había supuesto-¿Quién es usted?

-Angel, bueno. Nova, el es Arturo. Mi esposo-Celestia empezó a limpiar el glaseado blanco del pastel en mi rostro con un pequeño pañuelo blanco usando su magia.

-Este es el Rey de Equestria-Aquel ser, que tiene dos nombres al parecer. Se impacto demasiado al saber quien era, tanto que se puso gris con solo verme.

-¡NOVI!-Detrás de el apareció Phoenix usando una pijama rosada con un gran corazón en el centro volando a gran velocidad y detrás de ella venia Twilight Sparkle con sus amigas con una gran preocupación-¡YA NO ME LO COMERE, LO PROMETO!-Phoenix se detuvo al vernos quien puso el mismo gesto al igual que Twilight y sus amigas-Oh oh.

-Si, lo mismo dijo aquel-Tome el pañuelo de Celestia limpiándome las fosas nasales que me obstruían la respiración-Vaya recibimiento.

-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención-Nova o sea su nombre me hizo una gran reverencia inclinándose hacia mi quien lo veía molesto por esto. No acepto estas niñerías.

-No te disculpes, solo se mas cortés con las visitas-Mire a Celestia quien se veía algo mortificada al verme asi, Shanalotte y las demás estaban usando su magia para recoger el desastre del pastel que el había causado-Ademas, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Disculpe?

-Si, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Nova, soy un angel guardián-Parecía que no había captado bien las preguntas que le había hecho. Yo solo lo veía atento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este es mi hogar Rey.

-Rey Arturo para usted-Camine hacia el interior atravesándome en medio de todos-Necesito un lugar para asearme, no quiero estar pegajoso todo el dia.

-¡OIGA!-Voltee hacia Nova quien me veía algo molesto-¿Quién se cree para entrar asi a nuestro hogar?

-Es lo que debería de decir, ¿Quién te crees que eres para recibir asi a tu gobernante?-Todas estaban en silencio mientras veía a Nova molesto-Es una falta de respeto y educación recibir asi a las visitas y peor aun si es una visita de una autoridad. Parece que tus padres te educaron mal, pero no te preocupes. No te culpo por esa pésima educación, es la de tus padres.

-Con ellos no se meta-Camino Nova hacia mi molesto, podía ver que sus ojos brillaron en un color rojizo. Se detuvo frente a mi, somos casi de la misma altura asi que estaríamos a la par en una lucha-Ellos me educaron muy bien y aquí el maleducado es usted.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? Dime tus fundamentos.

-Empezando, vino a nuestro hogar con prepotencia y soberbia. Aunque sea el Rey de Equestria no tiene derecho a faltarme el respeto ni a mis padres. Ellos me educaron bien. También que a pesar de que me disculpe con usted lo tomo a mal cuando fue solo un accidente.

-No lo creo, todo iba bien hasta que me recibiste con un pastel que obviamente estaba mas seco que el desierto-Todos detrás de Nova se habían colocado a un lado de Celestia quien nos veía algo molesta.

-Ese pastel, lo hizo mi gran amiga Phoenix. Lo hizo pensando en usted mas bien, para darle una calida bienvenida. Felicidades Rey Arturo, arruino su gran inicio como Rey-Nova dio media vuelta alejándose de mi, salió por la gran puerta por la cual había entrado y uso sus alas para alejarse, no me había fijado en eso. Aunque lo que dijo si me impacto, me sentía algo avergonzado por eso. Si Phoenix lo hizo, lo hizo por buena fe. Me siento como un idiota. Phoenix, salio junto con el preocupada siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento-el poco glaseado que tenia estaba en el cabello cayo al suelo mientras ellas me veian con una gran consternación, era muy vergonzoso.

-Twilight, ponys. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes-Celestia camino hacia mi mirándome molesta, paso frente a mi sin decirme nada. Solo camino hacia una gran puerta dorada con vitrales de diferentes colores-Hablare con ellas a solas Arturo, no quiero que vengas-Celestia abrió la puerta junto con las demás dejándome solo, aunque Pinkie Pie. Creo que ese es su nombre, me dejo un pequeño pañuelo rosado para continuar limpiándome el glaseado pero tenia una ligera preocupación encima.

Me quede en la gran entrada solo mirando en silencio cada detalle mientras pensaba lo que había pasado. Se que hice mal en decirle las cosas pero es que solo es un niño, no quiero creer que el sea un angel guardián. Fácilmente se ve que es débil, no creo que debería tener tanto poder. Porque para tener tal armadura debe ser alguien con un poder místico o algo asi, ¿No es asi? No quiero pensar que cuando Equestria corra peligro y ojala no pase, el tenga que hacer algo porque podría fallar. El gran detallado del castillo me entretenia un poco. Era un gran castillo de cristal bien decorado y bien construido, me gustaría saber como es que este lugar quedo asi. Si no mal recuerdo aquí había un árbol donde vivía Twilight ¿Qué paso con el árbol? No debía pensar en esos detalles ya que ahora mismo seré reprendido por Celestia. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero podría decir que unos quince minutos para que Celestia saliera junto con las demás. Mis hijas se veían algo mortificadas al igual que Twilight y sus amigas, Celestia se detuvo frente a mi junto con Twilight.

-Serás mi esposo, serás mi Rey pero no permitiré que faltes el respeto y la amabilidad de sus habitantes-Celestia se veía ahora un poco preocupada mientras me sermoneaba con sus palabras, yo solo la veía en silencio-Twilight me ha contado sobre Nova, Angel Figueroa mas bien. El apenas viene llegando a Equestria, paso estos años luchando en un universo alterno donde Equestria estaba al borde de la extinción y su armonía había muerto. Twilight sufrió tanto esto y apenas que el esta aquí, arruinas su gran momento.

-Lo siento, no quería causar un drama-baje un poco la mirada apenado por esto, no estaba molesto pero si apenado. No podía ni verla a la cara mientras me hablaba asi, era la primera vez que usaba un tono de voz autoritario.

-Si supieras por lo que tuvo que sufrir Angel para estar en Equestria, tuvo que ver de frente a la muerte, yo misma lo tuve sobre mis hombros el dia que murió por nosotros al igual que ellas. Ahora mismo, Nova tiene una cicatriz mental por haber participado en una guerra en la que el no pertenecía estar. No sabe lo que realmente quiere ahora, Twilight quien murió en sus manos le afecto demasiado, el mismo la llevo hasta el cielo donde renació en algo nuevo para su Equestria, rezare a los dioses para que sea en una época de paz y amor. Pero, ese no es el punto.

-Lo que quiere decir la princesa es que para que tengas que aprender sobre las amistades aquí en Equestria, tendrás que vivir con nosotros por un tiempo. Tienes que aprender a tratar a Nova-Alce la vista viendo a Twilight quien se veía algo preocupada, no por mi. Sino por Nova-Es un humano como tu, y por lo que me ha comentado Phoenix. Ambos son de la misma ciudad y tal vez se lleven bien, un humano aquí en Equestria es algo raro y aunque son bien tratados podrían sufrir de daños psicológicos a pesar de no estar en su hogar. Necesitas de un amigo de tu especie Arturo, además. No quiero que ambos se peleen por algo torpe, ambos tuvieron pasados dolorosos pero aprendieron a seguir adelante. Arturo, estuviste casi dos décadas con la Reina Celestia cuidándola de todo peligro hasta moriste con tal de estar a su lado. Angel nos salvo de la muerta dando su vida sabiendo que esa era la única manera, Angel no sabe tener amigos. Yo misma vi su pasado un dia, me dolió en todo el alma ver como rechazaban a Angel por ser diferente y me dolio mas saber que el perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente-Las palabras de Twilight me llegaron, no sabia que Nova había perdido a sus padres y yo diciéndole que no lo habían educado como debía ser. Comprendo lo que dice Twilight pero no puedo confiarme del todo sobre Nova. Algo tiene que me preocupa.

-Comprendo lo que dices, pase por muchas cosas cuando Celestia era Celeste. Aquella lucha interminable para que viviéramos tranquilos pero el destino fue cruel y caprichoso que no nos permitió vivir juntos en nuestro verdadero hogar, claro. Sin olvidar que tu y la Princesa Luna también contribuyeron en parte a nuestra separación. Se que Nova paso por esas desgracias, Celestia me lo conto todo ayer pero igual no se si confiar en el. Siento que tiene algo de maldad en su corazón-Cuando termine de hablar todas cruzaron las miradas menos mis hijas quienes seguían viéndome atentas, y la que mas había reaccionado había sido Twilight-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, dijiste algo que no queríamos recordar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Nova?

-Es que tengo a Samael en mi interior-Di media vuelta para ver a Nova teniendo a Phoenix entre sus manos dormida, parecía una niña al verla dormir.

-¿Quién es Samael?

-Mi contraparte, como te dijo Twilight. Pase muchas cosas para poder vivir en Equestria, perdí amigos. Perdí a mi familia y me sentí tan devastado hasta tal punto de pensar en el suicidio pero Twilight me salvo de eso. Me trajo a Equestria y aunque en aquel entonces haya muerto se que hubo un final feliz, al final me quede con mi princesa a quien amo mucho asi como tu amas a Celestia y no permitirías que alguien la hiriera-Nova camino hacia mi mirándome con una mirada franca y honesta pero no le veía molesto.

-Lo siento, no debí reaccionar asi. Además, me veo ridículo comportándome como un niño, discúlpame-Hice una ligera reverencia japonesa ante Nova quien empezó a reir mientras yo estaba inclinado.

-No te disculpes, no puedo enojarme contigo. No pasa nada, además. Tiene Razon Twilight, no sabemos de otros humanos en Equestria, solo estamos nosotros 4.

-¿Y Phoenix? ¿No es humana?

-¿Phoenix? No, ella es un serafín, obviamente no es humana. Por lo que tu y tus hijas somos los únicos humanos, claro. A pesar de tener genes Equestres siguen siendo parte humanas asi que cuentan para esto-Angel camino hacia Celeste entregándole a Phoenix dormida-¿Podrias llevarla a su habitación? La noche pasada durmió tarde por ir a recogerme.

-Claro, ahora mismo la llevo. Vamos Teresa-Celeste siguió a su hermana hacia un pasillo dejándonos en la sala principal. Solo me sentía mas avergonzado al escuchar a Angel como me perdonaba sin ningún resentimiento.

-Es una buena idea, que te quedes unos días con nosotros para que puedas adaptarte. Dime, ¿Cuántos días tienes en Equestria?

\- apenas este es mi segundo dia en Equestria.

-¿Segundo dia y ya eres Rey? Vaya, que rápido. Phoenix me había comentado eso pero creí que tendrías unas semanas o unos meses.

-Perdona que los interrumpa pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-Celestia se veía algo molesta por lo sucedido antes además de que por este incidente no han podido conversar tranquilas-Me gustaría Nova que llevaras a Arturo a tomar una ducha y que su ropa fuera arreglada antes de que terminemos porque acabando ire a Canterlot junto con Twilight y Shanalotte por su ropa para que se quede unos cuantos dias.

-Claro Reina, vamos Rey Arturo. Te llevare a la ducha-Nova se veía ahora mas positivo y alegre que hace unos minutos aunque no entiendo el porqué.

-Llamame Arturo por favor. Y Disculpa nuevamente por lo de hace rato.

-No te disculpes por eso, también tuve la culpa por ponerme eufórico. Venga, vamos.

Caminamos hacia un corredor dejando la sala principal al igual dejando a Celestia con Twilight y sus amigas quienes estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo. Supongo que se asustaron al ver aquella situación, caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos durante este corredor, parecía que no tenia final además de que todo se parecía dándome una sensación de pesadilla hasta que subimos por unas escaleras de caracol subiendo a un segundo donde había mas pasillos y mas puertas del mismo color pero ahora con señalamientos debajo de cada puerta, de mi lado izquierdo había un libro abierto de color blanco sobre una pequeña placa dorada dando a entender que es la biblioteca mientras que mi lado derecho estaba una placa con un antorcha aunque desconozco para que sea y que haya del otro lado, pasamos por varias placas con diferentes dibujos grabados pero llegamos a nuestro destino, era una puerta blanca con un vitral de color azul cielo, Nova abrió la puerta mostrando un gran baño bien decorado, el interior tenia un aspecto muy similar al de los baños humanos pero este era diferente, tenia cristal de diferentes colores en las paredes aunque los muebles eran de madera fina hacían buen juego con el baño pero se opacaban con el decorado en las paredes, había una gran tina de mármol blanco al otro extremo de la gran sala pero tenia una regadera en la parte superior haciéndolo de doble uso. Esto es increíble, Habia una gran ropero rosado de un lado derecho con grandes detalles dorados mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaba el lavamanos de mármol con un gran espejo con un hermoso marco de cristal blanco decorándola elegantemente.

-Este baño es increíble, esta mejor que el de Canterlot Nova-Mire a Nova quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero reacciono sorpresivamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Dime Angel, Nova es muy formal. Ahora mismo, entra a la ducha y yo me llevare la ropa para lavarla. En unos momentos vendrá Rarity a dejarte un juego de ropa para que te lo pruebes-Entramos al baño algo relajados, Nova. Angel, cerro la puerta sin mirarme para que me desvistiera-Dime Arturo, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?-Me empece a desvestir mientras el esperaba ansioso mi respuesta.

-Si, tu historia. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Equestria?

-Es algo largo de explicar realmente. Supongo que lo mas fácil fue que yo mori al llegar a Equestria-Me quite la camisa o camiseta, no se lo que era exactamente. Solo se que parece ropa española.

-¿Moriste?

-Se podría decir que si, porque después de eso vague en una oscuridad y no podía recordar nada hasta que mi hija Shanalotte me trajo de vuelta-Me quite el pantalón dándoselo tomándolo por un lado sin verme.

-¿No conociste a una mujer de pelo rubio con una ropa algo extravagante con un gran libro frente a ella?

-No, no vi nada de eso. Solo era una oscuridad fría y absoluta.

-Curioso, entonces no haz muerto-Termine de darle mi ropa interior entrando a la ducha colocando la cortina para bloquear la vista.

-¿Entonces?-Abri la regadera para empezar a sentir como caía el agua sobre mi limpiando el glaseado, podía sentir el sabor en el agua cuando pasaba por mis labios.

-Porque si hubieses muerto, irias al cielo donde te juzgarían y depende del veredicto te mandarían a renacer o permanecer en el paraíso pero si fuiste alguien cruel y malvado te hubieran mandado al infierno. Pero lo extraño es que no fuiste enviado al cielo para que te juzgaran.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-Supongo que hayas estado en estado suspensivo o vegetativo

-¿Entonces no había muerto?

-No, no habias muerto pero según se que si alguien que no pertenece a su mundo vive en el otro. Se convierte en piedra ¿Por qué no me ha pasado eso y tu has tenido dicho destino? En fin, luego investigare eso. Por ahora, dejare tu ropa lavando y Rarity te traerá ropa nueva. No tardara mucho-Mientras me duchaba Angel salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el dejándome solo, si no he muerto. ¿Por qué no he envejecido? Si pasaron 10 años entonces debería tener 46 años o alrededor de esa edad pero no, sigo teniendo la misma edad que la que tenia cuando según crei que había terminado mi vida. Angel parece tener demasiados conocimientos sobre el cielo.

Angel sabia mucho sobre la existencia divina y cosas que cualquiera no sabría, ¿entonces Dios si existe? Nunca me considere un religioso pero al ver a Angel me hace temer un poco ante el porque, se comporta muy normal a pesar de lo que es. Es un guardian de no se que. Pero es algo importante para saber tal cosa, tiene un gran conocimiento pero ¿Qué me hace creer eso? ¿Tengo algo que avale aquello que dice? ¿Ha hecho algo importante para Celestia o Equestria? No lo se pero con calma le preguntare, pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Termine de ducharme quitándome todo el glaseado y Sali de la ducha pero la toalla estaba a la mitad del cuarto, parece que tendre que salirme mojado. Di varios pasos hacia la toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos de mármol, parece que Angel lo dejo accidentalmente. No lo puedo culpar, espera. Estoy sintiendo que alguien me observaba, estaba a punto de tomar la toalla cuando empecé a sentir esa sensación, era una sensación extraña pero a la vez exitaba mi cuerpo ¿Por qué? ¿Tendré fetiches de tan bajo gusto? Sentia la mirada, gire la vista lentamente para ver a una pony de pelaje blanco con una melena violeta bien arreglada, tenia un juego de ropa levitando con su magia que era un aura de color azul claro, ella se veía apenada por esto pero se veía ruborizada al verme desnudo y su mirada se desviaba lentamente hacia mi cadera sin hacer un gesto, solo tenia la boca abierta y estaba ruborizada como un tomate.

-Hola-Fue lo único que hice al verla con un cierto trance por sus ojos azulados.

-Hola-Ella reacciono mirándome ahora a los ojos apenada, lanzo mi ropa golpeándome en el rostro, para cuando pude quitarme la ropa ella ya no se encontraba en la puerta del baño.

-Vaya sorpresa, no crei que eran voyeuristas-Puse el juego de ropa sobre el lavamanos viéndolo con detalle; era una camisa blanca de mangas largas de material algo conocido, parecía seda. Demasiado suave al tacto con un pequeño logo grabado en el lado izquierdo con dos alicornios viendo hacia el lado opuesto. Supongo que son Celestia y luna, de camisa interior era una playera blanca. El pantalón era de mezclilla pero era de diferente material ya que también era suave pero tenia la pinta de un pantalón de mezclilla. También había un par de zapatos de color negro con un par de calcetines blancos haciendo juego, sin mas y sin dudar del buen gesto me puse la ropa mientras me veía en el espejo. Me veo demasiado joven para tener tal edad, supongo que asi podre estar mas tiempo junto con mi princesa por no envejecer como debería pero, pensar de que ella es inmortal y yo moriré dentro de unos cuantas décadas, me hace pensar demasiadas cosas negativas-Bien, parece que es hora de reunirme con las demás y disculparme. No debería pensar en la muerte aun, tengo demasiados años por delante.

Sali del baño para dirigirme hacia la sala principal para disculparme con ellas, no las conozco muy bien pero lo que se es por la serie de televisión que acostumbraba a ver un año antes de conocer a Celeste. Regrese todo el camino con un cierto nerviosismo, cause una mala impresión hace unos minutos, tanto que Celestia decidio dejarme aquí para convivir mas con ellas y evitar malos entendidos. Eso me ponía triste, ya que no podre dormir con mi Reina hasta que ella lo decida, podre haber ganado el titulo pero parece que Celestia seguirá teniendo poder aquí como yo lo tuve cuando ella vivía conmigo. Después de unos escasos minutos llegue al vestíbulo donde no había nadie, la puerta estaba cerrada y podía escuchar risas provenientes del otro lado de una gran puerta que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, no podía hacer nada mas que ver de que se trataba, camine hacia esa puerta colocando mis manos en cada lado y abrirla lentamente viendo a 5 ponys hablando en unos pequeños tronos de piedra que tenían sus Cutiemark talladas en los respaldos, en el centro había una gran mesa redonda hecha de piedra blanca y la parte superior se encontraban las raíces de un gran árbol con gemas colgando de diferentes colores ¿Qué significado tendrán? Di varios pasos pero rápidamente reaccionaron a mis pasos y estuvieron en un total silencio viéndome con algo de preocupación en sus miradas, camine algo temeroso ante sus miradas, no podía hacer nada. Solo caminar hacia ellas. Me detuve frente a ellas un poco nervioso, podía ver a Rarity observándome algo avergonzada por lo de hace rato, hasta eso podría afectarles. Creo que la única que se levanto para darme un ligero recibimiento fue Applejack, si. Creo que ese es su nombre.

-Bienvenido a Equestria, Rey-Hizo una ligera postración frente a mi quitándose su sombrero, esto me apeno un poco al verla haciendo tal cosa. Me arrodille y la tome de su casco levantándola

-No seas tan formal Applejack, mejor llamame Arturo-Ella me vio con una sonrisa simpática colocándose su sombrero campirano.

-Esta bien, Arturo-Applejack volteo a ver a las demás algo molesta-Por el amor de Celestia, ¿Nunca les enseñaron modales?-Rapidamente todas se levantaron de sus tronos caminando hacia mi un poco animadas pero podía ver una cierta preocupación en sus ojos, debio haber sido por lo de hace rato-Parece que teníamos mala perspectiva hacia tu persona. Arturo-Applejack se alejo sentándose nuevamente en su trono con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, inclino su sombrero mientras se recargaba en su asiento durmiendo un poco.

Este rato fue algo tranquilo y comodo, todas hablaban conmigo alegres. Inclusive Rarity a pesar de lo que había visto, alagaba el traje y lo bien que quedaba en mi mientras que Pinkie y Rainbow Dash hacían preguntas alocadas sobre mi y Celestia aunque me gustaba. Asi podía conocerlas mejor ya que el dia de nuestra boda no las pude conocer como se debe. Fluttershy se veía tan tranquila y temerosa como siempre pero se veía igual animada por esto. Ella tenia ganas de tener una mascota humana, bueno. Otra mascota del mundo humano ya que tenia un perro alemán como mascota pero quería otro para que tuviera un amigo ¿De donde lo consiguió? Supongo que fue Angel, ya después de unos minutos platicando regreso Angel con mi ropa envuelta en tela dejándola sobre la mesa, también trajo consigo una carta de Celestia avisando que vienen de regreso con varios juegos de ropa para mi y algo para Angel, parece que me quedare aquí por un tiempo. Espero que haya algo bueno mas adelante para mi y para Celestia.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUE ONDA A TODOS CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FIC, A LA LARGA. ESTE FANFIC SERA MAS COMPLICADO, SE VERAN TEMAS QUE NO HE TOCADO ANTES. COMO EN ESTE, HABLO DE LOS GIROS INESPERADOS EN HISTORIA. CLARO, AQUI SI SE VERA LA AUSENCIA MAYORITARIA DE ANGEL PERO PORQUE AHORA MISMO EMPEZARA SU SEGUNDO ARCO DE HISTORIA. POR LO QUE EN EL SUCESO DE HOY ANGEL NO SABRA NADA. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 4: ADAPTACION-

Tuvimos un gran banquete, había de todo tipo. Desde deliciosos dulces hasta una gran pieza de pavo real. Vaya, es increíble lo que puede hacer Phoenix usando la magia. Mis hijas y Celestia disfrutaron el banquete, bueno. En parte ya que tuvieron unas pequeñas arcadas al verme comer junto con Angel, claro. Al igual que las demás pero era necesario, nuestros cuerpos lo exigía. Por cierto, había una mujer de unos 26 años de pelo negro, demasiado gotica pero muy bonita. Tenia unos ojos rojizos como el fuego y vestido negro con una estrella blanca en el pecho, ella a pesar de verse molesta no era asi, se veía animada con una gran sonrisa. Angel me dijo rápidamente que era una vieja amiga y ambos tuvieron un pasado trágico, inclusive ella trato de matar a Twilight pero gracias a la intervención de Angel y Phoenix pudieron salvarla, aunque no se quien estaba detrás de ello pero al hacer eso significa que es alguien malvado.

Obviamente, esto no duraría para siempre. Todas empezaron a retirarse una por una hasta que al final quedamos solo Angel, Celestia, Twilight, Shanalotte y yo. Donde ahora nos centramos en cosas importantes, primero. El actual sistema educativo, lo cual solamente se implementaban las materias básicas como las matemáticas, literatura e historia. Angel y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que a las escuelas implementaran clases de educación física e historia sobre la humanidad, Angel y yo tenemos la visión de que un dia los humanos vivirán en Equestria bajo las leyes de la armonía y amor, luego hablamos sobre la economía. Aunque a nuestro ver no era importante pero lo que si era importante era el valor de su moneda que era el bit, lo cual un bit equivale a $19.50 Por lo que decidimos dejarlo asi, si devaluamos el bit o incrementamos su valor causaremos una crisis como el viernes negro, y no queríamos eso. Por lo que creamos una nueva moneda, claro. Es una variante del Bit pero esta era hecha de plata, se llamaría céntimo y valdría $10.25 la unidad, asi habrá mas variedad en sus precios, esto será mas complicado pero mas seguro. Ya el tiempo lo decidirá, ahora lo importante. El Rey Sombra, todos discutimos seriamente esto, lo creían muerto desde aquel ataque fallido al reino de cristal pero ahora ha aparecido de nuevo. Creemos que esta apunto de atacar Equestria, por eso he regresado. Para detener al Rey Sombra pero parece que Angel también tenia planeado detenerlo, no se que habrá pasado entre ellos pero se veía decidido. Celestia se veía preocupada ante esta situación, pero estaba mas preocupado porque con Rey Sombra esta el Doctor Knives. ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? ¿Deberé decir algo? Si lo hago, Celestia se preocupada o tal vez reviva aquellos dias cuando el la torturaba para conseguir su inmortalidad. Pero, ¿Qué querrá ahora? Solo se que el trabaja junto con Sombra.

Al final, resolvimos la mayoría de los puntos. Nos faltaron cosas como tecnologías y difundir la religión, esto no convenció del todo a Celestia. Claro, eso lo dio a expresar Angel. Celestia ha leído la biblia anteriormente y sigue sin creer en un Dios como tal. Pero yo empecé a creerlo cuando conoci a Angel. Aunque es decisión de Celestia aceptar su propuesta, yo aun tengo que aprender a ser un gobernante, ya terminamos nuestros puntos a tratar. Dentro de un par de meses volveremos a discutir los puntos y si llegamos a un acuerdo esto se firmara entre los representantes de cada ciudad y pueblo en Equestria para postularse en el próximo. Celestia junto con Shanalotte salieron de la sala del trono, las acompañe a la salida dejando a Angel y Twilight hablando sobre cosas de pareja. Debería hacer lo mismo para tratar de arreglar las cosas con mi esposa. En el corto trayecto ella se mantuvo en silencio pensativa al igual que Shanalotte quien estaba moviendo la mano izquierda hacia los lados, ambas no me veian en absoluto.

-Celestia, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Me interpuse entre ellas y la salida que estaba a un escaso medio metro, ella reacciono sorpresiva ante mi pero solo cerro la vista y exhalo un poco de aire.

-Nada en absoluto Arturo.

-Si, ocurre algo. Te conozco perfectamente y con solo verte actuar asi afirma mi teoría.

-Bien, tu ganas-Ella abrió los ojos lentamente pero ahora se veía ruborizada, ella vio a Shanalotte quien asintio asintió lentamente mientras materializo frente a ella una pequeña caja color marron-Estoy en celo.

-Hmmmm….-¿Es en serio lo que dijo? ¿En serio?-¿A que viene algo tan estrepitoso?

-Es que es esa época de verano, Hija-Shanalotte saco un pequeño libro color verde sin nigun grabado. Sospechoso.

-Como dice mi madre, esta en celo. Es aquella época del año en el que toda yegua tiene ansias de tener relaciones sexuales con su conyugue con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades. Solo ocurre dos veces al año entre las edades de 20 a 45 años de edad.

-Si, pero teniendo en cuenta que pase la mayoría de la vida sin pareja me sentí frustrada.

-¿No contaron aquellas veces que paso eso?-Evite usar palabras fuertes frente a mi hija pero ella se veía serena ante todo, parece que el conocimiento es poder. Y ese poder evita que ella sienta vergüenza.

-Si, pero cuando tuvimos relaciones para tener a nuestras hijas fueron en épocas donde no tenia esa horrible sensación.

-Dios, no pensé que ustedes las Equestres fueran tan. Ninfómanas.

-No es mi culpa que mi esposo haya tenido conflictos con otro humano de gran importancia y ahora tenga que aprender a vivir entre Equestres civiles. Y ahora, tendre que tragarme estas horribles pastillas para las ansias-Shanalotte le dio esa caja marron tomándola con su magia abriéndola mostrando una gran pastilla blanca.

-En serio, no quiero saber donde va eso. En serio, Celestia. Eres brusca al hablar.

-De hecho, mi madre esta siendo honesta y educada al hablar pero contigo, que eres su esposo y mi padre ella se siente con libertad de hablar a su gusto. Además, entiendo su frustración ya que dentro de 4 años tendre que empezar a experimentar tales sensaciones físicas y necesidades. Espero poder encontrar una cura a esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Hija, hare que no escuche eso. Eres muy joven para decir tales cosas-Dios mio, ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por cosas vergonzosas? Ella guardo aquella pastilla en la caja marron ignorando un poco mis palabras.

-Un dia Arturo, tendrás que ceder ante esto. Una parte fundamental de Equestria es ese acto que tu crees barbárico.

-Eso lo dices por tus necesidades. Asi que, hare de cuenta que no escuche eso. Olvida esa tonta temporada de celo y concéntrate en tus tareas reales. No tienes tiempo para tales cosas raras-Celestia camino hacia la salida ignorando lo que dije, extendió su ala izquierda rosándome el cuello en cierto cortejo, nunca entenderé a esta mujer. Bueno, yegua.

Ambas salieron dejándome solo en el recibidor del castillo de Twilight, solo espero que Angel no tenga que pasar por esto. Dios, siento que tengo 18 años al escuchar tales cosas, Celestia actua muy inmadura al estar conmigo, debere cambiar algunas cosas para que actue como Reina y madre de familia.

Angel y Twilight caminaron hacia mi, pero tenían con ellos unas pocas maletas de tamaño mediano, parece ser mi ropa. Ambos se veian algo alegres pero Angel tenia una sonrisa nerviosa, parece que paso algo mientras no estaba. Que bueno que no se lo que es, subimos al segundo piso mientras que aquel pequeño dragon violeta cerraba las puertas del castillo encendiendo las luces de acompañamiento para evitar accidentes nocturnos. Se veía simpático el dragon pero preferia mantenerse a raya mientras este yo ahí, parece que su habitación esta frente al baño. Caminamos los tres hacia mi habitación, que estaba a 5 habitaciones del bañ del cuarto de Angel y Twilight ¿Cómo lo se? Porque ambos me dijeron donde dormían, aunque Angel se veía nervioso. Es como si no quisiera estar con Twilight, entramos a mi habitación pasando una gran puerta color azul viendo su interior, era un gran cuarto con hermosos muebles hechos a partir del cristal, un gran ropero de madera blanca con un espejo ovalado, la cama era para dos personas y a su lado se encontraba un balcón donde se podía ver Canterlot brillando gracias al sol pero veía como descendía lentamente, era el ocaso que creaba Celestia dando oportunidad a la noche. Casi era hora de dormir, hoy fue un dia raro y emotivo. Angel dejo mis cosas sobre la cama mientras que Twilight nos dejaba solos, escuche que decía que eperaba a Angel ansiosa. Parece que experimentara el terror por primera vez, el empezó a sudar mientras reia nervioso, yo solo ignore un poco eso para dirigirme al balcón recargándome en su respaldo cristalino. El se acerco sentándose en el respaldo pensativo.

-Dejame adivinar, Twilight esta en celo.

-Asi es, espera. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-El bajo la vista viéndome sorprendido, como si hubiera leído su mente.

-No eres el único quien pasa eso. Creeme-Mire a lo lejos como el sol desaparecia cada vez mas hasta ver la noche absoluta sobre nosotros-Dime, ¿Qué te aflige? Porque desde que salieron los dos estas como nervioso.

-Es que cuando saliste, Twilight trato de seducirme. Y me propuso tener relaciones sobre la mesa. Claro, me negué rotundamente pero me dijo que estando en cama hablaríamos nuevamente sobre eso.

-Dios, no entiendo que ocurre en este mundo. Es algo que nunca entenderé.

-Dimelo a mi, llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo en Equestria pero es la primera vez que experimento esto.

-¿Sabes como enfrentar esto?

-Honestamente, no lo se.

-Dime algo Angel, ¿Ya lo haz hecho antes?-Angel reacciono al escuchar mi pregunta, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse del balcón, sus alas estaban moviéndose estrepitosamente mientras volaban las plumas ante sus movimientos repentinos pero sin mas, pudo recobrar el equilibrio y verme con una pequeña mirada de enojo.

-Si, ya lo he hecho antes-Angel alzo la vista mirando las estrellas con una pequeña tristeza en su palabra-Fue hace unos cuantos dias antes de regresar a Equestria, fue con una pony llamada CloudChaser.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque esa Equestria necesitaba un guardian, aquel quien se supone que defendería esa Equestria había muerto por lo que tuve que embarazar a una pony, mas bien. Una pegaso, ella se encargara de criar a ese niño.

-¿Cómo lo tomo Twilight?

-Twilight no lo sabe. No quiero que sepa eso.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-porque solo sabe que tuve relaciones con Rarity, la Rarity de ese universo quien dirigía un prostíbulo, y con solo saber eso. Quedo afectada, asi que no quiero que sepa que tengo ya un hijo.

-¿Crees que estas en lo correcto? De ocultar sobre tu hijo.

-No, pero es por su propio bien. No quiero herirla mas.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con Twilight? ¿planeas hacerlo?

-No lo se, no me siento listo. Estoy en blanco. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tu?

-Pues, fue algo simple y a la vez complicado. Simple porque ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, lo complicado fue que ella fue la dominante en todos los casos.

-Entonces por eso tiene tres hijas.

-podría decirse que si-Tenia razón, Celeste controlo todo a pesar de que yo también accedi a tener a mis hijas.

-Yo no me siento preparado para eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿te molesta tener que hacerlo con su forma Equestre?

-No, es que no me siento listo para ser padre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se embarazara a la primera?

-Posiblemente porque esta en celo, su cuerpo tiene disparado sus hormonas y es mas fácil que se embarace-Angel se bajo del balcón mirándome preocupado-Ademas, esto que te dire es entre nosotros. Y solo nosotros lo sabremos, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, nadie dira nada de lo que digas.

-Twilight es virgen. Por lo que me da miedo lastimarla.

-Mira, no te preocupes. Es normal eso, es normal que tengas miedo de herirla pero son unas yeguas locas. No les importara mucho eso, ahora. Vez y disfruta a tu yegua antes de que se vuelva loca y quiera auto medicarse con supositorios del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebe-Angel me miro extrañado por lo que dije, además. es un consejo agradable. De un padre a un adolecente con cara de niño.

Lo acompañe hasta la salida mientras el se veía concentrado por sus pensamientos mortificado por lo que esta a punto de experimentar. Ese niño se convertirá en hombre aunque estoy confundido, hablamos de cosas que incomodaría a cualquiera. Además, esto no viene al caso y no seria el único que piense eso. Olvide esa platica para acomodarme sobre mi cama para meditar las cosas del dia de hoy, y lo que me debe de esperar en el futuro. Debe de haber una manera de localizar al Doctor y a Sombra, ambos deben de estar juntos en algún lugar pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo atacaran? ¿Cómo lo harán? La única que sabe mas de esto es Shanalotte. Lastima que no esta aquí para hablar con ella, las maletas. Estaban a mi lado por lo que simplemente las tire con las manos y acomodarme para dormir, desconozco la hora y el dia pero estoy cansado. Quiero dormir un rato.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que recuerdo? ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Samael? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No, no se nada de lo que me hablas. Apenas se que llevo poco tiempo en Equestria, ¿Qué si se quien es Sophitia? No, no se quien es ella ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere matarte? ¿de que hablas? Detener al Rey Sombra, ¿Dónde esta? ¿Shanalotte? ¿Qué tiene que ver Shanalotte en esto? ¿Traicion? ¿Quién nos traicionara? Shanalotte no sabe mucho de Sombra o del Doctor por lo que no seria ella, ¿Sospechar de mi propia hija? ¿Estás loco? Si, pase una década hecho en piedra, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado. ¿Angel morirá? ¿Cuándo? No, no dire nada de esto. Pero quiero saber cómo sabes tanto de mi, si. El libro de Celestia, de ahí sabes todo. Bien, entiendo. Tengo que evitar que Shanalotte tenga contacto con aquel libro. Bien, lo hare.

Abrí lentamente los ojos pensativo, Samael me contacto de una forma. Algo no me gusta de todo esto, es como si algo hubiera unido nuestros mundos. Una fuerza superior a la de Sophitia, ahora lo entiendo. Celestia cree conocer a Angel desde hace mas tiempo. 6 años antes de conocerme, pero esa fuerza modifico el universo uniéndonos pero ¿Para que? ¿Qué planea dicha fuerza? ¿será una fuerza bondadosa o maligna? No entiendo nada de esto. Me dolía la cabeza, la luz del amanecer golpeaba mi rostro mientras meditaba en ello. Samel, ¿Qué planeas? Espero no vuelvas a interferir en mi vida, me levante de la cama caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. Pero al abrir la puerta vi a Angel caminando lentamente hacia el baño agarrándose la espalda. Detrás de el, Phoenix quien volaba detrás de el dándole unas pastillas con su magia y el tomarlas. Yo solo quería reirme pero no podía. Solo podía ver.

-Dime Nova, ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste anoche?-Phoenix se coloco a su lado dándole una pastilla para el dolor.

-Me cai de la cama, si. Me caí y me lastime las alas y la espalda-Angel se detuvo frente a mi puerta, no tenia buen aspecto-Arturo, tenias razón. Llegue tarde y se volvió loca-Angel continuo caminando mientras que Phoenix nos veía confusa, yo me pegue a ambos escuchando las quejas de Angel. Aunque prestaba atención a Phoenix, tenia unas cuantas preguntas-Dios, como odie esa noche. No pude dormir para nada pero creo que no volverá a molestar.

-¿Tu crees Angel? Porque hay veces que no es efectivo-le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro de angel quien reacciono encorvándose del dolor mientras que Phoenix trataba de reírse.

-No es gracioso Arturo.

-Esta bien, ya lo dejo. Por cierto. Phoenix-Ella volteo a verme en silencio esperando mi pregunta, como que si estaba dispuesta a aclarar mis dudas.

-Digame Rey, ¿Qué necesita?

-¿Quién es Dios?

-¿Dios? Ella es la madre de todos los angeles y arcángeles. La madre de todos y de todo.

-Hmm….No entiendo-Ambos se detuvieron esperan un motivo mientras que yo meditaba en silencio.

-¿No entiendes? ¿Sobre que?-Phoenix se puso de frente mio curiosa, podía ver como movia sus alas lentamente manteniéndose en el aire.

-Sobre Dios, hay cosas que no entiendo.

-Supongo que es normal, nunca haz presenciado su fuerza. Pero no deberías preocuparte ya que no haz hecho nada malo por lo que ella te ama.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sophitia, ese es su nombre ¿Por qué?-Asi que es ella, en fin. Si Samael planea algo. No me meteré en ello, son sus asuntos.

-Por mera curiosidad-Algo sucedió con Phoenix, ella abrió los ojos de forma extraña mientras mantenía la mirada hacia lo lejos, Angel y yo volteamos hacia ese lado pero no había nada-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Nova, vámonos. Tenemos que arreglar algo, ahora mismo-Phoenix tomo a Angel de la mano desapareciendo frente a mi en un destello.

-Eso fue raro, muy raro-A fin de cuentas, ambos son guardianes. Por lo que tendre que acostumbrarme a esto hasta que Celestia lo diga. ¿Qué hare hasta entonces?

Camine hacia la sala del trono bajando las escaleras y entre a la sala donde en su interior estaba Twilight sentada en su trono leyendo un libro con una gran sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción. Parece que ella disfruto su momento, me sente en un trono con varios globos grabados, parece ser el de Pinkie Pie. Ella reacciono al verme dejando de lado su lectura y cerro su libro.

-Buenos Dias Arturo, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos dias, si. Si dormi bien. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, leo unos libros sobre maternidad.

-¿Maternidad? ¿No eres algo joven para ver eso?

-¿Joven? No no, si tengo casi 27 años. El próximo mes los cumplo.

-¿Ah si? Pensé que eras mas joven, en fin. ¿En que puedo ayudar? Me gustaría ser de utilidad.

-No no, no diga eso. Usted es un invitado en nuestro hogar por lo que no es necesario que haga algo, usted es el hombre mas importante del reino, me sentiría mal si tiene que hacer tareas hogareñas. Siéntase libre de relajarse, aunque me gustaría saber a donde fue Angel y Phoenix. No han bajado.

-Ellos salieron hace unos momentos por lo que estamos solos.

-¿Y a donde fueron?

-No lo se, solo desaparecieron frente a mi.

-Entonces tuvo que ser algo importante para que se fueran sin avisar. Entonces, cambiando un poco de tema Arturo-Twilight se bajo de su trono caminando hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa, se recargo a un lado del trono en el que estaba mirándome con una mirada simpática y alegre-¿Te gustaría conocer el pueblo? Ya sabes, que conozcas mejor a tus nuevos súbditos-Twilight materializo frente a mi la corona junto con mi capa, no estaba tan interesado por hacerlo, no podía negarme-Claro, suponiendo que apenas eres nuevo con esto te debe incomodar por lo que voy a ir contigo usando mi corona de princesa de la amistad, asi no te sentiras raro cuando vayamos caminando-Me levante del trono de piedra preparándome para algo que no deseaba pero no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Tome mi capa algo temeroso, me la pase por el cuello mientras que Twilight me colocaba la corona sobre mi acomodándola a la perfección, se puso a mi lado mostrándome su corona, era muy pequeña, de oro con unos pequeños rubíes en cada bordes. Muy elegante.

-Bien, podemos irnos-Twilight camino hacia la salida pero paso muy cerca de mi para presentir un olor dulce y amargo, parecen ser eso que llaman feromonas, la mire con detenimiento para ver que movia menos la cadera al caminar, parece que usan ese tipo de atracción hacia sus parejas. Claro, tienen orígenes de animales por lo que es lógico que lo hagan. Espero que no permitan nunca la Monogamia.

No tardamos mucho en salir del castillo para ver el ambiente exterior, era un ambiente hermoso, había un gran cielo azul. Podía ver muchos pegasos de diferentes colores volando alegremente, algunos iban pareja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigían a sus destinos desconocidos mientras que otros pegasos hacían sus labores de trabajo, mover las nubes y quitar las nubes grises que opacaran ese soleado dia, a lo lejos podía ver a muchos ponys, entre ellos unicornios, ponys terrestres, potros y potras, algunos iban en compañía por igual. Se veian demasiado alegres. Es bueno estar en un lugar asi, me hace olvidar lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Pero extraño a esas personas que conocí y me ayudaron mucho. Andrea, Jennifer, Scarlett. Mis padres.

-Vamos Rey, será una larga mañana-Twilight camino sobre un sendero de tierra con los laterales llenos de un gran y hermoso pasto verde, se sentía el gran contacto con la naturaleza. Era hermoso. Camine detrás de Twilight mientras observaba el pueblo con detenimiento.

Twilight hablaba de muchas cosas, apariencia, historia entre otras cosas aunque creo haber escuchado que la Familia Apple fue la primera en llegar a este lugar y lo fundaron junto con otros ponys. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no escuche mas de eso, termino el sendero de tierra para entrar en un pequeño camino de piedra, esta piedra era deforme y de diferentes colores pero estaba ordenada de tal forma que no sobresalia ninguna piedra asi evitando un tropezón, me recordaban los caminos de piedra de los grandes reinos de Inglaterra o las calles del mismo país en el siglo XVII, las casas aparecieron conforme caminábamos junto con los faroles que iluminaban durante la noche. Pero, esto me incomodaba un poco. No quiero que Equestria de ese salto tecnológico. No quiero ver una Equestria parecida a la humanidad, no quiero que mi presencia influya su futuro, pero ahora queda aceptar esto. Pero algo que observe en los faroles fue algo que me alegro demasiado, no tenían una bombilla eléctrica, tenían una pequeña mecha negra apagada. Parece que aunque las enciendan no iluminaran mucho, algo que debería alegrar a Luna ya que ella ama la noche y que las estrellas se vean en su máximo resplandor.

Los ponys empezaron a caminar a nuestro lado, no porque vayan por el mismo camino. Sino que lo hacían por cierto interés a mi persona, se veian muy animados y amables. Había muchos ponys nuestro lado. Todos se habían presentado pero eran tantos que no pude memorizarlos, todos hablaban de Ponyville, su hogar. Hablaban cosas agradables sobre ella, claro. Lo hacían para llamar la atención y hacerse populares ante los demás pueblos pero no parecían hacerlo con malicia, se veían amigables todos, había niños o potros en este caso, llegamos a la plaza central del pueblo donde había un pequeño puente de color lavanda con hermosos colores llamativos sobre un pequeño rio pero nuestra atención se dirigió hacia un gran edificio al otro extremo de esta gran plaza que estaba construido de forma que pareciera un pastel, tenia inclusive chispas de chocolate y varias tonalidades de color vivos, parecía ver un pastel en vez de edificio, hasta ganas de comer daban al verlo.

Twilight camino hacia el edificio con forma de pastel mientras que yo la seguía en silencio, pero sentía las miradas de todos a mi alrededor, pero ahora no eran como los primeros ponys que vi, sino. Que todos hacían reverencia al verme, parece que ya saben quien soy. Toda Equestria debe saber quien soy, llegamos a una puerta de color rosado sobre un par de escalones pequeños, Twilight abrió la pequeña puerta rosada mostrando su interior, era un interior muy vivo y colorido. Había mas ponys sentados comiendo golosinas o postres ofrecidos por el lugar. Al entrar vi que todos los ponys se quedaron callados viéndome con detenimiento, podía ver sus miradas penetrantes hacia mi persona y mas hacia la corona que portaba. Todos se levantaron estrepitosamente de sus asientos haciendo reverencia frente a mi, esto no me gusta para nada, en serio. Para nada.

-Se toman muy en serio lo mio-Me quite la corona mientras caminaba lento, acaricie con mi dedo pulgar la corona, alce la vista viendo a todos en la misma postración-Por favor, no hagan reverencia al verme-Todos levantaron ligeramente la vista atentos a mis palabras-No soy alguien muy importante como ustedes creen, tal vez tenga el titulo de Rey pero soy tan normal como ustedes. Estas son cosas no me gusta que me traten como alguien especial, solo soy un hombre común y corriente. Me gustaría presentarme ante ustedes, no como el gobernante supremo de Equestria. Sino como David Arturo. Un hombre común y corriente sin ningún aspecto importante, por favor. Levántense del suelo, se enfermaran-todos cruzaron las miradas extrañados por mis palabras, lentamente se levantaron del suelo caminando con una gran precaucion, temerosos me rodearon esperando algo de mi-No teman, no les hare nada daño. Me gustaría conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes-Todos sonrieron alegremente, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo pero claro, no se podría entablar una conversación asi-Calma, todos hablaremos tranquilamente pero en orden, Twilight. ¿Serias tan amable conseguirnos una mesa lo suficiente grande para todos?

-Claro Arturo, ahora mismo-Twilight camino hacia un mostrador donde había un cristal azulado donde había un gran muestrario de pasteles, toco una pequeña campana con su casco y en menos de un segundo apareció Pinkie Pie detrás del mostrador con una gran sonrisa-Hola Pinkie Pie. Necesitamos una mesa para que Arturo pueda convivir.

-Claro que si Twilight, dime ¿Para cuantos ponys será esa mesa? Claro, sabes que puedes escoger la mesa que quieras.

-Pues, haz las cuentas-Pinkie se asomo sobre el hombro de Twilight con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

-Supongo que será una mesa demasiado grande, y muchos bocadillos. Igual, no tenia ganas de descansar-Pinkie desaparecio frente a nosotros dejando una pequeña estela rosada, solo vimos con detenimiento como se movían las mesas de forma fantasmal con aquella estela rosada, acomodo las mesas de forma que pareciera una gran mesa redonda en el centro, con un gran banquete de postres de diferentes tamaños y colores con pequeños vasos de plástico de color rojo, claro. Carecia de asientos ya que ellas acostumbran sentarse en el suelo que usar una silla además de que era de estatura perfecta para un pony no para un humano por lo que me vere como un gigante. Pinkie Pie se detuvo frente a nosotros agotada. Tenia grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y jadeaba cansada ante este esfuerzo sobre humano-Ya, termine. Ahora mismo, me ire a recostar un poco. Nos vemos en 5-Pinkie dio media vuelta caminando agotada hacia la cocina, ahora. Camine hacia un lado de esta gran mesa redonda sentándome en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

-Bien, amigos ponys. Comamos juntos-Todos los ponys, entre ellos la mayoría hembras se sentaron a mi lado con una gran sonrisa y jovialidad. Twilight se sento con una pequeña sonrisa colocándose al otro extremo de la mesa donde había otras ponys donde ella conversaría por un momento.

-Es un placer estar a su lado mi Rey-Una pony hembra de pelaje anaranjado con una melena esponjada pero bien arreglada de color mandarina y tenía un par de zanahorias como CutieMark se sento a mi lado derecho con una pequeña sonrisa amable pero un poco nervioso-hasta me podría desmayar de la emoción.

-Je, no es para tanto. Además, solo trátenme como uno de ustedes. No me gusta que me traten especial. Trátenme como uno de ustedes.

-¿En serio? Increíble, usted es alguien modesto-Esta pony hizo una gran sonrisa alegre mientras aceptaba mi propuesta pero estaba ignorando a la de mi lado izquierdo, mire hacia ella para ver a una pony de pelaje azul celeste con una melena de dos tonalidades, uno grisáceo y el otro de color azul marino al igual que su cola-Nunca crei que Twilight no conocía al Rey de Equestria, claro. Apenas lleva poco tiempo viviendo aquí en Equestria pero los rumores corren rápido ¿Sabe? Si, corren rápido como el agua por lo que sabemos que usted es nuestro primer Rey.

-¿Primer Rey? ¿No hubo alguien antes que yo?

-No, que yo recuerde eres el primer Rey que ha tenido Equestria. ¿Por qué? ¿sucedió algo?

-No, nada especial.

Despues de una pequeña platica con esa pony, hable con los demás muy amistosamente. Todos se veian muy animadas al estar a mi lado, resulta que la pony con la que hable se llamaba Minuette pero de cariño de llamaban 'Colgate' ya que su hobby es estudiar odontología, curioso. Simplemente curioso, además. Durante ese tiempo todos me preguntaban sobre mi mundo, como era, que había o como nos divertíamos. Obviamente no dije todo sobre nosotros los humanos porque de ser asi nos temerían a Angel y a mi y no quiero una desgracia.

Todo iba con calma, había un gran ambiente amistoso pero como siempre . uno nunca puede estar tranquilo. Entraron dos guarias reales, ambos de pelaje blanco y melena azulada con una armadura dorada protegiendo su cuerpo. Ambos arruinaron la jovialidad con su mera presencia, ambos caminaron en silencio en mi dirección viéndome con una mirada fría. Yo solo les seguía la mirada.

-Su majestad, la reina lo necesita urgentemente-Ambos no hicieron reverencia pero sus voces se escuchaban preocupadas.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Si, tentaron con la vida su hija mayor.

-¿Shanalotte?

-Asi es. Necesitamos que nos acompañe al castillo de la princesa Twilight para tratar con esto.

-Entiendo-Me levante de mi asiento ignorando un poco a los demás ponys, Twilight también se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la salida junto con los guardias. Ella se veía preocupada pero yo estaba mas preocupado por mi hija. No quiero saber que alguien la quiere dañar porque se las vera caro conmigo. Salimos del establecimiento a paso rápido ya que nos encontrábamos preocupados por mi hija. Dios, por favor. Que no le pase nada a mi hija. Abrimos las grandes puertas del castillo de Twilight viendo a Celestia junto con mis hijas, Celeste y Teresea se veian bien pero Shanalotte se veía diferente. No tenia su capucha color verde y tenia una pequeña benda en su brazo derecho y tenia unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro. Sin dudar, me acerque a ella abrazándola fuertemente, ¿Por qué nunca podemos estar tranquilos?

-¿Qué te paso hija? ¿Quién te hizo eso?-Corte el abrazo y ella bajo un poco la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Dile Shanalotte, el no lo sabe-Celestia puso su casco sobre el hombro de Shanalotte quien levanto la vista con una pequeña mueca-Vamos hija.

-Esta bien, fue el Doctor Knives.

-¿Doctor Knives? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Lo siento mucho, no sabia lo que hacia.

-¿Qué hiciste hija?

-Dile Shanalotte. Dile lo que paso a tu padre-Celestia se veía preocupada pero a la vez molesta-Sino, yo se lo dire a el y será peor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?-Shanalotte bajo nuevamente la mirada, no tenia intenciones de hablar.

-Parece que Shanalotte, tu hija no hablara. Pero yo si, tu hija sabe donde esta el Doctor Knives y le ayuda con sus experimentos.

-¿Es verdad hija?-Ella bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos avergonzada por esto, es verdad con solo ver su silencio-Hija, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería saber mas sobre tu mundo, sobre tu hogar. Se que el Doctor Knives es alguien malvado y sin corazón pero sabia que si lo encontraba y le ayudaba me enseñaría todo lo que hay en tu mundo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi que soy tu padre?-No estaba enojado con ella. Pero si decepcionado, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo conociéndola como tal pero crei que no haría tales cosas como esta-Sabes que también soy humano.

-Lo se, pero crei que si eras Rey no tendrías tiempo para nosotras-Era la primera vez que veía a Shanalotte actuar infantil, pero era casi comprensible porque toda su vida paso sin conocer sobre su lado humano por lo que no la debería de culpar pero me duele que se haya aliado con el Doctor Knives a pesar de saber lo que le hizo a su madre.

-Claro que tendría tiempo para ustedes hija, desde el momento que Celeste las tuvo a luz supe que estaría con ustedes desde el primer momento hasta el ultimo.

-Temo interrumpir pero creo que debemos ir a sentarnos con calma porque parece que ira para largo-Twilight camino hacia la sala de los tronos caminando junto con Celestia y Shanalotte dejándome con mis otras hijas.

-¿Qué pasara con mi hermana Papà?-Teresa me tomo de la mano preocupada mientras que se ajustaba los lentes.

-No lo se hija, pero de que hizo algo grave, lo hizo.

-No seas duro con ella, ella no se merece nada malo-Celeste camino hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba sus palabras de misericordia hacia su hermana-Ella nos cuido muy bien cuando eramos niña y fue gracias a que ella tiene un don.

-¿Cuál es el don?

-Ella tiene un lado materno muy fuerte, mientras nuestra madre se ocupaba ella nos cuidaba de todo. A pesar de que nosotras tuviéramos 3 años y ella 5 años-Celeste abrió la puerta dejándome solo con Teresa, ella acariciaba mi palma con nerviosismo.

-Tiene razón mi hermana, no seas duro con ella. Todos cometemos errores.

-Lo se Teresa pero tu hermana es consciente de lo que hace y no es una niña. Ella bien sabe lo que hizo, debo de reprenderla por sus actos sino nunca aprenderá de sus actos.

-Esta bien, igual hicimos lo que pudimos-Teresa me solto caminando hacia la puerta-Solo, no seas severo.

-Esta bien-Camine hacia la puerta junto con ella, entramos a la sala del trono viendo a Celestia sentada sobre un gran trono dorado junto con Twilight a su lado sentada en el suyo y a la derecha de Celestia había igual otro trono de oro con cojines rojizos. Frente a Celestia y mio estaba Shanalotte de pie con la vista abajo.

-Ven Arturo, siéntate. Quiero que dirijas esto-Celestia me hizo la señal para sentarme a su lado, camine por la sala de los tronos pensativo, no podía creer que mi hija había hecho eso. Pero antes de juzgarla deberé saber con mas detalles su historia. Me sente en el trono viendo a Shanalotte del otro extremo de la sala, exactamente al otro extremo de la mesa de piedra-¿Qué sucederá ahora Celestia?

-Vendrán los elementos de la armonía como el jurado-Al terminar su oración se abrió la puerta mostrando a las 5 ponys acompañadas de guardias reales, las cuales ellas tenían un pergamino en sus bocas. Ellas se veian preocupadas, parece que les comentaron lo sucedido-Bien, siéntense en sus tronos. Que dentro de poco empezara su juicio.

-¿Juicio?-Mire a Celestia y ella estaba furiosa por esto. Pero yo estaba exaltado por esto.

-Si, juicio. Según uno de las nuevas leyes de Equestria data que si un pony se alia con un humano llamado Knives será considerado alta traición hacia el Reino y conspiración.

-Que tonterías son esas ¿Quién escribió tales cosas?

-Fui yo padre-Shanalotte alzo la vista viéndome con una ligera sonrisa. Un par de guardias se acercaron a ella acorralándola en medio.

-Basta de pláticas, que empiece el juicio hacia Shanalotte de Rivera-Shanalotte dio un paso hacia la mesa mientras los guardias se quedaban detrás suyo. Yo estaba atonito por esto, era muy rápido para mi.

Todos guardamos silencio ante el nerviosismo que esto causaba, todas estaban enteradas pero ni Twilight y yo sabíamos de esto. Shanalotte permanecía en silencio con los ojos cerrados esperando a que esto empezara, yo estaba nervioso por esto y no creo ser el único, veía a las demás quienes me veian mortificadas en sus tronos mientras que mis hijas estaban a nuestro lado pero preocupadas, Celestia se veía molesta. Su mirada la delataba. Todo era un silencio total.

-Yo opino que no juzguen a Shanalotte por esto-Rainbow Dash rompió el silencio algo molesta pero su voz se notaba diferente de lo usual-Nosotras conocemos a las hijas del Rey, ella nos es mala y nunca nos traicionaría.

-pero Rainbow Dash, violo las leyes de Equestria. Debe de haber una sanción a esto. Todos leimos sobre el tal mencionado Knives y es alguien peligroso para nosotras-Rarity hablo contradiciendo a Rainbow Dash pero igual se veía mortificada.

-Rarity tiene razón, a pesar de no ser mala sabe lo que hizo, debería tener al menos una sanción-Fluttershy se veía igual de preocupada al hablar pero se veía negativa ante esto.

-Antes de que saquen una conclusión quiero escuchar la versión de Shanalotte-No deje que Pinkie hablara, a pesar de que podría apoyar a Shanalotte pero no quiero escuchar mas-Habla, Shanalotte. Cuentanos tu historia y asi podremos saber cómo juzgar tus actos.

-Esta bien, les contare como fue que terminamos asi.

* * *

Habrá sido hace unos 5 años, estaba en el jardín real, donde yacía la estatua de mi padre. Estaba leyendo aquel libro que mi madre había escrito para mi y para mis hermanas, era la doceava vez que lo leía en ese dia. Mis hermanas se encontraban en su habitación jugando en la consola de videojuegos que la Serafín les había regalado y mi madre estaba arreglando unos papeles para Vanhoover por lo que estaría tranquila en mi lectura hasta el ocaso. Durante esa lectura podía experimentar las emociones y las preocupaciones que me causaban las letras del magnifico libro, recuerdo bien la cita que estaba leyendo.

" _No dije nada, me levante de la cama para salir al pasillo. Caminamos en cuclillas para no despertar a los demás, bajamos a la sala del departamento donde me senté en el sofá y ella se sento a mi lado, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa pero ahora mas discreta."_

Ese fragmento era parte de una historia, historia que relataba como fue porque la amiga de mi padre, Scarlett no hablaba y los motivos del porque. Ese capitulo fue el mas emotivo de todos, escuchar del pasado de Scarlett me recordaba un poco a mi. Quien en mis primeros años de vida no hablaba por miedo hacia los demás, porque sentía que me dañarían pero gracias a la confianza que me daba mi padre me anime a hablar, pero mientras leia con detenimiento y con ansias escuche pasos cerca de mi lugar, eran pasos secos. Había cerrado el libro con miedo y me aferre al libro esperanzada de que no fuera alguien dañino pero me había equivocado. A lo lejos, en un roble apareció la figura de un hombre, tenia una bata de laboratorio de color grisáceo con manchas de tierra y sangre. Este hombre tenia el cabello canoso y grandes ojeras ocultando un poco sus ojos color café obscuro, tenia un pantalón negro igual sucio con tierra y sangre. Camino hacia mi mientras yo le veía con miedo, sentía su fría mirada hacia mi. Tenia ganas de huir y dar un grito pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. No podía moverme, solo verlo como se acercaba cada vez mas hacia mi lugar.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué haces en un lugar asi?-su voz era grave pero con una cierto timbre agudo, yo trataba de no ensuciar la ropa interior mientras lo veía temblorosa-Vamos, no seas timida no te hare daño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shanalotte…-Era lo único que dije pero eso fue suficiente para este hombre y mas al saber cual era el suyo.

-Mucho gusto Shanalotte, mi nombre es Knives-vi una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro, pero lo que me afecto fue su nombre mas no la sonrisa.

-Hola…-En ese momento estaba aterrada, aquel demonio estaba frente a mi mirándome con unos grandes y malvados ojos mientras me veían fijamente, no me podía mover.

-Vamos pequeña, no te asustes. No te hare daño, estoy aquí buscando ayuda-Knives se sentó a mi lado mirando hacia el gran castillo-Parece que este es tu hogar ¿No es asi¿-Asentí lentamente mientras el veía el castillo, pero parecía que veía mi respuesta sin la necesidad de verme, esto no me gustaba para nada. Empecé a inspeccionarlo lentamente con miedo buscando algo para salvarme o al menos hacer que se aleje hasta que encontré un tubo de color plateado en su bolsillo izquierdo, tenia colores de diferentes tonos y brillantes, lo tome sin que se diera cuenta o eso crei hasta que sentí su fría y anciana mano sobre mi, no evite hacer un leve grito de terror al ver su acción repentina, creía que mi vida terminaría en ese momento-No pequeña, no debes de tomar lo que no es tuyo. ¿No te lo enseñaron tus padres?

-Si, y solo tengo una mamá-Mire a Knives un poco molesta, sentía que había violado mi espacio personal con su sucia mano, el capto esto y me soltó.

-¿Qué paso con tu papi?

-El, el murió. El murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña. No fue mi intención, pero no deberías tomar cosas ajenas. Te podrías meter en problemas.

-Lo se.

-pero, ya que lo sacaste de mi bolsillo ¿quieres saber lo que es?-Knives me mostro aquel pequeño tubo metalico con botones de diferentes colores, en silencio asentí mientras observaba los colores brillar en un orden aleatorio. Era la primera vez en mi vida que había visto algo asi, me sentía impresionada-Bien, este pequeño amiguito es un extractor.

-¿Extractor?

-Asi es, un extractor de magia. Veras, estoy muy enfermo y necesito un poquito de magia para seguir viviendo y tengo familia que cuidar-No me había fijado que Knives se veía mal, me hizo sentir mal por lo que el miedo que le tenia había desaparecido. Claro, en aquel entonces era una pequeña niña de 10 años por lo que aun tenia esa inocencia a pesar de saber quien era y lo que les hizo a ustedes-Pero ningún pony me quiere ayudar, estoy muy enfermo pequeña. Y no quiero dejar a mi familia sola.

-¿Duele?

-Un poquito, es como una pequeña inyección-En aquel entonces, me crei esa historia. Creía que el se había hecho bueno después de que Luna fuera derrotada y reformada por segunda vez por Twilight y sus amigas. Por lo que accedi inocentemente a ayudarle, extendi mi brazo ignorante de lo que pasaría después-Lo siento pequeña, pero no es en ese lugar.

-¿Entonces?

-Por desgracia, este pequeño amigo va en la fuente de tu magia. Y por lo que veo, posees alas y de ellas proviene tu magia.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo magia?

-Porque es fácil deducirlo pequeña, se ve que eres muy inteligente y a las niñas inteligentes se les da la magia-El hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero ahora se veía amigable, no difundía miedo. Ni me sentía insegura en ese momento-Esto va en la base de tus pequeñas alas.

-Bien, hazlo-Le di la espalda mostrándole mis alas extendidas, no podía ver su rostro por esto pero sabia que estaba feliz por esto, lo podía sentir.

-¿En serio pequeña?-Su voz se escuchaba alegre, podía sentir que una alegría grande estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, sentía que hacia lo correcto ayudándolo. Podía hacer algo bueno y sentirme bien y sabia que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi acto generoso-Muchas gracias pequeña, te lo agradezco demasiado.

-No es necesario.

-Bien, pequeña. Prepárate, te dolerá un poco-Sentí una punzada en la espalda en ese momento, era en la base de mis pequeñas alas, podía sentir que extraía algo de mi cuerpo. Me sentía agotada conforme el extraía algo de mi cuerpo. No dolia mucho pero me sentía agotada. No duro mucho, sentí un gran alivio al sentir ese pequeño aparato salir de mi cuerpo. Voltee hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa, el tenia la mirada hacia ese objeto-Muchas gracias pequeña, gracias a ti podre vivir un poco mas de tiempo y estar con mi familia.

-No fue nada.

-Para mi si, muchas gracias. Por tu generosidad, me gustaría regalarte algo-Knives saco de su bolsillo una gran pluma blanca con detalles dorados y estaba envuelto en un aura familiar, era el aura mágico de mi madre-Esta pluma tiene la bendición de tu madre, me la había regalado hace mucho tiempo cuando vivía en otro lado pero no lo necesito ahora. Tu quédatelo pequeña, esta pluma te servirá mas adelante. Además, te dejare un pequeño consejo, estudia la magia oscura. Con ella podrás traer de vuelta a alguien importante para ti-Knives se levanto del pasto guardando su pequeño aparato metálico-Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto pequeña.

-Si-Vi a Knives alejándose de mi dejándome la pluma en las manos, podía sentir un gran campo mágico proveniente de este. Me sentía bien al haberle ayudado, me sentía bien. Me sentía útil.

Después de esa escena con el Doctor Knives, empecé a tener un buen presentimiento. Constantemente iba al lugar donde estaba mi padre. El me aconsejaba sobre mi magia o los estudios, me ayudaba a entender cosas sobre la humanidad. Hasta me dio un pequeño regalo, un libro de artes oscuras. Me dijo que era de un malvado Rey quien yacía desaparecido por mucho tiempo. En ese libro venían cosas como invocación de seres demoniacos hasta la reanimación de muertos. Claro, esto eran hechizos prohibidos por mi madre además de que requerían demasiado esfuerzo por lo que tenia que dedicarme mas en mis estudios mágicos para poder hacerlo, tenia una meta. Era revivir a mi padre, si lo revivía me sentiría orgullosa de mi misma y mi padre también estaría orgullosa de mi.

* * *

-Asi fue como conocí al Doctor Knives, es una historia larga pero no omití ningún detalle-Shanalotte bajo la vista nuevamente, podía verla algo afectada por esto. Me sentía decepcionado de ella. Que emoción mas horrible-Lo siento tanto.

-Bien, ya escuchamos tu historia. Princesa Twilight Sparkle ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-Celestia volteo a ver a Twilight quien se veía absorta en sus pensamientos, concentrada por la historia de mi hija mayor pero instantáneamente reacciono a las palabras de la Reina.

-No lo se Reina. Es algo complicado, en el fondo ella no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Además desconozco por qué estamos todos reunidos aquí.

-Estamos reunidos aquí porque mi hija fue descubierta dándole información confidencial al Doctor Knives, además de darle parte de su magia.

-¿Qué tipo de información confidencial?

-Todo, los puntos fuertes de Equestria, los débiles, la economía actual mas los registros de su padre.

-¿Registros? ¿tienes registros míos?-mire a Celestia algo extrañado por esto ¿Qué tipo de registros son?

-Asi es, registros tuyos. Archivos que hablan sobre tu familia, amigos, debilidades y virtudes. Además de que habla tu situación actual.

-¿Por qué tienes un registro mio?

-Porque al ser Rey de Equestria se crean dichos registros para llevar un orden para tu sucesor y aprenda a gobernar como lo hizo su predecesor, pero tu hija le dio toda la información al Doctor Knives. No olvidemos sobre su magia.

-¿Es verdad Shanalotte?-Mire nuevamente a Shanalotte y ella asintió en silencio con una cierta tranquilidad, no podía creerlo-¿Por qué hija? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería aprender sobre mis raíces humanas, nosotras no tenemos permitido ir al mundo humano por miedo a morir pero saber que hay otro humano aparte de ti y el guardián me habría servido mucho para mi aprendizaje.

-¿entonces no te bastaba que yo volviera y que tuvieras a Angel para guiarte?

-No, me sentía vacia. Quería aprender.

-Hija, lo siento tanto pero me has decepcionado, no crei que mi propia sangre me haría tal cosa. Sabes lo que le hizo el Doctor Knives a tu madre durante 5 años de su vida, pase desgracias y traumas por rescatarla y casi perdí la vida en mas de una ocasión. ¿Y nos haces esto?-Estaba quebrado en el interior, estaba adolorido por esto. Esto es una traición grave hacia mi, no sabemos lo que planea el Doctor Knives y menos con la información que ella le dio. Mis palabras llegaron a Shanalotte, alzo la vista estrepitosamente mirándome fijamente, sus ojos se mantenían observándome, vi como empezaba a llorar. También le habían llegado mis palabras pero era verdad.

-¿Qué sigue ahora Reina?-Twilight también se veía consternada por la situación critica en la que nos encontrábamos, Celestia seguía con una actitud renuente y firme ante esto. No parece ser la primera vez que afronta algo igual.

-Que hable el jurado, ya hemos escuchado sus palabras. Ahora que hablen si es inocente o culpable-Celestia volteo a ver a las amigas de Twilight quienes se veían por igual con aquella gran consternación mientras yo seguía viendo a Shanalotte en silencio, me recargue en el respaldo del trono dorado mirándola a los ojos, ¿Por qué hija? ¿Por qué?

-Es una situación muy difícil de aclarar, pero creo que hablo por las demás que es culpable-Applejack se quito el sombrero ante sus palabras, su tono de voz era un poco agudo de lo habitual, se veía igual preocupada por la situación de la hija mayor. Mi hija. Todas, asintieron afirmando la declaración de Applejack. Me dolía mucho en el corazón hacer esto pero tenia que hacer una sentencia firme hacia mi propia hija.

-Entiendo, Rey. ¿Cómo declararías a Shanalotte de Rivera?-Celestia volteo a verme nuevamente mientras yo meditaba un poco lo que haría y se lo que hare.

-La declaro, Culpable. La condeno a mil ochenta dias en el calabozo de Canterlot-Todas reaccionaron ante esto. Mis hijas menores por igual, ambas volaron hacia su hermana haciéndole compañía abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿estás loco? Es tu hija-Celeste rompió el silencio molesta pero no alzaba la voz-Son como 3 años.

-Si, pero asi como es mi hija también es una habitante de este reino y se debe regir bajo sus leyes-Tenia un gran dolor en el corazón, al haber condenado asi a mi hija pero era lo menos severo. Lo mas severo que conozco es que la destierren a la luna o algún lugar horrible.

-Si la mandas al calabozo iremos con ella-Ahora hablo Teresa con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos pero veía una gran valentía y ningún rastro de miedo. En parte me alegraba pero eso era opacado por la situación.

-No hermanas, no lo hagan. Se lo que hice, y merezco tal condena-Shanalotte se veía mas serena pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Podía sentir el dolor que le había causado pero era una consecuencia de sus actos-Debo de pasar dicha condena por ser egoista y malagradecida. Mi padre tiene razón, debo de aprender a respetar las leyes de Equestria.

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras Shanalotte de Rivera?-Celestia se veía con aquel mismo rostro molesto desde que empezó el juicio contra nuestra hija, fue algo repentino pero fue ordenado pero sigo sintiéndome horrible por esto.

-Si, lo siento tanto. No quería decepcionarte, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi. Pero veo que estaba mal, nunca debí haber ayudado al Doctor Knives. Y estos rasguños se deben a que el experimento conmigo el dia de anoche.

-¿Qué tipo de experimentos?-Me recargue ahora sobre la mesa curioso, tenia la curiosidad de saber lo que planeaba este Doctor desquiciado.

-Quiere traer un ejército a Equestria, y necesitaba una fuente de poder. Y le di parte de mi magia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de ejército?

-No lo se, pero sin mi. No será capaz de completarlo, a no ser que Rey Sombra quiera ayudarle pero se encuentra demasiado débil gracias a que cortaste su cuerno.

-Maldición, esto esta mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara eso?

-Desconozco, pero si lo llega a hacer traerá un gran ejercito a Equestria para conquistarlo junto con los demás reinos.

-Llévensela-Celestia interrumpió nuestra platica evitándome escuchar mas de esto, los guardias tomaron a Shanalotte de las manos sacándola de la sala, todos estábamos en silencio total mientras veíamos cono se llevaban a mi hija hasta cerrar la puerta. Mis hijas, se veian envueltas en llanto al otro lado de la puerta, se negaban a esto pero no podían hacer nada. Inclusive yo me veía maniatado por esto-Todas pueden regresar a sus labores, muchas gracias por haber asistido como testigos y jurado.

Celestia se levanto de su trono caminando hacia la puerta que estaba detrás, parece ser la puerta de la cocina, camino lentamente hasta la puerta doble abriéndola con su magia, entro en ella cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejándome con Twilight y las demás quienes no podían decir algo debido a esta situación, menos mis hijas. Ambas se veian destrozadas por esto, era su hermana mayor quien había hecho algo tan cruel y malvado. Tal vez lo haya hecho con inocencia y con fines de aprendizaje pero al final ayudo a alguien cruel y loco para traer un nuevo caos a Equestria ¿Cómo se lo diré a Angel? Me levante de mi trono dejándola a las demás, le dije a Twilight que trataran de hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con esto y que las tranquilizara, camine hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Celestia y escuche sollozos del otro lado. Celestia estaba igual de destrozada que yo, yo también me sentía fatal por esto. Mi propia hija trabajando para alguien malvado, no estuve con ella durante su niñez por lo que debía haber visto a Knives como su segundo padre hasta que yo regrese de mi supuesta muerte. Esto es demasiado complicado, no puedo encontrar una emoción que se asemeje a lo que siento ahora. Abri lentamente la puerta para ver a Celeste sentada sobre el suelo llorando de espaldas a la puerta, camine hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente. Ella reacciono llorando con mas intensidad, podía ver sus grandes lagrimas caer al suelo empapando ligeramente su área, podía sentir su dolor. Lo podía sentir y me dolia.

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿Por qué?-Celeste entre lagrimas se escuchaba mal, su voz se agudizo gracias a su tristeza. No podía hacer nada para detener esto-¿Por qué nuestra hija hizo esto?

-No lo se Celestia, no lo se-Sin soltarla me pase a su frente para seguir abrazándola, ella se recargo sobre mi hombro derecho mientras lloraba desahogando su dolor. Yo solo podía escuchar-Esto fue muy repentino, no se que decir. Nuestra hija hizo algo muy malo, le dio las armas a Knives para destruir todo.

-No quiero volver a vivir eso Arturo, no quiero. No quiero pasar otros años viviendo de comida para animales y agua estancada, viendo como me torturaban con sus crueles experimentos-Era la primera vez que Celeste hablaba de lo que sintió cuando estaba en ese maldito laboratorio, parece que lo sucedido ahora fue la detonante de una ligera regresión sobre Celeste-No quiero volver a ver a Knives, no lo quiero volver a ver nunca en mi vida. Es un demonio sin alma.

-Tranquila amor, esto se resolverá pero una vez que esto termine Shanalotte quedara libre, no quiero que mi hija pase años de su vida en prisión. Por el momento se quedara encerrada por hoy y mañana, pasado mañana la sacaremos de aquel lugar y buscaremos a Knives hasta dar con el y juzgarlo por sus actos-Mire a Celeste con una pequeña sonrisa, esto fue lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar, pase mi dedo para limpiar sus lagrimas pero su pelaje estaba húmedo por las mismas lagrimas, pagara muy caro Knives por manipular a mi hija.

-Esta bien amor, encontraremos a Knives para que sea juzgado y Shanalotte quedara libre pasado mañana, pero de momento estará encerrada. No hare ningún comunicado a Equestria sobre esto pero lanzare una alerta hacia los pueblos advirtiéndoles de otro humano potencialmente peligroso.

-Esta bien, por el momento habrá que esperar a que Knives haga su movimiento y cuando lo haga atacaremos. Vamos, deja de llorar. Que esto solo es un pequeño obstáculo en nuestra vida, ambos podremos salir adelante como antes lo hicimos cuando vivias en mi hogar.

-Tienes razón, podremos enfrentar esto y salir juntos. Seremos mas fuertes porque ahora tenemos a nuestras hijas apoyándonos.

Celeste se levanto del suelo con aquella convicción de detener a Knives a toda costa y evitar asi una guerra pero ¿De que ejercito hablaba Shanalotte? ¿Qué hara ahora Knives? ¿Luna sabra sobre esto? Habrá que preguntarle.

Por el momento habrá que distraernos con algo pero la tranquilidad que percibia había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora tengo que concentrarme en encontrar a Knives. Necesitare ayuda de Angel para esto porque solos no podremos.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN Y CORTO FIC. EN ESTE MOMENTO HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS EN LA MENTE DE ARTURO QUE NO ENTIENDE EL PORQUE SIGUE CON VIDA, PORQUE ESTA EN EQUESTRIA, EL CREE QUE TENDRA UNA VIDA LLENA DE PAZ Y ARMONIA HASTA QUE SU HIJA DEMOSTRO LO CONTRARIO, DEBERE DE EXPLICAR EL PORQUE VA RAPIDO ESTE FIC.**

 **ARTURO, TIENE LA MENTALIDAD MAS ABIERTA QUE LA DE ANGEL. A PESAR DE QUE ACTUE Y PIENSE EN ALGUNOS CASOS COMO UN ADOLESCENTE TIENE EN CLARO QUE ES PADRE DE FAMILIA, PERO SU PROBLEMATICA ES QUE NO SABE COMO DEFENDER SU PROPIO REINO Y NO SABE PORQUE CELESTIA LO CORONO APENAS LLEGANDO SIN NINGUNA PREPARACION. POR LO QUE EL VE LAS COSAS DE OTRA FORMA Y MAS RAPIDA. POR ESO EL FIC VA A ESTE RITMO, AL RITMO DEL PENSAMIENTO DE ARTURO. PERO SERA MOMENTANEO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, EL INICIO DE ESTE FIC. ESPERAN MUCHAS AVENTURAS A ARTURO CON CELESTIA Y SUS HIJAS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 5: EL PARADERO DEL LOCO Y LA AMENAZA DIVINA-

Despues de ese fatídico y horrible momento de mi nueva vida, estaba en la habitación que Twilight y Angel me había dado para adaptarme a su estilo de vida. Claro, estaba acompañado de Celestia, mi esposa y Reina de Equestria, quien aun se veía algo afectada por lo sucedido con nuestra hija. Shanalotte, fue algo que realmente nos impacto, no teníamos idea de que ella tuviera contacto con el desquiciado y malvado Doctor Knives. Debí haber pensado algo mas lejos cuando me dijo que había una amenaza latente en Equestria, Celestia estaba mirando el paisaje que daba mi habitación mientras unas escazas lagrimas mientras yo estaba a su lado sentado en vuelto en su ala derecha. Sentía su hermosa suavidad pero era opacado gracias a ese triste suceso. Yo estaba pensativo mientras Celestia trataba de auto consolarse, ¿Qué cosas me esperaran, nos esperaran en el futuro? ¿Podremos vivir felices a fin de cuentas? ¿Habra valido la pena haber regresado a la vida? Eran preguntas que me mortificaban, estoy en duda mientras que asimilaba lo hecho, espero que este donde este Shanalotte este bien. Ya mañana iremos a sacarla del calabozo para que nos brinde información del doctor Knives.

-¿Cómo estas amor?-Mire a Celestia quien ella volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa con aquellas pocas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Un poco mejor mi amor, un poco mejor-Me sonrio tratando de quitarse esa mala sensación, característico de ella. Ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa para que nadie se preocupe por ella o sienta lastima.

-Que bueno amor, ahora. Debemos olvidarnos un poco de lo sucedido. Apenas son las 3 de la tarde, tenemos todo el dia para distraernos. Angel y Phoenix salieron mientras que Twilight esta visitando a sus amigas para hacer un convivio. Podemos hacer algo para nosotros dos, como esposos-Celestia me sonrio con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo limpiándole las lagrimas quien acepto inconscientemente-Vamos, vayamos a pasear por nuestro hermoso reino. Recuerda que yo no conozco las ciudades que yo gobierno.

-Esta bien, tu ganas-Celestia se levanto del suelo con aquella sonrisa mientras me veía-Pero yo te llevare en mi lomo.

-¿Llevarme en tu lomo? ¿No te refieres a…?

-Como si montaras a caballo, si. Inclusive podría ser algo denigrante pero no me importa ya que eres mi esposo y mi amado por lo que no me afecta, es mas. Hubo un tiempo en que llevaba en mi lomo a nuestras hijas al jardín de niños mágico.

-Esta bien, si no te molesta perfecto. Asi también estare mas cerca de ti y me contaras con mas detalle sobre eso-Celestia me sonrio mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mi.

-Sube amor, es hora de que conozcas tu reino-me puse sobre el lomo de Celestia, exactamente cerca del cuello. Pasando sus alas, no parecía que le afectara el peso aunque me sentía algo incomodo-Agarrate bien amor.

Celestia extendió sus alas alzándose en vuelo de la torre de Twilight, era una gran brisa que movía mi cabello, mire hacia atrás viendo como nos alejábamos de la torre de cristal y el pueblo de Ponyville, regrese la mirada hacia Celestia quien tenia una gran sonrisa mientras surcábamos los cielos a una gran velocidad, el cielo era hermoso y había unas grandes y blancas nubes. Continuamos elevándonos en el aire alcanzando una gran altura. Teníamos a las nubes a nuestro lado, Celestia se coloco sobre una nube guardando sus alas. Ella veía el gran paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Estaba realmente sorprendido al estar aquí arriba, con tal solo ver este cielo azul me da una nostalgia y me recordó a mi niñez. Cuando deseaba tener alas de un ave y volar sobre el mundo, sentirme libre y ninguna atadura. De la emoción cai sobre la melena de Celestia. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándola, sentía su suave y ondulante melena mientras apreciaba su hermosa melena y a la vez el ambiente. Era algo increíble. Estaba extasiado, Claro. no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en aquella nube por lo que me tuve que recomponer, solté a Celestia mientras volábamos en el aire.

Extendi mis brazos para que el aire acariciara mis brazos. Sentir la libertad entre mis brazos, era hermoso esto. Claro, di un gran grito de felicidad manifestándome ante Celestia quien volteo a verme con una sonrisa, era algo hermoso. Claro, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. A lo lejos vimos un grupo de pegasos haciendo limpieza del cielo, quitaban las nubes de lluvia golpeándolas desapareciéndolas. Esto me llamo mucho la atención, claro. era la primera vez que veía en persona que lo hacían, ya que anteriormente vi en el programa de televisión a Rainbow Dash quitando las nubes de lluvia. Claro, cuando no dormía o se escondía del trabajo. Estos pegasos detuvieron sus labores al vernos, claro. Les dijimos que se evitaran de las formalidades, mas yo que no me gusta que me traten asi. Una pony, llamada CloudChaser se nos acercó con un cierto carisma. Gustosa nos explicó porque lo hacían, detalles menores pero se ve que se toman en serio y lo disfrutan. Después de su corta explicación partimos nuevamente hacia el oeste. Bajo nosotros estaban las vías del tren de Ponyville, era algo increíble, a lo lejos estaba el castillo de Celestia sobre la montaña pero nuestro camino era otro, en un tramo giro Celestia hacia en dirección al Oeste, donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar el cambio de fauna, el verde y vivo pasto desaparecía mostrando un desierto árido y mesetas marrones, sentía un pequeño aire caliente rosar mi rostro. Era una sensación agradable. Sentir un aire seco mientras volábamos hacia ese desierto. Claro, no me gustaba mucho el calor pero podría pasarlo por alto, me dan unas pocas ideas para las épocas navideñas pero por el momento me las reservare.

Después de esa transición de ambiente llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, muy al viejo oeste, había una gran torre del reloj a lo lejos, frente a esa torre había unas casas de madera una frente a otra con diferentes anuncios, muy rustico y muy antiguo a mi parecer pero estaba ambientada en el viejo oeste, supongo que esto varia por las ciudades ¿Habra una que se parezca a mi hogar? Celestia descendió hacia ese pequeño pueblo donde lo habitaban una gran cantidad de ponys, todos portaban algo característico a su hogar. Entre sombreros o espoletas, aunque el que mas predominaban eran los sombreros, al tocar el suelo todos los ponys se sorprendieron e hicieron reverencias hacia nosotros, no era necesario mencionar por qué no me gustaba eso. Baje del lomo de Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los ponys seguían en esa misma postración, había una extensa variedad de ponys de diferentes colores con aquellos accesorios del viejo oeste. Fuimos bien recibidos, al instante nos llevaron hacia una vieja taberna junto con el Sheriff del pueblo, tenían un acento muy peculiar. En fin, el camino era de terraseria total y se escuchaban nuestras pisadas con unos pequeños crujidos por la roca molida por el paso de los años convertida en tierra, llegamos a la taberna hecha de madera, los escalones eran pequeños hechos de madera y de color marrón. Cruzamos unas pequeñas puertas de madera, desconozco su nombre. No viví en esa época o en un lugar que las tuviera pero las cruzamos, había una gran cantidad de ponys bebiendo juntos mientras se escuchaba música de piano, pianola mas bien. Era un ambiente animado y de buena convivencia, claro. al vernos actuaron de la misma forma pero Celestia y yo les evitamos tantas formalidades. De ahí, todo fue celebración y festividades. Faltaban muchos lugares por visitar pero no tendríamos todo el dia para hacerlo. Pero veía a mi amada reina y esposa con mejor aspecto, era como si hubiera olvidado lo sucedido con Shanalotte.

El dia iba a terminar, mas no quería que pasara. Quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y con todos los ponys, eran como las 6 de la tarde. Había que empezar a bajar el sol, por fortuna. Celestia lo podía hacer en cualquier parte del mundo por lo que lo hizo saliendo de la taberna, todos los pobladores se veian impresionados por este suceso, parece que es la primera vez que observan esto, aunque ya lo he visto antes aun sigue sorprendiéndome ver como lo hace. Pero significaba que era hora de volver a casa. Después de ese suceso astronómico, nos despedimos de todos los presentes, no antes de que nos dieran un pequeño regalo, era un arbolillo de manzana. Estaba en una pequeña maceta y lo aceptamos gustosos. Será un buen adorno para nuestro castillo, claro. cuando me permita Celestia regresar. Volvimos a alzarnos hacia el cielo nocturno hacia Ponyville, esta noche Celestia dormirá en el castillo. Ahora estaba mas tranquila, me alegraba. Volví a abrazarla acariciando su cuello recargándome en su melena, en su suave y colorida melena.

Estaba viendo las hermosas estrellas blancas mientras volvíamos a Ponyville, la gran luna blanca iluminaba nuestro camino con esa calida luz blanca, me recordaba una canción de mi juventud, la luna en ti. Me hubiera gustado dedicársela a Celestia en aquel entonces. Pero nuestra vida fue muy rápida. Siento que esos años que estuve con ella no fueron bien aprovechados, me gustaría volver a ver a esas personas que me ayudaron mucho con mi vida, Jacque, Scarlett, Jennifer, Andrea, mis padres y mi hermana menor. ¿Habra una posibilidad de volver a verlos? No lo se, pero de ser asi quisiera volver a verlos. Me había perdido en mis propios pensamientos, tanto. Que no me había percatado de que estábamos a escasos metros de la torre de Twilight. Mas podía ver un gran grupo de Ponys en la entrada, todos estaban en un gran grupo, todos tenían velas y se escuchaban canticos. Esto no fue algo bueno, bajamos detrás de este grupo de ponys quienes nos veian mortificados, no tenían una pizca de felicidad, aquella pony. Carrot Top se me acerco con una pequeña charola de bronce con una vela blanca encendida, la tome con mis manos para que pudiera hablar.

-Arturo, Gracias a Celestia volvieron.

-¿Qué sucede Carrot Top? ¿Por qué todos están fuera del castillo de Twilight?

-Es Angel, el arcángel-Carrot Top rompió en llanto, me arrodille frente a ella limpiando sus lagrimas, se veía destrozada pero necesito respuestas.

-¿Qué sucedió con Angel?

-El, esta a punto de morir-¿Dijo que estaba a punto de morir? Estaba sorprendido por esto, me levante del suelo sorprendido por esto, deje la vela en el suelo mirando a Celestia sorprendido con esto.

-¿Morir? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sabemos, fue muy rápido.

-Cuentanos por favor-Tenia ganas de ir al castillo de Twilight, estaba mortificado por la salud de Angel.

-Fue otra mujer parecida a su amiga Phoenix, quien ataco a Phoenix de un golpe la mata, Angel trato de defenderla pero dentro de el apareció otro ser como Angel, de color negro y una guadaña empezando a atacarlo junto con aquella mujer hasta que aquel ser, aquel ser. Le arranco las alas-Carrot Top empezó a llorar con mas intensidad. Ignore esto y corri en dirección hacia el castillo de Twilight empuje a todos los ponys mientras corria hacai ellos pero mientras pasaba por ello veía un pequeño rastro de sangre en el suelo. La puerta del castillo tenia sangre y la abri viendo en su interior grandes charcos de sangre de dos tonalidades, una color carmesí y otra de color violeta. Estos charcos abarcaban casi todo el recibidor. Pero asi supe a donde tenia que ir, la sala de los tronos. Corri atraves del recibidor ensuciándome los pies con la sangre, abri la puerta de la gran sala del trono viendo a Twilight junto con sus amigas envuentas en llanto, en la mesa. Angel y su familiar Phoenix siendo atendidos por un gran grupo de doctores y enfermeros. Dios mio, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Camine hacia la mesa de piedra donde estaba Angel inerte junto con su familiar aunque no podía decir quien estaba peor, ambos tenían grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo. Phoenix tenia el pecho descubierto donde tenia una gran quemadura sobre su corazón mientras que Angel había perdido algo que no pensé que pasaría, algo que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Había perdido sus alas, tome la mano de Angel viéndolo a la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te hizo algo tan cruel? Mire su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y quemaduras de cuarto grado. Por favor Angel, tu puedes.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-Mire a Twilight quien estaba recargada sobre su amiga Applejack quien lloraba pero veía su esfuerzo por contenerse-¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, lo único que sabemos es que Samael-A duras penas Twilight podía hablar, tenia grandes gotas de lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla.

-¿Samael? ¿Aquel que tanto mencionan?

-Si, fue el-Despues de esto, di media vuelta. Lo siento Angel, pero tengo que hacer algo al respecto. No me interesa quien haya sido, pero no dejare que ataquen a un amigo y que atenten contra su vida, Abri la puerta viendo a Celestia enviando una carta, esta carta era muy diferente a la usual. Era de color negro y parecía quemado. La envolvió en un aura oscuro y la desaparecio de aquí, dio media vuelta viéndome con una mirada fría-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Llame a unos viejos amigos, mañana mismo sabremos quien ataco a Angel.

-Fue Samael, según Twilight fue Samael.

-Hmmm…-Celestia bajo la mirada observando el suelo manchado de Sangre, ella trataba de pensar en algo pero no entendia muy bien que quería-Esto esta mal, no pensé que regresaría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la ultima vez que se manifestó en Equestria Angel murió, y casi mata a Twilight. Pero esta vez será diferente.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-Aquellos amigos buscaran a Samael y le darán caceria, además que estarán buscando a Knives porque si ambos se llegan a ver. Este será el fin de Equestria-Celestia camino hacia el segundo piso ignorando la situación actual de Twilight, su aprendiz y su mas allegada. La segui en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia la segunda planta. Ella algo trama o algo desea, porque. No actuaba con miedo o algo parecido. Tardamos pocos segundos en llegar a nuestra habitación donde ella camino sin detenerse al pequeño balcón, se sento en el frio y cristalino suelo mirando hacia la luna-Parece que la paz en Equestria se a acabado, pronto. Samael atacara destruyendo todo a su paso. Y peor aun, el doctor Knives esta preparando algo para arrebatarme mi inmortalidad y la de nuestras hijas, si ambos se llegan a conocer. Esto será el final de todos. El apocalipsis.

-No lo creo, la paz se acaba cuando la esperanza muere. Nosotros como los gobernantes de Equestria debemos defender a sus habitantes y sus vidas. Samael y Knives no lograran su cometido mientras yo luche contra su cruel y egoísta deseo. Mientras que Angel no este aquí yo hare todo lo posible para mantener la paz y armonía. Debemos planear algo para retrasar sus planes.

-No lo creo, joven Arturo-Esa voz, esa anciana y malvada voz, dimos juntos media vuelta con un gran escalofrio mirando una silueta. La silueta que causo todo esto. Era Knives-Me alegra volver a verlo.

-Lo mismo diría, maldito anciano-Knives, se veía igual que en aquel entonces. Solo que la bata que usa estaba llena de tierra y lodo. Camino hacia nosotros con una soberbia enorme, tenia una gran sonrisa marcada. Celeste, estaba aterrorizada. ¿Celeste? Celestia mas bien.

-Parece que los años no le han caído muy bien, Joven Arturo. O mas bien, Señor Arturo.

-Lo mismo Digo, Knives. Los años le han afectado mucho-Camine hacia el dejando a Celestia detrás mio evitando que entrara en contacto físico o visual con este ser malvado.

-Estamos de acuerdo con ello, pero no vine aquí para visitar viejos amigos. Sino, para advertirles. Tienen 3 meses, 3 meses antes de que nosotros hagamos nuestro movimiento.

-¿Qué planeas maldito loco?-Estaba eufórico, tenia ganas de encestarle un gran golpe en la cara. Quería matarlo aquí mismo.

-Nada interesante, solo. Unos pequeños aditamentos a este lugar, pero primero necesitamos experimentar con humanos pero gracias a que su hija mayor y mi mejor asistente. Fue arrestada por tu gobierno, hemos optado a tomar otras cosas. No te preocupes, no secuestraremos a sus habitantes. Ya tenemos nuestros propios recursos. Por lo que deben de estar atentos a esto de ahora en adelante-Knives dio media vuelta desapareciendo en la habitación, esto me sorprendio mucho. Dejo una pequeña estela azulada en el aire. Olia a humedad, como si fuera una piedra.

-Maldito loco. ¿Qué planeara?


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP. EN ESTA OCASION ESTE CAP SERA MAS TRANQUILO QUE EL PASADO. CORTO, PERO TAMBIEN SE VERA LA MENTALIDAD DE ARTURO, CLARO. TENDRA QUE VER EN UN FUTURO CON SU MENTALIDAD. DEPENDIENDO DE LO QUE VEA, SERA LO QUE LE AFECTE. EN FIN, LOS CAPITULOS LOS CAMBIE A ESTA FECHA POR LA ESCUELA, ADEMAS DEBERE CONFESARLES. QUE SE ME ESTA HACIENDO ESCRIBIR POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION, A VECES PASA. A VECES NO, POR LO QUE ESPERO CONTAR AUN CON SU APOYO EN ESTO PORQUE SEGUIR DOS FICS AL MISMO TIEMPO ES DIFICIL Y MAS DARLES UNA CONTINUIDAD CRUZADA. OSEA, QUE AMBAS HISTORIAS SE CRUCEN EN CIERTOS FACTORES. EN FIN, IGUAL HARE TODO LO POSIBLES PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO YA QUE AUN QUIERO SEGUIR CON LA VIDA DE AMBOS PERSONAJES HASTA SU FINAL. AUNQUE CON REENCARNACION ESTOY MEDITANDO SI HACER UNA TERCERA PARTE O NO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 6: CUANDO LA PAZ AUN VIVE-

Maldito Knives, siempre es el quien causa estas desgracias. Estoy seguro de que el fue quien ataco a Angel y a Phoenix. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los ataco? Si el del problema soy yo, no ellos. El debe ser mi enemigo, no el de Angel. Pasaron dos dias desde que atacaron y ambos han estado en coma luchando contra la muerte, todos los médicos de Equestria han venido a atenderlos. Pero mi preocupación es otra ¿Por qué Celestia no los cura? Ella solo se limitaba a ver su estado actual y a ver hacia el exterior de nuestra habitación viendo hacia el horizonte, como si esperara a alguien pero ¿A quien? Yo deje de salir del castillo apenas supe lo de Angel, pero la que me preocupaba mas era Phoenix. De vez en cuando hacia horribles gemidos de dolor y lloraba mientras hacia esos gemidos. Aun tengo curiosidad sobre aquellos 'Amigos' de las que ella hablaba ese dia. Ahora mismo estaba en el hospital improvisado del castillo, Twilight es buena en esto, ya tenia una habitación con cientos de aparatos médicos y medicamentos, claro. eran medicamentos hechos a base de hierbas naturales del mencionado bosque Everfree, algo que en parte se apegaba a la medicina actual. Pero no veíamos ningún avance, la quemadura en el pecho de Phoenix era grave, inclusive Twilight no podía curar a Angel usando los hechizos de curación que conocía, inclusive trajo consigo una zebra con acento raro y hablaba con rimas, creo que también la he visto en la serie. Creo que se llamaba Zecora, le había dado una especie de ungüento para las quemaduras mas no fue efectiva, la misma quemadura derritió el ungüento dejándola sin ideas, Angel a pesar de estar en su estado critico. Se encontraba tranquilo, no manifestaba una señal de dolor. Solo que lo tenían levitando ya que sus alas fueron arrancadas, no cortadas. Por lo que se veía el hueso y el cartílago expuesto mas un poco cicatrizados.

-¿Qué sigue ahora Twilight? Estaba sentado a su lado en la sala del trono mientras ella leia un gran libro de portada dorada con un ave Phoenix grabado en ello.

-No lo se, este es el libro de Angel. Pero no viene nada que yo pueda manejar, todo es por magia divina. La magia de curación, regeneración temporal, viajes entre mundos, sus fases de ataque, todo viene aquí pero nada es útil-Twilight solto el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa recargándose sobre el respaldo del trono, se veía muy desarreglada, parece que no ha dormido en esos dias-No se que hacer, inclusive he soportado las quemaduras del libro con tal de que encontrar una solución-Twilight alzo sus cascos con quemaduras de segundo grado, esto me alarmo un poco pero no tardo en sacar aquel ungüento que Zecora había traido para Phoenix, lo sorprendente fue que a los escasos dos segundos desaparecieron las quemaduras, era asombroso. Esto es lo que necesitaba la humanidad, algo que ayudara y no tratar de matar a un ser hermoso y magnifico como lo es Celestia.

-¿No hay nada mas? Debe de haber algo.

-No hay nada, he leído ese libro mas de 35 veces, y nada. Todas las paginas están llenas de conjuros y hechizos divinos pero ninguno que pueda usar-Twilight se veía desesperada, tenia miedo de perder de nuevo Angel, el sentimiento es entendible. Asi estaba el cuando estaba en medio de la nada cuando habían secuestrado a Phoenix, pero ahora estaba de brazos cruzados, no sabia que hacer-¿Qué tal si angel no despierta? ¿Si pasa asi toda la vida? No se que haría.

-Tranquilizate Twilight, Tu y yo sabemos que Angel es muy fuerte. Dentro de poco despertara y sabremos que paso con el.

-Tiene razón, Debo de mantener la calma y tener la esperanza en que ambos despertaran de su coma, aunque sigo preocupada por lo que nos conto Carrot Top.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Fue culpa de Samael, pero ¿Cómo se manifestó? Según que yo sepa el estaba contenido dentro del cuerpo de Angel.

-Según Carrot Top el se manifestó frente a Angel cuando Phoenix fue atacada. Aunque no sabemos cual seria el causante de su manifestación.

-¿Especifico algo mas?

-Si, según lo que ella vio fue que Phoenix fue atravesada del corazón por un arma, aunque no vio cual fue. Supongo que fue esa la que le causo esa quemadura. Esto hizo que Angel emanara un campo mágico tan fuerte que inclusive ella lo percibio, al caer Phoenix al suelo los demás ponys huyeron socorridos excepto por unos, Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra y Bonbon. Quienes corroboraron la historia, en fin. Angel empezó a emanar ese campo mágico pero a diferencia del campo mágico que emanaba dando cierta relajación este perturbaba sus emociones, les causaba un pánico y un miedo enorme. Del libro de la vida-Twilight señalo con su casco el libro abierto por la mitad-Salio Samael, tomando a Angel desprevenido golpeándolo fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. De ahí, Carrot Top cerro los ojos del miedo al igual que las demás, solo escucharon los alaridos de dolor de Angel, parece que ahí fue cuando le arranco las alas, aunque Carrot Top nunca nos dijo si Samael tenia alas o para que las necesitaba.

-¿Qué paso después de eso?

-Samael huyo junto con aquella mujer que ataco a Phoenix, ambos se veian alegres por haber hecho tal cosa, a los pocos minutos de que se fueran trajeron a Angel y a Phoenix los habitantes de Ponyville junto con Carrot Top y las demás y 3 horas después tu llegaste con la Reina Celestia.

-Hmmmm…¿Qué habrá pasado con Angel para que manifestara a Samael?

-No lo se, pero debio haber sido algo tan grave como para que el se manifestara.

-¿Y es la primera vez que el aparece en Equestria?-Parece que acerté con mi pregunta ya que Twilight me miro con una sorpresa, parece que va a pasar algo interesante.

-Si, es la segunda vez que Samael se manifiesta. Tiene mucha razón Arturo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue la primera?

-La primera vez que se manifestó fue cuando nos enfrentamos a BlackPegasus, un ser con una magia antigua. La cual me había afectado mandándome al mundo humano. Ahí fue cuando conoci a Angel, con el tiempo Angel empezó a actuar de forma rara hasta que una vez, entrando en sus recuerdos me encontré con Samael. El mismo me advirtió que cosas terribles pasarían si sigo con Angel, pero cada vez que me acercaba a Samael Phoenix aparecía defendiéndome y derrotándolo. Un dia, Angel nos estaba enseñando como usar armamento humano, ya que era la única forma de detenerlo. Por accidente le dispare en la cabeza pero no lo mate. Libere a Samael y las cosas empeoraron. Pero al final, Angel retomo el control de su cuerpo salvándonos de BlackPegasus. Claro, a costa de su vida humana.

-Hmmm….Si todo eso paso, y Phoenix derrotaba a Samael cada vez que el aparecia. Debe ser por eso que la atacaron, para que no detuviera a Samael-Cada vez Twilight se esperanzaba, por extraño que parezca.

-¿Y como lo detuvieron? Debio haber una forma.

-Claro que la hay, hay que destruir la gema que tiene en el pecho. Esa es la fuente de su poder, si destruimos su gema.

-pero, hay un pequeño problema. Samael ya no forma parte de Angel. Por lo que no seria tan útil hacerlo-Twilight escucho esto ultimo y se encogio de hombros, sus orejas estaban caídas por la decepcion.

-Cierto, mientras que Angel no este unido con Samael no podemos hacer nada por el-Me levante del trono caminando hacia la salida, quería ver a Celestia.

-No te preocupes, pronto sabremos como arreglar eso. Vuelvo en un rato. Necesito saber sobre mi hija mayor.

Sali de la gran sala caminando hacia la salida, donde se encontraba Celestia. Necesitaba saber que hacia y si sabia algo de Shanalotte. Por mi desgracia, Teresa y Celeste han dejado de hablarme a causa de mi sentencia, no quería hacerlo pero debía. Apenas saliendo del castillo de Twilight mire el hermoso cielo azul de Equestria, nuevamente los pegasos sobrevolaban los cielos moviendo las nubes. A lo lejos podía grandes grupos de pegasos haciendo dichas labores mientras que en tierra firme era otra cosa. Había un pequeño grupo de unicornios y ponys de tierra limpiando los rastros de sangre que Angel había dejado cuando lo trajeron, ya me habían dicho. Su sangre se había convertido en piedra por lo que su sangre era recogida con palas de acero y recolectadas en carretillas. ¿Qué harán con dicha sangre? Ignore los demás detalles y camine hacia el pueblo, espero encontrar a Celestia porque últimamente se a puesto algo distante conmigo, y no quiero eso. Menos mal que Luna esta supliéndola en Canterlot sino esto seria un caos. Llegue a las hermosas calles de Ponyville, con esas casas de madera y paja. Me recordaba un poco a la humanidad en sus épocas de renacimiento. Aquella época donde la humanidad creía en los dragones y magia. Claro, las calles parecían una cierta representación a las calles de la vieja europa. Me sentía comodo con esto pero aun sentía que estaba fuera de lugar en Equestria, sigo sin entender como Angel se acomodo fácilmente aquí. Yo aun quiero ver a mis amigos y familia. Mis padres si aun viven, deberían estar preocupados por nosotros. Supongo que Angel debe de saber una forma de como ir al mundo humano.

Llegue a ese tal mencionado Sugar Cuber Corner, donde había un gran grupo de Ponys viendo por la ventana, pero. Se veian temerosos por alguna extraña razón, me acerque a la puerta de sugar cube corner escuchando un poco la platica, era sobre el doctor Knives. Pero ¿Con quien hablara? Abri la puerta de Sugar cube Corner para ver en medio de la planta principal a Celestia sentada frente a otra alicornio, esta alicornio era de pelaje blanco con una melena verde azulado opaco con una CutieMark de un arco estilo nordico con una flecha de punta azulada en forma de corazón. A su lado. Otros veinte o treinta ponys encapuchados, ¿Quién era? Claro, mi prescencia llamo su atención mirándome fijamente, si. TODOS me miraron atentos, Celestia se movio hacia un lado dejándome un pequeño espacio, claro. Camine con precaucion entre este gran grupo de ponys encapuchados quienes me veían fijamente, sin decir nada, me sente a lado de Celesita quien me veía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien, llego mi esposo y Rey de Equestria. ¿Seras tan amable para reanudar nuestra conversación Darklove?-Celestia hablo con cierta alegría pero se veía aun un poco molesta.

-Bien, estuvimos investigando sobre ese tal mencionado doctor Knives, y no hemos encontrado nada.

-Maldicion, ¿Qué hay de Samael?-Celestia se veía molesta por esto, no sabia como actuar ante esto, pero aquella pony se veía serena, aunque su voz era algo grave. Es como si hubiera visto la muerte en persona.

-Según los informes de Bravethunder y Noblesouls, la ultima vez que lo vieron fue en la frontera con Manehattan. Del lado oeste del bosque Everfree.

-¿Iba acompañado?

-Si Reina, iba acompañado con una mujer parecida a la señorita Phoenix.

-¿Tenian las alas de Angel?

-No Reina, no vimos las alas del joven Angel, pero también vimos algo raro con Samael.

-¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-Vimos que tenia dos pares de alas, la primera. Eran alas de color negro como de un cuervo, el segundo par eran de color blanco con unas protecciones de alas en ellas de color plateado. Parecen ser, como lo llamamos nosotros. 'KnifeWings' alas con cuchillas. Sirven para hacer envestidas y cortar la piel del enemigo. Eran de color dorado con plateado.

-Esas son las alas de Angel. ¿Algo mas?

-Nada mas, después de eso perdimos su rastro. Lo sentimos Reina-Darklove bajo la mirada con un cierto enojo en sus ojos pero los que la acompañaban estaban con la misma mirada seria y fría.

-No te preocupes Darklove, hicieron todo lo que pudieron. Luego hablaremos sobre su pago.

-No es necesario Reina, lo hacemos porque Angel es un fiel amigo y hermano, haríamos cualquier cosa por el. Además, pasamos todos estos años haciendo labores de ayuda en los otros continentes-Darklove esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras nos veía-Aunque también veo que usted tuvo mucho tiempo para socializar con un humano.

-Cierto, pasaron muchas cosas claro, aunque quiero saber un dia todas tus aventuras en tierras desconocidas.

-Por supuesto Reina, vimos cosas muy interesantes. Por ahora, nos retiramos. Sabe donde nos encontrarnos-DarkloveSe envolvió en un aura de magia de color verde al igual que sus acompañantes desapareciendo frente a nosotros. Yo estaba un poco confundido.

-¿y bien amor? ¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Ella? Es una vieja amiga Arturo, son mercenarios. Viajan por el mundo buscando trabajos de asesinato, solo que también salvan vidas de cualquier peligro sin costo alguno. Aunque no sabemos que hacen con el dinero que sacan.

-Pero ella es alicornio, crei que solo estaban ustedes dos.

-Si, también creíamos eso hasta que la conocimos hace casi dos décadas. Claro, también esta Cadence. Princesa del Reino de cristal, pronto la conoceras. Claro, si hay momento alguno. Por cierto, ¿Qué te trae aquí? Pensé que no dejarías a Angel solo.

-Lo se, pero quería salir. Necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas-Celestia escucho mis palabras mirándome con una cierta sonrisa, sin decir nada se levanto del suelo caminando hacia la salida.

-Vamos, te llevare a un lugar especial-Me levante del asiento caminando tras ella donde pudimos ver de nuevo a los ponys mirándonos aun preocupados, debe ser por esa pony. Darklove ¿Qué tanto interés tendrá con Angel? Caminamos por el pueblo generando un cierto interés pero solo era con reverencias, no tardamos mucho para salir del pueblo subiendo por una pequeña colina donde se podía ver un hermoso árbol con grandes hojas verdes y un cuerpo marron brillante, dejaba bajo el una gran sombra protegiéndonos del fuerte sol que Celestia había regalado a sus súbditos. Celestia camino hacia ese árbol sentándose al pie de este doblando sus largas piernas quedando bien acomodada. Claro, se sento como un caballo del planeta tierra-Ven, acompañame un rato.

-No se que tramas, pero seguire con tu juego-me sente en su costado, exactamente en medio de ella, me recarge en su cuerpo sintiendo su suave pelaje blanco aunque no tardo mucho rato en que ella colocara su ala sobre mi.

-¿Ves eso?

-¿Ver que?-No se de que hablaba, solo podía ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Ponyville y en tamaño miniatura sus habitantes. Los ponys.

-Deberias de verlo, es nuestro hogar-Parece que Celestia se quiere poner filosófica o algo asi aunque es bueno verla tranquila-Nuestro hogar, Equestria.

-¿Y que tiene que ver?

-Tiene mucho que ver, a pesar de que no seas originario de esta hermosa tierra debes de saber que tiene muchas bellezas. Y el hecho de que seas su Rey te hace parte de su historia y su belleza. Seras el primer Rey.

-No entiendo Celestia, no capto mucho. Sabes que a veces el cerebro me falla.

-Bien, te lo mostrare. Salgan hijas-Vimos como subían por la colina frente a nosotros tres figuras, fácilmente reconocí a una. Tenia una capa color verde con un hermoso vestido hecho por su acompañante y hermana menor. Era Shanalotte quien estaba acompañada por Teresa y Celeste. Iban tomadas por las manos, tenían una hermosa sonrisa. Las tres caminaron hacia mi abrazándome fuertemente-Ellas también como tu, forman parte de esta tierra y sus bellezas. Ahora mismo estamos en tiempos peligrosos y es nuestro deber luchar contra esa maldad. El único que puede detenerlo eres tu Arturo. Por el futuro de Equestria, por el futuro de nuestras hijas. Futuras gobernantes de Equestria.

Celestia tenia razón, tal vez estoy pensando mucho en el pasado. Pero, también soy humano y tenia familia antes de Celestia. Antes de que ella fuera Celeste, mis padres y mi hermana, Andrea. Scarlett y Jennifer, todas aquellas personas que conoci antes de venir a Equestria. Espero, verlas en un futuro. Ahora mismo debo de defender mi reino a toda costa. Si es necesario, daría mi vida por aquellas cosas que amo con todo mi corazón. El abrazo fue corto pero efectivo, los tres estábamos recostados sobre Celestia quien nos veía con una hermosa sonrisa, a mi lado izquierdo tenia a Shanalotte tomándome de la mano, de mi lado derecho estaba Celeste recargada en mi y Teresa de alguna forma se acomodo sobre mi para abrazarme, éramos una familia disfuncional pero nos unia el amor. Espero en Dios, que esto nunca se acabe. Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ellas nunca sufran.

Aunque, quiero regresar a mi hogar. A la tierra, ¿Es esto la duda? ¿Estoy arrepentido de estar en Equestria? ¿Qué habrá sido si no hubiera cruzado el portal? ¿Qué seria de Celestia y de mis hijas? El querer estar con alguien implica soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas. El rechazo de los demás, la falta de costumbre y problemas emocionales. Pero, estoy bien. Aunque el no ver a mis amigos me afecta mucho, aunque sea una vez. Quiero ver a Scarlett, quiero ver que paso con ella. Estuvimos todo el dia sobre aquella colina disfrutando los hermosos rayos del sol hasta que llego el ocaso, Celestia inclusive bajo el sol en su misma posición viendo como el sol bajaba detrás de Canterlot. Era una hermosa vista anaranjada para ver como nacia el anochecer de forma esplendida. Las luciérnagas se dieron a ver iluminando nuestra vista con algo esplendido. Era hora de irnos, como familia. Lo siento por Luna por no estar aquí pero pronto, pronto cuñada conviviras con nosotros.

* * *

-Digame Knives, ¿Cree que esto nos servirá?

-Claro que si Rey Sombra, esto servirá.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Simple, con esta maquina puedo traer seres poderosos de otras épocas tanto Equestrianas como humanas. Claro, aun sigue estando en su fase Alfa. Por el momento solo podemos traer animales según la mitología humana.

-No me esta gustando esto, bien sabe usted que tanto la mitología humana en Equestria es un hecho. No me decepcione Knives. Sino lo matare aquí mismo.

-No será necesario, por lo que veo aquí en el monitor. Podemos traer algo que en Equestria no existen como tal.

-¿Qué es? ¿De que animal estamos hablando?

-No es un animal exactamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Un centauro. Un ser mitad hombre y mitad caballo. Tiene una gran fuerza y grandes destrezas en el combate. Claro, si los adiestramos bien. Serán eficientes para su futuro ejercito.

-Esta bien, quiero que me traiga uno ahora mismo.

-Perfecto, ahora mismo se lo traeré. Por cierto ¿Qué paso con aquella mujer que vivía aquí? Encontré sus pertenencias y se me hizo curioso.

-Fue un estorbo, tuve que deshacerme de ella. No tiene caso hablar sobre eso, siga con su trabajo y tráigame al Centauro. Quiero conocerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. EN ESTA OCASION VEREMOS UNA CIERTA INTRODUCCION AL SEGUNDO ARCO DE HISTORIA (O PRIMERO, NO RECUERDO. JAJAJA) DONDE SE INTRODUCIRAN ALGUNOS PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS POR PARTE DE SHANALOTTE (SHANALOTH) Y LA INTRODUCCION A "NEBLINA DEL ABISMO: CACERIA" DONDE OCURRIRAN MUCHAS COSAS EN LA VIDA DE ARTURO (Y ESTO INTERVENDRA INDIRECTAMENTE CON REENCARNACION) Y SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SERA ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA EL FUTURO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL HACERLO Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAP DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 7: CORRUPCION -

Espero que Angel se recupere pronto, pues la ultima vez que lo vi aun seguía sufriendo por las heridas, y Twilight no paraba de buscar un hechizo de inmersión. Aunque no se lo que sea, espero que Angel se recupere y salga de ese coma. Celestia me había pedido que volviéramos a Canterlot para arreglar unos papeleos sobre Equestria además de que mañana nos visitaría la princesa del amor, Mi Amore Cadenza. O mas bien conocida como Cadence, de cariño. Solo que no se si la conozco o si una vez llegue a verla en la serie ya que no termine de ver la serie, me quede a la mitad de la segunda temporada. ¿Qué querra esa tal Cadence? Ibamos volando hacia Canterlot. Iba sobre el lomo de Celestia abrazado a ella mientras que Terese y Celeste volaban a nuestros costado mientras que Shanalotte estaba recargada en mi espalda durmiendo un poco. Se ve agotada, estaba recargada sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras volábamos hacia Canterlot.

-Celestia, ¿Segura que puedes con nosotros? Sabes que podemos hablarle a tus escoltas para que nos lleven-Me asome por el lado izquierdo de Celestia mirándola algo preocupado. No quiero que se lastime la columna por nosotros.

-No te preocupes, me gusta asi. Además, no me gusta abusar del servicio de mis escoltas.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, no me molesta para nada. Me alegra mucho que vengamos asi, como familia. Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

-¿Por qué yo estaba muerto?

-No, porque hace mucho nuestras hijas no volaban con su madre, se distanciaron mucho al entrar en la pubertad.

-No digas tales cosas mamà, sabes que nos da vergüenza que nos vean volando juntas-Celeste se acerco un poco a Celestia molesta pero podia ver que titubeaba un poco al hablar. Estaba apenada.

-Eso no lo decias cuando eras una pequeña niña. Disfrutabas mucho que te llevara en mi lomo, al igual que a tus hermanas.

-En eso tiene razón nuestra madre Celeste-Teresa se acerco con una sonrisa malvada burlándose de su hermana-Ademas, extraño esos dias en los que nos llevabas al colegio aunque a la vez que bueno que se fue rápido nuestra niñez-Teresa se cruzo de brazos bajando un poco la vista-Fue horrible.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hija?

-¿Le dire Celeste?

-Dile, sabes que mi padre le gusta saber de esas cosas. Le gusta el morbo.

-Bien. Si tanto quiere saber-Teresa me veía con cierta seriedad, parece que era algo horrible y perturbador-Nos teníamos que levantar a las 6 de la mañana para ir a la escuela.

-¡Exacto! Eso fue lo mas horrible de nuestra infancia. Odio crecer-Celeste se vio preocupada recordando su infancia. Dios, ¿Qué hare con estas niñas? Por un momento me había preocupado.

-¿Qué hare con ustedes? ¿Toda esta preocupación porque solo no se querían levantar temprano?

-Claro, era lo mas horrible que nos pudo haber pasado. Extraño esas siestas de 12 horas y las desveladas por jugar los videojuegos que nos regalaba la Tia Phoenix-Teresa se veía nostálgica mientras trataba de justificar su acción, pero se cual es su punto débil.

-Si, pues empeorara. A partir de mañana se levantaran a las 5 de la mañana para ayudar a su Tia Luna en sus labores hasta que vaya a descansar. Claro, hablare con ella para que les diga que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Celeste se me acerco indignada por mi orden tratándose de defender de algo indefendible.

-Porque me preocuparon en vano, pensé que les había pasado algo horrible. Y por eso apartir de mañana estarán ayudando con su Tia Luna y si no hacen caso, quemare todos sus videojuegos y las mandare a Ponyville para que aprendan como ser ciudadanas comunes y corrientes.

-¡¿Y por que no lo haces con Shanalotte?!

-Porque su hermana siempre esta despierta ayudándole a tu madre y por eso se queda dormida en las tardes. Asi que también le agradaría la idea si estuviera despierta. No digan mas, no me harán cambiar de parecer.

-Bien, tu ganas-Celeste hizo un pequeño puchero mientras que Teresa se reia de ella, a pesar de que sabe que la acompañara todos los dias.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Celestia?

-Ya falta poco, unos 5 minutos-Mire hacia el frente para ver el Castillo de Celestia bajo la luz de la Luna, era un hermoso castillo. Lo digo y lo seguire diciendo, veía la torre de Celestia y la torre de Luna, solo que en la torre de Luna estaba ella en su balcón viendo hacia Canterlot que estaba al pie de la montaña. Vigilando a sus súbditos durmientes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasa Luna en su balcón?

-Casi toda la noche, aunque de vez en cuando viaja por los sueños de los demás para ver si están bien.

-¿No es algo raro eso? Ya sabes, los sueños son algo personal. Y es cuando uno se relaja.

-Si, podría ser raro. En tu mundo claro, aquí la princesa de la noche esta encargada de cuidar a sus ponys de las pesadillas y si han hecho una travesura durante el dia trata de hacerles ver que hicieron mal. Mas que nada ese es el trabajo de mi hermana aunque puede llegar a ser dañino para ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas como fue que se convirtió en Nightmare Moon?

-Si, si recuerdo. Todo fue porque creía que todos la menospreciaban y a su trabajo. De ahí nacio la envidia y la maldad.

-Exacto, por esa misma envidia nacio Nightmare Moon y por desgracia tuve que desterrarla a la Luna-Celestia bajo un poco la vista entristecida por esto. Podia observar en sus ojos violeta unas pequeñas ganas de llorar-Fueron los mil años mas largos de mi vida y muchos también menosprecian lo que hago. Creen que mi hermana seria mejor gobernante de lo que soy yo ahora.

-No les hagas caso Celestia, digan lo que digan. Para mi seras la mejor, y eres mi reina y mi amada esposa. Nadie podrá quitarte eso-tome a Celestia de la mejilla para llamar su atención. Volteo ligeramente hacia mi para recibirla con un beso en los labios. Si, a pesar de que sienta raro besarla en su estado normal tenia que hacerlo. A fin de cuentas me case con ella porque la amo como es. Una Reina gobernante de un continente lleno de ponys de diferentes colores y clases. Corte el beso viéndola con un ligero rubor acompañado de una sonrisa-Eres irremplazable mi Reina.

-Lo mismo digo mi Rey.

Despues de ese emotivo beso y algunas quejas por parte de Teresa y Celeste por ser tan 'Cursis' mientras que Shanalotte aun dormia recargada sobre mi hombro. Llegamos al jardín real donde fuimos recibidos por la princesa Luna quien nos veía con una ligera sonrisa. Celeste tomo a Shanalotte llevándosela consigo junto con Teresa a dormir. Por el momento no le dire nada a Luna sobre lo que harán. Cuando tenga tiempo le dire, me baje del lomo de Celestia y los tres caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, no paraba de ver a Luna. Se veía muy infantil a pesar de su estatura. Claro, ocultaba su entusiasmo mientras hablaba con nosotros pero lo podia percibir fácilmente, llegamos a las escaleras de nuestra torre y Luna se despidió de nosotros con una ligera sonrisa y reverencia. Creo que ya se porque actua muy fría con nosotros. Es porque ahora que su hermana es Reina y yo me converti en rey cree que ya no va a ver una buena interaccion con ella y mucho menos conmigo. Honestamente, no se como es la princesa Luna ni su actitud. Solo se que ella una vez fue Nightmare Moon y las cosas no fueron muy bien. Después de que Luna partiera a su torre fuimos a nuestra habitación donde al entrar Celestia dejo sus adornos de oro y su corona sobre su escritorio acomodándose sobre su cama mirándome con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía un poco de calor gracias al cambio de temperatura y como no tenia vergüenza ante mi esposa me quite la desabroche la camisa colgándola en un perchero plateado cerca a la ventana. Celestia me veía con una sonrisa recostada, yo igual se la respondí con otra sonrisa. Camine hacia ella estirando el cuerpo para prepararme para dormir un poco. Me recosté en la cama teniendo detrás mio a Celestia quien no dudo nada en abrazarme, podia sentir su suave y cálido pelaje rozar mi espalda. También su suave casco pasar sobre mi pecho. Gire un poco la vista para verla sobre mi con una ligera sonrisa. Se acerco y me dio un gran beso en los labios nuevamente solo que ahora cambiamos la temática. Era un beso francés, podia sentir su lengua bailar con la mia al son del amor. Tal vez tarde aun en acostumbrarme a esto.

Cortamos el beso con una sonrisa mutua y nos acomodamos para dormir para el dia siguiente que la princesa Cadence vendrá de visita mañana a atender algunos asuntos. Aunque no se si sepa de mi existencia y si no sabe. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Mi trance al mundo de los sueños fue rápido, debe ser por el cansancio. Pero lo ultimo que pensé fue sobre mis hijas y su infancia.

-Despierta Arturo, te mostrare lo que deseas-Esa voz, reconozco esa coz. Era una voz madura y a la vez dulce. Era la princesa Luna. Abri los ojos mirando hacia mi alrededor. Era una pequeña isla de piedra con una hermosa plataforma central con unos hermoso grabados en ella. Luna estaba frente a mi mirándome con una ligera sonrisa-Espero haya descansado bien mi Rey.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el reino de los sueños, mas bien en tu subconsciente.

-¿Y por que estas aquí?

-Porque es mi deber proteger a todos los habitantes de Equestria de sus pesadillas y resolver sus inquietudes. Y como ahora formas parte de la familia real y un habitante de Equestria es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pueda mi Rey.

-Sabes que no tienes que andar con muchas formalidades, Cuñada-Me baje de la plataforma de piedra dejándola con un ligero rubor en el rostro-¿Y a que se debe tu visita?

-Ya te había comentado. Arturo, te quiero quitar esa inquietud sobre el pasado de tus hijas-Luna dio media vuelta caminando hacia el mar que rodeaba esta pequeña isla-Tal vez asi entiendas mas su mentalidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Luna? ¿Paso algo malo con ellas?- Camine detrás de ella viendo como caminaba sobre el mar.

-Para serte franca. Si, por desgracia han tenido una vida difícil-Luna dio unos diez pasos sobre el mar-Vamos, no pasa nada.

-¿Qué paso con mis niñas?-Di varios pasos hacia el mar un poco temeroso, seria la primera vez que caminaría sobre el agua pero al fin de cuentas es un sueño.

-No sabría como decírtelo. Siempre he considerado a tus hijas como un hermoso regalo de tu parte. Que romperían los estatutos de los ponys pero no fue asi-Luna abrió un pequeño portal donde podia ver del otro lado un hermoso campo infinito de estrellas y cielo nocturno-Es mejor que tu mismo lo veas.

-Esta bien, aunque ya tengo una cierta idea de lo que hablas-Luna cruzo ese portal y yo la segui esperando que el problema que tuvieran mis hijas fuera minúsculo. Estuvimos en ese campo estelar y pudimos ver cientos de puertas de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunos con un hermoso pintado y otros muy descuidados y mal pintados-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el corredor de los sueños, aquí es donde vigilo los sueños de los ponys y hago viajes rapidos de sueño en sueño. El tiempo fluye mas lento aquí por lo que asi se me facilita visitar todos los sueños en los que los ponys sufran estragos.

-Interesante, no pensé que pudieras manejar tal poder.

-No es mucho, es algo simple para mi ya que desde que tengo memoria siempre he dsido capaz de hacerlo. Vamos, que las puertas de tus hijas están cerca-Luna camino entre estas puertas mientras que yo la seguía observando estos etalles. Crei que nunca estaría en este lugar. Lo ultimo que supe fue que aquí Twilight se convirtió en princesa, solo que no se si exactamente sea el mismo lugar u otro.

-¿Y que tan grave es lo que me vas a mostrar?

-Realmente, es grave. Ya que habla mucho sobre tus hijas. Y si mi hermana un yo hubiéramos hecho algo al respecto. Tal vez ahorita tus hijas no serian lo que son ahora. Llegamos a una hermosa puerta dorada con detalles plateados con forma de un sol. Luna se detuvo un momento mirándome con una sonrisa-¿Quieres saber lo que mi hermana sueña?

-Claro, seria interesante-Luna abrió la puerta con su casco, pude percibir un olor dulce. Como el de un pastel. En el interior podia ver a Celestia recostada sobre una cama redonda con cientos de pasteles a su alrededor. Mientras ella tenia una rebanada de pastel flotando por su magia, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras comia pastel a su antojo. Me era muy extraño eso-Me arrepiento de esto. A partir de mañana le prohibiré que coma pastel y postres. Ya decía yo que cada dia que pasaba la veía mas caderona.

-Asi es mi hermana, de hecho ha habido veces en los que convivo con ella en sus sueños-Luna rio un poco para cerrar nuevamente la puerta dejando tranquila a Celestia. Continuamos caminando olvidando aquella escena empalagosa. Pasamos cerca de las demás puertas hasta llegar a un grupo de puertas, tres de diferentes colores. Una de color marron opaco con un grabado de un a pluma blanca con un halo de color rojizo, a su lado izquierdo una puerta de color rosado con un telescopio inclinado y de fondo una una daga plateada y del lado opuesto una puerta blanca con unas tijeras plateadas y un arco de fondo-Estas son las puertas de tus hijas, De izquierda a derecha tenemos a Teresa, Shanalotte y Celeste pero por el momento nuestro punto de interés es Shanalotte. ¿Estas listo?

-Claro, Adelante.

Luna abrió la puerta con su casco mostrando un interior obscuro, carente de luz y de estructuras. Luna camino hacia su interior con un suspiro decepcionante e igual yo la segui pero sin decir nada. Pero me sentía un poco nervioso por lo que vaya a ver en su interior. Me acerque tanto a Luna para estar a su igual, era casi de mi estatura, la miraba fijamente observándola y ella se mantenía al frente buscando a Shanalotte, me pregunto como se vera si fuera humana. Tal vez se parezca a Celestia solo que con el pelo de otro color y mas joven. Regrese la vista hacia el frente y a lo lejos estaba Shanalotte de pie con los brazos cruzados, tenia su ropa habitual pero sin la capa, podia ver que tenia sus alas rojizas extendidas pero una la veía dañada y un poco doblada en cambio la otra estaba normal. Caminamos un poco mas y nos vio fijamente sin hacer ningún gesto alguno. Yo solo esperaba una aclaración sobre su ala.

-Bienvenida Princesa Luna, hola padre. ¿A que se debe su visita?-Shanalotte se veía indiferente ante nosotros, no era la Shanalotte que tanto amo.

-Venimos a visitarte, tu padre quiere saber sobre su infancia-Luna se veía un poco seria con esto pero denotaba un cierto tono de voz preocupante.

-¿Ah si? ¿Para que les interesa saber sobre mi pasado?

-Porque soy tu padre, y me preocupas-Me acerque a Shanalotte tomándola de las manos, ella no cambio su gesto indiferente-¿Por qué tienes un ala herida?

-Eso es por tu culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Biologia básica. ¿Qué pasa si un ser humano tiene relaciones con un ser Equino? Claro, aparte de considerarlo como Zoofilia.

-No lo se, desconozco eso-Me sentía un poco ofendido hacia lo ultimo que dijo, considera a su madre un animal sin emociones.

-Si el engendro llega a nacer vivo nacera con graves rasgos físicos y mentales. Empezando con las carecteristicas animales. En el caso de que mi madre sea alicornio, nazco con dichas características pero con la consecuencia de no poder usarlas por el peso del engendro.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Lo que quiere decir tu hija, es que es una mestiza. Para no decir hibrido. Ella mantiene apariencia humana con ligeras características Equestriana y por lo mismo no puede cambiar de forma ni por magia ni por la ciencia humana. Eso es lo que quiere decir-Luna se veía inquieta ante esto pero se quería mantener serena aunque no era muy buena en eso.

-Exacto, por eso sufrí mucho en mi niñez. Inclusive tente contra mi propia vida pero de no ser por el constante apoyo de Luna y mi madre junto con la protección de mis hermanas, no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué hablas asi Shanalotte? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu hija, mas bien. Las emociones suprimidas de tu hija.

-¿Y donde esta la verdadera Shanalotte?

-Esta descansando, aun inclusive en sus sueños ella duerme para amanecer con el doble de energia. Eso mismo se lo enseño Luna.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Con que fin estas aquí?

-Con el fin de proteger a tu hija, ella me creo a base de magia antigua y angustia. Shanalotte lo hizo para no perder la fe y esperanza. Pero igual me alegra que estén aquí, asi conoces un poco mas a tu hija mayor.

-¿Cuándo fue que te creo?

-Un poco después de su primer encuentro con el Doctor Knives.

-¿Qué sabes de Knives?

-No mucho, solo se que planea conquistar Equestria junto con Rey Sombra.

-¿Sabes donde esta la puerta de Sombra o de Knives?-Voltee a ver a Luna y ella me miro un poco decepcionada e hizo un ligero suspiro agotador.

-Por desgracia, no puedo entrar a sus propios sueños. Sus puertas están bloqueadas con un gran campo mágico además de que desaparecieron apenas reaparecio el Rey Sombra. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, igual sabemos que paso con Shanalotte. Vamonos.

-No conoces a tu hija Arturo, puede verse muy inocente pero si la descuidas un poco. Podría llegar a ser una asesina, será mejor que te prepares para lo peor si eso llega a pasar. No dudes en matarla. Rey Sombra esta haciendo experimentos con su poder y Knives usa a inocentes ponys para los suyos.

-Tomare eso en cuenta-Ahora me encontraba un poco molesto ante esta Shanalotte aunque siento que dice la verdad-Vamonos ahora.

Dimos media vuelta saliendo del sueño de Shanalotte, por desgracia. Me amargo la noche, creo que no despertare de buenas por estar mortificado. Si llega a pasar, se que podre resolverlo y espero encontrar una solución a esto. No permitire que una de mis hijas salga herida por algo que hizo por accidente. Cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, mire a Luna y ella se veía algo mortificada por esto. Parece que no lo planeaba, que pena. La tome de la melena llamando su atención y ella me sonrio amablemente compadeciéndose de mi, igual me compadecia un poco por ella. Todo el tiempo esta trabajando para cuidar a sus súbditos sin importar lo que suceda. Debo de aprender como proteger a mis hijas y a todo mi reino.

 _Tu tienes miedo, admitelo Arturo. Quieres volver a tu vida común y simple. Olvidar a Celestia y todo lo que haz visto ahora. Quieres ser alguien común y corriente. Con una familia común y corriente. Un dia te volveras loco y causaras una gran desgracia a tu preciado reino y tomaras la vida de tu hermosa Reina._


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ANTES DE EMPEZAR. TENGO VARIOS PLANES SOBRE ARTURO QUE ME GUSTARIA MENCIONAR CON USTEDES.**

 **PRIMERO.-POSIBLEMENTE EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC TENGA QUE VER CON REENCARNACION. YA QUE CRONOLOGICAMENTE HABLANDO ESTE FIC TERMINARIA CUANDO REENCARNACION VAYA EXACTAMENTE A LA MITAD DE SU HISTORIA. DANDO FIN A ESTA, NO ESTARAN VINCULADAS PERO HABRA UNA INTERACCION FINAL ENTRA ARTURO Y ANGEL. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, TENGO MUCHOS PLANES PARA ESTE FIC, YA QUE ES EL OCTAVO CAPITULO Y SOLO ES EL INICIO.**

 **SEGUNDO.-ULTIMAMENTE ME HE ESFORZADO DE MAS EN AMBOS FICS, POR LO QUE SI ME LLEGASE A ATRASAR EN UNO ES PORQUE ESTOY MAS CENTRADO EN LA HISTORIA DEL OTRO POR LO QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN ESOS RETRASOS. ADEMAS, REENCARNACION AHORA ESTA EN SU CLIMAX DEL SEGUNDO ARCO DE HISTORIA (QUE NO MENCIONE POR CIERTO, SE ME OLVIDO) ADEMAS DE SER YA EL INICIO DE REENCARNACION COMO TAL Y APARTIR DE AHORA ARTURO Y ANGEL ESTARAN UN POCO DISTANCIADOS HASTA QUE TERMINE SU ARCO DE HISTORIA (QUE POR CIERTO, TERMINANDO ESTE CARCO DE HISTORIA QUE INVOLUCRA A CADENCE TERMINARA EL DE KRYSTA CON SAMAEL DE NO SER QUE ME LLEGUE A LA MENTE MAS IDEAS PARA DICHO ARCO) ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTEN LOS FICS PORQUE ES UN GRAN ESMERO PROGRESAR EN AMBAS HISTORIAS.**

 **POR CIERTO, ANTES DE RETIRARME. HE DE MENCIONAR QUE CUANDO MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA VAYA A MITAD DE HISTORIA. LA PAUSARE YA QUE QUIERO HACER OTROS PROYECTOS QUE TENIA EN MENTE HACE MESES, YA LOS HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES. ASI QUE ESPERO TAMBIEN ENTIENDAN ESO, IGUAL PASARA CON REENCARNACION. LLEGANDO A UN CUARTO DE HISTORIA. PUEDE QUE LA PAUSE PARA DARLE PRIORIDAD A LAS OTRAS. PERO AUN SON PLANES, NO HE LLEGADO A LA DECISION COMO TAL. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 8: MI AMORE CADENZA, LA PRINCESA DEL AMOR-

Supongo, que lo que vi mientras dormia no fue un sueño. Ver a mi propia hija hecha un manojo de emociones negativas y de desprecio hacia ella misma. Por desgracia, ni Celestia ni Luna me quieren explicar el porque todo esto. Desde que antes que amaneciera estaba despierto. Tratando de hallar un sentido a lo que vi pero no podia encontrarlo. Era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, soy un pésimo padre. No se como tratar a mis propias hijas, debere dejarme de niñerías y pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas.

Celestia se despertó a la media hora mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta. Yo la mire de la misma forma y nos dimos nuevamente un beso de los buenos dias, a pesar de todo, de su apariencia física, de su forma de vida, su forma de pensar. Sigo amando a Celestia. A mi querida Celeste. El beso fue corto, pero disfrutable. Ella se levanto de la cama mientras yo me estiraba para quitarme el entumecimiento por la noche y al terminar me levante detrás de ella. Vi nuevamente su hermoso amanecer pero mientras el sol se alzaba entre las montañas podia ver a lo lejos un carruaje cristalino surcando los cielos hacia el castillo. Podia ver un gran grupo de pegasos tirando del carruaje. Pero, no esperaba que esos pegasos fueran de cristal también. Pero no podia distinguir quien iba al interior pero apreciaba a la perfeccion el hermoso arcoíris creado por el brillo del sol chocando con el hermoso cristal multicolor.

-Temprano como siempre-Celestia dio media vuelta con una ligera sonrisa mientras yo me mantenía en silencio esperando un nombre pero no tuve nada-Parece que te quiere conocer Arturo. Me alegra eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quien hablamos?-Camine detrás de ella mientras salíamos de la habitación rumbo al baño.

-Cadence, mi sobrina-Celestia abrió la puerta del baño y yo cerrándola al pasar.

-¿Tu sobrina? ¿entonces Luna es madre?

-No, nada de eso. Es un gesto de aprecio.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ella en vez de llamarme por mi nombre, me dice Tia. Por las tres ultimas letras de mi nombre y para regresarle ese gesto de afecto yo le empece a decir sobrina-Celestia me sonrio mientras entraba a la ducha-¿Me acompañarías en este momento?

-Por supuesto-Me quite la ropa que me quedaba entrando desnudo a la ducha e instantáneamente sintiendo el agua tibia-¿Qué tiene de especial esta Cadence?

-Tiene muchas cosas especiales, empezando que ella es la princesa del amor. Ella tiene la habilidad de curar a los ponys con magia del amor y romper maldiciones que dañen este amor. Claro, también es la esposa del capitán de la guardia real.

-Si no mal recuerdo, era el hermano de Twilight ¿No?-No sabia que esta Cadence fuera capaz de usar el amor para ayudar a los demás, pero. También podría ser contradictorio. Si un pony no esta enamorado y ella usa su magia para enamorarlo de alguien mas. Eso seria como violar su libertad de pensamiento y decisión. Curioso, pero tal vez malentienda las cosas.

-Exacto, se podría decir que ambos son reyes-Celestia volteo hacia mi tomando un pequeño frasco de color dorado vertiendo el liquido sobre mi cabeza. Parece ser Shampoo.

-¿Entonces que hace Shining Armor aquí? ¿y porque la princesa Cadence es princesa? ¿No seria ya reina?

-Buena pregunta, Shining Armor sigue sirviendo a la guardia real porque el es de este reino además hizo un juramento que no puede romper dicho código además de que lo hace por amor a Equestria. Ambos se casaron legalmente en ambos reinos pero por motivos personales, que desconozco no se han coronado como reyes de su propio Reino-Celestia empezó a tallar mi cabello con sus cascos con un cariño y suavidad-Me gusta tu cabello, es suave pero necesitas un corte de pelo.

-Lo necesito porque me hace sentir joven. Pero si es asi como dices, supongo que debe ser modesta.

-Lo es, es una princesa modesta y cariñosa. Supongo que se llevaran bien.

-¿Y conoce a Angel?-Celestia termino de tallar mi cabello sacando ahora una pequeña esponja.

-No, tampoco lo conoce. Serias al primero que conoce asi que quiero que te veas adorable y apuesto- Celestia se sonrojo mientras colocaba su casco sobre mis partes privadas. Bien, ahora se volvió raro e incomodo. Bueno, no tan incomodo.

Despues de ese acto algo motivador por parte de Celestia toco mi parte en tallarle el cuerpo y la melena menos lo ultimo que ella me hizo aunque no se porque tenia esa ligera tentación mórbida. Nos vestimos y fuimos directamente hacia la sala del trono donde fuimos bien recibidos por los guardias reales, entre ellos. Shining armor, el capitán de la guardia real y esposo de la princesa Cadence. Todos los guardias si bien los conte. Eran una docena formados de 6 en 6 en cada extremo de la sala y Shining armor estaba hasta el frente del lado izquierdo, se veía muy inquieto y algo sudoroso. Debe ser porque vera a su esposa, o mas bien. A su querida princesa. Cruzamos la gran sala del trono llegando hacia el trono donde Celestia se sento con una serenidad total mientras yo me puse a su lado derecho recargado en el respaldo tratando de dar una buena imagen. A los pocos minutos llego Shanalotte vestida habitualmente junto con sus hermanas que estaban vestidas con un gran vestido de gala pero sus rostros opacaban la belleza de los vestidos colocándose a nuestros lados, Shanalotte se acomodo frente a mi mientras que Teresa frente a Celestia sentada y Celeste del lado opuesto al mio.

No esperamos mucho, la princesa Cadenza llego acompañada por una gran escolta de guardias de cristal, trato de hacer memoria de Cadence pero no recuerdo nada, ni la había visto en la serie cuando vivía en la Tierra. Se veía muy elegante, portaba un vestido blanco con hermosas gemas de diferentes colores en los contornos y tenia una pequeñísima corona sobre su melena, en cambio a Celestia y Luna. Ella se veía mas delgada que ambas. Y su melena estaba bien arreglada y tenia hermosos colores naturales que hasta parecía un hermoso pastel, inclusive hasta aca podia sentir un aroma dulce y fresco. Supongo que se puso demasiado perfume para la ocasión. Paso entre todos nuestros guardias reales mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa amable pero al ver a Shining Armor lo saludo con el casco a distancia mientras el hacia lo mismo con un gran rubor. Celestia sonrio un poco ocultándose detrás de su casco mientras veía esa calida escena. Cadence se puso frente a nosotros haciendo una reverencia junto con sus escoltas.

-Bienvenida princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, espero que el viaje no haya sido cansado-Celestia se levanto de su trono caminando hacia ella con su típica sonrisa hogareña.

-No sea tan formal, sabe que me puede llamar por mi otro nombre, Cadence-La voz era algo suave pero sentía algo de madurez al hablar, supongo que es de casi mi edad.

-Lo siento, es que tenemos a unas personas especiales que quiero presentarte-Celestia se hizo a un lado mostrándonos ante la princesa Cadenza, creo que esto le impacto demasiado. Tanto que se quedo con la boca abierta-Vamos, vengan a saludar a su prima y a tu cuñada Arturo-Cadence habia desaparecido de nuestra vista, la buscamos por un buen rato con la mirada y también nos percatamos que Shanalotte también habia desaparecido que raro. Super raro, empezamos a escuchar murmullos en la parte trasera del trono y yo al estar cerca me asome ligeramente detrás del trono para ver a la princesa Cadenza apretando las mejillas de mi hija mayor con una gran ternura, Shanlottte obviamente se veía incomoda ante esta situación.

-Padre…Ayudame-Shanalotte me miraba con un gran miedo, tanto que estaba a punto de llorar mientras Cadence le apretaba las mejillas.

-Pero que hermosa eres, nunca habia visto a nadie de tu clase. Eres tan bonita y tan suave que podría hacerlo todo el dia. No pensé que serian tan suaves-la princesa Cadenza se veía tan emocionada y alegre por esto. Pero Shanalotte no, pensé que la princesa Cadenza seria un poco mas madura.

-Celestia, tenemos un pequeño problema-Celestia camino junto con las demás y el Capitan Armor mirando la tierna escena, si es que se puede llamar asi. Todas empezaron a reírse a excepción del Capitan Armor que se veía un poco avergonzado. Lo podia ver claramente sonrojado por la vergüenza que su esposa causaba. Espero que no sea la burla de su ejercito

-Cadence, ¿Serias tan amable de soltar a mi hija?-Celestia se veía alegre ante esto pero tenia que dar un control, Cadence volteo a ver a Celestia confusa. Obviamente no hayaba la relación física con Shanalotte.

-¿Tu hija? esta cosita adorable ¿Es tu hija?-La princesa Cadenza veía a Shanalotte y a Celestia con esa confusión, yo solo veía en silencio.

-Asi es, es mi hija. Y frente a mi esta mi amado esposo. Arturo-la princesa Cadenza me miro igual con esa confusión y a Shanalotte pero ahí si hizo un gesto agradable. Parece que conmigo si hayo el parentesco.

-Lo siento Tia, pero hallo el parecido con el. Pero con usted no, ¿Segura que es su hija?-Shanalotte con todas sus fuerzas, si es que son todas ya que a duras penas se pudo soltar de la princesa Cadenza, sus brazos eran muy delgados. Se veía un poco molesta Shanalotte.

-Temo decirlo pero no soy un juguete. Y efectivamente, el es el esposo de mi madre Celestia y nosotras somos sus hijas. Somos mitad humanas.

-¿Humanas? ¿Qué son esas?-La princesa Cadenza se veía confundida por esto, seguramente se perdió de muchas cosas.

-Recuerda que te di una copia del libro, Lo leíste ¿verdad?-Celestia alzo la ceja algo disgustada, la princesa Cadenza se puso un poquito nerviosa

-Claro que si Tia, era muy interesante. Me gusto mucho el final, encantador.

-No lo leíste.

-No, lo siento-La princesa Cadenza bajo la mirada derrotada. Veía a Celestia algo molesta pero no me gustaría que se molestaran por algo que no vale la pena hablar. Mi vida con Celeste fue un libro que hablaba mi vida humana hasta mi supuesta muerte. Si es que llegue a morir, y ahora he empezado otro capitulo en ese libro. Pero desde que contacte con ese tal Samael siento que mi vida es manipulada, que no hago lo que yo deseo. Que alguien lo hace por mi, y no me deja mi libre albedrio.

-Celestia, no te molestes por ella. Tal vez no leyó el libro porque estaba ocupada con su reino. Se un poco condescendiente con ella. No la culpes por eso, además. por mi mejor que no lea el libro. Asi nos podemos conocer mas abiertamente-Celestia escucho mis palabras y se tranquilizo un poco pero se veía algo disgustada.

-Tienes razón, no me puedo molestar por algo tan trivial. Vamos Cadence, vayamos a desayunar. Supongo que tu viaje fue agotador-Celestia dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y Cadence la acompaño por igual pero al pasar frente a mi me toco una mejilla con esa misma cara dulce. ¿Sabe quien soy?

Shanalotte camino hacia mi acomodándose el pelo con un pequeño cepillo hecho con magia, se veía algo molesta pero quería mantener su gesto sereno y frio. No quiero que mi hija tenga esos sentimientos. La tome del hombro y la abrace fuertemente, claro. Esto llamo la atención de Teresa y Celeste que en vez de ayudarme se sintieron celosas pero me centre mas en Shanalotte, quería que se tranquilizara. Podia sentir su frágil y delgado cuerpo tratando de asimilar el abrazo. Era tan delgada que fácilmente mis brazos chocaron uno con otro pero podia sentir a través de los latidos de Shanalotte que se estaba tranquilizando, menos mal. Al final, Shanalotte se calmo y fuimos detrás de Celestia y la princesa Cadenza. Pase frente al Capitan Armor quien se veía un poco desilucionado ya que no pudo hablar con su esposa pero le hice una señal para que nos siguiera, gustosamente nos siguió dejando a sus subordinados detrás sin ninguna orden.

No nos tomo mucho tiempo llegar al comedor donde Celestia se encontraba ya esperándonos en su trono Con la princesa Cadenza a su lado izquierdo conversando con Celestia, me sente a su lado derecho y mis hijas en sus asientos, obviamente Shanalotte a mi lado y Celeste y teresa del lado de Celestia sentadas a un lado de la princesa Cadenza.

-Entonces ¿Usted fue humana y vivio tantos años con su actual esposo?-la princesa Cadenza se veía algo sorprendida por tales cuentos que Celestia le relataba nuestras aventuras.

-Asi es, fue una buena vida.

-¿Y como fue? ¿Esplendida? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Algo hermoso?

-Por desgracia pasaron muchas cosas que no podría decir que fue un campo de rosas, pero. Disfrute mucho estar con Arturo esos momentos. El era mi apoyo cuando no podia y siempre hacia todo lo posible para hacerme feliz.

-Hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida princesa Cadenza-Mire a la princesa Cadenza con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de agua en una copa. Ella se veía impresionada por mi actitud serena.

-No sea tan formal, me puede llamar Cadence. Pero, ¿Usted como me llamaría? ¿Sobrina? ¿Prima? Curioso, nunca pensé que Tia tuviera un esposo-La princesa Cadenza, Mas bien. Cadence, se veía confusa mientras trataba de darle un significado a algo que es mas que obvio.

-Por mi seria mejor Cadence, porque sobrina podia ser algo formal y me sentiría mas viejo.

-Esplendido, ¿Y como son ambos?

-¿Cómo somos de que?

-Si, ya sabes. Eso de los 'Cariñitos' de potro y yegua-Cadence choco la punta de su casco con cierta vergüenza pero con una gran inocencia, creo que se toma muy en serio eso de la princesa del amor.

-Eso es algo que no se habla en la mesa, y menos con las niñas presente Cadence-Celestia señalo a Teresa y Celeste mientras comían, menos mal que no prestaron atención y voltearon a vernos algo confusas pero casi al instante continuaron comiendo.

-Es que Tia, en un matrimonio no solo consiste en decirse 'Te amo' también es demostrarlo, cuando un Semental ama a una Yegua deben de hacer el pacto de amor.

-Lo hemos hecho, 2 veces. De prueba, nuestras hijas.

-¿Y no han pensado en un cuarto hijo? Ya saben, ya que los dos están aquí y como sus hijas son hembras. Pues ya saben-Cadence lo decía con una gran inocencia, tanta que parecía que actuaba con una niña. Mire ligeramente al Capitan Armor avergonzado por esto, tanto que no alzaba la vista y tenia la frente contra la mesa. Yo me encontraba un poco relajado por esto, me recordaba a mi hermana. Susan, ¿Qué paso con ellas?

-No, la verdad por el momento no deseamos un cuarto hijo. Asi nos sentimos comodos ¿Verdad Arturo?

-Si, me gusta asi. Además siempre quise tener hijas.

-¿Y que hay de tu familia Arturo? ¿Cómo son? ¿Dónde viven?

-¿Mi familia? No, ellos no viven aquí…-parece que hizo una pregunta que no debía, pero. No creo que deba culparla, al final de cuentas no sabe nada sobre mi ni de los humanos. Mi familia, Susan, Scarlett, Jennifer, Jacques, Charles. Ellos son mi familia, en especial mis padres. ¿Dónde estarán ahora? Solo pasaron 10 años, tal vez todavía tenga oportunidad de verlos si regreso pero no se si una vez que vaya no pueda regresar, estoy entre la espada y la pared. Tengo que calmar mi deseo de ver a mi familia, no tiene caso ya. Ya tengo otra.

-La familia de Arturo no es de origen Equestre, ni de este universo. Claro esta-Celestia respondio en mi lugar pero también la escuchaba algo mortificada por esto, entiende mi situación a la perfeccion. Quería compadecerse de mi por tener estas emociones. Deseo volver a verlos. Pero si lo hago. Pasaran cosas malas, mejor me hago la idea de que no los volveré a ver.

-Oh, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal-Al igual Cadence se compadecio de mi, o sintió pena. No lo se. Alce la vista viéndola algo mortificado por mi dolor-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, igual se que tome la decisión correcta, estoy con mi amada esposa, mis tres hermosas hijas y ahora conoci a la sobrina de mi esposa y a su esposo. Me alegra mucho formar parte de esta familia.

-Me alegra que digas eso, eres alguien muy simpático. Y estoy feliz por Tia que por fin encontró a su alma gemela-Cadence se volvió a animar con nosotros. No quiero que se sienta mal por alguien como yo.

Después del desayuno, donde únicamente comieron mis hijas y Cadence fuimos a los jardines del castillo. Obviamente para conversar mas, pero mas sobre la economia actual y cosas que me aburren pero tengo que tratarlas. En un tema de conversación hablaron sobre un intercambio de ejercito. Ya que últimamente el Reino de Cristal se ha visto ataque de unos monstruos parecidos a ellos. Cadence los llamo 'Doppleganger' ya que toman la apariencia del primer ser que ven pero siempre se mantienen en un aura oscuro a pesar de que ya tomaron la forma de un pony, lo curioso era que no podían golpearlos de ninguna forma, además de que atacan de noche y no de dia. Es raro, nunca habia escuchado eso. Lo demás, eran temas políticos y cosas asi, pero normales. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas, lo peor es que nos tomo la mayoría de la mañana pero todo tiene una recompensa. Celestia nos habia preparado un pequeño picnic donde nos conoceríamos mas, es algo bueno para la Cadence y el Capitan Armor, parece que tienen mucho que no se veian.

Después de esa platica venia el almuerzo del mediodía en el jardín real donde obviamente los cocineros y algunos meseros nos trajeron comida, obviamente comida hecha a partir de verduras y vegetales, me es algo frustrante comer solo comida de origen vegetal. Inclusive el agua que toman viene de una verdura, prefiero tomar agua de un rio. Creo que me ayudaría mas, me fastidia mucho comer verdura todo el dia. Deberían de probar otras cosas aparte de manzanas, margaritas y todas esas cosas. Se me hace algo tonto. En fin, no puedo quejarme. No es mi hogar como tal para decir ese tipo de cosas.

Este dia parecía no tener final, no puedo creer que Celestia actue de forma tan tranquila a pesar de que dejamos en Ponyville a Angel y a Phoenix malheridos y peor aun, sabemos que el Doctor Knives planea algo horrible junto con el Rey Sombra además que Shanalotte actuaba de esa forma tan cruel en sus sueños. ¿Qué pasa con este mundo?

 **-PROXIMAMENTE:** EL REY LOCO: PARTE 1-


	9. Chapter 9

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LAS COSAS SERAN NARRADAS POR CELESTIA YA QUE ARTURO ESTARA 'INDISPUESTO' PORQUE ESTE ES EL INICIO DE SU ARCO DE HISTORIA. ANTES DE EMPEZAR. LES EXPLICARE COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS CON ALGUNOS DETALLES.**

 **PASARAN DOS COSAS AL MISMO TIEMPO Y PARA NO PONER LA CLASICA RAYITA DE SEPARACION QUE PONGO EN LA MAYORIA DE LOS CAPITULOS PREFERI SEPARARLOS CON LAS NEGRITAS LA CONVERSACION QUE PASA EN SEGUNDO PLANO Y ESTA NARRADA EN TERCERA PERSONA Y LA CLASICA QUE SUCEDE EN ESE MOMENTO Y ESTA EN PRIMER PLANO CON LA NARRACION DE PRIMERA PERSONA. ESPERO NO CONFUNDIRLOS JEJE PERO IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE CON ESTO EMPIEZA SU PRIMER ARCO DE HISTORIA Y LA SEGUNDA MAS IMPORTANTE EN REENCARNACION. FINALIZANDO LOS ARCOS VERE QUE HAGO CON AMBOS PROTAGONISTAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL REY LOCO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 9: CELESTIA-

Todo iba en desorden, mi vida se había vuelto tan deprimente desde esa horrible noche que Arturo termino convertido en piedra. No pensé que perdería a mi esposo de tal manera por lo que habia optado para escribir un diario relatando la historia de mi vida con Arturo, aunque no tuve todos los detalles por lo que una noche, en la tumba de mi esposo use un hechizo de memoria absorbiendo sus recuerdos y pude completar dicho diario pero también obtuve parte de sus emociones, al principio sufrí conflictos mentales pero pude asimilar esas emociones.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mi historia con Arturo fuera reconocida por toda Equestria y pude conseguir concientizar a mi pueblo y prepararlos por si llegase a ver mas humanos en Equestria aparte de Angel Figueroa, otro habitante peculiar pero menos reconocido, solo en zonas cercanas a Canterlot. Mis hijas adoraron el libro y con esto conocieron a su padre a pesar de que les borre la memoria por solicitud de Arturo, la mas afectada por esto fue Shanalotte que a pesar de ser la mas reservada de todas la disfruto con grandeza las aventuras de su padre, pero. Eso fue hace 10 años.

Ahora, Arturo regreso a mi lado, ambos gobernamos Equestria con casco firme y voluntad de acero, claro. Arturo tiene algunos problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo hogar pero espero con el tiempo se acostumbre ya que dentro de poco empezara su nueva aventura como Rey. Pero, no todo son rosas en la vida. Por nuestra mala fortuna, el Doctor Knives ha vuelto. De alguna manera lo hizo, según el testimonio de mi hermana al ser derrotada por Twilight y sus amigas el Doctor Knives desaparecieron frente a todas pero de alguna manera regreso y manipulo a mi hija Shanalotte a su voluntad y ahora trama algo horrible. Sin olvidar que esta aliado con el Rey Sombra y planean cosas atroces hacia nuestro pueblo. Debemos detenerlo, pero. Tengo miedo, soy la gobernadora de un gran reino poseedor de una magia incontable. Pero tengo miedo, después de haber pasado tantos años presa de sus torturas empecé a temer de la propia especie humana, hay dias en las que desconfió de Arturo. Días en las que creo que el me traicionara para robar mi magia, dias en las que el me asesinara. De alguna forma, pero la hara. Trato de hacer caso omiso a estas cosas pero hay días en las que no puedo. No permito que Arturo se entrometa mucho en eso y para exagerar un poco la situación, el pudo entrar al mundo de los sueños con la ayuda de mi hermana. Fue algo vergonzoso que viera mis sueños. Sentía que me desnudaba con la vista pero también fue algo encantador. Así puedo estar mas tranquila de que Arturo pueda convivir con mi hermana pero desde ese día Arturo a actuado diferente. Parece que se impacienta mucho de la nada, y desde hace varios días no se ve muy tranquilo.

Hoy tenemos de visita a Cadence y ella conoció de primeras a Arturo pero al principio actuó de forma infantil con Shanalotte pero Arturo la tranquilizo explicando un poco la cosa y tuvimos después de eso una placida conversación en el jardín real acompañado por un hermoso banquete pero Arturo no se veía contento. Se veía inquieto y a la vez molesto, dudaba si dar un bocado pero por ayuda de Shanalotte pudo comer, a veces tengo miedo de que Arturo quiera volver a su hogar. Pero, ¿De que posibilidad hablamos de que regrese? ¿Si lo hace seria una muestra que no me ama? Pero, de no ser asi. Se que será feliz en Equestria. Lo se, conozco su corazón a la perfección. Pero igual espero se pueda acostumbrar.

-¿Qué sigue en el itinerario Celestia?-Arturo me observo mientras comia un poco acompañado de nuestras hijas.

-¿Qué opinas Cadence? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-Cadence se veía entretenida por Shining Armor dándose pequeños besos. No creo que haya puesto atención-Que encantador. Hay amor juvenil en el aire-Casi al instante Cadence respondió a mi halago algo apenada mientras que Shining Armor se sonrojaba avergonzado.

-Tia, es que tengo meses sin ver a mi esposo-Cadence respondió con un tono de voz infantil sonrojada por mis palabras.

-Lo se Cadence, pero de igual manera se me hace algo coqueto. No siempre se ven este tipo de afectos en Canterlot-Mire a Arturo y se veía distraído mirando al cielo. Es mejor no decirle nada en estos momentos.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí Cady?-Shining Armor tomo de su casco a Cadence esperando una buena respuesta, solo que vi a Cadence echando un gran suspiro desesperanzador

-Solo estaré un par de dias, ya que el Reino de cristal estará indefenso si paso mas de 4 dias fuera, lo siento Shiny.

-No te preocupes Cady, igual espero poder pasar el tiempo contigo estos dias. Claro, si la guardai real me lo permite-Shining Armor bajo un poco la vista aun mas decepcionado por esta noticia. No me gustan estas situaciones.

-Tomate un descanso Shining Armor, pon a tu respaldo antes del anochecer-Shining Armor esbozo una gran sonrisa de alegría y casi daba a brincos, me da gusto que manifieste su felicidad. Claro, reí un poco ante esta emotiva y alegre situación-Tómense el dia si gustan, yo me quedare aquí con mi esposo y mis hijas-Ambos se alegraron de esto y no dudaron en irse del jardín real dejándome con Arturo y mis hijas quienes Celeste y Teresa trataban de mantenerse despiertas. Se ven hermosas cuando son ellas mismas.

-¿Y bien mamá? ¿Qué hacemos?-Teresa se tallo los ojos mientras que tomaba un pequeño bocadillo de la canasta de comida y me veía.

-No lo se, tal vez podamos pasar el dia juntos. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin salir a ningún lado. Como familia-Mis trio de hijas reaccionaron de forma positiva, inclusive Arturo se alegro por esto. El veía a sus hijas con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se levantaba tomando a Shanalotte de la mano.

-Sera mejor que partamos de una vez, pasa de medio día-Teresa tomo de la mano a Arturo haciendo que Celeste se pusiera celosa haciendo un pequeño puchero por lo que se alzo en vuelo sentándose sobre los hombros de Arturo encorvándolo por el peso pero por su fortuna, celeste es de mediana estatura por lo que no debe pesar mucho. Arturo solto una gran sonrisa mientras estaba rodeado por nuestras hijas, claro no evite reirme un poco pero fue una risa sutil para no verme burlona ante esto-Celestia.

-¿Si, Arturo?-Cruzamos la gran puerta que daba al interior del castillo mientras los ponys de la limpieza salían al jardín para recoger nuestras cosas.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda tener alas?-¿Alas? ¿Acaso Arturo no deseara parecerse mas a nosotros?

-¿Por qué lo dices Arturo?-Lo mire algo curiosa, no pensé que Arturo quisiera tener alas. Cruzamos por el comedor del Castillo viendo que le hacían la limpieza del dia.

-Porque quiero saber que se siente volar por voluntad propia. Cuando era mas joven y vivía en la tierra, cuando apenas era un estudiante de Preparatoria. Iba a la escuela a pie todos los dias, caminando entre las casas y los negocios veía al cielo, veía las aves volar libremente hacia un rumbo desconocido. Verlas volar sin ataduras al suelo, sin tener que preocuparse por problemas triviales y mundanos, sintiendo la brisa del aire acariciando su pelaje. Me gustaría saber lo que se siente-No sabia que Arturo tenia estos pensamientos, no siempre sabes lo que siente uno hasta que lo dice. Llegamos al recibidor del castillo donde teníamos algunos guardias reales en la entrada haciendo guardia y al vernos se pusieron firmes y al vernos pasar hacia el exterior nos ofrecieron escolta para ir a la ciudad-No, gracias. Nosotros podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta, mejor cuiden bien de nuestro hogar-Arturo respondió de forma amable pero con rectitud y los guardias aceptaron su petición, quiero creer que los guardias confían en Arturo para cualquier cosa.

-Temo decirte Arturo, pero no creo que haya una manera para que tu puedas poseer alas. Lo siento-Bajamos el pequeño sendero hacia Canterlot mientras que Arturo observaba con detalle nuestro calido ambiente. Sentía algo de pena por el, no pensé que realmente deseara tener alas para poder volar.

-No te preocupes amor, de todos modos. Era una idea estúpida.

-En eso voy en contra padre-Shanalotte rompió su perpetuo silencio algo molesta, todos nos sorprendimos por esto. No pensábamos que Shanalotte actuara de tal forma.

-¿Por qué lo dices hija?-Arturo volteo a ver a Shanalotte quien nos veía algo disgustada. Soltó a Arturo cruzando sus manos por la espalda.

-Porque no hay ideas estúpidas en este mundo, dices que quieres poseer alas para poder volar, lo imaginas y lo sueñas como un hecho, tienes tus razones para desearlo por lo que no es una idea estúpida. Entiendo tu cohibición padre. Se lo que no es poder volar como los demás pero siempre habrá una alternativa. En un futuro padre. Te prometo que podrás volar por el cielo junto con nosotras. Me encargare de eso-Arturo sonrió conmovido por las palabras de Shanalotte, inclusive teresa y Celeste actuaron de la misma forma. Nos detuvimos en seco asimilando las palabras de mi hija mayor, quien a pesar de ser muy joven. Actúa con mucha madurez. Pero temo que esa misma madurez afecte su vida. Arturo tomo a Shanalotte del hombro para pronto abrazarla, esto la tomo por sorpresa pero al final acepto el abrazo de su padre pero no duro mucho. Ya que Celeste y Teresa se volvieron a poner celosas y no les permitieron que se abrazaran con mas tiempo por lo que cortaron el abrazo-Vamos, que todavía tenemos muchos lugares que visitar. No conozco muy bien Canterlot además que no quiero que tus hermanas me maten por el abrazo.

Continuamos nuestro camino con una gran tranquilidad, todo iba a la perfección. Estaba sintiéndome alegre por esto, no me había sentido asi desde aquella vez que conoci a... ¿Por qué me he acordado? Pensé que me había deshecho de todo rastro de el. Pensé que a estas alturas y mi relación con Arturo no volvería a pensar en el. ¿Sera un recordatorio del destino que me impide llegar a la verdadera felicidad? ¿O sus recuerdos prevalecerán siempre en mi corazón? Debo de hacer esto a un lado. Ahora tengo una familia y debo de cuidar de ella. No importa si _el_ sigue apareciendo en mis momentos mas felices. Continuamos bajando por el sendero hablando de diferentes temas, Arturo les contaba mas de su vida a nuestras hijas animado y ellas escuchaban atentas a sus palabras, claro. de vez en cuando jugaban con Arturo. Me daba gusto saber que son felices con su padre. Me alegra que este aquí con nosotras. No podría imaginar una vida sin el, llegamos a Canterlot atraves de la gran calle central donde como siempre, habia un gran numero de Ponys vestidos con ropa elegante. Un ambiente refinado, algo que siempre me habia gustado pero por nuestra buena suerte, no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-Arturo tomo a Celeste bajándola de sus hombros haciéndola enojar por esto.

-Diría que fuéramos a ver tienda de ropa ya que ciertas gemelas echaron a perder sus últimos vestidos jugando en el lodo.

-Mamá, eso fue culpa de Teresa por no devolverme mi collar favorito-Celeste señalo con cierto descaro a su hermana gemela quien reacciono ofendida por esto haciendo un gran puchero.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién fue la que rompió mi collar favorito?-Igualmente Teresa señalo a su hermana gemela molesta por la acusación y Celeste reacciono de forma ofendida por la contra respuesta de su hermana.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién fue la que rompió primero mi pulsera?

-Hijas, cálmense sino no les compraremos nada-Angel separo a Celeste y Teresa quienes dejaron a un lado su disputa al escuchar la advertencia de mi esposo.

-Bien-Ambas respondieron al unísono reprimiendo su enojo con un pequeño gesto de disgusto en su rostro cruzadas de brazos. Claro, esto llamo la atención de todos los ponys cercanos mirándonos fijamente pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de esto todos hicieron una fuerte reverencia al vernos. Esto obviamente incomodo un poco a Arturo pero trato de ignorarlo, camino entre nosotras para alejarse de este grupo de ponys quienes reaccionaron confundidos por esto. Mire a mis hijas y estaban igualmente confundidas por esto.

-Vamos hijas, acompañemos a tu padre. Necesita de nuestro apoyo.

-¿Por qué mamá? ¿Qué tiene papá?-Teresa se me acerco mortificada por su padre mientras cruzábamos por el gran grupo de ponys, claro. La escuchaba mientras saludaba a los ponys para no ser descortés.

-Es que tu padre no esta acostumbrado a estos tratos, el es un hombre de clase media y nunca le ha gustado resaltar sobre los demás.

-Disculpa mamá pero se me hace estupido que mi padre piense asi-Celeste se puso del lado contrario acertiva tratando de ir en contra de lo que creía Arturo.

-Cuida ese vocabulario, sabes que no me gusta que hablen con groserías.

-Es que es la verdad, mi papá paso por muchas cosas para estar contigo y ahora que lo esta se siente intimidado por los demás.

-No es intimidación Celeste, es incomodidad. Tu padre quiere ser tratado como los demás sin privilegios. Quiere que lo traten por igual a los demás. Haciendo a un lado su nuevo nivel social-A lo lejos vimos a Arturo sentado en una banca donde frente a el habia una estatua con su imagen donde al pie de esta estatua estaban jugando los potros y potras con un balón. Claro, algunos ponys se acercaban para hablar con el y el les respondia con respeto-Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo enojado o molesto que llegue a estar tu padre. Siempre pondrá de frente a los demás antes que a el.

 **-Digame Doctor, ¿Qué es esta cosa?-** A lo lejos, a unos dos Kilometros de la posición actual de la princesa Celestia, sus hijas y Arturo. Se encontraba el Doctor Knives junto con el rey sombra sobre la gran montaña de Canterlot, donde nadie podia verlos ni percibirlos con ningun hechizo.

- **Algo que le gustara saber, esto es un arma que traje del mundo humano gracias a mi maquina. Para nuestra especia es un rifle de francotirador.**

Arturo volteo ligeramente para vernos acercarnos por lo que se levanto de la banca caminando hacia nosotros. De igual manera nos acercamos a el para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Rifle de francotirador? Explicate-** Sombra se puso a un lado derecho observando el objeto alargado con una gran mira telescópica de color plateado y un cuerpo hecho de acero inoxidable.

-Perdonen por lo de hace unos momentos. No me gusta que me traten diferente por ser el Rey, pero. Es algo nuevo para mi y espero que comprendan.

-No te preocupes amor mio, te entendemos. Nosotras también pasamos por esto al principio pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos.

- **Esta arma, esta diseñada para arrebatar la vida de muchos ponys, en este caso. Humanas, tiene una función simple. Metes un proyectil de forma conica y la accionas con la pequeña palanca vertical que llamamos gatillo.**

Arturo me abrazo fuertemente acariciando mi melena con un gran afecto, inclusive nuestras hijas se enternecieron por el abrazo pero igual no duro mucho ya que estábamos en publico.

- **¿Y que planea con este…rifle de francotirador?**

 **-Vamos a lavarle el cerebro al Rey de Equestria. Como ya perdi el contacto con la hija mayor y no poseo la suficiente magia para abastecer mi maquina. Necesito un peon.**

- **Pero dijiste que esto mataria al Rey. Matalo.**

-Nuevamente perdónenme por esto, no fue mi intención.

-No digas nada ya, que nos vamos a hacer cursis por su culpa-Celeste golpeo el hombro de Arturo con una sonrisa mientras el retrocedia varios pasos por el golpe pero tenia una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? De vez en cuando le tengo que demostrar afecto hacia tu madre.

 **-Aun no, quiero que me ayude** -El Doctor saco de su bolsillo un proyectil de forma conica con la punta de cristal, en su interior. Un veneno extremadamente toxico. Sacado de la bestia que antes había traido de su maquina- **Este proyectil contiene el veneno del centauro. Algunos no saben esto pero si este veneno llega al cerebro causa un coma y luego paralisis del sistema nervioso y con ello la muerte pero no queremos eso, este veneno le he implementado algunos químicos extraidos de la flor que ustedes llaman 'Veneno broma' para poder manipular su mente. Claro, no lo podremos controlar a voluntad, sino que el hara lo que se ha contenido desde que conocio a Celestia.**

-Vamos mi reina, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Siento que será un excelente dia.

- **Entonces hazlo.**

 **-Como ordene-** El Doctor Knives centro su vista en la mira telescópica, tenia décadas de no haber tocado un arma pero sabia a la perfeccion como usarla. Tenia calculado cada detalle, velocidad del viento, la dirección, latitud y distancia del objetivo. El Rey de Equestria. En la mira vio al Rey Arturo tomando de la mano a su hija mayor, Shanalotte quien habitualmente tenia puesta su capucha pero el Doctor podia percibir fácilmente su sonrisa- **Esto es por arruinar mis planes.**

Caminamos hacia la calle central de Canterlot con una gran sonrisa, Arturo iba tomado de la mano con Shanalotte quien a pesar de ser la mas tranquila de todas y la mas serena tenía una gran sonrisa. La podía ver alegre atraves de su capucha verde. A lo lejos escuchamos un gran estruendo, era un sonido seco y frente a nosotros cayo Arturo volando la capucha de Shanalotte observando su cabello moviéndose por la gran ráfaga de aire. Vimos como caia al suelo con la mirada perdida, vi lentamente como perdía el brillo de sus ojos mientras arrancaba con sus últimas fuerzas parte de la vestimenta de Shanalotte. Fue rápido, ni siquiera pude reaccionar ante esto. Arturo cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco con un agujero en la frente mientras escurría un poco de sangre. No, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto ahora?

-¡ARTURO!


	10. Chapter 10

-CAPITULO 10: EL REY LOCO; TIRO DE GRACIA-

 **QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. EL ATRASO A ESTE CAPITULO FUE PORQUE TUVE ALGUNAS DIFICULTADES PARA HACER ALGUNAS ESCENAS Y ADEMAS QUE CREI QUE YA LO HABIA PUBLICADO PERO NO FUE ASI, IGUAL. ESTE CAPITULO SERA LARGO PERO CRONOLOGICAMENTE HABLANDO, ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA OCURRE UN DIA DESPUES DE QUE ANGEL PIERDE LAS ALAS (ALGO QUE NO INCLUI EN REENCARNACION) Y CUANDO TERMINE ESTE ARCO YA ESTARAN ACORDE A LA LINEA DE TIEMPO QUE ESTABLECI. HABLANDO YA DE MIS OTROS PROYECTOS. YA TENGO EL CAPITULO PILOTO DE UN PROYECTO PERO AUN NO TENGO EL TITULO PARA ESE FIC POR LO QUE EN ESTAS SEMANAS YA PENSARE EL TITULO. PARA ALGUNOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SEPAN DE QUE VA, SE ACERCA UN POCO A UN ANIME. A UN ANIME LLAMADO "TO ARU KAGAKU NO RAILGUN" HABLANDO TECNOLOGICAMENTE Y NO POR LAS "ESPERS" YA QUE SI INCLUYO TECNOLOGIA MAS AVANZADA SERA MAS DIFICIL PARA MI Y SE APEGARA A OTRO PROYECTO QUE TENGO INCOMPLETO Y NO QUIERO ESO. PERO IGUAL LO TERMINARE CUANDO TERMINE O TENGA UN BUEN AVANCE EN ESTOS FICS. ESO FUE TODO POR ESTA SEMANA, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA CON MAS CAPITULOS DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

-HOSPITAL GENERAL DE CANTERLOT, 04:55 PM-

-¡DOCTOR!-Corrimos desesperadas mientras tenía a Arturo inconsciente sobre mi lomo, estaba totalmente desesperada. No tenía nada en mente, solo salvar la vida de Arturo. El doctor LemonHeart reacciono a mi grito de ayuda corriendo junto con un grupo de enfermeras a su lado atravesando el gran recibidor del hospital-¡AYUDELO POR FAVOR!

-¿Qué sucedió?-El doctor tomo de la muñeca de Arturo tomando su pulso.

-le dispararon-El doctor me miro extrañado pero casi al instante volvió a seguir tomando el pulso, el gesto que hizo no fue tan motivador.

-Tiene bajo el pulso, debemos llevarlo a Quirófano ahora mismo-El doctor corrió hacia el quirófano y le seguí desesperada mientras tenia a Arturo en mi lomo cubriendo mis alas con su cuerpo. El doctor es el descendiente de un fiel amigo mio. El Doctor LemonHeart quien cuido de mi en mis años mozos, el sigue teniendo su aspecto. Parece que es su reencarnación solo con la excepción de que el es unicornio, mi viejo amigo era pegaso. Era pelaje marron con una melena dorada con una franja verdosa con una jeringa blanca con una cruz medica verde. Entramos al quirófano observando una gran camilla en el centro con lámparas medicas rodeándola-Recuéstelo Reina. Empezaremos ahora mismo con la cirugía. Le pediré que salga-El doctor saco sus instrumentos médicos. Apenas cruce la puerta blanca un grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros entraron con una gran prisa.

Voltee a ver el cuerpo de Arturo viendo el agujero provocado por el disparo. Se quién fue el causante de esta tragedia, el único quien tiene acceso al armamento humano y manejarlo con tal destreza. Knives. Camine hacia la sala de espera con un pequeño grupo de ponys mirándome a los ojos. No me miraban con la clásica sonrisa y respeto. Me miraban preocupados y con pena. Me senté a su lado y ellos no decían nada, solo me veían tratando de compadecerse de mí. Mi corazón está destrozado. Se supone que hoy sería un buen día, un dia en el que convivirá como una yegua común y corriente pero en cambio, mi espíritu fue quebrantado. No se que decirle a mis hijas. Ellas no saben lo que le sucedió a su padre pero de igual manera están destrozadas. Miraba el suelo de porcelana tratando de contener el llanto, no quería que estas cosas pasaran, es mi culpa. Es mi culpa que Arturo pasara por estas cosas, si tan solo hubiera dejado en lado mi miedo hacia el doctor tal vez estaríamos mejor que nunca. Mi miedo y mi duda causaron estas cosas. No me percate cuando empecé a llorar nublando mi vista, era un llanto contenido. Mis lágrimas salían por voluntad propia cayendo al blanco piso de porcelana como se llenaba de mis lágrimas de tristeza. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre que encuentro a alguien que me complemente me lo tienen que arrebatar? ¿Acaso es una maldición por ser de la realeza? ¿Acaso es la maldición de FeatherTail? ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué? De pronto, sentí una cálida sensación rodear mi cuerpo mientras me ahogaba en mis penas, era una sensación reconfortante. Alce un poco la vista donde una pequeña potra caminaba hacia mi. Con ella, una rosa. Su pelaje era de color rosa pastel con una melena amarilla. Se acercó hacia mi dándome su pequeña rosa con una ligera sonrisa pero su mirada era otra. Tome su pequeña flor con una sonrisa y con esto pude liberarme. Vi a mi alrededor a los ponys que estaban sentados a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente. Me daban su amor atraves del abrazo, me querían apoyar sobrepasando sus problemas, era una hermosa sensación. Nunca antes había sentido esto, me daban su fuerza y su voluntad para que no decaiga. Mis emociones no soportaron mas y rompí en llanto.

Mi llanto quebrantador, mi llanto en gritos. Mi llanto de tristeza. De pena, llore con mas intensidad desahogándome por completo. Mi rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas mientras mis súbditos. No, mis hermanos y hermanas me abrazaban con su amor y bondad. Su amor me ayudaba mientras lloraba quitándome de encima la tristeza y el miedo trayendo la esperanza y fe. Conforme lloraba sentía más su bondad, tenía a mi alrededor a todos los ponys apoyándome en mi tristeza. Era la primera vez que lloraba de esta forma y la primera vez que ellos me ven llorar. Una pequeña sensación se colocó en mi pecho. Era una pequeña sensación inocente. Podía sentir su suave melena acariciar mi cuello. Su inocencia se convirtió en voluntad. Mi tristeza en fuerza y pena en alegría. Mis lágrimas habían cesado al recibir su amor. La magia del amor.

-Muchas gracias ponys, muchas gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos difíciles-Todos los ponys sonrieron al verme con una sonrisa-Les debo mucho por haberme ayudado.

-No agradezca Reina. Lo hicimos por amor-Una vieja Yegua. De edad avanzada me respondió con esa sonrisa arrugada. Tenía un casco lastimado y una venda cubriendo su melena-Usted siempre ha estado cuidando de nosotros. Ahora nosotros cuidaremos de usted-Todos los ponys asintieron con esa sonrisa bondadosa y caritativa hacia esta vieja yegua en tristeza cual nombre es Celestia.

-No nos debe nada Reina, lo hicimos con gusto y amor hacia ustedes. Sabemos a la perfección que usted ama al Rey y nosotros por igual y le deseamos lo mejor. Espero puedan atrapar al culpable de este horrible regicidio-Un Semental, de pelaje rojizo con una venda en su torso con un moño de Cutiemark me miraba con una gran convicción y odio hacia el desconocido causante de esto.

-Claro que pagara por esto, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo mis hijas acaban de contactar a una vieja amiga. No deberá tardar en llegar-Esto alegro al semental manifestando una gran sonrisa al igual que los demás, no aprobaba la venganza pero deberé hacer excepciones pero al final, me encargare yo misma de Knives.

* * *

-¿Ya viste a nuestra madre Shanalotte? ¿Qué opinas?-Mi hermana menor, Celeste. Se veía deprimida por esto, pero no era la única que se sentía así. Todas nos sentíamos devastadas y confundidas por esto.

-No lo se, mi madre fue tomada por sorpresa al igual que nosotras-Mi mirada estaba centrada hacia el interior del hospital la cual nuestra única separación era la puerta de cristal-Pero ya contacte a la princesa Featherhope. En poco tiempo estará aquí.

-¿Cómo crees que este papá Shanalotte?-Baje la vista mirando a Teresa sentada en el suelo tomada de las piernas con una gran preocupación en su voz.

-Desconozco Teresa, es la primera vez que experimento estas cosas. No se lo que impacto pero parece que lo dejo en coma y en un estado de salud deplorable.

-¿No puedes usar tu magia para curarlo Shanalotte?-Teresa se veía desesperada por nuestro padre pero quería controlarse.

-No creo que funcione, porque según mi madre. Es un proyectil que se incrusta una vez que impacta a alguien y si uso mi magia de curación sanara la herida pero el proyectil seguirá adentro causándole graves daños en el cerebro. De igual manera mi madre no trato de curarlo en primeras-Teresa bajo la vista adolorida por mi explicación, por desgracia. No podía experimentar un dolor tan grande como el de ellas. Me lo tenía prohibido estrictamente. No quería sentirme débil ante los demás. Veía del otro lado de la puerta de cristal a mi madre siendo abrazada por los demás ponys. Me alegraba un poco esto, me da gusto saber que ellos quieren a mi madre.

-¿Estas sonriendo?-Celeste me saco de mi trance mirándome extrañada-¿Por qué sonríes en esta situación?

-Disculpa, es que vi algo interesante-Me puse nuevamente mi capucha apenada por esto, a estas alturas debería controlar mis emociones pero a veces me dejo llevar por las mismas. ¿Sera por la dichosa pubertad?

-Aunque, te ves bien cuando sonríes. Rara vez lo haces-Celeste me miro nuevamente mientras veía el cielo de Equestria observando a los pegasos volando sobre nosotros-Hace años que no lo haces, ¿No es así Teresa?

-Claro, la última vez que vimos a Shana sonreír fue cuando nosotras teníamos 7 años. Pero luego cambiaste. Te hiciste fría como la roca-Entre la preocupación de mi hermana me mostro sus intrigas hacia mi persona pero era lógica su intriga-Y quiero a la Shana alegre.

-Lo siento hermana por haber cambiado. Pero, así me siento más cómoda-Teresa volvió a acomodarse abrazando sus brazos mientras yo regresaba la vista hacia la puerta de cristal.

-Eres una aguafiestas Shanalotte. No sé porque eres la favorita de nuestro papá-Celeste no paraba de ver el cielo mientras me daba a exponer sus incomodidades. Era normal que mi hermana lo hiciera, cuando nada le parece mejor lo dice y no se queda con ningún rencor.

-¿Lo soy?

-Claro que lo eres, eres su favorita. Desde que volvió siempre ha estado a tu lado pidiéndote consejos y cosas así. Inclusive el día en el que te mando al calabozo lo hizo con dolor.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, yo soy la culpable de haber ayudado al Doctor en sus planes. Pero, no puedo decir que soy su favorita. Y soy la que carga con esta culpa por haber hecho esto. De no haber ayudado ahora mismo nuestro padre no estaría ahora mismo entre la vida y la muerte-Celeste y Teresa me miraron fijamente escuchando mis palabras tratando de darle un poco de lógica a las mías y coherencia para que entendieran mi punto-También se que no puedo experimentar emociones como la de ustedes, tal vez ustedes nunca lo comprendan pero si llegasen a entender. Entiéndanme, no soy perfecta. También cometo errores. Trato de hacer lo mejor posible para hacer feliz a mi padre-Celeste me miro bajando la vista guardándose sus palabras. Espero haberle dado a entender mi punto sin causarle una inconformidad.

-Me agrada tu madurez Hija mayor, pero esa misma madurez tiende a ser peligrosa-Di media vuelta viendo a FeatherHope junto a sus guardaespaldas NobleSoul y BraveThunder portando sus capuchas a excepción de ella, su pelaje blancuzco provocaba un hermoso brillo similar al del sol solo que la diferencia eran sus ojos carmesí y melena maltratada de color azul verdoso.

-FeatherHope. Me alegra verla aquí-hice una ligera reverencia de saludo frente a ella y ella por igual hizo uno.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-No lo sabemos, todavía es un incierto.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Devastada, es una pena. ¿Qué planean?

-No tenemos muchos planes por el momento, queremos discutirlo con tu madre para llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿A un acuerdo?-La princesa FeatherHope bajo la vista observando a BraveThunder y NobleSoul quienes la veían mortificados.

-De que nos den asilo en Equestria, como hemos viajado durante tantos años por lo que perdimos nuestra nacionalidad Equestre. y nos hemos quedado sin alimentos por haber ayudado a los demás que lo necesitaban-La princesa FeatherHope alzo la vista mirándome con esa preocupación, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz de su parte.

-Lo que quiere decir la Capitana es que a cambio de capturar al tal doctor nos den asilo en Equestria.

-No es necesario que lo pidan, ustedes son buenos amigos de mi madre. Ustedes pueden quedarse las veces que quieran. Se muy bien que el viejo templo de la Princesa FeatherHope está localizada en la cima de la montaña por lo que también las hace parte de este reino, siempre serán bienvenidos-La princesa FeatherHope esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al igual que sus escoltas, caminaron hacia el interior del hospital pasando de largo dejándome con mis hermanas.

-Por eso eres la favorita-Celeste volvió a mencionar el tema pasado pero ahora mirándome a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres honesta, comprensiva, inteligente, eres todo lo que un padre hubiera deseado mientras que nosotras siempre estamos detrás de ti, en tu sombra.

-No digas eso hermana mía, no soy como lo que describes. Soy solo una hija más.

-Mi hermana tiene razón Shana, desde que tengo memoria siempre has sobresalido mientras que nosotras nos quedamos detrás de ti.

-Pero, ustedes están detrás mío no porque sea mejor que ustedes. Sino porque ustedes me detendrán cuando caiga. ¿No recuerdan esa vez en la escuela mágica? ¿Cuándo nadie quiso estar conmigo por ser diferente? ¿Cuándo ellos me ignoraban a pesar de ser hija de la reina? Ustedes estuvieron allí para apoyarme y alentarme a pesar de ser mas jóvenes estuvieron conmigo en esa difícil etapa. Sin ustedes no hubiera llegado tan lejos y sin ustedes no sería lo que soy ahora-Ambas me sonrieron captando con gusto mis palabras. Me alegra que comprendan mi situación actual.

-¿Deberemos entrar Shana? Me esta empezando a doler la espalda-Teresa se levantó mirando hacia el interior del hospital donde estaba la Princesa FeatherHope con mi madre y ese grupo de Ponies.

-No lo creo, dejémosla sola-Mire a mi hermana estirándose en el suelo tratando de recuperar la movilidad y querer quitarse el entumecimiento-Se te ve la ropa interior. Son rosas.

-¡SHANA!

* * *

Pasaron unas dos horas, fui visitada por FeatherHope junto con Bravethunder y NobleSoul. Tenía tiempo de no verlos pero tenían ya un objetivo. Buscar al Doctor Knives, ahora no era investigación. Quería tenerlo frente a mi y cobrar el daño que hizo hacia nosotros y más con Arturo. FeatherHope me prometió que haría todo lo posible para traerlo frente a mí para que se haga justicia por sus crímenes hacia Equestria y tentar con la vida de mi esposo. Después de esa corta y directa platica continúe mi espera por los resultados de Arturo pero no había nada, conforme pasaba el tiempo el grupo de ponys que me rodeaban se iban yendo hacia sus hogares pero con sus respectivas despedidas y apoyo hasta estar sola en la sala de espera pero no fue tanto ya que mis hijas entraron a hacerme compañía hasta el anochecer. Mi hermana debió haber ocultado el sol y alzar consigo la noche. Shanalotte, al momento del anochecer envió una carta a Cadence y a mi hermana explicando nuestra ausencia sin dar detalles tan explícito avisando por igual que no volveríamos al castillo por al menos por esta noche. Espero comprendan.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el doctor LemonHeart finalmente salió del quirófano agotado y con unas cuantas manchas de sangre en su bata y pelaje. Tenía consigo una pequeña charola plateada en la boca y al estar frente a nosotras la dejo en el suelo viendo los restos del proyectil con sangre.

-Fue todo lo que encontramos en el cráneo de su esposo pero tengo malas noticias-El doctor saco de su bolsillo una hoja blanca con unos escritos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué paso con Arturo? ¿Ha quedado gravemente herido? ¿O habrá muerto? No, no quiero pensar eso pero ¿Qué hare si eso pasase?-Según los resultados de su análisis de sangre encontramos una fuerte toxina desconocida mezclada con la del veneno de broma la cual le ha causado grandes daños a su sistema nervioso.

-¿Qué tan grave es doctor LemonHeart?

-Lo suficiente como para cambiar al Arturo que conocen y tanto aprecian. Temo decir que el Arturo que está a punto de despertar sea alguien nuevo.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?

-Temo también decir que usted es la única que puede ver al Rey. No sabemos cómo actuaria si ve a sus hijas-Me levante del suelo dejando a mis hijas por detrás. Espero no estén desesperadas por ver a su padre. El Doctor tomo la charola con los restos de la bala caminando hacia la sala del quirófano atravesando la puerta llevándonos una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Reina Celestia, ¿Dónde has estado?-Arturo estaba sentado en la camilla rodeado por los ponys quienes lo veían mortificado, trague saliva viendo a Arturo quien me veía con una gran serenidad tenebrosa.

-¿Arturo? ¿Eres tu?

-Por supuesto, hablas con David Arturo Rivera. Reina Celestia. ¿Alguien podría traerme un poco de agua?-Arturo bajo ligeramente la vista viendo a una enfermera. Quien era una pequeña potra de pelaje color crema con una melena rosada quien rápidamente corrió por un pequeño vaso de agua saliendo de la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo amor?

-Para nada, estoy en buen estado. No comprendo tu preocupación-Camine hacia el y el me seguía con la mirada. Un detalle preocupante era que no parpadeaba.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Claro, eres la Reina Celestia. Gobernadora de Equestria y mi esposa. ¿Por qué el atrevimiento?

-¿Qué opina Doctor LemonHeart?

-No lo se Reina. Es la primera vez que tratamos con algo así, tardara un tiempo en encontrar una cura-La pequeña regreso con el vaso de agua dándoselo a Arturo y el lo tomo manteniéndolo en sus manos sin apartarme la mirada-¿No piensa tomar agua?

-No tengo sed.

-Recomiendo que se quede un día en observación para seguir haciéndole análisis médico. ¿Usted qué opina Reina?

-Está bien Doctor, si así le va a ayudar que asi sea.

-¿Por qué se preocupan por mí? Si estoy en excelentes condiciones-Arturo nos veía sin parpadear y con esa misma tranquilidad inquietante-De hecho quiero dormir un poco si no les molesta-Arturo le dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso y se lo dio a la pequeña potra y ella lo tomo temerosa con su casco. Arturo se recostó en la cama y casi al instante se quedó dormido. Todos nos quedamos confusos ante la actitud errante de Arturo.

Salimos de la sala en total silencio para no perturbar su sueño. A pesar de que diga que está tranquilo está bajo los efectos del veneno y si lo que dice el doctor LemonHeart es verdad alterarlo un poco podría ser dañino. Para nosotras. Regresamos a la sala de espera donde se encontraban mis hijas pero dos de ellas dormían una sobre la otra. Teresa y Celeste mientras que Shanalotte estaba de pie esperando por nuestro regreso sin cansancio alguno.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?-Shanalotte me miro con esa misma serenidad y calma de costumbre pero quería encontrarle una preocupación pero no parecía mortificada.

-Está bien, salió de la operación pero todavía tienen que hacerle unos estudios. ¿Usted cree que Arturo pueda salir hoy mismo?

-¿Bajo estas condiciones? De ninguna manera Reina Celestia. Como he mencionado antes, su condición física es normal pero debido al veneno de broma y al otro veneno su mente está hecha un desastre. Podría inclusive matar a alguien si no se controla a tiempo por lo que insisto en que se quede en observación hasta que estén listos sus resultados-El Doctor insistió nuevamente con su análisis medico pero no lo veía convencido, su mirada agotada y cansancio constante decían otras cosas.

-Entonces me quedare para acompañarlo. Shanalotte necesito que regreses al castillo junto con tus hermanas. Cualquier cosa no dudes en enviarme una carta.

-Temo decirle Reina que tampoco puede quedarse aquí, al menos no hoy-El doctor se tallo los ojos con su casco mientras me negaba la visita hacia mi esposo. Yo me disguste un poco y a la vez me preocupe por esto. Sería la primera vez en años que pasaría la noche sola. Creí que no volvería a experimentar esa sensación desde que Arturo había fallecido esa vez.

-Está bien Doctor LemonHeart, le encargo mucho a mi esposo. Mañana vendré a visitarlo-Di media vuelta tomando a Teresa y Celeste con mi magia acomodándolas en mi lomo estirando mis alas para evitar que se caigan por los lados-Vámonos hija, mañana veremos a tu padre.

-Está bien-Shanalotte miro por unos escasos segundos la sala de operaciones donde se encontraba su padre durmiendo y camino detrás mío con esa misma tranquilidad habitual.

Salimos del hospital observando las calles nocturnas de Canterlot. Donde en los días es una metrópoli donde ponys van y vienen cada segundo ya sean foráneos o habitantes de esta ciudad. Siempre están de un lado a otro comprando utensilios para su hogar. Recuerdo muy bien cuando Canterlot se alzó sobre los demás. Cuando Canterlot era apenas un pequeño pueblo, aún más pequeño que la propia Ponyville y solo teníamos de habitantes algunos ponys nómadas. Si no me equivoco ahí conocí al bisabuelo de la señora Smith Apple. Pero eso ahora es historia. Ahora estamos viviendo en una hermosa ciudad hecha de piedra y hermosos detalles dorados, la ciudad capital de mi hermoso y glorioso reino pero. ¿Cuánto durara? Roma no estuvo en la cúspide del mundo por mucho tiempo. Su vanidad y orgullo hicieron que Roma cayera sobre sus falsos cimientos. Espero eso no suceda con mi reino, y de ser así tratare de evitar el colapso de mi reino. Pero, prefiero no pensar en ello aun. Mire ligeramente a Shanalotte y ella se mantenía entretenida leyendo un libro. No era el libro habitual que había escrito hace una década. Si no era otro, era un pequeño libro del tamaño de su mano con un separador hecho de seda roja. Esto me llamo mucho la atención ya que el libro tenía una característica algo peculiar. Estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que lees hija?-Shanalotte no despego la vista del libro pasando de hoja.

-Es un libro en el cual vienen remedios curativos de origen natural.

-Pero el libro esta blanco.

-Claro que no madre, el libro está repleto de conocimientos en forma de texto. Es un libro del viejo StarSwirl el cual uso un hechizo para ocultar su contenido para evitar falsificaciones. Se escuchara descortés pero como dice un personaje de un videojuego que tanto gusta mi hermana y cito: Si no puedes verlo es porque no tienes ojos-No me sentí ofendida para nada pero, no sabía que mi viejo maestro tuviera más textos ocultos. ¿Dónde lo habrá sacado? Con tan solo saber que fue de mi apreciado maestro StarSwirl me llegan viejas emociones de añoranza y nostalgia. Me gustaría volver a esos días.

-No te preocupes hija, no me ofendió pero es curioso seguir viendo libros de StarSwirl. Hace siglos que no veía ninguno.

-Es interesante el libro. Tiene muchos remedios curativos desde el uso de plantas hasta el uso de polvo cósmico.

-¿Viene algo sobre cómo tratar a tu padre?

-Por el momento nada interesante sobre curar a mi padre pero he aprendido hechizos de curación y de resucitación. Parece sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción.

-Sera mejor no investigues más sobre eso, no es bueno intervenir en el descanso eterno de los demás.

-Como digas madre.

Después de unos minutos de camino salimos de la ciudad de Canterlot llegando nuevamente hacia el castillo con un ligero cansancio. Un merecido descanso después de un día agotador. Espero Arturo este mejor para mañana porque si no sería un gravísimo problema. Lo dejo en tus cascos. FeatherHope.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue en su experimento?-El Rey sombra se veía impaciente por el resultado del experimento que Knives tanto había anhelado probar, tenía cientos de hipótesis en la mente y miles de resultados posibles en su cuadernillo mientras tenia a ellos esa desconocida máquina de color plateado donde anteriormente había traído aquel centauro del antiguo mágico y olvidado mundo humano.

-Cumple con las expectativas Doctor, De hecho. Ya no tarda en llegar-El Doctor se levantó del sólido y sucio suelo dejando su cuadernillo en el suelo caminando hacia la puerta metálica donde estaban refugiados.

-¿De quién hablas? Explícate o enfrentaras mi ira.

-No desespere, que la respuesta no es una hipótesis. Es un hecho-El doctor abrió la puerta metálica creando un rechinido agudo que se escuchó por la sala mostrando del otro lado una figura peculiar. Esto alegro al Doctor Knives esbozando una gran sonrisa que recorrió su viejo y arrugado rostro mostrando sus dientes marrones por la suciedad. El doctor Knives se hizo a un lado permitiéndole al malvado y sínico Rey Sombra ver de quien se trataba, de igual manera se sorprendió pero contuvo su sorpresa con un gesto de repudio. Este ser cruzo la puerta caminando tranquilamente deteniéndose frente al Rey Sombra. Eta figura no parpadeaba en lo absoluto y lo miraba a los ojos con una tranquilidad perturbadora-He aquí, ante nosotros. El Rey de Equestria. El Rey Arturo.


	11. Chapter 11

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETUHNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. ESTAMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE ARCO PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR. QUIERO ACLARAR ALGUNOS DETALLES DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **AQUI NO APARECERAN NI CADENCE NI SHINING ARMOR (DEBIDO A LO QUE LEERAN HOY) YA EN EL OTRO CAPITULO SE REVELARA EL PORQUE NO ESTAN, AHORA. HABRA PEQUEÑOS DETALLES SIN ACLARAR LO CUAL SE ACLARA MAS ADELANTE (EN EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA O EN CAPITULOS FUTUROS) PERO, CELESTIA TIENE RAZON. " _EL"_ TENDRA QUE VER EN EL FUTURO Y TENDRA QUE VER CON SU VIDA CON CELESTIA. TAMBIEN, SHANALOTTE TENDRA UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN EL FIC ASI COMO SUS HERMANAS PORQUE POSEEN COSAS QUE NINGUN OTRO PONY EN EQUESTRIA POSEE. NI CELESTIA, ASI QUE SERIA UNA SORPRESA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. **

**ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA Y DISCULPEN EL ATRASO, RECIEN TERMINE UN VIDEOJUEGO DE MI INFANCIA (SILENT HILL 2 OBVIAMENTE) Y PERDI LA NOCION DEL TIEMPO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL REY LOCO: EL REY MALDITO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 11: EL REY LOCO; EL REY EJECUTOR-

En toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, desde que llegamos al castillo no pude dormir pensando en la condición de Arturo. Tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que no encontraran una cura para su malestar y de no ser asi tal vez tenga que hacer algo al respecto. Su cordura esta en la cuerda floja. Cualquier cosa podría alterarlo, sin importar lo mas mínimo que se presente. El se volverá loco. Estaba recostada mirando hacia el exterior desde mi cama mirando el cielo azul de Equestria iluminado por mi hermoso sol alegrando la vida de mis ponys, pero no para mi. Estaba mortificada por mi esposo, no he sabido nada de el. Ni el Doctor Lemonheart se ha comunicado conmigo. Estuve intranquila tratando de verle un lado positivo pero no podia quedarme en mi habitación, me levante de mi cama tomando mi corona y mis accesorios colocándomelos con magia y Sali de mi habitación siendo recibida por Shanalotte pero no tenía un buen aspecto. Tenía una mortificación en su rostro manifestada a través de una mueca. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Sucede algo Shanalotte?-Ella volteo a verme y le vi una bofetada marcada en su pequeño rostro, esto me enfureció apenas verla-¿Quién tuvo el horrible atrevimiento de tocar a mi hija?-Tome a Shanalotte del hombro con mi casco enfurecida, ¿Quién fue la horrible bestia sin corazon para dañar su pequeña cara? Ella no me decía nada pero se veía con unas ciertas ganas para llorar-¿Quién te hizo esto? Dimelo ahora.

-…-Shanalotte se rehusaba a hablar pero no tiene de otra que decirme-Fue mi padre.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Arturo?-¿Mi esposo golpeo a su propia hija? ¿Cuándo fue y en donde? Esto me sorprendio demasiado, tanto que retrocedí varios pasos por el impacto de sus palabras. Estaba atónita-¿Dónde esta ahora tu padre?

-En la sala del trono, con mis hermanas-Shanalotte dio media vuelta entrando a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, me acerque un poco a la puerta esperando a que diera señales de que estaba llorando pero no escuchaba nada, ahora tenia en mi mente dos cosas: una gran preocupación hacia mis hijas y un gran coraje hacia Arturo por haberle faltado al respeto a su hija de una forma tan barbárica.

Estaba demasiado molesta, ignoraba los detalles a mi alrededor con tal de solucionar esto aunque mi corazon me decía otra cosa. ¿Qué tal si estos son los efectos del veneno? ¿Deberé molestarme con un Arturo que no es consciente de lo que hace? Mientras mas me acercaba a la sala del trono mas sentía una presencia pesada y de mal gusto, mis hombros pesaban mas de lo habitual y batallaba con mantenerme en pie pero no debo de caer. Quiero ver a Arturo ahora mismo. Entre a la gran sala del trono mirando mi alrededor. Esto no me gustaba para nada; donde una vez estaban los estandartes de la bandera Equestriana ahora estaba el símbolo de un sol naranja y una luna negra con el estandarte de tela de color rojo carmesí. A lo lejos estaba Arturo sentado en mi trono y a sus pies arrodilladas estaban Teresa y Celeste con ropa provocativa y cadenas en el cuello. Arturo tenia en su mano izquierda una copa y en la derecha una daga con algo de sangre. Tenia su ropa habitual pero encima tenia una capa rojiza con detalles dorados en el centro. frente a el estaban 10 guardias reales y un pony común y corriente esposado con algunas cortadas en su espalda. Camine hacia Arturo y el prestaba atención hacia ese pony mas no a mi. Seguia sin parpadear o si lo hacia era de dos minutos o tres máximo. Pase a un lado del pony y tenia grandes moretones en la cara y no podia ver en un ojo porque lo tenia hinchado. Mis guardias reales ignoraron mi presencia y miraban a Arturo con suma atención.

-Bajo mis leyes, recientemente estipuladas. Claro esta, te condeno a dos dias en calabozo sin derecho a alimentos ni agua hasta el dia de tu ejecución-Esto me sorpendio demasiado, ¿Ejecuciones en Equestria? No puedo mas, tengo que detener esta locura.

-¡ARTURO!-Me interpuse entre este pobre y maltratado pony rodeado por los guardias quienes me miraban fijamente con una mirada penetrante. Arturo reacciono a mi voz bajando la vista lentamente hasta verme con una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh, Reina Celestia. Esposa mia, que agradable verte aquí. ¿A que se debe tu visita?.

-¿Cómo a que se debe mi visita? Me entere que golpeaste a nuestra hija y ahora me entero de que estas a punto de mandar a ejecutar a este pobre pony. Sin contar de que tienes a nuestras dos hijas como respaldo para tus sucios pies-Arturo entrecerró la mirada levantándose de mi trono usurpado, les hice una señal a Teresa y Celeste para que se levantaran y se fueran de este lugar. Las cosas no se pondrán muy buenas que digamos.

-¿Sucios pies? ¿Sabes con quien hablas? Hablas con el Rey de Equestria, el primer Rey en este gran y magnanime reino. El cual tu misma me lo dijiste-Arturo bajo los pequeños escalones caminando hacia mi, no era el Arturo que yo amaba. No actuaba como el. Pero, si supiera que el es el segundo Rey. Yo…

-Detente Arturo. No des ordenes que están fuera de tu cordura. No estas para dirigir un reino en tu estado actual.

-¿Qué esta fuera de mi cordura? ¿Mi estado actual? Si estoy perfecto. Mas que perfecto, estoy super perfecto-Arturo alzo los brazos con una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla mirando al techo pero no duro nada. Bajo los brazos ahora con una mirada de odio hacia mi-Debes de ser tu la incapaz de mantener este reino, por eso muchos abusan de ti. Porque eres muy benevolente, tu no tienes lo necesario para controlar este reino. Yo si, ahora no tienes palabra mientras yo este sentado en el trono-Arturo camino hacia mi lentamente, mi respiración se aceleraba conforme se acercaba a mi posición-Tu ya no tienes palabra en este reino, porque ya has muerto para ellos-Arturo acaricio mi rostro mientras me veía con una sonrisa malvada, paso su dedo sobre mis labios hasta soltarme-Guardias, llévense a la Reina Celestia al calabozo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-Al instante aparecieron un gran grupo de guardias reales portando lanzas, las lanzas que _EL_ habia hecho hace demasiados siglos-¡LES ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN! ¡SE LOS ORDENA LA REINA CELESTIA!-Parece que mis guardias no reaccionaban a mis palabras. Solo me miraban con un odio generado por la orden de Arturo quien me veía con esa misma sonrisa macabra-¡LES ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN AHORA MISMO! Si no…

-¿Si no que? Querida esposa, ¿Los mandaras a encarcelar? ¿Les quitaras la ración alimenticia para ellos y sus familias? ¿Los mandaras a ejecutar?-Arturo me veía con una gran prepotencia mientras me veía envuelta hasta el cuello con las lanzas de mis propios guardias reales. Quienes antes me habían jurado suma lealtad-Llévensela, programen la primera ejecución en toda Equestria-Los guardias me esposaron los cascos, las alas y usaron un dispositivo en forma de anillo colocándolo en mi cuerno para evitar que use magia en su contra. Me llevaron a rastras junto a el otro pony quien me veía con una gran tristeza y Arturo nos veía con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de maldad, una sonrisa de alguien que no es Arturo, de alguien que no es mi esposo, de alguien que no amo.

Pasamos por los pasillos reales de Canterlot viendo como los sirvientes del castillo me miraban con una cierta tristeza y pena. Tal vez no entiendan lo que esta sucediendo pero con solo verme a los ojos percibían lo que había pasado. Pasamos por la habitación de mis hijas, exactamente por la habitación de Teresa y Celeste y la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior pude ver a Celeste abrazada de teresa mientras que un grupo de guardias reales tomaban sus cosas, ambas estaban llorando por esto. Lo siento hijas, por el momento no puedo ayudarlas. Ambas alcanzaron a verme levantándose del suelo pero fueron bruscamente detenidas por los guardias con sus armas. No vi lo que sucedió después, ya había pasado por ese tramo doloroso de poder librarme de mis cadenas detendría la crueldad hacia mis hijas. Pasamos por la sala donde antes estaban los elementos de la armonía y vi claramente a un gran grupo de guardias vigilando la entrada al igual que las demás salas aledañas a la sala de los elementos. Llegamos a un túnel de piedra, no bien decorada como el resto del castillo, era el túnel donde hace mas de 6 mil años se usaba para aprisionar a los seres mas malvados que habitaron en Equestria hasta que se empezó a hacer uso del tártaro como tal, haciendo un pacto con Cerberus. El túnel bajaba hacia el subsuelo de Canterlot. Había antorchas en la parte exterior e interior ya que mi sol no llegaba hasta haya abajo. ¿Ahora quien dará el amanecer y el anochecer? Espero que Arturo se de cuenta de su error antes de que cause un desequilibrio. Pero ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? Si ella no fue capturada ella podría seguir manteniendo el balance entre el dia y la noche.

Bajamos las escaleras de piedra con una tranquilidad inquietante, conforme bajábamos por estas interminables escaleras mi respiración se dificultaba debido a que no hay mucha entrada de aire. Nuestra única iluminación eran las antorchas mágicas que nos acompañaban en nuestra bajada, sigo sin creer que Arturo hubiese hecho tal cosa. Mi propio marido, me haya hecho esto. Pero, no debería culparlo. Esta bajo los efectos del veneno pero ¿Qué sucedió con el Doctor Lemonheart? ¿Por qué esta afuera y no en el hospital para su tratamiento? Tenia que hacer algo pero, por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Estoy de cascos atados. Después de varios e interminables minutos llegamos a los mas profundo de este túnel, llegamos a la sala principal donde habían celdas por todos lados, de mi lado izquierdo estaban las jaulas donde anteriormente se aprisionaban a los ladrones y en el lado derecho las celdas donde se aprisionaban a los enemigos de Equestria hasta que se dejaron de usar porque no teníamos derecho para controlar la libertad de los demás. Era una sala tan grande y oscura, las antorchas que estaban aquí no eran de total apoyo y a duras penas se podia ver los detalles pero he de suponer que las paredes de piedra están llenas de suciedad y humedad al igual que el suelo. Antes de entrar a mi celda me fue arrebatada mi corona, mi gran collar y mis protectores para los cascos de oro, los guardias me metieron en la celda sin decir nada cerrando la celda con llave y hechizos de nivel 30. Magia que solo los unicornios de alto rango podían usar. Yo, mi hermana, mis hijas y el ya difunto Star Swirl éramos los únicos que podíamos usar este tipo de magia para romper el candado. Tal vez, si Twilight estuviera aquí podría ayudarme ¿Cómo me comunicaría con ella? Si estoy en este lugar abandonado. El interior de la celda no era algo de sorpresa, habia una cama de piedra y una fosa común para cuando quiera hacer de mis necesidades. No era algo lo suficientemente higienico pero era eso o tener que aguantar las ganas. Será mejor que me recueste un poco sino me aburriré y me preocupare mas si pienso en ello.

 **SHANALOTTE**

No se porque mi padre actuo de forma tan agresiva, esa cachetada me dolio demasiado, tanto fue el impacto que no pude hablar en un buen rato. Pude haber usado un hechizo para el dolor pero era mejor no hacerlo ya que necesito concentrarme mas en una cura para mi padre. Estaba aislada por voluntad propia en la habitación de mi madre. Se que ella fue enviada al calabozo real y que no puedo entrar. Desconozco el paradero de mis hermanas. Debería preocuparme, pero no es asi. Me da igual, primero debere encargarme de curar a mi padre. ¿Sera que tengo una cierta atracción amorosa hacia mi propio padre? ¿Seran estas emociones algo malas para las demás ponys que me rodean? No, no pensare en ello. Sean o no sean verídicas estas emociones debo concentrarme en encontrar una cura aunque deberé rescatar a mi madre antes de todo. Espero que ella este bien, y mis hermanas por igual. Me molestare demasiado si les pasa algo.

Me encontraba sentada en el balcón de mi madre con las piernas cruzadas con ese libro de Star Swirl, el mago legendario. Aquel mago que existió hace miles de años, cuando mi madre apenas era una potra y le enseño la mayoría de sus hechizos y la instruyo junto con mi tia Luna a gobernar en aquel entonces Equestria. Este libro tenía una característica especial que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Su tinta era invisible al ojo común a no ser que uses un hechizo de visión. Pero no cualquier hechizo de visión, este hechizo me permitía ver mas allá de los limites. Podía ver el alma de las personas y el aura mágico que emanaban, era como tener los ojos de Phoenix, la serafín. Y con este hechizo podía ver la tinta mágica que Star Swirl grabo en este cuadernillo. Había un sinfín de hechizos y remedios, todos a la alcance de mi mano. Había hechizos para la inmortalidad temporal, hechizos de ultra velocidad, hechizos de invisibilidad, aunque había hechizos algo raros, Ocultar arma, flecha de alma, Gran danza de dagas, Fundicion mágica, gran orbe de magia, niebla mágica, estos son hechizos usados para el combate ¿Por qué Star Swirl tendría hechizos así? Si la historia de Equestria siempre se ha dicho que hubo grandes eras de paz y armonía. Debere investigar estos hechizos mas adelante, ahora me tengo que centrar en encontrar una cura como tal aunque no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla.

-Gran remedio karmico difusor-Parece que este era el hechizo que necesitaba, la letra era algo ilegible pero no me detendría en mi investigación- _Este hechizo, según mis cálculos. Es capaz de curar casi todo tipo de envenenamiento, pero debido a su complejidad estimo que solo se podría usar solo una vez ya que los ingredientes a usar solo aparecen en verano, donde el sol esta en su máximo esplendor. Por suerte, he colocado un pequeño jardín botánico en una habitación secreta en lo mas profundo del castillo, en el calabozo real. Si tan solo Celestia supiera de esa habitación, se alegraría demasiado. Esa pequeña le gusta jugar con las flores. En fin, para usar dicho antidoto. Se necesitan tres ingredientes. Que yo mismo consegui y logre mantener en su perfecto estado hasta el dia de hoy, y son: el tallo de una rosa purpura del bosque Everfree, las espinas de una enredadera venenosa del mundo del simio y el ultimo ingrediente. Sangre de una yegua pura, al tener estos ingredientes se tienen que mezclar bien hasta tener una consistencia pegajosa y semi transparente y al conseguir esa característica agregar un poco de secresion salival para aumentar las probabilidades de efectividad. Recomiendo que sea atraves de un beso ya que la boca de un pony tiene la suficiente saliva y esto haría un excelente remedio para los envenenamientos mortales. Claro, solo ha sido probado una vez y ha habido un total fracaso. Fue con mi ya difunta y amada esposa. Si estas leyendo esto, es mejor que te prepares para lo peor si no funciona el antídoto y si funciona, te pido de favor que lo anotes en la hoja siguiente para futuras generaciones sedientas de conocimiento_ -Estas fueron las palabras que necesitaba pero hay varios problemas que debo de afrontar. Primera, me aisle del exterior voluntariamente y no puedo salir volando de la habitación de mi madre debido a mi malestar con mis alas, segunda. Si me llegan a ver vagando libremente por el castillo sere reprendida cruelmente por mi padre golpeándome nuevamente y tercera. Si llego a hacer el antídoto para suministrárselo a mi padre será atraves de un beso en los labios. No se si deba hacerlo, soy su hija. Se veria mal para los demás, se veria mal para mis hermanas y en el peor de los casos, mi madre. Pero por ahora, solo queda memorizar el hechizo y los pasos aunque también podría memorizar estos hechizos por si llega a haber una emergencia y tenga que defenderme pero ¿De que me defendería?

Estos hechizos, eran hechizos complicados. Requerían algo mas que simple magia, necesitaba usar algo mas halla de los limites conocidos, algo que no me esperaba. Necesito sincronizar mi alma con estos hechizos, desde lo mas simple hasta lo mas complicado. Esperaba que fueran mas sencillos pero no. Según las anotaciones del mago Star Swirl, además de sincronizar mi alma tienen una gran concentración ya que mi alma esta en juego y de ser distraída por lo mas minimo podría morir y mi cuerpo se destrozaría en el peor de los casos y en el mejor. Desaparecería sin dejar rastro. _El portador de este cuadernillo, de llegar a este capitulo sabras que no será una tarea fácil dominar estos hechizos. Tienes que combinar tu alma con tus emociones y depende las emociones que inviertas será el resultado de los hechizos, si estas enamorado y usas flecha de alma. Será una flecha curativa, si usas la rabia será una flecha que queme la piel al tacto asemejándose un poco a la antigua y olvidada piromancia, de usar el deseo de la muerte, la flecha de alma matara a todo el que se acerque. Este hechizo fue diseñado para emergencias, pero. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, crei que seria para salvar vidas inocentes de los asesinos crueles y malvados pero. Fue usado para crear mas muerte y no beneficio. Por eso cree el hechizo de la inmortalidad pero es temporal debido a que si se usa antes de que la flecha de alma oscura /Nombre que le he dado debido a sus motivos malvados/ impacte en el cuerpo de la victima se haga inmune a su efecto mortal._ Asi fue entonces porque creo los hechizos, interesante. Estos conocimientos son invaluables. ¿Cuántos años vivio Star Swirl? ¿Cómo fallecio? Seria interesante saber mas de este mago pero por desgracia sus libros no cuentan su vida como tal y su fallecimiento y los motivos, la que sabe de esto es mi madre pero no creo que quiera hablar de ello. Nunca se vio interesada en contarme la vida del mago Star Swirl. Tal vez la princesa Twilight Sparkle sepa mas de el pero ahora debo concentrarme en aprender estos hechizos. Algo no anda bien, mi cuerpo tiembla al pase de los minutos y mi pulso cardiaco aumentaba. Algo malo va a pasar, algo me va a pasar a mi.

Como dije hace mas de 4 horas, algo malo me iba a suceder. Frente a mi, no. Sobre mi estaba quien se supone que es mi padre, me habia tomado por sorpresa mientras estudiaba. Me miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria mientras yo forcejeaba para librarme de esto. No puedo creer que mi propio padre vaya a hacer eso. El tenia los dientes amarillentos y la lengua de color purpura, salivaba demasiado mientras trataba de no romper en llanto. Me quería mantener fría hasta en este tipo de situaciones. Sus ojos eran de color verde, es el efecto del veneno. Cada vez mas se apoderaba de su cuerpo debo de hacer algo. Se acerco mas y mas hacia mi frágil y débil cuerpo lamiendo mi cuello con su sucia y humeda lengua mientras yo me quedaba en silencio, esperando a que esto terminara pronto. No esperaba ningun héroe, eso es parte de los cuentos de hadas que le cuentan a niñas inocentes como yo. No existen los héroes. Nunca han existido. Dejo de lamer mi cuello para librarme de un brazo y de un arañazo rompió parte de mi vestido mostrando mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Estaba paralizada. No podia pensar en otra cosa, vio mi cuerpo sin vestimenta y mi ropa interior. Su mirada lo decía todo, paso su maldita lengua sobre sus labios con un gran antojo hacia mi persona. Las cosas no terminaran bien, nunca terminan bien para mi. Nuevamente puso su mano sobre mi pecho pero ahora hacia mi ropa interior desgarrándola descubriendo totalmente mi pecho. Podia ver mi pecho expuesto a su lujuria, no lo quería. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy mas que alguien débil. no tengo la fuerza necesaria para oponerme ni la voluntad para atacar a mi propio padre que ahora mismo esta apunto de abusar sexualmente de mi. Es mejor que acepte las cosas. Es mejor que me rinda, para eso sirvo solamente. Paso su dedo índice entre el espacio que habia en mi pecho acariciando mi piel. Esto no me excitaba en lo absoluto, paso su dedo sobre mi ombligo jugando un poco con el hasta querer bajar mas. Sabiamos el y yo como terminaría. El decía unas palabras pero estaba concentrada en no romper en pánico, solo cerre los ojos esperando a que esto terminara pero no puede terminar algo que nunca empezó. Sentí un gran campo de magia proveniente del exterior, abri nuevamente los ojos viendo a mi padre cubriéndose la vista con un miedo enorme. Mire detrás mio viendo a lo lejos un brillo enceguecedor de color dorado con blanco y luego un nada absoluto. No se escuchaba nada hasta que se esucho un gran estruendo, el sonido reboto en las paredes de la habitación de mi madre causando que mi padre se alejara de mi cubriéndose las orejas con las manos con un pánico enorme, su lujuria bajo de golpe y al final cayo desmayado. Tome el resto de mi ropa y ropa interior y lo coloque a un lado de la habitación. Menos mal que mi capa estaba intacta por lo que junte ambos cordeles dorados para cubrir mi pecho desnudo, esta empezando a hacer frio y no quiero un resfriado o dar señales físicas del frio. Espero comprendan a lo que hablo. Me levante del suelo tomando el libro de Star Swirl guardándolo en mi pequeño bolso de piel y yendo hacia mi habitación, creo tener ropa en caso de emergencia.

Antes de salir, mire el cuerpo inmóvil de mi padre y ahora se veía mas calmado. No entendia porque cuando duerme se ve tan tranquilo pero cuando despierte será aquel Rey lleno de lujuria y maldad incontrolable. Mañana ejecutaran a mi madre, Sali de la habitación dejando solo a mi padre yendo a la mia. Por fortuna estaba cerca de la de mi madre en caso de que necesitase algo y di unos pequeños pasos y entre a el cerrando la puerta con llave. El interior de mi habitación no era la gran cosa, se asemejaba mucho al de mi madre y al de la Tia Luna solo que tenia una cama con base de madera, un librero lleno de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores variados ordenados alfabéticamente y cronológicamente simultáneamente para tener un fácil acceso. Al otro extremo tenia un ropero de 5 puertas del mismo tamaño hecho de madera con oro y plata pero no era importante saber esos detalles. No me gusta entrar en muchos detalles cuando son objetos de poca importancia, abri el librero buscando ropa para el momento pero era ropa de civil, no era ropa que yo disfrutaba portar. Eran camisas hechas a mano por la amiga de mi madre, la señorita Rarity de Ponyville. Sus diseños eran únicos y elegantes pero no eran lo mio. Por desgracia la ropa que mi padre desgarro era la única que me gustaba como tal pero tendre que aceptar ese hecho y tomar ropa de civil. Tome un vestido de noche color blanco de falda larga. Lo interesante de este vestido no eran los pequeños detalles centeneantes asemejándose a chispas sino que conforme el vestido bajaba hacia mi cadera se obscurecia un poco dándole un tono de blanco y negro fusionados. Era elegante, pero como dije. No son de mi gusto. Me puse el vestido dejando mi ropa rasgada a excepción de mi capa verde. Un detalle que casi no menciono, la capa esta encantada conforme la ropa que posea será el color que tomara. El vestido es blanco por lo que la capa junto con la capucha seran de un color que combine, en este caso paso de verde a un color violeta. Tome mi pequeña bolsa con el libro y Sali de mi habitación. No se que habrá pasado pero era de noche cuando mi padre habia entrado a mi habitación. ¿Cuándo habrá pasado eso? No me percate en lo absoluto ¿Habra sido la Tia Luna? Tenia que escabullirme ahora. La patrulla empezaba a penas en unos minutos. Mejor me doy prisa, baje las escaleras de la torre con precaucion. Lo mejor era ir directo a la antrada del calabozo. No quería hacer mi viaje tan largo por lo que omitiré algunas cosas de menor importancia, a algunos de ustedes podría llegar a aburrirles. Si, se que ustedes son espectadores en nuestras vidas pero eso lo hablaremos en otro dia con mas calma.

Pase por la sala donde anteriormente resguardaban los elementos de la armonía pero la puerta estaba cerrada cuando anteriormente estaba abierta para todo el publico visitante debido a que en esta sala se encuentran las vitrinas decorativas con los sucesos mas importantes en Equestria. Me detuve en seco observando cada detalle. Cada posible solución lógico a esto. ¿Para que cerrarían la gran puerta de los elementos de la armonía? Me acerque un poco al apurta y escuchaba voces del otro lado, una me parecía familiar pero la otra no, era muy grave pero se escuchaba prepotente. No me parece esto pero no quiero involucrarme en esto. No ahora, continue mi camino hasta llegar al abandonado túnel donde según cuenta mi madre. Hace cientos de años se usaba para aprisionar ladrones, asesinos y enemigos de Equestria hasta que mi madre hizo grandes actos para evitar esto, creo lazos pacificos con otras especies, especies desconocidas para todos nosotros menos para ella, dudo mucho que la Tia Luna sepa de estas especies. En fin, desvario mucho. Baje por las escaleras de este gran y largo túnel con la esperanza de encontrar a mi madre y la habitación secreta de Star Swirl para encontrar esos ingredientes. El camino fue largo y algo tedioso debido a que aquí no habia ninguna corriente de aire del exterior solo la suficiente para que pudiera respirar, continue mi camino aun con los problemas respiratorios hasta que llegue al final viendo la gran sala del calabozo donde veía grandes celdas y jaulas para los prisioneros de Equestria, habia un olor pútrido en el aire, un olor peor al de un cadáver. Olia a muerte, mire bien mi alrededor pero no habia señales de mi madre, proseguí hasta sentir la presencia mágica de mi madre de mi lado derecho, gire un poco la cabeza y ella estaba recostada en el suelo con el pelaje cubierto de tierra y mugre. Estaba durmiendo pero en su rostro veía rastros de lagrima. Habia llorado no hace mucho, me acerque a su celda colocando mis manos pero termine recibiendo una descarga eléctrica mandándome a volar unos metros chocando con otra celda. Era un dolor horrible, sentí que mi espalda crujió por el impacto. Trate de no gritar del dolor ya que no quería alarmar a los guardias, levante un poco la vista viendo a mi madre reaccionar levantándose del suelo tratando de socorrerme pero terminaba con la descarga eléctrica, al no sentir las piernas me movi a rastras por el frio, sucio y húmedo suelo hasta llegar a ella donde me quede frente a ella recuperando algo de aire pero este lugar no me brindaba lo que necesitaba.

-Hija ¿Estas bien?-Mi madre se veía muy mortificada a mi situación, yo solo asentí en silencio como respuesta mientras luchaba para recobrar el aire y la movilidad de mis piernas-¿Qué haces aquí? Si te descubren podrían aprisionarte.

-No, no iba a dejar que tu estuvieras aquí…-A duras penas pude hablar, mi pecho estaba adolorido por la falta de aire, mi madre aun me veía angustiada tratando de controlarse-…Te sacare de aquí…

-¿Sabes el hechizo anulador?-Asenti negativamente sacando el libro de Star Swirl, mi madre saco su casco tomándome de mi brazo, sentía un poco la descarga electrica que ella recibia. Alce la vista y veía su melena quemarse por la descarga mientras ella me negaba la búsqueda. Me solto el brazo regresándolo del otro lado de la rejilla electrificada-Es un hechizo nivel 30. Puedes hacerlo, pero es complicado-La voz de mi madre mostro su agotamiento debido a la descarga eléctrica, se alejo un poco para recostarse en el suelo mirándome con una gran tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cuál es el hechizo?-Me acerque un poco mas a su celda mientras ella me veía con esa tristeza hasta que rompió en llanto. Coloco su casco cubriéndose el rostro. Mi madre, esta llorando. Mi madre, frente a mi. No importa el hechizo. La sacare de aquí. Mi madre no decía nada, tome los barrotes con ambas manos sintiendo la electricidad mágica recorrer mi cuerpo mas no me importaba. Lo que mas odiaba era ver mi a mi madre llorar de impotencia. Era un hechizo que no sabia y ella no podia decírmelo por su estado de salud actual. Sentía que me quemaba la piel y parte de la ropa pero debo de hacerlo. Por mi familia-Ahora te sacare, madre-Concentre toda mi magia en mis manos, no para protegerme. Sino para crear una explosión en el metal y romper el encantamiento, podia ver mi magia envolver mis manos, luego mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros. Mi aura dorada empezó a envolver los barrotes y poco a poco el ardor desaparecio de mi cuerpo junto con la electricidad. Los barrotes metálicos se _secaron_ convirtiéndose en piedra para luego terminar hecho arena y desaparecer frente a mi, mi madre estaba sin darse cuenta de mi acto. Menos mal, no quería que viera como estoy. Pero, no podia mas. Cai rendida por el cansancio frente a mi madre quien dejo sus lagrimas de lado tomándome con sus cascos acurrucándome a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Descansa hija mia. Duerme, es hora de dormir-Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de mi madre para caer rendida, habia perdido el conocimiento-Shanalotte, despierta. Shanalotte-Esa voz, era la voz de mi madre, abri lentamente la vista y vi a mi madre con una cierta sonrisa pero todavía se veía cubierta de suciedad. Me levante del suelo húmedo algo agotada, tenia lo que muchos llaman _'Resaca del mago'_ la cual consiste en el agotamiento de toda tu magia y tienes que descansar para recuperar tu energia o comer hasta satisfacerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormi?-Trate de levantarme pero me temblaban las piernas por el agotamiento además de que mi madre me lo prohibio tomándome del hombro con su casco.

-Unos pocos minutos hija, muchas gracias-Mi madre se levanto del suelo colocándose a mi lado-Muchas gracias por sacarme de aquí.

-No te preocupes madre, hice lo que todo hijo hubiera hecho-Mi madre se inclino hacia mi para que me pudiera subir a su lomo, sin mas tuve que aceptar y como pude me sente sobre su lomo recargándome sobre su nuca sintiendo su melena.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, saliendo iremos por tus hermanas y por mi hermana, huiremos hasta no encontrar una cura para tu padre-Mi madre camino fuera de su celda pero la detuve tomándola de su melena, estaba entre el agotamiento y el sobreesfuerzo-¿Sucede algo?

-Star Swirl, el sabe la cura.

-¿Star Swirl?

-Asi es, Star Swirl. El sabe la cura-Saque mi libro abriéndolo por la parte donde describia los ingredientes y la localización.

-Pero, Star Swirl fallecio hace cientos de años. ¿Cómo sabría la cura?

-Porque es Star Swirl el barbado, el mago legendario. El es el significado de la palabra magia, el sabe todo lo que sabemos hoy en dia y lo que no sabemos. Según el libro, tenia un pequeño huerto en esta habitación, fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Y ese huerto tiene todos los ingredientes para la cura.

-¿Y donde esta ese huerto?-Mi madre se desconcertó un poco al saber esta información, era lógico. Su maestro nunca le revelo eso y dudo mucho que sea lo único que le haya ocultado a mi madre.

-¿Sabes algo de esto? ¿Algo que nos guie?

-Tal vez, tal vez sepa-Mi madre camino hacia el fondo del calabozo mirando nuestro alrededor, tenia algo en mente y sabia muy bien como hacerlo-A mi viejo amigo y maestro, le gustaba hacer estas cosas. Recuerdo que cuando era una simple potra le gustaba jugar conmigo y con mi hermana a las escondidas. Siempre escondia un objeto como pista, pero ¿Qué habrá dejado escondido ahora?-Mi madre empezó a recorrer cada celda con una mirada de águila, en cada celda o jaula se detenia a ver cada detalle hasta el mas pequeño de ellos, sentía ahora un cambio de actitud de su parte. Era una actitud esperanzadora. Una actitud digna de una madre, y de una reina-Aquí esta-Mi madre se metio a una celda tomando un pequeño cuadro de madera azulado con su casco-Pense que no lo volveria a ver.

-¿De que hablas madre?-Me asome un poco por un lado suyo mirando ese trozo de madera azulado-Disculpa pero no veo nada especial.

-Este cuadro de madera, aunque no lo creas es parte de un rompecabezas. Por aquí debe de estar el resto-Mi madre salio de la celda mirando hacia la pared. Centro la vista hacia el muro de piedra lleno de moho y mugre-Cuando tenia tu edad, disfrutaba mucho de jugar con los rompecabezas junto con tu Tia y Star Swirl. Claro, a el no le gustaba que jugaramos todo el tiempo y nos obligaba a estudiar. Fueron momentos aburridos-Mi madre termino con una pequeña risa mientras caminaba conmigo sobre su lomo hacia el muro-Mira esto hija, veras antigua magia Equestre-Mi madre introdujo el trozo de madera sobre la superficie del muro colocándolo de forma vertical quedando de forma uniforme con el. Empece a sentir un gran campo mágico proveniente del muro junto con un pequeño temblor, cada bloque de piedra se movia por voluntad propia fusionándose con el suelo. Del otro lado, habia cosas que nunca imagine. Era enorme, hermoso y metalico-Vaya, no pensé que Star Swirl tuviera materiales humanos. Demasiados materiales humanos.


	12. Chapter 12

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOME CON OTRO CAPITULO. ANTES DE NADA, SE QUE A ALGUNOS NO LES AGRADO LA ACTITUD DE ARTURO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS POR ESO ME DISCULPO, MI INTENCION NO ERA QUE ODIARAN A ARTURO POR SU PERSONALIDAD ERRANTE A PESAR DE QUE FUE ENVENENADO POR EL DOCTOR KNIVES, SI. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO ESE TIPO DE COSAS Y QUERIA PROBAR COMO QUEDABA, A PESAR DE QUE ME HAYA SENTIDO SATISFECHO POR ESO NO QUERIA QUE SE MOLESTARA U OFENDIERAN POR ESTO, QUERIA DEMOSTRAR QUE HASTA LA PERSONA MAS PURA PUEDE COMETER ACTOS CRUELES Y EN ESTE CASO FUE ARTURO Y YO SER SU CREADOR TAMBIEN ME SENTI MAL POR ELLO, INCLUSIVE POSPUSE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO HASTA EL DIA DE AYER PORQUE NO QUERIA DEJAR ESTE FIC AL AIRE Y HACER QUE NO PASO NADA. POR ESO PIDO DISCULPAS. NO QUERIA QUE SE MOLESTARAN POR ELLO, SUS OPINIONES CUENTAN MUCHO PARA MI Y PARA LO QUE HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR. PERO AHORA SEGUIRE CON ESO HASTA TERMINAR EL ARCO. TAL VEZ EL FINAL DE ESTE ARCO LES AGRADE. PERO NUEVAMENTE PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR ELLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC**

* * *

-CAPITULO 12: EL REY MALDITO-

-Este cuadro de madera, aunque no lo creas es parte de un rompecabezas. Por aquí debe de estar el resto-Mi madre salio de la celda mirando hacia la pared. Centro la vista hacia el muro de piedra lleno de moho y mugre-Cuando tenia tu edad, disfrutaba mucho de jugar con los rompecabezas junto con tu Tia y Star Swirl. Claro, a el no le gustaba que jugáramos todo el tiempo y nos obligaba a estudiar. Fueron momentos aburridos-Mi madre termino con una pequeña risa mientras caminaba conmigo sobre su lomo hacia el muro-Mira esto hija, veras antigua magia Equestre-Mi madre introdujo el trozo de madera sobre la superficie del muro colocándolo de forma vertical quedando de forma uniforme con el. Empece a sentir un gran campo mágico proveniente del muro junto con un pequeño temblor, cada bloque de piedra se movia por voluntad propia fusionándose con el suelo. Del otro lado, habia cosas que nunca imagine. Era enorme, hermoso y metalico-Vaya, no pensé que Star Swirl tuviera materiales humanos. Demasiados materiales humanos.

-¿Qué son estas cosas madre?-Mi madre camino hacia esta gran sala de metal y madera donde podia ver grandes tubos de cristal con vegetación en su interior, en las paredes veía cientos de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, era una vista hermosa. Tantos estantes llenos de libros, a lo lejos podia ver en una plataforma de madera un libro abierto y alrededor podia ver cientos de flores y un camino de acero. Conforme caminábamos veía mas detalles de esta sala. Veía objetos metálicos con cosas brillantes en en el centro. mi madre se veía demasiado sorprendida por esto. No daba por hecho lo que veía y yo estaba igual ya que todo esto es nuevo para mi.

-Estas cosas, son del mundo de Arturo, computadoras, tubos de ensaye, probetas-Pasamos por una mesa de madera viendo estos instrumentos con detalle. Obviamente desconocia su uso y la razón de que estuvieran en este lugar-¿Por qué Star Swirl tendría estas cosas aquí? En Equestria. Esto no me agrada para nada, necesito respuestas-Caminamos hacia el libro que estaba en el centro de esta sala apoyado por el pedestal de madera mi madre se acerco al libro tomándolo con su casco y hojeándolo.

-¿De que trata el libro madre? ¿Explica con detalle la cura?

-No, este libro es el diario personal de Star Swirl. Debe de haber por aquí una anotación del porque tiene estas cosas-Mi madre empezó a hojear el gran libro leyendo con detalle las fechas hasta llegar a la ultima anotación del Mago Star Swirl-Mira hija, aquí viene lo que hablabas, la cura para tu padre pero. Lo ultimo me perturba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué viene en el libro?

-Empieza hablando de la formula pero de momento a otro habla de otro tema y es cuando las cosas empeoran.

-Leelo para poder entender de lo que me relatas madre.

 _-Dia 815, hoy deje a Tia y a Woona (Pseudonimo que le di de cariño) en su cama ya que la pasamos jugando, les conte un nuevo cuento. Les ha encantado, se llama el burro flautista. Claro, omiti algunos detalles agregando unos nuevos. Lo curioso es que esta fabula no es Equestriana. Es humana, si. Es humana, al principio que supe de esto no lo crei (Vease Dia 430) hasta que corrobore por mi mismo, después de varios experimentos pude contactar con esta sub especie. En especial con un humano, se hacia llamar Houdini. Un nombre muy peculiar para un simio fue algo sorpresivo para ambos pero nos supimos entender. Era un hombre (Si ese es el nombre de su especie) de mediana edad y vivía en una ciudad llamada Nueva York (Mas nombres desconocidos) y era un tipo de mago por lo que nos entendimos a la perfeccion, resulta que esta especie es muy similar a nosotros solo con la excepción de que ellos no poseen una magia tan desarrollada como la nuestra, hasta parece inexistente pero poseen grandes avances tecnológicos. Tienen estas cosas metálicas llamados teléfonos, sirve para enviarse datos de forma verbal en vez de usar cartas o inclusive magia. Obviamente me llamo la atención pero quería saber de otras cosas. Harry me explico la situación en su mundo; parece que ellos creen en diferente tipo de dioses y en todo el mundo existen varios dioses dependiendo la zona en la que esten. Curioso, nosotros solo tenemos a los padres creadores. Dejando esto de la Religion (Como ellos lo llaman) a un lado debido que es un tema delicado (Sigo sin comprender porque) me empezó a proveer de muchas cosas, entre ellas medicinas, planos para casas y cosas varias. Era un hombre simpático, me sentía afortunado de haberlo conocido. Por desgracia, estas cosas que el me proveía no podían ser traídas a Equestria debido que la ventana desliespacial (Un nombre inteligente y creativo por cierto) No era tan fuerte como para transferir estos detalles por los que empece a crear un hechizo para poder viajar a su mundo y conocerlo a detalle. Tal vez encuentre algo mas haya que sirva a esta pequeña Equestria crecer mas._

-¿Quién es ese tal Houdini?-Mire a mi madre y ella estaba muy sorprendida por esto, parece que esto le afecto demasiado-¿Madre?

-¿Por qué esta esto aquí? ¿Por qué Star Swirl hizo el primer contacto?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si, sucede algo. Y esto no acaba, aquí las cosas empeoran; _Dia 835, Hoy Tia se comporto de forma descortés con su hermana, a tal grado de hacerla llorar. Pase dos horas consolando a Woona hasta que durmió la pequeña. Reprendi a Tia por su actitud y ella se encerro en su habitación. Realmente cuidar a dos niñas es algo muy difícil y mas cuando ambas no son de la misma clase, Tia es una unicornio mientras que Woona es una pegaso. Estuve conversando unas horas con Harry pidiéndole consejo mientras tomabamos unas tazas de te y el me dijo que tuviera paciencia. Los niños a esa edad son muy complicados y su estado de animo cambia con tal solo un regaño, he de admitir que las bebidas en este mundo son algo fascinantes, mas estas tazas de te. Harry me explico con lujo de detalle que este te es de Inglaterra. Un país donde esto abunda por doquier, un lugar con grandes edificios de acero y piedra y la gente vestia elegante cualquier dia de la semana. Era algo fascinante y espectacular, algo que me dejaba sin habla. Pasar tiempo de calidad con Harry me recordaba a mis años de juventud cuando era un Unicornio con emociones descontroladas y carente de control. Harry y yo teníamos una buena costumbre, a la hora de retirarnos siempre nos obsequiábamos algo de nuestros mundos, el me daba materiales para seguir con mis investigaciones mientras que yo le daba hechizos para usarlos en sus espectáculos (Aunque no se si en verdad los usaba para dicho espectáculo) pero por desgracia tengo que dejar de visitar a Harry, según mis estudios y hechos practicos, me he dado cuenta que esta fisura desliespacial afecta tanto el mundo de Harry y Equestria. Al estar en su mundo Harry sufre de una tos grave y mi magia no es suficiente para curarlo. También he visto continuos casos en el que uno de sus dedos se petrifica o una de sus piernas. Debere dejarlo ya que no me gustaría que su mundo colapsara con mi presencia, Harry ha empezado a hacer un diario como el mio relatando todo lo que hemos visto ahora. Dice que este libro servirá para futuras generaciones. Generaciones sedientas de conocimiento, como no quiero negar el conocimiento a mentes sedientas del saber, le he dado el hechizo para crear este campo desliespacial, claro. dependerá de la especie de Harry saber de esto y si quiera saber mas de nosotros pero tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que eso suceda. Espero pronto Tia y Woona tengan la oportunidad de conocer esta especie tan maravillosa. El ultimo contacto que tuve con Harry fue hace unas horas, fue algo doloroso ya que cerraría el portal para siempre y no sabría nada mas de el debido a que al verlo con la cintura petrificada fue una señal de alarma para detenerme en mi investigación, Harry fue tan amable en darme una copia del diario que habia hecho con todos nuestros momentos juntos, inclusive venia un plano para crear una maquina para ir y venir de su mundo al nuestro pero desconocia como afectaba en nuestras realidades. Al fin de cuentas, Harry fue un buen amigo. Uno de los pocos amigos que tuve en mi vida-_ Mi madre cerro el libro con la mirada perdida, mi madre se veía afectada pero yo seguía sin comprender la situación.

-¿Sucede algo madre? ¿Habia algo en el libro que te afecto?

-Si, todo el libro me afecto. No necesitamos leer mas, encuentra la cura para tu padre y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué esa mortificación?

-Porque Star Swirl fue quien ayudo a Harry a crear el portal del mundo humano al nuestro, y si es verdad. Entonces el Doctor Knives uso esos planos para crear la maquina que me llevo al mundo de Arturo en primer lugar-Mi madre dio media vuelta acercándose al gran grupo de flores que estaba cerca-¿Qué necesitas de aquí?

-El tallo de una rosa purpura, aunque podrían ser las violetas. Unas enredaderas venenosas del mundo del simio aunque supongo que son del mundo humano y sangre de una yegua pura. Supongo que debe ser de una virgen-Mi madre tomo una de esas flores con su magia y caminamos hacia unas enredaderas que estaban colgando de una de estas paredes arrancando varias y como el ultimo ingrediente ya lo teníamos no era necesario buscarlo, caminamos hacia la mesa de madera donde mi madre coloco los ingredientes-Bien, toma ese pequeño vaso que esta allí.

-Se llama matraz hija-Mi madre tomo ese vaso de cristal llamado matraz colocándolo frente a mi-¿Algo mas?

-Si, coloca primero la rosa purpura en el matraz y luego la enredera y muele bien ambas plantas hasta hacerlas polvo-Mi madre tomo de una piedra que estaba en el pequeño jardín improvisado moliendo ambas flores hasta que se mezclaron en un polvo húmedo-Bien, ahora sigue lo complicado, sangre de una yegua virgen.

-Hija ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-Mi madre se veía preocupada mientras hacia presión en mi brazo y resaltar un poco la vena con mis dedos-Podemos buscar ayuda de alguien.

-El hechizo es exigente, tiene que ser de una yegua virgen, y la única que lo es soy yo. Asi que me siento preparada para esto. Cortare la vena de forma horizontal, no vertical. Porque si es vertical, no tendremos tiempo ni de salir del cuarto. Y apenas abras la herida trata de cerrarla con tu magia.

-Esta bien hija.

-Bien, hagamoslo-Saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña navaja sin mango y la puse sobre mi vena en la muñeca. Coloque la mano sobre el matraz con una cierta presión. No era hora de sentirse nerviosa, asi no soy yo. No me pongo nerviosa con nada, no siento dolor, soy fría como el acero y fuerte como la piedra. Pase la navaja sobre mi muñeca y al instante salio sangre fluyendo hacia el matraz y rápidamente mi madre me socorrio envolviendo mi muñeca con su magia controlando el flujo de sangre, poco a poco sentía que perdia las fuerzas pero no debía caer en estos momentos de peligro. Mi padre necesita curarse de su enfermedad, mi padre nos necesita. El matraz se lleno un cuarto de su capacidad y mi madre sano mi herida cerrando el flujo de sangre y mi desangramiento-Bien…Mezcla eso…-Estaba muy débil para hablar, solo estaba concentrándome en no desmayarme, veía como madre mezclaba mi sangre con las plantas hasta ver que la mezcla se hizo semi transparente con una consistencia pegajosa. Bien, era lo que necesitábamos-Vamonos…busquemos a papá…

-esta bien hija, ¿segura de esto?

-Si, segura. Por cierto, olvide mencionar que para que el antídoto sea efectivo necesita ser administrado a través de un beso ya que la secresion salival aumenta sus posibilidades.

-Bien, entonces lo hare yo-Mi madre estuvo a punto de beber el antídoto pero la detuve colocando mi mano en el matraz.

-No…tengo que hacerlo yo. El libro. El libro lo decía, yegua pura-Mi madre me vio con un gesto extrañado pero no podia llevarme la contraria debido a que yo era la única que podia ver el contenido del libro. Sonara mal pero quería besar a mi padre.

Salimos de la habitación secreta de Star Swirl y apenas saliendo esta se cerro tras nosotros lanzando la placa azulada perdiéndose en la oscuridad, continuamos caminando subiendo las escaleras hasta el exterior. Mi madre caminaba con suma precacion mientras yo tenia en mis manos el matraz con el antídoto para mi padre, después de unos largos minutos salimos del túnel esperando ser recibidas por un gran grupo de guardias reales pero no veiamos a ninguno. Esto no parece ser algo bueno, mi madre me hizo una seña para usar nuestra magia de invisibilidad y ambas nos envolvimos en nuestras magias y continuamos caminando con precaucion, conforme avanzábamos por los pasillos nocturnos del castillo sentíamos una presencia mágica malvada, esta presencia se me hacia familiar. La habia sentido antes y al volverla a sentir me daba una desesperación y ansias de salir de aquí y al parecer mi madre experimentaba lo mismo ya que la veia con esa consternación en su mirada. Caminamos hacia la sala de los elementos de la armonía sintiendo con mas intensidad esta magia, mi madre volteo a verme pensativa mientras le correspondia con la misma mirada apuntando hacia la puerta de los elementos de la armonía, nos acercamos lo suficiente para escuchar lo que habia del otro lado, escuchábamos tres voces. Una era de nuestro padre.

- _Digame Rey de Equestria, ¿Cómo le ha ido en su reinado?_

 _-Bien, me ha gustado. Son seres peculiares lo que lo habitan aquí aunque para que pueda reinar como se debe tengo que deshacerme de las sobras._

 _-¿Y por que no lo ha hecho? Usted es un hombre inteligente, debería de saber como._

 _-Claro que soy inteligente. Ahora mismo mi esposa esta en el calabozo donde la ejecutaremos al amanecer._

 _-Interesante, ¿Habra un espectáculo?_

 _-Claro que lo habrá, y a usted lo invito cordialmente. Tendrá asientos de primera fila Doctor Knives. También usted estimado Rey Sombra._

 _-JA, como si fuera a ver ese tonto espectáculo pero he de admirar tu trabajo, ejecutar a la reina Celestia frente a todo su pueblo. Algo que ni a mi se me ha ocurrido._

-Hija, ¿Cómo llamaremos la atención de tu padre?-Mi madre me susurro mientras seguía escuchando la platica que tenían los tres pero me preocupaba mas mi padre porque el tono de su voz era cambiante, como si fueran varias personas hablando por el.

-Tenemos que alejarlo del Doctor Knives y del Rey Sombra, llevarlo a un lugar donde no interfieran. Donde empezó todo.

-¿A su hogar?

-No, al Jardin del castillo. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre al ser un punto neutral. No esta tan lejos ni tan cerca, solo hay que llamar su atención.

- _¿Sucede algo su alteza? Se ve cansado._

 _-Si, si estoy bien. Nada como un buen descanso me haga revivir-_ Escuchamos pasos caminando hacia nosotros, era mejor irnos de este lugar. Mi madre avanzo conmigo en su lomo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta estar a una intersección del pasillo mirando como se abria la puerta, la puerta emanaba un aura malvado y una ligera niebla espesa donde vimos salir la figura de mi padre y al salir la puerta se cerro de nuevo mirando hacia su alrededor-Huele a cereza, ¿Dónde estas Shanalotte? Aun tenemos cosas por atender-Mi padre camino hacia nosotros olfateando su alrededor como si se tratase de un animal.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu padre hija?-Mi madre no paraba de ver la figura de mi padre mientras olfateaba cada rincón del pasillo.

-Larga historia, por el momento tenemos que administrarle el antídoto.

-Con que aquí estaban-Solamente vi como mi padre tomaba a mi madre del cuello alzándola del suelo mandándome a mi del suelo, parece que el veneno le da fuerza sobre humana. Efectivamente al alzar a mi madre corto el hechizo de invisibilidad-mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas ni nada menos que mi preciosa Reina Celestia. ¿A que te trae a este lugar?-Mi madre no podia hablar debido al estrangulamiento pero sabia que ella se estaba conteniendo-¿Por qué tan seria? ¿Te comio la lengua el pony?

-..Detente…-Mi madre le lanzo un rayo a mi padre en el rostro encegueciéndolo y dando grandes gritos de dolor cubriéndose los ojos de la ceguera-Vamonos hija, que el efecto durara poco-Mi madre me tomo con mi magia y mi madre salio corriendo rumbo al jardín del castillo.

-¡MALDITA LOCA! Pagaras por esto-Voltee a ver a mi padre como caminaba hacia nosotros y eventualmente empezar a correr y luego correr a una velocidad que solo la pegaso Rainbow Dash podia hacer.

-De prisa madre, que esta justo detrás de nosotros-Pasamos por los grandes pasillos del castillo donde por las ventanas podíamos ver el jardín y a lo lejos la estatua donde una vez mi padre se encontraba hecho piedra apenas hace menos de un mes. Mientras huíamos de nuestro padre nuestro alrededor de nublo y se ilumino por un relámpago, habría una tormenta eléctrica, la únicas luces que nos permitían ver eran las luces de los relámpagos junto con el estruendo y cada vez que se iluminaba el pasillo veia el rostro desperfecto de mi padre con esa maldad en sus ojos, esa maldad acompañada con un aura mágico de color verde alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué huyen de su querido padre? Pense que me extrañaban-Mi padre coloco sus brazos de forma que parecía un oso al acecho mientras mas se acercaba a nosotros.

-Agarrate de algo hija, que esto se pondrá difícil-Mi madre extendió sus alas y salimos impulsadas en el aire rumbo al exterior del castillo-No puedo creer que tu padre haga estas cosas. El no es asi.

-Y no lo es, esta bajo la manipulación del Doctor Knives y del Rey Sombra. Necesitamos alejarlo lo mas que podamos, tal vez haya una oportunidad-Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía con esta emoción en mi corazon, sentir pasar la adrenalina me hacia olvidar mi actitud seria y fría. Solo podia pensar en salvar a mi padre.

-¿Ves a tu padre hija?-Voltee nuevamente y no habia ningun rastro de el, ni su figura. Solo las figuras decorativas del castillo al iluminarse por los relgampagos.

-No madre, no lo veo en ningun lado-Regrese la mirada y ver nuevamente esos ojos envueltos en ese aura verde malvado con un objeto en las manos-¡CUIDADO!-Mi madre reacciono a mi aviso y agacho la cabeza y vimos que traía en las manos una espada, lo pasamos por largo y vi justamente como me veia a los ojos con su maldad penetrante, sentía que veia mi alma.

-Necesitamos hacer algo, sino tu padre terminara haciendo una tontería-Salimos finalmente al jardín y apenas salimos empezó a llover, era una lluvia torrencial. Al instante nos mojamos por esto, por fortuna cubri el matraz con el antídoto para que las gotas de agua no alteraran su estructura curativa.

-Oh Celestia, Shanalotte. ¿Dónde estan? Tengo unas grandes ganas de jugar con ustedes-Mi madre continuo corriendo hacia la estatua de mi padre mientras veia como salía de la puerta del castillo-¿No que me extrañaban? Par de hipócritas.

-Si, extrañábamos a Arturo, a nuestro Arturo. No a ti-Mi madre se detuvo apenas topamos con la estatua-¿Lista hija?

-Lista-Me bebi el liquido semitransparente, era un sabor agridulce y una textura viscoza como venia en el libro. Solo faltaba darle el beso.

-¿Qué traman? Sea lo que sea no lograran vencerme-Mi padre arrojo la espada caminando hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos-Soy un Rey inmortal.

-No te engañes Arturo, no te dejes llevar por las palabras del Doctor Knives. Ambos abemos que tu no eres asi. Eres mi esposo, eres mi hermoso y amado esposo-Mi madre dio media vuelta mirando a Arturo mientras me envolvía con su aura dorado, se lo que planea mi madre. Me lanzara hacia mi padre-Y no eres inmortal.

-Claro que lo soy, mírame. Volvi de la muerte como un gran caballero. Regrese de las cenizas para reclamar el reino que me pertenece por derecho.

-No lo eres, solo eres un humano con mucha suerte, un humano que tuvo la suerte de conocerme y tuvo la suerte de venir a Equestria, y la desperdicias asi. No eres inmortal Arturo, tarde o temprano moriras. Moriras como el-Mi madre se hizo a un lado mostrando la estatua, pero. Esta no es la estatua de mi padre. Mire la estatua con detalle viendo a un pegaso a dos cascos con una espada con el mango en forma de un sol. Su crin era corta y podia ver varias franjas en ella. Su cola era tan larga que llegaba a la plataforma de la estatua. Mi padre vio la estatua con suma atención apreciando sus detalles-Tu seras ahora el Rey de Equestria, pero antes de ti hubo alguien. Si, eres el segundo Rey mas no el primero. No lo quería aceptar pero tu me obligaste. Te presento al primer Rey de Equestria, mi primer esposo. Solar Flare.

-¿Qué?-El aura de mi padre desaparecia por momentos mientras estaba en shock-¿Cómo que no soy el Rey legitimo de esta tierra? ¿Celestia?

-Ahora-senti como mi madre me alzaba sobre ella lanzándome hacia mi padre quien estaba distraído por las palabras de mi madre, tal vez no sea de la forma mas convencional pero era el único método que se nos ocurria. Sentí mis labios tocar los suyos, tal vez asi mis sentimientos se aclaren y sepa que hacer en un futuro, el fluido que tenia en mi boca se fue vaciando entrando en mi padre y vi como tragaba el antídoto mientras que sus ojos volvían a su estado natural. Como detalle personal rose mi lengua con la suya sintiendo su amor volviente hacia mi, honestamente. Lo disfrute, no estoy molesta con mi padre por lo sucedido en la habitación de mi madre pero si estoy adolorida de las cosas que hizo en este corto momento. Ambos caimos al suelo sin cortar el beso vaciando lo poco que quedaba del antídoto, la mirada de mi padre estaba perdida mirando al cielo nubloso con la lluvia sobre nosotros, me hice a un lado con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban mirando también al cielo lluvioso, mi madre se acerco a nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Cómo besa?

-No lo se, es algo que no puedo decir, es algo que deberá quedar entre nosotras-Como respuesta a su pregunta fue una sonrisa pero no se porque mi madre es comprensiva en estas situaciones. Tal vez ya ha aprendido mucho del pasado como para entender el presente.

-No esta vez estimada Celeste. Aquí no terminan las cosas-Vi que paso un rayo de luz golpeando el costado de mi madre mandándola a unos metros con un gran grito de dolor. Voltee a ver hacia la puerta y vi al Doctor Knives con un aparato metalico entre sus manos-Ya ha interferido mucho en mis investigaciones, no dejare que lo haga de nuevo-El Doctor Knives camino hacia mi madre ignorándome a mi y a mi padre-Es hora de que le diga adiós a su vida.

-Padre. Reaciona, por favor-mi padre seguía mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida, parece que no queda de otra. Lo bueno de haber leído el libro que escribió mi madre es saber sus puntos débiles-Si no reaccionas, mi madre se casara con un hombre mas valiente y es rubio con ojos de color-Al instante mi padre se levanto del suelo con una mirada de odio, tomo la espada nuevamente camino con suma tranquilidad hacia el Doctor Knives quien tenia a mi madre acorralada por su aparato.

-Oye loco, te has olvidado de mi-El doctor Knives apenas volteo a ver a mi padre y mi padre dejo caer la espada hacia la mano derecha del doctor rebanandosela dejando caer el arma. El doctor empezó a gritar de dolor tratando se cubrirse una herida incurable. El doctor perdió el equilibrio cayendo al pie de la estatua del primer Rey con un gran rastro de sangre-Parece que has hecho muchas cosas, seria una desgracia que nunca las terminaras-Mi padre camino hacia el Doctor Knives lamiendo la hoja de la espada, mientras el veia a mi padre con un cierto miedo-¿No diras nada?

-Si, Sombra-Apenas dijo el nombre del Rey Sombra nuestro alrededor se oscurecio mas hasta que nuestra vista fue nula por unos segundos hasta que vimos una silueta con unos ojos color verde-Veras Arturo, tal vez me hayas cortado el brazo pero tu y yo sabemos que el Rey Sombra mora por aquí y no dejara que me asesines tan fácilmente-entre el Doctor y mi padre apareció una silueta brillante de color violeta emanando un aura maligno, era el aura del Rey Sombra.

-¡APARTATE ARTURO!-Mi madre reacciono tratando de levantarse pero mi padre se veia absorto en la mirada del Rey Sombra.

-Vaya Vaya, parece que tenemos de regreso al Rey Arturo. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Sentido de culpabilidad, pasado pecaminoso, una vida con una sobrecarga emocional, Hmm…Interesante, aunque parece que no te has percatado del intento de violación ni del Regicidio que estabas a punto de cometer-Mi padre dejo caer la espada mientras el Rey Sombra le veia a los ojos-No somos tan diferentes Arturo, parece que eres capaz de asesinar a otros con tal de cumplir tus objetivos, interesante. Un dia de estos nos veremos Arturo, el dia de tu muerte-La figura del Rey Sombra desaparecio junto con la del Doctor Knives dejando solo la mancha de Sangre y el brazo.

-Arturo…-Mi madre se levanto del suelo cubierta de lodo caminando hacia mi padre.

-¡APARTATE!-Mi padre volteo a ver a mi madre eufórico, a pesar de la lluvia podia ver como sudaba por lo que vio-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!-Mi madre se detuvo en seco mientras mi padre empezaba a llorar por la frustración-Soy un maldito monstruo, no. Un demonio, si. Soy eso-Mi padre salio corriendo entrando al castillo, mi madre volteo a verme tomándome con su magia colocándome nuevamente detrás de su lomo.

-Vayamos a buscar a tu padre hija, ahora nos necesita mas que nada.

-Esta bien madre, ¿Qué pasara con el Doctor Knives y Sombra?

-Por el momento les dejaremos ir, es mas importante ir con tu padre. Nos necesita-Corrio mi madre detrás de mi padre buscándolo sin descanso, buscamos por todo el castillo sin rastro alguno ni de ningun guardia real. Esto es raro.

Fuimos a la sala de los elementos de la armonía donde antes se habia reunido con el Rey Sombra y el Doctor Knives y únicamente encontramos materiales médicos e instrumentos en el suelo donde el Doctor continuaba con sus experimentos hasta que intervenimos. Despues de varios minutos de búsqueda salimos al exterior del castillo sin encontrar nada pero ambas percibíamos un poder inimaginable del bosque Everfree, una magia que superaba con creces la de mi madre, mi tia y de la princesa Cadence juntas. Mi madre alzo vuelo conmigo a espaldas volando sobre Canterlot pero no veíamos ningun rastro alguno de mi padre, la tormenta poco a poco iba desapareciendo mostrando la Luna en su punto cercano al amanecer. Mientras volábamos vimos a lo lejos dos siluetas familiares; era la Tia Luna y la Tia Cadence, Creo que si seria como mi tia de alguna manera. Ambas se veian agotadas explicándonos su desaparición junto con los guardias reales, resulta que apenas Arturo perdió la cordura todos los guardias bajo el mando de Shining Armor abandonaron el castillo junto con Cadence y Luna pero por desgracia no pudieron sacar a mis hermanas debido que habia unos cuantos escuadrones quienes seguían la palabra de mi padre y lo que menos querían era derramar sangre aliada por lo que se refugiaron en el antiguo templo de la capitana FeatherHope. Mi madre les explico la situación actual y mis tias se separaron a diferentes destinos en búsqueda de mi padre. Mi tia Luna fue hacia el sur de Canterlot mientras que mi Tia Cadence volo rumbo hacia el Reino de Cristal en busca de cualquier señal, nosotras nos dirigiríamos al suroeste. Hacia Ponyville, donde pediríamos ayuda a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y a Angel Figueroa. Conforme volaba mi made hacia Ponyville se veia mas agotada por el cansancio de haber pasado una noche sin dormir y tantas emociones experimentadas, por mi parte me encontraba agotada por haber sido electrocutada por la magia defensiva y haber sobrepasado mis limites de fuerza para sacar a mi madre de su cautiverio. Conforme volábamos veia como salía el sol envuelto en un aura azulado junto con un aura azul cielo. Era la magia de mi tia Cadence y Luna. Ambas estaban haciendo la ayuda para alzar el sol, según mis cálculos. Llegaremos a medio dia a esta velocidad, si mi madre no cae desmayada por el agotamiento.

Después de varias horas y de ver el sol de la mañana llegamos a las afueras de Ponyville pero mi madre se veia demasiado agotada que apenas podia verla consciente, me encontraba agotada por lo mismo, sentía mis musculos palpitar aun por los impulsos eléctricos mientras poco a poco caia rendida al cansancio pero tenia que soportarlo, si tan solo esa adrenalina siguiera fluyendo por mis venas tal vez aguantaría mas el viaje. En un futuro debería crear un hechizo que tenga ver con la adrenalina ya que conozco todo relacionado a esta y hacerlo seria un gran avance para Equestria. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver como mi madre descendia al castillo de Twilight Sparkle y entrar hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde vimos a todos reunidos incluso vi caras nuevas pero parece que no se han percatado de nada.

-Perdonen arruinar su reunión pero necesitamos su ayuda-Todos voltearon a ver a mi madre corriendo hacia ella pero cayo al suelo conmigo, sentí el fuerte golpe y rode un poco y fue cuando termine inconsciente.

* * *

-Parece que sus planes no funcionaron Doctor, perdió el control del Rey y todavía perdió un brazo.

-Claro que funcionaron mis planes, no como quería pero funciono.

-¿Ah si? Expliqueme Doctor.

-Vera, mientras usted estaba distraído saque un poco de su sangre y se la inyecte a la hija del Rey. Inclusive ella ni se percato de esto.

-¿Y a que se debe que usted experimente conmigo?

-No es un experimento, de hecho. Usted si quiere puede usar a la hija de Arturo a voluntad propia debido a que su sangre esta dentro de ella. Es mas, deje le muestro una radiografia que le hice a la pequeña Shanalotte antes de que Arturo me cortara el brazo.

-Pero aquí no hay nada Doctor, parece que al final de cuentas no obtuvo lo que quería.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay nada? Espere, aquí hay algo interesante. Mi maquina me esta avisando de una posible presencia mágica.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que presencia hablamos?

-No, una no. Ni tres, son cuatro presencias mágicas. Estas presencias mágicas son tan poderosas que si quisieran gobernarían nuestro mundo con tanta facilidad.

-¿Ah si? ¿De quienes hablamos?

-Solo tengo los datos de una de estas presencias, su nombre es Angel Figueroa.


	13. Chapter 13

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. POR SER DIA FESTIVO PONDRE OTRO CAPITULO DESPUES DE ESTE PARA CELEBRAR LA NIGHTMARE NIGHT /) ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE DESPUES DE ESTOS CAPITULOS SE VIENEN LAS COSAS UN POCO EN SERIO CON ARTURO, YA QUE DESPUES DEL CAP 15 PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS ASI QUE TAMBIEN ES CONVENIENTE HACERLO JAJAJA, DE REENCARNACION NO LO HARE PORQUE NO ESCRIBI LOS CAPITULOS EXTRA ASI QUE SOLO SERA DE ESTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LOS CAPITULOS TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS. NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO CON EL CAPITULO 15 LLAMADO -MI VIDA CON CELESTE-**

* * *

-CAPITULO 13: EL PASADO LO ES TODO CUANDO SE ES PECADOR-

Despues de lo sucedido aquella noche, Arturo. Actual rey de Equestria se encontraba en una horrible encrucijada consigo mismo, su mente yacia fragmentada en diversas partes. Una de ellas le decía que cometiera el suicidio mientras que otra le decía que regresara a su vida normal, su esposa e hijas le perdonarían lo sucedido mas no olvidaran lo que hizo. Arturo apenas recobro el control de su cuerpo huyo de Canterlot hacia un rumbo desconocido, desde esa noche no paro de correr a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba agotado. Paso por diversos pueblos mientras huia de si mismo, algo que era imposible. El mismo sabia que mientras mas tratara de huir mas lo seguiría y lo acosaría hasta tomar una decisión, o morir o aceptar sus actos. Paso por varios pueblos mientras huia de si mismo, paso por debajo de la gran y hermosa ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale donde los habitantes voladores de esta ciudad apenas despertaban al percibir los rayos de sol, continuo corriendo. Sin descanso alguno aun con la humedad en su cuerpo por la lluvia inesperada que azoto únicamente al castillo de Canterlot. Un acto único que solo sucede al verse amenazada la vida de alguien importante. Arturo vio a lo lejos. Un castillo, un castillo de cristal con hermosos tallados y colores relucientes y vio como una silueta descendia en el entrando al castillo. Era la silueta de la Reina Celestia, su esposa. Arturo hizo caso omiso y continuo corriendo por fuera del pequeño pueblo, a pesar de su agotamiento quería huir, quería librarse de su vida. Se sentía arrepentido por haber nacido, el post efecto del veneno que el Doctor Knives implanto en su mente nublando su cordura mas no nublo su vista, era consciente de lo que hacia, era consciente de lo que intento hacer, las atrocidades que su cuerpo hacia mientras el estaba aprisionado en su mente, sintiendo una horrible impotencia al ver como su cuerpo habia tratado de profanar la inocencia física de su hija mayor, al ver como por poco corta el cuello de su esposa y como estuvo a punto de volverse loco, inclusive recordó que el no es el primer amor de Celestia quebrándole mas el corazon. Solar Flare, el primer Rey de Equestria. Aun recordaba ese nombre, retumbaba en lo mas profundo de su mente mientras corria con aun mas intensidad, "¿Cómo era este Rey? ¿Quién tuvo el honor de estar con mi amada esposa?" eran preguntas que se hacia Arturo mientras entraba al bosque Everfree por el lado oeste. Cerca del castillo de las hermanas.

Arturo continuo corriendo golpeándose consecutivamente con ramas o tropezándose con las raíces de los arboles, por fortuna para el. No habia ningun animal peligroso cerca, continuo corriendo hasta llegar a un risco. Vio debajo de el un abismo profundo y oscuro "¿Debere saltar? ¿Debere darle un fin a mi vida aquí y ahora? Yo no he pedido volver a la vida, fácilmente puedo saltar y terminarla" Arturo veia el abismo con cierta fascinación. Quería darle un final a su vida. Estiro la pierna izquierda colocándola sobre el abismo cerrando los ojos negando lo que va a hacer pero justo antes de lanzarse sintió cuatro figuras detrás de el que lo abrazaron sintiendo una hermosa y calida sensación, Arturo abrió los ojos mirando a su esposa Celestia sobre su hombro, Teresa y Celeste abrazandolo de los brazos y frente a el su hija mayor. Shanalotte mirándolo con una sonrisa. "No lo hagas padre, Nosotras todavía te amamos por como eres. Nada de esto impedirá que te dejemos de amar" Las palabras de Shanalotte hicieron que Arturo diera varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose del abismo. Las figuras de sus hijas y esposa desaparecieron mientras que el retomaba el camino encogido de los hombros con algunas lagrimas en su rostro. Aun seguía impactado por lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Continuo caminando hasta ver a lo lejos un puente de madera y debajo vio un gran risco y al pie de este una pequeña caverna donde veia un objeto brillar en diferentes colores pero hizo caso omiso caminando sobre el puente rechinando con sus pisadas pero el ignoro caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de un castillo ¿Por qué no se percato de este gran y abandonado castillo? Alzo la mirada viendo la gran puerta de madera con la figura de ambas hermanas, de aquel entonces la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna debajo de sus respectivos astros. "¿Qué tanto me ocultas Celestia? ¿Quién eres en verdad?" Arturo abrió la puerta observando su interior; era un gran recibidor con con cinco pasillos a diferentes y desconocidos destinos dentro del castillo, frente a el estaban dos estandartes, del lado izquierdo se veia la figura de su esposa rodeando un sol y del lado derecho la princesa Luna rodeando la luna. Debajo de esos estandartes habia dos tuneles donde no se veia nada, una total obscuridad, Arturo se limito a explorar y ahogarse en sus penas en la entrada del castillo.

Arturo continuo desahogándose recordando lo sucedido, era la emoción mas horrible que jamas habia sentido. Era una sensación horrible que el desearía arrancar de su pecho pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer, esa sensación seguirá desde el dia de hoy hasta el fin de sus dias como el monstruo que estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida de su esposa y violar a su hija mayor. Algo que nunca sucedió pero siente como si en verdad hubiera sucedido. Solar Flare, el primer Rey de Equestria. El primer amor de su amada esposa. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho varios golpes en la puerta sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Seguro que esta aquí?-Escucho del lado opuesto de la puerta aquella voz amigable, esa voz que al conocerlo desconfio por su edad hasta hacer las pases, la voz de Angel Figueroa. Su único amigo en un mundo desconocido.

-¡ALEJATE ANGEL! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!-Arturo actuo de primeras con un gran grito tratando de alejar a Angel Figueroa queriendo estar solo para sumirse en sus pensamientos

-Seguro que esta allí-Una segunda voz resonó del otro lado de la puerta, una voz similar a la de Angel pero un poco mas grave y madura. Esto de igual manera alarmo a Arturo de forma sorpresiva queriendo estar aun mas solo de lo que esta.

-Que chistoso, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Te lo dejo a ti, tu sabes tratar a Arturo-Se escucharon pisadas alejándose de la puerta mientras que la primera presencia seguía de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ja, que interesante. Vamos Arturo, abreme la puerta.

-Mentiroso.

-¡LARGATE ANGEL, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NADIE NUNCA MAS!-Arturo rompió nuevamente en llanto queriendo rechazar su visita ya que se sentía mas presionado y sus emociones estaban en un punto en el que cualquier perturbación lo quebraban.

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡SOY UN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO! ¡MEREZCO LA MUERTE!

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-¡SHANALOTTE!-Si, su hija. Era lo que mas le dolia. Nunca pensó que intentaría hacer tal cosa con su hija. Hacer algo tan monstruoso como lo que intento hacer el dia de ayer.

-¿Qué tiene tu hija? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?-Arturo no tenia de otra, tenia que explicarle la situación a Angel, ya que al ser el un ser casi divino podría aconsejarle que hacer en este caso. Arturo quito el seguro de la puerta y la misma se abrió sola con el aire. Arturo temblaba del frio que le habia dado estar húmedo y con el corazon que estaba al cien por hora. Angel al cruzar la puerta vio con detalle el cuerpo de Arturo, lleno de lodo con algunas hojas de árbol mientras que Arturo veia a Angel con una mirada temerosa viendo su ropa común y corriente solo con la excepción de que sus alas se veian mas grandes con algunas franjas doradas casi impercetibles-¿Arturo? ¿Estás bien?

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie escuche. Por favor.

-Esta bien-Angel cerro la puerta atrancándola sentándose en el suelo a un lado de Arturo-¿Me diras lo que sucedió?

-Ya no lo se, no se en quien confiar. Todo lo que he vivido fue una mentira, todo. Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, no soy capaz de cuidar a las personas que tanto amo. Soy un monstruo, un horrible monstruo-Arturo trato de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo recordando nuevamente los hechos en el castillo de Canterlot.

-Primero calmate Arturo, sea lo que sea ya paso. Estas en confianza, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Soy tu amigo-Arturo reacciono a las palabras de Angel Figueroa calmándose por completo, dejo de temblar mirándolo a los ojos dorados que este tenia. Un detalle nuevo que parece que el no se ha dado cuenta- Somos amigos Arturo puedes decirme lo que quieras sin miedo, no te juzgare por tus actos.

-Estuve a punto de violar a mi hija y matar a mi esposa-Angel reacciono de forma sorpresiva mas no duro mucho y volvió a su estado normal con la mirada serena.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Ambas me salvaron, me salvaron de mi mismo. Soy un monstruo.

-Antes de que te nombres como monstruo primero dime como pasaron las cosas. ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo?

-Bien…te dire, te dire todo.

Arturo relato todos los sucesos desde el principio. Relatándole que todo empezó con la visita de la princesa Cadence a Canterlot hablando sobre temas del gobierno y el intercambio de tropas, cosas que a Arturo le interesa un poco ya que es el país que el gobierna. Debido a la visita de Cadence los cuatro se tomaron el dia libre y apenas empezó su dia Arturo fue atacado por el doctor Knives usando una arma humana que impacto en su frente haciendo que este actuara en contra a lo que el haría haciendo cosas horribles haia su propia familia empezando con el intento de violación hacia su hija mayo Shanalotee. Cada detalle y suceso lo recordó con detalle, eran cosas que difícilmente olvidara y mucho menos omitirlas ya una vez sucedido. Los atacantes resultaron ser un Doctor y un Rey. El Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra y ambos se alojaron en el castillo continuando con los experimentos hacia Arturo hasta que el se libro del veneno que le habían administrado gracias a que Shanalotte lo salvo usando el hechizo que Star Swirl habia hecho hace siglos pero tuvo que administrarlo con un beso algo que al explicarlo le afecto mas debido que es algo que el considera como un acto incestuoso cosa que le sigue afectando debido que es consciente de lo hecho. Omitio los últimos detalles como el brazo que le corto al Doctor Knives y lo que vio al estar frente al Rey Sombra asi como que Celestia ya se habia enamorado de alguien antes de el y se convirtió en el Rey de Equestria.

\- Sabes, no deberías sentirte culpable por todo esto. No es tu culpa, es la culpa del Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra-Arturo se veia demasiado comprensivo ante las palabras de Arturo, se levanto del suelo tomando a Arturo de la mano levantándolo-Te sientes asi porque estuviste todo el tiempo consciente y la impotencia empeoro las cosas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con tu esposa e hijas. Por cierto, ¿donde están tus otras hijas?

-Estan en Canterlot, en sus habitaciones. Los guardias reales no las dejan salir.

-Bien-Arturo dio varios toques a la puerta y poco a poco se fue abriendo mostrando a un hombre de la misma edad que Angel solo con el cabello de tono rubio opaco con los ojos grisáceos-¿Serias tan amable de avisarle a Phoenix y a Krysta que encontramos al Rey y que les dejen salir de sus habitaciones a las hijas de Arturo? Usa la firma real para que hagan caso y se que escuchaste todo fisgón-Este hombre cerro la puerta con una ligera sonrisa dejando a Angel con una ligera sonrisa. Se escucho casi al instante un silbido agudo con eco como aviso que la carta habia sido enviada a ambas serafines.

-¿Y quien es el?-Arturo se acerco a la puerto asomándose un poco pero no veia a nadie cercano pero si habia visto a alguien muy similar a Angel.

-Es una larga historia pero digamos que es mi hermano gemelo. Su nombre es Samael.

-¿Es un ser divino como Phoenix?

-Mas bien como yo, también es humanos. Vamos, tenemos que regresar para que te asees y veas a tu esposa e hijas-Caminaron juntos hacia la salida saliendo del castillo abandonado donde Samael los esperaba a un lado con las alas extendidas-¿Me ayudarías a cargarlo?

-¿No seria mejor si nos teletransportaramos? Ya sabes, nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo.

-No lo se, no creo que este acostumbrado a la teletransportacion-Angel volteo a ver a Arturo al igual que Samael, por fortuna Arturo se veia mas tranquilo.

-No te preocupes por mi, mientras mas rápido lleguemos mejor-Arturo se limpio un poco de lodo que tenia en el brazo preparándose para partir hacia el castillo de Twilight Sparkle.

-Como tu digas, pero si sufres una extraña mutacion o apareces por la mitad no nos eches la culpa-Arturo al escuchar las palabras de advertencia de Angel se asusto por completo. Tanto que el color de su piel se torno azul. Angel empezó a reírse de forma sutil mientras que Samael caminaba hacia ellos con una ligera sonrisa-Es broma. Solo sufrirás unos pocos mareos-Samael se envolvió en un aura azulado desapareciendo frente a Angel y Arturo dejando una pequeña estela de magia y Angel repitió lo mismo envolviéndose en magia al igual que Arturo desapareciendo de la entrada del castillo y aparecer casi al instante en la sala del trono de Twilight Sparkle. Justo sobre la gran mesa de piedra donde habían aparecido al mismo tiempo las demás serafines junto con las hijas de Arturo. Reunidos de nuevo.

 **ARTURO**

Dios, pero que horrible viaje. Era como si me tomaran y me llevaran a rastras a una velocidad increíble. Era ver frente a mi cientos de colores de diferentes tamaños envolviendo mi vista con lo que me maearon. Apenas llegamos solte la mano de Angel tratando de caminar pero cai fuertemente al suelo golpeándome el pecho, al instante sentí las risas de aquella pegaso, de Rainbow Dash mientras que Twilight y sus amigas me socorrieron tratando de levantarme del suelo.

-¿Esta bien su majestad?-Voltee a ver hacia mi lado derecho viendo el rostro de Twilight Sparkle pasando mi brazo sobre su lomo levantándome del suelo.

-Gracias Twilight, si. Estoy bien-Me apoye del suelo con mi otra mano levantándome como pude. Ignore mi alrededor mientras veia en el suelo a mis hijas tratando de soportar el mareo, mis pequeñas y hermosas hijas. Mis hijas que tanto amo-Esta bien Twilight. Puedo caminar por mi mismo-Twilight me solto mientras trataba de caminar hacia mis hijas a pasos lentos. Gire un poco la vista viendo a Angel, con el otro joven parecido a el y a una mujer riéndose de lo que parece ser Phoenix pero me centre mas en llegar a mis hijas, me acerque a ellas y apenas al verme se alejaron un poco desilusionándome mas de la cuenta-Hijas, por favor. Vengan con su padre.

-¿Eres tu o piensas encerrarnos de nuevo?-Celeste rompió el silencio mirándome con un cierto enojo desgarrador.

-Soy yo hijas, soy su papá-Me acerque un poco mas mientras ellas cruzaban las vistas entre ellas mismas.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te perdonaremos asi de simple? Tu ordenaste que destruyeran nuestas cosas, ordenaste que nuestros videojuegos fueran destruidos pero para el colmo nos usaste para soporte para tus sucios pies-Celeste se veia molesta, veia en sus ojos ese odio con unas lagrimas contenidas.

-Celeste tiene razón, el papá que conocemos nunca nos haría eso. Nunca nos heriría, ni mucho menos usarnos como objetos-Teresa abrazo a su hermana con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Lo siento hijas, no era mi intención. Saben que nunca les haría tales cosas, ustedes saben que no era yo. Era alguien mas, alguien habia envenenado mi mente haciendo que hiciera lo que les hice. Estoy mas que arrepentido por eso, ustedes son mis hijas y las amo demasiado como para herirlas o hacerles algo asi.

-¿Lo prometes?-Teresa estiro su dedo meñique con una ligera sonrisa mientras que Celeste nos seguía viendo algo molesta.

-Lo prometo-Alce mi dedo meñique cruzándolo con el suyo con una sonrisa. Aun me sentía mal por lo que les hice pero no debo sentirme culpable por esto. Soy su padre y debo de ver por su bienestar aunque cueste mi vida. Ambas se levantaron del suelo abrazandome fuertemente pero cortamos el abrazo al escuchar un fuerte golpe. Los tres volteamos a ver a Twilight molesta con Angel con el casco alzado mientras que Angel estaba de rodillas con una mejilla roja con la forma del casco de Twilight.

-Bien, si asi lo deseas-Angel tomo de la pierna a Phoenix quien estaba atorada en la puerta y le dio un tiron sacándola de su aprieto pero en el proceso rompió la puerta de madera y Phoenix recibió un fuerte golpe haciendo un leve grito al golpear el suelo. Todos estábamos callados al ver esta escena de celos, comprendo esta situación. También mi esposa hubiera actuado de tal forma al saber que vi a una mujer desnuda y mas si no llevaba ropa interior, obviamente al caer se vio todo esto. Todos cruzamos miradas mientras que Angel caminaba hacia la salida-Hablaremos luego, yo tengo que atender unas cosas importantes-Por alguna razón sentía que ese no era el Angel que conocía, sentía que algo faltaba para que lo fuera al tocar la puerta de la sala del trono su mano se envolvió en el aura mágico de Twilight y el al ver esto lo contrarresto creando el mismo un orbe mágico cortando la de Twilight y Phoenix, Samael y la otra mujer se acerco a Angel abrazandolo al igual que los demás, podia ver en sus rostros una cierta tristeza hacia Angel-Dejenme solo-Angel se envolvió en un aura dorado y expulsándolo lanzando a sus amigos al suelo y salio de la sala del trono sabiendo de lo que hizo estuvo mal. Voltee a ver a Twilight y ella veia la escena con suma tristeza. Esto es nuevo ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Angel nunca trataría mal a sus amigos y menos a Twilight.

-Vamos su alteza, lo llevare con la Reina-Twilight camino hacia mi junto con Angelica, Samael y la otra mujer y salimos de la sala del trono dejando a los demás atrás. Veia claramente el estado de humor de Twilight mientras caminábamos hacia el segundo piso, me llevo a un pequeño cuarto donde la puerta era blanca y tenia un símbolo de cruz roja grabado en este. Abri la puerta viendo a mi amada esposa y a mi hija descansando en sus camas y corri hacia Celestia tumbándome en el suelo frente a ella quien estaba durmiendo.

-Mi esposa, mi dulce esposa. Lo siento tanto-Me aferre a la sabana arrepintiéndome por lo que hice, realmente no era mi intención-Se que nunca me perdonaras por esto pero lo siento tanto.

-Mi querido esposo. No te tienes que perdonar cuando ya lo estas-levante la vista viendo frente a mi a mi esposa mirándome con unos ojos risueños y una pequeña sonrisa, apenas reaccione a ella fui recibido con un gran beso en los labios sintiendo su amor recorrer mi cuerpo, claro. aparte de eso sentí que me alzaba con su magia colocándome sobre ella continuando el beso pero podia ver las miradas de todos a mi alrededor, era algo vergonzoso. Al final mi esposa corto el beso mirándome con una sonrisa-Te extrañaba Arturo.

-Yo también mi esposa, yo también pero debere decir que te contengas un poquitín. Porque estamos frente a todos y en especial nuestras hijas-Celestia volteo a ver a las demás sonrojándose por esto, Shanalotte reacciono levantándose con mucha tranquilidad viéndome sobre Celestia aunque no se veia sorprendida, se levanto de la cama caminando junto con sus hermanas quienes la recibieron con un abrazo, me baje de Celestia algo avergonzado ya que no espere a que reaccionara de tal forma aunque todos tenían una sonrisa al vernos reunidos como una familia de nuevo. Pero es obvio que tendremos que contarles lo sucedido.

A los pocos minutos caminamos de regreso hacia la sala del trono juntos y animosos pero veia a Twilight distraída por lo sucedido con Angel y en parte la entiendo ya que cuando el fue a hablarme actuaba como el y al hacer eso actuó como otra persona, una persona mala y sin emociones. Apenas entramos a la sala del trono vimos sentada a una pony de pelaje blanco con la melena azul cyan opaco junto con otros ponys con capuchas, los padres de Twilight se sorprendieron por esto. Si, los recuerdo por la serie de Television. Y se alejaron un poco mientras esa pony nos veia desde el otro extremo de la habitación acompañada de al parecer, sus escoltas.

-Es bueno verlo sano y salvo Rey. Dejeme presentarme ante usted.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER, AHORA QUE HE LEIDO EL FIC ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE ESTE FIC VA ATRASADO COMPARADO CON REENCARNACION POR LO QUE HE VISTO POR PUBLICAR DOS CAPITULOS ESTA SEMANA (SI, TENGO MAS CAPITULOS PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO PARA PODER VINCULARLOS EN LA HISTORIA) ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO HACER ALGO QUE ME MANTUVO HECHO UN OVILLO PERO ESO SERA HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN ESTOS CAPITULOS ASI COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLOS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 14: ¿EL FINAL DE LA REENCARNACION?-

-Es bueno verlo sano y salvo Rey. Dejeme presentarme ante usted-Esta pony camino hacia nosotros observando sus detalles; era una alicornio. Tenia grandes alas y un cuerno. Sus escoltas se quedaron atrás mirándome fijamente-Mi nombre es FeatherHope. Líder del escuadron secreto de Equestria llamado _"Nightmare Wolves"_ Mucho gusto conocerlo su alteza-Esta alicornio con nombre FeatherHope hizo una reverencia frente al igual que sus escoltas a lo lejos-No se fije en ellos, son mis escoltas. Sus nombres son NobleSoul y BraveThunder. Mis tenientes.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo su alteza-Este pony se quito la capucha observando su rostro, su pelaje era de color azul cyan con la melena rojiza y ojos de color dorado. tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-Igualmente su alteza, es un honor conocerlo-El otro pony se quito por igual la capucha mostrando su pelaje de color rojo carmesí y melena violeta con ojos del mismo color. Tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Ambos tenían varias similitudes pero se diferenciaban por el color de melena y expresión facial, uno tenia el rostro como si estuviera molesto y el otro como si siempre estuviera sonriendo. Que raro.

-Tome asiento su alteza que tengo información que decirle-Featherhope camino de regreso hacia la mesa de piedra y nosotros rodeamos la mesa, yo me sente en el asiento de Applejack. Espero que no se moleste mientras que mi esposa se coloco a mi lado sentada en el suelo mis hijas a mi lado derecho mientras que Twilight y las demás se quedaron de pie observando en silencio mientras que FeatherHope se colocaba del lado opuesto de la mesa junto con sus escoltas-Muestrenle.

-Como ordene capitana-Este pegaso de color azul cyan saco de su capucha una bolsa transparente y lo lanzo hacia mi y vimos que era el brazo del doctor Knives lleno de lodo y sangre.

-Como vera, ustedes no estaban solos esa noche Rey Arturo, vimos lo sucedido y al ver esta situación aprovechamos para conseguir esta evidencia y obviando el hecho que el Doctor trataría de recuperar su brazo a toda costa esperamos hasta que vimos su presencia y lo emboscamos pero por nuestra mala suerte escapo pero pudimos localizar su paradero.

-Un momento, si estaban presentes ¿Por qué no hicieron nada? La vida de mi esposa e hijas corrian riesgo. ¿Y prefirieron solo ver?-Me exalte un poco al escuchar su historia. Si tan solo hubieran hecho al respecto muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero en ese tipo de asuntos lo vemos con la Reina Celestia, no con usted. Recien lo hemos conocido y debe ganarse nuestra confianza-FearherHope respondio con tanta tranquilidad que me habia enfurecido de no ser porque Celestia me tomo de la mano con su casco.

-Veras Arturo, FeatherHope es una alicornio de una época tan antigua de la nuestra, sus costumbres y forma de hablar son muy diferentes pero comprendela, apenas te conocen y te tienes que ganar su confianza para que ellos hagan caso a lo que digas.

-Esta bien amor, lo que tu digas-Celestia me respondio con una sonrisa a pesar de lo sucedido. Es muy pronto para hablarme de forma tan amable, no esperaba que me perdonaran tan rápido.

-He de decir que extrañaba que me dijeras amor. Amor.

-¿Reina?-FeatherHope choco su casco contra la mesa algo molesta rompiendo nuestra calida escena de amor retomando lo que dijo.

-Cierto, perdone. Debere repetir la pregunta que mi esposo hizo. ¿Por qué no hicieron nada? Su trabajo era cuidar de nuestras vidas.

-Lo siento Reina pero desde el momento que empezó todo esto y se nos fue informado por la princesa Shanalotte estuvimos vigilando al Rey Arturo todo el momento al igual que ha usted. De haber sucedido algo grave que tentara con su vida hubiéramos entrado en acción pero aquí el Rey de Equestria se limito a encerrarla al igual que a sus hijas. En efecto, íbamos a entrar en acción cuando Shanalotte corria peligro en su habitación pero curiosamente un estallido proveniente del bosque Everfree evito que eso sucediera. ¿Usted sabe algo?

-No, para nada FeatherHope. Temo decir que fue mera casualidad.

-Creo saber yo lo que sucedió-Twilight se acerco a nosotros con los hombros caidos asi como su actitud, Twilight empezó a explicarnos lo que era, resulta que esa mujer de pelo corto y color fuego era enemiga de Phoenix y su acompañante era Samael y después de una larga y ardua explicación termino diciéndonos que Angel se sacrificó recibiendo la flecha para detener a Samael a toda costa y parece que funciono.

-Interesante, asi que Samael ya es un aliado. Menos mal, una preocupación menos. En fin, continuando con nuestra situación ¿A que se debe que hayan traido el brazo del Doctor Knives?-Nuevamente Celestia pregunto la situación actual a pesar de estar impresionada por la actitud audaz de Angel al igual que yo lo estaba.

-Que con el pudimos encontrar su escondite. Twilight, ¿Serias tan amable de mostrarnos el mapa de Equestria?

-Claro-Twilight centro su magia hacia la gran mesa de piedra mostrando un gran y extenso mapa del continente de Equestria y sus alrededores.

-Creemos que el Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra se trasladaron de esta zona-FeatherHope coloco su casco sobre el bosque Everfree, justamente sobre el castillo abandonado donde me encontraba hace unas pocas horas-A este lugar, a las montañas de cristal. Cerca de Yakyakistan en una red de cuevas.

-No puede ser, ¿sera que planearan un segundo ataque al Reino de Cristal? ¿Dónde esta Cadence?-Mi madre volteo a ver a Shanalotte bajando un poco la mirada negando su respuesta.

-No se preocupe Reina, hemos sabido de antemano y ahora mismo viene para aca junto con la princesa Luna, deberían de estar aquí ahora mismo-La puerta se abrió mostrando a Cadence junto con Luna junto con otros ponys encapuchados, Cadence se veia agotada y cayo al suelo y vimos que sobre ella estaba el Capitan Armor con su armadura. Supongo que debe pesar mucho y mas con esa armadura-Disculpa la descortecia princesa Cadenza pero no es momento para holgazanear.

-Cuando lleves a tu esposo a tu espalda, me dices-Cadence respondio molesta estando en el suelo mientras que el Capitan Armor se bajaba de su lomo avergonzado. Al ver a Twilight corrió hacia ella a abrazarla con una sonrisa.

-He cargado con 15 ponys heridos sobre mi y otros 20 con mi magia asi que entiendo su queja pero el tiempo apremia. Luego descansa que su reino podría correr peligro-Cadence se levanto del suelo casi al instante caminando hacia el mapa-Asi me gusta princesa Cadenza.

-¿Qué sucede con mi reino? ¿Una tormenta de nieve? ¿Una invasión de golems de hielo?

-Peor, el Rey Sombra.

-¿Rey sombra? ¿No lo habían hecho polvo cuando Spike uso el corazón de cristal?-Cadence puso atención sobre el mapa observando cada detalle hasta ver el brazo-¿Qué es eso?

-Larga historia pero ahora mismo su reino peligra. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño dragon? Hace tiempo que no lo veo-FeatherHope bajo la mirada buscando a Spike pero no veia ninguna pista de este pequeño amigo.

-Esta en la cocina, esta haciendo unos bocadillos para nosotros, a veces pasa desapercibido que no nos damos cuenta de cuando no esta-Twilight camino hacia la cocina deteniéndose en la entrada y vimos una gran pila de sándwiches con ingredientes orgánicos, cosas que no me gustan tanto.

-Espero tengan hambre porque me he tomado casi todo el dia preparándole sus bocadillos-Spike dejo caer el gran plato con bocadillos sobre el mapa desapareciendo por completo-¿Dónde esta Angel? ¿Ahora quien me ayudara a recoger el desastre que hizo?

-Tendras que hacer tu solo la misión Spike, ahora mismo salio-Twilight bajo nuevamente la mirada con las orejas encogidas-No creo que vuelva en un rato.

-No puedo mas, Twilight Sparkle. Tenemos algo que decirte-Krysta rompió el silencio caminando hacia ella junto con Phoenix y Samael. Los tres no tenían un buen aspecto.

Nos contaron nuevamente con detalle lo sucedido con Angel y Samael pero ahora con que para que Samael pudiera ser una persona de corazon puro y voluntad de acero Angel tuvo que sacrificar todo su amor a Samael, por eso la actitud errante y grosera de Angel frente a Twilight. Ella al escuchar la historia salio corriendo por la puerta, pude perfectamente que tenia algunas lagrimas en su rostro. Me levante junto con mi esposa y la seguimos saliendo del castillo, todos íbamos corriendo detrás de Twilight quien tenia una gran ventaja pero era ya tarde, vi que Celestia estaba usando su magia bajando el sol mientras que Luna hacia lo mismo con la Luna. Veia el sol envuelto en ese aura dorado mientras descendia poco a poco debido al esfuerzo físico por ir corriendo, vimos como Twilight se detuvo al pie de una colina tomando un poco de aire, volteo a vernos haciéndonos una seña con su casco y todos nos detuvimos mientras que mi esposa y Luna descansaban un poco mientras hacían sus labores diarias. Krysta, Phoenix y Samael salieron volando hacia el cielo perdiéndose mientras que yo veia como Twilight subia la colina poco a poco ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí Angel? Twilight al estar ya a una distancia considerable camine detrás de ella dejando a mi esposa y Luna atrás, mis hijas continuaron conmigo solo para saber el asunto. Son como yo a fin de cuentas. Queremos saber todo. Me sente detrás del árbol con mis hijas viendo como Twilight se acercaba a Angel justo del otro lado donde estaba yo y mis hijas. Espero no se percate de nuestra presencia.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-Twilight empezó con la clásica pregunta de las telenovelas que tanto veia mi madre y las series americanas aunque siempre es bueno iniciar con ello.

-Claro, Sientate.

-¿No es hermosa la puesta de sol?-Baje la mirada y vi al pie de la montaña a mi esposa mientras se concentraba en bajar el sol. Creo que se a donde va esto y no me agrada

-Lo es, es interesante. Me gustan mucho estas vistas.

-Sabes, cuando te conoci pensé que me harias daño. Pensé que eras alguien que buscaría dañarme o asesinarme pero no fue asi. Eras alguien que se preocupo mucho por mi. Fuiste alguien que se tomo la molestia de enseñarme su mundo, no de la forma convencional pero lo hiciste. Vivimos muchas aventuras, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, vimos como te reconciliaste con tu hermano, vimos como te convertias en un guardian, de como luchabas para protegernos a toda costa, para protegerme a mi de todo el peligro. Y nunca he sabido como agradecértelo, no he encontrado las palabras para agradecértelo.

-Pero no es necesario que lo agradezcas, nunca lo he hecho para ganar algo. Lo he hecho de corazón-Que extraño, cuando Angel dijo la ultima palabra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como si no quisiera hablar de ello pero debo de recordar que es porque ya no tiene amor en su cuerpo. Parece que el amor es indispensable en la vida de las personas para poder vivir y sin ello. No son nada.

-Por eso mismo, siempre has hecho las cosas de corazon. Siempre me ha gustado que todo lo hagas con buenas intenciones, sin esperar nada a cambio. Por eso me enamore de ti. Porque diste todo lo que pudiste para que nosotras viviéramos en una Equestria pacifica, en una Equestria donde pudiéramos vivir en un lugar sin peligro. Claro, he pasado por cosas asi; también he luchado contra ponys que roban el amor, contra un pony que quería que la noche durara para siempre, inclusive mi hogar fue destruido para detener a un centauro que escapo del tártaro que robaba la magia de los demás. Pero eran cosas que sucedieron cuando tu no estabas, cuando tu estabas en la otra Equestria. Viendo cosas malas, sufriendo y luchando pero al final regresaste, regresaste a mi lado sin importar las cosas-Me asome por un lado del árbol viendo a Twilight viendo a Angel con una sonrsia pero veia a Angel algo indiferente a su mirada.

-Perdona por cortarte la inspiración, pero ¿A qué viniste?

-Venia a disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de hace rato, no debí golpearte pero. No soportaba que vieras a otra mujer. Tenia celos-Twilight bajo un poco la mirada con una cierta tristeza. Veia a Twilight con unas pequeñas ganas de llorar pero por Angel no lo hacia-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa pero gracias a eso pude pensar bien las cosas.

-¿Qué pensaste?-Angel se levanto del suelo caminando hacia la puesta del sol tratando de huir de la situación que el habia creado, si lo hace. Demostrara que es un cobarde-¿Qué pensaste Angel?

-Que lo nuestro debería acabar aquí. Estoy cansado de esto.

-¿Cansado? ¿Cansado?-Vi en los ojos de Twilight que algo se habia quebrado, a duras penas podia hablar del impacto de las palabras de Angel-¿De que estas cansado?

-Estoy cansado de luchar, estoy cansado de siempre vivir con miedo, estoy cansado de dar la cara cuando alguien esta en problemas. Estoy cansado de ti.

-¿Por qué? No digas esas cosas Angel, por favor. No me digas eso. Si es por la cachetada lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención-Cada vez veía mal a Twilight asi como las lagrimas salían de sus grandes ojos cubriendo su rostro.

-No es eso, no eres tu. Soy yo. Soy yo el que esta cansado. Ya te lo dije-Angel continuo caminando hacia la puesta del sol con una mirada tranquila y serena a pesar de que Twilight estaba destrozada por dentro- Quiero que encuentres a alguien digno, alguien con quien puedas pasar tu vida. Alguien con quien puedas pasar tu vida con suma tranquilidad. Y recuerda, yo nunca existí en tu vida. Nada de lo nuestro sucedió. Empieza de nuevo, empieza sin mi.

-No…No lo hare….-Angel regreso la vista hacia Twilight mirándola destrozada, por suerte no me vio, Twilight estaba llorando en silencio y apenas podia mantenerse en pie-…Pasamos por muchas cosas, vivimos muchas cosas. Hicimos tantas promesas. ¿Y te vas?

-Lo siento, pero. Asi deben de ser las cosas, te he causado muchos problemas. No te preocupes por sacar mis cosas, si quieres quédatelas o destrúyelas. Ah si, las destruyo Tirek cuando ataco la biblioteca. Ya no tengo nada que me ate a ti. No me busques, tal vez cuando me encuentres ya no este en Equestria. Phoenix se quedara contigo para cualquier cosa, menos mi paradero. Será tu familiar de ahora en adelante-Angel regreso la vista hacia el frente extendiendo sus alas dejando A Twilight con el corazon destrozado, a pesar de saber el porque es asi aun sufre por esto.

-Te doy mi corazon, y tu me das la espalda-Angel se detuvo encorvando la espalda por el impulso contenido, volteo ligeramente viendo a duras penas a Twilight.

-Los grandes momentos que compartimos, las cosas que vivimos.

-Te doy mi corazon y me das la espalda.

-Esos momentos que tanto te importan.

-Te doy mi corazon y me das la espalda-Al final Twilight rompió en llanto tumbándose en el suelo como si fuera una niña.

-Adios Twilight Sparkle. Fue un gusto conocerte-Angel nuevamente tomo impulso saliendo volando de la escena dejando a Twilight. Twilight cayo al suelo tumbada por esto, no podia mas. Me levante del suelo y camine hacia ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual. Sus amigas llegaron al escuchar su llanto y subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, me arrodille en el pasto y la tome en mis brazos y la abrace y ella continuo llorando con mas intensadidad. Paso sus cascos alrededor de mi cuello mientras veia a lo lejos a Angel alejándose de nosotros pero sabia que el nos habia visto llegar pero no le habia importado nada romper el pequeño corazon de Twilight Sparkle. No conocere su vida completa pero se que ella es como nosotros, todos somos iguales, sentimos dolor, tristeza, pena y orgullo. Todos somos seres humanos a pesar de las diferencias de especie o clase social. Todas sus amigas la abrazaron junto conmigo mientras ella desahogaba su dolor. Trato de no odiar a Angel por hacer llorar a una mujer, o pony en este caso. No merece pasar por estas emociones. Senti detrás mio el casco de la princesa Cadence mirándome con una cierta sonrisa, cortamos el abrazo y ella se puso en nuestro lugar

-Ya mi pequeña pony, ¿Recuerdas cuando llorabas cuando no veias a tu hermano?-Cadence acaricio la melena de Twilight mientras ella seguía llorando recargada en su hombro.

-…Si…-Twilight respondio con la voz humeda por las lagrimas y la pena que sentía, Mojo la melena de Cadence con sus lagrimas pero esto no le importo para nada a ella. Solo quería consolar a Twilight.

-¿Tambien recuerdas quien iba por tu hermano a la academia y lo traía contigo?

-…Si…

-¿Tambien recuerdas que esa misma pony que traia a tu hermano es ahora tu cuñada?

-…Si…

-¿Y sabes porque después de tantos años seguimos juntos a pesar de que yo viva en el imperio de cristal y el viva en Canterlot?

-…No…

-Es porque nosotros aprendimos a aceptar nuestras dificultades, si. Fue difícil pero aprendimos a aceptar nuestros caminos, Angel perdió algo importante y tu te dejaste llevar por esto. Angel dice cosas para no herirte mas. Ve esto como una prueba de amor, Debes de tener algo en mente. Algo que tenga que ver con el amor-Twilight levanto la vista viendo a Cadence quien le hizo un pequeño guiño.

-Cierto, tu tienes la magia del amor. Si hablamos con Angel tal vez acepte que use mi magia para darle nuevamente su amor.

-¿Y si no acepta? ¿Qué hare?

-Insistir, no puedes dejar que el pony. Bueno, la persona que amas se vaya de tus cascos asi de simple cuando el antes te amaba de todo corazon. Seria tonto dejarlo ir asi nadamas cuando ya tienen una vida juntos.

-Pero no se donde esta, partio a lo lejos desapareciendo para siempre. Tal vez ahora no este en Equestria ya.

-En eso estas mal Twilight, Angel no ha ido al Limite Divino. De hecho, esta en una cabaña cerca de aquí-Phoenix descendió junto con Krysta y Samael. Ambos se veian algo desanimados pero Phoenix tenia una cierta sonrisa en su rostro-No pierdas la fe Twilight. Angel sigue aquí y es claro que estará contigo a toda costa, esto solo es un obstáculo.

-Bien, vamos hacia haya-Twilight corto el abrazo limpiándose las pocas lagrimas pero Phoenix no se veia tan animada ahora.

-¿Segura? ¿No puedes esperar un poquitín?-Phoenix se vio un poco nerviosa ante eso queriendo desanimar a Twilight quien habia recobrado nuevamente su voluntad.

-No puedo esperar un poquitín, quiero ver a Angel ahora mismo.

-Si tu lo dices pero no me hago responsable de lo que vayas a ver. Todos acérquense-Todos nos acercamos a Phoenix, entre ellos estábamos Angelica, FeatherHope junto con sus escoltas, mi esposa y Luna, mis hijas y las amigas de Twilight-¿Me ayudas hermana?

-Por supuesto, no quiero que termines nuevamente atravesada en la puerta-Todos reimos ligeramente recordando lo sucedido menos Phoenix quien arremedo a Krysta molesta y nos envolvieron en su aura mágico, espero no termine mareado de nuevo porque creo que si vomitare. En un instante a otro aparecimos fuera de la cabaña. Curioso, ¿A que hora mi esposa bajo el sol dando la noche? En serio debo prestar mas atención a las cosas que me rodean. Miramos la cabaña con una cierta sorpresa, era una cabaña abandonada con la puerta inclinada por la falta de una bisagra y las ventanas quebradas, vimos saliendo de su interior una luz naranjada y en la pared vimos tres sombras, una era la de Angel ¿Pero quienes son las otras dos?

-Y ella a ti te extraña-Era la voz de un niño. Podrá escucharse mal, pero todos estábamos ocultos escuchando pegados a la puerta, incluso mi esposa se encontraba escuchando por una ventana-Parece que por fin pude conectar con tu mundo.

-¿Angel? ¿Eres tu?-¿Angel? me asome un poco sobre la puerta viendo a un niño, de la estatura de mi hija Celeste con una niña en mano, su aspecto era muy similar al de Angel.

-Si, soy yo. Tu hijo. Tu primogénito-¿Primogenito? ¿Su hijo? Voltee a ver a Twilight y ella estaba de pie cubriéndose la boca con su casco pero no se veia molesta ni triste por esto. Se mantenía en silencio escuchando la conversación-Madre me habia dicho que estabas aquí asi que mejor vine.

-¿Madre? ¿Tu madre?

-No, Alma. Recuerda.

-Cierto, perdona. ¿Y a que te trae a este lugar?

-Mama, mama esta en problemas-¿Madre? ¿Alma? ¿Pero que demonios hablan estos dos? Vi que el pequeño Angel bajo la mirada con una cierta frustración mientras que la niña trataba de animarlo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué tiene CloudChaser? ¿Qué le paso?-Asi que asi se llama la afortunada, por el nombre puedo deducir que es un pony, igual veia a Twilight entretenida por esto al igual que los demás que estaban escuchando la platica.

-Ella ha enfermado, y nadie sabe de que.

-¿Y Alma? ¿No le has preguntado a Alma?-Vi a Angel preocupado por esto, era la primera vez que lo veia en un estado paternal y en parte me alegraba. Ya se que se responsabiliza por sus actos libidinosos.

-Alma no sabe que hacer y si lo sabe deja que yo lo haga. Siempre con ese pretexto de que debo de descubrir mis propias habilidades. Odio eso. Odio mi vida, quisiera estar muerto.

-¡HEY!-Angel se levanto del suelo tomando a su hijo por los hombros molesto-No sabes todo lo que paso tu madre para poder darte a luz. No sabes todo lo que vivio para tuvieras un futuro, no digas que odias tu vida sin saber lo que es vivir.

-¿Tu que sabes de mi? Si cuando naci no estabas, crecí solo y todos se burlaban de mi por ser diferente.

-Lo se todo, soy tu padre. Y si no estaba cuando naciste fue porque otras personas me necesitaban. No creciste solo. Tuviste a tu lado a tu madre y a sus amigas todo este tiempo. No seas egoísta con tus sentimientos además, tienes a tu amiga Phoenix contigo.

-Ella no es mi amiga. Es mi prometida-Eso no me lo esperaba, yo a su edad aun seguía jugando con palos y piedras, si. Me tomo mucho tiempo madurar. Aunque vi a Angel muy tranquilo por la noticia ¿Por qué será?

-Hmmm….Asi que ella es mi nuera-Angel regreso a su posición original señalando a la pequeña niña que viéndola bien es muy similar a Phoenix. Voltee a ver a Phoenix y ella tenia unas grandes ansias de entrar y abrazar a esa niña, supongo que no debere meterme en estos asuntos, no es mi vida a fin de cuentas y no puedo decirle nada-Bien, pero quiero que ambos lleguen puros al altar. Si me entero que lo hicieron me enojare mucho, pero en fin. ¿Qué necesitas de mi, hijo?

Que me des un poco de tu magia de curación para mi madre.

-¿Alma sabe que estas aquí?

-Ella fue la que me trajo aquí, y me dijo donde vivias.

-Maldita loca, pero bueno. No acostumbro a ayudar a otros guardianes ya que tienden ser muy egoístas y desgraciados pero te ayudare. Te dare un poco de mi magia-Vi como el niño se alegro por esto mientras que Angel se rascaba el cuero cabelludo por la situación en la que se encontraba, se arrodillo frente a el pensando su próximo movimiento- Pero si me entero de que no es para tu madre y es para un acto egoísta. Ire yo mismo a tu hogar, te buscare y cuando te encuentre te asesinare y asesinare a tu madre. ¿Entendido?

-…Si…-Lo único que respondio el niño al escuchar las palabras intimidantes de Arturo, esto nos soprendio a todos por igual pero debe de haber una razón para esto.

-Angel me seguirá dando miedo no importa lo que pase-vi a Angelica respondiendo con un poco de miedo pero igual yo me sentí intimidado por esto, es la primera vez que veo que un padre amenaza de muerte a su hijo.

-Bien, asi me gusta. Junta tus manos. Cuando cree el orbe de magia tu lo absorberas, con eso será suficiente para curar a tu madre. ¿Entendido?

-Si, papá.

-Bien, pon tus palmas juntas-El niño junto sus pamas juntas frente a Angel y el empezó a crear un orbe de magia de color verde en su brazo derecho, poco a poco lo alzo en el aire donde fue creciendo de tamaño-Ahí va, sentiras un cosquilleo y luego se te entumirá las manos, y luego los brazos. Y luego las piernas. Si, se te entumira todo el cuerpo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Apenas el niño termino su frase y Angel dejo caer sobre sus palmas la magia la cual fue absorbida por el mismo y al absorberla toda cayo al suelo entumecido.

-Si, no te preocupes. No durara mucho. Phoenix ¿Podrias llevarlo a su hogar?-Phoenix asintió con una sonrisa tomando al niño en su espalda-Por cierto, cuida mucho de el. Es un poco testarudo y enojon pero es un buen niño.

-Si señor, cuidare de el-La voz de esta pequeña Phoenix era muy dulce y simpática. Tanto que todas hicieron un sonido de ternura al escucharla hablar. Krysta molesto un poco a su hermana haciéndole muecas de niña inocente haciéndola sentir incomoda. Me recuerda un poco a mi hermana menor, Susan. Quien disfrutaba hostigarme hasta sentirme incomodo o que le diera un golpe en el hombro. Pero, eso ya es de una vida pasada.

-Dime papá pequeña-Phoenix se sonrojo con las palabras de Arturo mientras que nosotros nos asombrábamos por la gran simpatía que le tenia Arturo a esta pequeña Phoenix-Por cierto, dile a tu madre que le mando saludos y que la extraño. Espero verla pronto.

-Si papá-El niño como pudo alzo el dedo pulgar y ambos caminaron hacia aca, rápidamente nos levantamos del suelo. Obviamente la primera en tropezarse fue Phoenix y como pudimos nos alejamos de la cabaña a excepción de Twilight quien se quedo en la entrada recibiendo al pequeño Angel, vio como pasaba por su lado con una sonrisa mientras que nosotros estábamos escondidos por un lado de la cabaña, Twilight se veia serena y tranquila a pesar de que tiene frente a ella al hijo de Angel. un hijo que no es de ella. Twilight camino hacia la cabaña y en ese justo momento apareció Angelica, Phoenix, Krysta y Samael. Que gran casualidad.

-¿Cuánto escucharon?-Rapidamente me encamine hacia haya junto con mi esposa y las demás entrando detrás de Twilight dejando a mi esposa y a Luna afuera para ver un poco el paisaje espero no se tomen mucho tiempo, Angel estaba algo sorprendido por vernos de esta forma

-Escuchamos todo-Twilight empezó a llorar por esto pero la veia muy serena, como si esto no le hubiera hecho ni cosquillas.

-Perdona por no haberte dicho antes, no quería herirte.

-¿Por esto quieres terminar lo nuestro? ¿Por ese niño?

-No, no es eso. Es por otra cosa pero. Ese niño tiene mucho que ver en otro asunto.

-¿Y cual es ese asunto?-Angel volteo a ver a Phoenix queriéndose escudar pero Phoenix lo dejo solo haciéndole varias señas con la mirada-¿Cuál es ese asunto Angel?

\- Como escuchaste, ese niño es mi hijo.

-¿La tuviste con la otra Twilight?

-No, Twilight habia muerto en ese mundo y creo que lo habia mencionado pero ese niño es hijo mio con una pegaso llamada CloudChaser. Lo concebimos una noche antes de que regresara a Equestria-Asi que es un pegaso, interesante pero por mi mala suerte no se de que hablan asi que mejor me limito a escuchar.

-¿Y la amabas? ¿Amabas a CloudChaser?-Twilight se veía muy comprensiva a pesar de saber la verdad.

-De cierto modo, ya que ella es la madre de mi hijo. Pero lo hice también por otro motivo.

-¿Por cual? ¿Qué te motivo hacerlo?-Veia a Twilight insistente por saber mas, pero espero que Angel no diga nada malo que la haga arrepentirse por haber insistido.

-Mi única motivación era que el Angel de ese mundo murió de la forma mas cruel, Celestia le habia arrancado la cabeza con su hacha de guerra-Apenas mi esposa estaba entrando y escucho las ultimas palabras de Angel sorprendiéndose por esto haciendo una cierta mueca de desagrado-Celestia mato a mi espejo. Si se puede llamar asi, mato a Angel Figueroa de esa Equestria para evitar que el se convirtiera en un guardian y detuviera la guerra pero también asesino a Phoenix y absorbió sus poderes y con ello hizo que las cosas empeoraran.

-Parece que no siempre seras la buena mamá-mi hija Celeste molesto un poco a su madre pero fue reprendida de cierta forma intimidante por la mirada de su madre. Aunque tiene razón, mi esposa puede llegar a dar miedo si se presta la situación.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver ese niño? ¿Cuál es su relación contigo?

-Que ese niño además de ser mi hijo, es la reencarnacion de ese Angel Figueroa. Quise darle otra oportunidad, claro. no pensé que ya estaría destinado a estar con la pequeña Phoenix. También ese niño nacio para darle un equilibrio a esa Equestria. Por desgracia, ese niño no tuvo padre. No tuvo un padre para aconsejarle, no tuvo un padre quien decirle lo que esta bien o esta mal. Solo tuvo a su madre y a sus amigas. Tus amigas Twilight. Esa Equestria estaba lista para tener un guardian pero fue arrebatado. Y si, tuve la oportunidad de quedarme con CloudChaser y tener una familia nueva pero preferí mi verdadera familia. Los preferí a ustedes porque a ustedes los. A ustedes los amaba. Por eso preferí regresar, para estar a tu lado. Pero, ahora no puedo sentir eso-Angel empezó a llorar tocándose el pecho mientras que todos veíamos con atención esta emotiva escena, Twilight se veia un poco mas calmada y ya no lloraba.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Angel, no te sientas presionado. Si hiciste esas cosas fue para salvar un mundo. Un mundo que no conocias, pero. Por favor, no te sacrifiques tanto por los demás. He aprendido muchas cosas desde que empece a vivir en Ponyville asi como tu cuando empezaste a vivir conmigo. Se que tarde o temprano tendras que irte a defender a muchos mas mientras que yo estare viviendo con el miedo de que un dia no regreses. Y ahora tengo mas miedo de perderte para siempre, sentirme usada por ti, sentir que nunca te importe. Que todo fue en vano. Mi amor fue una mentira.

-Pero no fuiste una mentira, nunca te usaría, si me importas, todo esto valio la pena. De no ser asi, yo no hubiera regresado de la muerte y hubiera preferido irme al paraíso y descansar pero preferí seguir contigo. por eso regrese a la vida porque yo…

-¿Por qué tu? ¿Qué?

-Porque yo, yo te amaba-Esto alegro y decepciono a Twilight debido a que hablaba en pasado. Twilight volteo a ver hacia nosotros y con su mirada supimos que hacer, nos hicimos a un lado y paso entre nosotros la princesa Cadence, ella veia a Angel con una sonrisa y una mirada como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo.

-Hola Angel, mi nombre es Mi amore Cadenza pero me puedes llamar Cadence.

-Hola Cadence. Mucho gusto en conocerla-Angel se limpio las lagrimas mirando a Cadence con una cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Twilight me ha contado mucho de ti, me ha dicho que eres el amor de su vida pero por desgracia tu ya no puedes amar ¿Eso es cierto?-Ambos miraron a Twilight y ella se apeno por esto y liego volteo a ver a Phoenix y ella con señas le conto lo sucedido.

-Si, si es cierto.

-¿También es cierto que lo hiciste para salvar a alguien mas? ¿Qué esta aquí con nosotros?

-Asi es Cadence, esta aquí.

-Sabes, nunca he conocido a un humano antes. Conoci a Arturo, el esposo de mi Tia Celestia y fue una primera impresión alegre pero luego pasaron cosas malas que me hicieron desconfiar un poco de los humanos pero luego Twilight me dijo quien eras y lo que has hecho por ella y sus amigas. En serio, eres alguien de admirar. Es la primera vez que conozco a un humano que da su amor para salvar a otros. Pero debo de apoyar a Twilight diciéndote lo mismo. No te sacrifiques por los demás, al final terminas peor de como empezaste y terminaras haciendo a todos a un lado. Y a eso vine aquí hoy mismo.

-¿A agradecerme por mis actos? Porque de ser asi, no entiendo porque tanta molestia.

-No tontito, quiero proponerte algo pero dejemos que Twilight lo diga.

-Veras, Cadence es la princesa del amor. Su magia es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera y curar enfermedades relacionadas con el amor además de que puede recuperar el amor de un pony quien lo perdió.

-Y quiero saber que piensas de esto Angel Figueroa. Guardian de Equestria. ¿Quieres volver a recuperar tu amor hacia Twilight a cambio de protegerla de todo el mal? ¿Darle tu tiempo para saber que quiere y que necesita de ti? ¿Amarla en la enfermedad y apoyarla cuando lo necesite?

-Suena como si me fuera a casar con ella pero acepto tu acuerdo.

-Genial, como detalle personal. Si se llegan a casar me gustaría ser la que los case-Cadence aplaudio con una cierta sonrisa animosa, era bueno saber que hay una princesa con un sentido del humor juvenil y fresco. No es que me aburra de la actitud de mi esposa ni nada por el estilo. Por suerte no puede leer mis pensamientos y no puede hacerme nada malo.

-¿Seguro de esto Angel? Si no quieres hacerlo, entenderé. Entenderé de que no quieras estar mas conmigo-Twilight bajo la mirada con una decepcion precoz. Estas ponys se dejan llevar muy rápido por sus emociones.

-Se lo que dije en el ocaso pero también se que dije que cuidaría de ti de todo mal, que me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo sin importar lo que suceda pero también no quiero que por mi culpa salgas herida, o peor aun. Que mueras, ya he visto la muerte frente a mis ojos, no es algo placentero y de pensar que porque apareció un loco con sed de poder hiera a todos los que ame en especial a ti. Me vuelve loco.

-¿Entonces que dices?

-Es que a estas alturas no me siento digno, siento que deberías encontrar a alguien de tu especie, alguien con quien pasar tu vida con tranquilidad. alguien con quien vivir sin peligro-Aquí es donde debo de entrar, por fin podre sentirme de utilidad en un mundo donde todo lo hacen con magia o chispas de colores.

-Eso tengo que diferir Angel-Me arrodille frente a Angel tomándolo del hombro con una cierta sonrisa-te dare un consejo, no como un Rey o algo asi. Sino como tu amigo: Deja de pensar en esas idioteces. Si estas aquí ahora mismo es porque eres digno de estar con Twilight y sus amigas, comprendo que te sientas asi, yo mismo lo experimente hace años con mi esposa y mírame. Han aprendido mucho de mi. Si, hemos tenido desventuras como la que te platique hoy en la tarde pero no por eso Celestia me odiara o yo huire porque eso es ser un cobarde, y el Angel que conozco no es un cobarde. Es un guerrero, un guerrero por la paz y si le diste tu amor a Samael para que fuera feliz. Genial, pero también piensa en ti mismo como una persona, y no como un objeto desechable porque eso es lo que mas odio. Tal vez tu sepas perdonar a tu prójimo pero yo no, yo no perdonare al Doctor Knives por lo que me hizo. Enveneno mi mente para hacer cosas horribles y tratar de destruir la familia que tanto amo y tanto esfuerzo me tomo formar. Pero tu eres diferente. Tu eres diferente a mi y a muchos. Por eso se que tomaras la decisión correcta, como siempre lo has hecho-Me levante del suelo dejándole a Angel algo que pensar, camine hacia mi esposa y ella me recibió con una sonrisa y me envolvió en su ala derecha.

-¿Entonces que dices Angel Figueroa?-Cadence nuevamente repitió su pregunta con una sonrisa, todos veíamos en silencio a Angel pero con una energia positiva, todos nosotros sabíamos que tomaría la decisión correcta.

-Después de haber escuchado sus palabras de aliento, de haberlos escuchado. En especial a Arturo, Twilight y Cadence. No me queda nada mas que decirlo; pero, quiero que quede claro algo-Angel tomo el casco de Twilight mirándola a los ojos-Si he de aceptar algo esto. Prometeme algo Twilight.

-¿De que se trata Angel? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Prométeme, que si muero. Buscaras a alguien mas, prométeme que buscaras a ese pony que te haga sentir bien. Que llene el vacio que dejare cuando me vaya, no será ahora pero pasara y cuando pase no quiero que te aferres a mi, ni a lo que vivimos en el pasado. Cuidaras de Phoenix, Krysta y Samael y los hijos que tengas conmigo o con los que tengas con el. ¿Lo prometes?

-Hmm….No lo se….-¿En serio se toman las cosas muy en serio? Rayos, como quisiera estar en mi casa a veces, simplemente con una disculpa y un beso solucionábamos las cosas. Era algo estresante de ver. Hasta para narrar lo que veia, Twilight medito un poco las cosas con un cierto convencimiento de que las cosas irían bien a partir de ahora-Esta bien, lo prometo. Pero prométeme que no moriras. Por favor.

-Lo prometo mi princesa-Angel volteo a ver a Cadence con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto y Cadence uso su magia del amor envolviendo el cuerpo de Angel en un aura azulado, por alguna extraña razón olia a glaseado ¿Por qué será? Busque a la pony rosada ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si, Pinkie Pie pero no la veia por ningun lado, solo veia a las demás amigas de Twilight y de Angel menos a ella. Espera, me he perdido el beso por estar distraído. Vi como angel cortaba el beso con Twilight y ambos tenían una hermosa sonrisa juvenil.

Es bueno estar de regreso, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro que es bueno que estes aquí-Twilight se abalanzo sobre Angel perdiendo el Equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo con una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

-¿Cómo empezar algo si nunca termino? Te amo demasiado Angel y nunca daría por terminado lo nuestro-Todos veíamos en silencio la escena, igual. Es una escena enternecedora, es bueno ver a Angel y a Twilight juntos aunque ambos sean de diferentes especies. Me recuerda mucho cuando conoci a mi amada esposa, en aquel entonces. Celeste. Las aventuras que tuvimos asi como las desventuras pero son cosas que atesorare siempre. Paso por mi lado Pinkie Pie junto con Angelica quienes nos hicieron una señal para que saliéramos de la cabaña ¿De donde salio esta?

-Lamento arruinarles el momento pero tenemos muchas cosas por hacer-Salimos de la cabaña hacia la pequeña sorpresa que Pinkie Pie debio haber hecho, realmente no quiero saber. Solo quiero disfrutar el gesto de amistad.

Apenas salimos de la cabaña vimos un gran grupo de ponys amigos de Angel y de Twilight, inclusive vi a FeatherHope junto con sus ponys, ya decía yo que cuando llegamos no la vimos. Todos estos ponys estaban alegres por ver a Angel, si. Este lugar no será mi hogar pero he de admitir que de haberlo sido, hubiera sido muy feliz. o tal vez ya es mi hogar y no he aprendido a aprovecharlo.


	15. Chapter 15

-CAPITULO 15: MI VIDA CON CELESTE-

Mientras Arturo celebraba el cumpleaños de Twilight Sparkle olvidando lo sucedido con el Doctor Knives para darse un descanso, en otro universo. El mundo humano se preparaba para visitar Equestria, eran dos hermanas viejas amigas de Arturo. Una mujer de unos 27 años de edad con un cabello largo con un mechón blanco que recorría su cabello por un lado, una chaqueta de cuero blanco y una camisa de color negro con un cometa blanco en el centro, el nuevo logotipo del gran circo de Jaque, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con algunas decoraciones en el. Su acompañante se veía más madura y serena, tenía un vestido color carmesí con unas zapatillas negras, su peinado era ondulado de color castaño claro y bien maquillada. Una edad cerca a los 34 años con una estatura cercana a la del Rey De Equestria

-¿Estas segura de esto hermana? No sabemos lo que sucederá cuando cruces el portal-La hermana mayor se acercó a una plataforma metálica donde su hermana menor estaba de pie-No sabemos si aparecerás en Equestria o en otro lado.

-No importa hermana, tengo que ir a Equestria. Tengo que ir por Arturo.

-¿Y si no lo encuentras que harás?

-Estará ahí, lo se. Yo se que está ahí-La hermana mayor regreso varios pasos detrás de la plataforma metálica con una preocupación mientras aparecía una tercera persona, cuarta y quinta.

-Scarlett, antes de que hagas algo. Quiero decirte que las probabilidades de aparecer en Equestria son muy bajas, 30% de posibilidad de que aparezcas y el 70% de que aparezcas en el espacio exterior-Camino hacia Scarlett con los brazos cruzados, usaba un vestido blanco, pelo rubio ondulado con unos ojos azulados.

-Lo se Linda, pero debo de tomar ese riesgo-Scarlett coloco sus manos en un panel táctil sorprendiendo a los demás-No me importara morir en el intento, todos necesitamos de Arturo. Su familia lo necesita, su hermana lo necesita.

-Scarlett, pero. Podríamos encontrar un donador para Susan, ya has escuchado al Doctor.

-Lo se Jennifer, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres años? Para ese entonces ella ya no estará aquí-Scarlett soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de sufrimiento con las manos en el panel.

-¿Lo haces porque lo extrañas verdad?-Hablo la cuarta persona, era un hombre de edad avanzada con un bastón de madera fina en mano, con el cabello corto y grandes canas-¿Extrañas a mi hijo verdad?

-Si señor, extraño a su hijo. Y quiero volverlo a ver.

-Pero sabes que ahora está casado, está casado con Celeste y ambos tienen hijas-El padre de Arturo saco de su bolsillo una cámara fotográfica y se la lanzo a Scarlett y ella reacciono atrapándolo con ambas manos-Harás lo que quieras, si Arturo quiere venir o no es su decisión pero tráenos al menos una foto de como es el hogar de nuestro hijo y fotos de nuestras nietas. Por favor-El padre de Arturo abrazo a la quinta persona y era una mujer de la misma edad avanzada con el pelo recogido y un vestido de noche color violeta-Mucha suerte Scarlett. Todos contamos contigo.

-Muchas gracias señor por su apoyo y si, tomare fotos de donde vive Arturo y de sus nietas. Y si accede, espero puedan verlo-Scarlett toco el botón táctil y todo el ambiente empezó a sentirse mas pesado, sentían todos como el suelo temblaba por la desestabilización del campo Espacio Temporal, a pesar de que son planos hechos por Harry Houdini sigue siendo un trabajo experimental. El mismo Albert Knives uso estos planos para traer en primeras en aquel entonces la princesa Celestia asi que es por seguro que podría llegar a Equestria, el espacio detrás de Scarlett se desgarro mostrando un mundo colorido y lleno de vida, como si fuera un espejo. Scarlett dio varios pasos hacia este portal deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros-Hasta pronto, nos veremos dentro de poco.

-Scarlett, espera-Scarlett puso atención a su hermana quien le arrojo una pistola tazer y ella lo atrapo con una mano-Usalo en caso de ser necesario.

-Esta bien hermana, lo usare de ser necesario-Scarlett regreso la mirada hacia el otro mundo del otro lado del portal. Dio varios pasos hasta cruzarlo y apenas lo cruzo el portal se cerró de forma abrupta de forma que la maquinaria cercana hecho chispas y se incendió sonando una alarma contra incendios.

-¿estará bien Linda?-El padre de Arturo rompió el silencio mirando a Linda Spencer, actual CEO de Phoenix Inc con una mirada llena de convicción.

-Lo estará, ella es la indicada. Vámonos, les invito una taza de café-Linda dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta de emergencia y al reaccionar a sus movimientos se abrió de forma horizontal, los familiares de Arturo y la hermana de Scarlett caminaron hacia la puerta aunque la que mas se veia preocupada por esta situación era Jennifer, pensar que Arturo se haya olvidado de ellos era algo que le perturbaba y le daba miedo.

No podría decir que no fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todos pero hubiera mentido, fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas, en verdad fue una fiesta de cumpleaños asombrosa. Hubo de todo, comida, música en vivo. Fue la primera vez que en verdad me sentí a gusto convivir con ellos, no como una autoridad, como un humano. Veía a Twilight muy feliz bailando con Angel, no sería de la forma mas convencional pero cuando bailaban Angel tenia cargada a Twilight bailando en círculos mientras que yo estaba bebiendo a gusto con mi esposa. Eran tarros de madera llenos de cidra de manzana, pensé que era como jugo de manzana pero era mas fuerte que la misma cerveza, también me sorprendí porque mi esposa tomo de esto con una tranquilidad enorme, a excepción de la princesa Luna y mis hijas, ellas no hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Apenas son unas niñas. Al terminar la fiesta obviamente regresamos al castillo de Twilight ya que nos invitó a quedarnos, aunque la veía algo ebria al igual que Angel. Si, se que pasara aquí. Bueno, lo que pasara en la cama pero eso es algo que no me quiero meter. En cambio, la princesa Luna y Cadence regresaron a Canterlot ya que tenían que atender otros asuntos con Shining Armor asi que nos quedamos solos otra vez pero con una buena vibra.

Mi esposa y yo estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes del castillo de Twilight, era una habitación simple y cómoda, una cama matrimonial, un ropero y un espejo ovalado al igual que un librero con algunos libros. Mi esposa estaba apoyándose sobre mi hombro con una mirada risueña y una sonrisa elegante.

-¿Estas cansada amor?-Voltee a ver a mi amada Reina con una sonrisa mientras su melena cubría en parte su ojo derecho.

-No mi Rey, quiero disfrutarte todo lo que pueda.

-¿Por qué? Después de lo que te hice y todas las cosas malas que estuve a punto de hacer, ¿Me amas aun así?

-Claro mi Rey, claro que te amo. Tú no hiciste nada de eso, fue el Doctor Knives. Se que tu no eres asi y no importa lo que suceda. Yo te seguiré amando y es obvio que tus hijas también.

-Muchas gracias mi Reina. Me alegra saber eso-Me acerque un poco más a Celestia dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-Me alegra saber que estoy casado con la yegua más hermosa y comprensiva del mundo.

-Te amo mucho mi Rey, te amo mucho-Celestia me dio un beso en los labios, un beso corto pero placentero. Al final me veía con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila. Era bueno saber que ella estaba bien, nunca perdonare al Doctor Knives por haber perturbado nuestras vidas.

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy casado con dos mujeres. Y a las dos las amo demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay otras dos mujeres aparte de mí?-Celestia se sorprendió por esto a tal punto que su ligera ebriedad bajara a cero-¿Las amas demasiado?

-No tonta, eres la única pero tengo dos mujeres. Una de ellas se llama Celeste y la otra se llama Celestia, con Celeste viví muchas cosas pero con Celestia es algo maravilloso. Es una experiencia que no puedo describir con palabras.

-Sabes, aunque solo tenga un esposo. Lo amo demasiado, lo amo con todo mi corazón-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Ella ya se había casado antes. Celestia nuevamente se acercó a darme un beso en los labios pero ahora no podía sentir nada, era un beso vacío. No se si Celestia lo haya hecho con todo su amor pero yo no lo sentí al recordarlo-¿Sucede algo amor?

-Solar Flare-Celestia me miro a los ojos sorprendida al mencionarlo, mencionar al primer Rey-¿Quién era Solar Flare?

-Oh, el…-Celestia bajo la mirada evitándome a toda costa pero no tenía porque hacer esto, no puede evadir la situación.

-¿Quién es Celestia? ¿Es el primer Rey?

-Mejor hablémoslo en la mañana ¿Si? Que es un tema muy delicado y no estoy lista para ello-Celestia se veía demasiado mortificada por esto, era mejor dejarlo para mañana, a fin de cuentas faltan unas pocas horas.

-Esta bien mi Reina, durmamos mejor. Porque dentro de poco tienes que levantar el sol y supongo que regresaremos a Canterlot.

-Esta bien Arturo, buenas noches. Descansa-Celestia nuevamente me dio un beso en los labios pero este fue demasiado corto, al cortar el beso dio media vuelta dándome la espalda dejándome con una cierta preocupación. ¿Quién carajos es Solar Flare?

Mi esposa podrá dormir pero yo no, pensar todo lo que he vivido hasta el dia de hoy le daría insomnio a cualquiera, veía el techo cristalino del castillo de Twilight, ¿Por qué tanta afición al cristal? ¿Qué tanto le ven? A veces me gustaría vivir en una simple casa de concreto como en mi antiguo hogar, Me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando los demás. Tengo 36 años de edad, asi que si no me fallan las cuentas. Mi hermana ahora mismo debería de tener 31 o 32 años. Mis padres tendrían entre los 55 y 60 años de edad así que si hubiera una forma de regresar seria ahora mismo el momento oportuno, pero. No me atrevo a hacerlo, no quiero que piensen que no disfruto mi vida actual. Claro, extraño muchas cosas y los días aquí tienden a ser muy aburridos por no tener televisores, computadoras ni celulares. Lo único que podría hacer es pasar el dia en el castillo o hacer algo con mis hijas, cierto. No he hecho nada con mis hijas desde que estoy aquí.

Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella estaba totalmente dormida y poco a poco me levante de la cama colocándome los pantalones y una camisa para salir. Por fortuna tenían ropa humana en todo el castillo gracias a la presencia de Angel así que me siento con suerte. Era una camisa blanca sin decoración alguna y mis pantalones negros y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con una cautela viendo a mi esposa dormir tranquilamente. Camine por los pasillos queriendo salir pero al pasar por la habitación de Phoenix escuche risas y quejas, parece que Phoenix esta haciendo algo con su hermana asi que mejor no me meto con ello. Al fin de cuentas no es mi historia, continúe caminando hasta pasar por la habitación de Angel y claramente escuche movimiento, risas y algunos golpes en la cama. Ahí si puedo deducir lo que están haciendo. Solo espero que Angel no haga algo tonto y termine con un hijo aunque estaría interesante de ver cómo será el hijo de Angel con Twilight ¿Se parecerá mucho al niño de ayer? Meh, no debería pensar en eso, si pasa o no pasa es problema de ellos. Continúe caminando hasta llegar al balcón superior donde veía la primera planta y el recibidor del castillo.

Camine hacia las escaleras pero mientras bajaba vi que la puerta se abrió y vi la silueta de una persona, ¿Otra persona en Equestria? Me detuve viendo con atención esta silueta. Estuvo frente a la puerta y la única iluminación era la luz de la luna pero no podía saber de quien se trataba, era una persona delgada y tenía el pelo largo, parece que es mujer. Tenía un mechón blanco que recorría su cabello y por extraño que suene, ese mechón brillaba en la oscuridad. Camino al interior del castillo y yo baje las escaleras en silencio. Necesitaba saber de quien se trataba y si era bueno o malo. Esta persona continuo caminando hasta la sala de los tronos abriendo la puerta, justo estaba detrás de ella escondido por un pilar. Podía distinguir un poco su ropa. Tenía un chaleco de cuero con un pantalón de mezclilla negro con unos tenis del mismo color, en su mano derecha tenía un objeto, parece ser un arma. Una pistola, ¿Qué hace trayendo estas cosas aquí? Era obvio que si portaba un arma era alguien que buscaba hacer daño, y no permitiré que lastime a alguien. No mientras yo esté aquí y este sea mi reino. Vaya, si me he hecho muy responsable con el paso del tiempo. Esta mujer abrió la puerta de la sala del trono entrando y vi como alzaba la pistola en caso de que sucediera algo que amenazara su existencia, camine detrás de ella y al estar detrás de ella la tome por el cuello levantándola del suelo quitándola la oportunidad alguna de escapar. Con su mano libre trataba de librarse mientras que con la que traía el arma trataba de apuntar hacia mi rostro. Eso no lo haras, con mi otra mano tome su brazo haciéndole una llave y apenas aprisione su brazo ella abalanzo las piernas hacia arriba tomándome del cuello con las piernas cruzándolas a mi alrededor como una tijera. Interesante, es contorsionista. De alguna manera, no se como lo hizo y no me interesa pero puso soltarse de mi llave y se impulso usándome de apoyo. Obviamente me empujo, me tenia frente a ella con el arma apuntando a mi rostro, parece que las cosas no van bien ahora. Tenia que hacer algo sino podría morir aquí mismo. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo justo para eliminarme, no tenia escapatoria. No era tan ágil como lo es ella y he de admirar eso.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-Teresa abrió la puerta junto con Celeste mirando la escena de lucha-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-Celeste encendió las luces de la sala y vi frente a mi a una persona que no veia hace una década, en aquel entonces. Ella era solo una adolescente.

-¿Scarlett?

-¿Arturo?-Ella reacciono de forma sorpresiva y por ende me disparo. Por fortuna era un arma tazer pero de igual manera quede inconsciente por esto. Vaya suerte que tengo.

- _Arturo, despierta-_ Abri lentamente los ojos viendo frente a mi una silueta. Creo que era de mi esposa Celestia- _Tenemos que quitarle esas cosas, ¿segura que no duelen?_

 _-Seguro, no duelen-_ Esa era la voz de Scarlett, pero ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo nada.

- _Bien, Shanalotte. Trae unas vendas y alcohol en caso de que tu padre sangre._

 _-Está bien madre-_ Escuche pisadas alejándose de donde estaba y pronto regresaron- _Toma madre._

 _-Gracias hija, pero. Viendo mejor la situación Scarlett. ¿Por qué le disparaste en la frente? Pudiste haberle causado un derrame cerebral._

 _-¿Yo que iba a saber que el que me había atacado era Arturo?_

 _-Pero pudiste haber tocado la puerta, no entrar en medio de la noche porque cualquiera te hubiera confundido con un ladrón Scarlett._

 _-Lo siento Celeste, no fue mi intención herir a Arturo._

 _-No te preocupes, nunca me molestaría con una amiga pero tenemos que quitarle estas cosas de la frente-_ Sentí que Celestia tomo algo que tenía adherido a mi frente. Espera, si fue una pistola tazer. Obvio que tiene unos ganchos. Esto dolerá demasiado _-Bien, 1, 2, ¡3!_ -Justo cuando dijo ese maldito numero sentí un dolor insoportable, tanto que al sentir el tirón de piel me levante de donde sea que haya estado recostado, Celestia se sorprendió al igual que Scarlett a excepción de Shanalotte quien me veia con una gran tranquilidad, habitual en ella.

-¿No gritaras o algo asi?

-Sabes, lo haría. Pero es mejor gritar por dentro ya que si grito muchas personas saldrán heridas-Shanalotte se acercó y me puso una benda alrededor de la frente aunque me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Gracias hija, me has ayudado.

-No fue nada padre, es un placer ayudarte-Shanalotte termino de vendarme y regreso las cosas a un pequeño cajón de madera, parece que aun estamos en la enfermería improvisada de Twilight.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe tu visita y ataque inesperado?-Regrese la mirada y Scarlett rápidamente me abrazo, esto me tomo con un poco de sorpresa, mire a Celestia y ella me veia algo sorprendida, no quedaba de otra que aceptar su abrazo-¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe esto?

-Te extrañaba mucho Arturo, todos te extrañamos-Scarlett se aferró mucho a mi, difícilmente podía librarme de estas situaciones pero era algo enternecedor. Acaricie su cabello mientras ella estaba abrazándome fuertemente.

-Lo se Scarlett, se que todos me extrañan pero ahora este es mi hogar, aquí vivo junto con mi esposa e hijas. Bien sabes que no puedo regresar a la Tierra.

-pero tu familia te necesita, todos te necesitan-Scarlett corto el abrazo con unas escazas lágrimas de preocupación aunque no entendía porque lloraba.

-¿Por qué Scarlett? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es tu hermana, tu hermana Susan te necesita. Esta en peligro.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?-Me levante de la cama ahora con una gran preocupación, ¿Qué le sucederá a mi hermana?

-Está muy enferma, no creemos que sobreviva-Scarlett rompió en llanto, mire a Celestia con una gran sorpresa y un gran escepticismo, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. Debe ser una mentira.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana? ¿La atropellaron? ¿La asaltaron? ¿Qué le sucedió a Susan, Scarlett?

-Tiene una falla en el riñón y en el hígado. Los Doctores creen que no pasara de este mes.

-Esta bien, bien. Primero calmémonos, necesitamos tener la mente en frio. Primero hay que descansar, es de noche y en la mañana lo hablaremos.

-Padre, ya es de mañana-Shanalotte camino hacia la cortina violeta que tenía la sala abriéndola mostrando el sol de Equestria en su máximo punto-De hecho es mediodía padre.

-Ya me di cuenta hija, bien. Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas Scarlett?

-Tu hermana quiere verte. Todos quieren verte.

-Esta bien, ire. Pero, con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-Voltee a ver a Celestia, Shanalotte y baje la mirada viéndome las palmas de la mano, hace mucho que no me sentía asi. Será algo sínico de mi parte pero eran las emociones que necesitaba para sentirme vivo.

-Que mis hijas me acompañen. Quiero que vengan con nosotros. También quiero que mi esposa me acompañe. Todos iremos, como familia-Camine hacia la salida del cuarto preparándome mentalmente de lo que estoy a punto de ver-¿Y tus hermanas Shanalotte?

-Durmiendo, obviamente.

-Vamos, acompáñame para despertarlas.

-Esta bien padre.

-Celestia, acompaña a Scarlett a la sala del trono, si ves a Angel o Twilight explícales la situación y yo las veré ahí en unos minutos.

-Esta bien Arturo-Abrí la puerta y junto con Shanalotte salimos, caminamos hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo, Shanalotte se veía demasiado tranquila a pesar de que regresaría al mundo donde nació.

-¿Y bien hija? ¿Estas nerviosa por ir al mundo?

-¿Nerviosa? No comprendo padre.

-Si, ¿No estas nerviosa por regresar al mundo donde naciste?

-Para ser sincera, no lo estoy. Ya que recuerdo muy pocas cosas del mundo humano. Lo que si me pone a meditar son las personas que lo habitan, no recuerdo nada sobre tu hermana ni sobre mis abuelos. No se cómo sean y me pone a pensar diferentes variables de como serian pero no llego a ninguna conclusión estable.

-Hija, deja de ser tan robótica. No pienses tantas cosas tan frías. Piensa como una niña de tu edad.

-Esta bien padre, aunque no soy una niña. Estoy en la edad de la pubertad, donde según el cuerpo pasa a sufrir muchos cambios como el crecimiento de los…

-Hija, ¿Quieres que te de tu primer castigo?

-No padre, lo siento padre.

-Bien, asi que trata de verte lo mas tierna posible con tus abuelos-Llegamos a la puerta donde dormían mis hijas menores, las dos gemelas mas revoltosas de la familia. Toque la puerta varias veces pero no encontré respuesta alguna, creo que terminare haciendo algo de vandalismo por aquí-Parece que tus hermanas siguen durmiendo y la puerta tiene seguro. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Que tendremos que esperar a que despierten.

-No, usar mis talentos humanos. ¿Tienes una tarjeta o algo que se asemeja a una?

-Creo tener un separador de hojas por aquí-Shanalotte busco entre sus cosas, mas bien. Entre su saco de cuero donde tenia algunos objetos, entre libros y botellas de cristal hasta sacar una pequeña tarjeta de plástico de color blanco con una pequeña llama de color naranja y unas letras de color rojo-Ten padre, solo hazlo con cuidado que es edición especial.

-Tratare hija-Tome la tarjeta y la puse en el espacio de la puerta y el marco de esta pasando la tarjeta de forma vertical, podía sentir el seguro de la puerta moverse un poco conforme movía la tarjeta hacia abajo, estos seguros no eran mas que ganchos asi que si muevo un poco la tarjeta podría liberar el seguro pero mientras mas forcejeaba el plástico se doblaba, perdóname hija. Después de un forcejeo continuo pude liberar el seguro y la puerta se abrió por si sola hacia el interior del cuarto, mire con detalle el plástico y estaba doblado de los bordes y la llama color naranja ya no estaba y las letras estaban un poco borrosas-Lo siento hija, no pude evitar que eso pasara.

-Oh, no te preocupes padre. No fue tu intención-Shanalotte tomo la tarjeta y por un segundo vi que quiso llorar, ¿Quería llorar?-Vamos por mis hermanas.

-Esta bien hija-Shanalotte entro la habitación y fácilmente percibí una cierta tristeza de su parte, creo que le deberé compensar su separador de libros lo malo es que no tengo dinero para hacerlo, haya soy otra persona más. Camine al interior del cuarto viendo un total desastre, tenían una televisión plana de unas 22 pulgadas, una consola de videojuegos y ambas estaban dormidas en el suelo, había restos de comida en el suelo. Teresa estaba dormida en el suelo y sobre ella estaba Celeste durmiendo con una cobija cubriéndolas a ambas. Podría decir que era tierno pero no lo era, lo único que estaba ordenado en esta habitación era la cama. ¿En serio que tengo que hacer para que mis hijas actúen como deberían de ser?-¿Sabes cómo despertarlas?

-Claro, tantos años viviendo con ellas me han servido de mucho-Shanalotte tomo la consola de videojuegos desconectándolo, lo escondió y saco exactamente un duplicado de este usando su magia-Sera mejor que se cubra los oídos padre.

-¿Por qué?-Shanalotte dejo caer la imitación y al caer vi que salieron volando cientos de pedazos y al mismo tiempo Celeste y Teresa despertaron dando un grito desgarrador, era tan agudo que casi me deja sordo, por fortuna alcance a cubrirme lo oídos, Shanalotte tenia cubiertos los suyos con su magia asi que menos le afectaba.

-¿Pero que hiciste Shana?-Teresa se levantó del suelo tirando a su hermana arrastrándose tomando las piezas-¿Por qué?

-porque tenían la puerta con seguro y por su culpa mi padre rompió mi separador de libros edición especial. Tenia que hacer algo, no puedo tomar represalias contra mi padre. Asi que lo tuve que hacer con ustedes.

-Estas loca Shana, estás loca-Celeste tomo algunas piezas de la imitación con algunas lagrimas en su rostro, yo solo veía en silencio este tipo de convivencia.

-El termino correcto es demente pero loca podría usarse-Las piezas de la consola replicada desaparecieron dejando a sus hermanas con las manos vacías-Tomen, su hermana loca les perdona la grosería-Shanalotte saco la consola de videojuegos original dándoselo a Teresa y esta lo abrazo como si fuera un hijo junto con su hermana.

-Tu solo quieres molestarnos.

-No, digamos que me gusta ver el mundo arder-Shanalotte hizo una sonrisa disimulada detrás de su largo fleco rojizo mientras su hermanas la veían con una cara de miedo. Vaya, supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer no es hacer enojar a Shanalotte sino terminaría haciendo algo que me afecte psicológicamente-Padre, ya están listas. Ya puede contarle lo sucedido.

-Cierto, ¿Recuerdan aquella mujer que me ataco anoche?

-Si-Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo, me sorprende su sincronía-¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno, es una vieja amiga mía. Vino a Equestria para invitarnos a visitar al mundo humano.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese mundo?-Celeste se levantó del suelo al igual que su hermana mirándome extrañada mientras que Teresa conectaba de nuevo la consola.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Todos sus videojuegos vienen del mundo humano, la televisión, consolas, los videojuegos todo viene de ahí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Escuchaste eso teresa?-Celeste se emocionó mucho por esto al igual que teresa levantándose del suelo con rapidez.

-Claro hermana, eso quiere decir que habrá juegos por montones.

-Esperen esperen, no se emocionen. Iremos al mundo humano a visitar a sus abuelos. No a pasear.

-Awww…Pero dijiste que iríamos al mundo humano y nos dijiste tantas cosas.

-Si Celeste pero primero verán a sus abuelos. Y si hay tiempo iremos a pasear. Igual yo también quiero ir a pasear ya que es mi hogar pero hay que hacer las cosas bien. Asi que vístanse. Pónganse bonitas porque sus abuelos las están esperando. Tu también Shanalotte. Quiero que te pongas algo mas elegante-Shanalotte me miró fijamente a los ojos, por alguna razón. Me daba miedo, veía que el iris de su ojo derecho brillaba con un enojo contenido. Como si quisiera arrancarme el alma-Olvídalo hija, asi estas bien.

-Como desees padre-Salimos del cuarto donde se hospedaban mis hijas dejándolas vestirse a gusto, en serio. Shanalotte puede llegar a dar mucho miedo.

Caminamos de regreso a la sala del trono y antes de llegar a la habitación de Angel se abrió la puerta donde salió Angel, Phoenix, Krysta y Samael. Angel tenia una mala cara. Tenia una cara de preocupación, le extendí la mano para saludarlo y el solo bajo la mirada, ¿Qué le sucede? Me detuve frente a el pero solo evito verme, no me enojare con el pero me preocupa su mirada, al no decirme nada continúe caminando y solo le di varias palmadas en la espalda. Cualquiera que sea su mortificación espero pueda resolverlo pronto y si necesita mi consejo que lo diga. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la sala del trono donde vi nuevamente a mi esposa, si. A mi amada Celeste, mi esposa con la que pase la mayoría de mi vida. Era la misma Celeste que conocí, su cabello rubio con ese aura multicolor, la ropa humana. Era un vestido blanco con un sol grabado a un lateral del vestido y este emanaba unas chispas blancas haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que es, claro. Seguían sus alas en su espalda como si fuera un angel aunque viendo mejor su cabello. Tenía algo diferente, tenía una pequeña corona etérea, semi transparente y de color dorado con una pequeña gema en el centro. Supongo que no quiere pasar desapercibida después de lo sucedido. a su lado estaba Scarlett y Twilight quienes veían asombradas a Celestia, hace mucho tiempo no la veían asi y menos yo. Había olvidado su belleza humana.

-¿Cómo me veo Arturo?-Celestia dio media vuelta con una hermosa sonrisa cautivadora. Me siento como un adolescente que recién enamorado.

-Divina, había olvidado lo hermosa que eras.

-Ay, gracias amor-Celestia corrió hacia mi abrazándome. Cierto, también había olvidado sus grandes atributos-Tu también te ves hermoso mi vida.

-Gracias Celeste. Pero, tu te ves mas hermosa.

-Recuerda que mi nombre es Celestia, Celeste ya es del pasado.

-Pues yo quiero recordar el pasado-Celestia me dio un beso en los labios, un hermoso beso en los labios. A pesar de que es un poco más alta que yo, no me importo porque me gusta que asi sea mi esposa. Que asi sea Celeste. Corto el beso y el abrazo y camino de regreso hacia Scarlett y Twilight con unos pasos joviales y con ritmo, casi brincaba en vez de caminar-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están Teresa y Celeste?

-Ya vienen en camino madre, se están vistiendo. Pero ¿Cómo iremos al mundo humano?

-Usaremos mi magia, es algo sencillo.

-Pero hace diez años no se podía hacer asi de simple a no ser de que se use una gran cantidad de magia Celeste.

-Pero hace diez años no sabia nada de eso, ahora lo se gracias a las investigaciones de Twilight y de mi hermana se como abrir un portal sin causar grandes daños a los universos.

-Genial, Aunque ¿Por qué no le avisamos a Luna? También le gustaría venir.

-Lo siento pero necesitamos dejar a alguien atendiendo las necesidades de Equestria pero ya he pensado en ello. Le traeremos unos cuantos recuerdos de nuestro viaje.

-Esta bien Celeste.

-Mamá, ya estamos listas-Teresa abrió la puerta junto con su hermana con una vestimenta algo simple pero elegante , Teresa tenía una pequeña chaqueta de mangas largas de color verde, una camisa de color negro con un arcoíris completo sobre unas nubes blancas con una falda corta de color verde, unas zapatillas negras y calcetas largas de color blanco. Tenía su pelo suelto, se veía bien pero esa falda me daba desconfianza. Espero lleve ropa interior. Celeste venia más rebelde. Tenía su cabello agarrado por una coleta lateral y una chaqueta de mezclilla con una camisa negra con un relámpago en el, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla con algunas aberturas en las rodillas y unos tenis. De igual manera espero lleve ropa interior porque a donde vamos nadie es tan amigable-¿Cómo nos vemos papá?

-Como su madre, hermosas-Ambas se sonrojaron con una ligera sonrisa pero sentí unos pequeños tirones del lado derecho de mi camisa. Voltee hacia esa dirección y vi a Shanalotte dándome tirones de ese lado.

-¿Y yo padre como me veo?-Shanalotte se señaló así misma con ese gesto indiferente y los ojos sin emoción alguna.

-Claro que también te ves hermosa hija-Acaricie su cabello y ella me sonrió de una forma tan bella a pesar de que estaba oculta con su mechón de cabello. Aunque tengan sus desperfectos las amo por igual y haría lo que fuese por ellas.

-¿Están listos?-Celestia interrumpió mi apreciada escena con mis hijas pero de igual manera no molestaba, veía a Celestia con una sonrisa y ella a mi por igual.

-Claro, estamos listos-Mis hijas se acercaron y me abrazaron, Celestia le hizo una señal a Twilight y una envolvió su mano derecha en un aura dorado mientras que la otra lo hacía con su cuerno con un aura violeta, ambas lanzaron sus magias una contra la otra creando un orbe mágico de diferentes colores, mientras mas crecía el orbe mas se alejaban, podía sentir que ese orbe absorbía la energía de nuestro alrededor y al chocar la magia constante podía sentirlo. Ambos orbes cambiaron de forma a uno ovalado y poco a poco se fue extendiendo mas y mas hasta que vi del otro lado edificios humanos, veía cientos de personas caminar, personas como yo. Comunes y corrientes. El portal continuo abriéndose hasta llegar a un tamaño considerable y Twilight y Celestia dejaron de enviar su magia pero se veia agotadas-¿Están bien?

-Si, estamos bien. Un poco cansadas pero bien-Celestia se limpió las pocas gotas de sudor que tenía en el rostro-Vamos, el portal no durara mucho. Twilight, cuando vengamos de regreso te enviare una carta con las coordenadas para que abramos nuevamente el portal.

-Está bien Reina, como ordene-Twilight camino hacia la puerta con algunas gotas de sudor y el cuerpo encorvado-Mucha suerte a todos.

-Muchas Gracias Twilight, si podemos te traeremos un recuerdo-Twilight sonrió pero se veía algo opacado por el cansancio de usar tanta magia, regrese la vista a Scarlett y le hice una señal y caminamos juntos hacia el portal con mis hijas y mi esposa-¿Lista para regresar?

-Claro mi Rey-Celestia me sonrió mientras me veia a los ojos con una sonrisa, continuamos caminando y conforme nos acercábamos sentía una energía caliente del portal hasta que sentí un aire frio. Fue una sensación casi al instante, no sentí ningún cambio. Fue como si cruzara una calle a otra. Estábamos en mi mundo. Regrese la vista al portal y no había nada, solo una pared de concreto-No te preocupes Arturo, esta mejora del portal hace que todo sea al instante pero dura muy poco. Vamos a tu hogar.

-Esta bien Celeste-Mire mi alrededor tratando de ubicar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, era un callejón. Las paredes de concreto liso sin ventanas y a unos metros estaba la calle con las personas caminando-Vamos, necesito saber dónde estamos porque no me ubico-Camine hacia la calle saliendo del callejón, mire mi alrededor y parece que la ciudad ha cambiado un poco. Los edificios se veían mas sofisticados y elegantes, las aceras y el asfalto se veían más limpios y hechos de un buen material junto con la pintura adecuada para separar ambos carriles, frente a nosotros había una pequeña plaza con una gran fuente con forma de un angel con las alas extendidas. Espera, el rostro de este Angel era similar al de Celestia. Mire a Celestia y ella se encontraba sorprendida por igual. Alguien hizo esto por un motivo y espero que no sea malo, alrededor de esta fuente había familias sentadas, algunos padres jugaban con sus niños o madres cuidaban a sus bebes y había grandes árboles haciendo sombra, alrededor de este parque había grandes edificios como hoteles y algunos locales comerciales. No es el hogar que yo recuerdo. Si no me falla la memoria aquí antes eran unas casas habitación y en la plaza era un espacio baldío donde los niños jugaban a lo que ellos gustaran. Estamos a dos o tres calles detrás de los departamentos-Vamos hacia haya-Señale hacia la plaza y todas asintieron en silencio-Solo espero que no suceda nada malo.

-¿Dijiste algo padre?-Shanalotte se colocó a mi lado queriendo escuchar TODO lo que murmure pero no puedo permitir que se den cuenta de algunas cosas.

-No, nada hija-Mire hacia ambos lados y por fortuna no había ningún vehículo pasando y cruce la calle con mis hijas, no quería enseñarles nada de este mundo pero tenia que-Esto se llama via publica por aquí pasan vehículos de diferentes tamaños y colores, por lo regular y lo mas seguido son metálicos y veloces por lo que deben de tener cuidado sino las arroyaran.

-¿Son como los carruajes de Canterlot?-Celeste se acercó a mi lado mientras veia la calle y la acera con una gran atención.

-No, son mas pequeños y mas sutiles. Lo único que los diferencia son los colores, la marca y el tamaño de algunos vehículos pero si te pones en medio del camino de uno podrías morir. Asi que tengan cuidado-No voltee a ver a mis hijas pero por seguro hicieron un gesto de desprecio y miedo a la acera a excepción de Shanalotte quien seguía mirando hacia el frente con una cierta sutileza y tenia las manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda mientras caminábamos-Me preocupa un poco que estemos todos aquí Celestia.

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿A que le temes?-Celestia centro toda su atención a mi mientras caminábamos mirándome a los ojos, nos acercábamos a la fuente del angel.

-Sabes que nuestras hijas no conocen este mundo y tengo miedo que venga un loco como el Doctor Knives y las secuestre, no quiero que se repita esa historia-Mire con una gran mortificación a Celestia mientras rodeábamos la fuente.

-De que suceda algo es algo muy raro ya Arturo además, de que vuelva a suceder en esta vez no estarás solo, me tienes a mi y tienes a tus amigos-Celestia alentó su paso y pude ver a su lado a Scarlett quien estaba algo cohibida con los brazos cruzados hasta sus hombros, podía ver que se sentía algo olvidada-Por eso no olvides a todos los que te rodean, todos forman parte de tu vida diaria. Y aprovéchalos porque no sabes cuándo te harán falta.

-Muchas gracias amor, me alegra saber que aparte de tener una buena esposa, tengo una buena mentora-terminamos de cruzar la plaza y cruzamos la calle y por fortuna no habia ningún vehículo pasando pero había algunos estacionados y obviamente mis hijas les llamo la atención, no podría decir la marca del vehiculo porque no se mucho de vehículos.

-Recuerda también que soy tu mejor amiga asi que cuento por tres-Celestia me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, se hizo a un lado acomodándose con mis hijas para darme espacio con Scarlett que se veía cohibida.

-Dime Scarlett, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el circo? ¿Qué sucedió con Jacque y los demás?

-¿Mande? Ah si, El circo. La verdad ha ido muy bien pero temo decir que Jacque lo perdimos hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Falleció?

-No, pero enfermo de Alzheimer y apenas recuerda su nombre-Scarlett bajo la mirada con una gran tristeza en su mirada.

-Lo siento tanto, no pensé que Jacque había enfermado de eso. Lo siento tanto, el también fue un gran amigo mio y lo que menos quería era que enfermara de eso, ¿y quién administra el circo?-Regrese la mirada señalándole a mis esposa y a mis hijas por la calle de frente y ellas me siguieron la señal pero seguían hablando de cosas comunes, cosas de mujeres. Aunque estaba algo triste sobre la noticia de Jacque.

-El circo lo administra mi hermana, Jacque le cedió los derechos antes de que su enfermedad agravara pero mi hermana es buena con los negocios pero por desgracia desde que tomo la administración ya no hacemos ninguna acrobacia juntas y extraño mucho esos dias.

-¿Y cuándo fue que tomo la administración?

-Hace unos 8 años-Pasamos por varias casas y las veía vacías, no veía ningún vehículo cerca ni estacionado. La calle que daba a mis departamentos estaba subiendo una cuesta pero esta estaba inclinada unos 120º y las escaleras que tenia la acera eran algo grandes, si. Será cansado.

-Espera Arturo. Se ve algo inclinado. ¿No lo crees?-Celestia se detuvo al pie de la inclinación mirando hacia arriba-¿Cuántos metros serán? ¿Unos 20 Metros?

-Es lo que yo pienso ¿Piensas lo que creo que piensas?

-Exactamente-Celestia se envolvió en un aura dorado al igual que nosotros y en un parpadeo aparecimos sobre la cuesta un poco mareados pero era más soportable que la vez que Angel me teletransporto-Bien, nos ahorramos mucho tiempo.

-Lo es, muchas gracias amor.

-No es nada mi cielo-Era hermoso hablar con esos cariños con Celestia, me hace sentir feliz y satisfecho, regrese la mirada hacia Scarlett y nuevamente se cruzó de brazos hasta los hombros mordiéndose los labios con una gran tristeza. Creo que ya se por dónde va la cosa pero es mejor no decir nada hasta que no esté seguro.

-Vamos, estamos a punto de llegar, solo estamos a unas pocas casas. Hijas, cuando vean a sus abuelos actúen lo mas dulce posible. No importa si una es rebelde, la otra muy activa y la otra muy seria, procuren actuar lo mas dulce e infantil posible. A sus abuelos les encantara eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que ser asi? Sabes que a ninguna de nosotras nos gusta actuar como niñas buenas-Celeste renegó mi petición inclusive hizo una posición de una bailarina de ballet mientras que Teresa se sentó en el suelo mirando un caracol y Shanalotte veía a su alrededor jugando con sus dedos índice.

-Lo suficiente como para que se lo crean, es lo único que les pido hijas. Traten de actuar asi porque a sus abuelos les gustan esas cosas. Por al menos un día.

-Está bien, actuare como la niña linda del colegio por ti-Celeste hizo un pequeño puchero mientras veía hacia otro lado evitando la mirada-También harás lo mismo teresa, no te hagas la tonta.

-Si si, ya escuche. No tienes por qué molestarte-Teresa se levantó del suelo mirando algo curiosa a su hermana mayor, shanalotte quien seguía viendo a muchos lados ignorando la situación-¿Qué haremos con Shana? Ya sabes, la tabla de piedra sin emociones.

-No lo se pero no le digas asi a tu hermana mayor pero tienes razón. No creo que les guste a mis padres si llega asi de simple. Muy, Shanalotte. ¿Qué opinas Celestia?

-Si dices que tus padres les incomodaría un poco la actitud de Shanalotte entonces debemos encontrar una que sea adecuado a lo que ellos acostumbran pero no se que hacer.

-¿Tu Scarlett? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con ella?-Scarlett volteo a verme con una cierta sorpresa pero capto mi pregunta con atención.

-Simple, quítenle todo lo que la haga ver como una piedra sin emociones, sin ofender Arturo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Haz lo que creas necesario-Scarlett camino hacia Shanalotte mirándola a los ojos, bueno. A su ojo ya que tenía el otro cubierto con su mechón de cabello suelto.

-Ya veo, es simple. La ropa que usa la hace ver asi, además de que con la capucha intimida a las personas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, sino mira a nuestro alrededor. ¿Dónde ves las personas?-Tiene razón, mire a mi alrededor y había muy pocas personas cuando este lugar es una vía publica constante y las que pasaban veían a Shanalotte y salían casi corriendo.

-Temo que tienes razón, entonces que deberíamos hacer.

-Primero que nada, quitarle la capucha-Scarlett apenas toco la capucha y Shanalotte la envolvió en un aura mágica de color guinda.

-Lo siento pero nadie me quita la capucha, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Hija, pero es por tu propio bien, quiero que te veas hermosa para tus abuelos que tienen años sin verte. Lo único que recuerdan de ti fue que eras una pequeña bebe.

-Hmmm…-Shanalotte bajo la mirada pensativa, conociéndola veía cada posibilidad y cualquier cosa rara que se le ocurra pero en verdad no la debería de criticar-Esta bien, como tu digas padre y lo siento Señorita Scarlett, no fue mi intención tratar de lanzarla al vacío.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Shanalotte soltó a Scarlett y esta la veía con un cierto miedo, igual solo me encogí ligeramente en hombros ante sus palabras intimidantes. Aunque temo y no quiero aceptar que Shanalotte es capaz de hacerlo-En fin, olvidemos lo sucedido. Primero te quitare la capucha pero no te quitare todo el conjunto ¿Entendido?

-Entendido Señorita Scarlett.

-Bien, vamos bien-Scarlett le quito la capucha dejándola en la nuca, tomo el cabello de Shanalotte y lo saco fuera de esta, no me había fijado que Shanalotte tenía el pelo largo. No tan largo como sus hermanas gemelas pero lo era, su cabello llegaba hasta pasar un poco sus hombros y se veía bien cuidado-Tienes un hermoso cabello Shanalotte. Podrías hacer cualquier peinado con tu cabello.

-Lo se pero me gusta tener el cabello suelto pero siéntase libre de manejarlo a su gusto.

-Arturo, no lo tomes a mal pero tu hija me da miedo.

-Lo se, no eres la única que lo dice-nuevamente me encogí de hombros con una cierta risa comprensiva, igual sus hermanas rieron un poco ya que Scarlett se sentía intimidada por Shanalotte.

-Bien, tomare un poco de tu cabello y hare una pequeña coleta que te hará ver mas elegante pero con una carisma encantadora-Scarlett saco de su bolsillo una liga para cabello y le hizo una pequeña coleta en medio de su cabello sin tener que agarrarlo todo, se veia bien, a pesar de tener el cabello suelto tenía una coleta en el centro que la hacia ver mejor-Ahora veremos el mechón de cabello, esto oculta tu belleza Shanalotte, deberías dejar que todos vean tu belleza interior.

-Si porque la externa da miedo-Celeste empezó a reírse junto con su hermana pero casi al instante se envolvieron en ese aura guinda alzándolas en el aire-Espera espera, fue una pequeña broma Shanalotte, no tienes por qué molestarte.

-Si no estoy molesta, de que hare algo lo hare. Solo dame la motivación para hacerlo-Shanalotte corto su magia y las dejo caer al suelo golpeándose fuertemente en el pecho-Continúe Señorita Scarlett, lo siento por la distracción.

-No te preocupes-Scarlett volteo a verme con una preocupación aun mas grande mientras estaba frente a Shanalotte, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar esas cosas. Igual Celestia se veia algo avergonzada por esto pero también veia que quería reir por esta situación, ¿Cinismo será?-Bien, tomemos este mechón y coloquémoslo por tu lado derecho, sobre tu oreja, te hara ver inteligente pero con una ternura natural.

-Me parece bien Señorita Scarlett.

-Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Scarlett.

-Lo siento pero no le puedo llamar por su nombre hasta que no se gane mi confianza. Lo siento.

-¿Eh?-Scarlett nuevamente se detuvo viendo a Shanalotte indiferente por esto, nuevamente volteo a verme con una gran preocupación, tanta que podia verlo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero asi es mi hija, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla. Sino a mi también me ira mal y no quiero eso-Creo que nadie en esta familia quiere hacer enojar a Shanalotte.

-Bien, terminamos. Gracias al cielo pero he de decir que te ves hermosa, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti si te ve asi. ¿No es verdad Arturo?-Scarlett camino hacia mi con una gran satisfacción caminando hacia su posición original.

-La verdad si pero cualquiera que se enamore de ella tiene que pasar sobre mi cadaver y el de mis ancestros pero para que eso suceda debe de tener muchas suerte. Vámonos-Pase por un lado de Celestia y me detuve por un momento- _Debe de tener mucha suerte en no salir con un hueso roto o hecho polvo_ -Celestia empezó a reírse de forma sutil mientras caminábamos hacia los departamentos.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia los departamentos con una energía positiva, era hora de ver como habían quedado las cosas después que me fui a Equestria. De cómo era mi vida con Celeste.


	16. Chapter 16

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ANTES DE EMPEZAR DIRE ALGO PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS.**

 **PRIMERA: ORIGINALMENTE ESTE CAPITULO TENDRIA DOS VERSIONES, UNA DONDE ANGEL CONVIVA INDIRECTAMENTE CON LA VIDA DE ARTURO. DE AHI EL TITULO PERO A MITAD DE CAPITULO QUITE ESA VERSION Y PUSE LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO COMO TAL. CLARO, HABRA PERSONAJES QUE YA CONOCEN ALGUNOS EN LA HISTORIA DE REENCARNACION PERO NUNCA SALDRA ANGEL POR LAS MISMAS RAZONES ¿POR QUE? PORQUE QUIERO QUE ARTURO DESARROLLE MEJOR SU VIDA SIN DEPENDER TANTO DE ANGEL O ARCANGEL NOVA YA QUE EN UN FUTURO AMBOS ENFRENTARAN UNA AMENAZA TAN GRANDE QUE SUS HISTORIAS CORRERAN PELIGRO Y DE NO HACER ALGO AMBOS MORIRIAN.**

 **SEGUNDA: TAL VEZ, PUBLIQUE LA VERSION DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO SIENTO QUE SERA MAS PESADO RELEER TODO PARA UN FINAL QUE ALGUNOS QUE NO LEEN REENCARNACION NO ENTIENDAN PERO TAL VEZ NO. TAMBIEN QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO HE HECHO OTRO CAPITULO DE ARTURO O ANGEL DESPUES DE TERMINAR ESTOS CAPITULOS PORQUE ME HA ENTRADO UN CIERTO BLOQUEO ASI QUE TAL VEZ PAUSE LOS FICS A NO SER QUE EMPIECE A PLANEAR MEJOR LAS HISTORIAS DESPUES DE ESTE PUNTO USANDO LAS NOTAS QUE TENIA EN CASO DE QUE SUCEDIERA ALGO ASI (EXACTO, YA ESTABA PREPARADO POR SI ME DABA UN BLOQUEO) PERO DE USARLOS ACORTARIA MUCHO LA HISTORIA PORQUE ESAS NOTAS INVOLUCRAN LA MUERTE DE VARIOS PERSONAJES ASI QUE NO LOS USARE HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO PORQUE SINO ESTE FIC TERMINARIA EN EL CAPITULO 24 Y QUIERO QUE DURE LO QUE DURO MI VIDA CON CELESTE O MAS.**

 **ESO FUE TODO POR ESTA SEMANA, Y MAÑANA VENDRA REENCARNACION CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS "TRANQUILON" Y A LA VEZ ENIGMATICO PARA ANGEL Y SAMAEL. NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

* * *

-CAPITULO 16: LA REENCARNACION ES UNA MENTIRA-

Continuamos caminando hacia los departamentos con una cierta tranquilidad pero yo me encontraba algo mortificado por mi hermana Susan, Si esta grave necesita mucho apoyo moral, y como yo pase mis últimos 10 años en Equestria obviamente se debe de sentir olvidada, mi hermana carismática, molesta y torpe. Espero no haya cambiado eso. Me detuve en la entrada a los departamentos mirando la fachada frontal. Parece que agregaron mas pisos y lo pintaron de un color blanco, mis hijas veían con detalle los departamentos con esa cierta ignorancia, Shanalotte se veía explicativa. Lo veía en su mirada, veía cada detalle con sus ojos, si. Con sus dos ojos diferentes colores. Esa mirada seria se veía menos intimidante ya que tenía el rostro descubierto aunque mis otras hijas se veían igual de bromistas de costumbre pero con un asombro por su nuevo entorno, camine hacia el interior de los departamentos subiendo los pequeños escalones y mis hijas, Celestia y Scarlett me siguieron. Pasamos por los delgados pasillos viendo las puertas con detalle, eran puertas de madera fina y el marco por igual de color mármol con el numero grabado en unas placas de plata, si. Mi padre quería que viviera en estos lugares tan lujosos a pesar de que no me gustaba pero es bueno volver a mi viejo hogar. Subimos las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo de lado derecho y subimos en fila, mis hijas veían con detalle cada piso a pesar de que todos se veían iguales hasta llegar al piso de mi departamento, por fortuna mi departamento está en un segundo piso por lo que no es tardado llegar ni cansado, caminamos hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo donde había 4 puertas, dos de cada lado y obviamente estos eran los más lujosos ya que eran dos pisos. Si, una arquitectura muy extraña pero cómoda, mi puerta era la última del lado derecho cerca de una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, todos veníamos juntos como una familia aunque conforme nos acercábamos mi corazón latía con más intensidad, estaba nervioso. Vería a mi familia después de tantos años, me pregunto que dirán al vernos de nuevo. Me acerque a mi puerta viéndola de frente, mis hijas veían atentas a mi próximo movimiento, Celestia estaba de mi lado derecho y Scarlett del izquierdo, yo me quede viendo fijamente la puerta. No sabía que hacer hasta que sentí una cálida y suave mano sobre mi hombro derecho, era Celestia. La mire y ella me veía con una sonrisa, una sonrisa esperanzadora, una sonrisa animosa. Se bien lo que decía esa sonrisa, me quite el nerviosismo y regrese la mirada a la puerta y di varios toques en ella pero parece que no había respuesta alguna, voltee a ver a Scarlett y ella se encogió de hombros sin tener una idea de lo que sucede, en fin. Toque nuevamente la puerta y escuchamos movimiento del otro lado, escuchábamos pisadas pero eran pisadas pesadas como si tuvieran metal en vez de pies. Volví a tocar la puerta y apenas hice el ultimo toque se abrió de golpe y tenía frente a mi un arma de alto calibre apuntando en mi frente. Creo que me equivoque de piso.

-Alto Chief, No es un enemigo. Es un amigo-Este hombre, lo había visto hace años y el a mi. Tenia ese mismo corte militar con los ojos de color azul con una cicatriz vertical del lado derecho del rostro, sus labios estaban algo resecos, el arma con la que me apuntaba era una pistola de la poca del viejo oeste o un poco mas futurista. Era una Colt Brevete de alto calibre, Chief.

-Lo siento señorita Spencer, no fue mi intención-Chief bajo el arma sacándole las balas una en una, la voz de Chief era más grave de lo que era en aquel entonces. Su uniforme era similar al de aquella época, traje militar de color negro con el logotipo del ave Phoenix en el lado derecho, dio media vuelta caminando hacia el interior, me quede unos segundos mirando a Celestia y ella también se veía nerviosa por esto, ella también lo reconocía menos mis hijas y Scarlett quienes estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de este hombre.

-Vamos, pasen. No se sientan presionados-De un lado de la puerta salió Linda Spencer, aquella mujer de pelo rubio de ojos de color con un vestido demasiado elegante para una ciudad donde la mayoría son de la clase media. Se veía algo alegre a pesar de su alto rango y edad. Aunque, viéndola mejor se ve mas joven que en aquel entonces.

-Vamos, entremos-Camine hacia mi departamento con las demás, Sentía un gran miedo al igual que Celestia cuando entrabamos, el interior de mi departamento era idéntico que hace diez años, tenia los mismos muebles de madera marrón con los cojines esponjados, del lado izquierdo tenia una pequeña mesa con retratos familiares y un sofá frente a los muebles, de mi lado derecho estaba la mesa de madera con las 8 sillas del mismo material con hermosos cojines con buena decoración y detrás la cocina, por desgracia. Su presencia opacaba por mucho mi cálida sensación de nostalgia, en uno de los muebles estaban sentados dos hombres con armas largas y en el sofá estaba aquel hombre llamado Chief limpiando el revolver con un pequeño pañuelo rosa, Linda salió de la cocina con una pequeña charola de té y se sentó en medio de los otros hombres que estaban viéndome de una forma amenazadora-Linda, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Primero siéntense, estás en tu casa. Richard, Thomas, ¿serían tan amables de traerles unas sillas?-Ambos hombres que estaban a su lado se levantaron caminando hacia la mesa tomando las sillas, ambos eran casi idénticos solo que uno tenía un ojo con la iris en blanco pero lo demás eran iguales, mismo corte militar, facciones idénticas pero ese detalle del ojo los diferenciaba, ese hombre era ciego de ese ojo, Ambos nos dejaron las sillas y me senté en medio junto con mi esposa e hijas mientras que Scarlett se quedó de pie con una cierta tranquilidad-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ha ido?

-Muy bien Linda pero, debería preguntar yo ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? Sabes que es propiedad privada.

-Lo se, pero tus padres nos dejaron entrar, ¿No te lo dijo Scarlett?

-No, no me dijo-Voltee ligeramente viéndola y ella me veía con una sonrisa incomoda, aunque no me debería de enojar con ella pero en parte estaba incomodo por estos hombres, ellos fueron los que me quitaron a mi Celeste en aquel entonces, y mas ese hombre. Chief-¿Y cómo supiste que veníamos para acá?

-Te diría que fue intuición femenina pero te estaría mintiendo, desde el momento que enviamos a Scarlett a Equestria sabíamos que regresarías por lo que rastreamos cualquier perturbación en la tela del espacio y tiempo y al saber que fue a unas pocas calles al sur de aquí supimos que este sería tu primer destino.

-Sabes, nunca me ha agradado eso de la compañía Phoenix, siempre quieren saber todo violando todas las leyes posibles y más sabiendo que violaste leyes del espacio y tiempo. Ese tipo de cosas me enferman-Justo apenas termine la frase aquel hombre coloco un cuchillo de combate en mi cuello, siempre lo digo. No le temo a la muerte y menos ahora. Celestia reacciono un poco por esto y envolvió su mano derecha en un orbe mágico al igual que Shanalotte. Las tranquilice tomándolas de la mano señalándoles que no lo hicieran-Tranquilas, no es algo de gravedad.

-Calmado Chief, no tienes por qué actuar de forma agresiva y menos cuando es alguien de alta importancia para nosotros-Este hombre me soltó guardando su cuchillo nuevamente dejándome un poco mas tranquilo pero estaba molesto ya que no quería que mis hijas vieran un acto asi.

-Siempre lo supiste ¿verdad? Que estos hombres fueron los mismos que secuestraron a mi esposa y tentaron con su vida.

-Asi es, siempre lo supe. Inclusive supe que Celestia los había convertido en piedra en un acto defensivo y ofensivo.

-¿Y cómo fue que los regresaste a su estado natural?-Celestia rompió su silencio con un tono de voz furioso, como si se estuviera conteniéndose en hacerle algo.

-Veras, cuando Arturo te rescato del laboratorio del Doctor Knives había llegado tarde efectivamente y al Doctor que dejo inconsciente tenía en su poder una muestra de tu sangre la cual contenía esa magia que se usaría para conseguir la inmortalidad pero cuando vi esa escena donde mis hombres y los científicos estaban petrificados decidí mejor darles una segunda oportunidad, por desgracia para Richard la petrificación había avanzado a tal punto que perdió su ojo y ahora solo puede ver la mitad de las cosas aunque se volvió el mejor francotirador de este continente.

-Y bien, ¿Qué planeas hacer con todo esto? ¿Harás lo mismo que el Doctor Knives?

-No, no lo hare Arturo. De hecho solo quería recordarte que en este mundo hay muchos problemas y los dejaste asi de simple. Por eso quiero felicitarte. Fuiste capaz de dejar este mundo atrás. Y quería darte un recibimiento nostálgico ya que cuando esto termine es obvio que regresaras a Equestria.

-Asi es, lo hare. Regresare con ellas a nuestro hogar.

-En fin, se esta haciendo tarde y es obvio que quieres ir a visitar a tu hermana. Es una desgracia que no hayamos tomado un poco de te pero lo llevaremos para el camino-Linda se levantó del asiento junto con los otros hombres caminando hacia la salida, Linda le dio la charola con las tazas de te a ese hombre que tenía ese ojo gris llamado Richard, no quedaba de otra. Había que hacer caso.

-Vámonos, tenemos que ir a visitar a mi hermana. Tal vez haya estén mis padres-Todas se levantaron de su asiento caminando hacia la salida, me quede detrás viendo mi viejo hogar, tantos años que pasaron desde que la habite y ahora están estas personas aquí profanando su humildad, es una pena.

Caminamos junto con ellos bajando las escaleras hasta salir del edificio. Frente a nosotros había un gran grupo de camionetas y limusinas de color negro con el ave Fenix pintado por un costado, Linda camino hacia una de estas limusinas mientras que sus hombres caminaban y entraban a las camionetas, Caminamos hacia Linda y ella abrió la puerta, mis hijas entraron primero, luego Celestia y al final yo con Linda. Era la primera vez que entraba a una asi y mas de este tamaño. Había cientos de cosas, una televisión plana de unas 30 pulgadas, botellas de vino tinto y una pequeña barra de aperitivos pegada a una de las paredes del vehículo, mis hijas se veían asombradas, incluso Shanalotte se veía asombrada por esto, Celestia por su lado se veía inquieta y con una desconfianza notable, no paraba de ver a Linda y ella le respondía únicamente con una sonrisa, ¿Qué sucede con esas dos? Si, entiendo la molestia de Celestia ya que estos son los hombres que la secuestraron en primer lugar pero ¿Por qué ataca con la mirada a Linda? La limusina avanzo por las calles junto con las camionetas por la ciudad rumbo al hospital donde estaba mi hermana y mis padres, Mis hijas estaban viendo con asombro las calles donde había mas personas y entre ellas había jóvenes de su edad, inclusive trataron de bajarse al ver un local con videojuegos. Obviamente las regañe por esto y por no tener paciencia, si todo iba bien visitaríamos estos lugares ya que también me veo algo desconectado de la ciudad por el tiempo que viví en Equestria y los años que pasaron de aquel entonces hasta el día de hoy. A lo lejos veíamos el hospital, era muy grande a como lo recordaba, era un edificio muy grande. Como de unos 30 pisos y otro a su lado de 25 pisos conectados por un puente que estaba pasaba sobre la calle, la limusina entro por un lado del hospital, en un estacionamiento y nos detuvimos, Linda bajo del vehículo al igual que Celestia, mis hijas y yo junto con aquellos hombres, linda continuo caminando como nuestra guía hasta entrar al hospital por unas puertas electrónicas sensibles al movimiento, igualmente mis hijas se entretuvieron con esto experimentando con la puerta, Celeste extendió sus alas al igual que Teresa alzándose en el aire tocando el aparato negro que estaba sobre la puerta, el detector de movimiento, las personas que estaban cerca miraron con cierto asombro a ambas pero Shanalotte uso su magia y arranco el aparato de la puerta deshabilitándolo. ¿Qué hare con ellas? Tome a Celeste y a Teresa de las piernas y las baje al suelo y ambas me vieron molesta pero o me hacían enfadar o hacían caso, voltee a ver a Shanalotte y con solo mi mirada entendió mi punto, coloco el aparato con una tranquilidad en el cesto de basura y ella camino detrás de su madre.

Después de esa escena continuamos caminando hacia un elevador y todos nos metimos en este mientras que los hombres de linda subían las escaleras. El elevador era simple, una caja metálica con botones brillantes pero podía sentir esa energía negativa por parte de Celestia, voltee a ver a Scarlett y ella estaba un poco intranquila y mis hijas hablaban sobre videojuegos mientras que Shanalotte veía el separador de libros que se había roto antes de venir acá. Deberé recordar eso en un futuro porque Shanalotte la veía con esa mirada de tristeza. Era la primera vez que la veo asi, debe ser porque hirieron su ego intelectual. Llegamos al penúltimo piso, este era muy diferente a la planta baja, era una pequeña sala de espera con un escritorio de madera oscura con una enfermera sentada en el con unos cuantos papeles. Del lado derecho había dos pequeñas hileras de sillas para 5 personas cada hilera al igual que el lado derecho, había unas pocas personas sentadas, la enfermera se veía elegante para ser una simple enfermera, tenía un uniforme blanco con unas franjas doradas en las mangas, era rubia y sus ojos de color dorado, se me hacía familiar esta mujer pero no debería ser aquella mujer, a pesar de verse muy elegante su rostro era fino con algunas pecas en el rostro. Al vernos reacciono con una pequeña sonrisa simpática, esto ya no le incumbe nada a Linda ni a sus hombres, esto es mi asunto y asunto de mi familia.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-La voz era algo dulce y simpática, demasiado simpática.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar cual es la habitación de mi hermana.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Esta enfermera abrió un gran libro con una portada de cuero plateado, que extraño. En el veía cientos de nombres, eran demasiados nombres para un solo edificio.

-Susan Aileen Rivera Cortes.

-Susan Aileen-Esta mujer paso su dedo sobre los nombres buscando a mi hermana, se veía concentrada por esto-Tiene un bonito nombre su hermana señor.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

-Aquí esta Susan Aileen, habitación 402 alas este-Esta señorita señalo hacia su lado derecho con una cierta sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señorita-Camine hacia ese lado con los demás detrás mío. Mis hijas se veían poco inquietas, si. Es lógico, el ambiente del hospital puede ser estresante y asfixiante.

-Espere señor-esta señorita se acercó a nosotros con una cierta preocupación en el rostro.

-Dígame señorita, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora mismo están los doctores de su hermana, si quiere entrar avise antes de pasar. Y solo pueden estar dos personas.

-Está bien señorita, por cierto. ¿Dónde se encuentran mis padres? ¿Los ha visto?

-Creo que si, estaban en la cafetería, dijeron que regresarían en un momento.

-Está bien señorita, muchas gracias-Regrese la vista al pasillo, caminando. Mi esposa, hijas y Linda con sus hombres pero ahora todos se veían diferente, tenían una diferente energía. Una energía pesimista. Veía las puertas con los números en par, 410, 408, 406, 404 y 402. La habitación de mi hermana, me acerque a la puerta de madera marrón y tome el pomo de acero y abrí la puerta, en el interior vi a dos doctores, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenia el pelo castaño lacio y de alta estatura, era esbelto mientras que la mujer era un poco mas delgada pelirroja, frente a ellos estaba mi hermana. Camine al interior de la habitación y ambos reaccionaron a mi presencia y a la de los demás-Buenas tardes Doctor.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es su familiar?-Este doctor camino hacia mi estrechando mi mano con cierta carisma.

-Soy su hermano Doctor.

-Bien, recién le explicamos la situación a su hermana, por desgracia ella ha tenido que aceptar algunas condiciones y le hemos administrado un analgésico para el dolor muscular. Vendré en media hora con otros Doctores, Vamos Doctora Krystina-Esta mujer volteo a ver al doctor y camino hacia la salida con el doctor, pude verla a los ojos, eran de color azul pero vi por un segundo un destello rojizo-Les daremos permiso para que todos puedan conversar con ella, señorita Linda. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a la oficina? Necesito hablar unos detalles con usted y sus hombres.

-Por supuesto, ¿De qué se trata?

-Es algo que debemos de tratar en privado. Si no le molesta.

-Claro que no, vamos-Linda dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación junto con sus hombres y los doctores. Ahora si podríamos estar reunidos con mi hermana. La habitación era grande, frente a la cama había dos sofás de dos asientos y una cama individual plegable de un lado de la cama pero en esta podía ver objetos personales, un bolso, almohada y cobija. Parece que mi madre se ha quedado a cuidar de Susan, camine hacia ella y ella me veía con una hermosa. Tenía una bata de hospital de color blanco y unos tubos entrando por las fosas nasales, tenía una sonda en la mano derecha donde le administraban medicamento por la sangre, ella estaba un poco pálida. Me quebró el corazón, nunca pensé que mi hermana estaría en estas condiciones. Me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado derecho tomándola de la mano, ella me veía con una misma sonrisa animosa pero por desgracia su enfermedad le evitaba actuar como ella misma.

-Hermano, volviste-Susan rompió su silencio con una voz algo quebradiza y moribunda mientras yo tragaba saliva forzosamente.

-Claro que volví hermana, también traje conmigo a algunas personitas que querían conocerte-Voltee a ver a mis hijas y ellas caminaron hacia nosotros un poco apenadas por la situación-ellas son mis hijas, tus sobrinas. ¿Las recuerdas?-Susan miro a mis hijas con una gran sonrisa y ellas por igual, inclusive Shanalotte sonrió, un poco pero lo hizo.

-Claro que las recuerdo, mis sobrinas favoritas. Como han crecido y que hermosas se han puesto. ¿Ya tienen novio pequeñas?

-Claro que no tia, somos muy geniales para eso-Celeste rompió el silencio con una sonrisa, me alegra un poco que entiendan la situación pero a la vez me rompe mas el corazón.

-Ja, son iguales a ti Arturo. Me alegra mucho eso.

-Lo se Susan, a mi también me alegra saber que se parecen mucho a mi en actitud.

-¿Y cómo era nuestro padre de joven Tia Susan?-Teresa se acercó más con una pequeña sonrisa colocándose del lado opuesto de la cama. Creo que Teresa trata de animar la situación para todos.

-Era muy grosero, le gustaba decirme de cosas y también era muy rebelde pero era divertido estar con el.

-¿Tienes una historia con el Tia?

-Claro que si pequeña Tere, cuando tenía tu padre tenía 12 años yo tenía 10 años. Ambos íbamos a ambos colegios y recuerdo que tu padre le gustaba meterse a los baños de niñas a verlas en ropa interior y un día me dijo que el se iria con mi ropa y yo con la suya. Debiste haberlo visto, se veía ridículo con falda y más porque inclusive tomo mi ropa interior-Todas rieron de forma sutil, inclusive Celestia quien estaba en silencio viendo la escena rio. No había recordado tal cosa-A tu padre como le gustaba ver esas cosas. También recuerdo cuando uso las tijeras de tu abuelita y se hizo un corte estilo mohicano. Paso un año con ese peinado ya que su cabello tardaba mucho en crecer-Susan volteo a verme nuevamente con una sonrisa pero con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro-Su padre tiene una gran suerte por haber tenido una familia como ustedes. Le tengo una poquita de envidia.

-Pero no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin ti hermana, sin tu actitud explosiva no hubiera llegado tan lejos-Ya sabía cómo terminaría esto, igual solte unas lágrimas al verla con su carismática sonrisa. Hacia todo lo posible para estar con nosotros.

-¿Y sabes por qué soy así hermano? ¿Lo sabes?

-No Susan, no lo se.

-Porque veía My Little Pony. Aquel personaje de color rosa con melena esponjada y una Cutiemark de tres globos en su costado. Pinkie Pie.

-Cierto, tienes razón hermana. Tu y ella se hubieran llevado tan bien. Es una pena que no estuviera aquí, de haber sabido la hubiera traído conmigo.

-No te preocupes porque me trajiste a una pony muy especial para los dos, una pony por la cual te hiciste fan de la serie. Una pony que te identificaba con nuestra madre cuando no estaba. ¿Sabes de quien hablo? Aquella pony que era una gran princesa, su melena era multicolor y sus ojos violetas, manejaba el Sol y la Luna. Aquella figura materna que nos ayudó mucho en aquel entonces.

-se de quien hablas.

-Trajiste consigo a la princesa Celestia, la trajiste a tu vida. Lo negaste por mucho tiempo pero yo no, en aquel entonces te habías vuelto muy gruñón pero cuando ella llego a tu vida maduraste. Te convertiste en un hombre y ahora ella se convirtió en tu esposa. ¿Verdad Celestia?-Mir herma volteo a ver a mi amada esposa, ella camino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa pero veía en sus ojos un llanto contenido, también había marcado la situación.

-Por supuesto Susan, me alegra saber que mi presencia les haya servido de mucha ayuda. Desconozco el pasado de Arturo pero se que siempre estuvo a tu lado y cuando veían el programa sabían que no estaban solos.

-Porque tu estabas allí, vimos cuando mandaste a tu hermana a la Luna y lo difícil que fue para ti, vimos tu aventura contra Discord y como seguías viendo por tu pueblo a pesar de que muchos lo menospreciaban. Eres alguien de admirar Celestia. Eres alguien quien ayudó mucho a mi hermano en esos tiempos difíciles.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo esto Susan?-Mi hermana regreso la mirada viéndome a los ojos, unos ojos grisáceos. La vida se le iba con las manos pero aun tenia esa sonrisa-Que esa princesa se convirtió en una Reina, y yo soy su Rey. Nuestras hijas se convirtieron en princesas y se que ellas serán como su madre, asi que nunca te sentirás sola porque siempre estarán contigo a donde vayas. Seguirán sus pasos y seguirán los tuyos.

-Muchas gracias hermano, me da gusto saber eso. Me da gusto saber que mi tonto y pervertido hermano se convirtió en un hombre de honor. Un hombre para admirar, cuida al pueblo que tienes, se aquel Rey quien todos hablen amen por lo que eres y no como te ves. Me hubiera gustado ir a Equestria, me hubiera gustado conocer bien a Pinkie Pie, a Twilight Sparkle, a todos los ponys que nos sacaban risas y nos cautivaban como en aquellos años.

-Lo harás hermana, iras a Equestria. Te lo prometo-Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con una sonrisa más bella, ella es mi hermana Susan, mi hermana menor. Mi apoyo para cuando fracasara, la menosprecie tantos años y ahora que me necesita no pude ser capaz para cuidarla. Me doy asco, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Muchas gracias hermano, pero creo que es hora de partir. Adiós hermano, cuídate mucho. Se feliz-Susan cerro poco a poco los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. La vida de mi hermana se estaba escapando de sus manos. ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?

Mi hermana cerro por completo los ojos y escuche la maquina a la que estaba conectada hacer un sonido continuo agudo. Mi hermana. Mi corazón se habia roto por completo, mi hermana había fallecido, me desahogue llorando a su lado, era un dolor insoportable. Mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña, mi hermana inmadura, mi hermana torpe había muerto. Tantos años que quiso estar a mi lado y yo siempre la menosprecie por su actitud, me doy asco. Si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría y evitaría que estas cosas sucedan, mejor llévame a mi y ella no. Todavía tiene mucho por recorrer. Mi llanto era a gritos, no soportaba esto, quería morir. Me siento como la persona mas horrible del mundo por permitirme suceder con esto. Lo siento mucho Susan.

 _-Parte de mí, Saratoga-_

 _Recorrió largo tiempo en su reloj_ _  
_ _Peleo para ser lo que es hoy_ _  
_ _Luchador, testarudo y como no_ _  
_ _Cariñoso y tierno como yo_

 _Sin pensar me enseñaba a reaccionar_ _  
_ _Al calor de su lumbre y su voz_ _  
_ _Un bastón le ayudaba a caminar_ _  
_ _Pero él era duro como yo_

 _Y el camino acabó_ _  
_ _Su mirada dulce y gris voló_ _  
_ _Y su luz se apagó como la llama_ _  
_ _Del candil que hace tanto tiempo ardió_ _  
_ _Y su voz susurraba y susurraba_ _  
_ _Liberadme de todo el dolor_

 _Una vez de pequeño me cantó_ _  
_ _La canción que de niño aprendió_ _  
_ _Carcajadas comenzaron a sonar_ _  
_ _Porque él era alegre como yo_

 _Él nos dijo adiós_ _  
_ _Va a reunirse pronto con su dios_ _  
_ _Y su luz se apagó como la llama_ _  
_ _Del candil que hace tanto tiempo ardió_ _  
_ _Y su voz susurraba y susurraba_ _  
_ _Liberadme de todo el dolor_

 _Él nos dijo adiós_ _  
_ _Va a reunirse pronto con su dios_ _  
_ _Y su luz se apagó como la llama_ _  
_ _Del candil que hace tanto tiempo ardió_ _  
_ _Y su voz susurraba y susurraba_ _  
_ _Liberadme de todo el dolor_

 _Y su luz se apagó como la llama_ _  
_ _Del candil que hace tanto tiempo ardió_ _  
_ _Y su voz susurraba y susurraba_ _  
_ _Liberadme de todo el dolor_

 _Quiero terminar con el dolor_ _  
_ _Liberadme de todo el dolor_

De varios minutos llorando, llorando por el dolor de haber perdido a mi hermana, a mi otra mitad. Mi hermana buena e inocente. Me limpie las lágrimas y me levante del suelo. Mire hacia Celestia y ella estaba llorando junto con mis hijas, ellas no conocieron mucho a su tía pero comprenden mi dolor, Salí de la habitación y vi a mis padres abrazados llorando, no habrán estado en sus últimos momentos de vida pero al menos lo sintieron. Camine hacia el elevador, no me importaba dejar a mi esposa e hijas atrás. Quería tiempo para mi mismo. Quería ir a caminar. Entre al elevador y fui a la planta baja. Estaba tan absorto en mi dolor que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera del hospital. Mire a mi alrededor y vi cientos de personas yendo y viniendo, levante la vista viendo al cielo y este estaba nublado, lloverá. Dios debe de saber que mi hermana ya esta con el, camine hacia lo desconocido, quería solo caminar. Quería alejarme de esto, cruce la calle y camine entre las calles solitarias de la ciudad, era una forma dolorosa de regresar a mi hogar, quería que mi hermana estuviera a salvo pero nunca estuve a su lado y ahora ha muerto. Era tan joven, tan pequeña. Salí a un pequeño jardín, hermosas flores y árboles. Había unas pocas bancas de piedra y me senté en una viendo frente a mi unas pequeñas rosas bien cuidadas.

La lluvia empezó con un gran estruendo del cielo, y la lluvia se cernió sobre mi mojándome al instante. Pero no me importo, quería sentir las gotas de lluvia recorrer mi rostro, sentir que me limpiaba el alma de tal sufrimiento, Si tan solo hubiera estado aquí ella no hubiera sufrido tanto. Me sentía como un idiota, me sentía un insecto. No puede ser que no estuviera cuando mi hermana mas lo necesitara, siempre lo supo y prefirió no decir nada hasta el dia de hoy. Scarlett creyó que solo era una enfermedad que necesitaba de un trasplante pero lo que quería Susan fue despedirse de mí. Solo espero que ella este bien ahora. Abre olvidado mis orígenes pero mi hermana nunca los olvido. Ella recuerda más cosas de ni que yo mismo recuerdo. Soy un monstruo, no merezco estar aquí. Solo soy un idiota con mucha suerte. No sentía ganas de llorar. Mi alma ya estaba quebrada para llorar. Solo podía ver las flores humedecerse por la lluvia. Lo siento tanto Susan. Lo siento tanto.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás bien?-Voltee hacia mi lado derecho y vi a una muchacha en silla de ruedas, de unos 20 años. De pelo castaño con los ojos verdes, era de tez blanca y unas pequeñas pecas. Tenía un suéter tejido de color azul celeste y una cobija cubriéndole las piernas, tenía consigo un paraguas de cuadros de color azul.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo pienso unas cosas-Me incorpore sentándome firmemente pero mi espíritu estaba quebrado-¿Qué haces tu aquí? Está lloviendo.

-Si, lo se. Pero estas en mi hogar-Esta muchacha sonrió amable a pesar de lo que me dijo, voltee hacia mi alrededor y efectivamente estaba en su hogar, estaba en su patio. Por donde había entrado era un arco de hojas de enredadera sin una puerta. Y había un pequeño camino de piedra hasta donde estaba sentado.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención entrar sin permiso a tu hogar-Me levante de la banca y camine hacia la salida pero ella alcanzo a tomarme de la mano.

-Espera, no te vayas. Podrías enfermar. Vamos, te invito a que tomes una taza de café y que te seques la ropa-Esta muchacha se veía algo solitaria, no veía a nadie cerca ni por fuera de la calle.

-Bien, hare caso a lo que dices. Vamos.

-Genial-Esta muchacha me sonrió y caminamos hacia su casa que era solo de un piso pero tenía un toque oriental. Subí unos cuantos escalones mientras que ella subía por una pequeña rampa para minusválidos, su silla de ruedas era electrónica y podía moverse con una palanca especial y en todo momento no me soltó la mano, abrió una puerta corrediza de cristal y pasamos, el interior era elegante y sofisticado, el piso era de madera y las paredes de una pintura color mármol con unos recuadros. Ella guardo el paraguas colgándolo en un gancho que estaba en la pared-Bienvenido a mi humilde casa.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita…Hmmm…

-Sharon, me llamo Sharon-Ella me sonrió mientras se movía por esta sala, tenía unos pocos muebles de tela y una mesita central con una taza de café recién preparado porque emanaba ese olor a cafeína.

-Mi nombre es Arturo, Sharon.

-Mucho Gusto Arturo, me gusta tu nombre. Como el Rey Arturo.

-Asi es, de hecho por eso mis padres me llamaron asi. Por el Rey Arturo.

-Genial, me gusta mucho ese nombre. Arturo, lo recordare. Vamos, te llevare a la ducha-Sharon se movió hasta la puerta y esta se abrió de manera electrónica hacia un lado mientras caminaba detrás de ella, dejaba un rastro de agua por la lluvia, tendré que limpiar mi desastre antes de que se moleste por ello. Pasamos por un largo pasillo y se seguía viendo elegante, el piso de madera y las paredes de color mármol con algunos recuadros, en ellos veia los padres de Sharon, eran dos personas comunes y corrientes. Pasábamos por las puertas y estas reaccionaban al movimiento y veía su interior, habitaciones comunes y corrientes, vi un pequeño gimnasio con una caminadora en el suelo con unos tubos de soporte en los lados y un pequeño Jacuzzi para una persona. Continuamos hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal pero de esos cristales que no se podía ver bien del otro lado, abrió la puerta y entro hacia el interior y yo le seguí por detrás. El baño estaba bien cuidado y limpio. Del lado derecho tenía el lavamanos con un gran espejo frontal de forma ovalada con un hermoso marco de oro y plata y el lavamanos de mármol puro con una base de madera negra ¿Abedul? Y tenía dos puertas pequeñas en el frente, de mi lado izquierdo una bañera del mismo material que el lavamanos y una regadera de acero con unas pocas decoraciones en ella y de frente un retrete de porcelana con unos tubos de acero para que ella no se le dificultara levantarse después de usarlo-Siéntete libre de usar la ducha, meteré tu ropa a la secadora en lo que te bañas pero tardara un rato.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad pero temo decirlo ya que no es de mi asunto, pero ¿Dónde están tus padres?-Sharon bajo la mirada un poco triste, me temía eso.

-Ambos fallecieron hace mucho tiempo en un accidente automovilístico.

-Lo siento tanto no sabía eso-No lo sabía pero lo intuía. Igual es una pena saber esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, sucedió hace mucho. Tenía apenas 10 años cuando sucedió.

-Perdona que vuelva a preguntar pero ¿Quién te ha cuidado desde ese entonces? Debiste necesitar a alguien.

-Por unos meses necesite de alguien para que me ayudara en las tareas de la casa pero eventualmente se fastidio de mi y se fue con su actual esposo-Sharon estuvo a punto de llorar, he de admitir que no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y menos cuando ha sido abandonada.

-Desde entonces has estado sola no es así ¿Verdad?

-Así es pero eso es para otro día, ahora tienes que ducharte sino pescaras un resfriado y eso no será bueno-Sharon me sonrió amable mientras yo la veía a los ojos brillosos.

-Eh, si. Me desvestiré asi que siento ser grosero pero me gustaría que salieras para que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sabes, eso se llama privacidad masculina. Y hay que respetarlo-De cierta forma, me recuerda a mi hermana. Con tan solo verla a los ojos, era doloroso para mi y mi corazón no lo soportaría tanto si he de admitirlo. Tenía esa cierta inocencia en los ojos que me provocaba el llanto pero me tenía que contener.

-Oh, ya veo. Te dejare solo entonces, cuando te desvistas me das la ropa, estaré afuera esperando-Sharon fue hacia la salida con esa cierta mirada inocente acompañada con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se colocó a un lado con su silla de ruedas.

-Bien, me bañare y me iré de aquí. Estoy seguro que me deben de estar buscando como locos-Me empecé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y medio abrí la puerta y ella lo tomo sin voltear y cerré la puerta, vi como su silueta se alejaba entro a una puerta, era hora de ducharme. Regrese a la tina y abrí el grifo de agua llenándola con agua, parece tener un calentador ya que Salia tibia el agua. Menos mal, me metí a la tina y me recosté sintiendo el agua tibia cubrir mi cuerpo sintiendo que todo mi estrés se esfumaba con el agua. No pude evitar quedarme dormido por esto por unos minutos pero cuando los volví a abrir tenía a alguien sobre mi, era Sharon. Espera, ¿Qué hace sobre mi desnuda?

- **¿Te gusta el baño Arturo?** -Ella alzo la vista viéndome con una sonrisa gentil e inocente pero esto no tiene nada de inocente.

-Espera, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Me levante empujándola un poco y ella me veía desconcertada por esto pero aun estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, a unos pocos centímetros.

-Tomando la ducha contigo Arturo claro está, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Que esto no debería estar sucediendo. No puedes entrar asi cuando un hombre esta desnudo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-Si, si molesta. Y mucho.

-Pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario-Sharon bajo la mirada viendo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo que estaba bajo el agua con una sonrisa-No seas cruel conmigo, he estado sola por más de 10 años, para mi ha sido difícil muchas cosas-Sharon nuevamente se acercó a mi colocando su mano _atrapándome_ envolviéndolo con sus dedos y sentía que hacia presión-y esta muy alegre de esto.

-Sharon, asi no es la forma de hacer las cosas. Tengo 36 años, tú tienes 20 y se verá mal que lo hagas, además tengo esposa e hijas. Se verá moralmente mal que lo haga con alguien de tu edad.

-¿Y amas a tu esposa Arturo?-Sharon dejo de hacer tanta presión mirándome comprensiva, es obvio que se está dejando llevar por sus emociones.

-La amo mucho Sharon, demasiado.

-¿Y le serias infiel por alguien como yo?

-No Sharon, no sería capaz de serle infiel-Al final Sharon me soltó mirando al agua con una tristeza enorme-¿Sucede algo?

-Me alegra saber eso, me alegra saber que aún hay hombres con el corazón puro en el mundo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hace 10 años, esa fue la causa en la que mis padres murieron. Por su infidelidad-Sharon comenzó a llorar pero tenía en su rostro unas escazas lágrimas.

-Mira, hablaremos eso pero en otro lado. Aquí no es lugar para hablar de eso cuando ambos estamos desnudos.

-En eso tienes razón. Aunque me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de que hablemos de eso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?-Sharon vio su pecho avergonzada con una sonrisa infantil. Creo que pide honestidad.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo, muy tierno y dulce pero muy plana. Tus pechos son algo pequeños para mis gustos ¿Qué eres? ¿Copa B?-Ella se sonrojo mucho al escuchar mis palabras y no dejaba de ver sus pechos.

-¿Entonces no te gustan?

-No digo que no me gusten solo que simplemente son muy pequeños para mi gusto.

-¿Y cómo te gustan?

-Pues mi esposa tiene grandes personalidades, creo que ella es copa D o un poco mas grande aunque no conozco más allá de las tallas. Aunque me gustan tus pezones. Simples, compactos y se ven suaves.

-Mucha información-Sharon no podía hablar después de lo que le dije, a ella le habrá impactado mucho pero para mí fue algo simple, soy un hombre de 36 años de edad por lo que muchas cosas dejan de sorprenderte y hablar de eso era una de esas, pero para ella lo era por ser más joven y obviamente si le afectaron mis palabras.

-Si quieres saber más dímelo ahora, y te puedo decir si eres virgen o no. Pero por lo que veo ahí abajo parece que si-Me levante de la tina y Salí de está buscando una toalla y afortunadamente había una en la silla de ruedas, espera. Solo había una toalla-Dime que tienes otra toalla por aquí por favor-Sharon solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados negando mi pregunta.

-Quería seducirte y que me llevaras a la cama en brazos, sentirme como una princesa.

-Pues pasara-pase la toalla por mi espalda hasta el pecho y me acerque a ella-Pero no para hacer el amor, o el sexo. O lo que sea, será para que busques una muda de ropa para ti. Porque no puedes estar desnuda. Estira los brazos-Sharon nuevamente se sonrojo y estiro los brazos hacia mi y me abrazo del cuello y se subió sobre mi apoyándose en mi pecho. Y nos envolví a los dos en la toalla.

-¿Y porque no me dejaste en la silla de ruedas?-Sharon se veía muy avergonzada por esto mirándome a la cara mientras la tenía en mi pecho.

-Porque echarías a perder una silla de ruedas y no queremos eso porque no tengo dinero para pagar una así que este fue el medio más practico que se me ocurrió. No te emociones. No sucederá nada.

-No lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti-Sharon se recargo en mi hombro y ahora pensando bien las cosas, estaba _firme_ ante esto. Parece que mi cuerpo actúa por voluntad propia aunque he de admitir que su zona inferior está muy suave y sentía unas ciertas ansias de entrar a territorio peligroso pero si lo hacía tal vez pierda el amor de Celestia para siempre.

-Si, eso. Olvídalo, vamos a tu habitación-Salí de la ducha con ella en mis brazos, claro. tenía que agarrarla de un lado sino se me caería y nada mejor que agarrarla de su trasero, he de admitir que estar en esa silla de ruedas le ablando la piel y la hizo más a mi gusto. Me señalo con el dedo que su habitación era la primera del lado izquierdo y entre en el viendo su habitación. Era grande, tenía una cama matrimonial con una cabecera de madera con base para colocar cosas y del lado derecho tenía un closet que ocupaba toda la pared, el suelo era afelpado y de color gris y la pintura del cuarto era muy común al resto de la casa pero era elegante. Tenía sobre la cama el aire acondicionado, pequeño pero potente-Te dejare en la cama y te buscare la ropa. ¿Entendido?

-Si-Sharon aun seguía avergonzada por esta incómoda situación, también lo estaba pero realmente no quería actuar nervioso o algo así por dos simples razones: primera, estoy casado con la mujer/pony que amo tanto y tengo hijas y segundo, mi hermana recién ha fallecido y se supone que debo de estar deprimido por eso pero en cambio estoy con una mujer de 20 años de edad desnuda sintiendo todo su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque creo que es un juego del destino para animarme, un juego muy cruel y malvado por parte del destino. Deje a Sharon en la cama y ella se cubrió con la toalla mientras yo habría el closet y saque al azar una camisa blanca y un chaleco de mezclilla y una falda corta de color amarillo limón y en un cajón que tenía el ropero saque su ropa interior y se lo di. Ella se vistió pero no apartaba la mirada a mi cadera, si he de hacer algo será con Celestia. No con ella, y para eso tendrá que ser pronto sino terminare haciendo una locura. Ella se vistió y al terminar de vestirse nuevamente la cargue y salimos ahora al cuarto de lavado. Donde después de tanta incomodidad pude vestirme de nuevo y le di su silla de ruedas y ambos fuimos al comedor, la lluvia aún seguía pero no tan fuerte. Sharon se sentó en uno de sus sofás dejando su silla de ruedas con aquella taza de café en frente pero ahora estaba frio. Ni ella ni yo decíamos nada, solo había un silencio incomodo, podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj moverse, eran las 7 de la noche.

- **¿Y bien? ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?** -Rompí el hielo desde mi asiento que estaba frente a ella y ella aun estaba algo avergonzada.

-¿Ah no tratar de tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre casado y con hijas?

-Asi es, haz aprendido bien. Y me alegra saber eso-Sharon levanto la vista viendo hacia la ventana donde el agua de lluvia escurría por la puerta-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que me alegraba que fueras un hombre de corazón puro?

-Si, si recuerdo.

-Pues mentí-Sharon cerró sus puños tomando un poco de su falda con unas grandes ganas de llorar. No creo que su tristeza se deba a _eso._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

-Ganaría a alguien a quien amar, a alguien quien pudiera estar a mi lado.

-Sharon, lo siento mucho. Siento mucho la pérdida de tu familia pero soy un hombre casado. No puedo serle infiel a mi esposa. La amo mucho y de haberlo hecho contigo me hubiera costado todo mi matrimonio con ella-Sharon rompió en llanto mientras seguía viendo a la ventana. Me había vuelto a sentir mal por romperle las esperanzas a una mujer solitaria como ella-Lo siento tanto.

-No te disculpes, siempre sucede. Desde que mis padres murieron siempre ha sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió con tus padres Sharon? ¿Por qué fallecieron?

-Por venganza, ambos fallecieron por venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Qué sucedió entre los dos?

-Ambos fueron infieles, ellos mismos se hicieron la infidelidad-Sharon regreso la mirada viéndome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón estaba roto por completo, hecho trizas.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió Sharon?

-Fue hace 10 años. Yo estaba en cuarto grado de primaria. Empezó con mi madre, en la escuela con mi maestro de matemáticas. Mi padre se enteró de esto e hizo lo mismo con la Vicepresidenta de la compañía donde el trabajaba. Y mi madre cuando se enteró de esto quiso vengarse aún más por lo que se acostó con más hombres y más y mi padre hizo lo mismo con más mujeres y más, a tal punto de estar con varias personas a la vez. Pero un día, mi padre no lo soporto. Había acuchillado a mi madre por la espalda y ella murió en el acto, pero mi madre se había anticipado y le había envenenado el café momentos antes de que el la asesinara y el murió también. Todo sucedió frente a los ojos de una niña de cuarto grado de primaria con 10 años de edad. Una niña invalida desde el nacimiento con solo 10 malditos años de edad-Dios mío, ahora entiendo porque quería hacer eso conmigo. Entiendo porque quiso que me quedara con ella en la tina.

-¿Y qué paso con eso Sharon?-Ella se veía demasiado afectada por esto, eran heridas que nunca cerrarían, y menos para ella porque lo vivió a tan corta edad.

-Por fortuna, mis padres tenían una caja de ahorro con el suficiente dinero para que yo viviera tranquila otros 13 años con todas las comodidades pero eso no trajo una felicidad. Tuve una nana después de eso. Una anciana de 62 años de edad me cuidaba bien pero pronto empezó a molestarse de mi y me abandono a los pocos meses de la muerte de mis padres-Asi que eso del accidente fue una mentira pero es comprensible por lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y has terminado tus estudios Sharon?

-No, no los termine. Pero continúe leyendo, en la biblioteca personal de mi padre. Tiene cientos de libros y pase estos 10 años leyendo pero no pude llenar ese vacío-Ella seguía llorando mientras hablábamos, tal vez. Tal vez el destino me trajo aquí pero sigo sin saber porque pero de algo estoy seguro. No la puedo dejar sola.

-¿Y qué harás cuando se acabe el dinero? ¿Ya has planeado algo?

-Si, ya me he adelantado a eso-Sharon vio la taza de café pero este estaba ya frio y tenia una ligera capa blanca en la parte superior. Parecía espuma-El café, el café es la respuesta.

-¿Hm?-Tome la taza de café y la acerque a mi nariz y rápidamente sentí un olor penetrante a podrido y a acido. Era amoniaco-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que esto te puede hacer?

-Lo se, por eso lo prepare, es veneno para rata y amoniaco. En unos segundos hubiera acabado con mi vida pero apareciste en el patio de mi casa con la mirada perdida. Y algo me dijo que tenía que salir-Asi que asi son las cosas, si yo no hubiera entrado a su hogar con el dolor del fallecimiento de mi hermana, ella hubiera tomado este café y hubiera muerto en el acto. Entonces ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué me mantiene atado a ella?-Dame el café por favor, quiero acabar con esto.

-No lo harás, no te tomaras esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que siga sufriendo sola en este mundo?-Sharon estiro los brazos desesperada, si tan solo pudiera levantarse lo haría para tratar de arrebatarme la taza de café envenenado.

-No te lo daré, no permitiré que una persona tan linda muera por una estupidez.

-Dámelo por favor, déjame morir-Sharon se abalanzo sobre mi con esas lágrimas, empezamos a forcejear por la taza de café pero por su mala fortuna era muy débil y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para quitármelo-¡DEJAME MORIR!-En el último acto desesperado de Sharon me grito de una forma desgarradora, no podía mas. Espero que no me demande por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-¡SERAS IMBECIL!-Arroje la taza contra la pared y efectivamente se rompió en cientos de pedazos y le metí una cachetada a Sharon calmándola. Odio que la gente quiera suicidarse por cualquier cosa-Serás imbécil Sharon, no sabes lo que es vivir y ya quieres darle un final a tu vida-Sharon se alejó de mi quedando en medio de la mesa cubriéndose con la mano la mejilla donde le pegue-Odio a las personas que no valoran su vida. Si vieras cuantas cosas tienes y no sabes apreciar. Desde pequeña tuviste cosas que muchos envidiarían, si. Tus padres murieron y estas sola, pero puedes empezar de nuevo. Puedes hacer amigos y puedes tener una vida, no encerrarte y lamentarte todos los días por seguir viviendo, odio. No, repudio a las personas que lo hacen. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?-Sharon solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados atenta a mis palabras, esa mirada era la misma a la de ella-Que hoy mi hermana falleció, a sus 34 años de vida. Falleció de una forma que da tristeza y pena. A sus 34 años-Nuevamente empecé a llorar recordando el motivo del que estaba aquí, recordando que hace unas cuantas horas mi hermana había fallecido frente a mi en el hospital. Caí de rodillas rendido al suelo con esas lágrimas en mi rostro y con el corazón partido-Mi hermana murió Sharon, mi hermana Susan. Mi pequeña hermana murió y no sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora. Pero ¿Me ves dando lastima para donde vaya? ¿Me ves con las intenciones de que me quiera suicidar? ¿Tengo la cara Sharon? ¿La tengo?-Ella nuevamente negó la respuesta con un cierto asombro mirándome con las lágrimas en mi rostro-Mi pequeña hermana, si supieras lo que le hubiera gustado hacer, lo que le hubiera gustado tener. Pero no lo tuvo, nuestra infancia tuvo muchas decadencias, muchas necesidades pero no nos quejábamos de eso. Fue hasta hace 16 años cuando las empezamos a tener pero para los dos ya era tarde, yo ya estaba amargado con la vida y la única que quería intentando animarme fue mi hermana Sharon. Y lo peor es que me aleje de ella, y la abandone por 10 años. La abandone, ahora no se que hacer con mi vida. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que desperdicie por mi amargura y ahora que no está, desearía que estuviera aquí para hacer esas cosas. Tienes mucho por delante, no desperdicies la vida que te han dado. No la desperdicies, no lo hagas por tus padres, hazlo por ti misma Sharon. No hagas las idioteces que hicieron tus padres y no cometas la peor de la vida. No te suicides.

-Arturo-Sharon se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente, mientras continuaba llorando. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para abrazarla pero ella si. Tomo la poca voluntad que tenía y la hizo suya. La tomo para querer seguir viviendo, me alegra pero. Mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban agotados. Quería descansar, quería ir con Susan-He entendido lo que dices, si. Desde que soy niña siempre tuve las comodidades que cualquiera hubiera deseado, tuve una buena educación escolar, hice muchas amistades a pesar de mi discapacidad pero poca educación familiar. Mis padres me veían como un estorbo, todos me veían como uno. Al no poder caminar muchos me hacían a un lado. ¿Qué niña de 10 años se sentiría bien sabiendo que sus compañeros pueden correr y brincar mientras que ella esta en una silla de ruedas de por vida? ¿Qué niña Arturo? Nadie estaría feliz por ello, tienes razón en todo. Tus palabras me han dado la fuerza que necesito pero no quiero hacerlo sola. Si estoy sola estoy propensa de hacerlo de nuevo y si no funciona, otra vez y otra vez hasta que salga y pueda morir en paz-Sharon corto el abrazo mirándome con una cierta sonrisa y me limpio las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro con su mano-Lo siento tanto, perdiste a tu hermana y yo trate de hacerte algo que no deseabas pero fue por mi egoísmo lo que me orillo a intentarlo, fui muy grosera pero también entiende que pasar 10 años haciéndolo todo por ti misma en una casa abandonada y solitaria cambia a las personas. A mi me cambio, aunque. De haber conocido a tu hermana hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas. Eso tenlo por seguro.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Sharon, ella también le hubiera gustado tener una amiga como tu. Siempre fue muy animosa y amigable- Me recompuse con una sonrisa y ella me vio por igual. Comparándola, era similar a Susan. Podrían ser casi gemelas, esto esta raro.

- _¡ARTURO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-_ Esa era la voz de Celeste, voltee a ver hacia el patio y la vi con un paraguas volando en el aire y debajo de ella estaba shanalotte usando su magia, lo veía en su mano derecha.

-Son mis hijas, ¿Cómo me hallaron?-Sharon se recargo sobre mi viendo por la ventana, estaba sorprendida por esto.

-¿Tus hijas tienen alas? ¿Cómo pudieron?

-Larguísima historia pero temo que tengo que irme. Lo siento-Me levante del sofá y trate de caminar pero nuevamente Sharon me tomo de la mano, voltee a verla bajando la vista y ella se veía muy preocupada. No quería que me fuera-Bien, ire solo a avisarles que estoy aquí.

-Está bien-Sharon me soltó y camine hacia la puerta y la deslice escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo y la brisa húmeda y fresca que esta hacía, parece que se acerca un huracán.

-Te digo Shanalotte que aquí no esta, solo es una casa abandonada-Celeste bajo la mirada viendo a Shanalotte pero ella me veia a mi fijamente, solo me señalo y Celeste miro hacia donde había indicado Shanalotte viéndome con una cierta sonrisa-Papá, con que aquí andabas. Nos tenías preocupadas-Celeste se acercó volando junto con su hermana que estaba a pie mirándome con cierta sonrisa-Serás torpe, mi madre y mis abuelos se preocuparon mucho por ti.

-Lo se hijas pero necesitaba pensar en unas cosas.

-Vámonos, mamá nos está esperando en el hospital-Celeste dio media vuelta, mientras que yo me quede de pie y regrese la vista al interior donde estaba Sharon viendo la escena algo extraña para sus ojos.

-Espera hija, no me puedo ir de aquí así nada más.

-¿Por qué? Si estas solo en una casa abandonada.

-Celeste, padre quiere quedarse aquí porque le está haciendo compañía a una persona.

-¿Compañía? ¿A quién? A una anciana será-Celeste voló mas cerca viendo a Sharon a los ojos y ella por igual-Oh, ya veo.

-Hija, ¿Podrías enviarle una carta a tu madre avisándole que estamos bien y que si puede venir por favor? Que también vengan sus abuelos.

-Por supuesto padre, ahora mismo se la envió.

-Vamos, pasen ¿No hay problema Sharon?

-No, para nada-Sharon se veía demasiado sorprendida al ver a dos niñas de 16 y 14 años de edad, una con alas y la otra con los ojos de diferente color y capaz de usar magia. Ambas pasaron y dejaron la sombrilla en la entrada y Shanalotte le envió la carta a su madre y en ese mismo momento respondió-Estará en unos 5 minutos padre.

-Vaya, eso es rápido. Vengan tomen asiento-Me senté en el sofá pero ellas en vez de sentarse en un mueble se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas hacia atrás mirando a Sharon y ella por igual-Sharon, te presento a Celeste y a Shanalotte. Mis hijas.

-Hola Sharon.

-Buenas noches señorita Sharon.

-Hola-Sharon solo levanto la mano moviéndola hacia los lados aun sorprendida por las características especiales de mis hijas-Arturo, ¿Podrías explicarme lo que esta sucediendo aquí?

-Solo te dire que mi esposa es alguien MUY especial. Y mis hijas nacieron con ese gen especial aunque tienen la apariencia física de unas niñas en plena pubertad.

-¡ARTURO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-Apareció de forma repentina Celestia por la puerta de cristal junto con mis padres, Teresa y Linda. Celestia se veía muy exaltada mientras que mis padres aun se veían decaídos por la pérdida de mi hermana, Scarlett y Linda muy apenas entendian la situación en la que estábamos. Por suerte esos hombres no estaban-Oh, ahí estas-Celestia camino hacia mi con una sonrisa simpática dejándome extrañado, más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre Shanalotte?

-Le dije que estabas siendo atacado por 10 mujeres-Creo que Shanalotte no entendía las palabras que dijo pero eso tiene un significado más pervertido aunque un poco de verdad. Fui atacado por UNA mujer, pero era mejor que quedara en secreto.

-Bien Sharon, ella es mi esposa. Celestia, ellos son mis padres. Y aquella mujer es Linda Spencer. Aquella mujer de chaqueta es Scarlett, una muy vieja amiga mía.

-Mucho gusto-Sharon saludo de forma amable a todos pero ellos se veían muy decaídos, inclusive Celestia al recordar bien la situación en la que me había encontrado.

-Papá, mamá. Les quiero preguntar algo y espero no se ofendan pero ¿Verdad que ella se parece a Susan?-Mis padres reaccionaron de cierta forma y caminaron más cerca mirando a Sharon a detalle.

-Tienes razón, ella se parece a Susan. Hasta podrías ser su hermana-Mi padre vio a Sharon con una sorpresa mientras que mi madre también la inspeccionaba-¿Qué opinas mujer?

-Podría ser hasta su gemela perdida querido-Mi madre se alegró un poco alejándose de Sharon, ella no entendía para nada la situación.

-Pero, ¿Por qué este sobre la mesa? ¿Qué sucedió aquí Arturo?-Celestia se veía más interesada en mí que en lo que sucedía pero si he entendido bien las cosas entenderá lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-Celestia, es que ella es minusválida. No puede caminar.

-Oh, lo siento tanto. Realmente no quise sonar grosera.

-No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a ello-Sharon respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba por esto. O se molestó o se avergonzó recordando donde estaba sentada.

-¿Y para que nos necesitabas Arturo? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Si, he pensado algo. Algo loco pero si, tal vez mi hermana haya fallecido pero, el destino me trajo aquí. A la casa de Sharon, cuando llegue ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie a su alrededor. Y estuvo a punto de cometer el suicidio. Y realmente no la quiero dejar sola, por lo que he pensado en algo. Claro, solo si todos están dispuestos a escuchar-Todos asintieron en silencio mientras que Linda caminaba inspeccionando la sala con una curiosidad peligrosa-Bien, me gustaría que Sharon nos acompañara a Equestria.

-¡¿QUE?!-Todos, pero todos reaccionaron de esta forma mirándome con una gran sorpresa, hasta Linda dejo de inspeccionar la casa mirándome con una mueca.

-Y no término, también quiero que mis padres vayan con nosotros.

-Arturo, temo desilusionarte pero recuerda lo que sucede cuando las personas van a Equestria. Y eso mismo te sucedió a ti hace años.

-Lo se Celestia pero no quiero dejarlos solos, ya con la muerte de mi hermana he aprendido muchas cosas, y ahora. Sharon se parece a mi hermana y ha tenido una vida trágica le quiero dar una segunda oportunidad. Una nueva vida.

-Arturo, perdona que interrumpa. Pero ¿Tu esposa se llama Celestia?-Sharon se veía más sorprendida por otra cosa que mi propuesta pero era lógico que también era su preocupación.

-Ah, si. Su nombre es Celestia.

-¿La princesa Celestia del Reino de Equestria?

-Reina de Equestria, Recuerda que te dije que estaba casado y que tenía algo muy especial. Y pues bueno, ella es mi esposa y ellas son mis hijas. Teresa, Celeste y Shanalotte. Mi hija mayor y mis dos gemelas.

-Bien, ya entiendo la cosa. O me volví loca o ya me bebí el veneno y ahora estoy teniendo alucinaciones postmortem.

-No señorita Sharon, esto es la realidad. La dura y fría realidad, donde no podrá escapar nunca, donde sus fantasías nunca se cumplirán y siempre vivirá con la frustración….

-Cállate Shanalotte-Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza deteniéndola. Ella no grito ni nada pero se tocó la cabeza después del golpe-No es el momento para decir tus cosas.

-No lo tomes a mal Arturo ni como ofensa. Pero tu hija me da miedo.

-No te preocupes, todos lo dicen-Ahora, en vez de que yo lo diga, todos lo dijimos hasta Celestia, Shanalotte solo se quedó en silencio soportando la cierta burla hacia ella. Un dia nos hará algo en venganza y tenemos que estar preparados para eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir con nosotros a Equestria? ¿Cómo parte de nuestra familia?

-No lo se, se oye interesante pero. No quiero ser una molestia, ya la he sido por mucho tiempo.

-No serás una molestia, recuerda que ya tienes amigos con quienes estar. No, amigos no. Una familia-Estire la mano hacia ella mientras que pensaba un poco las cosas, si accedía su vida normal acabaría y empezaría una nueva.

-¿En Equestria hay libros? ¿Hay escuelas?

-Por supuesto que las hay, aunque no lo creas. Equestria tiene muchas bellezas. Y una de las principales es su historia. Tiene una historia inimaginable y ningún otro lado la tiene. Sino pregúntale a mi hija.

-Mi padre tiene razón, la historia de Equestria es magnánimo y no tiene comparación alguna.

-Trato hecho, iré contigo. hermano-Sharon me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa, Celestia se veía animada al igual que mis hijas, aunque Shanalotte tenía el mismo gesto pero se que estaba alegre. Dejamos de estrechar la mano y mire a mi padre con esa sonrisa emocionada como si fuera un niño.

-¿Y ustedes padres? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Irían con nosotros a Equestria?-Mi padre aun se veía preocupado y miro a mi madre y ella igual lo hizo. Aunque no los vi muy animados.

-Lo siento hijo, pero creo que hablo por los dos diciendo que nos quedamos, este es nuestro hogar, aquí nacimos y preferimos pasar lo que queda de nuestras vidas aquí-Mi padre me tomo del hombro con esa cierta tristeza, igual estaba decepcionado porque ellos se quedaran aquí mientras que estoy en Equestria. Y lo malo es que cualquier cosa puede pasar en mi ausencia.

-Está bien, no los obligare pero ahora quiero que tengamos más contacto. No quiero nada de Adiós ni un Hasta nunca. Un hasta pronto, porque nos veremos dentro de pronto otra vez. ¿Entendido?

-Claro hijo, se que nos veremos dentro de poco otra vez. ¿Y cuándo se irían?

-Nada más iríamos por un poco de ropa al Castillo y regresaríamos, necesitamos ropa para el funeral de mi hermana-Eso ultimo de desánimo un poco pero ahora entiendo por qué estoy aquí y Sharon también. Y me alegra que lo entienda y mejor que se lo quede para ella sola, lo hare yo también.

-No es necesario que tengan que hacer el viaje, tengo la ropa que necesitan. Tanto para hombre y para mujer-Sharon se arrastró sobre la mesa tratando de llegar a su silla pero este se movió a voluntad propia envuelto en un aura mágico de color guinda, esto la sorprendió mucho pero yo ya sabía quién era, baje la mirada y vi a Shanalotte usando su magia para ayudarla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sharon seria mi hermana de ahora en adelante. A mi hermana le hubiera gustado esto pero ahora esta en el cielo. Descansando. Descansando con los ángeles.

* * *

 **¿POR QUE METI A OTRO PERSONAJE EN VEZ DE USAR A SUSAN? SI, TENIA QUE HACERLO PORQUE POR DESGRACIA NO ENCONTRE UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE PARA SUSAN POR LO QUE ERA ESO O NO USARLA PARA NADA. ADEMAS SHARON REPRESENTARA EXACTAMENTE A SU HERMANA SUSAN POR LO QUE ES EN PARTE UNA "REENCARNACION" FISICA Y EN PARTE ESPIRITUAL A SUSAN POR LO QUE LO UNICO QUE CAMBIA ES SU ESTADO FISICO QUE ELLA ES MINUSVALIDA Y SUSAN NO. PERO HE DE ADMITIR QUE LLORE MUCHO AL ESCRIBIR ESA ESCENA, PARA MI COMO ESCRITOR ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS TRISTES QUE A UNO LE PUEDE PASAR. PORQUE SUSAN ERA UNA HERMANA QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO TENER Y AL HABERLA CREADO ASI Y DARLE UN FINAL TAN CRUEL ME DEPRIMIO MUCHO ESE DIA Y NO QUERIA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO ASI POR LO QUE OPTE CREAR A SHARON COMO UNA HERMANA ADOPTIVA PARA ARTURO PARA NO SENTIR ESE VACIO Y ELLA TENDRA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR DE NUEVO TRAS SU VIDA TRAGICA PERO REITERO QUE AUN PENSAR EN ESO Y AL ESCRIBIR ESTO ME DA UN CIERTO NUDO EN LA GARGANTA POR SUSAN. ME HUBIERA GUSTADO DARLE UN PAPEL MAS IMPORTANTE PERO NO ENCONTRE UNO. PERO TAL VEZ EN UN FUTURO PUEDA HACERLO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, EN ESTE CASO. EL INICIO DEL SEGUNDO ARCO DE HISTORIA DE ESTE GRAN FIC PERO TENGO QUE DAR UN ANUNCIO QUE A MI ME DUELE UN POCO DECIR.**

 **COMO ALGUNOS SABRAN (O CASI NADIE) ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, EN OCTAVO CUATRIMESTRE. A 8 MESES DE GRADUARME, POR ENDE TENGO QUE PLANEAR AHORA MI VIDA LABORAL, AHORA MISMO. ESTE LUNES HARE CURSOS DE SEGURIDAD INDUSTRIAL PARA ENTRAR A TRABAJAR A UN ACOMPAÑIA, ESTOS CURSOS SON DE TODO EL DIA POR UNA SEMANA Y DESPUES ENTRAR A TRABAJAR. POR LO QUE EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO SE ME VERA REDUCIDO POR MUCHO POR LO QUE TAL VEZ ME DEMORE DOS SEMANAS EN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC. PERO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SEGUIR TODOS MIS FICS ACTUALES PARA NO QUEDARME ESTANCADO.**

 **AHORA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, LA VERDAD ME HA SERVIDO MUCHO PERO QUISE HACERLO UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE ESTE CAPITULO, QUIERO QUE VEAN A SHANALOTTE COMO LA QUE MAS SENTIMENTAL CUANDO NO LO ES. ¿COMO? VIENDO LAS COSAS COMO ELLA LAS VE, EL PORQUE NO PUEDE EXPRESAR UNA EMOCION Y EL PORQUE. Y EN ESTE CASO AQUI SE VERA, AHORA. NO HARE UNO DE TERESA Y CELESTE ¿POR QUE? PORQUE SHANALOTTE TENDRA UN ARCO DE HISTORIA EXPLICANDO CON MAS DETALLE SUS DEFECTOS Y EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO EN PARTE LO DICE Y TAMBIEN SE ACERCA OTRO ARCO DE HISTORIA CON ELLA DE CO-PROTAGONISTA Y PARA CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO DE CELESTE Y TERESA HARE LO MISMO. UN CAPITULO DONDE PASEN POR ALGO COTIDIANO PARA EMPEZAR BIEN EL ARCO DE HISTORIA.**

 **-PROXIMAMENTE: LA MALDICION DE LA PRINCESA-**

* * *

-CAPITULO 17: LA AVENTURA SILENCIOSA DE LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA-

Tal vez, en algún lugar. Haya una princesa, como yo. Que sea silenciosa como la noche, Apacible como la brisa de verano, fría como una noche de invierno. Tal vez, pero. Son meras fantasias, inclusive falacias pero quisiera tener esa esperanza. Por ahora, mi padre y mis hermanas no estan. Asi que creo que ustedes quieren saber cómo es mi dia a dia ¿No es asi? No nos engañemos, yo se que ustedes están ahí, lo se. Mi entendimiento es superior que todos los que me rodean y ustedes están ahí en silencio. Observando cada detalle de lo que hace mi padre desde el día que conoció a mi madre. En silencio, como si fuera un mero entretenimiento para ustedes pero me veo obligada a relatarles mi dia a dia pero ahora que estoy en un lugar muy diferente a mi hogar habitual además de que este lugar un dia fue mi hogar aunque no recuerdo mucho de el. Solo son unas escasas ascuas de mi pasado.

Estaba caminando en silencio entre las calles de la ciudad natal de mi padre, mi padre Arturo y Rey de Equestria, veia con cierta curiosidad esta ciudad. Tenían las calles de concreto rojizo, creo que mi padre lo llamaba acera y del lado izquierdo esta acera tenia unos tubos de acero enterrados en el suelo con algunas varas del mismo material de forma horizontal. Supongo que es una forma de contención para evitar que esos carruajes metálicos chocaran con nosotros los paseantes terrestres. De mi lado derecho y obviamente del lado opuesto a la acera cruzando la via publica habia un sinfín de edificios de concreto con grandes anuncios brillantes de colores varios, claro. Parece que ninguno tenia uso de magia o un dispositivo con un contenedor mágico. Interesante y un poco peculiar. Habia unas cuantas personas caminando cerca mio observándome con detalle, parecía que nunca habían visto a una dama como yo. Por fortuna no podrán apreciar mis diminutas alas ya que estan debajo de la capa de color verde. Podría decir que estaba incomodada mas no era asi, me sentía comoda. Me sentía como el centro de atención, como una dama importante. Algo que no sucedia en Equestria. Pase por algunos establecimientos comerciales pero algo llamo mi atención, era algo peludo y afelpado. De color marron con ojos plásticos, con una sonrisa bordada. Era un oso de peluche de color marron dentro de una caja de cristal con un panel inclinado con una palanca y dos botones. ¿Para que será? Me acerque a la caja de cristal viendo al peluche sobre otros peluches de diferentes animales de colores varios y afelpados. No se porque, pero quería ese oso de peluche.

-¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?-Coloque mi mano sobre el panel tocando los botones sin respuesta alguna, habia unas cuantas luces que indicaban un temporizador pero este estaba en "0:00"

-Disculpa, pero tienes que colocar una moneda para que funcione-Una niña. De unos 10 años de edad, pelo de color castaño, largo que llegaba a su cadera, ojos de color verde con algunas pecas en sus pómulos, de tez blanca con un vestido de color blanco de una pieza con un liston de color azul en su cadera. Extendió la palma de su mano mostrando una moneda de plata con un símbolo algo extraño y la introdujo en una ranura vertical y se escucharon unos cuantos movimientos metálicos y súbitamente se escucho una música alegre y vi que de la parte superior de la caja de cristal descendió una especie de garra con cuerdas negras alrededor-Asi, metes la moneda y baja la garra eléctrica, cuando veas lo que quieres la tomas. Claro, es de suerte si te llevas un peluche-Esta niña hizo uso de la palanca moviéndola hacia los lados y a su vez la garra se movia imitando los movimientos y cuando se coloco sobre lo que quería uso un botón para bajar la garra y al estar sobre un peluche pulso el otro botón y la garra se contrajo tomando por una oreja afelpada un conejo de color rosa pastel con una gran sonrisa bordada con grandes ojos ovalados de color azul y se alzo sostenido por la garra y esta se movio a un contenedor y lo solto y se escucho un suave golpe y baje la mirada viéndolo asomado por el frente dentro de un contenedor de acero-¿Ves? Es sencillo. Pruébalo-Tomo el conejo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Saque de mi pequeño saco un bit y al mostrarlo ella lo miro extrañada con una mueca mientras sostenia el pequeño conejo de peluche entre sus brazos.

-Creo que eso no servirá para la maquina, Espera-Esta pequeña saco un monedero de color rosa y de ella saco otra moneda de plata dándomelo-Toma. Te lo regalo-Esta niña me dio su moneda de plata y yo lo tome sin dudar, gire hacia la ranura vertical y la introduje y se repitió el proceso viendo nuevamente la garra moviéndose, coloque mi mano sobre esta palanca moviéndola hacia ese oso de peluche que estaba hasta el frente mirandome con unas ansias de salir de su cautiverio de plástico. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía esa presión y ansiedad. Era, divertido. Por raro que suene me parecía divertido, presione el botón y la garra bajo tomando por la cabeza al oso de peluche alzándolo en el aire pero al momento de topar la inercia hizo su trabajo y este se cayo rebotando sobre sus amigos peludos-Que mal.

-Es una lastima, que mala suerte. Si quieres toma el mio, te lo regalo-Esta pequeña niña estiro sus brazos dándome el conejo rosado, esta niña tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Extendi mis manos tomando el pequeño conejo mientras ella me lo cedia con esa sonrisa, en mi interior sucedió algo. Estaba feliz.

-Gracias por tu generosidad pequeña-abrace al pequeño conejo mientras ella me veia con esa sonrisa alegre.

-Me llamo Alejandra-Esta niña me sonrio alegre mientras yo acariciaba al conejo.

-Mucho gusto Alejandra, mi nombre es Shanalotte. Un placer.

-Tienes un nombre raro Shanalotte pero me gusta.

-Muchas gracias, igualmente me gusta tu nombre. Eres una niña muy buena.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

-Siendote franca, no. No soy de por estos lares. Soy de un lugar muy lejano.

-¿De donde?

-De un lugar muy lejano pequeña. De un lugar muy pero muy lejano.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres conocer esta ciudad? La conozco a la perfeccion, bueno. Casi.

-Claro que si pequeña, no me importaría que me guiases.

-Genial-Esta pequeña me tomo de la mano caminando nuevamente por la calle viendo los establecimientos con comida o zonas de entretenimiento, algo fuera de mi alcance.

Caminábamos por algunas zonas muy animosas, con un ambiente vivido y alegre llegando al final de estas viendo nuevamente aquella fuente con la figura de mi madre con las alas extendidas con agua debajo de ella, de la punta de sus alias salía el chorro de agua manteniendo la constante fluidez de esta. Algo elegante pero un poco perturbador, es como si mi madre estuviera muerta. Después de nos pocos pasos pasamos esta pequeña plaza dejando detrás la fuente de mi madre subiendo por la calle pasando por detrás del viejo hogar de mi padre hasta llegar a un mirador y a lo lejos podia ver un gran rio con algunas embarcaciones hechas con ese mismo material metálico. Quiero creer que lo hacen por mero gusto o para compensar algo pero ¿Qué será? Frente a nosotras había un telescopio con dos lentes apoyado en un pedestal metálico detrás de un pequeño barandal de acero viendo el gran paisaje natural. Me recordaba a los hermosas cordilleras que rodeaban un cuarto de la ciudad de Canterlot. Esta niña me solto de la mano corriendo hacia ese barandal subiéndose en un pequeño tubo de acero viendo el paisaje con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella sintiendo la refrescante brisa. Sentía como mi cabello se movia al son del aire fresco, tanto fue el aire que mi capucha cayo rendida descubriendo mi rostro, inclusive mi flequillo mostro mi ojo imperfecto viendo con mas detalle el paisaje. Ver ese hermoso paisaje natural mezclado con la sociedad humana era una mezcla algo artística pero ¿Hasta cuando progresara el ser humano para llegar a su vida perfecta?

-Que hermosa eres Shanalotte-La pequeña Alejandra llamo mi atención viéndome desde su lugar con una sonrisa, di unos escasos pasos hacia ella mientras me observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?-Me apoye con una mano mientras abrazaba el oso con la otra sintiendo el arie pasar por mi cabello.

-Claro que si, eres muy hermosa pero ¿Por qué usas esa cosa? Oculta tu belleza Shanalotte.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, me puedes decir solamente Shana.

-Esta bien Shana, me da gusto haberte conocido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer pero te conoci y ahora estoy feliz-Esta niña esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras me veia, algo en ella me habia cautivado. Si, creo que yo también estaba feliz por haberla conocido aunque no se nada de ella.

-Me da gusto pequeña Alejandra, me da gusto animarte en estos momentos de aburrición-Ella regreso la vista hacia el paisaje viendo al rio con esa sonrisa pero se vio cortada de forma súbita, algo que me llamo la atención y en parte me preocupo.

-Veras, hace años. Cuando tenia 5 años, venia a este lugar para ver los barcos con mis papás todos los dias.

-¿Y que sucedió con ellos pequeña?

-Ellos, ellos me abandonaron-Alejandra volteo a verme con esa sonrisa pero un poco quebrada, veia en ella unas ciertas ansias de llorar pero esta niña es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer por esas emociones.

-¿Y por que te abandonarían?

-Porque soy una molestia para ellos, por lo que un dia me abandonaron en este lugar.

-Es como volver a vivir esos recuerdos ¿Verdad?-Alejandra volteo a verme sorprendida al ver que yo termine su oración.

-Exacto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pase algo similar a lo tuyo, cuando tenia casi tu edad. hace diez años.

-¿Te abandonaron tus papàs?

-Mi padre mas bien, y fue también a mis hermanas y a mi madre.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-No lo se a la perfeccion, era muy pequeña para saberlo pero mi madre escribió un libro relatando la vida de mi padre. De como conocio a mi madre y las aventuras que tuvo con el y asi conoci un poco a mi padre cuando lo habia olvidado.

-¿Y que sucedió con el? ¿Por qué las abandono?

-Porque el habia fallecido cuando apenas era una niña.

-Oh, lo siento. No sabia eso. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes pequeña, al final de cuentas mi padre regreso con nosotras y el ahora esta feliz por haber regresado-Alejandra sonrió un poco al saber eso pero no duro mucho, inclino un poco la cabeza consternada al haber prestado atención al resto.

-¿Regresar? ¿Cómo?

-Si, yo lo traje de la muerte, hace casi dos meses y medio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-hice uso de magia negra para poder revivirlo junto con un amuleto que mi madre había regalado hace tiempo a una de sus amigas.

-¿Entonces sabrás como curar enfermedades?

-Teóricamente hablando si, no he probado hacer eso con seres vivos ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría que me curaras-Alejandra bajo la mirada con una cierta tristeza en su mirada, bajo del barandal tomando su vestido alzándoselo, pude ver su ropa interior y arriba vi una gran cicatriz que recorría la mayoría de su estómago y tórax. Estaba un poco ruborizada mientras veia con detalle su cicatriz, estaba algo preocupada por su estado de salud.

-¿Qué te sucedió pequeña?

-Fue hace 5 años. Esta cicatriz es la prueba de haber muerto una vez y haber regresado, recuerdo muy poco pero el dolor nunca lo olvidare. Fue este mismo lugar, en esta misma posición.

-¿Qué te sucedió pequeña? ¿Por qué tienes esa horrible cicatriz?

-Fue hace 5 años, todo sucedió rápido. Yo estaba de pie en el barandal viendo a mis padres cuando ellos me empujaron cayendo al rio.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña. No sabía de tu triste pasado.

-Todavía no acabo-Alejandra nuevamente esbozo una sonrisa con un pequeña lagrima recorriendo su mejilla izquierda, Admiro su valentía pero viéndola a los ojos ella esta agotada de todo sufrimiento-Al caer al rio me abrí esta horrible cicatriz y fui atendida por un pescador que me vio caer, al recuperarme nuevamente fui abandonada. Ningun orfanato quería a una niña con una cicatriz asi, no la veian hermosa para tener una familia.

-Monstruos sin corazon-vi hacia mi lado derecho sintiendo unas miradas punzantes, eran de otras mujeres. Ellas me veian y yo a ellas y al ver mi mirada se fueron. Pero, me miraban solo a mi. A la pequeña Alejandra no. ¿Por qué será?-¿Y ahora que has hecho desde ese tiempo?

-Nada, llevo viviendo en las calles desde hace 5 años, viendo como niños con familias pasan ignorándome. Viviendo su vida con suma tranquilidad mientras que yo he llevado la mia con muchas carencias, viendo lo mismo dia a dia, con una gran necesidad y ansiedad. Con tristeza y rencor.

-Te entiendo, yo pase lo mismo cuando mi padre fallecio. Yo fui menospreciada junto con mis hermanas en nuestro hogar por ser diferentes. Claro, mi madre nos daba el animo pero era muy difícil para nosotras manejar algo asi-Alejandra bajo su vestido tomándome de la mano caminando hacia una banca de madera que estaba cerca. A un lado de esa banca podia ver una tablilla de piedra apuntando al rio pero no veia un tallado o algo similar. Curioso.

-Cuentame un poquitín de ti por favor-Esta niña me veia con una alegría deseosa de saber, el hablar de mi pasado tal vez quiebre el hechizo que me puse hace 6 años. Cuando yo tenia su edad pero algo tenia ella que me obligaba a hablar. ¿Carisma? No ¿Empatia? Tampoco, entonces. ¿Qué será?

-Bien, te contare-Ella me sonrio alegre con esa misma sonrisa, podia ver en ella un aura alegre pero también podia percibir otro pero no se muy bien que era.

Cuando yo tenia 10 años, estaba en el segundo año de la academia para infantes, dos años mas adelantada a mis hermanas, en ese entonces conocía poco sobre la vida a pesar de haber crecido entre libros y enciclopedias, no todo lo que ves en un libro signifique que asi será. Tienes que leerlo y luego practicarlo, fue un error que yo no cometí, obviamente pero si cometí un error. ¿Qué era? Era tener que haber aceptado la muerte de mi padre, al haber leído sobre la muerte de mi padre me trajo consigo los recuerdos de mi padre cuando apenas el era un adulto de 26 años cuando el murió y yo 6 años y mis hermanas 4 por lo que ellas no supieron hacer mucho pero hicimos algo ese dia. Rechazamos a mi padre y esto le quebró el corazón. ¿Qué hice desde que el habia fallecido? Leer, leer y leer. Investigar una manera para poder traerlo de vuelta, un hechizo capaz de traer de vuelta a los muertos a costa de algo importante. Algo que sin eso todos seriamos una tabla de piedra sin emociones ¿Qué era eso importante? Tal vez no deba decirte, el decirlo podría afectar muchas cosas. Con decirlo puedes correr peligro. ¿Segura? Bien, de conocimiento eres sedienta y yo tu oráculo. Empezare diciendo que todos creen que desde que soy pequeña me aislé emocionalmente, incluso llegue a mentirle a mi padre diciéndole que asi es mi forma de ser pero es una mentira, es una mentira tan cruel decirles que me aislé por los problemas que tuve en la academia mágica pero todo sucedió ese mismo dia que regreso mi padre de la muerte. Ese día llore por ultima vez, ese dia deje de tener miedos, preocupaciones, envidias, felicidad, ira, empatía, todo. ¿Por qué? Porque el hechizo que use es un hechizo de magia negra, el cual si consigo traer a alguien con vida. Yo perderé mis emociones para siempre. Todas mis emociones pasaron a ser la energia vital de mi padre y sin esas emociones. Yo solo soy una mujer de 16 años condenada a vivir sin un amor. ¿Ahora entiendes el por qué soy así? Una vez que mi padre revivio yo perdi mis emociones, las perdí por completo dejando solo en mi interior los residuos de esa magia negra y si hablo de ello hay posibilidades de que se libere y cause un caos.

-No sabia que habias pasado por algo asi, no me imaginaria vivir sin emociones. Seria algo horrible.

-Lo es, hay dias en las que quiero ser abrazada por mi padre, abrazar a mi madre o a mis hermanas pero este mismo hechizo me lo prohíbe, de hacerlo puedo llegar a matar a mi padre y la magia contenida dentro de mi cuerpo se liberara causando la muerte de muchos. Es un sacrificio que tuve que hacer para volver a ver a mi padre.

-¿Y si no hubieras aceptado la muerte de tu papá? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Tal vez yo no estuviera aquí a lado tuyo, porque yo soy de otro lado. De un lugar muy diferente al tuyo-Mire hacia el paisaje observando nuevamente su belleza natural, sobre esas hermosas montañas y cordilleras pasaba una especie de ave metálica dejando detrás suyo una estela de humo grisáceo recordando aquel acto el cual me mato en vida.

-¿Y como es ese lugar Shana?

-Es un lugar, donde nada de esto sucede. No hay embarcaciones hechas de acero, es mas. Ni se hace uso de barcos porque no sabemos que hay en el mar, por lo que usamos globos aerostáticos en caso de no saber volar. Hacemos uso mas que nada de la fuerza física o de la fuerza mágica o claro, si eres hija de una princesa puedes hacer uso de magia y volar hacia donde tu desees.

-No entiendo Shana-Regrese a verla y tenia una pequeña mueca en su pequeño y tierno rostro mirándome a los ojos.

-Veras, de donde vengo no viven humanos. Viven los Equestrianos.

-¿Equestrianos?

-Si, somos una raza de seres Equinos, entre los cuales algunos poseemos magia para mejorar el estilo de vida, otros hacemos uso de las alas para alterar el clima a nuestro antojo y los equinos de tierra encargados de labrar la tierra para que de ella nazca la comida que nosotros comemos.

-¿Entonces son caballos?

-Ponys mas bien, los caballos son mas altos y mas feos. Nosotros los ponys somos mas pequeños y algo ¿Tiernos? Hay muchos de hermosos colores, de hermosas melenas y hermosos talentos.

-¿Entonces tu eres un pony?

-Un hibrido, mitad pony y mitad humano. Mi padre se caso con mi madre que era una pony-Alejandra se desconcertó un poco bajando la mirada y vi que de ella nuevamente nacieron unas cuantas lagrimas-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-¿Qué? No, no estoy engañándote. Es la verdad.

-Demuéstralo, demuéstramelo ahora-Alejandra alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido con algunas lagrimas en su rostro. Es mejor demostrarle lo que en verdad soy.

-Bien, lo hare-Me levante de la banca dejando al oso de peluche sentado caminando hacia el barandal. Coloque una de mis piernas en uno de estos tubos redondos del barandal alzándome hasta estar sobre esto. Di media vuelta viendo a Alejandra a los ojos y ella a mi por igual pero ella estaba algo asustada por esto.

-¿Qué harás Shana?

-Ya lo veras-Me deje caer de espaldas mientras Alejandra corría hacia mi tratando de sostenerme pero no pudo por la velocidad de mi caída, sentía como el aire pasaba por mi capucha hasta arrancarla de mi saliendo volando hacia Alejandra, di un leve giro viendo de frente y estaba a 100 metros del suelo, extendí mis alas guinda empezando a planear a mi antojo y justo a tiempo. Estaba a 2 metros del nivel del rio. Parece que aquí hay otro tipo de gravedad que en Equestria. Habrá sido suerte porque no había ninguna embarcación cercana por lo que podía planear a mi antojo usando la inercia que llevaba por la caída. Volé unos pocos metros en horizontal pero era hora de regresar, doble un poco la espalda al igual que mis alas alzándome hacia el cielo hasta sobre pasar el mirador donde estaba Alejandra, podía ver la ciudad. La pequeña ciudad con grandes edificios de concreto y acero y a lo lejos el mar abierto con el horizonte azulado. Descendí poco a poco moviendo mis alas, claro. Me dolía un poco en las articulaciones ya que mis alas no son tan grandes y requiero un esfuerzo triple para mantenerme volando. Toque nuevamente el suelo firme teniendo a Alejandra sorprendida con mi capucha en sus brazos. Doble mis alas guardándoles y sin decir nada tome mi capucha cubriéndome el cuerpo nuevamente. No quería que alguien me viera y lo que menos deseo es llamar la atención-¿Ahora me crees?

-Eres increíble Shana.

-No es para tanto, muchos podemos volar con libertad pero yo tengo un defecto en mis alas. No puedo volar por mas de 15 minutos ya que mis alas son muy pequeñas para mi cuerpo por lo que prefiero caminar a que volar.

-¿Y tus hermanas también lo pueden hacer?

-Claro, de hecho mis hermanas prefieren volar que caminar y prefieren volar en vez de usar magia.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-Ya te dije, hibridos de humano con un pony. Mi madre era la princesa de ese lugar hasta que se caso con mi padre y paso a ser reina. Vamonos que parece que llame mucho la atención-Algunas personas se acercaron a donde estaba mirandome con una cierta sorpresa. Tome el oso de peluche y tome de la mano a Alejandra y nos fuimos de aquí hacia otro lado. Era mejor irnos antes de que descubran que no soy humana. Pasamos por unas cuantas calles con mas personas entre ellos, hombres, mujeres y niños. Muchos iban en familia pasando entre las calles. Pasamos por varias tiendas alejándome de ese lugar. Sin darme cuenta estaba anocheciendo, creo que me pase del limite de tiempo que mi madre me habia dejado, podia ver el cielo anaranjado cubriendo el cielo que una vez fue un hermoso azul. Estaba sentada en una banca de piedra junto con Alejandra quien tenia en brazos el oso de peluche. Para mi suerte no había muchas personas en este lugar. Solo éramos 4 personas en total pero al poco tiempo se retiraron dejándome sola en esta pequeña plaza mientras veia como el sol se ocultaba frente a nosotros-¿Te la pasaste bien el dia de hoy?-Voltee a ver a Alejandra y ella bajo un poco la mirada con un ligero puchero abrazando con mayo intensidad al oso de peluche-¿Sucede algo?

-También tengo que contarte algo Shana-Ella volteo a verme pero sin esa sonrisa, tenia los ojos cristalinos mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué sucede Alejandra? ¿Qué te aflige?

-¿Crees en los fantasmas?

-No, no creo en ellos-Ella bajo un poco la mirada con una cierta decepción, creo que ya entiendo como van las cosas-No creía en ellos hasta que conocí a uno-Alzo la vista sorprendida esperando una explicación mas directa de mi parte-conocí a uno, no hace poco. Hace unas cuantas horas. Era una niña de 10 años, llamada Alejandra. Era una niña simpática y singular, muy carismática e inocente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por varias cosas en común: en primera, cuando apenas te conoci y vi como sacabas el oso de peluche de la caja de cristal no podia ver tu reflejo pero si el mio, segunda. Cuando estábamos en el mirador el viento soplaba tan fuerte que mi propia capucha cayo y mi cabello se solto, en cambio. A ti no te hizo efecto, en tercera. La cicatriz que tienes es una cicatriz que se hace cuando uno pasa por la autopsia, cuarta. La tablilla que estaba a lado de nosotros tenia un nombre pero no estaba bien cuidado y el nombre que tenai era casi irreconocible y quinta. Las personas me miraban fijamente hablando contigo pero a ti no te veian por lo que fácilmente deduje que no eras de este mundo-Alejandra no dijo nada, tenia esa misma sorpresa en su mirada mientras yo regresaba la mirada al cielo naranja con azul marino. Señal que la noche esta a unos pocos minutos de llegar-¿Qué te mantiene atada a este mundo Pequeña? ¿Qué es lo que te impide descansar para toda la eternidad?

-Es. Bueno, es que yo. Yo nunca pude tener una amiga cuando yo vivía-Alejandra se cohibio mucho al hablar, era una forma de expresarse al saber que fui capaz de entender todo sin que ella me dijera bien sobre su estado actual. Regrese la mirada viéndola mientras abrazaba fuertemente al oso de peluche con esa mirada cohibida, la espalda curveada y hombros caídos-Veras, cuando yo vivía. Nunca pude ir a una escuela, por lo que no tuve amigos y siempre que veía niños jugar me lo prohibían por mis enfermedades y cuando morí desee con todo mi corazón conocer a alguien que me comprendiera. Desee que alguien pudiera entender mis emociones y quisiera pasar un día conmigo pero desde que fallecí nadie fue capaz de verme, quería abrazar a alguien y siempre los atravesaba por lo que vague en esta ciudad durante estos años hasta que te conocí, bueno. Había perdido la esperanza y fácilmente percibí que no eras de este lugar así que me acerque y hable por mero instinto pero tu reaccionaste a mi y me hablaste. Me sentía muy feliz sabiendo que podías verme y escucharme. Inclusive tocarme, me sentía afortunada pero ahora tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Miedo a morir.

-Pero tu ya estas. Bueno, ya has fallecido.

-Si, pero no quiero ir al cielo. Quiero estar aun contigo. No quiero irme-Alejandra comenzó a llorar con una cierta sonrisa mientras la veia en silencio. Ver a una niña difunta llorar no era algo común y menos para mi que no soy capaz de comprender sus emociones-Se que no entiendes lo que siento yo pero quiero seguir contigo, quiero ir a tu hogar. Ver las bellezas que me hablas, no quiero seguir en este mundo Shanalotte. Quiero acompañarte.

-No-Ella se exalto dejando que las lágrimas se acrecentaran ante mi respuesta, yo solo mire al cielo ya oscurecido. Las luces de este parque estaban encendidas iluminando nuestro alrededor-No puedes ir a donde vivo, tu naciste aquí y el llevarte no ser mas que causar un desequilibrio por lo que muchos podrían morir por tu mera presencia. Tienes que irte, tienes que ir a descansar. Porque tu no estás sola, tu ya no estas abandonada. Has encontrado a alguien especial. Haz encontrado a una amiga. yo soy tu amiga Alejandra, y tu eres mi amiga. Eres la primera amiga que tengo desde que he nacido. Asi que lo nuestro es especial y como tu amiga te pediré que vayas al cielo, y le pidas a Dios que te de la oportunidad de vivir. Que te de una mejor vida que la que tuviste aquí. Que te de el permiso de ir a mi hogar y puedas ser feliz. Como una Equestriana-Regrese la mirada y ella estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa. Solto el oso de peluche levantándose de la banca colocándose frente a mi con esa sonrisa.

-Eres una tonta Shanalotte, pero. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga y se escuchara feo pero que bueno que soy tu primera amiga. Y si voy al cielo, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Claro que te lo prometo Alejandra, nos volveremos a ver.

-Por la garrita-Ella estiro su dedo meñique con una sonrisa, no entendía ese término de "La garrita"

-Por la garrita-Estire mi dedo meñique cruzándolo con el suyo y apenas hicimos contacto ella se envolvió en un aura blanco y se alzó levemente soltándome con esa sonrisa carismática, esa misma sonrisa que esbozo cuando la conocí.

-Muchas gracias Shanalotte por dejarme aprender sobre la amistad pero ahora tengo que irme. Toma, te quiero regalar esto-Saco de su bolsillo una pluma, era una pluma de color marron con blanco en los bordes-Es la pluma de un Angel. La pluma de Estentia. Cuidala mucho, simboliza mi amistad contigo, nos veremos dentro de poco. Amiga-Ella desapareció en ese aura dejándome con esa pluma en las manos. Era difícil de digerir el hecho de que conoci al espectro de una niña de 10 años y que terminaría siendo mi amiga, sin darme cuenta. Habia soltado una pequeña lagrima sin separar la mirada donde una vez estaba Alejandra. La niña Fantasma, pase mi mano sobre mi mejilla limpiándome la pequeña lagrima y vi de nuevo al oso pero este no estaba solo, tenia a un lado al conejo rosado que ella habia sacado de esa caja de cristal en la tarde. Los tome a ambos y me levante de la banca caminando de regreso al mirador, tenia a ambos osos y la pluma de estentia colgando de mi cadera atada a mi liston en mi cadera. No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar al mirador ya que no habia muchas personas como en la tarde, me acerque a la tablilla de piedra, esa pequeña tablilla de piedra con el nombre irreconocible pero sabia que era de ella.

-Es mejor arreglar esto antes de irme, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi ausencia-me quite el guante de mi mano izquierda pasando la palma sobre la tablilla tallando nuevamente el nombre de Alejandra con su edad "Alejandra, 10 años. Una excelente persona y una gran amiga"-Bien, ahora falta dejarle una pequeña ofrenda-Materialice frente a mi unas cuantas velas y las encendí dejándolas en la base de la tablilla, tal vez no conozca la verdadera razón por la que fallecio pero espero que este donde este encuentre la luz. Deje ambos juguetes en en suelo acompañando a las velas como una ofrenda y me fui de ese lugar.

Algo asi, es algo para no olvidar jamas, todos somos seres vivos. Tanto tengamos emociones tanto como no las tengamos, A fin de cuentas ella volverá a la vida. Conozco a la perfeccion el ciclo de la vida, pero. Espero que a ustedes les haya agradado este dia que tuve tanto como yo. Experimente muchas emociones, emociones que deje pasar por mucho tiempo y quiero que sepan que lo hago para que me conozcan un poco. Y el porque soy como soy, pero. No le digan a mi padre, no quiero que se entere que su vida se debe a que yo no tengo emociones, el dia que yo los tenga. El morirá.


	18. Chapter 18

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA. AHORA, HE DE MENCIONAR POR IGUAL DOS COSAS QUE MENCIONE EN REENCARNACION PERO AQUI CON ARTURO:**

 **-PRIMERA, ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO DEMASIADO EN PUBLICAR ESTOS CAPITULOS PERO MI TIEMPO DURANTE LA SEMANA PASADA SE VIO EXTREMADAMENTE REDUCIDO Y TAL VEZ SUCEDA PARA DICIEMBRE O ENERO, SI. ESTO NO ME GUSTA MUCHO PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO, TENIA MUCHOS PLANES PARA TODOS MIS FICS. NEO EQUESTRIA, REENCARNACION Y ESTE PERO TENGO QUE DECIDIR CUAL SIGO Y CUAL NO SEGUIRE POR UN TIEMPO PERO ESPERO NO TENER QUE LLEGAR A ESO PERO DE SER ASI DARE UN AVISO PARA AQUELLOS DOS QUE QUEDARAN EN UN HIATUS TEMPORAL (Y ESPERO NO TERMINEN COMO PROYECTO EXODO, QUE LUEGO DARE EXPLICACIONES DEL PORQUE NO LE DI CONTINUIDAD) PERO ASI SERAN LAS COSAS POR EL MOMENTO, TAL VEZ ESTE FIN DE SEMANA NO PUBLIQUE NADA DE REENCARNACION NI DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA PORQUE QUIERO PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON LOS FICS Y AVANZAR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE PUEDA PARA QUE NO SUCEDA LO MISMO.**

 **-SEGUNDA, HABIA MENCIONADO EN REENCARNACION QUE SI NO HAGO UNA TERCERA PARTE DE ANGEL FIGUEROA LO TRASLADARE A FICTIONPRESS CAMBIANDO ALGUNAS COSAS PERO ASI SERA LA COSA: ANGEL NO SERA NI UN SER DIVINO NI UN GUARDIAN, DE HECHO. LA ESPECIE QUE PASARA A SER ANGEL FIGUEROA SERA UN ELFO ALADO AL IGUAL QUE PHOENIX Y KRYSTA, SAMAEL SERA UN HECHICERO Y DE SER QUE INCLUYA A TWILIGHT SPARKLE (QUE TAL VEZ NO) SU NOMBRE SERIA TERINA Y SERIA UNA HECHICERA. PERO ESO SERA EN REENCARNACION, AQUI CASI NO VIENE AL CASO.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI HACERLO Y ESPERO QUE OPTEN CARIÑO A SHARON TANTO COMO YO :P Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE PARA NEO EQUESTRIA QUE TAMBIEN DARE UN PEQUEÑO AVISO DE LO QUE SUCEDERA CON SAMUEL**

* * *

-CAPITULO 18: SHARON Y CELOS-

Han pasado dos dias desde ese trágico dia, el dia en el que mi hermanita fallecio. Mi preciosa hermana menor falleció y en estos dos dias las hemos pasado en la casa de Sharon. Fue tan amable y generosa por habernos dado un espacio en su hogar en lo que íbamos al centro funerario a velar a mi hermana y despedirla en el cementerio de la ciudad. Realmente no quiero acordarme de lo que vi, el corazon se me habia quebrado nuevamente pero de algo si puedo decir fue que en el cementerio Celestia regreso a su forma original. Esto sorprendio al padre y a los amigos de mi hermana pero comprendieron la situación y aceptaron a mi esposa como una mas. Me alegra mucho que la humanidad esta aprendiendo a ser mas tolerante. Espero que cada vez sean mas comprensivos con los seres como ella.

Ahora, estaba sentado en un banquito alto en el comedor de la casa de Sharon viendo en silencio como ella recoge algunos libros de la oficina de su padre con la ayuda de mis hijas en lo que Celestia junta la ropa de Sharon para irnos a Equestria, era algo triste y me sentía en parte mal remplazar a mi hermana por ella. Siento en parte como si mi hermana hubiera sido un mero objeto sin motivo pero Sharon no tiene familia y lo mejor que se puede hacer es adoptarla antes que abandonarla. No soportaría otra perdida, veia a Sharon con una sonrisa cuando pasaba de vez en cuando moviéndose con la silla de ruedas. Me da gusto. Shanalotte paso con una caja de libros en sus brazos y otra levitando envuelta en su aura mágico dejándolas sobre la mesa de madera y veia a Celeste y a Theresa tomando algunas cosas medicas entre ellas unas muletas y medicinas aunque no se si sean útiles pero si los médicos de Equestria las investigan un poco podrían ayudar mas en su desarrollo y curar a mas ponys. Podría ser benefico. Regresaron algo alegres pero cansadas y Celestia paso y entro a la pequeña cocina sin nada en sus manos pero la veia algo preocupada. Claro, ya estaba en su forma original por lo que ya era un poco mas alta que yo a pesar de estar en el banquito de patas altas.

-¿Sucede algo amor?-Celestia volteo ligeramente hacia la salida viendo pasar nuevamente a Sharon con esa sonrisa junto con Celeste y Theresa y regreso la vista mas preocupada aun.

-Es sobre Sharon, me preocupa un poco su estado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene Sharon?

-Es que es su estado físico, tengo miedo que muchos ponys la discriminen por ser minusválida o traten de hacer su vida añicos como sucedió con nuestras hijas.

-No tienes porque mortificarte por eso, porque. Conozco a alguien que es maestra de una academia para unicornios superdotados donde quiero creer que la directora de esa academia es muy amiga mia, y creo que seria cosa de hablar con ella para llegar a un acuerdo ¿No es asi?-Celestia se extraño mucho por mi comentario, tanto que retrocedio unos cuantos pasos pero pronto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa con una ligera carcajada.

-Bien, tu ganas. Pero, tengo muchos años que no hago uso de mi papel como directora de la academia y algunos de mis profesores dejaron de impartir clases hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Pues es momento de empezar de nuevo, buscar profesores para Sharon y buscar unicornios superdotados para que ella aprenda a convivir con ellos y ellos con ella. Sera un camino difícil, pero ella podrá. Tengo fe en ello-Celestia me dio un pequeño beso en los labios con una sonrisa en su bello y suave rostro.

-No se que hubiera hecho sin ti. Cuando regresemos a Equestria empezare con lo que me dices.

-Lo mismo digo, mi hermosa Reina. No se que haría sin ti, y en lo que haces eso. Yo le dare un pequeño Tour por el castillo y Canterlot-Por un lado apareció Celeste recargándose en la puerta mirándonos indiferentemente. Me asome por un lado de Celestia mientras ella nos veia-¿Sucede algo, Hija?

-¡YA LOS ENCONTRE, SE ESTABAN BESANDO!-De la nada apareció Theresa, Shanalotte y Sharon asomándose por un lado de la puerta mirando nuestro afecto.

-Hija, no inventes cosas que no son cierto. No estábamos haciendo eso.

-Padre, tienes un poco de saliva colgando de tu mandibula-Shanalotte me señalo con esa mirada indiferente y rápidamente me limpie la pequeña saliva que engañosamente no sentí, Celestia empezó a reírse sutilmente mientras me levantaba del banquito algo avergonzado-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estan todas las cosas?

-Ya estan las cosas mas importantes-Sharon se movio hacia la sala con mis hijas y esposa detrás de nosotros y vimos unas 7 cajas llenas de libros y dos con ropa. Era muy poca ropa.

-Pero no veo mas que libros y ropa, ¿no piensas llevarte algo que te recuerde a tu hogar?-Sharon bajo un poco la mirada cambiando un poco su gesto olvidando su alegría-¿Dije algo malo?

-Es que no quiero llevarme algo que me recuerde a mi vida, algo que me recuerde que ellos existieron-Sharon alzo la vista viendo encima un recuadro de ella con sus padres cuando era una niña-No quiero llevarlos a ese mundo de ensueño.

-No debes actuar asi, ni menos hablarlo. Quieras o no, son tus padres. Ellos murieron por su culpa, no por la tuya-Me acerque tomando el cuadro quitándolo de la pared pasando mi mano por la ligera capa de polvo que poseía el cristal dejando la imagen mas nítida viendo a sus padres y a Sharon con una sonrisa, sin importar su estado ella sonreía-Tal vez no fue mi caso, pero yo pase por muchas decadencias, no pude tener los juguetes que quería, pero tuve a mis padres conmigo y los sigo teniendo. Pero, tu. No tienes a tus padres y es donde mas los debes de valorar porque sin ellos no estarías aquí ahora. Estaría alguien mas quien si termino lo que tu querías hacer. Debes de valorar mas a tus padres ahora que no están y perdonarlos porque esten donde esten. Se preocupan por ti, porque eres y serás su hija. Creo que yo como padre, no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que una de mis hijas esta en peligro y yo no pueda hacer algo al respecto para protegerla-Le di el recuadro y ella lo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban centrados en mi y al momento al recuadro con ella en el con sus padres.

-Tienes razón Arturo, hay muchas cosas que deje de apreciar desde que ellos murieron. Nunca aprecie las cosas que me daban sin importar mi padecimiento y siempre estuvieron conmigo. Nunca me abandonaron y eso es lo que debo de valorar. La ausencia de algo es la fortaleza de uno. Y mis padres no están asi que debo ser mas fuerte ahora, además. No estoy sola, porque te tengo a ti y a tus hijas.

-Somos ahora una familia Sharon, no lo olvides. Pero tampoco olvides a tu familia consanguínea, ellos están orgullosos de lo que eres ahora y yo también por haber aprendido de lo sucedido hace dias. Es hora de irnos, hermana-Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella me sonrió y camino hacia una pared frente a nosotros. Creo un pequeño orbe de color rosado y lo envió a la pared desapareciendo en unas ondas redondas pero no hubo acción alguna.

-Qué extraño-Celestia volteo a verme algo mortificada mientras pasaba su casco por su mandíbula.

-¿Qué sucede Celestia?

-Creo que Twilight no esta en Equestria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque le había mencionado que cuando regresáramos le enviaría un mensaje mágico para que abriera el portal y no hay efecto alguno.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos otro dia aquí?

-No, si uso mi magia con la de mis hijas tal vez podamos abrir un portal a Equestria pero el destino es desconocido porque no controlaría bien el flujo de aquí a Equestria-Celestia hizo una señal y Shanalotte, Celeste y Theresa caminaron a su lado mirando a su madre-Hijas, quiero que creen un orbe de magia, el mas grande que puedan. No importa cuánto tarden, yo la contendré pero tiene que ser mucha magia. Sino, nunca abriremos el portal.

-Esta bien-Todas respondieron al unísono con una seriedad que me sorprendía, bueno. Menos Shanalotte, ella es seria todo el tiempo. Las gemelas abrieron un poco sus piernas colocando sus puños en sus caderas flexionando un poco los brazos-Listas.

-Bien-Celestia envolvió su cuerno en un aura rosada y de los puños de mis hijas aparecieron sus auras mágicas, Shanalotte su aura color guinda, Celeste de color blanco y Theresa de color marron y salieron como si Celestia succionara su magia centrándose en su cuerno haciendo ese orbe creciera con mas intensidad. El orbe estaba mezclado con la magia de mis hijas representadas con los colores. Conforme su magia era absorbida por la de mi esposa ellas se veian agotadas y el orbe crecio de tal forma que parecía un balón de playa hecho de muchos colores y Celestia lo lanzo contra la pared cortando el flujo de magia y al chocar se vio como la pared se doblo como si fuera de papel y de ese dobles apareció el portal hecho con la magia de mis tres hijas y esposa viendo del otro lado el castillo de Canterlot, el jardín mas bien. Celestia se veia agotada al igual que mis hijas y con grandes gotas de sudor tomo las cosas de Sharon caminando hacia el portal-Vamos Arturo, es hora de irnos.

-Esta bien Celestia-Tome la silla de Sharon y empece a caminar con ella frente a mi detrás de Celestia-¿Estas bien amor?-Ella volteo a verme mientras las cajas pasaban por un lado de ella en fila cruzando el portal.

-Claro, un poco agotada pero bien-Voltee a ver a mis hijas e igual se veían agotadas con grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente caminando con lentitud y la espalda encorvada por esto, Shanalotte trataba de disimularlo pero era inútil. Podia ver su rostro cubierto en sudor, conforme nos acercábamos sentía aquella calidez mágica pasando por mi rostro viendo el paisaje de Canterlot hasta cruzarlo y tener de golpe el cambio de ambiente, era de dia. Por fortuna, Celestia dejo las cajas en el suave pasto del jardín y el asombro de Sharon al ver su nuevo hogar pero ambos recordamos el portal y volteamos a ver aquella dirección viendo el portal flotando en el aire envuelto en esos colores característicos de mis hijas y esposa viendo del otro lado la casa de Sharon pero el portal se estaba cerrando poco a poco, Sharon lo veia con cierta tristeza y yo con una nostalgia. Adios a mi vida humana, ahora soy un Equestre. El Rey de Equestria. El portal se cerro y Sharon dio un gran suspiro ya cuando el portal se cerro para siempre entre chispas de colores.

-¿Estas bien Sharon?-Ella levanto la vista viéndome con esa cierta mortificación y una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

-Siento que deje muchas cosas pendientes en mi hogar. Pero, a lo mejor son solo paranoias mias.

-No te preocupes por eso Sharon, ya no tienes porque preocuparte por eso. Tienes ahora una familia que cuidara de ti. Y te apoyaremos en todo lo que te haga falta.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. No se que hubiera hecho sin ti, tal vez. Ya estaría muerta.

-No digas eso, eso ya quedo en el olvido. Vamos, te dare un pequeño tour por el castillo-Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella me miro con una sonrisa, algo cansada pero con una hermosa sonrisa, aparecieron algunos guardias reales y al vernos se arrodillaron haciendo reverencia. Esto sorprendio mucho a Sharon mirando algo nerviosa a los guardias quienes en sus cascos portaban lanzas con puntas de hierro bien afiladas-No te preocupes Sharon, no te harán algún daño. Claro, si no los haces enojar.

-Si, ¿verdad?-Ella se veia algo intimidada por estos guardias reales pero a mi no me importo mucho, empece a caminar con ella empujando su silla de ruedas. Celestia se dirigio hacia el castillo ordenando a sus guardias tomar las cosas de Sharon a una habitación y llevarse a las gemelas porque se quedaron dormidas estando de pie y Shanalotte camino hacia un árbol sentándose cubriendo su rostro con su túnica. Creo que es mejor dejarla asi sino se molestara y nadie quiere hacerla enojar. Nos acercamos a un pequeño mirador hecho de piedra donde debajo de nosotros estaba la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot sostenida por la gran montaña. El sol estaba en su ocaso, podia ver el sol naranja detrás de las grandes cadenas de montañas. Era algo hermoso, baje la vista viendo a Sharon sorprendida por esto, era la primera vez que veia un paisaje tan bello como este. Quiero creer que por su padecimiento nunca pudo ir a un lugar donde se podia ver el sol como se ve ahora.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, hermoso-Sharon alzo la vista viéndome alegre por este suceso y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima por esto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que, no encuentro las palabras para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no se como pagártelo.

-Pagamelo siendo feliz, crea una nueva vida y se feliz. Asi me pagaras-Ella continuo llorando de felicidad con el brillo del sol naranja en sus ojos y lagrimas-Quiero que en un futuro no tan lejano me digas que has encontrado el amor de tu vida y formaras con el una vida, quiero saber que eres feliz y quiero saber que estas agradecida por esto que te he dado. No todos pueden venir a Equestria pero tu si pudiste. Quiero que aproveches esa oportunidad para ser feliz y ser alguien importante en esta vida. Hazlo por tus padres-Camine hacia el barandal del mirador viendo a lo lejos el hermoso paisaje natural de Equestria, me da gusto estar de regreso. Deje a mis padres atrás pero ellos lo desearon asi, espero no tener que regresar al mundo humano pero mi trance se corto sintiendo una suave y calida mano tomando la mia, regrese la mirada viendo a Sharon con esa sonrisa y con la otra mano se limpiaba los restos de lagrima que le quedaba-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué planeas Arturo?

-¿Cómo que planeo?

-Si, ¿Por qué me trajiste a Equestria sobre todo?, ¿Por qué me trajiste sabiendo que no soy alguien vinculado a ti o a tus hijas? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya te dije, quería darte una segunda oportunidad, no quería que pasaras el resto de tu vida en esa casa abandonada o peor. Que te hayas suicidado sin haber experimentado alguna emoción.

-Algo me dice que es por otra cosa, ¿La hay?

-Parece que contigo no puedo ocultarte las cosas, si. Hay otro motivo del porque te haya traido a Equestria-Esto desconcertó un poco a Sharon cambiando un poco su rostro, también en parte mis emociones se manifestaban con el mio-Quiero que la humanidad, en caso de una emergencia venga a Equestria. Que venga a vivir con los Equestres para tener juntos un futuro resplandeciente. Quiero que vivan juntos, en comunidad.

-Oh, Arturo-Sharon me tomo de la mano con mas fuerza pero no veia un cierto apoyo por su parte-Tu y yo sabemos que para que eso suceda tenemos que sufrir, tu y yo sabemos que los humanos tenemos la tendencia de sobreponernos ante otras especies. Ya ves al medio ambiente, esta muriendo por la culpa del hombre y los animales que la habitan, para tener esa falsa emoción de superioridad. Tu yo yo lo sabemos a la perfeccion. Lo veo difícil, casi imposible.

-Lo se, pero no significa que no pueda intentarlo. Aparte de nosotros hay otros humanos en Equestria. Sus nombres son muy sonados pero ahora desconozco su paradero. Es un buen amigo, es de tu edad pero tiene sobre sus jóvenes hombros una horrible responsabilidad pero el piensa diferente a mi. Quiere que la humanidad se quede donde esta y no toque nunca este suelo. Cree que los humanos son seres impuros que no merecen tocar este suelo santo. Pero no lo culpo, lo hace para proteger a los Equestres, porque el conoce a su propia especie tanto como tu y yo.

-¿Y por que no lo intentas? Intentar traer un pequeño grupo de humanos a Equestria.

-¿Tu crees que las personas accederían si les dijera que iríamos a un mundo donde no existe tecnología, donde no existe el internet, la televisión por cable o celulares? No accederían, pero. Tampoco hay perdida absoluta. Ya hay habitantes humanos que no nacieron aquí y que nacieron aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Voltee ligeramente viendo a mi hija Shanalotte descansando un poco debajo de un árbol, Sharon volteo ligeramente y regreso la mirada hacia mi algo sorprendida-¿Tus hijas?

-Asi es, aunque ellas nacieron en el mundo humano fueron rápidamente trasladadas a Equestria cuando apenas eran unas niñas y ahora no recuerdan nada de su vida como humanas. Por lo que las hace buenas candidatas para empezar con el Exodo de la humanidad.

-Parece que no permitiras que alguien te detenga ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, te apoyare en lo que pueda porque ahora eres mi hermano mayor-Sharon me sonrio nuevamente girando la silla a traves de las grandes ruedas de caucho y acero-Vamos hermano, quiero ver mi nuevo hogar.

-Esta bien Sharon. Aunque por el momento no saldremos del castillo porque ya esta oscureciendo, será para otro dia-Tome nuevamente la silla de Sharon empujándola hacia el interior del castillo, ella veia asombrada la belleza natural de este lugar y no desde una ventana o desde el interior de su casa a oscuras. Para no ser mas tardías las cosas pasamos por el camino de piedra que habia en el jardín y no por el pasto pasando por algunas esculturas que habia cercanas, estatuas de animales como aves y alguno que otro de un animal grande pero pasamos por una en particular, que me afecto ver. Aquel pegaso de color mármol con la melena recortada estilo corte militar, tenia frente a el una gran espada con el sol de Celestia como mango adornando la espada y en su cadera tenia la vaina de esta espada. La cola era tan grande que sobre salía un poco del pedestal de piedra. Tenia en su ojo derecho una cicatriz vertical recorriendo su ojo pero algo me molesto, tanto que estuve a punto de derribar la estatua fue ver un beso marcado en una de sus mejillas de color rosado. Mis labios fueron tocados por esos mismos besos. Celestia.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo? ¿Qué tienes?

-No, nada importante. Vamonos.

-¿Quién es el?

-Un farsante, un cobarde-Sharon se veia preocupada, desconozco la cara que traía pero Sharon me veia preocupada desde su silla de ruedas. Nos acercamos a la gran puerta del castillo y justamente se abrió la puerta con la imagen de Celestia con una sonrisa falsa. Algo quería.

-¿Les gustaría ver el ocaso?

-Enseñaselo a ella, yo tengo asuntos que atender. Esposa-Deje a Sharon frente a Celestia mientras yo pasaba por su lado sin verla a la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir de Celestia mientras me alejaba entre los pasillos del castillo. Siempre soy el segundo para todo y ya estoy harto de eso. Quiero ser el primero para algo. Un pony sirviente se me acerco dándome mi capa y yo la tome. Sabia el destino que iba a tomar, quería sentirme alguien importante. Cruce los pasillos y me acerque al comedor de los guardias reales, espero que este ahí sino lo mandare a ejecutar. Me acerque a la puerta hecha de madera de roble con algunos adornos de acero oxidados y la abri viendo del otro lado aquel comedor algo viejo con mesas de madera y bancos con cuatro decenas de ponys de la guardia real de Celestia y de Luna hablando con una gran jovialidad pero de una mesa se levanto el pony que buscaba, Shining Armor.

-¡ATENCION! ¡SU MAJESTAD EN LA SALA!-En ese momento todos los guardias reales se levantaron de sus asientos en posición de firmes mirando hacia el frente.

-Descansen mis soldados. Sigan con sus asuntos-Todos los guardias se relajaron un poco pero nadie se sentaba. Eso prueba su total entendimiento hacia mi persona-Shining Armor, ¿Podrias venir un momento?

-Claro su majestad-Shining Armor galopo hacia mi tardando pocos segundos con esa misma pose de firmes-¿Qué necesita?

-Quiero que quites una estatua que esta dañando el ambiente del jardín. Si la puedes hacer polvo mucho mejor. No quiero que quede nada de esa estatua.

-¿Cuál estatua su majestad?

-La estatua que esta apenas saliendo al jardín-Shining Armor bajo ligeramente su casco de su frente mirándome algo consternado por mi orden.

-Su majestad, pero esa estatua no se debe retirar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Acaso estas retando a tu Rey, Capitan Armor?-Incline un poco mis rodillas teniéndolo frente a mi-¿Me estas retando?

-No su majestad, Claro que no su majestad-Shining Armor bajo un poco la mirada intimidado por mi presencia pero no me importo, quería deshacerme de esa cosa. Ya ha causado muchos problemas-¿Para cuando quiere que lo hagamos?

-Para la media noche, a la hora que este durmiendo mi esposa. Procuren no hacer mucho ruido sino te degradare de rango. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido su majestad.

-Bien, asi me gusta-Di media vuelta saliendo del comedor ignorando las platicas que hacían los demás guardias reales y los guardias nocturnos de Luna. Ahora, he de olvidar lo que vi y retomar mi vida aunque una parte mia me dice que aun estoy bajo el efecto del Rey Sombra.


	19. Chapter 19

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, AHORA. COMO YA ES UN NUEVO HABITO MIO DAR UNOS PEQUEÑOS AVISOS SOBRE EL FIC O OTROS FICS.**

 **PRIMERA, ESTE CAPITULO SERA UN PEQUEÑO ARCO DE HISTORIA. UN PEQUEÑISIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA DE A LO MUCHO DOS CAPS. OSEA ESTE Y OTRO, ¿POR QUE? PORQUE QUIERO EMPEZAR A PONER LAS BASES PARA EL FUTURO DE ARTURO COMO TAL. SE QUE DESDE QUE EMPEZO EL FIC HE DICHO LO MISMO PERO AHORA CON LA APARICION DE SHARON TENGO QUE CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS. TAMBIEN HE DE DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE PORQUE REALMENTE ME SENTIA CON UN VACIO, HE DADO UNA EDAD TAN AVANZADA A CELESTIA. QUE TAL VEZ NI SEA LA VERDADERA POR MUCHO Y POR ENDE QUIERO DARLE UN POCO DE SU PASADO. CREADO POR MI, DE COMO CONOCIO A SOLAR FLARE. ALGUIEN QUE LE AFECTA MUCHO A ARTURO Y AQUI HABLO UN POCO DE SUS INICIOS Y EL OTRO CAPITULO HABLARE DEL DESENLACE DE ESTE.**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO MENCIONAR, ES COMO UN PEQUEÑO CUESTIONARIO DE UNA PREGUNTA QUE HACE POCO ME HIZO UN LECTOR Y AMIGO POR FACEBOOK Y LE RESPONDI QUE TAL VEZ NO PORQUE TANTO COMO ANGEL Y ARTURO ESTAN EN UNA ETAPA ALGO AVANZADA NO SE ME PERMITE HACERLO CON SUMA FACILIDAD PERO QUIERO HACERLO AQUI.**

 **¿LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIESE UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARA AMBOS FICS? ME GUSTARIA QUE RESPONDIERAN ESA PREGUNTA AL FINAL DE LEER EL CAPITULO PORQUE DE SER ASI YA HARIA LA MANERA DE HACERLO. ¿RELACIONARE A ANGEL CON ARTURO? TAL VEZ NO, PORQUE DE HACERLO QUIERO QUE SEA EN SUS PROPIAS VIDAS CON UNA ENSEÑANZA Y UN SIGNIFICADO. TENDRA UN INICIO, DESARROLLO Y FINAL CON ELUCION A LA FESTIVIDAD NAVIDEÑA. CLARO, TAMBIEN SERA CANONICO A MIS FICS Y LO QUE SUCEDA TENDRA UNA CIERTA REPERCUSION POSITIVA PARA AMBOS PERSONAJES Y SUS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO DEJARLO A SU DECISION PORQUE AHORA ANGEL ESTA PASANDO POR MITAD DE UN ARCO DE HISTORIA (QUE TAL VEZ SEA DE 4 PARTES O 5) Y ARTURO NO HA TENIDO UN ARCO DE HISTORIA COMO TAL. SOLO LA PRIMERA, LA DEL REY LOCO.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI Y ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES TANTO DEL CAPITULO COMO DEL LA PREGUNTA QUE LES DEJE. ME ANIMA MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS GRANDES HISTORIAS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 19: SOLAR FLARE-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido Equestria Sharon?-Apenas paso un dia desde que volvimos a Equestria, Sharon se ha comportado como debe pero, aun sigo sintiendo el vacio que dejo mi hermana. Se que por esto no volverá mi hermana, ni Sharon tendrá sus recuerdos pero tengo que hacer unos nuevos. Se que podre hacer que Sharon sea mi nueva hermana pero ¿Es un acto débil? ¿Dejar que una desconocida tome el lugar de mi hermana para no sentirme tan culpable? Tal vez, tal vez no sea un hombre tan fuerte después de todo.

-Increíble, no pensé que Canterlot fuera tan hermoso. Cuando lo veia en el programa lo veia genial pero no pensé que se viera tan hermoso. Claro, se ve muy diferente a cuando lo veia-Pasabamos por las grandes casas y comercios de Canterlot, algunos ponys hacían reverencia al verme. Algunos saludaban a Sharon pero también habia otros que al verla se alejaban pero parecía no importarle.

-Recuerda que en ese entonces yo no vivía aquí y ahora que vivo aquí se ve diferente. Hay instalaciones eléctricas y los baños de aquí ya se asemejan un poco mas al de los humanos. Claro, sin contar que estamos implementando el uso de drenajes y reciclaje de esas aguas sucias pero son planes a largo plazo.

-Estoy sorprendida por como has manejado este reino Arturo-Nos acercamos a un pequeño parque donde habia una gran estatua de piedra de mi esposa y debajo jugaban algunos niños en el suave pasto y a los bordes de este pequeño parque habia unas bancas de madera y coloque a Sharon por un lado y me sente viendo a los pequeños potros. Mas bien potros, aun tengo la mania de decirles niños. Aun no me acostumbro a algunas palabras-Parece un sueño, no puedo creer que este en Equestria. Muchas gracias Arturo, por darme esta oportunidad-Sharon me sonrio con una calida mirada de agradecimiento, vi hacia la estatua viendo como el sol chocaba con la figura de mi esposa.

-No me agradezcas, tenia que darte una mejor vida. No quiero saber que deje a mas personas atrás. No me lo hubiera perdonado si ese dia hubieras tomado ese veneno.

-Lo se, se que fui una idiota queriendo hacer eso. Y ahora me arrepiento de eso. Con tan solo pensarlo me siento culpable. De haberlo hecho nunca hubiera visto esta belleza de Reino. Nunca encontrare la forma de agradecértelo.

-Me lo agradeceras siendo feliz, formando una nueva vida y una familia. Teniendo hijos con aquel que ames-Voltee a verla y ella me veia ahora con una mueca preocupante. Algo que era nuevo para mi-¿Sucede algo?

-es que, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo? No puedo caminar y no se mucho de este lugar. Tampoco mi escritura esta bien desarrollada y escribo como una niña de 10 años.

-Solo te dire que no pienses de forma negativa. No pienses como yo.

-¿Cómo eras?

-Igual a ti, veras. Cuando yo conoci a Celestia tenia miedo. Tenia miedo que mi estilo de vida cambiara repentinamente a causa de que ella estuviera aquí. Pero como pasaba el tiempo con ella me fui encariñando y me fui acostumbrando a ella porque vi que tenia muchas cualidades que nunca antes habia visto en otro ser humano. Claro, tuve dificultades empezando con que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado y todo lo que sabia era que tenia grandes alas y magia. Eso le aterraba porque ella creía fervientemente que era humana como yo pero su naturaleza decía otras cosas. Y pasaron muchas cosas después de eso. Cosas que ahora no quiero volver a recordar pero al final. Fuimos felices, tuvimos a Shanalotte. Que curiosamente y creo que a estas alturas pienso que fue una tontería llamarla asi porque saque su nombre de un videojuego pero al final a todos nos gusto. Quisimos mucho a Shanalotte y la cuidamos. Claro, ella nacio con los genes de Celestia por lo que su aspecto es casi similar al de ella. Alas y magia, pero parece que su genética es mas similar a la mia porque casi no vuela y prefiere caminar. Luego nacieron las gemelas; Celeste y Theresa y ambas nacieron con ese mismo don. Todas mis hijas nacieron con el don de Celestia.

-¿Y te gusta que tengan mas parentesco hacia Celestia?-Esa era una pregunta que nunca me habia pasado por la mente. Al escucharla pasaron muchas cosas, muchas imágenes y cosas que no me gustaban. Ahí me di cuenta que no me gustaba mucho que tuvieran alas y magia.

-Siendote honesto, casi no me gusta que posean esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo que por esas mismas características un loco quiera hacerles cosas raras para obtener su magia o inmortalidad. Me hubiera gustado que fueran mas normales.

-Comprendo, pero. No debes ser tan prejuicioso con los dones de tus hijas, no muchos pueden volar y hacer uso de magia-Sharon coloco sus manos en su regazo golpeando varias veces con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, me sorprende que teniendo 20 años me hables de ser mas maduro en muchas cosas que en vez de que yo las haga

-Ja, no pensé que aconsejaría a alguien que apenas acaba de pasar a ser mi hermano mayor-Sharon me sonrio alegremente pero su gesto cambio repentinamente viendo hacia sus piernas inmóviles. Me llamo mucho la atención su cambio de actitud. Me empece a preocupar por ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Celestia me conto, hace poco. En la mañana que la estatua que estaba en el jardín habia desaparecido. Que alguien la habia tomado, según me conto ella que esa estatua no se debía mover bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, alguien la movio. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No, no se nada de ello. ¿Por qué?

-Porque justamente ayer cuando viste esa estatua actuaste de una forma tan rara. Hablabas de forma cortante y cuando viste a Celestia actuaste aun peor. Y justamente ayer en la noche esa estatua fue removida y destruida. La estatua del primer Rey en Equestria-Decir que el fue el primer Rey de Equestria me hervia la sangre. No quiero saber nada de el, no quiero saber que hizo con mi esposa. No quiero saber que el fue quien la enamoro y la hizo suya. De ser asi, toda mi relación con ella ha sido una mentira, que fui usado para llenar el vacio que dejo ese Rey. Desconozco lo que sucedió y no me interesa. Sharon me miro a los ojos algo desconcertada mientras no hacia ninguna acción pero ella sabia lo que pensaba. Justo como lo hacia Susan.

-Si, fui yo. Mande a quitar la estatua de Solar Flare, aquel cobarde que reino Equestria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cobarde?

-Porque yo lo digo, si no esta aquí. Es un cobarde, y menos mal que no esta aquí.

-Pues ese cobarde dio su vida por Equestria en sus años de antaño Arturo-Voltee hacia mi izquierda viendo a Celestia acompañada por algunos guardias reales. A su lado estaba Shanalotte con Celeste y Theresa. Detrás de todos estos guardias pude ver a Shining Armor algo preocupado por lo que posiblemente haga. Todos los ponys que estaban cerca hicieron reverencia ante la Reina Celestia mientras ella caminaba hacia mi junto con su escuadra de guardias-Ese cobarde no fue únicamente el salvador de Equestria, fue mi esposo. Mi primer esposo.

-¿Tienes que ser tan cinica diciéndolo?-Me levante de la banca viéndola a los ojos molesto pero ella me veia con una cierta tranquilidad. pero también presentia una preocupación por su parte.

-Si asi quieres tomarme, como la villana. Es tu decisión Arturo, pero antes que llegues a esa conclusión te quiero contar como sucedió todo. Para eso también vino mi hermana. Vamos Luna-Detrás de Celestia aparecio la princesa Luna mirándome a los ojos preocupada. La veía algo cabizbaja pero trataba de mantenerse erguida como su hermana mayor.

-Veras Arturo, según mi hermana. Ambas tenemos mas de 8 mil años de edad. después de algunos sucesos yo rejuvenecí unos 6 mil años pero aun tengo algunos recuerdos de mi vida pasada. No recuerdo mucho del pasado pero nunca olvidare a Solar Flare. Aquel semental que nos salvo de la muerte en mas de una ocasión.

-Asi es, sin Solar Flare. Tu y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido Arturo.

Todo sucedió hace mas de 8 mil años. Aun lo recuerdo, Luna y yo apenas eramos una simples potrancas. Recuerdo bien el dia en el que encontramos el árbol de la armonía. En un gran bosque, lleno de vida y belleza. Recuerdo bien que Luna era una pegaso y yo una unicornio. Este árbol hecho de cristales hermosos tenia en sus hojas 6 piedras amorfas de diferentes colores, y de alguna forma este árbol me selecciono a mi y a mi hermana eligiéndonos como las gobernantes de una tierra sin reino. Donde todos los ponys hacían lo que querían de forma horrible. Muchos fallecían por culpa de otros y difícilmente muchos llegaban a la adultez y al lelgar repetían el ciclo. Era una vida llena de desesperación, una vida donde uno era la presa. Justo ese dia, ambas nos convertimos en alicornios. Mi melena rosada transmuto a una colorida por los colores del árbol de la armonía, al igual con mi hermana. De mi cuerpo nació unas pequeñas alas y de Luna un cuerno de unicornio. Fue en ese momento donde supimos que algo haríamos por esta tierra. Eramos dos ponys sin rumbo. Unas forasteras, tu creíste que nacimos del polvo cósmico que dejo mi madre al fallecer. Pero no fue asi, nuestra madre no fue mas que una campesina quien fallecio ya por una invasión. Mas tu la creíste.

Cuando tuve mis alas sobre mi cuerpo supe que tenia sobre mis hombros una gran responsabilidad. Tenia que labrar un futuro para mi hermana y para aquellos ponys quienes fallecieron en el camino, pero no fue un camino fácil. Durante ese trayecto vimos como muchos perdían la vida, inclusive frente a nosotras. Por falta de alimentos. No es una experiencia que sea tan reconfortante hablar Arturo. Tuve que ser perfecta, tenia que serlo. Sobre mi estaba el destino de una tierra sin ley. Tuve que estudiar arduamente para llegar a lo que soy ahora, justamente había un pony que sabía muy bien de magia y de historia y de todo. Star Swirl, nuestro viejo mentor y padre. El me dio las herramientas para cumplir mi meta. Tuvimos que ocultarnos de muchos ponys porque éramos las primeras en obtener cuerno y alas. Eramos dignas de un reino. Star Swirl nos dio un hogar, nos dio afecto. Nos dio todo. Estudie leyes, todas las especies que habitaban en esta tierra desconocida, biología, estudie todo tipo de regiones. Magia, agricultura y educación. Todo para tener un gran futuro Arturo. Tuve que hacerme inteligente y fuerte, ser la señal de esperanza para todos los ponys para guiarlos a un futuro.

Pasaron 40 años desde que empecé con mis estudios con Star Swirl. Habíamos formado una pequeña aldea sobre el árbol de la armonía, éramos únicamente 50 ponys, entre ellos yo y mi hermana como lideres de la aldea. Todos los ponys estaban confiando ciegamente en mi palabra y en la de mi hermana. Había ponys entre pegasos, unicornios y ponys de tierra. Todos formaban una pequeña comunidad armónica y pacífica. Los pegasos nos brindaban las nubes para que lloviera sobre los huertos de los ponys de tierra y los unicornios creaban con su magia artefactos y viviendas para los pegasos y los ponys de tierra. Mientras mi hermana y yo vigilábamos el pueblo desde una gran torre de madera y piedra deseando ver nuestra aldea crecer.

-¿Tu crees que podamos hacerlo hermana?-Luna, mi pequeña hermana rompió el silencio con su tono de voz algo suave y calmada viéndome a los ojos.

-Claro que podremos hermana mia, el árbol de la armonía nos escogió para cumplir con esta tarea.

-¿Cómo crees que este mama?

-Espero este mucho mejor de lo que estamos aquí, hermana-No apartaba la mirada hacia el horizonte donde el sol se mantenía inmóvil, aun aprendía como mover una estrella tan grande como el sol. Ya que esta tierra se regia por ambas estrellas. No anochecía ni amanecía, ni sabíamos que significaban esas palabras. solo sabíamos que por el lado del sol salían las aves cantoras y los animales silvestres y por el lado nocturno salían las bestias y los monstruos y habia que cuidar ambos lados en caso de una emergencia.

-Lider Celestia, tenemos un problema-Baje la mirada viendo en el suelo a un pony mayor de edad. era Solar Lighting, esposo de Nighting Flare. Un pony de edad avanzada, pelaje color anaranjada con un telescopio y un rayo de color blanco por un lado.

-Vamos hermana, veamos que sucede.

-Esta bien hermana-Ambas nos alzamos en el aire descendiendo usando nuestras nuevas y jóvenes alas hasta estar frente a el. Portaba un sombrero de paja ocultando su melena gris por la edad mirándonos consternado.

-¿Sucede algo Solar Lighting?

-Es mi esposa Lider Celestia, esta a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Tan pronto?-Me habia sorprendido mucho enterarme de eso, se supone que su retoño nacería en un mes. No hoy, no estábamos preparados para recibir a un bebe en estas situaciones.

-Si Lider Celestia, parece que esta a punto de nacer, hice lo que usted nos pidió pero no hubo efecto alguno. Hace poco se le rompió la fuente y no para de gritar.

-Hermana, vez a conseguirme un poco de agua del rio y diles a los ponys costureros que te den un poco de su tela. Necesitamos dos toallas y una cubeta de agua.

-Esta bien hermana-Mi hermana Luna corrio hacia una de las cabañas de madera mientras dejándome con Solar Lighting.

-Vamos, lléveme hacia donde esta su esposa.

-Esta bien Lider Celestia-Corrimos juntos hacia una de las cabañas, la mas alejada de todas. Una pequeña y modesta cabaña de madera, recuerdo haber construido yo misma esta cabaña junto con mi hermana y Star Swirl, justamente ese dia que la terminamos llego el con su esposa buscando refugio porque algunos ponys les querían asaltar. Entramos a la pequeña cabaña mirando sobre la paja a Nighting Flare tomándose la barriga adolorida. Era una pony de color azul celeste con la melena color rosada y una Cutiemark de una Lupa con una luna menguante por un lado. Me acerque a ella tomándola de la barriga con mi casco sintiendo al pequeño bebe moverse deseoso de nacer.

-Si, esta grave. Parece que tenemos que hacer un parto de emergencia. ¿Esta lista Nighting?

-Si princesa-Apenas pudo hablar por el dolor, me incline frente a ella viendo la parte inferior de su barriga. Veia un poco de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Parece que el bebe es mas grande de lo previsto, tiene una pequeña dilatación. Por eso siente tanto dolor, lo siento pero parece que tendremos que cortar.

-¡¿QUE?!-ambos reaccionaron con un gran shock en sus miradas mientras esperaba a mi hermana llegar con las cosas que le habia mandado a traer.

-¿Por qué líder? ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?

-Tendremos que cortar un poco su parte blanda. De no ser asi se desgarrara y sufrirá una hemorragia y no tenemos las herramientas para detener una hemorragia de esa magnitud.

-¿No hay otra alternativa Lider?

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra alternativa. O cortamos o ella sufrirá una hemorragia y morirá-Solar Lighting volteo a ver a su esposa preocupado mientras ella seguía luchando por dar a luz a un retoño algo pasado de tamaño.

-Esta bien líder, con tal de salvar a mi esposa y tener a nuestro hijo.

-Sabia decisión Lighting.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAN LAS COSAS QUE PEDISTE HERMANA!-Entro Luna con las cosas sobre su espalda, detrás de ella aparecio Star Swirl, parece que decidio salir de su cueva para verme en acción pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Porque dos vidas dependen de lo que haga ahora. Luna las dejo en el suelo a un lado mio.

-Gracias hermana, empezare a operar-Star Swirl entro a la habitación mirando en silencio, se paró a lo lejos frotando su larga barba esperando a que haga algo. Tenia que ignorarlo y hacer mi deber-Nighting, temo decirte que te dolerá lo que estoy a punto de hacer-Cargue ligeramente mi magia sobre la punta de mi cuerno disparando hacia su parte blanda, justo abajo del vientre. Nighting empezó a gritar adolorida conforme salía la sangre de su cuerpo. Tome una toalla colocándola sobre la paja y debajo de la zona blanda de Nighting y conforme cortaba sobre ella salía una cuanta de sangre ensuciando la toalla. Continúe cortando de forma sutil y cuidadosa, un corte en falso podría herir al pequeño-Ya falta poco Nighting, Aguanta un poco mas-Di unos pequeños cortes sobre ella hasta que la piel se separó y vi la cabeza de este pequeño la corta melena de color dorado y pelaje anaranjado y algunas manchas doradas. Se fue resbalando entre la piel cortada y sangre callo sobre la toalla. Me apresure y use mi magia para sanar la herida que le habia provocado calmando también a su dolor. Tome el balde de aguay con mi magia lo bañe poco a poco quitándole la sangre y hasta tenerlo bien limpio. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Tenia unos hermosos ojos de color dorado y al verme sonrio emocionado con una sonrisa infantil. Me levante dándoselo a su madre Nighting y ella lo tomo entre sus cascos con una sonrisa agobiada por el dolor pero todo ira bien-Felicidades, tienen un semental.

-Muchas gracias líder Celestia, muchas gracias-Solar Lighting se arrodillo con una gran felicidad, era la primera vez que alguien se arrodillaba frente a mi, era algo vergonzoso pero creo que me debo de acostumbrar a esto.

-No agradezcas Lighting, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Fue un placer traer a la vida a un pequeño. Si me disculpan, iré a ducharme.

Di media vuelta y todos me veían con una atención abrumadora, veían como había traído con seguridad a un bebe a este mundo caótico. Un mundo que yo reinaría dentro de poco. Si las cosas iban bien. Star Swirl me veía con una sonrisa oculta por su gran barba. Difícilmente sonreía y si lo hacía era señal de que hicimos un buen trabajo. Ese bebe. Se convirtió en mi esposo Arturo, ese bebe era Solar Flare. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser inmortal y ver nacer a tu futuro esposo? En ese entonces no lo sabía pero si lo piensas un poco, es algo horrible. Ver nacer a tu futuro esposo sin saberlo. No espero que comprendas lo que te digo pero no quiero que actúes de una forma tan errática. No eres el esposo del que me enamore y forme una familia. FORME contigo una familia, vivimos tu y yo muchas cosas, cosas que ni con Solar Flare vivi. Si, lo llegue a amar pero ahora tu estas ahí. Tu eres mi amor, tu eres mi Rey. Tu eres mi vida, tengo casi 9 mil años de edad Arturo, el conocimiento que poseo es tan grande que podría llenar 100 bibliotecas pero con la mentalidad de una potra. Una potra temerosa de lo que sucederá al dia siguiente. Porque yo y mi hermana junto con Twilight y Cadence somos inmortales. Veremos muchas cosas tristes. Que no queremos mencionar ni menos imaginarlo pero tenemos que afrontarlo. Por eso tenemos que vivir el presente, tenemos que olvidar algunas cosas del pasado para poder ser felices. Porque perdimos muchos seres queridos en el proceso. Y tarde o temprano se repetirá. Quiero que tu seas mi presente y mi futuro Arturo. Solar Flare es mi pasado. Pero tu eres mi presente. No te pido que olvides lo que te acabo de contar que ni es un cuarta parte de toda la historia pero te pido que lo poco que sabes lo tomes a consideración para que aprendas que antes de conocerte me enamore y llegue a amar. Las dificultades que tuve que pasar junto con mi hermana sabiendo que todos los que amamos tarde o temprano morirán mientras nosotras seguimos sin envejecer. Lo difícil que es ver crecer grano por grano tu reino, sin Solar Flare yo en verdad hubiera experimentado la muerte pero no fue asi, hizo cosas que nunca pensé que alguien haría por mi. El era un héroe y seguirá siendo un héroe para toda Equestria, la estatua que destruiste no solo tenia la imagen de Solar Flare. Tenia la imagen de todos los ponys que fallecieron para crear Canterlot, para crear Manehattan, para crear Ponyville incluso. Pero tu la quitaste y la destruiste por ignorancia.

Estoy molesta, podría decir decepcionada pero no. No puedo juzgar a mi esposo sabiendo que el no nacio en este mundo. Alguien que no conoce nada de su propio reino, pero se que mi esposo aprenderá y será mejor Rey que el Anterior. Tu tendras una vida larga y duradera Arturo. Aprovecha tu presente, no te aferres a tu pasado ni trates de aferrarte al mio. Se mas comprensivo, aprende de tus hijas. Aprende de Sharon. Aprende de Luna, aprende de la Lider de aldea Celestia. Tienes un gran camino por delante. Eres mi esposo y eres mi Rey. Tenemos tres hermosas hijas, tres hermosas princesas que heredaran el trono de no ser a que mi hermana decida formar una familia. Crea un futuro para tu familia, crea un futuro para Equestria, que. Ahora mismo estas formando, asi como yo lo hice cuando no sabia lo que sucedia a mi alrededor.

Se una gran persona, se un gran esposo y se un gran Rey.

* * *

 **LO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE DECIR, CASI NO LO DIGO. REALMENTE PENSAR EN ELLO ME DESANIMA UN POCO:**

 **COMO VERAN, TENGO YA MAS DE DOS AÑOS COMO ESCRITOR. ESTE 29 DE AGOSTO CUMPLI DOS AÑOS; EMPECE CON 'EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE' Y REALMENTE NO PUEDO CREER TODO LO QUE HE LOGRADO, DIJE QUE DESANIMA UN POCO POR LO QUE SIGUE. SE QUE DESDE QUE EMPECE HE PASADO POR GRANDES TROPIEZOS COMO ESCRITOR Y COMO PERSONA Y CREO QUE LA QUE MAS ME HA AFECTADO FUE COMO PERSONA, QUE REPERCUTIO COMO ESCRITOR. ESTO PARA MI ES UN HERMOSO HOBBY, ALGO QUE ME ABRIO LOS OJOS PARA SABER LO QUE REALMENTE DESEO, Y ES ESCRIBIR. PERO ALGO QUE MAS ME HA REPERCUTIDO APARTE DE UNA HORRIBLE TRAICION POR MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE LLEGUE A CONSIDERAR FAMILIA Y QUE EN PEQUEÑOS CASOS METI COMO PERSONAJES EN MIS FICS O OC'S QUE ELLOS ME BRINDARON (ESTO ES LO QUE ME DESANIMA HABLAR O ESCRIBIR). AQUELLO ME LLEGO A AFECTAR DE TAL FORMA QUE MI UNO DE LOS POCOS RECONFORTS QUE TENGO ES ESCRIBIR, CREAR GRANDES COSAS POR DELANTE. TENGO A ANGEL FIGUEROA, TENGO A ARTURO RIVERA. A SAMUEL Y A ZACHARY. QUIEN ESPERO REANUDAR SU VIDA. ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR, Y LO QUE AUN MAS ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ES SABIENDO QUE TODOS USTEDES ESTAN AL PENDIENTE DE MIS FANFICS. HABLARE COMO SI ME FUERA A RETIRAR. COSA QUE NO SUCEDERA. **

**CUANDO EMPECE CON ESTE HOBBY DE ESCRITOR PENSABA A LO GRANDE, QUE SERIA COMO GRAYFOX 2.0 (CON SU FANFIC 'EL SER DE OTRO MUNDO') Y CON HELDDUKE (CON TODA SU SAGA DE FANFICS) Y ESTE ULTIMO ME INSPIRO MAS QUE NADA A CREAR 'EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE' (AUNQUE DEJE DE LEER SUS FANFICS AL POCO TIEMPO DE EMPEZAR CON LOS MIOS) PERO CONFORME PASABA EL TIEMPO ME DABA CUENTA QUE NO TENIA LA CHISPA QUE ELLOS TENIAN, SENTIA QUE ALGO FALTABA. TENIA A UN PERSONAJE HUMANO CON UN PASADO ALGO DESCONOCIDO Y A UNA ANTAGONISTA DE UNA SERIE DE TELEVISION, PERO ¿QUE ME FALTABA? ERAN COSAS QUE SIEMPRE ME CUESTIONABA CADA DIA QUE ESCRIBIA. Y AL PRINCIPIO ENTRABA CREO QUE A CASI MEDIA HORA A FANFICTION A VER LOS STATS PERO NO VEIA ALGO POSITIVO. LLEGO UN PUNTO EN EL QUE ME DI POR VENCIDO, NO SABIA QUE HACER. NO SABIA COMO SEGUIR UNA HISTORIA EN LA QUE MI PROTAGONISTA SE DESARROLLARA COMO TAL EN UN MUNDO QUE MUY APENAS CONOCIA (CREO QUE TENIA APENAS DOS MESES EN HABER SIDO BRONY Y MUY APENAS ME SABIA LOS NOMBRES DE LAS MANE 6) PERO UN DIA, SUCEDIO. CREO QUE SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO, SOÑE TODO LO QUE USTEDES LEEN. SOÑE TODA LA HISTORIA DE 'EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE' SE PREGUNTARAN ¿POR QUE PONGO ALGO DE UN FANFIC QUE NO CORRESPONDE? AHORA VOY PARA HAYA. ESPERO CONTINUEN LEYENDO. SOÑE QUE YO MISMO VIVIA EN EQUESTRIA, QUE YO MISMO VIVIA ESAS COSAS. DESPUES DE VER LAS COSAS COMO SI YO LAS VIVIERA CAMBIE MI FORMA DE ESCRITURA Y EMPECE A NARRAR LAS COSAS COMO DEBIO HABER SIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. NACIO SAMAEL, NACIO PHOENIX, KRYSTA, SOPHITIA, ALEXIEL, CHASE, BEATRIZ, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECIERON EN REENCARNACION. INCLUSIVE EL FINAL YA LO TENGO LISTO. EN ALGUN MOMENTO TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIRLO TAL COMO LO SOÑE PERO NO QUIERO QUE ESE SUEÑO SE ACABE. NO AHORA.**

 **BIEN, VAMOS CON 'MI VIDA CON CELESTE'ORIGINALMENTE ESTE FANFIC SERIA EN UN MUNDO POST APOCALIPTICO LLENO DE ZOMBIES. EN EL CUAL SOLO LO HABITA UN SER HUMANO, EL ULTIMO SER HUMANO DE LA TIERRA. SU NOMBRE: ARTURO SIMAEL. UN HOMBRE DE 36 AÑOS TRATANDO DE ADAPTARSE A UN MUNDO DONDE LOS CADAVERES TRATAN DE COMERSE SU CARNE Y EN ESO CONOCE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA TRAS UN ECLIPSE DE SOL PROVOCADO POR NIGHTMARE MOON (¿LES SUENA?) BIEN, AQUI ELLA TOMARIA EL PAPEL DE UNA POTRANCA DE UNOS 10 AÑOS CON AMNESIA Y ES ENCONTRADA POR ARTURO Y CRIADA HASTA LA ADULTEZ Y ES DONDE LAS COSAS CAMBIARON. TODO ESTO QUE HABIA DESARROLLADO SE CAMBIO DE LA NOCHE PARA LA MAÑANA CONVIRTIENDO TODO LO QUE LES CONTE EN ARTURO RIVERA. UN ADOLESCENTE DE 19 AÑOS QUE CONOCE A UNA MUJER CON AMNESIA Y NO RECUERDA NADA DE SU PASADO PERO SABE QUE NO PERTENECE A DONDE VIVE ARTURO. A LO QUE VOY ES QUE TODO ESTO NO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO SIN SU APOYO. SIN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS LECTURAS. TAL VEZ NO TENGA 10, 20 O 50 COMENTARIOS A LA SEMANA PERO SABIENDO QUE USTEDES LEEN CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y ESTAN AHI LOS DIAS EN LOS QUE LAS PUBLICO ME HACE SENTIR GRANDE, ME HACE SENTIR ALEGRE Y SATISFECHO. CADA VEZ QUE USTEDES LEEN Y COMENTAN ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ADELANTE PORQUE PARA SER UN HOBBY ME TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO DEL DIA Y TAL VEZ DE LA SEMANA ENTERA PORQUE DESDE QUE EMPECE CON ESTO DUERMO A LAS 4 AM TERMINANDO Y EDITANDO EL CAPITULO SINO QUE AÑADIENDO MAS COSAS. SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR ALGO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMOS A SEGUIR ADELANTE, SOY UN DESCONOCIDO Y USTEDES TAMBIEN PERO SIEMPRE LOS QUERRE MUCHO Y APRECIARE DEMASIADO POR LEER MIS TRABAJOS, SE QUE CUANDO LLEGUE EL FINAL TANTO DE ARTURO, ANGEL O SAMUEL ME DOLERA EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI SER PORQUE TODOS SON CREADOS A PARTIR DE LO QUE SUEÑO E IMAGINO Y COMO SU 'PADRE' NO QUIERO QUE ESO LLEGUE A UN FINAL, NO AHORA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO ESTOS 2 AÑOS CON 4 MESES APOYANDOME, ANIMANDOME Y ALENTANDOME A SEGUIR ADELANTE. TAL VEZ NO SEAMOS MUCHOS PERO A TODOS Y A CADA UNO DE USTEDES LOS LLEVO CONMIGO CUANDO ESCRIBO UN CAPITULO DE UN FANFIC.**


	20. Chapter 20

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, YA SABEN LO HABITUAL EN MI. DOS ANUNCIOS O TAL VEZ UNO JAJA**

 **BIEN, HE DE MENCIONAR ANTES QUE NADA EL CAPITULO ¿POR QUE ES CORTO? PORQUE HE DE SER SINCERO CON USTEDES, PASE HACE POCO POR UNA DEPRESION LA CUAL ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR, IMPOSIBLE. DESCONOZCO EL MOTIVO DE ESTA DEPRESION PERO IGUAL YA PASO, Y ESO HIZO QUE NO ESCRIBIERA NADA DE ARTURO, CON REENCARNACION NO HUBO TANTO PROBLEMAP PORQUE EL CAPITULO YA ESTABA CASI TERMINADO, SOLO LE FALTABAN UNOS DETALLES PERO CON ESTE SI LO HUBO. POR ESO EL CAPITULO CORTO, ESPERO PODER REMEDIARLO ANTES DE QUE SALGA NEO EQUESTRIA.**

 **SOLAR FLARE TIENE UN MOTIVO DE APARECER, AL IGUAL QUE SHARON Y SUSAN. ESTOY PLANEANDO ALGO GRANDE PARA ARTURO POR LO QUE CUANDO VEAN ANTAGONISTAS HABRA ALGO QUE LOS RELACIONE Y ESO SERA PARA UN PROXIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA, YA TENGO EL DE SHANALOTTE PERO CREO QUE ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA PONER LAS BASES PARA UN ARCO FUTURO.**

 **ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA LLAMADO: -NUEVO MUNDO-**

* * *

-CAPITULO 20: CONOCIENDO A UN VIEJO AMIGO Y A UN PRIMER AMOR-

-¿A que viene esto Celestia?-Creo que las palabras de Celestia me habían llegado al corazón. Me sentía mal por haber destruido la estatua. Bueno, haber mandado a destruirla. Tenia unas ciertas ganas de llorar pero tenia que contenerme. Aunque el enojo en parte no se me habia ido. Celestia me veia con cierta tristeza mientras que mis hijas me veian con cierta seriedad. Pero también se veian preocupadas como su madre. Inclusive veia a Shanalotte con esa cierta mortificación a pesar de ocultarse detrás de su fleco y capucha. Para mi suerte habia muchos ponys mirando hacia nosotros atentos a la palabra de Celestia. Como si fuera una deidad o algo superior. A veces me preocupa que esto sea contraproducente y que a mi me vean como un demonio.

-Que quiero que seas mas tolerante. Que no recurras a los celos cuando sepas algo de mi pasado. Si, Solar Flare fue mi primer esposo. El hizo muchas cosas por Equestria cuando solo era una aldea de 15 ponys incluyéndome a mi y mi hermana. Y es algo curioso haber dado a luz a tu propio esposo sin saberlo. Lo que quiero llegar es que quiero que sepas mi historia asi como yo sabre tu historia antes de todo esto. Creo que es lo indicado. Vamos Arturo-Celestia dio media vuelte entre el gran grupo de Guardias reales y ponys habitantes de Canterlot. Mis hijas dieron media vuelta caminando y Sharon con su silla de ruedas dejándome atrás.

-Vamos Arturo-Sharon volteo a verme mientras se movia con una ligera sonrisa pero sabia que ella estaba algo preocupada por mi. Pero me centre mas en su sonrisa. Se parece mucho a la sonrisa de Susan. No se si aun estoy preparado para dejarla ir.

Me levante de la banca caminando detrás de Sharon y de frente a Celestia junto con los guardias y mis hijas. Pude ver que entre ese grupo estaba Shining Armor evitando voltear a verme. Temia que yo hiciera algo como represalia pero ya a estas alturas hacer algo asi seria infantil de mi parte. Retomamos el camino sobre las calles de piedra de Canterlot siendo observados por todos estos ponys. Sentía como si me fueran a meter a la cárcel por ser el ultimo de este grupo en vez de ir al frente. Celestia volteaba de vez en cuando a verme por si seguía con ellos. Realmente no se porque tengo que soportar estas cosas, tengo muchas presiones y ahora saber que Celestia vivio tantas cosas y que conocio a su esposo cuando nació y no lo supo aunque siento que no me ha dicho bien la historia como tal pero tengo que conformarme con eso. Llegamos a una especie de jardín detrás de la gran biblioteca de Canterlot. Aquel gran edificio de color lavanda con una estatua de Star Swirl. Bueno, asi dice en la base de la estatua. Pasamos por un pequeño pasillo rodeado por una barandilla de acero donde habia por el lado derecho una gran pared blanca y ventanas y adentro vivian ponys. Podia ver a algunos potros jugando con juguetes de madera y pelotas. Y del lado izquierdo las ventanas de la biblioteca. Este lugar necesita un mejor posicionamiento porque empalmar edificios no se me hace algo bueno. Debería de estar en un lugar amplio donde se pudiera leer a campo abierto. Terminamos de cruzar este pequeño pasillo donde prácticamente me contradijeron y vi un hermoso patio lleno de arboles y un hermoso camino de piedra que se dividia en varias secciones pasando por algunas mesas de madera y cristal. Una hermosa fuente en el centro y se podían escuchar a las aves cantar. Era un paraíso literario. Si leyera libros aunque creo que si asi es el paisaje con gusto leería unos libros.

-Vamos Arturo, acompañame-Celestia se detuvo en seco volteando a verme y yo camine entre su gran grupo de guardias, mis hijas y ahora mi hermana Sharon-¿Serian tan amables de esperar aquí? No tardaremos mucho.

-Como ordene princesa-Shining Armor rompió su silencio hablando con cierta seguridad hacia mi esposa pero cuando pase por su lado bajo la mirada. Tenia miedo de mi o ¿Qué será? Camine detrás de Celestia alejándonos del grupo de guardias al igual dejando a mis hijas y a Sharon atrás. Pasamos por la hermosa fuente que podia escuchar fácilmente el agua chisporrotear y las gotas rebotando en mi piel. Era un sonido relajante, era como estar en la playa. Continuamos caminando sbre el camino de piedra y al fondo vi una pequeña estatua resaltando por un lado. Podia ver a un pegaso con armadura sobre un pedestal de piedra. Sera la misma estatua que estaba en el castillo. Conforme caminábamos poco a poco Celestia iba bajando la mirada hasta el punto de ver caer ligeramente sus alas. Era como si sintiera todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

-El es mi primer esposo. Solar Flare-Celestia cayo al suelo sentándose mientras veia de frente la estatua de este pegaso. Era muy diferente al que vi en el castillo-El primer Rey de Equestria.

-Celestia, creo que ya entendí tu punto. No te tortures mas con esto-Celestia bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su melena. Si, soy celoso pero no un monstruo. No quiero que Celestia se torture con su pasado y menos sabiendo que el aun sigue estando en su corazon.

-Lo se, pero quiero que sepas todo de mi pasado. Quiero que veas como fue mi primer esposo y como puedes llegar a ser mejor que el-Celestia volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa y su cuerno se envolvió e un aura dorado y todo mi alrededor se oscurecio desapareciendo mi alrededor. Era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante. No podia ver nada, estaba en un espacio oscuro y frio. ¿Dónde estoy? Celestia aparecio frente a mi caminando y detrás de ella aparecio nuestro escenario. Estábamos como en el espacio exterior. Habia una cantidad infinita de estrellas y el suelo era una ligera capa de nube gris pero esta también tenia estrella-Vamos Arturo, veamos el pasado de tu esposa-La melena de Celestia ondeaba mas de lo normal. Parecía mas cabello. Podia ver los grandes grupos de cabello moviéndose como si hubiera una brisa, no como en Equestria. Sino que parecía cabello físico.

-¿Dónde estamos Celestia?

-Estamos en un lugar santo, un lugar donde todos los sueños y recuerdos se reúnen aquí. Se puede decir que aquí nace una estrella-Celestia dio media vuelte con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veia aun mi alrededor. Me recuerda cuando Twilight consiguió sus alas. Creo que si es este lugar. No crei que fuera verdad-Vamos Arturo. Hay muchas cosas por ver.

Cuando Solar Flare nació. Marco una gran diferencia, ese pequeño potro tenia consigo una gran luz de esperanza que conmovió a todos. Y me conmovió a mi, ese Pegaso desde que nació mostraría unas cualidades únicas, aun recuerdo cuando cumplió 8 años. Aun recuerdo cuando aprendió a volar, cuando llego a la pubertad. Cuando se volvió el primer caballero de Equestria.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo, aquella aldea de 15 Equestrianos pasó a ser una comunidad de 500 Equestrianos viviendo en un pueblo. Pero aun recuerdo que seguíamos mi hermana y yo velando por nuestro pequeño pueblo, estábamos ya en nuestro castillo. Creado con las esperanzas y sueños de todos aquellos aldeanos para poder construirla piedra por piedra, columna por columna. Me encontraba en mi torre viendo a lo lejos el pueblo siendo bañados por el alba. Estaba relajada pero aun tenia esa incertidumbre de que no estaba preparada para ser una gobernante pero este continente dependía de ello.

-Princesa Celestia-Esa era la voz de Solar Flare, un primer caballero pero para todo caballero tenia que pasar por varias adversidades para llegar a ser un caballero digno-Con su permiso.

-¿Sucede algo Solar Flare?-Voltee a verlo y el se habia quitado el casco mostrando su melena algo larga mirándome a los ojos. Apenas estaba entrando a la adultez. Tenia 20 años.

-Es hora-Solar Flare se veia algo nervioso pero emocionado a la vez. Hoy le daría su armadura que irónicamente el mismo la diseño y que ahora todos los guardias reales bajo mi mando la usan.

-Bien, nos veremos en la colina pasando el castillo.

-Como ordene princesa-Solar Flare dio media vuelta colocándose el casco y en la banda dode salía su melena se hacia un pequeño flequillo dorado por su melena.

-Por cierto Solar Flare, recomiendo que cortes tu melena. Un futuro caballero no puede verse informal. Eso causaría que el pueblo vea tus debilidades. Y no creo que eso te guste ¿O si?

-Lo siento princesa, no se preocupe Princesa-Solar Flare se sonrojo mientras salía de mi habitación dejando dentro de mi una agradable sensación. Era hora de que el formara parte del primer escuadron de Equestria. Me levante de mi asiento dando media vuelta rumbo hacia el jardín del castillo. Mi hermana ya se encontraba en sus aposentos descansando. La noche debe ser una tarea difícil y últimamente la veia un poco alejada y algo depresiva. Aun no sabia que sucederían cosas malas con eso. El castillo era algo similar al que ves hoy en dia pero ese castillo soporto tempestades como terremotos, huracanes e inclusive incendios. Algo que el castillo de Canterlot no ha experimentado. Por fortuna. Sali del castillo por la puerta delantera viendo a Solar Flare con su espada de plata y empuñadura de oro, uno de los talentos de Solar Flare fue la confexion y creación de armas. Y era muy amigo de FeatherHope que en ese entonces seguía siendo un misterio y representaba una pequeña amenaza para mi diminuto reino.

-¿Estas listo Solar Flare?-Solar Flare volteo a verme con una sonrisa posicionándose frente a mi alzando su casco. Podría decirse que se veia como un juego pero Solar Flare no lo veia como uno. Sus ojos tenían una gran vanidad y confianza hacia si mismo y lo que estaría a punto de defender.

-Claro que si princesa, Estoy listo.

-Asi me gusta-Detrás de mi aparecio Star Swirl, mi gran mentor y padre adoptivo mirandome a los ojos algo molesto-¿Sucede Algo Star Swirl?

-Si, este muchacho. Es muy joven para ser un caballero. Y mas si será el primero-Solar Flare alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Star Swirl bajando su casco un poco decepcionado pero yo no le di importancia-Deberias buscar a uno mas adepto a lo que buscas Princesa.

-Se que el es el indicado Star Swirl.

-¿Segura?-Star Swirl se froto la barba con su casco mirandome a los ojos y yo voltee a ver a Solar Flare ya un poco deprimido por la desconfianza de mi mentor.

-Segura, Estoy cien por ciento segura de que el es el indicado.

-Bien, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas-La voz de Star Swirl ya se escuchaba un poco ronca y aguda. Signo de la vejez. Tengo entendido que el tiene un hechizo de inmortalidad sobre si mismo pero este hechizo lo agota cada vez mas que la tenga encima por lo que sus siestas tienden a durar semanas para recomponerse por completo.

-Esta bien Star Swirl, pero no sea duro con el. Por favor-Star Swirl me miro a los ojos ahora molesto y camino hacia Solar Flare arrastrando consigo su túnica azulada con estrellas.

-Bien, Solar Flare. Tengo entendido que quieres ser un caballero de la guardia Real de la princesa Celestia ¿no es asi?

-Si señor.

-Bien, me gustaría hacerte algunas pruebas. Quiero saber si eres apto para serlo, porque siendo franco. No me inspiras ni un poco de confianza-Star Swirl camino alrededor suyo observándolo fijamente-Si, ya veo lo que eres.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Pero me preocupa algo. Pero deben ser alucinaciones mias, estos hechizos te cocinan el cerebro ¿Sabes?-Star Swirl, aunque no pareciera. Probaba la inteligencia de Solar Flare. Uno de sus hobbys como hechicero legendario.

-Lo siento Hechicero Star Swirl, no soy un unicornio para entender lo que siente.

-No, claro que no lo sientes. Pero sientes el agotamiento físico. Tus alas, si. Tus alas tienen algo que mis hechizos tienen. Tienen un limite. ¿Sabes como remediar el agotamiento Soldado?

-Si señor, cuando mis alas no pueden volar mas. Unto un poco de pomada hecha por mi madre.

-¿Y de que consiste dicha pomada Soldado?

-Aloe Vera, Corteza de árbol y néctar de abeja señor.

-Bien, muy bien. Tienes buena memoria Soldado. Pero quiero saber algo mas, ¿Qué harias si una de tus alas se fracturan en medio de un combate? ¿Cómo lo solucionarias?

-Trataria de combatir en tierra señor.

-¿Y si la princesa no puede descender al suelo porque el enemigo esta sobre ella? ¿Qué harias? No eres un alicornio, no puedes usar magia para ayudarla desde tierra. ¿Qué harias?-Solar Flare se veia cada vez mas intimidado por las preguntas de mi mentor, en parte me rehusaba a esto pero era mejor no entrometerme porque de hacerlo Star Swirl me arrebataría temporalmente mi magia y por ende no podría alzar el sol.

-No lo se señor, rezar para que todo salga bien.

-¿A quien le rezarías?

-No lo se señor. No tengo idea.

-Ya veo, pero.

-¿Pero?

-Pero tienes un talento especial, Soldado. Ya lo veo, tienes suerte soldado.

-¿Suerte?

-Si, suerte. ¿No escuchaste? De todos los bebes que han nacido en esta pequeña Equestria tu eres el único que nació con Suerte, desde el momento que naciste lo pude ver. Naciste sonriendo, no llorando. Es un augurio de buena suerte. Por lo que cuando llegue el momento haras uso de esa buena suerte Soldado. Pero, ahora es probar tu fuerza-el Gorro de Star Swirl se envolvió en un aura dorado. era hora de que Solar Flare defendiera lo mas importante ahora, Su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA SI TERMINAMOS ESTE MINI ARCO DER HISTORIA; AHORA SI, COMO HABIA MENCIONADO. AQUI LA CONCLUSION DE ESTE ARCO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP PORQUE DENTRO DE POCO HABRA UN ARCO DE HISTORIA IMPORTANTE PARA ESTE FIC Y SE VERAN PERSONAJES QUE MARCARON LA VIDA DE MUCHOS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 21: EL CREPUSCULO DE UN AMOR-

-Espero estes listo Joven Solar Flare, que aquí lucharas no por ganar un titulo ni un reconocimiento. Lucharas para ganarte el derecho a vivir-Mi mentor estaba decidido a luchar contra Solar Flare. Pero, mi mentor no lo hacia por entretenimiento. En verdad quería probar si Solar Flare podia defender lo mas importante. Su propia vida. El gran gorro de Star Swirl se envolvió en un aura azulado con dorado y el suave pasto en el que estaban transmuto en una plataforma ovalada hecha de cristal azulado. Una fuerte briza paso alrededor nuestro y el gran gorro salio volando viendo la melena de mi mentor. Una melena descuidada de color gris opaco, y su cuerno mientras su capa se movia con una gran intensidad. Solar Flare solo veia con asombro la tranquilidad de mi mentor. Vera porque es un hechicero legendario-Toma, lo necesitaras. Joven Solar Flare-Star Swirl materializo una alabarda hecha de color negro y una hoja en forma de pluma. Muy larga y posiblemente pesada. Star Swirl la arrojo y Solar Flare la tomo a duras penas. Era muy pesada para el. Parecía hecha para otro tipo de ser viviente pero. ¿Qué era? Esa fue una pregunta que me habia hecho en ese entonces pero, ahora que se de que especie era lo se. Esa alabarda una vez fue empuñada por los tan reconocidos caballeros negros del mundo humano. Capaces de usar armas tan bestiales pero ¿Cómo consiguió Star Swirl un arma asi? Esa SI es una pregunta que nunca será respondida.

-Estoy listo-Solar Flare tomo la alabarda colocándola por su lado izquierdo de forma horizontal pero veia su gran esfuerzo por tenerla asi, ha de pesar 100 Kilogramos.

-Bien, espero seas capaz de derrotar a este viejo mago-Star Swirl bajo la mirada con una sonrisa y súbitamente sentí un aura malvado. A mi alrededor, El viento dejo de soplar y pareciera que oscurecio de momento a otro y todo se empezó a formar un orbe oscuro tragándose la obscuridad y el calido amanecer estaba cubriendo de vuelta nuestro alrededor-Porque si no lo haces, moriras.

-Hmmm…-Solar Flare sentía de la misma manera ese cambio. Star Swirl estaba atento a un movimiento. El mas minimo movimiento el atacaría primero. Quiere ser el primero en atacar. Solar Flare movio ligeramente su casco y mi mentor lanzo ese gran orbe oscuro a una velocidad asombrosa y el desaparecio en un instante. El orbe dejo un gran rastro de un metro de profundidad y desaparecio apenas pasando la colina pero no habia rastro alguno. Habia unas cuantas plantas quemándose en una llama violeta pero no habia una presencia alguna hasta que por mis ojos paso una sombra cayendo hacia mi mentor, era Solar Flare. Consiguió esquivar aquel orbe oscuro y caia apuntando a Star Swirl y el alzo la vista con una gran tranquilidad y dio un gran paso hacia un lado y Solar Flare cayo enterrándo la hoja en la tierra quedando el colgado por la alabarda. Star Swirl observaba en silencio como Solar Flare ondeaba por el impacto.

-Muy lento, lo siento. Pero no puedes llegar a ser un Caballero. No eres adepto ni creo que lo seas. Lo siento-Star Swirl dio media vuelta caminando hacia mi tomando con su magia su gran gorro que estaba a lo lejos tirado y arrugado-Lo siento princesa, pero es mejor que busque un mejor caballero. El no parece mostrar ninguna habilidad. He de admitir que es bueno esquivando ataques pero no para devolverlos. Si alguien decide atacarla el no haría nada.

-Te habia dicho que no fueras duro con el Star Swirl. El es digno de ser un caballero.

-¿Cuáles son sus fundamentos?

-Lo he visto crecer, asi como usted me vio a mi y a mi hermana crecer asi paso con el. Y también dijo lo mismo. Que no lograríamos nada, y ahora somos princesas. Estamos recorriendo un camino juntas y no habrá que nada que nos separe-Star Swirl me miro fijamente a los ojos tallándose de nuevo la barba y con un ceño fruncido y con el otro casco se coloco su gran gorro.

-Bien, haga lo que usted quiera princesa, solo trate de hacerle ver las cosas. Espero que su suerte lo acompañe a donde usted vaya.

-Lo hara, porque confio en el. De hecho, tengo una idea-Regrese la mirada hacia Solar Flare quien trataba de sacar la alabarda con una cierta tristeza en su mirada. Era algo obvio, desde potro quería ser un caballero como los que su madre le contaba antes de ir a dormir. Y al cumplir la mayoría de edad era lo que mas deseaba y como mi reino estaba naciendo no tenia un cuerpo de defensa en caso de invasión.

-¿De que se trata princesa?

-¿Se acuerda de aquel hechizo de cristalización de alma?

-Si, si la recuerdo. Vortice de alma, un hechizo que yo mismo desarrolle y emplee para evitar que ese loco unicornio negro tomara una aldea pero ¿Qué quiere hacer con ello?

-Ya lo vera-Camine hacia Solar Flare quien consiguo desenterrar la alabarda y estaba decepcionado por la pronta decisión de mi mentor que en parte tiene razón. No quiere que este indefensa ante un ataque y este en desventaja en numero. Puedo valerme por mi misma pero también quiero que mi futuro pueblo vea que pueden confiar en el cuerpo de guardias reales y que su moral este a la alta en caso de una emergencia. Pero no quiero quitarle los sueños y esperanzas a Solar Flare quien ha sido un amigo mio durante estos años y me ha aconsejado sabiamente sobre cuidar el reino, algo que debio haber hecho mi mentor pero se mantiene en silencio y mi hermana esta muy ocupada creando un sistema educativo y almacenaje de libros, algo que se convirtió en un futuro la biblioteca real de las hermanas y antes que el castillo y la pequeña aldea fuera el bosque Everfree en la actualidad-Solar Flare, no te rindas, que tu verdadera prueba ha llegado.

-¿Qué? ¿De que habla princesa?-Solar Flare me miro con esa cierta decepcion pero en el podia ver una pequeña chispa de alegría de que su sueño no se habia esfumado del todo.

-Quiero que me muestres tu potencial Solar Flare, quiero que me demuestres que seras capaz de defender este reino, que seras capaz de defender todo lo que amas, demuéstrame que eres capaz de sobrevivir-En ese momento Arturo, sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar para siempre. Cargue una gran cantidad de magia se podía percibir por todo el planeta. Hasta en el plano astral se sigue percibiendo esa gran cantidad mágica. Mi collar dorado se extendió en varias placas en forma de petalos cubriendo mi pecho y parte del cuerpo, Mi tiara de igual forma se extendió formando un casco y en donde tenia la gema se formo un segundo cuerno de oro similar a una Bayoneta humana en las armas de la primera guerra mundial. Y mi colorida melena se recogio en una extensa coleta al igual que mi cola envuelta en unos aros de oro para evitar tropiezos. Y al final mis protectores para mis cascos se extendieron cubriendo la mitad de mis patas para evitar ataques bajos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que yo?

-Quiero que seas capaz de darme un golpe Solar Flare, y en el mejor de los casos. Que coloques tu arma sobre mi garganta-materialice una nueva espada. No, dos espadas. La de Solar Flare, una espada común y corriente y la mia. Una espada que no he llegado a usarla ninguna vez y espero no usarla. La espada de la armonía, una espada hecha a base de los 6 elementos de la armonía, materialice dicha espada usando unas replicas casi exactas de las 6 originales. El mango tenia el elemento de la magia, una estrella de color violeta de 6 puntas y la guarnición tenia otras seis gemas con los respectivos colores de los elementos en forma de pétalo de rosa. La hoja estaba constituida por los diferentes elementos con sus respectivas formas; la primera sección era el elemento de la amabilidad, una mariposa de oro y en el centro tenia la gema de la armonía, la segunda sección superior tenia igualmente una mariposa pero de alas mas pequeñas y el centro la gema de la honestidad, la tercera sección era la forma de una gema y en el entro tenia el elemento de la generosidad, la cuarta sección tenia una pequeña mariposa con el cuerpo en forma de la cuarta piedra, el elemento de la risa, y el quinto elemento. Lealtad se mostraba sobre todas las gemas en una forma de relámpago y en medio la gema de la armonía y para cerrar se abrió por los lados una pequeña hoja dorada uniéndose por el medio. Mi elemento, mi elemento personal; Sabiduria. Le arroje su espada y el la atrapo con su boca pero su gesto era inentendible.

-Princesa…Yo…

-No titubees ahora, porque no mostrare misericordia ante ti. Seas mi fiel amigo o no, tienes que demostrármelo, demostrarle a mi mentor que eres digno para ser el primer caballero-Voltee a ver a mi mentor y me veía en silencio tallándose la barba pero se distrajo cuando mi hermana apareció por un lado suyo mirándome sorprendida pero Star Swirl le explico la situación-Vamos-Me abalance corriendo hacia Solar Flore con la espada de la armonía por un lado envuelta en mi magia y al estar a escasos centímetros me detuve en seco y en un solo movimiento pase la espada en un corte horizontal y Solar Flare reacciono dando un gran brinco dejando una estela anaranjada y mi espada paso de largo en un ligero zumbido. Alce la mirada viendo de igual manera a Solar Flare cayendo hacia mi. Sabía que si me hacia a un lado caera contra el pasto y se repetiría lo mismo por lo que no me moví y solo coloque la espada sobre mi para protegerme del ataque y dicho y hecho. Solar Flare choco contra la espada y se escucho un fuerte choque metálico y pasaron por mis ojos unas cuantas chispas doradas y en un movimiento con la espada vertical empuje a Solar Flare mandándolo de vuelta al frente.

-Princesa, yo No…-Solar Flare bajo la mirada y la espada que tenia en su boca empezó a moverse mientras su gesto se llenaba de preocupación.

-¿No quieres pelear?

-No, contra usted no.

-Entonces ya has tomado tu decisión, y yo la he tomado. Parece que mi mentor tenia razón, un caballero que no es capaz de levantar la espada contra su princesa no es capaz de levantar sus armas contra un enemigo desconocido. Lo siento mucho Solar Flare-Di media vuelta caminando hacia Star Swirl con una gran preocupación y una decepción encima. Se que fui dura con el pero era lo mejor. No quiero que sea débil. quiero que el sea el primero y como quiero que lo sea demuestre esa voluntad de acero, una voluntad de acero, que no tema por dar la vida hacia los demás. Star Swirl me veia con una cierta satisfacción y orgullo. Al fin de cuentas el tenia razón. Siempre la ha tenido pero su gesto cambio y observo por un lado mio, baje la mirada y vi a Solar Flare empuñando la espada en su boca y un coraje en sus ojos y dio un gran movimiento con la espada que a duras penas pude bloquear y por la inercia del ataque me movio por unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado. Estaba sorprendida, sino hubiera visto como Star Swirl reaccionaba ante Solar Flare tal vez estaría muerta.

-Que no quiera pelear contra usted no signifique que usted y Star Swirl tengan que romper mis sueños.

-Solar…-Se veia molesto y su melena cubria parte de su rostro a pesar de tener el casco puesto. Vi que por un lado cayo una pequeña lagrima. No quería darse por vencido, su motivación. Por mas simple que se vea para otros para el es muy importante. La imagen de mi esposa contra Solar Flare habia desaparecido mientras ella caminaba sobre este camino de estrellas.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-El gano, por supuesto. Habia demostrado la fuerza necesaria para ser el primer caballero de Equestria-Camine detrás de Celestia mientras veia por los lados las imágenes de su pasado. Desde que era una niña o potranca hasta el dia de hoy pero habia una imagen que me llamo la atención. No, no era una imagen, era una especie de video. En el se podía ver a ella sentada en su habitación y volteo a ver a Solar Flare y tenía un ramo de flores. Y ella camino hacia el con una sonrisa y lo beso en los labios. Creo que esta fue _esa_ noche. Continúe caminando detrás de Celestia mientras ella veía en silencio las estrellas-A partir de este tramo las cosas cambiaran Arturo. Espero estés preparado-Ahora vi a Celestia con una gran mortificación encima, su mirada cambio y sus hombros decayeron un poco mas de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ya lo veras-El gran camino de estrellas cambio abruptamente y se oscureció el camino y empezaron a brotar flores y pasto. Y los recuadros desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo y de ese polvo salieron árboles y estrellas. Se escuchaban algunos pájaros y se sentía una brisa fría. y frente a nosotros paso corriendo mi esposa y detrás de ella un gran grupo de ponys con armaduras de acero negro y lanzas. Mi esposa se veía desesperada y conforme avanzaba ella avanzábamos sobre nuestro lugar hasta que nos detuvimos en una colina donde estaba Celestia siendo rodeada por estos ponys. Entre ellos pegasos y unicornios. Mi esposa estaba rodeada y veia su cuerno partido por la mitad. Sin su cuerno no podía defenderse. Pero, vi algo en su vientre. Un pequeño bulto ovalado ¿Sera que?-Mira eso Arturo.

-¿Hm?-Preste mas atención hacia lo que sucedía y no a lo que tenia mi esposa en su vientre, a lo lejos se acercó con una gran velocidad un resplandor anaranjado con dorado. Era Solar Flare, quien volaba a toda prisa y entre sus brazos una lanza pero a diferencia de la primera vez tenia un corte de forma vertical pasando por su ojo derecho y otro por el lado derecho de los labios y su melena estaba cortada uniformemente. Parecía un verdadero caballero. Los demás ponys reaccionaron pero muy tarde. Solar Flare paso por debajo de ellos dejando una pequeña estela dorada y súbitamente todos sufrieron un profundo corte y cayeron al suelo sangrando muriendo en el acto. Solar Flare se detuvo en seco enterrando la lanza en el pasto y Celestia camino hacia el con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Muchas gracias, cariño. No se qué hubiera hecho sin ti-Celestia se inclinó hacia Solar Flare dándole un corto beso.

-No hay de que mi vida. No podría permitir que hirieran a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo-Solar Flare se tallo la nariz con su casco con una sonrisa pero vi detrás de el una neblina negra. Ya se quién es. Celestia reacciono alejándose varios pasos y Solar Flare sintió de igual manera la presencia maligna y dio media vuelta viendo la neblina y entre ella salió una gran lanza de cristal atravesando su cuerpo y el estallo en un gran grito de dolor y agonía.

-¡SOLAR FLARE! ¡NO!-Celestia empezó a llorar mientras esta lanza alzaba el cuerpo de Solar Flare en el aire y se empezó a escuchar una horrible risa. Una malvada risa y entre la neblina apareció un pony de pelaje oscuro y cuerno alargado y de punta rojiza, tenía una armadura plateada y una larga capa carmesí y grandes colmillos. Era Sombra.

-JA, patético. Pensé que sería tan poderoso y tan increíble pero no término siendo un mero insecto-Sombra hizo un movimiento y mando a volar el cuerpo de Solar Flare hacia Celestia cayendo inmóvil. Celestia se arrodillo tocando el cuerpo de Solar Flare pero no había reacción alguna, parece que ya ha fallecido-No intente nada princesa, que su amadísimo esposo ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Me he encargado de tomar su alma y ahora tomare la suya y la de su hijo-Sombra saco una nueva lanza de cristal apuntando hacia Celestia y la coloco en su cuello mientras ella lloraba inconsolable-No llore princesa, que su alma pronto estará con el. En el infierno.

-¡NO!-Fue un gran grito, moribundo pero lleno de fuerza. Sombra bajo la mirada al igual que Celestia y era Solar Flare quien trataba de levantarse con sus escazas fuerzas restantes. Podia ver en el pecho un gran hoyo provocado por la lanza de cristal-No, dejare que lo hagas. No dejare, que mates a mi esposa. Arrebataras mi alma, pero no mi vida-Solar Flare se envolvió en un aura dorado con anaranjado. No era magia, era su propia voluntad, sus propias ganas de vivir, sus propias ganas de mantener intacta la vida de la pony que mas ama. Aquella pony que le dio la razón de vivir, aquella pony que hoy es una Reina y es ahora mi esposa.

-Maldita cucaracha. Me tienes harto, primero llegas a quitarme mi gran y maravilloso Reino con tu entrometida hermana y ahora con tu estúpido esposo. Me enferman-Sombra cargo una gran cantidad de magia oscura y formo con ella un tridente de cristal y Solar Flare veia con una gran determinación en su mirada pero sabia que no iba a sobrevivir a ese ataque.

-Adios esposa mia, no pensé que asi terminaría lo nuestro. Pero, he de pedirte una cosa-Solar Flare volteo a ver ligeramente a Celestia mientras se quitaba el casco-Encuentra a alguien a quien amar, encuentra a un esposo que sepa protegerte, mas yo no he podido esposa mia. Vivimos muchas cosas, y quiero que vivas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, quiero que vivas dia a dia aprendiendo mas cosas, que cuides bien este Reino. Tal vez, no este viendo las cosas pero sentiré eso cuando suceda. Encuentra a un esposo digno de ser un Rey. No importa si te toma toda una vida pero, cuando lo encuentres, enamorate de el. Ve sus cualidades y sus desvirtudes. Porque querida, nadie es perfecto, nadie esta hecho de arcilla, algunos son hechos de lodo y agua pero por dentro. Tienen un diamante en bruto. Y cuando lo encuentres, no dejes que sepa nuestra vida, porque. Es obvio que me odiara, y ya he visto mucho odio como para que tu esposo me odie. Lo siento mucho amor mio, te amo-Sombra lanzo el tridente atravesando de nuevo el cuerpo de Solar Flare y vi que también alcanzo a Celestia pero. Creo que lo que vi me afecto, el tridente alcanzo su vientre y ella reacciono con ambas formas. Con tristeza y odio. Sombra sabia lo que pasaría cuando atravesara a Solar Flare con su lanza. Maldito loco. La imagen donde estaba Celestia cayendo al suelo y Sombra quien se acercaba a ella y el cuerpo cayendo de Solar desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo. Voltee a ver a mi esposa y ella estaba llorando en silencio. A pesar de haber recuperado la compostura con la mirada al frente estaba llorando.

-Espero, que hayas comprendido lo que he querido mostrarte Arturo, que entiendas porque no tolero el hecho de que menosprecies la importancia de Solar Flare. Tal vez tu no lo veas importante pero para mi cuenta mucho, el dio su vida por mi. Mi cuerno habia sido dañado por los ataques de Sombra por lo que no podia defenderme y el dio su vida por mi. Y aun recuerdo ese horrible dolor inconsolable-Celestia se toco el vientre masajeándolo ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con el embarazo?

-Unos 6 meses de embarazo. Ya habíamos escogido el nombre. Solar Hope.

-Lo siento-Me acerque a Celestia y pase mis brazos por su cuerpo y la abrace y ella empezó a llorar con mas intensidad. Tenia encima un gran peso. Habia perdido asi a su primer hijo. Pero, de haber vivido tal vez no haya sido inmortal. O tal vez si. No lo se realmente. Pero ahora mi esposa me necesitaba.

Tal vez, de ahora en adelante vea las cosas con otra perspectiva, si. Mi esposa esta cerca de los 10 mil años de edad, yo un dia morire y ella seguirá tan joven como siempre, y cuando yo muera quedara sola de nuevo, mis hijas crecerán, envejecerán y morirán. Si es que no tienen ese don. Pero si lo tienen, es mejor que esten con su madre cuando yo muera y le ayuden a conseguir a alguien mejor que yo. No soy mas que una emoción pasajera pero mientras este aquí hare que su vida sea la mas placentera.


	22. Chapter 22

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, AHORA SI. COMO ES HABITUAL DARE MIS AVISOS.**

 **-SI, ESTE CAPITULO ES LA INTRODUCCION AL ARCO DE HISTORIA DE SHANALOTTE DONDE ELLA SERA EL OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL DE ESTE ARCO. ESTE ARCO, SI VA BIEN TENDRA 5 CAPITULOS DE HISTORIA O SINO 4 PORQUE COMO VERAN, HABRA UN PERSONAJE NUEVO. RECALCO, SERA NUEVO PERO NO TENDRA UNA RELEVANCIA FISICA EN LA HISTORIA POR LO QUE PODRIA SER UN PERSONAJE PASAJERO EN EL QUE SHANALOTTE SEA LA UNICA QUE PUEDE INTERPRETAR SUS ACCIONES PERO AUN ESTOY MEDITANDO ESO.**

 **-ESTE CAPITULO ESTA SIENDO ATRASADO PORQUE ESTOY PASANDO YA POR UN AGOTAMIENTO DE ESCRITOR. ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS A DIARIO ME HA CONSUMIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y LLEGA UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE TE CANSAS. aHORITA CON REENCARNACION NO PASO POR ELLO PORQUE VA A MEDIA HISTORIA PERO CON ESTE FIC SI PORQUE SON SUCESOS QUE VAN MUY ALTERNOS A LAS DE ANGEL Y CON SAMUEL IGUAL PERO NO TRATARE DE DETENERME. TAL VEZ ME TOME UNAS DOS SEMANAS DE DESCANSO PORQUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA PODER HACER COSAS QUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN COMO JUGAR UN POCO Y AL DEDICARME AL CIEN POR CIEN AGOTA Y AHORITA MISMO ANDO CON UN SUEÑO BESTIAL POR NO DORMIR PARA TRAERLES LOS CAPITULOS SEMANALES. CLARO, NO SE VERA AFECTADA LA CALIDAD DE LOS MISMOS PERO IRIA TARDANDOME MAS EN HACER LOS CAPITULOS. ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI SITUACION Y SOBRE ESAS SEMANAS DE DESCANSO TAL VEZ SEAN EN ENERO. A PRINCIPIOS O MEDIADOS DE ENERO PARA NO EMPEZAR EL AÑO NUEVO ESTRESADO. IGUAL, COMO YA NO LOS VERE HASTA EL OTRO AÑO (CON EL CAPITULO 46 DE REENCARNACION) EL CUAL SALDRA EL VIERNES Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO LLAMADO VACACIONES.**

 **-ADEMAS, YA TENGO MAS ESTRUCTURADA EL ARCO DE HISTORIA CROSSOVER ENTRE ARTURO Y ANGEL. SE LLAMARA "ALBATROZ; EL DIOS DEL APOCALIPSIS" OJO, ESTO NO TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON LA TRAMA ACTUAL DE REENCARNACION Y SI EN UN FUTURO METO A UN DIOS O UN ANGEL CON UN SIGNIFICADO IGUAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA ALGO QUE VER CON EL. Y CON ARTURO NO HAY TANTO PROBLEMA CON ELLO PERO AUN ASI TENGO QUE RECALCAR ESOS PUNTOS. YA MAS ADELANTE SABRAN A LO QUE HABLO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIO. NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO CON EL CAPITULO 23: LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; LA MUERTE EMOCIONAL**

* * *

-CAPITULO 22: LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; SATARAH-

Creo que no pasaron ni dos horas desde el sermón motivador de Celestia. Mi esposa y gobernante de Equestria. Quien me había mostrado un poco de su pasado, era que si lo analizábamos bien, era algo difícil de dijerir. Mi esposa tiene una edad casi ilimitada. Algo que me hace sentir solo un insecto en todo esto. Un niño a lado de ella, no. Un bebe, entonces. ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Qué vio en mi? ¿Por qué cuide de ella? ¿Por qué sin importar los problemas estuve a su lado? ¿Siempre supo que yo tarde o temprano iba a morir y eso que hemos vivido pasaría a ser una historia mas? No lo se y no quiero averiguarlo pero de algo si se. Que no dejare que esto acabe y hare que Solar Flare se sienta orgulloso de mi y de mi esposa.  
Ahora me encontraba recargado en el barandal de mi habitación. Bueno, la habitación de Celestia y mia en aquella gran torre donde se podia ver todo Canterlot y parte de los alrededores. Desde aquí podia ver el castillo de Twilight Sparkle. Me pregunto que habría pasado con ellos, espero que esten bien porque me gustaría hablar de vuelta con Angel. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Escuche varios golpes detrás de mi provenientes de la puerta y voltee a ver en la entrada a mi hija Shanalotte caminando hacia mi con su clásica tranquilidad deteniéndose frente a mi.

-¿Sucede algo Hija?-Mi hija me veia fijamente a los ojos pero no decía nada. Pero ocultaba algo, instinto de padre.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo padre. Algo que espero que no te incomode-Shanalotte camino hacia el balcón recargándose en el barandal de piedra mirando hacia el paisaje de Equestria, voltee hacia ella pero sentí una tercera presencia y mire hacia la otra torre y estaba ahí Celestia mirando hacia el paisaje mientras que detrás de ella aparecio Luna y ambas comenzaron a hablar.

-Claro, ¿De que se trata?

-Es sobre aquella vez que estabas bajo envenenado por el Doctor Knives.

-Hmm…Si, eso. ¿Qué tiene?-Espero que mi hija tengo algo que pueda fundamentar su tema porque es algo que quiero terminar y olvidar. Solo quiero saber como podemos llegarle a Knives y darle final a su vida.

-¿Qué recuerdas de todo lo sucedido?

-No recuerdo mucho hija. Lo siento-Estaba mintiendo, aun lo recuerdo. Hay veces que sueño con eso, que tenia frente a mi a Celestia empuñando aquella espada y la asesinaba a sangre fría y de fondo podia escuchar las risas del Rey Sombra y del Doctor Knives.

-¿Y la cura? ¿Te acuerdas de la cura?-Vi a Shanalotte un poco ruborizada pero su rostro no tenía ningún tic característico pero algo la incomodaba.

-¿Cura? ¿De que hablas?-Algo pasaba por mi mente, algo pequeño, algo diminuto pero importante pero no podia recordar lo que era pero. Shanalotte se mordió el labio y pude recordarlo. Era esa noche, estaba a punto de cometer el peor crimen de mi vida cuando ella se abalanzo sobre mi me beso en los labios, inclusive recuerdo que introdujo su lengua en mi boca para hacerlo. Pero ¿Qué?

-Ya lo recordaste.

-No, no recuerdo nada-Cambie la mirada hacia otro lado evitando verla, no quería saber lo que planeaba. Era algo, que no podia encontrarle palabra.

-SI, si recuerdas. Voltea a verme al rostro. Por favor padre, míreme a los ojos-Veía el paisaje de Equestria viendo el hermoso paisaje pero con una horrible neblina oscureciendo mi corazón. No puedo creer que haya besado a mi hija, no lo puedo creer. Voltee lentamente con ese horrible palpite en mi pecho. La mire a los ojos o al ojo y paso su mano sobre su flequillo mostrando su ojo dorado y de momento a otro se abalanzo sobre mí y sucedió algo que no creería suceder. Algo enfermizo, algo que no hay cabida en este mundo. Algo que desprecio mucho y algo que veía en libros o en las noticias antes de conocer a Celestia. Shanalotte, mi propia hija me beso en los labios. Ella me veía a los ojos mientras nuestros labios se habían juntado y se estaban humedeciendo por nuestra saliva pero. Algo sucedió, el brazo izquierdo se me entumeció. Con mi otro brazo separe a Shanalotte dejando un gran hilo de saliva que se quebró por la mitad mirándome sorprendida. Me faltaba la respiración, no podía mover mi brazo y ahora sentía un extremo dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué? ¿Es un paro cardiaco? ¿Cómo? Dios, mis piernas se debilitaron mientras me empezaba a hacer falta la respiración. Pero, yo no tengo ningun problema en el corazón. La dieta que llevaba hace años no era como para ser suceptible a tener problemas en el corazon pero ¿Por qué tengo esto? Alce la vista y Shanalotte estaba envuelta en un aura violeta con guinda y dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe. Como arte de magia, todo esto desapareció y el entumecimiento regreso a la normalidad, mis piernas recobraron la fuerza y mi respiración se normalizo pero el miedo aun seguía. ¿Qué me hizo Shanalotte?

 **-Shana-**

Parece que es cierta mi teoría, si yo doy una muestra de emoción, no importa si es la mas minima expresión de afecto. Mi padre morirá, y peor aun. Con esto me he enterado de mis peores deseos, estoy enamorada de mi padre. _Vamos, ya lo has besado. ¿Qué mas puedes perder?_ Puedo perder su afecto, su cariño y su aprecio. _Pero, si ya lo has besado dos veces. Deberías probar una tercera ¿No lo crees?_ Podria, pero no quiero. Si lo hago mi padre morirá, esta es la primera vez que le doy una muestra de mi afecto de forma física y estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Si lo hago una segunda vez, podría sufrir un derrame cerebral y morir. _Vamos, déjame salir al exterior. Aquí adentro es muy aburrido ¿sabes? Una vez que me aprisionaste para darle la vida a tu padre mi poder se ha aumentado, si no le das un tercer beso o si te rechaza. Yo saldré y yo mismo lo obligare a que te ame._ No deberías meterte con mi padre, porque si lo haces te tendré que exterminar. _Oh, vamos Shanalotte. Si bien sabes que si me llegas a matar. Tu también morirás. No seas crédula._ Lo se, por eso si complicas las cosas no dudare en hacerlo, se que mi Tía Luna uso el mismo hechizo contra Tantabus hace mil años y lo mismo hizo contigo. Satarah. _Vaya, hasta que pronuncias bien mi nombre Shanalotte._

-Sera mejor que te detengas Satarah, interfieres en mi camino.

-¿Quién es Satarah?-No me había percatado que estaba hablando en voz alta y no con el pensamiento, alce la vista y estaba mi hermana menor Theresa comiendo una paleta de nieve mirándome con normalidad. Tampoco me había percatado que estaba en el comedor del castillo donde frente mío estaba Celeste tomando una siesta en el asiento de mi madre.

-No, nadie en especifico Theresa-Es mejor que ignore su voz, aunque ella y yo seamos casi la misma persona ella puede ser una verdadera molestia. Camine hacia Celeste quien se veia durmiendo plácidamente recargando las piernas en la mesa donde comemos todos los dias. Podia escuchar sus ronquidos y se cubria el rostro con un mantel. Que despreciable-Vamos Celeste. Despierta.

-¿ _Hmm?-_ Mi hermana menor se movio ligeramente acomodándose de nuevo sobre su posición. Estas cosas las desprecio, es una falta de respeto hacia la posición de mi madre y ellas se rebajan como unas simples personas con carencia de educación.

-Celeste, bien sabes que estas en un lugar prohibido. Es una falta de educación hacer eso y mas si colocas las pies sobre la mesa.

-Mmhmm-Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Celeste por su comportamiento. Estaba molestándome. No, no me puedo molestar. Calmate Shanalotte, esto es lo que busca Satarah.

-Bien, parece que tendre que quitarles de nuevo su consola de videojuegos.

-¿¡Que!?-Ambas gritaron sorpresivamente, en especial Celeste que ahora se digno a hacer caso a mis palabras.

-Que tendre que quitarles su consola de videojuegos. Porque veo que pasan todo el dia holgazaneando. No han hecho nada productivo además tienen dos semanas sin asistir a clases por lo que no tienen el derecho a quejarse.

-Vamos Shanalotte. No seas pesada-Celeste se levanto del asiento de mi madre tomándome de los hombros un poco frenética por mis palabras.

-No es ser pesada. Es ser justa, paso todo el dia ayudando a mi madre en sus tareas y a mi Tia Luna en las noches mientras que ustedes duermen todo el dia o suben los pies sobre la mesa o tienen una alimentación rica en grasas y azucares-Ambas me miraron extrañadas, era lógico que mis palabras no fueran entendibles para ellas-Que solo pasan comiendo comida chatarra.

-Ah ya, eso-Ambas respondieron al unisono asombradas por mis palabras. en serio mis hermanas deben asistir mas a la escuela.

 _Vamos Shanalotte. Déjame salir, aquí adentro es aburrido. Hace mucho frio, tengo miedo. Crei que cuidarías de mi. Crei que me querrías como alguien mas de tu familia pero me engañaste. Se que no soy perfecta, pero puedo sentir emociones. Tengo miedo, tengo una gran tristeza. No quiero morir. Por favor._

DEJA DE CHANTAJEARME. DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ESCORIA DEL ABISMO. TU SOLO NACISTE PARA DARLE LA VIDA A MI PADRE. TU ERES MI PRISION, TU ERES SOLO UN OBJETO.


	23. Chapter 23

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, EN ESTE CASO VEREMOS LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA. SI, EL CAP ES CORTO PERO ES PORQUE HE TENIDO MUCHOS ASUNTOS POR ARREGLAR EN LA ESCUELA PERO YA VERAN QUE EL CAP QUE SIGUE SERA MAS LARGO Y MAS ENTRETENIDO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO GRAN CAP DE ESTE FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 23: LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; MUERTE EMOCIONAL-

¿Por qué me habrá dado un mini infarto? Por que todo se oscurecio cuando Shanalotte me beso, pero ¿Por qué me beso? Mi propia hija me beso, me beso como si fuera un desconocido para ella, espero que no sienta algo por su padre. No, si siente algo por mi. Yo soy su padre pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hija se fijo en mi? Deberia fijarse en otros mas no en mi, no en su padre. Estaba recostado en la cama mirando el techo con la chimenea encendida esperando a que llegara mi esposa. Escuchaba la madera quebrarse con el calor y no paraba de pensar en ello. ¿Debere decirle a Celestia? ¿Qué pasara si le digo? Creo que es mejor no decir nada porque, tal vez rompa esa unión que tiene mi esposa y mi hija que tanto han trabajado por muchos años. Tome la cobija y me arrope y me acomode dando la espalda a la chiminea queriendo despejar la mente. Ya eran como las 4 de la tarde pero quería descansar, cosas asi te agotan casi en el momento, cerre ligeramente los ojos y escuche que se abrió la puerta y varias pisadas suaves y casi silenciosas. Debe de ser Celestia, sentí que se recostó en la cama y movio la cobija y se metio debajo de esta y sentí su calida presencia cerca de la mia. Y paso Celestia su brazo tomándome del pecho. No, no era Celestia. Voltee y vi de frente a Shanalotte de nuevo mirandome con un cierto rubor en su rostro y sus ojos estaban algo perdidos mientras nuestros ojos se veian y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola padre-Shanalotte me hablo de la misma manera que siempre pero veia un ligero cambio en su voz. Era un poco mas dulce que lo habitual y menos cortante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-Mi madre esta en la sala del trono atendiendo a unos embajadores de Saddle Arabia asi que estamos solos por el momento-Shanalotte se me acerco un poco mas y yo actue moviéndome hacia atrás manteniéndola lejos de mi.

-¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Por qué no estas con tus hermanas?

-Las he mandado a hacer sus tareas a sus habitaciones por lo que no mostraran un inconveniente en estos momentos de recreación familiar-Shanalotte sonrio ligeramente y se acerco un poco mas hacia mi pero. Yo no me podia mover, mis piernas estaban paralizadas al igual que mis brazos. Ella se acerco a tal punto de sentir su respiración en mi rostro-¿Amas a tu hija, Arturo? ¿Me amas? ¿Prometes serme fiel en todos los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos? ¿En el bien y en la enfermedad hasta que tu muerte nos separe?

-…No, no te amo. La Shanalotte a la que vi nacer nunca seria asi, aquella pequeña niña singular a la que era timida y tenia unos hermosos ojos de diferente color, un hermoso cabello rojizo como la llama mas oscura y la piel blanca como un cielo despejado. Aquella niña que vi nacer a ella la amo. No a la niña que esta frente a mi buscando una relación enfermiza con su propio padre. Aquella niña que yo una vez ame no haría tal monstruosidad pero tu si. Me enfermas-Poco a poco la sonrisa que habia en el rostro de mi hija Shanalotte se fue quebrando convirtiéndose en una tristeza. Aquella motivación lujuriosa fue desapareciendo mientras que la paralisis que tenia en las extremidades fue desapareciendo. Shanalotte se levanto de la cama parándose de frente a la chimenea dándome la espalda. Me levante poco a poco de la cama algo temeroso de lo que fuese a hacer. No quería saber si mi hija guardaba un odio por lo que le acabo de decir, no quería que ella lastimara a todos los que le rodean empezando conmigo-¿Shanalotte?

-Asi que es verdad, temia que dijeras algo asi. Arturo-Shanalotte volteo ligeramente hacia mi dirección mirandome a la cara. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y no como su Padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Shanalotte levanto escasos milímetros moviéndolo hacia el frente. Como si fuera una niña.

-No lo se realmente. Tenia la esperanza de que no me fueras a rechazar, no pensé que sucedería tan pronto. Apenas Satarah consiguió hablarme subconscientemente en vez de hablarme en los sueños. Aunque, también me dijo que ya la habias visto. Hace mucho tiempo con Luna. Y curiosamente ella no sabe mentir por lo que fue un hecho.

-¿Satarah? ¿Quién es Satarah?-Shanalotte se envolvió en un aura rojizo, en un aura casi similar al fuego de la chimenea que lo hacia casi etéreo a la vista y su cabello empezó a ondear ligeramente. Dio media vuelta y su ojo derecho. Su ojo que una vez fue dorado cambio de color a uno de color violeta y aquel aura rojizo similar al fuego cambio a ese color violeta y su ropa se quemo en ese aura y cerro los ojos y una gran explosión salio de su cuerpo mandándome a un extremo del cuarto chocando contra un librero, sentí un gran dolor en la espalda mientras trataba de levantarme del suelo. Mire hacia el frente y estaba Shanalotte de pie con esas llamas envolviendo su cuerpo y el suelo y parte de lo que le rodeaba estaba en llamas. Sentía ligeramente el calor rozar mi cara mientras ella me veia con una indiferencia y poco a poco esa llama que la envolvía desaparecio.

-Yo soy Satarah, la princesa Escarlata. Sabia que Shanalotte seria rechazada por lo que empece a tomar control de su cuerpo y cuando sucedió. Pude salir-shanalotte extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia la puerta y su brazo entro en combustión en una llama violeta y aparecio un guantelete de color dorado con violeta. en los antebrazos se formo una extensión de ese guantelete y tenia dos corazones de cristal, uno arriba de otro. Uno de color guinda y el otro de color violeta centelleante y el guantelete era de un plateado opaco. Pero era tan delgado el guantelete que parecía tela. No cabe duda que aquí sucederá algo malo. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación viendo a Celestia, mis hijas y Luna entrando todas de golpe rodeando a Shanalotte. Mi esposa miraba en silencio a Shanalotte pero se veia algo triste oculta con su fortaleza constante.

-Asi que tu eres Satarah-Celestia inspecciono con la mirada a Shanalotte o Satarah y ella se veia muy tranquila a pesar de que la tenían rodeada-Hijas, vayan a atender a su padre-Celeste y Theresa dieron media vuelta corriendo hacia mi dirección tomándome de los brazos levantándome colocándome sobre su hombro.

-Gracias hijas-Ambas asintieron en silencio mientras me ayudaban a caminar hacia Celestia y Luna quienes resguardaban a Satarah con la mirada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el cuerpo de mi hija Satarah?

-Nada especial, solo tomare lo que ella no pudo y mas lo que ella deseo-Satarah se veia con una gran tranquilidad pero movia un poco el brazo derecho donde tenia el guantelete plateado y brillaba mucho el corazon guinda. Coloco su brazo en su cadera y con la otra se paso la mano por el cabello con una gran soberbia en sus movimientos-Aunque no pensé que tendría un cuerpo tan ligero. Me pregunto cuanta magia poseera, cierto. YO soy su fuente de magia.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas Satarah?

-Nada usual, solo tener una vida. Porque, desde que me creo tu hija para traer a la vida tu amadísimo esposo he vivido un infierno, y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ella tenia una vida que no apreciaba por lo que tuve que tomar papeles en el asunto.

-Asi que mi hermana tenia razón, temia que fuera cierto. Asi que tu fuiste creada a partir de la magia negra que uso mi hija para traer de vuelta a Arturo-Celestia volteo a verme con una pequeña decepcion en sus ojos o tal vez una enorme tristeza. Pero, ¿Estoy vivo gracias a esa magia negra?

-Exacto, La vida de tu esposo se debe a la magia negra que uso y por esa misma magia yo naci. El dia en el que Arturo volvió a la vida, fue el ultimo dia en el que Shanalotte lloro. Y ella me lo dijo; Tu has nacido con el propósito de contener mis emociones, tu eres el candado que protege la vida de mi padre. Tu seras quien evitara que el muera. Contiene mis emociones, porque. El dia que tenga una emoción notoria o haga a ver que siento una chispa. De no importa de lo que sea, si es felicidad, tristeza, envidia y odio. El morirá. Y yo accedi pero, no crei que esa niña tuviera tantas cosas en la mente. Al poco tiempo yo me corrompi por esas emociones y pues, ahora tengo ganas de tomar el control de todo lo que veo y lo que veo es que quiero que Arturo sea mi Rey-Satarah extendió su brazo señalándome a la cara y se envolvió en una llama Violeta y desaparecio dejando el suelo lleno de ollin y el resto quemado con las llamas restantes. Celestia dio media vuelta mirandome a los ojos, Theresa y Celeste me soltaron y mis rodillas se doblaron ligeramente para ser recibido por el cuerpo de Celestia y por el movimiento su corona cayo al suelo en un agudo y suave golpe y ella se apoyo sobre mi hombro y sentí sus calientes lagrimas caer sobre mi hombro. Pase mi mano sobre su melena acariciándolo aunque, si lo que dijo es verdad entonces cuando tuve ese mini infarto fue porque Shanalotte habia experimentado una emoción y la paralisis en mis extremidades fue debido a eso. Espero que, este donde este mi hija. Se de cuenta que lo que hizo estuvo mal.


	24. Chapter 24

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FIC QUE IRONICAMENTE ES CORTO XD PERO DE IGUAL MANERA LO HICE PORQUE ESTOY PLANEANDO UN CAPITULO LARGO DE ESTE QUE SI NO ME EQUIVOCO SERAN DE 18 A 20 HOJAS POR LO QUE TAL VEZ ESTE DOMINGO NO HAYA CAPITULO POR PREPARAR ESE CAPITULO. CON NEO EQUESTRIA TAMBIEN ANDO PROFUNDIZANDO UN POCO EN LA HISTORIA CON SAMUEL QUE HASTA LA FECHA CONFUNDO SU NOMBRE CON SAMAEL XD ASI QUE ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA TANTO COMO A MI.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 24: LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; VIAJE LUNAR-

No pasaron ni media hora desde que mi hija habia sacado lo mas oscuro de ella. Por asi decirlo, su demonio. Estaba en una habitación provisional con mi esposa e hijas. Todos durmiendo en una misma cama pero obviamente Celestia ni yo pudimos dormir. El ver que mi hija se convertia en algo asi y mas sabiendo que sacrifico su propia vida con tal de devolverme la mia. Me hacia sentir un inútil. Desde el momento que desperte esa noche debi haber supuesto que mi hija habia hecho algo pero lo ignore, ignore todo mi alrededor. Solo pensaba en mi mismo y en como seria un padre ejemplar cuando nunca lo fui. Y menos con mi hija mayor, estaba apenas durmiendo con aquellos horribles pensamientos en mi mente para volverlos abrir. Estaba en una habitación. O eso parecía, era un espacio oscuro y lo único que podia ver era el suelo que era un piso de piedra liso y en el algunas flores. Me levante del suelo observando mi alrededor, si no me equivoco. Este lugar era donde estaban los sueños de Shanalotte. Al fondo vi aquella puerta. O bueno, el marco y camine hacia esa para ver que pasaba del otro lado y al verme se detuvo pero pareciera que me estaba esperando. Me acerque a ella y ella dio media vuelta hacia ese pasillo con una cantidad infinita de puertas.

-¿Por qué estamos de nuevo aquí?

-Porque quiero saber algo, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Estar bien? ¿A que te refieres?

-Si, lo que sucedió con Shanalotte y con lo de Satarah, sin olvidar que tu estas vivo gracias a magia negra.

-Hmm…Si, eso. Realmente no estoy bien, saber que mi hija sacrifico sus emociones con tal de traerme de vuelta. Pasar por una tortura psicológica grande y yo sin saberlo. Supongo que si estoy mal. Como persona y como padre-Luna bajo un poco la mirada sin detenerse hasta que llegamos a una especie de plaza o algo asi porque habia una estatua con una gran esfera de piedra y unos cristales grises a su alrededor. Cinco cristales, cada cristal giraba sobre su propio eje con lentitud. Luna se detuvo y dio media vuelta mirandome mientras que esos cristales empezó a girar con mas rapidas hasta que estallaron en un orbe mágico que cubrió toda esta plaza con Luna y conmigo y su apariencia cambio abruptamente. Era Nightmare Moon. Aquella pony de pelaje oscuro como la noche, botas de plata azul, un collar del mismo material con Luna Menguante y su casco azulado y aquella melena de color negro con un aura azulado en los bordes. Me miraba con cierto odio pero no pareciera que hara algo en mi contra. O eso creo yo.

-Creo que asi será mejor nuestra charla, Arturo Rivera-Nightmare Moon me sonrio mostrándome sus colmillos pero en serio. No sentía ningun peligo.

-Esta bien, Nightmare Moon. Pero ¿Qué planeas?

-Que la magia que uso tu hija, es la misma que yo cree. Ella posee al Tantabus. Aquella concentración de magia negativa que fue creciendo dentro de ella. Solo que en este caso se llama Satarah. La princesa Escarlata. Y por desgracia, hay un futuro similar a un pasado.

-¿A que pasado hablas?

-Al mio-Nightmare Moon dio media vuelta caminando hacia una puerta de color marron con una placa de oro con forma de un ave Phoenix. Se acerco y la abrió con su casco mostrando el interior. Era una habitación, una pequeña habitación con una pequeña descansadera con un telescopio sobre el respaldo y se podia ver el cielo nocturno. Habia Luna llena. Por el lado izquierdo y a un lado un espejo, del lado opuesto un ropero con la placa de la Luna en el. Detrás mio estaba una cama circular en el suelo y frente a nosotros la puerta y en el suelo sobre una alfombra una pony de melena azul claro corta. Nightmare Moon bajo la mirada y paso su casco sobre su melena acariciándola con una cierta tristeza en su rostro pero de pronto aparecio Celestia Del otro lado de la puerta sin entrar a su habitación. O lo que era Celestia, una pony mas joven comparada a la actual. Su melena era rosada al igual que su cola y era de la misma estatura que la otra pony. Era Luna. Celestia hablo pero no podía escuchar lo que hablaba pero en mi corazon sentía que era algo doloroso-Es aquí donde las cosas cambiaran, prepárate-Nightmare Moon miro hacia Celestia y Luna quien se levanto del suelo entre lagrimas mirando con desprecio a su hermana. Ambas parecían alegar hasta que Luna cerro la puerta con una gran fuerza que hasta se escucho eco en la sala y Luna azoto su casco contra el suelo creando una gran grieta. El ambiente cambio repentinamente y se vio a Luna frente a Nightmare Moon en un fondo blanco. Y se veia a Luna caminando hacia Nightmare Moon mientras que la esencia de la melena la envolvía pero conforme camino Luna cambio a la de mi hija y Nightmare Moon a la de Satarah. Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un beso y Shanalotte se cubrió de esa energia. Nightmare Moon dio media vuelta y el espejismo desaparecio volviendo a lo que era esa plaza con aquella estatua mientras que poco a poco la imagen de Nightmare Moon desaparecio mostrando de nuevo a Luna-Espero entiendas que como paso conmigo, pasara con ella. Tu hija podría terminar desterrada por mil años. Si sigue con ese camino que lleva. Piensalo, porque podría ser la ultima vez que verias a tu hija.


	25. Chapter 25

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y DE IGUAL MANERA MI AVISO SEMANAL SOBRE ESTE FIC.**

 **-SE QUE EN OTROS FICS YA HE MENCIONADO ESTO PERO LO DIRE DE NUEVO YA QUE ES DONDE DEBERIA DE DECIRLO. ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA ES EL ARCO DONDE SE DECIDIRA EL DESTINO DE SHANALOTE PERO, AHORA UNICAMENTE NO ES EL FIC. SINO DE MI PARTE. PARA MI UN PERSONAJE COMO SHANALOTTE ME CAE DE PERLAS ADEMAS DE QUE COMO DIJE, ES UN PERSONAJE YA EXISTENTE. DE UN VIDEOJUEGO. POR LO QUE AUNQUE ME SIENTA A GUSTO CON ELLA DEBO DE PREGUNTARLES ALGO Y ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO ¿QUIEREN QUE SHANALOTTE AUN SIGA EN ESTA HISTORA? PORQUE TENGO DOS FINALES PARA FINALIZAR ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. COMO SI FUERA EL FIN DEL FIC, LO DIGO. TIENE UN FINAL BUENO Y UNO MALO. NO DIRE MUCHO DE ESOS FINALES DE ESTE ARCO PERO SI DICEN QUE SHANALOTTE ESTA DE MAS YA ARREGLARIA ESTE ARCO Y QUE FUERA EL ULTIMO PARA ELLA. PORQUE, NO SE. NO QUIERO HACERLO PERO COMO DIJE, NO ES UN PERSONAJE MIO, ES UNO YA EXISTENTE. Y AUNQUE LO HE REMARCADO MUCHAS VECES LO SIGO DICIENDO. ADEMAS, ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA ES LA MITAD DEL FIC. LE CALCULO QUE EN OTROS 25 O 30 MAS TERMINA ESTE FIC. ALGO QUE NO QUIERO QUE PASE PRONTO PERO QUIERO DARLE TAMBIEN TODA MI DEDICACION A REENCARNACION QUE TENGO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS IMAGINATIVOS CON ESE FIC. SAMUEL AUN NO ESTA EN ESO PERO LLEGARA. ADEMAS, ESTE CAPITULO LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARTES PORQUE SE ME HIZO MUY PERO MUY PESADO ESCRIBIRLO Y PREFERI DARLE HASTA 10 HOJAS. YA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA Y SEGUIRIAMOS CON LA HISTORIA COMO ES. PERO QUERIA COMENTAR ESO. IGUAL, SHANALOTTE O SHANA YA TUVO SU CAPITULO 'OVA' PERO SI AUN GUSTAN PUEDO HACER OTRA PORQUE ES UN PERSONAJE QUE ME ENCANTO MUCHO. PERO MENOSPRECIADO POR MUCHOS. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO A MI COMO AL ESCRIBIRLO. VALIO LA PENA DEDICARLE TODA UNA SEMANA A ESTE CAPITULO. Y AUNQUE DIGA QUE ES PESADO. AMO MUCHO LO QUE ESCRIBO, AMO MIS PERSONAJES Y LOS AMO A USTEDES POR LEER LO QUE TANTO AMO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 25; LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; LA PRINCESA DEL DESIERTO Y SATARAH-

Sentía como el cálido sol rosaba en mi rostro. Mas no mientras dormía, estaba despierto. Y mi esposa, aun dormía a mi lado sobre mi pecho. Aquel pony quien alzo el sol fue Luna. Asi que lo que soñé en realidad no fue un sueño. Sino una premonición por la misma Luna. Si, posiblemente Shanalotte termine perdiendo mas de lo que vamos a perder todos. Mire hacia Celestia viéndola dormir tranquilamente, o eso pereciera porque veia como hacia ligeras muecas mientras dormía. Verla dormir ahora no era tan placentero por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Levante poco a poco su casco dejándolo sobre su cuerpo y lentamente me fui levantando de la cama caminando hacia el balcón. Este no era mas que una habitación de respaldo en lo que arreglan la Torre de Celestia. Un cuarto pequeño y mas humilde pero obviamente había cosas que lo hacían elegante. Salí por un pequeño arco mirando como el sol se alzaba sobre las colinas. No podia ver mucho, ya que el cuarto estaba mas bajo que la torre en comparación por lo que ver un paisaje relajador no era una opción. Veia como poco a poco el sol salía cambiando el cielo naranja a uno azulado y brillante. Baje la mirada viendo la explanada del castillo y veia a los guardias reales haciendo rondines y cambios de turno. Una explanada muy colorida con arboles y unas cuantas mesas para las reuniones o algo asi. Di media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, no habia mucho que hacer y menos ahora cuando no se sabe mucho de mi hija mayor. Solo que esta posesionada por Satarah. Pase por los pasillos del castillo ignorando un poco mi alrededor a excepción de aquellos ponys que me saludaban o hacían reverencia al verme. Parece que no estan enterados de lo que sucedió ayer. Solo mi familia y unos cuantos guardias reales. No creo que los demás ponys sepan lo sucedido.

Pase por las puertas de la sala del trono. Y si, entre. Tenia que entrar, debe de estar alguien sentado en ese trono. Y si viene Celestia la mandare a su habitación para que descanse. Hoy me toca hacer su trabajo. Fuera de pretextos y quejas. Entre a la sala del trono y no habia nadie de mi familia. Solo unos pocos guardias reales quienes estaban haciendo guardia alrededor del trono. Uno de ellos era Shining Armor y tenia su casco puesto. Camine hacia el interior de lleno y conforme caminaba aparecían algunos ponys pegaso. Sirvientes del castillo colocándome la corona y la capa de Rey. De color rojizo y afelpado en los bordes. Y los guardias se colocaban bien en su posición alrededor del trono. 3 guardias y un capitán. Subi por los pocos escalones y me sente en el trono apoyándome sobre mi brazo izquierdo con las puertas cerradas tras la salida de esos ponys pegaso. Seguía viendo hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. Pensando en lo que podría pasar en un futuro.

-Su alteza, ¿Tiene un momento?-Shining Armor se puso frente a mi quitándose el casco con una cierta mirada antipática. Igual, no tenia mucho que hacer.

-¿Sucede algo Capitan Armor?

-Es por lo de su hija, Shanalotte.

-Si ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

-Es que, un subordinado mio me ha contado lo sucedido ayer en la noche. Cuando no me encontraba y realmente debo de decírselo. Lo siento, debe ser un momento difícil para usted y su Reina. Y sabe que cuenta conmigo y con mis caballeros para lo que pida.

-Muchas gracias Capitan Armor pero. Lo que necesito ahora es pensar en como resolverlo. Esto sucedió repentinamente y no se como encontrar una solucion alguna.

-Tal vez, el no pensar sea la solucion su alteza.

-¿No? ¿Qué piensas tu?

-Que tal vez, para traer de vuelta a su hija es mejor conociéndola. No estar pensando, sino actuando. Usted no tiene mucho tiempo en Equestria. Y no conoce como es su hija. Tal vez, si pregunta a ciertas personas o ponys podría encontrar una solucion. Bueno, eso sugiero.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma pero. Ahora mismo no me encuentro en situación para actuar. Mi esposa ahora esta descansando, lo que sucedió ayer nos conmociono mucho. Y lo que menos quiero es hacer algo que nos afecte mas. Pero tomare en cuenta lo que me dices. Me ha servido mucho.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme su alteza. Tal vez, usted sea el mejor Rey que Equestria ha tenido.

-No soy un Rey aun. Tengo que demostrarlo con cualidades y no con títulos. Ustedes y todos los que habiten este Reino deben de conocer mas mis cualidades y no dejarse llevar por mi título. Además, no soy el único. Aun esta mi esposa e hijas. Quienes me aconsejaran cuando yo no sepa actuar. Pero, ahora que hablamos de eso ¿Qué tenemos en el itinerario?

-No mucho, hay que ir a Canterlot a inaugurar unas tiendas domesticas. Luego, a las 10 horas vendrá el Archiduque de los grifones. Luego a las 17 horas vendrá el centinela que enviamos a las regiones desconocidas de Equestria con el objetivo de buscar al susodicho Doctor Knives. Por cierto, se me habia olvidado algo. Despues de hacer la inauguración tiene que ir al jardín de ponys a hacer una lectura del cuento de la Princesa del desierto.

-Bueno, eso es interesante. ¿Qué hora tenemos?-Shining Armor camino hacia el balcón viendo el sol sobre las colinas ya mirándolo fijamente.

-Si no me equivoco su alteza. Son las 7 de la mañana.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a esa tienda. Porque ya es tarde-Me levante del trono quitándome aquella capa de terciopelo roja pero son quitarme la corona de oro con un ave Fenix de emblema hacia la salida, Shining Armor se me acerco por un lado colocándose el casco devuelta-Por cierto, recuérdenme que tengo que hacerles un reloj de sol.

-¿Un qué?

-Ya veras-Salimos de la sala del trono caminando hacia la salida del castillo. En el transcurso no paraba de pensar en Shanalotte. Por desgracia no podia pensar en cosas que me animasen. Pero tenia que hacer algo y no quedarme sentado en el trono sin hacer nada. Bajamos por las grandes escaleras principales donde en la entrada habia un grupo de guardias. Unos cuatro guardias mas, y la puerta del castillo estaba abierta y podia ver el paso de madera y debajo un pequeño rio que rodeaba el castillo. Bajamos las escaleras y nos acercamos hacia los guardias quienes me rodearon colocándose uno por cada lado con alabardas de plata. Eran mis escoltas-Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Sharon?

-La señorita Sharon esta durmiendo en su habitación su alteza. ¿Necesita algo?

-No, nada. Solo preguntaba, pero. Si despierta díganle que quiero hablar con ella-Un guardia real se alejo de mi lado caminando hacia los dormitorios y otro guardia lo reemplazo. Todos los guardias se ven iguales, o casi todos. Los que me rodeaban dos tenían el pelaje marron opaco y la otra mitad de color blanco. Casi no se veia la diferencia entre ellos. Caminamos fuera del castillo en el que me esperaba una plataforma de oro con alas y unos guardias pegaso para conducir. Y habia otro mas pequeño para mis escoltas con sus conductores pegaso. Me subí a la plataforma estando de pie y los pegaso empezaron a correr y detrás mio los demás. 4 Pegasos me conducían hacia la ciudad de Canterlot. El cual no estaba muy lejos pero como soy un Rey obviamente ellos no quieren que me fatigue. Vi no muy lejos debajo de mi aquel edificio con algunos globos de colores varios y veía una gran cantidad de ponys. A ser honesto, no me sentía mareado ni nada. Me sentía relajado. Sentir el aire pasar por mi rostro. Me sentía libre. Fuimos descendiendo en horizontal sobre la calle conforme empecé a escuchar voces. Las voces de los ponys. Quienes hablaban por mi proximidad. Descendimos totalmente al suelo con un suave golpe y baje de la plataforma y todos los ponys hicieron reverencia. Realmente espere a que uno o dos ponys me vieran feo pero no. Parece que todos son conocedores de mi presencia y la importancia que Celestia me da como su esposo y gobernante.

-Levantense, mis pequeños ponys. No es necesaria tanta formalidad- Extendi ligeramente mis brazos y los ponys levantaron el rostro del suelo mirandome con una sonrisa amable y gentil.

-Buenos dias su majestad. Me llamo SweetDrop. Soy la encargada de este lugar-Se acerco una pony de pelaje color limón y melena rosada. Tenia una falda de color rosa pastel cubriendo su CutieMark. Por su vestimenta no parecía ser de Canterlot viendo que los demás ponys vestían como si fueran a una fiesta. O una boda.

-Mucho gusto SweetDrop, como sabras. Yo soy el gobernante de Equestria y pues. Parece que hay un suceso muy importante ¿no es asi?

-Asi es, es la inauguración de mi casa de té-SweetDrop me sonrió alegre mientras caminaba hacia aquel edificio de un piso. De color marfil con unos toques rosados. Ventanas azuladas de doble espacio. Se veia muy bien-Realmente fue algo increíble cuando supe que la Reina Celestia vendría a ver mi humilde casa de té-Ella dio mediavuelta deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta mirandome con una sonrisa, parece que es algo despistada-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta la Reina Celestia?

-Lo siento, ella tuvo que quedarse en el castillo para atender algunos asuntos reales. Por lo que yo vine en su lugar.

-Oh, bueno. Igual me gustaría que le llevara un poco de té. A ella le encanta el té-Ella termino sonriéndome aun con mas intensidad. Yo estire las manos esperando las características tijeras para cortar el liston pero parece que no pasara nada asi porque no hay ni listón.

-Su alteza, temo decirle que no es como en su hogar-Shining Armor se detuvo a mi lado susurrándome algo apenado ignorando las miradas de los demás. Que por cierto ahora me veian con cierto descaro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo inauguran un lugar nuevo?

-Son con unas palabras de aliento y buena suerte hacia el propietario.

-* _Y yo que soy buen orador._

 _-_ ¿Dijo algo?

-No, nada-Shining Armor se alejo de mi y SweetDrop me seguía viendo con una sonrisa amable y di una simple media vuelta hacia los demás quienes veian en silencio a cualquier cosa que hiciera, veia en algunos unas miradas frias y otros con una cierta soberbia. Como si esperaran a que cometiera un error. Parece que al final, no todos los ponys son amables-Buenos dias, mis queridos ponys. Hoy nos hemos reunido con la finalidad de inaugurar la Casa de té de SweetDrop. Y con todo mi corazon y con todas las bendiciones posibles espero que tenga una vida larga y prospera como dueña de este humilde establecimiento. Espero disfruten su té porque lo ha hecho con tanto cariño y afecto-SweetDrop abrió la puerta y muchos ponys golpearon el casco animosos mientras que un pequeño grupo aplaudia con cierta pereza. Di media vuelta de nuevo olvidando un poco mis palabras ya que no soy bueno hablando en publico y menos sabiendo que cada palabra que diga puede decir como hablaran de mi en un futuro.

-Pase su alteza, tome el asiento principal-SweetDrop paso detrás mio mientras veia el establecimiento. Era un establecimiento verdaderamente humilde. No habia mucho que decir, unas 10 mesas de madera con unas cubiertas de tela bien confeccionada y las sillas igualmente bien hechas, al fondo de mi lado izquierdo habia un cierto escenario con una gran mesa rectangular con una tarjetilla que decía 'Reservado' y la pared de ese escenario tenia una cortina de color blanco y veia algunos aperitivos sobre la mesa. El suelo era de madera, unas tablillas de madera marron y de mi lado derecho al fondo una especie de barra de madera con algunas tasas de té ya preparadas y detrás en una vitrina muchas tasas de té vacias. Se veia elegante y humilde a su vez. Shining Armor se me acerco de vuelta pero ahora con ese grupo de ponys pero solo habia otro. Los demás se quedaron afuera

-Estuvo bien su discurso su alteza para ser su primera vez.

-Yo me sentí fatal. Nunca he podido hablar nunca en publico. Ni cuando viví en el planeta Tierra.

-Entonces le falta confianza su alteza. Porque, ser un Rey significa tener confianza de lo que hara. Si titubea un poco. Sus súbditos podrían empezar a dudar de usted y la moral se iria abajo.

-Tienes razón Shining Armor. Debería de olvidar mis miedos y demostrar de lo que estoy hecho-Llegamos a la mesa rectangular y Shining Armor tomo la silla para que yo me pudiera sentar. El se colocó a mi lado izquierdo y el otro guardia del otro lado para hacer guardia y defender mi vida. Veía como los ponys entraban y a lo lejos hacían una pequeña reverencia y se sentaban en la mesa. Regreso SweetDrop con una pequeña ayudante. Una potranca de pelaje color rosado con la melena algo alborotada de color Lavanda. Era una unicornio con un pequeño delantal blanco con un corazón rojo bordado en el frente. Tenía un pequeño platito de plata con una taza de té y una especie de tetera de porcelana.

-Su majestad, ella es mi hermana menor. CherrySweet, le atenderá en su estadía.

-Mucho gusto pequeña. Me llamo Arturo.

-Mucho gusto su alteza, es un placer atenderle. Cuando mi hermana me dijo que usted vendría me sentí tan emocionada que no dormí en la noche-Ella se veía muy simpática, tenía una sonrisa coqueta e inocente. Me sentí conmovido al verla. SweetDrop se alejó dejándola sola conmigo y los guardias.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, pero recuerda que tienes que descansar, sino no tendrás esa sonrisa angelical que posees y no podrás trabajar-Ella se acercó a mi lado dejando la taza de té y me sirvió un poco. Podía sentir un suave olor a canela mientras me servía a una cantidad un poco superior a las media-Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a usted por venir, es un honor servirlo.

-El honor es mío pequeña, me siento honrado de que una pequeña potranca me haya atendido-Ella me sonrió ruborizada y se alejó de mi llevándose el platillo de plata y la tetera.

-Parece que usted tiene tacto al hablar su alteza-Shining Armor me sonrió solidario y yo igual le respondí la sonrisa mientras tomaba la taza de té.

-No es mucho, cuando se es padre uno aprende a tratar a los niños.

-Cierto, debería implementar eso su majestad-Shining Armor bajo un poco la mirada con una sonrisa y se ruborizo un poco mientras veia al suelo con esa misma sonrisa. Supongo que habrá pasado algo interesante con Cadence. No estuve mucho tiempo en este lugar pero mi estadia fue agradable. Aquella potranca llamada CherrySweet me atendio bien y el ambiente fue agradable pero tenia que despedirme de esto. Ahora era hora de ir al kindergarden de ponys. Donde según contaria una historia llamada 'La princesa del Desierto' aunque realmente no se de que trata. Shining Armor nunca se aparto de mi lado. No tardamos mucho en llegar al jardín de niños. Estaba a unos cuantos locales abajo. Aunque en el camino seguía con un grupo pequeño de ponys y mis guardias rodeándome. Seguía viendo como los ponys seguían su vida tranquilamente si saber lo sucedido en el castillo. No saben que mi esposa esta destrozada al ver a su hija convertirse en un ser maligno. Aquel jardín del niños era un edificio simple de color guinda con un pequeño jardín frontal. Habia unos cuantos columpios, un gira gira, y una pequeña caja de arena con un marco de madera de color rojizo. Tenia una pequeño muro de color blanco con unas protecciones de acero de color oro. En el centro habia un pequeño camino de piedra adornando el lugar y terminaba en el edificio en una gran puerta. Afuera estaba otra pony de pelaje color blanco con melena amarilla esponjosa y unos lentes de armazón color rojizo y un delantal color blanco con unas manchas de pintura de varios colores entre los cuales estaba el amarillo, rojo y verde. Nos acercamos a ella e hizo una suave reverencia.

-Buenos dias su majestad, mi nombre es FlashingBulb, soy maestra de esta humilde academia, es un honor tenerlo con nosotros.

-El honor es mío FlashingBulb, puede llamarme por mi nombre. Arturo-Ella alzo la vista un poco extrañada pero de igual manera me sonrió. Supongo que no esperaba a que fuera menos formal.

-esta bien, Arturo. Espero no le incomode que lo llame por su primer nombre.

-Claro que no, para mi seria un gusto. Aunque, por cierto ¿Y los pequeños?-Me asome por un lado viendo el interior del edificio pero parecía que estaba vacío, lo que me decepciono un poco pero es obvio que estan en sus salones.

-Estan esperándolo en el auditorio Arturo, aunque he de decirle que esperaban a su esposa. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Lo siento, es que ella tuvo que atender un asunto importante y no pudo asistir por lo que vine en su lugar.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero igual estarán contentos de que usted haya venido, habia un gran grupo de ponys que también pregunto por usted. Vamos, sígame Arturo-Ella dio media vuelta caminando hacia el interior. Camine detrás de ella pero me detuve por unos momentos colocando mi mano derecha frente a Shining Armor quien se detuvo en seco al verme.

-Espera aquí afuera, estare bien.

-Esta bien, pero si sucede algo no dude en gritar.

-Muy bien-Shining Armor dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos al igual que los demás guardias. Dejándome solo con FlashingBulb. Veia a mi alrededor viendo este edificio. Era algo grande, habia grandes salones y los pasillos bien elegantes, tenían casilleros y habia una parte donde accesaba al segundo piso donde veia varios afiches de la escuela. continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta doble de madera y podia escuchar las voces de los niños o potros en este caso. FlashingBulb abrió la puerta doble y vi a un pequeño puñado de potros en una esquina sentados sobre un tapete de seda de color violeta y frente a ellos un cojin de color blanco. Veia muchos ponys hablando y riendo. De muchos colores. Era como ver un arcoíris. Era un auditorio algo pequeño, el suelo era de madera y veia en las paredes mas afiches de la escuela y algunas ventanas hacia el exterior. Continue caminando hacia esa esquina con FlashingBulb hasta estar frente a los pequeños quienes al verme se quedaron callados. Seguramente esperaban a Celestia.

-Muy bien pequeños, el es el Rey de Equestria, El Rey Arturo. Hoy ha venido a leerles el cuento del dia de hoy-FlashingBulb me señalo el casco con una sonrisa mientras los pequeños me veian algo extrañados.

-Hola pequeños, como dijo su querida profesora. Yo soy el Rey de Equestria y esposo de la Reina Celestia, Mucho gusto-Hice una pequeña reverencia frente a los niños y ellos seguían viéndome a la cara algo extrañados moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. No pensé que fuera mas difícil hablar con un publico de niños a que con los adultos.

-¿Y que paso con su esposa, Rey Arturo?-Una pequeña potra alzo el casco, de pelaje blanco y melena rosada esponjosa y tenia un intento de coletas pero su pelo esponjoso lo impedia y no tenia Cutiemark. Algo en ella me dio ternura. Ver sus ojos me recordó a alguien. Como paso con CherrySweet.

-Ella no pudo venir pequeña pero me dijo que viniera a leerles el cuento-Todos los niños se decepcionaron un poco. Algo que también me desanimo porque esperan mas a mi esposa que a mi-Vamos, se que vamos a tener un gran momento juntos. Vamos, acérquense mas, que no muerdo-Me sente en el suelo y tome la corona y la coloque a un lado de mi y los pequeños se acercaron un poco mas estando frente a mi a unos pocos centímetros. La que estaba mas cerca era aquella pequeña de melena rosada toda alborotada. La maestra me dio aquel libro que iba a leer el dia de hoy. Era un libro de portada verde claro con un dibujo bien detallado en el centro, era una mujer con una vestimenta muy elegante y frente a ella un gran desierto y no habia mucho que describir, el cielo era de color anaranjado y al fondo se veia el sol. Esta mujer se parecía a Shanalotte por su complexión. Mi hija, pase mi mano sobre su figura queriendo sentir algo calido. Pero no sentí nada, solo la dura portada de cuero del libro. Alce la vista y los niños me seguían viendo en silencio. Mire hacia mi lado izquierdo donde estaba la maestra viéndola con una sonrisa-Si quiere, puede ir a descansar profesora. Igual no creo que causen mucho problema unos hermosos angeles.

-¿Seguro Su majestad?

-Claro que si profesora. Son todos unos angeles.

-Esta bien su majestad, espero disfrute su estadia con los niños-Ella me sonrio y camino hacia la salida y le segui con la mirada hasta que salio del cuarto. Y asi como dije los pequeños se comportaron como yo imagine. Todos en silencio y atentos a lo que seguirá a continuación-Muy bien pequeños. Empecemos-Todos sonrieron emocionados y yo igual, seria la primera vez que leere un cuento, nunca lo pude hacer con mis hijas, algo que me ha torturado desde que me he dado cuenta de lo mal padre que soy. Como me hubiera gustado estar en su infancia y leerles los cuentos que quisiesen, y tal vez. No estaría sufriendo ahora.

 _Érase una vez, en un hermoso desierto. Un gran desierto de un hermoso cielo azul, donde se sentían las suaves brisas recorrer la piel y un sol tan cálido como estar en la costa. Ese desierto. No tenía nombre, era un desierto errante. Pero, a diferencia de estos desiertos. Tenia una ciudadela en el. Una ciudadela pintoresca. Un reino, con grandes torres de piedra y arena, casas y altares a los dioses del desierto. A quienes rendían culto sus habitantes. Tenía hermosas calles hechas de esa misma arena. Y unas hermosas fuentes de arena que gracias a las bendiciones podía brindar agua y vida a esta hermosa ciudadela. Y como era costumbre, cada fin de ciclo solar, sus habitantes celebraban todas las noches a los dioses que velaban por ellos. Y entre su gente había una hermosa mujer. La más hermosa de todas, hija del Rey Rah. La princesa Reah, una hermosa mujer de tez morena con hermosos ojos dorados y vestido blanco como la desconocida y mítica nieve. Ella era el mayor tesoro de su padre y de su reino. Se decía que ella era la hija del Dios máximo del Desierto, que llego al cunero de su padre una noche de Luna llena. Y consigo la bendición a todos sus habitantes. Todo hombre joven deseaba recorrer sus manos en ella pero. Era intocable, aquel hombre que la osase tocar se convertiría en arena. Una maldición que ha traído la desgracia dentro de la familia real. El fallecimiento de su madre y hermanos. Mas no había opacado su espléndido futuro como la heredera del trono cuando su padre desee entrar a los cielos con los Dioses ni sentía el odio del pueblo al saber su maldición. La princesa Reah sabía de su maldición mas no tenía ninguna chispa de culpabilidad en su ser. Sentía una gran cantidad de vanidad y al saber de su don sabría que su futuro seria brillante._

 _La princesa Reah veía cada noche como la gente le rezaba y daba ofrendas a los Dioses con una fe ciega. Un deseo incompleto, tener un hermoso jardín en el que podrían conocer lo desconocido. Veía con una sonrisa pícara sabiendo que nunca se cumpliría ni por lo mas que fueran creyentes. Sentía una gran burla hacia ellos cuando nunca han experimentado un beneficio como tal. Lo único que el pueblo podría disfrutar eran los dias de lluvia y los dias en que los Dioses les brindaban el alimento milagroso que prolongaba su vida. Pero para la princesa Reah era un simple acto de menosprecio de sus padres hacia sus hijos. Ellos nunca han visto a sus padres y no saben sus verdades. Ella sentía una gran atracción emocional hacia los demás. Quería sentirse apreciada, su vanidad estaba en su cuerpo y se sentía especial. Cada noche, antes de dormir le rezaba a su madre. La Diosa de la Luna Oscura, que le traiga paz a su vida, en el fondo. En su corazón de arena y magia sentía una cierta inquietud. Desconocía el motivo. Pero sentía esa emoción, la monotonia de la ciudadela era algo que le molestaba, No había un Reino al que hacer una guerra. No habia luchas, no había desgracia ni enfermedad. No habia muerte. La princesa Reah sentía eso una molestia pero tampoco quiere ser el motivo de eso, quiere saber de algo que le motive a abrir los ojos al dia siguiente, el combustible que haga ignición en su corazón de arena y sienta por primera vez la emocion recorrer sus venas vacias._

 _En la mañana siguiente, en el dia mas caluroso del Octavo Dia. En sus habituales paseos a la plaza central donde a diario los comerciantes locales y rara vez foráneos se situaban alrededor de la fuente donde podían ver a todos los habitantes de este desierto comprar biberes para sus hogares cuando tenían hambre, los comerciantes locales vendían frutas cultivadas en el desierto y las cuales fueron capaces de sobrevivir bajo el sol asesino y los comerciantes ajenos alimentos de tierras muy lejanas. Atraídos a las riquezas de la ciudadela. Aquel Reino con el titulo del Reino mas rico del mundo. Ella veia siempre en silencio, en un lugar alejado a todos los comerciantes tratar de ver una disputa pero rara vez habia una, y cuando la habia terminaban socializando como hermanos. Por lo que una disputa entre comerciantes era algo que no le sorprendería sabiendo el mismo final. Pero seguía observando cada detalle, esperanzada a que algo interesante suceda. Mas no sucedia nada, nuevamente. Sintió aquella frustración en su corazon palido y amorfo. Su vida cotidiana no era mas que simple; Veia todas las mañanas a los comerciantes, en las tardes veia a las mujeres del pueblo con algunos hombres rezar a los Dioses y en las noches como todos los habitantes de la Ciudadela de arena rezaban durante una hora a los Dioses para tener un mejor dia que el anterior. Algo que siempre se cumplia, tanta perfeccion en un lugar podría verse contraproducente, esta princesa lo veia como una peste._

 _Mas un dia, ocurrio lo imposible. Aparecio un forastero muy peculiar en la plaza principal de la ciudadela desertica. Un apuesto hombre de estatura alta, ojos de color azul, cabello castaño y piel blanco como la nieve. Una vestimenta delgada y elegante. Una camisa de mangas largas con un pantalón de color marron con tirantes y zapatos negros y una sonrisa singular. Estaba rodeado de las mujeres del pueblo. Tanto niñas como ancianas, toda por igual veian con amor ciego a este hombre desconocido. Que apenas tocar la ciudad llamo la atención de todos su habitantes. En especial a las mujeres. Reah se acerco conmovida por la figura de este hombre, se sentía enamorada. Se sentía atraída, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia latir su corazon. Era la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir. Se sentía viva, conforme se acercaba su corazon bombeaba mas sangre que anteriormente eran granos de arena. Era la primera vez que se sentía humana, que sentía una emoción. Pero, algo vio en los ojos de este hombre encantador al tenerlo frente a frente. Una Chispa maldita, algo que ve próximo a su destino. Ella perecería por un motivo, desconocía cual era pero. Perecería dentro de poco pero. No le importo. Su corazon conseguía latir con la suficiente intensidad para ignorar eso. Aquel hombre, la vio con una sonrisa coqueta. Una sonrisa inocente y pacifista. Algo totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ella siente, y ve. Este hombre, forastero y desconocido aparto a la gente para verla de frente, ella sentía algo mucho mas fuerte que el amor, era una conexión. Se sentía vinculada a este hombre y el hombre a ella. Ella empezó a ver un futuro con el, una vida placentera. Llena de amor y paz, sin la absurda monotonía. Sin nada que la opacara del resto que vivía sus vidas sin saber que sus vidas podrían terminar una mañana y ser olvidados. Veia una familia con hijos que portasen su sangre y los dones de Reah. Sabiendo que crecerían en amor. Tanto fue su trance que cuando reacciono tenia al hombre frente a ella con esa misma sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos con sus palmas abiertas listas para tomarla de la mano. Ella ciegamente estiro sus brazos y sus palmas por igual._

 _Antes de tocar sus palmas pudo ver aquello que le incomodaba. Este hombre no estaba solo, tenia a una mujer. Una esposa y dos hijas. Gemelas, de las mismas similitudes tanto físicas como psicológicas. Una mujer de edad superior a el. Una Diosa, igual que ella. La Diosa del Sol blanco. Una Diosa con una edad superior a la de Reah y superior a la Diosa de la Luna Oscura, este hombre provenía de una tierra tan lejana que era desconocido para todo aquel que le rodease. Una tierra llena de lujos, llena de vida y amor. Algo que nunca paso con Reah. Quien vivio en una Ciudadela viva y llena de gente pero carente de lujo y amor. Veia como este hombre amaba a su esposa con todo su corazon y esto la lleno de envidia. Su corazon dejo de latir, y lo que una vez se habia convertido en sangre, regreso a convertirse en arena fría y delgada. Reah llena de envidia tomo las palmas de este hombre sin saber que le sucedería. Aquel apuesto hombre, que una vez estaba lleno de vida y energia se convirtió en arena delgada y fría. El aire delgado rozo aquella figura y se disemino en el aire desapareciendolo de la faz de la tierra, ella no sabia que ese hombre habia pasado sus últimos segundos de vida sintiendo un dolor infinito y sus ultimas memorias fueron sobre su familia e hijas. Tanta fue la ira de Reah que todos aquellos habitantes se convirtieron en arena con tan solo rodearla. Convirtiéndose en arena para toda la eternidad, aquellas grandes casas de piedra y arena fueron absorbidas por el odio de Satarah. Quien fue una vez una princesa que siempre veia en silencio a su gente ahora estaba llena de odio. Su padre, el Rey Rah al ver que su única hija y familia estaba fuera de control trato de controlarla mas al acercarse a ella no fue mas que polvo. Todo aquel quien estaba cerca. Moria convirtiéndose en polvo. Aquella ciudadela una vez Rica en vida, rica en ventas y en magia desaparecio entre la arena del desierto. Dejando únicamente a Reah. Como su ser No viviente._

 _Reah, al ver su desastre miro con cierta emoción y extasis aquel paisaje arido y muerto. Podia escuchar gritos agónicos a su alrededor. Era algo mas poderoso que el amor, era el odio. Queria sentir mas odio hacia la humanidad. Su destino no era únicamente ser la princesa del desierto. Quería ser, la princesa del mundo. Continúo caminando, hacia el horizonte. Mirando a lo lejos aquellas tierras llenas de flora y fauna. Llenas de felicidad y amor. Por tonto que suene, ella no quería eso. Quería que todo lo que tocase, muriera. Fin._

Esto, no. No puede ser, ¿Qué acabo de leer? Alce la vista, hacia los pequeños. Quienes veian atónitos hacia mí y el libro. Estaba, no. No se lo que puedo sentir. Cerre el libro con cuidado sin apartar la mirada a los pequeños. Esto. Por alguna razón, me siento identificado. No, Si estoy identificado. Algo paso aquí, tome el libro y le di media vuelta buscando al autor. Habia un nombre escrito en tinta dorada. _Shanalotte._ Este libro, lo escribió mi hija. Pero, ¿Qué hace en este lugar? ¿Por qué unos niños inocentes de la vida tuvieron que escuchar esto? ¿Por qué no me detuve al saber que esto? No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento ahora. Solo, solo quería llorar. Mi hija, Shanalotte sabia que esto ocurriría. Ella escribió esto por una razón. Ella sabe que yo morire, y ella será mi asesina.

-Disculpe Rey Arturo pero ¿La historia tiene un final feliz?-Aquella pony me tomo de la pierna con su suave y pequeño casco mirandome con un poco esperanza en sus ojos. Di un gran trago de saliva mientras la veia a los ojos trayéndome devuelta a la realidad. Deje este libro por un lado y la tome con ambas manos colocándola en mi regazo y ella no me apartaba la vista.

-Claro que si pequeña, tiene un final feliz pero. A lo mejor el autor no lo ha escrito aun-Sonreí mientras sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Saber que mi propia hija habia predestinado su propio futuro. Planeo cada detalle, y lo esparció en lugares a los que posiblemente yo iria. Me llenaba de un dolor inimaginable. Una pequeña lagrima salio de mi ojo derecho mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa falsa. Como quisiera haber hecho bien las cosas por una vez. Maldita sea. Baje un poco la vista mientras sentía una gran presión en el pecho. Quería gritar, quería gritar de dolor. Mi hija, me ha advertido de lo que puede suceder si esto sigue asi. Pero, no puedo hacerle nada. Es mi hija, inclusive. Cambio en un momento la palabra Reah por Satarah. Si, ahora lo entiendo. El Desierto, cuando vivía en la Tierra. El Desierto del Sahara se consideraba el desierto mas grande del mundo. Y si, sigue siéndolo. Es una tierra tan caliente y tan arida que nada puede vivir dentro de ella. Satarah, Satarah viene de un nombre Árabe. Significa Princesa. Por eso el nombre, La princesa del Desierto, Satarah del Desierto. Era algo tan obvio pero fui tan idiota que no me di cuenta de ello. Conforme pensaba mas las cosas, mas me dolia. Mi hija quiere que la detenga antes de que mate a todos. Pero, la única forma es dándole fin a su vida. No, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo matar a mi propia hija. Nadie puede matarla, todos la amamos.

-Rey, no llore-Sentí el suave casco de la pequeña tocar mi barbilla y con sus pequeñas fuerzas me levanto la mirada hacia ella y me abrazo fuertemente aferrándose a mi cuello. Sentía su pequeño y humilde corazón tocar al mío, estaba sorprendido. No había sentido un amor tan grande, tan puro e inocente. Todos los pequeños potrancos se me acercaron por igual abrazándome con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Olvidando el horrible final de ese cuento retorcido. Todos han olvidado esas emociones con tal de hacerme sentir mejor. Sentía todo su amor llegar a mi espíritu. Su energía en su estado mas puro abrazar la mia en su estado mas corrupto. Era una belleza inimaginable, incalculable. No sabia que decir. Solo, llorar-ya vera que ese cuento tendrá un final feliz. Ya vera que La princesa Reah encontrara el significado del amor y amara a todos por igual.

-Si pequeña, tienes razón. Espero que la princesa Reah encuentre la felicidad-Sonreí mientras escurrían algunas lágrimas de mi rostro mojando el pelaje de los pequeños. La inocencia era tan grande. Que no habían encontrado nada dañino en el cuento. Era tan grande que ellos están esperanzados de que habrá un final feliz. Y de esa inocencia esta la esperanza.

Tuve que afianzar aquellas emociones negativas y reincorporarme porque estos pequeños confían en mi, confían que el autor publicara el final de esta historia. Dando asi un final feliz. después de unos cuantos minutos me levante del suelo limpiándome las lagrimas del rostro tomando conmigo el libro y la corona. Y los pequeños y yo caminamos en grupo hacia la salida donde estaba la profesora FlashingBulb y Shining Armor fuera de la academia conversando entre ellos y detrás mi carruaje devuelta al castillo. Era hora de ver como esta mi amada esposa y princesa. Eternamente mi princesa Celestia.


	26. Chapter 26

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y SI, EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. EL COMO DE COSTUMBRE DURO MAS DE 3 CAPITULOS. ALGO QUE SIEMPRE BUSCO EN MIS FICS, PARA HACERLOS MAS ENTRETENIDOS Y TRATAR DE NO HACERLO REPETITIVO CON LOS DEMAS. HE LEIDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y HE TOMADO UNA DESICION. NO PUEDO DECIRLO PERO HE LLEGADO A UNA LA CUAL DUDO COMO LA TOMEN. IGUAL, EXPLICARE ESO AHORA MISMO COMO DE COSTUMBRE.**

 **-ESTE CAPITULO COMO DIJE YA TENIA UN FINAL PLANEADO. Y COMO DIJE, INVOLUCRABA A SHANALOTTE Y MUCHO. PERO OTRO CON ARTURO, Y COMO EL DE ARTURO NO LO USE PUEDO DECIRLO SABIENDO QUE NO HAY UN EFECTO DE SPOILER DE POR MEDIO: ARTURO SERIA DESTERRADO A LA LUNA POR DEFENDER A SATARAH A PESAR DE LO QUE HIZO. ¿COMO? CELESTIA SE HABIA QUEBRADO A TAL PUNTO QUE AL SABER QUE SU HIJA ERA UNA AMENAZA MAS PODEROSA QUE LO QUE FUE NIGHTMARE MOON Y CHRYSALIS JUNTAS QUISO DESHACERSE DE SU HIJA IGNORANDO SUS EMOCIONES MATERNALES PERO ARTURO DECIDIO INTERFERIR Y SACRIFICO SU VIDA CON TAL DE QUE SATARAH VUELVA A SER SHANALOTTE Y POR ENDE FUE DESTERRADO A LA LUNA DONDE MORIRIA TRAS PASAR SU CONDENA DE 40 AÑOS. LO CUAL SI ES MUCHO CONSIDERANDO QUE ARTURO NO ES INMORTAL. PERO, ESO LO HICE A UN LADO PORQUE SIN EL PROTAGONISTA DE UN FIC ¿QUE HABRA QUE HACER? REALMENTE NO MUCHO. POR ESO LO RETIRE.**

 **-ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO DE ARTURO, PUDO HABER SIDO AUN MAS LARGO PERO POR DOS RAZONES NO LO HICE; PRIMERA.- HABIA MUCHO DE POR MEDIO ENTRE SITUACIONES COTIDIANAS Y EMOCIONALES ADEMAS DE QUE ME HE TOMADO 4 DIAS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO. EN LO PERSONAL, NO LE HABIA DEDICADO TANTO TIEMPO A UN ARCO DE HISTORIA. NI SIQUIERA CON REENCARNACION, POR LO QUE ESTE FIC AHORA TIENE CIERTA ATENCION DE MI PARTE SOBRE OTROS FICS. PERO NO QUIERO DARLE SU ATENCION ABSOLUTA PORQUE AUN REENCARNACION FALTAN CABOS SUELTOS Y NEO-EQUESTRIA TIENE APENAS SU PRIMER ARCO DE HISTORIA FINALIZADO POR LO QUE NO LO QUIERO DEJAR AHI. SEGUNDA.-ME ESTANQUE MUCHO EN UNA PARTE. SE NOTARA FACILMENTE. SOLO LE DEDIQUE POCOS DIALOGOS CENTRADO EN ELLO Y SUBITAMENTE CAMBIA A LO IMPORTANTE. DE AHI, ME DISCULPO. SIENDO SINCERO, ME DISCULPO. SE QUE ALGUNOS DISFRUTAN CAPITULOS LARGOS Y CON SITUACIONES BIEN DETALLADAS PERO. TRAS HABERME SENTADO 4 DIAS SEGUIDOS ESCRIBIENDO Y MODIFICANDO UNO SE CANSA Y LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO UNO LO DESEA. POR ESO, ME DISCULPO. TAL VEZ ALGUNOS DESEABAN LEER MAS PERO. LLEGUE A UN CIERTO LIMITE CON ALGUNAS PARTES PERO COMO DIJE. NO AFECTA A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL.**

 **-COMO DIJE, LEI SUS COMENTARIOS. FUE ALGO MUY DIFICIL PARA MI TOMAR UNA DECISION PERO LA TOME. ESPERO COMPRENDAN LO QUE HE DECIDIDO. SHANALOTTE ES UN PERSONAJE IMPORTANTE PARA MI TAMBIEN. Y EL HACERLE ALGO ASI, PUES. ME DEJA UN MAL SABOR DE BOCA. Y SE QUE ELLA NO ES UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL DE MI PARTE PERO TENGO UNA CIERTA SATISFACCION PORQUE LES FUI HONESTOS DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO DICIENDOLES QUE ESE PERSONAJE NO ES MIO Y LO HICE COMO TRIBUTO.**

 **YA ME PASE MUCHO DE LA CUENTA PERO TENIA QUE ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES. AHORA SI, POR ESTA SEMANA ME DESPIDO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE 'MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA'**

* * *

-CAPITULO 26: LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA; NO ES UN HASTA LUEGO, ES UN HASTA NUNCA-

Tuve que afianzar aquellas emociones negativas y reincorporarme porque estos pequeños confían en mi, confían que el autor publicara el final de esta historia. Dando asi un final feliz. después de unos cuantos minutos me levante del suelo limpiándome las lagrimas del rostro tomando conmigo el libro y la corona. Y los pequeños y yo caminamos en grupo hacia la salida donde estaba la profesora FlashingBulb y Shining Armor fuera de la academia conversando entre ellos y detrás mi carruaje devuelta al castillo. Era hora de regresar al castillo, tenia que llevarme el libro conmigo. Necesitaba que Celestia, mis hijas y Sharon lo vean. Los pequeños se detuvieron en la entrada mientras me acercaba a Shining Armor junto con FlashingBulb con tranquilidad. baje un poco la mirada viendo a aquella pequeña potranca de pelaje blanco con melena rosada toda alborotada tomando del pantalón de cuero marron. Con una pequeña sonrisa, puse mi mano sobre su melena acariciándola, era bueno saber que los niños todavía sonríen a pesar de los problemas o tristezas.

-¿Cómo se portaron su majestad?-Flashingbulb se me acerco con una sonrisa mientras un pony se le acercaba y ella le acariciaba la melena.

-Son unos angelitos, se portaron muy bien ¿Verdad?-Baje la mirada y esta pony asintió varias veces con la cabeza con una sonrisa bien marcada, lo cual que me alegro mas haciéndome olvidar un poco lo sucedido

-Menos mal, por lo regular se comportan asi cuando viene su esposa pero me da gusto que hayan disfrutado su lectura. Vamos chicos ¿Qué se le dice a su majestad?

-¡VUELVA PRONTO ARTURO!-Todos los pequeños gritaron con un animo increíble, voltee y todos me veian con una sonrisa llena de amor y alegría. Estuve a punto de llorar por ver sus hermosas sonrisas, no puedo creer que unos hermosos pequeños me hayan aceptado como su Rey.

-No sean vulgares niños. Es 'Su majestad'.

-No se preocupe Profesora, ya le habia dicho que me puede llamar por mi nombre. No hay ningun inconveniente-Me arrodille frente a la pequeña acariciando nuevamente su melena-Muchas gracias por ayudarme allí adentro, cuando quieras ir al castillo. No dudes llamarme, con gusto me gustaría darte un tour por el castillo.

-Muchas gracias Arturo, seria asombroso ir a ver su hogar y poder conocer a sus hijas.-Ella me sonrio alegre de mejilla a mejilla moviendo las orejas-Por cierto, ¿también pueden ir mis papas y hermanos?

-Claro pequeña. Son bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos-Me levante del suelo sin dejar de acariciar su melena-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro su majestad, ya que tiene que prepararse para cuando llegue el Duque de los Grifos.

-Muy bien-Solte a la pequeña caminando hacia fuera del edificio pero me detuve en seco ya que me falto algo importante, di media vuelta y vi a aquella pequeña mirandome con una sonrisa-No he preguntado tu nombre pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-MoonlyBlossom, Arturo-Hizo una pequeña reverencia MoonlyBlossom con una sonrisa simpática.

-Muy bien MoonlyBlossom, no olvidare tu nombre pequeña. Bueno, con su permiso-hice una pequeña reverencia y regrese mi cuerpo hacia el frente saliendo de la academia con una pequeña sonrisa, era como si esa pequeña me hubiera hecho olvidar mis emociones negativas. Me pare sobre la plataforma de oro y Shining Armor a mi lado derecho y los guardias corrieron sobre el pavimento hasta salir volando de las calles de Canterlot junto con el otro escuadron de guardias que venían detrás de mi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue haya dentro?

-Se podría decir que bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Este libro, fue por este libro-Le mostre el libro a Shining Armor el cual al verlo me miro a los ojos un poco mortificado-¿Por qué la cara?

-Pense que habían retirado el libro de todas las bibliotecas, Lo siento mucho Su majestad. Fue mi error.

-¿De que hablas Shining Armor?

-Es que ese libro lo escribió su hija, hace ya varios meses y cuando lo termino se lo mostro a su esposa y a mi. Pero, tuvo un efecto muy negativo por parte de su esposa por lo que le prohibio publicar el libro pero su hija un dia fue a una editorial el cual le ayudo a repartir esos libros por toda Equestria, al final nos dimos cuenta de esto. Estuvimos semanas buscando los libros hasta que dimos con el ultimo. O eso creimos y su hija Shanalotte junto con la editorial fueron reprendidos por esto. Nunca entendimos el motivo que orillo a su hija a hacer tal historia bizarra-Shining Armor se preocupo mucho al momento de explicarme, se sento sobre la plataforma de oro y se quito el casco liberando su crin del mismo y se quedo viendo al frente, al castillo de Canterlot que estaba a pocos minutos de camino.

-¿Y que entendiste de esto Shining Armor?

-Que su hija tiene una imaginación algo extraña. Algo que no comprendemos.

-Si, pero. Toma en cuenta que en una parte de esta historia ya sucedió, aquella princesa llamada Reah es capaz de asesinar a cualquiera y eso empezó cuando empezó a tener emociones. Cuando se enamoró y vio su amor frustrado asesino a aquel quien la ilusiono. ¿No te suena?

-Tiene razón, entonces. Su hija planea asesinarlo, seria un Regicidio.

-Exacto, asi que solo queda una cosa que no me queda claro. ¿Por qué mi hija escribió esto meses antes de que yo volviera a la vida? ¿Por qué no lo dijo cuando aun habia tiempo? ¿Qué le impidió?

-¿no será porque no querían que supiéramos que ella seria una amenaza para Equestria si lo veia a usted? ¿Qué no quería usted la viera como una amenaza apenas llegase?

-Podria ser pero, ahora no es momento de ver esto. Primero debemos de llegar al castillo.

-Esta bien Su majestad.

-Me podrias decir Arturo ¿Sabes?

-Esta bien Arturo.

-Vamos, nunca cambiaras-Movi la cabeza riendo un poco mientras Shining Armor hacia lo mismo pero apenado. Regrese la mirada hacia el castillo el cual estaba a escasos metros pero en vez de bajar por la puerta central la plataforma dio un giro hacia los jardines del castillo donde desde aca arriba veia a Theresa y Celeste junto con Sharon y mi esposa. Las tres estaban haciendo algo pero no podia ver bien que era lo que hacían. Descendimos cerca de ellas y baje de la plataforma con Shining Armor y este hizo una seña y la plataforma se fue hacia otra sección del castillo y el hizo una reverencia ante mi esposa mientras caminaba hacia mi-¿Cómo estuviste Celestia?-Ella hizo una seña a Shining Armor con su cabeza y el se alejo colocándose nuevamente su casco.

-Lo siento, pero. No dormi bien. Toda la noche estuve entresueños-Celestia me dio un leve beso en la mejilla aunque la veia normal pero su voz estaba algo bajo.

-Que mal, pero. No te preocupes, que todo esto va a terminar-Pase mi mano sobre su melena acariciándola un poco y ella me sonrio agradecida por mis palabras ¿O era por mi caricia?

-Eso espero Arturo, porque. Es difícil saber que tu primogénita ahora es una amenaza latente para Equestria y peor que busca destruir tu familia-Theresa, Celeste y Sharon se me acercaron algo mortificadas y mis hijas me abrazaron fuertemente. Igual acaricie su cabeza mientras me abrazaban con cierta tristeza.

-Lo se, para mi también es doloroso pero. Tampoco debemos descuidar nuestros asuntos. Tenemos mucho que cuidar. Como nuestro Reino.

-Tienes razón Arturo, habia olvidado eso. Aunque, es doloroso saber que Shanalotte termino asi.

-Lo se, duele pero. Todo saldrá bien.

-Papà ¿Qué es eso?-Theresa se asomo por un lado de mi mirando en el pasto aquel libro que habia leído hace poco en la escuela de los pequeños potros. Me solto y se arrodillo tomándolo abriéndolo por el medio ojeándolo-Oye Celeste ¿No es aquel libro del que trabajaba Shana?

-Haber-Celeste me solto y se acerco a Theresa arrebatándole el libro-Cierto, pero pensé que lo habían prohibido en Canterlot. ¿Cómo lo encontraste papà?

-Me lo encontré cuando les fui a leer un cuento a los pequeños. Cuando lo lei, supe que todo tenia sentido.

-¿Por qué lo dices Arturo?-Sharon se acerco a mis hijas en su silla de ruedas y ellas le dieron el libro hojeándolo hoja por hoja-Tiene ilustraciones bien hechas, se podría decir que el que las dibujo pudo haber sido un caricaturista profesional en el planeta tierra.

-¿Caricaturista? ¿Qué es eso Shar?-Theresa se acerco a Sharon recargándose sobre la silla mientras ella seguía hojeándolo

-Son personas que tienen un talento para dibujar extraordinario y estudian como refinar su talento y al final sus dibujos son animados para entretener al publico.

-Increible, ¿Y como podemos hacer para ver algo asi?

-Se necesitan muchas cosas, algo que carece mucho Equestria. Primero se necesita luz eléctrica estable, transmisoras, dibujantes, animadores. Muchas cosas.

-Si, pero mejor no hables de eso aquí. Porque no quiero que Equestria tenga muchas similitudes al mundo humano. Eso no, con que mis hijas tengan televisiones y videojuegos me basta pero que hayan esas cosas aquí. Eso no-Sharon me miro algo consternada por mis palabras. es normal que ella sienta eso cuando no tiene mas que hacer, solo leer y leer aunque es algo que ella deseo cuando le ofreci venir a Equestria. O tal vez sea porque no quiero nada humano aquí. Solo lo básico sin que pierdan su naturaleza ecológica y natural.

-¿Y quien escribió esto Arturo?

-Shanalotte. Y lo cual escribió sabiendo el futuro. Sabiendo que todo esto sucedería.

-Curioso, tu hija es clarividente.

-No es clarividente. Supo que si revivia todo esto pasaría. De alguna forma, desde antes de conocerme o tal vez cuando era una niña ya sentía algo mas que amor paternal hacia mi. Y cuando le rechace en sus últimos intentos paso lo que pasa en el final de su cuento.

-Si, si recuerdo el final. Se enamoro de un hombre hermoso, de corazon puro pero su corazon ya estaba ocupado por una diosa-Celestia se acerco a mi lado y Sharon le dio el libro el cual ella lo tomo con su magia colocándolo de frente-Lo cual cuando lo lei pensé que hablaba de otra diosa pero no. Hablaba de mi, y hablaba de mi hermana y el final es lo que mas me perturbo, por eso cuando lo hizo publico a escondidas mande a quitar todos los libros de Equestria aunque parece que falto este-Celestia mostro la ultima hoja donde se podia ver la silueta de la princesa Reah caminando entre el desierto con su palma derecha envuelta en un aura mágico de color rojizo con violeta rumbo a otro reino. Se podia ver un gran castillo en las montañas de oro y plata. Sharon veia los dibujos entretenida mientras que mi esposa se veia algo perturbada por lo que hablaba.

-Pero, ¿Dónde estaban los libros de este cuento?

-Extrañamente estaban en escuelas, tiendas y rara vez en bibliotecas. Y hubo una ocasión que aparecio dicho libro detrás de tu estatua.

-Entonces lo hizo a propósito. Pensó en lugares que tal vez iria cuando estuviera aquí. Era como si estuviera advirtiendo todo esto.

-Asi es, aunque. Ciertamente no pensé que esto estuviera basado en un futuro. Sino que pensé que seria imaginario.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Cómo hacemos para evitar eso que pasa en el libro?

-No lo se, pero. Tengo solo una idea. Es evitar que esto se complique mas. Aunque haya que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Celeste?-Theresa se acerco un poco mas a Celeste tomándola de la mano mientras que una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente.

-¿Es algo que a todos nos desagrada y que al final terminaremos adolorido?

-Exacto-Ambas se abrazaron ligeramente consternadas por sus insinuaciones que, a pesar de escucharse algo tonto podría ser verdad.

-Entonces estamos pensando en algo feo, muy pero muy feo.

-Lo siento hijas pero. Debemos de buscar una manera de detenerla. No podemos arriesgar todo el reino por la vida de una persona.

-Pero es tu hija. No puedes hacerlo papà. No puedes-Di media vuelta mirando al cielo sintiendo nuevamente aquellas emociones negativas inundar mi mente. Imaginar tan solo un poco aquella escena de muerte me querían dar ganas de llorar.

-Lo se, se que es mi hija. Pero, no quiero que mi amor hacia ella o hacia ustedes cause que este reino desaparezca. Ese cuento fue una metáfora del futuro. Si Satarah sigue dominando el cuerpo de mi hija podríamos morir todos. Moriría toda Equestria.

-¿Y que hay de Angel? ¿Por qué no le dices a el?

-¿Angel? ¿Quién es Angel, Arturo?

-Es el otro humano que te habia contado. Tiene una magia increíble y siempre viene acompañado de dos mujeres y su gemelo. Pero el no es una opción, no quiero que sepa que estamos viviendo una desgracia.

-Eres un maldito orgulloso. Solo piensas en ti mismo.

-Claro que no Celeste, no es orgullo. Si no quiero que se entere de esto es porque no quiero que se preocupe por mi ni por ustedes. El ahora mismo debe de estar disfrutando su vida con Twilight, si llego a decirle que mi hija mayor esta poseída por su espíritu malvado querra entrometerse y esto será mayor.

-Bien, que asi sea pero. De una vez te dire algo padre. Si Shanalotte no regresa con vida. No te lo perdonare, no te lo perdonaremos. Y nos iremos de tu vida, y ves contando los años porque nosotras somos inmortales pero tu no.

-Bien, no entorpeceré sus deseos pero. Escucha lo que dices hija mia. No vayas a decir algo de lo que te arrepientas por toda tu eternidad. ¿Y tu Theresa? ¿Tienes algo que reprocharme?-Voltee ligeramente hacia Theresa quien me veia con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Lo siento padre pero. Apoyo a Celeste, si le pasa algo a Shana. Tampoco te lo perdonare.

-Bien, lo mismo que le dije a tu hermana va para ti. No digan algo de lo que se arrepentirán para toda su vida eterna.

-Vamonos Theresa, dejemos a los adultos hablar-Celeste camino, casi corriendo con su hermana tomada de la mano al interior del castillo dejándome con Celestia y Sharon quienes no dijeron nada en nuestra discusión pero. Era lo mejor, no me hubiera gustado que Celestia hubiese dicho algo que agravara esta situación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Piensas en matar a tu hija Arturo?-Sharon se acerco moviendo su silla de ruedas tomándome de la mano mientras la veia de lado.

-Estoy meditándolo, amo mucho a mi hija pero. No quiero que por culpa de Satarah destruya todo lo que amo, y mate todo lo que habite este reino. No cuando apenas estoy aprendiendo ser un monarca.

-¿Estas seguro que es la única manera?

-No, no estoy seguro pero. De no haber otra alternativa. Tendré que hacerlo. ¿Celestia?

-Por desgracia y con toda la tristeza de mi corazón y alma. Debo de apoyar a Arturo pero creo que debería de haber otra alternativa para esto. El arrebatarle la vida a mi primera hija es una carga muy pesada que no creo poder soportar. No después de todo lo que he vivido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente Celestia?-Sharon me soltó de la mano moviéndose con su silla de ruedas hacia el balcón. Celestia camino detrás de ella y yo por igual.

-Tengo 8.846 años de edad Sharon.

-Es una edad increíble para alguien tan joven-Sharon se detuvo en el balcón mirando el paisaje natural de Equestria-¿Cómo es que consiguió que lo que no era nada fuera algo increíble?

-Con esfuerzo, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

-pero tuvo que sacrificar algo ¿No es asi?

-Exacto, para que yo pudiera llegar a lo que soy ahora tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas.

-¿Me podría dar un resumen de lo que hizo?

-Sacrifique mi niñez, mi adolescencia, mis amigos que en paz descansen. Sacrifique inclusive el sueño y magia pero. Lo mas importante que para tener todo lo que estamos viendo. Tuve que sacrificar mi alma. Cada edificio, cada calle y cada piedra es una parte de mi ser. Yo ayude a alzar este reino, recuerdo cuando aun Canterlot no era mas que un valle. No habia nada mas que arboles y un calido sol que yo misma alzaba junto con una expedición y empezamos a construir piedra por piedra junto con la esperanza este reino. Eventualmente, todo tuvo una forma solida hasta que hoy es Equestria.

-Pero, se olvido de un detalle muy importante Celestia-Mi esposa se paro a un lado de Sharon mirándola atenta mientras que yo caminaba a su lado derecho mirando igual a Sharon tratando de quitarme el nudo de encima.

-¿De que hablas Sharon?

-Su familia. Dice que perdió su niñez, su adolescencia, amigos pero. No menciono a su familia. ¿Qué paso con ello?-Celestia reacciono irguiendo su espalda mirando al frente, exactamente al cielo donde se podía distinguir un poco la luna entre el cielo azul.

-Eso también lo perdí, por mil años. Antes de llegar a lo que hoy es Canterlot hubo un tiempo en el que vivíamos en el Valle Everfree. En el castillo que mi hermana y yo construimos junto con los primeros habitantes de Equestria pero, justo antes de terminar. Ella se vio envuelta entre celos y envidia, lo que la convirtió en Nightmare Moon, por lo que tuve que desterrarla a la Luna.

-¿Y eso fue lo primero que pensó?-Celestia bajo la mirada viendo al suelo soltando una pequeña lagrima la cual recorrio su rostro hasta caer al suelo y romperse en cientos de gotas.

-No, hubo un momento en el que pude haber matado a mi hermana. Justo antes de usar los elementos. Pero, algo en mi me dijo que no lo hiciera. Por lo que opte en usarlos y mandarla a la Luna para que no amenazara la vida de Equestria y no tener que arrebatarle su vida.

-¿Ya entendió lo que dijo?-Celestia levanto la mirada confusa ante la pregunta de Sharon, igual yo no entendía aunque algo me decía que era muy obvio.

-No comprendo Sharon. ¿A que te refieres?

-Que aunque pensó en cometer un asesinato con tal de defender todo su reino encontró una solución a su estigma el cual fue desterrar a su hermana mil años en la luna con el fin de proteger a su reino y la vida de su hermana-Sharon volteo a verme con una sonrisa tomándome del brazo y tomando el casco de Celestia-No digan que matar a su hija sea la única solución. Shanalotte ahora es como Nightmare Moon. Solo tienen que buscar una solución pacifista para todo esto, no todo en la vida es asesinar o ser asesinado. Siempre habrá una solución para todo. Una solución positiva pero claro, no destierren a su hija por mil años a la Luna, busquen una forma de que ella pueda escuchar sus palabras. Salven a su hija, sálvenla. Es lo que los unio en primer lugar ¿No es así? El amor que tienen entre ustedes y el de sus hijas. Salven su amor, y sálvenla a ella de si misma.

-Tienes mucha razón Sharon, sin ti. Nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ello-Celestia sonrio mas tranquila ante el descubrimiento analítico de Sharon. Ella la vio y le sonrio amable y a mi por igual. Yo le correspondi la sonrisa y miramos al frente viendo el paisaje de Equestria. Se escuchaban a lo lejos las aves cantando y el viento haciendo coro.

-Me parece bien, porque parece que cierta persona me habia dicho que me daría un paseo por Canterlot y nunca lo hizo. Llevo varios dias en Equestria y sigo sin saber mucho. Solo lo que veia en la Television.

-Sobre eso, no les digas a mis hijas de que mi esposa y todo lo que existe fue parte de la ficción. Es mejor que no sepan esas cosas ya que les podría dejar traumas que nunca podrían dejar atrás.

-Solo si me compras una tarta de manzana de Applejack. Dicen que esta muy buena.

-Claro. solo si me ganas en una carrera.

-Oh vamos, No empieces con los chistes de las piernas Arturo. Que no te gustaría que te haga un examen escolar, parece que cierto Rey no se titulo en su carrera universitaria como debe ser y digamos que sus calificaciones no son muy buenas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No lo sabia, con verte a la cara ahora fue suficiente. Einstein.

-Hay Sharon, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-Reimos un poco los tres con la esperanza de que todo esto terminara bien aunque en el fondo seguía sintiendo un escalofrio que hacia sentir un frio que me temblaba horrible. Estuvimos un rato conversando de temas varios pero aun podia sentir aquellas emociones negativas en el aire por parte de mi esposa y mios. Queríamos olvidar un poco ese asunto cruel y centrarnos en lo de ahora, pero. Mi hija esta en algún lugar esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Entramos a la sala del trono Celestia y yo. Sharon se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco. Dice que la espalda le duele después de estar mucho tiempo sentada en su silla de ruedas. Me sente en el trono. Insistencia de Celestia, mientras que ella se sentaba a mi lado en la plataforma mirando hacia el frente. Unas maquillistas vinieron a maquillarme (?) ambas eran gemelas, se hacían llamar Lotus y Aloe. Muy simpáticas las dos y se veia que eran expertas en su trabajo aunque no parecían muy conversadoras, me colocaron mi corona y una túnica de plata con oro sobre mi ropa estándar lo cual la oculto muy bien. Pareciera que no tengo nada puesto. Mire hacia mi lado izquierdo mirando a mi esposa quien veia fijamente hacia la puerta con los ojos cristalinos y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Estaba ansiosa o nerviosa-¿Sucede algo Celestia?

-¿Mande? No nada, solo pensaba en lo de ahora-Ella volteo a verme ligeramente a los ojos un poco nerviosa y regreso la vista al frente. Parece que no es sobre Shanalotte.

-¿Y que es lo que estabas pensando?

-Es sobre el conde de los Grifos.

-¿Qué tiene el dichoso conde?

-Es que tras lo sucedido en Griffonstone. Con la perdida de su reliquia mas apreciada fueron cayendo económicamente y hasta hace poco estan levantándose de su decadencia.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Equestria en todo esto?

-Es que los grifos tienen conocimientos grandes de magia ancestral e inteligencia monumental. Claro, no se olvide de su nivel de repostería y si conseguimos hacer un convenio con ellos nos pueden dar parte de todo lo que poseen mas importante lo cual seria un gran beneficio para Equestria. Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-El conde de los Grifos tiende a ofenderse con facilidad. Su ultima visita estuvo tan mal que se pudo haber declarado una guerra contra nosotros pero de no ser por Shanalotte hubiera pasado.

-¿Y que hizo Shanalotte?

-Le ofrecio un poco de conocimientos literarios humanos.

-Bien, entonces si se ofende por algo le daremos eso.

-No lo creo-Celestia volvió a verme con una gran consternación mientras escuchábamos a lo lejos un carruaje-Que también a los grifos les gusta lo nuevo, si ya obtuvieron lo que ellos consideran importante o increíble querrán algo nuevo.

-Hmmm…Eso esta mal-Asi que elloas quieren lo mas nuevo, ¿Qué era lo que era nuevo en el mundo humano por cierto?-Dime Celestia algo.

-¿Aja?

-Que le dieron específicamente al conde de los Grifos.

-Le dimos 25 libros de la era antigua de la humanidad. Cuando apenas habían creado la imprenta, entre ellos habia libros de anatomía, enciclopedias e historia. Algo que el vio como nuevo, pero. Si repetimos eso en caso de que se ofenda, podría causar una ofensa aun mayor que una accidental.

-¿Y por que temen una guerra? Si la Equestriana parece tener un gran fuerte en su ejercito. Con el liderazgo de Shining Armor y nuestro no creo que una guerra no sea un problema.

-El problema no es el armamento. Sino que los Equestrianos tenemos un gran fundamento a cero guerras. Sonara tonto pero es algo que yo quiero demostrar, tener lazos con otros reinos sin problemas y exigencias hace que nos veamos de manos atadas o en este caso. De cascos atados.

-Eso si seria un problema pero, parece que tengo una idea.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que se trata?

-Es algo complicado pero. Hace años, muchos años antes de conocerte. Conoci a una persona casi igual a lo que hablas. Su nombre era Samuel. Era muy molesto, siempre quería que todo se lo dieran en la mano y dijeran que era un honor tenerlo entre nosotros. Un dia, se me acerco. Exigiendo que le pasase los apuntes de una materia, obviamente ignoro el hecho de lo que se veia en clases porque su ego le prohibia escuchar todo lo que le rodeaba por lo que le di los apuntes de un cuaderno diferente y cuando toco hacer revisión tenia todo mal. Obviamente tuvo que repetir materia-Celestia se veia que no comprendia las palabras que decía, obviamente era porque nunca paso por ello cuando era Celeste y por lo regular en la Universidad ya muchos son maduros con los demás y consigo mismos-Lo que quiero llegar es que podemos engañar al conde dándole lo mismo pero con una apariencia totalmente diferente.

-Pero ¿Qué le podemos dar? Obviamente un libro humano ya es algo común ante sus ojos a pesar de ser algo muy diferente. Tiene las mismas características físicas que otros libros. Eso no lo sorprendería.

-Entonces démosle un libro electrónico.

-Libro…¿Electronico?

-Si, como lo que usaba para escribir mis apuntes. Mi laptop pero, no seria una laptop. Sino una tableta electrónica especial para eso. Seria lo mismo pero mas bonito ¿No?

-Tienes razón pero. ¿Cómo conseguimos un libro electrónico?

-Pues, habría que ir al mundo humano ¿No?

-Su majestad, aquí esta el conde-Aparecio un guardia quitándose su casco y haciendo reverencia. Cryce la mirada con Celestia y ella por igual encogiéndonos de hombros-¿Qué hacemos?

-Que pase claro, no lo dejen esperar. Ya saben como es su actitud.

-Como ordene, Su majestad-Aquel guardia dio media vuelta y salio de la sala dejándonos nuevamente solos.

-Bueno, supongo que aquel carruaje que se escuchaba haya fuera era el del conde de los grifos. Y que no podremos hacer eso.

-Lo se, es lo que mas me preocupa Arturo. Espero podamos salir de esto.

-Lo haremos Celestia, tu confía en mi-Justo cuando termine mi frase se abrió la puerta mostrando a un gran grupo de grifos. Con grandes picos y garras, de colores varios y diferentes tamaños. Ciertamente eran mas grande que los ponys. Su estatura era similar a la de la princesa Luna. Todos tenían puesto ropa muy extravagante. Parecía ropa sacada de una obra de teatro. Bufones mas bien. En medio, un grifo de tamaño casi superior, pelaje de color marron y ojos de color dorado. garras de color crema y algunas de las plumas de sus alas de color plata. Tenia una ropa casi indescriptible pero era de color guinda con algunos adornos de bronce y tenia un sombrero abombado de color blanco con una pluma negra encima. Aquel grupo de 4 grifos caminaron hacia nosotros mientras que sus pezuñas rasgaban ligeramente cada hebra de tapete.

-El conde de Griffonstone. Sir ancerus. Representando al Rey de Griffonstone. Ha venido a conversar con la máxima autoridad Equestriana-Un grifo, con un tono de voz agudo lleno de agocentrismo y vanidad. De pelaje plateado u ojos rojizos y una vestimenta casi similar al del conde Ancerus. Supongo.

-* _Bueno, supongo que por como veo las cosas. Tomara un rato-_ Me levante del trono caminando hacia el haciendo una reverencia mientras el nos veia con superioridad. Fácilmente será un dia largo.

Creo, que a este punto. No habrá mucho que decir. El conde no se porto tan mal como creía. Pero, habia que hablarle con respeto sino lo veria mal y como una ofensa muy clara. Su estadia si fue corta. No lo esperaba pero si estresante. Todo lo terminaba con una frase 'Ya ya' siempre que hablaba era un 'Ya ya' algo que debe ser para sentirse superior pero tuvimos que aguantarlo. Al final, todo fue bien. Pudimos llegar a un acuerdo de intercambio de conocimientos y hechizos. Pero. Termino bien, o eso creo pero me hubiera gustado tener un consejo mas detallado porque. Celestia se mantuvo casi siempre en silencio dejándome por asi decirlo. Solo. Pero, ya paso. ahora solo quedaba hacer algo. Mi hija.

Estábamos de pie en el jardín del castillo mirando al cielo anaranjado. Mi esposa estaba sentada sobre el piso de mármol grisáceo mientras estaba de pie a su lado derecho. Estábamos centrados en querer desahogar lo nuestro. Baje un poco la mirada escuchando a Celestia llorar desconsoladamente mientras me quitaba la corona soltándola al suelo y escuchando el pequeño tintineo de la corona al rebotar hasta hacerse un sonido nulo. Y no pude mas, llore. Todo esto no fue mas que una tortura. Mi hija, Shanalotte. Satarah, la princesa del Desierto. Ese libro, todo. Todo fue un plan de Shanalotte. Y, escuchar a mi esposa llorar me quebraba el corazon. Esta emoción fue súbita pero. Esta bien justificada. Alce la mirada viendo nuevamente al cielo pero. Ahora vi un cambio. El sol. Aquel sol naranja había cambiado. No, no se había envuelto en el aura mágica de Celestia o de Luna. Sino, de un aura guinda. Reconocía esa aura mágica donde sea. Era Shanalotte. Pero, algo vi algo inusual. El cielo se envolvió en ese aura guinda y todo lo que fue Canterlot. Desapareció. Si, desapareció. En una noche intencional. Me limpie las lágrimas y voltee a ver a Celestia y ella alzo la mirada por igual mirando con asombro el cielo y la desaparición de Canterlot y nuestros alrededores. Únicamente quedaba el castillo y el sol junto con la Luna por un lado.

-Papá, mamá. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Volteamos los dos viendo a Celeste con Theresa y Sharon corriendo hacia nosotros con Sharon en sus brazos moviéndola en su silla de ruedas-Todos los guardias se convirtieron en piedra.

-No lo sabemos hijas pero parece malo. Muy malo-Las tres se detuvieron exaltadas mientras el viento empezó a acelerarse y nuestro cabello empezó a moverse por el viento agresivo-Demasiado malo.

-¿Crees que sea Shanalotte, Arturo?-Sharon se tomó del cabello evitando ligeramente que cubriera su rostro pero podía ver su gran mortificación, igual. Pareciera retórica.

-Si, es Shanalotte. Por desgracia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se, no pensé que pasaría algo tan pronto. Pero, me da gusto-Todos voltearon a verme extrañados. Sentía sus miradas juzgando inmediatamente mis palabras mientras no contuve un poco la risa que obviamente vieron mal, voltee de nuevo hacia el frente donde se aproximaba una ventisca de arena-Shanalotte viene a casa. Es mejor prepararnos para cuando regrese.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos prepararemos de algo que no sabemos?

-No lo se, pero habrá que estarlo. Celeste, llévate a tu hermana a tu habitación. Sharon, quédate conmigo y Celeste. En caso de que las cosas se compliquen. Celestia te mandara a un lugar seguro.

-Entendido Arturo.

-Celestia-Ella volteo a verme mientras me quitaba la túnica que me habían dado para atender esos asuntos reales y al soltarlo volo con el viento hasta desaparecer-Lo mas seguro es que esto termine mal, asi que. Espero tengas la fortaleza para confrontarlo.

-Entiendo Arturo pero. Si algo malo pasa, no dudes en hacer _eso._

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Celestia-ella asintió mientras veia a lo lejos. Veia el viento con arena a nuestro alrededor ¿En serio el castillo era el único que se mantuvo de pie? ¿Es esto una alucinación o una realidad?-Si las cosas se ponen agresivas no dudes en hacerlo. Por favor, aunque sea nuestra hija ahora es una amenaza para Equestria. Se que seria una carga muy grande pero. Es eso o llevar otra casi incalculable sabiendo que todo un reino murió por su culpa.

-Esta bien Arturo, entiendo como deben ser las cosas.

- _Vamos, no digan esas cosas frente a su primogenita. Eso es una groseria ¿Qué le estan enseñando a su hija?-_ Volteamos hacia el frente viendo una figura caminar hacia nosotros. Estaba caminando sobre el aire y podíamos ver su aura mágico. Era una mezcla de color guinda con color violeta hasta que vimos la figura física de Shanalotte caminando hacia nosotros. Retrocedimos un poco mientras veíamos como se acercaba a nosotros caminando en el aire. A una altura superior al barandal de piedra.

-Nada, nuestra Shanalotte nunca haría lo que tu haces Satarah-El brazo derecho de Shanalotte o Satarah se envolvió en ese aura y la lanzo hacia Celestie envolviéndola en ese aura mágico. Ella trato de liberarse pero no podia, la alzo en el aire mientras que ella forcejeaba-¿Pero que…?

-Vamos, no es la gran cosa. Solo quiero que vuelvas a tus raíces-El aura que tenia alrededor de Celestia se intensifico y abrió a la fuerza las extremidades y alzo la mirada-Quiero a la madre de Shanalotte. Aquella que la pario.

-Maldita, Sueltala-Camine hacia ella y con la otra mano me envolvió en ese aura mágico y me alzo en el aire centrándose en la garganta. Sentia como cortaba la entrada de aire por mi garganta.

-No interrumpas. Padre. Esto es entre ella y yo. Supongo que habras leído el cuento de la princesa del Desierto. Y espero hayas leído el final, tu hija se esmero mucho escribiéndolo y mas queriéndolo distribuir por Equestria pero claro. ustedes la vieron como una loca y quemaron dichos libros pero parece que mi padre pudo leerlo. Por cierto, Sharon. No eres una molestia por lo que no pienso gastar mi magia en ti, no te sientas ofendida-Voltee a duras penas hacia Sharon quien estaba molesta apretando los puños aferrándose de la falda de su vestido-Ya casi terminamos madre. Es hora de traer a mi verdadera madre. A Celeste.

-¿Qué?-Celestia se envolvió en un aura blanco y de golpe apareció Celeste. La forma humana de Celestia. Aquel pelo rubio de aura multicolor. Grandes alas blancas y un gran cuerpo escultural-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Magia negra mi estimada madre. Todo en esta vida es fácil con magia negra. Ya ves a mi padre. Lo traje de la muerte gracias a la magia negra-Shanalotte esbozo una sonrisa mientras soltaba a mi esposa mandándola suavemente al suelo.

-Detén esta locura, nuestra hija nunca haría algo asi. Nunca haría algo en nuestra contra-Celestia se veia algo molesta, o con una gran presión encima. Pero, siento que algo va bien. Aquella presión que tenia en la garganta habia decrecido considerablemente aunque aun me tenia en el aire.

-No, pero recuerda que yo en parte no soy su hija. Ella ya ha muerto. Y nada la traerá de vuelta. Querida madre.

-Maldita-Celestia envolvió sus palmas en ese aura mágico dorado mirando con odio a Shanalotte. Algo tengo seguro pero. Tal vez Celestia no, Shanalotte aun no ha muerto. De algún modo, se que ella esta ahí dentro. Esperando a que alguien la salve de ella misma.

-Vaya, ya nos vamos entendiendo-Shanalotte me soltó de golpe tronándose los huesos de las manos con saña-Te dire algo Celestia, si tu ganas o ustedes ganan. Me ire tranquilamente dejándoles a su preciada hija pero. Si yo gano, ustedes dejaran el trono de este hermoso reino y mi padre será mi esclavo de por vida.

-Maldita…-Celestia bajo la mirada bajando los puños con su magia pensativa. Me levante del suelo y camine hacia ella queriendo tomarla del hombro y al momento de rozar su hombro recibi una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrio mi brazo entumiéndolo por milisegundos.

-Celestia…-Me tome la mano mientras acariciaba para quitarme el horrible entumecimiento mirándola con algo de pena. Ella volteo a verme molesta viéndome a la cara y veia como sus pelos se crispaban por la estatica. Al verme a los ojos su expresión cambio queriéndose tranquilizar.

-Lo siento Arturo, es que. Todo esto es como revivir el pasado. Y me altera.

-Lo se Celestia pero, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen. No estas tratando con un enemigo. Estas tratando con tu hija. Solo, tranquilízate por favor-Me acerque nuevamente dándole un corto beso en los labios y retrocedi varios pasos tomando a Sharon conmigo yendo a un extremo del jardín.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos empezar? Que ansio pasar la noche con mi amadísimo padre. Diosa del sol blanco.

-Cuida tus palabras, Satarah. Que es mi esposo. Mi familia, y cualquiera que tenga deseos promiscuos con mi esposo. Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Asi que esas son tus ultimas palabas. Bien, que asi sea-Shanalotte se envolvió en ese aura rojizo al igual que Celestia en ese aura dorado mientras que su cabello cambiaba ligeramente de color levantándose por la energia mágica-Dame tu mejor golpe, amadísima madre. Diosa del sol blanco, la Diosa del primer pecado.

Celestia no exclamo ninguna palabra, únicamente se abalanzo hacia Shanalotte envuelta en su aura mágico dejando detrás una estela del mismo y Shanalotte junto sus palmas recibiendo la ambestida de mi amada esposa y madre. Veia el odio que Celestia emanaba de su mirada y el ego que emanaba mi hija. De la inercia del movimiento retrocedio escazos dos metros en el aire mientras que la tormenta de arena se intensificaba arrancando del suelo los arboles golpeando las paredes de piedra del castillo, Celestia junto sus palmas a las de Shanalotte y la alzo en el aire entre la tormenta de arena y juntas en el aire se lanzaban hechizos de magia a quemarropa envueltas en su campo de magia. Sharon me tomo de la mano con miedo mirando al cielo como aquellas. Madre e hija luchando para proteger lo que ellas creen correcto. Sentía aquella gran presión contra mi pecho mientras luchaban a muerte. Algo, en mi quería romperse. Estaba a tan poco. Aquellos recuerdos de hace mas de 10 años regresaron como por arte de magia, aquellos recuerdos en los que Shanalotte era una bebe y aun discutia con Celeste. Celestia de como cuidar de una bebe que a duras penas hablaba. Aquellos recuerdos en los que Celestia habia enfermado gracias a que su magia se estaba acabando para poder mantenerse con vida y la única forma de prolongarla era que sus hijas le proporcionasen su joven y pura magia para que no muriera antes de regresar a su hogar. Esos recuerdos que a pesar de ser dolorosos y llenos de angustia. Era una señal que sus hijas habían crecido entre el amor que nosotros les habíamos brindado. Tan pequeñas, tan inocentes y su amor fue mas haya de los limites. Y también este es una prueba de Dios. Una prueba para Shanalotte quien estuvo sufriendo desde que yo llegue. Vendio su alma a un ser tan cruel y sinico con el fin de darme la vida que se me fue arrebatada cuando llegue a Equestria. No dejaba de ver al cielo viendo como madre e hija luchaban. Veia como se arrojaban magia y ninguno conectaba al cuerpo de la otra gracias a su aura mágico que las protegia pero. ¿Cuánto tiempo durara eso? ¿Quién soportara la carga de la otra hasta que su defensa caiga?

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la tormenta de arena aumentaba dificultando la vista. Grandes torrentes de aire cubrían nuestra visión y hacían mas pesado el ambiente que de por si, ya era pesado con tantos pecados en el aire. seguía siendo una batalla muy igualada hasta que mi esposa no pudo mas. Creo un gran orbe de magia tan grande como su cuerpo sobre su cabeza de color dorado a una altura superior de Shanalotte y ella esbozo una gran sonrisa malévola que recorria su mejilla a mejilla y de igual manera creo un orbe pero a menor escala entre sus palmas y Celestia se lo lanzo y ella por igual creando una gran masa de magia en el aire hasta impactar y una vez impactando sus colores se mezclaban y la presión que ejercían sobre el ambiente era aun mas superior. Tanto que la tormenta de arena se disipo mostrando el ambiente. Era una noche de Luna llena. Veia la luna sobre Celestia y el gran firmamento acompañando a la pequeña Luna blanca. Un cielo nocturno algo inusual, habia colores varios entre el azul y violeta con un cierto toque dorado. la vestimenta de Celestia estaba arañada y podia ver trozos de su cuerpo descubiertos y su cabello estaba erizado y veia chispas de magia entre cada cabello. Jadeaba mientras un hilo de saliva pasaba desapercibido por ella bajando por su barbilla. En cambio, Shanalotte se veia mas conservada físicamente aunque psicológicamente era mas inestable.

-Dime, ¿Ya estas cansada? ¿Quieres terminar con esto pronto? Mi amada madre-Shanalotte se veia con aquella sonrisa malvada mientras cargaba un gran orbe de magia sobre su mano derecha donde tenia el dicho guante plateado con las gemas en forma de corazon mientras que Celestia cargaba un orbe de magia en su mano izquierda pero veia como hacia cortes mágicos cortos y rapidos.

-Claro que no, esto. Esto es momentáneo. Pronto terminare esto. Y tu dejaras de molestar-Celestia coloco la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y su campo mágico aumento de nivel pero vi que los ojos de Celestia se iluminaron con un color blancuzco y su vestido se alzo contra la voluntad de la gravedad al igual que su cabello. Shanalotte quito su rostro alegre a uno mas consternado-Ahora si, tu alma dejara de ser una molestia. Y asi mi hija, Shanalotte. Podra descansar de su agotamiento.

-Asi que lo hara-Sharon me solto mirando fijamente al cielo donde mi esposa concentraba toda su magia en su pecho.

-Asi es, piensa darle un final a esto. Y no creo que sea de una buena manera.

-¿Crees que la asesine?

-No lo se, depende de ella si la asesina o la manda a la Luna. Pero, como veo que ambas estan casi parejas en poder por lo que la victoria será para aquella que tenga una pizca de poder mas que la otra.

-¡ARTURO! ¡TOMA!-Celestia saco de su pecho un gran espadón de oro con gemas de colores varios y de foma elegante. Si, era la espada de la armonía que vi hace varios dias con lo de Solar Flare. Arrojo la espada cayendo al suelo enterrándose con el mango hacia arriba. Tome en silencio la espada con mi mano derecha sin apartarle la mirada a Celestia. Se veia exhausta espiritualmente. Buscaba desesperadamente una ventaja sobre Shanalotte. O tal vez, no quería cargar con el peso de tener que asesinar a su hija o desterrarla-Cuando caiga al suelo…Apuñalas su corazon. Por favor.

-Bien…Si asi lo deseas-Tome la espada con ambas manos acariciando el mango robusto y bien tallado y la hoja bien afilada y con cada sección un elemento de armonía con su respectiva gema. Obviamente no era la original porque la original debe de estar con Twilight y sus amigas pero sentía en mis manos que emanaba una cantidad inmensa de magia. ¿Qué quieres hacer Celestia?

-Vaya, asi que planean asesinar a su hija. Deberían de sentirse avergonzados de hacer eso con su primogénita.

-Tu no eres mi hija, solo eres una impostora que usurpo su cuerpo-Celestia se tranquilizo un poco mientras aquel aura que emanaba se adelgazaba por el agotamiento.

-Es justo lo al revés. Fui quien robo su alma. Ustedes verán como me deshago de todo aquel que estorbe en su futuro. Empezando contigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacer esto? ¿No basta con hacernos sufrir?

-El sufrimiento es algo que se paga al momento. Porque si lo incubas puede convertirse en venganza y de venganza a muerte. Y te preguntaras ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado para que todo el sufrimiento de tu hija pasara de venganza a muerte? Mucho tiempo. Desde que tu amado esposo volvió. No, espera. Desde que ella era una bebe. Por alguna razón, ella ya sabia que sucedería. Por desgracia, eres una pésima madre. Les diste amor y afecto pero nunca tomaste de tu tiempo para saber que tu hija es clarividente.

-¿Qué?

-Que tu hija tiene un don mayor que el de la magia. Puede ver fragmentos del futuro. Seras ignorante.

-Nunca, Shanalotte nunca me habia dicho eso-Celestia bajo la guardia viendo como aquel orbe que la envolvía se debilitaba viendo el cielo atraves del orbe.

-si, y predijo que tu morirías este dia-En lo que termino la frase Shanalotte le lanzo un gran orbe de magia que apenas pudo ver pero muy tarde para esquivarlo. Aquel orbe había impactado en el pecho quemando su ropa y parte de su piel. Vi como cayó al suelo con un gran grito de dolor mientras se escuchaba una gran risa alocada por otro lado-¡SERAS IMBECIL, CAISTE EN ALGO TAN SIMPLE. JUSTO COMO LO PREDIJO SHANALOTTE!-Celestia cayó al suelo rebotando contra su espalda escupiendo sangre. Ya no puedo mas, me he estado rompiendo el alma viendo como mi amada esposa lucha contra mi otra razón para vivir. Mi hija, coloque la espada a mi espalda y al colocarla corte la tela donde se aseguro bien y corrí hacia mi esposa dejando a Sharon detrás. Me arrodille tomando a Celestia de la cabeza recargándola en mi cuerpo mientras Shanalotte nos veia con superioridad. Lo veia en su sonrisa.

-Celestia, aguanta por favor. Solo es un pequeño corte-Vi la quemadura de su estomago y siendo franco. Aunque sea inmortal y cuanta cosa mas inventen. Esto lo veia como una herida de muerte.

-Solo tengo una cosa por decirte Arturo, termina esto. Por favor, no hagas una estupidez. Por favor-Celestia me sonrio mientras salía un hilo de sangre por su boca cayendo inconsciente. La levante del suelo cargándola entre mis brazos llevándola a un extremo del jardín viendo como su mano colgaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta bien, esposa mia. Hare lo mejor que pueda. Tu descansa a gusto por favor.

-Me estoy aburriendo. ¿Podrías darme tu alma por favor?

-Haz causado muchos problemas ahora Satarah. Haz arrebatado la libertad de mi hija, haz quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi hija. Inclusive has amoldado a tu favor el comportamiento de mis dos hijas preciosas. Sin contar que has osado a herir al amor de mi vida. Aquella mujer que me motivo a seguir adelante. Mi amada Celestia, mi amada Princesa Celestia-Me levante del suelo caminando hacia ella tomando nuevamente la espada apuntando hacia ella-Es hora de que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece. No importa si tengo que matarte para ello-Satarah dejo de verme con esa sonrisa con una mirada algo mas calmada que hace momentos. Supongo que ya debe de estar comprendiendo su situación.

-Pero. No era lo que esperaba. Debes de pedir misericordia.

-Pues supongo que eso que llamas misericordia. No cabe en mi, haz herido a la persona que mas amo y haz tomado el alma de mi primera que con mucho amor concebimos. ¿Y aun crees que pediré misericordia ante tal monstruo? Vamos Satarah. Si me conocieses mejor. Sabrias que yo no pido misericordia porque. Ya sabes, nunca la doy-Continue caminando hacia ella mientras que ese rostro de confianza y soberbia desaparecia apareciendo uno con miedo y desesperación.

-Maldito. Solo estas jugando conmigo. Veras como gritas mi nombre mientras torturo tu alma-Satarah envolvió sus palmas en ese aura de color guinda con violeta mirandome con odio por cada paso que daba.

-Oh si, veras como pediras misericordia. Tal vez Satarah y Shanalotte sepan que tengo un lado bueno. Protector y cariñoso pero. Nunca han conocido mi lado vengativo y tal vez asesino. Es algo que hace que entre en conflicto con Angel Figueroa. Tal vez el busque la paz y amor en toda Equestria pero si a mi me hacen algo. Con que me hagan enfurecer. Soy capaz de asesinar sin remordimiento alguno. Asi que, tu me has hecho enfurecer Satarah. Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que te asesine? Apuñalando tu estomago o quitarte la inmortalidad arrancando esa horrible cabeza que ni es tuya y si ni asi te mueres. Me asegurare de quemarte viva hasta que esa famosa inmortalidad se haga nula y ahora si mueras-Satarah me lanzo un orbe de magia pero a medio camino aparecio un escudo mágico frente mio disipando su magia. Supongo que este espadón me da una defensa mágica considerable. Satarah retrocedió varios pasos mientras yo caminaba hacia ella.

-Desgraciado. Bien sabes que si me dañas también dañaras a Shanalotte.

-Lo se, y creeme. No me importa. Shanalotte me lo recalco mucho en su historia la cual supongo que no leíste. Si dejo con vida a la princesa del Desierto. Osea, Satarah. Todos morirán y si comparo la muerte de millones con una sola. Creo que la balanza esta en tu contra. ¿Tu que crees?

-Eres un enfermo-Veia con intensidad en sus ojos ese cambio de aura. Ojos de color guinda con dorado u ojos de color violeta. Shanalotte estaba reaccionando a mis palabras. Supongo que ella tiene miedo de morir. Sus emociones deben de estar a punto de liberarse-¡MUERE!-Me lanzo una serie de orbes de magia los cuales se desviaban al estar casi en contacto de mi cuerpo.

-Pobre, eres una niña acorralada que ya no sabe que hacer. ¿Qué paso con esa soberbia que tanto cargabas? Vamos, acércate a tu _amadísimo_ padre para que te un poco de afecto-extendi los brazos caminando hacia ella con la espada por un lado mientras ella empezó a sudar cargando su magia infinita-Bueno ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos, si me vas a matar hazlo. Te reto.

-Oh, ya te has resignado. Me gusta. Vamos-Me detuve a escasos centímetros mirándola a los ojos viendo con claridad sus ojos brillantes cambiantes. Vamos Shanalotte, sal de ahí. No quiero terminar haciéndolo-Hoy es una hermosa noche. Las aves duermen, las flores se petrifican. En dias como estos, niñas como tu. Deberían arder en el infierno-Extendí la espada hacia ella con ambas manos apuntando a su pecho. Veia como la espada se hundía ligeramente sobre su piel mientras veia como su respiración se agitaba y las gotas de sudor pasaban de lado por la hoja de la espada-Bueno, es hora de decir adiós. Espero, que a donde se pudra tu alma sea en un lugar donde no este el alma de mi hija. Adios-Di una gran patada por un lado de su pierna derecha. Justo detrás de la rodilla y del golpe cayo de lado sobre su rodilla cambiando su mirada a una mas terrorífica. Supongo que ahora si se ha percatado de que su vida esta en mis manos. Es muy frágil a pesar de ser un ser demoniaco. Aleje la hoja de la espada y le di una gran patada sobre el pecho mandándola al suelo tosiendo fuertemente y aquella magia que la rodeaba desapareció y el brillo casi desapercibido por igual mirándome con miedo. Camine hacia ella girando la espada en mi mano.

-No puedes hacerlo, soy tu hija. No puedes matarme, ¿Qué paso con el amor parental?

-Lo siento, pero eso solo aplica con mis hijas. Pero, tu no lo eres-Alce la espada con una cierta indiferencia pero. Si sale bien, no será necesario tanto espectáculo. Satarah empezó a llorar en silencio sin parpadeo.

-Por favor no, no lo hagas papá. Soy yo, tu amada hija. Aquella que te trajo de la vida-Satarah coloco ambas manos frente a ella con el guantelete de plata de frente y veía la gema central brillar en esa aura mágica de color guinda y centelleaba muy rápido.

-Mi hija nunca lloraría aun sabiendo que su vida esta en riesgo-Tome la espada firmemente mientras veia que Satarah tenia frente a ella sus brazos queriendo proteger su vida. Di un gran suspiro mientras bajaba con una gran velocidad la espada y Satarah exclamo un gran grito agonico mientras una sensación caliente cubria mis manos y mi parte de mi rostro y asi. Libre su pobre alma de una vez por todas. Tal vez, me odie pero. Espero que comprenda que lo hice por su bien. Pero, tuve que hacer un gran sacrificio por ello. Adios. Espero, que tu alma descanse.

 _Padre, desde el momento que nací. Sabia que estaba maldita. Lo podía ver, en mis pequeñas pupilas deformes. Aquellos ojos de diferente tonalidad. Lo vi, vi como dabas la vida por mi madre y ella hizo lo mismo por ti. Dándote el gran tesoro que habia encerrado hace ya muchos milenios. Su amor, pero. Con ello viene el miedo y la envidia pero. Lo superaste. Superaste el miedo a la muerte con tal de estar con tu amada esposa. Tal vez nunca escuches estas palabras, tal vez nunca las escuches salir de mi boca. ni la mas mínima silaba pero. Con solo verte a los ojos. Se que sabras todo. Quiero decirte algo. Te amo, cuando nací. No sabía quien eras pero. Sabia que eras alguien quien me amaría tanto como amas a mi madre. Pero, también vi maldad. Una maldad dentro de mi. Que nacería pasando los 16 años de edad. Pasando las 16 primaveras. Una maldad que asesinara a todo lo que se le cruce. Y tu, si. Tú, Arturo. Tú serás quien me libre de ese monstruo. Satarah. La princesa del Desierto. Pero, tendrás que mostrar tu valía ante ella. Demostrar que hasta el ser mas cruel y caprichoso puede tener emociones tanto positivas como negativas; amor, esperanza, fe, alegría, odio, envidia, orgullo y corrupción. Pero, vi un futuro. En el que tu arrebatabas mi vida. Pero, tras lo sucedido aprendí algo._

 _El futuro es como un riachuelo. Sigue hacia una sola dirección pero. Si aparece algo que modifique su ruta. Todo lo que iba hacia haya cambiara. Tal parece que durante ese dia aprendiste muchas cosas. Conviviste con tus súbditos. Les mostraste que aunque no seas Equestriano tienes un corazón puro. Tras leer el cuento que con odio escribi, con miedo e ira. No caíste, te levantaste de ello con la frente en alto. Supiste como evitar robar el alma de una persona que te ha amado desde que su corazón empezó a latir. Te amo mas que como padre por eso. Tienes un sentido de justicia inquebrantable. Un sentido de amor puro y por eso. Te amo, se que nunca corresponderías mis palabras porque obviamente van en contra de todo lo que me ha enseñado mi madre. Pero, si murieses y rencarnaces. Obviamente te buscaría de nuevo, hasta los confines mas oscuros de la tierra. Sin importar tu apariencia, sin importar tus nuevas emociones. Hare que recuerdes quien soy. Y, como no tendríamos lazos consanguíneos ni nada que nos relacione. Podríamos ser algo mas, pero. Suena tonto y tal vez enfermizo. ¿No crees? Si, yo también lo pienso. Pero, ahora soy libre. De alguna forma, haz podido superar la magia negra que te aprisionaba y me aprisionaba._

 _Ahora podre sonreir, ahora podre llorar, sentir orgullo, sentir miedo, podre sentirme libre de todo pecado. Aquello que nombro Satarah. 'la diosa del primer pecado' tiene algo de cierto. Mi madre, la Reina Celestia cometio un horrible pecado. Algo que va en contra de las leyes de la vida. Ella, es inmortal. Todo ser tiene un ciclo. Nace, crece, se reproduce y muere. Pero, mi madre. Al aceptar la inmortalidad del árbol de la armonía rompió lo ultimo. No morirá, no experimentara la muerte. Sufrirá, si. Mucho, su pecado es la inmortalidad y su condena. Ver como todos aquellos que la rodean mueren sin ella poder hacer algo al respecto. Mis hermanas. Celeste y Theresa. Aquellas gemelas e inmaduras tienen un potencial casi superior al mio. No lo saben, pero lo tienen. Solo. Cuidalas del doctor Knives. Que todo esto lo vio desde su silla con una gran satisfacción. No se detendrá hasta que tenga lo que quiere. Mi madre lo posee pero buscara algo mas débil. A mis hermanas, a tus hijas Arturo. Cuídate de el y del Rey Sombra. Se que en un futuro moriras. No de viejo, pero moriras y cuando eso suceda. Ni Angel Figueroa podrá detenerlo. Además, albatros esta cerca. Puedo sentirlo. Tienes que aliarte nuevamente con el Arcangel Angel Figueroa junto con sus aliados. Tendras que arriesgar nuevamente tu vida con el pero. Como dije, el futuro es incierto y cualquier cosa puede modificarlo. El futuro no esta escrito en piedra pero si en aire. cualquier cosa alteraría todo. Bueno, supongo que por esto es todo. Te deseo una larga vida. Larga vida al Rey de Equestria, Larga Vida al Rey Arturo, Larga vida a mi padre. Nos veremos al amanecer. Tu hija, Shanalotte._


	27. Chapter 27

**QUE ONDA, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, EN ESTA OCASION VEREMOS YA UNA SITUACION ALGO MAS SIMPLE Y EMOTIVA. COMO HABIA AVISADO EN REENCARNACION. Y SI, SI LEEN EL TITULO SABRAN DE LO QUE HABLO, NO QUITARE A SHANALOTTE DE ESTE FIC. SE QUE HE DICHO QUE NO ES UN PERSONAJE MIO. ES DE LA SAGA SOULS (AUNQUE DIRIA QUE ES DE HIDETAKA MIYAZAKI O NO LO SE. DICEN QUE NO ESTUVO RELACIONADO A DARK SOULS 2 PERO ESO ES OTRO ASUNTO :P) Y QUISE INCLUIRLA AQUI COMO UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO. ORIGINALMENTE NO TENDRIA NINGUNA RELEVANCIA PERO CUANDO UNO INTERACTUA CON ESE PERSONAJE SE NCARIÑA. ALGO COMO HABIA DICHO ANTES LLEGA A AFECTAR YA QUE SHANALOTTE TIENE UNA PERSONALIDAD FIJA PERO HE INTERACTUADO CON ELLA POR LO QUE ELIMINARLA ASI PODRIA AFECTARME Y AFECTARIA LA HISTORIA COMO TAL POR LO QUE DECIDI DEJARLA ADEMAS DE QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTA ESE PERSONAJE Y POR COMO LO HE DESARROLLADO. COMO DIJE, ESE PERSONAJE TANTO COMO MIS FICS LLEGARON HASTA AQUI GRACIAS A USTEDES.**

 **-SHANALOTTE ORIGINALMENTE MORIRIA Y NO HABRIA NADA, DE HECHO. A ARTURO NO LE AFECTARIA EL HECHO DE HABER ASESINADO A SU HIJA. AUNQUE A CELESTIA SI. CELESTE Y THERESA HABRIAN ACEPTADO LA ORDEN DE ARTURO Y PERMITIRIAN QUE EL LA ASESINARA. DE HECHO, ELLAS ENGAÑARIAN A SATARAH Y ASI LA MATARIAN. E IGUAL MANERA EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS SATARAH MATARIA A CELESTIA Y ARTURO LA ASESINARIA EN VENGANZA Y EL ASUMIRIA EL TRONO PERO ESO SERIA ALGO MUCHO PEOR QUE LO PRIMERO POR LO QUE OPTE POR EL FINAL BUENO (QUE ACLARO QUE AUNQUE ME GUSTEN MUCHO ESOS FINALES NO HABRA MUCHOS FINALES ASI. NO EN ESTE FIC. YA SABEN ,POR LAS PALABRAS DE ARTURO QUE NO PERDONABA A NADIE NI AUNQUE FUERA DE SU FAMILIA) Y SI, ESE DIALOGO QUE DIJO ARTURO ES SACADO DE UNDERTALE XD AME ESA FRASE.**

 **EN FIN, POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA CAPITULO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 27: AL FINAL, SI HUBO UN FINAL FELIZ-

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas arriba de mi? Si se puede saber.

-No lo se padre. Solo se que cuando rompiste el guantelete con la espada de la armonía. Bueno, siendo claros. La réplica perfecta de la espada de la armonía. Aunque he de admitir que fue algo placentero.

-Si, para ti pero para mi no. Eres mi hija y el estar asi fue algo mas incomodo de lo que parecía. Estar arriba de mi cadera con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Creo que no me hubiera encantado que sucediera.

-Lo se. Pero, igual fue bueno estar de vuelta. Extrañaba el aire fresco de la mañana.

-A mí también hija, extrañaba tenerte a mi lado. Pero ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? El libro, las situaciones. Todo eso.

-Porque tengo el don de la clarividencia, Satarah lo dijo. Cualquier cosa importante que suceda lo puedo ver pero he de decirte que no todo aparece al pie de la letra. Tengo que ver variables, cosas que me hagan ver mas de lo que ya vi.

-¿Y que viste en primer lugar?

-Que tu si me asesinabas. No habías dudado ni un poco en hacerlo por eso empecé a escribir aquel libro, la princesa del Desierto. Satarah del Desierto.

-¿Y qué paso con Satarah?

-Podría decirte que murió pero no fue asi, durante la pelea que tuviste con ella en la noche mi Tia Luna estaba tratando de liberarme en el mundo de los sueños pero parece que no fue asi. Lo único que pudo hacer después de que destruyeras el guantelete con la gema que me aprisionaba ella volvió a su lugar de origen.

-¿Entonces podría regresar?

-No exactamente, Mi tía Luna y yo estamos buscando la manera de purificar su alma para evitar que haga daño en un futuro. De lo que me preocupa un poco es el hecho de que hubo un momento en el que si pudiste haberme matado.

-Si, yo también llegue a creerlo hija pero. Tenía que sacar el miedo que tenía Satarah. Tenía que bajar su guardia y créeme. Esa era la única manera.

-¿Y si no hubiera funcionado?

-Creo que si hubiera tenido que cometer un asesinato.

-Eso sonó tan cortante, incluso para mi padre.

-Ahora que hablas de eso, ¿Seguirás hablando de esa forma? Ya sabes, tan. Peculiar.

-Por supuesto, aunque tenga emociones de vuelta y el hecho de que tu vida no está ya en peligro no significa que iré echándome risas por donde vaya o llorar cuando me lastime. Prefiero tener así las cosas. Además, prefiero que mis hermanas me sigan viendo asi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si se enteran de que ya recupere mis emociones no harán caso a mis advertencias, y eso no será divertido.

-Procura en no difundirles el miedo hija pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo padre, lo mismo digo. Te amo padre.

-Yo también hija, hablando de padre e hijo. No quiero que aproveches de ello.

-Está bien padre. De una forma platónica.

-Exacto, por cierto. ¿Qué tenemos el día de hoy?

-Nada importante. Apenas está amaneciendo, mi madre está descansando tras la lucha con Satarah. Canterlot no parece haber sufrido ningún daño y mis hermanas duermen como siempre y Sharon esta en la biblioteca real de Canterlot.

-¿Cómo crees que este tu madre? Aquella herida que le hizo Satarah fue muy grave.

-Conociendo las habilidades regenerativas de los alicornios. Para hoy en la tarde este bien pero igual llame al médico para que viniera y le diera un ungüento para las quemaduras porque si regresa a su forma original con esas quemaduras su pelaje no crecerá de nuevo.

-¿debemos preocuparnos por eso?

-No, la magia que infundio Satarah en ella para convertirla en humana fue tanta que para que regrese a su forma equina tardaría unas 12 a 14 horas por lo que es un buen lapso de tiempo.

-Bueno, igual. Las cosas malas ya terminaron. Solo queda descansar un poco.

-Podríamos ir a desayunar. Ya es hora.

-Bueno, eso sería también útil-Mire a mi alrededor aclarando un poco la vista. Tras lo sucedido hace unas horas con Satarah no había podido dormir. Y menos sabiendo que pude haber asesinado a mi hija. Pero, lo bueno de eso es que coloco el guantelete de frente. Si no, si hubiera terminado mal. Estaba viendo de mi lado derecho el balconcillo de la sala del trono viendo como el sol estaba casi encima de las montañas. Deben ser como las 7 de la mañana. Regrese la mirada hacia Shanalotte quien estaba a mi lado izquierdo con las manos en la espalda con su clásica vestimenta y la capucha de su túnica la tenía a su espalda por igual. El mismo peinado el cual cubría su ojo derecho. Aquel ojo dorado escondido del mundo, así como ella lo hace.

-Entonces ¿Qué gustarías desayunar?

-Si te dijera que quisiera comer comida vegetariana como ensaladas y tulipanes. Te estaría mintiendo en lo absoluto.

-Entonces te traeré algo de comer-Shanalotte saco una pluma de su saco colgante en su cadera. Una pluma de color marrón con blanco. Lo tomo de la base y se envolvió en un aura guinda y en un suave movimiento circular apareció frente a mi una pequeña mesa de madera con comida encima. Entre carne bien cocida con una gran cantidad de jugo sobre un plato de porcelana bien manufacturado. A un lado de ello un vaso de cristal con un poco de jugo de naranja con una rodaja de la misma fruta-Recién cocida. Corte ingles con jugo de naranja de los valles más fértiles de la Tierra. Provecho padre.

-Espera, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Esto es nuevo-Shanalotte guardo la pluma en su costal de cuero con una pequeña sonrisa en su mirada regresando a su posición original.

-Es algo que estaba estudiando cuando Satarah estaba en el poder. Supongo que no todo fue malo.

-No lo diría tan a la ligera hija. Ya habíamos hablado de ello.

-Solo era un comentario padre. Lo siento, por favor. Pruebe lo que le prepare. Lo hice con mucho amor. Y una pizca de magia.

-Te iba a dar un sermón de cómo hacer comida. De una forma mas sencilla pero como dijiste que lo hiciste con amor. Creo que no será necesario dicha platica.

-Es bueno saber eso. Provecho padre.

-Gracias hija, muchas gracias por la comida. Y gracias por estar de regreso-Empecé a comer mientras Shanalotte me veía en silencio. Sentía el agradable sazón de la carne recién hecha. Aquella sazón picante y algo salado acompañado de los aceites los cuales fue preparado. Sonara mal pero, es mucho para haberlo hecho con magia. Pero, es mejor no preguntar. Mientras comía sentía la mirada de Shanalotte algo penetrante. Sentía como si vigilara cada movimiento con la boca pero, era normal. Una vez que se libró de la maldición de Satarah puede sentir emociones y supongo que aquellas emociones que siente por mí nunca desaparecerán. Y no me quejo pero tampoco quiero que la historia se repita. Termine de comer y Shanalotte se tomó la molestia de limpiar la mesa y llevar las cosas. Bueno, desaparecerlas con magia. Aunque pienso que lo tele transportó a la cocina del castillo por la forma de envolver las cosas. A estas alturas creo entender un poco más lo de la magia. Aunque sería interesante saber más de ello-Hija. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro padre, Pregunte lo que quiera.

-Tus hermanas y tu ¿Son humanas?-Shanalotte giro un poco la cabeza dejándome ver un poco su ojo dorado mientras daba unos escasos dos pasos hacia mi.

-Tenemos 256 huesos en todo nuestro cuerpo, tenemos las mismas características a una mujer y similares a un hombre a excepción de una costilla. Misma constitución genética. Hechas de carbono y metales varios. Si, supongo que somos humanas.

-¿Contaste los huesos de tus alas? ¿Verdad?-Shanalotte extendió una de sus alas mostrándolo fuera de su capucha. Aquellas alas de color guinda algo escuálidos y algo pequeños comparados a la de sus hermanas.

-No, no he contado ello. Lo siento padre.

-No te preocupes hija, pero. Es cierto que no son humanas.

-Sí, si lo somos ya que compartimos tú mismo código genético lo cual es 100% humano y el código genético de mi madre que cambia a voluntad. Lo cual lo hace un 50% humana y un 50% Equestriana por lo que creo que seriamos 150% humano y 50% Equestriano.

-Solo dime si, si lo son o no por favor-En serio, mi hija nunca cambiara. Tantos valores en una frase me recuerdan a mi antigua vida estudiantil.

-Supongo que si lo somos padre. Pero ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Es que tengo curiosidad sobre la magia. Ya sabes como nosotros los humanos no poseemos dichas cosas pues ahora que veo algo así todos los días me da curiosidad por ello. Sin contar el hecho de poder volar y cosas así, todo eso existía en los cuentos de fantasía-Shanalotte regreso a su posición original únicamente se mantuvo un poco más cerca de mí.

-¿Y quieres saber que se siente?

-Exacto, me da curiosidad. Tu madre una vez me dijo que el cuerpo de un humano no sería capaz de soportar la magia que su cuerpo podría desaparecer. Aunque creo que no fue explicita.

-Mi madre tiene razón, un humano ordinario no sería capaz de soportar una cantidad considerable de magia.

-¿Qué sucedería?

-Cuando un humano posee magia es como si tuviera un núcleo en su interior. El cual agudiza tus sentidos en muchos aspectos. Fuerza física, aguante, resistencia y vigor. Un humano promedio es capaz de llevar casi el doble de su peso pero cuando usa magia en si mismo o manipular el objeto puede cargar objetos casi el triple de su tamaño pero si es un humano normal. Cada movimiento en su cuerpo podría romper tus huesos y por el dolor te retorcerías y cada hueso se rompería por cada movimiento hasta llevarte a la muerte. Algo así quiso evitar mi madre.

-Aunque se escuche algo escalofriante y cruel supongo que es lógico y explica porque pueden hacer muchas cosas increíbles con su magia-Mi hija en verdad nunca cambiara. Tenga o no tenga sus emociones siempre se mantendrá como es y anuqué de algo de miedo. Sigo amándola mucho. Es mi preciada hija y nunca cambiaría nada de ella.

-Por lo regular únicamente es para hacer cosas pacifistas, rara vez se usa la magia para la ofensiva o defensiva. Es para mover cosas, tele transpórtalas y de vez en cuando tele transportarnos. Aunque también se puede incluir para curar a otros pero se respeta el labor de los médicos por lo que nos mantenemos a raya en la mayoría de los casos.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces es inútil que yo pueda usar magia?

-De momento si pero investigare un poco sobre ello. Cualquier deseo de mi padre debe ser cumplido.

-Sí, sobre eso. Tampoco debes de tomar cada cosa que diga como un capricho. Si hay una posibilidad sería bueno pero de no haberla ni modo. No todo es posible en esta vida. Espero comprendas eso y no quieras hacer algo exagerado con tal de hacerme sentir bien. Si no puedo llegar a comprender por completo eso no tiene caso intentarlo porque sería más difícil para mí el saber que mi cuerpo no es posible-Shanalotte bajo un poco la mirada mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta doble de la sala del trono y escuchaba un suave rechinido metálico tras haberse abierto la puerta. Regrese la mirada viendo a Sharon en su pijama. Era de color azul claro y tenía unas pantuflas de color negro mientras tenia detrás suyo a una sirviente, una Pegaso de color crema con melena rubia y alargada empujaba su silla mientras volaba en el aire. Sharon se veía muy despejada como para haber dormido solo 5 horas-Por cierto, ¿Has pensado en algo para Sharon? Sobre, bueno. Sus piernas.

-No, realmente no he podido pensar en cómo mejorar su posición actual. Pero, igual hare una investigación sobre ello.

-Si están hablando de mi es mejor que hablen en voz alta-Sharon se detuvo frente a nosotros mirándonos a ambos algo asertiva-Muchas gracias por traerme Lovelywheel. Puedes ir a tomar un descanso.

-Fue un placer ayudarla señorita Sharon-Aquella Pegaso descendió al suelo y camino hacia la salida con tranquilidad, no dijimos nada hasta que cerró la puerta tras de ella pero inmediatamente escuche los pasos metálicos de los guardias reales quienes se posicionaban fuera de la sala. Supongo que si les afecto estar petrificados.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que hablaban?

-De nada importante, solo hablaba con mi hija sobre la magia. Y si un humano era capaz de poder usarla.

-Ya veo, ¿Y es un tema complicado?

-Más bien imposible. Porque le decía a mi padre que hacer eso podría destruir su cuerpo. Diría yo que eso se forma desde el nacimiento pero como mi padre es humano no posee tal talento.

-Si, pero creo que se puede desarrollar. No como un talento, sino como una habilidad.

-¿Sería tan amable de explicar aquel punto señorita Sharon?

-Veras, cuando uno crece sin un talento en específico empieza a desarrollar otros. En mi caso, al no poder caminar desde el nacimiento fui desarrollando una habilidad para cargar objetos más pesados. Se tocar el Chelo y tomarlo con una mano. Inclusive llegue a cargar un arpa de tamaño casi superior al mío sin problema alguno. Lo que trato de explicar es que si no naces con ello o te falta algo puedes desarrollar algo que se acerque o compense lo que no tenemos. En caso de Arturo que se siente menospreciado por eso-Sharon sonrió malévolamente mientras me veía y Shanalotte volteo a verme queriendo hacer una sonrisa por algo que no le veo la gracia continúe prestando atención a lo que hablaba-Puede llegar a desarrollar una habilidad alterna a la principal. En los antiguos libros de magia y hechicería que leía decían que se necesitaba un talismán y un catalizador con aquella fuente de magia para poder manifestar los deseos de su portador así que si consiguen hacer un catalizador así podrían llenarlo de magia para que Arturo la use para su beneficio.

-Es un buen punto pero. Siento que algo así no abastecería los deseos de mi padre-Regrese la mirada hacia Shanalotte quien saco un pequeño libro de color marrón hojeándolo hasta detenerse en una hoja en blanco. ¿Hoja en blanco? ¿Estará encantado?-Porque si basamos tu teoría con los catalizadores. Se necesitaría una cantidad enorme de magia. Algo que en Equestria además está prohibido almacenar magia en contenedores también que para ello se necesitan materiales ya inexistentes en estas fechas.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de materiales se necesitan hija?

-Por lo regular es madera de roble ancestral. Superior a los 25 mil años de vida y gemas preciosas como los Rubíes o Zafiros. Gemas que pocas veces se ven-Soy yo ¿O mi hija esta exaltada? Aquella forma de hablar es algo fuera de su personalidad ¿Sera esto una premonición de la nueva Shanalotte?

-Bueno, Equestria está dotado de ello. Al ser una tierra natural y lejana a tecnología que arruine ello creo que un árbol de ese calibre aparezca con tan solo buscarlo. Además, conozco a cierta pony que vive en un pueblito no muy lejos de aquí con un talento especial para buscar gemas-Sharon señalo al exterior de la sala en dirección a Ponyville. Supongo que habla de Rarity. Si no me equivoco cuando veía la serie salió un capitulo donde buscaba gemas con Spike pero fue secuestrada por unos perros pero al final ella termino secuestrándolos a ellos a base de lloriqueos y termino con una gran cantidad de gemas. Shanalotte se veía algo alterada por ello. ¿Sera que quiere mantener su orgullo como la conocedora absoluta de Equestria? ¿Aquel ego que Sharon quiere ver caer? En serio como son infantiles las dos-Aunque…Me gustaría pedir algo en caso de que consigan hacer eso-Sharon bajo la mirada con un tono de voz muy opuesto al de hace unos momentos. Shanalotte cambio su gesto y se tranquilizó dando un gran suspiro guardando su libro con tranquilidad.

-¿Sucede algo Sharon?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Arturo?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo. Fue el mismo día en el que mi hermana. Bueno, paso aquello con mi hermana-Me apoye sobre mis rodillas viendo a Sharon con ese mismo gesto. Estaba reprimiendo una emoción importante para ella y tal vez importante para nosotros.

-¿Recuerdas que de la ducha me llevaste cargando a mi cama?

-Sí, si recuerdo-Quiero mostrarme tranquilo pero al decir eso mi hija imaginara cosas que no debe y no quiero que se entere Celestia. Y menos mi hija cuando siente ello por mi. Voltee ligeramente hacia ella mirándola de perfil pero podía sentir que con su ojo dorado escondido me veia a la cara con celos y sed de sangre.

-Bueno, quiero que cuando consigas los materiales. Por favor me hagas uno a mi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estar en silla de ruedas, es algo que odio. Al principio lo ignoraba pero tras lo sucedido con Satarah. Que no era una amenaza para ella por ser paralitica. Fue algo que odie mucho, me sentí menospreciada y discriminada por mi situación. Quisiera usar la magia para poder caminar, aunque sea una vez-Sharon alzo la mirada con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Sus ojos reflejaban claramente mi rostro. Veía mi mirada algo preocupante o penosa hacia Sharon. Quien había dicho que haría algo por ella si venía a Equestria y vivía como mi hermana pero no he hecho nada para ella. Voltee a ver a Shanalotte y ella bajo un poco la mirada viéndome de lado con cierta preocupación. Es cierto que ella no pudo adivinar las palabras exactas de Satarah pero el escuchar eso debió haberla sentido como la peor persona del mundo. Algo nuevo para ella también al tener emociones-Solo te pido eso Arturo, quisiera saber que se siente caminar por el suave pasto, el poder caminar en una alfombra, ir a la playa y poder correr sobre la arena caliente o nadar. Se que tiendo a ser grosera contigo porque tengo miedo que me veas como una persona débil. Ya no quiero que me veas como Sharon quien trato de suicidarse aquella vez-Es cierto. Desde que llegamos a Equestria no la he visto con aquella actitud casi infantil. Es una adolescente de 20 años pero cuando la conocí aparentaba una edad inferior, como me hablo esa noche de tormenta cuando mi hermana había fallecido. Fue la última vez que la vi llorar. Hasta el día de hoy.

-Entiendo lo que me dices Sharon pero, una cosa te quiero decir. Por favor, no seas cortante. Una de las cosas que odio de las personas es la forma de la que hablan. Conocí a muchas personas en mi niñez de esa forma y créeme. Hablan mucho pero hacen poco. No hagas lo opuesto de lo que eres en realidad. Eres una persona importante ahora, el hecho de que padezcas de eso no significa que te menospreciaremos. Te queremos por cómo eres, y una de las cosas que te dije las cumpliré. Ya te traje a Equestria a cambio de que fueras mi hermana, te estamos dando el cariño que siempre deseaste en una familia. Pero falta lo importante. Que te aceptes a ti misma. Shanalotte, Theresa, Celeste, Celestia. Todas te aman por igual como te amo yo a ti. Se escuchara cruel que lo diga pero cada vez que te veo, veo a mi hermana. No veo a Sharon e ignoro lo que llegues a sentir porque mi hermana siempre tuvo una sonrisa inclusive en el momento más triste de su vida. El cual fue saber que moriría dentro de poco. Quiero que te aceptes como persona, que sonrías ante los demás. Cuando yo muera, mi única satisfacción que me llevare será que pude hacer feliz a cientos de personas, ponys. Que fui un buen Rey para Equestria y un excelente padre y hermano. Y si es necesario me cortaría las piernas para que tu pudieras caminar. Y soy un hombre de palabra Sharon. Siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Solo, ten paciencia. Veras que dejaras esa silla de ruedas antes de que te des cuenta-Sharon empezó a llorar en silencio. Estaba a punto de levantarme del trono e ir a abrazarla pero Sharon se me adelanto e hizo lo mismo. Se arrodillo frente a Sharon abrazándola viendo como su cabello se descubría mientras abrazaba a su tía. Sharon lo tomo por sorpresa que no pudo decir ninguna palabra.

-Sé que pasaron muchas cosas entre Satarah y ustedes pero. Una de las cosas que nunca diría a nadie, ni de juego es decirle sus defectos más horribles. Se cómo es ser discriminado y menospreciado por ser diferente. Aquellos días de mi niñez en Equestria fueron duros, cosas difíciles de asimilar. Pero, yo no tenía una figura parental que me apoyara o me diera el valor para hacerlo. No menosprecio el intento de mi madre y hermanas para fortalecer mi carácter. Aprecio mucho eso pero, el no tener a alguien quien te de lo que buscas puede ser frustrante. Llegando al punto de negar tu vida. Cuando Satarah dijo eso yo luchaba por mi vida, luchaba y estudiaba. Quería regresar a ver el amanecer otro día mas. Estudiaba la vida misma. Quería usar conocimientos para evitar sufrimiento. Por eso se que cuando halle una forma de que puedas caminar. Lo hare, pero. No me sentiré a gusto sabiendo que hice tal grosería hacia una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Sharon, hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Ahora, se que puedo aprender mas de ti con esto. Discúlpame por tal grosería, no se como compensar eso-Shanalotte estuvo a punto de llorar pero se contuvo. A pesar de que quiera negar sus emociones porque no quiere que la vean también como una débil. Habla con un tono de liderazgo superior al mío. Podría ser la heredera perfecta al trono cuando yo ya no esté aquí. Claro, si Luna rechaza el puesto pero obvio quisiera tener una oportunidad para reinar como su hermana sino, sucedería lo mismo con Nightmare Moon. Sharon pasó su mano por debajo de su capucha acariciando su espalda mientras Sonreía alegre mientras unas pocas lágrimas pasaban por su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu confianza Shanalotte. Se que también pasaste por momentos difíciles. Todos lo hemos pasado pero, por esas dificultades somos lo que somos ahora. Y espero poder cumplir aquel sueño. Y no te sientas mal. Me da gusto que a pesar de eso ya estés de vuelta. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo-Shanalotte soltó a Sharon mirándola con una sonrisa y Sharon por igual. Me levante del trono caminando hacia ellas dejando la corona en el asiento y la capa en el respaldo.

-¿Qué hare con ustedes? Tan temprano y ya han pasado cosas tan emotivas. Vamos, iremos a Canterlot. Quiero probar aquellos postres que tanto hablan, además. Quiero visitar a una pequeña amiga que dentro de poco vendrá al castillo para conocerlas-Ambas me siguieron con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la salida hasta detenerme a escasos pasos de la puerta-¿Qué? ¿No van a venir? Podemos echarnos una carrerita-Voltee a ver a ambas y Sharon estaba sonrojada y le guiñe un ojo y salí por la puerta escuchando los gritos de Sharon por los chistes de mal gusto aunque se que le gusta la forma como los digo. Espero estos días duren para siempre.


	28. Chapter 28

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, ESTE GRAN FIC. Y HE DE DECIRLES QUE TRAS EL ARCO DE LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA HE PENSADO EN MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER CON ARTURO, CELESTIA Y SUS HIJAS. PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE LA PRINCESA LUNA NO ESTA OLVIDADA. LA TENGO MUCHO EN CUENTA CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ESTOS CAPITULOS. SOLO QUE LA ANDO RESERVANDO PARA ALGO IMPORTANTE. POR ESO NO LA PONGO MUY SEGUIDO PERO IGUAL TRATARE DE INCLUIRLA, IGUAL PASA LO MISMO CON SPIKE EN REENCARNACION, EL HECHO DE QUE NO LO INCLUYA TANTO ES PORQUE TENGO PLANES PARA EL. (PLANEO UN ARCO DE HISTORIA UNICAMENTE PARA SPIKE Y TAL VEZ ANGEL NO ESTE COMO PROTAGONISTA EN ESE ARCO DE HISTORIA) PERO IGUAL ME DA GUSTO QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE ESOS DETALLES. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 29 DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 28: AMOR PREMATURO-

-Me da gusto que Arturo, mi cuñado este feliz. Aquello con Shanalotte fue una sacudida muy fuerte para todos en la familia real pero. Es bueno verlo sonreir otra vez-La princesa Luna veia con cierta carisma a Arturo salir del castillo desde su torre viendo como el sol pasaba mas haya de las colinas y en el un cálido dia para Equestria-Supongo que tener hijos es algo maravilloso después de todo. Shanalotte es la prueba viviente que ser padre es una aventura diaria. Claro, sin olvidar a Celeste y Theresa, mis sobrinas mas jóvenes. Me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá ser madre? Supongo que podre intentarlo dentro de poco. ¿No? Igual he conocido a varias yeguas quienes no han podido contraer matrimonio. Supongo que si las bendigo con un poco de mi magia puedan conseguirlo. La bendición de la Luna. A cambio de ello...-La princesa Luna dio media vuelta rumbo a su alcoba para descansar tras una pesada noche en la que fue participe de forma indirecta a la liberación de Shanalotte. Fue su magia quien libero las emociones de Shanalotte en Satarah y pudiera experimentar miedo, pánico y tristeza. Aquello que permitio a Arturo a no cometer homicidio sobre su hija mayor. Era un nuevo dia para Equestria y una nueva aventura para Arturo y sus hijas.

* * *

-¿A dónde quisieran ir hijas?-Tenia de mi lado derecho a Shanalotte caminando con tranquilidad con ambos brazos a su espalda, Sharon de mi lado izquierdo siendo empujada por Theresa y del mismo lado a Celeste volando con tranquilidad. Me sentía a gusto con mis hijas, pero aun me sentía preocupado por Celestia. Estar en ese estado por defender nuestras vidas y las vidas del reino. Era algo que si preocupaba pero se que esta en buenas manos. Los sirvientes y los guardias del castillo velaran por ella mientras no estemos ahí.

-Seria bueno ir a una biblioteca. Escuche por allí que llego una tanda de libros de Griffinstone los cuales dicen que poseen grandes cantidades de conocimiento mágico-Shanalotte tomo la primera palabra mirando hacia el frente con una pequeña sonrisa, no veia en ella aquel aura emocional grisáceo al que estaba acostumbrado, sino. Un aura emocional multicolor, eran sus verdaderas emociones y estaba orgulloso de ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Biblioteca? ¿Nos quieres matar de aburrimiento? Nope, vayamos mejor a la heladeria que esta cerca de la fuente. Dicen que venden los helados mas deliciosos de toda Equestria-Celeste paso sobre mi mirándonos con una sonrisa sintiendo la suave brisa que generaba al mover sus alas-¿Tu que opinas Theresa?

-Sip, me parece una buena idea, leer libros es para ancianos aburridos-Theresa se encogio de hombros haciendo muecas con el rostro imitando a un anciano. Sharon empezó a reírse ligeramente mientras Theresa imitaba a un anciano pero creo que no deberia. Voltee hacia Shanalotte y estaba caminando con naturalidad cerrando los ojos. Creo que no terminara nada bien.

-Este si, Mejor me alejo un poco de ustedes-Alente mi paso permitiendo a Shanalotte estar con sus hermanas. Vi como se envolvía en ese aura guinda mientras que mis hijas y Sharon reian de aquella broma hacia los gustos de Shanalote. Mis pobres hijas y Sharon no se han percatado de eso. Es una lastima.

-Hermana mia. ¿Serias tan amable de repetir aquello que dijiste? Que no escuche bien-Shanalotte volteo a ver a su hermana envuelta en ese aura guinda. Theresa se alarmo por esto y empezó a temblar mientras empujaba a Sharon. Theresa movio la cabeza hacia los lados con grandes gotas de sudor-¿No hablaras hermana mia?-Shanalotte levanto la vista viendo sobre ella a Celeste quien se veia intimidada por la mirada fría de su hermana quien se fue de lado mientras volaba-Ya veo, señorita Sharon ¿Usted que opina?

-Que, pues. Bueno, fueron groseras en faltarle al respeto a sus gustos-Sharon su cubrió la boca con su puño mirando hacia otro lado nerviosa-Merecen un castigo.

-Interesante, Hablando de castigos cuando usted les siguió la burla ciegamente. Supongo que le puedo enseñar a volar ¿Qué opina? Claro, a mis hermanas también les puedo enseñar a volar, claro. tendría que usar mi magia y pues como leo muchos libros como un anciano aburrido puedo mandarlas al espacio-Shanalotte envolvió con su magia a Theresa alzándola un poco por el aire soltando a Sharon y a Celeste mirando a Sharon con una ligera sonrisa. Sharon se puso nerviosa ante esto pero no permitiría que le hiciera algo asi a Sharon. No a mi hermana.

-Vamos hija, detente. No estes jugando con cosas asi, vamos. Que ya llegaremos a Canterlot-Tome del hombro a Shanalotte y ella corto su magia soltando a sus hermanas dejándolas caer al suelo aturdidas por el golpe. Me puse detrás de Sharon empujándola en su silla viendo a Shanalotte sonreír. Mi hija estaba sonriendo, podía ver en su sonrisa un hermoso brillo. Es obvia la diferencia de la Shanalotte sin emociones a la Shanalotte con emociones. Se podía percibir fácilmente-¿Sharon? ¿Qué quisieras ver en Canterlot?-Sharon se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo, resultado del estrés de Shanalotte pero se tranquilizó mirando hacia el frente con tranquilidad.

-Realmente no tengo mucho que ver, solo quisiera disfrutar el dia. Desde que llegue a Equestria solo he estado en el castillo. En la biblioteca mayormente, y mis deseos de salir a conocer este mitico lugar me satisface lo suficiente. Donde quieran ir ustedes estare bien-Sharon se veia muy tranquila. Me daba gusto esto, voltee a ver a Shanalotte y ella regreso la mirada hacia el frente con aquella sonrisa pero no duro mucho porque sus hermanas se colocaron a su lado tomándola de los hombros quitándole ese aura emocional positivo reanudando aquel aura indiferente.

-Vamos Shana, no te enojes. Sabes que aun asi te queremos-Theresa se recargo sobre el hombro de Shanalotte mirándola a los ojos mientras que Shanalotte seguía viendo al frente mientras nos acercábamos a los primeros establecimientos de Canterlot que eran mas bien casas.

-Si, aunque seas como un anciano aburrido-Celeste paso por un lado volando evitándola a toda costa con una sonrisa. Theresa reacciono y desplego sus alas y de igual manera se alejo volando de dejando a Shanalotte conmigo y Sharon.

-Fue lo mejor para mis hermanas irse volando. Sino les hubiera mandado al espacio exterior-Shanalotte continuo mirando hacia el frente con una ligera sonrisa. Mi hija a estado muy sonriente desde la mañana. Me da gusto, mucho gusto. La felicidad reina en su cuerpo juvenil.

Tras eso continuamos caminando con tranquilidad hasta Canterlot donde en primer lugar fuimos bien recibidos por los habitantes con saludos y reverencias. Pero no nos fijábamos mucho en ello ya que queríamos pasar un dia tranquilo. Empezamos yendo al establecimiento mas cercano. Aquella casa de té de SweetDrop y de su hermana menor CherrySweet. Supongo que ver la pequeña colección de tazas de té les gustara, aunque. Siento que lo mas importante de nuestra visita. Aparte de ser recibido por CherrySweet con un gran abrazo. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi pecho y aunque estaba halagado por este trato sentía una pequeña envidia por parte de mis hijas, en especial Shanalotte. CherrySweet se veía muy alegre de volverme a ver. No la culpo, aquel dia hablamos muy bien y se sintió a gusto al estar conmigo ese dia, aunque se me hizo extraño no verla en la academia con los demás pequeños pero era lo mejor, quien sabe como haya tomado el cuento de la Princesa del desierto pero eso quedo ya en el pasado. No estuvimos mucho tiempo en la casa de té pero si nos llevamos un cálido recibimiento y me lleve el cariño de una pequeña potranca pero también me lleve la mirada asesina de Shanalotte y ahora tenia a las tres aferradas a mi, Tenia a Celeste en mi brazo izquierdo abrazándolo, Theresa estaba volando pero me abrazaba del cuello y Shanalotte me habia tomado de la mano derecha. Aunque la vi sonrojada por esto. Espero pueda olvidarse de mi lo mas pronto posible y busque a alguien que no sea yo. Aunque creo que me arrepentiré de eso, o quien sabe. Un padre no quiere ver a sus hijas casadas tan pronto pero asi como veo las cosas con mi vida y tenga ese horrible presentimiento que hay un reloj de tiempo para mi supongo que seria lo primero que quisiera ver. Que se casaran.

Continuamos caminando tranquilamente disfrutando las bellezas naturales de Canterlot y mas sabiendo que todos estábamos pasando un buen rato. Estuvimos en la plaza de Canterlot teniendo de frente la estatua en mi honor. Aunque siento que no me lo merezco. Shanalotte tomo una banca de madera sentándose en un extremo, tome a Sharon y la coloque a un lado de la banca y me senté a su lado. A un lado derecho de Shanalotte mientras que Theresa y Celeste jugaban con los pequeños potros. Me daba alegría verlas jugar con los pequeños niños del reino, tengo unas niñas tan hermosas y humildes. Extendi los brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca mirando hacia el frente. Mi brazo derecho colgaba de la banca pero de mi brazo izquierdo sentía ligeramente la ropa de Shanalotte mientras veia a Celeste y Theresa volar con los pequeños pegasos y tener entre los brazos a los que no volaban. Claro, no era una altura tan alta para la protección de los pequeños y mas que nada predominaba las risas alegrando mas el parque.

-Parece que las cosas terminaron bien ¿No crees Arturo?-Sharon rompió el silencio apartando la mirada de mis hijas divirtiéndose entre risas. Voltee hacia ella mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y llena de placer.

-Asi es, las cosas terminaron bien. Mi hija esta de regreso y todo parece ir en orden. Claro, Celestia esta descansando de su lucha contra Satarah y Luna debe de estar descansando en su habitación ¿No?

-Mi tia Luna no ha descansado desde la noche pasada-Shanalotte se tomo de las palmas mirando al frente con su característica serenidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices hija?

-Porque desde que fui posesionada por Satarah ella ha estado trabajando en mi mente para aprisionarla y cuando conseguiste romper el sello ella pudo domar su espíritu. Claro, aun sigue trabajando en una forma de como evitar que salga de nuevo.

-¿Y que hay de la maldición en la que me encontraba? Ya sabes, de que si tu tenias emociones yo moriría.

-Si, la maldición. Aun sigo entendiendo como es que sigues vivo porque según recuerdo la maldición exigia fuertemente que el portador o portadora del maleficio no expresara ninguna emoción y que la victima no se enterara de dicha maldición sino la maldición actuaria contra ella y la portadora pero no comprendo porque cuando recupere el control de mi cuerpo no moriste si fue en ese momento en el que pude sentir emociones.

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez nunca sepamos-Sharon termino la frase que yo iba a decir pero es bueno que piense como yo, hay una cierta conexión cuando hablamos y me recordaba a mi molesta hermana. Dios, no creo superar nunca lo de Susan. Por desgracia Sharon tendrá que vivir en la sombra de Susan. Solo espero que comprenda y no sienta un rencor hacia mi en caso de que se entere.

-Asi es, pero. Es bueno saber que puedes tener emociones hija. Espero puedas experimentar todo lo que se te fue arrebatado desde que yo llegue.

-Temo decir padre que mi frialdad es de mucho antes que terminara bajo la maldición. Ya habia mencionado eso antes. Tras tu muerte y el haber recuperado los recuerdos de mi niñez. Sabia que alguien tan honrado como tu nunca volvería a la vida además de que fui constantemente menospreciada en el Kindergarden mágico de Canterlot junto con mis hermanas por lo que tuve que alterar mi propia personalidad emocional a este punto. Se podría decir que el maleficio no fue mas para afianzar cadenas pero en si es un resumen de mi historia. Conoci a buenos potros pero también conoci malos los que hicieron nuestra vida un infierno. Supongo que aunque seamos de la realeza no somos libres de maltratos-A pesar de haber expresado sus palabras profundas se mantenía indiferente pero podia sentirla con aquella nostalgia. Supongo que no todo es bueno.

-Oh, Shanalotte-Una voz masculina llamo mi atención, una voz juvenil y amistosa. Provenia de mi lado derecho. Voltee hacia esa dirección al igual que Sharon viendo a un semental de pelaje color marron claro con melena de color azul obscuro, algo desarreglada pero se veia bien. Y su cola del mismo color pero un poco mas larga que lo habitual, tenia una cutiemark de un pilar con un telescopio y debajo un pequeño libro. En el planeta tierra les decíamos vagos. Se nos acerco de frente mirándonos con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que mi hija se veia serena. Como de costumbre

-Hola PilarScope, Es un gusto volver a verte-Shanalotte respondio con tranquilidad pero veia cierta chispa en sus ojos. ¿Sera?

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías regresado a Vanhoover a estar con tu familia.

-Si, digamos que me independice. Ya sabes como eran cuando venían a Canterlot. Me exigían y exigían y créeme. Nunca les satisfacía mi forma de ser-Aquel semental volteo a verme e inmediatamente, reacciono indiferente hacia mi o hacia Sharon. Supongo que o no sabe quien soy o tal vez me vea como alguien mas-No me has presentado con este hombre ¿Acaso sera tu novio?

-¿Quién? ¿Mi padre? No, claro que no-Shanalotte se sonrojo mientras bajaba ligeramente la vista jugando con sus pulgares mientras el me veia tranquilamente-Es mi padre, el que te habia contado hace años. Mi padre Arturo o el Rey de Equestria-Aquel semental reacciono y se postro con una rapidez y vi como volaba un poco de pasto por su rapidez. Se veia nervioso y me veia con cierto miedo.

-Cierto, tu padre. Lo siento mucho papá de Shanalotte, digo. Señor Arturo, Digo. Rey Arturo-Sus cascos temblaban con intensidad mientras unas grandes gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente.

-Creo que sobro en esta platica. Ire a ver a tus hijas Arturo-Sharon tomo las ruedas de su silla moviéndose hacia Theresa y Celeste quienes jugaban aun con los pequeños.

-Esta bien, procura no correr tanto-Sharon volteo a verme haciendo muecas imitándome y levantando el dedo de en medio mientras se alejaba. Me daba algo de risa como actuaba ante mis malas bromas-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-Es que no pensé que lo conocería señor, digo. Rey Arturo. Su majestad-Podria torturarlo emocionalmente un rato pero si es amigo de Shanalotte ella me castigaría y eso no me gustaría para nada.

-No te sientas nervioso. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Arturo esta bien-Extendi mi mano hacia el y el me veia del pasto y extendió su casco tomándome de la mano levantándose del suelo-¿Ves? No era tan difícil. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con mi hija PilarScope?

-Si, soy su amigo de la infancia señor Arturo-A pesar de haberse tranquilizado un poco aun me hablaba con alguna formalidad. Me sentía viejo con lo de 'Señor'

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces desde cuando se conocen?-Se oye tonto preguntar cuando el dice 'Amigo de la infancia' pero quiero ver como reacciona.

-Desde que su hija entro al Kindergarden mágico, Señor.

-Ya veo, asi que fue cuando mi hija tenia 6 años. Hace 10 años.

-Exacto señor.

-Ya veo ¿Y como era mi hija en ese entonces?-PilarScope volteo ligeramente viendo a Shanalotte y ella al ser observaba se cruzo de brazos y piernas mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Era la misma, serena, tranquila, de pocos amigos, linda, apasionada, con un gran vocabulario refinado, modesta y humilde-PilarScope se sonrojo mientras veia a mi hija y ella lo veia con su misma pose. Parece que mis instintos de padre. Que de por si son lentos en muchos aspectos, me indican que el esta enamorado de ella.

-Ya veo, ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo eras tu con ella? Ya sabes, es una de mis hijas y no quiero enterarme que cierto semental le falto al respeto.

-No señor, como cree. De hecho fui yo quien saludo a su hija en primer lugar. El primer dia de clases mas bien. Y aun recuerdo que la despreciaban mucho por ser diferente y mas por tener un ojo de otro color pero nunca le vi el mal visto y le ayude cuando pude. O ella quería, tampoco dejaba que me acercara mucho-Supongo que si medito un poco las cosas, mi hija es humana. Bueno, mitad humana y el es 100% pony. ¿se veria mal que ambos tengan relaciones? Realmente no pensé eso. Pero ¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas? En serio debo de dejar de pensar tonterías aunque, podría buscar a Celestia y pedirle consejo. Y de paso podríamos ver si tenemos un cuarto hijo. No tenerlo pero seria divertido explorarlo.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso PilarScope. Saber que mi hija tuvo a mas personas. Ponys que la apoyasen además de su madre y sus hermanas. Por cierto, ¿Cómo reconociste a mi hija entre tantos ponys?-Otra pregunta sin sentido, todos resaltamos aquí. 2 humanos, 3 semi humanas con la apariencia de uno entre muchos ponys que miden entre 1,50 y 1,60 metros. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que no somos Equestrianos a tope.

-Es que era fácilmente de reconocer esa belleza natural. Ademas, podia percibir su aura emocional en cualquier parte de Canterlot.

-Ya veo, me da gusto que hables bien de mi hija. Espero que eso haya sido igual en el pasado que en el presente.

-Por cierto PilarScope. ¿Qué te trajo a Canterlot? A parte de independizarte.

-Escuche que iban a abrir una editorial para escritores novatos y pues. Quisiera dar el primer paso en ello-PilarScope se alegro un poco esbozando una sonrisa mientras que mi hija, seguía de la misma manera.

-Ya veo. ¿Y dime? ¿Ya has escrito algo?-Esa frase, 'Ya veo' me la esta copiando. ¿En serio quiere ser como yo o simplemente quiere verse mas formal?

-Aun no, pero ya tengo varios borradores escritos en mi departamento y cuando empiece con mi historia. Lo llevare a la editorial.

-Interesante, Y dime ¿De que se tratara tu escrito?

-Bueno, la historia es algo simple. Pero, es algo difícil de asimilar. Es la continuación a un libro que lei hace poco. No se si lo has visto o leído aunque creo que ya lo leíste porque obviamente lees mucho pero se llama _La princesa del Desierto_. Claro, no soy el autor pero al ver que tuvo un final muy abierto y de un mal augurio quisiera hacer una continuación del mismo en el que tenga un final feliz-Eso si me sorprendió, parece que ese libro maldito llego a mas haya de los limites. Aunque me pregunto ¿Shanalotte lo puso a propósito o fue un descuido de los guardias de mi esposa? Shanalotte dio un gran suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición de piernas cruzando ahora las piernas de otra forma.

-Si, si lo he leído PilarScope. Y si, estoy de acuerdo en ello. El final era muy abierto y tenía un final que perturbaba a cualquiera. Y comprendo el hecho de que quieras una continuación pero es mejor que se lo dejes al autor porque si lo haces podrías meterte en problemas de Derechos de Autor-Shanalotte se veia mas conversadora que de costumbre y su forma de hablar era mas abierto y centrado en mantener la conversación. PilarScope bajo un poco la cabeza y sus orejas decayeron junto con parte de su animo-Tampoco te desanimes, veras que si le envias una carta al Autor con tus ideas, seguramente las tomara en cuenta. Creeme, el autor esta abierto a sugerencias y mientras mas ideas mas pronto terminara su historia-PilarScope recupero ese carisma de golpe, si que los Equestrianos tienden a desanimarse y animarse de una forma irregular.

-Cierto, tienes razón. Si consigo la dirección del Autor y le envio mis borradores seguramente le gustaran y asi podrá seguir con la segunda parte de _La princesa del Desierto_.

-Ves PilarScope, busca al Autor y dile de mi parte que no se deje llevar por sus emociones y haga un final digno para la Princesa Reah-Shanalotte esbozo una sonrisa mientras que estiraba la mano acariciando el rostro de PilarScope y nuevamente se sonrojo mientras que Shanalotte lo acariciaba y nuevamente una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

-SI, tienes razón Shanalotte. Ire ahora mismo a buscarlo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Con permiso señor Arturo-PilarScope salio corriendo dejándome con Shanalotte y ella regresaba a su posición original. Piernas bien puestas, sus manos en su regazo y una sobre la otra y una mirada tranquila. Y dio un pequeño suspiro viendo a sus hermanas y a Sharon jugar. Bueno, Theresa y Celeste tenian a Sharon tomada de las manos en el aire mientras ella trataba de soltarse.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que tu eras la autora de esos libros Shanalotte?

-PilarScope es muy despistado y muy inocente padre. Tan despistado que olvido revisar la autoria del libro pero. Ya lo hara y vendrá a buscarme.

-Si sabes que el esta enamorado de ti ¿Verdad?-Shanalotte volteo a verme mirándome con tranquilidad pero aquel brillo en sus ojos decía lo contrario. Difícilmente podia controlar sus emociones a estas alturas.

-Exacto, se que PilarScope esta enamorado de mi, comprendo ese sentimiento pero temo no poder corresponderlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo habia dicho, para mi no hay nadie como mi padre. Como el Rey Arturo.

-Hija, no me veas como un pretendiente, soy tu padre. Entiéndelo. Tengo 36 años. Tu tienes 16, aunque no fueramos familia no se podría realizar tu fantasia. Soy muy grande para ti, no te lo digo como tu padre. Sino como Arturo, búscate a alguien de tu edad. A alguien que sepa valorar tus emociones. Yo te amo hija, MI HIJA. No como amo a tu madre. Te amo como mi hija asi como amo a tus hermanas. Quiero que sea la ultima vez que te tenga que hablar de esto. Pero, entiéndelo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que tengas una relación conmigo. Eso es inmoral. Es incesto. Ve a PilarScope. Le encanto el libro que yo veo como una aberración. Tanto que quiso escribir su propio libro basado en ello y cuando se entere que fuiste tu mas se va a encantar de ti. Además, prefiero que cuando te enamores de alguien sea modesto. No permitiré que te cortejen los idiotas de la clase alta y hare lo mismo con tus dos hermanas. Ustedes son mi mayor tesoro y si se van a enamorar que lo hagan de alguien que sepa lo que es bueno y malo, humilde y modesto. No cualquiera tocara a mis princesas. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido padre-Shanalotte regreso la mirada hacia el frente y vi como por debajo del flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho salía una pequeña lagrima mientras ella veia al frente. No me gustaba tener que hacerlo pero tenia que hacerlo. Shanalotte esta mimada conmigo y tengo que irla desanimando. Aunque me termine odiando por toda su eterna vida.


	29. Chapter 29

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ANTES QUE NADA. SE QUE LES HABIA AVISADO QUE TAL VEZ ESTE CAPITULO NO SALDRIA PERO SI SALIO. PASE UN DIA PENSANDO BIEN LAS COSAS Y REPLANEANDO OTRAS. Y NO, NO TUVO NADA QUE VER QUE DURANTE ESOS DIAS ME LA PASARA JUGANDO ALIEN: ISOLATION PARA PODER RELAJARME (SI JUGARON EL ALIENS ENTENDERAN QUE SOY UN MASOQUISTA DE PRIMERA CON LOS JUEGOS DE SUSPENSE TERROR) Y AL FINAL SE ME BUGEO LA MUSICA Y AHORA NO SE SI EL JUEGO ESTARA ASI O SOLO FUE POR TANTO JUGARLO JAJA. EN FIN, TRAS HABER REPLANEADO LAS COSAS. HE LLEGADO A UN PUNTO (DENTRO DEL FIC) DONDE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SE HABLA YA DE UN FINAL PRONTO PERO NO ES ASI, AUN FALTAN MUCHAS COSAS POR ACLARAR, EMPEZANDO CON CHARLES. MENCIONES DE PERSONAJES QUE ANTES YA VIVIERON Y COSAS ASI. PERO QUIERO HACER VARIOS CAPITULOS DONDE SE VEAN LAS COSAS CON ALGO MAS DE CALMA (ORIGINALMENTE ESTE CAPITULO SERIA LLAMADO 'ESCUELA' PERO LO CAMBIE A 'EL FUTURO' POR EL CAMBIO DE IDEAS) Y TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ANGEL Y ARTURO SE REUNIRAN DE NUEVO DENTRO DE POCO (SI EL ARCO DE REENCARNACION TERMINA EN DOS CAPITULOS LO TENDRAN EN DOS SEMANAS) ADEMAS DE QUE ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE DESDE QUE SE TERMINO EL ARCO DE SATARAH ESTOS CAPITULOS SUCEDEN EN EL MISMO DIA (¿RELLENO? TAL VEZ) PERO TODO FUE PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTAN DE ESTOS PERSONAJES JUNTOS. PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LEAN REENCARNACION IGUAL HARE LO POSIBLE QUE NO TENGAN QUE LEER TANTA HISTORIA HASTA ESE PUNTO A NO SER QUE GUSTEN DE LEER REENCARNACION TAMBIEN. EN FIN, DENTRO DE POCO PIENSO LANZAR UN FIC ONE SHOT DE MLP PERO CON UN ENFOQUE DIFERENTE A LO HABITUAL. YA CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE LO VERAN. SOBRE NEO EQUESTRIA, PUES AUN TENGO MUCHOS PLANES PARA ESE FIC PERO NO CONSIGO ORDENARLOS COMO TAL YA QUE COMO DIJE LA HISTORIA COMO TAL ESTA MUY REVUELTA. ¿CUAL ES LA IMPORTANCIA COMO TAL DE LOS ESPEJOS? ¿QUIEN EMPAREJA A UN PONY CON UN HUMANO? ¿PORQUE SAMUEL ES EL UNICO ALDEBARAN INDIFERENTE A AQUELLOS INSTINTOS HABITUALES DE LOS ALDEBARAN DEL CAOS QUE BUSCAN LA MUERTE? COSAS ASI. YA PRONTO LLEGAREMOS A EXPLICAR ESO CON DETALLE. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 30 LLAMADO 'EL MISTERIO DE STAR SWIRL'**

* * *

-CAPITULO 29: EL FUTURO-

Supongo que a estas alturas, uno piensa ¿Cómo rayos puede vivir un humano común y corriente en un mundo lleno de ponys y tener de esposa a una soberana de dicho reino? Pues la pregunta es muy sencilla de responder. Claro, si eres tu el que lo vive. Obviamente tienes la respuesta pero mientras que no vivas ello nunca lo sabras. En mi caso, lo se; Es vivir constantes aventuras. Constantes emociones que pueden alegrarte, entristecerte. Inclusive es saber que las personas que mas aman dependen de ti para ser felices o sacrificar tu lado parental para que tus hijos aprendan el significado de la unión, solo he estado un mes en Equestria y he visto muchas cosas que nunca vi en la Tierra. Ni menos cuando tuve que hacer un viaje por medio mundo para buscar a Celeste. Nombre que le habia dado a Celestia cuando tenia amnesia y nombre que seguire amando. Incluso una de mis hijas lo posee. Cada nombre que poseen mis hijas tienen un significado de por medio entre su madre y de su padre. El amor, Celestia y yo nos amamos mucho. Por eso arriesgue mi vida en mas de una ocasión, quería salvarla. Se que en el pasado. Hace mucho tiempo cuando vivía con Celeste. Mi vida con Celeste, la odiaba. Sentía un gran desprecio porque siempre me acostumbre a la quietud y a la monotonía. Incluso llegue a desear que desapareciera pero el dia que eso paso fue el dia en el que mi mundo se vino abajo. Tuve que hacer muchas proezas para hacerlo. Hasta hice malabares en un circo con gente que apenas conocía.

Pero, todo eso quedo ya en el pasado. Se que Scarlett, Jennifer, jacque, Susan, Charles, se que todos ellos estan mejor. Un mundo sin el Doctor Knives. Pero ahora tengo a ese mencionado Doctor escondido en alguna parte de Equestria esperando el momento para destruir lo que amo. Ya lo intento una vez y lo volverá a hacer hasta que sus malvados deseos se cumplan. Ya nos encontrábamos en el castillo de Canterlot. Mas bien. En la habitación de huéspedes. Donde estaba mi esposa descansando ya que nuestra habitación estaba dañada por la magia de Satarah. Ella dormia tranquilamente mientras que el Doctor Lemonheart revisaba su cuerpo con un profesionalismo increíble. Digno de un Doctor profesional. Todos veíamos en silencio alrededor de la cama de mi esposa viendo como cambiaba los vendajes de su pecho en total silencio.

-No se preocupe por su esposa Arturo. Estara bien-El Doctor volteo a verme con una ligera sonrisa mientras dejaba en una cubeta de acero los vendajes y podia ver un poco de sangre con piel en sus vendajes usados-Ya solo quedan unas cuantas quemaduras. Gracias a su habilidad de Alicornio de regeneración estimo que en un par de horas estará mejor y en una hora despertara. Pero igual me gustaría administrarle un poco de crema para las quemaduras.

-Ya veo, que bueno que no paso a mayores. Aunque me sigue preocupando-El Doctor saco de su maletín de cuero negro un carrete de vendajes nuevos y una botella transparente con un liquido verdoso.

-No se preocupe Arturo, todo estará bien. Solo le administrare un poco mas de crema y le pondré sus vendajes. Su esposa ya esta fuera de peligro-El Doctor abrió el frasco con sus cascos y virtio aquel liquido sobre su pecho espacierndose por su torax desnudo.

-Espere ¿Piensa tocar a mi esposa?

-Claro, tengo que hacerlo para poder cubrir toda su área quemada ¿Por qué?-El Doctor giro la cabeza hacia un lado algo confuso mientras veia a mi esposa desnuda de la cintura para arriba viendo sus senos expuestos.

-Pues, ya sabe. Esta desnuda.

-Si, ¿Y que tiene con ello? Muchos de mis pacientes no usan ropa.

-Pues, tal vez no lo sepa pero de donde vengo una mujer no debe estar desnuda.

-Discúlpeme pero sigo sin comprender.

-Mi padre no quiere que manosee a mi madre. Es lo que dice el tonto de mi padre-Celeste se recargo en la pared algo sonrojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Theresa volteo hacia el otro lado avergonzada.

-Ya veo, supongo que tiene celos. Está bien, comprendo Arturo. Si lo hace sentir mas cómodo usted cubra su tórax con la crema. Aunque sigo sin comprender aquello de la desnudez humana. Solo son glándulas mamarias. Cualquier yegua las tiene-El Doctor cerro su maletín alejándose de la cama caminando hacia la salida-Espero no le moleste que deje mis cosas aquí.

-Claro que no Doctor, me asegurare de que nada se pierda. Por cierto, vaya con la secretaria de mi esposa, Raven. Ella le dará su comisión.

-Esta bien Arturo. Con su permiso-Hizo una reverencia saliendo de mi habitación dejándome con mi esposa y mis hijas.

-Papà. ¿Eres muy celoso?-Theresa volteo de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos pero con su dedo índice lo tenia a un lado viendo por uno de sus ojos.

-Pues si hija, lo soy. No permito que cualquiera toque a su madre. Aunque sea un Doctor profesional-Camine hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama arrodillándome en el suelo apoyándome sobre mis piernas y me remangue las mangas y pase mis manos empezando en el estomago. Donde habia mas señales de quemadura. Veia la piel rosada y en un estado puro, no veia que se iba a infectar. Con mis palmas llenas de aquel liquido, aquella crema semi transparente con olor dulce mentolado con una sensación fría al tacto esparcía cada rincón de su cuerpo. pase mi mano izquierda debajo de su seno izquierdo pasando la crema curandola poco a poco. Ignoraba a mis hijas por completo. Obviamente estaban avergonzadas de esto, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. era mi obligación como esposo. Cuando me case con ella jure ante el padre que cuidaría de ella en la salud y en la enfermedad. Hasta que mi muerte nos separe. Y mientras siga aquí estare con ella. Tenia entendido que tenia que curar por completo su torax incluyendo las zonas que no se quemaron para una curación uniforme. Pase mis manos sobre sus pezones sintiendo aquella sensación rasposa y suave a la vez pero no lo sentía con lujuria, tal vez mis hijas si pero yo no. Yo solo quería que mi esposa estuviera mejor dentro de poco.

-Espero no interrumpir Arturo-Escuche inmediatamente la voz de Luna detrás mio y voltee, estaba abriendo la mientras no dejaba de masajear el cuerpo de Celestia y ella camino hacia nosotros con aquella tranquilidad común.

-No te preocupes Luna. Sabes que no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi hermana?-Luna se detuvo a mi lado mirando a su hermana inconsciente mientras pasaba mi mano ahora por su seno derecho igual cubriéndolo hasta sus pezones con aquella crema.

-Bien, el Doctor dijo que esta fuera de peligro, dentro de dos horas estará sana y salva. Esta es la ultima vez que le pondremos la crema para las quemaduras.

-Temo preguntar esto pero ¿Por qué tocas de esa forma a mi hermana?-Voltee hacia mi derecha viendo a Luna algo sonrojada mientras dejaba de frotar mis manos en el cuerpo de Celestia.

-Es que el Doctor habia dicho que tenia que frotar la crema contra su cuerpo. en especial en zonas al impacto y a sus alrededores.

-Ya veo, pero. Pudo haberlo hecho una de tus hijas.

-Lo se pero. Creeme, que cuando uno ve a su esposa en ese estado no le importa hacer estas cosas-Shanalotte camino hacia mi sacando un pañuelo de algodón humedecido. Creado por su magia, lo tome y me limpie las manos por completo pero no me levante de mi lugar. Luna aun estaba algo sonrojada al ver a su hermana desnuda, en especial veia hacia sus senos-¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte por un tiempo en humana? Te veo interesada por el cuerpo de tu hermana.

-No, no es eso. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver asi a mi hermana. En especial con aquella forma humana y tengo entendido que el estar desnudos en tu hogar es un símbolo de atracción sexual.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Shanalotte? ¿Celeste o Theresa?

-No, lo vi por mi cuenta. Cuando íbamos a ver aquello con mi hermana. Cuando pasaron aquellas cosas malas.

-Pues realmente no es como una atracción sexual. El cuerpo humano tiende a mostrar diferentes significados-Tome los vendajes y los desenrolle empezando en la zona mas blanda de su piel-Cuando iba a la Universidad tuve maestros de Filosofia. Eran muy buenos aunque algunos parecían vagos y otros Hippies. Se la pasaban fumando y tomando pero daban buenas clases. Aun recuerdo aquello de lo que hablas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de que hablaron?

-Que la desnudes no debe ser un significado de vergüenza. Nosotros nacimos sin ropa alguna, solo es un estándar en la sociedad actual. Habían miles de Civilizaciones antiguas que no portaban ropa. No porque les gustara tener sexo como animales. Sino porque asi se sentían libres. Era una forma de expresar su libertad. Solo que con el paso de los años esto fue cambiando a tal punto de que al ver a una mujer o un hombre desnudo significaba algo malo-Termine un rollo de vendajes y tome otro que tenia el Doctor continuando con sus senos. Es aquí donde deberia tener cuidado porque si hago mucha presión podría lastimarla y tenia entendido por los consejos de mi madre que podría desarrollar cáncer de mama. Curioso para una alicornio inmortal mitad humana y mitad pony.

-¿Entonces como siempre estamos desnudas crees que es una forma de libertad?

-Claro, ponlo de esta forma. Ustedes son descendientes de animales salvajes; De alguna forma ven sus cuerpos cubiertos de pelaje y las vestimentas que usan solo es para eventos de gala.

-¿Y alguna vez has pensado algo sucio con algún otro pony? Porque siempre tenemos expuesto nuestras partes reproductoras-Luna camino hacia mi hija sacando un pergamino con su magia envuelto en su aura ignorando el hecho de que veia sus partes intimas pero no le vi algo malo ni algo sexual.

-Siendo franco no, Porque igual de donde vengo tener relaciones con otra especie que no sea humana se puede ver mal. Asi que si tengo relaciones con otro pony. Ya sea Celestia o tu por ejemplo, tenia que ser en momentos desesperados. Tambien los hombres entramos en esa etapa de celo que ustedes llaman-Termine de vendar su cuerpo y me arrodille y me acerque a Celestia besando su frente dejándola dormir a gusto. Luna volteo a verme mirandome con cierta sorpresa y admiración. Mis hijas de igual manera me veian atentas, claro. cada una tenia su forma de expresión facial; Celeste tenia un gesto de enojo, como si quisiera sentirse la madura, Theresa una mirada mas infantil respecto al tema y obviamente Shanalotte se mantenía indiferente pero no paraba de prestar atención a mis palabras.

-Ya veo porque mi hermana escogió a un humano como tu Arturo. Créeme que cuando dijo que tu eras especial no lo había creído hasta hace poco. Me gustaría conocer a alguien como tu en un futuro.

-Pues tienes toda una eternidad para descubrirlo-Desdoble mis mangas y me limpie el poco polvo de las rodillas con una cierta sonrisa. Era cierto que tenia miedo de morir. Y dejar a Celestia, que todo lo que soy y fui desaparecerá cuando muera y ella pasara cientos de años solas hasta que pueda volver a conocer a alguien como a mi. Y si es que lo encuentra ya que SolarFlare fue cuando ella apenas tenia un castillo-Bueno, vámonos. Tenemos que dejar dormir a su madre. Salgan de aquí-Camine hacia la salida abriendo la puerta y mis hijas caminaron hacia la salida una por una y al final Shanalotte quien se detuvo a mi lado mirandome con una sonrisa mas inocente.

-Palabras sabias, para un Rey Sabio. Fue algo impresionante padre-Shanalotte hizo una ligera reverencia con aquella sonrisa y salio de la habitación, eso me dejo con un buen sabor de boca. me da gusto que las cosas sigan bien. No puedo creer que apenas paso un dia desde que libere a Shanalotte de su prisión.

-¿Vienes Luna?

-Por supuesto Arturo, me gustaría seguir conversando contigo sobre la humanidad.

-Pues ¿Qué te gustaría saber?-Luna camino hacia mi pasando por mi lado saliendo primero y después le segui detrás de ella cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad. veia a mi esposa dormir tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Descansa mi princesa, nos veremos dentro de poco. Luna me esperaba a un lado y detrás de ella algunos guardias reales se acercaron colocándose frente a la puerta con sus lanzas de oro y miradas frias.

-Muchas cosas Arturo, creeme. Pero, igual espero puedas tener paciencia con esta pequeña pony-Luna camino hacia la explanada del castillo de Canterlot. Donde si no me equivoco fue allí donde Twilight dio su platica sobre la amistad al ser ascendida a Alicornio.

-¿Crees que no tengo paciencia? Trata de cuidar a tres niñas, una indiferente. Una con instintos asesinos y la otra muy infantil y hablamos sobre la paciencia-Luna sonrió un poco mientras caminábamos hacia la explanada. No estaba muy lejos realmente, estábamos en el segundo piso y solo era caminar en línea recta pasando por los guardias.

-Cierto, olvidaba ese detalle con tus hijas. Aunque hablando de familia ¿Dónde esta Sharon?

-Sharon fue a dar un paseo con su escolta. Le gusta pasear por el castillo de vez en cuando. Tal vez la veamos desde el balcón ya que fue por la explanada del castillo-Luna se veia muy serena y tranquila al caminar. No puedo creer que sea la hermana menor de Celestia. Recuerdo claramente cuando fue aquel episodio de Nightmare Night cuando trato de socializar con los ponys pero todos le temían porque una vez fue Nightmare Moon pero al final fue parte de un juego de Pinkie Pie y en ese capitulo ella estaba mas animosa aunque también mas preocupada.

-Oh ya, supongo que debe estar en las mesas de té, ella le gusta el té-Luna era de mi estatura, podía ver claramente sus ojos oscuros como la noche y su misma melena ondulante con estrellas blancas. Podía ver con un poco de imaginación las constelaciones; El cinturón de Orión, Piscis, cáncer, Virgo. Todo, obviamente nació para ser la princesa de la noche. Llegamos a la puerta de la sala de coronación y los guardias lo abrieron por nosotros viendo su interior. Era una sala gigantesca con un altar encima con rosas y violetas hermosas. Con un brillo magnánimo, el altar tenia un arco de piedra bien tallado y en el centro tenia un corazón tallado y del altar habia una alfombra rosada alargada que iba del altar hacia nosotros. También recuerdo este lugar; el capitulo de Chrysalis. Aquella alicornio insecto. No puedo creer que recuerde algo que paso hace tantos años. Y lo curioso era que no vi toda la serie. La veia en partes por lo que algunas cosas se me podrían pasar.

-Sharon es una persona muy especial, ha demostrado ser una persona muy valiosa para todos nosotros a pesar de su condición física-Subimos los pequeños escalones mirando al altar y por mi lado izquierdo estaba el balcón donde se veia la explanada del castillo. Podía verlo con claridad. La torre donde se hospedo Rarity aquella vez. El patio de piedra magenta donde los espectadores esperaban un decreto real y por los lados un pasto con un color verde lleno de vida. Y cerca podía ver unas cuantas mesas de metal con manteles y sillas y en uno de esos estaba Sharon tomando el té con su pony escolta. Aquella mucama amable y ambas conversaban tranquilamente.

-Ha demostrado ser una persona muy valiosa. He de admitir que tenia miedo que fuera alguien de mal corazón.

-Pues cuando la conoci no era asi, tenia una horrible cicatriz en el corazon. Estuvo a punto de cometer suicidio y cuide de ella hasta que llegamos a Equestria. Desde ese entonces ha actuado de esa forma. Supongo que debe ser una forma de darnos a entender que esta bien con nosotros. Es algo fría pero hay veces que actua como alguien de su edad.

-¿Te podría preguntar algo?

-Claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¿Tienes miedo del futuro?

-¿Miedo?

-Si, miedo-La mirada de Luna se veia ahora más diferente que hace unos momentos. No se veía animada, sino una mas preocupante y llena de angustia-Miedo a tu futuro.

-Si, el miedo. La angustia ¿No?-Me apoye sobre el barandal apoyándome en mis manos en una posición algo juvenil mientras daba un gran suspiro al escucharla con aquella pregunta.

-Si, la angustia al mañana. Algo que a muchos les perturba y a otros los mata pero a ti ¿Qué te causa?

-Antes de decirte algo. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?-Regrese a mi posición original pero mirando hacia el interior de la sala dándole las espaldas a la explanada recargándome en el barandal de piedra.

-¿Tienes miedo de tu futuro?

-Ya veo a lo que quieres llegar-Luna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirándome de frente-No tengo miedo al futuro. Ahora ya no. Pero hubo un tiempo que temí del futuro. Temía de todos los que me rodearan, que ellos murieran y me dejaran sola. Una vez hasta quise buscar la forma para quitarme esta inmortalidad pero no hubo solucion alguna y después. Vino la pesadilla. Nightmare Moon y fui desterrada por mil años a la Luna donde mi inmortalidad no era nada contra el tiempo y me di cuenta que mis miedos eran poco ante otros problemas.

-¿Cuáles eran?

-Venganza, odio, nostalgia, envidia.

-Ya veo, comprendo cada cosa que me dices-Alce la mirada viendo el cielo azul de Canterlot libre de nubes gracias al trabajo de los pegasos y uno que otro guardia real patrullando los cielos.

-¿Por qué lo comprendes Arturo?

-Velo de esta forma; ¿Qué paso con SolarFlare?

-Fallecio.

-¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

-Tu. Bueno, pasar lo mismo.

-¿Entiendes ya mi punto?-Luna bajo un poco la cabeza sin apartarme la mirada algo pensativa mientras yo la veia con una sonrisa algo mórbida por pensar en mi propia muerte.

-Comprendo Arturo.

-Se que es raro decirlo pero mi historia de amor con una princesa de un reino mágico terminara en tragedia-Por alguna extraña razón me entraban algunas ganas de llorar. Pensar que toda mi vida no fue mas que un parpadeo para Celestia y que en un futuro ella me olvida y busque a alguien mas me hacia sentir usado. A lo mejor sus sentimientos son puros pero el tiempo esta en mi contra y tal vez nunca lo sepa-imagínalo; Un humano promedio vive 80 años y si es que tuvo una vida saludable. Si no la tuvo puede vivir 20 años menos o un poco mas. Rara vez un humano puede vivir 95 años pero de ahí no cambia la cosa. Vienen las enfermedades, es mas débil y muy apenas puede estar despierto un dia entero. Si yo llegase al menos a los 80 años se que tuve una buena vida pero lo triste seria pedirle a Celestia el divorcio antes de eso. Por lo que no importa lo que haga siempre terminara en tragedia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo sabes, Celestia es inmortal. Yo humano, además. Supongo que ella se cansara de mi y propiciara aquel final doloroso.

-Oh, Arturo…Nunca digas eso. No eres un juguete. Eres un ser viviente, eres alguien tan valioso como SolarFlare. Eres tan importante como todos a los que nos rodean, la inmortalidad es una maldición solo para aquel que no sepa amar lo que le rodea. Pero es una bendición para aquel que adore todo su mundo. Y tu Arturo, eres mi mundo, eres mi vida. Eres mi esposo.


	30. Chapter 30

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. REALMENTE NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR ESTA VEZ PERO SE QUE ME ATRASE PORQUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES POR LO QUE HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO ADEMAS DEL ESTRES DEL MISMO. UN EXAMEN ME DURO 4 HORAS Y NI ASI LO TERMINE XD EN FIN, ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI ATRASO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 30: EL MISTERIO DE STAR SWIRL-

-¿Bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Sabes que deberías estar descansando Celestia-Estabamos todos reunidos en el calabozo de Canterlot. Un lugar abandonado, lleno de humedad y moho. Un lugar donde mi esposa estaba aprisionada cuando estaba bajo los efectos del Doctor Knives. Ella estaba aun en su forma humana y tenia aquellos vendajes en su cuerpo. del lado opuesto estaba Luna con mis hijas y Sharon mirando hacia el frente aunque la única que no se veia confusa era Shanalotte.

-Estamos aquí por algo en especifico.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso tan especifico?

-Ya lo veras Arturo-Celestia recogio un ladrillo de piedra con ambas manos y camino hacia la pared mohosa y en un espacio rectangular del tamaño del bloque, lo introdujo poco a poco hasta tenerlo encajado en la pared pero justo al separarse de la pared esta empezó a moverse sacudiendo el polvo y la humedad que tenia encima y empezó a descender sobre si misma mostrando una gran luz blanca iluminando el calabozo y podia escuchar una especie de maquinaria moverse a la vez que esta pared iba bajando. Era extraño, no sabia que Equestria tuviera maquinarias tan complejas. Pero mi duda se aclaro cuando vi el otro lado de la pared. Era como ver un laboratorio humano. Me helaba la sangre con solo verlo. Era una gran sala de acero con mesas del mismo material y algunas computadoras y cerca de nosotros estaba un pequeño campo de cultivo con flores variadas, algunas de origen humano pero a estas alturas ya no recuerdo su nombre pero nunca las habia visto antes. Celestia camino hacia esta gran sala junto con Shanalotte con gran tranquilidad mientras que Celeste y Theresa caminaban temerosas y con una gran curiosidad. Voltee a ver a Sharon y ella me veia de una manera seria. Sabiamos muy bien que esto no deberia de existir aquí-Este es el laboratorio de Star Swirl, como veras. Tiene muchos aditamentos humanos.

-Ya veo, pero me desconcierta mucho saber que hay cosas humanas en este lugar-Camine al interior junto con Sharon y Luna quienes ambas miraban a su alrededor en silencio. Celestia fue directamente al fondo de la sala donde habia un gran libro de cuero marron sobre un pedestal de madera al igual que Shanalotte pero como es habitual. Mis hijas mas jóvenes y mas inquietas se pusieron a explorar la sala. Donde habia muchos tubos de ensaye y probetas. Supongo que el que haya vivido aquí sabia mucho de los humanos.

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de esto?-Luna se mantuvo a mi lado al igual que Sharon pero con algo de curiosidad también, era lógico. Era la primera vez que veia algo tan grande como esto.

-Porque no me gustaría que la humanidad se relacionara con Equestria. Somos una especie conflictiva y cuando tenemos miedo tendemos a ser agresivos, y al tener al menos algo humano aquí propiciara o dara un augurio que eso sucederá en Equestria.

-Realmente no lo veo asi Arturo, aprendi de ti que no todos los humanos son malos y aprendi que toda tu especie es inteligente y posee un corazon y alma como todos.

-Si, pero no todos son como yo. Creme que habrá gente mala queriendo dominar estos lugares. Como el Doctor Knives.

-Arturo, ¿podrías venir por favor?-Celestia interrumpio mi platica mientras abria el libro que tenia de frente por la parte izquierda. Camine hacia ella mientras que Sharon iba con mis hijas con su silla de ruedas a evitar que hagan un desastre.

-¿Qué sucede Celestia?

-¿Quién fue Harry Houdini?

-¿Houdini? ¿A que viene tu pregunta.

-A esto-Celestia se hizo a un lado mostrando la foto de un hombre de edad algo avanzada, tenia indicios de calvicie. Un traje negro de mangas largas pero lo demás era casi indescriptible por la antigüedad de la foto pero aun se podia ver el año en el que se tomó la foto. 1918-¿Quién fue Harry Houdini?

-Fue un hombre que se creía que poseía magia por sus actos de magia, podía liberarse de sus candados e inclusive se metio a una pileta de agua con dos metros de altura dentro de un saco y aun salir con vida. Era uno de los mejores ilusionistas del siglo 18 pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque este hombre tuvo contacto con Star Swirl hace miles de años.

-¿Qué? Si esa foto fue tomada hace 98 años.

-Pues ya ves Arturo. Esto es ilógico, Star Swirl vivió hace miles de años y murió a la edad de 350 años.

-¿Entonces que sucede aquí?

-Lo que quiero decir es que Star Swirl tuvo contacto con la humanidad en mas de una ocasión. Porque cuando estabas bajo el encantamiento del Doctor Knives y me mandaste al calabozo pudimos encontrar esta sala pero lo que me intrigo aquella vez fue de aquel mago humano. Igual Star Swirl tenía algo sobre el pero quería corroborar mis teorías-Preste mas a mi alrededor viendo algunas cosas interesantes, por un lado había un cuadro con un mapamundi sobre tela y muy viejo pero del lado opuesto estaba una computadora de escritorio con el teclado tradicional pero se veía viejo pero comparado con el resto de esta sala era lo mas nuevo. Inclusive seria lo mas nuevo en toda Equestria. Ignorando un poco que mis hijas tienen televisores y consola. Y frente a nosotros estaba un sofá de cuero grueso con una pintura detrás. Eran los planos del avión de Da Vinci. No entendía a la perfección que sucedía aquí pero se que todo esto debe ser destruido ahora. No envenenare este mundo con cosas humanas-¿Y que harás al respecto?

-Quiero ver la clave de Star Swirl, veras. Él fue el mago mas importante de todos los tiempos. Creo hechizos que ayudaron en el desarrollo de Equestria, hizo que los unicornios fueran capaces de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, inclusive me enseño a alzar el sol y a mi hermana a alzar la Luna. Pero, si dices que tuvo contacto con un hombre de este universo y aun mas que fue en otra época da a pensar ¿No crees?-Celestia camino hacia el sofá de Star Swirl inspeccionando cada detalle al igual que Luna alejándose de mi lado igual inspeccionando este lugar. Baje la mirada viendo el suelo metálico de este lugar tan extrañamente familiar. Levante la mirada viendo hacia los lados observando cada detalle, sintiendo cada fibra de mi piel erizarse al ver cada instrumento de origen humano, cada pintura, cada planta, cada pieza de tecnología. Quería deshacerme de todo esto de una vez por todas. Me irritaba espiritualmente.

-Arturo, ven por favor-Camine hacia Celestia que estaba de frente al cuadro de Da Vinci pero no de forma natural ni seria. Estaba temblando, Luna la veia con una gran sorpresa. Celestia temblaba del miedo.

-No, no me digas por favor-Celestia cayo de espaldas pero a duras penas alcance a sostenerla sintiendo su peso sobre mi cuerpo cayendo sobre mis rodillas viéndola aterrada. Mire hacia el frente viendo algo que no crei volver a ver, era un recuadro de la familia del Doctor Knives, Layla Knives, alias Sui. La esposa del Doctor Knives, una mujer de edad inferior al Doctor, de cabello rubio y ojos de color azulado y con una belleza increíble acompañada con una sonrisa humilde pero estaba tachada en sangre. Y el Doctor, el maldito Doctor Knives. Seguía viéndose igual de viejo el muy desgraciado. Ese mismo recuadro estaba sobre una mesita redonda detrás del sofá-No habre conocido a Star Swirl pero dire con descaro. Es un maldito hijo de perra.

-Arturo, no digas eso de Star Swirl. Ha sido un gran mago, un gran maestro y gran padre-Luna tomo el recuadro de madera con su magia mirándolo con detalle-Es un hombre perturbador, con solo verlo en la foto se siente dicha energia. No me sorprende que sea el único que esta con vida.

-Entiende Luna, este hombre es un ser tan cruel que ha hecho cosas tan atroces que te helaría la sangre, no puedo creer que tenga alguna conexión con Star Swirl-Me levante del suelo con Celestia recargada en mi abrazándome fuertemente. Tenia un gran miedo hacia el Doctor y se que se siente traicionada por esto y le entiendo a la perfección.

-¿Qué es esto?-Luna volteo el cuadro sacando la foto del mismo mirando con interés la parte trasera de esto-Arturo, tienes que leer esto.

-¿Qué es? Léelo.

- _Dia_ ∞ _; Han pasado ya 45 años del ultimo contacto con la humanidad, al último personaje que conocí fue a Leonardo Da Vinci. Al principio fue algo necio porque hablaba en italiano pero gracias a los hechizos que aprendí de Merlín pude aprender su idioma en cuestión de segundos y converse a gusto con el. Resulta que es un inventor de la Tierra y un artista de primeras. Al conocerlo mas me di cuenta que su vida era una aventura, cada dia imaginando cosas nuevas y plasmándolas en papel. Claro, como forma de formalidad le di algunas anotaciones de Equestria, claro. No de nuestra especie pero si algunas cosas que le servirán en un futuro y a cambio el me dio los planos de un avión que cree que funcionara en un futuro cercano (Obviamente no sera asi por los hermanos Wright quienes hicieron un avión mas resistente que madera y papel pero se agradece la intensión) y conversamos un poco de temas diversos, he de admitir que esto me ha traido buenas experiencias pero también he de admitir que me trajo malas experiencias. La foto, esta foto en la que escribo fue testigo de un crimen. Justo cuando fui a visitar a otro humano con intenciones de investigación pero lo que vi fue algo que me perturbo. Era un hombre de edad avanzada en un laboratorio. Similar al mio pero con una gran maquina en el centro, de forma redonda y con una cúpula metalica. Estaba frente a esa maquina estaba de pie con un pequeño panel de pantalla táctil y dentro de esa maquina metalica habia una mujer de mediana edad llorando desconsoladamente, con grandes golpes en el rostro y sangre salir por sus fosas nasales. El reia de una forma tan sínica y cruel y de un movimiento pulso el botón y la maquina se cerro alzándose sobre el suelo con unas torres tesla a los lados llenos de corriente eléctrica, podia sentir la corriente eléctrica en el aire y el zumbido que estas generaban, lo que siguió después. Fue algo que nunca olvidare, la mujer dio un grito desgarrador corto y se escucho un sonido hueco y húmedo dentro de la maquina. Aquel hombre apago la maquina regresando a su posición fija enfriándose de la energia que le recorrio en escazos segundos. La puerta se fue abriendo con una ligera capa de humo, no de un humo grisáceo. Un humo color carmesí. Este hombre golpeo el panel en el que estaba mientras el humo se disipaba en el laboratorio y vi lo peor de la humanidad. Aquella mujer se habia convertido en un charco de sangre, podia ver sus restos desperdigados en la pared. Incluso vi un globo ocular pegado a la pared y un poco de masa encefálica. Que me perdone mi viejo amigo Harry pero la humanidad también es un peligro y no me gustaría que Woona y Celestia tengan contacto con ellos. Aquel hombre golpeaba intensamente el panel hasta que las torres Tesla se activaron lanzando rayos por todos los lados, varios casi me impactaban pero uno de ellos golpeo el portal en el que estaba cambiando su polaridad, se acercaba a un agujero negro y todo lo que no estuviera en un lugar fijo volaría hacia Equestria y viceversa. Aquel hombre volteo hacia mi viéndome con una sorpresa. Lo único que pude hacer era verlo por igual pero aquella mirada que portaba era la de un demonio sin alma. Y las cosas que portaba salieron volando por el aire, entre ellos los planos de la maquina dimensional. Lo mas lógico fue irme de ese lugar dejando atrás a ese monstruo que asesino a una mujer inocente y al estar en mi laboratorio vi que entre todo el papeleo estaba una foto. Donde veia a ese hombre con aquella mujer y una niña. Como una familia, y al pie de la foto estaba el nombre de su familia, Knives, Layla y Summer. La Familia Knives. Tendre que guardar la foto como un recordatorio a lo que vi y anotarlo en la misma, no quisiera que Woona y Celestia encontrasen este lugar y leyeran lo que vi. Tendre que meditar si destruyo este lugar o no. Al fin de cuentas, es un calabozo abandonado sobre la montaña, no creo que Celestia venga a este lugar. De momento, seria mi ultimo viaje. En un rato tendre que ver si ese SolarFlare es un caballero digno de ser el primer guardia real del nuevo Reino de Equestria._

-Entonces el no tuvo la culpa de nada, solo estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. Y por eso el Doctor Knives pudo traer a Celestia de Equestria al mundo humano. Y explica como tiene este lugar. Tanto conocimiento humano aquí.

-Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Arturo?-Celestia se recompuso un poco tras ese shock tomando la foto que sostenia Luna mirando a las personas que estaban en el.

-Quiero decírtelo pero tal vez algunas personas se opongan.

-Pues tienes mi permiso Arturo.

-Quiero quemar este horrible lugar-Todas voltearon a verme en silencio, Celeste dejo caer un matraz al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y Theresa dejo caer unos cuantos libros sobre la computadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Destruir este lugar?-Celestia me miro de otra forma, no tan comprensiva como antes pero yo me veia igual-¿Tienes idea cuanto valor sentimental tiene?

-Si, demasiado. Y bastante, mira tantas emociones. Metal, tela, madera, todo del mundo humano. ¿Y que hay por parte de Equestria? Unas miseras sillas, un libro y un pedestal. Shanalotte, ven por favor-Shanalotte se acerco a mi lado mirandome de forma tranquila pero podia verse nerviosa físicamente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente por el nerviosismo.

-¿Sucede algo padre?

-Quiero que destruyas todo esto, hasta que no quede nada.

-No lo hagas Shanalotte. No le hagas caso a tu padre-Shanalotte bajo un poco la mirada apretando los puños ocultando su mirada mientras que Celestia la veia de forma autoritaria.

-Sobrinas mias, vámonos. Esto se pondrá feo-Luna salio del laboratorio con mis hijas detrás mirándonos con cierto miedo.

-Shanalotte, tienes que destruir este laboratorio. No puede ver ninguna pizca de humanidad en el.

-No Shanalotte, aquí también hay objetos Equestrianos. Aquí estan los recuerdos de mi antiguo maestro. Valiosos recuerdos de el-Celestia se veia un poco mas preocupante que molesta. En serio no quería que destruyera este lugar pero lo siento tanto, tiene que ser destruido. Es mejor para todos que no haya rastro alguno de la humanidad en Equestria, conmigo y con Angel somos mas que suficientes.

-Lo siento madre pero, tengo que hacer caso a lo que me pide mi padre. Tu misma me dijiste que hiciera caso a lo que el pidiera-Celestia cambio su rostro al escuchar las palabras frias de mi hija, Bajo un poco la mirada y camino hacia la salida con los puños cerrados.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. No me importa lo que hagas- Celestia paso por mi lado furiosa y al pasar vi claramente algunas lagrimas, obviamente no me agrado mucho hacerlo. Nunca pensé que Celestia lloraría por esto, lo siento mucho mi amor pero asi tiene que ser.

-Vamos Shanalotte, destruye todo esto. Conviértelo a cenizas.

-Esta bien padre, hare lo que me pides. Reduciré todo a cenizas y no quedara nada de eso-Shanalotte envolvió sus manos en su aura mágico y al instante se envolvieron en llamas de gran intensidad, di media vuelta caminando hacia el exterior escuchando detrás mio como Shanalotte lanzaba aquellos orbes de fuego quemando todo. Lo siento mucho Star Swirl por destruir el trabajo de tu vida pero asi tenia que se. Lo siento mucho Celestia.


	31. Chapter 31

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ANTES QUE NADA, ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER PUBLICADO ESTE CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA. ES QUE HABIA PASADO POR ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA ADEMAS DE PERSONALES PERO DE IGUAL MANERA LES TRAJE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 31: LINAJE-

No sabría decir que hora del dia era, tras estar en el calabozo del castillo viendo cosas humanas. Era una sensación. Algo, extraña. Aunque, mi preocupación ahora es otra; Celestia estaba molesta conmigo y no me ha permitido regresar a la habitación provisional por lo que estoy en la explanada del castillo con Shining Armor tomando una taza de café mientras mis tres hijas jugaban a un lado. Al fin de cuentas, a pesar de ser muy diferentes a las demás niñas humanas siguen siendo humanas y al final, se divierten como unas. Shanalotte corria con un balón de Soccer entre sus manos mientras que Theresa y Celeste volaban sobre ella tratando de arrebatarle el balón. Shanalotte sonreía al igual que mis otras dos hijas. Era una sensación calida. Era algo hermoso ver a mi hija mayor sonreir. Di un pequeño sorbo de café mirando a mis hijas jugar, sobre nosotros podia ver la torre de Luna y la veia a ella viendo hacia aca con aquella mirada tranquila y solitaria. Y bajo la torre en la estructura principal del castillo, por una ventana veia a Celestia mirandome con enojo y repudio. Espero que sea efímero. No paso mucho tiempo de aquello pero pareciera que tomo mas tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo?-Regrese la mirada hacia Shining Armor sosteniendo la taza de café con su magia.

-Que te puedo decir Shining. Pasaron muchas cosas este dia. Solo paso un dia desde que Satarah fue derrotada y creeme que estoy mas agotado que cuando hice frente a aquel demonio con cuerpo de niña.

-Pues tengo la semana libre. Asi que tengo tiempo para que me diga sus penurias Arturo-Shining Armor dio un gran sorbo de café terminándose el café en ese sorbo-Ademas, usted mismo me ordeno que me tomara esa semana libre para poder conocerlo mejor.

-Si, lo se. Aunque si lo pones como una orden es como si te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Realmente es eso Arturo, esa es la definición de orden. Tratar de obligar a alguien a hacer algo contra su libre albedrio-Shining Armor alzo la tetera con café sirviéndose mas café y sirviendo mi taza aunque no mucho porque sino no dormiré en la noche.

-Gracias, pero. Si, tienes razón en ello. Pero en fin-Le di otro sorbo de café mientras que detrás de Shining Armor venia Sharon junto con su asistente pegaso. Que siendo honesto no recuerdo su nombre. Me daba algo de gracia mi propia memoria.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Celestia? Desde que regresaron de los calabozos ha estado furiosa. Inclusive derritió una estatua de oro con tu imagen Arturo-Sharon se detuvo a un lado de nosotros con aquella pegaso de color crema con aquella ropa de sirvienta-¿Podrias traernos unos aperitivos LovelyWheel?

-Claro que si señorita Sharon. En un momento regreso-LovelyWheel se alejo volando con tranquilidad mientras Sharon veia como se alejaba poco a poco viendo la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

-Deberias hacer una nueva ley Arturo sobre la vestimenta. Es extraño ver a las ponys con faldas con las vaginas expuestas. Deberías prohibir eso, cualquiera podría cometer actos de violación-Shining Armor quien estaba bebiendo café se empezó a ahogar por eso ruborizándose por completo. Yo movi la cabeza hacia los lados avergonzado por eso y peor aun que Celeste escucho eso cayendo al suelo riéndose como loca-Creeme que es algo raro andar por todo el castillo viendo a las sirvientas sin ropa interior. Es tonto Arturo dejar que anden por allí con la vagina de fuera y ver sus cosas al aire. Aunque es raro ver a los hombres actuar con normalidad ante dicha actitud. Curioso, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas a LovelyWheel cuando regrese.

-Sharon, ¿Podrias dejar de decir cosas como esas? Se que es extraño para ti pero para los demás no, asi que no los perviertas con tus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si todo lo que digo es lógico.

-Mejor dime lo que hizo Celestia con la estatua por favor. Eso lo hablaremos en privado. Por ahora, deja de hablar sandeces.

-Agh. Bueno, solo trataba de ayudar-Sharon dio un gran suspiro bajando la mirada mientras que Shining Armor trataba de reponerse tras aquello-En fin, vine porque es incomodo hablar con Celestia y Luna esta haciendo estudios por lo que hacerle compañía ahora es imposible.

-¿Qué te dice Celestia?

-Murmura muchas cosas y uso magia para derretir aquella estatua a escala que habia de ti en la habitación provisional. Supongo que lo que le hayas hecho fue grave.

-Si, para ella fue un ataque directo a su vida pasada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es una historia larga realmente pero tratare de resumirlo-Empece a explicarles a ambos sobre la situación con el fallecido Star Swirl. La situación que paso al estar leyendo el diario de Star Swirl y sus conocimientos sobre la humanidad. Aunque el vio como el Doctor Knives asesinaba a su esposa en uno de sus tantos experimentos desquiciados. Sharon se estremecio con esto mientras que la mirada de Shining Armor se llenaba con un coraje incipido. Al final, les dije que habia destruido el laboratorio sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que habitase en el. Inclusive las plantas que vivian allí-Asi fue mas o menos como paso. Realmente entiendo el enojo de Celestia pero. Tampoco no quiero que se lo tome a mal, lo hice porque realmente no quiero que haya una muestra de humanidad en Equestria. Basta con tenerme a mi y a Angel Figueroa. Además de que Celestia implemento el uso de energia eléctrica en muchos lugares.

-Estas muy mal Arturo, muy mal-Shining Armor termino su taza de café mirandome con enojo mientras que Sharon reaccionaba ante eso volteando hacia Shining Armor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Equestria alberga cientos de especies conocidas. Entre ellas Dragones, los depredadores naturales de los ponys. Enemigos sacados del mismo tártaro quienes podrían erradicar toda la vida del mundo. Y creeme en lo que te dire Arturo, nosotros aprendimos a vivir con ello. Claro, tomo muchos miles de años pero nos adaptamos, y el hecho de que haya humanos en Equestria, no significa que los humanos dominen Equestria, no es asi. No se como son los humanos pero por lo que he escuchado de tu hija. Es que son dos facetas. La primera, desea el bien común. Que haya una paz larga pero también hay otra faceta. La que busca poder y sangre. Y en la Tierra. Ustedes son la especie dominante pero aquí en Equestria. Nosotros somos la especie dominante. Dominamos los unicornios la capacidad de alterar la materia a nuestro antojo, llevarnos a otro lugar de un lado a otro con solo imaginarlo. Pegasos que alteran el clima a su antojo y poseen velocidades increíbles y ponys terrestres capaces de alterar la naturaleza a su antojo. La humanidad no tendría poder aquí y terminarían sometiéndose a nuestro régimen. Suena cruel pero es verdad.

-Ya veo pero, igual no quiero que no haya mas humanos en Equestria. No quiero que mis hijas tengan contacto con la faceta oscura de la humanidad. Y no me gustaría _irme_ dejando a mis hijas entre toda esa gente. Lo siento Shining pero tendre que ordenarte en esta ocasión que no permitas la entrada de otro humano a Equestria, si no sabe al menos mi apellido no debe vivir en Equestria.

-Como ordene Arturo-Shining Armor asintió mirandome con ese enojo, era bueno ver que el capitán de la guardia real tiene la mirada de un guerrero. Me agradaba eso de Shining Armor. LovelyWheel dejo los aperitivos, unos pequeños Sandwiches cortados en círculos con un poco de ensalada de frutas a los lados retirándose de nuevo.

-Tranquilos chicos, no se deben poner histéricos por algo asi. Vamos chicos, no sean asi con la pobre paralitica-Sharon corto fuertemente nuestra mirada fría y seca haciendo de ella el centro de atención haciendo un pequeño gesto sacado de telenovela-Deberian tratar mejor a las pequeñas ponys quienes dan lo mejor de si y ustedes no les dan ropa interior.

-Sharon, ya te dijimos que eso es un asunto muy aparte. Pero si, no hay que ponernos histéricos por algo asi. No cuando mi esposa me mira con enojo-Regrese la mirada viendo hacia al ventana viendo nuevamente a Celestia con aquel enojo en su mirada. Sentía su mirada punzante impactar en mi pecho mientras que Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste descansaban estando recostadas en el suelo. Estuvimos un poco mas de tiempo en la explanada del castillo de Canterlot hasta que empezó a anochecer. Caminamos hacia el castillo principal donde Shining Armor se disculpo por las palabras de la tarde, igual yo también me disculpe por como conte las cosas. No debi haber sido algo directo con lo que decía. Sharon, Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste se dirigieron a sus habitaciones dejándome por fuera de la sala de coronación. Cerca de mi habitación y el de Celestia, estaba esperando lo mas difícil hasta que sentí que alguien tomo mi mano. No era Shanalotte, aquel que tomo mi mano era una sensación fría. era Luna. Me miraba con una sonrisa mientras tenia la bota de plata azulada en su casco.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi hermana? Arturo-Luna me vio con una ligera sonrisa. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación con Luna tomándome de la mano.

-Si, tengo miedo de ella. Es algo inquietante, además. No entiendo porque me tomas de la mano.

-Oh, eso-Luna empezó a reírse con tranquilidad. era una risa juvenil y discreta mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación-No quiero que confundas Arturo. Lo hago para darte animos. Cuando yo era una potra y tenia miedo de algo en particular. Tia me tomaba del casco para darme animos y poder luchar contra mis miedos. Asi que es lo que hago contigo, quiero ayudarte a que dejes de temer a lo que tiene mi hermana el dia de hoy.

-¿Y sabes lo que paso?

-Si, lo se. Tu hija me lo conto todo telepáticamente-Estabamos cerca de la habitación y Luna se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el frente.

-En serio debo de decirle a mi hija que no diga a cualquiera nuestras cosas.

-Arturo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, ¿De que se trata?

-Se que ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, y temo reiterarlo pero. ¿No tienes miedo del futuro? Se que soy muy insistente con esas cosas pero. Tras lo sucedido con Solar Flare, con lo que te paso a ti. Convertido en piedra y luego manipulado por el Rey Sombra. El mismo pony que asesino a Solar Flare. Tengo miedo de que pase algo asi otra vez-Luna continuo caminando sin soltarme la mano mirándose algo preocupante mientras mas nos acercábamos a la habitación-Mi hermana sufrio mucho durante siglos y tengo miedo que corras el mismo destino que Solar Flare.

-Yo ya hable de eso con Celestia, Luna. Ella sabe que si yo muero que encuentre a alguien mas que amar. Yo solo soy una emoción pasajera mientras ella vivirá por toda la eternidad. Lo único que le pedi fue que nunca me olvide, que recuerde todo lo que vivimos pero como amigos. Que encuentre a alguien que se ajuste a su eternidad. Y que mis hijas se casen con Equestrianos. Fue lo único que pude pedirle. Pero, siendo franco. No tengo miedo del futuro. No tengo miedo de morir en unos años porque se que cuando muera. Sera mucho después de matar al Doctor Knives.

-Entonces piensas asesinar-Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta con la respuesta de Luna. No podia escuchar nada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, es lo que pienso hacer dentro de poco tiempo. lo hare con mis propias manos. Espero no me dejen de ver como me ven pero lo que hare-Luna me solto de la mano mirándome con una cierta preocupación.

-Entiendo tu enojo Arturo pero la violencia nunca sera la respuesta, eso lo tengo muy claro. pero, al final de cuentas. Tu sabes lo que haces, solo espero que hagas las cosas correctas-Luna bajo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa algo que si no entendía-Te deseo mucha suerte con mi hermana Arturo. Necesitaras mucho bloqueador solar-Luna se alejo de mi caminando con tranquilidad iluminando su cuerno, era hora de dar inicio a la noche y con eso también que tendre que entrar a la habitación. Claro, si Celestia me lo permite. Puse mi mano en la manigueta de oro de la puerta y la gire poco a poco hasta abrirla por completo. Empuje la puerta hasta que topo con el marco y vi a Celestia sentada en una silla de madera con las piernas cruzadas moviendo la pierna que tenia encima de la otra.

-Cierra la puerta por favor-La voz de Celestia era intimidante. A pesar de escucharse igual a la Celestia amorosa y cariñosa. Sentia ese enojo.

-Bien-cerre la puerta caminando hacia dentro mirando a los ojos Violetas de Celestia, viendo su enojo contenido en lo mas profundo de su ser. Aunque no me dejare intimidar fácilmente por ella.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste en la tarde?

-Si, lo se.

-¿Podrias explicármelo?

-Destrui toda la prueba de humanidad en ese lugar. hasta lo mas minimo que habia allí.

-Inclusive la ultima muestra de vida de mi maestro y padre-Los ojos de Celestia vacilaron un poco. Sentía que iba a romper en llanto.

-Exacto, también eso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te motivo a hacerlo?

-Tu querido maestro tenia contacto con la humanidad, sabia muy bien nuestra historia y evolución. Inclusive le proporciono al Doctor Knives los planos de la maquina interdimensional. Cosa que causo tu secuestro en primer lugar. Haciendo de Star Swirl la causa raíz de todo esto.

-Esta bien, entiendo tu punto pero ¿Por qué destruir cosas que eran tan valiosas para mi? ¿Por qué?-Celestia se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia mi aunque con cada paso que daba su mirada fue cambiando hasta romper en llanto y al punto de casi caer al suelo de no ser por que yo la recibi entre mis brazos donde empezó a llorar recargada en mis hombros-¿Por qué destruiste lo poco que quedaba de mi maestro? ¿Sabes que tan difícil es encontrar indicios de Star Swirl? ¿Sabes que tan difícil es encontrar un diario donde hable lo tanto que nos quiso? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes?-Celestia empezó a golpear mi pecho con una tristeza enorme, suaves golpes sobre mi pecho mientras rompia en llanto. Abrace con fuerza su cuerpo sintiendo sus lagrimas caer por mi cuello por su gran estatura.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, no entiendo cuanto pasaste para encontrar indicios de Star Swirl tras su fallecimiento. Entiendo que nunca te dijo lo cuanto que las quería. No entiendo nada de eso pero entiendo una cosa. Que Star Swirl hizo muchas cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza. Contactar a la humanidad de esa forma y todavía haber tenido cosas que no debio haber tenido nunca fue lo que me orillo a hacerlo Celestia. Lo hice porque tu misma tienes miedo a la humanidad ¿O estoy mintiendo? Cuando viste la foto te estremeciste de miedo. Tienes miedo de los humanos, tienes un trauma incurable gracias a lo que te hicieron cuando vivíamos en la Tierra. Pero, quiero que entiendas también que lo hice por tu bien. Tener cosas humanas en Equestria podría afectar tu vida. Ya lo he visto en mas de una ocasión. Por favor, no me hagas mas difíciles las cosas. Solo, deja que resuelva esto. Me hare cargo de todo lo que te tormente y creeme. Que te ayudare a encontrar todo lo relacionado con Star Swirl. Te lo prometo. Ahora, tratemos de olvidar esas cosas, y por favor. No te desquites destruyendo cosas con mi imagen porque siento que me haras algo asi dentro de poco-Limpie las lagrimas de Celestia mientras ella me sonreía un poco. Era casi como una niña cuando actuaba de esta forma-Vamos, mi amada Celeste. Resolvamos nuestros conflictos como marido y mujer. Olvidemos nuestros problemas y dejemos todo de lado.


	32. Chapter 32

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULODE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTE CAP VEREMOS MUCHAS COSAS MAS INTERESANTES A LO YA MENCIONADO, ADEMAS. QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EMPEZARE A HACER USO DE CONTENIDO UN POCO MAS EXPLICITO EN ALGUNAS ESCENAS. ¿POR QUE? PORQUE COMO DIJE LA PRIMERA VEZ, QUIERO EMPEZAR A EXTENDER MAS MI FORMA NARRATICA ADEMAS DE HACER UN POCO MAS REALISTA A LOS PERSONAJES ADEMAS, ESTOY PREPARANDO TODO ESTO PARA ALGO AUN MAS GRANDE Y NADA MEJOR QUE EMPEZAR CON ALGO SUAVE COMO LO QUE HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES, IGUAL. ESTE CAPITULO YA SE HARA UNA UNION ENTRE ANGEL FIGUEROA Y ARTURO PERO CLARO. COMO DIJE, TIENE UNION CON REENCARNACION POR LO QUE VEREMOS EL RESULTADO DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA DE PHOENIX CON ARTURO Y LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESTA DEJO REENCARNACION Y SI. AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ANGEL, PARA MI FUE ALGO DIFICIL HACER LO QUE LE HICE Y CON ESO CREO QUE LE DARE ALGO DE VARIEDAD AL FIC CON SUS PERSONAJES Y SU VIDA CONFORME A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE ESTOS PASAN PERO DE IGUAL MANERA ESPERO NO LO TOMEN A MAL. SE QUE PARA MI TAMBIEN FUE DIFICIL HACERLE ESO A ANGEL PERO QUERIA HACERLO PORQUE YA TENDREMOS LA HISTORIA COMO ES. YA ESTAN TODAS LAS FICHAS EN EL TABLERO Y AHORA SOLO FALTA EMPEZAR EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO. EN FIN, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 32: VIAJE FAMILIAR Y EL ARCANGEL SOLITARIO-

-Bueno, supongo que tras lo sucedido anoche hicimos las pases. ¿No lo crees?-Me levante de la cama colocándome la camisa interior blanca mirando hacia la puerta.

-Estoy molesta contigo Arturo pero digo que con eso estamos bien-Celestia se levanto de la cama colocándose debajo de mi brazo izquierdo mientras me colocaba bien la camisa.

-¿Estamos bien? Vamos, si solo dormi 3 horas para complacerte-Celestia bajo la mirada viendo mi entrepierna con una sonrisa.

-Y creeme que valio la pena. Extrañaba a tu pequeño amigo-Celestia coloco su casco sobre mi pene acariciándolo suavemente-Paso mucho tiempo desde que lo hicimos.

-Diria que solo lo hicimos una vez desde que llegue y esta es la segunda vez. Aunque me gustaría una tercera vez antes de empezar el dia-Celestia acaricio la cabeza de mi pene con una mirada lasciva mientras trataba de ignorarla.

-Lo siento querida esposa pero tienes labores importantes. Lo que hicimos durante la noche, se quedara durante la noche. Ahora tienes que dar el amanecer a todos nuestros súbditos-Baje la mirada y ella estaba viéndome con una cierta tristeza infantil y con un pequeño puchero.

-Pero, tengo ganas de hacerlo. No me puedes dejar asi.

-Lo dices como si no hiciéramos de todo durante el sexo-Camine hacia el librero donde estaba mi pantalón colgado de la parte superior junto con mi ropa interior-Ademas, mientras lo hacíamos regresaste a tu forma original y digamos que casi me rompes las caderas.

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda, Arturo?

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué te diría eso? No eres gorda. Solo que, eres mas grande que yo-Tome mi ropa interior colocándome lo volteando hacia ella mirandome con un ligero enojo innecesario ya que en ningun momento le dije gorda.

-¿Seguro? Porque asi te entendí yo.

-Vamos Celestia, una cosa es decirte gorda y otra cosa es decirte que eres mas grande que yo. Vamos, eres del doble de mi tamaño y cuando te paras bien levantando el pecho eres de una estatura superior a la mia. Eres grande-Me puse el pantalón mientras ella apartaba aquella mirada de enojo, supongo que su ego de mujer le hace pensar otras cosas.

-Bueno, porque no te iba a recompensar si me decias cosas malas-Celestia dio media vuelta caminando hacia el balcón de la sala mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Cómo? Si querias que dijera cosas malas ¿no lo crees?-Camine hacia ella colocando mi mano sobre su costado acariciándolo suavemente.

-Arturo…No.

-Ahora no quieres que yo sea acertivo. Que cruel eres con tu esposo, eres caprichosa esposa mia-Movi mis manos hacia sus zonas intimas sintiendo como el pelaje terminaba sintiendo la piel desnuda. Celestia no dejo de mirar al cielo tragando una gran cantidad de saliva sonrojándose un poco-¿A que no alzas el sol mientas te acaricio un poco?

-¿Qué? No, eso seria una locura Arturo. Por favor, déjame hacer mi tarea inicial. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

-Vamos, ¿Acaso no te gustaría que fuera mas explicito?-Meti mis dedos dentro de ella mientras daba un pequeño y corto grito agudo.

-Dejame hacer mi trabajo Arturo. Miles de Ponys dependen de que traiga el sol a Equestria.

-Ya veo, asi que ahora te haces la digna. Lo siento pero quiero que cumplas mi capricho. Imagina mi dedo índice dentro de tu vagina acariciando tu interior suavemente. Sentir mi dedo caliente y eventualmente meter los demás dedos moviéndolos-Empece a hacer lo que le habia comentado a Celestia mientras ella me veia a los ojos sin mover su postura-Vamos, esposa mia. Haz lo que te pido, quiero ver como traes el amanecer con tu magia mientras yo violo tu intimidad con mis dedos. O acaso ¿Quieres que meta toda la mano y en otro lugar?

-Bien, tu ganas. Pero, por favor. Detente-Celestia se mordio el labio inferior y envolvió su cuerno en magia asi como parte del cielo y vi como poco a poco se alzaba el sol entre las montañas mientras yo jugaba con su clítoris con uno de mis dedos-Arturo…No…

-Vamos, ya falta poco. ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente que te obliguen a hacer algo que no te gusta? Pues aquí esta mi venganza por lo de hace rato. Me gusta dormir y tu no me dejaste dormir-empece a mover mis dedos con mas velocidad conforme veia el sol azul nocturno cambiar de color a un anaranjado brilloso hasta que obligue a Celestia llegar al climax con mis dedos y ella dar un gran grito de placer aunque hay no termine. Continue moviendo mis dedos viendo como poco a poco ella seguía dando pequeños gemidos de placer moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y su magia se cortaba poco a poco intermitentemente hasta que vi que dejo de usar su magia mientras caia al suelo jadeando rápidamente, me arrodille en el suelo colocando mi mano llena de liquido preseminal frente a ella cubierta de placer y un rubor-Esto, es por no dejarme dormir. Creeme, pasaron muchas cosas y todavía me hiciste hacer el amor contigo. No digo que este mal porque yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo pero. Me hiciste pasar enorme mortificación como para que al final lo solucionaramos de esa forma, yo quería hablar-Movi mi mano quitándome el liquido de encima mientras ella me veia jadeando con cansancio.

-Eres cruel Arturo, muy cruel.

-Ya sabes que tengo que serlo si quiero ser un buen rey. Pero si te portas bien, en la noche repetiremos esto y con mejores cosas-Me levante del suelo caminando hacia la salida limpiándome la mano en una de las toallas que habia en el cuarto y abri la puerta dejando a Celestia descansar un poco y cerre la puerta y justo al momento de cerrarla vi a Shanalotte recargada en la pared moviendo una de sus piernas con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-¿Qué tanto viste?

-No, no vi nada padre. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes una cara de vergüenza que te delata hija mia-Shanalotte volteo a verme con aquella mirada avergonzada y casi podia percibir su ojo cubierto tras su gran flequillo-¿Qué fue lo que me viste hacer?

-No mucho, solo vi como tocabas la vulva de mi madre hasta que tuvo un orgasmo y tras eso cerre la puerta y espere mejor a que terminaran.

-Para eso debes tocar la puerta, siempre debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación, sino. Te llevaras una sorpresa pegajosa-Empece a reirme caminando hacia el comedor con Shanalotte a mi lado riendo un poco tras mi mal chiste. Aunque en parte estaba avergonzado de que me haya visto de esa forma. No se, no quiero que me vean como un manipulador sexual o como un monstruo sin corazón.

-Esta bien padre, como ordenes. Pero, no deberia hacer esas cosas en las mañanas porque pudieron haberse visto por los demás guardias porque a esta hora hacen patrullajes aéreos y pues ver que le introduces los dedos en sus cavidades no les dara una buena imagen como sus gobernantes.

-Hija, deja de pensar en eso por favor. Ya no le tomes importancia a esas cosas. Por favor-Llegamos al comedor coincidiendo con Sharon quien estaba medio dormida y su ayudante LovelyWheel la acompañaba empujando su silla de ruedas-Parece que no tiene ganas de levantarse temprano.

-La señorita Sharon es muy quejumbrosa para despertar a estas horas, siempre me pide que le despierte después del medio dia pero se me hace algo de mal gusto.

-Es una niña Lovely solo es cuestión de que madure-Abri la puerta del comedor viendo a Theresa y a Celeste recargadas sobre la mesa durmiendo y a un lado estaban dos ponys bien vestidos y las veian con enojo. Supongo que algo hicieron o algo no hicieron ahora. Un pony que estaba del lado izquierdo de la mesa donde estaba Celeste era un hombre de edad algo avanzada de pelaje color cobalto y una melena canosa con un corbatín de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero marron con un interior de pelaje de oveja, y del lado derecho estaba una pony hembra de edad media de pelaje azulado y melena rosa opaco con un sueter de color violeta. ambos tenian su cutiemark cubierta por la vestimenta que usaba y ambos tenian algo en común. Se veian molestos-¿Sucede algo señores?

-Muy buenos dias su majestad, sentimos nuestra presencia tan temprana pero tenemos un buen motivo-Ambos respondieron al unisono haciendo una reverencia mientras me sentaba en la silla de en medio y Shanalotte se colocaba a mi lado con ambos ponys viéndome con un gran enojo.

-Primero usted señor-Señale hacia el pony de la chaqueta de pelaje de oveja con corbatín.

-Esta bien su majestad, soy RagingThunder, soy asesor de la academia de los Wonderbolts y vine aquí para saber sobre su hija. No he recibido ni una carta sobre su ausencia.

-Ya veo, ahora usted-Señale hacia la otra pony mirandome con ese enojo.

-Mi nombre es Ivoryliver y yo estoy aquí su majestad porque su hija me debio haber enviado un reporte desde hace dos semanas y no he recibido nada de su hija.

-¿Y que reporte era? Si se puede saber.

-Encantamientos mágicos desconocidos su alteza-Theresa alzo la mirada al igual que Celeste mirandome a la cara con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hijas, ¿Por qué no han cumplido con sus deberes? Claramente deben de dar el ejemplo a los demás, no pueden estar holgazaneando por allí.

-Es que no nos entiendes padre, no lo hicimos por flojera. Lo hicimos por otra cosa-Theresa se recargo en el respaldo quitándose los lentes limpiando los cristales con la tela de su ropa.

-Exacto padre, lo hicimos por otras cosas en particular. No queríamos desaprovechar la oportunidad-Celeste hizo lo mismo que su hermana pero colocando los pies en la mesa.

-¿Y de que se puede saber jovencita?-IvoryLiver reacciono primero que yo preguntando algo que yo iba a hacer y aunque me molesto un poco era mejor que ella lo hiciera. Mis hijas se veian entristecidas por la pregunta en vez de estar en esta situación. Ambas cruzaron la mirada y al mismo tiempo me señalaron.

-Por el-Ambas respondieron al unisono mirandome al igual que lo que creo yo son sus profesores, ellos voltearon a verme viendo con sorpresa mientras ellas seguían con el dedo extendido hacia mi.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

-Dile Theresa, sabes que no me gusta expresar mis emociones asi como asi-Celeste se recargo en el respaldo cruzando las piernas mirando al techo con aquella tristeza en su mirada.

-Porque cuando nacimos no supimos mucho de ti, nuestra memoria sobre nuestra niñez prematura es borrosa además, cuando recuperamos los recuerdos mas recientes de ti fue cuando nosotras te rechazamos y eramos apenas unas potras y todo estos años vivimos con las ganas de tener un padre, de tenerte como nuestro padre y cuando volviste Celeste y yo preferimos dejar nuestros deberes a un lado e ir a pasar el tiempo con nuestro padre. Que siempre nos amo a pesar de no estar aquí-Theresa se cruzo de brazos mirandome con esa tristeza mientras que sus profesores cruzaban la mirada entre ellos sintiéndose un poco incomodos por lo que ella dijo.

-Entiendo lo que me dicen hijas pero, por favor. No dejen sus estudios por querer pasar el tiempo conmigo. Cuando regrese su hermana me dijo que estaban estudiando y que les gustaba mucho. Celeste, tu quieres entrar a los Wonderbolts porque Rainbow Dash fue tu inspiración. Theresa, tu quieres ser aprendiz de Twilight Sparkle porque quieres ser una hechicera reconocida además tienes grandes talentos para serlo. Vamos hijas, no desatiendan sus estudios por mi culpa. No lo valgo, en serio. No lo valgo, no comparen mi vida con la suya. Por favor, háganlo por mi. Centrense en sus estudios porque de eso van a vivir en un futuro, serán futuras gobernantes en Equestria junto con su hermana, madre y su Tia Luna. Haganlo por mi, es lo único que les pido-ambas se me quedaron viendo de forma estatica incluyendo sus profesores quienes tal vez no esperaban que reaccionara de esta forma pero. Asi es como pienso educar a mis hijas, no quiero insultarlas o hacerlas sentir mal de forma negativa. Quiero que aprendan de sus errores y este es un error menor comparado a muchas cosas, espero aprendan en decidir que hacer con su vida.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Lo haremos por ti, para que te sientas orgulloso de nosotras-Celeste me miro con una pequeña sonrisa pero su profesor RagingThunder tosio varias veces acomodándose el corbatín con cierta inconformidad.

-Si, cierto. No se preocupen por ellas. Verán que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, yo mismo me encargare de eso. Ademas, si no cumplen les quitare muchas cosas que ellas aman.

-Es un placer escuchar eso su alteza porque necesitamos ponys. Gente, como su hija en la actualidad-Ambos respondieron al unisono, tanto. Que me perturbo por completo. Los ponys tienden a ser muy extraños cuando comparten la misma emoción.

-Si, no se preocupen. Luego me pondré en contacto con ustedes para ver el plan de estudio de mis hijas. De momento pueden retirarse que es hora de convivencia familiar.

-Como orden su majestad-Ambos hicieron reverencia y caminaron hacia la salida con tranquilidad pero vi mucha molestia de su parte. Supongo que no tienen fácil la escuela después de todo viendo como son sus asesores escolares. Tras aquella visita inesperada de sus profesores y las palabras sinceras de mis hijas nos disponemos a desayunar, igual no hubo tanto problema con Celestia porque a los 5 Minutos llego con tranquilidad aunque me veia de vez en en cuando con enojo pero no era un enojo del que se que me ira mal, sino un enojo vengativo divertido en el que ambos saldremos divirtiéndonos. Lo demás, fue lo habitual. Aunque claro, al final de esto Sharon despertó de su sueño mirándonos terminar de comer aunque claro, le dimos una oportunidad de comer esperándola a que comiera a gusto pero al terminar de comer llego un mensajero con una carta de color crema con el sello de cera con la forma de la CutieMark de Twilight. Celestia lo abrió en primeras leyendo el contenido pero justo al terminarlo se me quedo viendo fijamente con una intriga y una preocupacion.

-¿Sucede algo Celestia? ¿Por qué la mirada?

-Creo, que deberías leer mejor la carta-Celestia me dio la carta con su magia tomándola leyendo cada letra plasmada, era una letra muy fuera de lo común. No escribia de forma tan refinada y elegante. Ni era la letra de Spike que igual era una forma de escribir similar a la de Twilight pero, si era la letra de Twilight, tenia varios rayones en algunas palabras y veia que se habia humedecido en algunas partes borrando la tinta-¿Qué opinas?

- _Querida Reina Celestia. Le envio esta carta para informarle que mi relación Angel Figueroa ha llegado a su fin. Hoy mismo en la tarde partira hacia un lugar desconocido. Suplico como Twilight Sparkle, no como la princesa que soy. Que me ayuden a evitar que se vaya de Equestria-_ Me levante de la mesa rompiendo la carta en cientos de pedazos, di un gran suspiro y camine hacia la salida-Shanalotte, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar hasta Ponyville?

-En aire unas dos horas, en tierra. D horas dependiendo como se encuentren las vías ferroviarias, si libres de obstrucciones o no.

-Ya veo, ¿Que sugieres?

-Sugiero que usemos la via aérea ya que es una ruta mas rápida y directa que la ferroviaria.

-Arturo, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-Celestia se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia mi con ese tono de voz preocupante.

-Sabes muy bien lo que hare Celestia, es hora de enseñarle unas cosas de madurez al queridísimo Angel Figueroa-Di media vuelta mirando a mis demás hijas y a Sharon con esa cierta mortificación hacia mi-No se preocupen, no le hare nada malo. Es obvio que si lucho contra el me vencerá fácilmente, solo le dare unas _palabritas_ de apoyo para que entienda que no puede herir los sentimientos de una mujer.

-¿Por qué lo dices padre? ¿Cómo sabes que esa fue la razón de la carta de Twilight Sparkle?

-He visto antes como las mujeres de mi mundo enviaban cartas llenas de lagrimas pidiendo ayuda a los demás pero nunca llegaba la ayuda pero, a diferencia de aquí si habrá alguien que la ayude y seremos nosotros. Vamos, vayamos a Ponyville-Todas se levantaron de la mesa caminando hacia mi y LovelyWheel empujo a Sharon hacia nosotros caminando hacia la entrada del castillo, yo tenia en mente que Angel le hizo algo a Twilight. Ella no le haría nada a Angel y si ella esta mal es por su culpa. Me gustaría saber el pasado de Angel para poder conocerlo mejor porque como lo veo ahora. Es solo un niño mimado con los poderes de un Dios. A mi me hubiera gustado tener esos poderes, no para causar problemas. De perdido, me gustaría la inmortalidad para asi estar siempre con mi esposa e hijas. Aunque también suena egoísta de mi parte porque Sharon no es inmortal como yo y ella eventualmente morirá y sera mucho peor para mi ser inmortal y ver que ella muera. Son cosas que no entenderé jamas de mi persona. Llegamos a la entrada esperando el carruaje real pero entre los arbustos vi algo extraño. No se que era pero era una mezcla de varios animales; tenia ojos gigantescos de color amarillo y la pupila de color rojo claro y tenia dos cuernos uno e un becerro y el otro como de una cabra de color azulado, un gran colmillo y podia verle únicamente el rostro. Lo demás, estaba oculto. Me veia a los ojos con un gran odio y coraje mientras yo lo veia en silencio, viéndolo sin miedo alguno aunque si me ve de esa forma no sera amigo. Se oculto entre los arbustos desapareciendo de mi vista y justo en ese momento llego el carruaje con el doble de pegasos que la vez pasada y este carruaje era mas humano que Equestriano. Tenia detalles que habia visto en la antigua Inglaterra del Siglo XVI con cupo para 6 Personas-Supongo que a pesar de todos estos años no dejaras de estar fascinada por la historia humana ¿Verdad Celestia?

-Realmente me traen buenos recuerdos Arturo, aun recuerdo que mi aspiración era ser profesora de Kindergardeen antes de recobrar la memoria.

-Y créeme que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Celeste-Celestia se sonrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en su mirada hasta que Celeste se abalanzo sobre mi espalda abrazando mi cuello.

-¿Me hablabas queridísimo padre? ¿Deberíamos irnos no crees?

-Si, tienes razón pero. Me asfixias con el abrazo-Camine hacia el carruaje con celeste a mi espaldas hasta que un guardia me abrió la puerta del carruaje donde ella se metió primero soltándome de mi asfixia-Vamos, suban-Todas respondieron al unísono caminando hacia el carruaje entrando de primeras Theresa, Sharon y al final Celestia quien me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla entrando al carruaje. LovelyWheel se quedó en el castillo esperando nuestro regreso pero supongo que no volveremos en unos días porque me dedicare a que Angel deje de ser un idiota con superpoderes.

Para no hacer largo el viaje en si fueron dos horas largas, todo fue habitual. Sharon jugaba con Theresa y Celeste cartas mientras que Shanalotte se limitaba a leer un libro y yo, pues. Me la pase acurrucado debajo de un ala de Celestia mientras ella me veia con amor. Sentía sus suaves y calidas plumas acariciar mi cuerpo mientras tenia mi mano por detrás de su espalda mirando hacia el paisaje de Equestria volando hacia Ponyville. No quería saber como un carruaje podia volar porque me generara mas preguntas pero es mejor no saberlo. Celestia bajo la mirada viéndome con aquella sonrisa y yo a ella y nos dimos un gran beso en los labios demostrando nuevamente nuestro amor aunque claro. nuestras hijas no les parecio esto y empezaron a quejarse como si fuera algo peligroso o dañino aunque no nos importo y seguimos besándonos hasta que terminamos dando besos de picorete durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a Ponyville, podia ver el ayuntamiento y al frente del ayuntamiento el castillo de Twilight Sparkle aunque podia ver algo mas intrincado y preocupante. A su alrededor no veia mas que tierra marron y negra. Eran señales de fuego, esto no me esta gustando y se que Angel estuvo involucrado en esto. Bajamos por un lado del castillo y Celestia bajo primero del carruaje y después le segui mirando el paisaje semi arido. Mis hijas bajaron del carruaje mientras yo me arrodillaba tomando una pizca de tierra e inhale varias veces el olor de esta tierra. Olia a Ceniza, era algo reciente y no era una ceniza natural. En parte eran los restos de las plantas pero lo demás era de diferente material. Como tela.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado aquí padre?-Celeste se paro a mi lado viendo los alrededores con algo de miedo en su tono de voz. Me levante del suelo limpiándome las manos de ceniza de igual manera viendo mi entorno lleno de ceniza y tierra muerta.

-No lo se pero se quien causo esto en primer lugar. Vamos-Camine hacia el castillo junto con mi familia y antes de llegar a la entrada escuche un gran golpe y tras eso la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Angel con una mirada de enojo y amargura. Camino hacia mi con ese odio y yo lo vi con coraje por lo sucedido en este lugar. Sabia bien que si algo le pasaba a mis súbditos, el pagaría caro por los daños. Camino por mi lado y justo antes de pasar por completo le detuve en seco colocando mi brazo derecho sobre su pecho deteniéndolo de golpe. Tenía una mirada de odio y emanaba un gran campo mágico que podía ver fácilmente.

-Suéltame Arturo.

-No lo hare, primero quiero que me des explicaciones. ¿Qué carajos ha pasado aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Oh, claro que si me incumbe Guardián del amor. Hijas, vayan al interior del castillo. Celestia, tú también y llévense a Sharon con ustedes. Que esto se pondrá feo-Ambas me vieron en silencio caminando al interior con una preocupación mas notable mientras no le apartaba la mirada a Angel.

-Suéltame, por favor. Sera la última vez que te lo pido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que me harás si no lo hago?-Esto se pondrá interesante. Angel ha cometido algo que no crei que haría y ahora. Yo jugare su juego. Me entrometeré con el supuesto Angel del Amor como debe ser. Como debi haberlo hecho desde el primer dia que lo conocí. El me veía con odio, y yo con coraje. Quería respuestas, no de Twilight. Las quería de el y solo hay una forma para hacer que gente como el las de. Tendré que hacerlo a las malas-A que no me haces nada, Guardián del amor. Te lo aseguro, a que no me harás nada.


	33. Chapter 33

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS IGUAL MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES E IGUAL ALGUNAS COSAS OCULTAS EN EL FIC CENTRADO EN ESTE CASO. QUE ES REENCARNACION PERO ESO ES ALGO QUE NO QUIERO PROFUNDIZAR DE MOMENTO. PERO SE QUE LES GUSTARAN ESOS DETALLES ADEMAS DE ESTE CAPITULO AFIANZO LA RIVALIDAD ENTRE ANGEL Y ARTURO Y EN FIN. LO DEMAS, SE VERA EN ESTE CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 33: EL REY QUE RETO A DIOS-

-Sueltame por favor Arturo, es la ultima vez que te lo pido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que me harás si no lo hago?-Solté una sonrisa retadora hacia Angel quien me veia con un enojo cada vez mas intenso. Este niño no sabe de lo que soy capaz con tal de hacerlo echar humo-A que no me haces nada Guardian del amor. Te lo aseguro, a que no me haces nada.

-¿Eso crees tu? ¿Qué eres? Eres un simple humano, huesos frágiles, piel delgada y de fácil destrucción. ¿Qué es un Rey para un Dios?

-¿Y que es un Dios para un no creyente?-Angel ya me estaba cansando, esa actitud infantil e inmadura. Era todo un niño, sabia que me iba a hacer algo. Ya estaba preparado mentalmente y dicho y hecho. Angel envolvió mi mano en aquella llama sintiendo inmediatamente el ardor que esta causaba. De cierta forma, me sentía agobiado ¿Qué clase de llama es esta? ¿Por qué me siento mas débil? Lo veia fijamente mientras el me respondia con esa mirada.

-Vamos Arturo, se que te duele. Solo quita la mano de encima y hare que esto no sucedió-Entrecerre la vista ligeramente tratando de soportar aquella llamarada. Era un dolor infinito, no podia creer cuanto poder puede generar Angel pero no puedo demostrar mi debilidad. No ante el.

-Angel, Detente-Aparecio Krysta por un lado mio junto con Samael teletransportados y ambos me separaron de Angel. Krysta tomo mi mano curandomela con magia y sentía un reconfort emocional al haber sido otra persona que me separara y no yo. Sino, mi orgullo me hubiera matado-No puedo creer que seas capaz de herir una persona común y corriente.

-El se lo busco Krysta, le habia pedido que me dejara tranquilo y no lo hizo. Ya ves lo que sucedió-Krysta empezó a ver a Angel con un odio superior al mio, sentía aquella mirada de odio penetrante, una mirada que entendia a la perfeccion. Krysta se estaba conteniendo de hacerle algo a Angel.

-No puedo creer que la persona que antes admiraba actué ahora como un idiota del Limite Divino. Si tan solo fueras mas humano que Arcangel sabrías que las personas que te rodean es mas importante que un puto rango. Maldita sea Angel, solo eres un puto niño. No tienes derecho para actuar como actuas.

-Jm, asi que ahora hablas como deberías hablar. Con insultos, me agrada mas esta Krysta. Quiero que actúes como es.

-Angel, retírate mejor, es mejor no provocar a Rigel, vete a pensar las cosas. Luego, veremos que hacer contigo-Samael tomo del hombro a Angel mirándolo con una tristeza y vergüenza por lo que Angel cambio ligeramente su mirada mirandome fijamente y a Krysta quien le respondia con coraje en silencio. Camino hacia el centro de Ponyville perdiéndose de mi vista y con eso. Se me curaron las heridas que me habia causado.

-No puedo creer que Angel haya hecho tal cosa. Es un estúpido de primera-Krysta me solto la mano haciendo una ligera reverencia-Le pido disculpas Arturo, no fue nuestra intención herirlo. Si quiere tomar represalias físicas le ofrezco mi cuerpo para una tortura publica.

-No te preocupes Krysta, no sera necesario que hagas algo tan extemista-Tome el hombro de Krysta caminando hacia el castillo recobrando su compostura algo extrañada y me siguió el paso al igual que Samael-Aunque quiero saber que fue lo que paso aquí, ¿Por qué Twilight me envio una carta a mi y a mi esposa a tempranas horas del dia? Y se que todo esto es por Angel-Entramos al castillo viendo la puerta central donde estaban los 6 tronos de piedra y la gran mesa de piedra con Twilight en el asiento de frente sentada en el mirando hacia donde estaba yo con Phoenix a su lado derecho y mis hijas en los demás asientos y mi esposa dándome las espaldas, entre a la sala parándome al lado derecho de mi esposa mirando a Twilight limpiándose las lagrimas y Shanalotte estaba parada del lado izquierdo de Celestia.

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió aquí, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Por qué Angel esta actuando de una forma tan errática? Asi no actua el ¿Ha sucedido algo en especial apra que actuara de esa forma?

-Oh Reina Celestia, han sucedido muchas cosas que no podría explicar. Pero, han pasado cosas que me han puesto en duda sobre mi titulo de princesa de la amistad-Twilight bajo las orejas con esa enorme tristeza y Samael puso su mano sobre ella con una sonrisa. Sobre todo con esa sonrisa quería animarla.

-Si quieres puedo explicar como fue que paso, si no les molesta claro-Samael alzo la mirada viéndome con una sonrisa y a Phoenix quien asintió en silencio con Krysta por detrás de ellos recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados asintiendo por igual la cabeza.

-Puedes explicarnos la situación Samael pero. Procura que sea lo mas directo posible para buscar una solucion a esto-Samael asintió en silencio bajando un poco la mirada cambiando la mirada a una mas fría y aquella sonrisa desaparecio mostrando una mirada y gesto indiferente.

-Espero no incomodarlos pero. Angel ha caído en la tentación del Limite Divino y en lo mas profundo de su ser desea esparcir su semilla en toda fémina que le rodee. Ya intento hacerlo una vez en Neo Equestria y resulto. Y la segunda fue con CloudChaser de este universo pero fallo y en la ultima trato de hacerlo con todas las ponys que el conoce para esparcir sus genes pero esto causo la incordia de Twilight por lo que actuo instintivamente hacia su amor hiriendo de muerte a Phoenix quien estaba luchando contra Aldebaran, un ser metafísico que estaba dentro de ella que la llenaba de ego y la misma Aldebaran causo la muerte de su familia y quizo hacerse de todo el poder de este mundo-Samael bajo la mirada suspirando recobrando aquel brillo natural y sereno inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia los lados-Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Por eso Angel esta molesto, porque se siente traicionado por todo mundo y porque Twilight actuo de forma instintiva.

-Eso es tan directo y rápido que es difícil de asimilar pero creo haber entendido lo que dijiste ¿Qué opinas Celestia?-Ella volteo a verme con naturalidad pensando con inteligencia y sabiduría sus palabras.

-Creo que Angel esta en malos pasos. Y ha causado mucho daño emocional a mi amada estudiante pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que pone en duda tu titulo Twilight?

-Es que Angel cree que lo hice con malas intenciones y que soy capaz de herir a las personas que no me agradan o intentan herirme y por eso prefirió o prefiere irse de Equestria olvidando todo-Twilight bajo la mirada y vi como caia una lagrima al suelo cristalino con esa gigantezca pesades y tristeza, escuche pisadas multiples detrás vio. Di media vuelta viendo a sus amigas correr hacia aca con velocidad con Spike sobre el lomo de Rarity entrando de golpe a la sala yendo hacia Twilight.

-¿Cómo estas Twilight? Spike nos conto todo en el camino-Rarity se recargo en el respaldo lateral del trono y Spike dio un brinco hacia la mesa de piedra viendo a Twilight con esa tristeza o lastima.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta ese idiota? Quiero hablar con el un momento-Rainbow Dash se alzo en el aire de costumbre chocando sus cascos con un enojo notable y como es habitual menospreciando a sus contricantes verbales.

-Exacto Twilight dulzura, queremos saber donde esta Angel. Tengo varias cosa que decirle, le quiero mostrar la casta Apple-Applejack de igual forma se veia molesta moviendo su sombrero con la punta de su casco.

-¿Necesitas algo Twilight? ¿En que quieres que te ayudemos?-Fluttershy actuo de forma mas pacifica estando a medio ocultar detrás de su melena.

-Exacto Twi, ¿Quiere que te traiga un aperitivo? Un pastel o algo. O claro, también podría ir a buscar a Angel y mostrarle mi cañon de fiesta justo en la cara-Pinkie Pie estaba entre la actitud pacifista y la ofensiva pero mantenía en parte aquella sonrisa y imperactividad que siempre traía.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas pero ahora no me siento bien como para hacer algo, además. Es mejor dejar a Angel tranquilo, si desea irse. Mejor que lo haga, prefiero no incordiarle la vida-Twilight se veia mas deprimida con cada momento que pasaba. Veia un amor tan poderoso como el titanio y puro como el agua. Voltee a ver a Samael y justo vi como su mano izquierda se transparentaba un poco viendo del otro lado la pared y el la oculto de mi vista pero no actuaba sorpresivo ni nada en cambio, esbozo una ligera sonrisa inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia Twilight.

-Vamos Twilight, no deberías rendirte tan pronto. Se que tu amor por Angel es tan grande que traspasaría los confines del espacio. Solo, es un mal momento. No toda relación es perfecta, debe de haber unos cuantos detallitos que hagan que la vida tenga su. ¿Cómo decirlo? Su sazon y esta es una prueba de amor que los dos deben de afrontar y si al final. El amor verdadero que se tienen los dos es mas fuerte que los genes del Limite Divino podrán salir de esta. Sino, Angel nunca hubiera venido a Equestria en primer lugar.

-Tienes razón Samael. Me estoy dando por vencida muy pronto, se que Angel dijo muchas cosas malas pero mi amor por el no ha cambiado y nunca cambiara-Twilight alzo la mirada limpiándose las cuantas lagrimas y Samael saco su mano viendo como recobraba la textura física pero. Creo que son cosas que no me deben de importar. Al fin de cuentas, esta no es mi vida sino la de Angel, yo soy un plus.

-Me voy por unos dias y veo que medio pueblo esta quemado y que Angel esta como perrito regañado debajo de un árbol-Se paro a mi lado derecho, a un lado de Shanalotte Angelica. Aquella mujer de pelo negro como la noche y mechon rojizo con vestido negro y descalza. Tenia con ella varias maletas de encaje y una que otra bolsa de papel llena de ropa.

-Oh. Angelica ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje querida?

-Increible, conoci a muchas personas y compre muchas cosas para las dos Rarity. Por cierto, logre hacer un trato con Coco Pommel sobre la tienda que quieres abrir y accedió gustosa. Además de que me proveyó de mucha ropa y me dijo que no te preocuparas. Que pudo unir a su comunidad de nuevo y que según hacen fiestas en la plaza que esta por su hogar-Rarity tomo las bolsas dejándolas en la mesa mientras Angelica volteaba a verme con tranquilidad-Que onda Arturo. ¿Cómo a estado?

-Pues bien, ya sabes. Tener tareas de Rey y estar viajando cuando hay un problema agota pero de ahí en fuera estoy bien-Angelica se parecía de cierta forma a Angel. Tenia las mismas expresiones que Angel y a pesar de saludarme de forma tranquila sin importar mi titulo lo hacia con respeto.

-Me da gusto que este bien. Me gustaría un dia hacerle ropa nueva. Seria bueno ayudarle a que se adaptara a Equestria. En el ámbito de la moda.

-Angelica, me da gusto que estes con tu habitual actitud energica pero de momento no tenemos tiempo para convivir como amigos. La familia Real viene a atender algunos asuntillos generales-Rarity tenia ya puesto varios conjuntos de ropa y unos lentes de sol mientras reprimia a Angelica pero teniendo eso encima perdia credibilidad en lo que quería transmitir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Esperen esperen. Déjenme adivinar, Angel trato de sobrepasarse con Twilight.

-Diria yo que con todas en el pueblo. En especial CloudChaser-Rainbow Dash fue aun mas directa con Angelica y veia un rencor hacia Angel por la forma que lo dijo.

-Oh, asi que con esas tenemos. Este wey quiere hacer uso de la poligamia-En ese momento reaccione cubriéndole los oídos a Shanalotte dando un pequeño brinco de sorpresa por lo que hice.

-¿Podrias evitar decir groserías frente a mis hijas? Ya sabes, no saben de insultos humanos y mucho menos de modismos . Y es mejor que no sepan.

-¿Escuchaste Theresa? ¿Qué significara esa palabra?

-No lo se Celeste pero se escucha interesante-Voltee a ver hacia mis dos gemelas preciosas quienes estaban cerca de la salida de la sala mirándolas con enojo, en especial a Theresa cambiando aquel gesto medio burlon-Olvidalo Celeste, es mejor no meternos con esas cosas. No quiero quedarme sin videojuegos.

-Si, lo mismo digo Celeste. No quiero terminar en un internado donde nos den de comer plastas grises de comida.

-Mas les vale no investigar sobre lo que dijo Angelica sino. Creanme que pasaran un mal rato conmigo.

-Bueno, eso fue raro Arturo pero si no quiere que lo diga. No lo dire aunque deberían de saber esas cosas-Angelica se rasco el cuero cabelludo encogiéndose de hombros-En fin, ¿Y quieren que haga algo?

-Pues pensábamos en hablar con el para que entrara en razón pero no hemos llegado a nada en concreto-Phoenix rompió el silencio recargándose en el respaldo del trono de Twilight con una cierta pereza de su parte-Y siendo honesta, tengo mucho sueño.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de mi amadísimo amigo torpe superpoderoso nivel Dios. Créanme que cuando se pone sus moños de princesa no escucha y la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón es golpearlo tan fuerte en la cara hasta que su cerebro haga contacto con el cuerpo-Angelica dio media vuelta flexionando el brazo izquierdo varias veces-Rainbow Dash ¿Serias tan amable de traerme el martillo mas grande y pesado que tengo debajo de mi cama? Es del tamaño de la cabeza de Angel, creo que con eso le bastara.

-Como ordene Sargento-Rainbow Dash salio volando pero la puerta se cerro de golpe haciendo que se golpeara contra ella y evitando que Angelica saliera, aquella aura era la magia de Twilight. Regrese la mirada ignorando lo sucedido con Rainbow Dash mirando a Twilight sentada firmemente en el suelo.

-Lo siento por eso Rainbow Dash pero antes de que hagan una tontería, porque la harán es mejor advertirles que si hacen algo se las verán conmigo. Y quiero decirles que tengo una forma para hacer que Angel entre en razón sin que le metan un martillo del tamaño de su cabeza por la boca.

-¿Y que es lo que planea Twilight?-Mi hija rompió el silencio mirando con su indiferencia a Twilight mientras ella estaba con una determinación de recuperar a su novio descarado.

-Primero, hay que atraerlo. Y quiero que todos me ayuden. Usaremos la Psicologia para que entre en razón.

-Dejame adivinar Twilight. Te encerraras en una habitación con el para hablar de sus problemas-Sharon rompió el silencio moviéndose hacia Twilight con esa tranquilidad. Espero que no le diga sobre que esto era un Show familiar ficticio.

-Si, eso hare pero. Disculpa ¿Te conozco? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-No te sientas mal, tengo poco de haber llegado a Equestria. Me llamo Sharon, Sharon Vilhelm. Mucho gusto Twilight.

-Mucho gusto Sharon. Pero ¿Cómo sabias de lo que hablaba?

-Somos tan iguales Twilight, y he leído ese mismo libro de Psicologia. Psicologia para amateurs-Twilight se sorprendio un poco sonriendo alegre de eso.

-Ya veo, asi que debes de saber lo que planeo.

-Exacto, quieres encerrarte en una habitación con el tal mencionado Angel pero viendo su aspecto y aquellas alas gigantes debe ser alguien muy poderoso por lo que creo que les diras a tus amigos poderosos que en donde se metan resista cualquier tipo de acto violento que Angel haga.

-Exacto, ese es mi plan-Twilight soltó una sonrisa y Sharon igual hizo una sonrisa muy simple y corta pero veía una satisfacción de haber comentado su parte.

-Mi trabajo esta hecho Arturo, aunque creo que comparto mucho las ideas de Twilight y supongo que no hay mejor persona que lo atraiga que tu. Tienes que buscar a Angel, hacerlo venir de cualquier modo y nosotros lo encerraremos junto con Twilight.

-Asi que arriesgare mi vida por Angel. pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo perder? Solo a mi familia, mi vida y a mi esposa pero claro. Lo hare-En parte me encontraba molesto por la forma en que me pidieron las cosas pero a la vez asi aprovechare para decirle de sus verdades a Angel.

-¿Lo harás Arturo?-Celestia se recargo en mi hombro mirándome con aquella preocupación. Acaricie su cuello mirándola con ese amor, esa inocencia que tenia era hermoso y siempre será hermoso.

-Lo tengo que hacer, sino. ¿Qué pasara con todos sus amigos? Ya tiene una vida hecha aquí y si se va seria tirar todo a la basura. No te preocupes Celly, no dejare que ese niño me haga daño.

-Esta bien Arturo, si estas seguro de esto. No tengo razón para preocuparme-Celestia me dio un corto beso en la mejilla recobrando su compostura y yo la mia preparándome mentalmente para lo que hare.

-Diria yo que eso lo hagamos en publico. Que todo mundo vea a Angel. seria como humillación publica pero a la vez seria para que se de cuenta de como afecta a todos que le rodean, claro. Seria sin decirle y que solo se vea de fuera al interior y no del interior hacia afuera.

-Me parece buena idea-Twilight se levanto del trono caminando hacia la salida-Hora de poner los cascos a trabajar.


	34. Chapter 34

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, COMO VERAN. SEGUIMOS ENLAZANDO LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL CON ARTURO Y SUS PERSONAJES, AUNQUE HE DE DECIR QUE ME HA SIDO DIFICIL ACOMODAR A CIERTOS PERSONAJES COMO ANGELICA Y SHARON YA QUE AQUI SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE AMBOS FICS AUNQUE ESPERO CON EL TIEMPO ACOSTUMBRARME A ESTO. E IGUAL, YA SE ACERCA OTRO ARCO DE HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC. QUE NO TENIA PENSADO INCLUIRLO PORQUE NO TENIA LAS BASES PERO AHORA LAS TENGO, SE LLAMARA EL TEMPLO LUNAR. CON CO-PROTAGONISTA A LUNA, PERO YA CON EL TIEMPO IRE ACLARANDO ESAS COSILLAS. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA OCN EL CAP 35 DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

 ***POR CIERTO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CAMBIARE DIALOGOS DE UN FIC A OTRO INCLUYENDO COSAS O CAMBIANDOLAS PARA DARLE VARIEDAD Y NO SEA LO MISMO QUE SE VE EN EL OTRO FIC Y VICEVERSA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 34: LA ABSOLUCION DEL ARCANGEL-

-Diria yo que eso lo hagamos en publico. Que todo mundo vea a Angel. seria como humillación publica pero a la vez seria para que se de cuenta de como afecta a todos que le rodean, claro. Seria sin decirle y que solo se vea de fuera al interior y no del interior hacia afuera.

-Me parece buena idea-Twilight se levanto del trono caminando hacia la salida-Hora de poner los cascos a trabajar-Caminamos todos detrás de Twilight pero en lo particular, me quede hasta atrás con Celestia, Shanalotte, Theresa, Celeste y Sharon mientras que el grupo de Twilight caminaba unos pocos metros hacia el frente. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas en particular. Ajeno a la situación de Angel, aunque también pasaba por mi mente, ¿Qué habrá pasado por aquí mientras tenia mi vida con Celestia? Salimos del castillo volviendo a ver este lugar arido y calcinado, con olor a ceniza. Veia ya algunos ponys trabajar en limpiar y traer de nuevo la vida a esta zona. Eran como unos 50 metros cuadrados donde habia daños significativos. Veia a la alcaldesa Mare caminar con algo de prisa hacia nosotros deteniéndose frente de Twilight haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-¿Sucede algo Alcaldesa?-Twilight reacciono de forma natural y serena ante la prisa de la alcaldesa.

-Si princesa, nos hemos quedado sin materiales para reconstruir algunos hogares y las semillas de césped se nos agotaron y los arboles que traerían de Appleloosa se atrasaran unos dias mas porque las vías del tren que salen de su pueblo estan obstruidas por ovejas.

-Hmmm…Eso seria un problema-Twilight se coloco el casco en la barbilla pensando un poco mirando hacia los lados con aquella inteligencia que llevaba-Applejack, ¿Serias tan amable de donar varios de tus manzanos al pueblo?

-Por supuesto Twilight, para mi seria un placer ayudar al pueblo-Applejack se quito el sombrero con una sonrisa y Twilight le respondio con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Applejack, te lo agradezco. Me gustaría Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy acompañaran a la alcaldesa Mare y a Applejack a su granja-Sus tres amigas asintieron al mismo tiempo alejándose de nosotros a toda prisa-Rarity, Samael, Phoenix y Krysta ustedes síganme, usted también Arturo, Reina Celestia me gustaría que me acompañara junto con sus hijas. Arturo, ya sabe que hacer. Angelica le guiara hacia Angel mientras que preparo todo con Samael.

-Esta bien Twilight-Respondi al mismo tiempo que Celestia mirándonos mutuamente con una sonrisa-Cuidate mucho Arturo, no sabemos como actuara Angel.

-No te preocupes amor mio, no dejare que ese niño me haga daño nuevamente-Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios y camine hacia el frente donde estaba Angelica esperándome a varios pasos mas adelante-¿Y bien Angelica? ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta sobre la colina saliendo del pueblo Arturo, no tardaremos mucho en llegar. Unos pocos minutos-Comence a caminar junto con Angelica viendo como Celestia se alejaba junto con Twilight y los demás hacia el centro del pueblo, nuevamente los ponys me hacían reverencia al pasar aunque ya era algo inevitable. No podia hacer otra cosa que ayudarle, Angelica se veia tranquila a pesar de la situación-¿Y bien Arturo? ¿Qué cuenta?

-No mucho, solo trato de tener una vida normal. Ya sabes, sin tener que lidiar con esta clase de cosas, sin ofender claro.

-No, claro que no hay ofensa. Entiendo su situación-Angelica se avergonzó un poco mientras caminábamos tomándose aquel mechon de cabello rojizo que recorria por un lado de su hombro-Se que Angel es muy necio en muchas cosas y se que esta es una de sus momentos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevas conociendo Angelica?

-Demasiado tiempo Arturo, lo conozco desde la primaria y estuvimos juntos hasta la secundaria-Pasamos por varios establecimientos últimos cerca del limite del pueblo y veia una silueta no muy lejos a Angel mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y como fue que llegaste a Equestria? No sabia que habia mas humanos aparte de mi y Angel hasta que te conoci.

-Ya no recuerdo Arturo, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que llegue a Equestria. Lo que recuerdo bien fue que Angel me salvo de mi misma hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido un héroe pero temo que hay veces que se presiona mucho como para tener a todos protegidos que el mismo olvida protegerse-Angelica se detuvo en seco apenas saliendo del pueblo-Bueno, aquí estamos. Solo le dire que me gustaría que Angel tomara las cosas bien pero. Si es necio, siempre lo sera aunque no sea duro con el. Es un buen niño.

-¿Qué haras tu?

-Regresara a la Boutique, necesito sacar una ropa de la maleta. Acabando ire a ver como estan las cosas Arturo. Por cierto, tome esto-Angelica saco de la nada unos 5 Tomates dándomelos-Se preguntara como los saque pero fácilmente le digo, magia de Equestria-Tome los tomates extrañados por su mal chiste pero rei un poco para no verme un poco incómodo aunque lo estaba-Es broma, los tome cuando veníamos para aca, esto provocara a Angel pero no le golpee su linda carita que yo fui su primer amor Arturo-Angelica dio media vuelta entrando en el publo con tranquilidad moviendo los brazos algo exagerado pero natural para ella. Creo, regrese la mirada hacia Angel caminando hacia el tomando un tomate con mi mano derecha subiendo aquella colina con tranquilidad mientras estaba mirando el suelo pero me acerque de tal forma viendo una lapida pero no veia lo que tenia escrito pero. ¿Qué soy yo para criticar esto? Solo le lance el tomate golpeándolo en la nuca, volteo a verme mirandome con una seriedad pasando su mano por la nuca.

-¿Qué haces?-Angel me respondio con cierta indiferencia a pesar de tener un cuarto de tomate en su nuca.

-Nada, solo quiero demostrarte mi cariño con algunos vegetales-Empece a alzar un tomate en el aire mientras que el me miraba con un enojo naciente con cada vez que arrojaba el tomate al aire-¿Quieres jugar un rato a la pelota conmigo? Ya sabes, de padre a hijo. Aunque claro, tu serias el hijo que menos quiero por horrible y una personalidad podrida. Claro, además sumando el hecho de que tienes alas y poderes muy extraños.

-Suenas tan mal con lo que dices Arturo. Eres un hipócrita.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por que lo dices?-Le lance otro tomate a Angel pero este la detuvo con la mano mientras yo preparaba mi tomate mientras el la arrojaba al suelo-¿Qué te hace verme como un hipócrita?

-Porque dices que si fuera un hijo tuyo seria al que menos quisieras por tener alas y tener poderes muy extraños.

-Y no olvides personalidad podrida y que eres muy feo. Que eso no se te olvide-Angel se sacudió la mano limpiándose el jugo de tomate restante y yo le lance el otro tomate deteniéndolo con su otra mano limpia.

-Si, eso. También eso, y lo curioso es que tus hijas poseen alas y hacen magia. Cuando tu no puedes, creo que se debe a tu ignorancia como padre.

-Oh, ignorancia. Ya veo, dime Angel ¿Terminaste la escuela?

-No, no la termine. Cuando conocí a Twilight estaba en segundo año de preparatoria y después de eso no la termine.

-Entonces ¿Qué sabes de ignorancia si nunca terminaste la escuela?

-¿Cuándo conoció a la Reina Celestia?

-Cuando tenia 18 años. Estaba en mi primer año de universidad, y a cambio de ti hijo. Termine la universidad a pesar de todo lo que sucedió-Aunque esto ultimo se lo debo a Andrea porque sin ella no hubiera terminado la Universidad y le debo mucho eso.

-Pero aun asi sigue siendo un ignorante. No sabe nada de Equestria, no sabe nada de magia y no la ha experimentado entonces ¿Por qué ser hipócrita? Tus hijas pueden volar a voluntad y usar magia. Debe ser extraño para su padre, que fue humano y vivio en un lugar donde eso es casi imposible.

-Jm, aunque digas todas esas cosas no cambiaras mi forma de verte, me agradas Angel pero últimamente has actuado como un idiota que se cree superhéroe-Si Angel supiera que todo esto fue una caricatura, si supiera que todo esto al principio era una serie infantil con una gran línea de juguetes de por medio. Y creo que si lo supiera se tragaría sus palabras. Le arroje el penúltimo tomate y con la otra mano cubierta de jugo de tomate la atrapo soltándola después al suelo-Me enferma que digas que eres un héroe cuando no lo eres, ¿Sabes por que te lo digo? ¿Sabes porque odio a las deidades? ¿Por qué a pesar de conocerte, de conocer a Samael, Krysta y Phoenix sigo odiando a Dios? ¿Por qué soy ateo? Porque siempre han estado para herir a los demás, Dios decide a quien ayudar y a quien no. Y creeme cuando te lo digo. Le pedia a _Dios_ ayuda para que mi amada esposa no sufriera, que no pasara males y ¿Sabes que me dio? Me la quito de mi lado, me la arrebato mandándola muy lejos, torturándola, quitándole cada gota de su sangre estando al borde de la muerte. No es como tu dices, que luchas para proteger a todos, lo haces con el mero hecho de que todos te vean asi pero un verdadero héroe es quien en verdad arriesga su vida sin apoyarse en estupideces como la magia y la inmortalidad. Un héroe es quien en verdad sacrifica su única vida para que las personas que el ama nunca sufran. Pero ¿Qué sabes de eso? Nunca has visto como el amor de tu vida casi muere en mas de una ocasión, no has visto como pide misericordia ante una humanidad despiadada y cruel, que pidiéndole ayuda a un Dios que ni es de su mundo no llega a ella. ¿Sabes que mi esposa Celestia creía en Dios a pesar de ser ella casi uno? ¿Sabias que cuando ella vivio en los primeros dias en la Tierra rezaba para que pudiera tener una vida tranquila? No, no lo sabes. Solo te centras en tus asuntos, solo eres un niño. Solo eres un niño que juega a ser héroe-Le arroje el ultimo tomate y en vez de detenerlo lo dejo golpear su pecho y vi como se esparcia toda la cascara y jugo en su pecho mientras el resto salía volando por el aire y el ni yo, nos apartamos la mirada.

-Realmente no se que esperas ganar por esto pero ya lo he dicho antes, hazme enojar y afrontaras las consecuencias-Angel extendió sus alas con un enojo latente, veia un aura mágico de color dorado envolver sus alas. Creo que hice que entrara en enojo y lo hice muy bien aunque. Lo que le dije, en parte era razón. Me agrada Angel, lo considero casi como un hijo pero me enferma como vive su vida sin tener miedos, sin saber que tarde o temprano morirá. Flexione mis piernas preparándome para ir a correr hacia el pueblo, Twilight no me dijo a donde tenia que llevarlo pero tomando en cuenta la dirección que tomo y que la cosa esa donde estarían encerrados seria grande supongo que se debe ver a simple vista.

-Pues tendrás que alcanzarme primero aunque claro, si quieres seguir viéndote como un raro con alas puedes usarlas y hacer lo que quieras pero si quieres enfrentarme como un verdadero hombre tienes que usar tus piernas. Veamos si asi como vuelas corres-Empece a correr hacia el pueblo alzándole el dedo anular con una risa mañosa escuchando únicamente sus pasos sobre la tierra y sentía muy bien su enojo hacia mi, me gustaba hacer enojar a la gente y en especial a Angel, quiero conocer sus limites. Entramos en el pueblo esquivando a los ponys con buena fluidez aunque con prisa. Siempre he sido bueno para correr por mi destreza pero igual era algo complicado esquivar ponys de la mitad de tu tamaño. Dabamos varias vueltas por las calles estrechas de Ponyville hasta salir a la plaza central donde estaba el ayuntamiento y veia a lo lejos a Twilight caminando hacia el ayuntamiento y vi claramente lo que habia que hacer, lo veia frente a frente. Era una casa de madera de color blanco. Sin color alguno y sin detalle con la puerta abierta, dentro Celestia me esperaba apurándome a correr. Voltee a ver a Angel y estaba tan centrado en agarrarme que no se percato de lo que habia en frente suyo. Estaba tan cerca de tocarme y si hubiera bajado aunque sea mi velocidad me hubiera hecho muchas cosas malas. Pasamos por el ayuntamiento y entre a esta casa deslizándome por el suelo de madera por lo resbaladizo que era y fui recibido por Celestia entre sus brazos y justo en ese momento nos teletransportamos fuera de la casa viendo como Twilight entraba a esta casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fue algo complicado pero pude traerlo mentalmente sano.

-¿Cómo te fue Arturo?-Me levante del suelo mirando a mi alrededor viendo que estábamos fuera de esta casa y Celestia estaba a mi lado al igual que mis hijas y los amigos de Angel y Twilight.

-Bien Celestia, fue fácil-Me estaba recomponiendo del cansancio. Parece que ya no puedo andar con toda la libertad del mundo corriendo para donde yo quiera sin sentir que se me va el aire.

-¿Quieres agua padre?-Celeste se me acerco con un tarro con agua y se la acepte gustoso hasta terminármelo chorreando mi ropa con agua-Se nota que ya no eres el papá deportista que mamá nos contaba.

-Si, espero que les haya contado también que me tienen que cumplir con su escuela, sino les quitare todos sus videojuegos-Shanalotte tomo el tarro con agua desapareciendolo con su magia mientras que Celeste cambiaba un poco su actitud.

-Este si, olvida lo que dije.

-Asi me gusta hija-Shanalotte me dio un pañuelo para limpiarme la boca y dicho y hecho, lo hice. Iba a hacerlo con mi ante brazo pero estoy en un lugar publico y creo que lo verían mal si lo hago-Gracias hija.

-¿Qué crees que suceda con Angel haya adentro padre?-Shanalotte volteo hacia la casa viendo con aquella misma seriedad habitual y tono de voz sereno.

-No lo se, ¿Cómo lo ves Samael?-El reacciono dando un corto brinco levantando la vista y voltear a verme algo sorpresivo con mi pregunta. Se nota que estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

-Oh, si. Lo siento, deje le muestro lo que sucede haya dentro-Samael movio los brazos en círculos haciendo que esta casa se volviera invisible viendo todo su interior con claridad, Angel estaba sentado en el suelo y Twilight por igual. Ambos se veian tranquilos en su mirada pero ambos emanaban un aura emocional distinto-Krysta, ¿Esta listo todo?

-Si Samael, todo lo he preparado como debe ser. Solo queda esperar a que Angel tome una decisión pero. Haga lo que haga no perdonare lo que le hizo a usted Arturo-Krysta volteo a verme asomándose un poco de su lugar mirandome a los ojos algo enfurecida.

-¿Sobre lo de la mano? No te preocupes. No me molesta lo que hizo-Vi mi mano recien curada en su estado natural, sin quemadura alguna y cicatriz-Los niños a su edad creen estar sobre el sistema, pero. Quiero decirles a ustedes lo mismo que le dije a el. Sin ofenderlos claro.

-¿De que se trata Arturo? ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

-Que no quiero regirme bajo una ley divina, no creo en Dios y no creeré en el aunque se me ponga de frente, cuando mas necesite de ayuda nunca la tuve. Y menos cuando se llevaron a mi esposa-acaricie el rostro de mi esposa mientras prestaba atención a mis palabras-Se que Angel es un buen chico, solo que ahora el esta jugando a ser Dios. Quiere tener todos bajo su poder a la fuerza. Conoce bien las convicciones de la humanidad pero no sus emociones. Y le dije a el y se los digo a ustedes. Agradezco su presencia en Equestria, las bondades que nos han dado pero no acepto su rango 'Divino' y no creo que en realidad sean seres divinos. Porque, si lo fueran. No se hubieran llevado a mi hermana menor. La extraño Krysta, la extraño mucho y todavía me torturo pensando en ella.

-Arturo, por favor-Sharon me tomo la mano desde su silla de ruedas, tenia aquella mirada preocupante y llena de mortificación por mis palabras-Respeta la vida que tuvo tu hermana, y no culpes a los demás por su ausencia.

-Concuerdo con Sharon Arturo, se que cuando era Celeste rezaba mucho para que todo terminara bien pero. No fue asi y comprendo, fueron los hilos del destino que me llevaron a esos lugares y no culpo a los Dioses por eso. Solo fueron malos momentos.

-Su esposa tiene razón Arturo, Sharon también. Nosotros no controlamos la vida de las personas, las guiamos. Asi como mi hermana lo hace. Phoenix lo hace, Phoenix guio por muchas generaciones la familia de Angel y cuando sus padres murieron fue algo inevitable. No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, ya estaba marcado en el libro de la vida-Krysta cambio su actitud a uno mas tranquilo y comprensivo a la Krysta fuerte y comandante. Se veia mas humana-No espero que usted crea en Dios pero queremos que usted crea que nosotras estamos aquí para guiarlos en la vida, y evitar que caigan en los mismos errores que cometio la humanidad, claro. Bajo su jurisdicción. No la nuestra.

-Chicos, miren-Samael señalo hacia el interior como Angel se trataba de arrancar el cuero cabelludo con estrés y frustración. Mire detrás mio sintiendo multiples presencias viendo a casi todo el publo mirando hacia el interior. Veian con cierta intriga lo que sucedia-Es hora de saber que es lo que dicen-Samael movio su dedo índice de su mano derecha con un pequeño punto azulado escuchando poco a poco el sonido del interior, era algo extraño. Escuchar aquellas palabras que decía Twilight.

-¿Aun estas molesto por eso? ¿Por lo sucedido por Phoenix?

-Si, es por eso. No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste pero. Ahora se que cometi un error. Un error haberte pedido antes de eso tener muchas relaciones. Pero quiero que entiendas, no quiero que Equestria este desprotegida porque, se que esto va a terminar mal. Muy mal y si me voy. Esto sera un caos. Ahora quiero hablar con Sophitia por lo sucedido, porque permitio a Alexiel hacer tales cosas con Phoenix. Que fue lo que la orillo a hacer tales cosas, porque provoco a Aldebaran y me inculpo por eso. Hay tantas cosas que si lo resuelvo llegare a una respuesta y esa respuesta me hara mas daño que bien. Y se, que cuando eso pase no podre estar en este lugar.

-¿Y que te hace pensar todo eso? ¿Qué si te vas estare sola?

-No lo se, no lo se. Solo es un deseo que nacio de mi estando contigo aquella noche en la que hicimos el amor. No quería que nadie te hiciera daño porque. Queria que tu fueras la madre de mi primer hijo, de nuestro primer hijo.

-¿Y aun quieres tenerlo? ¿Qué seamos una familia completa?

-No lo se, a estas alturas. Ya no se lo que quiero, muchas cosas han pasado y me han dejado confundido-La voz de Angel se escuchaba por todo el pueblo al igual que la voz de Twilight. Veia casi rosando mi pierna a Octavia Melody, aquella pony terrestre de color marron y corbatín violeta mirando preocupada a Angel y por el aire a CloudChaser y Derpy sintiendo su suave aleteo mover mi cabello. Y casi en la puerta, Lyra Heartstrings con su amiga Bon Bon escuchando aquella conversación preocupantes asi como todo el pueblo Ya no se que hago, ni lo que pienso. Solo, soy quien creo ser. Pero, ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Quién soy?-Twilight se levanto del suelo caminando hacia Angel mientras trataba de arrancarse el cabello por tanto estrés y agonía psicológica.

-Eres Angel Figueroa, el humano que murió por amor, el primer humano que arriesgo su vida por una unicornio a duras penas conocía, cuido de ella, le dio sentido a su vida y le dio un objetivo para luchar cuando estaba perdida. Le enseño como era la vida en el planeta tierra, le enseño a convivir mejor con los ponys que le rodeaban, le enseño a amar. Yo tengo mucho recelo hacia Phoenix porque ella siempre te ha tratado de una forma especial, de una forma mas haya de una amistad y yo no he hecho eso, porque no quiero verme muy quisquillosa con nuestra relación pero parece que a ti no te molesta que ella lo haga y he aprendido que mientras tu estés feliz, yo estoy feliz. Cometí ese error en herir a Phoenix, estoy muy arrepentida Angel pero quiero que sepas. Que aunque me odies, aunque me quieras ver muerta y aunque te vayas, yo te seguiré amando. Porque tu, Angel Figueroa eres el dueño de mi corazón, y estaría mas que encantada de estar a tu lado toda la eternidad. Este viva o muerta-Twilight abrazo a Angel con unas pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro mientras el poco a poco iba perdiendo esa tortura emocional y bajaba sus manos lentamente-Pero, si en verdad deseas irte a pesar de todo lo que te he contado y todo lo que hemos vivido. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que dejarte ir y tratar de tener una vida normal pero. Como dije antes, no te olvidare jamás. Siempre te tendre en mi corazón aunque este sola por toda mi eternidad, siempre te tendre en cuerpo y mente. Y siempre te amare-Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla con cierta resignación en su mirada mientras lloraba tiernamente mientras el la veia con esa sorpresa en su mirada. -¿Qué es lo que deseas Angel? Irte de Equestria y ser como los demás guardianes, que no saben amar, solo tienen deseos egoístas y planes dañinos, o Quedarte y tener una vida como mas que un guardian, sino como un Equestriano.

-Bien, es suficente-Samael volvió a mover su mano haciendo que el sonido desapareciera gradualmente hasta no escucharse nada.

-¿Por qué quitaste el sonido Samael? ¿Qué hay de malo?-Esa era mi línea, baje la mirada y vi a Octavia inconforme por la acción de Samael hablando con ese acento refinado mientras Samael la veia con naturalidad.

-Porque no necesitamos saber la respuesta, la sabremos con el tiempo. dependerá de Angel decirnos lo que le dijo a Twilight. Pero como veo la situación, creo que todo ira bien Octavia-Ambos salieron de la casa falsa siendo recibidos por algunos ponys y Derpy quien abrazo de cierta forma a Angel-Si quieres ir a ver a Angel, este es el momento Octavia. Arturo, también si quiere afianzar su amistad con el asístalo en estos momentos como su tutor. El lo aceptara.


	35. Chapter 35

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTE CASO HABRA COSAS MAS INTERESANTES PARA LA VIDA DE ARTURO QUE LO DEFINIRAN MAS ADELANTE. ADEMAS, AQUI HABRA UNA MENCION DE UN PROYECTO FUTURO QUE SE RELACIONA CON CIERTO PROTAGONISTA. ADEMAS, ARTURO MANIFESTARA SUS MIEDOS MAS PROFUNDOS CON CIERTO TIPO DE EXPRESION QUE CREO QUE ES IDENTIFICABLE. Y QUIERO HACER AUN MAS FUERTE EL VINCULO DE ARTURO CON OTROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DE REENCARNACION. POR LO MISMO, EL PROYECTO QUE QUIERO HACER MAS ADELANTE EN FUTURO. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 35: AMOR-

-Bien, es suficente-Samael volvió a mover su mano haciendo que el sonido desapareciera gradualmente hasta no escucharse nada.

-¿Por qué quitaste el sonido Samael? ¿Qué hay de malo?-Esa era mi línea, baje la mirada y vi a Octavia inconforme por la acción de Samael hablando con ese acento refinado mientras Samael la veia con naturalidad.

-Porque no necesitamos saber la respuesta, la sabremos con el tiempo. Dependerá de Angel decirnos lo que le dijo a Twilight. Pero como veo la situación, creo que todo ira bien Octavia-Ambos salieron de la casa falsa siendo recibidos por algunos ponys y Derpy quien abrazo de cierta forma a Angel-Si quieres ir a ver a Angel, este es el momento Octavia. Arturo, también si quiere afianzar su amistad con el asístalo en estos momentos como su tutor. El lo aceptara-Octavia volteo a ver como Angel salía de aquel lugar y ella camino hacia el mientras que Lyra se emparejara a su lado izquierdo mientras Angel estaba rodeado de sus amigos ponys-Espero entienda lo que dijo Krysta Arturo. Nosotros no estamos para herir a sus seres queridos. Ya no mas, mientras estemos aquí los protegeremos a toda costa.

-Eso espero Samael, esto no es un lugar divino donde todos sus amigos actúan como quieren, estan en Equestria. Un lugar donde yo soy su primera y ultima línea de defensa. Mientras yo viva, no permitire que hagan lo que quieran. Pero, estarán con la libertad de vivir entre nosotros, siempre y cuando hagan el bien que tanto ansio-Camine hacia Angel quien estaba hablando con Octavia y Lyra, junto con Twilight Sparkle con mi familia atrás y sus amigos. Que siendo claro, no son los mios. Y no creo que lo lleguen a hacer. Angel reacciono al verme cambiando un poco su gesto mirandome con seriedad y yo con la mia-Angel.

-Arturo-Angel respondio de la misma forma seria y cortante. Algo que me agradaba, era como verme en el espejo. Mi familia se detuvo a mi lado con su aura pasivo, algo muy aparte al que yo cargaba.

-Me da gusto que ya arreglaste las cosas con Twilight, ya los veo mas calmados y serenos. Es algo muy placentero ¿No es asi?

-Si verdad. A mi también me da gusto haber arreglado MIS cosas con Twilight, aunque. Creo que usted y yo no hemos resuelto nuestros asuntos. ¿No es asi? ¿No seria interesante que las resolviéramos ahora?

-Claro que seria interesante hacerlo. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier tipo de conversación.

-Chicos, Chicos. Calmados, No sean cavernícolas. Tenemos mejores an cavernícolas. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer como para que luchen uno contra el otro-Angelica apareció interponiéndose entre nosotros colocando ambas manos en nuestros pechos molesta, aunque. No se cuando aparecio y en que momento-Es obvio que ambos no coinciden en sus ideologías porque son los exponentes mas importantes de Equestria, los protagonistas de sus propias vidas. Y como tales. Recomiendo que dejen de actuar como niños. Dejen de actuar como niños. Por Dios.

-Padre, la señorita Angelica tiene razón, Debemos de plantearnos otras cosas que entrar en conflicto entre nosotros. Como los juegos Astrales-Shanalotte se paro a mi lado tomándome del hombro apoyando a la palabra de Angelica y con esa indiferencia suya y carisma que Angel vio extraño, lo veia en su mirada-Dentro de poco tendremos que organizar ese evento, y solo sucede una vez cada 500 años, y apenas estamos buscando una cede principal.

-Si, hay cosas mas importantes que luchar contra niños, seria un abuso total.

-Bien, antes de que digas algo Angel, tranquilízate. Sino, tengo un bate de béisbol escondido en el castillo y si haces algo raro. Te lo romperé en la cara y la volveré a reconstruir y la volveré a destruir, ¿Entendido?-Angelica se veia molesta apuntando con su dedo a Angel molesta, indirectamente apoyándome sobre la situación. Me agradaba esa actitud amenazadora, la hacia ver mas madura de lo que era.

-No te preocupes Angelica, no pienso hacer algo malo. Sera mejor que vayamos castillo. Quiero arreglar mis cosas-Angel dio media vuelta alejándose de nosotros y del gran gran grupo de ponys que lo animaban con sus palabras. Menos la mia, tiene mucho que aprender antes de ser un héroe. No soy uno pero quiero hacerlo de la forma idónea, el ha pasado por mchas cosas que han nublado su verdadera visión.

-Arturo, ¿Crees que debamos ir al castillo ahora? Tenemos algunos asuntos políticos que resolver-Celestia se me emparejo mirandome de lado mientras no apartaba la mirada de Angel.

-Es lo mas correcto Celly, no estoy peleado con Angel. Si eso es lo que supones con tu pregunta, solo. Hagamos nuestra reunión en otra parte. Porque, mas que nada nuestra visita fue por Angel, no por otra cosa. Si ese era tu pretexto con _Asuntos Politicos_. Me gustaría que Samael me acompañase en esto, el tiene algo que me llama la atención. ¿O acaso no quieres venir Samael?-Voltee a verlo y el solo asintió moviendo la cabeza y volteo a ver a Krysta y le dio un corto beso en los labios caminando hacia mi mientras yo caminaba hacia el castillo mientras que algunos ponys se dispersaban y otros me hacían reverencia tras mi paso. Celestia se veia mas intimidada por cada vez que hablaba, creo que tengo que tranquilizarme, no estoy actuando como soy. Soy alguien distinto. Di una gran inhalación de aire mientras entrabamos al castillo viendo como Angel salía de la puerta de los tronos junto con Octavia y Lyra. Me miro fijamente con esa seriedad y yo por igual hasta salir de mi vista y voltee ligeramente a verlo a mis espaldas haciendo la misma acción que yo pero no duro mucho ya que Twilight llamo su atención al igual que Phoenix y Krysta junto con las demás mientras que Samael seguía detrás mio-Me gustaría hablar algo contigo Samael, Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste. Esperen aquí afuera en lo que su madre y yo atendemos algunas cosas con Samael-Ellas asintieron en silencio mientras abria ambas puertas de madera y cristal con ambas manos y pasar con Celestia y Samael a mis lados, Samael se detuvo junto con Celestia frente a la mesa mientras yo caminaba hacia el trono de Twilight que daba justo al frente mirando hacia la entrada. Hacia donde estaban ellos. Me sente en el trono de Twilight levantando los pies sobre la mesa de piedra cruzándolos mientras me cruzaba de brazos con ellos mirandome de forma extraña por mi actitud.

-¿Y que es lo que necesita de mi su majestad?

-Primero que nada, me gustaría que encendieran un hechizo de silencio en la sala. No quiero que mis hijas escuchen lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-Como ordene Arturo-Samael hizo un suave movimiento con las manos de forma circular viendo como su mano se envolvía de esa aura azulada y se cubrieron las puertas del mismo aura azulado y las paredes y el suelo por igual hasta hacerse invisible-Ahora si, ¿Qué necesita decirme?

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo super secreto, es algo que si se divulga podría causar un caos, un caos nivel astronómico, un caos que haría que todo se viniese abajo.

-De, ¿De que se trata Arturo?

-Usted, ¿Sabe algo de Multiversos?-Samael reacciono de forma sorpresiva mirándome fijamente pero con esa misma seriedad suya.

-No Arturo, no se de lo que me habla.

-¿Conoces la serie de My Little Pony?

-¿Qué es eso Arturo?-Samael pestañeo un poco inflando ligeramente el pecho dejando que un mechon de cabello blanco cubriera parcialmente su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que todo lo que vemos y tocamos aquí fue ficticio una vez. Un show infantil, ¿Qué dirías? ¿Qué dirías si todo lo que has creído ha sido una mentira? ¿Cómo lo verías? ¿Cómo lo asimilarías?-Samael bajo un poco la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esto no me parecía algo normal, creo que hubiera sido algo mas directo de mi parte.

-Creo que si me hubiera preguntado eso, hace mas de 85 mil Billones de millón de años. Creo que no lo hubiera creido, creería que usted es un demente, que su cordura ha ido al paraíso. Pero, ahora. Que tengo mas de 85 mil Billones de millón de años, le puedo decir que usted tiene la razón.

-¿Por qué lo dices Samael? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? Porque tu tienes algo que me intriga, no solo eres la viva imagen de Angel Figueroa, eres alguien mas. Lo he visto en tus ojos, he visto cosas que Angel no ha sido capaz de ver. ¿Qué eres?

-Creo que usted no es el indicado para saber eso Arturo. Pero, de algo le diré-Samael extendió ambos brazos y nuestro ambiente se oscureció mostrando múltiples galaxias, múltiples estrellas con sus respectivos universos. Era algo impresionante, ver una representación astral era increíble, Celestia de igual manera veia cada galaxia con sorpresa-Usted, no. Ustedes son solo motas de polvo en este basto universo pero. Esto que ven, no es una galaxia distinta, es la misma Galaxia en la que vivimos. El resto, son realidades diferentes, Universos diferentes. Donde créame, que tu existencia es casi nula Arturo. Dígame, ¿Qué se ha de sentir que solo hay 10 Arturos en todas estas realidades y los cuales solo han vivido en Equestria 3 Arturos. Y un Arturo, cometió Regicidio. Mato a toda la familia Real con tal de sobrevivir, un Arturo que hizo mucho daño y curiosamente mantiene la misma personalidad que usted asi que seria algo interesante de ver. He viajado por estos universos, por estas. Realidades, viviendo, consumiendo y conquistando información sin demora alguna y saber mas de lo que Dios sabe. El solo es un niño para mi, usted es un bebe. Que ni ha nacido comparado a mi pero. ¿Qué soy yo para decir estas cosas? Solo soy Samael, el _hermano_ de Angel Figueroa, que obviamente no tiene ninguna relación consanguínea con ese pobre niño-Samael Se veia complacido con las palabras que decía mientras lo veia de una forma serena e indiferente, o no tanto. Porque estaba algo perturbado por la forma que lo dijo.

-Entonces no te molesta que tanto mi esposa y todo lo que hay en Equestria exista del lugar donde yo vengo y sea una serie animada.

-De donde yo vengo Arturo, My Little Pony. Va en su sexta temporada. Twilight Sparkle tiene un sobrino, o sobrina. Con una habilidad especial que no creo que su esposa sepa cual es. Además, en esa realidad usted no existe. He visto cosas interesantes Arturo mientras era un villano y he visto cosas que harían que usted perdiera la cordura. Asi como yo la perdí en el procedimiento hasta que Angel me ayudo a recobrarla. Pero, ¿A que viene con esto Arturo? ¿Por qué me menciona algo de este calibre?

-Por lo mismo que me acabas de decir, no quiero que los demás sepan lo que acabo de decirte que parece. Que a ti no te importo pero hiciste que me diera cuenta de algo mas-Me levante del trono golpeando la mesa de piedra con una gran fuerza haciéndola retumbar por el golpe-Ni se te ocurra decir algo como esto a mis hijas, a nadie. Solo Celestia, Sharon y yo sabemos la realidad. Y si dices una palabra, solo una mísera palabra, una vocal o una silaba. Me encargare que en ese basto universo que tanto recorriste. Si hay mil Samael en esas realidades. Me encargare que queden 999 Samael.

-Esta bien Arturo, no te preocupes. No pienso decir nada, realmente. Temia que usted no supiera de esto sino. Hubiera hecho lo mismo que hizo usted aunque me disculpo en caso de haberlo hecho sentir mal por mis palabras-Samael hizo una pequeña reverencia desapareciendo esas galaxias mientras caminaba hacia Celestia.

-Sabes, eres una persona muy peculiar. Me agradas Samael, eres alguien muy interesante. Me gustara tener mas contacto contigo.

-Igualmente Arturo-Samael sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia la salida y abrí la primera viendo como mis hijas trataban de jugar a la cuerda pero parecía ser algo imposible ya que Celeste siempre se mantenía en el aire y Shanalotte a duras penas podía mover la cuerda.

-Vamos Shana, mueve la cuerda con mas fuerza. No es divertido asi, no hagas lo que hace Celeste.

-Lo siento hermana pero no tengo mucha fuerza en mis brazos. Pero, si quieres podemos jugar a hacer experimentos. Podemos convertir a Celeste en un ave. Seria divertido-Shanalotte sonrió mientras que Theresa soltaba la cuerda con algo de miedo.

-Olvídalo mejor, creo que ya me canse-Theresa volteo a verme corriendo al momento olvidando inmediatamente aquella situación extraña para su consciente-papà, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Tenia que hacer algunas cosas con su madre hijas, pero ya terminamos.

-Padre-Celeste se me emparejo en el aire volando a mi alrededor-Angelica nos invito a comer, ¿podemos ir?

-¿Quiénes van a ir?

-Angelica, obviamente. Phoenix, Krysta, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity

-¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Pues no lo se, Tio Angel estaba algo molesto y no quiso estar con los demás. Twilight quiso detenerlo pero como que no se encontraba bien.

-ya veo-Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio y yo regrese la vista hacia mis hijas-Esta bien, vayan. Pero no hagan travesuras.

-Esta bien-Ambas asintieron con una gran sonrisa y salieron disparadas hacia la Boutique Carrusel. Donde quiero suponer que estarán y estoy muy seguro conociendo los gustos de Rarity. Shanalotte camino hacia mi tomada de las manos con esa mirada de inocencia y un gesto algo enternecedor que no podia explicar.

-Ves con tus hermanas hijas, sera mejor que las vayas a cuidar. Por cierto, déjame hago algo-Le quite la capucha mirándo su cabello rojizo como el fuego moviendo su flequillo descubriendo su ojo dorado-Me gustaría que dejaras de usar tanto la capucha hija, te ves mas hermosa cuando muestras tu rostro completo hija mia. Créeme que habrá cierto semental que cuando te vea quedara cautivado al verte.

-Esta bien padre, si crees que me veo hermosa. Lo soy.

-Tienes un autoestima algo extraño hija, no veas el vaso a medias. Velo medio lleno-Shanalotte me sonrio con una hermosa sonrisa discreta dando media vuelta caminando hacia la salida del castillo mientras veia como se alejaba con tranquilidad.

-Si me disculpan, ire a ver como van las cosas. Si me disculpan-Samael hizo una corta reverencia caminando hacia la salida viendo como el viento movia su cabello blanco mientras sentía una cierta energia negativa de su parte. Aunque sea una buena persona, esa energia que emana siempre sera una energía negativa. Pero tengo otra cosa en mente que preocuparme por Samael o Angel.

-¿Sabes algo Celestia?-Voltee a verla y ella hacia mi por igual bajando ligeramente el cuello hacia mi.

-¿De que se trata Arturo?

-Se mas energica, mas asertiva. No te quedes callada cuando hablo, también tienes derecho a opinar.

-Pero, es de falta educación interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan. Asi que prefiero mantener silencio mientras mantienes una conversación. O cuando alguien mas habla.

-si, esta bien que creas eso pero mientras te quedes mas callada van a pensar que no haces nada y solo dejas que yo haga las cosas. Te recomiendo como tu esposo que hables mas. Toma un papel mas importante para nosotros y no dejes que te menosprecien por como eres.

-Supongo que tienes razón Arturo, creo que me he mantenido en silencio por mucho tiempo. Debo ser mas asertiva con mis deseos.

-Hablando de deseos-Tome su costado con mi mano sintiendo su suave pelaje en mi palma entera-Tengo unos deseos que quiero cumplir, ya sabes. Los niños no están en casa, ¿Sabes? Tenemos todo un castillo para todos nosotros.

-Arturo, es muy temprano para hacer algo tan brusco-Continúe masajeando su costado con mi mano yendo hacia mas _Profundo_ mientras ella se sonrojaba con cada centímetro que pasaba por su pelaje-Alguien nos podría ver.

-Vamos Celly ¿Quién osaría entrar a un castillo asi como asi? Además, tenemos algunas cosas por resolver. En la mañana me dejaste muy excitado y no niegues que te gusto. Me gustaría montar el pony-Celestia empezó a reírse cubriendo su boca con su casco a pesar de que lo que dije fue algo muy estúpido y sin chiste alguno. Pero mientras que le guste, no deberia darme cosa decir tonterías asi. Camine hacia la puerta doble pasando mi mano por todo el costado lateral de Celestia hasta su collar dorado hasta soltarla por completo y llegar a la puerta cerrándola con ambas manos hasta escuchar su fuerte crujido cristalino y evitar asi cualquier testigo pero apenas cerré la puerta fui teletransportado hacia el lomo de Celestia. Obviamente la sensación me revolvió el estómago pero pude soportarlo. Era como si cortaran una película y de pronto estuvieras en otra parte. Algo asi pude sentir cuando me teletransporto.

-Me convenciste Arturo con lo que dijiste. Espero ser lo suficiente asertiva en la cama para complacer tus deseos.

-Eso espero Celestia. Aunque, quiero que mantengas esta forma, me esta gustando y me dan unos grandes deseos para experimentar-Me apoye sobre el cuello de Celestia abrazándola y a su vez desabrochando su gran collar-No perdamos el tiempo, que los niños no tardan en regresar.

-Me encanta tu sentido de humor Arturo, simplemente. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo mi amada Celeste. Siempre seras mi primer amor y el único-ella volteo a verme y me dio un gran beso en los labios mientras nos teletransportabamos a una habitación en lo particular para hacer nuestros queberes, solo espero que Twilight no se moleste si encuentra algún rastro en su cama. Eso seria algo extraño de explicar pero esa emoción de culpabilidad sera excitante para alguien de mi edad. Maldición, ya hablo como un anciano.


	36. Chapter 36

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. CON UN CAPITULO, DIFERENTE. Y PUES, ES UN CAPITULO LEMON. AUN ANDO PRACTICANDO CON AQUELLO Y CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES BUENO PARA EMPEZAR Y PUES. LA MAYORIA DEL CAPITULO ESTA CENTRADO EN EL LEMON. Y PUES, COMO DIJE EN REENCARNACION. ESTOY ENFERMO Y TAL VEZ ESTA SEMANA NO HAYA CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA Y POR LO MISMO. PUBLICO ESTAS DOS HISTORIAS PARA PODER DESCANSAR ESTOS DIAS Y YA SI TODO SALE BIEN TAL VEZ PODRIA HABER UN CAPITULO PERO POR COMO ME SIENTO AHORA LO VEO DIFICIL. EN FIN, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 36: RECREACION-

- _Bien Doctor Knives, han pasado ya varias semanas de su pésimo intento de condenar al Rey y una semana desde que vimos como el Rey salvaba a su hija de si misma. E inclusive pudo haberla asesinado, y con eso. Hemos demostrado que el es capaz de asesinar a cualquiera sin miedo alguno._

 _-No se preocupe por ese detalle, mi estimado Rey Sombra. Yo ya he llegado a una hipótesis desde ese incidente-El Doctor Knives aparecio entre la oscuridad con un aspecto aun mas deplorable desde hace varias semanas. Mostrando el brazo derecho de un aspecto diferente. Aquel brazo bajo aquella bata mostraba la misma mancha de sangre que habia creado el Rey de Equestria Al cortarle el brazo. Y ese mismo brazo era hecho de material metalico con circuitos eléctricos exteriores y con únicamente 4 dedos. El Rey Sombra entrecerró la mirada desde su lugar mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-¿Y de que habla? ¿Qué es lo que usted piensa, esa hipótesis?_

 _-Elemental mi estimado Rey Sombra. Arturo ha demostrado ser capaz de asesinar a sus propias hijas a sangre fría. pero._

 _-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-El Doctor Knives dio media vuelta extendiendo su brazo metalico iluminando su oscuro y desconocido ambiente mostrando un ataúd de madera con una gran cruz religiosa de oro recargado en la pared. El ataúd estaba cubierto parcialmente de lodo llamando la atención del Rey Sombra caminando hacia el ataud._

 _-Es un ataúd mi estimado Rey._

 _-Seria bueno que te dieras a explicar Doctor Knives, no me gustan las adivinanzas._

 _-Como usted dijo mi Rey Sombra, Arturo es capaz de asesinar a sus propias hijas pero. ¿Qué pasaría si su próximo enemigo fuera alguien mas cercano a el? ¿Qué haya tenido una vida mas allegada a la de Arturo? La persona que sabe todas sus habilidades y debilidades. La que sabe bien que cuando Arturo este en la cima ella misma lo hara caer-El rey Sombra sujeto su barbilla pensativo mientras que el Doctor Knives caminaba hacia el ataúd abriéndolo mostrando la figura de una persona en estado prematuro de putrefacción. Con algunos gusanos en su rostro saliendo de sus fosas nasales y el cabello desarreglado con grandes mechones grises por la pérdida de vida y cuidado. Tenia un vestido de una pieza color blanco de tirantes con falda larga y zapatillas negras_

 _-¿Y ella quién es? Si se puede saber._

 _-Solo necesita saber que ella es quien hara el trabajo sucio. Aunque, aun necesito saber cómo traerla a la vida._

 _-¿Está muerta?_

 _-Exacto, ella ha muerto un miércoles a las 18 Horas en el hospital Brookheaven del mundo humano por un fuerte tumor en el sistema nervioso y fallos en los riñones. A muerto._

 _-¿Y qué piensa hacer con ella si ya está muerta?_

 _-Lo mas básico de todo esto, volverla a la vida. Muchos creen en el mito de que una vez que se muere el alma se va del cuerpo. con solo decir alma, me siento ofendido pero. La realidad es que si el huésped muere por una muerte indolora y sin afectar directamente su cerebro hay una posibilidad del 0.0001% de que vuelva a la vida a pesar de que el cerebro haya dejado de funcionar hace tiempo al igual que el corazon._

 _-¿Y como piensa traerla a la vida y hacer que nos ayude?_

 _-Ya lo sabra Rey Sombra. Ya lo sabra, de momento. Habra que conseguir los materiales necesarios para que esa hipótesis se cumpla. Primero, necesito volver a ir al mundo humano a contactar a una vieja estudiante mia que me traiga dichos suministros que necesito. Mis herramientas-Ambos sonrieron mientras se alejaban del ataúd con la persona que yacia descansando en su interior. Durmiendo apaciblemente en un paraíso el cual se ira abajo por los actos que iban en contra de la vida, la muerte y contra Dios._

* * *

Entonces, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo hago? Eran cosas que me preguntaba al ver a Celestia recostada en la cama de Twilight mirando hacia la ventana conmigo a su lado. Le habia quitado su collar, sus botas y corona sobre la cama de Spike que me recordaba mucho a la cama de un perro y también me decía a mi mismo. ¿Es su asistente? ¿Su hermano o su mascota? Quien sabe pero tenia que centrarme en otras cosas, centrarme en lo que estoy a punto de hacer con mi esposa. Aunque, nunca lo he hecho con su aspecto. Bueno, ese aspecto equino. A pesar de desearlo tanto como ella me sentía algo incomodo sabiendo que ella era mas grande que yo y obviamente pesaba mas que yo y de colocarse sobre mi. Me podría romper mas de un hueso. Me habia quitado mi camisa dejándola también sobre la cama de Spike al igual que mis pantalones quedando en ropa interior con mi pulso cardiaco elevado por lo que iba a suceder. E inclusive tenia una erección bajo mi ropa interior pensando en dichas cosas. Creo que deberia de tomar algo de iniciativa ¿No? No se realmente. Solo veia hacia donde veia ella. Hacia el exterior del castillo aunque regresaba mi mirada hacia su costado viendo su vagina observando sus grandes y gruesos labios vaginales y el ano. Bueno, con algo tenia que empezar a ver. Y tenia que ser eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes Arturo? ¿Estas cómodo?-Ella volteo a verme con naturalidad mientras regresaba la mirada hacia ella viéndola a los ojos y ella a mi por igual-¿Te sientes bien?

-SI, si estoy bien. Muy bien, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto muy nervioso Arturo, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Podríamos posponerlo para otro día si lo deseas.

-No, no. Como crees, si siéndote honesto tengo ciertas ansias de hacerlo pero…-Baje un poco la mirada avergonzado mirando hacia la cama mientras ella me tomaba de la barbilla regresando mi mirada hacia ella.

-Si en verdad quieres hacerlo entonces podría cambiar mi aspecto a uno que mas te agrade. Podría ser Celeste por esta ocasión-Tome su casco sosteniéndolo con ambas manos moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Suena bien, me haría sentir cómodo pero si lo haces seguiría rechazando tu verdadera apariencia, a la verdadera tu. Y no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo sabiendo que no puedo tener relaciones contigo si no tienes ese aspecto humano, preferiría que mantuvieras tu aspecto original. Que fueras Celestia-Celestia sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras yo estaba algo apenado por lo que acabo de decir. Además, mientras estaba expresando mis emociones, Ella estaba masajeando mi pene con su casco. Se sentía tan bien.

-Pues empecemos Arturo, que soy tu esposa y soy tu amante. Cumpliremos lo que pides entonces-Celestia se abalanzo sobre mi besándome en los labios aunque claro, aquello me tomo por sorpresa pero no tarde mucho en caer en su juego. Toque su rostro con mi mano mientras ella pasaba su casco sobre mi hombro mientras nos besábamos de lengua. Sintiendo nuestras lenguas bailar al son del amor y del extasis. Veia sus enormes ojos violetas hipnotizarme por completo. Ver aquellos ojos me cautivaban demasiado. Hacian que poco a poco perdiera la cabeza por querer mas. Era como mi droga y quería mi sobredosis. El beso no duro mucho para nosotros pero la sensación es duradera. Un delgado y casi invisible hilo de saliva de ambos quedo en el aire cayendo sobre la cama mientras no nos apartábamos la mirada-¿Qué te pareció Arturo? ¿Te gustó?

-Claro que si me gusto Celestia. Todo lo que tu haces, me parece bueno. Y esto, es magnifico-Ella se ruborizo riendo ligeramente cubriendo su boca mientras yo seguía viéndola a los ojos.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas Arturo, me recuerdas mucho al Arturo de hace 16 años. Al Arturo joven. Había un término que usaba Teresa en estos casos. ¿Cuál era?-Celestia alzo un poco la vista moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia los lados pensando algo que yo desconocía-Era algo que decía mucho Teresa cuando Shanalotte decía que las quería mucho pero lo decía con su clásica frialdad pero no recuerdo cual era…Hmmm…Si, ya se!-Celestia toco mi nariz con la punta de su casco con una sonrisa-Tsundere!-Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado sonriendo de la gran vergüenza que me hizo pasar mi propia esposa. Y mas por haberse dejado llevar por términos que solo mis hijas, y por desgracia yo. Sabíamos. Celestia empezó a aplaudir emocionada orgullosa de su palabra-Me gusta algunas cosas que dicen las niñas. Suena bien, Tsundere. Tsundere, Tsundere…

-Ya entendí Celestia, soy un Tsundere-Puse mi dedo en su boca callándola de forma sutil y agradable sonrojándola-Y aunque desconozco que signifique eso-Es mentira, pero tengo que verme de cierta forma mas maduro-Creo que te ves hermosa cuando lo dices. Y creo, que de cierta forma me has hecho ver que mi esposa puede actuar de forma infantil pero elegante-Quise hacer esto de forma mas relajante y hermoso pero Celestia ya se veia de cierta forma. Excitada por mi que se dejo caer sobre mi haciendo que cayera recostado a punto de caerme de la cama mirándola con sorpresa.

-He pensado de cierta forma como complacer a mi marido pero no sabia como asi que dias antes le habia pedido algunos consejos a Shanalotte. Y dice que la felación es un buen inicio para las relaciones de este tipo-Eso tampoco ayudaba, Shanalotte como puede decirle tales cosas a su propia madre. Creo que su castigo sera dejar de leer tantos libros y empezar a socializar como tal. Aunque, me alegraba escuchar que Celestia escucha a nuestras hijas y aunque esto no sea algo agradable de escuchar era placentero. Mis hijas nunca estuvieron solas. Celestia puso nuevamente su casco sobre la punta de mi pene moviéndolo hacia los lados sintiendo entre la ropa interior su casco suave y como lo acariciaba haciendo que mi erección fuera mas notoria. Uso su casco para bajar mi ropa interior mostrando mi pene al aire mientras ella lo veia con una sonrisa acompañado de un enrojecimiento fuerte-Vaya, no recordaba que se viera asi. Creo que seria momento de empezar ¿No crees?-Moví la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente mientras ella me sonreía y después empezar a hacerme una felación con la boca sintiendo sus suaves labios acariciar el cuerpo de mi pene. Sus suaves, húmedos y calidos labios abrazar mi pene mientras ella me veia a los ojos con el extasis de su cuerpo. Empezo a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo con mayor intensidad como su boca masajeaba mi pene y aumentaba cada vez que ella lo hacia, vio esto como una oportunidad. Vio como caia en su juego y empezó a chupar mi pene usando su lengua moviendo la piel de mi pene sintiendo como usaba su lengua para acariciar la parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo. sintiendo fácilmente ese placer. Un gran placer que no recuerdo haber tenido uno antes. Celestia dejo de verme a los ojos centrando su atención hacia mi pene. Paso uno de sus cascos sobre mi pene masturbándome mientras me hacia la felación con gran esmero hasta que no pude mas. Mientras mas rápido lo hacia mas ganas me daban de venirme dentro de su boca. Poco a poco mi mente se fue nublando perdiendo en si mi cordura. Quería mas, quería mucho mas. Puse mi mano sobre su nuca agarrando fuertemente su melena empujándola hacia mi pene con un placer en mi cuerpo mientras ella lo tomo como una buena señal y empezó a usar su lengua con mas intensidad sintiendo como me daba placer con la boca hasta que me vine. No pude soportarlo mas y me vine dentro de su boca. Sintiendo como el caliente liquido pre seminal entraba en su boca mientras que poco a poco dejaba de hacer presión en su melena soltándola apoyándome sobre mis manos jadeante y agotado por tal hermoso acto. Poco a poco fue levantando su cabeza mirandome a los ojos hasta despegar su boca de mi pene con los labios llenos de saliva y liquido pre seminal. Solo dio un gran trago escuchándolo fácilmente abriendo la boca-No hay que desperdiciar nada Arturo. No hay que desperdiciar cada gota.

-Vaya…-Era algo sorprendente, para ser mi primera vez y su primera vez que lo hacia lo hizo muy bien. Demasiado bien diría yo-Se sintió increíble Celestia. Demasiado.

-Me da mucho gusto saber eso Arturo-Ella sonrio de una forma inocente y gentil mientras yo me levantaba de mi posición acostándome sobre la cama tomando una almohada de Twilight como apoyo a la cabeza-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero hacerlo. Me gusataria también intentarlo. Vamos, ven querida-Ella giro la cabeza hacia un lado extrañada pero luego me sonrio arrastrándose sobre la cama parándose sobre mi. Mirandome con esa sonrisa y luego dio media vuelta mostrándome su parte trasera expuesta con aquel liquido vaginal gotear cayendo en mi mejilla-Veo que ya estas lista. Demasiado lista. Vamos, estoy listo.

-Si asi lo deseas, querido. Espero no hacerte daño-Celestia bajo poco a poco su parte trasera deteniéndose a escazos centímetros de mi. Puse ambas manos en su trasero apretando fuertemente y con mis dedos pulgares tome los labios gruesos y blancos de la vagina mostrando asi, su clítoris. No era algo sutil, el tamaño de su clítoris era de tamaño de una cereza. O un poco mas grande que eso. Di un pequeño trago de saliva mientras abria la boca y tener contacto con su clítoris y empece a chupar si clítoris y lamiéndolo haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua. Obviamente Celestia empezó a hacer pequeños gemidos de placer mientras mas liquido vaginal caia sobre mi rostro mostrándome físicamente su excitación. Continue lamiendo su clítoris sintiendo aquel sabor similar al de una pastilla de menta y un olor similar al cloro aunque esto ultimo no me molestaba. A pesar de tener un olor algo molesto y un sabor que entumecia la lengua no me molestaba. Queria seguir haciéndolo-Me voy a venir Arturo, No pares-Igual, no pensaba parar. Esto era algo que disfrutaba. Escuchar el aviso de Celestia mas me exitaba y aun mas sabiendo que sus palabras estaban llenas de placer hasta que su vagina _escupio_ literalmente aquel liquido vaginal sobre mi rostro levantándose Celestia de mi cara viéndome a los ojos a escazos centímetros de ella-Hice in desastre, déjame limpiarte-Celestia empezó a lamer mi cara cubierta de liquido vaginal con ese enrojecimiento de extasis y placer.

-No me limpies. Asi déjalo, vamos a la acción. Tome su trasero con ambas manos levantándome de la cama sentándola mientras tomaba su cola multicolor con una mano y con la otra movia su labio vaginal hacia un lado exponiéndolo nuevamente. Estaba demasiado excitado para pensar las cosas y de un movimiento rápido introduje mi pene dentro de su vagina sintiendo instantáneamente su húmedo y tibio interior vaginal acompañado de un gemido corto mientras yo movia lentamente la cadera de atrás hacia adelante sosteniendo con una mano la base de su cola y con la otra apretar su trasero mientras gemia de placer-¿Quieres que me mueva mas rápido?

-Si. Por favor. Hazlo-Celestia a duras penas podia hablar del placer que le daba al tener mi pene dentro de su vagina. Tanto fue su placer que la parte superior de su cuerpo cayo sobre la cama mirando hacia la nada con la lengua de fuera sonrojada de tanto placer. Sonrei maliciosamente mientras soltaba su cola colocando mi otra mano sobre su trasero apretando con mayor fuerza enterrando mis dedos sobre su pelaje blanco y dorado por su Cutiemark mientras embestia dentro de su vagina sintiendo mi pene cada vez mas humedecido por la friccion.

-Estoy a punto Celestia.

-Te ordeno que te vengas dentro, te lo ordeno Arturo-Celestia tenia una sonrisa desfigurada de placer mientras yo seguía embistiéndola rápidamente. Veia como su trasero reaccionaba moviéndose hacia los lados conforme seguía introduciendo mi pene con aun mas velocidad al igual que escuchar un suave choque de piel húmedo y el rechinido de los resortes de la cama. Espero Twilight no se de cuenta del desastre que estamos haciendo en su cama. Aunque, he de admitir que si nos ven ahora teniendo relaciones sexuales creo que me excitaría mas y creo que Celestia por igual.

-Ya no puedo mas Celestia. Me vengo.

-¡Hazlo Arturo! ¡Complace a tu Reina llenando su vagina de semen!-Creo que ya me voy dando cuenta como es mi esposa al tener relaciones pero. Me gustaba, me gustaba que dijera esas cosas. Me excitaba. Solte su trasero colocando mis manos en la cama a los lados de su cabeza y empece a empujar con mas fuerza y profundo escuchando ese mismo sonido húmedo de nuestras pieles chocando y sintiendo como la cabeza de mi pene llegaba al fondo de su vagina mientras ella gemia con mas fuerza de placer. Ella volteo a verme y me beso en la boca rompiendo asi el candado que tenia y me vine dentro de ella descargando todo mi semen. Sintiendo como la llenaba de semen y ella corto el beso cayendo sobre la cama y yo por igual. Cayendo a su lado, exhausto por tan hermoso acto mirando al techo de la habitación viendo a Celestia recostada de lado viendo como mi semen salía de su vagina y ella jadeaba rápidamente viendo como su cuerpo se movia por la excitación.

-Vaya, no sabia que asi se sentía tan bien. Deberiamos volverlo a intentar.

-Si, fue genial. No pensaba que tenias esas habilidades. Mas bien, no lo recordaba…Uff-Celestia se mantenía jadeante mientras hablaba y yo no le podia quitar la mirada encima a su vagina mientras seguía expulsando mi semen. Como sus labios tenian espasmos musculares mostrando nuevamente su clítoris cubierto de semen. Di un gran suspiro levantándome de la cama sentándome al pie de la cama tomando mi pantalón. Celestia se recargo sobre mi hombro lamiendo mi mejilla varias veces-¿Ya te vas a vestir?

-No, solo me voy a poner el pantalón para ir a la ducha. ¿Vienes?-Me levante de la cama mirándola de pie mientras ella hacia un pequeño puchero-¿Qué tienes?

-Pues tengo ganas de seguir. Aun no estoy satisfecha.

-Vamos Celestia, tampoco soy el mismo niño de hace 16 años. Obviamente necesito un descanso antes de un segundo Round-Ella bajo un poco la mirada con una cierta tristeza en su mirada mientras tomaba nuestra ropa-Pero tampoco dije que no lo haríamos de nuevo. Tal vez, lo hagamos de nuevo en la ducha-Ella alzo nuevamente la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-¿Te animas a hacerlo?

-Por supuesto Arturo, cualquier cosa que desees lo cumpliré.

-Pues ahora que lo dices hay una cosita que me gustaría probar-Camine hacia la salida de la habitación levantándose Celestia de la cama. Regrese la mirada hacia Celestia mirando como se levantaba dejando una mancha en la cama de Twilight. Ella lo ignoro pero yo si lo vi. Una gran mancha semitransparente de forma circular y dejaba Celestia un cierto rastro de nuestro semen al caminar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada, vamos a la ducha-Espero que Twilight no se moleste de eso, o que al menos no sepa lo que se encuentra sobre su cama. Aunque dudo mucho que no sepa. Celestia se coloco a mi lado mientras caminábamos hacia la salida-Y en la ducha, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo diferente. Que hagamos otra cosita.

-¿De que se trata Arturo?

-Pues…-Me acerque nuevamente al costado de Celestia tocando nuevamente su trasero colocando mi mano sobre su vagina. Exactamente en su ano metiendo mi dedo índice haciendo que se exaltara al sentir mi dedo dentro de ella.

-Arturo…Eso, eso no creo que suceda-Celestia se me quedo viendo algo molesta mientras seguía moviéndome con lentitud dentro de ella.

-Habias dicho que cumplirías cualquier deseo que tenga. Y ese es uno. Vamos, siendo honesto. Se ve antojable. Como una rosquilla y me gustaría comerme esa rosquilla.

-Esta bien. Tu ganas-Celestia y yo continuamos caminando hacia la ducha dejando detrás aquella escena de amor y sexo para avanzar hacia otro capitulo donde habrá aun mas sexo y amor. y mas que nada sexo.


	37. Chapter 37

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y AHORA. VERAN O LEERAN LOS AVISOS DE ESTA SEMANA.**

 **-LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ALGUNOS HAYAN LEIDO LO QUE PUSE EN REENCARNACION PERO A LOS QUE NO, ULTIMAMENTE HE ESCRITO CON CIERTA PRESION LOS FICS PORQUE COMO HACE POCO ME ENFERME ESUVE DESCANSANDO LO CUAL ME HIZO SENTIR BIEN. COMODO Y FRESCO PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ESE MISMO DESCANSO ME HICIERA DARME CUENTA QUE ME HE SOBRE ESFORZADO DEMASIADO EN TRAER LOS FICS EN ESTE AÑO. NO DIGO QUE ESTE MAL PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE LE HE DADO TANTA IMPORTANCIA POR LO QUE HIZO QUE ME ENFERMARA Y ESTUVIERA PRACTICAMENTE DURMIENDO MAS DE 3 DIAS SEGUIDOS Y 2 DESCANSANDO POR LO MISMO. PERO, HICE UNA PROMESA PERSONAL MIENTRAS ESTABA ENFERMO. Y NO LA PIENSO ROMPER. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE HAGO DIA A DIA, REALMENTE ME HA TOMADO MUCHO ESMERO HACER HISTORIAS Y AHORA QUE ESTAN EN UN PUNTO IMPORTANTE NO PIENSO DEJARLAS A MEDIAS. NO QUIERO QUE SEAN COMO EXODO, Y VOLVERA COMO DIJE. CON UNA TEMATICA MAS OSCURA Y CON CIERTO TOQUE GORE. PERO. POR AHORA SON ESTOS FICS MI CENTRO DE ATENCION. NEO EQUESTRIA APENAS VA EMPEZANDO Y CAMBIARE TAMBIEN COSAS. PARA NO HACERLO TAN PESADO.**

 **ESPERO COMPRENDAN LO QUE DIJE, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 37: REINO-

No podría decir que últimamente ha sido placentero. Pasaron ya varios días, o semanas. Tal vez, en el que me empecé a sentir así, no lo sé. Era una sensación vacía e insignificante. No sabía que día era. En serio, no sabía que día era. No sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde que tuve relaciones con Celestia. No creo que eso haya causado esta sensación pero. Era una sensación vacía. Estaba recargado en el balcón de la sala del trono mirando hacia la explanada donde podía ver a mis hijas jugar en el patio en pleno medio día. Celestia estaba sentada a un lado de esta explanada tomando una taza de té junto con Sharon y Luna. Mis ganas de socializar ahora estaban fuera de mí.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo?-Shining Armor apareció a un lado mío quitándose el casco dejándolo sobre el respaldo del balcón mirándome con esa tranquilidad de su parte.

-Pues, ni yo se que sucede Shining Armor. Siendo franco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le molesta ahora?

-Pues. No lo se, simplemente no lo se. Solo paso porque paso.

-¿Y como es que empezó todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que lo origino?

-Desde hace tiempo. Y no recuerdo el dia pero desde ese dia. Todo ha ido extraño, siento que algo no va bien, y todo va fuera de lugar. No lo se Shining Armor pero me preocupa esto. Es una sensación que no me agrada.

-Y a mi por igual-Shining Armor se puso a dos cascos sobre el barandal mirando hacia la explanada viendo el jugar de mis hijas menores y a su madre, sus tias conversar con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace decir tal cosa?

-Pues es lógico Arturo, si el Rey enferma o tiene un problema emocional es lógico que todos los que estemos bajo el mandato del Rey y Reina nos preocupemos por ese detalle.

-Pero lo dices por compromiso ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?-Shining Armor empezó a reírse cuando yo no apartaba la mirada del patio como mis hijas jugaban con ese mismo balón de soccer con las manos y ahora veia a Shanalotte sin su túnica verde viendo su cabello rojizo volar con el aire y ver sus alas expuestas-No es por compromiso Arturo, sino porque usted es el máximo exponente de Equestria junto con su esposa e hijas. Y por lo mismo, nosotros nos preocupamos por sus vidas y es normal que nosotros los queramos mucho y los respetemos.

-¿Entonces me quieres Shining?-Shining Armor volteo a verme mientras yo hacia lo mismo mirándolo con una sonrisa-Porque primero me tienes que invitar a cenar si quieres llegar a algo.

-¿Qué? No, obvio que de esa forma no-Shining Amor se extraño demasiado moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con una ligera mueca mientras yo sonreía ante tal actitud inocente. Estos ponys, tanto machos y hembras son inocentes por igual-De la forma en el que nosotros los queremos como Reyes. Y como sus súbditos nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes o ¿Acaso creiste que la frase de Larga vida al Rey fue solo un dicho?

-Pues. No. No pensé que fuera un dicho solamente.

-Exacto, porque nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes Arturo. Y ahora que aclare eso me gustaría seguir con esto. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige como tal?

-Pues, es que ya he perdido la nocion del tiempo. No se que dia es y que hora es. Solo veo el sol pasar y la noche por igual. Ya no recuerdo cuando llegue a Equestria.

-Ya entiendo mejor Arturo y creo saber como solucionarlo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?

-Es sencillo, deje de pensar en el tiempo. He notado que últimamente usted ha actuado de una forma muy extraña.

-¿Y de que forma extraña hablas?

-Pues es que pareciera que buscas morir. Es como si fueras muy intrépido al hacer las cosas. Como con Shanalotte. Ella nos contó como inclusive te le acercaste cuando ella amenazo tu vida y estando a tan poco de morir nuevamente tras haber revivido. Y luego, me conto un guardia que Angel te agredió y tu ni te inmutaste y sufriste una quemadura muy fuerte. Que con su experiencia vio que fácilmente pudiste haber perdido la mano de no ser por Krysta. Eres muy intrépido al hacer las cosas, y no quiero pensar que las haces sin pensar Arturo.

-Lo hago sin pensar-Moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con una pequeña mueca en la boca interrumpiendo a Shining Armor mirándome ultra extrañado moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados viendo como unos cuantos cabellos se alborotaban con el movimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Ósea que todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo valiente y heroico ha sido sin pensar?

-Y no olvides que no pienso mucho las consecuencias de lo que haga.

-Y ahí se va la admiración que te tenía. Pero, bueno. Igual, es de admirar que no temes a tu muerte.

-La verdad no, prefiero morir salvando la vida de mis hijas a que viva con la horrible carga de haber hecho un error. Si, soy sobreprotector pero igual no parece molestarles-Me asome sobre el balcón viendo debajo de mi un suave pasto. De hecho, eran arbustos frondosos y habia un jardinero trabajando en el-De hecho, tengo ganas de hacer una estupidez Shining.

-¿De que se trata Arturo? ¿Qué planea hacer?-Me coloque sobre el barandal viendo hacia Shining mientras el se me quedaba viendo extrañado-Arturo, baje de ahí por favor. Haga lo que haga lo podemos hablar.

-¿Por qué? Eso le quitaría el interés-Extendí mi pie izquierdo dejándome caer hacia el pasto cayendo sobre mi espalda viendo como Shining Armor daba un leve grito asustado viendo sobre mi-A que te asuste.

-Por todos los Dioses Arturo, no haga eso. Que tal si te hubieras muerto de verdad-Shining Armor tomo su casco y se tele transportó a mi lado mientras yo me levantaba del arbusto con el jardinero impresionado por tal acto dejando caer las tijeras. Creo que se preocupó mas por la planta que por mi vida aunque fue divertido ver su rostro-Es de lo que hablo, usted no piensa en su bienestar. Además, arruino el trabajo del jardinero real.

-Oh si, eso-Baje la mirada viendo al jardinero sentado en el suelo con una cierta tristeza en su mirada-Lo siento mucho por eso, creo que podrá arreglarlo dentro de poco.

-Si, creo. Supongo su majestad-Me encogí ligeramente de hombros caminando hacia mi esposa con Shining Armor a mi lado colocándose nuevamente el casco viendo pasar su melena sobre la abertura deteniéndome a un lado de Celestia quien curiosamente no se percato de lo que hice al igual que mis hijas y Sharon. Tras ello tuvimos una conversación tranquila. Se que con eso le demostré a Shining Armor que en si las cosas no me importan, si quiero hacerlas las hago. No me retracto al hacer las cosas. E inclusive, pude haber ignorado la muerte de Shanalotte en caso de haberla asesinado. Pero, ahora, esta a mi lado conversando junto con sus hermanas, contándome cosas interesantes, y eso era placentero. Empece a ignorar lo que me molestaba y era el tiempo. No quería que mi tiempo se acabara pero tampoco queria olvidarlo. Equestria no tiene relojes como tal y desconozco si manejen uno fijo. O tal vez si lo tengan y sea tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta. Igual, en la noche podre platicar a gusto con Celestia sobre eso. Quiero quitarme de encima esa astilla en la costilla.


	38. Chapter 38

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. CON UN CAPITULO ALGO VARIADO EN SITUACIONES Y PENSAMIENTOS. Y HE DE DECIR QUE ESTE CAP ES PARA DAR A ENTENDER QUE TIPO DE MENTALIDAD TIENE ARTURO COMO REY. PERO EN FIN, COMO TAL NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR. SOLO QUE ARTURO VA A PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS COMO BUENAS O MALAS E INCLUSIVE SOBRENATURALES QUE LO HARAN DUDAR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO Y PERDONEN LA TARDANSA ES QUE TUVE UNOS CUANTOS ASUNTOS PERSONALES QUE TENIA QUE ARREGLAR HOY.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 38: CONSEJERO-

-Arturo, lo que hiciste en la tarde estuvo mal. Pudiste haber muerto y no se que hubiera pasado-Estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo con mi esposa recargando su cabeza en mi pecho acariciando su cuello.

-Vamos Celly, realmente lo hice porque tenia ganas. Estaba aburrido. Sabes que Canterlot no tiene tantas comodidades que me aburren y creo que hacer tales cosas como esas ayudan mucho-Celestia me dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin apartar de verla a los ojos, sus hermosos y encantadores ojos.

-Siempre has sido un hombre de emoción. Pero, las cosas no son como en la Tierra. No tenemos tantas comodidades como esperabas Arturo y pues. No quiero que tampoco te aburras por nuestro atraso tecnológico.

-No digas eso Celly, esposa mia. No me molestan esas cosas, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a su estilo de vida. Igual quiero acostumbrarme a ello. Pero, no lo se, son muchas dudas que tengo. ¿Qué hacen en sus dias libres? ¿Qué haces cuando tienes cosas de reino? Cosas asi, no entiendo. No he visto mucho de la forma de trabajar de los reyes, no se mucho.

-Pues, podemos hacer algo Arturo-Celestia cerro los ojos empezando a dormir moviendo la cabeza suavemente sobre mi pecho. Me acomode la almohada de forma de ver directamente a Celestia y su cuerpo recostada horizontalmente hacia mi y sus cascos apuntando hacia mi cabeza flexionadas. Detrás de mi estaba su corona, su collar y sus botitas que por una extraña razón me daba ternura ver sus botitas. Se veian muy chiquitos sin sus cascos-Mañana en la mañana podemos conseguirte un entrenador real. Que te traiga a alguien capacitado para que te ayude en eso y te capacite en tus tareas de Rey-Celestia suspiro al finalizar su oración mientras yo acariciaba su melena con tranquilidad-Creo que seria algo didáctico y podría servirte en el futuro.

-Podria querida. Podria, descansa mi amor. Dulces sueños-Deje de acariciar su melena cerrando los ojos durmiendo. Relajando mi cuerpo hasta que una horrible sensación paso por todo mi cuerpo arañando mis piernas. Veia entre sueños como una mujer de vestido blanco y el cabello humedecido con lodo en su cabello. Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella estaba durmiendo a mi lado acomodada normalmente recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ella estaba arañando mis piernas con sus uñas llenándome de lodo y sangre. Mi sangre, ella poco a poco alzo la mirada viendo hacia mi con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes llenos de lodo y de gusanos. No podia ver sus ojos pero sabia que me observaba y empezó a reírse desquiciada y recupere en ese momento mis movimientos levantándome de la cama sentándome en medio pero al hacerlo, ella desaparecio pero. Dios, Esa sensación era. Extraña, frustrante y daba miedo. Me daba miedo, esa risa aguda y llena de malicia. Mi alrededor era otro, ya no era de noche. Era de dia y Celestia no estaba en la cama y podia escuchar las aves cantar alegremente mientras que yo estaba temiendo por lo que vi. ¿Sera ella? Su mirada era la misma, y aquel vestido. Era el mismo que ella uso ese dia, su ultimo dia. Pero, ¿Qué sera entonces? Enormes gotas de sudor pasaron por mi frente mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Acaricie mis piernas suavemente quitándome de encima ese entumecimiento y al recuperar mi movilidad me levante de la cama tomando mi ropa del dia de hoy y mi toalla para ir a la ducha. Creo que sera el dia de hoy cuando nuestro cuarto ya este terminada tras lo sucedido con Shanalotte/Satarah.

No quiero alargar esto, pero entre a la ducha y nuevamente sentí esa presencia maligna y a su vez familiar del otro lado de la cortina donde me estaba duchando pero fue mejor ignorarla pero por dentro, tenia miedo. No habia sentido este miedo antes. No desde que sabia que no podría encontrar a Celeste cuando la secuestraron hace años. Termine de ducharme ignorando lo anterior caminando hacia la sala del trono tranquilizándome, en el camino me encontré con varios sirvientes haciendo reverencia y otros dándome mi corona. Aunque, supongo que Celestia piensa hacer lo que me dijo ayer. Abri la puerta de la sala del trono viendo varios ponys vestidos elegantemente, con enormes sombreros de tela y algunos remaches de oro. Habia tanto ponys machos como hembras vistiendo elegantemente y frente a ellos. Estaba mi esposa sentada en su trono, a su derecha Shanalotte y a su izquierda Shining Armor.

-Arturo, llegaste justo a tiempo. Te presento a tus maestros-Pase por un lado de estos ponys, 2 para ser exactos y todos ellos hicieron reverencia cuando pase a su lado-Ellos te probaran en 2 ambitos similares uno del otro y Shining Armor sera tu consejero y Shanalotte sera quien te muestre una visualización de tus acciones hacia ellas-Celestia se levanto del trono caminando hacia esos grupos de ponys y Shanalotte señalo el asiento del trono sentándome en el cruzándome de piernas ya que en si, era un trono para ponys y no para humanos por lo que parecía que estaba en el suelo en vez de un trono como tal.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer Celestia?

-Yo sere la de relaciones exteriores, pero. Sere portadora de malas noticias asi que no esperes que esto sea agradable-Celestia empezó a cambiar un poco su actitud adaptándose a la situación-¿Estas listo Arturo?

-Esta listo Arturo, sabe que yo lo aconsejare en todo esto y no lo dejare solo.

-Padre, hare lo mejor posible para mostrar una representación de sus decisiones. Solo cuando ustes listo empezaremos.

-Entiendo-Inhale una gran cantidad de aire y exhalando y el primer pony de lado izquierdo. Una mujer dio un paso hacia el frente.

-Rey, soy CherryFire. Soy la representante de la economía en los pueblos productores de Equestria, Ponyville, Manehattan, Appleloosa y Las Pegasus. Tenemos reportes que muchas tiendas están al borde de la quiebra lo que traerá un aumento de desempleo en esas zonas por lo que tenemos que buscar una alternativa para evitar que tantos negocios terminen en quiebra.

-Hmmm…-Me pase la mano por la barbilla pensando en muchas cosas, algo asi habia estudiado en la universidad. Sobre economia y también lo vio Celestia. Supongo que esto lo hizo en base a lo que vi en la escuela en aquel entonces-¿Hay opciones para solucionar esto Shining Armor?

-No soy muy bueno en la economia pero lo menos que se es que puede reducir los impuestos. Pero traerá consigo muchos problemas con ello.

-¿No tenemos un fondo monetario para estos casos? ¿No se pueden fusionar las tiendas que vayan a la quiebra?

-El Fondo monetario es exclusivo para la realeza padre-Shanalotte volteo a verme con una pequeña representación holográfica de una bolsa de bits.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan importante es eso?

-Porque con cada pago de impuestos hacia el Reino el 95% esta dirigido hacia todos los servicios básicos. Osea que nosotros recibimos un bit por cada 6 Meses que se tienen que pagar los impuestos.

-¿Y desde cuanto tiempo tenemos eso?

-Desde hace 6 mil años.

-Osea ¿Hay 12 Mil Bits para nosotros?

-Se podría decir que si.

-Y es lo suficiente para poder hacer que esas compañías no vayan a la quiebra. ¿No es asi?

-Exactamente padre.

-¿Y para que queremos tantos bits? ¿Nos iremos de viaje dentro de poco o que?

-Es en caso de que decidan dejar su mandato a sus descendientes. Osea, a nosotras. Es como un seguro de jubilación.

-Ya veo, pero. Pues no quiero retirarme y dejar a muchos ponys sin trabajo. Me gustaría que donasen la mitad de los bits y que lo repartan entre los negocios en forma de préstamo a largo plazo. Asi tendrán la oportunidad de reincorporarse y poder asi mejorar su misma administración.

-Pues suena una buena alternativa pero a la vez no porque seria como tener un monopolio y eso esta prohibido en Equestria.

-No te preocupes hija, si no sera para que nosotros tengamos un beneficio sino para beneficiar a los demás.

-Bueno, ahora muestro una predicción en base de eso-Shanalotte movio las manos en forma circular mostrando un pequeño portal azulado de frente mostrando varias ciudades y entre ellas Manehattan con edificios mas impresionantes y algunos vehículos de mejor aspecto-Por lo que veo la economia de Manehattan aumento positivamente y con ello los demás poblados. Hiciste una buena decisión.

-Bien, me gusta. ¿y quien sigue?

-Yo su majestad, soy Blossomtiny. Soy el representante para la educación y últimamente la educación ha ido en declive gracias a que los potros de hoy en dia buscan el entretenimiento barato. Debemos de buscar una forma de motivarlos sin dañar sus calificaciones.

-Pues, es fácil. ¿Qué tienen para recompensar sus esfuerzos?-Ese pony movio la cabeza hacia los lados pensativo-¿No tienen vacaciones?

-no su majestad. No tienen vacaciones. Solo como 4 Dias de descanso a lo mucho.

-Pues entonces denles dos semanas de vacaciones como minimo. A los de primaria denles dos semanas entre Marzo y Abril y al terminar todas sus materias de un mes y lo verán como recompensa-Ese pony movio la cabeza hacia un lado negando mi respuesta-Pues hija, muestra una imagen de lo que sucedería si ellos tienen mas vacaciones. Con mas ganas estudiaran porque sabran que si estudian bien no tendrán vacaciones.

-Suena bien padre-Shannalotte movio nuevamente sus manos cambiando aquella imagen mostrando ahora a los pequeños jugando alegremente mientras que aquellos que no estudiaron no tienen ese beneficio y estan aprendiendo de sus errores con esmero-Por lo visto también funciona padre. Muy buena decisión.

-Pues es que es algo básico, cuanto mas trabajas mejor la recompensa sera.

-Espero que este preparado para la ultima prueba Arturo-Shining Armor e quito el casco mirandome seriamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucederá?

-Estamos en guerra Su majestad, necesitamos una acción para evitar bajas de civiles y tratar de llegar a una tregua pacifica-Celestia se quito su corona mirandome con esa seriedad abrupta y yo recibiéndola con un leve movimiento-¿Qué recomienda hacer?

-Pues, yo. Bueno, no lo se. Una guerra es algo estrepitoso ¿No hay una alternativa para eso?

-Si, hay una alternativa su majestad.

-¿Y cual es?

-El líder del reino opuesto exige la mano de su hija de lo contrario empezara a hacer actos terroristas contra la vida de los civiles de Equestria empezando con los mas indefensos que son los niños. ¿Qué hara su majestad?-Voltee a ver a Shanalotte y ella se veia afectada por esto bajando la mirada cubriendo su mirada con su cabello rojizo, volttee a ver a Shining Armor y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué aconsejas Shining? ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Siendo honesto Arturo, no tengo idea. Es una situación crucial en la que la vida de miles de ponys dependen de su decisión.

-¿Y que hare entonces? ¿Qué se podrá a hacer?

-O das a tu hija para evitar una guerra o nos preparamos para una que no podremos ganar ya que el armamento del enemigo es superior al nuestro-Celestia dejo de verme a los ojos mirando hacie el exterior-Dependera de usted si salva el futuro de su hija o la vida de Equestria.

-Siendo sincero. Daria el futuro de una persona por la vida de cientos de habitantes. Suena cruel, pero. Si sucediera el caso lo haría porque, aunque mi hija este con un hombre o cosa que ella no ame se que ella aun seguirá con vida y en cambio que los demás habitantes de Equestria que morirán por eso. No se, creo que seria mas idóneo sacrificar una vida por la de miles de habitantes-Era algo doloroso pronunciar pero supongo que era algo que podia hacer. Y pues, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de todo un reino aunque Shanalotte me odiase. Voltee a verla y ella estaba ocultando su mirada tras su cabello pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-¿Hija? ¿Sucede algo?

-Es una sabia decisión padre. Se que es doloros para ti como mi padre pero es mejor que asi sea.

-Solo muestra si mi decisión fue correcta-Shanalotte movio la cabeza hacia un lado moviendo sus manos en circulo nuevamente mostrando una Equestria ordinaria, donde veia especies que no conocía entre los ponys que tanto quiero, me veia a mi sentado en un trono de piedra y oro con una espada de plata en ambas manos apoyada en el suelo y tenia una mirada tranquila pero dentro, me veia destrozado. Tenia a mis dos hijas a un lado y frente a mi, a ese Rey que habia tomado a Shanalotte como su esposa-Equestria esta en un avance positivo gracias a tu decisión evitando asi una lucha que costaría con mas de medio territorio Equestriano y una parte del Reino de Cristal.

-Hija, ¿No te afecta el hecho de que dije esas cosas?-Shanalotte cerro ese portal mirandome con tranquilidad-Que pude haber hecho tu vida una miseria.

-Pues, mi vida siempre fue una miseria emocional, y pasar la vida con una persona sin sentimientos es algo que puedo tolerar ya que es algo que también comparto y estare contenta sabiendo que muchos podrán vivir alegremente por lo que hice. O en este caso, lo que decidiste. No te sientas mal padre. Lo haría con todo el amor y creo que de momento terminamos con esta sesión. Todo dependerá de lo que diga nuestra madre. Ya paso una hora y tenemos una agenda apretada.


	39. Chapter 39

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC EN LA CUAL VEREMOS UN MINI ARCO DE HISTORIA LA CUAL ESTARA CENTRADA EN LA PRINCESA LUNA. Y ASI ACERCANDOLA UN POCO MAS A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL YA QUE PUES PARECIERA QUE NO ESTA EN LA HISTORIA PERO SI ESTA XD ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE MINI ARCO SERAN LAS BASES PARA OTRO QUE SEGUIRA DESPUES DE ESTE (ESTE ARCO SERA DE 3 PARTES UNICAMENTE PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MAS COMPLETO POSIBLE YA QUE SERAN VARIOS MINI ARCOS DE HISTORIA HABLANDO DE PERSONAJES EN ESPECIFICO. SIGUE SHARON DESPUES DE ESTO Y LUEGO CELESTE CON THERESA XD NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 39: EL OCASO DE LA LUNA: EL MISTERIO DE LA LUNA AZUL-

Este tipo de vida es aburrido, quisiera algo mas. Animoso, si es posible. Toda este tiempo me la he pasado entre maestros y maestros. Y lo peor, nada de sexo. No pensé que tener relaciones con Celestia en su forma original fuera tan adictivo. Hace poco intente someter a Celestia para _Hacerlo_ pero se molesto conmigo y me hizo una mirada amenazante y un discurso sobre las posibles enfermedades que traería si lo hacemos a diario. Shanalotte inclusive me dio unas pastillas para evitar esos ataques hormonales y peor aun. Me dio una charla sobre el sexo haciéndolo aun mas incomodo y molesto. Ahora, casi en el ocaso estaba frente a Shining Armor en la explanada del castillo con una espada en mano y el con una lanza. Estaba sosteniendo la espada de hoja plateada y mango dorado con ambas manos mientras que Shining Armor sostenía dicha lanza de punta plateada y mango de acero lavanda con su magia apuntando hacia mi mirándome con seriedad.

Detrás de Shining Armor estaban casi todos los guardias reales con las mismas lanzas y armadura lavanda y oro y detrás mío mi esposa y mi familia. Mirando algo preocupantes hacia la situación actual. Comencé a caminar hacia los lados con una postura de defensa soltando una mano de la espada colocando mi brazo sobre el que la sostenia en caso de un ataque podría defenderme tomando su lanza fácilmente.

-Dime Shining Armor ¿Cómo es que terminaron asi las cosas?

-No lo se Arturo, solo se que Equestria debe de ser protegida por alguien que luche con el cerebro, no con el estómago-Shining Armor hizo el mismo movimiento corporal pero moviéndose del lado opuesto al mio caminando con lentitud hasta tener los guardias detrás de mi y viceversa con Shining.

-Pero, si actuó con el cerebro dudare de mi palabra. Y Equestria no tiene tiempo para dudas. Ya ves lo que sucedió con Satarah. Dude poco y casi se convierten en polvo.

-Si, pero también casi mata a su hija en el proceso. A su primogénita. ¿Acaso no piensa en las consecuencias?

-¿Qué haras si te digo que no lo hago? Que todo lo hago por mero impulso-Shining Armor chisqueo los dientes corriendo hacia mi con la lanza de frente apuntando a mi cuerpo. Yo me quede de pie tranquilo hasta que la lanza la tenia a escasos centímetros. Trate de agarrarla con mi mano pero Shining la giro haciendo un movimiento circular la lanza alejándola de mis manos golpeándome con el mango en el brazo, era un golpe fuerte y aturdidor. Casi me dormía el brazo.

-No entiendo algo Arturo, como es que usted. Siendo del doble de mi tamaño, una fuerza casi superior a la mia y no sepa artes marciales. Soy el capitán de la guardia real, parezco un tonto pero se luchar. Y se defenderme.

-Je, solo estoy probándote Shining. Quiero ver también como lucha mi capitán de la guardia real. Si es apto para serlo o mejor escojo a un potrillo.

-Je, eso duele Arturo.

-Pues demuéstrame entonces lo que vales Shining-Corri hacia Shining Armor con aquella espada en mano y el por igual, no nos apartamos la mirada uno del otro. Se que estoy algo viejo para estas cosas y mi condición física no es la misma que hace años cuando inclusive recorrí un desierto a pie pero ahora estoy en otro lugar y mas viejo por lo que debo de cuidar mejor mi forma. A pocos metros de Shining me deje caer sobre la tierre arrastrándome sobre la tierra pasando por un lado de Shining Armor con la espada cortando su armadura brotando chispas por el corte mirando sus ojos sorprenderse por el movimiento. Termine de arrástrame por la inercia y me levante del suelo con varios pasos delante girando hacia el de nuevo-¿Y bien Shining? ¿Por qué no predijiste eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo lo hizo?-Shining bajo la mirada viendo su costado viendo el profundo corte de la espada-¿Cómo se llama eso?

-Se llama habilidad humana y perfeccion-Los guardias aplaudieron sorprendidos por eso pero mi esposa bajo un poco la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos. Me extraño eso pero supongo que se sorprendio mucho por eso.

-Pues demostrare que su perfeccion pende por un hilo Arturo-Shining Armor desaparecio en un brillo lavanda sintiendo su prescencia detrás mio, pero no su presencia física. Sino, su espada. Su espada roso mi ropa rasgando un costado. Por poco me cortaba la piel esa lanza-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde se fue esa vanidad?

-Interesante Shining pero esto termina ahora. Lo siento mucho-Lance la espada hacia Shanalotte y tome el cuello a Shining Armor del cuello y me deje caer al suelo golpeando su mandibula contra la tierra con un fuerte golpe por parte de su armadura viendo como el encantamiento que tenia su lanza desaparecio al igual que la lanza imaginaria y la espada que sostenia Shanalotte con sus manos mirando sorprendida por mi movimiento. Me levante del suelo limpiendome la tierra de mi ropa-Creo que es mejor que lleven a Shining Armor a la enfermería. Estará inconsciente por una hora. O tal vez dos.

-¿Qué te sucede en la cabeza Arturo? ¿Por qué hiciste tal brutalidad contra mi capitán de la guardia?-Shanalotte me dio un suave golpe contra el pecho contra su casco, mis hijas y Sharon se acercaban detrás en lo que algunos guardias reales se llevaban a Shining Armor sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? Si el queria ver como luchábamos los humanos.

-Pero tu estas mal de la cabeza Arturo, eres mi esposo y te amo pero odio ver tales crueles actos contra mi gente.

-Pero también es mi gente Celestia.

-No, mi GENTE. Mis ponys, no otros humanos. Mi gente-Celestia se veía furiosa. Podía verlo en su mirada fácilmente-Los seres humanos por razones obvias son superiores a nosotros los ponys físicamente, y aun osaste en usar una llave de lucha para dejar inconsciente a Shining Armor. No tienes piedad alguna Arturo. ¿Qué harás para decirle a su familia en caso de que Shining Armor quede en coma por los golpes en su cabeza? ¿Cómo le dirás a Twilight Sparkle por tal brutal acto?

-No lo se, realmente no lo pensé-Baje un poco la mirada pensativo por tal acto. Parece que me deje llevar por la situación y aproveche la desventaja física que tenía Shining Armor por su tamaño-Pero lo hice también para demostrar que no somos una especie débil. También podemos defender a los demás.

-¿A base de violencia? Arturo, las espadas son casi inexistentes en Equestria. Yo misma me encargue de eso ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?-Moví la cabeza hacia los lados mientras ella inflaba su pecho aun molesta-Porque no quiero que se usen para herir ponys, las lanzas son un método mas practico para defensa que las espadas como la que usaste hoy.

-Realmente lo siento Celestia, solo quería demostrarle a Shining Armor de lo que soy capaz.

-Si, a base de orgullo y vanidad Arturo. Solo, piensa en tus actos por favor. Y como dice Shining Armor, usa mas el cerebro y menos el estomago. Por favor, piénsalo Arturo. Estare en mi alcoba descansando antes del ocaso. Cualquier cosa, avísenme-Celestia dio media vuelta cambiando ese gesto molesto a uno frustrado y entristecido alejándose de nosotros hasta desaparecer por la puerta del castillo.

-Celestia tiene razón Arturo, lo mejor que puedes hacer de ahora en adelante es pensar mejor las cosas. No puedes ir a cualquier lado retando a todo pony para demostrar lo fuerte que eres porque allí es donde veremos lo débil que eres-Sharon dio media vuelta empujando su silla con ambas manos hacia el castillo-Por cierto Arturo, últimamente he visto a otra chica rondar por los pasillos del castillo pasada la noche. Y no son tus hijas. Ten cuidado, no queremos otro susto después de lo de hoy.

-Tomare en cuenta eso Sharon. Celeste, Theresa. Acompañen a Sharon hasta su habitación por favor.

-Esta bien padre-Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo caminando detrás de Sharon dejándome con Shanalotte y los demás guardias. Shanalotte desapareció dicha espada con su magia. Voltee a ver a los guardias mirando en silencio algo preocupados por lo sucedido hoy.

-Ponys, no se preocupen por lo de hoy. Shining Armor esta bien, solo lo deje inconsciente.

-¿Esta seguro su majestad? Se veía grave después de eso-Un guardia real se acercó un poco a nosotros con los hombros caídos, era un Pegaso joven. Muy joven para lo que es, su pelaje era blanco y su melena plateada con una Cutiemark en forma de lupa.

-Estoy seguro de eso. No te preocupes por el, en un par de horas estará despierto. Me gustaría que antes de que cambien de turno con los guardias de Luna investiguen un poco sobre aquella chica de la que habla Sharon. Y también aquellos que no les moleste estar trasnochando estén con los guardias Lunares. Agradecerán su compañía-Todos los guardias hicieron un saludo militar firmes al igual que ese pegaso joven. Se dispersaron algunos guardias hacia el interior del castillo, otros alzaron vuelo vigilando los cielos dejándome con algunos guardias. Shanalotte se veia tranquila a pesar de lo sucedido hace rato.

-¿Sabes de quien se trate esa chica padre? Porque igual yo la he visto rondar por el castillo algunas noches.

-No lo se hija, Scarlett no es. Desde el Fallecimiento de Susan no he sabido nada de ella al igual que mis padres y los demás. Jennifer, dudo mucho que sea ella. Porque ella no parece agradarle mucho Equestria, esta enfrascada de que solo existe un universo y es la Tierra. Y pues, Layla Knives esta muerta. El báculo de Merlín absorbió su esencia y fue destruida junto con dicho baculo en miles de pedazos por lo que se descarta su existencia en Equestria. A no ser que su extraño y enfermo padre la traiga a la vida pero suena algo idiota y va en contra de la naturaleza.

-Supongo que deberé de alzar un campo de magia ¿No lo crees?

-Yo pienso que si hija, pero hazlo después de la medianoche. Ahora hay que prepararnos para descansar. Tu Tia Luna piensa mostrarnos como levanta la Luna asi que no hay que perdérnoslo-Pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de Shanalotte caminando hacia el castillo con algunos guardias. A pesar de lo que me dijeron sobre esa chica, no estoy preocupado. Tengo cosas mas importantes que investigar sobre lo que es. Si no se aparece no habrá nada que hacer pero si aparece en su momento habrá que hablar con ella y su intrusión a mi hogar. Despues de eso, de aquel momento algo vergonzoso en la que mi propia esposa me reprendio de una forma estricta y fuerte. Algo que superaba por creces a mi personalidad. Estaba en el corredor cercano a la torre de luna mirando algunos recuadros de Equestria. Del castillo y de Celestia, habia uno en lo particular que me llamo la atención. Era una pintura donde estaba Celestia de pie con su melena rosada pero tenia una cola de caballo por un liston amarillo, tenia una bufanda amarillo pato y su cola trasera estaba cortada por la mitad. De fondo se veia el castillo pero no era el Castillo de Canterlot. Era otro castillo y detrás. Habia una gran muralla y el suelo era de piedra. Celestia miraba con una sonrisa hacia un costado donde la estaban retratando. Podía sentir su juventud florecer. De una forma, bella.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa mi hermana?-Luna apareció a un lado mio mirando al recuadro con esa sonrisa-Me trae gratos recuerdos esa pintura.

-¿Por qué Luna? ¿Qué tiene de especial el cuadro?

-Ese cuadro fue el primero que se pintó cuando el primer castillo se terminó de construir.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú? No te veo en la pintura.

-Pues tendrás que adivinar quien fue-Luna sonrió alegre caminando hacia su habitación.

-¿Lo pintaste tú? ¿En serio?

-Eran dias jóvenes, y pues. Tenia mucho tiempo libre-Segui a Luna detrás suyo observando los recuadros con detalle.

-No creí que fueras una increíble artista Luna. Se ven geniales.

-Vamos Arturo. Quiero mostrarte algo-Luna subio por las escaleras que daban a su torre viendo con cierta fascinación los cuadros hasta que llegamos a la entrada de su cuarto, Luna abrió su puerta mostrando su interior. Era un cuarto de tamaño mediano, algo inferior al de Celestia. En el centro estaba su cama que consistía en una especie de cama que tenia forma de luna menguante y a un lado tenia unas pantuflas con su cutiemark grabadas en las partes frontales, tenia unas cuantas ventanas en su cuarto de color azul marino y azul claro dándole una pinta muy oscura al igual que sus paredes estaban pintadas de ese color y tenia unas lámparas con forma de árbol con sus ramas. Por un lado tenia unos lienzos en blanco bloqueando su balconsillo. Nunca quise ser pintor asi que no se de eso. Luna camino hacia esos lienzos en blanco hacia un lado mostrando el balconsillo de su habitación, con un telescopio y arriba las estrellas brillando con hermosura-Hermoso ¿Verdad?

-Si, es una hermosa noche. Demasiado. Nunca habia prestado atención a las estrellas. Se ven tan grandes y brillantes-extendi mi mano queriendo agarrar una estrella pero no podia por esa desgraciada distancia infinita, Luna estaba sonrojada por ese intento infantil por mi parte.

-Se me fue muy difícil aprender a traer la Luna. Es un esfuerzo muy difícil y gasta mucha magia por lo que en ese entonces mi hermana tenia que ayudarme a levantar la Luna.

-Pero al final todos tus esfuerzos rindieron sus frutos-Acaricie suavemente su melena sonriéndome por ese acto amable-Me da gusto saber que las cosas van bien con tu hermana. Aunque sea muy enojona conmigo últimamente.

-Es que mi hermana desea lo mejor para Equestria y también desea que que nuestro nuevo Rey valore todo lo que se hace por un mejor reino. Asi como lo hizo conmigo y lo logre. A pesar de muchos problemas.

-Si, lo se. Creo que si estuviera en su posición seria estricto. O tal vez mas. Aunque no entiendo mucho algunas cosas.

-Pues, igual no creo que quieras estar en su habitación esta noche.

-Si, lo se. Por lo que sucedió con Shining Armor no creo que me deje dormir y si lo hace tendré mucho calor y amaneceré hecho una pasa de 36 años por la deshidratación. Asi que pues si no te molesta creo que podríamos conversar un rato. En lo que a mi esposa se le pasa el coraje, aunque creo que la única forma de que eso pase seria que viera a Shining Armor recuperado-me recargue sobre el barandal de la torre mirando a Luna caminar hacia el interior de su habitación quitándose su corona y sus botitas de plata azulada

-Pues yo en un rato partiré al reino de los sueños por lo que a no ser de que duermas no podremos seguir hablando.

-Hmmm…Lo curioso es que no tengo sueño, y creo que lo mejor seria que fueras sin mi y cuando vengas de regreso podríamos hablar con calma.

-Es una posibilidad, pero mi ronda termina al amanecer y aunque parezca que duerma no lo estoy. Es cuando mas uso mi magia por lo que cuando _despierte_ solo podre estar despierta unos minutos para ir a dormir realmente-Luna camino hacia su cama recostándose tomando la cobija con su magia cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza con sus cascos superiores por fuera-¿Estas seguro que no quieres dormir? Podría lanzarte un hechizo de sueño.

-No gracias Luna pero cuando no estoy con Celestia no puedo dormir. Se me va el sueño y prefiero meditar mis cosas.

-Como desees Arturo, solo. No perturbes mi viaje al reino de los sueños sino muchos ponys tendrán pesadillas esta noche.

-Lo prometo Luna, no hare nada tonto. Ya hice muchas cosas hoy-Luna sonrio y cerro los ojos en silencio. Su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura blanco y un rayo de luz salio desprendido hacia el techo de la habitación dividiéndose en cientos de rayos menores saliendo hacia Equestria. Me quede parado en el barandal del balcón viéndola _dormir._ Se veia muy diferente cuando esta despierta, se veia. ¿Tierna? No lo se, se veia muy pequeña en esa extravagante cama y me recordaba un poco a Shanalotte cuando era una recien nacida y tenia su cuna a un lado de nuestra cama.

Nunca nos dio problemas esa niña y hasta la fecha. A pesar de lo que hizo, uso magia negra para traerme a la vida, para sacrificar la suya, la aparición de Satarah. Aquella esencia negativa la cual estuve tentado de asesinar. Con tal de defender el resto de mi familia. Shanalotte, era un tesoro para mi. Celeste y Theresa por igual. Levante la mirada hacia las estrellas chispeando en el oscuro cielo. Mostrando su esplendor al posible único espectador. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, cosas buenas y tristes. Y una de ellas, fue Susan. Podia ver su imagen formarse con las estrellas y con ello mi pasado.

Aquellos años donde nuestra vida estuvo llena de carencias y sufrimientos. Donde mis padres tenian que jugar a la suerte cual de ellos cenaba y quien no para que a Susan y a mi no nos faltara la comida. Cuando por un gran esfuerzo por parte de mis padres pudimos entrar a una academia de alta gama para tener un mejor desarrollo. Tener a mi hermana dos salones alejada de mi, jugando con los chicos de su edad. Mientras yo negaba su carisma. Cuando odiaba su valentía cuando yo nunca la tuve. Ella gritaba mi nombre en los descansos. "Arturo. Hermanito, te extrañe demasiado" me abrazaba fuertemente en medio del patio de la academia y yo cruelmente la apartaba de mi lado pero ella nunca se entristeció por eso. Queria mas mi aceptación pero, yo mas la rechazaba. Seguía viendo hacia el cielo viendo imágenes de mi pasado hasta el dia de su fallecimiento donde inclusive sonrió ante su muerte y dejo tras su muerte. Un gigantesco dolor. Un dolor que el viento nunca se llevara y nunca podre fingir que ese dolor nunca existió porque estaría pecando con su recuerdo. Con su esencia.

Escuche un suave golpe al interior de la habitación viendo una silueta blanca con negro salía de la habitación con enorme rapidez. Pude ver solo una parte de su cabello saliendo de la habitación. ¿Qué será? Camine hacia el interior llegando a la puerta abriéndola asomando la cabeza hacia ambos lados pero no veía a nadie. Parece que estoy alucinando. No lo se, cuando pienso en Susan y lo que fue de ella me hace ver cosas que no son y escuchar cosas que no son. Cerré la puerta con seguro, gire mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda viendo entre las cortinas de la habitación un pergamino enrollado asomarse entre la tela. Era un pergamino viejo y los bordes estaban desgastados por el paso de los años. Voltee a ver a Luna y ella seguía dormida y me acerque a ese pergamino tomándolo con una mano y con la otra hice a un lado al cortina viendo en su interior algo increíble y algo perturbador. Nuevamente voltee a ver a Luna pero no parecía haber reaccionado por mis movimientos y abrí la cortina por completo viendo una pequeña habitación iluminado por velas con recuadros de Nightmare Moon. Recuadros de Nightmare Moon pisando el cuerpo de Celestia, Nightmare Moon sentada en el trono de Celestia, Nightmare Moon sobre el castillo de Equestria destruyendo el sol con su magia. Di un gran suspiro relajándome por lo que vi y centre mi vista hacia otro lado. En un pequeño taburete con un libro de cuero marrón con la luna menguante bordada en este. Era de tamaño mediano y grosor delgado. Deje el pergamino sobre el taburete abriendo el libro por el lado izquierdo viendo un título algo peculiar inundando mi mente de preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? " _Templo Lunar, el nexo que une todas las fantasias y pesadillas. El nexo de la vida y de la muerte, el inicio y el fin de los seres vivientes"_ Hmmm…Interesante, continúe ojeando las páginas de este libro viendo más texto interesante. Constantemente seguía viendo a Luna dormir con calma.

Esto era interesante, si Twilight leyera esto estaría asombrada y al igual que yo haría muchas preguntas. Veía cosas interesantes. Veía claramente este _Nexo_ de lo que habla el libro. Era algo increíble pero fantasioso. Exageradamente fantasioso. Era una enorme plataforma central flotante con un gigantesco árbol de hojas azuladas. Debajo de dicha plataforma podía ver una densa neblina dibujada y alrededor de la plataforma habían otras mas atadas por gigantescas cadenas de acero y en ellas habia plantas, contaba unas 10 plataformas unidas al centro. y al fondo, asomándose ligeramente entre esa neblina podia verse la luna con algunas aves volando sobre ella. Debajo de ese dibujo estaba una pequeña descripción de lo que se trataba este lugar. lo que era este Nexo. _–Este nexo es el centro universal de los sueños. Todos los sueños de los seres vivientes de Equestria y el universo en si. El nexo en si es el centro de todo. TODO, todo lo que vive y lo que una vez vivió se muestra a cualquiera que domine el arte del sueño y posea una gigantesca capacidad mágica y mental. También, se puede mantener una conversación con los fallecidos. Aunque ciertamente esto es tal vez un mito porque una vez que alguien muere sus sueños son almacenados en cada planta y hoja al igual que sus recuerdos por lo que posiblemente dicha conversación no sea con el que murió. Sino con sus recuerdos—_ Dios, este nexo. Es, interesante. Demasiado, si esto es verdad. Debo de ir, tal vez. Recuerde cosas que he olvidado, mis sueños olvidados y también. Susan, podría hablar con mi hermana nuevamente. Recuperar su esencia nuevamente. No podría traerla a Equestria pero se que podre hablar con ella nuevamente.

Continúe hojeando con un interés latente sabiendo mas de este nexo. Nutriéndome de conocimiento prohibido. Leyendo cada silaba, cada verbo y cada conjuro inentendible para mi especie. Hasta grabarme la imagen del nexo. Esto no es normal, no podría ser capaz de entender esto ni en un millón de años pero lo sigo haciendo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Luna no hablo de esto antes?

-Porque temía que hicieras una locura Arturo-Voltee a ver a Luna mirándome con cierta molestia pero con su misma tranquilidad. Bajo de la cama caminando hacia mi con tranquilidad hasta detenerse en la entrada de esta habitación-Tenia años que no entraba en este lugar. Habia olvidado lo que contenía y había olvidado los problemas que causaría si alguien se enterase de esto.

-Lo siento mucho Luna, es que una cosa llego a la otra y termine aquí. Realmente no me gusta husmear donde no debo pero este libro. Algo tiene, y me gusta.

-Me temía que dijeras eso-Luna bajo un poco la mirada viendo aquel pergamino que tenia sobre el taburete. Lo tomo con su magia desenrollándolo viendo su contenido-Había visto que este libro. Que escribí justo antes de dejarme absorber por el Tantabus y ser Nightmare Moon poseía una cierta capacidad adictiva. La cual el que lo leyese querría intentar hacer cosas antinaturales.

-¿Por qué Luna? ¿Qué posee el libro?

-Es la entrada al limbo del sueño. Donde los seres vivientes sueñan su ultimo sueño antes de morir. Es el templo Lunar. El nexo de la vida y de la muerte. El del sueño y la pesadilla. Es el lugar donde te llevare sin demora a ver a Susan.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-También tiene una característica especial ese libro. Un encantamiento mas bien, como método de seguridad le implante un hechizo que hipnotiza al lector trayéndolo automáticamente al reino de los sueños para alertarme de su intrusión y asi deshacerme del intruso pero como eres el esposo de mi hermana no puedo convertirte en una estatua de grava y piedra por lo que tengo que conceder en parte tu deseo.

-¿En parte?

-Ya lo veras Arturo. Tenemos solo pocas horas para cumplir tus caprichos-Luna se envolvió en un aura azulado y su cuerno en un brillo dorado encegueciéndome por completo y mis sensaciones físicas desaparecieron entumiendo mi cuerpo y ensordeciéndome. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de esto-Espero que puedas soportar lo que estas a punto de ver Arturo.


	40. Chapter 40

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y EL PENULTIMO O ANTE PENULTIMO CAPITULO YA QUE HAY ALGO QUE ME GUSTARIA HACER CON LUNA. PERO TENIA QUE HACER ESTE CAPITULO CENTRADO EN ARTURO PORQUE QUERIA ATAR ALGUNOS CABOS CON EL Y SUSAN. Y CLARO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE LUNA. ALGO QUE ME GUSTARIA HABLAR DE ELLA PERO CLARO. SERA DESPUES DE ESTE Y HABLANDO AHORA DE SU PASADO Y ALGO QUE SE MENCIONO ANTES DE ESTE. EN FIN, SON COSAS QUE REVELARE LA OTRA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 41: EL OCASO DE LA LUNA: LOS PECADOS DE LA LUNA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 40: EL OCASO DE LA LUNA: EL NEXO DE LOS SUEÑOS-

-Dime Luna, ¿Crees que hice algo malo al leer tu Diario?

-Bastante Arturo. Leíste cosas que están fuera de tu entendimiento.

-¿Estas molesta por ello?

-Siendo honesta. La verdad no, De cierta forma esperaba que alguien encontrara el diario y me hiciese venir a este lugar. Aunque, esperaba que mi hermana se enterara de este lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías que Celestia viniera?

-Porque cuando me converti en Nightmare Moon mi mente llego a este lugar, todas mis emociones del pasado yacen en este lugar desperdigadas en todo lo que se puede llegar en este lugar.

-¿Entonces estuviste muerta?

-No se podría decir que estuve muerta pero tuve la sensación. Tenia miedo, tristeza, intriga, envidia, lujuria. Todas esas emociones negativas estuvieron aquí conmigo. Hasta que Tantabus tomo mi esencia a mi subconsciente y de allí tome control de mis ambiciones y me converti en Nightmare Moon en una fase adulta. En una fase destructiva y corrompida. Y queria que mi hermana viniese aquí para que viera que no todo fue maldad.

-¿Asi que en realidad fuiste una victima de tu propia ira?

-En parte. Por otra parte queria que se fijaran en mi y no tanto en mi hermana. Son celos mas que nada-Llegamos a ese Nexo a través de un portal. Demasiado largo y durante esa platica no podia explicar. Solo era un túnel brillante y casi enceguecedor. Estábamos parados sobre una de esas plataformas flotantes, de ladrillo tallado atado al centro por unas cadenas de acero. Debajo de nosotros estaban aquellas nubes de color azulado. Podia ver alzándose a lo lejos sobre esas nubes gigantescas montañas con estructuras flotantes a su alrededor, y a lo alto. Como un hermoso vitral blanco con violeta, la luna. Y la forma menguante se formaba por una estructura metálica con la forma de la luna menguante haciendo que dicha Luna tuviera tal forma a pesar de estar completa. Y en el cielo, más allá de eso. Un hermoso mar de estrellas iluminando este lugar. Acompañando la gigantesca Luna. Veia en el centro aquel árbol de cerezos con un hermosa fuente por un lado. Se escuchaba en el aire un suave zumbido acompañado de unas pequeñas campanillas en el aire. Acompañado de una suave brisa en el aire. Continúe mirando a mi alrededor viendo pequeños arcos de piedra al borde de estas plataformas mostrando el otro extremo. Paisajes diferentes y variados. En uno de ellos veía a un joven, caminando en una hermosa ciudad de metal con 6 acompañantes a su lado. Eran hadas, magos y vagabundos. Todas eran mujeres y lo denotaban con su apariencia física. Y frente a ellos. Un hada mas grande que sobre todos ellos. De un hermoso vestido azulado y alas tan grandes como ella misma. O tal vez, ni era un hada. Ya que sus alas no eran similares a la de una sino que sus alas eran de angel. eran 6 alas blancas como la nieve y emanaban un aura verdoso, ese niño se detuvo frente a ella bajando la mirada haciendo reverencia al igual que sus 6 acompañantes. Luna camino frente a mi pasando frente a mi y aquel arco de piedra y al terminar de pasar aquel arco estaba vacío. No había nada, solo podía ver las estrellas de fondo de este lugar.

-¿Qué son estas cosas Luna? ¿Para qué están aquí? ¿Qué es el sentido de este lugar?

-Este lugar no tiene objetivo, no tiene sentido. Este lugar es un algo, es un nada. Es todo lo que conoces y lo que no conoces. Lo que viviste y lo que no viviste. Lo que eres y lo que no eres, lo que eras y lo que serás. Es el Nexo-Luna camino sobre esa cadena acercándose al centro de este lugar, veia con curiosidad y con miedo este lugar. Comprendía algo de lo que hablaba ya que me sentía con un extraño vacío lleno. Si, sonara raro pero asi me sentía y podía sentirme extrañamente cómodo. Me acerque poco a poco al borde conforme Luna se alejaba de mi caminando con naturalidad sobre esas cadenas escuchando sus pisadas crear suaves golpes contra el metal. Dudoso empece a caminar sobre esa cadena sintiendo un equilibrio inhumano. Claro, nada de esto es inhumano pero era una palabra que podia usar para describir esta sensación. Con aquella confianza al tener ese equilibrio camine con mas prisa hasta estar detrás suyo-¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseas ver y no ver en este gélido lugar?

-Pues, ya que comencé esto y a pesar de que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho y sabes bien lo que deseo, me gustaría hablar una ultima vez con mi hermana. O la esencia de Susan.

-Pues ya no mas espera Arturo. Tu hermana espera en el centro-Terminamos de cruzar por estas cadenas viendo el gigantesco árbol de cerezos azules y sentada en su base. Con una figura etérea y de color azulada. Con aquel vestido con el que la enterramos mirando hacia el infinito con su mirada inocente y despreocupada. Luna se detuvo a varios metros de Susan conmigo a su lado. Volteo a verme con aquella mirada serena y apacible como lo es habitual en ella-¿Quieres saber algo sobre tu hermana Arturo?

-¿De que es Luna? ¿Qué necesito saber?

-Que ella lleva esperando una eternidad a que llegaras a verla.

-¿Eternidad? Pero lo de ella, fue solo hace un mes y medio.

-Para ella no Arturo. El tiempo aquí esta distorcionado y lo que nosotros lo que conocemos como tiempo. aquí no existe como tal, ella lleva esperando. En un contexto entendible, lleva un millar de eternidades esperando en ese mismo lugar a que su hermano mayor la visitase en ese lugar. ¿Estas listo para afrontar a tu propia carne. A tu propio espíritu?

-Lo estoy Luna, desde que murió. He estado listo para este momento, vivo o muerto sabría que veria a mi hermana.

-Asi que por eso hacias esas proezas. Lanzarte del balcón del castillo, luchar a muerte con Shining Armor sin que el supiera. Preparar indirectamente a mis sobrinas a vivir sin su padre como lo fue en el pasado y reprocharle a mi hermana que solo eres un fantasma viviente, que eres una mera marioneta de la vida, que moriras nuevamente.

-Exacto Luna. Sin mi hermana, no me siento vivo. Se que la rechace por tantos años e inclusive cuando la volvi a ver tras mi viaje en búsqueda de Celeste le rechace de nuevo, sobreponiendo mis intereses sobre los suyos. Y cuando te llevaste a Celeste a Equestria ella perdió algo mas que un hermano o sus sobrinas. Perdio otro fragmento de ella misma. Perdio aquello que la hacia humana. Me perdió a mi, a su otro fragmento de vida, por eso enfermo, y por eso murió. Y es hora de que muera nuevamente para vivir.

-Supongo que no sera necesario que me interponga-Luna sonrio dando media vuelta mirando hacia la Luna-Pensaba que serias alguien mas terco, que necesitarías de un guía para entender este lugar pero veo que estaba en lo incorrecto Arturo-Luna empezó a caminar hacia la gigantesca Luna blanca dejándome atrás con el espíritu de mi hermana.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ire a completar mi tarea, este lugar esta fuera de mi entendimiento pero tal vez para ti. No sea mas que un simple sueño.

-¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

-Solo busca completar el camino Arturo. Las respuestas estan en ti-Luna desaparecio conforme avanzaba hacia la Luna hasta no verla. Regrese la mirada lentamente hacia el árbol mirando a mi hermana sin apartar la mirada al cielo estrellado, di un pequeño suspiro y camine hacia ella, mis pisadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar pero no pareciera importarle, Susan seguía viendo al cielo con esa mirada inocente. Me sente a su lado viendo al cielo imitando lo que hacia, cambiando mi postura y moviendo las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Hola Susan, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola hermano, bien. Estoy bien hermano. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Susan. He estado bien. Muy bien.

-Me da mucho gusto hermano, me da gusto saber que te ha ido bien en la vida-Susan tomo mi mano con tranquilidad pero cuando me toco la mano sentí un horrible frio en la mano y luego en todo el brazo. Sentía su frialdad calida en todo mi brazo.

-¿Y tu Susan? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Ya sabes, tras tu muerte-Baje la mirada viendo a Susan con aquella sonrisa, pero yo no me sentía de esa misma forma.

-Pues pasaron muchas cosas que no podría describirlas hermano porque. Pues, no se lo que es vivir o morir ya. Solo se que vine a este lugar apenas me despedi de ti y desde entonces. Sigo aquí sentada.

-¿Y como te sientes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Mal? ¿Confusa?

-Alegre-Susan se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia el borde de esta plataforma mirando hacia abajo girando levemente su cuerpo hacia los lados-Desde que llegue a este lugar no he estado tan alegre.

-¿Por qué Susan? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es un lugar hermoso Arturo, se que solo soy los recuerdos de la verdadera Susan que murió esa vez. Se que solo soy su esencia, sus recuerdos pero. No puedo sentirme tan bien por ello, es como si estuviera viva. Y siempre recuerdo toda mi vida, la vida de Susan. Y en todos sus recuerdos tu apareces-Me sentía algo adolorido al verla hablar de espaldas. Aprete un poco los puños mirando su delgada y semi transparente espalda mientras ella observaba el vacio debajo de nosotros.

-Tu no eres lo que una vez fue Susan. Eres Susan, eres mi hermana. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Aquello que vimos hace años, cuando eramos niños. Tienes que recordar aquello que nos cambio para siempre, inclusive te burlaste de ello pero luego me apoyaste. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella princesa de pelaje blanco como la nieve, collar tan brillante y puro como el mismo sol dorado. con un enorme y precioso reino donde seres mágicos y voladores vivian, donde todos podían ser lo que querían sin juicio alguno. Donde su postura, era similar a la de nuestra madre. Inquebrantable ante cualquier problema. Valerosa por cada paso que daba, con la visión de un guerrero pero tacto de una damisela. La Princesa Celestia. ¿Recuerdas eso?-Me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia Susan con ese dolor en mi corazon, dándome cuenta que soy una persona enfermiza al darme cuenta que todo ese tiempo, durante mi niñez y parte de adolescencia, veia al a Princesa Celestia como mi madre. Y ahora que estoy casado con ella e inclusive tuve hijos por ella. Me sentía extraño, enfermo por lo que hice. Pero esas emociones no son nada comparadas ahora, mi hermana esta actuando como yo. Actuando de una forma que ni yo mismo soporto. No me soporto ver a Susan como Arturo. Susan volteo a verme con esa mirada inocente pero aquel gesto natural y lleno de orgullo de un Rey. Mi orgullo.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Fue antes de que las cosas cambiaran para bien, cuando nuestro padre consiguió un buen trabajo y mi madre ganara suerte. Fue en ese entonces cuando nos separamos. Fuimos enviados a otros lugares. Yo me quede en nuestro hogar cuando tu partiste a la gran ciudad a estudiar la universidad y al poco tiempo conociste a la princesa Celestia.

-No Susan, no nos apartamos. YO me aparte, YO me aleje de ti, YO me aleje e nuestra historia, de nuestro pasado. De nuestro amor fraternal. Por eso tu moriste Susan, por eso te olvidaste de que tu eres mi hermana menor, de mi torpe hermana menor, aquella niña que se convirtió en mujer para finalmente morir como una guerrera. Luchaste contra la vida sin mi, luchaste contra toda adversidad mientras yo fui aquel cobarde que huyo de los problemas. Que siempre rechazo tu valentía. Aquel cobarde que seguirá huyendo porque no es capaz de aceptar los problemas, que no es capaz de aceptar las adversidades, que no es mas que una basura en esta vida. Aquel cobarde que busco un reemplazo, busco a una persona que agonizaba tanto como el tomándola como su hermana, tomándola como su reemplazo haciéndole creer que seria una mejor persona. Que seria alguien como mi hermana, Susan-Las fuerzas se me habían escapado rápidamente, perdi el equilibrio cayendo sobre mis rodillas y pude haber golpeado el suelo con el rostro de no ser por Susan, se arrodillo abrazándome fuertemente besándome la mejilla mientras lo hacia. Podia sentir su fría y calida presencia acariciar mi cuerpo roto por dentro, podia sentir como me desquebrajaba poco a poco conforme los recuerdos inundaban mi mente acompañado por la esencia vital de mi hermana.

-Arturo, no tienes la culpa de nada. No eres un cobarde, no eres un villano. No eres nada malo, eres todo lo contrario. Se que cuando yo morí encontraste a Sharon ¿Por qué se esto? Porque yo misma la encontré para ti, porque sabia que deseabas que fuera a ese lugar tan bello y vivido. Porque queria que el torpe de mi hermano cumpliera ese sueño. Que su familia fuera a vivir a ese lugar junto con el y vivir como reyes. Tu quieres lo mejor para todos, tu quieres que los demás sean felices y vivan con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque te cueste la vida lo haras. Porque tu no eres un cobarde, eres un guerrero, eres el campeón. El campeón de mi cuñada Celestia, el Campeon de Equestria, eres el primer humano que se alzo sobre toda una especie de las cenizas, fuiste el primer humano en convertirse en un Rey Digno. No eres un emperador, no eres un Sar, no eres un ministro, Eres un Rey. EL REY ARTURO-Sharon me seguía abrazando a pesar de todo, de aquellos innecesarios intentos de liberarme, de escapar de este dolor, quiero terminar con este dolor-Sharon es un elemento importante para tu vida, es una imagen viva de lo que soy yo. Es alguien que paso por desgracias pero al igual que nosotros. Supo sobrellevar ese dolor hasta el limite y fue cuando tu rompiste sus cadenas. La liberaste de su dolor. Sharon no sabe mucho de mi pero por favor. Cuando la veas, abrázala fuertemente y dile que Susan la quiere mucho. Cuando veas a Celestia, abrázala fuertemente, quítale esa corona y bésala con todo tu amor, cuando veas a tus hermosas hijas, abrazalas fuertemente y diles a cada una de ellas que las amas, que siempre las amaras y que Susan estará con ellas, dentro de sus pequeños e inocentes corazones estare yo cuidándolas de todo peligro. Nunca estarán solas porque su tia Susan estará con ellas.

-Susan, yo. No se como decir todo lo que siento por ti, no encuentro las palabras para poder explicar este vacio que me dejaste. No pude hacer nada mas inútil que encontrar un remplazo para ti, sustituir tu vida.

-¿Inutil Arturo? Le diste una nueva oportunidad a alguien que sufrio mucho tiempo, le diste una nueva vida ¿Acaso ves eso inútil? Es algo bello, ver mi hermano hacer cosas tan bellas por las demás personas. Por favor, no pienses asi y respetate Arturo. Porque si mueres, dejaras muy triste a toda tu familia. Y me pondrás triste. Se que intentaste morir antes para buscar una redención enfermiza pero asi no es hermano. Se feliz, vive feliz. Cuando salgas de aquí, has lo que te pido. No hay peor sufrimiento de una hermana ver a su hermano de esa forma-Deje de sentir el calor de Susan envolver mi cuerpo y poco a poco. Fui perdiendo de vista su cuerpo semi transparente brilloso. Susan dejo de abrazarme arrodillada frente a mi mirandome con esa sonrisa.

-¿Susan? ¿Qué te esta sucediendo? ¿Qué haces?

-Ya puedo partir Arturo, después de pasar una eternidad aquí mi tiempo se a acabado. Es hora de que me marche.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Apenas acabo de llegar.

-Por eso mismo, yo esperaba a que llegaras y pudiéramos hablar como hermanos y ahora que lo hicimos y pudimos hacer las cosas con calma. Puedo ir a dormir eternamente no sin antes darte un regalo-Susan puso su dedo índice en mi pecho iluminándose mi pecho en ese tono azulado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es, un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Tomalo como el regalo de todos tus cumpleaños venideros.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un poco de mi tiempo, ya que yo mori repentinamente no pude usar todo mi tiempo de vida por lo que pienso concedertelo todo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?

-Porque me molesta mucho que mi hermano piense que vivirá poco tiempo. Vamos Arturo, recuerda que una vez nos dijiste que seria milagro si llegabas a los 40 años. Y pues, ya vas a llegar a los 40 y como un seguro de vida te dare unos cuantos años mas.

-Susan. Gracias, pero no-Aparte su dedo de mi pecho bajando la mirada hacia un lado-No quiero vivir mas años de lo que se supone que viviré, no se hasta cuanto llegare pero no quiero prolongarlo, no me gustaría que Celestia me viera como un anciano decrepito que hable irrelevancias como "En mis tiempos esto" "En mis tiempos lo otro" No no, yo no quiero ser un anciano y que mi esposa se mantenga igual de joven y bella.

-Arturo-Susan levanto mi rostro besándome la frente con su característico amor fraternal-Ya es demasiado tarde como para que te pongas asi, ya tienes todos mis años de vida restante. Si no te los daba nunca hubiera estado bien conmigo misma. No seras inmortal, solo seras longevo. Lo hice para que disfrutes mas a tus hijas y a tu esposa. No para hacerte sufrir. Ademas, Luna me lo pidió de favor.

-¿Luna? ¿La princesa Luna?

-Si, mi cuñada Luna. Me pidió que te diera eso porque quiere verte con mi hermana por mucho tiempo y a su hermana igual. No seas tontito.

-¿Cómo? Si Luna no conoce bien este lugar.

-Pero si sabe lo que hay en el. Y desde que apareci en este lugar conversábamos de muchas cosas.

-Por eso me tomo de la mano ese dia que Celestia no me aguantaba.

-Asi es, le dije que tenias miedo de muchas cosas y para que se te pasara el miedo alguien te tenia que llevar de la mano y te distrajera durante el camino para que te relajaras y me alegra que haya funcionado-Susan me sonrio pero no por mucho tiempo, bajo la mirada viendo su cuerpo a medias a causa de su falta de tiempo-Bueno, supongo que aquí me despido hermanito. Me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo, quiero que sepas que estare en donde tu estes y por favor. No hagas idioteces como las de hoy, Celestia estaba furiosa contigo. Habla con ella. Y habla con Shining Armor que ahora es tu mejor amigo en Equestria.

-Lo hare Susan, lo hare. Hare las cosas mejor, por ti. Y no me olvides por favor. Que nos veremos dentro de poco-Acaricie el rostro de mi hermana por ultima vez, ella sonreía alegre mientras que una gran gota recorria su rostro hasta desaparecer en chispas azuladas hacia el infinito. Hasta pronto hermana mia, te quiero mucho. Hasta pronto.

 _Por eso en parte queria que vinieras Arturo, queria que saldaras tus cuentas con tu hermana. Y me da gusto que hagas caso a lo que ella diga ya que, los tiempos oscuros estan sobre Equestria, un mal habita entre nosotros. Este reino esta al borde de la corrupción. Y justo hoy, te diste cuenta que necesitaras mas que valentía para sobrevivir. Hay una vaga posibilidad de que esto no salga. Que yo muera, tus hijas mueran, que toda Equestria perezca ante esto. Que mi hermana no consiga ganar. Y que él, el muerto que vive salga victorioso. Necesitas conseguir mas poder Arturo, no un poder mágico, sino un poder humano. Un apoyo en ti, necesitas a alguien poderoso. Alguien que consiga luchar bajo tus mismos ideales. Que los comparta contigo, usa el Torneo Astral. Haz de ese Torneo un molde para tu guerrero. Consigue de alguien, que aunque efímero sea. Este a tu lado. Porque, tu historia Arturo. Esta a punto de terminar. Tienes poco tiempo para matar a tus demonios. Tienes que matar al Doctor Knives y al Rey Sombra. Tienes que dejarle en claro al Arcangel Figueroa que no eres su enemigo, no eres su némesis, eres alguien que sufre, que ama, que odia, que envidia, que sueña, que respira, eres Arturo. El Rey de Equestria. El segundo Rey, y el mas valeroso, el espíritu de Solar Flare te acompaña, el Espíritu de mi maestro. De nuestro padre, Star Swirl te acompañara en tu camino pecaminoso. Y en las noches, cuando tu descanses, apaciguare tu alma brindándote los mejores sueños. Que no haya nada que lo interrumpa. Porque se lo que es sufrir por alguien mas. Se lo que se siente tener ese vacío, hice cosas malas en mi pasado. Pero quiero hacer un mejor futuro para ti, para mi hermana, para tus hijas, para tu pueblo, y para mi. Ves Arturo, sueña. Sueña hasta el amanecer que yo, la Princesa de la noche. Estare a tu lado, que yo. La Reina de los sueños, hija de la Luna. Estare a tu lado, que la dueña del cosmos y madre de las estrellas. Estare a tu lado, que yo. Princesa de la noche, velare por tus días, que yo. Que duermo despierta, guardare tus sueños. Que yo, La Princesa Luna. Estare a tu lado. Como lo esta mi hermana. Buena suerte Arturo, larga vida al campeón de Equestria, larga vida al humano primigenio, larga vida al legítimo gobernante, larga vida a su magnánima familia, larga vida a la Reina Celestia. Larga vida, Al Rey Arturo._


	41. Chapter 41

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, PERDONEN LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO FUE PORQUE ES DEMASIADO LARGO Y ME TOMO TIEMPO TERMINARLO Y CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS. PERO, EN PARTE ESTO TODAVIA NO HA TERMINADO. YA QUE TAMBIEN HAY QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA QUE ESTO SUCEDE 9 DIAS ANTES DE LA HISTORIA DE REENCARNACION (QUE APENAS TOMA UN PEQUEÑO MINI ARCO DE HISTORIA PARA INTRODUCIR A UN PERSONAJE QUE DARE A RELUCIR EN SU SEGUNDA PARTE) Y PUES REALMENTE HE DE DECIR QUE REENCARNACION VA A 3/4 DE HISTORIA Y MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA APENAS VA A SU MITAD DE HISTORIA. YA QUE FALTAN COMO 5 ARCOS DE HISTORIA PARA FINALIZAR (NO SE ASUSTEN, SABEN QUE MIS ARCOS DE HISTORIA SON COMO D PARTES ADEMAS DE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS QUE SON COMO 25 AUN) Y CUANDO MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA TERMINE, REENCARNACION APENAS IRA EN SU RECTA FINAL Y EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC ESTARA MUY VINCULADO A REENCARNACION ASI QUE NO SE ALARMEN SI VEN A ANGEL EN UN ESTADO MUY CAMBIADO AQUI. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 41: EL OCASO DE LA LUNA; ANTIGUAS PESADILLAS-

Cruce un portal de color azulado, veia con tranquilidad tal escenario. Con una serenidad espiritual. No me sentía con esa mala vibra con la cual estoy acostumbrado a sentir. Era como si Susan me hubiese dado un poco de su chispa. Un poco de su esencia. Retome mi atención hacia mi entorno, mirando aquella escena nocturna repetitiva a la del nexo pero ahora bajo mis pies era una senda hecha de estrellas blancas y plateadas. A los costados de la senda habia una gran infinidad de puertas. De diferentes colores y materiales variados. Luna estaba a mi derecha mirando hacia el frente con su rostro característico y paz. Suspire un poco mirando a Luna con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Ya nos iremos al exterior?

-En un momento Arturo, me gustaría que me ayudases con algo.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que se trata?-Luna comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad en este pasillo de suelo estelar, con la mirada tranquila y paso lento. Yo observaba con tranquilidad este lugar. No lo se, el silencio de este lugar no era incomodo ni asfixiante. Relajaba.

-Ahora lo veras, de momento. Me gustaría conversar con mi cuñado. Si no le molesta claro.

-La verdad no, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras-Luna sonrió conforme avanzábamos en este lugar, veia las puertas con varios letreros en el, habia una infinidad de nombres. Inclusive vi el letrero de Phoenix, ahora que lo pienso. Podria ver lo que sueña ese niño.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotras? Inclusive antes de conocerme sabia de mi, de mi hermana y de Twilight Sparkle.

-Pues ya lo habia mencionado antes Luna. En la Tierra existía un programa llamado My Little Pony. Y en el hablaban mucho de ustedes, de hecho. La historia de la serie se basa mas que nada en ustedes dos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de que hablan de nosotras?

-Pues lo que se conoce aquí también, de que te convertiste en Nightmare Moon porque tenías celos de tu hermana ya que todos los ponys jugaban durante el día y en la noche dormían. Y cuando te convertiste en Nightmare Moon, Celestia te desterró por el bien de Equestria-Luna seguía escuchando atenta conforme nos acercábamos a un destino impreciso. O si es que habia uno en lo particular y yo seguía estando tranquilo viendo las puertas pero. Una fuerte punzada en el corazon me impacto de frente. Era, un recuerdo. Recordé en ese momento como hace muchos años. Mucho antes de conocer tan siquiera a Celestia. Entre los fans de la serie, menospreciaban mucho a Celestia e incluso algunos les molestaba y valoraban mas a Luna. Era algo que detestaba poco en ese entonces, y ahora. Quisiera destruir todo aquel que diga eso de mi esposa.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo?-Regrese la mirada hacia Luna y ella ya se habia detenido en seco mirandome a los ojos serena. Yo movi la cabeza hacia los lados varias veces.

-No, nada. Son cosas infantiles que pasan por mi mente. ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?

-Pues estaba pensando en lo que me contaste ya que, no pensaba que en tu mundo hablaran de nosotras aunque, también. Pensandolo a detalle, nosotros podríamos ser seres imaginarios en tu mundo. Por lo que no me gustaría averiguar que nosotras no existimos en realidad.

-No pienses eso Luna, son cosas que también en la tierra se cree. Que si los humanos somos parte de una Matrix, que todo es el sueño de alguien mas, que en realidad no existimos. Son cosas que ponen en duda la existencia de cada uno de nosotros. Por lo que no vale la pena intentar averiguar eso. Pero ¿Qué mas quiere saber?

-Pues, ya que me aclaraste esa duda. Me gustaría ahora preguntarte yo a ti algo Arturo.

-¿De que se trata Luna?

-Me gustaría que alteraras un recuerdo. El recuerdo de alguien muy especial para mi.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-Entraremos en su subconsciente, le darás ánimos y le enseñaras a luchar.

-Suena algo sencillo pero no entiendo ¿Quién es? ¿Quién tiene un problema asi? Equestria es un lugar pacífico y bello. Suena algo tonto pensar en arreglar eso ahora.

-Si, ahora suena tonto. Pero en el pasado era diferente, ella no sabia luchar. No sabía animarse y por eso. Me convertí en Nightmare Moon, porque ella y yo no sabíamos luchar. Y después de la muerte de alguien muy querido para ella se desencadenaron muchas cosas negativas.

-Ya veo-Baje un poco la mirada, pensando. Intuyendo un poco sus pistas-¿Y de quien se trata? ¿A quien debo de ayudar?

-A mi hermana, a Celestia.

-¿Celestia? Si, ya veo. ¿Y por qué? Pensé que ya habia enmendado todo su pasado.

-Pensaste Arturo, pero. Es un error, desde hace varios meses. Ha pensado mucho en su pasado. Me he fillado que aun se hiere para seguir viendo por su reino. Por seguir viendo por su esposo e hijas, para que el no termine encasillado en un trono todo el tiempo, firmando papel tras papel, viendo rostros de cientos de ponys desconocidos haciendo arreglos de tantos miles que le siguen. De tantos desvelos y madrugares para seguir alzando la mirada con vigor y honor.

-Cuidas mucho a tu hermana Luna. Realmente, no sabia de lo que me estas platicando. Ella, siempre se ha visto alegre, pacifica, inclusive cuando se molesta conmigo. Se ve tan hermosa, y ahora. Que me dices eso, puedo ver. Que ella a sufrido mucho por un Reino desconsiderado. Por un esposo irresponsable y egoísta. Me sorprende mucho, que ella no me odie por todo lo que no he hecho. Por ser lo que soy, un humano.

-Pero, esa es tu virtud Arturo. Tu humanidad, tu humanidad le ha devuelto esa energia que ella tanto anhelaba hace siglos. Tal vez, tu no seas inmortal como ella, como tus hijas o como yo. Pero, tu misma humanidad le ha dado mas de lo que crees. Y aunque mueras dentro de muchos años, esa chispa seguirá dentro de ella. Esa chispa con el nombre de Arturo, el Rey de Equestria.

-Je, me halagas mucho con eso Luna. Aunque, con lo sucedido con Susan, me han hecho darme cuenta que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo. No he hecho lo que un padre haría y he actuado como alguien joven e inmaduro. Ahora soy un Rey Luna-Alce la vista viendo hacia las estrellas brillando con belleza y sincronía con una pequeña sonrisa-Y también soy un padre. No puedo actuar asi, mi vida es tan importante como la tuya, como la de Celestia y la de mis hijas. Y el peso aumenta cuando hablamos de los millones de habitantes que hay en Equestria. Y como esas vidas dependen de todos nosotros, debemos resentir sus perdidas y replantarlas en un mejor mañana, en una energia positiva. Ahora, antes de que me ponga sentimental. Vayamos a por tu hermana y a por mis esposa.

-Adelante entonces-Luna sonrio embellecida y envolvió su cuerno en magia y disparo un pequeño haz de magia a pocos metros de nosotros y se mostro la puerta de Celestia, una bella puerta de color blanco como su pelaje, con un pequeño sol pintado por un costado y el pomo de la puerta era de oro con el ave Fenix grabado en el centro. Era algo diferente a la ultima vez que vine a este lugar-Esa puerta es la entrada a su recuerdo. Una vez que entres, tendras poco tiempo para motivarla de lo contrario. No cambiaras nada y mi hermana seguirá arrastrando sus pecados hasta el ultimo dia de la Tierra.

-Ya veo, ¿Y que recuerdo es?

-Es el dia que murió Solar Flare y su retoño que tenia en su vientre. Un dia después mas bien.

-Oh, eso. Entonces es lógico que este marcada por eso aun. Era su primer hijo y pues, fue asesinado por Sombra.

-Exactamente, adelante Arturo. Que ya amaneció en el exterior y aun tienes que alegrarla por lo sucedido con Shining Armor.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo nombras. ¿Cómo está el?

-Diria que mejor, ahora mismo está soñando con Cadence mientras esta sobre una nube de dulce que dispara rayos laser. Siempre ha tenido sueños muy, peculiares.

-Si, se espera mucho de alguien como el. Esa personalidad es de alguien reprimido de una manera positiva-Camine hacia la puerta con lentitud, conforme me acercaba. Me imaginaba muchas cosas, cosas que me quebrarían el corazón apenas llegar-Por cierto, ¿No me vas a convertir en pony o algo asi? Porque, es raro que me vea como un humano.

-Lo tenia pensado Arturo pero, era mejor que te vea asi como asi, ya que si sale bien dejaras grabado en su subconsciente de que no está sola y tendrá tu valor.

-Pues, adelante. Deséame suerte Luna.

-Tienes toda la suerte de Equestria de tu lado Arturo-Camine con algo mas de rapidez hasta empezar a correr hacia la puerta. Sintiendo con gran intensidad mi corazón palpitar. Pero, no era del cansancio sino, de las emociones que estoy a punto de experimentar y mi cuerpo los esta asimilando de antemano. Menos mal. Cruce la puerta sintiendo de golpe un cambio de temperatura. Un golpe suave y duro a su vez y mis ojos se forzaban para adaptarse en un nuevo ambiente. En un amanecer.

-Bien, si todo esto es el recuerdo de Celestia y lo que me conto de Solar Flare y lo que paso ese día, debo de estar en el bosque Everfree. Pero ¿Dónde podría estar?-Empecé a observar mi entorno, no habia mucho que decir. Solo había demasiados árboles en un matiz anaranjado. Con los cantos de algunas aves adornando el ambiente pero. Este bosque era diferente al de Equestria, al del presente. No tenian esa pinta de que cobraran vida y te asesinaran o algo asi. Comencé a caminar hacia…Donde sea, no se a donde ir. Pasando entre los árboles y arbustos en dirección desconocida con el sol entre las colinas de mi lado izquierdo y con cada paso escuchaba una multitud. Eran gritos y esos gritos tenian energía, energía muy negativa. Continúe mi progreso hasta salir del bosque. A lo lejos, sobre una montaña, pasando un risco con un puente de madera. con algunas casas de madera y piedra. Con una gran multitud de ponys caminando hacia ese castillo. De bloques de piedra y puerta de madera. Y de gran altura. Con gigantescos ventanales y torres. Todos se veian deprimidos hacia ese lugar. Supongo, que ellos aun comparten la desgracia de en aquel entonces la Princesa Celestia-Vamos Arturo, tenemos mucho que hacer-Continúe caminando hacia ese castillo. Caminando sobre el puente de madera, pensando en mi amada esposa, en mi bella Princesa Celestia. Buscando palabras para animarla. Buscando palabras con las cuales pensaba animarla pero, Solar Flare y asi como su hija que no conocí, no sabia que decirle. Sera una tarea difícil, por favor. Ten valor amor mio, que hare lo que sea para que estés bien otra vez.

-¿Supiste como asesinaron al Rey de Equestria?-Empece a escuchar las voces de algunos ponys desde mi lugar, parece que no se han percatado de mi presencia. Todos iban encapuchados y la única forma por la que los podría reconocer por generos eran por sus voces y esta pony era hembra.

-Si, fue de una forma horrible. Atravesaron su pecho con una lanza de cristal.

-Si, lo se. Lo peor es que aun asi alcanzo a herir a la Princesa Celestia y perdió a su bebe por la herida.

-Pobre de ella, debio de haber sido un golpe fuerte para ella.

-Si, lo mejor que podemos hacer. es desearle lo mejor. Y pues, rendirle tributo al Primer Rey de Equestria y a su retoño-Ambas se escuchaban compadecidas conforme avanzaban al castillo y aun podia escuchar esos gritos de dolor y llanto. Pensaba que era de todo este pueblo pero solo los veo decaídos. Puedo suponer que los gritos de dolor son, bueno. Son de mi esposa. La multitud de ponys entraron al castillo y por buena fortuna, o si es que es. Nunca se percataron de mi, estas ponys entraron al castillo cruzando aquellas puertas de madera, voltee a ve hacia el horizonte como el sol estaba en un color anaranjado aun, pero no lo veia ahora como un ocaso. Sino que ahora sentía que emanaba una triste emoción y por cada segundo que pasaba sentía que el sol emanaba una onda de choque mágico casi impercetible de no ser por las nubes que se movían por la onda de choque. Di un pequeño suspiro y regrese la mirada hacia la entrada del castillo y no dude mucho en avanzar hacia el interior del castillo. Cruce la puerta acariciando la puerta con las puntas de mis dedos de mi mano izquierda mirando el interior, el recibidor era muy grande, y tenia demasiados pasillos hacia diferentes partes del castillo y habia varias telas con las figuras de Celestia y Luna a lo largo del recibidor y al fondo estaban las escaleras principales que se dividían en dos alas izquierda y derecha. Todos los ponys hacían reverencia en el recibidor apuntando hacia las escaleras pero no habia nadie en las escaleras, nadie.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen?-Camine hacia el centro pasando por el medio de los ponys en parte, deseando que me vean y asi llamar la atención pero no funciono, me ignoraban y asi me di cuenta que ellos no me pueden ver. Entonces, ¿Cómo me podrá ver Celestia?

-Subditos de Equestria. Temo informarles que mi hermana no se encuentra bien en estos momentos. Por favor, vengan en otro momento-Luna aparecio frente a estos ponys mirándolos con un cierta seriedad, todos los ponys seguían viendo al suelo postrados ignorándola-Por favor, ponys. Mi hremana esta, mal. Lo sucedido hace varias lunas. Fue algo que le afecto demasiado, por favor. Dejenla recomponerse-Luna cambio aquel gesto a uno mas dolido, a uno mas sentimental y entendible. Al no tener respuesta de estos ponys bajo la mirada decepcionada mirando al suelo-Aquel viajero desconocido, que viene de una época muy distante. De un paso hacia el frente-Luna alzo nuevamente la mirada viéndome a los ojos, veia claramente mi reflejo en sus ojos en medio de la sala con estos ponys arrodillados a mi alrededor. Camine hacia Luna pasando entre la multitud hasta estar debajo de ella por las escaleras viéndola a los ojos-Sigueme, viajero del futuro. Si tiene un motivo para estar en este lugar, es mejor que lo haga de una vez-Luna subio las escaleras del lado izquierdo siguiéndola con tranquilidad. no lo se, era extraño que yo me sienta tranquilo.

-¿Luna? ¿Sabes quien soy?

-Desconozco tu nombre y especie, pero. Me resultas familiar.

-¿En serio no sabes quien soy?-Pasamos por los pasillos de este castillo, no era muy diferente al castillo de Canterlot. La única diferencia es que la piedra con la que estaba hecho este castillo era mas oscuro con un tono marron y gris, habia algunos recuadros en las paredes. Y entre ellos, vi el recuadro de Celestia con la melena corta con túnica y los edificios a su alrededor. Se veia reciente, y debe de ser el pueblo que esta detrás del castillo.

-Desconozco quien sea usted viajero. Pero supongo que viene de un lugar muy distante. Y una época al igual.

-¿Cómo sabes que vengo de otra época Luna?

-Lo veo en tus ojos, no se quien seas pero al verte a los ojos y además expides 3 auras mágicos, dos de ellos conocidos; El de mi hermana, y el mio. El otro aura es desconocido. Y si tienes mi aura mágico y el de mi hermana es porque convives mucho con nosotras y eres de total confianza.

-¿Y como es que tu me pudiste ver? Los demás ponys me ignoraban.

-Si mi suposición es correcta, la Luna del futuro te envio al subconsciente de mi hermana para arreglar algo, y por ello. Tuvo que lanzar un hechizo de proteccion para que no difieras con los sueños y recuerdos de los que una vez vivieron. Es por eso que en primer lugar te llevo al Nexo.

-Ya veo, ¿Y Celestia? ¿Dónde esta ella?-Luna bajo un poco la mirada y nuevamente se escucharon los gritos de dolor acompañados de sollozos y agonía. Luna se detuvo mirando el suelo con tristeza mirandome decaída.

-Esta al final del pasillo Arturo, por fortuna de muchos. No pueden escucharla llorar, y algunos pocos podemos hacerlo. Tu, yo y Star Swirl. Que ahora mismo se encuentra en el bosque Everfree, en su habitacion del tiempo.

-Ya veo, asi. Que, Ire solo desde aquí.

-Asi es Arturo, solo hay una puerta asi que no puedes perderte.

-Entiendo-Luna dio media vuelta recomponiéndose poco a poco por cada paso que daba hasta alejarse varios metros de mi-¿Y como supiste mi nombre Luna?

-Ya te lo dije, me di cuenta de todo apenas te vi a los ojos. Y entiendo todo. Por favor Arturo, cuídate mucho de la niebla de la vida negra. Tu aventura en Equestria apenas comienza, te faltan muchos capítulos para terminar. Aprovechalos cada momento.

-Tendre cuidado Luna. Ahora mismo, ire a solucionar esto y enmendar esas cicatrices que dejo el desgraciado de sombra.

-Gracias Arturo-Luna camino hacia el recibidor del castillo asi como comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Celestia, sintiendo con cada paso su dolor y sufrimiento de perder una familia. Tal vez la historia de Solar Flare este vacía y hueca para mi punto de vista pero para Celestia fue mas que real y entera. Continúe caminando escuchando con mas fuerza esas lagrimas con mis pisadas de fondo retumbando en todo el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este y ver la puerta de madera marron con algunos grabados algo irreconocibles para mi. El pomo de la puerta era de oro y plata y no aprecia tener seguro. Di un pequeño suspiro y abri la puerta al mismo tiempo que Celestia sollozo de nuevo y al abrir por completo la puerta ese grito desapareció de golpe, Celestia estaba recostada en el frio suelo de piedra y madera llorando. Su habitación era un desastre, había cientos de libros desperdigados por todo el suelo, la chimenea de su habitación encontrada en el lado derecho habia libros convertidos parcialmente en cenizas, aun podía ver algunas portadas de cuero en un estado físico pero con un color negruzco. El librero de su habitación estaba inclinado hacia por un lado y veía telas de colores varios colgando en la parte superior del librero. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas al igual al balcón de este viendo el cielo anaranjado verse fácilmente desde donde estaba parado, regrese la mirada hacia Celestia decadente, su melena era rosada como el algodón de azúcar con algunas chispas en ella. De igual manera ondulante pero un poco mas corto al de la Celestia del presente, tenia su vientre vendado con algunas gotas con sangre en el y sus caderas por igual, supongo que tuvieron que operarla para arrebatarle su retoño. Gire la vista hacia otro lado con el corazon partido, dios mio. Mi esposa, en un estado tan. Tan decadente. Camine hacia ella con la mirada algo caída y me arrodille en el suelo mirándola de frente llorar desconsoladamente, no sabia como arreglar este dolor. No lo sabia, Luna. ¿Todo esto fue para arreglar el pasado de Celestia o para arruinar mi futuro?

-Celestia, tal vez. No me escuches, tal vez no me veas. Tal vez si lo hagas. Pero, hay algo que te quiero decir. Primero, te amo Celestia. Te amo demasiado, te amo mas que a mi vida, si de mi fuera. Yo estaría para toda la eternidad a tu lado, no me importaría asesinar a Dios con tal de estar siempre a tu lado, mi amor por ti es tan grande que rete a la muerte en un duelo y yo Sali victorioso, luche contra otros humanos para que tu vivieras, para que tu sonrieras en cada amanecer y anochecer, inclusive asesine humanos con tal de cumplir dicha meta, mis manos estan cubiertas de sangre en tu honor. Y ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de ello, no me arrepiento de tener dos vidas sobre mis hombros. Porque se, que lo que hice, fue para alguien mas. Que dentro de ella, tenia tres hermosas hijas que mas adelante. En un futuro muy lejano se convirtieron en hermosas princesas. Dignas de ser hijas de la Reina Celestia, y del Rey Arturo. Mis hijas y tus hijas. Y…-Me detuve en seco, Celestia se veia perdida en el vacio de esta habitacion, sus ojos violetas brillantes ahora estaban opacos y sus lagrimas humedecían todo su rostro y sus sollozos eran lentos y cortantes-Dios mio Celestia. Me rompes el corazon al saber que tu ya tenias una familia en el pasado, me duele saber que yo soy un segundo amor y no el primero. Siempre crei que nuestro amor fue inocente y primerizo pero saber que ya estabas comprometida e incluso saber que era el primer de Equestria, casi me volvió loco. Pero, eso no se compara a nada a lo que siento ahora, me rompes el alma verte de esa forma, preferiría mas verte con Solar Flare a verte asi, preferiría que hubieras estado con Solar Flare hasta el dia que nos conocimos porque aunque no hubiésemos estado juntos al final, me hubiera dado mas gusto saber después que siempre fuiste feliz por el. Por desgracia, no paso asi. Tienes un futuro mas hermoso y brillante, tienes tres hijas, me tienes a mi. No soy el mejor esposo del mundo, soy un imbécil que se deja llevar por su instinto, no soy un excelente padre pero se amar, se apreciar y valorar. Y de ser asi, sacrificaría todo mi amor. mi vida, para que tu luches todos los dias de tu belleza inmortalidad. Porque, tu no tienes una maldición, tienes una bendicion y son tus hijas. Y tu eres la mia.

-Dices palabras muy personales a pesar de que eres un desconocido, pero. Tomare en cuenta lo que dices, y pareces ser alguien honorable con tus palabras-Celestia no volteo a verme, pero. Tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, me sorprendio un poco que me haya respondido con naturalidad y no cuestionando de primeras quien era-Me da gusto saber, que en un futuro conocere a alguien importante en mi vida, me duele mucho haber perdido a Solar Flare y a mi pequeño retoño. Demasiado, y quisiera vengar sus vidas pero. No soy asi, quiero demostrarle a mi pueblo, que aun adolorida. No busco asesinar a nadie, sino. Hacer justicia, y un bien a todos mis hermosos habitantes, a mi preciosa hermana. Y se que esta cicatriz nunca cerrara pero. ¿Sabes algo?

-¿De que se trata?-Celestia se recompuso limpiándose las lagrimas mirandome a los ojos ahora en una posición mas tranquila, estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos mirandome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que todo este sufrimiento tendrá una recompensa en el futuro, tal vez. Tú seas una reencarnación de Solar Flare pero eso es ridículo, tu eres el sucesor de Solar Flare, no uno de vida. Sino de actitud y visión. Y tengo que aceptar que el crimen que hizo Sombra no tiene perdón pero tiene que ser juzgado bajo las leyes de Equestria, y tu. Arturo, seras quien lo juzgue.

-Celestia, yo. Creo que no seria el indicado para esto, porque. Yo me dejo mucho llevar por mis emociones y terminaría asesinándolo en un ataque de ira. Lo siento, tendras que hacerlo tu.

-Si asi lo crees idóneo Arturo, no me opondré.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Lo vi en tus ojos, vi en tus ojos un brillo muy familiar y relajador. Me siento comoda al verte. Y espero conocerte dentro de poco para que me ayudes a liderar este reino Arturo. Espero conocerte y tener esas hijas que tanto compartiste conmigo ahora, sera un camino arduo. Un camino en el que tal vez desfallezca en el camino y pero siempre tenga que al final de todo ese camino recto y oscuro habrá un hermoso amanecer con lo que mas he anhelado y deseado en esta vida. Una hermosa familia, un maravilloso esposo e hijas hermosas como el rocio del amanecer.

-Asi es Celestia-La veia mas positiva en esto, sentía dentro de mi cuerpo. Como la energia mágica de mi cuerpo desaparecia, mire mis manos y estaban desapareciendo rápidamente-Parece que he completado mi tarea Celestia, tengo que volver a mi hogar. Donde te vere nuevamente, tan hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias por el halago Arturo, tu también te ves hermoso. Veo claramente porque me casare contigo. No olvidare tu nombre Arturo. No lo hare.

-Es mejor que lo olvides un poquitín porque no quiero una paradoja, o si es que entra en esto y es mejor que no sepas mucho de mi. Aunque te quiero decir algo-Mi pecho estaba desapareciendo y solo quedaba mi cabeza flotante-No te enojes mucho conmigo cuando noquee a Shining Armor en el entrenamiento, fue sin querer. Porque ese dia parecía que me querias cocinar vivo.

-Je, no lo hare Arturo. Lo prometo, y bueno. Te amo Arturo o te amare.

-Igual yo te amo. No olvides lo que eres, eso te servirá para el futuro. Hasta pronto-Desapareci por completo viendo de ultima vez a una Celestia joven, destruida por completo y perdida sabiendo que de todo lo malo se alzara una nueva Celestia. Maravillosa y brillante como el sol, con la frente en alto. Se que olvidara muchas cosas ya que es un recuerdo de hace miles de años y es mejor que sea asi, ahora mismo estoy en un vórtice rumbo hacia el exterior. Podia ver a lo lejos la salida del mundo de los sueños y recuerdos con una experiencia agradable. Pude ver a Susan de nuevo, pude conocer un poco a mi esposa y conviví de cierta forma con Luna. Y también pude darme cuenta lo estúpido que era y creo que con eso podre seguir adelante con mi corta o larga vida con tranquilidad. Hasta que ese loco de Knives y Sombra aparezcan, es ahí cuando volverán a ver mi lado malo. Solo queda disfrutar las cosas buenas y rechazar las malas.


	42. Chapter 42

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC Y CON UN CAPITULO ALGO MAS TRANQUILO Y COMO EL FIN DE UNA ERA PSICOLOGICA DE UN PERSONAJE COMO TAL. ARTURO VA A MADURAR. SI, MADURAR. ALGO QUE NO HE INCLUIDO EN EL FIC PERO CREO QUE FUE ALGO LOGICO FUE QUE ARTURO ACTUA DE CIERTA FORMA INFANTIL ES PORQUE COMO EL MURIO TENIENDO 26 AÑOS SE PERDIO DE MUCHAS COSAS, ADEMAS DE UN CAMBIO DE ETAPA EN SU VIDA POR LO QUE SI A VECES ACTUABA ASI, O SEGUIRA ACTUANDO ASI. SERA PARA RECOMPONER ESE TIEMPO PERDIDO QUE EL NO ES CAPAZ DE VER, PORQUE ES ALGO INSTINTIVO EN SU MENTALIDAD. EN FIN, ERA ALGO QUE TENIA QUE MENCIONAR. YA DENTRO DE POCO EL FIC LLEGARA AL CAP 50. POR LO QUE SERA EL INICIO DE LA OTRA MITAD DE HISTORIA, DONDE LAS COSAS SERAN UN POQUITIN MAS SERIAS. NO SERIAS EN EL AMBITO DE QUE HABRA COMBATES Y COSAS ASI. SINO QUE ARTURO VERA COSAS QUE DEBERIA DE VER. COMO SER AHORA SI COMO REPRESENTANTE DE EQUESTRIA Y UN POCO MENOS COMO PADRE. TODO ESTO PARTE DE SU EVOLUCION EN SU VIDA. SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

-CAPITULO 42: FUERZA-

-¿Qué paso Luna? ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?-Me levante lentamente del suelo tallandome los ojos algo cansado, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto las estrellas, de allí en fuera. Todo fue borroso y sin sentido. Luna estaba frente a mi recien bajando la Luna con tranquilidad dándome la espalda.

-Nada, caíste dormido durante la noche. No pensé que estuvieras tan agotado por tus tareas.

-Siento como un mal sabor en la boca, algo amargo y dulce a la vez y mi corazon se siente medio raro. Como si hubiese hecho algo doloroso para mi.

-Podria ser tu consciencia Arturo, ¿Qué es lo que te dice?-Luna me ayudo a levantarme con su magia sin apartar la mirada al cielo bajando lentamente la Luna.

-No lo se, es como si mi orgullo se hubiera echo añicos. Y tenga ganas de, bueno. De llorar.

-¿Qué mas Arturo? ¿Qué es lo que ahonda esa tristeza?

-No lo se, es arrepentimiento, cuando veo esa tristeza. Siento, siento a Susan. Mi hermana.

-¿Algo te dice Arturo?

-No, no me lo dice. Me hace sentirlo. Esa tristeza, me da unas fuerzas de luchar. De luchar por mi mismo, de dar mi valor a los que no lo tienen, de ayudar a Celestia hasta el dia de mi muerte. Y, esa muerte. No sera hasta…No lo se, pero sera en una época muy lekana. Cuando acabe esta era oscura. No entiendo ¿Era oscura? Luna ¿Qué significa eso?-Ella volteo a verme ligeramente pensando en lo que le dije, parece que sabe algo que yo no se.

-No Arturo, no se de que me estas hablando. Pero, si eso es lo que sientes deberías de cuidarte mas aun. Y cuidar a tu familia. Ellas lo son todo para ti.

-¿Mi familia? ¿Quiénes son de mi familia?

-Sharon, mi hermana, Shanalotte, Celeste y Theresa-Camine hacia Luna con un pequeño dolor en el estomago pero era algo soportable. Tenia mi mano en mi estomago acariciándome un poco del dolor.

-¿Nadamas ellas? Estas equivocada Luna-Me detuve a su lado mirando hacia el horizonte, como el sol envuelto ligeramente en un aura mágico se posicionaba en un punto alto-Tu también eres de mi familia. No, no solo tu. Tambien esta Twilight Sparkle, Samael, Phoenix, Krysta, Angelica, aquellas chicas que solo poseen un ala. Inclusive Angel son de mi familia, porque nosotros aquí en Equestria somos una especie al borde de la extinción y lo mejor que podemos hacer. Es cuidarnos entre nosotros.

-¿A pesar de las disputas entre tu y Angel?

-Si, fíjate que si. A pesar de que odie mucho su personalidad. No puedo rechazarlo como un hermano en especie. Y si necesita mi ayuda en algo. Con gusto ayudare, claro. Siempre y cuando no este de remilgoso-Abrace a Luna dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojándola un poco-No lo malinterpretes, lo hago como muestra de afecto.

-Oh, es que en Equestria cuando besas a alguien es una declaración de amor.

-Oh. ¿Qué?-Solte a Luna algo extrañado mirándola sonrojada, ella paso su casco por su mejilla calmándose un poco-Lo siento mucho, no sabia que eso significaba aquí en Equestria.

-No te preocupes Arturo, es ese carisma que te hace especial. Aunque, no quiero desviarte del tema. ¿Qué mas te produce esa sensación?

-Pues. Ahora ya no lo siento pero, me dan unas ganas de hacer algo idiota. No lo se, algo me dice que nada me hara daño. Me siento mas rápido, y agil. ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió Luna? Explicamelo por favor.

-Bien. No queria decírtelo. Pero, tienes la ultima escencia de vida de tu hermana. De Susan, al parecer ella llevaba guardando esa esencia desde que fallecio y fue al Nexo donde hablaste con ella de cosas personales tuyas y al parecer esa esencia. Te hizo un poco mas rápido y resistente a la magia. Claro, también tienes algo de fuerza sobrehumana. Pero no exageres con ello Arturo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dio tales cosas?

-Porque ella desea lo mejor para ti Arturo, siempre lo ha deseado. Desde que fallecio he estado hablando con ella de ello, aunque no pensé que antes fueras muy egoísta. Me suena algo extraño pero, me da alegría verte diferente.

-Hmm…Susan siempre me conocio mejor que yo mismo, espero que Susan este en un mejor lugar.

-Lo esta Arturo, esta en un mejor lugar-Luna toco mi pecho con su casco mirandome a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa-Esta en tu corazon, ella esta ahora dentro de ti. No de la forma tradicional, pero tienes su valentía. Por que sin ofender Arturo, ella fue mas valiente que tu. Ella tuvo lo que a ti te falta entender aun, ella ya supo lo que es sufrir antes de que tu lo supieras. Ella tenia muchos pecados sobre su hombro que ni eran suyos, en cambio. Aprendio a vivir con ellos, mientras que tu luchabas contra un demonio ella lucho contra cientos. Ella tiene secretos aun estando muerta Arturo, secretos y virtudes. Que si sigues teniendo este ritmo de vida, los veras dentro de poco. El Reino de los sueños es algo mas que su palabra. Es la conexión entre los que aun seguimos con vida y los que perecieron en el camino. Pudiste ver a Sharon una ultima vez antes de que su esencia se convirtiera en polvo estelar y fuera una constelación en el cielo de Equestria. Observando siempre a su hermano torpe y egoísta, sino me crees. En las noches, busca aquella estrella, la mas brillante de todas, de color azul plata. Y cuando la veas y sientas como tus miedos desaparecen. Sabras que ella es Susan-Escuche pisadas debajo de nosotros. Luna se asomo por el borde del balcón mirando con atención y regresar a verme de nuevo-Ahora ves Arturo, has lo que tu hermana hubiera deseado.

-¿Y que es lo que ella hubiera deseado?

-Vivir-Luna dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de su habitacion-Ire a desayunar Arturo, mi hermana se encuentra ahí abajo. Atendiendo en la explanada del castillo, tienes dos formas de ir; Puedes tomar el camino largo y llegar tarde a disculparte por lo que sucedió el dia de ayer. O tomar el camino rápido y arriesgado para hacerlo frente a todos tus guardias reales. Frente a Shining Armor y vea lo arrepentido que estas. ¿Qué deseas Arturo? ¿Qué es lo que tu orgullo te dice?-Luna salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, me quede unos segundos mirando la puerta y algo dentro de mi, empezó a latir. Asome la cabeza en el balcón viendo a Celestia caminando hacia un escuadron de guardias reales y frente a ellos estaba Shining Armor con el torax vendado con su característica sonrisa aunque Celestia se seguía viendo algo molesta. No muy lejos habia otro arbusto algo frondoso, o sino demasiado. Era una caída como de 10 Metros y hay una alta posibilidad de que ahora si me rompa algo pero si salgo por la puerta, aunque corra lo mas rápido, no alcanzare a Celestia y a los demás guardias antes de que empiecen con sus labores. Espero que Celestia no vea esto sino ahora si me convertirá en polvo. " _Hazlo, no tengas miedo. Yo cuidare de ti"_ Sin pensarlo, con una confianza y seguridad latentes que no puedo explicar ahora mismo salte del balcón de pie sintiendo la brisa que generaba mi caída y mi cabello levantarse por la velocidad, veia hacia el frente viendo como las cosas desaparecían mientras caia hasta ver las paredes de las demás secciones del castillo hasta que golpee el suelo cayendo de pie. No sentí ningun tipo de dolor o hueso roto. Sino que solo sentí el choque de mis piernas al tocar el suelo " _Ahora ves con mi cuñada a arreglar las cosas tontillo"_

 _-_ Bien, supongo que no me paso nada. Ire a arreglar las cosas con Celestia antes de que me destierre a un lugar raro sin comida y agua-Camine hacia ella viéndola hablar con sus guardias y con Shining armor. Camine hacia ella con una extraña tranquilidad con con ella desapercibida a mis pasos.

-Bien, tras lo sucedido ayer y con la actitud rebelde de mi esposo, de ahora en adelante si mi esposo les pide luchar o algo asi niéguense rotundamente y en caso de que se moleste y amenace díganle que todo viene de mi boca y si tiene algún problema que me lo diga de frente. ¿Entendido?-Los guardias me vieron en silencio mirando hacia todas partes, Shining Armor silvaba moviendo la cabeza aleatoriamente-¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué es lo que les sucede soldados mios?

-Reina, su esposo-Shining Armor me señalo mirando hacia otro lado mientras que Celestia giraba la cabeza poco a poco mirandome a los ojos.

-Hola Celestia.

-Hola Arturo, pensé que estabas durmiendo-Celestia inflo ligeramente el pecho mirandome algo molesta. Suspire un poco mirando hacia Shining Armor, creo que con quien deberia disculparme es con Shining Armor. Y no con ella-¿Sucede algo?

-Si, sucede algo Celestia. Y sucede que yo soy el perfecto idiota para Equestria, que este hermoso lugar no merece alguien como yo. Alguien que hiera a sus súbditos por orgullo y diversión-Camine hacia Shining Armor mirándolo a los ojos y el a mi por igual en silencio-Se que desde que llegue aquí no he sido alguien ejemplar, no he sido aquel Arturo de quien te enamoraste. He cambiado mucho, lo se. Y me siento mal por eso, no me he fijado en lo idiota que me he convertido y lo mal padre que he sido. He tenido muchos llamados del destino para cambiar mi perspectiva pero no he hecho caso. Y aun es tiempo, tengo 36 años de vida, dentro de pocos meses tendre 37 y debo de actuar como tal. No como un niño berrinchudo " _No lo eres hermano, solo estas reprimido"_ Y lo que menos quiero, es. Bueno, si me lo permites. Darme una segunda oportunidad-Me arrodille frente a Shining Armor viendo al suelo-Lo siento mucho Shining Armor, nunca pensé que te llegaría a lastimar, eres un buen guerrero y necesitamos mas como tu para defender este reino.

-No se preocupe por eso Arturo, los accidentes suceden en cualquier momento y se que no lo hizo de mala fe. Usted es alguien increíble Arturo. Pienselo, no cualquiera puede vencer la muerte y seguir aquí. Cuando usted murió la Princesa Celestia en aquel entonces quedo devastada. Usted era su mejor alegría y motivo para seguir aquí, usted es alguien increíble. Pienselo, sabe luchar, es un estratega nato, inteligente. Padre, todo. Usted es el padre que muchos hubieran deseado tener, lo único que le puedo recomendar es que deje de actuar como si usted estuviera hecho de diamante. Porque al igual que todos nosotros. Somos mas que seres vivientes frágiles, lo único que nos puede proteger es nuestra fe y amor. es lo que nos hace fuertes ante los problemas. Mas no inmortales, no como las princesas. Haga usted lo mismo, no sea inmortal. Sea fuerte. Sea mas humano-Celestia coloco su casco sobre mi hombro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro estando aun arrodillado en medio de la explanada.

-Me da gusto saber que no solo tengo un esposo, tengo un humano. Tengo a alguien que es capaz de reconocer sus errores y Arturo, has aceptado tus defectos. Ahora solo queda convertirlos en virtudes. Hace años deje de ser una profesora y me converti en esposa y luego madre. Pero me gustaría empezar a enseñarte, como deberia de ser. No como tu esposa ni como madre, sino como la representante de una especie pacifica, de Equestria.

-¿Y que es lo que me recomendas?-Celestia junto con Shining Armor me ayudaron a levantarme mirando a ambos con simpatía, los demás guardias veian en silencio y tranquilidad la escena. Aunque, es la primera vez que veo a esos guardias con un aspecto agradable y humilde.

-Que podrias convivir con tus hijas para empezar, tus hijas te aman demasiado y también convivir con Sharon. Es una chica magnifica pero no conoce mucho de etiqueta. Y creo recordar a alguien que estudio en una escuela de alta clase en sus años de juventud.

-Podria ser pero. Igual es agotador ya que esas clases de etiqueta no eran mis favoritas pero podría enseñarle otras cosas algo mas. Honestas porque esas clases eran para personas hipócritas y no soy asi.

-Bueno, con tal de que aprenda algo que le ayude en un futuro.

-Bueno, es un inicio-Detrás de Celestia salía Sharon empujada por su sirvienta LovelyWheel y mis hijas; Sharon estaba aun dormida con la saliva goteando en la parte inferior de su labio, Celeste se veia un poco mas motivada al estar despierta comparada a Sharon ya que estaba apoyada sobre Theresa caminando lentamente.

-Buenos dias madre. Buenos dias padre, es un gusto verlos nuevamente-Shanalotte hizo una pequeña reverencia ante nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos dias hijas, ¿Cómo durmieron?

-Muy bien, pasamos una noche tranquila-Theresa se coloco los lentes de armazon rojizo con un pequeño ruby incrustado en una esquina del armazón mirándonos a los ojos-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estan asi de sentimentales?

-Pues estábamos hablando de cosas variadas hija. Un momento. ¿Qué lentes son esos?

-¿Estos? Mi madre me los regalo hace años padre, ¿Por qué?

-Celestia, ¿Esos no son las gafas que te dio Linda el dia que partiste de la Tierra?

-Si, esos son ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen algo de malo?

-No hija, sino que ¿Sabes para que son? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro, esos lentes potencian la magia el doble a lo habitual. Tu hija los utiliza para estudiar.

-Bueno, es que se me hacia raro además de que esos lentes los daba por perdidos. En fin, ¿Qué van a hacer hoy hijas?

-Pues, recien termine mis tareas y no tengo nada que hacer-Theresa se ajustó los lentes con orgullo e inteligencia.

-Sabes padre que yo siempre estoy libre, todo lo que hago lo hago en el preciso momento y estare libre hasta las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Y Celeste? ¿Qué hara ella?

-Según ella estaría entrenando para los Wonderbolts. Pero ya ves-Theresa sacudió a Celeste moviéndose por todos lados con los brazos sueltos-Sigue estando mas muerta que un zombie.

-¿Y Sharon, LovelyWheel?

-La señorita Sharon supuestamente tenia programada una visita al dentista dentro de media hora pero pues. Sigue durmiendo su majestad.

-Hmmm...¿Que podríamos hacer con ellas? Oh, ya se. Celestia. ¿Me das permiso de ser un mal padre por unos segundos? Sera solo por esta vez. ¿Si?-Celestia suspiro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Arturo?

-Eso lo tomo como un si, genial. Shanalotte, Theresa llévense a su hermana y a Sharon al lago mas cercano.

-Entendido padre.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde queda el lago mas cercano?

-Detrás de las montañas padre, a unos 15 minutos a pie.

-Perfecto, también necesito que consigas una cama inflable, una cuerda y que nos tele transporten a todos al lago.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Arturo?

-Algo que hice mucho en la preparatoria, viaje de excursión del '95 al lago cristal. Alguien se durmió en la primera noche y lo llevamos al lago donde lo subimos a una cama inflable y lo dejamos a la mitad del lago hasta el dia siguiente-Tome a Sharon colocándola entre mis brazos viéndola dormir tranquilamente.

-Asi que eras alguien muy desatado Arturo.

-Era peor antes Celestia, pero esta sera la ultima vez que actue asi. Vamos-Shanalotte nos envolvió en un aura mágico a excepción de los guardias quienes veian con tranquilidad y rareza la escena mandándonos al lago detrás de la montaña. Era un campo abierto con hermosos arboles a lo lejos. Por un lado estaba el lago de Canterlot, en el suelo veia restos de madera y si no me equivoco. Vi una piedra con forma de casquillo de bala. ¿Qué? Espero que sea una casualidad al igual que algunos maniquíes a lo lejos. Mejor ni pregunto sino arruinara la diversión. Caminamos hacia el lago y al llegar a un costado Shanalotte materializo con su magia aquella cama inflable y la cuerda-Bien, ponle la cuerda a tu hermana, es para evitar que salga volando. Yo pondré a Sharon sobre la cama.

-¿No crees que es algo excesivo Arturo? Sharon no sabe nada por su condición-Celestia se veia algo preocupada al fijarse en ese detalle antes que yo.

-Cierto, no habia pensado en eso. Hmmm… ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Creo que lo mejor es que me bajes Arturo-Baje la mirada y Sharon me veia algo molesta pero ruborizada-Y por favor, quita tu mano de mi trasero, que no es una sensación agradable tener tu dedo índice _en medio_ -¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que tenia mi dedo en su zona intima? Coño, si que soy distraído. Baje a Sharon al suelo sentándola mirando hacia el frente tomando la falda de su pijama con naturalidad-Dios mio, no puedo creer que ibas a hacer tan tontería. ¿En serio creiste que no escuchaba nada de lo que hablabas?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo supe en el momento que metiste tu dedo en mi cavidad. ¿Tengo que decir el lugar bien?

-Estas molesta.

-No, anda Shanalotte. Pon a Celeste en la cama. Me gustaría ver esa escena, tal vez asi me sienta menos violada uretralmente.

-¿Apoco tenia el dedo en ese lugar?-Empece a reirme burlándome de Sharon provocándola mas.

-Vamos Shanalotte, has lo tuyo.

-Entiendo-Theresa dejo a Celeste sobre la cama y Shanalotte le ato las alas con la cuerda hasta parecer un caparazón de tortuga y envolvió la cama inflable con su magia color guinda y lo dirigió al centro del lago con su hermana menor durmiendo como oso. Un oso bonito y algo feo por las mañanas. Si, eso sono cruel pero no se me otra metáfora-¿Y ahora que sigue padre?

-Despertar a tu hermana-Baje la mirada buscando una piedra hasta que encontré una pequeña, espero poder atinarle a la cama para desinflarla.

-Arturo, tengo dos quejas sobre esto-Arturo inclino su cuello mientras apuntaba de cuclillas hacia la cama con la piedra en mis dedos.

-¿De que se trata Celestia?

-Primero; Me gustaría saber porque Sharon dijo que hiciste tal cosa con. Bueno, con tu dedo y segunda. ¿Estas seguro de esto? Parece peligroso además, hace minutos me prometiste cambiarias tu actitud.

-La primera no la puedo responder con exactitud porque. Soy un idiota. ¿Bien? No me doy cuenta de las cosas que hago hasta que me las dicen…

-Te falta decir que ni las sientes. ¿Verdad cabron?

-Hey, no es para tanto Sharon.

-Jm, adultos-Sharon hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia mi excusa, o quien sabe como lo haya tomado pero me daba risa porque si me pongo a analizar lo que hice creo que donde tenia mi mano no era en ese lugar. sino en su muslo. ¿Qué carajos?

-¿Y la segunda Arturo? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta a eso?

-Pues de que estoy seguro de esto, además. Es la ultima vez que lo pienso hacer antes de tener que hacer ese cambio a mi vida. Creo que seria una mejor forma de dejar atrás aquellos años perdidos con ellas ¿No? Ademas, creo que una vez que salga esto las cosas iran mas tranquilas.

-Oye papá-Theresa se puso en cuclillas mirando a su hermana durmiendo.

-Mande hija, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Creo que Celeste esta despertando. ¿Qué sigue en esto?

-Errr…Terminarla de despertar-me acomode y lance la piedra hacia la cama rebotando por un costado y por suerte perforarla viendo como se desinflaba de poco a poco-¡CELESTE, SE ESTA HUNDIENDO EL BARCO. SALTA!

- _¿Qué?-_ Celeste abrió los ojos de golpe volteando a ver por todas partes, a penas se escuchaba mi voz- _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-_ ¡EN UN HORRIBLE BARCO QUE SE ESTA HUNDIENDO SALTA!

- _¡PAPA! ¡¿QUE HICISTE?!-_ Celeste se veia algo molesta mientras que su hermana gemela reia a carcajadas al verle las muecas que hacia, Sharon en cambio reia un poco mas discreta con su mano en la boca. Shanalotte reia moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y Celestia por igual de una forma extraña; Sutilmente descarada. Interesante- _¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MIS ALAS?! ¡ME VOY A MOJAR TODA!_

 _-_ ¡ESE ES EL CHISTE HIJA, DISFRUTA ESTO QUE CUANDO SALGAS DE AHÍ DEJARE ESTE LADO COMICO!

-¡ _SACAME DE AQUÍ AHORA!-_ La cama inflable perdió todo su aire y Celeste cayo al lago mojándose por completo, todos reíamos alegres viendo como mi hija nadaba hacia la orilla molesta, me levante del suelo al igual que Theresa ayudándola a salir del agua, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me veia con enojo.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Si bien que querias un padre asi de gracioso ¿No?

-¿Crees que es gracioso? Je, si lo es padre. Si lo es-Celeste me abrazo fuertemente sintiendo todo su cuerpo húmedo y de la nada se dejo caer de espaldas sin soltarme cayendo sobre el lago mojándome por completo, lo bueno que no uso celulares ya sino estaría como en aquel entonces de que si mi celular se mojaba, me moria del miedo. Pero son cosas torpes ahora, Sali a flote riendo con mi hija Celeste arrojándome agua, veia a las demás riendo con alegría. Sharon veia con una sonrisa esto. Parece que finalmente se adapto a este estilo de vida tranquilo y pacifista. Aunque, sigo teniendo miedo del Doctor Knives. Espero que esta felicidad dure muchos años y que el nunca aparezca de nuevo.


	43. Chapter 43

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, MAS BIEN. CON EL PROLOGO DE UN ARCO DE HISTORIA. QUE EN SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR UN AMIGO XD QUE CREO QUE ALGUNOS LO CONOCEN PERO ES SKORPION. ME DIO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA EN CONJUNTO CON EL DE REENCARNACION ASI COMO OTROS DETALLES QUE IRE AGREGANDO A LO LARGO DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. Y DONDE VEREMOS COMO ANGEL Y ARTURO LUCHARAN POR LO QUE CREEN CORRECTO EN UN EVENTO QUE PODRIA TERMINAR MAL POR AMBOS XD ASI QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE EPILOGO EN SI. QUE TAMBIEN QUIERO APROVECHARLO PARA CERRAR ALGUNOS ASUNTOS ENTRE SHARON Y ARTURO. YA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS AHORA SI COMO TAL LO QUE ES EL TORNEO ASTRAL Y LAS REGLAS QUE MANEJARAN.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 43: EL AMANECER DEL TORNEO ASTRAL: EL CONSEJO-

-¿Y que haremos hoy en el itinerario Shanalotte?-Estaba sentado en el trono de Celestia mirando al techo con tanto aburrimiento, habían pasado dos largos dias tras aquello. Y no he sabido nada de Angel ni de Twilight. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo, bueno. A Twilight, aun tengo ese problema con Angel por lo que le hizo a mi mano y como hizo sufrir a Twilight.

-Recientemente me han llegado informes de diferentes ciudades de Equestria informándome que ya se han reunido los representantes del torneo astral. Son 6 representantes de las ciudades mas características de Equestria. Ponyville no formara parte del consejo.

-¿Y en que consiste este tal torneo astral? Nunca habia escuchado de ello. ¿Qué se hace o que?

-Es un torneo amistoso que se celebra cada quinientos años y el cual consiste en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo entre los pobladores mas fuertes de Equestria. Esta seria la tercera vez que se celebra tal torneo.

-¿Y que se le da al primer lugar? Porque si dices que es un torneo debe de ser algo increíble ¿No?-Celestia abrió la puerta del trono caminando con tranquilidad. A su lado estaba Sharon siendo empujada por Celeste y Theresa estaba sobre la espalda de Celestia como si fuera su mascota o algo asi. Se veia raro y algo denigrante para su especie. Shanalotte se detuvo en seco mirando a Celestia acercarse con tranquilidad-¿Y que era el premio Shanalotte?

-Bueno, si quieres saber-Shanalotte me dio la espalda mirando hacia las vitrinas con la historia y acontecimientos mas importantes de Equestria. Donde en casi todos estaban Twilight y sus amigas como herorinas-La primera vez que se celebro el torneo hace exactamente mil quinientos años el ganador de tal torneo tendría permitido pasar una noche con la actual gobernante de Equestria-Voltee a ver a Celestia mirándola a los ojos extrañado y ella lo hacia por igual.

-¿Cómo es eso Celestia? ¿Cómo es que al primer lugar se le da la oportunidad de pasar la noche contigo?

-Era muy joven Arturo, además de que fallecio Solar Flare algo en mi mente me dijo que buscara a alguien mas para seguir adelante. Asi que fue asi como hice el torneo en primer lugar, buscar una pareja-Supongo que en parte no me puedo enojar con ella si lo dice de tal forma. Porque pues, yo mismo le dije eso. Celestia se veia muy tranquila a pesar de haber dicho tal cosa.

-Bueno, supongo que no me podre enojar contigo por eso. Y bien ¿Cuándo vendrá el consejo?

-Por Ley Arturo, el Rey no sera capaz de ver al consejo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy mucho para ellos Celestia?

-Se mas humilde Arturo. Y no, es porque cuando arme el reglamento para el Torneo mencione que en caso de que el Rey de Equestria, mi futuro esposo. No tendría poder como tal, sino. Seria un poblador de Equestria mas y para evitar fraudes con el consejo, que digo que ellos diran quien gano y quien perdió. De forma anónima asi que si te interesa participar seras un combatiente mas.

-Pero siguen sin decirme que se le dara al ganador. Ademas, soy humano. Ya viste lo que sucedió con Shining Armor.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy casada contigo. Aquel premio sera quitado de las listas y pasado a los registros de Canterlot. Agregaremos los segundos y terceros puestos. Los cuales iran de lo usado en los juegos olímpicos. Hasta algo resaltador.

-Tenia pensado padre que para el tercer lugar, se le conceda la oportunidad de tener un hogar aquí en Canterlot. Al segundo lugar un trabajo y el hogar aquí en Canterlot junto. Y el primer lugar sera todo lo ya mencionado y pasar varios dias conviviendo con la familia real.

-Pues, eso no suena tan atractivo Shanalotte. En la tierra dan otro tipo de compensaciones por este tipo de torneos. En casi todos los casos dan dinero al primer lugar y un reconocimiento.

-Lo sabemos Arturo pero Equestria es un mundo mas sencillo que el humano. No podemos prometerles dinero a los habitantes. De hacerlo aparecerá la codicia y el egoísmo. Es mejor mantener un equilibrio sano entre todos los habitantes y evitar sentimientos dañinos.

-Celestia tiene razón Arturo, lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir con lo acatado. Ademas, no deberías de quejarte. Si tu participas seras un concursante mas-Sharon se veia igual de calmada con cierto tono de voz arrogante, lo habitual en ella. Y también con un tono confiado y sabio-Ademas, sera interesante verte luchar por tu amada esposa en caso de que ella quiera dar el premio anterior.

-Si, si. Entiendo que mi voz no contara para esto, entonces no queda de otra que participar. Pero con una condición.

-¿Y cual es Arturo?

-Que participe Angel. Quiero a ese mocoso en este tal torneo. Me gustaría darle de golpes para que se enseñe a respetar a sus adultos.

-Eso no suena deportivo Arturo, recuerda que este torneo es para unificar todas las ciudades de Equestria en un punto en especifico. Tu conflicto con Angel Figueroa debe ser ajeno a este evento.

-Lo se Celestia pero aun me debe una mano por lo que hizo. Y aun por lo que le hizo a Twilight esos dias-Me levante del trono estirando mi cuerpo hacia todos lados al igual que la cabeza-¿Y ya tienen donde se hara eso? Porque no he visto nada de motivación en las calles de Canterlot.

-De hecho Arturo, lo pensábamos hacer en el Reino de Cristal.

-¿Reino de Cristal? ¿Con Cadence?

-Exacto Arturo, ya escogimos la cede de los torneos en el Reino de Cristal ya que es el único lugar en el continente que posee un estadio multitareas y es capaz de almacenar a muchos ponys en un solo lugar. Claro, los habitantes del mismo reino de cristal estan siendo invitados de honor por tal generosidad de habernos prestado su coliseo de cristal.

-Entonces ya todo lo tienen preparado. ¿Qué hare yo entonces?

-Dejarnos hablar-Celeste se sento en mi trono recargándose en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas relajándose-En unos minutos vendrán los del consejo y tendremos que escuchar sus aburridas palabras sobre sabiduría y sobre honor y pues. Ya sabes.

-¿Y quien se saldrá de aquí aparte de mi o tendre que irme solo?-Todas cruzaron miradas entre ellas en silencio-Bueno, ya entiendo. Ya me voy yendo-Di media vuelta con calma, no me sentía ni rechazado ni nada asi. O tal ves si, no lo se. Solo me concentraba en otras cosas, como podría ir al comedor a comer un poco o ir a mi habitacion a recostarme un rato. Despertarse todos los dias a las 7 AM es cansado a la larga.

-Deja te acompaño a donde vayas Arturo-Sharon comenzó a avanzar con su silla de ruedas escuchando la rueda rozar con la tela con cierta rapidez. Yo me detuve dando media vuelta mirándola avanzar de poco a poco-Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

-Arrepentirte ¿De que? ¿De que te obligue a hacer algo que no te gusta?

-No es eso, sino que hubiera sido interesante ver como hablan del torneo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte. No es obligatorio que me acompañes-Continuamos caminando con cierta tranquilidad hacia la salida viendo a los guardias resguardar la salida con sus lanzas de madera y punta de acero.

-No gracias, es mejor pasar tiempo de calidad con la persona que me salvo de la soledad. Tal vez, ahora estaría muerta-Sharon y yo salimos de la sala del trono, mi vista se detuvo un poco a ver a Sharon. Ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras el poco viento que entraba de la puerta principal movia cada hebra de su cabello con suavidad. Embelleciéndola mas de la cuenta. En parte quisiera volver a la Tierra para buscarle una pareja. Pero, no creo que lo desee. No de momento-¿Sucede algo?-Sharon se me quedo viendo sosteniendo su cabello por una mano con tranquilidad.

-No nada, sino que se me hace extraño que hables de ese tema ahora que ya estas bien acogida en Equestria.

-Pues para mi no tanto Arturo-Entramos a los pasillos del castillo rumbo al comedor viendo en las paredes recuadros de la historia de Equestria y en su mayoría habia de mi esposa como protagonista en esta cronología inmensa y bella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Apoco no eres feliz en Equestria?-Regrese mi atención a Sharon viéndola con esa misma sonrisa triunfante y vanidosa pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Y decía lo contrario.

-Si, si lo soy. Pero de cierta forma me siento derrotada. Equestria es como un escape menos cobarde que el suicido. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir mal. Que al final de todo, aun escape de la realidad para venir a un lugar como este-Sharon se detuvo en seco viendo como la inercia casi la lanzaba hacia el frente-Voltea hacia otro lado Arturo.

-¿Por qué?-Trate de regresar la mirada hacia el frente pero me lo evito Sharon de cierta forma. Ella dio un salto desde su silla abrazando mi cabeza con todo su cuerpo. sintiendo nuevamente con la cara sus pechos suaves y calidos. Y si, no usa sostén.

-Ahí vienen los consejeros electos para el Torneo Astral. Y es de Ley que no los veas, de verlos tendras que perder tu puesto de Rey y divorciarte de Celestia.

-¿Qué? ¿No es algo excesivo?

-Lo es pero son leyes que ella misma postulo hace siglos-Solo suspire con tranquilidad y me relaje. A pesar de que amo a Celestia y todo lo que es ella pero sentir pechos humanos era algo placentero asi que movi la cabeza hacia los lados con alegría hasta que me solto dejándose caer en la silla de ruedas de brazos cruzados cubriendo sus pechos, y estaba sonrojada y miraba al suelo-Espero te haya gustado restregar tu rostro en mis pechos.

-Diria que no pero estaría mintiendo y tu lo sabrias-Continuemos caminando ignorando que detrás mio estaban los ponys del consejo hablando entre ellos. Y por lo que escuchaba todas eran hembras. Supongo que Celestia quiere un juicio imparcial y femenino ya que en Equestria las hembras no se dejan llevar a veces por sus emociones en eventos como estos. Aun pienso de cierta forma el placer que me dare cuando me afronte contra Angel. O si es que lo llegase a confrontar y asi deshacerme de estas ganas de hacerlo añicos, o sino. Tal ves deba de hacerlo clandestinamente, como se hacia en la Tierra.

-Equestria a Arturo ¿Estas allí?-Sharon me saco de mi supremo pensamiento de destrucción y orgullo, movi la cabeza hacia los lados reaccionando mirándola nuevamente, con ese gesto molesto habitual suyo.

-Si, aquí estoy. Solo que, bueno. Estaba pensando en cosas, cosas de Rey.

-Si claro-Sharon rebuzno con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin fijarme mucho llegamos al jardín del castillo. Miraba hacia el pequeño mirador de mármol y oro donde se veia parcialmente el paisaje de Equestria y los poblados a los costados, Y a lo mas lejano el castillo de Twilight Sparkle-¿Y que pensabas hacer solo?

-Pues pensaba dormir hasta que terminara el consejo.

-Que responsable Arturo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Pues aun recuerdo que cuando te conocí prometiste que pasaríamos tiempo de calidad. Y ya ves que saliste muy cumplidor.

-Lo siento mucho entonces, de querer ser padre y Rey a la vez. De sentirte así pudiste haber _corrido_ a mis brazos-Sharon me hizo una pequeña mueca conforme nos acercábamos al mirador. Me recargue en el barandal mirando hacia el frente y ella se recargo en el barandal colocando su barbilla para apoyarse.

-Realmente ¿Crees que deba de estar en Equestria Arturo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Si, piénsalo. Por como lo dices de juego. Y lo entiendo, pero. Yo soy una paralitica que necesita ayuda de todo mundo, hasta para ir al baño necesito que alguien me levante de la silla y para ducharme también. Tus hijas pueden volar, si en caso de que sucediera un accidente en sus piernas. Ojala y no, pero si lo tuvieran usarían sus alas para volar mientras que yo estoy atada a esta silla de ruedas de por vida, dudo mucho encontrar a alguien con quien casarme y mas sabiendo que soy humana y el pony.

-¿Piensas que no podrá apoyarte?

-No, ¿Qué tal si lo encuentro y cuando lo hagamos me parta a la mitad? No, eso da miedo-Sharon empezó a reírse aunque de cierta forma incomoda. Yo me mantuve en silencio. No queria imaginarme a Sharon teniendo relaciones con un pony macho. Aunque es hipócrita de mi parte no hacerlo cuando he hecho demasiadas cosas con Celestia en su forma Equina-Pero ya, dejando de mis idioteces de lado. Y también las tuyas por favor. Me gustaría saber Arturo. ¿Crees que haya alguien para mi ahí afuera en Equestria?

-A mi no me lo preguntes Sharon, esa pregunta tu sola te lo debes de hacer, y sumar si es que en verdad lo deseas. O solo deseas quedarte en el castillo-Di media vuelta tomando las piernas de Sharon.

-¿Qué haces Arturo?

-Te voy a poner en el barandal como niña chiquita, anda-Ella me abrazo del cuello y en un rápido movimiento la puse en el barandal del mirado sentada y yo de un brinco me senté a su lado pasando mi brazo sobre ella-Ahora si, dime que es lo que sientes.

-Siento vértigo Arturo, le tengo miedo a las alturas y deberías de saberlo por supuesto.

-Eso no Sharon, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas con alguien de compañía? Como yo, ¿Qué te hace pensar al estar conmigo?

-Que me hubiera gustado estar contigo Arturo-Sharon tomo mi mano con la que la estaba abrazando y me beso la mano con cariño-Ya te lo había dicho cuando te conocí, que eras el primer hombre que me trataba como persona, no como un objeto o como alguien menos. Eras el primero que inclusive lloro por mi, y no por si mismo. Se que apenas tengo 20 años y tu 36 pero. De cierta forma, me hubiera encantado estar contigo Arturo.

-¿Algo más? ¿Algo más que tengas que expresar? Aprovecha que estamos solos porque no se cuánto tiempo dure la reunión de mi esposa con aquellas ponys.

-Que, si no fuera por el respeto que le tengo a Celestia y a tus hijas, yo ya hubiera tomado papeles en el asunto y me hubiera metido contigo. Emocionalmente Arturo.

-¿Aun estas enamorada de mi Sharon?-Sharon paso su mejilla izquierda por mi mano acariciándola y en uno de esos momentos sentí una lagrima entre las caricias de Sharon.

-Demasiado Arturo, aunque se que esta mal. Aun lo siento, como te digo. Fuiste el primero que me hizo sentir viva, y de alguien de valor. Y eso, fue lo que me hizo que me enamorara de ti.

-Sabes que esta mal ¿Verdad? Por dos razones-Tal vez una tercera, si se me ocurre otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?-Con mi otra mano voltee lentamente a Sharon viéndola a los ojos, viendo entre sus pupilas miel el brillo azul del cielo de Equestria.

-Primera, yo ya no me puedo separar de Celestia. La amo, la amo demasiado Sharon. No tienes ni idea de los problemas que tengo con ella todos los dias, problemas menores. De especie, si vieras que hay veces que tengo miedo de ella. Por su aspecto, yo la amo demasiado y eso hace que lo ignore pero mentalmente, la sigo viendo como un animal. Un caballo maduro, o madura. Y disculpa que lo diga, pero la ultima vez que tuvimos relaciones fue hace meses. Porque se hizo el momento pero durante lo hacíamos la veia en su aspecto de pony. Y ver tales cosas me hacían dudar si en verdad la amaba. Y eso aun me molestaba mas. Segunda; tu eres alguien mucho menor que yo. Si yo tuviera 20 años tu tendrías 4 años. En ningún momento hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad por la edad. Y tercero; Estoy cansado de que muchas personas y ponys se enamoren de mi. SI con lo de Shanalotte es cansado ahora imagínate que tu. Sharon, a quien adopte como mi hermana sienta por mi. MI HERMANA sienta eso por mi me hace sentir peor aun. Por eso no podemos llegar a nada, y ya escuchaste uno de mis problemas. No quiero terminar diciendo mas cosas que iran empeorando.

-Arturo-Sharon volteo a ver el paisaje de Equestria ahora con cierta tranquilidad emocionalmente. Detrás mio sentía un aura emocional peculiar. Familiar mas bien. Chupe los dientes algo molesto por abrir mi bocota-¿Qué tienes contra Angel Figueroa? ¿Aquel Arcangel del amor?

-¿Angel? ¿Qué tiene Angel?

-Si, porque dias antes. Escuche de Celestia, Shanalotte y Luna que temian que participaran en el Torneo Astral.

-¿Y de que temen?

-De que uno de ustedes muera.

-¿Y por qué uno de nosotros tiene que morir en un combate?

-El Torneo Astral, según en los libros de historia y en el registro de Star Swirl del primer evento menciono que en mil quinientos años. Dos humanos lucharían a muerte. Y solo el que podia volar y luchar con el corazón ganaría ante el humano que lucha por valentía y Honor.

-Supongo que Star Swirl hizo mas cosas que solo un laboratorio improvisado de la humanidad. ¿Y quien crees que gane Sharon? Porque, según la ley de Celestia. Todos tienen la oportunidad de participar. Y yo como su representante tengo que hacerlo, pero Angel no lo es. Es un habitante mas.

-Técnicamente es un príncipe. Porque su novia es Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la amistad. Por lo que lo convierte en un príncipe y representante por igual de Equestria. El príncipe del amor.

-¿No que Cadence tenia ese titulo del amor?

-Lo tiene, pero eso no impide que haya mas con ese nombre. Ademas ella es del Reino de Cristal, otro territorio. Asi que no tiene de malo que lo tenga ¿O si?

-No, para nada. Asi que piensan que lo que puso el loco barbudo en un cuaderno antiguo tendrá validez ahora.

-Tecnicamente si, conociéndote y viendo como es Angel Figueroa es lógico que sucedan cosas asi. Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-Pues, no ser tan duro con Angel entonces. Y pues, reflexionando lo que te dije, no seas tan fría contigo misma. Y no seas tierna cuando estas sola conmigo. Mi esposa, su hermana y mis hijas te aman mucho Sharon como para que pienses que yo soy el único que te trata asi. Tomalo como un consejo, no seas como la terca de mi hija que tiene a un pretendiente en sus narices y muy apenas le hace caso. Me cayo bien el semental para ser. Ser un semental.

-Y antes de hacer algo mas Arturo. ¿Qué te gustaría que sucediera hoy?

-Me gustarían muchas cosas Sharon, siendo franco. Cosas buenas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Primera, me gustaría ver a mi esposa nuevamente. No a Celestia como tal, sino a Celeste. Aquella con la que me case ese hermoso dia, no es que no me guste su versión original pero su versión humana es aun mas bella de lo que es.

-¿Qué mas?

-Pues aun es de mañana, casi medio dia por lo que me gustaría almorzar unos panqueques de zarzamora y unos jugos de manzana y mango importados.

-No pides mucho, vaya. ¿Algo mas?

-Hmmm…Pues, me gustaría recostarme en el pasto con toda mi familia; Luna, Celestia, mis hijas. Y tu claro, pasar un rato abrazados.

-Que cursi, me haras vomitar arcoíris. ¿Algo mas?

-Que todo lo que tu desees se vuelva realidad-Voltee a verla y ella se me quedo viendo fijamente con una gran sorpresa-¿Qué? ¿Querías que pidiera algo mas para mi? Si no soy egoísta. Quiero que hagas algo tu, ah. Y que me apoyes el dia del Torneo, porque supongo que se permitirán las armas ¿No? Y obviamente no me pondrán con los demás ponys. Seria abusar de su tamaño y especie-Senti un cálido abrazo, que me tomo por una gran sorpresa. Eran un par de brazos delgados y de tez blanca con miel. Con unas hermosas uñas con barniz de uñas de diferentes colores entre los cuales estaban el rosa pastel, azul cielo, violeta y amarillo. Y en mi espalda sentía el peso de esta persona sobre mi y me rodeo con sus alas blancas como la nieve y tan grandes como las de Angel. y por un lado se asomo una bella mujer con lápiz labial rosa y me beso en la mejilla portando una hermosa tiara de oro con una pequeña gema violeta en el centro y sus ojos violetas. Sharon sonreía haciéndose a un lado mirando hacia mis espaldas.

-Parece que termino el consejo ¿No es asi Reina Celeste?

-Asi es Sharon, ya acordamos de hacerlo el dia de mañana al medio dia la inauguración y los jueces se encargaran de esparcir la palabra del torneo. Ya mi hija le envio una carta a la Princesa Twilight para notificarle del Torneo y de nuestros deseos de que participe como vocal de los jueces y Angel como participante al ser un representante de otra especie al igual que Arturo-Shanalotte junto con Celeste y Theresa tomaron a Sharon entre sus brazos y la cargaron hacia el cielo y Celestia hizo lo mismo conmigo. O mas bien, Celeste. Sentía la fresca briza de Equestria al igual que el rostro de mi hermosa esposa, su hermoso cabello rubio con un aura multicolor sobre el ondulante-Vamos Arturo, tenemos que ir a celebrar.

-¿Celebrar por el torneo?

-No-Celestia me beso la frente volando hacia Canterlot-Iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Claro que si, hoy es el 31 De Agosto.

-Cierto, desde que vivo aquí ya ni llevo la cuenta de los dias.

-Pero nosotras si Arturo. Felicidades, hoy nació un gran hombre que se convirtió en un perfecto esposo y padre.

-Asi que por eso te sentí cuando estuviste detrás de mi. Cuando usaste tu magia, lo presentí. No lo se pero lo presentí-Celestia solo sonrio con mas intensidad conforme volábamos hacia Canterlot. En su mirada una hermosa chispa dorada y su sonrisa por igual-¿Y Luna? ¿Vendra Luna?

-Claro que vendrá, de hecho. Ella ya esta en el restaurant. Porque iremos a cumplir tus demandas Arturo, como siempre ha sido. Y también sera una forma de relajación ya que mañana apenas amaneciendo debemos de estar partiendo al reino de cristal.

-Y yo que pensaba no dormir, aprovechando que estabas de esa forma-Le guiñe el ojo a mi esposa Celeste y ella se sonrojo un poco conforme volábamos a Canterlot. Pero en una de esas. Mi hija Shanalotte se detuvo en seco quedándose atrás cubriéndose los ojos moviéndose en el aire con dolor. Supongo que esta teniendo una visión del futuro. De rato le dire que me la diga.

Madre mia, estaba. En pánico, en miedo y agonía. Veia odio, ira y lo peor de todo. Muerte, veia a mi madre envuelta en un aura de color negro con verde fosforescente. Con el pecho cicatrizado y su cuerno emanante de un aura mágico maligno. Que aunaba dentro de su mente. Tanta magia negra poseía que sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. Y únicamente se podia distinguir la pequeña iris violeta de sus ojos que brillaba con intensidad y su melena colorida se opacaba con cada segundo hasta que sus colores casi fueran irreconocibles, no podia saber con certeza la posición en la que estaba pero creo yo que estaba arrodillada y tal oscuridad envolvía sus cascos oxidando el oro de sus botas y su collar por igual, la gema violeta de su collar se torno verde esmeralda. Sus ojos comenzaron a emanar un aura violeta al igual que su cuerno. No, no podia ser. Esto, es magia del Rey Sombra, su magia estaba dentro de su cuerpo. pero, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Twilight, también parecía estar en los mismo efectos que mi madre, pero. Sus ojos eran de color verde y con pupilas de reptil. Su cuerno parecía de cristal y sus alas por igual, su Cutiemark era similar pero las estrellas blancas que representaban a cada una de sus amigas estaban oscurecidas. Ambas, compartían el mismo estado maligno. Pero, ¿Qué? Que hace ella aquí, Pense. Que habia muerto también. No podia creer las cosas horribles que veia frente a mi. Mi madre, Twilight Sparkle. Y mi tia Susan, reunidas. Como entes malignos. Mi padre, le espera algo horrible. Al igual que Angel Figueroa. Y si mi padre, no usa la cabeza. Sera cuestión de que alguien muera. Mi madre o mi padre.


	44. Chapter 44

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y COMO SABRAN MUCHOS. VENGO CON LOS ANUNCIOS SEMANALES.**

 **-COMO VERAN, HE ENTRADO A TRABAJAR. YA VAN DOS SEMANAS QUE ENTRE Y COMO HAN VISTO YA NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR MUCHO LOS FICS. YA QUE MIS JORNADAS DE TRABAJO VARIAN DEMASIADO. UNA SEMANA ENTRO A LAS 9 AM Y SALGO A LAS 6 PM Y OTRA A LAS 11:30 Y SALGO HASTA LAS 9 PM. Y POR ESA MISMA RAZON YA NO HE HECHO MUCHO DE LOS FICS. PERO NO PIENSO DETENERME. PERO AHORA LA RUTINA DE LOS FICS CAMBIO. NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR LOS TRES FICS EN UNA SEMANA. ESTA SEMANA FUE DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, LA OTRA SERA DE REENCARNACION Y SI PUEDO SERA DE NEO EQUESTRIA. SINO, SOLO DE ESOS DOS FICS. EN FIN, ESPERO COMPRENDAN ESTO PORQUE ES UN CAMBIO IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA. Y AUNQUE YA NO TENGA TANTO TIEMPO COMO ANTES AUN PIENSO EN ESCRIBIR COMO AHORA. Y ASI EGUIRA SIENDO. ESPERO LES GUSTEN EL CAP DE HOY TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON REENCARNACION.**

-CAPITULO 44: EL TORNEO ASTRAL; INAUGURACION-

No era algo que esperaba como tal, pensaba que el Reino de cristal será más aburrido. O algo más tonto que lo que tengo ahora frente a mis ojos. Parado en la estación de tren a las 5 de la mañana. Viendo como si el sol estuviera reflejándose sobre el edificio, el gigantesco castillo de cristal. Con un centenar de edificios hechos de cristal. Brillantes y de colores hermosos y fuertes. Con una senda de cristal del mismo material. De cierta forma estaba enamorado por este lugar. No veía ningún árbol natural en este lugar. Sino que eran arboles de cristal. Y muy pocos por cierto. Esto me había quitado el sueño que tenía encima quedando maravillado por tal lugar. Increíble.

Estábamos caminando sobre la poca nieve que quedaba hasta el Reino de Cristal. Era una nieve algo extraña, no se sentía como la nieve de la Tierra. Que era fría e inclusive llegaba a lastimar por el frio, aún recuerdo que cuando nevó en la gran ciudad. Cuando era un niño con Susana nos llegamos a quemar por la nieve y nuestra madre nos tuvo que poner encima muchos ungüentos para el ardor. Celestia de igual manera portaba su corona y collar de oro con una naturalidad. Luna de igual manera portaba sus artefactos de plata oscuro. Mis hijas se veían diferentes también; Shanalotte portaba su misma ropa habitual pero ahora resplandecía en algunos toques dorados, el listón carmesí era de oro puro y la túnica de igual manera era de oro y tenía sus ojos descubiertos, Celeste tenía un vestido de color blanco de una pieza con algunos encajes de diamantes y rubíes y Theresa por igual solo que el peinado de Celeste y Theresa cambiaban por una coleta. Y claro, por los lentes de Theresa se diferenciaban. Sharon se veía en un vestido color verde primavera y tenía unas zapatillas blancas y guantes blancos. Sobre su vestido protegiéndola del frio tenía un suéter tejido por Theresa de color azul cielo y un sombrero veraniego de color blanco también. Y yo, pues. Mi ropa habitual, realmente no sé cómo es que esta ropa de Complacer me sirva mucho en un lugar como Equestria. Debería de tener mi propia línea de ropa personal, no sacada de un videojuego.

-Así que este es el Reino de Cristal ¿No, Celestia?

-Así es, uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de todo el continente-Burlonamente hacia mi persona. Yo caminaba sobre el lomo de Celestia. Algo que me avergonzaba un poco.

-Aunque también un lugar que fue marcado por la maldición de Sombra Arturo-Luna estaba de mi lado izquierdo caminando con tranquilidad en la nieve, Celeste volaba sobre Luna, Theresa de mi lado derecho volando.

-¿Qué tipo de maldición sufrió?

-Fueron esclavizados cuando Sombra tomo poder del Reino de cristal, todos fueron obligados a ser parte del ejercito de Sombra y tratar de conquistar toda Equestria. Había sufrimiento, tristeza y agonía. Todo dado por Sombra, hasta que Tía y yo llegamos a tratar de salvarlos pero en un acto cobarde Sombra desterró todo el Reino de Cristal durante mil años-Ya estábamos lo suficiente cerca del territorio del reino de cristal viendo como los árboles que había se acrecentaban y veía más fauna en su territorio. Era algo hermoso.

-Entonces, ¿Hará algo así de cobarde cuando me toque enfrentarme a él?-Celestia volteo a ver a Luna y ella a Celestia y ambas bajaron ligeramente la mirada.

-Tal vez Arturo, uno nunca sabe. Pero, si te enfrentas a él. Y si las palabras de FeatherHope son verídicas. El Rey Sombra está cerca del Reino de Cristal. Aun más al norte de aquí. Cerca del Reino de Yakyakistan.

-Y no podemos ir a buscarlo ¿Verdad?

-¿y para que buscarlo Arturo?-Celestia volteo a verme mirándome algo consternada, sus ojos tenían esa chispa preocupante que me mortificaba mucho. Y más verla así-¿Qué ganarías haciéndolo precipitadamente? Ahora estamos a punto de hacer un evento muy grande en Equestria. Cada 500 años lo podemos celebrar, pero si el representante Máximo de Equestria no está. No tiene caso hacer tal cosa, además. Te perderías el evento de tus hijas.

-¿Evento? ¿Apoco lucharan?

-Todo es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños Arturo-Sharon comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada al frente, entramos a penas al reino de cristal y la nieve desapareció de golpe, y no se sentía como si fuera invierno. Sino verano. Seria aún más impresionante este lugar, de no ser porque aún es de noche pero si había ponis. Unos cuantos ponis caminaban hacia lugares variados y lo increíble era que todos eran de cristal. Sí que se tomaron muy enserio eso de la palabra cristal-Y tus hijas harán algo que tu ni te has percatado por lo loco que has sido con el tema del Rey Sombra y el Doctor Knives.

-Podría ser que me deje llevar pero lo hago con el bien de todos. No quiero que esos locos conquisten Equestria-Continuamos caminando y andando hacia los ponis de cristal. Aunque me pregunto si son en verdad de cristal. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los empuja? ¿Se romperían? Seria algo cruel pero seria entretenido.

-Buenos días, pequeño pony de cristal-Celestia se detuvo y bajo el cuerpo hacia un pony que rondaba por las calles con naturalidad y fue llamado la atención por tal gran presencia de mi esposa que hizo una reverencia apenas viéndola y viéndonos a todos-¿Esta la princesa Cadence en estos momentos?

-Claro que si su alteza, ella está en el castillo y los está esperando con gusto.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, vamos queridas-Celestia se reincorporo y continuamos caminando dejando atrás el pony de cristal que retomo su camino con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cómo es que ese pony común y corriente supo decirte todo eso?

-Es que todos los ponis de cristal están conectados Arturo, sino. Observa a tu alrededor y me dices que es lo que ves-Hice caso a lo que me pidió Celestia y comencé a ver a mi alrededor, casas de un piso, de dos pisos. Hechos de cristal algunas tiendas con comida, postes de luz, a los mismos ponis. Algunos conversaban entre ellos y otros nos veían con una sonrisa. Como si supieran que ya habíamos llegado-No lo sé, la verdad. Solo los veo felices y ya.

-Todos los ponis del Reino de cristal están conectados entre sí. Ellos comparten un lazo en particular que los demás no poseemos. Aquel pony supo decirnos que Cadence nos esperaba gustosa en el castillo fue porque ella nos vio llegar desde la sala de su trono.

-Ya veo, necesitamos unos de estos para Canterlot, sería una mensajería instantánea-Celestia empezó a reír con cierta modestia ante otro mal chiste mío hasta llegar al castillo. O bueno, a la base del castillo. El centro era un gigantesco arco de cristal sostenido por 4 puntas de cristal y el centro había un gigantesco corazón de cristal girando con rapidez brillando en un aura azul. Eso me suena demasiado. Bastante, este corazón de cristal me llamaba la atención demasiado. Y también el lugar por cierto. Creo que si lo vi, en el capítulo de la serie que ya no recuerdo ahora. Pero, me daba un cierto vacío recordar nuevamente que mi vida en otro universo es solo una simple fantasía para entretener niños y adultos. Podría ser inclusive una diversión para alguien mayor. En fin, del fondo de este espacio apareció una pony de pelaje rosado, con una melena bien cuidada y bien coloreada con colores brillantes, violeta oscuro, rosas y amarillo opaco. Con unas alas rosadas pero con las plumas violetas. Era Cadence. Se nos acercó con una sonrisa grata y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Lamento haberlos citado desde muy temprano Reina Celestia, Rey Arturo-Cadence hizo una leve referencia.

-No es molestia Princesa Cadence. Es un placer venir al Reino de Cristal-Celestia se porto formal ante esto, Celeste y Theresa volaban cerca del corazón de cristal. Shanalotte estaba a mi lado al igual que Sharon mirando la plática en silencio.

-¿Y cómo le ha caído el viaje Arturo?

-Cansado, mucho sueño. Y quisiera que hubiera sido mas tarde. Pero, al ver este lugar todo se me fue, es un lugar muy esplendido. Diria que demasiado-Cadence sonrio viéndome fijamente y yo veia hacia varias partes del área del corazon de cristal.

-Muchas gracias Arturo por el halago, en verdad es bueno escuchar eso de usted. Sabiendo que usted prefiere dormir. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estan listos?

-¿Listos? ¿Para que?

-En una hora empezaremos con la ceremonia del Torneo Astral, donde ustedes darán unas palabras de aliento a todos los participantes y hablaran del reglamento.

-Si, antes de eso. Me gustaría leer las reglas del torneo Astral y algunos detalles varios.

-¿Cómo de que detalles Arturo?

-Primero que nada, quiero saber ¿Cómo es que salio esto de la nada? No tengo ni idea sobre el torneo Astral o algo similar. ¿Cómo es que termine siendo un luchador o algo asi? Y necesito algo para inculcarme eso, además. Necesito ver otras cosas. Como el premio al primer lugar, y conocer a los demás participantes.

-Tranquilo Arturo, el Torneo Astral no es de un dia, es de varios dias. Dos o tres Dias, en el que tu conviviras con los participantes. Porque Arturo-Celestia coloco su casco sobre mi hombro mirando hacia el frente-Pasaras esos dos dias en un campamento dentro del coliseo de cristal.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Como escuchaste Arturo, después de dar la inauguración Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste darán los nombres de los participantes y los repartirán en casas de campaña de dos ponys. Pero como tu y Angel Figueroa son los únicos humanos que participaran. Dos exactamente, tu ya estas asignado para pasar estos dos dias con el.

-¿Y por qué haces tal cosa?-Estaba empezando a enfurecerme, todo esto paso tan rápido, nadie me pregunto nada, solo lo hicieron por hacerlo. Y me molesta mucho esas cosas-No pienso pasar dos dias con un niño inmaduro.

-Y yo no pienso pasar dos dias con un anciano que se cree guerrero-Esa voz, voltee detrás mio viendo a Angel Figueroa con ambos brazos en sus bolsillos viéndome con una sonrisa, mostrando sus alas con cierta autoridad, y con el venían todos sus amigos; Samael estaba de su lado derecho al igual que Phoenix, Twilight Sparkle del lado izquierdo junto con Krysta. Detrás, Angelica, con Ultra y Violeta en cada hombro, Violeta tenia entre sus brazos a Spike quien dormia con mucha calma con una garra en el aire y las demás ponys quienes tenian su equipaje para estos dias. A ellas si les dijeron lo que duraría el Torneo Astral-Supongo que llegamos a tiempo ¿No es verdad Twilight?

-Si Angel, aunque llegamos atrasados por dos minutos-Twilight avanzo hacia nosotros ignorándonos parcialmente yendo directo con Cadence a abrazarla fuertemente-Es un gusto volverte a ver Cadence.

-A mi también Twilight, y siempre tan puntual como siempre-Ambas se abrazaron por pocos segundos hasta cortar el abrazo, para esos pocos segundos el grupo de Angel estaba a mi lado derecho con Angel mas cerca de lo que deberia de estar-Me da gusto ver a ambos grupos aquí, de igual manera pienso explicarles un poco como serán las cosas, porque Angel y Arturo desconocen mucho del Torneo Astral. ¿No es verdad?

-Exacto-Angel y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, yo voltee a verlo y el bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Explicanos un poco sobre esto Princesa Cadence-Samael se asomo entre su grupo con cierto interés, ignorando demasiado mi conflicto con Angel-Que aun no tengo claro sobre el torneo Astral.

-Muy bien entonces, sera un placer-Cadence sonrio gustosa mirándonos a todos por igual, Theresa y Celeste estaban sobre el lomo de Celestia con cierto aburrimiento mirando a Cadence, Shanalotte tenia su pequeño diario con una pluma guinda en su mano lista para anotar lo mas importante-El Torneo Astral busca unificar a los pueblos de toda Equestria, y en este torneo se busca juntar a toda cantidad de habitantes posibles para ir creciendo esa unión. Desde Yakyakistan que esta mas al norte hasta las montañas Macintosh. Donde habitan los Buffalos. Desde Vanhoover que esta muy al Oeste hasta Griffonstone al Muy Este. Y estos primeros y últimos participaran esta ocasión. Y todo gracias a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas-Twilight se ruborizo por el halago de Cadence, he de decir que Twilight hace un buen trabajo como princesa de la amistad pero se ve opacada por Angel. Y demasiado-Y con el Torneo Astral buscamos unificar todos los lugares, no en base de combates. Sino para un objetivo deportista. Y unido. Por esa misma razón pasaran esos dias en casas de campaña para quitarles esas cadenas que los alejan de ser mejores ponys, grifos o personas-Cadence me miro a mi y a Angel con una sonrisa, el y yo cruzamos miradas algo molestos. Esa simpatía como que no me gusta mucho, y menos que crean que Angel y yo somos iguales. Obviamente soy mejor que el-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna duda?

-Si Cadence, aun me gustaría leerlo por mi cuenta, agradezco tu explicación pero preferiría leerlo-Cadence me miro ahora con cierta tristeza por mi enojo. Y era notoria.

-Oh bueno, esta bien Rey Arturo. Si gusta leerlo, lo guiare a el. Vamos, pasen-Cadence se reincorporo un poco con una pequeña sonrisa dando media vuelta hacia la base del castillo. Todos le seguimos detrás en silencio. Todos sabíamos que si Angel mencionaba algo, causaría un conflicto. Y seria muy pero muy fuera de lo que busca Cadence, Entramos todos al castillo viendo igual un gran pasillo. Gigantezco pasillo de cristal, con una alfombra rosada y de vista suave. Las puertas de color azul turquesa con toques cristalinos. Y la parte superior brillante en un color blanco. Supongo que eso blanco es la iluminación y tomando en cuenta que todo es de cristal, son candelabros pero de cristal transparente que ni siquiera se nota por tanto color. Angel veia con cierto asombro, igual yo. Pero de cierta forma mas cohibida. Como si no quisiera dar a ver mi ignorancia.

-Es un gran castillo Cadence, no imaginaba que habría otro castillo de cristal en Equestria-Angel pasaba su mano por las paredes de cristal, exactamente todas las puntas de sus dedos en la pared de cristal-Es un castillo impresionante y bello.

-Muchas gracias por el halago Angel, y si. Es un impresionante castillo. Aunque su pasado haya sido ensuciado por la presencia de Sombra-Eso es algo que veo muy entendible. El Rey Sombra todo lo que toca lo convierte en caos y destrucción. Y voy a evitar que haga eso de nuevo. Cadence doblo por un pasillo hacia la derecha entrando a la primera puerta de este pasillo-Aquí esta Arturo, la biblioteca del Castillo. Es aquí donde usted encontrara respuesta a sus dudas-Me pare a un lado de Cadence mirando la gigantesca sala, tanto la pared izquierda como la derecha estaba inundada de libros. Y no eran paredes mas bien, eran estantes de 5 metros de altura. Y al fondo habia un pedestal para leer libros pero hasta esa distancia estaba llena de libros. Y tenia tres pisos de altura, podia ver las pasarelas de cristal a los lados de los estantes de libros de cuero-¿Gustaria quedarse solo a leer? Del lado izquierdo esta la historia del Reino de Cristal, hechos históricos y detalles variados, en el segundo nivel hay temas popurrí, comidas típicas, cuentos, fabulas y fantasia. Asi como leyendas del Reino de Cristal, del lado derecho tiene lo que en si usted busca, celebraciones oficiales asi como tratados de comercio y de especie. Algo añadido por la presencia suya y la de Angel Figueroa.

-Yo me quedare con mi padre-Shanalotte dio un paso al frente con tranquilidad teniendo ambos brazos detrás suyo-Si gustan ustedes pueden terminar de hacer el rápido recorrido. Cuando llegue el momento usare varios hechizos para vestir a mi padre y llevarlo rápidamente al coliseo de cristal.

-Esta bien Princesa Shanalotte-Cadence sonrio y dio media vuelta, los demás veian el interior con sorpresa, a excepción de Twilight y sus amgas. Tal vez ya estuvieron aquí-Si vamos por el mismos pasillo podremos llegar a la guardería real, recien incorporada por el nacimiento de Flurry Heart. Mi hija-Cadence cerro la puerta con una sonrisa. yo me quede algo concentrado por lo ultimo que ¿Dijo que tenia una hija? Ya luego vere eso de su hija. Pero ¿Por qué coños no me dijo Shining Armor que tenia una hija?

-Encontre el libro que buscas padre-Shanalotte me tomo de la mano, baje un poco la vista viéndola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que me veas con esa sonrisa, no cambiare de opinión a lo que te dije hija. Tienes que cambiar de perspectiva-Shanalotte dejo esa sonrisa de lado y me solto de la mano caminando hacia el pedestal de cristal.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que sigo deseando?

-Porque eres mi hija, mi deber es saber lo que te molesta y lo que te gusta. Y se que yo estoy en lo segundo-Camine detrás de ella mirando estos libros coloridos, delgados y gruesos con cierto interés. Viendo los nombres de estos libros en los lomos de letra dorada aunque un libro venia de otro color y la letra era diferente " _La maldición del Rey Solar"_ Curioso, supongo que es una fabula. Tambien vi otro libro cercano, familiar. Con la letra de Celestia en el, de portada marron con un texto muy familiar también " _Mi vida con Celeste; El nacimiento de las tres princesas del querer"_ Supongo que esta Celestia hizo mas libros con títulos diferentes. Aunque ¿Qué es eso de las princesas del querer? ¿Seran mis hijas como tal?

-Entonces ¿Sabes porque estoy con esta emoción extraña y particular?

-Si, porque me besaste dos veces-Shanalotte dejo caer el libro cuando dije mi oración y sus hombros se tensaron, es igual que su madre. Me acerque lentamente tomándola de los hombros y me asome sobre su hombro derecho-Y se muy bien que quieres hacerlo una tecera vez ¿No es verdad?-Shanalotte me veia con su ojo dorado algo ruborizada. Me acerque un poco mas a su oreja casi sintiendo su calor corporal-Anda Shanalotte, haz algo que tu cuerpo te diga. Dejate llevar por tus emociones-Ella comenzó a sudar, vi una gota gorda de sudor pasar por un lado de su oreja y con mi dedo índice lo limpie con suavidad y me aleje de golpe con una pequeña palmada en la espalda-Pero no conmigo, busca a alguien mas. Sabes, es extraño ver que tu hija se excite por su padre. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿16? Estas en edad para buscar a alguien mas que a tu anciano padre. Anda, léeme lo que dice el libro por favor-Shanalotte cerro los ojos mirandome de lado suspirando un poco con algo mas de calma.

-Muy bien padre, escuchare lo que pides. Y ahora mismo leere lo que quiere escuchar-Shanalotte estaba cohibida por lo que le dije, o tal vez esperaba que cumpliera sus deseos o tal vez que no queria que la orillara a ellos-El Torneo Astral es un hecho que se hace cada 500 años con el fin de unificar Equestria tras el fallecimiento de Solar Flare en cascos del Rey Sombra. Celestia comenzó con esto, deseando evitar a toda costa mas muerte en base a ponys que entraron a la discordia y odio. El Torneo Astral además sumar tal valor de unión y solidaridad también busca recompensar a aquellos luchadores valerosos con recompensas geniales y asombrosas. Como lo que habia mencionado antes en nuestro hogar padre. Pero tras que mi madre y tu se casaron se cambio tal cosa y las pasadas recompensas se quedaran en los registros.

-¿Y que hay de Sombra entonces? ¿Sabemos algo de Sombra?-Shanalotte cerro el libro por un centro y con su magia tomo otro libro desde la parte superior de los estantes. En una portada negra con algunas escrituras de oro marchitas con el tiempo y la portada y el lomo dañado por las polillas.

-Este libro contiene solo pequeñas ascuas de la historia de Sombra, el resto. Queda en el olvido-Shanalotte abrió el viejo libro soltando polvo y restos de papel en el aire.

-Pues dime lo importante, que ya tengo que arreglarme para la ceremonia.

-Esta bien padre-Shanalotte paso la mano sobre la hoja del libro con lentitud- _Sir LightingSombra. Caballero de la vieja guardia real del Reino de Cristal. Hace mas de 11 mil años. Hmmm…_

-¿Qué sucede Shanalotte?

-Muchas partes del libro estan incompletas. Como si alguien las hubiera destruido.

-¿Y no puedes restaurarlo?

-No, porque el libro fue dañado por magia. Magia negra.

-¿Y que puedes encontrar entonces?

-Solo eso-Shanalotte continuaba pasando la mano sobre el libro, viendo ahora su interior dañado, garras. Emanando un brillo azulado, suspiro un poco cerrando el libro-Por lo visto, el Rey Sombra vio esto y lo daño de cierta forma para que nadie supiera su pasado. Pero por lo que intuyo. Es que el era un caballero de la antigua guardia de cristal.

-Eso ya es algo, pero para poderle dar un final necesito saber mas. En fin, vámonos-DI media vuelta hacia la salida pero con cada paso sentía un cambio en mi cuerpo, veia el pantalón de tela marron cambio de color a uno blanco con toques dorados. El cinto de cuero marron cambio a uno de oro y la tela azul que cubria la mitad de mi cadera se torno blanca y en el centro mostro la CutieMark de Celestia. El pequeño chaleco negro cambio a un color azul celeste y aparecio sobre mi cabeza mi corona de oro con un gigantezco Ruby en el centro-Pudiste haberme pedido que me quedara de pie, asi al menos no me sentiría incomodo al ver como mi ropa cambia ¿No crees?

-Pudo haber sido mas fácil padre pero eso le quitaría la diversión-Shanalotte se me emparejo y nos teletransporto hacia el balcón del castillo. Si, si era el balcón del castillo de cristal. Era muy pero muy algo, podia ver todo el Reino de cristal y toda la lejanía con claridad. Y por debajo, los ponys de cristal. Veia a todos los ponys de cierta forma brillar. Todos brillaban con cierta emoción alegre. A mi lado izquierdo estaba Celestia con Twilight Sparkle, del derecho Luna con mis hijas. Sentía una agradable esencia mágica. Es extraño, lo podia sentir con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza. De cierta forma, me sentía cautivado. Cautivado de ver a tantos ponys de cristal reunidos en un solo lugar. en una hora tan temprana, en el que hablare y denotare mi autoridad en otro lugar. No estoy nervioso, estoy orgulloso. Y aun mas orgulloso por ver el amanecer en este lugar tan alto e increíble. No existía el frio en este lugar.

-Adelante Arturo, todos esperan tu habla-Celeste se hizo a un lado bajando ligeramente la cabeza, infle el pecho y camine en silencio hacia el borde. Donde hablare por Canterlot, por mis habitantes, por mi familia. Y no usare un discurso vacio, usare el corazon.

- _Buenos amaneceres a todos los ponys de cristal, habitantes del gran Reino de cristal. Yo, El Rey Arturo. Maxima autoridad del Reino de Equestria. Estoy gustoso estar aquí, con mi amada Reina, mi cuñada; La princesa de la noche y Mis amadas hijas. Y he de decir, honestamente. Que esto me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia lo que trataba este hermoso evento pero me informe-_ Y me informe un poco ciendo franco. No se porque- _Y vi que es un evento para la unión. No solo de un pueblo, sino de muchos. Buscamos unir en base de competencia de fuerza. No para ver quien es mejor uno del otro, sino para darnos a ver como un pueblo unido, que entre nosotros habita la fuerza y la unión. Somos todos parte de esta unión y lo daremos a ver ante todo el mundo. ¡TODOS SOMOS PONYS, TODOS SOMOS UNIÓN. TODOS SOMOS EQUESTRIA!-_ Todos los ponys empezaron a aplaudir usando sus cascos apenas los podia ver pero podia sentir las vibraciones de sus pequeños golpes en conjunto y la energia mágica recorre todo el castillo y por mi espina vertebral. Dios, era increíble. El suelo brillo desde el extremo hasta el centro, viendo como se formaba la punta de un copo de nieve. Un gigantezco copo de nieve. Y el cielo se empezó a iluminar en un aura dorado viendo a lo lejos como se asomaba el sol desde las lejanas montañas. Acompañando en un festin de colores. Shanalotte aplaudia educadamente, Cadence por igual. Twilight aun mas, tal vez en si no esperaba algo como lo que dije hoy. Pero, de ahora en adelante. Demostrare que la especie humana es digna de dar un buen espectáculo, que soy digno para ser un Rey.


	45. Chapter 45

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. SABRAN ALGUNAS EXPLICACIONES DE MI PARTE;**

 **-ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR TAL AUSENCIA. MAS QUE NADA FUE POR FALTA DE INTERNET, ADEMAS DE QUE ME TENGO QUE REINCOPORPORARME AL CICLO NATURAL DE ESCRIBIR. TRAS EL TRABAJO Y COSAS ASI. POR LO QUE ME TOMO ALGUNOS DIAS ADAPTARME NUEVAMENTE A ESTO.**

 **-EN ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA, LE DARE ALGO DE PREFERENCIA EN FECHAS A ARTURO SOBRE ANGEL, LOS CAPS DE ARTURO SALDRAN LOS SABADOS Y LOS DE ANGEL LOS DOMINGOS. DURANTE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. YA TERMINANDO VOLVEREMOS AL MISMO HORARIO. DESPUES, TODO SERA LO HABITUAL. AUNQUE HE DE AVISARLES QUE PARA QUE RETOMARE NEO EQUESTRIA ANTES DE TERMINAR EL ARCO. ADEMAS, ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA SOLO ES DE SOLO ES PARA ARTURO, PARA LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL SON CAPITULOS NORMALES. EN CASO DE QUE VEAN ALGO DE NARRACION DIFERENTE AL DE ARTURO.**

 **SI TODO SALE BIEN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TENDREMOS LOS CAPITULOS SEMANALES QUE TANTA COSTUMBRE SE HA HECHO, EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

 ***ESTO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR LO PONDRE EN REENCARNACION YA QUE ES CASI LO MISMO QUE TENGO QUE DEBO DE DECIR EN LO OTRO, ADEMAS ASI AHORRO TIEMPO XD**

* * *

-CAPITULO 45: EL TORNEO ASTRAL; ALIADOS TEMPORALES-

Era algo simple de explicar mi situación actual, una historia corta, muy corta. Demasiado corta; Todo empezó después de que di el discurso, todos aplaudían pero después de eso. Me di cuenta que había unos que no se veían animados con mis palabras y mucho menos con mi presencia, ¿Quiénes eran? Los grifos, aquellas aves extrañas con diferente parte de animal que ni se cuáles eran, no distinguía y ni me importaban. Ambos vestían de forma vanidosa y orgullo. Había uno de ellos, similar al conde que nos visitó en Canterlot hace meses pero su pelaje era negro y el pecho plumeado de color gris con manchas doradas en él y ojos color esmeralda. Junto a el otro grifo de misma estatura y detalles similares solo que el portaba una toalla de ejercicio encima, de color blanco con unas franjas azules en los bordes.

-Buenos Días, _Su majestad-_ Este grifo dio una reverencia burlona. Lo podía ver en su pose a medio inclinar y su garra derecha estaba mal doblada. Y me veía fijamente a los ojos con esa vanidad.

-Muy buenos días…

-Sir Siegmundo. Su alteza-El tono de voz de este grifo era algo agudo y molesto. Como si cada vez que hablara un cristal se rompiera. Me pregunto si un pony de cristal se rompió en pedazos por su horrible voz.

-Sí, Siegmundo.

-Sir Siegmundo su alteza. No lo olvide por favor-Voltee a ver a Celestia quien estaba a mi lado izquierdo y veía con cierta sorpresa la actitud altanera de este grifo. Menos mal que mis hijas no estaban aquí. Estaban en el centro del coliseo de cristal. Nosotros estábamos en la entrada, donde todos los ponys y diferentes especies caminaban; Inclusive vi cebras, no me acordaba que existía la especie aquí. En fin, menos mal. Que mis hijas no estaban aquí porque si les faltaba el respeto lo golpearía tan fuerte que su horrible pico saldría volando hecho pedazos.

-Sí, Sir Siegmundo. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Vengo a presentarle a mi sobrino y aprendiz. Sir Casius. Campeón de lucha grecogrifo de GriffinStone-¿Greco Grifo? ¿Qué es eso? Lo primero me suena, Tal vez. Si, Grecorromana. Ya veo, por su fisiología y sus garras les permite hacer tal arte marcial desnuda de la antigua roma.

-Interesante, bueno. Si nos disculpan. Tenemos asuntos que atender-Ignore su hipocresía y camine por un lado suyo junto con Celestia que entendía mi indiferencia. Pero una garra me detuvo. Me sostuvo del brazo y me apretaba con fuerza. Su fuerza era similar al de un adolescente de 16 años que estudiaba Karate. Demasiada analogía. Voltee ligeramente viendo al grifo ese. Sir Casius no sé qué viéndome con cierto enojo.

-Que descortés su alteza. Ignorar así a su contrincante en el evento. ¿Qué clase de Rey es usted?-Sonreí y baje un poco la mirada viendo a Sir Siegmundo y con mi mano libre me pase la mano por la frente-¿De qué se ríe?

-No, nada. Solo que me da risa su falsa amistad. Ya he tratado antes con su especie y sé que son muy aristocráticos y orgullosos. Avariciosos también. Sé que su objetivo más que nada es ganar dinero. ¿O no? Si ganan, cuantos bits pedirán. ¿100 mil? ¿200 mil? ¿Un millón? Eso dejaría a Equestria en un horrible desequilibrio económico por décadas. A mí no me engaña Siegmundo. No soy de arcilla ni porcelana-Agarre el antebrazo del grifo y comencé a apretarlo con fuerza. Podía ver como su gruesa piel se doblaba poco a poco-Dígame algo Siegmundo, ¿Cuánto es en kilogramos la fuerza máxima que su especie puede ejercer?

-¿Qué? ¿Fuerza? Bueno, si-Se veía algo intimidado por mi actitud rebelde. Prometí que me comportaría de ahora en adelante. Que actuaría como un Rey sabio pero en serio. Estas especies me hacen perder la cabeza-Anda, dígame. ¿Cuánto es? O no me haga decirle primero con pruebas cuanta fuerza ejerce el ser humano.

-25 Kilogramos-el otro grifo rompió el silencio con dolor, mirándome con odio y agonía, veía las gotas de sudor pasar por su pelaje mientras seguía apretando su brazo-25 kilogramos su alteza.

-Interesante-Solté al grifo y él me soltó consecuente sosteniendo su garra con dolor. Regrese a mi posición normal caminando hacia el frente junto con Celestia, estando nerviosa por mi actitud-Déjeme decirle Casius y Siegmundo. Que el ser humano puede ejercer una fuerza equivalente a los 80 Kilogramos. Y lo suyo no es nada, si viene a participar de buena fe, adelante. Y con mucho gusto lo recibiremos y participaremos deportivamente. Pero si viene con una actitud altanera y orgullosa. Déjeme decirle que allá adentro, hay otro ser humano y su fuerza es equivalente a 14 millones de humanos. Y eso es corto. Demasiado cortó. Porque ni yo, se cuanta fuerza posee. Vámonos Celestia, esposa mía. Tenemos que ver el sorteo. Aunque, bueno. Ya sabes con quien me tocara-Camine hacia el interior de los pasillos del coliseo. Unos largos pasillos de cristal violeta y azulado semi transparente. Dejando atrás al Sir no sé qué con su sobrino. Que sé que habrá más personajes en su interior buscando algo para codiciar o algo ya codician y lo desean y no descarto que también busquen a mis hijas para cumplir sus horribles actos.

-Arturo, creo que no hiciste bien en hacer eso. Pudiste haber causado un conflicto político. No podemos hacer nada hasta que las cornetas del torneo inicien.

-Lo siento mucho Celestia. Pero ellos empezaron, tampoco podía dejar que actuaran hipócritamente en un evento que busca la honestidad, el valor y la unión. No lo contrario sino ¿Qué sería de este evento?-Celestia guardo un poco de silencio pensando en lo que dije. Veía como sus ojos se movían rápidamente analizando todo.

-Tienes razón Arturo, hay veces que olvido que inclusive Equestria posee habitantes que desean el mal. Por lo más pobre que sea su deseo, existe la codicia.

-Así es, por cierto. Cuida a nuestras hijas. Que no tomen un papel más importante que haga que se hagan ver.

-Oh, eso-Celestia alzo la mirada y comenzó a sudar. Y a lo lejos podía ver la luz blanca del coliseo-Lo siento mucho Arturo, parece que no pensé en eso anteriormente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Celestia? ¿Por qué estas sudando?-Terminamos de cruzar el largo pasillo viendo en el primer plano a mis hijas, Celeste, Theresa, Sharon e inclusive Shanalotte. Si, Shanalotte. Las cuatro portaban un uniforme de porrista. Tenían una pequeña camisa sin mangas y una falda corta. Estaba sobre sus rodillas la bastilla de su falda y unos tenis blancos con calcetas blancas largas. Las 4 usaban coletas y una de ellas estaba apenada que se trataba de cubrir el cuerpo con sus brazos y halar de su falda para que cubriera lo que no se puede cubrir. En el pecho tenían la bandera de Equestria en un fondo de rombo y en la parte inferior de eso en letras doradas venia mi nombre. Voltee a ver a Celestia molesto pero era demasiado tarde. Ella era ahora Celeste y portaba también el uniforme. Le quedaba chico en la parte del pecho. Podía ver dos botones salir en la parte de sus pechos. Solo moví la cabeza hacia los lados molesto-Así que este es el _regalo_ que me iban a dar. Esperaba algo más, no sé. Educado y menos lascivo.

-¿Te gusta padre? Lo hicimos nosotras 2 y con ayuda de Phoenix claro-Theresa se me acerco corriendo dando una vuelta sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-suspire al mismo tiempo que exprese mi entendimiento. Al fondo podía ver a Phoenix con un uniforme casi similar pero con una franja dorada recorrer su pecho al igual que Krysta, Angélica, Ultra y Violeta. Todas tenían pompones y veía a Angel y a Samael apenados con esto. Ni siquiera menciono a Twilight que estando a 50 metros al fondo podía ver que hervía en celos-ni modo de decirles que se lo quiten ahora mismo pero. ¿Por qué tu Sharon? Tú no eres así. Tú eres más reservada con tu ropa y forma de ser.

-Pues se veía divertido Arturo, y quería participar. Todos lo hacían ¿Por qué yo no?-Moví la cabeza hacia los lados con la mano en mi frente. Pero me detuve al sentir muchas miradas frías, llenas de envidia y molestia. Voltee ahora a mis lados viendo a mis _Súbditos_ y a otros que ni de Equestria eran. Había muchos grifos minotauros, y pegasos, unicornios y terrestres. Y de los ponys habían pocas mujeres ¿Acaso ahí estaba CloudChaser? La veía a lo lejos con un minotauro y este minotauro hacia muchas flexiones con los brazos y tenía a varias ponys a sus lados y les daba gorras y una que otra cosa barata. También vi a Fluttershy hablando con él y tenía una gorra de color verde limón con unos pequeños cuernos a los lados. Pero en sí, todos me veían con envidia. Muchos ponys odian verme ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso en realidad Equestria oculta algo cruel, algo que la humanidad dejo ver desde hace milenios atrás? Muchos ponys emanaban cierta energía negativa. A excepción de las ponys hembras. Ellas hacían otras cosas. Como estar con ese minotauro.

-Así que muchos han corrompido este hermoso evento-Mire fijamente al paisaje algo intimidante. El hermoso pasto trataba de opacar esa negatividad pero era superior. Era inevitable. Ellos deseaban algo que a mí no me agradaría.

-¿También lo has visto verdad, Arturo?-Celeste, mi esposa se asomó mirando también el paisaje negativo. Viendo hasta las gradas y el palco real. Donde veía los 4 tronos. Uno lavanda para el de Twilight, uno dorado para Celestia, uno plateado para Luna y uno rosado para Cadence. Y debajo de eso estaban las gradas de cristal amplias y de hermoso ver. Y en la parte más cercana, muy pero muy cerca. En el primer nivel estaba un listón rojo afelpado que tenía un cartel en medio que decía "Apartado" eran como 5 metros de grada apartadas y de la segunda grada también. Ya imagino quienes estarán ahí sentados.

-Buenos días a todos los participantes. Y familiares de ellos-Cadence apareció de su trono hablando con bondad e inocencia, no ha de esperar ver estas cosas que ya nos percatamos de ello. Shanalotte no se daba cuenta por la vergüenza que pasaba. Desventaja de tener sus emociones de vuelta pero ya vera dentro de poco las ventajas, claro. Si es que deja de pensar en mí de una forma enfermiza-Hoy es el primer día de los tres días. Y los cuales consistirán en diferentes formas de combate, la primera. Es la demostración, la cual consiste en un combate limpio entre el Rey de Equestria y el guardián de Equestria-Angel apareció de la nada dándome varias palmadas en el hombro pero, no de una forma de burla o de superioridad. Sino, una de ánimo. Yo le sonreí gustoso por tal acción. Parece que será una lucha deportiva y vio también que había energías negativas-En la cual lucharan por 5 Minutos demostrando sus fortalezas y dar a entender que Equestria está en buenos cascos. Ahora mismo les daré el itinerario del combate y los modos de combate-Cadence proyecto mágicamente una gigantesca hoja de color blanco con diferentes palabras escritas. En ella, cada oración de la lista iniciaba con un signo de más "+"

 _Los futuros combates de dividirán en 7 modos, los cuales varían en combates cerrados a combates con objetivo. Todo combate durara 5 Minutos y se harán de forma aleatoria. Y los participantes por igual. Lo cual tienen prohibido rotundamente usar armas letales, únicamente sus cascos/Garras/Pezuñas/Manos. Todo golpe con las patas traseras están permitidas pero está prohibido en zonas vitales. (Zonas genitales, mamarias, cuello y cabeza) A no ser que sea por accidente. En caso de lesión grave se descalificara al causante de tal herida. Inclusive a los máximos exponentes de Equestria. Con el fin de mantener un espíritu deportivo se darán pequeñas recompensas a los ganadores y motivaciones espirituales para proseguir con el combate. A continuación se mostrara la lista de modos de juego con sus variantes. Van de combates uno contra uno hasta en equipos. Únicamente de 2 personas y está prohibido la unión clandestina entre participantes;_

 _*Combate de inauguración entre el Rey de Equestria y el Guardian de Equestria._

 _+Combates 1 vs 1; Modalidad simple, la cual consiste en combates personales entre dos combatientes. Uno luchando contra el otro con el fin de dejar incapacitado al otro. En esta modalidad de combate esta permitido usar artes marciales, magia y en caso de ser pegaso volar pero esta prohibido mantener el vuelo por mas de 30 segundos. La magia solo esta permitida para defensa y no para la ofensiva._

 _+Combates 2 vs 2; Combates de equipos por los integrantes a punto de seleccionar. En este modo también se hara un sorteo por igual para ver si sera un combate regular o por objetivo. Mayormente de objetivo._

 _+Combate todos contra todos. 4 Luchadores; Combate libre de casi todas las reglas ya impuestas. Mayormente sera de un participante por especie. En especial el humano._

 _+Rey de la colina 4 Luchadores; Similar al combate contra todos únicamente sera una colina mágica que se moverá de forma aleatoria de cada parte del campo y tiene consigo diferentes bonificaciones, resistencia al daño, velocidad y de sanación. Dura 10 segundos cada colina y dura dos minutos este evento._

 _+Bola Loca. 12 Luchadores; Una esfera de cristal mágico la cual se lanzara desde el trono de la princesa anfitriona al aire y el objetivo es sostener la esfera de cristal el tiempo suficiente. La esfera dura 10 segundos en las manos del portador y se destruye. Su polvo trae una recuperación temporal al ultimo portador._

 _+Bola Loca 2 vs 2; Lo similar al anterior modo pero con dos equipos de dos combatientes. También esta permitido el combate para arrebatar la esfera._

 _*Combate de cierre, El Rey de Equestria contra El Guardián de Equestria._

Tras ello, después de que dieran los modos de combate, después de dar el sorteo de aliados y enemigos. Estaba frente a frente con el perfecto luchador y el mejor humano que ha existido. Cubierto de lodo y golpes en brazos y piernas. Rasguños accidentales en el rostro y parte de sus brazos, uñas llenas de lodo, pasto y gis. Con todo el cabello desalineado, lleno de pasto. Sin usar su magia divina que lo hacía ver como un monstruo. Un demonio para mi vida. No había rastro notorio en su sucio cuerpo. Sus alas no existían en su cuerpo temporal. Todo estaba apartado, ni su armadura. La armadura que el posee casi todo el tiempo. Aquella armadura dorada estaba vacía emanante de un aura dorado en las gradas cuidada por Phoenix, y esa armadura burlonamente tenia forma de corazón, sus hombreras amplias y puntiagudas con forma de uña eran la parte superior del corazón, encorvadas en unos 60 grados. El peto que tenía unas alas de ave Fénix grabadas en el centro y este peto justamente era el centro, sus botas eran la parte inferior del corazón y sus alas. Unidas al peto en la parte trasera con una exposición bella y envidiable. Veía las franjas doradas, rojizas y violetas que poseía al estar extendidas hacia los lados. Y lo que fue el guardián del amor y de la amistad, estaba el humano quien vivió hace años. Mucho antes de ser lo que es ahora. Antes de ser el Arcángel Nova, era Angel Figueroa. Un humano común y corriente. Y sin tanto artilugio. Éramos casi de la misma estatura. Por uno centímetros. Ambos estábamos sostenidos de las manos frente a frente tratando de empujar el uno con el otro cubiertos de lodo, golpes y pasto. Nos veíamos con una sonrisa de gusto y desahogo.

-¿Qué sucede con tu confianza Angel? ¿Acaso sin tu maravillosa armadura no eres capaz de derrotar a un viejo anciano como yo?-Angel chisto con esa sonrisa escuchando los gritos de todos los espectadores, y de los televidentes. Si es que se puede llamar así ya que estábamos rodeados por gigantescas pantallas mágicas que mostraban diferentes partes de Equestria. Podía reconocer muchos lugares porque ya los he visto antes o por la serie de televisión. Manehattan, Applelooosa, Ponyville, Canterlot y el interior del castillo viendo a todos los guardias ver como luchaba con demasiado interés y podía sentir sus ánimos y una proyección muy aparte, más pequeña y emanaba un aura dorado que los otros no hacían. Y en él una mujer sentada en un trono de piedra. No veía su rostro ya que lo tenía cubierto con un velo blanco y la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba oscurecido pero veía su pasión por el combate. ¿Quién sería?

-No me subestimes Arturo, puede que sin mi armadura sea un humano común y corriente, de huesos frágiles y de fácil destrucción pero por dentro sigo siendo el Guardián de Equestria, y he aprendido demasiadas cosas y he visto demasiadas. Y solo ha sido por una fracción de mi vida-Angel sonrió orgullosos conforme varios mechones de cabello caían hacia el frente cubriendo parcialmente su ojo izquierdo-Y te lo he de demostrar Arturo, que la magia no lo es todo en mi vida-Angel me dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que perdiera fuerzas en las manos y lo soltara pero no el a mí, no en mi brazo izquierdo y consecuente me dio una patada en el lateral de la rodilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y sentir un dolor entumecedor en la rodilla. Sintiendo como si me la quisiera arrancar, caí de espaldas viendo hacia el techo de cristal del coliseo viendo por un lado la torre de cristal del Reino pero la sombra de Angel llamo nuevamente mi atención y estaba sobre mí. A dos metros sobre mi girando en el aire con la pierna derecha extendida girando hacia mí por un lado. Era rápido, era ágil. Era Angel Figueroa. Reaccione por instinto rodando hacia un lado viendo toda mi vista dando vueltas sintiendo en la cara el largo y suave pasto y me detuve a varios metros viendo hacia Angel, como caía a suelo con el talón derecho de frente haciendo un ligero agujero en la tierra levantando un poco el pasto y algo de lodo manchando su pie desnudo y parte de su pantalón. Alzo poco a poco la vista extendiendo los brazos sin apartar el talón de su posición. Doblo ligeramente su pierna izquierda y los brazos mirándome de frente con su cabello hacia el frente cubriendo casi ambos ojos. En una posición de cisne-¿Acaso no tienes algo que decirme Arturo? ¿Algo motivador o algo retador?-Me levante poco a poco sosteniendo mi rodilla con una mano con una sonrisa, inhale una gran cantidad de aire y recobre mi postura. Brazo izquierdo con la palma abierta y el brazo derecho por detrás con el puño cerrado. Flexionando ligeramente mis piernas.

-Me agrada que seas así, quiero verte luchar. Demuestra que me equivoco en todo lo que he dicho y pensado, demuestra que eres todo lo contrario a lo que creo en ti. Demuéstrame que defenderás Equestria. Demuéstrame que cuidaras de sus habitantes, demuestra que defenderás a mi esposa e hijas. Que defenderás esta hermosa tierra cuando yo ya no esté aquí con ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-Angel bajo un poco los brazos perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio, una chispa movió mi cuerpo y corrí hacia el mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Grave error Angel Figueroa. Grave error-Corrí con gran prisa y un poco de desesperación hacia el viendo como lentamente se concentraba en mi corriendo. Abrí ambas manos y a los cuantos pasos tome su cabeza envolviéndola en mis brazos y me deje caer aprovechando mi velocidad colocando mis pies de frente y su cabeza debajo de mi cuerpo. Casi lo mismo que le hice a Shining Armor esa vez que luche contra él. ¿Dónde estará ahora? caímos con fuerza sobre la tierra escuchando como su cabeza chocaba contra el pasto. Solo será un pequeño entumecimiento y aturdimiento. No pasara a mayores. Eso creo, me levante del suelo limpiándome el lodo y del pantalón y los brazos con algo de calma ya que mi enemigo temporal estaba en el suelo sin aire y con un aturdimiento fuerte que lo paralizaba-No debes dejar que algo tan pequeño te distraiga cuando estés luchando, eso podría causarte la muerte. Menos mal que esto es tierra suave, porque de haber sido concreto, acero o cristal te hubiera roto el cráneo y hubieras muerto de una fractura craneal-Me centre un poco hacia las gradas mirando como los ponys, centauros, cebras y los grifos aullaban mi nombre con emoción pero un pequeño grupo de humanos y pony gritaban otra cosa _"¡Eso es Trampa!"_ y ese pequeño grupo era Phoenix, Krysta, Angélica y Twilight y Twilight se veía demasiado molesta. Parece que el respeto y educación hacia el Rey se olvida cuando se es un deporte como este. Aunque, me demore demasiado de la cuenta. Lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que cometí un grave error. Tanto que me costara mucho. Sentí una fuerte presión en el estómago, baje la mirada con una impresionante sorpresa viendo un par de brazos llenas de lodo tomar mi estómago y envolverme en una presión increíble. Alce la vista volteando a ver a mi atacante lleno de lodo, con un pequeño chorro de sangre pasar por su frente y lentamente por su nariz y gotear con lentitud manchando mi ropa y el suelo puro e inocente-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sigues de pie?

-Cuando luchas con seres con magia titánica, contra seres que te han arrancado las alas y disparado en el corazón con balas mágicas, uno se va haciendo resistente a muchas cosas Arturo. Y siendo franco, es una fortaleza que ambos compartimos porque es una sorpresa que también hayas soportado mucho. Espero con ansias nuestro último enfrentamiento-Angel me levanto del suelo sin soltarme escuchando sus gemidos de dolor y esfuerzo-Te mostrare lo que el guardián de Equestria tiene para el Rey. Espero que así me acepte como tal y no como un parasito. Mi magia no es lo que me motiva dar el siguiente paso hacia el futuro, no es mi estatuto de Guardián, ni es la armadura ni el familiar que poseo. Sino el amor que tengo hacia Twilight Sparkle, Soy el Guardián del amor y de la amistad. Y ella es la princesa, soy su campeón. He pasado por demasiadas cosas que no creerías Arturo, me gustaría contártelas pero eres terco. No quieres reconocer que todos podemos vivir en armonía. Que podemos vivir juntos, no como humanos. Sino como Equestrianos. Esa motivación es la que me hace luchar contra titanes de la maldad, lo que me ha sacado del borde de la muerte. Es ese amor que mueve mi cuerpo. ¿Qué moverá el tuyo? No lo sé, pero espero que con esto veas al guardián de Equestria. Te enseñare quien soy.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Angel?-Con esto, se dará como finalizado el combate de iniciación del Torneo Astral, un combate amistoso en la cual Angel ha ganado. Solo quedaba esperar a que el me dejara casi inconsciente. Era inútil tratar de liberarme, imposible más bien, por la forma que me tomo desprevenido, su cabeza esta en medio de mi espalda y no podía golpearlo con los codos y no podría hacerle nada ya.

-Ya verás Arturo-Angel se dejó caer de espaldas conmigo más arriba de él sintiendo como toda mi vista se invertía gravemente viendo las miradas de sorpresa de todos. Viendo con miedo, y otros con alegría. Esos malditos grifos hipócritas. De pronto, mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente la tierra sintiendo como mi cuello tronaba varias veces doblándose hacia dentro junto con mi cabeza sintiendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo, mi sangre y mi voluntad de seguir caer sobre mi cabeza viendo a Angel encorvado por el movimiento que hizo. ¿Era la Suplex Alemana? No lo sé, no quiero pensar mucho ahora. Me soltó poco a poco dejando caer el resto de mi cuerpo caer golpeando nuevamente la tierra pero ahora sin sentir nada. Todo era borroso y tanta era mi aturdimiento que todo lo que escuchaba era con eco-Anda Arturo, levántate. Aún queda un minuto para que termine el combate. Sino lo haces yo ganare el combate y estaré mas cerca de demostrar que soy mejor que tu-Aun estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperarme pero era muy lento. Apenas pude escuchar sus retadoras palabras-¿No pensaras contradecirme acaso?

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Déjame dar un respiro-Junte todas mis fuerzas y voluntades y me levante del suelo apoyándome sobre mi rodilla izquierda inhalando mucho aire. Buscando reincorporarme por tal impacto-Ahora si ya pienso decirte algo. O mejor de rato.

-Así me agrada Arturo, que demuestres quien eres. Fue un gran combate demostrativo. Lleno de bondad y deportivismo-Angel me tomo del brazo alzándolo en el aire al mismo tiempo que sonaron las trompetas de oro y cristal anunciando el final del combate. El final del inicio. Escuche los gritos de motivación de todos los presentes, de mi esposa. De mis hijas y de la familia de Angel. Motivándome a reincorporarme. Angel estaba sonriendo mirando hacia todas partes conmigo a su lado-Si hubieras luchado de verdad Arturo, seguramente me hubieras derrotado.

-¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?

-Claro, por la forma de que luchaste. No eras muy agresivo como contaban los demás, Shining Armor me explico un poco que eras demasiado agresivo y dejabas pocas ventanas desprotegidas y me dijo también que casi lo dejas en un estado vegetativo. También dicen que ese momento, los guardias, claro. Midieron tu fuerza en los brazos y ese momento alcanzaste los 120 Kilogramos de fuerza. Eso es como si un martillo cayera de tan solo 15 metros. Es demasiada fuerza para una persona común y corriente. Me da gusto que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado por un evento como este. Aunque solo sea de momento-lentamente recobraba mis sentidos percatándome que avanzábamos hacia un costado del coliseo. Hacia donde estaba mi familia y la de Angel aplaudiendo con alegría y emoción por nuestro combate. Donde había unas pequeñas bancas con un par de médicos esperando por nosotros. Toda Equestria presencio nuestro combate y estaba ansiosa de más combates así, todos parecían disfrutar estos combates. Combates que iban en contra de las cosas que yo creí que no pasaban aquí, que esta especie siempre fue pacífica y no pensaba en eventos como estos en los cuales la violencia estaba a la orden del día. Baje un poco la mirada sonriendo resignado. De momento, por la victoria de Angel pero a su vez emocionado esperando a ver qué sucederá después de este combate. Quiero ver quien sigue en participar. 0Aunque al final, obviamente ganare yo. Tengo que ganarle a Angel Figueroa en este evento aunque no gane nada. Solo ganare demostrar que soy mejor que él. Y demostrare que su magia divina no es más que pura falacia contra la vida.


	46. Chapter 46

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. PRIMERO QUE NADA DEJARE MIS AVISOS.  
**

 **-PRIMERO, NO HE SUBIDO CAPITULOS ULTIMAMENTE PORQUE NO HE PODIDO HACERLO, DE FORMA PERSONAL. COMO EL MES PASADO NO SUBI CAPITULOS CONSTANTEMENTE NO VI CASO HACERLO PAUSADAMENTE POR LO QUE ESPERE A QUE TERMINARA EL MES Y COMENZAR BIEN DE NUEVO. ADEMAS DE QUE CUMPLI AÑOS ANTIER Y PUES NO PUDE (POR CIERTO, CUMPLI 21 AÑOS XD) PERO AHORA QUE PASARON ESAS COSAS PUEDO COMENZAR BIEN DE NUEVO CON ESTO.**

 **-ADEMAS DE QUE ES MI ANIVERSARIO DE ESCRITOR. BUENO, FUE EL 29 DE AGOSTO XD Y YA CUMPLO TAMBIEN LOS 3 AÑOS DE ESCRITOR DE ESTE TIPO ADEMAS DE QUE GRACIAS A ESO SUPE REALMENTE LO QUE QUIERO HACER EL RESTO DE MI VIDA. UN DIA LLEGARA EL DIA EN EL QUE YA NO SUBA FANFICS. ANGEL, ARTURO, SAMUEL, WILLIAM ADRASTROS PARTIRAN UN DIA. A CONTINUAR LA VIDA IMAGINARIA QUE HE CREADO PARA ELLOS. TAL VEZ, NO DEJE QUE PASE ESO. O NO, NO LO HARE. ELLOS SEGUIRAN CON SUS AVENTURAS. YA LO HE MENCIONADO, PERO CON OTROS NOMBRES. NO EN FANFICTION, NO EN UNA REALIDAD VIRTUAL. EN UNA REALIDAD FISICA, LOS TRAERE A LAS NOVELAS. DONDE REHARE SU VIDA COMO ESTABA Y HARE GRANDES COSAS POR ELLOS. PORQUE DE NO SER POR ELLOS Y MAYORMENTE POR USTEDES NO ESTARIA AHORA. SABEN, ES ALGO HERMOSO Y DOLOROSO YA QUE EN ESPECIAL ANGEL Y ARTURO SON QUIENES ME IDENTIFICO COMO PERSONA. Y SABER QUE LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR Y LA DE ARTURO ME PONE MUY SENTIMENTAL. PERO, TODO TIENE QUE LLEGAR A SU FIN, CUANDO TERMINE CON ELLOS. VENDRAN MAS PERSONAJES, MAS HISTORIAS. TAL VEZ NO PARA MLP SINO PARA HISTORIAS ORIGINALES, CON MI MARCA DE AUTOR Y FIRMA. PERO, HARE TODO LO QUE PUEDA PARA QUE LOS QUE ESTAN AHORA SEAN PERSONAJES MEMORABLES. TANTO PARA MI COMO PARA USTEDES, QUE SIGUEN LEYENDOME TRAS TANTOS AÑOS, VIENDO COMO EVOLUCIONO EN ESTO. NO SERE MUY RECONOCIDO O TAL VEZ SEA EL PEOR PERO SE QUE SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO ES PORQUE LES GUSTA LO QUE HAGO. Y ESO, ES MI ALEGRIA. ES MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y MEJOR AUN. MI REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO, EL MIO. ES SEGUIR CON ESTO, DARLES ESTE REGALO. NO TAN HERMOSO PERO, ES ALGO. TRAERLES DE NUEVO A ARTURO Y A ANGEL. SENTIMENTALMENTE COMO PADRE E HIJO. BUENO, AUN NO LLEGA EL TIEMPO PARA ESO PERO LLEGARA.**

 **NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON ESTE GRAN FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO Y MEJORARLO CADA DIA. NOS VEMOS.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 46: TORNEO ASTRAL: PRIMER DIA-

-¿Esta bien su alteza?-Un pony genérico y lo podía decir con mucha calma ya que en lo que él me atendía veía a muchos más ponys machos similares a él. La única diferencia era que él tenía un sombrerito de enfermero. Estaba vendándome el pecho y el brazo que supuestamente Angel me había roto el brazo. Estaba con el pecho desnudo con múltiples moretones y una que otra cortada hecha porque mi piel se desgarro, sentado en la banca de madera, viendo hacia la arena del coliseo. Una arena algo simple, o si eso es algo bueno porque no tenía la pinta de eso. Algo que no me percate hace rato, todo era un campo de pasto verde con marcas de gis en el suelo, simulando un campo de Soccer. Angel estaba lejos de aquí. Con Twilight y Phoenix. Curándole sus heridas con magia pero igual será tardado curarle sus heridas. Estaba justo frente a mí del lado puesto de todo el coliseo hablando con ellas con una sonrisa, Y ellas CASI igual. Twilight se veía molesta y Phoenix lo contrario. Sonreía por su victoria. Nunca entenderé a estas ponys y a estos Ángeles.

-Sí, Sí. Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. En unos minutos se me pasara el dolor. O eso creo-Este pony se me quedo viendo incomodo por mi respuesta algo sencilla. En lo que veía a un minotauro y a un grifo aunque no espero prestar mucha atención. Ya que me concentrare en mis cosas, como por ejemplo ahora. Que mi amada y media empalagosa esposa. De cuerpo exuberante y de gran estatura. Me basaba constantemente en todo el rostro avergonzándome frente al médico. Solo sentía sus cálidos besos y escuchar aquellos sonidos entre agudos y húmedos de sus labios besar mi rostro-Celestia. Amor mío, sabes que te amo mucho y todo eso pero. Estamos en público, todos pueden ver lo que haces-Y solo así, dejo de besarme, pero no por vergüenza.

-Como no te voy a besar de tal forma Arturo, tu combate con Angel fue bestial. Temía por tu vida-Voltee a ver al médico y le hice unas pocas señas con la cabeza alejándose con pena al ver tal emoción tan empalagosa. Celestia se sentó en la banca abrazándome fuertemente viendo el combate entre el minotauro y el grifo. Yo aún me centraba en otras cosas ignorando el combate pero parecía ser que el grifo tenía la victoria casi segura por su rapidez y agilidad ante el lento y tosco minotauro.

-Es algo tonto pensar que moriré ante alguien como Angel, aunque admito que dio un buen combate. Un espléndido combate-Celestia me miró fijamente a los ojos con esa preocupación dejando de besarme, tenía una gran mueca marcada en su rostro-¿Ahora qué?

-Es aun algo más, bueno. Tonto, que digas tal cosa. Luchaste como un guerrero nato, pero tu vida aun es más importante que dar un buen combate. Recuerda que habíamos hablado de que cambiarias tu forma de ser. Serias más pasivo.

-Lo se Celestia, pero comprende. Aquí no soy un Rey. Soy un concursante más en esto. No busco ni oro ni plata, busco reconocimiento-Alce la mirada viendo las gradas, de vez en cuando veía al grifo volar de un lado a otro con golpes en su cuerpo. Y una que otra mancha de sangre-Míralos, todos aquí no vinieron a ver combates amistosos. Todos quieren algo en particular; Sangre. Me di cuenta cuando Angel me rompió el brazo, Solo ustedes se quejaron. Pero los demás, gritaron apasionados por esto, Equestria es un lugar pacífico y el Reino de Cristal aún más. Pero, me he dado cuenta que mientras un ser tenga consciencia propia y Libre albedrio buscara violencia. Sangre, en pocas palabras. Y el humano, para ellos. Es débil, frágil. De fácil ignorar pero vine aquí. Para demostrar que los humanos estamos a su altura. Que podemos defender estos reinos. Aunque solo seamos dos-Estaba desprestigiando a Samael, a Krysta, Phoenix, a todos los de mi especie. Quienes en su mayoría vinimos a defender esta tierra de nosotros mismos. Pero ahora, Angel y yo éramos exponentes de nuestras facciones. Teníamos que dejarlo claro.

-Arturo, comprendo que lo hagas con el fin de que todos reconozcan a la humanidad con buenas cualidades, pero. Si descuidas eso puedes terminar causando algo opuesto; No verán sus cualidades. Verán sus defectos y eso puede terminar en algo malo. Es algo contraproducente. Debes de precaver el resultado de tus actos y saber si es lo correcto o no.

-Eso no lo hago, no te mentiré. Pero es algo que debo de hacer, aunque resulte algo negativo, Shining Armor me dijo que la humanidad tiene asegurada la extinción en Equestria si viene con planes de conquista. Eso es un hecho, pero también la humanidad tiene armamento y todo aquello por lo que luchamos hace más de una década. Contra el Doctor Knives. Es por eso que quiero, bueno-Baje un poco la mirada vendo ahora al centauro. Quien luchaba ferozmente contra el grifo. El grifo arañaba la piel de aquel centauro, pero la piel era tan gruesa que solo las marcas quedaban en su piel. Poca sangre veía en el cuerpo del centauro. Hasta que vi el final del combate. Como David y Goliat. El Grifo pasó entre las piernas del centauro corriendo pasando su cola por una pata de este y luego por la otra pata haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, al final. El grifo remato golpeando fuertemente su cabeza con su garra. Y así, las 7 Trompetas de oro sonaron estremeciendo toda la arena, mostrando al Grifo como ganador del primer combate. Eso es bueno, espero luchar contra un grifo o un minotauro, porque ese. Tendrá que esforzarse más ya que perdió.

-Pero ¿Qué Arturo? ¿Qué buscas?

-Bueno, busco que vean con miedo a la humanidad. Como una amenaza latente. Que amen y teman de la humanidad. Que me amen y me tengan miedo.

-Oh, eso-Celestia dejo de abrazarme sentándose de buena forma en la banca. Vi como estrujaba la falda con ambas manos con gran fuerza-Entonces, quieres que te vean como un ser supremo. Que te amen por las bendiciones que des pero que teman de tu ira. Eso, es ir más allá de lo racional. Por favor Arturo, no crees una distopia mental con tus acciones, busca la paz y armonía con ellas.

-Sí, Celestia. Lo sé, quieres que haga lo correcto para Equestria pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-Mire a Celestia firmemente, viendo a sus hermosos ojos violeta-¿Qué pasara de nuestros descendientes cuando nos vayamos? Sucederá lo mismo, nos verán menos y así comenzara la fractura de tu armonía. Quiero que la humanidad, mi humanidad. Encaje poco a poco en todo este mundo. Porque no pienso como Angel, no quiero que la humanidad de la Tierra llegue a Equestria, quiero que la humanidad que siga después de nosotros sean más Equestrianos que humanos. Pero sin perder esa esencia. De humanidad, por eso. Hago esto, para que prevalezca la poca humanidad que hay ahora y la futura humanidad viva como iguales.

-Comprendo, tus deseos no son negativos. Pero, no seré yo quien juzgue ese resultado-Celestia se levantó de la banca con un gesto sereno y justo-Serás tu quien juzgue eso. Ya que al final de cuentas, debes de permitir que tus hijas tengan hijos con otros humanos, y que humanos hay en Equestria aparte de ti-Celestia sonrió un poco bajando la mirada colocando sus manos a sus espaldas, vi detrás de ella viendo a Angel con Twilight en brazos acariciando su melena con gran fuerza.

-Eso es otra cosa, no permitiré que mis hijas tengan ese tipo de relación con el o con sus hijos. Aunque muera me asegurare de eso. En serio te gusta molestarme ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que puedo tomar un papel más ligero y un poco más abierto, así como tu tomas una actitud cada semana. Supongo que puedo hacerlo yo igual.

-Entonces puedo cambiarte el nombre a mi antojo-Esto me recordó hace demasiados años, cuando la serie tenía apenas un año de existir en mi vida, muchos tachaban a Celestia como la acosadora número 1. Aunque nunca entendí porque. Pero me recordó ahorita que mencione que le gusta molestarme-Verdad ¿Molestia? Entiendes, Moles-Tía. Juego de palabras esposa Molestia-Celestia entrecerró los ojos algo molesta mirándome fijamente. Yo sonreí algo intimidado por eso aunque lo disfrutaba.

-Supongo que al final de cuentas, yo tomare las decisiones en casa. Y lo primero que será es que Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste. Pasen un fin de semana con Angel Figueroa. Obviamente porque soy la Reina Molestia ¿No es verdad amor mío?

-¿Qué? No, no harás eso.

-Claro que lo hare. Así hare que te molestes por eso, ya veremos quien soporta más presión. Si tu o yo.

-Sabes bien que no ganare contra ti, en especial cuando te pones en ese papel.

-¿Y por qué no puedes ganarme, Arturo?-Celestia alzo la barbilla orgullosa mirándome fijamente con victoria notoria en su mirada.

-Porque eres mi esposa, y te amo demasiado. Y todo mi amor me evita hacerte algo cruel, así como lo hago con los demás.

-Exacto, es por eso que si yo digo que mis hijas. Porque yo las di a luz pasaran tiempo de calidad con Angel Figueroa. Lo harán, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, las diste a luz. Pero ellas salieron de mi-Sonreí engreídamente hacia Celestia. Ella cambio su gesto burlón y sarcástico a uno más molesto y toda la expresión de enojo marcada en su suave rostro-E inclusive lo disfrutaste, no parecías tener queja alguna.

-Si ¿Verdad?-Celestia me dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la palma abierta sacándome todo el aire-Ya veremos quien se queja al final del día en las visitas maritales.

-¿Visitas maritales?

-¿Acaso no lo sabias amado esposo? Al final de cada día, las esposas de los luchadores van a atenderlos físicamente con masajes a todo el cuerpo. E inclusive está permitido darles. A lo que ustedes humanos llaman. " _Final feliz"_ Así que espero que disfrutes masajeándote tu solo, y darte un final feliz.

-Espera, yo no pienso hacer eso. No soy un niño.

-Pues actúas como uno, mi esposo infantil. El Rey niño.

-Vamos Celestia, no puedes actuar así. Tú no eres así-Celestia se levantó de la banca caminando hacia las gradas, sonriendo nuevamente agarrándose la falda con ambas manos mirándome.

-¿ya entendiste lo que quiero decir sobre tu actitud infantil? Medita un poco las cosas Arturo, y tal vez. Tal vez, sea un poco más comprensiva contigo en la noche. Anda, te toca combatir. Otra vez-Celestia alzo la mirada hacia el cartel mágico mostrar mi nombre con otro nombre en él, y era de esperarse. _Rey Arturo VS Grifo Casius._ No sé porque no me sorprende esto, en las series de televisión….Bueno, en lo que sea. Cuando el protagonista tiene un pequeño conflicto con otro personaje arrogante eventualmente lucharan. Y más si es al inicio de algún evento. Así que por esa misma razón no me sorprende mucho que me toque con tal personaje. Si ponemos mi historia en un libro o algo así, lo cual no me sorprende porque Celestia ya lo hizo una vez.

-Bueno, tratare de no ser duro con el joven-Me levante de la banca mirando al grifo caminar hacia el centro en sus 4 patas. Mirándome con calma y serenidad. O está muy confiado de que me ganara por mi derrota contra Angel. O es muy tonto para creer lo primero-Pero, quiero a mi Celestia. A mi esposa serena y llena de sabiduría. No quiero escucharte hablar como yo, sería algo ilógico. Es escucharme a mí mismo hablar. Pero sin ser yo.

-Tratare de no actuar de tal forma. Y entender lo último que dijiste. Arturo-Celestia voló hacia las gradas, sentándose en medio de Shanalotte y Samael. Mirando de piernas cruzadas el próximo combate. Con cierta confianza, mayormente preocupación. Con calma camine hacia el centro hasta estar frente a frente con este grifo. Con Casius.

-Es un gusto y una gran sorpresa verlo en forma nuevamente por su combate. Rey Arturo. ¿Cómo está su brazo?

-Bien, ya lo he colocado en su lugar. Y no creo tener que pasar por eso de nuevo-Aquel grifo inflo un poco el pecho sonriente. Lo veía en su asqueroso y orgulloso rostro. Maldito pollo mutado-espero no pienses que porque soy Rey seré más voluble contigo. Porque estarás muy equivocado-Aquel grifo me miro ya de otra manera, bajando levemente sus expectativas mirándome algo confuso. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero las 7 trompetas de oro sonaron al mismo tiempo con un estruendoso eco y velozmente me puse detrás de él levantándolo del suelo ahorcándolo ligeramente-Demasiado equivocado, Casius. Te enseñare lo que es la magia de la humanidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Aquel grifo me miro aterrorizado mientras yo lo ahorcaba con suavidad. No quería dejarlo fuera de combate con tan poco tiempo de haber comenzado, además. Estaba siendo observado por todo mundo. En especial Cadence, que la veía desde mi posición a punto de finalizar el combate. Con una gran mortificación en su rostro, y Luna me veía de cierta forma. Avergonzada, no lo sé. Esto, si me hizo cambiar un poco las cosas. Curioso, Curioso y chistoso. La mirada avergonzada de Luna, me hizo arrepentirme de algunas cosas. Algo que Celestia no ha hecho. Solté a Casius retrocediendo varios pasos sin apartarle la mirada. Viéndolo caer arrodillado sosteniendo su cuello con una de sus garras. Voltee a ver a Angel sentado en la banca, nuevamente con su armadura puesta. Con ambas alas blancas extendidas, en señal de poder. Señal de inmortalidad. Twilight no se separaba de él, aunque. Phoenix estaba ya en las gradas. Atenta que suceda algo importante y actuar. Sino, observar con calma.

-Anda, levántate. Quiero que me muestres que tan rápido puedes ser, mi velocidad no es tan genial como la suya. Además, vi al otro grifo derrotar aquel minotauro con demasiada calma con sus alas.

-Admito su alteza, que es alguien impresionante. La primera vez me asuste demasiado. Tenía miedo, pero. Ahora veo que todo lo que hace es puro teatro. No es más que otro humano debilucho-Aquel grifo se levantó del suelo colocándose nuevamente en cuatro patas, bajo la cabeza sin apartarme la mirada, extendió sus alas y vi que mostro sus garras abiertamente con demasiada calma-Le mostrare lo que el mejor luchador de grecogrifo de toda GriffonStone.

Me postre en mi posición de defensa; brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado, brazo derecho detrás de este con la misma pose, y mis piernas imitando la pose de mis brazos, aquel grifo me miraba en silencio y yo por igual hasta que finalmente se abalanzo hacia mi volando a gran velocidad, moviendo sus alas para impulsarse cada vez más rápido. Al verlo lo suficiente cerca me hice a un lado viendo como pasaba de lado mío con las garras extendidas. Listas para apuñalar mi pecho, de haberme golpeado probablemente habría muerto. Y admito que es rápido, estaba detrás mío, con sus afiladas garras enterradas en mis brazos. Con su gran, emplumado y horrible rostro sobre mi hombro derecho. Con su asqueroso y pegajoso pico tocando mi mejilla derecha, viendo como sonreía por haberme hecho tal herida. Era algo doloroso, ver que me hayan tomado desprevenido y más que haya sido por la espalda, mi dolor emocional era más fuerte que el físico. Alzo vuelo conmigo entre sus garras escuchando y viendo el público estremecerse, y más mi esposa. Hasta que se detuvo a una considerable altura. Podía ver todo el coliseo lleno de ponys, grifos y humanos. Todos mirando con sorpresa, podía ver a la princesa Cadence mirarme con miedo. Veía mi sangre gotear de mis brazos y caer al pasto. Y esta sangre estaba acrecentando. La veía, lista para detener el combate, yo moví la cabeza hacia los lados queriendo continuar, a pesar de que se cómo terminara esta acción. Y terminara muy mal. Voltee tranquilamente a ver al grifo y le sonreí, provocándole un enojo más intenso, y estallo en ira dejándose caer de espaldas hacia tierra firme conmigo por delante. Deseando derrotarme, o incluso llegue a asesinarme. Lo cual sería algo inesperado, ¿O tal vez si? No luche por liberarme en ningún momento, solo sentir la gran brisa recorrer mi cabello y la presión aumentar por cada segundo que caíamos hasta no ver nada, sentir un gran dolor casi entumecido en el rostro con un gran estruendo envolver mis oídos. Había golpeado la tierra con mi rostro. ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere golpearme en la cara? ¿Qué tienen contra ella?

* * *

Era algo desgarrador, ver este tipo de combates. Hace milenios no me hubiera impactado de tal forma, pero ahora sí. Ver a mi esposo herido de ambos brazos por las garras de aquel grifo, era horrible. También sentía el dolor en mis brazos, tenía una gran mortificación. Todos los espectadores gritaban de sorpresa al haber visto como aquel grifo enterró sus garras en los brazos y comenzar a alzarse del suelo con rapidez. Y todos con sorpresa, estaban exaltados por tal acto, y conforme se alzaban en el aire podía ver la sangre de Arturo caer al suelo. Y cada vez más aumentar.

-No se preocupe Alteza, Arturo estará bien-Samael observaba con calma el combate de Arturo, lo mire con esa calma. Siguiendo con la mirada como mi esposo se alzaba con aquel grifo-Arturo es una persona muy poderosa y su determinación es tanta que sus heridas mortales serán más que cortes minúsculos para él.

-Exacto madre, nuestro padre no perderá contra un grifo menor. Él es mucho mejor que el-Shanalotte dejo de hablar, abrió los ojos y se acercó al borde de las gradas apoyándose con ambas manos en el barandal de cristal-Padre-Regrese la mirada hacia el frente viendo como Arturo caía al suelo con rapidez y justo antes de tocar suelo el grifo lo soltó estrellándose de cabeza en la tierra con una ligera explosión alzando la tierra en una cortina de humo, con la sorpresa de todos. Me levante de mi asiento sosteniéndome del barandal mirando a Arturo, mi amado esposo. Por favor, no mueras.

-Arturo, no-Aquel grifo aterrizo a varios metros lejos de Arturo, con un pequeño grupo de grifos apoyándolo. Esto me estaba molestando, mi amado esposo estaba en una situación crítica y aquel grifo celebraba victorioso. Arturo tenía razón sobre los grifos; son una especie codiciosa y harán lo que sea hasta tener lo que buscan. Ahora, es derrotar a mi esposo. No debí haber creado este torneo. No debí haberlo hecho. Voltee a ver a Cadence, estaba mal. Mortificada. Estaba a punto de detener el combate. Luna miraba con calma a un lado de Cadence. Con el pecho inflado y barbilla alzada-Luna-Ella volteo a verme al presentir mi suplica, ella cambio un poco la mirada y desinflo el pecho. Algo le dijo a Cadence y ella le respondió algo. Con esa misma preocupación.

-Reina Celestia, observe-Regrese la mirada hacia el frente, como el polvo se disipaba poco a poco hasta ver la silueta de Arturo….De cabeza, Arturo aún tenía la cabeza en la tierra con el resto de su cuerpo por fuera, con un pequeño cráter alrededor de todo su cuerpo. En un estado inmóvil.

-¡SI EL REY ARTURO NO SE LEVANTA EN 10 SEGUNDOS, LA VICTORIA SERA PARA SIR CASIUS!-Cadence saco un gigantesco reloj de arena sobre la zona de combate, con únicamente 10 granos de arena, y ya iban 4 granos de arena para ahora. Todos guardamos silencio viendo a mi esposo en el suelo, Samael miraba con calma. Phoenix y Shanalotte sentadas pero con el resto de su cuerpo apoyadas sobre el barandal de cristal. Sharon veía de brazos cruzados pero mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice. Theresa y Celeste estaban abrazadas nerviosa mirando de igual manera a su padre. Y yo, testigo de todo esto-¡DOS SEGUNDOS!

-¡AUN NO!-Arturo grito ilógicamente debajo de la tierra, pero su grito se escuchó por todas partes. Cadence se sorprendió retrocediendo varios pasos y Luna reincorporo su posición mirando con una sonrisa la escena. Aquel grifo, entro en shock retrocediendo varios pasos viendo como Arturo se apoyaba con ambas manos en la Tierra y de golpe saco la cabeza de esta cubierta de tierra. Y lentamente se levantó del suelo poco a poco mirando hacia todos nosotros girando lentamente el cuerpo. Y escupió varias veces tierra y se sacudió la tierra de la cabeza con ambas manos-He de admitir que tienes una fuerza increíble, pero. Eso no será suficiente-Arturo volteo a ver a Casius con tranquilidad y aquel, horrorizado.

-¿Ya vio lo que le dije? Todo iba a salir bien-Samael bajo la mirada cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque debe de prestar más atención a aquello que tiene dentro de su corazón. Sé que lo sabe, y usted pensaba que yo no lo sabía. Pero, está mal. No pregunte, solo escuche. Si no hace caso de las señas que en estos días haga Arturo, señas que él ni se enterara. Arturo podría perder mucho, Analice los estudios que le ha hecho en secreto. Y realice pruebas aunque eso sea inhumano. Pero, será por su bien-Samael sonrió manteniéndose en esa pose, estas palabras. Me incomodaban, me molestaban. Veo porque Arturo nunca mantiene una conversación fija con él.

-Veo que no jugara limpio Casius. Cadence-Arturo volteo a ver a Cadence, mirándola con valor y determinación-¿Qué sucede si llegase a dejar inconsciente a mi contrincante? ¿Contaría como descalificación?

-Bueno, las reglas dicen que si intentas asesinarlo serás descalificado. Cualquier acto que parezca tal cosa me hará detener el combate y sacarte del torneo. Pero nada de dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ya veo, así que si uso una técnica poco ortodoxa no creo que me descalifiques.

-¿Qué es lo que me trata de decir Arturo?

-No, nada-Arturo regreso la mirada hacia el grifo en guardia mirándolo atento-Vamos hijo, veamos si eres capaz de causarme una hemorragia-Cierto, en los brazos de Arturo podía ver la sangre escurrir hasta los codos y car al pasto. Arturo estaba tranquilo pero, yo sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón que él estaba agonizando. Por tal corte debe de tener los brazos entumecidos. Amor mío, por favor. No hagas una locura-Vamos, señor grifo. Muéstrame lo que tienes para este anciano mortal-Aquel Grifo se enfureció mostrando sus colmillos hacia mi esposo y el únicamente sonrió n esa misma pose. Nuevamente extendió el grifo sus alas y se abalanzo hacia el con gran rapidez. El solo observaba en silencio como volaba hacia él. Arturo se hizo nuevamente a un lado como la vez pasada bajando ambos brazos, el grifo dio media vuelta apoyando su pata izquierda en la tierra para volar hacia la espalda de Arturo, todo esto. En menos de 3 segundos. Él estaba detrás de Arturo, listo para repetir el mismo movimiento con una gran confianza. Demasiada confianza que no le permitió darse cuenta que Arturo esperaba tal acción. Apenas aparecieron las garras debajo de los brazos de Arturo, el movió los brazos por los lados dejando las garras debajo de sus axilas, rápidamente las envolvió en sus brazos tomando sus muñecas con sus manos y comenzó a golpear con su cabeza su pico escuchando la colisión entre cabeza y pico. Un sonido seco y con un corto eco. Era algo bestial, ver como Arturo golpeaba constantemente el pico de este grifo hasta que cumplió su cometido. Le fracturo el pico. Ahí se detuvo, al ver la fractura en la parte superior de su pico, Lo soltó y del inmenso dolor cayó al suelo cubriéndose el pico con ambas garras con cuantas lagrimas recorrer su rostro-¿Qué sucede Casius? ¿Acaso eso te impide seguir? Vamos, quedan todavía 2 Minutos. ¿O acaso ya viste quien soy en realidad?-Arturo sonrió de mejilla a mejilla viendo al grifo aterrorizado por eso, tenía miedo que sus palabras causen un conflicto más allá del torneo-Me has dejado unos orificios en los antebrazos, y a punto de causarme une hemorragia. Y estoy tranquilo, en cambio. No eres capaz de soportar una pequeña fractura en el pico. Patético.

-Celestia, ¿está segura que su esposo tiene una mentalidad estable?-Sharon rompió el silencio mirando fríamente la escena.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sharon?-Era la primera vez que hablaba de tal forma, nunca hablo formalmente al hablar de mi esposo. ¿Sera que le afecta verlo así? Verlo de una forma, sangrienta.

-por cómo actúa, él no es así. Es como ver a otra persona. No es aquel padre amoroso y mal bromista que todos conocemos. Es como ver a un. Asesino-regrese la mirada viendo nuevamente a Arturo con esa sonrisa. Viendo la sangre caer por sus brazos y manchar la tierra, su rostro cubierto de sangre y tierra por el golpe.

-Nunca he meditado eso, aunque. Las veces que él ha luchado actúa de otra manera. La primera vez que lucho, fue hace muchos años. Contra la compañía Phoenix, donde casi muere. Lanzándose al vacío y yo petrifique a todos los que lo habían acorralado. Fue allí donde vi que él tenía miedo, miedo a la muerte. Después, fue con la hija del Doctor. Donde tuve que sacrificar casi toda mi magia en ese momento para destruirla, aunque también se llevó mi primer cuerpo. Yo me había convertido en cenizas y pude renacer de esas cenizas a partir de la magia que poseían mis alas pero Arturo, estaba destrozado. Luego, fue Shanalotte. Satarah mas bien donde el cambio, ya no tenía miedo. Sino, que él deseaba hacerlo al final, era como si en realidad deseara asesinar a Satarah a costa de la vida de Shanalotte, luego. Angel, también disfruto tener la disputa con él, quiere demostrarle que él es mejor que el sin tener magia y ahora esto.

-Entonces ¿Si está cambiando?

-por desgracia si, tal vez. Posiblemente el haber pasado mucho tiempo en piedra le haya afectado la mente-Baje un poco la mirada preocupada, ya había visto este cambio antes. Podía recordarlo, Discord.

-No se preocupe Reina, todo irá bien-Twilight Sparkle tomo mi mano desde su asiento, detrás mío-  
¿Verdad, chicas?

-Claro que si Reina-Todas las ponys sonrieron afirmando la actitud positiva de mi aprendiz. Mi aprendiz más querida.

-ya vera que su esposo, el Rey. Se reformara con la magia de la amistad y no sucederá nada malo.

-eso espero Twilight. Lo deseo con todo mí ser-Al final, si tenía razón Sharon. Arturo está cambiando por cada combate y tengo miedo que se corrompa. Como sucedió con Discord y Sombra. No soportaría tal cosa. Regrese la mirada hacia el frente y Arturo se sentó en el pasto de piernas cruzadas y de brazos mirando al grifo con calma. Le había infundido el miedo, tanto que no quiso levantarse del suelo. Todos observamos en silencio la despiadada tranquilidad de Arturo conforme el tiempo acababa. 20 segundos para terminar; Samael miraba con aquella sonrisa, Krysta indiferente, Angélica con cierto interés a aquello, Sharon molesta, Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste preocupadas. Angel, estaba mirando con tranquilidad el combate. Y Twilight Sparkle ignoraba todo esto al igual que sus amigas. Ultra y Violeta también ignoraban esto, pero de forma descarada. No veían al frente, en cambio. Miraban hacia otros lados limpiando aquellas armas humanas, conversando entre ellas. Las 7 trompetas sonaron, y el público reacciono con emoción, con emoción sínica ante tal horrible acto. Cadence no se veía bien, y desde su lugar veía con miedo a Arturo.

-¡LA VICTORIA ES, PARA EL REY ARTURO!-Cadence se veía dudosa de lo que dijo. Aunque todos lo aceptaron, o su mayoría. Los participantes seguían viendo en silencio y sorpresa la aplastante y casi horrible victoria de mi esposo. Se levantó del suelo caminando hacia el grifo quien seguía cubriéndose el pico de tal agonía. Extendió su brazo con una sonrisa más calmada mientras que el grifo lo veía entre miedo y lágrimas, forzosamente le dio su pata para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y juntos caminaron hacia un costado de la arena donde al grifo casius fue atendido rápidamente por los médicos y por su entrenador. Quien veía con miedo a Arturo, y el. Le sonreía. Veo ahora que lo hiciste por orgullo. Para no verte débil nuevamente contra el desconocido. Un capricho aberrante y despreciado. Algo que no me agrada ver en Arturo. Y no me va a gustar nunca. ¿Qué buscara Arturo al actuar horriblemente?

* * *

Tras mi aplastante victoria ante este despreciable grifo, todo fue en calma. Hubo varios combates después del mío, aunque muchos me veían con miedo. Lo sé, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y odie hacerlo. Pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Menosprecian a la humanidad y todavía menosprecian a mi esposa por ser parte de esto. Inclusive lo harán con Angel. Lo sé, no debería de preocuparme por el pero lo hago. Al fin de cuentas, está empezando a mostrar señales de ser un guerrero. Y lo debe de mostrar. El primer día había terminado de cierta forma exitosa, me curaron las heridas de los brazos con magia y medicamentos, los combates terminaron a las 6 de la tarde. Cerca del ocaso, los ponys de cristal y ponys de otras partes se habían retirado. Supongo que hay hoteles donde pasaran la noche o algún que otro conocido que los deje dormir. Los ponys de cristal, algunos hicieron casas de campaña en la arena, de tela y otras ni tanto. Eran de cristal pero este cristal era grueso y flexible. Similar a la tela, interesante. Mi casa de campaña la cual compartiré con Angel era de este material, y solo había 5 de este tipo. Era de color blanco con uno que otro cristal color lavanda en él. Y no tenía ventanas como las demás. Eso sí, su puerta era de madera. Angel estaba parado a mi lado derecho con Twilight a su vez, Celestia de mi lado izquierdo sosteniéndome de la mano. Mirando en silencio la casa de campaña. Los demás concursantes hacían lo mismo, algo sorprendidos viendo sus casas de campaña que todas si eran grandes pero estas más. El grifo el cual había dañado cruelmente tenia uno de cristal también y el minotauro que había luchado contra otro grifo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Entramos?-Angel dio el primer paso sonriendo al igual que Twilight abriendo la puerta de madera hacia dentro caminando hacia el interior-Wow, increíble.

-Vayamos, Celeste-Caminamos hacia el interior cruzando la puerta viendo el interior. Pero que… ¿Cómo es que hacen esto? El interior era muy grande, había un pequeño recibidor rectangular con unas cuantas mesas cuadradas cerca de las paredes. En medio estaba bandera de Equestria colgando del techo y detrás había unas escaleras de caracol de porcelana con más puertas, eran nuestras habitaciones. Veía los carteles con nuestros nombres y había una pasarela que conectaba las habitaciones por fuera. Debajo de esta pasarela más al fondo estaba la cocina. Pequeña cocina con horno, estufa, sartenes y fregadero de cristal con una mesa grande en el medio con 4 sillas-¿Cómo hacen esto Celeste?

-magia de Cristal Arturo, ellos son capaces de alterar la materia inerte a su antojo-Celeste camino hacia la cocina con interés al igual que Twilight.

-Exacto Rey Arturo. Los ponys de cristal pueden manipular la realidad a su antojo. Pero por cortos lapsos de tiempo, por eso por fuera vimos una simple casa de campaña de 10 metros de longitud por 5 de ancho pero aquí adentro vemos algo más grande ya que su magia del amor. Son capaces de hacerlo-Eso creo que no explica mucho o quizás soy muy torpe para entender lo que dijo Twilight. Voltee a ver a Angel y él se encogió de hombros caminando hacia ellas. Le seguí en silencio mirando los detalles, si es que había porque todo era perfecto. Hasta quisiera tomar una foto, si es que tuviera celular ya que esto es indescriptible. Celeste veía con interés esto al igual que Twilight-¿Qué opina Reina Celestia si hablamos con Cadence para que nos preste un poco esta magia para llevarla a Equestria, así se ayudaría a los ponys desamparados? Es práctico, sencillo e increíble.

-Podríamos hacerlo Twilight pero necesitamos ajustar nuestra economía antes. Ya que el Torneo Astral está usando el 70% de los ahorros de Equestria, al ser un evento de Equestria. Tenemos que gastar su mayoría en estas cosas. Además, que hay que pagar al ganador del Torneo Astral. Aunque sea algo exagerado lo que pida.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que dará?

-Eso quedara a decisión del ganador-Celestia tomo unos cuantos sartenes de cristal, que estaban a un lado del horno-Bien chicos ¿Qué quisieran cenar? Podemos preparar lo que ustedes pidan-Celestia nos miró con una sonrisa sosteniendo el sartén, nuevamente preste atención a su atuendo vulgar baje la mirada y Angel miro hacia otro lado avergonzado por esto-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Es mejor que regreses a tu forma original, esposa mía. Que te ves mal con esas ropas-Celestia observo su cuerpo y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía. Llena de lujuria y hormonas. Regreso a su forma alicornio con el sartén flotando con su magia.

-Ahora si ya, y no toques el tema de nuevo Arturo.

-No lo hare, si no vistes de tal forma. Vulgar-Celestia se ruborizo mirándome molesta, dio media vuelta extendiendo sus alas para evitar que la viera a los ojos.

-Si nos disculpan, jóvenes. Las damas tenemos que prepararles algo de cenar, sino. No rendirán en sus combates el día de mañana-Angel me miro a los ojos extrañado y yo me encogí de hombros y di media vuelta hacia mi habitación. Angel me acompaño porque le hice una seña con la mano dejando a las mujeres hacer eso, aunque. Yo quería hacer de cenar, no me gusta que ellas hagan las cosas de cocina. Suena, mal. Aunque, quiero que sepan que me gusta mucho ver su amor por todo su esplendor; Twilight ya no es la pony solitaria y fría que vi en la serie, y Celestia no es la princesa solitaria y odiada por la mayor parte de la humanidad que sabía de ella. Porque ahora, me tiene a mí, y Twilight a Angel. Y ambos tenemos el ideal de amarlas y protegerlas de todos. Inclusive de nosotros mismos.


	47. Chapter 47

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC; Y COMO ES HABITUAL LAS NOTIFICACIONES SEMANALES;**

 **-MAS QUE NADA MI RETRASO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS SE HA DEBIDO A QUE SON CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS, RELATIVAMENTE SON DE 11 A 15 HOJAS. POR LO QUE TOMAN MAS DE DOS DIAS EN HACERLOS; ARTURO ME CUESTA 3 DIAS Y ANGEL 4 DIAS. TODA LA SEMANA PRACTICAMENTE. ADEMAS, ULTIMAMENTE NO HE ESTADO MUY MOTIVADO PARA HACER ESTOS CAPITULOS A PESAR DE TENER PLANEADO ESTO. ADEMAS DE QUE DE CIERTA FORMA NO QUIERO CONCLUIR CON ESTOS FANFICS YA QUE REENCARNACION TERMINANDO ESTA SERIE DE CAPS (RECUERDEN QUE PARA REENCARNACION SON CAPITULOS NORMALES) ENTRARA EN UNA FASE PRE TERMINAL. EN LO CUAL EN UN TERMINO NUMERICO QUEDARIAN UNICAMENTE UNOS 30 O 45 CAPITULOS LOS CUALES SOLO QUEDARAN DOS ARCOS DE HISTORIA CON DURACION DE 5 PARTES Y LOS QUE SIGAN YA SEA ALGO MAS SIMPLE, UN EPILOGO MAS BIEN. Y BUENO, VER QUE DEPARARA EL FUTURO. SI HACER UNA TERCERA PARTE PARA ANGEL O HACER OTROS PROYECTOS. O TOMARME UN DESCANSO POR MUCHO TIEMPO YA QUE SON 3 AÑOS QUE HE HECHO ESTA HISTORIA Y UN AÑO CON LA DE ARTURO. ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO QUE TERMINAR NEO EQUESTRIA TRAS ESTOS CAPITULOS Y LUEGO RETOMAR PROYECTO EXODO.**

 **BUENO, YA CON EL TIEMPO EXPLICARE BIEN TODO ESTO CON CALMA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 47: EL TORNEO ASTRAL: DIA DOS-

Tras mi aplacible descanso y mi reconfort físico con Celestia. El día siguiente vino. Como era lógico ¿No? Estábamos parados todos los participantes. O su mayoría en el campo del coliseo. A las 10 de la mañana viendo una ruleta gigantesca y el resto que no se presento fue porque abandonaron el evento. Obviamente a sabiendas que perderían muchos privilegios ante los demás países y especies pero es cosa de ellos. Esa ruleta será la que decidirá qué modo de juego se hará hoy. Venían los 6 eventos escritos en esta ruleta y Cadence estaba a un lado mirando en silencio a todo el coliseo, con una mirada casi indiferente. En el centro de esta ruleta estaba un puntero de magia inerte de color rosado.

-Buenos días a todos los representantes de sus respectivos pueblos. Hoy es el segundo día de este maravilloso evento. El cual como pueden ver, tenemos la ruleta de los juegos de combate. La cual tendremos de invitada a la Reina Celestia del Reino de Equestria junto con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-Por ambos lados de la Princesa Cadence apareció mi esposa junto con Twilight. Ambas portaban sus coronas y se daban a buen ver. Dignas representantes de Equestria-Ahora, unas palabras de la Reina Celestia.

-Muy buenos días a todos los luchadores, representantes, familiares de sus países, pueblos y comunidades tanto internas como externas de este continente. Es un gusto estar aquí presente, con ustedes. Siendo espectadora de dicho torneo pero debo de recordarles que este evento busca unificar a todos los países de Equestria, que ampliemos nuestras relaciones con ellos. Si el día de mañana suceda una emergencia, que espero en los dioses que no ocurra. Estemos todos para ayudarnos entre nosotros. Sin fronteras, sin diferencias y sin odio.

-Como dice la Reina Celestia. Yo, la princesa de la amistad tengo el mismo honor de estar presente aquí. Ver a tantas especies en un solo lugar, en un evento que solo ocurre cada medio milenio. Que a pesar que ahora buscan un objetivo físico o monetario pero en estos días han visto en más de una ocasión diferentes actitudes de lo demás. Hablando con ellos, luchando con ellos. Conviviendo con ellos, entablando amistades. Enemigos, convertidos en amigos. Algo que yo aprecio grandemente pero he de recordarles lo que dijo la Reina Celestia. Buscamos unificarlos a todos los luchadores y representantes, e inclusive a los espectadores. De que todos tenemos más en común. He de suplicar fervientemente que luchen por deportividad, no por salvajismo. Eso, seria despreciable y contradictorio al objetivo de este evento. Muchas gracias-Todos aplaudimos alegres, sentíamos esa energía positiva y el buen deseo de mi esposa, de Twilight y la mayoría de las cosas que dijo fue por mí y por Angel. Buscan que deje mis deseos de derrotar a Angel y aniquilar su monstruoso poder. Se escuchaba el eco de los aplausos de todos los presentes. Por un lado nuevamente veía a mis hijas, a Sharon, y a los conocidos de Angel. Samael, como siempre de brazos cruzados mirando con una sonrisa. Sharon hacia lo opuesto. Nos miraba fríamente desde su asiento. Shanalotte con una ligera sonrisa escondida tras su capucha, Celeste y Theresa emocionadas sosteniendo un banderín cada una con la bandera de Equestria. Menos mal que ya no porta ese tonto uniforme escolar.

-A continuación, giraremos las tres a la ruleta de los juegos. Donde veremos los eventos del día de hoy. Si me hacen el honor; Reina Celestia y Princesa Twilight-Ambas asintieron en silencio con una sonrisa y las tres envolvieron en su magia la ruleta de madera, porcelana y cristal girándola las tres con su magia en aquel popurrí de colores mágicos viendo como giraba rápidamente y las letras se distorsionaban por tal velocidad y las tres soltaron la rueda y Cadence saco un puntero mágico y lo puso en el centro de la ruleta escuchando Como el puntero chocaba con unos pequeñas varas sobresaliendo de la rueda. Todos mirábamos en silencio e interés aunque al final. Era un entretenimiento algo bizarro.

Poco a poco la rueda se iba deteniendo al igual que el sonido de la ruleta se iba pausando distinguiendo ahora si las palabras escritas. Y había mencionado que estos juegos eran algo bizarros. Bueno, el modo de juego que toco ahora. Fue aún más que bizarro. Angel me dio varios codazos con el brazo mirándome algo sorprendido apartando la mirada de la ruleta. Solo baje un poco la mirada bostezando con demasiada libertad, me rasque el ojo derecho pensando en cómo me adaptaría en un modo de "Juego" como este. Bola Loca por equipos. Y no era el único que reacciono de la misma forma, muchos equipos no parecían llevarse bien entre ellos. Aquella pony llamada CloudChaser, miro con cierto nerviosismo al grifo y el reacciono con egoísmo alzando la barbilla sin mirarla fijamente, el otro minotauro que se quedó se tronaba los dedos mirando a Angel, supongo que lo conoce para que lo mire con ansias.

-Bien, el día de hoy se jugara Bola Loca. Juego originario del territorio Grifo. El cual consiste en sostener una esfera de magia el tiempo suficiente para acumular puntos. Y el que posea más puntos ganara los eventos. Así como el día de ayer. Serán 5 combates en todo el día o en caso de que no hayan participado todos los equipos se extenderán hasta completar con todos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas Arturo?

-Meh, me da igual en verdad. Pero, tengo miedo. De que no nos coordinemos bien y perdamos.

-¿y por qué tienes miedo? ¿Por orgullo?

-Orgullo no, Sino por imagen. Si perdemos, nos verán débiles. Y cualquiera creerá que estamos desprotegidos ante todos y querrán abusar de eso. Y si gana un cretino de estos. No quiero que pida a una de mis hijas-Voltee a ver nuevamente a mis hijas, viéndolas con una pequeña sonrisa pero estaba algo nervioso. No sé si las derrotas cuenten o peor aún. Si las victorias tienen un valor.

-Entiendo, tus hijas son mitad humanas y mitad Equestrianas. Y comprendo que tengas miedo, no vaya a salir un loco que las vea como un trofeo y se las quiera llevar. Pero no te preocupes-Angel me tomo del hombro mirándome con una sonrisa mirando a mis hijas también-Si dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias tal vez tengamos una amplia oportunidad. Vamos Arturo, venimos de un mundo donde luchamos por sobrevivir. Pasamos dos guerras mundiales, revoluciones, genocidios. ¿Cómo no vamos a poder contra una especie donde sus agonías son que van a comer flores o masetas o si van a vestir algo de moda o algo que no es de moda?

-Pues sí, tienes razón. Pero por esa misma razón, somos humanos. Tenemos orgullo, además. No tendrás tu armadura al momento del luchar.

-¿Acaso tengo que usarla para demostrarle a los demás quién soy?-Angel comenzó a reírse con cierta simpatía, algo que molesto a los demás. Obviamente Angel extendió sus alas causando una tensión sobre los dos-Soy un guardián pero no significa que sin todo esto no seré nadie. Anda, antes era un humano, y aun lo sigo siendo.

-Confiare en tus palabras Angel, aunque. Espero que no perdamos combates. Será algo torpe perder contra otros.

-No lo haremos, Solo debemos de planear una estrategia-Regresamos la atención hacia Cadence y las demás. Celestia y Twilight nos veían con una sonrisa. Confiadas también de que no las defraudaríamos y no lo haremos.

-Ahora a todos, vayan a sus asientos y se les dará 3 Minutos para armar sus estrategias y refrescarse, en sus asientos habrá personal listo para brindarles un poco de agua para empezar bien el evento. Felices Juegos Astrales a todos y que la unión este entre nosotros-Todos gritaron alegres y caminaron hacia los costados de la arena en pareja donde había varios ponys de cristal con cantimploras y garrafas de cristal con agua fría. Angel y yo hicimos lo mismo y nos sentamos en la banca. Celestia seguía en el palco con Cadence y con Twilight, y yo que ahora si necesitaba su apoyo. Un pony nos dio cantimploras con agua y bebí un poco mirando a los demás participantes. Llenos de confianza, confianza que envidiaba un poco.

-Entonces Arturo, ¿Qué haremos?

-Pues de momento, habrá que esperar si no nos toca el primer combate, y si es así. Pues, planearlo durante la lucha-Angel bebió de la cantimplora mirando a CloudChaser-¿Aun piensas en ella Angel? En CloudChaser.

-Un poco, me sigo sintiendo aun aferrado a ella. A pesar de que ya lo hablamos ayer. De que comenzaríamos de nuevo nuestra amistad. Sin malos entendidos y sin deseos carnales. Una simple y ordinaria amistad. Pero no puedo olvidar todos los problemas que le cause.

-Lo entiendo, yo me siento mal aun por Sharon. Desde que llego a Equestria ha deseado pasar tiempo a solas conmigo. Convivir con la persona que la salvo pero no he podido, y fue una promesa-Voltee a ver el cartel mágico viendo los nombres escritos. No eran nuestros, irónicamente era CloudChaser con su pareja grifo contra otro equipo similar. Un pony y otro grifo. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el centro de la arena. Aunque, resulto algo más interesante de lo que esperaba. Apareció Phoenix en el centro, en un gigantesco brillo dorado. Con su armadura dorada y alas extendidas. Con la mano izquierda sostenía el espadón y con la derecha la esfera mirando a todos sus alrededores con dicha sonrisa. CloudChaser y los demás la veían con sorpresa e igual Angel. Yo, yo tenía miedo de lo que haría. Entero el espadón en el suelo y comenzó a temblar la tierra como un terremoto estuviese a punto de derribar el coliseo y se alzó del suelo en un pilar de piedra y cristal así como muros de piedra en forma laberíntico. Por un lado había una pequeña casa de dos pisos de piedra y en el lado opuesto en la otra esquina por igual. Pasando en diagonal por toda la arena pero había intersecciones que conectaban al suelo así como varias plataformas. Al final, Phoenix saco el espadón del suelo y lo alzo con la hoja al cielo y creo un campo de fuerza mágico dorado cubriendo toda la arena y desaparecer justo abarcar todo.

-¡QUE LOS JUEGOS ASTRALES COMIENCEN!-Cadence grito desde su lugar, las 7 trompetas sonaron y Phoenix lanzo la bola al aire. CloudChaser y el grifo reaccionaron sorprendidos al igual que sus oponentes y salieron volando los 4 y por nuestra fortuna. CloudChaser consiguió tomar la esfera con los cuatro cascos cerca del grifo enemigo y con una de sus alas le dio una bofetada en el rostro alejándose de él y del otro pony. Su compañero la esperaba a lo lejos y ella se lo lanzo bajando con rapidez al suelo escuchando los gritos de los presentes. Y claro, de un guardián irrespetuoso que grito emocionado levantándose de su asiento.

-Así como veo tu emoción, espero verte igual cuando nos toque hacer eso. Claro, tus alas están prohibidas ¿sabes?-Angel volteo a verme ya desanimado mirándome a los ojos firmemente-Anda, no te desanimes, solo es un comentario-Angel me veía igual. Desanimado-Que apático-Regrese la mirada a la arena viendo a CloudChaser correr por la pasarela en diagonal viendo al grifo correr por un lado con la esfera mágica en una de sus garras esquivando los ataques ofensivos del otro grifo y el bloqueo del Pegaso. Pero este grifo tiene ventaja sobre el Pegaso al tener garras en sus patas y más flexibilidad. Mientras corría en el pasto debajo de CloudChaser paso por un muro de piedra y brinco a él sosteniéndose por sus garras deteniéndose en seco y ambos continuaron corriendo pasándose de largo y el grifo le lanzo a la bola de cristal a CloudChaser y ella regreso sus pasos corriendo con más prisa. El grifo se quedó en la pared aferrado tomando aliento con sus enemigos regresar por ella pero ahora el Pegaso comenzó a correr en la pasarela detrás de ella. Molesto, un Pegaso macho genérico. De pelaje azul rey con melena y una margarita con rayo como Cutiemark. Y así fue por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la esfera se rompió convirtiéndose en polvo. Un polvo verdusco bañando a CloudChaser en ese polvo brillando en dicho color. Todos hicimos un gesto sonoro de sorpresa viéndola de tal color mientras que la esfera se reincorporaba en la mano de Phoenix.

-¡BONO DE VELOCIDAD! ¡HABILITADO POR 10 SEGUNDOS!-Grito Phoenix lanzando la bola de nuevo al aire. CloudChaser supo aprovechar esta velocidad volando como el viento. Casi como Rainbow Dash tomando el orbe a las pocas milésimas alejándose hasta la otra esquina. Sorprendida y orgullosa-Un punto para CloudChaser y Hamerios-CloudChaser se alegró por esto pero su emoción duro poco, se distrajo tanto que el otro Pegaso le había arrebatado la esfera. Volando hacia la esquina opuesta volando sobre la pasarela con el grifo corriendo por debajo. Ahora, con una nueva técnica. Cada dos metros se lanzaban la bola para evitar que los arrebataran. El grifo comenzó a gritarle molesto a CloudChaser, y ella tratando de asimilar el rápido movimiento. Los gritos de los demás no se dejaron callar y comenzaron a incitar a CloudChaser a correr teniendo el bono de velocidad. Ella se abalanzo corriendo a toda prisa con esa cosa en su cuerpo. Dejando una estela detrás, como un rayo de color zafiro envuelto en un aura verdoso. Su compañero trato de hacerle par pero era mucho más rápida que el que lo dejo atrás fácilmente colocándose a un lado de su homónimo en especie tacleándolo de un costado mandándolo al suelo de la pasarela de piedra con la esfera rodando por un lado de la pasarela y CloudChaser la pateo hacia el grifo quedándose en el suelo. El aura mágico había desaparecido. Y el grifo, el grifo del otro equipo tomo la esfera en vez del compañero de CloudChaser. Pero fue error del otro. No de ella. Y apenas el otro grifo tomo la esfera se destrozó convirtiéndose en polvo envolviendo al grifo en un aura azulado brillante-¡BONO DE DAÑO! ¡HABILITADO POR 10 SEGUNDOS! ¡LOS ATAQUES AHORA ESTAN PERMITIDOS!-Phoenix materializo otra esfera y lanzo otra vez la esfera, en vez de ser CloudChaser o su compañero fue el grifo que tenía aquel aura mágico con una sonrisa algo macabra en el rostro. Podía ver algunas venas resaltadas en sus patas y jadeaba fuertemente. CloudChaser y su compañero cruzaron miradas mientras veían al grifo al igual que el otro Pegaso y ambos corrieron hacia él. El Grifo corrió debajo de la pasarela pasando por los pasillos de piedra con rapidez. CloudChaser alzo vuelo mientras que el grifo lo seguía con el Pegaso enemigo-¡UN PUNTO PARA GANAR A NO SER SI LE CONSIGUEN ARREBATAR EL ORBE!-Todos los presentes gritaron emocionados ante la tensión que Phoenix había creado. CloudChaser iba por un lado de estas paredes volando hasta que el grifo entro a una sección de laberintos donde ella tuvo que descender para volar a su lado. Las paredes de este "Mini" Laberinto eran de cristal. Y podía ver a CloudChaser volando detrás de el hasta que se le emparejo. Volando a lo largo de la arena. El grifo volteo a ver a CloudChaser deteniéndose en seco pero no para esquivarla. Sino, para herirla. El grifo estaba emanando esa aura azulada. Un frenesí que no podía manejar. Sus zarpas cortaron por debajo y parte superior de las alas de CloudChaser. Escuchando el alarido de dolor de CloudChaser a su vez, el silencio del público. Cayó el suelo en un leve golpe a través del cristal.

-¡DETENGAN ESTO!-Angel extendió sus alas envuelto en un aura dorada. Preocupante-¡DETEN ESTO PHOENIX!-Angel se veía acelerado. Se veía más preocupado que molesto. Angel con su mera aura mágica movía las paredes de piedra e inclusive tiro el pedestal de piedra donde estaba Phoenix desmoronándola. Todos veían con sorpresa la actitud de Angel. Las 7 Trompetas sonaron. Angel atravesó la pared de cristal fundiéndola tras su paso y tomo a CloudChaser entre sus brazos llevándola de regreso a nosotros. Cubriéndose de sangre los brazos. Angel se arrodillo en el suelo Recargando la cabeza de CloudChaser sobre su rodilla. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba a punto de entrar en Shock. Yo, veía con cierta indiferencia pero a su vez algo de miedo. Twilight bajo desde su lugar volando a gran prisa escuchando ahora los murmullos de los presentes. Phoenix uso ambas manos desde el nivel del suelo desapareciendo la arena de combate con cierta tristeza en su mirada y por unos segundos mirando aquella pantalla mágica que habría creado con una sonrisa muy pero muy escondida-Vamos Cloudy, resiste. Dios-Regrese la mirada viendo a Angel cubierto de sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Angel?

-Por lo que veo-Angel, se quedó callado mirándome a los ojos impactado. Con la mirada temblorosa y vacilante-Si no la curo en este momento. No podrá volar nunca más en su vida.

-¿Y qué esperas? Eso es tarea fácil para ti ¿No?

-En un pasado, sí. Pero, ahora. Que he aprisionado mi magia en la lápida. Ahora es algo casi imposible.

-Ya veo-Voltee a ver a Shanalotte y ella estaba asomada al filo de la barra y le di varias señas y ella dio un pequeño brinco cayendo con suavidad parándose a mi lado-¿Qué opinas Shanalotte? ¿Está en riesgo?-Shanalotte se arrodillo a un lado de Angel, se hizo a un lado el flequillo viendo su ala herida con su ojo dorado.

-Por la herida que veo; si, ya veo mejor. El humero esta rasgado, la coracoide tiene una fractura grave la cual se incrusta en una arteria. Y el metacarpo está colgando prácticamente. Necesitamos una gigantesca cantidad de magia si desean que vuelva a volar. Sino, puedo practicarle una operación ahora mismo pero no aseguro que funcione.

-¿Y que ves en el futuro?

-Veo dos pequeña chispas, una. Alguien sacrifica su magia. Brindándole nuevamente la habilidad de volar, vivirá su vida alegremente y tendrá varios hijos. Otra chispa que veo. Es más oscura, ella quedara afectada por el parálisis, se convertirá en una trabajadora terrestre y no podrá formar una familia ni en CloudsDale o en Ponyville por lo que vagara por el continente buscando una cura para su parálisis hasta que cometa su primer y último pecado donde encontrara su horrible destino-Para esta mórbida explicación del futuro de Shanalotte. Todos veíamos con preocupación, cuando digo todos es a la familia de Angel y la mayoría de la mía. Sharon al no caminar vio desde la parte superior la situación, rodeando todos a CloudChaser. Escuchando las palabras de Cadence "Grimer y Spotlight quedan descalificados del combate por intento de homicidio" Todos los demás ignoraron las palabras de Cadence menos yo.

-Entonces ¿Qué harán? Yo no soy el ser superdotado en magia-Twilight le dio un pañuelo blanco de seda y el la tomo con dos dedos limpiando la sangre del pelaje de CloudChaser, pero no la que cubría sus manos. Twilight se veía desanimada. Por el incidente, no emocional.

-Samael, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Angel hizo un poco de presión bajo el ala de CloudChaser tratando de evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre.

-Siendo honesto Angel, y sin ser grosero. Es una tarea que debes de hacer por tu cuenta, debes de tomar una decisión ahora. Pero recuerda, no somos los únicos que tenemos esta magia. Todos, tenemos magia en nuestros corazones. Elementos de armonía que nos mantienen unidos. Tu sabrás que decidir con esto-Angel volteo a ver a sus amigas; Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Angélica, Ultra y Violeta. Ignorando a Phoenix, Krysta y Samael-Chicas, sonara mal. Pero, me gustaría que me ayudaran. Con su magia. Por favor-Todos cruzaron miradas extrañados pero, las que dudaron más de esto fueron Ultra y Violeta. Mirándose en más de una ocasión, como si no quisieran aportar algo-¿Y bien? ¿Lo harán por ella?

-Está bien Angel, lo haremos. Usaremos nuestra magia para ayudarla-Twilight dio el primer paso con cierta energía positiva. Sharon veía en silencio la mortificación de Angel, voltee a verla y le sonreí un poco. Ella hizo lo mismo ocultándose en el barandal de acero.

-Lo siento Angel, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo-Ultra rompió el silencio encogiéndose de hombros agarrándose el brazo mirando hacia otra parte-Sabes muy bien que ni Violeta ni yo podemos dar nuestra magia, si lo hacemos podríamos perder la poca inmortalidad que nos queda y podríamos morir apenas dando nuestra magia. Somos imperfectas-CloudChaser grito del dolor nuevamente, reaccionando de su estado cortando el discurso de Ultra afectando más la situación-Lo siento mucho Angel.

-Bien, no importa. Chicas, por favor. Ayúdenme-Sentí otras presencias detrás de mí. Los 3 médicos que supuestamente atenderían a CloudChaser, ellos veían con misma preocupación cargando la camilla de madera sobre sus espaldas. Uno de ellos tenía un kit de primeros auxilios pero no creo que en eso venga algo para esta situación. Regrese la mirada y todas estaban más cerca de Angel y CloudChaser, yo me mantuve detrás junto con Ultra y Violeta viendo cómo se arrodillaban con tranquilidad.

-Chicas, tómense de los cascos-Twilight parece saber de esto. Tenía una ligera sonrisa marcada. Phoenix me abrazo el brazo con una pequeña lagrima recorrer su rostro. Krysta me miro con tranquilidad y Samael. Bueno, es Samael, con esa misma indiferencia de siempre. Me sorprendió demasiado que Phoenix hiciera esto pero no podía rechazarla en un acto inocente. Acaricie su cabeza gentilmente consolándola en silencio-¿Recuerdan cómo derrotamos a Tirek?

-Claro-Todas respondieron al unísono comenzando a envolverse en ese aura mágico. Angel las tomo de la mano también sosteniéndose de la mano de Angélica quien no dejaba de ver la herida de CloudChaser con preocupación.

-Bien chicas, hagamos que la armonía y la amistad nos lleve a un mejor futuro-Todas comenzaron a emanar un aura multicolor. Un arcoíris rodeo sus cuerpos y salió dicho arcoíris hacia el cielo. Y al llegar en su punto más alto ese mismo arcoíris se envolvió en un aura dorado y cayo. Cayó sobre Angel, no en CloudChaser. Todas se soltaron de los cascos con una sorpresa demasiado notable mirando a Angel-Angel ¿Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo?-Angel se mantuvo en silencio, veía una gran gota de sudor recorrer su frente. Choco ambas palmas de las manos cerrando los ojos-¿Angel?

-Angel, cariño. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué harás con eso?-Rarity se acercó un poco a Angel pero aquel campo de magia arcoíris evito que se acercara aún más-Creo que tenemos un ligero problema.

-Más bien un gran problema-Applejack miro con una gran duda ante el misterio de Angel-¿Qué debemos hacer en estos casos Twilight?

-Esperar. Esperar y confiar-Twilight se mantenía firme ante la confianza de Angel, las demás comenzaban a dudar de Angel así como todo el coliseo. ¿Qué tan poderosa puede ser su armonía como para que duden rápidamente de alguien como Angel? El coliseo estaba en silencio. Viendo este bizarro espectáculo donde una Pegaso que mantiene un lazo gigante con Angel agoniza mientras que el hace algo raro con la magia de sus más cercanas amigas. Samael cambio de gesto, molesto. Molesto y preocupado. Tenía su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda y sudaba con intensidad mordiéndose el labio inferior con suma fuerza.

-Ahora-Angel concentro toda la magia en ambas manos, brillando en un arcoíris dorado colocándolas en el cuerpo de CloudChaser, traspasándole tal magia. Una magia que espero la cure. Y todo por un corte profundo. " _Angel perderá su más valioso tesoro por ella. Todo por mi culpa, nunca debí haber participado en esto"_ Phoenix me susurro al oído con ese dolor en su voz. La herida de CloudChaser se cerró poco a poco como si fuera arcilla y la sangre se convertía en humo diseminándose en el aire, esta magia se convertía en calor y la podíamos percibir con la cara y la nariz. Angel aun traspasando esa magia cargo a CloudChaser envuelta en esa aura arcoíris divino. Sentíamos esa presión de conforte así como de odio y maldad. Voltee a ver a Celestia. Ella veía en silencio con un enojo contenido con el pecho inflado y barbilla alzada. Luna hacia casi lo mismo pero podía ver duda en su postura y gesto-Vamos CloudChaser, despierta. Puedes hacerlo, es fácil. Muy fácil para alguien como tú.

-Arturo-Ultra se me acerco con asertividad ignorando o tratando de ignorar el escenario-¿Sabes algo de lo que está haciendo Angel?

-No, no sé lo que está haciendo. ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Bien, no responderé yo esa pregunta. Nadie lo hará; Ni Phoenix, ni Krysta, Ni Samael, ni mi hermana ni yo lo haremos. Eso lo veras tú con el tiempo-Ella dio media vuelta regresando con su hermana. Me dejo un mal sabor de boca su discurso cortante. ¿Qué diablos hiciste Angel? Espero no afecte nuestro combate. Porque lo haremos. Debemos proteger a Equestria de todo mal. De nuestra propia especie y de otros. CloudChaser abrió los ojos poco a poco. Moviendo con espasmos su ala recién curada y su casco trasero. Mirando a Angel a los ojos.

-Me da gusto verte despertar, pensé que te perderíamos CloudChaser.

-Angel, me siento rara. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso tu…?-Angel puso su dedo en la boca de CloudChaser y la bajo del suelo y a duras penas pudo mantenerse de pie. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash la ayudaron a mantenerse de pie. Estaba confundida y mareada por lo sucedido.

-Bien, ahora está bien. Si me disculpan. Tengo que ir a tomar un poco de aire-Angel dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, todas prestaron atención a la recién curada CloudChaser menos yo. Yo vi como Angel dio media vuelta y Samael trato de detenerlo, el con calma alejo su mano de el caminando hacia la salida. En su espalda. En una de sus alas. Vi 4 plumas negras. Como las plumas de un cuervo. ¿Qué coños hiciste Angel Figueroa? Escuche sus pisadas de acero entre el naciente eco del público, alegre por lo sucedido. Vi a las pantallas de magia la alegría de los presentes como CloudChaser había sido salvada por Angel Figueroa. El Arcángel Figueroa. Phoenix me soltó finalmente caminando encorvada hacia su hermana Krysta quien la recibió de un abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar con más libertad. " _Angel perderá su tesoro más valioso por ella"_ ¿A qué se referiría con eso? ¿Por qué me dejan con la maldita duda? Celestia me envolvió en un aura mágico y me tele transporto hacia ella. Justamente frente a las tres. Cada una de ellas con un gesto diferente; Celestia, enfurecida. Cadence, preocupada y Luna, Desanimada.

-¿Me puedes decir lo que acaba de suceder ahora Arturo?-Celestia. Mi amada esposa, ahora estaba hirviendo del coraje. Imaginaba que su melena se encendería en una llama quemando todo a su alrededor. No, no es el momento para imaginar estupideces.

-Lo que vieron todos; Un grifo hirió a la Pegaso CloudChaser, gracias a ese tal Bono que la esfera le dio. Una herida que le pudo haber arrebatado su talento de por vida. El cual Angel Figueroa junto con sus amigas y familia ayudaron a que no lo perdiera.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Cadence? Este suceso no había pasado desde hace un milenio.

-No lo sé Reina Celestia. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Es la primera vez que yo veo eso-Cadence se sentía presionada, lo veía en su mirada. Detrás de ella, junto con varios guardias veía a Shining Armor haciendo guardia con una lanza de cristal. Molesto también, molesto de no poder ayudar a su esposa-¿Qué debemos de hacer?

-En los tiempos de antaño. Juzgábamos al culpable con la tortura encerrándolo 35 lunas haciendo cosas monstruosas. Pero ya no estamos en esos tiempos, por lo que debemos de considerar los hechos.

-Hermana, pienso que no deberíamos de hacer algo. Angel Figueroa ya curo al Pegaso y ahora está sana y salva-Luna volteo a ver bajo a nosotros mirando a CloudChaser conversar con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Las demás se veían calmadas pero Samael aún se veía molesto.

-Lo se Luna, pero el grifo lo hizo en un ataque de frenesí y lo hizo a propósito. Busco lastimar a CloudChaser con su propio fin egoísta. Debemos de tomar cartas en el asunto. No podemos dejar esto así. Y menos en un lugar extranjero. Nos traería problemas en Equestria. Los ponys buscaran castigo para el grifo. Tristemente-Celestia comenzó a tranquilizarse cambiando poco a poco. A una tristeza.

-Entonces ¿No bastara con dificultar las relaciones exteriores de los grifos por esto?

-Por desgracia no Cadence. Si el grifo no fuera consciente de lo que hacía podríamos dejar pasar esto. Solo quedaría fuera del evento pero como fue consciente es algo que queda fuera de nuestras manos. Bueno, de nuestros cascos. Y bien Arturo. ¿Qué opinas?

-Diría yo que no hiciéramos nada-las tres me miraron sorprendidas, yo me llene de valor para confrontarlas verbalmente.

-¿Nada? ¿Por qué?

-Por como dices, los súbditos buscaran justicia por lo sucedido, hay la tienen. Se hizo justicia y CloudChaser está sana y salva. Sin ninguna secuela de lo sucedido. El grifo, quedo descalificado. No es necesario buscar un castigo severo ante algo que le pudo suceder a cualquiera. Esto ya lo debieron de haber previsto desde hace demasiado tiempo Celestia. Nunca me agrado hacer este evento, se me hace algo cruel. Esta especie siempre la vi llena de amor y felicidad. No sedientos de violencia y dolor. No como nosotros los humanos.

-Reina Celestia, Princesa Cadence. Tenemos malas noticias-Un pony terrestre apareció a toda prisa y nervioso con un trozo de papel en su boca. Celestia tomo el papel que tenía exaltándose por el contenido.

-Ya veo, así que mis peores miedos se cumplirán ahora.

-¿Qué sucede Celestia?

-Buscan justicia-Celestia me dio el trozo de papel y leí su contenido. Era un telegrama; CloudsDale ha visto el incidente. Busca justicia ante el grifo. Es un acto de violencia grave.

-Genial, ahora esto se convirtió en una telenovela barata. Hablare con ellos. Shining Armor, me prestas tu lanza-El me lanzo aquella lanza de cristal con su magia y la tome con la otra mano soltando el papel dando media vuelta hacia el público. Quienes en su mayoría se mantenían en silencio y la otra parte hacia ruido verbal. Quien sabe que hablaran ahora. No me importa.

-¿Qué harás Arturo?

-Una estupidez. Como siempre Celestia-Di un paso al vacío ciegamente y como deseaba e intuía, Celestia puso un puente mágico para que pudiera caminar libremente. Camine con calma con la lanza de cristal en mi mano derecha con mucho desánimo y cierta anarquía de mi parte por lo que quiero hacer. Soy un puto loco. Veía bajo mis pies a todos los participantes y a lo lejos veía al grifo que hirió a CloudChaser junto con sus compañeros en especie, entre ellos veía a Cassius consolándolo. El pobre había entrado en shock. Con cada paso que daba el público se callaba hasta que no escuche ni un bostezo. Tenía delante de mí todas esas pantallas mágicas con los ponys mirándome fijamente. En especial los de CloudsDale, molestos. Diría que estaban tan enfurecidos que podía ver como algunos lanzaban basura a la pantalla pero al ser de magia no sucedía nada. Era como lanzarle agua al aire. Que pésima analogía-Muy buenas tardes a todos. Como sabrán, soy el Rey de Equestria. El Rey Arturo, he sido testigo de lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos. Entiendo la preocupación de algunos, y el coraje de otros. Pero he de decirles de antemano. Que esto ustedes se lo buscaron, y antes que se quejen o vengan llorando déjenme decirles que este evento. En este tipo de evento se esperan este tipo de cosas; Alas fracturadas, desgarros musculares. Cicatrices o heridas profundas. Como sea, pero ustedes al mandar a sus participantes ya sean a la fuerza o voluntariamente se debieron abstener también a los accidentes e incidentes. No confundan por favor, esto fue un incidente. Que se pudo haber evitado pero por irresponsabilidad de uno sucedió. Pero no digo que esto se deba pagar con sangre. Miren, la Pegaso ya está sana y salva. Gracias a la participación de la princesa de la amistad y de sus amigas. Claro, el guardián de Equestria participo en ello. ¿O acaso piensan que eso no fue justicia? De ser así, díganmelo. Díganme su significado de justicia. Por eso traje a este pequeño amiguito conmigo parar que decidan por mí pero recuerden. Soy su Rey y se aguantan-Todos guardaron silencio, cruzaban miradas entre ellos-Bien, supongo que no tendremos que hacer algo brutal. Tipo genocidio o algo raro.

-Disculpe Rey, pero quiero contradecirlo-Un minotauro se levantó de su asiento. Un espectador, con apariencia similar al de los demás pero este se veía un poco más. Inteligente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Siento que a pesar de que la Pegaso este bien, buscamos un castigo al causante de esto. No bastara con reducir sus bienes generales demasiado. Sino, que sufra el mismo destino que sufrió la pequeña Pegaso.

-Usas demasiadas palabras para decir algo simple. ¿No bastaba con un "Si, queremos sangre. Hágale algo cruel"?

-Entiendo su majestad pero. Es clara mi respuesta ante lo que usted dijo. No se puede ir impune ante algo grave. ¿Qué tal si alguien más hace algo así? ¿Acaso no se hará nada porque usted lo decreta?

-Sé que no tengo palabra en su hogar. Pero todo lo que diga ahora debe ser ley, pero soy un Rey amoroso y benevolente, así que por eso escucho sus opiniones al respecto antes de seguir con este evento. Mas fácil, Levanten las manos, cascos, pezuñas y garras los que quieran ver sangre-El minotauro alzo la mano así como decenas de minotauros y centenares de ponys, mayormente pegasos. Suspire decepcionado por esta pésima actitud. Me rasque la frente con la hoja de la lanza de cristal chasqueando los dientes-Veo que no son tan diferentes de los humanos a fin de cuentas. Pero bueno. ¿Quieren que sea también en su ala?-Todos nuevamente alzaron sus extremidades al aire algo que aún me decepciono más de la cuenta. Me talle la nariz con la punta de la lanza algo sereno. Y con esa indiscreción mía. Diría mas que es arrogancia-Tráiganmelo aquí-El grifo reacciono mirándome con miedo desde el inferior y entre varios grifos lo cargaron hacia mí con nerviosismo. Entre ellos iba Casias, ese estúpido y egocéntrico grifo aprenderá también lo que es ser generoso con esto. O tal vez aprenda de mi estupidez. El grifo quedo arrodillado frente a mi apoyándose en sus patas delantera y los demás grifos se alejaron volando manteniéndose a varios metros frente a mí-No me acuerdo de tu nombre y he de ser honesto. No me interesa, pero me interesa mi pueblo y mi pueblo pide justicia. Una horrible justicia así que tengo que cumplir lo que piden sino me desterraran de mi poder como mi esposa e hija. Así que extiende tus alas y ambas garras delanteras que fueron herramienta de este crimen-El grifo me miraba con miedo y sudaba horriblemente. Mire un poco al público, en silencio. Vi detrás de mí a Celestia con el miedo en su rostro escondiéndose en su melena ondulante. Cadence y Luna veían con nerviosismo lo que hare ahora. No saben lo que hare claro, pero este suelo imaginario se llenaría de sangre-Toma la lanza-Se la arroje entre sus dos garras cambiando su actitud. Giro el cabeza espasmódicamente sacado de onda. Interesante, tenía años que no decía esa palabra. Me recuerda a mi adolescencia.

-Su alteza, ¿Por qué me da esto?

-La gente quiere justicia. Eso le daremos ¿No? Ahora, clava esa cosa en mi antebrazo antes de que venga la loca de mi esposa a detener esto.

-No puedo hacerlo majestad, no puedo ensuciar mis garras con más sangre. No más por favor.

-Pues lávatelas con agua y mucho jabón. Es fácil quitarse la sangre, pero la culpabilidad es algo que difícilmente podrás quitarte de los hombros. Créeme pájaro. Es algo difícil. Adelante. Hazlo, ¿O en realidad quieres perder tu talento de volar libremente por el cielo? Además, ¡LA GENTE QUIERE SANGRE!-Escuche las pisadas de Celestia detrás mío, retumbaba el suelo mágico con sus pisadas. Debe de hacer más ejercicio-Anda, hazlo. Sino si pasara algo grave además. He pasado por cosas peores que esto, esta cosita no me detendrá a participar en el torneo.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO ARTURO! ¡GUARDIAS, DETENGAN A MI ESPOSO AHORA MISMO!-El grifo a duras penas alzo esta vara de cristal. Con la punta de cristal apuntando a mi brazo izquierdo. Me va a doler. Me va a doler y mucho. Me abalance con el brazo extendido viendo al grifo cada vez más cerca hasta sentir una fuerte presión en mi axila, sí. Axila, escuchando la piel desgarrarse y los gritos de pánico del público y del grito de mi esposa. Algo que complicaba ligeramente la situación. Para este punto, habría dicho que perdí el conocimiento, que sentía que me moría. Cosas clichés, pero cuando pasas por esas cosas en más de una ocasión. Pierdes un poquito de tacto. El grifo se alejó dejándome la lanza enterrada en la axila. Vi a Casias cubriéndose el pico de la sorpresa y mi esposa detenerse gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. Vi como mi sangre caía al suelo mágico dispersándose en todas las direcciones. Los guardias que supuestamente me detendrían se quedaron a pocos centímetros de mí. Y diría algo molesto. Este día estuvo lleno de emociones. Algo que ahora me alegra, le da sabor a mi vida-¡ARTURO! ¡¿POR QUE LO HAS HECHO?!

-La gente quería sangre, y eso les di. ¿Acaso no?-Voltee a ver el Minotauro y el bajo la mirada sentándose de nuevo así como el silencio del público. Tome con la mano derecha la delgada lanza y me la saque del brazo rápidamente y caí abrazando a Celestia ensuciando su hermoso pelaje, veía mi sangre cubrir su cuello y parte de su collar de oro-Todo lo que hago por un grifo, deberán de pagarme por ser el Rey más estúpido del mundo. Y más, ensucie tu pelaje con mi sangre.

-¿Por qué hiciste tal barbaridad Arturo? ¿Por qué?-Celestia envolvió mi brazo en su magia así para evitar que me desangrara.

-Porque estoy harto de ver lo mismo a donde voy-me recompuse soltando a Celestia, viendo todo su cuello lleno de mi sangre-Las cosas que más desprecio ver es la violencia innecesaria. Algo que este evento tiene en primer lugar. Segunda, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustara ver como torturan a alguien más por un error. Si, hirió al Pegaso CloudChaser, pero mírenla. Esta sana y salva. ¿Acaso no tienen corazón por los demás? Este evento es para unificar a los demás países. No para crear conflicto entre ellos, mírense. Todos se reunieron aquí por un objetivo negativo: Violencia. Algo que veo que ha estado siempre desde que se creó esta cosa. Cuando acepte ser Rey quería ver un Reino unido. Un reino donde no haya violencia, donde no haya odio, discriminación, egoísmo. Quería ver un reino lleno de amor, felicidad, armonía y unión. ¿Saben que los humanos no poseemos eso? De donde vengo la muerte está a la orden del día. Asesinatos, violaciones, guerras, todo. Pero ver esto me rompe más el corazón que estar en la tierra. De ser así, y seguir con esto. Me retirare del trono. Y me exiliare de Equestria para ver como siguen con este salvajismo innecesario. No vean con los ojos, sino con el alma. Vean a quien estaban a punto de hacer daño por un problema que se solucionó fácilmente. No sean cretinos por favor-Para este punto. Sentía como mi brazo me palpitaba por el dolor. Pero era cierto lo que dije, no quiero ver torturas, masacres o guerras por errores de otros. Que se pueden solucionar fácilmente con la conversación. Y si, esto me enseño a que no debo de caer en el juego de la muerte. Debo de impartir el ejemplo, de buena manera.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hizo su alteza. No lo olvidare jamás-Este grifo lloraba con felicidad en su mirada. Escurría moco por sus fosas nasales pero no me importaba. Casias me miraba con esa misma emoción pero con determinación-Hice mal en dejarme llevar por el combate. Pero le juro que de ahora en adelante hare las cosas bien y que GriffinStone lo recordara por siempre. Por el sacrificio que hizo por un idiota como yo.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, quiero un día ir a ese lugar y verlos actuar como una especie. No como nosotros los humanos. Quiero verlos actuar solidariamente. Esa será mi recompensa por lo que hice hoy. Anda, lárgate a tu nido. Que aún faltan más combates-El grifo se limpió las lágrimas y emprendió vuelo hacia Casias y los demás grifos quienes lo abrazaron alegres y descendieron juntos a tierra donde el Tío de Casias me veía con respeto. No como el día de ayer, lleno de orgullo y avaricia. Hoy cambie la perspectiva de uno. Di media vuelta junto con Celestia hacia el podio donde me esperaban los médicos. Vi hacia mis hijas y la familia de Angel. Viéndome sorprendidos por esto. Samael movía la cabeza hacia los lados sonriendo, sabiendo que haría esto. Sharon, obviamente se molestó. Habíamos dicho que no actuaria de forma idiota y que no me sacrificaría nuevamente pero no puedo. No puedo dejar que esta especie se corrompa. Y Angel. Bueno, él no estaba presente pero Angélica se veía apurada por buscarlo al igual que Twilight, quien se le adelanto y voló hacia la salida con Angel. Veremos cómo va el resto del día.


	48. Chapter 48

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, EN CUAL VEREMOS MAS COSILLAS DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE DE CLOUDCHASER. ANTES QUE NADA, ESTE CAPITULO NO SALE ANGEL. QUERIA DARLE ALGO DIFERENTE, ADEMAS QUE PASARA LO MISMO EN EL CAP DE ANGEL. SOLO APARECERA ARTURO UNOS POCOS MOMENTOS YA QUE EL QUE SIGUE SERA UN CAPITULO LEMON. BUENO, SOLO LA MITAD YA QUE SEGUIRA EL EVENTO DE ANGEL CONTRA ARTURO. Y BUENO, YA LELGAREMOS A ESO. DE MOMENTO ESPEREN QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. ALGO CORTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 48: TORNEO ASTRAL; DIA DOS; ORGULLO DE PORCELANA, ORGULLO DEBIL-

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Arturo? ¿Acaso querías morir?-Estaba sentado en el trono de Celestia en el palco recargado con ojos cerrados respirando con calma. Descansando mas bien. Con un paramédico cociendo mi herida y mi hija Shanalotte usando su magia para evitar que tenga una hemorragia.

-¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? Lo hice para defender la vida de ese grifo. Si los hubiera dejado ser quien sabe que le hubieran hecho. Esto es algo pasajero. ¿O me equivoco Cadence?

-De hecho concuerdo con la Reina Celestia. Su vida vale más que cualquiera en el mundo Es el primer Rey en toda Equestria. Inclusive del Reino de cristal a pesar que el Ultimo Rey vivió hace más de un milenio y medio. Si usted muere Equestria caería en una época oscura y deprimente. Sería como la historia de Solar Flare. Quien fue Rey de Equestria solo por dos meses.

-¿En serio fue Rey por dos meses?-Abrí los ojos viendo a Celestia limpiándose mi sangre con una toalla y un poco de agua mirándome molesta. Ella bajo la mirada con esa mirada entristecida. Lo curioso es que ella estallo hace segundos preguntando porque hice eso.

-Sí, Solar Flare fue Rey por dos meses únicamente. No pasó mucho tiempo y también perdí a mi primer hijo. De no ser por Estar Swirl tal vez nunca hubiera tenido hijos de nuevo.

-Comprendo lo que hizo Arturo-Shining Armor se me acerco con una pequeña sonrisa pero veía retención en su rostro por la situación y no quería ponerse de mi lado-Pero igual debe dejar que el pueblo hable, no puede tomar una decisión tan horrible como esa. Y menos lo sucedido con Angel Figueroa y CloudChaser. No sabemos que hizo con exactitud para curarla pero él no se veía bien después de eso. Y de no ser porque su hija lo trato con rapidez al igual que el medico tal vez perdería ese brazo.

-Deja que lo pierda. Soy zurdo, ¿Cómo voy a firmar si pierdo el brazo?-Shanalotte me dio un pellizco en la mejilla con su magia volteando a verla y ella no hacia ningún gesto. Inclusive tenía los ojos cerrados moviendo los brazos conforme el medico curaba mi brazo. Veía el hueso y las arterias con claridad. No pensaba que la carne debajo de la piel seria de un color más opaco al rojo. Parecía gelatina.

-No mire padre, es mejor no ver sus propias heridas, sino el dolor se intensificara.

-pero por eso me estas administrando anestesia local. Para evitar que me desmaye del dolor.

-Pues debería de dejarle de administrar anestesia local, y en su lugar inyectarle en el cerebro vitamina B12 para que deje de actuar de forma idiota y sin lógica.

-¿Acaso estas molesta Shanalotte?

-Demasiado-Voltee a ver a Celestia quien había terminado de limpiar su cuerpo por completo. Luna se acercó a mí con lentitud pero veía consternación en su mirada.

-Hizo algo importante el día de hoy Arturo. Cambio la perspectiva de la gente. Seguramente ya no verán el evento como un entretenimiento sangriento y violento pero también cambio la forma en que lo verán sus súbditos. Antes lo veían con amor y bondad, ahora lo verán con miedo, al igual que los que dudaban de usted.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es un cambio que debía de hacer. ¿No? Cuando decidí tomar el trono. Cosa que fue casi en mi contra, prometí que haría lo que fuera por todo mis súbditos. Y ustedes quieran o no. Es un súbdito aunque no sea de Equestria. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene alma, puede sentir dolor, pena, tristeza, ira, orgullo. Puede equivocarse ¿O no? Y no quiero ser un verdugo en un país el cual no es mi hogar. Por eso sacrifique mi brazo en eso. Era mejor dar mi sangre a una turba a dar la vida de alguien más, porque para alguien que tiene alas. Volar es su vida ¿O me equivoco Luna? ¿Qué harías sin tus alas?-Ella volteo a ver su costado extendiendo su ala mirándola en silencio.

-Sin ellas, no podría hacer mi tarea de viajar en sueño en sueño ni volar por el cielo de Equestria cuidando a los ponis en sus mismos sueños.

-¿Y tú Cadence? ¿Para qué usas tus alas?

-Las uso para arrullar a Flurry ya que es lo único que la calma. Además, cuando tengo que viajar de un lugar a otro el uso además de que son muestra de honor por mi tarea de brindar amor a todo un Reino.

-¿Y tú Celestia? ¿Qué harías sin alas?

-Yo no te habría rescatado de la muerte en primer lugar-Celestia camino hacia mi molesta. Quitándose la corona con molestia-No soy la Reina Celestia, Ni Soy Celeste. Soy Celestia ahora. Y déjame decirte Arturo. Que sin este par de alas yo no te habría salvado de la muerte cuando te arrojaste del tejado de la corporación Phoenix. Y tu Arturo ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras perdido ese brazo? ¿Cómo te hubieras presentado ante toda Equestria incompleto? Un Rey, por vanidad debe ser perfecto. Debe de mostrar valentía, honor y justicia. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ese mismo Rey tiene un defecto? El Reino caería en duda y eventualmente lo derrocarían al verlo desprotegido. Mi hermana y yo dimos esa imagen por miles de años. Y más yo cuando desterré a mi hermana a la Luna al convertirse en Nightmare Moon. Cualquiera pudo haber aprovechado mi debilidad para quitarme del poder. Pero tuve la fortuna de tener un Reino amoroso y bondadoso que respeto mi postura a pesar de lo sucedido. Pero los tiempos cambian, las generaciones por igual. Equestria ahora alberga a más especies. A los humanos. Y eventualmente nacerán más humanos por tus hijas y los hijos de Angel Figueroa. Y es cuando más necesitaremos de un líder. Un líder que imparta lo que dije pero si ese líder tiene un defecto. Todo se perderá, tanto esfuerzo, tantas lágrimas y sudor desperdiciadas por una actitud vandálica a la postura. Si, hiciste bien en proteger al grifo. Ahora tendría un castigo que no merece y lo sufriría por el resto de su vida. Pero no para que tú pierdas tu futuro. Ya lo hemos hablado Arturo, y parece que no lo entiendes. ¿Qué esperas a cambiar tu postura? ¿A que alguien haga una rebelión en tu contra al verte como una amenaza? ¿A qué secuestren a una de tus hijas? ¿Qué me secuestren a mi o a Luna? ¿Qué nos asesinen?

-No quiero discutir esto Celestia pero. No menciones eso, sé que lo que hago está mal. Y está bien, si hago mal las cosas ellos verán que no soy perfecto. ¿De qué me vean débil? Eso está mal, sabes de lo que soy capaz. Luchare aunque solo sea una cabeza. Y veras Celestia, que lo que hice hoy. Sera recordado por más de uno, aunque vean algunos que es malo. Es un sacrificio que decidí tomar Celestia. Por favor, déjame actuar así. Fueron ustedes quienes me incitaron a participar en esto. Así que no debes de culparme por esto.

-Listo su alteza-El medico termino de suturar mi herida guardando su instrumento. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado hasta la muñeca así como el hombro envolviendo parte de mi tórax con las vendas-Procure no hacer ningún esfuerzo ni cargue nada pesado. Gracias a su hija su herida curara en dos semanas. No olvide tomar los medicamentos que le deje a su hija-El medico tomo su equipo con la boca y se fue con cierta prisa, no quería escuchar mi discusión con Celestia. Aunque creo que ya termino.

-Muy bien Arturo. He de admitir que te presionamos en participar en esto. En primer lugar no querías participar-Celestia dio media vuelta colocándose su corona de nuevo-Pero. Imaginar que te perderé por actuar de esa forma, me rompe el corazón y el alma. No eres inmortal Arturo. Y no quiero perderte de nuevo. No ahora-Celestia comenzó a llorar en silencio. Veía sus lágrimas caer al suelo de cristal. Esto, diablos. Odio que haga eso, recordé como murió Solar Flare y la tristeza que tuvo que cargar por muchos años-Ahora, que hemos estado juntos por muchos meses. Perderte de golpe, en un lugar así. Me devastaría por completo. No sería capaz de guiar a Equestria al mañana-Me levante del trono y camine hacia ella. Aun con el brazo recién suturado la abrace fuertemente. Pase mi mano izquierda por todo su cuello acariciando su melena pasando mis dedos entre sus cabellos ondulantes. Sentía como las costuras de los hilos se estiraban en mi piel a punto de romperse. Pero no me importaba, mi esposa estaba llorando. Sentía su cuerpo más cálido de lo normal y su respiración apurada. Con el ambiente tenso a nuestro alrededor y de música de fondo los combates. La expectación del público y los golpes. Veía de lado a todos los presentes; Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Shanalotte. Con una mirada entristecedora. La que también me conmovió mas fue Shanalotte quien al tener un gesto indiferente su mirada era más apacible de lo común y casi tenía los ojos entre cerrados.

-Bien, lo admito. Hice mal ¿Contenta? No quería que lloraras, lo hice por una buena causa. Quería, bueno. Está de más decirlo ya. Pero, por favor, no llores. Eres mi todo, eres el sol de mi vida. Y si lloras por un imbécil como yo. Me hace sentir peor. No soy bueno haciendo promesas, lo sé. Prometí que actuaría como tal. Que sería un buen Rey. Pero, un buen Rey que admiren por sus acciones. No por el título. Pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de mí? Solo soy un cretino que no piensa las cosas y actúa impulsivamente. Sé que no soy el mismo de hace años. Aquel chico de 18 años que pensaba con claridad. Que tenía miedo a la vida, que tenía miedo. A que me quitaran mi vida, que me quitaran a mi Celeste. Ahora, no tengo ese miedo. Porque he aprendido a tener valor. No solo de una persona, sino de todos los que me rodean, mis hijas. Mis amigos. Y tú-acaricie la mejilla de Celestia con la mano. Limpiando sus lágrimas, ella me miraba con esa tristeza latente. Y esa misma tristeza era contagiosa. Dios. No puedo verla llorar-Anda Celestia. No llores por favor. Mi Reina no puede ensuciar su hermoso pelaje con sus lágrimas. Ya lo ensuciaste de sangre de un demonio sin razón. No lo hagas otra vez.

-No me case con un demonio. Me case con un humano-Celestia sonrió viendo caer su última lagrima. Me daba gusto verla sonreír.

-Creo que no entendiste mi punto.

-Claro que lo entendí Arturo. Pero no eres un demonio, eres mi Angel de la guarda. Sin ti, no estaríamos ahora aquí. Discutiendo, que hasta las discusiones son una bendición. Porque se, que tú estás conmigo. Dándole color a mi vida.

-Y tú das luz a la mía. Celeste-Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios. Al menos, pude solucionar ligeramente las cosas.

-Arturo, temo arruinar su reconciliación con la Reina Celestia pero debe de ver esto-Shining Armor camino hacia el filo de la plataforma mirando al cielo. Solté a Celestia y camine hacia el mirando de igual forma a esa dirección, viendo el cartel mágico "Rey Arturo VS IronWill"

-Esto está mal. ¿No?

-Lo siento Arturo. Pero ya no controlo eso. El letrero de batallas está configurado al azar tras lo sucedido con CloudChaser hemos modificado el contador de juegos. Ya no serán juegos de un día, sino. Que serán eventos aleatorios, termina uno y se escoge otro aleatoriamente.

-Y viendo solo dos nombres puedo decir que se cual es-Mire mi brazo vendado y apreté la muñeca haciendo un puño sintiendo el tirón de mis tendones por todo el brazo pero el dolor no era tanto como el de hace rato. Mire hacia el público que aplaudía mi nombre. Pero ahora, no me sentía confiado. Y tenía miedo. No por lo que me sucediera, pero por lo que le sucederá a Celestia por si me pasa algo. No quiero verla llorar otra vez por mi culpa. Ya no más-Bien, si esa cosa quiere que salga a luchar. Lo hare.

-Arturo, no. No lo hagas-Celestia me tomo le la mano con su magia y eventualmente con su casco-¿No hablamos de eso ahora?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué sucederá sino participo? ¿Cuál es el mejor escenario?

-La situación económica de Equestria bajaría aún más de lo que se desea. Muchos países, por ley global además de que perderemos muchos productos de importe externo-Shanalotte miraban el letrero con calma. Acariciando su barbilla con su mano-Aunque, podríamos hacer algo para evitar que la herida de mi padre se complique y no pierda el brazo.

-¿Qué recomiendas Shanalotte?

-Tengo un hechizo. Se llama "Irrompible" Y como dice la palabra, hace algo irrompible por 15 Minutos. Aunque, su efecto secundario es un intenso dolor. Tanta que te deja inconsciente ya que todo el dolor que recibe la persona se mantiene congelada hasta que pasa el tiempo límite. Más bien es como un choque eléctrico. Lo digo por experiencia.

-Pues adelante. Debo de ver por un Reino-Voltee a ver a Celestia y nuevamente abrace su cuello con mi brazo lesionado acariciando su mejilla con mis dedo-Tratare fuertemente en no hacer algo idiota. Lo prometo.

-Está bien Arturo. No dudare de tu palabra. Celestia sonrió rendida ante mí regresando mi atención hacia Shanalotte.

-Hazlo hija. Debemos de demostrar que Equestria es poderosa. Y si gano ante un minotauro dejare en claro más cosas.

-Muy bien padre.

Shanalotte sonrió alegre, extendiendo ambas manos hacia mi brazo. Envolviendo en una luz tenue dorada y guinda mi brazo hasta ver un fuerte color dorado sintiendo como mi brazo se endurecía. Escuchando como las vendas se estiraban más de la cuenta a tal punto que podrían romperse. Aunque, eso. No basto. Fui, desahuciado. Algo fallo, ¿Qué paso? Estoy en el suelo. Mirando al cristal del tejado atónito. No podía creer lo que sucedió. Acabo de perder:

Baje del palco con calma. Celestia me había hecho una plataforma de descenso al centro del coliseo. Movía mi brazo izquierdo con flexibilidad y fluidez. Al igual que los dedos. Durará poco esta cosa, debo de terminar rápido si no quiero desmayarme del dolor. La plataforma se detuvo al tocar suelo y camine al centro. Estaba este minotauro siguiéndome con la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me detuve frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. Aunque tenía que levantar por completo la cabeza. Media como 4 Metros y medio. O más, cercano a los 5 metros.

-Finalmente lo veo de cerca. Rey de Equestria, yo soy Ironwill. Quien ganara el premio astral.

-No es necesario decirlo. Creo que todos vinieron a eso ¿No? Además, si sabias que ibas a luchar. ¿Por qué no te lavaste los dientes? Te apesta la boca-Ironwill rebuzno lanzando su apestoso aire hacia mí-Definitivamente tengo que hacer una ley o reforma sobre el cepillado de dientes. Y más hacia ti.

-Ironwill pensaba que el Angel Figueroa era molesto pero usted es peor. Con todo respeto.

-No sabía que Angel era tan amable. Debo de recompensarlo por ser tan amable con usted-Ironwill se había enfurecido. Este minotauro no parece tener mucho cerebro. Las 7 trompetas sonaron y él se lanzó hacia mí lanzando su primer puño sobre mi cabeza, era algo predecible. Me hice por un lado viendo su puño enterrarse en la tierra haciendo un cráter en el suelo con la forma de su puño-Vaya. Hiciste un hoyo en el suelo. Pensaba que todos esos músculos eran puro teatro-Le di pequeñas patadas en el antebrazo hostigándolo.

-Ironwill odia a los alfeñiques que se creen superiores.

-Y lo dice alguien que tiene más músculos que cerebro. A mí me molesta la gente. O los toros que se creen superiores por ser más grandes que los demás. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un bravucón?-Ironwill saco el puño de la tierra haciendo un golpe lateral con ese mismo puño. Yo brinque sobre el parándome en su puño-Demasiado lento hijo, sigue participando.

-Ironwill es un orador vocacional. Le enseña a los ponis a superarse a sí mismos siendo más asertivos. Que no sean unos tapetes para los demás.

-¿Y qué tipo de asertividad les inculca? ¿Violencia sin sentido? ¿Poca coherencia al hacer las cosas?-Ya recordé quien era este minotauro. Al mencionar eso recordé bien lo que hablaba. Recuerdo que en ese entonces vi un capítulo de Fluttershy que todos la hacían menos por su amabilidad inocente. Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi departamento con la computadora conectada a un pequeño televisor. Viendo a Ironwill caminar sobre un escenario con unas cabras, y en frente su público. Cientos de ponis. Mayormente hembras, quienes habían ido a sus cursos. Pero entre ellos estaba Fluttershy. Como habitual temerosa de todos. Y eso llamo su atención, haciendo que fuera el centro de atención de ese capítulo. Viendo como se había hecho en una abusiva. En ese entonces, me moleste mucho porque un personaje como ella no debía actuar de esa forma. Tenía una gran inocencia, y aun la sigue teniendo. Y que menos quería era que alguien la hiriera. Si, en ese entonces me gustaba Fluttershy. Pero ahora, ella es una amiga mía. Una que existe y es real, y como ella existe. Todos también, debo de dejar en claro que los cursos de Ironwill son un asco. Que lo único que hacen es traer problemas a todo el mundo. IronWill levanto su brazo molestándose y di un salto hacia el golpeando su barbilla con la rodilla. Escuchando los gritos del público cayendo al suelo con la misma velocidad rodando varias veces-De donde vengo, hay una historia muy famosa. Llamada "David y Goliat" Trata de un joven pastor ovejero. Común y corriente el chico, quien es forzado a asesinar a un gigante. Llamado Goliat, asesinándolo con una honda. Es como una resortera pero solo es una liga y tiene cuero en el centro. Bueno, lo mato con esa honda de un golpe en la cabeza. Lo interesante aquí es que Goliat. Media como 3 metros o un poco más. No sé, y pues. Si entiendes la analogía, aquí yo soy David. Y tú eres Goliat, aunque lo irónico es que David es mi primer nombre. Además de que no pienso matarte, eso sería aburrido además. ¿De dónde saco una honda?-Ironwill rebuzno con más fuerza de nuevo lanzando de nuevo su ataque. Pero ahora directamente hacia mí. Me hice a un lado de nuevo masajeando su puños con malicia-Tantos músculos. Tanta movilidad y las usas para engañar a tus compradores para que te den sus bits. Que lastima que tú los veas como dinero. ¿O me equivoco?

-IronWill ha tenido suficiente de tus palabrerías. Ironwill derrotara al Rey de Equestria y con el premio hare sucursales por toda Equestria donde todos serán como IronWill.

-Pues que deseo tan vacío y aburrido. Veras, si todos son como tu creo que la tasa de inteligencia en Equestria descenderá demasiado. Tal vez suframos un atraso tecnológico gracias a ti. Toro mutado-Patee su mano con gran fuerza escuchando uno de sus dedos romperse. Grito del dolor tomando su mano sosteniendo su mano con el dedo índice roto-Y más aún. Tienes huesos frágiles. Mírame a mí, tengo un brazo cocido y recién suturado y ni siquiera me he quejado de eso-De cierto modo, estaba mintiendo. Ya que no sentía dolor por el hechizo de Shanalotte. Pero era para hacerlo enojar aún más.

-IronWill tiene que derrotar al Rey de Equestria. Ahora mismo-IronWill se molestó aún más de la cuenta, con su mano sana me tomo del pecho. Encerrándome con sus dedos evitando que me moviera más. Me levanto con mucha dificultad. Era un minotauro como de 4 metros y yo un hombre adulto de un metro ochenta. Era factible que me levantaría de una mano-Ahora ironwill terminara con esto de una vez por todas.

-Espera un momento-Ironwill me iba a lanzar por el aire, se veía venir por su postura. Me sostenía como una pelota de baseball.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No, nada. Se me olvido que te iba a decir. Anda, haz lo tuyo-IronWill hizo una mueca molesta y me lanzo al aire. Justo sobre él, sentía la fuerte briza que se creaba al estar volando. Para tener unos brazos algo delgados para ser un minotauro lanzaba fuerte. Subí tan alto que pude emparejarme al palco real viendo a mi esposa y a Cadence. Mortificadas, claro. Pero una caída no me matara. ¿O sí? Al llegar al punto más alto comencé a caer a tierra de frente al suelo. Estaba estático a pesar de la caída. IronWill me veía con atención y tras caer pocos metros el brinco. Y bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Hasta suena ridículo y algo fantasioso pensar que ahora todos en este mundo saben luchar y pueden brincar grandes alturas como si nada. ¿Acaso les pondrán hormonas a su comida y ellos no saben? Estaba a pocos metros del suelo. Como a unos 10 metros y el me tomo en el aire tomándome del cuello con ambas manos colocándome hacia el suelo. Estaba algo intranquilo, Algo así me había pasado antes. Deja Vu. Escuchaba los gritos de la gente mientras caíamos aunque la diferencia que hizo IronWill fue que me golpeo en el estómago con demasiada fuerza. Tanta fue que sentía que me desmayaba.

-IronWill sabe muy bien que usted tiene la cabeza dura para soportar esta caída. Por lo que IronWill planeo esto. Si le golpeo en el estómago muy fuerte usted se debilitaría y al caer al suelo por la falta de aire perdería el conocimiento-Vaya, este monstruo raro. Si tenía cerebro al final de cuentas. Golpee el suelo con toda la espalda. Escuchando unos cuantos de mis huesos tronar, y más los del brazo izquierdo. Por un momento todo se me nublo y no vi nada. Pero estaba consciente. Poco a poco recupere la vista y vi a IronWill aun sobre mi sosteniendo mi camisa de seda y soltarme poco a poco reincorporándose mirando hacia el público-Muy bien, supongo que usted no se volverá a levantar después de eso.

-No lo dudes-Me quede viendo al cielo. O al techo de cristal. Tratando de reincorporarme pero. No podía, el aire me faltaba demasiado y para el colmo. El efecto de la magia de Shanalotte estaba a punto de pasar. Estaba com minutos.

Las 7 trompetas sonaron, IronWill rebuzno pero con alegría. Mirándome con satisfacción. Camino en silencio hacia su banca donde fue felicitado por su otro compañero, me quede en el suelo. Inmóvil, tratando de procesar algo. No lo sé, mi orgullo quizás. No podía perder y sin embargo. Paso, hable mucho. Fanfarronee demasiado, como un niño sin educación y falta de confianza. Dios, mis hijas podrían estar en peligro si alguien pide llevárselas y si no gano. Pasara. Aunque no me sentía del todo mal. IronWill tiene deseos algo estúpidos. Eso sí, me quitaba ese miedo de momento. Me levante con dificultad del suelo sentándome de piernas cruzadas. Tocándome el pecho con fuerza levantándome tambaleante, ante mi orgullo frágil. Celeste voló hacia mí junto con Theresa. Abrazándome ambas con fuerza. Preocupadas, yo les respondí el abrazo acariciando suavemente la cabeza. Sintiendo sus cuerpos cálidos y reconfortantes. Celeste me regaño, raro para ella. Diciéndome que no quiere volver a verme pelear otra vez. Por desgracia, no poder cumplir eso. Ambas me tomaron de cada brazo y me levantaron en el aire hacia el palco real donde me esperaba Celestia. Su mirada era natural, como si viese a alguien sin importancia. Pero ocultaba su preocupación ya que todas las cámaras de este lugar me enfocaban. Podía verme reflejado en esas pantallas y como me llevaban hacia ese palco. Los espectadores presentes empezaron a gritar mi nombre con alegría. Ha de ser porque estoy bien. Aunque yo hubiera deseado una pelea un poco más emotiva. Como en las películas y no una que haya durado 10 minutos y que aun así me aplaudan porque estoy bien ¿O acaso celebraran porque perdí?

Mis hijas me dejaron en el palco y la atención se dirigió hacia el próximo combate. El entretenimiento estaba a punto de comenzar nuevamente. Celestia me abrazo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciando su cabeza en él. Yo acaricie su nuca sintiendo su suave y ondulante melena entre mis dedos. Se siente que se preocupó mucho. Pero, hay una gran diferencia de ahora que el día de ayer o inclusive de hace minutos. No hubo sangre, y eso. Me alegraba mucho, solo fueron golpes limpios y aunque haya perdido me siento bien que la gente no quisiera ver sangre ahora. Eso, me alegraba y me emocionaba mucho. Ya no abra más perdidas en este evento. Espero que en 500 años se respete esto.

-Supongo que sabes lo que va a pasar después. ¿Verdad Celestia?

-Lo sé, por eso te trajeron aquí-Celestia no me dejaba de abrazar, pero su tono de voz era un poco más alegre.

-Con que sínica, puedo saber que te quieres reír de mí.

-¿Por qué? Ese es mi tono de voz.

-¿Entonces por qué no me sueltas? ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya de espaldas?

-No, solo es porque te amo. Por cierto, ya pasaron los 15 minutos. Hasta el anochecer.

-cierto, había olvidado que ya se me había acabado el tiempo. Solo tenía la idea que de pronto pasaría así como así-Justo termine mi oración, una fuerte descarga eléctrica rodeo mi espina hasta la nuca y todo se oscureció de golpe. Mi cuerpo floto como una nube y ahora sí. Pude sentir el dolor de mi brazo a pesar de estar inconsciente. Ni modo, igual necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Por cierto, puedo oler a rosas y un poco de naranja. ¿Qué será que lo origina?


	49. Chapter 49

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO GRAN CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. Y SI, LITERAL. GRAN CAPITULO XD**

 **-ANTES QUE NADA, EL RETRASO DE DOS SEMANAS SE VIO POR ESTE CAPITULO. NO POR ALGO PERSONAL, ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMO LAS DOS SEMANAS ESCRIBIRLO (SON 27 HOJAS EN TOTAL) Y OFICIALMENTE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO EN ESTOS FANFICS. Y EL SEGUNDO MAS LARGO DESPUES DEL ONESHOT DE DARK SOULS (37 HOJAS) Y POR ENDE. AL SER EL ULTIMO CAPITUL DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. SUBIRE AL MISMO TIEMPO EL CAP DE ANGEL. SERA DECISION DE USTEDES LEER EL DE ANGEL O EL DE ARTURO. AUNQUE EL DE ANGEL ES EL MAS CORTO. (17 HOJAS) PERO ES DECISION SUYA.**

 **CON ESTO DOY FINAL A ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. Y COMO ES NORMAL EN ARCOS DE HISTORIAS IMPORTANTES; EL OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL DE ESTE ARCO NO FUE QUE ARTURO LUCHARA CONTRA OTROS. SINO QUE LUCHARA EN ESPECIAL CON ANGEL FIGUEROA. NO LO HICE POR FANSERVIES (TAL VEZ SI UN POQUITO YA QUE SIEMPRE ME HE IMAGINADO A AMBOS LUCHAR Y DAR UN GRAN COMBATE) LO HICE PARA YA CERRAR DE CIERTA FORMA ESE CAPITULO DE AMBOS. DISMINUIR SU RIVALIDAD AL MENOS UN POCO. O TAL VEZ INCREMENTARLA. IGUAL ESTO PARA REENCARNACION ES EL INICIO DEL FINAL. DONDE IRE ACOMODANDO LAS FICHAS EN ORDEN. ATANDO CABOS SUELTOS, POR SI VEN COSAS DEL PASADO AUN A ESTAS ALTURAS. EN FIN, ESO TOCARA CON ANGEL.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO DURANTE CASI DOS SEMANAS. NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 49: EL TORNEO ASTRAL; EL HOMBRE CONTRA EL ANGEL-

Lo que estaba haciendo ahora, no era algo que me hiciese sentir mal. A decir verdad, pero. Podría hacer una recapitulación de lo poco que se;

Ironwill me dejo fuera de combate y con más razón por el hechizo que tenía en mi brazo que me lo hizo indestructible por corto tiempo pero en mi mente fue un lapso largo. Vi varias tomas de mi vida, como conocí a Celeste, como conviví y crecí con ella hasta el fin de mi vida y otros similares. Pero en una veía un alicornio de mirada fría y semblante fuerte, era yo. Era yo en una forma equina. De pelaje color guinda y melena azul turquesa con una capa carmesí con remaches dorados. Ambos mirábamos a nuestro ejército, sí. Ejército, todos portaban la misma armadura de oro con diferentes armas de combate físico. Y después de eso me desperté en seco mirando a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación algo bonita; Era rectangular con paredes de color violeta y en casi todas sus paredes había estantes de madera pintada de color blanco y mi cama era de cobertor blanco que cubría todo mi cuerpo menos mis brazos. Y por un lado estaba Celestia sosteniendo mi mano con ambos cascos en mi brazo izquierdo, aunque ya estaba un poco mejor. No me sentía tan mal como antes.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Acaso murió alguien?-Me levante de la cama y Celestia se abalanzo sobre mi pasando sus cascos por mi cuello abrazándome fuertemente, recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho sintiendo fácilmente su amor. Su corazón latir con el mío a la par. Me había sentir vivo. Me hacía sentir con vida.

-Pasaste dormido 4 horas desde tu combate con Ironwill. Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Creí haberte dicho que no tuvieras porque preocuparte. Sabias muy bien que esto iba a suceder-Celestia dejo de abrazarme y al mismo tiempo ya que Shanalotte entro junto con Sharon.

-Parece que estas bien, te dije que era indestructible. Me debes 50 Bits-Shanalotte sonrió dándole un saco de color marrón, Sharon lo tomo guardándolo debajo de su cobija. Ambas se acomodaron al lado derecho mirándome con esa tranquilidad-Veamos, mi queridísimo hermano. ¿Cómo es eso que te clavas cosas en el cuerpo? ¿Acaso eres un masoquista?

-Por así decirlo. Me gusta lastimarme por el bien de los demás.

-¿Acaso no puedes ser más raro?

-Claro que si puedo. Solo espera a que suceda algo así de nuevo y veras como supero los límites de la rareza.

-Arturo-Celestia me golpeo la muñeca con su casco suavemente, regrese mi atención hacia ella nuevamente y se veía molesta-Ya no digas locuras, debemos de esperar a que te mejores. Tu brazo aún sigue delicado. Y Sharon, por favor no provoques su instinto bárbaro.

-¿Tan mal me tienen catalogado por lo que hago?-Las tres asintieron al cabeza con calma. Me sentía algo ofendido pero me daba gracia-Un día, extrañaran mis idioteces y es cuando más me querrán.

-Pues de momento te someteremos por esas idioteces. Pero ahora, debes de dejar de lado tus combates. Al menos por hoy.

-Mañana lucharas contra aquel humano. Llamado Angel Figueroa-Me levante de la cama de lado de Celestia escuchando a Sharon con atención.

-Sí, luchare con él. Mañana decidiremos todo esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo Arturo? A ti te falla un brazo.

-Lo se Sharon, pero no puedo echarme de espaldas. Sabes muy bien que solo hicimos nuestras diferencias solo por este evento.

-Entonces es como lo que yo creo. ¿No? Que ignoraste todo lo importante, combates de diferentes especies con ganas de demostrar sus fuerzas al máximo exponente de Equestria. En cambio, vi que ignoraste eso. Y te centraste en tus problemas. Y mañana veremos si tendrá éxito ese egoísmo de tu parte a los demás. El consejo dirá quién fue el verdadero ganador y si estas en él. Al menos dale tu recompensa a alguien que lo necesita, ya que según yo tienes todo lo que querías en esta vida ¿No?

-Tiene un punto-Me levante de la cama estirándome el cuerpo. Estire mi brazo izquierdo y no sentía ningún dolor o molestia alguna-Lo pensare, pero realmente quisiera que alguien de buen corazón ganara. Y me gustaría que alguien quien yo pienso ganase. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 8 de la noche, de hecho esta era la última visita antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Y que queda por hacer?

-Nada, dormir.

-¿Celestia? ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Bueno, tienes que comer un poco. Mañana será un día largo. Tu combate con Arturo debe de durar 30 Minutos antes de finalizar el evento.

-Entonces debo de dormir mucho. Ya que todo estará permitido mañana debo de tener toda la energía del mundo-Celestia se levantó del suelo y ambos caminamos hacia la salida-Shanalotte, Sharon. ¿Vienen con nosotros?

-No gracias padre, tenemos otros planes.

-¿Y qué planes?

-Theresa y Celeste quieren estar con las amigas de Angel, quieren acercarse más a ellos al ver que son. "Divertidas"

-Muy bien, ¿Quieren que las encaminemos a donde vayan a ir?

-No gracias padre. Estamos bien, mis hermanas nos esperan dos pisos abajo.

-Está bien. Celestia, ¿Ya están las casas de campaña en el estadio?

-Ya están listas desde hace pocos minutos.

-Bueno, para acortar algo de tiempo. ¿Puedes tele transportarnos directamente?

-Claro-Tome el hombro de Celestia volteando a ver a Sharon ya Shanalotte. Ambas mirándonos en silencio e indiferentes. No sé, una vez que te acostumbras verlas con esa misma expresión empiezas a verlas con naturalidad pero cualquiera que no las conozca lo más seguro que las evitara. Aparecimos en un parpadeo en el recibidor de esta casa de campaña de cristal-¿Quieres algo antes de ir a descansar?

-¿Quieres que sea honesto?-No solté a Celestia y continúe acariciando su hombro y eventualmente con mi dedo índice lo fui bajando por toda la espalda de Celestia hasta llegar a la parte baja. Ella sintió todo mi cosquilleo irguiendo su espalda sonrojándose mucho-Tengo ganas de hacer algo sucio. Muy sucio.

-Veo que el efecto secundario de la magia de Shanalotte tuvo efecto-Celestia se contuvo caminando hacia la cocina pero ahora movía mucho las caderas. Es fácil provocar ese instinto sexual en mi esposa. Desde antes de tener a Shanalotte le ha gustado que yo le haga esas cositas aunque antes era más agresiva que yo-Te preparare algo de beber y algo que comer.

-Está bien, pero quiero hacer algo intenso. Esta noche-Me senté en la barra mirando a Celestia preparando té y algo de café pero se veía más interesada en él te. Me dio algo de café y comencé a beberlo con gusto. Termine el primer sorbo y apareció Angel junto con Twilight en el recibidor. Ambos mirándose con calma y paz caminaron hacia nosotros y Angel se sentó a mi lado dándome pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

-Pensar que después de haber dado mi inmortalidad tú hiciste algo más sangriento y más doloroso.

-Pues ya ves, uno tiene magia y el otro tiene valor. Es una gran diferencia. Una única diferencia-Twilight se sentó frente a Angel y Celestia le dio café a Angel y a Twilight él te que preparo. Ella miro el líquido ruborizándose mirando a Celestia le guiño el ojo con una descarada indiscreción.

-Por cierto, eres zurdo ¿No es verdad?

-Exacto-Seguí bebiendo-Estaba algo satisfecho al ver a Angel, se veía calmado y eso me alegraba.

-¿No te lastima tener el brazo así? Ósea, te clavaste una lanza de cristal en el antebrazo, luchaste y todavía sostienes la taza de café y aun estas muy tranquilo-Era cierto, estaba demasiado calmado. Pero mi cuerpo ardía, tengo ganas de azotar a Celestia contra la pared. Di otro sorbo mirando a Celestia con esa calma y me daba algo de gracia que ella al verme a los ojos sabía lo que quería hacerle.

-Cuando te lastimas por cada cosita que haces, en cada combate como que al final te va dando igual, además. Después de mi combate con Ironwill, que por cierto te manda saludos. Me anestesiaron el brazo y me pusieron un hechizo para reducir el dolor-Celestia sonreía al verme, le daba gusto verme hablar con él aunque sea solo por corto tiempo-¿Tienes hambre? Parece que Celestia hizo algo de comer.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no Angel, es un placer-Celestia se alegró por esto. Se levantó de su asiento y saco del pequeño horno sacando unos panecillos calientes de olor dulce. Eran unos bizcochos de sal, muy vendidos en los restaurants de clase media alta de la humanidad. Celestia le dio un pequeño plato con varios panecillos de sal y canela-¿Y Bien Angel? ¿Qué te parecen?

-Están muy deliciosos Celestia, no sabía que supiera cocinar.

-Me da gusto-Celestia se veía satisfecha, complacida y alegre. Aunque veo que su hermoso rostro no duro mucho, se volvió algo más seria y gélida-Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por ella. Por CloudChaser. Fue algo noble lo que hiciste. Arturo me conto lo que hiciste, fue un gran sacrificio por ella a pesar de no saberlo con certeza fue un gran sacrificio.

-Bueno, no es algo de lo que me sienta tan orgulloso, ya que mi vida vacilo en ese momento aunque me alegra que al final ella no volverá a vivir con miedo-Algo sabia Angel de cierta forma, sobre lo último que menciono. Si, se volvió inmortal pero. ¿Qué tendrá de malo eso? Deberé de investigar un poco.

-Sobre eso. Sé que ella es inmortal pero eso es un tema delicado en Equestria-Twilight se adelantó a mi suposición, termino de beber su te dejándolo por un lado suyo-La Reina Celestia, La princesa Luna y yo compartimos ese mismo don.

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, cuando alguien tiene una habilitad como la inmortalidad. Se puede llegar a considerar a ese pony o persona. Como parte de la realeza. Y por ende nos toman como símbolos de paz y justicia. Y ahora, que CloudChaser comparte ese mismo don, podría ser tomada como alguien importante aunque no sea alicornio.

-¿Y eso es grave?

-No realmente, CloudChaser es una pony muy amable y de buen corazón, sabemos muy bien que no hará nada ni dirá nada de lo hecho. El resto pensara que curaste su herida.

-Es grato escuchar eso, no quisiera que ella quisiera tomar el trono un día y tenga que tomar papeles en el asunto-Me levante de mi asiento rascándome la nariz con el dedo índice viendo hacia otra parte ya que tenía una erección y no quería que Angel viera. Si no me moriría de la vergüenza-Vámonos Celestia, tenemos que ir a descansar.

-Está bien Arturo-Celestia se levantó del asiento guardando todo lo que se usó en el fregadero y caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Subimos por las escaleras de caracol de mármol y Celestia abrió la puerta entrando, le seguí yo y cerré la puerta y sin más la empuje sobre la cama quedando a medias del suelo. Me abalance sobre ella restregando mi miembro sobre el suyo y como pude me baje el cierre y me baje parte del bóxer mostrándolo erguido apuntando hacia su vagina. Me recargue sobre su espalda abrazando su cuello a duras penas asomándome por su lado.

-Tenía ganas de hacerte esto. Hacerte mía de nuevo. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes mi pene acariciar tu suave y jugosa vagina?-Celestia solo me miraba en silencio sonrojada. Trago saliva asintiendo en silencio-Dime, tú también tomaste de ese te ¿verdad? ¿Y cuándo fue?

-No lo tome, lo comí. Lo introduje en los bizcochos que prepare. Y bueno. Era para aumentar el placer sexual.

-Ya veo, así que lo hiciste con perversión. Me excita-Comencé a frotar mi pene contra los labios de su vagina sintiendo sus cálidos jugos viscosos bañar mi pene sintiéndose tan bien.

-Tampoco seas tan, agresivo-Celestia comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras seguía frotando todo mi pene con lentitud.

-¿Entonces porque haces ruidos tan, ricos? Dime, desde cuando lo pensaste.

-Desde hace dos semanas. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-¿Verdad que si? Muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas suceden que ni en mí mismo puedo pensar. En mis necesidades.

-Y en las mías.

-Exacto, dime. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿A qué te gustaría llegar? ¿A tener una cuarta hija?

-No, en nuestra situación actual no sería conveniente tener una hija.

-¿Te refieres a Sombra y a Knives?-Celestia asintió y sin más introduje mi pene en su suave, carnosa y viscosa vagina. Ella dio un vacío grito al aire pero lleno de placer-¿Y por qué pensar en ellos ahora? Si podemos disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos en un lugar donde se puede escuchar todo lo que hacemos.

-Sí, Angel y Twilight nos llegan a escuchar. No, qué vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? Si tú nos diste estas cosas con estimulantes. Claro que querías que todos te escucharan gemir-Acaricie la nuca de Celestia con mis dos dedos y ella tenía pequeños espasmos en el cuello. Continúe bajando por toda su espalda y me acomode de nuevo, estando de pie detrás de ella. Pase los dos dedos por su Cutiemark haciendo círculos, luego comencé a jugar con la silueta de su Cutiemark-Imaginas, que todos en este coliseo escuchen tus gemidos. Porque gritas de placer. Tantas décadas comprimiendo y escondiendo tus deseos sexuales. Esperando a alguien que te llene. Literal, te gustaría que llenara tu grande, caliente y apretado vientre con su esencia-Moví mis dedos hacia su vagina, exactamente por sus labios rodeándolos con lentitud. Baje la vista viendo su regordete ano rosado. En forma pervertida y sin más introduje mis dedos en su cavidad más apretada.

-Arturo, no. Por ahí no. Este sucio.

-¿Acaso Crees en eso? Anda Celestia. ¿Cuándo has ido al baño o algo así? Y de ser así no pareciera-Movía mis dedos hacia los lados extendiendo su ano sintiendo sus fluidos anales. Ella perdió fuerza y cayó en la cama recostándose dejando solo la parte que me interesaba expuesta-¿Con que te gustaría empezar? ¿Por abajo o por arriba?

-Me rindo, donde tú quieras. Haz de mi cuerpo lo que gustes.

-Lo hare en mi templo de placer y Satisfacción. Usare todas tus cavidades-Comencé a moverme de atrás hacia delante con rapidez. Escuchando mis testículos chocar con sus labios vaginales y gran clítoris. Hermoso clítoris y el sonido fue acrecentando conforme seguía penetrándola cada vez más rápido, ella se vino primero en un gran grito de placer pero yo no. Algo no me satisfacía. Saque mis dedos de su ano y mi pene y sin dudar lo introduje en su ano. Fue tarea fácil penetrarla por tal lugar ya que mi pene estaba lubricado de su semen y mi masturbación anal lubrico muy bien su cavidad. Esto era placer, continúe penetrándola en ese lugar con más fuerza-Dios Celestia, Eres muy apretada en este lugar.

-No digas nada y solo sigue. Más rápido por favor.

-Como gustes-Celestia estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo tal hermoso placer de ser penetrada analmente. Y era de cierta forma aburrido, la primera vez si se quejó y eso me encendía más. Ella se movía hacia el frente gracias a mi movimiento enfermizo y placentero. Ella contraía su ano cada vez más. Era placentero, demasiado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y casi perdía el conocimiento. Me estaba viniendo-Me vengo, me vengo Celestia.

-Lo se amor. Puedo sentirlo entrar en mí, es caliente-Celestia sonrió por impulso, al sentir tal placer. Saque poco a poco mi pene cubierto de tal líquido. Viendo como salía mi semen de su ano en un rio blanco bañando parcialmente su vagina. Aún tenía una erección. Y sabía a donde ir ahora. Me pase al otro extremo de la cama demasiado rápido. Tome de la barbilla a Celestia colocándola a la altura de mi pene. Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos viéndolo de ojos a ojo.

-Lo ensuciaste. Debes de limpiarlo-Ella me miro a los ojos por pocos segundos, saco la lengua y comenzó a lamer la cabeza. Como si fuera una paleta de nieve. Y eventualmente lamer la parte central de mi pene-Dime ¿A que sabe?

-Salado-Celestia lamia con más rapidez, como si le gustara demasiado-Salado y amargo.

-¿Y te gusta? ¿Te gusta ser así de pervertida al lamer el pene de tu esposo?

-Sí, lo amo. Amo ser una pervertida-Celestia lamia con rapidez. Su saliva salpicaba por todos lados, me desabroche el pantalón y me lo baje, me quite el bóxer y dejo de lamerlo mientras me lo quitaba y continuo haciéndolo-Odio contener estas ganas durante mucho tiempo. Extrañaba hacer esto.

-Eres una enferma adicta al sexo.

-Lo soy, soy una enferma-Celestia término de lamerlo y lo metí en su boca para continuar lamiéndolo por dentro pero ahora me movía. Quería penetrar su boca. Tome su boca con ambas manos y empecé a moverme con rapidez hacia ella. Ella hacia gemidos de placer mientras chupaba mi pene con gran placer. Como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Eres una enferma, pensar que la máxima soberana de Equestria está siendo penetrada por la boca. ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Qué pensarían de ti? Eres una enferma, que gusta de lo sucio-Celestia asintió alegre mientras chupaba con más fuerza-Debes de saber que eres mía. Cumplirás mis deseos sexuales cuando tenga ganas. Tú me obligas a hacer lo que quieras pero en la noche. Yo mando, y te ordeno que te tragues todo lo que eyacule. Si cae una gota al suelo lo limpiaras con la lengua mientras sigo penetrándote y si te vienes antes que yo seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me venga. Y lamerás lo que salga de tu cuerpo como un sucio animal-Decirle palabras tan fuertes, hacían que me excitara con más fuerza. Solté su boca y me incline hacia su cama apoyando ambas manos a los lados y comencé a penetrar su boca con más fuerza escuchando mis testículos golpear su barbilla y el sonido que ella hacia al chupar mi pene. Me vengo por tanto placer, era algo. Exquisito, me vine mucho en su boca. No, en su garganta. Podía sentir mi semen envolver mi pene mientras la llenaba y comenzaba a toser por tal carga. Poco a poco saque mi pene de su boca aun con el orgasmo y regrese a mi postura viéndola toser expulsando por la nariz poco de mi venida. Pero, se veía alegre-¿Qué te dije de desperdiciar lo que te doy? La comida no se desperdicia. Sucia.

-Lo siento, lo limpiare ahora mismo-Ella lamio mi pene de nuevo pero con dedicación, paciencia y amor. Era algo extraño ver a Celestia en esta postura pasiva pero. Ella lo disfrutaba y yo más. Entre lamidas me vine de nuevo por impulso cubriendo su boca y parte de barbilla. Ella solo saco la lengua limpiándose. El corazón me latía demasiado por tanto placer y casi caía del sueño. Pero, todavía no acababa. Quiero seguir con esto. Tengo el brazo herido y quiero matar el dolor-¿Qué te pareció mi trabajo? Mi Rey.

-Muy bien. Me ha gustado. Acomódate bien. Que no he terminado de adiestrarte-Celestia sonrió limpiándose la nariz con su casco y se recostó sobre la cama con los casco hacia arriba. Me puse sobre ella y tome mi pene con la mano derecha y lo introduje de nuevo en su vagina. Ella de nuevo gimió del placer. Llegaba a su cuello pero en cualquier momento podría besarla-Es hora del tercer Round. Te quiero llenar de mi semen, tanto que cuando camines salga de tu vagina y ano. ¿Entendido?

-No digas más y solo hazlo-Celestia tomo mi cadera con su magia y comenzó a moverme en contra de mi voluntad-lléname de tu esperma hasta que no quede nada de ti. Demuéstrame tu vigor humano.

-JA, veras que tan lejos puedo llegar. En este caso, tan profundo-Me gustaba despertar ese instinto sexual de Celestia. Ver que sigue amando tener sexo a escondidas conmigo. Celestia dejo de sostener mi cadera y a mi voluntad, en una sola estocada. Introduje todo mi pene en su vagina sintiendo la pared de su vagina tocar la punta de mi pene. Y Celestia, grito con más fuerza y placer.

-¡MAS FUERTE ARTURO! ¡MAS!

-Ahora si te importa poco que te escuchen-Me estaba cansando un poco pero al escuchar gemir y gritar a mi esposa me encendía. Y no me iba a detener. Seguía penetrándola hasta el fondo y cada vez más lo hacía más rápido. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambos cascos viendo como la penetraba. Me dio algo de risa, la imaginaba como humana en esta pose. Y sería algo diferente ya que tendría esos gigantescos senos rebotando por el movimiento. Por cierto, ¿Los tiene en esta forma? Nunca los he visto, ahora que lo pienso. No importa, eso mataría el éxtasis-¿Quieres que termine?-Ella asintió mientras gemía con ambos casco en su boca. Y aún tenía sus cosas de oro. Y saque mi pene por completo. Ella se quedó extrañada por esto. Levanto la vista y justo al hacerlo di mi último golpe junto con mi orgasmo y el suyo sintiendo como me venía de nuevo dentro de ella. Ella grito del placer, demasiado fuerte y por fines de placer la bese introduciendo mi lengua invadiendo la suya acariciándola. Escuchaba sus sonidos de placer ahogados por el beso. Aun me seguía viniendo dentro de ella, y espero que no se embarace porque SI sería un problema. Deje de besarla viendo mi lengua con un gran hilo de saliva. Y poco a poco saque mi pene, todo flácido y cubierto de semen de ambos. Me senté en la cama recargándome sobre mis brazos mirando al techo. Estaba cansado, fue un tiempo corto. A decir verdad, unos cuantos minutos. Y tengo justificación. No he tenido sexo desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso mi aguante no es tanto aunque no parece importarle. Baje la mirada y Celestia estaba lamiendo su vagina, su pata trasera estaba sobre su cuello y todo su rostro lo tenía sobre su vagina. Me sorprendí un poco al ver esto-Estoy impresionado por tu flexibilidad y algo aterrorizado.

-Tú querías que lo hiciera ¿No? Cuando termine seguiré con el tuyo-Celestia se veía entretenida por eso, ¿Qué seria? ¿Auto felación? No sé, pero. Me daba algo de miedo, y espero que no me pida hacer lo mismo. Ella termino lamiendo también su ano pero fue corto y un poco extraño ya que parecía disfrutar hacerse eso. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho comenzó a lamer con calma mi pene-Sabes. Es algo placentero hacerlo, no siempre podemos darnos este lujo.

-Lo sé, cuidar de Equestria, venir a eventos como estos. Te quita muchas cosas de tu agenta personal-Ella se veía entretenida limpiando mi pene, que ya estaba flácido pero parecía ser trabajo fácil.

-Sabes, solo han sido pocas ocasiones en las cuales puedo actuar como un. Animal, ¿Se podrá decir eso? Bueno, la cosa es que. Todos creen que somos como robots. Que no tenemos vida fuera de las paredes del castillo, lo cual llega a frustrarme un poco-Ella chupaba mi pene en cortos lapsos-En mis milenios de vida solo lo he hecho 6 Veces. Tres veces contigo y tres con Solar Flare.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Celestia se detuvo con mi pene entre labios mirándome a los ojos-¿Quién la tiene más grande?-Celestia comenzó a reírse con mi pene y se lo saco de la boca limpiándose la saliva y semen de los labios. Ella se recostó sobre su almohada viéndome de lado-¿Acaso no dirás nada?

-¿Acaso quieres que te diga algo que no te va a gustar?

-Ah, ¿Ósea que ese caballo enano tiene ese don? ¿Cuánto? Anda dime, ¿Cuánto era?

-SolarFlare era un poco más alto al pony común. Su estatura era casi similar al de mi hermana Luna.

-No cambies el tema. Te estoy preguntando algo serio-Celestia cerró los ojos sonriendo. Me sentía ofendido ante su silencio.

-Digamos que él tenía el largo. Tienes el ancho y mucho vigor. Además, te sabe mejor que al de él.

-¿Acaso hiciste eso también con él?

-Era algo miedoso cuando lo hacía, solo fue una vez. Era una niña en celo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-Que estoy casada con alguien al que le cumplo sus fetiches. Fetiches que me gustan-Baje la cabeza derrotada, me acomode a un lado de Celestia y la abrace.

-Sabes, nunca conocí a nadie que soportara tanto. Bueno, eres la primera con la que perdí mi virginidad pero antes conocí a varias que ni llegaba a nada porque creían que no llegaba a la talla.

-Pues deben de estar arrepentidas ahora porque llegaste más lejos que cualquiera-Celestia bostezo y le comencé a quitar sus adornos de oro comenzando con su corona-Dicen, que si comes manzana por todo un día. Tu esperma sabe dulce. Mandare a comprar dos centenas de manzanas de la granja de Applejack. Y veremos si es cierto.

-Basta con esas cosas. Luego lo discutimos, ahora debemos dormir. Luego quiero hacer más cositas.

-Ya veremos, si te portas bien te dejare intentarlas-Celestia se quedó profundamente dormida, y le quite su collar dejándolo por un lado. Me acerque más a ella sintiendo su melena ondulante en toda la nuca. Mañana peleare contra Angel Figueroa. Si es que me levanto Claro está.

Durante mi largo sueño. Bueno, no he de mencionar mucho ya que al fin de cuentas no tengo nada que decir. Todos fueron sueños lucidos, menos uno. Que en realidad, me llego a aterrar. Veía a Celestia arrodillada en medio de la nada. Llorando sobre el pasto. Con su melena alborotada y su corona de oro a medio quemar. Le faltaba una de sus botas de oro y su gran y hermosa gema de color violeta estaba destrozado dejando un hueco por el medio. Lloraba con gran dolor, mirando frente a ella un orbe de luz blanco con azul girando en un remolino en el centro. Y eventualmente me fui dando cuenta que este bosque estaba cubierto en nieve y Celestia estaba dentro de un gigantesco cráter y eventualmente la nieve cubría el cuerpo y mi vista se emblanquecía hasta despertar por la luz de la mañana. Celestia, no estaba a mi lado ni ningún artefacto suyo. Escuchaba a unas cuantas aves cantar por fuera pero las voces de los ponis opacaban parte de dicho canto.

Me levante de la cama viéndome desnudo. Aún tenía restos de mi "Néctar" en mi miembro por lo que hice anoche con Celestia. Me mire mi brazo izquierdo y las pocas vendas que tenia se cayeron con unos cuantos hilos negros de las suturas. Me quite las dos vendas que me quedaban viéndome el brazo izquierdo sano. No veía cicatriz o moretón de mi cruel acto del día de ayer. Parece que hubo un milagro o algo así. Suena absurdo. Yo no creo en los milagros. Me levante de la cama y levante la vista por mero instinto viendo al pie de la puerta una armadura de oro y plata; Era una armadura con el peto de oro y en el centro estaba grabado en plata las dos hermanas girando alrededor del sol. Las botas también eran de oro pero tenían la rodillera puntiaguda y las botas también. Cada parte tenía grabado a una de las hermanas de los astros. Pierna izquierda Celestia y del lado derecho Luna girando cada una de ellas el lado opuesto de la otra. Los brazos también tenían estos detalles grabados menos los guanteletes. Y por supuesto. Sobre el peto, mi corona. Una gran corona de 3 Puntas con 3 gemas violetas en cada punta y en el centro en la parte frontal una más grande similar al de Celestia y por un lado. Un suéter de color carmesí con unos pantaloncillos y por gracioso que suene. Un par de bóxer para mí. No vacile mucho y me coloque las prendas carmesíes las botas, los guanteletes y sus protecciones para el antebrazo. El peto ajustándolo con un par de cuerda de cuero sintético por los lados y mi corona. Al finalizar de vestirme vi mi capa de rey pero no tenía otro detalle. Sino que era de color carmesí y de seda. Al colocármelo y sostenerlo por los broches me llegaba hasta las plantas de los pies. Arrastrándose por meros dos centímetros. Me arregle un poco el cabello y Salí de mi habitación mirando hacia el cuarto de Angel pero no lo vi ni a Twilight. Baje a la cocina y no vi a nadie. Vi mi almuerzo pero no me importo, tenía dos cosas importantes en mente: Luchar contra Angel y ducharme en cuanto acabe ya que desperté cubierto por mi néctar.

Salí de la casa de campaña viendo a los asistentes que ocultarían estas casas del público pero también venia un equipo de guardias de cristal y de mi esposa junto con Shining Armor. Quien portaba su lanza pero ahora apuntaba a otra dirección menos a mí, todo hicieron pose de firmes mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

-Rey Arturo, hemos venido a recogerlo. Acompáñenos por favor-Shining me hablaba como si no me conociera, en otras circunstancias me sentiría mal por eso.

-¿A dónde me llevaran?

-Al gran banquete real. Todos los luchadores comerán un festín antes del último evento. El suyo.

-Muy bien, vamos a ese gran banquete-Di media vuelta caminando hacia el pasillo exterior. Los guardias y Shining Armor no dijeron nada y caminaron en escuadra detrás de mí. Escuchaba los pasos metálicos de mis botas de oro contra el pasto. La capa me hacía lucir genial, en parte estaba algo feliz, me encantan las capas. Pero por otro lado tenía que mantenerme sereno. Alce un poco mis hombros al caminar y mis manos encorvando un poco mi cabeza pero me hacía ver importante. Poderoso, salimos del campo de batalla entrando a uno de los pasillos de cristal, sí. Recuerdo este lugar, este pasillo era más ancho que el resto. Y tenía un techo de vidrio transparente viendo al exterior. Y al fondo veía unas escaleras anchas que subían hasta el punto medio de esta torre de cristal. Shining Armor se colocó a mi lado derecho y mitad de los guardias por ese lado y la otra mitad por el otro. Aunque estaba algo asombrado por el pasillo, solo lo vi una vez en la serie y fue cuando se vio a la señora harshwinny y la habían confundido con otra que era una simple turista aunque ya no me acuerdo de su nombre.

-Arturo. Tengo una intriga muy grande sobre lo de ayer.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Qué me hizo pensar en cometer tal acto violento en medio de un estadio lleno de personas o ponis, Luchadores y civiles?-Shining Armor se quedó callado viéndome con sorpresa, comenzamos a subir por las escaleras con calma y con sincronización con cada pisada.

-Si. Eso.

-Bueno, te seré honesto-Veía a lo lejos la conexión con la torre. Algo lejos en especial porque cada vez se hacía más pesado subir por la armadura-No pensé en nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Nada?-Creo que mi tono de voz algo suave y cortante lo sorprendió aún más. A tal punto de verme como un monstruo-¿En serio que no pensó nada?

-En serio, no pensé nada. Lo único que pensé es que me dolería demasiado. Y aún sigo pensando que dolió demasiado.

-Pero su brazo, mírelo. Ahora está intacto ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-A decir verdad. No lo sé-Extendí mi brazo mirándolo con detalle, moviendo los dedos cubiertos de oro escuchándolos rechinar por cada movimiento-Desperté hoy en la mañana con las heridas cerradas, el brazo ya no me dolía y bueno. Ahora me vez moviéndolo con calma.

-Arturo, es algo grato de escuchar. Sus heridas sanaron muy poco. Debió de ser un milagro.

-Temo romper tu ilusión Shining Armor. Pero yo no creo en eso, sí. Estoy agradecido que mis heridas hayan sanado muy rápido y no tener esta molestia pero yo no creo en eso-Shining Armor bajo un poco la vista mirando hacia otro guardia quienes claramente escuchaban lo que dije. A lo mejor sus creencias se basan en esto. O no sé, no me importa. Solo quiero vivir con mi esposa e hijas el tiempo suficiente para verlas madurar-Si los milagros existieran mi hermana Susan se hubiera salvado de la muerte. Aquel que llaman Dios en la Tierra me la arrebato a muy temprana edad. Ella quería venir a Equestria y conocerlos a ustedes. Tener una nueva vida-Por pocos segundos recordé toda mi vida con ella y recorrió una lagrima por mi rostro-Después de eso, me volví ateo. Dios no estuvo cuando mi hermana murió. Dios no estuvo cuando vague 5 años de mi vida buscando a Celeste y nunca estuvo cuando se la llevaron. Ese milagro hubiera cambiado el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Angel Figueroa podrá ser un Angel. Un ser "Divino" pero mientras no vea a Dios de frente, le dé un buen golpe por lo que hizo. No creeré en lo que me digan. Me cure, genial. Pero fue por la magia de mi hija Shanalotte y los buenos tratos de los médicos que si existen para las emergencias-Shining suspiro en silencio, con esa cierta fantasía rota.

-Lo único que trataba era animarlo. No abrir heridas emocionales.

-Y haces bien en animarme-Acaricie la melena de Shining Armor a través de su mohicano hecho por su casco. El volteo a verme a los ojos con cierta inocencia y busca de explicación-Eres el mejor amigo que tengo en Equestria, antes solo me hablabas muy formal. Como si me tuvieras miedo, y ya ves. Hemos hecho varias cosas juntos; Me has aconsejado en cómo ser padre a pesar de que apenas te convertiste en uno, me has hecho ver mis errores al mandar en mi reino y ahora. Te alegras de verme bien. Esas cosas me alegran demasiado, debería de haber más gente. O ponis como tú, Equestria sería un mejor lugar con tu pureza.

-Muchas gracias Arturo. Temía que mis palabras fueran desperdiciadas.

-No existen palabras desperdiciadas. Solo corazones tercos-Terminamos de subir las escaleras llegando a un segundo recibidor, de forma ovalada. Frente estaba un balconcillo que daba a una vista hermosa al Reino de Cristal. Por ambos lados había dos pasillos demasiados largos con puertas de cristal y banderines con el símbolo del reino de Cristal.

-Por este lado, Su majestad-Shining Armor señalo hacia su derecha y camino hacia ese lado, yo le seguí con los guardias detrás de nosotros nuevamente. Escuchaba a lo lejos risas y olor a comida. Todo con olor a vegetal. Veía las puertas con diferentes señalamientos; Baños, bibliotecas o propias recamaras. Una que otra vez una cocina para cada cuarto aledaño. Me inquietaba un gran castillo solo para 3 ponis, aunque claro. Hay guardias pero aun así siento esa cierta soledad-Ya casi llegamos. ¿Tiene hambre? El cocinero preparo todo tipo de comida, incluso con ayuda de su hija, su hermana Sharon y las amigas de Angel prepararon comida de su mundo. Aunque claro, la comida que le han preparado fue para satisfacer sus necesidades carnívoras.

-Está bien, me agrada escuchar eso. Aunque si son varios platillos es mejor que no vean. Podría darles asco o inclusive podría afectarles psicológicamente.

-No se preocupe su alteza, todos estamos capacitados para todo tipo de cosas. En especial estas.

-Bueno, no quiero ver que ninguno de ustedes huya de mi o de otro humano. Sino lo dejare confinado lleno de carne. Y no bromeo-Shining Armor se detuvo frente a una puerta doble por mi lado izquierdo, me detuve viendo de perfil a los demás guardias quienes cruzaban sus miradas con cierto nerviosismo. En especial los de cristal. Shining Armor abrió ambas puertas al mismo tiempo con su magia mirando una gran sala. Gigantesca, con 6 filas de mesas llena de personajes de diferentes especies. Todos comiendo con prisa, entre esas risas y conversaciones alegres antes escuchadas

-¡TODOS DE PIE ANTE EL REY DE EQUESTRIA! ¡REY ARTURO!-Todos se levantaron de golpe, unos con comida en la boca. Cerca de nosotros vi al grifo que había salvado. Por así decirlo, junto con Casius y su tío. Quienes me veían con respeto y admiración. Del lado opuesto estaba Ironwill quien a pesar de estar firme al verme me veía alegre. Eso me molestaba. Frente mío, en un nivel un poco más alto. Estaban todos los que me conocían. Por así decirlo; La mesa del Rey. Ya que en medio estaba mi esposa sentada viéndome con una sonrisa, a su lado derecho Shanalotte, sucesivamente Celeste, Theresa, Sharon, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Angélica. Del lado opuesto. A un lado del espacio vacío que estaba a la izquierda de mi esposa, Angel Figueroa, Twilight Sparkle, Luna, Cadence, Phoenix, Krysta, Ultra, Violeta, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Samael-Adelante su alteza. Pase-Camine en silencio por en medio de la sala, todos en silencio mirándome caminar lentamente. Escuchando únicamente mis pisadas en el concreto cristalino. Subí los tres escalones. Pase por el lado izquierdo viendo con detalle el banquete. Una hermosa mesa de cristal con un hermoso mantel de seda rosado con blanco en los bordes. Con platillos llenos de verdura, alguna cocida y en el centro. Sobre un gran plato ovalado de cristal. Un pavo recién horneado, de olor sazonado con pimienta y paprika. Se veía suave y dulce. No lo sé, solo lo imaginaba. Me arrodille cruzado de piernas entre Celestia y Angel. Todos se sentaron al verme y continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad. Según creo que el Rey debe de ordenar que todos coman pero me importaba poco eso. Solo quería comer algo con carne.

-¿Cómo dormiste Arturo?-Tome un poco de verdura para acompañar lo que se me aproximaba, tome un gran cuchillo y lo deje caer sobre una pata del pavo cortándolo como mantequilla. Celestia se inmuto por esto.

-Bien. A decir verdad. Era algo placentero tener una cama para ti solo-Me acerque un poco a Celestia casi susurrándole al oído-Y dime, pequeña enferma. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Ella reacciono mirando a todos lados y bajo la cabeza igual acercándose a mi oído.

-Adolorida, no pensé que dolería de nuevo. Debes de evitar hacerlo por detrás.

-Alguien lo pidió casi a gritos. ¿Recuerdas?-Ella se reincorporo tomando sus cubiertos comiendo. Carne. Si, carne de un animal muerto. Posiblemente de Equestria-¿Acaso te gusta eso?

-No me gusta para nada Arturo, y sabes que soy vegetariana como casi todos aquí pero es algo parte del menú y por educación hay que probar lo que se nos ha brindado. Ahora come Arturo. Que acabando se hará la última ceremonia antes de tu combate con Angel Figueroa. Eso era lo que buscabas.

-Cierto, ahora me toca luchar contra ti-Angel tomo algunas de mis verduras, en específico unos pequeños elotitos con su tenedor dejándolo en su plato. Me molesto tal horrible ofensa, me gustan los elotes.

-Si, en un rato lucharemos. ¿Sabes cómo será?

-Twilight y Cadence me dijeron que será en el coliseo. No habrá ningún cambio en el terreno. Solo eso, aunque también dijeron que nos darían la opción de escoger nuestras propias armas. Ya que si será un duelo cruento. ¿Y ya tienes tus armas?

-No, de hecho no.

-No se preocupe Arturo. Habrá un arsenal de armas de la más alta calidad en el coliseo. Usted escogerá el que más le guste-Cadence se asomó por un lado y por detrás. Con mucha discreción. Se movía Shining Armor caminando de lado mirando al frente, se detuvo detrás de Cadence y al darse cuenta que lo veía detrás de ella. Me guiño el ojo, veo que a pesar de estar en su trabajo quiere estar con su esposa.

-¿Y hasta qué punto debemos de dejar de luchar? ¿Hasta que uno este moribundo?

-No, y sí. El combate se detendrá cuando uno de ustedes no se levante en 10 segundos. Y al pasar ese tiempo serán asistidos por los serafines Krysta y Phoenix para curar heridas de muerte. Y luego serán llevados a primeros auxilios donde se les curara las heridas con naturalidad.

-Suena bien. Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Angel puede luchar con toda su magia?-Comencé a comer tomando la pata del pavo con ambas manos masticando la carne, Twilight y Cadence miraron a otro lado. Angel sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Se veía como Samael cuando se burlaba de alguien.

-Sí, de hecho está permitido todo tipo de técnica de combate. Menos en los golpes en los genitales. Solicitud de Twilight.

-¿Cómo pueden decir algo tan feo? Estamos comiendo-Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor cruzaron miradas, miraron lo que estaba comiendo viendo la carne mutilada y se golpearon el rostro con su mano o casco. ¿Cómo le llamaban eso? Creo que le decían "Facepalm" deje media pata de pavo sobre el plato limpiándome los jugos de la boca y comenzar a comer los vegetales que me gustaban y los que no.

-En fin, como decía. Todo está permitido menos lo antes mencionado. Claro, si uno de ustedes pierde una extremidad o algo así el combate se detendrá y se tratara con urgencia al que tenga esa herida.

-Lo cual no sucederá-Angel saco una daga de oro con su magia y comenzó a apuñalar mi corazón. Escuchaba el sonido metálico y uno grave. La daga chispeaba en oro y plata al chocar con mi armadura-Esta armadura la llene con mi poder, la cual le da una gran resistencia física ante las armas. Inclusive las mías, por la cual no debes de preocuparte porque pierdas de nuevo tu brazo. Eso sí, no se puede romper en pedazos pero si rasgar así que si corto de cualquier Angulo tu armadura si puedo llegar a herirte. Lo mismo pasa con mi armadura. Así que es algo parejo. Menos la parte donde tú no tendrás un arma divina y que lucharas con armas terrenales-Eso ultimo me puso a pensar un poco. Angel guardo la daga mágicamente y continúo comiendo. Si consigo robarle una de sus armas. Podría igualar el combate. Pero ¿Cómo robarle un arma que no existe hasta que él lo dice?

-¿Y después de esto que sucederá?

-Los sabios del consejo saldrán de las sombras y dictaran un veredicto-Luna rompió su silencio jugando con su tenedor. Girándolo lentamente con su magia-Una vez que termine tu combate reuniremos a todos los presentes. Y entre ellos, los cuales uno será el vocero del resto dirá quien gano. ¿Puedo decir las aptitudes hermana?-Celestia asintió en silencio mientras bebía te. Con algo de prisa, y era por la carne-Los sabios del consejo. Quienes han estado entre el público desde el comienzo del evento. Dispersos por todo el coliseo, miraran las tres siguientes aptitudes: Valor, generosidad y amor. Claro, ellos tendrán sus propios puntos de vistas las cuales uno dirá abiertamente sin censura. Así que cualquiera podrá ganar. Inclusive el más ruin de todos podría ganar el evento. Algo igualitario, como siempre ha sido.

-Interesante. Supongo que mi derrota con Ironwill no fue una total perdida.

-Más bien pudo haber sido una victoria. Y cualquiera no lo hubiera visto ya que al perdedor de cada combate se le da cierta importancia sobre el ganador por el gran esfuerzo que dio al luchar. Pero como dije, todo es igualitario. Todo se toma en cuenta-Mire a todos los que estaban en esta sala. Empezando con el lado de Ironwill hasta el extremo opuesto donde estaba Casius con el otro grifo. Ambos sonriendo con emoción y amor. Y cerca de ellos estaba CloudChaser, comiendo en silencio. Tenía un listón rosado en su cabello formando una coleta. El listón de su hermana Flitter. Veía en una de sus alas algo inquietante. Tenía varias plumas teñidas en blanco y dorado. Espero que no cause problemas en un futuro. Porque si es después que muero me encargare de volver a la vida, no sé cómo. Pero lo hare y detendré lo que haga. No me gusta ver a alguien tener ese don y yo no. Yo moriré sepa cuando.

Continuamos comiendo con algo de buen humor. Phoenix estaba haciendo bromas con su comida o se la lanzaba a alguien aleatorio. Yo solo me concentraba en comer aunque vi que lanzo con magia un elotito y al pasar frente a mí lo tome y me comí el maíz. Ella comenzó a reírse y todos por igual mi indiferencia al comer. Sé que debo de comer bien. Las amigas de Angel, hablaban de muchas cosas. De lo que harían al terminar esto, querían tomarse un descanso de los combates. Igual Sharon les siguió la plática y Luna. Bueno, no lo hare tan largo. Casi toda la mesa hablaba de lo mismo. Celestia apoyo esto y prometió no cometer el mismo error una vez que se vuelva a celebrar esto. Que se seguirán las normas que yo exigí el día que casi me arranco el brazo por un grifo que cometió un error. Claro, Cadence dijo que ese acto será grabado en los libros del Reino de Cristal. Celestia y Luna estuvieron de acuerdo e inclusive dijeron que harán lo mismo como registro importante y que será parte de los libros de historia. Sharon dijo que gustaría escribir ese fragmento narrándolo como si yo lo hubiese hecho. Raro.

Terminamos de comer todos. Literal, todos. Inclusive Samael comió y al acabar se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia un rincón para recargarse y mirar de brazos cruzados al resto en silencio. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, hicimos un brindis por la suerte de ambos luchadores quienes se ensañaran para demostrar quien merece defender Equestria. Si el Rey que no conoce el miedo o el Arcángel que no conoce la muerte. Fuimos los primeros en dejar la sala regresando por donde vine con los demás por detrás. Centenares de luchadores y espectadores. En silencio escuchando nuestras pisadas en conjunto con el hermoso suelo de cristal. Bajamos las escaleras conmigo, Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Cadence al frente. Guiando nuestros pueblos al mejor espectáculo que verán en sus vidas.

Pasamos por los cristalinos pasillos del coliseo escuchando poco a poco los gritos del público clamando nuestros nombres "Rey Arturo" "Arcángel Figueroa" O Nova al final. Fuimos los primeros en salir mirando el coliseo lleno. Pero lleno de ponis. Incluso habían abierto el techo del coliseo mirando globos aerostáticos llenos de ponis y podía verlos a rebosar. Las pocas pantallas que proyectaban este evento se habían triplicado rodeando todas las gradas pero al ser invisibles de un lado no causarían problema al espectador. Cadence, mi esposa, Luna y Twilight extendieron sus alas y volaron a ese palco. Shining Armor y los guardias se tele transportaron al mismo lugar pero protegiéndolas colocándose en la orilla del palco. Podía ver a mi esposa asomarse sobre todos ellos. Justo frente a ella estaba Shining Armor. Cuidando de mi esposa de los posibles daños.

Los luchadores se extendieron por todo el largo y ancho del coliseo. Cambiando sus gestos joviales a unos más fríos e indiferentes. Las amigas de Angel, Samael, Krysta y Phoenix las llevaron a sus lugares con su magia acomodándolas gentilmente sobre los asientos. También mis hijas fueron ayudadas por ellos en especial Sharon quien no la llevó así, sino que entre Phoenix y Krysta la cargaron sacándola de su silla de ruedas llevándola por los brazos. Se veía con una gran sonrisa al ver el coliseo desde ese lugar. Me daba mucha alegría verla con esa sonrisa y ojos infantiles.

Angel me miro por cuantos segundos. Me dio una palmada en el hombro y camino extendiendo sus brazos creando dos armas. Dos espadas; en su mano izquierda veía una espada de plata con el mango dorado pero en la parte que conectaba con la hoja veía una luna menguante. Del lado derecho, una espada con la hoja dorada y mango de plata. En su mango veía el sol emanando rayos solares y literalmente. Sentía un ligero brillo al ver esta espada. Camine detrás de él escuchando mis pisadas únicamente. El volteo a verme y extendió sus alas mostrándome esa horrible belleza. Su horrible prominencia.

Se detuvo en medio de la arena y yo me quede a varios pasos detrás de él. Dio media vuelta mirándome. Como si no me conociera. Extendió su brazo derecho apuntándome con su espada de oro. Colocando como si fuera una daga debajo de su brazo apuntando hacia un lateral. Mágicamente apareció dicho arsenal antes mencionado por Cadence. Vi su aura envolver estas armas; Hachas, lanzas, espadas, espadones, cuchillos, cuchillos arrojadizos. De todo tipo pero veía que eran armas algo viejas. En especial los cuchillos y las hachas. Creo que puedo hacerle frente con lo que más me gusta. Espadones. Tome un espadón de cristal y un cuchillo similar a un cuchillo de cazador. Con la hoja curva lista para desgarrar. Me la colgué por un lado y el espadón lo coloque sobre mi hombro, este arsenal desapareció de nuevo dejándome solo con Angel. El espadón que portaba era algo similar al que Phoenix pero el mango era de plata y la hoja de cristal pero en los costados. Donde cortaría toda su esencia veía toques de plata y oro creando un arcoíris en mi hombro.

-¿Estás listo Arturo? Todo esto lo vera y escuchara toda Equestria. Si estas nervioso o algo puede decírmelo. Podre defender Equestria en tu lugar.

-JA, ¿Crees que estoy nervioso? No mí estimado Angel. Estoy más que listo para todo. Si he de morir, que sea luchando. Y hasta muerto seguiré luchando para vivir-Angel sonrió bajando la mirada-¿Qué es gracioso?

-No, nada. Solo escucharte decir palabras tan pesadas. Me da risa, no aprecias tu vida.

-Yo la aprecio. Demasiado, y aún más al verte. Tú lo tienes todo, armas, poder absoluto. Inmortalidad-Angel levanto la vista mirándome molesto. En sus ojos veía una naciente furia. No por lo que dije, sino por la ocasión-No me creas estúpido Angel, vi como tus alas se volvían de color negro. Como habías muerto al haberle dado tu vida a CloudChaser pero ahora te veo sano y salvo ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso tu inmortalidad volvió? Y de ser así. La quiero y no me importa asesinarte para obtenerla.

-Dices puras patrañas Arturo. Crees que la inmortalidad es algo hermoso. No lo es, no sabes lo horrible que se puede llegar a sentir cuando te apuñalan en el corazón una y otra vez, que te quemen vivo y ver como los que tanto amas morir frente a ti.

-Pero ahí viene la diferencia amigo. Mis hijas son inmortales, y por ellas quiero tu inmortalidad. Para protegerlas, no pienso abandonarlas jamás. Mi esposa no volvería a quedarse sola de nuevo porque ya me dijo Angel. Cuando yo muera no volverá a casarse o buscar un pretendiente. Quiere que yo sea el último en su vida. Y pienso serlo ya que cuando obtenga lo que más deseo de ti seguiremos estando juntos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Me ves como un humano?

-¿Verte como uno? ¿Cuándo dije que eras humano? Para mi eres un horrible monstruo con una habilidad tan hermosa. Esos regalos deben de darse a los que en verdad se lo merezcan. No a los niños que hieren a todos por caprichos-Sonaron las 7 trompetas de oro y cristal y ambos nos abalanzamos sobre el otro chocando nuestras espadas. Angel detuvo mi espadón con ambas espadas cortas en forma de cruz. La tierra retumbo por nuestro primer ataque y varios mechones de nuestros cabellos se movieron hacia todos lados.

-Me da algo de tristeza escuchar eso. Pensaba que me tenías en una buena imagen.

-¿Buena imagen? No bromeo con lo que digo. Que, ¿Pensaras que solo era malo contigo por mi forma de ser?-Angel chisto los dientes y me empujo con sus armas arrastrándome de pie por varios metros viendo mi rastro delante.

-¿Crees que en mi vida todo ha sido perfecto? ¿Qué lo único que hago es estar sentado sin hacer nada mientras otros luchan?

-Podría decirse que si-Angel frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia mí en un haz de luz dorado golpeándome en el pecho. Era, muy rápido. Excesivamente rápido. Salí volando del golpe chocando contra la pared de cristal. Sintiendo mi cuerpo golpear la parte trasera de la armadura. Levante la vista viendo a Shanalotte viéndome con miedo y Sharon con molestia-¿Algún consejo?

-No lo haga enojar por favor padre. Angel no conoce límites cuando se enoja.

-Eso no lo tomare en cuenta.

-Solo deja de actuar como un idiota. Si le vas a ganar, gana bien. No usando sus emociones como tu arma. No seas cobarde.

-Tomare un poquito en cuenta eso. Bueno, solo lo último-Me hice hacia el frente despegándome de la pared con los escombros en mis hombros. Mi capa se había rasgado por el medio y camine de nuevo hacia el con el espadón en mano. Pero lo sostenía muy casual. Se movía como yo lo hacía-Muy bien Angel, has conseguido tomarme por sorpresa. Pero toma en cuenta que será la última vez.

-¿Al menos has intentado golpearme?

-No buscaba hacerlo-Corrí hacia Angel deseando que hiciera un movimiento en falso. El bajo sus armas, levante el espadón con ambas manos dando un golpe vertical pero justamente, a pocos milímetros él se hizo a un lado. A mi lado derecho con una gran sonrisa. Y yo igual, era lo que quería, al terminar de levantar el espadón di media vuelta sobre mi izquierda pasando la punta del espadón por la tierra alzándolo con rapidez rasgando su armadura y ensuciándolo por la tierra que traía el espadón y por la que levante en el movimiento. Di un gran paso hacia atrás viendo la rasgadura que recorría parte de su pecho. Angel se molestó por esto mirando la leve rasgadura. Paso su mano en ella y poco a poco se fue cerrando dicha rasgadura.

-Te dije que solo las armas divinas pueden llegar a herirme. Otro tipo de armas solo me harán cosquillas. Mediocre.

-Ja, me llamas mediocre cuando has sido tú el que te escudas con los que te rodean. Tienes que usar para todo a Phoenix, a Krysta. Sin ellas, no serias nada. En cambio yo, soy quien defiende a su familia. ¿No lo sabias? Shanalotte estuvo en peligro de muerte. ¿Y sabes quién lucho contra el villano que era su propia hija? Yo, tuve que arriesgar mi vida para salvarla. Tenía que hacerlo, lo hice con estas manos. Manos humanas.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de arriesgar tu vida? Tú no exististe cuando Blackpegasus casi somete a Equestria y a Samael tratando de destruir todo el universo. Tu esposa me odiaba, odiaba a la humanidad. Y de no ser por mí. A ti te hubiera odiado-Angel levanto la vista sobre mis hombros. Me tenía harto. Aunque, dude de mi esposa por eso. Y Angel lo veía, baje mi espada por pocos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que Angel se lanzara sobre mí. Mirándome con un gran odio. Enterrándome sus espadas en el pecho. Escuchando el grito de la gente y yo. En silencio, concentrado en mis pensamientos. Ignorando el dolor. Me hice como una montaña. Inamovible-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-Porque eres un niño. No sabes respetar a tus mayores. Tu dolor ahora no es nada a lo que yo he cargado durante 18 años-Tome las espadas de Angel por la hoja cortándome la palma de las manos viendo mi sangre cubrir las hojas y ensuciar la tierra-Crees que por tener infinidad de armas, magia e inmortalidad te hace mejor que los demás. Pues este mal-Angel soltó ambas espadas retrocediendo varios pasos. Bingo-No has sufrido lo que yo he sufrido. No has maldecido como yo lo he maldecido. Y no has perdido la fe como yo la he perdido-Saque ambas armas de mi pecho haciendo una línea de mi sangre en la tierra. Tome ambas armas del mango y me puse en posición de combate-Y eso Angel, es lo que me hace mejor que tú.

-Muy bien Arturo. Aplaudo su tenacidad. Es capaz de bloquear el dolor.

-Solo cuando quiero hijo. Así que es mejor que veas porque mi humanidad es mejor que la tuya -Corrí hacia Angel con ambas espadas en mano. Al acercarme lo suficiente comencé a mover las espadas de forma aleatoria pero apuntando a su cuerpo. El bloqueaba los ataques con la muñeca escuchando el acero y ver las chispas por todos lados-¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Tienes miedo de herirme? ¿Dónde quedo tu coraje?-Angel detuvo las hojas con ambas manos y las hizo a un lado dándome una patada en el estómago. Mandándome a un extremo de la arena. Rodee muchas veces mareándome casi al final. Quede al pie de Casius e Ironwill quienes se sorprendieron. Al verme en el suelo dejando tras un rastro de tierra y más parte de mi capa carmesí-¿Qué hubieras hecho Ironwill? ¿Le hubieras ganado como me ganaste a mí?-El movió la cabeza hacia los lados tragando con fuerza saliva. Poco a poco me levante del suelo limpiándome la tierra que no se había mezclado con mi sangre y camine de regreso al centro donde Angel me miraba con cierta preocupación pero sacaba con su magia el espadón de Phoenix. Esto se pondrá interesante.

-¿Qué te hice yo Arturo? ¿Por qué me odias? Lo único que quiero es proteger a todos. Incluyéndote.

-Ese es el problema Angel. Yo también quiero hacerlo, a mi manera. A la forma clásica.

-¿Y cuál es tu método?

-Veamos; Alguien trata de asesinar a alguien que tanto amas. Digamos que ella se llama Celestia. Y el asesino trata de tomar su vida para sus fines sanguinarios. Y lo único que ha hecho es causar problemas a tu familia e hijas. ¿Qué harías Angel?

-Lo detendría, si la vida de esa persona que tanto amo lo detendría.

-¿Y cómo lo harías? ¿Cómo evitarías que vuelva a hacerlo? Si ya lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión-Angel bajo la mirada, pensando. Cada paso que daba el público iba guardando silencio. Mire hacia las pantallas y todos nos veían con cierta mortificación y duda. No sabían quién podría ganar-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo detienes a alguien que amenaza con la vida de tu esposa e hijas? Y para terminar, no lo puedes encerrar porque es capaz de liberarse de su celda con su inteligencia por lo que puede hacerlo cuando quiera.

-Yo, tendría. Tendría que asesinarlo. Si trata de asesinar a alguien inocente y no es capaz de reconocer sus errores. Debe, debe morir-Angel levanto la vista mirándome con cierta desesperación en sus ojos y miedo al hablar. Yo contuve la risa pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro-No, asesinar no es la opción. Estas mal Arturo, todos tenemos una oportunidad para cambiar y tú. Debes de cambiar esa horrible forma de pensar. No todos pensamos como tú, si el reconoce su error debe aprender de ese. Así como tú debes de aprender. ¿Por qué odias a los serafines? ¿Por qué me odias a mí?

-Ya te lo dije, tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Y si, los odio. Su mera existencia me enferma. Si es tan divinos ¿Por qué no salvaron a mi hermana? Tanta magia usada para ellos mismos. Ustedes son egoístas. Por eso, cuando muera. Iré a por ti-Señale a la última pantalla con la espada. Esa pantalla de oro con la figura de la persona que veía con placer estos combates-No creo que existas y si digo que algo no existe. No existe, ese es el peso de mi palabra. Y tu Angel. Debes de darme lo que quiero para traer todo lo que me han arrebatado. Empezando con mi vida-Corrí hacia Angel y el con pesadez corrió hacia mi tomando el espadón con ambas manos. Si consigo obtener lo que quiero traeré a todos los que perecieron por el Doctor Knives. Traeré la paz a Equestria, salvare a mi esposa cuantas veces quiera. Y amare a mis hijas por toda la eternidad. Y sacare a Sharon de esa silla de ruedas para que explore el mundo que le he prometido. Sin la peste de Knives, Sombra. Y de Angel. Chocamos espadas nuevamente. Ambos movíamos las armas con suprema rapidez. Viendo las chispas que se creaban por el rose de las hojas. Escuchando el metal agudo chocar contra el otro. Nuestro alrededor se tensaba y se incrementaba la presión. Por nuestros movimientos se creó una burbuja de aire y el suelo cercano se rasgaba por los cortes. Si consiguió averiguar dónde guarda su magia podre quedármela. Aunque lo asesine en el proceso. Lo siento Twilight. Pero es un sacrificio que debo de tomar si quiero proteger toda Equestria.

-No seas egoísta Arturo. Todos debemos de existir en armonía. Pronto traeremos más humanos a Equestria, les enseñaremos nuestras doctrinas y veras que están llenos de amor.

-¿Y que entre esos venga otro loco? No gracias, con uno tengo suficiente. Y cuando lo vea atravesare su corazón con mi espada.

-Lo siento Arturo, pero este combate termino antes de comenzar-Angel se detuvo en seco dejando que cortara todo su pecho. Atravesando su armadura y carne viendo toda su sangre volar por la presión bañando el suelo en este color. Angel estaba sereno. Cerró los ojos y me tomo del rostro con su mano izquierda-Lo único que puedo hacer, es borrarte la memoria. Lo siento mucho, después de esto solo serás un bebe de 36 años. Hasta nunca-Angel me agarro de la cabeza levantándome del suelo.

-¿Qué? Suéltame, fenómeno. No seas un cobarde, debes de afrontar la realidad. Debes de morir.

-Lo siento-Angel me lanzo toda su magia por la cabeza. Viendo toda mi vida frente a mi como una película. Una película que se estaba quemando por las llamas de Angel Figueroa. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la voluntad de luchar. Los deseos que cumplí, las promesas por hacer. El día que conocí a Celeste, el día que fue secuestrada, el día que la encontré, el día que nos casamos, el día que tuvimos a Shanalotte, a Theresa y a Celeste. El día que ella se fue, el día que yo la seguí, el día que yo morí por primera vez. Todo, hasta el día de hoy. Y ahora, no sé qué día es hoy.

Después. Todo fue nada. No sé quién soy.

¿Existo? ¿Estoy vivo o muerto? ¿Quién soy? Caí al suelo mirando al infinito. Escuchando los gritos de lo que sea que este aquí. Alce mis brazos en busca de alguien. No sé a quién pero la buscaba. Deseaba verla con todo mí ser, había algo que debía de hacer. Pero no recuerdo que era. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estaré? Me gire en el suelo mirando el pasto. Toque la tierra y estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Qué era mía? Mire hacia los lados mirando los pies de alguien. Quien estaba mirándome con unas lágrimas en el rostro. Tenía una hermosa armadura de oro con esa sangre que desaparecía poco a poco. En su espalda veía unas gigantescas alas blancas y en su mano derecha. Lloraba en silencio pero sus lágrimas eran grandes y anchas. Mojaban su armadura de oro. Me levante poco a poco del suelo. Mirando a mí alrededor. Escuchando el aire, el nada. La luz aquí era muy fuerte. Mire mis manos y estaban llenas de sangre, y vestía una armadura similar a la del pero poco a poco iba perdiendo color. Y eventualmente se hizo pedazos. Mostrando una vestimenta carmesí.

"Lo siento Arturo" Esta persona hablo. Pero dentro de mi mente. Trataba de buscar orientación. Pero no veía a alguien interesado. Vi que había gente por todos lados. Mirando con tristeza la escena. Algunos lloraban, otros solo miraban. Muy a lo lejos. Cubriéndose el rostro, sobre una silla de ruedas, entre esas personas. Una joven de hermosos ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro. Rompía en llanto. Y a su lado, otra joven. Encapuchada de cabello guinda. Mirando con sorpresa y a su lado. Dos jóvenes aún más jóvenes. Abrazándose, llorando. Y a lo lejos. Sobre todo esto, en un palco. Una princesa. De aspecto similar a la gente. De 4 patas, de pelaje blanco como la misma nieve. Con una corona, collar y botas de oro. Su cabello ondulante de color arcoíris. Llorando en silencio mirándome a los ojos. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué me ve así? Había más con ella, de diferentes tamaños y colores pero todas tenían coronas de oro.

-El Rey Arturo no puede continuar luchando. El ganador, Angel Figueroa-Sonaron unas trompetas a lo lejos. No entendía lo que sucedía ¿Me llamo Rey o Arturo?

-Vamos Arturo, deben de atenderlo lo más pronto posible-Esta persona de oro y alas me tomo del hombro y me encamino hacia el extremo de este lugar-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien. Supongo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?-El bajo la mirada conteniendo más el llanto, se limpió las pocas lágrimas y volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que me conoce, me llamo Angel Figueroa. Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto-Era extraño, ¿Cómo aparecí en este lugar? Angel Figueroa tenía su espada en su espalda. Con cierto miedo la toque. El reacciono mirándome inspeccionarla pero le importo poco-¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Eres el Rey Arturo, el máximo exponente en Equestria. Tu hogar. Yo, soy tu mejor amigo. Estabas luchando contra alguien y te golpeo en la cabeza. Y bueno, has perdido la memoria.

-¿Y dónde está el que me golpeo?

-El. Huyo, no quería combatir contra usted. Porque tuvo miedo de herirlo, y supuso que esa sería la solución correcta.

-Oh, ya veo-mire al suelo. Lo único que quedaba de esa armadura eran las botas. Escuchaba como resonaban mis pisadas en la tierra a pesar de ser un terreno suave. No sé, todo. Era rápido, no entendía nada-Supongo que cuando lo encuentren le dirán porque lo hizo ¿No?

-Claro, me encargare de encontrarlo y juzgarlo por lo que hizo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerle?

-Daño, mucho daño-Me detuve al escuchar eso. Angel continuo caminando deteniéndose mirándome a los ojos-¿Sucede algo?

-No, es que creo que no deberías de hacerle daño a esa persona. A lo mejor fue un accidente. No se merece tal castigo-Angel sonrió girando la cabeza hacia un lado extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia mí.

-Está bien, me da gusto saber eso. Cuando lo encontremos le preguntaremos bien y haremos lo que usted crea correcto. Rey-Tome la mano de Angel, y fue algo raro. Varias imágenes recorrieron mi mente. Si, algo me sucedió. Me veo sobre una silla de madera cargando a una bebe de pelo guinda con los ojos de diferente color. Uno dorado y uno rojizo. En la cama a una mujer de gran estatura con alas con cabello dorado pero con aura multicolor. Luego, a una mujer de mediana edad en silla de ruedas tentándome con su cuerpo. Luego, a Angel. Un hombre que no salvo a mi hermana. Un hombre al que odio. Un hombre al que voy a asesinar ahora. Lo sé, mi voluntad de luchar seguirá después de perder la memoria. Y seguirá después de que muera.

-¿Y sabe algo de una mujer? Tengo un vago recuerdo-Me recargue en Angel mientras caminábamos, mirando al público. Mirando también esa pantalla de oro, viendo a esa figura casi saliendo de la pantalla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Como el maldito gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Angel volteo a verme inocente. Y yo a él pero viendo más a su espada.

-¿A cuál mujer? ¿Recuerda algo Rey?

-No sé, es. Algo raro, recuerdo a una mujer en una camilla y estoy a un lado de ella. A punto de morir-Pase mi mano por el mango del espadón de Angel. Vi al palco con mi maldita inocencia mentirosa. Viendo a Twilight a los ojos. Preocupada por mi situación, debería de preocuparse por lo que le hare a Angel y más porque dudo que sobreviva a esto. Al tomar el espadón con firmeza vi otra imagen. Era Angel, Samael y Krysta. Los tres estaban en ese hospital ese día. Samael era aquel doctor de alta estatura de cabello castaño largo de ojos azul cielo, Krysta era esa doctora que lo acompañaba, de estatura media y pelirroja y de ojos color miel. Y Angel, estaba a un lado de esa cama. A mi lado, viendo con tristeza como mi hermana moría. Y el, no hacía nada. Estaba a punto de romper en ira. Estas visiones, son motivación para destruir a un monstruo egoísta. Pudo salvar a mi hermana en ese momento pero se ocultó entre nosotros. Y cuando nos fuimos. Él se llevó su alma, en vez de darle una oportunidad a vivir.

-¿Algo más que recuerde?

-No sé, su nombre. Era Susan. Susan Cortes-Despegue el espadón de su espalda con fuerza. Solté a Angel y empuñe el espadón con ambas manos estando detrás de él, lentamente volteo a verme impactado, viéndome a los ojos, viéndome enfurecido-¡Y ELLA ERA MI HERMANA!-Con lágrimas en mi rostro. Enterré el espadón de Phoenix en su espalda. Angel grito del dolor así como todo el público. No atravesé su pecho pero lo hare. La gente grito de la sorpresa y el pánico. Angel cayó sobre sus rodillas mirándome de lado con un gesto de miedo-¡NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA! ¡SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE SUSAN ERA MI HERMANA Y NUNCA LA SALVASTE!-Tome a Angel de los hombros y comencé a golpear el extremo del mango de la espada con la rodilla escuchando el acero de la punta de la espada romper la armadura de Angel hasta finalmente atravesar su pecho. El grito con más dolor tomando la hoja con ambas manos y aun así continúe golpeando el mango con mi rodilla y cada vez que golpeaba el público gritaba-¡SERAS UN MALDITO MONSTRUO, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO TANTO QUE SUFRI POR SU MUERTE. POR TU CULPA, MI HERMANA MURIO! ¡¿DONDE QUEDO ESE ANGEL QUE REPARTE MAGIA A TODO A QUE SE CRUZA?! ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA CURASTE A MI HERMANA?! ELLA SOLO QUERIA SER FELIZ. ELLA QUERIA VENIR A EQUESTRIA. Y TU ME LA ARREBATASTE!-Le di el último rodillazo al mango de la espada atravesando todo el cuerpo de Angel. El espadón se deslizo por sus manos volando por el otro extremo enterrándose en la tierra lleno de sangre. Angel seguía en shock arrodillado. Lo tome del cabello jalándolo hacia mí para que me viera el rostro-¿Creíste que borrarme la memoria iba a bastar? No Angel, tienes que destruirme para que esto termine. Debes de reconocer tus pecados. Debiste haber salvado a mi hermana, y tal vez. Hubiéramos llegado a ser amigos, muy buenos amigos. Mira a tu alrededor. Todos tienen miedo, mira a tu amada princesa. Vela antes de que te arrebate lo que me pertenece por ley. Y con ese mismo poder traeré a mi hermana a la vida y defenderé a Equestria-Vi a todo el coliseo. A los guardias tratando de entrar a la zona de combate pero una magia había cubierto toda la arena. Vi a Samael sosteniendo su barbilla en silencio y vi su mano cubierta en un aura de color negro. Él había creado un campo de fuerza.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No te hace lo mismo que tu odias?-Angel aun, en su deplorable estado. Siguió hablando.

-No Angel, me hace mejor que ellos. Porque yo luchare por el bien de los demás. Protegeré a todos, y traeré a los inocentes que tu gente asesino.

-Recuerdo ese día Arturo. Fue el último trabajo que hice con Krysta como recolector. Todos sabíamos que era tu hermana. Lo vimos en el libro de Phoenix. Discutí mucho con ellos para darle una segunda oportunidad. Pero al final no me lo permitieron. No fue mi culpa Arturo. Ya estaba escrito y no se puede borrar lo que una vez se escribe en ese libro. Por desgracia, no pudimos hacer nada por tu hermana. Por eso, ese día me viste decaído. Me viste sufriendo porque cuando llevaba a tu hermana al cielo me dijo esto; ¿Eres el amigo de mi hermano? Por favor, cuida de él. Desde que partió a Equestria ha cambiado horriblemente. Ya no es el hermano que tanto ame. Él era indiferente conmigo. Y amaba su indiferencia. Me hacía sentir amada, pero cuando volvió. Era otro, me sentía mal. Y sabía que el cargaba con muchas cosas malas. Por favor, si trata de herir a alguien. Detenlo, si puedes. Borra su memoria, si me menciona y habla del pasado hazlo. No quiero que mi hermano se convierta en el demonio que tanto odia. No quiero que sea como ese loco doctor y su hija-Angel comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Poco a poco su herida fue sanando. Lo lance al suelo caminando hacia el espadón. Lo tome con ambas manos limpiándole la sangre de un movimiento. El me veía en el suelo con dolor y miedo.

-¿Crees que yo me tragare esa basura? Quieres que te crea. Convénceme-Voltee a ver a Samael y le hice un gesto con la mano y el quito el campo de fuerza y los guardias inmediatamente me rodearon, Shining Armor estaba frente a mi apuntándome con su lanza-¿Quieres interferir en esto?

-Lo siento mucho Arturo pero su locura llego demasiado lejos. Angel es el comprometido de mi hermana y no dejare que le haga más daño.

-¿Y qué poder tienes para atacarme?-Coloque el espadón sobre mi hombro cortando la hoja de su lanza en el proceso-¿Piensan atacarme con esta cosa en mano? Confía en mi Shining Armor, se lo que hago-Camine entre Shining Armor. Quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Mire a Twilight y ella estaba pataleando y aleteando entre lágrimas. Sus amigas de cierta forma llegaron a contenerla. Celestia me veía con un gran enojo. El público veía en silencio y la mujer de esa pantalla sonreía a más no poder. Eso me irritaba. Me detuve frente a Angel quien trataba de levantarse pero estaba muy débil. Estaba sobre su propia sangre. Sobre su maldita inmortalidad. Su herida fue cerrándose con rapidez-Angel, tienes que aceptar tu destino. Tienes que darte cuenta que no todos pensamos como tú piensas. Si Susan dijo eso en verdad. Quiero que me lo demuestres.

-Susan-Angel levanto la cabeza mirándome con la sangre salir por su boca y nariz-Susan me dijo que no perdieras la fe. Que no pierdas esa indiferencia que ella tanto amaba de ti. Que ella vivirá en tu corazón y que te esperara con los brazos abiertos este donde este. Y sé que la viste Arturo, aun después de su muerte. En el Nexo. Allí reside su alma. Porque allí la deje. No el deje en el cielo, la deje en un lugar donde puedes verla cuando tu alma esté a punto de perderse en la oscuridad. Como ahora-Tome el espadón con ambas manos y el levante apuntando a su cuello. Cerré los ojos y suspire en paz y calma. Lo hice con Satarah. Lo hare de nuevo. Deje caer el espadón con rapidez escuchando los gritos del público. Los gritos de agonía de Twilight Sparkle gritando el nombre de Angel a los cuatro vientos. La risa que solo yo podía escuchar de esa persona al otro lado del monitor.

-No engañas a nadie Angel. Estas heridas no te detendrán. Terminemos esto de una vez por todas-Camine hacia un lado de la arena mostrando a Angel en el suelo con el espadón de Phoenix a un lado de su cuello. Me troné los huesos de la mano y del cuello-Te dije Shining Armor que no haría nada loco. Con esto desahogue todo. Tal vez, de ahora en adelante recupere la fe-Shining Armor arrojo su lanza a un lado molesto dando media vuelta con sus guardias. Mire a Twilight y ella estaba arrodillada llorando del gusto por perdonarle la vida de Angel-Lo siento mucho Twilight, no sabes lo mal que se siente cargar con estos pecados. No sabes lo que es perder a un hermano. No sabes lo mal que me siento por eso, mi hermana no merecía morir. Era un alma inocente y con esto. Cierro ese capítulo en mi vida. Lo siento mucho-Twilight levanto la vista viéndome a los ojos cubierta de lágrimas. Viéndome llorando. A duras penas acepto mi disculpa con una sonrisa. Yo regrese la mirada viendo a Angel tomando el espadón como apoyo para levantarse poco a poco del suelo. Me rasgue las mangas de mi ropa mostrando mis puños desnudos-Terminemos esto bien. Como hombres, muéstrame que todo lo que dijo Susan era verdad. Incúlcame la fe que tanto habla. Enséñale a esa idiota que mira en silencio que los humanos no necesitamos que alguien nos mire para luchar con excelencia-Angel se recargo en el mango del espadón mirándome sorprendido. Miro a Samael y de cierta forma entendió lo que dije.

-Está bien Arturo, le mostrare lo que puede hacer el Arcángel Figueroa. El Guardián del amor y de la amistad. Y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por perdonarme la vida-La herida que le hice en el pecho había cerrado y podía ver que poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas.

-Mejor ni me agradezcas, que no ser por Shining Armor te hubiera asesinado. Y no me hubiera importado tener a todos tus amigos tratar de patearme el trasero.

-Siempre burlándote de los demás. ¿Eso es nuevo o viejo?

-Demasiado viejo, hijo. Ese sarcasmo lo tengo desde antes de tener tu edad. Aunque de ese entonces ahora se reconocer cuando meto la pata. Lo siento, por intentar asesinarte. Espero no tenerte de enemigo por eso. Ya estoy lleno hasta el cuello de esa mierda. Tenía que hacerte eso. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Arturo. Tenías que desahogarte. Pero te tienes que disculpar con otra persona. Esta haya arriba llorando porque estuviste a punto de matarme.

-Lo sé, hablare con ella cuando esto pase. Pero espero que entiendas que me deje llevar por la ira. Por saber que tú estarás aun aquí con ella y yo no estaré para ella en el futuro-Mire a Celestia, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Alegre de haberle perdonado la vida a Angel-Bien, vamos. Demuéstrame toda tu fuerza-Me puse en modo de defensa, Angel guardo el espadón con su magia haciendo lo mismo. Caminamos uno hacia el otro con la misma pose. Mirándonos a los ojos. Ahora. Será una pelea más justa. He aceptado mi error, Susan. Perdóname, he hecho las cosas mal. ¿Podrás perdonarme Susan? Por haberme aferrado al pasado y usar injustificadamente tu muerte como motivo para terminar con la vida de alguien más. Nos detuvimos ambos a pocos centímetros del otro y comenzamos a caminar en círculos sin apartarnos la mirada. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo Arturo?-Angel se lanzó sobre mí golpeando diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo. Me concentraba únicamente bloquearlos con mis brazos. Escuchando nuestras extremidades chocar en un sonido agudo y seco.

-Adelante, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Crees que al final ambos podamos llegar a ser amigos?-Le di una patada en la rodilla derecha y una en el estómago. No le hice daño.

-Tal vez, depende de lo que siga después de esto. Casi te asesino. Y estoy más que seguro que una persona pensó mal de mí y lo seguirá haciendo ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?-Angel me golpeo en el rostro dos veces y uno en el pecho. Sobre el corazón, no sentí este último golpe.

-Yo pienso que podríamos llegar a hacerlo. Si ponemos de nuestra parte para eso. No por nuestros fines personales, sino por los de Equestria.

-Si lo dices de esa forma. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo-Ambos golpeamos nuestros puños creando una onda de choque que movió nuestras prendas más ligeras y cabello.

-¿Cómo que un acuerdo?

-Sí, un acuerdo. Mientras yo viva, tú me prestaras tus servicios. Armas y armaduras, en caso de que un enemigo amenace la vida de mi familia.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-Que yo te apoye en fuerza y en moral cuando estés en situaciones críticas. Me veras, si no me ves, me escucharas. Y si no me percibes. Tocare tu puño dándole la fuerza que deseas-Ambos nos golpeamos las costillas y finalmente sentimos el dolor. Ambos nos comenzamos a cansar de esta lucha limpia. De esta verdadera lucha-Y lo más importante, mi respeto.

-¿Entonces quiere que le de mi magia? Después de todo darle eso significa darle mi esencia.

-No exactamente, viste como tome tus armas sin problema alguno. Y no te desgastaste, porque eres parte humano y por eso cualquiera que sea de la misma especie puede hacerlo. Así que lo único que harás es darme tu armamento infinito. Porque lo tienes. A mí no me engañas-Angel sonrió mientras recibía mi puño en su mandíbula deformándola.

-A usted no se le escapa nada. ¿Cuál es su secreto? Ese don no surge de la nada-Angel me golpeo en el ojo izquierdo con rapidez pero lo sentía todo en cámara lenta por segundos. Haciéndose una eternidad.

-Hijo, cuando vives muchos años en silencio. Observando a todo lo que te rodea. Eventualmente desarrollas una percepción superior al resto.

-Antes de formalizar este pacto. ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

-Primero dilo y luego decidiré eso.

-Si yo traigo humanos a Equestria. ¿Permitiría dejarlos vivir entre nosotros?

-Eso jamás-Angel se encogió de hombros recibiendo tres golpes míos en el rostro. Alce mi pierna izquierda apuntando a su tórax y el hizo lo mismo de lado opuesto y nuestras piernas chocaron con suma fuerza lanzando finalmente a ambos a lados opuestos de la arena con gran fuerza. Rodé varios metros en el suelo y me recompuse de golpe arrodillado mirando a Angel del otro lado. Apoyándose sobre sus alas.

-Tenía que intentarlo. Pero recuerde lo que hemos hablado Arturo. Si se porta bien, tal vez haga algo bondadoso y hermoso.

-Eso no se dice. Se hace-Ambos corrimos con gran rapidez con nuestros puños listos para derribar al otro-Veamos quien quedara de pie al final. Veamos quien defenderá a Equestria cuando el otro haga falta.

-Veamos si la humanidad o la divinidad defenderán lo que tanto amamos. Porque somos hombres en Equestria. Somos el bien.

-Somos el amor.

-Somos valentía.

-Somos el bien.

-Somos el mal.

-Luz.

-Y Oscuridad.

-Somos humanos.

Ambos nos detuvimos frente al otro. Lance con toda mi fuerza mi brazo izquierdo hacia la cabeza de Angel. A su cien derecha, y el hizo con su izquierda golpeando mi cien derecha. Al impactar la cabeza de otro escuchando el último golpe. El último golpe que este coliseo escuchara hasta los próximos quinientos años. Si es que vuelve a ser el mismo. El rosto de Angel se distorsiono con mi ataque y por lógica el mío. Nuestro cabello se movía como si tuviéramos un gigantesco ventilador en el rostro. La onda de choque fue increíble. Escuchábamos algunos gritos de los espectadores más cercanos quienes lo percibieron.

Por la cien de Angel escurrió sangre y mi ojo derecho se tiño de rojo por el impacto del golpe. Ambos sonreímos por tal combate, este si fue un verdadero. Como el de antes, mire con mi ojo herido aquella pantalla viendo a esa silueta enfurecida. Con mi sangre pude ver quien era. Si, era como supuse con solo ver su silueta. Era una mujer. De pelo dorado y de hermoso cuerpo. Pero de horrible rostro por el coraje. Algo deseaba, algo que yo hiciera por ella. Y al no hacerlo, todo se le fue al caño. ¿Qué peligros le esperan a Angel? No importa, cuando llegue el momento estaré listo para luchar. Aun estando muerto iré y cumpliré mi amenaza. Sea hombre o mujer la detendré. Regrese la mirada a Angel y el me veía sin parpadear. Yo igual, nuestros brazos cayeron por el cansancio colgando como simple carne. Ambos comenzamos a reír como desquiciados mientras caíamos frente al otro quedando de lado mirando las piernas del otro. Gire mi cuerpo mirando al cielo. Viendo esos globos aerostáticos brillar en luces diminutas. Parece que habrá noticia a la primera hora de mañana.

-¿Qué significa esto Arturo? ¿Quién gano?

-Pues parece que es un empate. Angel.

-Vaya, hasta que me nombra por mi nombre de buena manera.

-Tampoco te acostumbres tanto. Ahora tenemos que resolver nuestros problemas. ¿Qué opinas? Amigo-Angel levanto la vista viéndome con esa sonrisa mientras los médicos se acercaban junto con las demás. Y cuando decía las demás. Eran todas las que nos conocían. No imagine que serían como unas 20 personas. No pensaba que fuéramos tantos. Pero, entre ellos. Caminando en un aura azulado. Con gigantescas alas blancas. Con una pequeña corona. Veía a mi hermana. Susan, me levante un poco del suelo viendo a Susan caminar hacia mi frente a todos ellos con calma a pesar de que los demás casi corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sharon se dejó caer sobre mí extendiendo sus brazos y al tocarme desapareció.

-¿Esta bien Arturo? ¿Por qué está llorando?

-¿Estoy llorando?-Pase mi mano por mi rostro y si, estaba llorando y no comprendía esa sensación que dentro de mi había surgido. Celestia se arrodillo tomándome con sus cascos y abrazándome con fuerza mientras lloraba por nada. O tal vez, era mi hermana quien lloraba y yo era quien lo hacía por ella. Vi a Angel envuelto de abrazos y lágrimas por parte de Twilight quien lo besaba por todo el rostro alegre. También sus amigas menos Angélica quien se limpió la pequeña lagrima del rostro. Ultra y Violeta estaban agarradas de la mano sonriendo al ver a Angel y bueno. Samael me veía a mí con una sonrisa con el pulgar arriba. Como si hubiera hecho algo bueno.

-Dios mío Arturo. Me tenías preocupada. Te dije que no hicieras nada tonto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tenia. Tenía que arreglar unas cosas, lo siento si las preocupe a todas-Shanalotte se arrodillo mirándome a los ojos indiferente. Celestia me soltó un poco de sus brazos y justo ella comenzó a darme bofetadas y por cada bofetada una lagrima recorría su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

-Creí haberte dicho que no cometieras una tontería padre. ¿Por qué no me hizo caso?-Shanalotte finalmente rompió en llanto por completo. Se abalanzo sobre mí llorando como una bebe. Sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo apoyándose en los hombros de su hermana. Sharon únicamente mostro una lagrima e inmediatamente se la limpio. Estaba en el suelo sentada de piernas de lado.

-Lo siento mucho Shanalotte, pero eres aún muy joven para entender porque hice tales cosas-los paramédicos tenían unas camillas y sillas de ruedas. No estaba tan mal como para ir en camilla. Me levante con gran dificultad y gracias al apoyo de mi esposa e hijas pude ponerme de pie. Estaba apoyado por un lado por Celestia, el otro por Shanalotte y mis hijas. Sentada sobre el lomo de mí esposa Sharon. Tomando mis hombros con ambas manos. Escoltados por Shining Armor, camine por un lado de Angel y sus amigas. Todas, me veían con furia. En especial Twilight, quien entre lágrimas me veía con odio-Esperen un momento, hay algo que debo de hacer-Me solté de todo apoyo cayendo de golpe arrodillado. Y golpee mi cabeza contra el pasto frente a Twilight. Arrodillando todo orgullo en mi cuerpo. Cada molécula se arrepentía por lo que hice-Lo siento mucho. Siento mucho lo que hice hace varios minutos. Sé que les cause un dolor indescriptible. En especial a Twilight, se lo importante que es Angel para tu vida. Siento mucho haber intentado arrebatártelo en un berrinche mío. Esto que hice no tiene perdón pero te suplico que al menos te apiades de este hombre pecaminoso. Que intento desafiar a los Dioses. Si quieres desquitarte conmigo hazlo. Haz lo que quieras de mí, por favor-Tan fuerte fue mi golpe que comencé a sangrar de nuevo viendo mi sangre esparcirse por el pasto-Lo siento mucho Twilight.

-Arturo-Twilight me tomo de la barbilla alzando mi vista poco a poco hacia ella. Se veía molesta y aun veía lágrimas en su rostro. Sus amigas se pusieron a su lado. Mirándome molestas-Lo que hiciste fue algo grave. Casi asesinas al amor de mi vida, alguien quien me motivo a seguir adelante. Alguien que me enseño que mis defectos son mis virtudes. Alguien que murió por mí, alguien que ha sido de corazón puro desde que lo conocí. He luchado demasiado para tener a Angel un día más. Tengo diez años conociéndolo pero solo 2 años viviendo con él. Porque el destino me lo ha arrebatado en más de una ocasión. Y el siempre vuelve. Amo a Angel como tus amas a Celestia. Y si hubieras estado en mi situación hubieras actuado como yo lo hubiera hecho y de no ser por mis amigas y amigas de Angel. Tal vez otro escenario se ha visto.

-Twilight, no seas dura con él. No sabía lo que hacía. Por favor, ve las cosas como el las veía. Tenía razón en odiarme. Yo le quite lo que más amaba en el mundo. Le había quitado su fe-Angel se levantó gracias al apoyo de Ultra y Violeta. Rainbow Dash vio el intento y fue a ayudar sosteniéndolo por sus axilas. Twilight volteo a ver a Angel y el asintió en silencio. Y ella regreso la mirada viéndome a los ojos.

-Está bien, conozco lo sucedido con Susan. Su hermana, pensaba que no era algo tan grave pero con esto veo que estaba mal. Siento mucho por escuchar lo de su hermana, pero. Como dije, no es motivo para asesinar a mi novio.

-Lo sé, sé que hice mal. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, no me opondré.

-Lo que te pido, como la princesa de la amistad. Representante de los elementos de la armonía. Artefactos con el poder suficiente para destruir la maldad. Ordeno, y suplico que ambos se hagan amigos. Dejen a un lado sus diferencias. Temo decirlo Arturo, acepte el fallecimiento de su hermana. Ella aún sigue en su corazón. Mientras usted tenga la fe que ella vive en algún lugar. No debe de ser impedimento para que usted sea feliz. Busque la felicidad. Como siempre lo ha hecho, con la justicia y el amor en cada mano. No con el odio y maldad. No sea como sus villanos. Sea como sus héroes. Sea usted mismo. Vamos. Le ayudo a levantarse-Twilight se colocó detrás mío volando sosteniéndome de las axilas levantándome poco a poco del suelo con ayuda de Fluttershy, Krysta, Phoenix, mis hijas, mi esposa y Cadence-Después de esto, tome un descanso. No piense en algo más. No busque pelea, busque paz. No busque el odio, busque el amor. Porque eso fue lo que lo trajo a Equestria en primer lugar. El amor-Caminamos hacia el final de la arena. Al final no use esa silla de ruedas. Las piernas me quemaban. La vista se nublo poco a poco y mi cabeza cayo de golpe durmiendo. Perdí el conocimiento por el cansancio.

Me daba algo de gusto saber que no me odiara para siempre. Pero deje ese resentimiento en su corazón. Espero no arruinar su vida con Angel. Ahora, sigue que Angel narre esto. Porque yo, me tomo un descanso.

* * *

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUE LAS HA PARECIDO? ALGO FUERTE ¿VERDAD? PUES ESO QUE LEYERON. ESAS PALABRAS DE ODIO DE ARTURO HACIA ANGEL. FUERON MAS QUE MERAS PALABRAS. ARTURO YA VENIA CARGANDO ESO HACE TIEMPO. E IBA DEJANDO PISTAS DE ESO. Y CLARO, DEJE MAS PISTAS AQUI PARA UN FUTURO.**

 **EN LO PERSONAL ARTURO ES UN PERSONAJE ALGO MAS COMPLETO QUE ANGEL. SIENTO QUE ES MAS HUMANO EN EMOCIONES, QUE RECONOCE LO QUE HACE MAL PERO IGNORA AL MOMENTO DE HACER LAS COSAS. NO ESTOY APOYANDO A ARTURO EN SUS ACCIONES. AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS TRABAJOS DESDE SUS INICIOS ES QUE YO NO DIRIGO EN SU TOTALIDAD LA PERSONALIDAD DE TODOS. SINO QUE LOS DEJO SER, QUE SE ABRAN EN SU HISTORIA. YO SOLO PLASMO LO QUE ELLOS HACEN. SUENA RARO, PERO ASI LO VEO. PORQUE HE MENCIONADO QUE TODA ESTA HISTORIA Y LA DE ANGEL FUERON PARTE DE UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE DESDE HACE TRES AÑOS. Y DESDE ESE ENTONCES HAGO ESTO CON CIERTA CALMA. PORQUE ES COMO SI ELLOS YA ME DIJESEN QUE ESCRIBIR. ES LOCO, PERO ASI ME HA PASADO.**

 **DISFRUTO ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS LARGOS. ASI SIGO ORDENANDO A LOS PERSONAJES Y ME RELAJO. PERO DIGO DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME DEJO MUY AGOTADO. CREO QUE DEBERE TOMARME UN DESCANSO. NO SERA MUCHO, SOLO SERA UN PAR DE DIAS. PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO TENIA MUCHA TENSION E INCLUSIVE YO LA PERCIBIA. Y MAS EN EL COMBATE DE ARTURO. (RECUERDEN EL CAPITULO 16) Y POR ESO MENCIONE A SUSAN DE NUEVO. PARA DARLE UN EPILOGO (UNO TEMPORAL) A SU VIDA. Y AUN FALTAN MUCHAS COSAS PARA ARTURO. PERO PARA ANGEL, NO TANTO. POR LO QUE PREGUNTARE ESTO DE NUEVO. ESPERANDO SUS RESPUESTAS ¿QUIEREN QUE AMBAS HISTORIAS TERMINEN AL MISMO TIEMPO O QUIEREN QUE TERMINE UNA HISTORIA PERO QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO SU PROTAGONISTA O SECUNDARIO APAREZCA EN LA OTRA? PORQUE DE SER ASI, ANGEL SEGUIRIA APARECIENDO EN LA DE ARTURO PERO EL FINAL DE ARTURO SE LEERIA EN LA DE ANGEL. Y ESO TAMPOCO QUIERO. O SIMPLEMENTE PUEDO SEGUIR ATANDO LOS POCOS CABOS SUELTOS QUE ME FALTAN EN REENCARNACION Y TERMINAR COMO SE DEBE LA SAGA DE KNIVES SIN TANTO CAPITULO RELLENO (CREO QUE ASI SE LES LLAMA) PARA PODER TERMINARLAS AL MISMO TIEMPO. ESO, QUEDARA A SU CRITERIO. Y DE NO SER ASI, VERE COMO HACER ESTO ULTIMO.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN UN PAR DE DIAS O TAL VEZ 3. LEERE NEO EQUESTRIA Y SEGUIRE CON ELLA PORQUE YA VA A MITAD DE HISTORIA Y LEERE PROYECTO EXODO. QUE CREO QUE SERA ALGO INTERESANTE. EN LO QUE DESCANSO DE ESTO.**


	50. Chapter 50

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y COMO VEN, VOLVEMOS A LA RUTINA HABITUAL. BUENO, ALGO. PORQUE SI VEN TENGO OTRO FIC POR ALLI. TAMBIEN ES DE ARTURO, "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: LA VIDA ATRAVES DE LA MORTALIDAD" Y COMO DICE EL TITULO. ES UN SPIN OFF DE ESTE FIC. BUENO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE Y DE LA SEGUNDA. YA QUE POR ESO TIENE EL TITULO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE. ABARCARA TANTO LA PRIMERA PARTE COMO LA SEGUNDA ESO SI. HAY ELEMENTOS COMO AQUI PERO NO PARA QUE TENGAN QUE SABER TODA LA HISTORIA. YA QUE VEANLO COMO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. YA PRONTO LA ACTUALIZARE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, Y RECUERDEN. YA PASAMOS MITAD DE HISTORIA. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 50: REUBICACION MENTAL-

-¿Cómo puedo hablarle a Angel después de lo que hice? ¿Esperara que le hable? ¿Y si no? ¿Le molestara ver mi carta? ¿Mínimo la leerá? ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Dejar de actuar como una potra entrando a adolescencia-Celeste me dio un leve golpe en la nuca mirando por sobre mi hombro-¿Aun no sabes que decirle?

-Tengo ganas, pero no sé cómo. Nunca he escrito una carta.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo se comunicaban?-Theresa se sentó por mi lado bebiendo una malteada con un sorbete. Dude un poco en responderle pero eventualmente se dará cuenta de que este estilo de vida es inusual para mí.

-Por algo que llamaban "Internet" A través de eso enviábamos cartas electrónicas por todo mundo. Para conocer amigos, o para amenazarlos-No sé, siento que hice más cosas malas que buenas. Use esta herramienta para facilitar mi investigación sobre Celestia y como encontrarla. Voltee a ver a Celeste y estaba confundida. Miro a su hermana y yo igual y Celeste se encogió de hombros sin dejar de beber la malteada-Es algo complicado de explicar. Pero eso nos hacía enviar cartas en el instante o ver cosas graciosas de otras personas. Extrañamente, nos unía como sociedad.

-¿Y por qué no usas ese tal Internet? Si parece ser sencillo, porque no lo haces.

-Porque en Equestria no existe eso. Y preferiría que no existiera. Porque son cosas que pueden llegar a separar familias y amigos si se usa en exceso.

-¿Y no hay algo más fácil para hablarle?-Theresa termino su malteada mirando hacia todas partes, mirando la sala de estudio del castillo. Parcialmente lleno de libros y pocos estantes, sentados en un escritorio pegado a la pared mirando por la ventana-Tal vez, una paloma mensajera.

-¿Y si se pierde? Recuerda que las palomas dejaron de usarse porque se comían el contenido.

-¿Un telegrama?

-Es casi lo mismo. Tardarían mucho en llegar como para 10 palabras.

-Técnicamente el telegrama solo se usa para informar algo directo. Y en menor cantidad de palabras pero tardaría de dos a cuatro días en llegar-Shanalotte apareció por un lado golpeando gentilmente la cabeza de Theresa-Aunque fue una buena idea-Shanalotte se ente en el escritorio cruzando las piernas mirando al lado opuesto-¿Aun piensa en como comenzar esta nueva amistad con Angel Figueroa?

-Es que es raro. Un día tratas de cortarle la cabeza y al otro tratas de enviarle una carta para saber cómo esta-Todas guardaron silencio sintiendo esa ligera tensión sobre mis hombros. Sabía que no les hacia cómodo escuchar eso-Lo sé, sé que no quieren que hable del tema pero ya tienen que tocar esos temitas. Si leyeron el libro de su madre sabrán que ambos matamos unas cuantas personas malas en el pasado.

-No es eso padre. Sabemos que ambos hicieron esas cosas, y en realidad lo ignoramos porque sabemos que eran personas malas pero lo que no podemos dejar pasar es que quiso cambiar de momento a otro. Creíamos que usted sería algo más. Terco.

-¿Por qué es malo? Saben, estuve a punto de matar a Angel. Casi me hago enemigo de toda su familia y si lo pensamos mejor. Iba a tener detrás de mí todo el ejército de donde sea que venga Angel. No quiero pensar que por mi culpa haya declarado una guerra entre dos mundos. Y pude haber puesto en riesgo mi matrimonio con su madre-Al final me rendí, tenía demasiadas cosas por solucionar y escribir en una sola carta. Me recargue en el respaldo dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando de cabeza la sala-¿Qué me recomiendan por hacer? Para matar el tiempo, paso día y medio desde que termino el evento. Su madre está en una junta importante fuera de Canterlot. Su tía está durmiendo y su otra tía está enojada conmigo. Así que es mejor no dirigirle la palabra.

-Tal vez nos cuentes una anécdota de la tierra papá-Theresa término su malteada y la desapareció con su magia. Se quitó los lentes y se limpió los cristales con las mangas de su ropa-Casi no sabemos nada de ti.

-Claro, tal vez así pase el día más rápido-Me reincorpore apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Antes que nada, vayamos a un lugar más acogedor-Shanalotte aplaudió cinco veces y aparecimos de repente en los jardines del castillo. Curiosamente estaba Shining Armor haciendo guardia con otros dos guardias. Caí de espaldas al pasto mientras que Celeste y Theresa cayeron sentadas de pies cruzados y Shanalotte lo hacía en el aire. Envuelta en su magia, sobre nosotros estaba un gran árbol para hacernos sombra. Shining Armor se nos acercó junto al grupo de guardias intentando protegernos de una inexistente multitud o peligro rodeando entre los tres la pequeña zona-Ahora sí, me gustaría escuchar algo que nadie sabe. Algo interesante.

-A mí algo de acción.

-Y a mí algo poético-Las gemelas, eran opuestas en personalidad y por desgracia no podía cumplir el deseo de las tres pero creo tener una historia para eso.

-Pues déjenme pensar un poco. ¿Saben algo del circo? ¿Lo que sucedía entre espectáculos?-Las tres asintieron y Shining Armor estornudo un "No" interesado en esto. Me senté en el suelo cruzándome de piernas recargándome sobre mi mano recordando un poco de eso. No pensé que tendría que seguir hablando de mi vida pasada cuando debería de hacer algo nuevo.

 _Bien, ¿quieren escuchar una historia? Creo tener una. Algo que no me atrevo a hablar. Y no es una historia de terror. Es algo enfermizo, como un romance que su madre nunca debe enterarse. ¿Entendido? Un romance de una sola noche. En fin, no quiero hacerlo largo. Y si, podría llegar a ser predecible._

 _Sucedió hace 16 años. Dos años después que secuestraran a su madre. Y había sido adoptado por Jacques como ayudante. Apenas era joven y tenía miedo de la vida. Y no perdía mi inocencia como tal. Estaba parado frente a Jacques. Ayudándole a preparar el escenario como fue habitual, Dimitri y Dominic practicaban su número y "Verde Primavera" O Jennifer Thompson estaba con Scarlett maquillándose entre ellas. Lanzándose diamantina en el rostro sin importarles que puede dejarlas ciegas. Jennifer decía que eso era para inspirar el cerebro y patrañas que hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender. Bueno, la cosa iba normal. Estábamos por la ciudad donde años después encontré a su madre, irónico. Pase varias veces por aquella ciudad que ya no recuerdo su nombre y de hacerlo me traería malos recuerdos._

 _Creo que faltaba una hora para abrir el circo. Un Show nocturno, el alcalde rento el circo para su familia. Si, suena raro pero el circo de Jacques se iba haciendo popular cada vez más y eso nos emocionaba a todos y este alcalde parecía buena gente. Por lo que Jacques accedió. Y entre nuestros ensayos apareció una chica como de unos 26 años. Rubia y de ojos azules. De cuerpo similar a Shanalotte. No tenía mucho busto, poca cadera. Pero un bonito rostro, y espero no te ofendas hija. Pero es verdad, te agracio tu madre en el rostro. Más casi no en el cuerpo. En fin, estoy divagando. La chica esta tenía un vestido de una pieza color negro. Y en mano tenía una caja de chocolates de esos elegantes. De los que come la Reina de Inglaterra._

 _-Good Night, i hope no interrupt nothing important-Era americana, era lógico que hablara otro idioma. Aunque puedo traducir lo que dice._

 _-No se preocupe mademoiselle White. El placer es nuestro-Jacques camino hacia ella con los brazos extendidos cruzando toda la palestra rápidamente abrazándola dándole varias veces un beso en ambas mejillas, ella reía algo cautivada por la emoción infantil de Jacques._

 _-Oh Jacques, parece ser cierto que dicen que es alguien encantador-Jacques soltó a la señorita White, llena de afecto. Jennifer junto con Scarlett se acercó junto con Dimitri y Dominic. Fausto no estaba porque quería hacer copla de Severus Snape ya que quería participar en un concurso en un puesto de libros cercano. Quien sabe, pero era fan de ese tipo de libros llenos de magia y cosas raras. Aunque, ¿Mi vida no es algo similar? En fin. Sigo desvariando demasiado._

 _-Es cierto, aunque a veces tiende a ser un poco raro. Sin ofender Jacque-Jennifer tomo del hombro a Jacque con una sonrisa. Me acerque también para escuchar la plática. A algo había venido. Me pare a un lado de Scarlett y ella me había tomado de la mano. Me sentía bien en ese entonces. Conseguí la confianza de esa niña aunque haya sido poco-¿Y qué le trae a nuestra humilde carpa de circo?_

 _-Quería venir antes que mi familia. A agradecerles y desearles suerte. Espero que el espectáculo de hoy se magnifico._

 _-Buen Sur señorita White, su padre le encantara-Jacque intentaba hablar el español con mayor interés. Era la primera vez que alguien rentaba el circo para sí mismo. O para su familia, y se le veía en la emoción._

 _-Antes de que se me olvide, les traje estos chocolates. Dice mi madre que son traídos de Francia. Pero no sé si sea cierto-La chica extendió los brazos y Jacque lo tomo mirando la caja. Una caja de 11 centímetros de alto y de 40 de largo y ancho. Algo grande._

 _-Oui oui, son franceses. Los más finos de Francia. Merci beaucoup señorita White-Ella sonrió con un rubor suave en el rostro. He de admitir que era linda, y me gustaba de cierta forma. Me recordaba a su madre, no sé. Pero lo hacía, solo le faltaba un par de alas y un par en el pecho. Y unos muy grandes. Ella volteo a verme y nos miramos durante pocos segundos. Pero parecía una eternidad. Ella me sonrió señalando a su nariz con su dedo índice tallándoselo. Hice lo mismo dándome cuenta que tenía algo de esa brillantina._

 _-Si me disculpan tengo que volver con mi familia. Antes de cenar vendremos. Somos muchos, así que este lugar se llenara de colores-Tenia una inocencia en el rostro. Algo que siempre busque a esa temprana edad y no les voy a mentir. Quería tener contacto físico con una mujer de ese tipo. Que me hiciera olvidar un poco a su madre. Aunque fuera difícil. O imposible. Ella dio media vuelta tarareando una canción de circo y todos miraron la caja con sorpresa y más Jacque y Dimitri._

 _-Jacque, esos son los dulces de la plaza de Paris-Dimitri tomo la caja abriéndola por un lado mirando el contenido-Si son los dulces de Paris-Tomo una bola de chocolate, creo que les llaman trufas ahora que lo pienso y lo mordió por casi toda la esfera-Si son chocolates de parís._

 _-A ver, quiero probar-Dominic daba pequeños saltos por su baja estatura. Jennifer tomo dos; Uno para ella y otro para Scarlett. Ella me soltó y la tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a comerlo con algo de miedo._

 _-¿Quiere un poco Arturo? Le va a gustar-Dimitri me mostro la caja y tome uno. Mire la esfera deforme curiosa. Nunca había visto algo así. Y di largas hasta que me arme algo de valor y le di la mordida y vi el paraíso, y uno lleno de chocolate. Era suave, a veces duro. Y a veces líquido. Pero la cuestión era que esto era delicioso. No había probado un dulce en meses y esto me alegro de la cuenta. Después de esa corta y placentera visita terminamos de prepararnos. Igual yo tenía que maquillarme, no tanto como el reto pero tenía que hacerlo. Jennifer y Scarlett me pusieron sombra alrededor de los ojos de color azul con brillantina plateada. Me pintaron los labios de color lavanda oscura y me vistieron. Si. Como oyeron, me vistieron. Ellas veían natural la desnudez humana, claro. Evite que me vieran mis partes nobles colocándome un smoking negro y zapatos con suela de madera. Era raro vestirme de esta forma. Y sigue siendo hasta la fecha._

 _Me tenían listo a la entrada de la palestra a un lado de los asientos. Decía Jacques que la familia del alcalde era muy numerosa. Exageradamente numerosa, llegaron muchas personas. De diferentes edades y tamaños. Y el alcalde en frente; un hombre bonachón regordete, calvo y traje blanco de gala. Con un bastón de madera en mano con un águila con alas extendidas de plata y a su lado aquella chica. La señorita White, y de lado opuesto su madre y esposa del alcalde. Eran idénticas, hasta podrían ser hermanas, hasta compartían vestimenta. Tras ellos el resto de su familia, casi un centenar. Me sorprendió un poco. Eran tantas caras, el alcalde me saludo al igual que su esposa e hija. Y se sentaron en primera fila. Y los demás se acomodaban como llegaban._

 _Para no hacer tan largo esto, fue un espectáculo que ellos amaron pero para nosotros fue algo habitual. Claro Jacques en su número de magia en vez de tomarme a mí como su asistente pero tomo a varios familiares entre cada acto haciéndolo algo más vistoso y le daba algo más de dinámica. El espectáculo duro una hora más de lo dado. Eran como las 9 de la noche y todos estábamos cansados. En especial Jennifer y Scarlett. Poco a poco se iba retirando la familia del alcalde. Que siendo honesto, no les preste nadita de atención. Solo la hija, quien nos saludábamos de lejos durante el show. Al final quedaron ellos tres hablando con Jacque. Pidiéndole que nos quedáramos más días, claro. Esto detendría el tour por norte américa y a mí de encontrar a mi esposa. El complejo más cercano a donde estábamos estaba a unas 12 horas a pie. Por lo que me convenía ir con ellos, sería algo más rápido. Pero el que dirige esto era Jacques. Por lo que decidimos quedarnos. Nos invitaron a pasar la noche en la casa del alcalde. Que estaba cerca del circo. Por lo que accedimos, y fuimos hacia allá. Jennifer se trajo su equipo para quitar el maquillaje ya que haya nos bañaríamos en una verdadera ducha en meses. Algo que todos deseábamos en particular._

 _La casa del alcalde no era algo fuera de lo normal en estética. Clásica casa americana de madera, rustica para la época pero era grande. Tenía un pórtico agradable donde podían hacerse hasta reuniones. Y era de 2 pisos pero fácilmente vivirían dos familias. Y hoy se llenaran esos cuartos faltantes. El interior era aún más agradable. El recibidor era grande, el bajo nosotros había un tapete cuadrado de color rojo con detalles blancos y a ambos lados había más habitaciones, frente a nosotros de lado derecho las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y la pared había recuadros familiares de estos simpáticos personajes. Y de lado izquierdo un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. La esposa del alcalde camino hacia la cocina junto con las hijas. Nos preparan algo de cenar, como parte de agradecimiento tal agradable espectáculo. La hija del alcalde nos llevó al segundo piso, no resulta que no tenían muchas habitaciones como esperaba. Tenían como 3 extra. Pero tuvimos que compartir habitaciones, y como soy muy buen amigo de Jennifer y Scarlett me toco en la misma habitación con ellas. Una habitación modesta. Casi al fondo del segundo piso. Y era algo menospreciativo de mi parte decirlo, ya que había dos camas matrimoniales en nuestra habitación. Una ducha y un ropero. Scarlett se lanzó sobre la cama extendiendo los brazos. Sin decir nada sabíamos que Scarlett estaba alegre de estar en una cama. Tanto tiempo en el circo hace extrañar estas comodidades hogareñas._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes Arturo?-Jennifer se sentó en la cama y yo me acerque al mueble tomando la caja con herramientas de maquillaje y saque el desmaquillador y una esponja y comencé a quitarme el maquillaje._

 _-Raro, tenía años que había estado en una casa. Y bueno ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

 _-Aun piensas en ella ¿No es verdad? En Celeste._

 _-Sí, aún tengo que rescatarla. Sigo sin saber dónde se encuentra. Debo de darme prisa. Me queda poco tiempo. O no sé, no sé si ella este bien o no._

 _-Arturo-Jennifer se levantó de la cama tomándome de los hombros-Deja de torturarte. Encontraras a Celeste dentro de poco tiempo._

 _-¿Y si no? ¿Qué será de mí?-Termine de quitarme el maquillarme-Iré a ducharme, menos mal que traje ropa._

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Jennifer me soltó mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-Te ayudaría a limpiar la espalda._

 _-No gracias, agradezco tus intentos para seducirme pero no me harán olvidar a Celeste-Di media vuelta caminando hacia la ducha dentro de la habitación. Y para no hacerlo tan largo. Omitiré la ducha, Salí de la ducha viendo a Jennifer con su ropa casual al igual que a Scarlett. Ambas con chaleco de mezclilla con el logotipo del circo en la espalda y pantalón de mezclilla rasgado por las rodillas y bastilla._

 _-¿Nos vamos? Llego el alcalde a avisarnos que la cena esta lista._

 _-Sí, vamos. Se ducharan de regreso ¿No?_

 _-Sí, queremos hacerlo con el agua fría. Nos ayuda en la circulación._

 _-Está bien-Salimos todos de la habitación caminando por el pasillo, mirando en cada puerta un espejo cuadrado sobre una mesita de noche o un cuadro del alcalde con su familia. Caminando sobre un tapete largo de color rojo. Llegamos a la mitad del segundo nivel bajando por las escaleras escuchando risas provenientes de la cocina. Pasamos por este delgado pasillo viendo a todos sentados en la mesa. En un gran comedor por un lado de la pequeña cocina. Una mesa rectangular bien decorada. Viendo por un lado la venta al exterior. Jacque estaba sentado a un lado del alcalde quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. A un lado izquierdo su esposa. A un lado de Jacques estaba su hija. Me toco sentarme con ella ya que era el único espacio vacío y del otro lado había dos asientos para Jennifer y Scarlett y dudo absolutamente que se vayan a separar._

 _-_ ¿Y esto como se supone que es una historia de amor? Es aburrida-Celeste se recostó sobre el pasto extendiendo los brazos y piernas.

-Cierto papa, ¿Podríamos ir a algo más romántico?-Theresa se limpió el cristal de los lentes y Shanalotte asintió en silencio. Apoyando a sus hermanas. Shining Armor bostezo diciendo "Si" entre el bostezo y no tuve alternativa alguna.

-Está bien, adelantare unas cosas. Pero, conste. Si no entienden nada será su culpa. Aunque igual, pensaba omitir la cena ya que lo único que paso fue que ella coqueteara con mi pierna. Reitero, que su madre no se entere. No quiero morir incinerado. Aunque su madre nunca llega a esos extremos.

-No hay que subestimar a la Reina Arturo. Cuando Celeste y Theresa eran chicas a hicieron enojar tanto que derritió todo una habitación y a cualquiera que se le acercase le acercase le quemaba las cejas.

-Eso suena gracioso. Para mí, pero no quiero saber que hicieron ellas. Ella derrite cosas. Yo las hago polvo. En fin continuemos.

 _Tras la cena todos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones. Aún era temprano para dormir pero cada vez que hacíamos un espectáculo se nos hacía más pesado. Por lo que nos fue mejor hacerlo. Yo estaba durmiendo solo en una de las camas. Como dije, Jennifer y Scarlett nunca se separaban hasta para dormir. Y a mitad de la noche, como todos los días hace 16 años. Soñaba con su madre, como la torturaban y ella pedía clemencia gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos y a un Dios que nunca la escucho. Y debo de dejar de mencionar lo último si quiero cambiar pero cuando eres ateo difícilmente cambias tu forma de creer en algo. Y me levante de la cama. No de golpe pero mi sueño se interrumpió y me quede sentado viendo a Jennifer y a Scarlett dormir. Y detrás de ellas la ventana al exterior viendo la gigantesca luna blanca iluminar parcialmente el cuarto._

 _-Quizás, sea una señal. Una señal que estoy tomando todo a la ligera pero ¿Cómo? ¿Sera porque estoy en el circo? Debo de buscar a Celeste. Cuanto antes, pero. No puedo dejarlos, son de momento mi familia-Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la salida. Mire hacia ambos lados y como era lógico. Estaban dormidos. Camine en silencio evitar despertarlos y bajel a escalera caminando hacia la puerta y para mi sorpresa. No tenía pasador la puerta. Solo tenía el otro pasador de metal en la parte superior. Quite el pasador y Salí por la puerta principal cerrándola con lo más silencioso posible y camine hacia el frente. Este lugar era un pueblo grande. Para pocas personas, era un ambiente algo más natural. Arboles por todas partes y troncos para sentarse. Camine hacia la calle mirando hacia ambos lados. No veía ninguna alma y la única iluminación era la luna. Que brillaba con tal intensidad que era como un sol plateado. Mire bajo la Luna mirando un pequeño montículo y di el primer paso y tal vez el ultimo. Me detuve en seco al sentir una gran presión sobre mi espalda que me inclino pocos grados hacia el frente. Voltee detrás de mí viendo a la hija del alcalde sobre mi hombro._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-A ningún lado en particular. ¿Qué hace despierta?-Ella se bajó de mi espalda caminando a mi alrededor con cierto encanto. Como si fuese una niña._

 _-Debería de preguntarte yo a ti. Pensé que estaba cansado de la actuación del día de hoy._

 _-Lo estoy. Pero no como para dormir-Ignore un poco a la señorita White y camine hacia la colina y ella comenzó a seguirme. Mi cansancio era espiritual, me cansaba cada día más de no saber nada de su madre. Era un infierno. Saber que su madre había sido apartada de mi lado cuando recién me enamoraba de ella. Y no podía dejar las cosas así._

 _-¿Sucede algo Arturo? Si le molesto puede decirme. No me molestare-A pesar de haber dicho eso continuaba detrás mío caminando. Claro, con algo de incertidumbre pero lo hacía._

 _-A decir verdad, me molesta un poco. Me molesta saber que usted se parece a alguien que yo perdí hace años. Me detuve mirando la luna en la cima de la colina. Con cierto dolor en mi pecho. Ella se detuvo escuchando sus pisadas sobre su lugar._

 _-¿Quieres hablar de eso o quieres que me vaya y te deje pensar?_

 _-No-Di media vuelta, estando ambos muy cerca. No me había percatado de ello, estábamos a pocos centímetros. A pesar de sobrepasarme por edad, al igual que su madre. Éramos casi de la misma estatura, yo era alto por pocos centímetros-Estas bien conmigo. Señorita White._

 _-Amanda, me llamo Amanda._

 _-Mucho gusto Amanda-Di otra vez media vuelta sentándome en el suelo con las piernas extendidas mirando a la Luna. Ella se sentó gentilmente sobre sus piernas mirando hacia la misma dirección-¿No es hermosa la luna? En esta época del año la Luna está más cerca, y podemos ver las cosas con mejor detalle. Y brilla como el mismo sol. Algo bello. Algo poético. Como algo tan pequeño al final termina siendo algo tan grande._

 _-Lo entiendo, desde que era niña pensaba que la Luna era algo que menospreciaban. Que solo la usaban para dormir. Y que el sol era sobrevalorado. Aunque, lo digo siguiendo la corriente._

 _-Je, es honesta con sus comentarios. Me recuerda a esa persona que tanta falta me hace._

 _-Apenas iba a preguntar porque su molestia. ¿Era su familiar?_

 _-Era una amiga. Una muy buena amiga._

 _-¿Y qué le sucedió a su amiga?_

 _-La secuestraron hace dos años. Una persona muy cruel la secuestro y la mando muy lejos de mí. Y desde ese entonces llevo buscándola hasta saber dónde está. Y usted, me recuerda a ella-voltee a verla y ella me veía fijamente. Atenta a todo lo que yo hablara-Sus ojos, su rostro. Su cabello. Su cuerpo, es diferente. Pero, usted. De ser un poco más alta seria casi su hermana gemela._

 _-Si no te molesta Arturo, me gustaría saber más de ella. ¿Cuál era su nombre?-para ese punto, ya sabía que Celeste era la princesa Celestia pero quería mantenerlo al mayor margen posible._

 _-Su nombre era Celeste. Yo mismo se lo puse, porque cuando la conocí no tenía ni idea quien era. Sufría amnesia y desde ese entonces cuide de ella hasta que finalmente me encariñe con ella y estuve a punto de pedirle el noviazgo cuando se la llevaron._

 _-¿Y de dónde eres Arturo?_

 _-Soy de México, un inmigrante ilegal si lo piensas así._

 _-¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Ya sabes algo?_

 _-La verdad no, he estado indagando en lugares que no debo. Pero siempre son callejones sin salida y la única forma para encontrarla con algo de prisa es viajar con el circo. A varios kilómetros de aquí está el otro lugar donde creo que encontrare más información. Pero de momento, estoy en las mismas._

 _-¿Pero que hizo para que la secuestraran? No pareces alguien violento._

 _-El único motivo por el cual se la llevaran, fue su mera existencia. Ellos la veían como una amenaza y me la quitaron de encima. Cuando había encontrado mi felicidad un maldito científico chiflado de poder me la arrebato._

 _-Lo siento Arturo, no pensé que te afectaría tanto._

 _-Claro que afecta. Y lo haría con cualquiera, desde ese día deje de confiar en las personas. Quien entrego a Celeste fue una amiga mía. O ex amiga mía, porque pensó de forma egoísta. Creyó que Celeste no era más que un objeto intercambiable. Y por eso, se la llevaron-Comencé a llorar, Andrea hizo eso. Algo impensable, a pesar de que actualmente arreglamos nuestras diferencias aún sigo pensando que hizo demasiado mal por algo que creyó que haría bien. Celeste me hacía mucha falta, su madre me faltaba. Pensar que en un principio llegue a odiarla, que arruinaría mi vida común y conformista-Lo siento mucho Amanda, pero. No puedo evitar llorar cuando pienso en Celeste, aun me culpo de no haber sido fuerte cuando se la llevaron. Si hubiese sido más valiente pude haber evitado que se la llevaran. Hubiera salvado su existencia. El maldito Doctor Knives morirá en mis manos-Amanda me tomo de la mano. Me limpio las lágrimas con su otra mano moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados sintiendo mi tristeza y coraje._

 _-Matar a alguien no es la solución. Siempre habrá una solución alterna a los problemas, la violencia no se resuelve con más violencia. Piénsalo Arturo, Celeste. Ha de estar a salvo, ten fe. Ella esperara por ti, solo ten fe. Dios escucha a todo aquel que lo necesite._

 _-Lo siento, pero ese Dios no ha escuchado nada de lo que yo necesite-Me levante del suelo mirando hacia el firmamento. Molesto, Amanda se levantó detrás de mí escuchando cada palabra que salía de mi boca ahora con algo de miedo-Cuando se la llevaron, pedía a Dios por un milagro. Que no me la quitaran, que daría mi propia vida por ella ¿Y qué conseguí? Que se la llevaran con lujo de violencia, que perdiera la fe en los pocos amigos que tenía, que se la llevaran aún más lejos de lo que quería. Y todo porque ellos creían que era un peligro. Lo siento Amanda, pero no puedo creer en eso. Y si existe un Dios. Te juro que le pondré cara, exigiéndole verdadera justicia-Clara me tomo de los hombros y me abofeteo, no muy fuerte. Pero lo hizo, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro mirándome a los ojos. Odiaba esa mirada y más saber que era la misma que hacia su madre cuando tenía ese aspecto humano. Y tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera hecho su madre. Me calmo._

 _-Por favor Arturo, trata de tener una mente abierta. No todo son problemas y maldiciones. Busca un lado bueno, mírate. Vives en un circo, el sueño de todo niño. Tienes buenos amigos y viajas por todo el país. Ten fe, Celeste te espera. Ten fe que no habrá sufrido nada que no merece._

 _-Sabes, me recordaste a ella. Desde la primera vez que te vi, hasta la forma de hablar. Y la forma de regañarme. Algo que ella hacia seguido-Tome la mano de Amanda sosteniéndola con ambas manos-Sabes, cada vez que te veo. La veo a ella, y no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por. Bueno, eres como su hermana-Ella, me miraba ahora de otra forma. Mirándome con un encanto copiante al de su madre. Era inevitable, tome a esta chica como un reemplazo de su madre. Y como era joven, ignoraba muchas cosas._

 _-Desde que te vi Arturo. Vi que eras diferente, es extraño. Tu corazón veo bondad. Veo maldad, pero esa maldad. Es una maldad agradable. Que se puede erradicar con amor._

 _-Yo cuando te vi, creí que eras ella. Eras idéntica a ella, y sabes. Ella sabía controlarme. Soy un ser diferente. Alguien que camina sin rumbo. A la deriva, obligado a madurar y a rechazar su pasado. Rechazar todo-Ella se acercó un poco más a mi levantando la cabeza._

 _-Eres especial Arturo. No eres alguien común. Algo grande vas a hacer. Solo ten fe. Y todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad-Me acerque a ella quedando cada vez más cerca, a pocos milímetros de los dos._

 _-Dime, ¿Quieres saber más de mí? Quieres. Saber porque te vi de esa forma._

 _Amanda asintió en silencio sintiéndose ambientada por mis palabras. Por un momento me sentí mal por su madre, estaría traicionándola. Incluso antes de ser algo oficialmente, pero. Estaba necesitado. Quería sentirme amado. Y su madre, no estaba. Cometí allí un pecado, bese a alguien más que no fuera su madre. Y ella, lo sabía. Era algo cruel y ella lo aceptaba. Pero, ambos lo ignoramos._

 _-_ Suena. Hermoso-Celeste me miro con comprensión en exceso. Pero sentía una tensión en el aire. Algo que yo lo di a gusto.

-No entiendo, todo fue rápido. No comprendo muchas cosas. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a ese beso tan rápido? Parece forzado-Shanalotte parecía más dañada. Trataba de darle lógica a las cosas, algo que yo no quería darle. Quería que se quedara con misterio.

-Lo es, y lo sé. Pero omití demasiadas cosas. Pero esto no tiene un final feliz.

-¿Qué sucedió Arturo? ¿Qué sucedió con Amanda?

-Días después, muchos días después. Partimos de ese desconocido pueblo. Y nos dimos cuenta que Amanda tenía cáncer. Cáncer terminal, el cual nunca se trató y murió al poco tiempo que nosotros nos fuéramos. Omití muchas cosas porque a pesar de que me enamore por poco tiempo con ella. Me sentí conectado, inclusive más que Celestia en sí. Y cuando le di el beso, fue el primer y último beso que recibió, me dijo. Que quería que yo tuviera relaciones con ella, claro. Ahí si me rehusé porque quería que su madre fuese mi primera vez. No niego que nos acomodamos juntos sobre el pasto. Acaricie su cuerpo y ella lo hizo. Hicimos sexo indirecto. Pero no paso más, llegamos al clímax sin llegar a la relación sexual. Pero, cuando supe esa noticia. Si llegue a sentirme mal por haberle negado esa experiencia. Algo que ella no quiso hacer con los chicos de ese pueblo. Pero, me alegro conocerla. Me dio la fuerza que necesitaba. Me olvide un poco de ella, por su madre. Pero ahora que toque el tema si me hace sentirme mal por haberle negado eso pero si alegre por saber. Que ella ahora no sufre, y que su fe. Le dejo a un chico malvado en su hogar-Suspire un poco pensativo. Si toda mi vida, en este momento fuese escrita y leída hasta este punto. ¿Sera algo que vaya acorde? ¿Algo que a los demás gusten de leer a pesar de que no lo haya mencionado antes? Hay cosas que no menciono. Sí, porque en su momento veo innecesario. Además, era algo que Celestia no debía de saber-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

-Quizás pudiste haber ignorado lo que dijimos y debiste habernos dado la versión larga.

-Les dije, pero no me hicieron caso. Pero, el sentimiento es claro. Amanda murió días después de enamorarse de mí. Sus padres lo sabían y por eso cargaban con una sonrisa falsa para evitar que nos enteráramos y que ella iba a morir dentro de poco, y hablo con su padre para que nos quedáramos en su hogar y así fue. Lo hizo con tal de conocerme mejor porque era el más joven de todos y el que vio atractivo. Y les sugiero algo antes de terminar con esto. Consigan un novio antes de que muera. Para conocerlo y ver si da en el clavo. No quiero que se enamoren de alguien como yo, créanme. Nunca vivirán en paz. Y Shining Armor. Va también para ti, de padre a padre. Cuando muera. Cuida de mis hijas, te prohíbo morir-Shining Armor asintió en silencio. Los demás guardias que lo acompañaban se mantenían en silencio y era mejor así. Sé que no dirán nada, escuche los pasos de Celestia a lo lejos y el sonido chillante de la silla de ruedas de Sharon. Voltee a ver hacia mi derecha viéndolas caminar hacia nosotros hablando con una sonrisa. Me levante del suelo sacudiéndome la tierra del pantalón y parte de la espalda y ellas se detuvieron frente a nosotros-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión Celestia?

-Lo mismo de siempre; Justificar el gasto hecho por la recompensa pedida por CloudChaser y su hermana. Justificar la violencia de mi marido y arreglar un papeleo. Que gracias a Sharon pude terminar rápidamente.

-Espero que te comportes de ahora en adelante Arturo porque tuvimos que arreglar más de quinientos archivos exigiendo una explicación detallada de lo sucedido en el Imperio de Cristal. Quinientas hojas de lo mismo. Repitiendo cada explicación una y otra vez-Sharon dio un brinco sosteniéndose de mi cuello mirándome molesta pero sonrió al final-Me alegra verte con tus hijas. Al menos, sé que vas a dejar de actuar como un tonto.

-Y a mí me alegra verte reír-Tome a Sharon de las caderas y la cargue recostándola como un bebe.

-¿Y qué hacían aquí exactamente Arturo?

-Solo hablábamos de cosas de cuando te buscaba hace años. Cuando me uní al circo y veía cosas increíbles, bellas y a veces terroríficas-Camine hacia el interior del castillo junto con Celestia teniendo a Sharon en brazos-Pesas menos Sharon. ¿Te pusiste a dieta? Tu pecho se ve más plano.

-No comiences Arturo. No me quites la felicidad de verte como alguien normal.

-Nunca seré normal Sharon. Eso sería aburrido-Mis hijas nos siguieron al igual que los guardias. Con un positivismo notorio. Aunque, ver a Celestia en su forma natural imaginaba a la humana, y la humana veía a Amanda. Un misterio de mujer quien me ayudo en mi odisea. Tal vez, antes de morir haga un libro narrando lo que no quiero. O quizás, use la imaginación y haga un libro invirtiendo los papeles. Que sea yo quien apareció en un mundo sin recordar mi pasado. Sería interesante.


	51. Chapter 51

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. TRAYENDO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA. DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO COMENZARE A PONER EN MARCHA UNA SERIE DE ACONTESCIMIENTOS. CLARO, ALEATORIAMENTE, NO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS TENDRAN ALGO, PERO YA COMENZARE CON ELLO. LOS CAPITULOS SERAN COMO ESTOS, YA ATE LOS CABOS SUELTOS IMOPRTANTES, HARE UNA SERIE DE CAPITULOS DONDE VEAMOS O VEREMOS POCO A POCO EL CAMBIO DE ARTURO PERO CLARO. SIN QUE OLVIDE SUS FUNDAMENTOS. EN FIN, PARA NO HACERLO LARGO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 51: TERAPIA FINAL-

-Bueno, decir que he hecho útil con mi vida sería vanagloriarme demasiado. Lo único que he hecho es alejarme cada vez más de mi familia. O así me siento yo, al menos. Me sentía más ligero. Mis oscuros secretos se iban desvelando poco a poco. Estaba, cómodo. Me sentía libre. Levante la cabeza de la cama viendo a Celestia dormir. Estaba abrazado viéndola y claro. Yo hablaba mientras dormía, cando duerme es como un tronco. Hasta que siente que va a amanecer. Me levante de la cama soltando a Celestia colocándome mi ropa interior y pantalón, mi camisa estaba sobre el perchero. Me termine de vestir y Salí de mi habitación dejando dormir a Celestia un rato más. O al menos un rato más antes de que levante el sol. Salí a los pasillos mirando a unos pocos guardias reales haciendo guardia por la sala y me hicieron reverencia. Los guardias de luna son más fríos que los guardias de Celestia. Y ahora que la menciono, podría ir a buscarla pero creo que aún no regresa de su patrullaje. Llegue al comedor viendo a Shanalotte sentada en la esquina de la mesa leyendo un libro usando su magia como iluminación. Veía una sonrisa calmada y con satisfacción-¿Qué haces hija? Deberías de estar durmiendo-Me senté a su lado captando su atención.

-Padre, buenos días. Pensé que estaría dormido.

-Lo mismo te digo de nuevo Shanalotte. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada importante, solo estudio un poco sobre magia negra.

-¿Y eso no es malo? Sabes, por eso le dicen eso. Porque es magia negra.

-Lo sé, pero de cierta forma. Lo veo algo bueno, en un sentido filosófico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ver algo que es malo como bueno?

-Porque sería como decir que en cada persona mala hay algo de bondad así como cada persona buena tiene algo de maldad. Y lo mismo es para la magia, aunque parezca que harán más daño que bien, en realidad pueden hacer más bien que mal. Como con su caso, de no ser por magia negra no habría revivido.

-Tienes un punto-Shanalotte sonrió sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Yo miraba mí alrededor, en una oscuridad parcial y en sonido. De vez en cuando veía a un guardia de Luna pasar por fuera de la sala viendo hacia nosotros cuidándonos. De forma algo enfermiza ya que todos tienen un gesto de odio. O como si quisieran asesinarnos. Creo que por eso Luna los selecciono, para dar un aspecto opuesto a su hermana y mi esposa.

-¿Y que hace despierto a esta hora? Faltan dos horas para el amanecer.

-No pude dormir. Ya pasaron 3 Días desde el Torneo y lo hecho con Angel. Pero, sigo sintiéndome atormentado por tantas cosas malas que he hecho, bueno. Mis pésimos ideales-Shanalotte cerro el libro volteando a verme suspirando.

-¿Y qué crees que salió mal? Como para pensar eso.

-Prácticamente todo. Pensar que Angel es un monstruo egoísta sin emociones, casi erradicar Equestria en una guerra casi incontrolable. Hice que Sharon me odiara durante esos días, y creo que quedo sentida por eso. Y para el colmo, no he sido un gran padre ni un mejor esposo.

-¿Y de quien cree que fue la culpa?-Shanalotte ilumino más el cuarto tomando mi mano gentilmente, sintiendo su suave y cálida mano. Incomodo también porque recordé que ella tiene esa enfermiza emoción hacia mí. Pero tiene razón al hacer esa pregunta.

-Yo, la verdad. He sido, he sido el causante de todas las cosas.

-No. No hizo nada malo, en parte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque a pesar de saber que su vida pasada fue un infierno. No hemos hecho algo para que olvide eso, recién nos contó de Amanda. Una chica que permaneció en sus recuerdos, mientras agonizaba buscando a mi madre. Siempre le hemos recordado quiera o no que usted cambio por esas experiencias negativas. Más no por una buena.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que a pesar de que usted nos prometa muchas cosas no se siente listo para cumplirlas porque cree que si las hace nos terminara hiriendo. Como sucedió con mi madre. La aparición de Sharon fue claramente para llenar el vacío de mi Tía Susan.

-¿Y qué debo de hacer?

-Olvidar lo que le ha pasado. Olvidar los traumas, y aprender de ellos con más madurez. Recomiendo que haga algo que le distraiga ¿Qué hacía antes de conocer a mis madres?

-me la pasaba jugando videojuegos, navegaba horas y horas por internet para saciar mi vacío emocional e iba a la escuela para darle algo de variedad a mi vida-Creo que mi indiferencia al decirle esas cosas. Irónicamente negativas confundieron más de la cuenta a mi hija. Ella tuvo un ligero tic nervioso

-Mejor olvidemos esta platica-Shanalotte se levantó de su asiento moviendo el cuello hacia los lados-Iré a dormir un poco padre. Falta una hora y media para el amanecer. ¿Qué va a hacer en este tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero creo que iré a pasear. O a molestar a Sharon en caso que este despierta.

-Sharon siempre esta despierta a esta hora. Para ella esta hora es el comienzo del día. La encontrara en su habitación leyendo un poco-Shanalotte nos tele transporto afuera de su habitación. A pocos cuartos del de ella.

-Bueno, apoco que ni quería tele transportarme.

-Ese sarcasmo me agrada padre. Nos vemos en unas horas-Shanalotte desapareció caminando entre la oscuridad del pasillo tarareando una canción casi perturbadora. Regrese a mi atención hacia la puerta. Una hermosa puerta de color gris por la oscuridad. Di varios toques a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones. Y en unas de esas era un insulto con ritmo.

- _Adelante Arturo-_ Entre a su habitación viendo por primera vez su "Ecosistema" Todo el suelo estaba lleno de libros. Pilares de libros bloqueando casi todo el acceso. Había espacios sin libros formando un sendero del tamaño suficiente para su silla de ruedas la cual estaba a un lado de su cama en medio de toda la pared del fondo. Recostada con una lámpara de noche por un lado leyendo. Su ayudante, LovelyWheel estaba durmiendo en. ¿Una canasta? ¿Eso no es discriminación? Está durmiendo en una canasta para perro. Y ella estaba alegre. Ósea, ¿Cuál es su problema? LovelyWheel dormía con una gran sonrisa a un lado de la cama de Sharon, al pie de la silla de ruedas. Es, preferible que ignore esto. Por el bien pero creo que o Sharon es racista o LovelyWheel tiene serios problemas.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-¿Quién tocaría mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana para insultarme mediocremente con clave morse?

-de hecho no era clave morse, solo toque 7 veces en ritmo. Que si, significaba un insulto pero no era clave morse.

-En fin Arturo. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Vaya, que cortante eres con este pobre Rey-Me encamine a su cama sentándome por un lado, ella hizo un gesto con la cara muy raro y sin pensar mucho movió la cobija que cubría su cuerpo hasta el pecho sentándome a un lado suyo. Tome la cobija y me cubrí con ella viendo el libro que leía. Era historia Equestriano-¿No es algo pesado leer sobre la historia de Equestria a esta temprana hora?

-Lo es, pero una vez que comienzas no puede terminar. La historia de Equestria es magnífica, es como sacada de un libro de género épico fantástico. Villanos multicolores y poderes superiores al promedio. Cientos de Reinos alzados y destruidos por el tiempo. Todo catalogado por Celestia y Luna. Todo contado inclusive miles de años antes de que los tres ponis se unieran para fundar Equestria.

-¿Y cuánto llevas leyendo?

-Voy en la parte que Celestia duele describir. Bueno, eso relata en su diario. Sobre el fallecimiento de Solar Flare y de su retoño. Y de que un caballero blanco irrumpió en su agonía para darle ánimos para seguir luchando. Pero no describe a este caballero. Solo dice que su corazón brillaba con tal intensidad que impedía verlo. Quizás otro pretendiente que no quiso contar.

-lo más seguro, Celestia debió haber tenido muchos encuentros con sementales en el pasado-Quería desapercibir eso de Sharon. Aún recuerdo cuando hice eso, entrar en el subconsciente que termino en un viaje en el tiempo en el que solo Luna y ella me pudieron ver con claridad y que al final no termino como un viaje al subconsciente. Aun recordarlo me causaba una embolia-¿Y que más cuenta?

-No mucho, sobre el árbol de la armonía. Cosa que vi en la quinta temporada de la serie…-Tape la boca de Sharon de golpe señalando a LovelyWheel. Le hice varios gestos con la cara y ella volteo a verla dormir, lamio mi mano haciendo que la quitara de su boca algo. Raro-¿Qué tiene de malo? LovelyWheel cae como tronco. Además tiene tapones para los oídos. No escuchara nada aunque estalle una bomba.

-Sí, pero igual no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. ¿Y cómo que quinta temporada? ¿No había terminado en la segunda?

-Ah sí, termino. En la tercera, canónicamente porque habían cancelado la serie pero años después retomaron la historia y extrañamente en esta versión Twilight se convirtió alicornio quien sabe como pero dijeron que Celestia le había dado un par de alas que nadie espero además de que nadie vio a Celestia a mediados de la cuarta temporada. Y lo último que recuerdo es haber visto el penúltimo capítulo de la temporada. Viajes en el tiempo y cosas todas raras, esos escritores sí que les dan mucha cafeína. Da igual, era mejor al principio.

-Bueno, Ya. ¿Qué es eso del árbol de la armonía? Porque yo me quede como en la segunda temporada.

-Según narra que de ese árbol nacieron los elementos de la armonía quienes hicieron portadoras a las dos hermanas. Celestia tenía el pelo color rosa crema y Luna un azul plata fuerte. Celestia era Unicornio y Luna Pegaso. Y cuando el árbol las escogió fueron a buscar a un mentor, conociendo a Star Swirl el barbudo. Y eventualmente ir hacia el recién construido Canterlot donde los viejos Reyes fundadores buscaban al sucesor o sucesores dignos de guiar a Equestria por el bien.

-Se nota que Celestia tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

-Exagerado. La mayoría de estos libros son de su autoría solo que usa un sobrenombre. Una firma, y ya. Es una firma, no viene un nombre directo, o algo así. Solo una firma, por lo que he distinguido es que es una mezcla de su nombre con el de Solar Flare.

-¿Algo como Solarlestia? ¿Celesflare?

-Algo así, pero cuando lo dices tú suena ridículo-Me recargue en la pared cerrando los ojos, averiguando como llegarle a Sharon, para que se desenvuelva más. Pero ella se me adelanto, se recargo en mi hombro bajando el libro sobre su regazo-¿Por qué viniste a verme Arturo? ¿Acaso te gusta burlarte de una chica inválida?

-¿Me tomas por alguien cruel?

-Siempre te burlas de mí por estar en silla de ruedas, pésimos chistes. Pero siento como si me odiases, o me tuvieses lastima-Sharon se apoyó finalmente sobre su almohada mirándome con una sonrisa, pero de difícil intento-Recuéstate conmigo, no pasara nada malo-Me recosté apoyándome sobre una de sus almohadas mirando el techo, ella giro la mitad superior de su cuerpo abrazándome-Aun no supero lo que me has dicho la vez pasada, antes de que el Torneo Astral empezara.

-Fue hace una semana ¿No?

-Si. Una semana de eso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te tuviera lastima?

-Vamos Arturo. Es clara la diferencia. No puedo pararme por mi cuenta, necesito que alguien me ayude a moverme, y de no ser por eso subir escaleras sería un infierno. Siento que solo me tomaste de la Tierra porque sentiste lastima por mí. Por tener un patético encuentro sexual, por intentar suicidarme cobardemente, para ser el reemplazo imperfecto de Susan.

-Suena algo. Contradictorio, Sabes. Ya habíamos hablado de eso, no eres nada malo. Eres perfecta tal como eres, solo que. Cuando estás ahí afuera eres otra persona. No es la Sharon que yo conocí esa vez. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿A que le tienes miedo?-Sharon se acercó más a mi cuerpo. Estando en una posición incómoda para ella al estar en diagonal con sus piernas inmóviles por una esquina.

-Yo. Tengo miedo, de que me critiquen. Por ser invalida, que. Me vean como un estorbo, como un secundario sin importancia-Me gire hacia ella pasando mi mano por sus piernas, tocando su muslo jalándola hacia mí, acomodándola. Sienta o no las piernas esto le hará daño a su circulación y le dolerá el cuerpo-¿Qué haces?

-Tonterías. Como siempre-Me quede más cerca de ella por mi acción, ella. Se sonrojo al ver como la tocaba. Hubiera reaccionado aún más si las sintiera-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace creer que todos te vemos así? Yo no te menosprecio como eres, te valoro más de lo que eres. Siento que el destino nos encontró para salvar a uno del otro. Yo te salve de la soledad y tú me salvaste a mí del desahucio. Lo que necesitas es hacer algo, no pasártela leyendo historia. No te va a servir de mucho si no sabes lo que pasa en tu presente. Sal a vivir Sharon, sal a convivir con otros. Deja esa personalidad mediocre de cualquier chica de caricatura. Se tu misma, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Hazlo por siempre-Sharon se apoyó en mi pecho acariciándome. Me quito la inspiración de golpe. Haciendo que me doliera la garganta-Me gusta tu papel dominante, como un dictador Arturo. Lo que sucedió en el Torneo Astral me enfureció demasiado. Por parte de Angel y tuya. Hicieron cosas que me enfurecieron pero. Me alegro verte luchar como un guerrero. No parecías humano, parecías Equestriano, un Rey Equestriano. Perdiste esa humanidad lenta e ignorante y te convertiste en un guerrero. Pero yo, ¿Qué hare yo? Soy una inválida que gusta maltratar a su sirvienta masoquista. Y sodomizar a veces por diversión. A mí nunca me verán como alguien importante. Lo dijo Satarah, lo menciono Samael entre pláticas. Inclusive Celeste lo dijo ayer en la noche. Que nunca podría ir a CloudsDale sino aprendía a volar ya que mi silla de ruedas atravesaría las nubes. Shanalotte, es perfecta en todo. Sabe historia, sabe magia, es consejera y mano derecha de ambos. Celeste quiere aspirar a Wonderbolt como Rainbow Dash y Theresa espera la aceptación de Twilight como su aprendiz. ¿Y yo? Bueno. Tontamente espero un nuevo milagro. Sentir que soy útil-Pase mis manos a un alrededor de Sharon para atraparla en mis brazos. Ella lo tomo mal y bien. Más bien que mal, con una mano pase mi mano por sus caderas mientras ella me veía sin percatarse.

-¿Sabes que estoy tocando tu cadera verdad?-Ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados, baje más la mano tocando su trasero. Ella seguía sin sentir nada-Ahora estoy tocando tu trasero. Si quisiera te quitaría la ropa interior, que ya veo que duermes sin pantalón. Y no te darías cuenta. Dime, ¿Qué te hace sentir eso? Emocionalmente.

-Raro, saber que me estas tocando me hace sentir raro. Porque no puedo sentir nada.

-Entonces ¿Cómo ibas a tener relaciones conmigo sin sentir nada? ¿Cómo piensas tener experiencias nuevas sino quieres experimentar por otros lados?

-Ahora que lo dices, no sentiría el orgasmo ni nada. Solo sentiría como haces presión en mis entrañas.

-No entendiste ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que me estás dando una enseñanza en base a la sexualidad. Una enseñanza filosófica de mal gusto.

-Exacto. Y ahora qué sabes eso. Quiero saber. ¿Por qué te sientes incompleta? Tienes aun piernas, puedes intentar formar una familia por tu cuenta. O al menos buscar algo en el que te sientas cómoda. Tener parálisis no te hará ver débil. Te hará sentir fuerte, no cualquiera sobrelleva un problema como este y soporta pésimos chistes. Eso Sharon, es tu fortaleza como mujer. Y si vine aquí fue porque pensé en ti, no en mis hijas o esposa. Fue en ti, porque tú eres la primera en la lista a quien quiero ver feliz. Y aunque quisieses hacer algo que no quiera. Tendría que aceptarlo. Aunque me cueste mi matrimonio.

-¿Sugieres que hay una posibilidad que podamos ser uno?

-Tal vez, de hecho. Ya tengo mis dedos en el proceso. Lo que veo algo disfrutable. Pero, eso no es el caso-Saque mi mano de la cobija y me limpie con la cobija, ella reacciono con sorpresa apenas percatándose de eso. Tengo entendido que esta parálisis se debe a que las señales del cerebro no llegan a las piernas pero con esto veo que hay. Una pequeña ascua de esperanza para que Sharon pueda caminar-Esto significa que tu cuerpo vive. Independiente de lo que tú digas y sientas. Tu cuerpo es totalmente funcional, solo es cuestión que decidas darle un buen uso. Ahora, no quiero que le digas a nadie que metí mis dedos en ese lugar. Digamos que ya cumplí tu deseo. Y nadie debe de saberlo-Me iba a levantar de la cama pero Sharon puso su mitad superior sobre mi recargándose en mi pecho abrazando mi cuello.

-Gracias por tus palabras Arturo, en realidad soy una mujer muy depresiva. Y bueno, siempre caigo en la depresión por lo que ese tipo de palabras siempre me animan.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Sharon pero ¿Podrías bajarte de mí? No quiero que alguien venga y nos encuentre así.

-No te preocupes, no hace nada malo. Solo quiero dormir un rato, con aquel Rey que me vuelve loca por sus estupideces pero me vuelve loca por lo honesto y poco práctico que puede llegar a ser con sus enseñanzas-Sharon cerro los ojos para comenzar a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro-Aunque. Eso es una señal que Celestia no te da lo que quieres…

-¿Qué?-Sharon se privó dejándome en una posición rara. Lo único que pude hacer difícilmente fue tomar sus piernas de uno en uno para colocarlo sobre mi cuerpo. Ya que si voy a quedar aprisionado hasta las ocho de la mañana. Que al menos sea una prisión completa.

No pensaba dormir de nuevo, Solo me quede acostado con Sharon sobre mi cuerpo. Viendo como dormía, sin pensar nada. Solo dormía. No me pasaba nada por la mente, no me sentía aprisionado por su cuerpo. Me sentía bien, porque. Este es el tipo de contacto que ella siempre ha querido desde un principio. Aunque no pienso complacerla de la forma que desea, en parte que no puede sentir lo que le hago. Pero bueno.

Aun pase buen rato recostado meditando sobre lo que Sharon me trataba de decir, sobre la parcial historia de Equestria y como se sentía aprisionada emocionalmente. Voltee a ver hacia la ventana viendo como amanecía lentamente con el sol asomándose por las montañas. Viéndolo por la mitad, escuchando las aves cantar cada vez más fuerte. Sharon despertó mirándome con una sonría, se abalanzo hacia la cama extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa, sin importarle haberse echado sobre el libro.

-Buenos Días Arturo.

-Buenos días Sharon. Espero hayas dormido bien-Me levante de la cama estirando mis brazos y cuello.

-Dormí bien mi siesta. Tus latidos me relajaron, gracias por estar conmigo este rato.

-No hay de qué. Solo, no digas lo que paso-Camine hacia la salida pasando por los libros-Y no hay de que, procura ser otra persona de ahora en adelante. No critiques lo que ves a simple vista. Indaga en ello antes de hacer una conclusión. No caigas en mi juego.

-Entiendo. ¿Y que harás entonces?

-Pienso escribirle a Angel Figueroa lo que he aprendido hoy.

-Serás como Twilight a Celestia enviándole reportes de la amistad.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa. Me sentía listo para enviarle una carta a Angel. Contarle como estos pocos días aprendí sobre el cambio que el impuso sobre. Un cambio que él me obligo pero de cierta manera. Le agradezco, a partir de ahora, dejare de pensar en los malos momentos de mi pasado, en los enemigos que jure asesinar. Y seré lo que debí haber sido siempre. Un padre de familia


	52. Chapter 52

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO ALGO IRREGULAR EN LA ACTITUD DE LOS PERSONAJES. ALGO QUE QUIZAS ESTE FUERA DE LUGAR CON LA SITUACION AL IGUAL QUE ESTA ULTIMA. CON UN TEMA TRIVIAL PERO, CON ALGO DE TRASFONDO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 52: PATERNIDAD DE LA REALEZA-

Creo, que entiendo el enojo de Sharon. Hace varios días le dije que estaba listo para enviarle una carta a Angel. Pero, al final no me convenció hacerlo. No tengo miedo de su prejuicio o algo, que si Angel piensa que a lo mejor lo hago para saldar mi deuda con el o si solo lo hago por obligación. No, si no lo hice fue porque quiero escribirle algo que valga la pena. Algo que me haga sentirme orgulloso, algo que demuestre mi cambio y no me haga ver un hipócrita. La cosa es. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía esa gran duda en mi mente, siendo apaleado por mis tres hijas, bueno. Siendo el "Conejillo de indias" Shanalotte me golpeaba los brazos para aumentar su fuerza cosa que no lograba, ternurita. Sus golpes apenas se sentían, eran como si me golpease un bebe. Y eso que los bebes golpean fuerte cuando hacen un berrinche, Theresa junto con Celeste me golpeaban con sus alas para fortalecerlas aún más. Algo que Spitfire menciono cuando vino hace pocos días. Celeste casi se orina del gusto. Y le propuso Spitfire que si quería entrar como reserva debería de demostrar su valor. Siendo o no hija mía debe de hacerlo. Algo que me encanto escuchar. Theresa, solo lo hace por diversión pero quiero que lo haga para que entre a la academia wonderbolt para que tenga disciplina.

Celestia estaba sentada sobre su cojinete carmesí tomando te mirando como mis hijas me "apaleaban" con Sharon, Su sirvienta y Shining Armor haciendo guardia detrás de Celestia de lao derecho sosteniendo su lanza mirándome algo preocupado. Como si en verdad esto me hiciese daño.

-Arturo, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Te ves cansado-Celestia dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa mirando como mis hijas me golpeaban sin descanso. O alguna de ellas porque Shanalotte se veía cansada por su físico.

-Concuerdo con la Reina, Arturo debería descansar.

-No Shining Armor. Estas niñas deben de aprender a fortalecerse físicamente. Golpea más fuerte Shanalotte. Parecía que me estas golpeando con una almohada, Theresa. Golpea con esas alas más fuerte, quiero que me rasgues la ropa con tus plumas. No que me la arrugues. Celeste. Me haces cosquillas. Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.

-pero ¿Golpear a su padre? ¿Qué ganara con eso?

-El miedo a herir a los demás en caso de que pase algo malo.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Arturo usa su cuerpo para otra y no solo ocupar espacio-Sharon bebía te mirando hacia una de las paredes del castillo. Regrese mi atención hacia mis hijas sintiendo lo suave que golpeaban y lo gentil que era Shanalotte. Demasiado.

-Recomiendo que lo deje Arturo. Aunque sean golpes suaves le podrían salir moretones y le dolería el cuerpo.

-Tal vez, pero. Quiero que se les quite el miedo y la pereza en muchas cosas. Por cierto, quiero que te quites esa capucha Shanalotte. Es un día soleado y no es bueno para el cuerpo estar oculta del sol, te pondrás pálida-Le arranque la capucha de su cuerpo arrojándolo sobre la mesa. Ella se detuvo en pocos segundos cerrando casi los ojos sin dejar de golpearme. Veía sus alas comparándolas con la de sus hermanas, quizás. Debí haber hecho que me golpeara con sus alas en vez de sus puños-Alto, deténganse-Ellas dejaron de hacerlo en el instante. Mire a las tres cubiertas de sudor, no me gustaba verlas sudar. Parecía que no llevaban ropa interior y eso me incomodaba.

-¿Sucede algo padre?-Shanalotte estaba cubierta de ese sudor. Mire a su pecho inspeccionándola a detalle. Puse mi mano en medio de sus senos. Sintiendo sus latidos. Mire a Celestia y ella a mí con la taza de té en sus labios-Padre…

-Celestia, Sharon-Puse mi mano en el pecho de Theresa igual sintiendo sus latidos, voltee a ver a Celeste y ella se cubría el pecho con ambas manos avergonzada. Regrese la mirada a Celestia mirándola firmemente-¿Por qué no les has dado ropa interior a nuestras hijas? ¿Tienen ropa interior al menos para vestir?

-Nuestro papá es un pervertido-Theresa abrazo a Celeste cubriéndose el pecho de, Shanalotte se quedó parada en la misma posición abrazando mi brazo. Lo ignoro ya-Deberíamos de demandarlo por acoso sexual. ¿No crees Celeste?

-Sí, deberíamos de denunciarlo. Quitarle el dinero e irnos del país.

-Dos cosas hijas mías; Primera, ¿Cómo saben del acoso sexual? Segunda, ¿Por qué quitarme el dinero? Si el dinero que tengo es el de la tesorería de Equestria. Algo que pueden tomar para comprarse sus chucherías, o quizás comprar ropa interior.

-Arturo, ellas no usan eso. No se sienten cómodas vestir eso-Solté a Shanalotte casi forcejeando para recuperar mi brazos pero la niña se aferraba a mi como si fuera un perro en celo. Camine hacia ellas tomando una silla de acero sentándome y me solté de Shanalotte gracias al sudor de sus brazos-Además, no hemos podido hacer prendas así. No tenemos el tiempo para poder crear esos accesorios además de que la demanda es casi inexistente. Solo hay 5 mujeres humanas en toda Equestria y dudo mucho que ellas usen ese tipo de ropa interior.

-Ustedes, quiero que corran alrededor de la explanada, muevan los brazos en círculos y muevan sus alas como si fueran a volar. Rápido-Las tres hicieron un saludo militar comenzando a correr una detrás de la otra. Gracias a su resistencia hibrida podrán correr varias vueltas después de tanto esfuerzo físico. Las tres aleteaban sus alas aunque Shanalotte me daba algo de gracias, sus alas parecían de gallina. Una gallina muy grande. Me matara si se entera que la compare con una gallina-Si, pero comprendan. Aparte para ser algo estético protege su pecho de cualquier cosa, hasta de sus cambios físicos. Será raro ver a las tres con sus cosas al aire apuntando a cualquiera que se le cruce. Si entienden lo que digo claro.

-Sí, entendemos. Pero ¿Por qué tu preocupación? En Equestria no se toma en cuenta ese tipo de cosas, además. Nuestros aparatos reproductores aparecen cuando nosotras o los varones lo desean.

-¿Y acaso los humanos podemos hacer algo así? Sharon, oculta tus senos-Señale a Sharon con toda mi mano, ella bajo la mirada viendo su pecho por instinto-¿ves? Nosotros no tenemos ese camuflaje natural, es como si yo no usara boxers. Tendría mi cosa arrimada en el pantalón expuesto. Sería raro para los demás.

-Reina, Arturo tiene un buen punto-Shining Armor se acercó más a ella con su lanza en casco. He de decir que se les dificulta algo caminar a tres cascos-Como dijo usted, nosotros podemos mostrar nuestros aparatos reproductores a voluntad. Pero ellos no, a lo mejor en el mundo humano es raro ver esas cosas y llegaría incomodar a cualquiera que vea eso.

-Bueno, si lo dices en forma de estética y formalidad. Podríamos hacer algo al respecto-Sharon y yo pensamos lo mismo, "Que bueno que Celestia nunca vio una página porno" Celestia termino de beber su te mirando a Sharon y ella a mí y yo a Shining Armor escuchando por tiempos las pisadas y aleteos de mis hijas correr-Tendría que hablar con Rarity y Angélica para ver si están dispuestas en ayudarnos con esto. ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar?

-Son las 8 de la mañana. Son 4 horas de viaje de Ponyville a Canterlot en tren pero si mandamos a un carruaje con pegasos llegarían en mitad de tiempo.

-Bueno, hagamos eso. Contactaremos con ellas pidiéndoles que vengan, tomaremos varias medidas del cuerpo de ellas hasta de ti Celestia. Ya que en el Torneo Astral mostraste más de la cuenta y me dio vergüenza que Angel te viera así.

-Si eso calma tu incomodidad, adelante-Voltee a ver a mis hijas nuevamente y las tres estaban exhaustas. Ya no podían correr más y estaban empapadas de sudor y sus alas estaban caídas y cabello despeinado.

-Váyanse a duchar. Las quiero ver vestidas informal. Vendrá Rarity y Angélica a sacarle sus medidas, lo digo por ti Shanalotte que solo traes tu capucha y la misma ropa a diario-Las tres asintieron caminando en fila sosteniéndose los hombros detrás de la otra, poco a poco fueron metiéndose al castillo dejándome solo con Celestia y los demás. Ahora si me sentía libre al hablar-Ahora que las niñas no están. Shining Armor, ¿Qué sabes de Knives y Sombra?

-Tenemos la confirmación del grupo de exploración del Imperio de cristal, el escondite de Knives y de Sombra está localizada en un punto neutral entre el Imperio y Yakyakistan. Los reportes más recientes lo confirman y el Príncipe Yak afirma que su población ha ido desapareciendo con el tiempo. Ahora ya han desaparecido dos Yaks adultos y un bebe Yak.

-¿Qué planeas Arturo?-Tome una taza y me serví algo de te recargándome a gusto en la silla cruzando mi pierna sobre la otra.

-Había dicho que descansaría un poco de ambos. Pues ese descanso está a punto de terminar. En una semana partiré al norte helado con un escuadrón de guardias de Canterlot y un grupo de guardias de cristal para detener a ambos de una vez por todas.

-Arturo, pensé que ibas a cambiar. Me lo prometiste.

-Sí, lo hice. Prometí que iba a cambiar pero, sabiendo que ellos aún viven. Sabiendo que algo traman algo, algo que no quiero que cumplan. Si en verdad buscan la inmortalidad de mis hijas o la tuya. Sera mejor hacerlo antes, antes que me arrebate lo que tanto amo. Ahora, es mejor enviarle la carta a Rarity y Angélica. Por favor, luego discutiremos eso-Celestia cerro ambos ojos mostrándome una hoja pergamino y tintero.

-Está bien Arturo. Pero, no quiero que hagas una tontería-Celestia comenzó a escribir en el pergamino usando su magia y enrollarla colocándole un listón y enviarlo con su magia-Pero, si vas a hacer eso. Te voy a acompañar, no dejare que mi esposo haga una tontería.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué sucederá con Equestria si ambos no volvemos? Piensa en eso.

-Si eso pasa, Shanalotte tomara el trono como Princesa provisional en lo que mi hermana se prepara para tomar el trono en mi lugar. O en caso de negarse Shanalotte será la princesa de Equestria.

-Suenas muy despreocupada Celestia-Sharon mando a LovelyWheel a la cocina con la tetera y ella voló con tranquilidad al interior mientras que Sharon terminaba de masticar una galleta de nuez-Bueno, los dos lo dicen con desinterés en sus vidas. En Arturo lo veo natural pero en ti. Es raro, decir tantas cosas desinteresadas me hace pensar que no consideras mucho tu vida.

-Lo hago Sharon, pero estoy cansada de la terquedad de Arturo al vengarse del Doctor Knives.

-¿Cuántas veces ha intentado separarlos?

-Unas dos veces para ser exacta; La primera vez fue cuando yo vivía en la Tierra y me secuestro, la segunda vez fue aquí en Equestria manipulando la mente de Arturo para que me asesinara y a nuestras hijas.

-Entonces es venganza, no defensa. Pero Arturo tiene razón; Es mejor que vaya solo con los guardias, porque si Arturo no regresa usted seguirá liderando Equestria pero si ambos no vuelven, Equestria pasara por una crisis. O varias crisis. Así que es mejor esperar a que el vuelva con el escuadrón.

-Está bien, no me rehusare a tu deseo Arturo. Pero, acabando con esto, no hagas una tontería así. Por favor, tengo miedo de perderte.

-No te preocupes Celestia no pasara. Te lo prometo.

He hecho demasiadas promesas a lo largo de mi vida, por desgracia, no he podido cumplirlas por mi mala suerte. Y por lo que se, es que a lo mejor terminara mal. Así que debo de disfrutar estos pocos días; idee muchas estrategias y contramedidas para evitar que ambos escapasen de nuevo, entre los grupos de exploración mande topógrafos y afortunadamente supieron decirme las posibles rutas de escape, las formas en las que las usarían para escapar o para tender una emboscada, inclusive como sellar esas cuevas del resto y morir por asfixia. Sabemos cuál es la entrada principal y la otra que es una trampa. También la hora en la que ellos bajan la guardia, al amanecer. No sabemos porque pero ambos bajan la guardia, debe ser porque usan ese tiempo para dormir algo.

Estuve pensando un poco las cosas durante estaba en el jardín frontal del castillo. Viendo a Celestia tomar él te con calma fingida, Sharon haciendo lo mismo y Shining Armor mantener la misma pose durante este lapso de tiempo, con el mismo aguante de siempre. El carruaje con Rarity y Angélica llegaron al tiempo marcado con su equipaje, Rarity como siempre halagándonos por la invitación especial. Con su energismo y autoestima. Angélica por otro lado era más reservada y más tranquila. Pero como siempre, honesta. Las acomodamos en una de las torres del castillo para tener espacio para descansar y tener espacio para modelar la ropa de mis hijas.

Celestia hizo lo que le dije, tomo un aspecto humano. Pero para hacerme sentir incomodo, gracias Sharon. Se pasó desnuda en la habitación, sentándose sobre la cama cruzándose de piernas. Rarity y Angélica se incomodaron por esto pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de cierto modo verla caminar, le diré que brinque.

-Bien Arturo. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?-Angélica tomo una silla sentándose al revés apoyando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Rarity acomodaba su equipaje en línea recta detrás de ellas.

-Necesito que me hagan ropa interior para las chicas y mi esposa. De preferencia para hoy-Rarity volteo a verme y Angélica hizo una mueca, Rarity dejo de acomodar sus maletines parándose a un lado de Angélica viéndose mutuamente.

-Entonces. ¿Quiere ropa interior?

-Si. Para hoy.

-Sí, ropa interior. Para sus hijas y esposa.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije Angélica. ¿Es algo grave?

-Bueno. Creo que esto lo diré por Angélica Arturo pero. Es algo raro que usted lo diga ¿Sabe?

-¿Por qué Rarity? ¿Por qué es raro que pida ropa interior para mi familia?-Rarity hizo varias muecas mirando hacia los lados, moviendo los ojos en círculo pensando obviamente su respuesta.

-Vera, cuando recibimos su carta. Supusimos que nos necesitaría porque habría un evento importante y requería nuestro apoyo, pero no para algo tan. Trivial.

-Pues comprendo su decepción, pero para mí no es algo trivial. El porte de mis hijas es importante al igual que mi esposa.

-Lo digo sin ánimos de ofender Arturo pero. Pensé que sería algo crítico.

-Lo que Rarity dice con miedo es que pensamos que sería algo importante, no algo tan absurdo como ropa interior. Lo siento por decirlo así Arturo pero es mejor ser honesta con lo que sentimos-Me sentía algo ofendido por la forma que lo dijeron. Pero me alegraba, es mejor una dura verdad que una hermosa mentira.

-Angélica ¿Usas ropa interior? Porque por la forma que lo dices, suena como si no lo hicieses. Además de que siempre estas descalza. Sera porque no quieres sentirte atada a la moral humana y al estar en Equestria sientes que eres libre, por eso te deshaces de cosas como la lencería y zapatería para sentirte cómoda contigo misma. Además, veo que tu rebeldía se debe que en un principio estabas atada a un círculo social junto con Angel Figueroa…

-Bien, bien. Entiendo su punto. Pero no diga cosas que no me gusta escuchar-Angélica se rasco la cien molesta, sonreí victorioso pero tenía esa molestia encima. Dudar de la dignidad de mis hijas. Si lo hago es porque no quiero que pasen vergüenza.

-Está bien, haremos lo que pide. Aunque suene muy extremista a nuestros oídos pero no actué como un dictador sobre sus hijas porque un día se le rebelaran-Angélica se levantó de la silla caminando hacia un maletín sacando varias prendas y algunos alambres flexibles. Rarity tomo un respirador sacando varias hojas y cinta para medir. Angélica dejo los rollos de tela y alambre a un lado del respirador mirando hacia la ventana-Lo siento mucho por ser tan dura con usted. No queríamos ofenderlo, si cree que deba de hacer una contramedida por esto. Hágalo.

-Lo hare, pero no ahora. No lo hare como Rey. Sino como hombre, no. Como un padre de familia. Iré por mis hijas. Ahora vuelvo-Me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia la salida abriendo la puerta, me detuve mirando hacia el exterior con la mano en el picaporte-Si las mande a llamar fue porque ustedes son las mejores, pero no quiero que contradigan lo que digo. Porque el amor de un padre es incalculable. Si vuelven a tratar de contradecirme y humillarme como persona, me encargare de que su negocio se venga abajo. La boutique Carrusel, Canterlot Carrusel y Manehattan Carrusel. Todo, por lo que lucharon. Se vendrá abajo. Espero su comprensión. No tardare mucho-Cerré la puerta detrás mío bajando las escaleras de la torre, sintiéndome ofendido por las palabras de ambas, no sabía porque. Pero lo estaba.

* * *

-Bueno, con eso vemos que no debemos tratar a Arturo como alguien como nosotros. Hay que ser especiales-Angélica golpeo el respirador con fuerza con la palma de su mano sosteniendo ese alambre de acero-Pensar que nos costó muchos año levantar esos negocios y que Arturo lo quiera tirar por un capricho suyo. Pero está bien, haremos lo que pida el Rey de Equestria sin chistar. Ja, pensar que había dicho que cambiaría su forma de ser.

-Angélica, cuida tus modales. Aún estamos con la Reina Celestia-Angélica volteo a verme haciendo una mueca avergonzándose de lo dicho. Me pare de la cama caminando hacia ellas tomando del hombro a Angélica y ella regresar la mirada hacia mí.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, por mí no hay problema, sean honestas. Como siempre han sido.

-Lo siento mucho Celestia, pero ¿Por qué Arturo actúa como un imbécil?

-Quisiera saberlo Angélica. Pero, así es el. A veces es muy comprensivo con todos, a veces es muy cerrado y orgulloso. No quiere aceptar sus errores y trata de culpar a alguien más de eso.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-Angélica comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero aun sentía su molestia eufórica en su mirada.

-En un principio era alguien dulce, con un sentimiento puro y una percepción del futuro muy hermosa, quería que todos fuesen felices. Que el haría que esa felicidad llegase pero, tras los acontecimientos del Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra eventualmente perdió esa fe. Y se volvió extremista en ciertos aspectos. Rencoroso. A veces extraño a ese Arturo amable, cariñoso y afectivo. Pero amo también a este Arturo. A pesar de haber cambiado, de cierta forma tiene esa dulzura que tanto amo de el-Rarity tomo la cinta de medir colocándose a un lado mío, me quite la sabana y extendí mis brazos y ella comenzó a tomar las medidas de mi cadera con su magia.

-Con todo respeto Reina pero Arturo nos amenazó con arrebatarnos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, es algo que difícilmente olvidaremos.

-Comprendo lo que dicen, también pase por una situación similar. Siento mucho que hayan tenido que experimentar una mala experiencia con mi esposo. Actúa así porque se preocupa por nosotras.

-pero ¿Por qué tan extremista? ¿Por qué actúa como un villano?

-Porque tiene miedo-Rarity y Angélica midieron mi cuerpo con cuidado y atentas a mis palabras-Arturo tiene miedo de dejarnos solas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le atormenta ahora Reina?

-Verán; Esta mañana estaba entrenando a nuestras hijas. Más bien, aumentando su resistencia física. Porque no quería que fuesen únicamente apariencia. Que tuvieran un aspecto formidable y respetable. Como la porta en más de una ocasión, quiere que se defiendan en caso de una emergencia y que no dependan de su magia para eso. Quiere que usen el cuerpo. Y luego de eso nos dijo que en una semana partirá al norte helado a buscar al Doctor Knives y al Rey Sombra, excusado diciendo que lo hacía para protegernos y evitar más tragedias pero Sharon se dio cuenta que él lo hacía por venganza. Quería vengarse de las veces que fue manipulado por ambos y sus intentos por asesinarme o a mis hijas. Todo esto lo hizo a mis espaldas. Ignorando mis palabras y sus promesas. Y lo que dijo ahora, no fue para ser un Rey cruel y despiadado. Sino por miedo, no quiere que los demás vean a lo que él le teme. Y es a su misma debilidad. Tiene miedo perder todo lo que ha conseguido por su culpa. Por eso trata de cubrir tantas áreas pero eso causa que pierda el control de su mente-Ambas se miraron a los ojos consternadas por lo que dije. Ambas al mismo tiempo suspiraron dejando de medir mi cuerpo y anotaron los números en una hoja de papel.

-Está bien Reina Celestia. La arrogancia de Arturo está justificada. Pero, a veces puede ser muy cruel con lo que dice. Aun no olvidamos lo que le hizo a Angel en el Torneo Astral- Angélica se sentó frente al Restirador dibujando con un carboncillo basándose en mis medidas ropa interior, destacando un sostén. Arturo abrió la puerta de golpe con Sharon en sus brazos. Sonrojada en su límite sosteniéndose la falda con ambas manos. Mis hijas estaban detrás de Arturo, todas ellas con ropa informal. Shanalotte tenía una de las camisas blancas de Arturo y una falda larga de color negro, Theresa tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga y falda marrón y Celeste con la misma camisa pero con un short de mezclilla. Los cuatro entraron a la habitación y Arturo dejo a Sharon sentada en la cama y mis hijas se sentaron a su lado jugando entre ellas y Sharon ignorando poco a poco su vergüenza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con esto?

-Estamos haciendo los diseños para la ropa interior de la Reina Celestia. Arturo, cuando terminemos estaremos con sus hijas-Arturo hizo una mueca mordiéndose con fuerza el labio. Rarity se quedó estática mirando a Arturo y el bajo la mirada apretando su puño con fuerza, Rarity comenzó a tenerle algo de miedo. Tome la sabana de nuevo y me cubrí el cuerpo mirando a Arturo en esa postura-¿Sucede algo Arturo?

-Lo siento por lo que dije hace rato. No fue mi intención intimidarlas con mis idioteces. Sé que para llegar a lo que son ahora pasaron por muchas cosas, si yo digo eso. No dejen que lo cumpla, solo. Deténganme por las idioteces que digo…-Rarity iba a hablar pero Arturo extendió su mano sin levantar la vista-No digan nada, solo. Solo hagamos de cuenta que lo que dije no paso. Por favor-Mis hijas y Sharon no comprendían la situación pero la primera al fijarse fue Sharon quien miro a Angélica mirar a Arturo de espaldas deteniéndose en su dibujo. Ella sonrió bajando la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Hubo un silencio incomodo, Angélica miro a Arturo fijamente y Rarity también. Mis hijas preocupadas ignorantes de la situación y Sharon orgullosa por eso. Desconocía el motivo de las palabras de Arturo pero sabía que si el aceptaba un error suyo era un avance que solo ella tenía en cuenta-Bien, me gustaría que ustedes hicieran lo que les pedí. Por favor, no quiero que vean a mis hijas como unas maleducadas exhibicionistas. Si quiero algo tan cruento es para su bienestar. No por el mío.

-Está bien Arturo. Haremos con gusto lo que pide-Rarity le sonrió a Arturo y Angélica también. Ambas estaban en paz con Arturo. Él sonrió dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

-Muchas gracias por cumplir otro capricho de este Rey ingrato. Dejare que trabajen a gusto-Arturo salió de la habitación escuchando en silencio como bajaba de las escaleras hasta no escuchar nada. Sentíamos esa tensión desvanecerse del aire. Angélica estiro los brazos suspirando exageradamente tronándose el cuello en su estirón.

-Muy bien, debemos de trabajar de una vez Rarity. Así que manos a la obra, ya sabes que hacer.

-Claro. Tomar medidas y tu plasmarlas en papel. Me gustaría comenzar con la señorita Shanalotte. Adelante por favor-Shanalotte se levantó de la cama parándose a frente a Rarity y ella paso la cinta por su cuerpo y brazos en varias ocasiones, dictando los números a Angélica y ella anotarlos con placer.

-Temo recordar madre, pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué mi padre estaba tan tenso?

-Cosas que pasan hija, ya sabes. Tu padre se preocupa mucho por todas y a veces el estrés le gana.

-Quizás está nervioso porque dentro de poco cumple años-Theresa golpeo su mano con su puño inocentemente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Ahora que lo recuerdo, padre cumplía por estos meses ¿No?

-Si hija. Estamos en Octubre. Dentro de poco viene la noche de los corazones cálidos…-Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidar una fecha tan importante? Cuando viví con Arturo fue por poco tiempo. De hecho, solo una vez menciono su cumpleaños. Fue varias semanas antes de que me secuestraran. Era a finales de Octubre, pero. Me siento mal ahora, Arturo nunca celebro su cumpleaños. Desde que fui apartada de el en ese entonces el nunca volvió a sacar el tema de su cumpleaños. Menos ahora, tantas cosas que ronda por nuestras mentes nos hace olvidar lo bello que es un aniversario más de vida…-Su padre cumple a finales de Octubre, y nosotras. Ignoramos eso por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene nuestro papá que vive con nosotras?-Celeste miraba como terminaban de medir el cuerpo de Shanalotte y Rarity hizo una seña a Theresa y ella se levantó haciendo la misma postura que Shanalotte.

-Arturo tiene casi cuatro meses viviendo con nosotras, dentro de poco será un quinto mes.

-El tiempo pasa volando. ¿Verdad?-Rarity intervino en la plática con una sonrisa, olvidando toda la escena de Arturo-Angel también tiene ese tiempo viviendo en Equestria. ¿Verdad Angélica?

-Así es, Angel tiene poco que volvió de la guerra en otro mundo. Y desde ese entonces han pasado cosas muy locas. Cosas que nos han hecho darnos cuenta de lo mal que estábamos. Y de lo tanto que queremos a Angel.

-¿Cuándo cumple años Angel?

-El cumple años en Mayo. El mismo mes que el llego pero semanas antes, el cumple a principios de mayo.

-¿Y sabe Twilight?

-Creo que no, nunca han pasado un cumpleaños juntos. Bueno, que yo sepa.

-Angel estuvo presente cuando Twilight cumplió años. Pero no cuando él lo hizo-Rarity paso a Celeste y ella hizo lo mismo mirando con interés toda la plática al igual que las demás-Tiempo antes que el cumpliera años fue el incidente con Black Pegasus y Samael por lo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero este año debemos de celebrarlo…

-…Angel nos ha ayudado a todas en algún punto de nuestra vida. Lo menos que podemos hacer es demostrar lo tanto que lo amamos. Así como deberíamos hacerlo con Arturo, aunque a veces sea un egocéntrico y orgulloso. También ha hecho cosas hermosas por ustedes.

-¿Y en qué día cumple años Arturo? Por cierto Celestia-Sharon movía su falda hacia los lados con ambas manos mirándome ignorando como le tomaban medidas a Celeste.

-El cumple el…No, no puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede Celestia?

-El cumple años al día siguiente que hará la expedición al norte helado-Todas voltearon a verme, yo baje la mirada buscando entre mis recuerdos esperanzada de que sea un error. Pero, no. Si recuerdo bien la fecha. Y es al día siguiente de que la ira al norte helado.

-Vaya, que oportuno. Hasta parece cliché-Sharon se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama extendiendo sus brazos mirando al techo-Clásico de las novelas, " _Un valeroso caballero partirá en un viaje que podría costarle la vida un día antes de un suceso importante y seguramente no volverá para cumplir con su promesa"_

 _-_ Sharon, no digas cosas tan horribles-Celeste casi pierde su postura molesta, mostrando sus dientes de forma inmadura-Papá volverá del lugar que vaya.

-Lo siento mucho Celeste pero es casi algo rutinario en las novelas. ¿O me equivoco Shanalotte?

-Mentiría si dijera que eso no pasa. Pero si, por desgracia nuestro padre ha hecho esto para que no se celebre su cumpleaños. Y si, es algo muy cliché en las novelas populares de género épico. Por lo que será absurdo esto. Lo siento madre.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? O más bien, ¿Qué harán?-Angélica seguía apuntando los números que Rarity le daba y hacia los diseños pero veía su preocupación al dibujar. Camine hacia la ventana mirando a lo lejos, en la explanada Arturo junto con Shining Armor conversando. Ambos se veían alegres al conversar, ignorando por completo nuestro tema.

-Tal vez, debamos de hacer. Un cumpleaños general.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Angel Figueroa nunca ha celebrado su nacimiento en el mundo, mi marido dejo de hacerlo después de conocerlo. Por lo que ambos están parejos. Mi esposo tiene grandes problemas sobre sus hombros y cabeza que no lo dejan pensar, pero si hacemos que ambos se sientan a gusto y felices al estar rodeados de sus seres queridos. Quizás, hagamos que Arturo tenga una motivación aparte de luchar.

-Y lo hará antes de tiempo ¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, pienso motivar a mi esposo para que no haga algo muy arriesgado y que esto no termine como dice Sharon. "Un cliché" celebraremos el cumpleaños de ambos disfrazado de un evento importante de Canterlot. Días después de que el termine sus asuntos. Dos días antes de Nightmare Night. No, mejor aún. Sera en Nightmare Night. Sera un momento donde ambos estarán juntos y celebraremos tanto sus cumpleaños sin celebrar como agradecerles por tanto que han cargado. Quizás, así mi esposo deje de lado muchos problemas del pasado.

-Pero no lo detendrá de ir al norte helado. ¿Cuál es el punto? Si al final ira ignorando todo su alrededor.

-Eso es lo mejor, sabrá lo que pasara. Pero lo ignorara a su vez que está enterado, Arturo tiene un defecto. Es sumiso conmigo cuando estoy molesta con él, si finjo ignorarle por estos días hasta el día que parta al Norte helado podremos hacer que el tema por lo que hace y haga caso a mis precauciones y quizás. Esto lo postergue. Que vaya al norte helado y arriesgue su vida.

-¿Y por qué mejor no va con él? Quizás si Arturo la ve valorara más su vida y no hará nada estúpido.

-Podría hacerlo Sharon pero, si no volvemos ¿Qué pasara con Equestria? El Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra son enemigos muy fuertes, inclusive hicieron que mi esposo dudara de sí mismo en más de una ocasión.

-En ese caso debe de tener un plan de respaldo. Porque ellos esperan que Arturo vaya. Es lógico porque Arturo ha frustrado los planes de ambos en más de una ocasión. Pero, ¿Si va usted? ¿Cree que cambiara algo?

-Cambiara algo, pero…-Baje un poco la vista, tocando mis alas con mis manos acariciando las plumas. Recordando, los horribles traumas infundados por el Doctor. Sentir las agujas entrar por mi espalda y sentir como me robaba de poco a poco mi vida. Me creía lista para olvidarlo pero, fueron 5 largos años. Hasta aborrecí a mi hermana por lo hecho, por haberme mandado a esa realidad mortal.

-Tiene miedo. ¿Verdad?-Angélica se levantó de su asiento tomándome del hombro. Le dio los diseños a Rarity y ella corrió hacia su maleta sacando más tela de varios colores y tipos. Yo asentí y ella me sonrió comprensiva, miro hacia la ventana viendo a Arturo luchando con Shining Armor rodeados de guardias. Ambos entrenaban para no perder postura-Entiendo que tenga miedo de alguien, yo también temía mucho de Angel. Pensaba que el un día me haría algo cruel y despiadado, cuando luche contra él. Pensé, que me desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, pero. En su lugar me hizo mejor persona y me enseño a olvidar mis pecados del pasado. Usted puede olvidar sus problemas, solo es aceptar a lo que le teme. Yo, temía de Angel y de sus amigos raros. Pero al conocerlos mejor. Supe que ellos no me lastimarían.

-Entonces debo de apoyar la idea de Arturo. ¿Asesinar a Knives? Porque, ofrecerle la amistad, es algo. Que por desgracia no quiero hacer, ofrecerle la amistad y redención a Knives. Es como aceptar todos sus crímenes a Equestria, admitir que él tuvo razón al quererme robar mi inmortalidad, tentar con la vida de mis hijas. Con asesinar a mí esposo.

-No era lo que buscaba en realidad, pero. Si cree que eso le ayudara a superar sus miedos. Nunca está de más ensuciarse las manos de sangre. O cascos.

-Pero ¿Cómo me verían los demás? No, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que mis amados súbditos supieron que le arrebate la vida a otro ser vivo. Quiera aceptarlo o no, Knives y Sombra tienen derecho a vivir. Nadie tiene derecho a arrebatarles la vida.

-Eso es algo que, usted sabrá con el tiempo. ¿Raro no? En vez de hablar de vestidos y cosas femeninas. Hablamos de como arrebatarle la vida a un anciano decrepito lleno de odio y codicia.

-En efecto.

-Lo único que puedo decir, es. Que sea usted misma, olvide lo que dije. No deje que nadie quite su forma de pensar, sabrá usted que hacer. Y si va al Norte Helado, cuide de Arturo. Para que termine de madurar, a pesar de tener una edad adulta. Por dentro, sigue siendo un niño-Angélica dio media vuelta regresando al respirador, Rarity trataba de ignorar la plática pero lo notaba en su rostro, Rarity creo varios maniquíes con forma humana con sus bases y brazos extendidos. Mis hijas miraban y Sharon en silencio. Ambientadas por la plática densa. Lo mejor era olvidar lo hablado, por el bien de Arturo.

-Bien chicas, haremos lo pedido por su padre, además haremos varios vestidos para ustedes. Para Nightmare Night. Así que espero tengan una lista de lo que quieren ser-Rarity levanto los ánimos con su frivolidad ante la moda. Mis hijas sonrieron asintiendo y Sharon cambio su postura viendo con interés lo que se avecinaba. Yo, seguía mirando como mi esposo luchaba contra Shining Armor y otros guardias más.


	53. Chapter 53

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC.**

 **PERDONDEN LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y CREATIVOS CON LOS CAPITULOS ULTIMAMENTE. NO ME HE SENTIDO BIEN ESCRIBIENDO Y ME HE SENTIDO PRESIONADO A ESCRIBIR. POR ESO ME TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. PERO, VIENE EL ARCO DE HISTORIA. EN UNO O DOS CAPITULOS. POR LO QUE CREO YO, QUE SERA EL MAS CORTO DE TODOS. PERO EL SEGUNDO MAS LARGO EN CONTENIDO PORQUE SERAN CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS POR LO QUE CHANCE SEA UN CAPITULO CADA DOS SEMANAS. PARA COMPENSAR EL TIEMPO DE CADA CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 53: AMOR Y PAZ-

No me sentía como por lo que les había dicho a Angelica y a Rarity. No tienen la culpa de tener un criterio propio. Es mi culpa tacharlas de ser una amenaza por algo que yo cause. Por algo tan imbécil y trivial. Pero, no quería. No quería que dudaran también de mi palabra, juro. Que al fin de este dia. Le enviare una carta a Angel, explicándole todo lo que ha pasado. Pidiéndole ayuda, a ser una mejor persona. A ser como el.

Estaba alejado de mi esposa. Era de noche, alejado por decisión propia. Debía de hacerlo, ella ni mis hijas lo aceptaron pero quería hacerlo. Estaba en una de las torres mas alejadas del castillo. Recostado en la cama, y esta cama. Acomodada de otra forma. La había puesto a mitad del arco del balcón y del interior de la sala recostado en la parte que veía hacia el exterior. Mirando hacia las estrellas brillar con fervor. Con la gran Luna iluminando el cielo tornándolo de color azul marino. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre ambos brazos relajándome con el paso de los segundos. Queriendo asi, mentalizarme de que aun haber prometido un avance, lo unico que he hecho ha sido un retroceso.

-¿Estas bien Arturo? ¿Te veo agotado?-Gire la cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo viendo sentada a un costado de la cama a la Princesa Luna. Mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a sus ojos azules turquesa brillar con la luz de la Luna. Con su melena ondulante con chispas en su interior. Simulando la noche en el cielo.

-Hola Luna, es un milagro verte después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? ¿Hace dos semanas? ¿Tres?

-Diría que un poco más. Aunque, he visto como has actuado de ese entonces. Y he de felicitarte, has cambiado para bien. No percibimos ya esa aura densa que cargabas sobre tus hombros. Pero sigues cargando culpa Arturo. ¿Qué te ha de afligir ahora?

-¿A que soy como un libro abierto?-Luna asintió con una sonrisa, yo me recosté dándole la espalda, mirando a lo lejos la torre de mi amada esposa. Brillando únicamente una ventana por su chimenea. Suspire sin apartar la mirada hacia su torre.

-Eres mas que un libro abierto. Eres tan fácil de leer como las constelaciones del cielo. Cada parte de tu cuerpo, es como una estrella, y cada estrella tiene una historia que contar-Senti a Luna a un lado mio. Pasando su casco por mi hombro, voltee a verla y ella movia su frio casco en círculos-Y tus hombros me dicen que no dejas de echarte la culpa por las cosas que pasan. Tambien me dicen que tu cabeza discute mucho con tu corazón. Tu corazón canta diciendo que el cambio es mejor. El sufrimiento desaparecerá y alcanzaras la paz y tu cerebro grita que el cambio es dañino, que te hara olvidar tus orígenes. Que te volveras en alguien cruel y sin corazón. Sin amor. Ambos están en un conflicto ahora mismo. Y debes de encontrar un balance. Liberarte de estas cadenas que provocan que tus estrellas brillen con intensidad.

-Yo ahora me preocupo mas de lo que diría o haría Celestia si nos ve de esta forma-regrese la mirada hacia la torre de Celestia. Luna hizo lo mismo comenzando a reir-¿De que te ries? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¿Por qué crees que vine? Mi hermana me dijo que aquí estarías, me pidió de favor que viniera a visitarte. Para saber que te afligida, y con esto reafirmo lo que dijo ella; Arturo carga muchas penas en sus hombros. Dice estar en paz con todo mundo pero no consigo mismo, cree que no me doy cuenta de sus emociones. Soy su esposa, su confidente. Pero parece que no me trata como tal. Hoy malinterpreto las cosas con la Señorita Angelica y la Señorita Rarity amenazándolas de arrebatarles sus sueños porque tenia miedo de verse como un padre desobligado. Reconocio su error ante nosotras pero no consigo mismo. Aun sigue madurando a pesar de tener una edad adulta. Por eso, hermana. Pido y suplico que veas a Arturo esta noche. Tal vez tu espíritu joven lo reconforte-Me levante de la cama sentándome en ella. Mirando a Luna y la torre en varias ocasiones y finalmente al cielo nocturno-Mi hermana lo ama mucho, no debería de torturarla de esta forma. Ni a usted, lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Se quedo en el pasado, se que yo también cargo algo de esa culpa, por haber obligado a mi hermana regresar a Equestria cuando ella ya tenia una vida hecha. Cuando tenia a tres pequeñas a su lado. Y es algo con el que me torturo todas las noches. Tantabus ha estado tranquilo desde entonces, porque me atormento con esa situación y de la idea de que le arrebate su vida con mi hermana. Una vida común y corriente. Como ella lo hubiera querido.

-¿Me podrías contar como era Celestia antes de conocerme? Antes de que todo esto pasara-Siempre tuve una imagen de Celestia antes de conocerla como tal. La única forma que la veía era como una gran Princesa con un gran sentido de amor maternal ante todo su reino. Ignorando criticas de todos. Pero, hasta allí. Aun recuerdo como le decían muchos "Inutil, ojala nunca hubiera sido creada" Y eso, me hervia en la sangre. Y me dolia que le dijeran cosas tan crueles a pesar de no estar enterada de eso.

-Mi hermana, siempre fue cariñosa. Afectiva con quien se cruzase. Muchos sementales se iban con la idea de que mi hermana los cortejaba por sus halagos y constantes palabras de apoyo. Cuando tomamos el trono de Equestria. Tras el fallecimiento de los fundadores, los tres reyes fundadores. Decidimos no tomar el titulo de "Reinas" para no faltarles el respeto a los que nos dieron este reino. Mi hermana no sabia mucho de sus nueva habilidades en ese entonces. Apenas podía usar sus recientes alas y yo mi magia. Pero siempre fue positiva, exigiéndose a si misma que aprendería todo lo que Star Swirl le mostrara. Eso fue después del fallecimiento de Solar Flare. Despues de que la visitaras en sus recuerdos, que le dieras tu voluntad y determinación. Sin tu intervención, quizas ella seria otra ahora. Ella siempre miro hacia el frente, con la mirada en alto. No dudaba de sus decisiones, no temia del futuro, no sabia la derrota. Hasta que llego Nightmare Moon. Y le demostró lo contrario, le enseño un miedo incalculable, le enseño a dudar de si misma, le enseño a temer del futuro, un futuro solitario. A bajar la mirada cuando la situación fuese mas grande que ella. Pero, al final. Vencio a Nightmare Moon, y ella volvió a la normalidad. Ella siguió gobernando Equestria, con una carga aun mayor que con la que comenzamos. Cargando mis pecados y crímenes, teniendo sobre su espalda. A Nightmare Moon, pero nunca. Nunca dudo de ella, nunca titubeo al dar una orden, al dar su amor incondicional a todos sus discípulos. A su pueblo, Ella si fuera una guerrera. Seria la mejor en toda Equestria, lucharía con valor, con amor orgullo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que paso después de Nightmare Moon? Si bueno, paso lo que paso.

-Estaba prisionera en la Luna. Pero no ciega, aun veía a mi hermana desde aquel lejano y frio lugar. odiándola por lo que me hizo, por haberme dado tal horrible castigo. Porque, nunca valore su esfuerzo. Por pensar en mi misma, por ser egoísta. Por creer que los ponys serian felices con una noche eterna. Y mi hermana pudo haber sido mas cruenta con su decisión. Pudo haberme aprisionado al tártaro. Y hubiese preferido la muerte, una vez entrando allí. Mi salida hubiera sido casi imposible. Aun cumpliendo los mil años de condena. No quiero alargar esto. Pero. Mi hermana siempre ha sido asi como la has visto, desde que eramos potras. Siempre ha caminado frente a mi, ensuciándose los cascos con lodo y sangre. Recibiendo todas las criticas a lo largo de su vida. Con una sonrisa, y eso es lo que quiere mi hermana que hagas. Hazlo por ella, hazlo porque ella te ama sobre todas las cosas en el mundo.

-Es que, bueno. No se realmente. Dentro de pocos días ire a buscar a Sombra, y he tratado. Lo juro, he tratado de ser una mejor persona pero cuando quiero actuar bien. Termino siendo alguien peor. Es como si cuando quisiera dar un paso adelante terminara dando diez atrás. Tengo miedo, mido del cambio. Quiero ser, alguien mas. Pero siento que siendo otro todos terminaran aprovechándose de eso.

-Creo que no has progresado como persona. Has hecho muchas regresiones a tu pasado. Si lo sigues haciendo nunca progresaras y estas charla se volverán rutinarias. Y si no te conociera Arturo. Diria que te tienes falta de atención o sientes que nadie te hace caso, lo mejor que te puedo decir es. No regreses al pasado. No seas débil, se mejor cada dia.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Debo de motivarme con lo que he hecho. Debo dejar de ser hipócrita con los demás, si pienso aconsejar a los demás de ser fuerte. Debo de tomar mis propais palabras en cuenta, y si no lo hago. Nunca dare el siguiente paso-Luna sonrio y yo igual. Nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos miramos hacia el cielo.

-¿Entonces que haras? ¿Iras de nuevo con mi hermana?

-No, quiero pasar la noche solo. Quiero, pensar bien las cosas. No lo digo para alejarme de Celestia. Sino que quiero relajarme un poco a solas. O quizas, quieras acompañarme.

-Me gustaría pasar la noche conversando contigo pero tengo una tarea como princesa de la Noche y es cuidar el sueño de los demás. Pero si te encuentro en sueños podría darte una visita.

-Ja, suena interesante. Nunca había sido visitado por ti en mis sueños. Y ser consciente en la mayoría de ellos.

-No te preocupes, solo uno es consciente de lo que sueña cuando intervengo en el. Quizas, podamos ver lo que sueñas.

-Pues podría ser el primero que visitas. Podriamos hacer algo interesante-¿Eso se escucho mal? Creo que si, lo dije como si la estuviera cortejando Luna sonrio riéndose un poco. Ella se recosto a mi lado quitándose sus accesorios de plata dejándolos en medio de la cama como division, mirándome con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amistosa e inocente. Cierto, no es ese tipo de personas. O yegua.

-Para acelerar esto lanzare un hechizo que cargara tu sueño y soñaras lo que mas te guste o en caso contrario. Lo que mas te inquiete. Esperemos que sea lo primero. Por cierto, seras un tercero por lo que veras todo lo que tu hagas, no lo que haces.

-Suena interesante. Aunque da algo de miedo verme a mi mismo…-Sin percatarme de ello, ya estaba en otra parte. En una habitación, de piso de mármol y paredes también, con pilares a mi alrededor en línea hacia lo lejos. Escuchando dos voces similares, la mia y la de Celestia. Ambos reian escuchando su eco en toda esta sala.

-Parece que ya te has dado cuenta de que estas dormido-Luna apareció por un lado mio, sonriendo. Mirándome con una decente.

-Fue algo difícil de asimilar. No crei que me dormirías tan rápido que no me daría cuenta hasta ver donde estamos. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se, deberíamos de averiguarlo-Luna camino entre la sala, mirando con interés su alrededor, camine detrás de ella mirando también estos detalles. Si hubiera unos-Veo que tienes, un lugar vacio. Sin chiste alguno y originalidad. Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Aunque, es interesante también; Si lo ponemos en un contexto filosófico. Tu mente no contiene nada que te distraiga, si te pones en esa idea. Tus pensamientos son claros y concisos. Pero eso significa que no piensas en otras cosas. Te distraes de todo lo que consideres promiscuo y trivial haicendo lo que creas correcto. Algo que ya hemos hablado-Continuamos caminando viendo como el suelo de mármol iba cambiando ligeramente, habíamos comenzado a pisar una alfombra de color carmesí y en el centro estaba un corazón a medio partir con una espada encima cortándola. Y los pilares tenían ese corazón en un banderín. Luna se detuvo viendo la alfombra y el banderín-Interesante, parece que tu mente esta replicando tus emociones pasadas por mi hermana, como sentias el miedo de que te separaran de ella.

-¿Los corazones no significaban amor?

-En un significado literal si. Pero digamos que si piensas que un corazón esta conformado por dos personas que se aman demasiado y rompiendo dicho corazón por la mitad estarías separando a esas dos personas. Y podría deducir fácilmente que la espada son todos aquellos que han intentado separarte de mi hermana. Curioso e interesante-Luna continuo caminando mirando con mas interés nuestro alrededor. Yo miraba en silencio esto pero algo incomodo. No se, se sentía raro. No sabia que esto lo soñaba sin darme cuenta. Nuevamente nuestro entorno cambio. Mostrando la sala del trono del castillo. Con los vitrales de colores a un lado, pero. En vez de tener el sol y la Luna en ellos. Estaba yo sosteniendo una espada de oro y plata mirando al frente, con el sol y la luna sobre mis hombros. La alfombra ahora tenia un diseño diferente, la espada había desaparecido y el corazón tenia un escudo por un lado y tenia los diseños como si brillara con intensidad. Luna se detuvo mirando los vitrales y la alfombra, yo veía que no estaba el balcón de la sala y en su lugar estaban los vitrales-Interesante, veo que aquí tu orgullo y honor sobresalen pero también tu amor incondicional hacia tu esposa y familia. Cargando con nosotras sobre tus hombros sin importar nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro pero. El corazón dice que seguirías ciegamente a mi hermana hasta el fin del mundo, protegiéndola de todo el mal. por eso el escudo, te contradices mucho Arturo al momento de tomar las decisiones pero tienes claro lo tanto que amas a mi hermana.

-Quiero suponer que ambos son parte de mi sueño ¿Verdad?-Escuche mi voz, en un gran eco y tono altanero. Miramos hacia el frente viéndome sentado en el trono de Twilight. con una gran capa de color carmesí, con una prominente armadura de plata con un corazón dorado en el centro. Mirándome a mi mismo, con soberbia. Pero, lo mas inquietante. Fue que alrededor suyo. Sentadas en el suelo, algunas con poses seductoras. Mis hijas, mi esposa, Luna y la peor de todas. Satarah, portando la ropa de Shanalotte pero de color negro, sin capucha y el pecho a medio descubrir, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla. Luna iba a caminar hacia el pero la detuve sosteniéndola del pecho y di yo el primer paso.

-Si, soy parte de tu sueño. Arturo-Sera raro mencionarme a mi mismo. Será interesante también hacerlo. Sonreí o el sonrio de mejilla a mejilla. Mientras que se asomaba por un lado del trono Shanalotte, en rodillas caminando hacia mis piernas abrazándolas por completo besando mis piernas con amor enfermizo-Y veo que actuas como una bestia. Arturo.

-Lo se, ¿No es genial? Siempre he sido un chico bueno, al menos me gustaría ser uno mas. Afectivo. ¿O no te gusta eso Shanalotte?

-Claro que si padre, adoro besar sus magnificas piernas?

-¿Y que eres para mi Shanalotte?

-Soy su mascota. Tráteme como una-chiste los dientes molesto. Viendo la maldita actitud de mi mismo, y la de mi hija. Una actitud sumisa que tanto odio, no le enseñe que actuara de esa forma, ni conmigo-Azóteme todo lo que guste, dejare que haga de mi cuerpo lo que quiera.

-Arturo, tenga paz en su mente. Esto es el resultado de sus deseos de su subconsciente. Cosas que escuchas se quedan grabadas en su mente y se interpretan de esta forma-Luna se acerco a mi lado, sutilmente. Sin apartar la mirada hacia su hermana-Trate de llegar a un acuerdo con el-Luna tenia razón, pero verme a mi mismo. En una actitud mediocre como esta. Me enfermaba.

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita? O mi visita.

-Nada, vine a ver que hacia durante sueños. Arturo.

-Arturo, tenga cuidado de el. Sabe lo que es capaz de hacer-Satarah, la maldita Satarah se apoyo en mi hombro besándome en la mejilla-El me asesino una vez.

-Si, lo se. Yo también lo vi. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Arturo? ¿Por qué la mataste? Sabes, si hubieras perdonado su existencia. Hubieras tenido a una gran amante.

-Si, una amante. Eres un enfermo Arturo. No sabes lo que dices, no sabes nada.

-Claro que lo se Arturo, se que has luchado para mantener a tu familia unida. Pero ¿A que costo? ¿has tenido una recompensa por eso? ¿Acaso te sientes satisfecho con ello? Porque, como te veo. No tienes cara de estarlo. Y dudo que lo estes. En cambio yo, disfruto mi vida aquí, hago lo que quiero. ¡Estoy rodeado de mujeres! El sueño de todo hombre, y también fue el tuyo. Y ahora, se ha cumplido pero lo has desperdiciado.

-Escuchate Arturo, no sabes nada de lo que dices. Si, lucho para mantener a mi familia unida. ¿A que costo? Con mi vida, se que un dia moriré, moriremos. Y cuando eso pase, quiero dejar a mi familia en paz. Que hayan apreciado mi vida y que apreciaran la suya, siendo inmortales o no. Veran que con mi miserable vida la suya será mil veces mejor. ¿Y sabes por que? Porque me desharé de escoria como el Doctor Knives, bestias inmundas como Sombra y del peor enemigo de Equestria. El hombre. Tu y yo sabemos que mientras vivamos causaremos problemas a todos los que nos rodean. Y mas si sigues conteniéndote de tantas cosas. Comenzando con esta enfermiza orgia con todas las personas que amas; Tu esposa, tu amiga, tus hijas. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Qué todas se sometan a nuestro poder humano?-Arturo comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciada. Y todas mujeres que tenían a su alrededor también al mismo tiempo. Con una sensación tenebrosa en cada risa.

-¿Crees que tus patéticas palabras me harán cambiar de parecer? Los dos somos iguales. No escuchamos consejo de los demás. Ni de nosotros mismos. Dime Arturo, ¿En que momento de nuestras vidas nos hemos acordado de nuestros amigos? ¿Andrea? ¿Jennifer? ¿Scarlett? Susan. Todas ellas fueron olvidadas con el tiempo. Importándote poco su existencia, y mas con Susan, Siempre la menospreciaste. Esa carisma idéntica a la de Pinkie Pie con un alma inocente. Demasiado inocente para una humanidad como la nuestra, y cuando murió. ¿Quién se aborreció? ¿Quién negó la muerte de Susan? ¿Quién hizo tal pecado de tomar a una chica en silla de ruedas para hacerla pasar por su hermana? Porque que casualidad que se parecía en aspecto a Susan pero con una mentalidad amarga y emociones podridas como las tuyas. Y si, ella no la menospreciaste. No eres un héroe Arturo, no eres un campeón. Somos humanos, nunca seremos vistos como los buenos, Quizas a Angel lo vean como uno. Pero nosotros nunca. Por eso cree este paraíso. Donde al menos, nos daremos un placer con las que tratamos de proteger, un placer que te hara olvidar todo lo que has hecho.

-Luna, creo saber quien es este Arturo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Arturo? Si el es una creación de tu subconsciente.

-Si lo es. Pero no lo es, míralo. Mira todo este lugar. ¿No te parece raro que yo haya tomado el trono y haya echo esclavas a todas mis hijas, a Satarah y esposa? ¿No te recuerda a alguien?-Luna miro fijamente a Arturo, sonriéndonos con una amarga soberbia.

-Lo siento Arturo, no se quien sea. Pero, estoy mas que segura que el es una creación de tu subconsciente.

-Es la personificación de Knives con mi cuerpo. Cuando fui manipulado por el. Trame estas cosas y desee hacerlas. Y creo que mi mente no consiguió liberarse del todo.

-¿Quieres decir que el es la fuente de tu retroceso como persona?

-Lo mas probable-Cerre los ojos, apretando los puños, recordando que esto era mi sueño. Sabiendo gracias a los Capitulos de la Princesa Luna. Diciendo que en nuestros sueños podíamos hacer lo que queríamos. Y bueno, hare lo que quiero-Te prometo Luna que deshaciéndome de el. Hare las cosas mejor. Asi quitare algo de mi lista de pendientes-Extendi mi brazo hacia el abriendo la palma de mi mano y lo jale usando mi mente. El volo hacia mi con sorpresa. Y miedo. Pero aun sostenia esa horrible sonrisa.

-Con que tienes el suficiente conocimiento de como manejar tus sueños.

-En realidad no pero es divertido hacer esto. Ahora, ¿Qué hare contigo? Como eres mi creación, no tienes poder aquí-Comence a canalizar mi energía en mi puño. Una energía mental capaz de extinguir toda presencia molesta de mi persona. Y la llamo; Esperanza.

-¿Crees que esto será suficiente para detenerme? Soy parte de ti Arturo, cuando tengas miedo. Allí estare, cuando dudes de ti, cuando te falte la fe. Ahí estare-Di media vuelta. Mirando a Luna, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de aquí. Era suficiente para saber lo que pasa por mi retorcida mente. Arturo comenzó a reir alocadamente junto con mi supuesta familia y sin vacile cerre mi puño escuchando un monton de agua desvaratarse en el aire y nuestro alrededor se convertia en polvo. Hasta no haber nada. Y reconstruirse de nuevo la habitación en la que estaba. Con la cama a medio asomarse por el balcón viendo como rebotaba la luz de la noche por ese lado.

-¿Crees que fue correcto haber hecho eso? Es parte de ti. Representa parte de tus ideales.

-Algo asi no debe de existir en mi mente. Por mi, mejor que desapareciera-Comence a llorar, mirando al techo de la sala. Con los hombros caidos. Pero sonriendo, me sentía. Mas ligero-Y si yo se que me convertiré en un peligro para mi familia. Prefiero morir antes que serlo.

-Andando Arturo. Que pronto amanecerá-Luna camino hacia la cama recostándose mirando al cielo. Yo hice lo mismo. limpiándome las lagrimas con esa misma sonrisa. Me recosté a su lado y cerre los ojos. Por pocos segundos, y los volvi a abrir lentamente. Viendo a Celestia limpiar mis lagrimas con su lengua, como si fuera su hijo-¿Qué paso con Luna?

-Ella fue a descansar Arturo, me dijo que fuera a verte. Que necesitabas mi ayuda. Y veo que si la necesitas.

-No te preocupes Celestia. Me siento bien-Me levante de la cama, y ella se sento a mi lado. Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Voltee a verla y ella me recibió con un beso en los labios. Puso su casco en mi mejilla y seguimos besándonos por un buen rato mas hasta que sentimos como nos faltaba el aliento. Nos separamos lentamente con la punta de la lengua de fuera con algo de saliva de los dos. Nos recargamos en la frente del otro con una sonrisa-Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Gracias mi amor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Mi vida-Nos levantamos de la cama caminando hacia la salida, Celestia en nuestro paso acomodo de nuevo la cama en su lugar. Creo que es hora de ser alguien de verdad. Ser un hombre.

-Celestia, ¿Me podrias hacer un favor?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Arturo?

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a enviar una carta. Quiero enviarle una carta a un nuevo amigo. No quiero que se preocupe por mi-Celestia asintió mientras abria la puerta de la habitación y ambos salíamos por ella y yo cerrarla lentamente mirando a su interior. Con una nueva sensación en mi pecho. Estaba emocionado por hablar con Angel.

" _Angel, espero que estes bien. El motivo de mi carta es algo inusual. Y a decir verdad, me siento raro. ¿Tu no? Porque ambos somos humanos. Somos de un mundo en el que esto es casi imposible que pase, todo es mensajería instantánea, redes sociales o videos por internet. Y al estar en este lugar. Es raro, esperar unos días a que llegue un mensaje importante o meses quizas. Pero me siento bien. Asi me da tiempo de imaginarme como será tu respuesta, si estaras alegre de saber de mi y yo de ti. Me llena de placer saber que después del Torneo Astral decidimos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado. Aprendimos a ser mejores personas. O yo aprendi a ser persona. Estas semanas pase teniendo miedo, de como te parecería esta carta. Si esperabas de ella o no. Quizás ni te acordabas. Debes de tener mucho trabajo como Guardian, por mi parte. No he hecho mucho, me la he pasado siendo un holgazan y un miedoso. Algo que tanto odio, pase estos días teniendo miedo de mi mismo. de cambiar y que los demás me vean como una persona débil._

 _Pero, he aprendido a escuchar a los demás. He aprendido a ser mejor persona dia a dia. Aprendi a ser humano. Hoy vi en un sueño. Como me convertia en un tirano. Como manipulaba a mis amadas hijas y esposa en algo que no quería que se convirtieran. Me vi a mi mismo, como un demonio. En algo que podría ser si no me detenia a escuchar a mi alrededor. A escuchar las voces de mis seres queridos. Porque ellos quieren lo mejor de ti, y si hay alguien que no piense igual que tu. Es mejor que comprendas su punto, quizas. Te diga algo que no sabes, y podrias preguntarle y extender tu criterio a eso. Somos personas Angel, cometemos errores. Tenemos miedos y lo primero que hacemos es actuar con violencia._

 _Yo dentro de pocos días partire al norte helado. Ire a buscar al Rey Sombra y al Doctor Knives. ¿Hago mal en seguir esta campaña? Si, hago mal. Pero, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Para proteger a mi familia, el Doctor Knives o Albert Knives hizo mucho daño a mi familia mientras yo no estaba Angel. Y lo hizo en el pasado con mi amada Celestia. Y si el sigue allí afuera escondido, tarde o temprano hara algo tan horrible que nos evitara detenerlo. Quizas, perdamos la vida en el intento si lo dejamos ser. Por eso, dare mi vida para detenerlo en caso de ser necesario. Siento, que moriré Angel. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No evito llorar mientras escribo esta carta Angel. No quiero dejar a mi familia, no quiero perder de nuevo a mi esposa. Quiero verla crecer, quiero ver a Shanalotte convertirse en una señorita. A mis hijas gemelas convertirse en princesas, verlas cumplir sus sueños verlas casarse, pero mi destino esta sellado. Si vivo para detener al Doctor Knives, moriré también cuando el lo haga._

 _Si vuelvo con vida Angel. Hazme un favor, Dame parte de tu magia. Cumple mi sueño, quiero ver todo lo que te dije. Pero, si no vuelvo. Cuida de mi familia por favor. No desampares a mi esposa e hijas. Cumple las promesas que le hice a Sharon cuando la conoci; Llevala a pasear, que conozca Equestria, ayudale a encontrar su motivación. Porque yo nunca lo he hecho. Pero si vuelvo. Hare todo lo que no he hecho, sere un padre. Sere un esposo, sere un hermano. Y sere tu hermano._

 _Perdona por inundarte te tanta porquería pero. Eres el unico al que le puedo ser honesto, verte a los ojos. Me da una calma abrumadora pero, se que de los dos. Tu quedaras al ultimo y eso, me tranquiliza. Espero que tengas un buen dia Angel. Procure enviarte esta carta cuando este a punto de ir al norte helado. Para evitar que vengas a detenerme. Pero, dudo que vengas. Porque se que respetaras mi decisión. Ire a salvar el futuro de mi familia._

 _Tu amigo. Arturo"_


	54. Chapter 54

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y PUES ASI COMENZAMOS ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA. "LA CAIDA DE UN REY Y UN DOCTOR" EL CUAL NO ESTOY DEL TODO SEGURO DE CUANTOS CAPITULOS DURARA. AUNQUE SI HE DE VOLVER A DECIR QUE TAL VEZ SI HAGA UN MARGEN DE UN EPISODIO CADA DOS SEMANAS, PARA PODER DARLE UN BUEN CONTENIDO Y DE LARGA DURACION. YA PARA TERMINAR EL AÑO CON UN DESENLACE Y CON UN CAMBIO DE IMAGEN. ESO LO DIRE DESPUES, AHORA ES MUY PRONTO PERO ALGO TENGO PENSADO. ALGO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 54: LA CAIDA DE UN REY Y UN DOCTOR; ODISEA-

-¡ENTIENDE CELESTIA, NO PERMITIRE QUE VAYAS!

-¿Por qué no Arturo? ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?

-¡POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE ARRIESGUES TU VIDA POR ESTO! ¡ESTE ES UN ASUNTO QUE SOLO YO PUEDO RESOLVER!

-¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de protegerme? ¿Qué soy la misma niña frágil que hace años?

-¡NO! No, yo. Yo no dije eso. Pero, no quiero que te hieran otra vez. Que te separen a mi lado.

-Arturo, lo que vas a hacer. Es algo que podría costarte la vida, dices tener todo bajo control. Pero te conozco, no es así. Sabes lo que sabes de ellos, pero ellos también tienen el derecho del aprendizaje. Y si saben cómo eres. Serás predecible para ellos.

-Entonces saben que vendrás conmigo. Y con más razón nos intentaran separar. ¿Y si ambos no volvemos? ¿Qué pasara con Equestria? ¿Con nuestras hijas?

-Son niñas. Pero con una mente llena de sabiduría. Ellas se han preparado también en caso de lo peor. Y Shanalotte se hará cargo de liderar Equestria junto con mi hermana. En caso de que la situación se complique se hará un triunvirato y un consejo de emergencia. De eso no te preocupes. Equestria y tus hijas estarán a salvo. En caso de lo peor, pero. Entiende Arturo, ambos comenzamos esto. Y ambos debemos de terminarlo, El Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra han hecho cosas atroces a lo largo de sus vidas. Me quitaron a mi primer amor y a mi primer retoño, me quitaron de mi segundo amor y de mi vida. No quiero volver a perderte Arturo, por eso voy contigo. Sin importar el costo. Si ambos caeremos, caeremos juntos.

-Yo…Bueno, si lo quieres poner así. Adelante, pero. No mueras por mi culpa, si los dos vemos que esto se complica. El que debe morir aquí, soy yo. No pienso arriesgar el futuro de un mundo entero por mi culpa. Por favor, prométeme que si esto se complica. Iras corriendo y no voltearas, no te detendrás y no dudaras. Solo corre, corre y no pares.

-Está bien Arturo. Lo prometo. Por el bien de todos, por el de nuestras hijas.

-Gracias, por escuchar.

* * *

Esa discusión. Rondaba por mi mente, como un torrente maligno y despiadado. Imaginando la peor situación de todas. Mirando a Celestia a los ojos, relajada. O eso creía ella. El viento raspaba nuestros rostros sintiendo poco a poco la brisa cálida a una más fresca. Señal que íbamos por buen camino, voltee hacia mi lado derecho. Y Shining Armor estaba escribiendo una carta. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y por un lado. Una foto de el con Cadence y FlurryHeart. Frente a mi varios escoltas nuestros. Manteniendo su mirada firme y fría pero también veía el miedo en sus ojos. Apreté los puños mirando el carruaje. Un carruaje tradicional del mundo humano. Como en el siglo 17 o 18. Jalado por varios guardias más. Escuchando las ruedas del carruaje chocar contra los pequeños guijarros del camino. Estábamos pasando por Dodge City. Mas bien pasando por fuera de la ciudad. Cerca de los manzanos de Braeburn. Primo de Applejack.

Aun me torturaba recordando mi discusión con Celestia pero aún más viendo a nuestros escoltas con miedo. Es una amenaza desconocida para ellos y lo que saben fue por lo que Celestia escribió en ese libro "Mi Vida Con Celeste" Un pasatiempo algo enfermizo. Viéndolo en este entonces, antes quizás pudo haber sido conmovedor pero. Ahora que todos temen del desconocido Knives creen que morirán o serán torturados hasta morir. Preferirán la primera opción a que les hagan algo así.

-¿Qué tanto le escribes a Cadence, Shining Armor?-Regrese mi mirada hacia mi acompañante y amigo personal. Con aquella misma sonrisa en el rostro volteo a verme.

-Solo le avisaba que íbamos al Imperio de Cristal. Pero por pocas horas, porque de allí partiremos al Norte Helado. Cerca del territorio Yak para que nos recibiera y nos diera algo de cobijo. También para saber cómo está la bebe, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo. Así que quiero saber cómo sigue.

-Ahora que mencionas a tu hija. ¿Cómo es ella? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verla.

-¿FluttyHeart? Mire, es ella-Arturo me dio la foto donde los tres aparecían. Cadence aparecía abrazando a Shining Armor mientras que sobre la cabeza de él estaba FlurryHeart. Una pequeña potra alicornio de pelaje blanco con tonalidad rosada. Unas gigantescas alas con el mismo color pero las plumas eran más rosadas. Una melena risada de color violeta con una franja azul Celeste, ojos color verde azulado. Los tres se veían muy alegres en la foto. Me sentí un poco mal ya que ignore la preocupación de Shining Armor. No, la preocupación de todos los que arrastre en esto conmigo. De haberme descuidado más, mis hijas también hubieran terminado envueltas en esto-Es hermosa Shining Armor, se parece mucho a ustedes.

-Gracias Arturo, es un encanto de bebe. Cada vez que me tocan mis días libres voy a la juguetería más cercana y le compro un juguete. Y voy al Imperio donde Cadence siempre espera por mí con Flurry, claro. Con un escuadrón de escoltas a su lado. Y le doy su regalo a Flurry y siempre pasamos ese día paseando. Conviviendo como una familia-Shining Armor tenía algo. No lo quería decir, pero. Lo tenía.

-No te sientas presionado Shining Armor. Pronto las veras. Te lo aseguro, nuestro asedio durara poco. A lo mucho un par de días, y en un estado conveniente. Uno.

-¿Está seguro de esto Arturo?-Shining Armor enrollo la carta y la foto la guardo dentro de su armadura. Y envió la carta mirándome a los ojos. Con, incertidumbre y miedo-¿Seguro que quiere hacer un gran alboroto por el Rey Sombra y el Doctor Knives?

-Esa pregunta. Te la responderé cuando lleguemos Shining Armor-Mire hacia los guardias que me veían fijamente con esa incertidumbre. Teniendo miedo de lo que podría pasarles, conozco muy bien a Sombra y a Knives. Ambos podrían hacer realidad los peores miedos de todos estos ponys. Hasta las mías-Pero, lo que les puedo decir ahora. Es que no duden, no teman de lo que pasara. Porque mientras tengan fe y esperanza toda maldad no arremeterá en su alma. Todos somos guerreros, nuestra voluntad debe ser inquebrantable.

Los guardias tragaron saliva sosteniendo sus lanzas por un lado, sentados frente a nosotros. Mire a Celestia, y ella me miraba en silencio. También, con esa incertidumbre. Y no he de engañar a nadie, yo también tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar. Estoy anticipándome pero no quiero morir. He dicho que moriré, pero no. No quiero morir, aun quiero ver a mi familia un día más, quiero que Celestia me regañe por otra de mis idioteces. Que Sharon me reproche algo, que Shanalotte me insinué infantilmente su amor y la inmadurez e inocencia de mis gemelas. Celeste y Theresa, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que asegurar un futuro. Un futuro sin el Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra. Y estaré dispuesto de hacer todo para que ellos dejen de existir. Debo de recordar esa parte de mi ser; Angel es bondadoso y lleno de amor, mi amor solo es para los que yo deba de amar, Angel es un personaje capaz de dar vida, yo soy quien la puede quitar, Angel conoce la piedad y la misericordia ante un enemigo, yo quitare de mi camino a quien ose herirme o a mi familia, le arrebatare la vida en el proceso.

Pensar de esa forma, ser alguien negativo y llenarme de odio, me daba valor. ¿Cuánto durara ese valor? Lo que yo desee, amo a Celestia. Pensar que no estaré con ella me da pánico. Hasta ganas de llorar, porque ella es mi complemento. Mi razón para vivir, pero ahora. Es mi razón para luchar, ya no derramare lágrimas, y derramare mi sangre por ella. Por mis hijas, por Equestria.

Pasaron las horas, unas 5 horas de camino al Imperio de Cristal y ya podíamos sentir el aire frio a nuestro alrededor. Como el carruaje se alentaba cada vez más y ver por fuera de la ventana la naciente ventisca blanca. El carruaje se detuvo por completo al igual que los demás carruajes viéndolos a nuestros lados formando una flecha. Estando nosotros hasta el frente. Los guardias que estaban al frente se bajaron del carruaje sintiendo como el peso se aligeraba y también sentir el frio pasar por las puertas. Celestia se levantó de su asiento bajando del carruaje. Shining Armor me dio una bufanda y un suéter cuero sintético de color blanco. Con la Cutiemark de Celestia en mi pecho de lado izquierdo cerca de mi corazón. Bajo del carruaje del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo. Sintiendo el viento mover mi cabello y erizarme la piel por el frio. Mire hacia el frente viendo la torre de cristal del Imperio con dificultad por la nieve. El conductor bajo de su lugar, un guardia normal pero con el trabajo impuesto.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos estando cerca del Imperio?

-La ventisca ha congelado las ruedas del carruaje mi Rey. No podemos avanzar a no ser que sea a pie o pedir ayuda al Imperio para que nos manden unos carruajes para llegar al tiempo que usted nos dijo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaran en enviarnos esos carruajes?

-Unas tres horas. Porque debemos de darles nuestras coordenadas.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos al imperio de cristal?

-Unas tres horas mi Rey.

-Bueno-Levante la vista viendo la gran torre del imperio relucir entre la ventisca. Voltee a ver a mi esposa y ella me veía en silencio del mismo gesto que yo hacía. Vi a los guardias descansar frente a cada carruaje. La mayoría de mis guardias, sino en su totalidad eran unicornios. Ya se-Quiero que me reúnas a todos los guardias unicornios Shining Armor.

-Como ordene Arturo-Shining Armor corrió hacia todos los carruajes escuchando su armadura de acero rechinar por el movimiento. Un sonido agudo que se asomaba entre el sonido fuerte y aturdidor de la tormenta. Me guarde las manos en los bolsillos en el suéter mirando el yermo nevado. Con el cielo de color azul marino eterno. Con ninguna señal de luz o estrella de noche. Cuando partimos de Canterlot apenas iba a anochecer. Y la que se encargó de bajar el sol fue Luna. Algo perturbador a decir verdad-Arturo, todos los guardias son unicornios. ¿Qué necesita que hagan?-Todos los guardias se pararon detrás de Shining Armor haciendo una fila lateral de dos hileras frente a mí. Todos portando sus lanzas y con la mirada valiente en su rostro.

-¿Qué tanto saben de magia, Shining Armor?

-La magia básica y avanzada Rey Arturo.

-¿Y usted? ¿Se le habrá pegado algo del conocimiento de su hermana Twilight Sparkle?

-Claro que si Arturo, mi hermana es una prodigio con la magia. Es obvio que cuando no se algo a ella le pregunto primero.

-Pues espero que no me falle porque este frio es mortal. Quiero que todos creen un campo de fuerza para protegernos del mismo invierno infernal que nos azota. Caminaremos hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Y qué sucederán con los carruajes su alteza?

-Volveremos por ellos. Mandaremos a un equipo de búsqueda para que nos lo traigan al Imperio. No podemos dejarlos en medio de la nada, son muy costosos. Andando Shining Armor. Debemos caminar mucho para poco tiempo.

-Como ordene Arturo-Shining Armor dio media vuelta, se puso su casco cambiando su postura, inflo el pecho levantando la frente-¡ATENCION SOLDADOS!-Todos los soldados inflaron el pecho afirmando su posición escuchando sus armaduras rechinar por el movimiento. Mantuvieron fijas sus lanzas mirando hacia el frente-¡DEBEMOS LLEVAR SANOS Y SALVOS AL REY Y A LA REINA AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, ASI QUE QUIERO QUE HAGAN LA FORMACION CIRCULAR ALREDEDOR DE ELLOS. QUIERO SINCRONIA Y PERFECCION, PORQUE LA VIDA DE NUESTROS AMADOS REYES DEPENDE DE NUESTRA FORMACION ¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!-Shining Armor hizo una seña y las dos hileras de guardias caminaron hacia el lado opuesto. Rodeándome a mí y a Celestia. En un círculo casi de 7 metros de diámetro. Algo grande a decir verdad, quedando frente a nosotros un único espacio abierto. El espacio de Shining Armor. Quien dirigiría esta formación y canalizando su magia para crear el campo de magia. El camino cargando su magia en un aura azulado plata cubriendo su puesto y todos los guardias hicieron lo mismo y vimos como lanzaban su magia al cielo formando una pared de magia de muchos colores; Azul, rosado, blanco, morado, violeta. En un sinfín de colores y ver como en la parte superior se cerraba y se formó la esfera cubriéndome a mí y a Celestia, pasando la esfera un poco más lejos que los guardias y poco a poco la nieve a nuestros pies se iba derritiendo mostrando vegetación verde y hermosa. No pensé que a pesar de tanta nieve. Tanto frio, aun hubiera plantas con deseos de vivir. Por desgracia, volverán a su congelación eterna.

-Adelante Shining Armor, tenemos un camino que recorrer-Shining Armor alzo su casco y el comenzó a caminar dando el primer paso y los guardias hacían lo mismo con rapidez. Yo voltee a ver a Celestia y ella cerro los ojos caminando hacia el frente con tranquilidad. Yo camine detrás de ella viendo el campo de fuerza que habían creado todos estos guardias. Este quinceavo equipo de guardias y un par de reyes, viendo como la nieve al tocar el escudo se derretía viendo las gotas escurrir por el escudo hasta desaparecer. Estaba algo sorprendido pero familiarizado con el término. Recordando vagamente como Cadence hizo lo mismo para proteger al Imperio de cristal de la invasión de Sombra y el Norte helado. Voltee a ver a Celestia nuevamente, detrás de ella viendo sus costados mayormente. Viendo como movía su cuerpo con calma, pero. Veía su costado no por lujuria, sino. Para entender lo que siente, y lo que entiendo. Es que tiene miedo, su mente está llena de miedo y desesperación. Por eso no deja que le vea a los ojos. Porque sabe que me daré cuenta de todo. Y era mejor no decir nada. No quiero empeorar su mente.

Pasaron varias horas caminando. O eso parecía la verdad, en casi todo el trayecto me la pase viendo a mí alrededor o uno que otro guardia. Quienes reconozco que tienen una gran disciplina, a pesar de estar cansados mantienen su formación y su postura. Podía verlos sudar por el agotamiento mágico, al igual que Shining Armor. Si tan solo tuviera magia, hubiera podido ayudar en esto. Veía también la gran torre de cristal brillar con más intensidad y aumentar su longitud. Escuchando la nieve humedecida en mis plantas de los pies derritiéndose poco a poco por nuestro pasó. Todo fue un silencio parcial, el silencio que sentía era del habla. Celestia no tenía ánimos de hablarme o hacer contacto físico. Nuestras pisadas eran las únicas que hacían eco en este escudo de magia. Si no malentiendo, en otra situación ella me hubiera pedido subir a su lomo. Cubrirme con sus alas para evitar que pasara frio, me habría opuesto en un principio pero después habría aceptado con tal de sentir su hermoso y cálido cuerpo. Esas hermosas plumas blancas como la nieve, esas plumas más suaves que el algodón. Y sentir su colorida melena ondulante en mi rostro. Sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi rostro pero con un confort.

Saque mi mano de mi bolsillo y estire ligeramente el brazo a punto de tocarla pero ella retrajo más su ala. Sintiendo que le iba a tocar. Me, sentí mal. Era la primera vez que me hacía eso. Antes me hubiera preguntado porque lo hacía pero ahora. Me rechazo en silencio. Aún más doloroso, me sentí mal. Me detuve por pocos segundos tocando mi mano viéndola alejarse mirando al frente con los ojos cerrados. Sin hacer ninguna mueca, sin ninguna mirada asesina. Solo, fue su silencio. Camine de nuevo sin soltar mi mano, casi boquiabierto hasta que vimos nuestra entrada al Imperio de Cristal. Viendo los pilares de cristal de color rosado y la nieve desaparecer alrededor de la enorme ciudad. Escuchando poco a poco las risas y pisadas de todos los habitantes del Imperio. Al dejar de pisar la nieve y que cayera la ventisca sobre nosotros los guardias. Rompieron su formación circular formando una fila a cada lado. Shining Armor se quedó al frente mirando hacia la torre. Dio media vuelta quitándose el casco limpiándose el sudor, una gran cantidad de sudor.

-Fue cansado, pero nuestros hombres pudieron con esta tonta nieve.

-He, me alegra escuchar eso Shining Armor. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Vamos al centro del Imperio, allí descansaran todos hasta reponerse.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro viaje a las montañas de cristal?

-Eso puede esperar. Debemos de descansar, partiremos antes del amanecer. Adelante soldados. Vayamos al centro del Imperio de Cristal-Todos los guardias hicieron un saludo militar y caminamos al centro en medio de la calle. Muchos ponys de cristal nos miraban con algo de miedo. Quizás piensen que venimos de otro ánimo, en especial mi esposa, que lo deja ver con su indiferencia. Ignoramos mucho nuestro alrededor menos al estar a dos calles de la torre. Viendo por un lado mío la estatua de Spike sosteniendo el corazón de cristal. Con un grupo de ponys de cristal y unos turistas de Equestria, mirando con admiración la estatua. A mí me dio algo de gracia la pose de Spike o quizás fue como lo interpretaron los ponys de cristal. Regrese la mirada al frente viendo a un lado del corazón de cristal a Cadence, a su lado derecho vi a otro pony. De pelaje amarillo y blanco, con grandes gafas, melena desarreglada ¿Eso es una barba? Tenía una barba diminuta del color de su melena. Anaranjado con una franja en un tono más claro, ojos azul celeste y una capa con diseño de estrellas. Sobre el tenia a FlurryHeart. Para tener a su cuidado la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal, se viste muy. ¿Absurdo?-Princesa Cadence-Hice una reverencia hacia ella inclinando mi cabeza y colocando mi brazo en mi espalda. Haciendo ella lo mismo a su manera.

-Rey Arturo, es un gusto volverlos a ver. Espero que su viaje no haya sido una molestia.

-No lo fue, gracias al Capitán de mi ejército el viaje fue placentero. Se merece más que unas felicitaciones-Voltee a verlo y él se sonrojo un poco mirando hacia otro lado. Vi que Flurry se alboroto al verlo complicándole el cuidado a ese pony. Nunca lo había visto en la serie antes, o que yo recuerde. Debo de presentarme también con el-La pequeña quiere ver a su padre de nuevo. Shining Armor, ves con tu familia. Te quieren.

-¿Seguro Arturo? Mi trabajo como capitán de la guardia de Equestria no termina llegando aquí, debo de resguardarlos a toda costa. Aun estando con familiares.

-Si "Capitán" Estoy seguro de eso. Tomate lo que queda de la noche con tu familia. Dale a su hija…

-Sunburst. Rey Arturo, mi nombre es Sunburst. Es un honor conocerlo finalmente-Sunburst ¿Eh? Hablaba muy rápido y a la vez muy corto. Estaba nervioso el chico. Sunburst soltó a Flurry y ella voló hacia su padre pegándosele en el rostro escuchándola reír. Shining Armor se quitó el casco y comenzó a acariciar su rostro contra el suyo. Se alejó de nosotros caminando a un lado de Cadence. Era obvio que ambos se estaban conteniendo de darse un beso de pareja frente a nosotros y más frente a sus soldados.

-Mucho gusto Sunburst. Soy el Rey Arturo. Rey de Equestria, y como ves. Soy humano, si tienes curiosidad de mí. Adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que gustes.

-Asombroso, muchas gracias su majestad. Rey Arturo, espero poder saber más del Rey de Equestria, guerrero que no conoce el miedo e impone el honor y la justicia en el combate.

-Vaya, así que ya has de saber algo de mí.

-Sunburst sabe de usted gracias a Starlight Glimmer, amiga de su infancia-Cadence puso su casco sobre el hombro de Sunburst con una sonrisa.

-Además escuche de sus combates mientras estaba en el Torneo Astral. Escuche que casi pierde su brazo para defender a un grifo ¿Es verdad?

-Claro que es verdad. Me clave una lanza de cristal debajo de mi hombro con tal de que le perdonasen la vida.

-Vaya, no creí que haría tal cosa por alguien más. Que ni es de Equestria.

-Hijo, yo haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera-Me arrodille frente a Sunburst tocándole el hombro con una sonrisa-Inclusive ese fue el motivo de mi venida con mi esposa y parte de mi ejercito-Me reincorpore mirando a Cadence, asentí en silencio y ella también. Cargo su magia y detrás de ella comenzaron a aparecer guardias de cristal. De aspecto similar a los míos. Pero sus armaduras relucían en colores muy varios. Todos de igual manera portaban lanzas pero por detrás de ellos apareció un estante lleno de armas de cristal. Eran dos decenas de guardias. En total 35.

-Este será el equipo que lo guiara a la frontera norte del Imperio de Cristal, llevándolos a la ruta que usted y su equipo de reconocimiento nos dio.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Cadence, la verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-No tiene que agradecerlo Arturo. El Rey Sombra es un monstruo que debe de ser detenido a cualquier costo. Torturo por más de mil años a mis amados súbditos alimentándose de su amor para crear un ejército. Están listos para su partida ahora mismo.

-Temo que nos debemos de atrasar un poco. Mis soldados están cansados por el viaje. A mitad del camino la tormenta arrecio y obligo dejar nuestros carruajes lejos de aquí y tuvimos que usar mucha magia para evitar morir congelados por lo que pido que nos de asilo esta noche. Antes del amanecer partiremos a las montañas de cristal. También pido un equipo de recuperación por nuestros carruajes ya que tienen un valor económico alto en Equestria.

-Por supuesto Arturo, ahora mismo mandamos a un equipo para recuperar sus carruajes. Y si, Pueden pasar la noche aquí. Son bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Cadence, sin duda alguna eres una princesa muy noble-Ella sonrió dando media vuelta. Caminando hacia sus soldados. Dándoles órdenes y viendo como partían algunos hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Camine hacia Sunburst mirando a mis soldados. Cansados y agobiados, todos por usar su magia para proteger a un imbécil como yo. Di una respiración profunda mirando a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Y al final a mi esposa-Soldados, teníamos planeado ir hoy mismo en la noche a las montañas heladas pero por cuestiones de clima no pudimos llegar al tiempo acordado, también tuvieron que usar su magia para protegernos y protegerse del frio, lo que les costó mucha energía. Y he de admirar eso, me siento orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes. Espero que sigan demostrando su gran fortaleza no solo a mí, sino a Equestria. Donde viven sus familiares, sus amigos, sus hermanos o sus hijos. Sin ustedes, no hubiéramos estado aquí, y ahora. Que se acerca la noche, les concedo que vayan y aprovechen este tiempo para que hagan lo que gusten, vayan a una taberna a cantar, a leer un libro, a cenar o simplemente descansar. Porque mañana soldados, enfrentaremos a la oscuridad misma. ¡SOLDADOS! ¡DESCANSEN!-Los guardias hicieron el saludo militar y se esparcieron por la zona. Cadence regreso de nuevo parándose sobre mi lado izquierdo. Midiéndome con ella, y éramos casi de la misma estatura. Ella me llegaba a la altura de la nariz. En cambio Celestia me rebasaba por casi 15 Centímetros. Y eso que mido uno ochenta y tantos.

-Soldados, antes que se vayan. Les recuerdo que están cordialmente invitados a la gala de guardias esta misma noche. Donde habrá un festín y podrán convivir con sus compañeros guardias de cristal. Y también que podrán descansar en las barracas en el castillo-Todos los guardias gritaron alegres, Cadence volteo a verme sonriendo. Yo hice lo mismo y por impulso acaricie su melena-Oh, esto es nuevo. ¿Qué significa Arturo?

-En mi mundo significa una señal de apreciación, cuando alguien hace algo bonito para los demás o algo generoso se le da un reconocimiento de este tipo. Y bueno, fuiste muy amable con todos los guardias. En realidad se esforzaron por traernos aquí.

-No tiene por qué agradecer Arturo, en realidad nosotros le debemos esto. El Rey Sombra merece ser detenido por lo que le ha hecho a muchos ponys. Debe ser traído ante la justicia del mundo.

-Sí, debe ser juzgado por sus horribles actos-Ni yo me creo lo que dije, Sombra me hizo muchas cosas al igual que el Doctor Knives. Me manipularon a su antojo y casi provocan que asesine a mi propia familia y casi le arrebate el tesoro sagrado de mi primogénita, espero que se resistan porque así poder arrancarles la cabeza de su asqueroso cuerpo.

-Por cierto, Tía. ¿Qué ha sucedido? La he visto algo distante. ¿Se siente mal?-Celestia reacciono bajando la mirada a Cadence viéndola a los ojos. Ella ignoro mi presencia y sonrió.

-Claro que no Cadence, solo que he estado pensando en lo que hablo de mi esposo. Fueron palabras valerosas y amables. Es algo de apreciar ver como levanta la moral de los soldados.

-Cierto, Arturo es nato ante los discursos. Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba hablar así. ¿Dónde aprendió a hablar de tal forma?

-De ningún lado, solo dije lo que me venia del corazón. Todos somos seres vivientes, y debemos de dar nuestro aprecio a todos los que lo demuestren. Y nuestros ponys nos ayudaron mucho. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. Vamos, los llevare a su habitación. Sunburst, si gustas puedes acompañarnos o quedarte con Shining Armor a cuidar a FlurryHeart.

-Me gustaría ir con los Reyes, me gustaría conocer más al Rey de Equestria.

-Muy bien, andando.

Entramos al castillo, mirando las habituales pero sorprendentes paredes de cristal, con los grandes y profundos pasillos adornados por las hermosas puertas de cristal y la alfombra de seda de color guinda. Dimos varias vueltas por los pasillos mirando lo mismo pero había recuadros. Del Imperio de cristal en su crecimiento. Hermosos acontecimientos y del corazón de cristal señalando su gran valor en este. Escuchando el discurso de Cadence sobre la importancia del amor y como ayuda a todos los ponys a ser felices. Que no solo es un sentimiento, es un estilo de vida. Y que se sentía orgullosa de hacer eso, impartir el amor.

También Sunburst entro a la plática, introduciéndose más como el cristalizador del Imperio pero también como un gran hechicero y erudito. Diciendo que toda su magia la ha aprendido por los libros de Star Swirl el barbudo, y otros más grandes en la magia que nunca he escuchado antes. Menos mi esposa, diciendo ella que los llego a conocer a todos. Y más a Star Swirl contándole que ella fue su aprendiz y que en Canterlot se encuentra la biblioteca personal de Star Swirl y de esa forma ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre magia. Me aburrió un poco pero también me puso a pensar en algo. ¿Podre ser capaz de usar magia al fin de cuentas? Porque desde hace tiempo que me siento diferente. Me siento más liviano y más fuerte, en el Torneo Astral fui capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Angel Figueroa. Y si él es fuerte de por si por toda su magia. ¿Significara algo? Aunque me gustaría más saber que fue por mi propia fuerza, que pude herir al personaje más fuerte de toda Equestria y quizás del mundo entero con mis puños desnudos.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación. "Modesta" era más grande que la de Canterlot. Una gran cama como de 3 metros con una base de madera y cristal, una gran ventana al fondo, un ropero frente a la cama y la puerta al baño por un lado. Cadence se fue de la habitación junto con Sunburst hacia sus respectivos lados aunque creo que irán a ver a Shining Armor que se quedó atrás con FlurryHeart. Celestia entro primero a la habitación y yo después de ella cerrando la puerta con seguro. Mire a Celestia fijamente como se recostaba sobre la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Viendo el paisaje del Imperio. Suspirando agobiada.

-Dime Celestia, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas actuar así?

-¿Eh?-Ella levanto la cabeza mirándome a los ojos, indiferente. Chistee los dientes molesto caminando hacia ella-¿De qué hablas Arturo?

-Sigue ignorando lo que digo, no cambiaras nada con tu indiferencia hacia mí.

-No comprendo Arturo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo digas como si fueras una niña, puedo verlo. Puedo ver tus ojos con claridad, estas comenzando a dudar de todo esto-Celestia se quedó callada mirándome a los ojos por poco tiempo y luego reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-No quiero discutir Arturo. Me gustaría descansar, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha o leer un libro, dicen que el Imperio de Cristal tiene una cultura varia sobre la magia.

-No cambies el tema Celestia. Ya hemos cruzado casi un continente para estar aquí. No puedes culparme ahora que estas aquí. Además, no te has quitado tus accesorios de oro por lo que conociéndote. Tratarías de huir a otro lugar para no verme a la cara. Te conozco a la perfección. _Mi amor-_ Celestia se levantó de la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Mirándome a los ojos. Me impacte con su mirada. No tenían ese brillo violeta en sus ojos. Un purpura oscuro y sin alma.

-¿Crees que soy débil? ¿Acaso crees que dejare que el miedo me consuma? Qué volveré a dejar que ambos…No, los tres hagan de mi lo que quieran.

-¿Los tres?

-Sí, Sombra, Knives y tú. Creen que soy débil, que pueden moldearme a su antojo. Pero no, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlos. Tengo mi orgullo Arturo, y no dejare que me hagas dudar ahora.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de "Pero yo" Estas enceguecido por la ira y sed de sangre. Te justificas con darles el futuro de nuestras hijas pero en realidad quieres cobrártelas por lo tanto que nos han hecho. La primera vez que Sombra ataco y tentó con la seguridad de Equestria lo desterramos junto con el Imperio de Cristal durante de mil años. Pero respetamos su vida, porque mi hermana y yo teníamos la chispa de esperanza que el buscaría el consejo cuando pasasen los mil años. Pero en cambio su ira se acrecentó, lo mismo pasas Arturo. Paso medio año de lo que te hizo Sombra. 10 años de lo que hizo Knives y aun buscas venganza.

-¿Insinúas que soy igual a ellos?

-No. Y sí. Aun estas a tiempo de buscar una alternativa a esto, anteponer la justicia y el honor. Que Equestria sepa que tenemos un Rey hermoso y de corazón puro. No al Rey Sombra.

-Pensé que ya habíamos discutido de esto Celestia. No pienso volver a hacerlo.

-Ni yo. Solo quería dejar en claro mis pensamientos, pero. Creí haberme casado con un humano. No con un monstruo-Celestia se levantó de la cama caminando hacia mí pasando de largo abriendo la puerta-Te espero antes del amanecer, como acordamos. Rey Arturo.

Celestia salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Me sentía, ofendido. Intimidado, más que nada intimidado. No sabía ahora si hacia bien. Temía por lo que podía hacer Celestia. Pero, no debo de echarme para atrás. Ambos deben de ser detenidos a toda cosa. Y me encargare de detenerlos para siempre.

Me quite los zapatos sentado en la cama, mirando las suelas. Viendo la poca nieve pegada a mis suelas y pasto caer al suelo de cristal y la nieve derretirse por el calor. Mire hacia la almohada donde se había recostado Celestia por pocos segundos viendo sus cabellos de colores sobre la almohada, viendo como el color ondulaba en sus cabellos. Tome varios sosteniéndolos con la mano. ¿En qué punto de mi vida todo se convirtió en una comedia? ¿En qué punto mi vida con Celestia se tornó de una pareja amorosa y empalagosa a una que no deja de discutir? Si esto fuera un videojuego. ¿Cuál sería mi último punto de guardado? ¿Podría regresar en el para cambiar algo? No lo creo, de poder. Demostraría que alguien estuvo sobre mi entendimiento manipulándome para rehacer todo esto de nuevo. Cerré la mano con los pocos cabellos de Celestia y me los guarde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y me recosté en la cama. Mirando hacia el techo usando mis brazos como apoyo en la almohada. Pensando en todo. Aunque, en mis pensamientos. Tuve un miedo, uno que me aterraba en el corazón.

¿Por qué Celestia sigue conmigo? Sé que me ama más que su vida. Pero, ¿Tolerar toda mi ignorancia? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho algo? ¿Acaso su amor es más grande que su disgusto? Pero, podría hacerlo. Cuando quisiese podría dejarme, y. Alejarme de ella no será algo bueno. Tenía miedo con solo pensarlo. Volverme un ser errante y solitario, me aterra estar solo. Y más si no estoy con ella.

Sin darme cuenta, había caído dormido. Sintiendo todos mis miedos fluir con libertad y como mi subconsciente plasmaba todo con imágenes de mi pasado. Y era consciente de eso;

 _-Vámonos Arturo, se nos hace tarde ¿O acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda?-Se asomó Susan por la puerta con una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía el traje. Me vi en el espejo por última vez viéndome con una emoción notoria-Porque si tu no lo haces. Lo hare yo._

 _-Dios, ya voy Susan. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan molesta?-Di media vuelta mientras ajustaba las mangas de mi traje mirando a mi hermana sonreír de mejilla a mejilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron desde que le propuse matrimonio? ¿Dos años? No recuerdo bien, durante todo ese tiempo me prepare con la boda de Celeste y con el nacimiento de nuestra hija. Abrí la puerta para ver a mi hermana con un vestido blanco y el pelo bien arreglado, tenía en su cabello una rosa en su lado derecho. Sostenía su bolsa de color rosa y esta tenía otra rosa de color blanco-¿Y Shanalotte? ¿Dónde está mi hija?_

 _-Esta con mamá, ha estado muy inquita también por la boda-Mi hermana me tomo de la mano con fuerza bajando las escaleras viendo toda la planta baja abarrotada de muchas personas y ponys. Todos vestidos para la ocasión._

 _-Vaya, esto es sorprendente. No esperaba que hubiera muchas personas y ponys esperándome-baje lentamente las escaleras junto con mi hermana para acercarnos a nuestro grupo viendo a las amigas de Twilight de primeras._

 _-¿Y esto como rayos se usa? Rarity, explícame esto-baje la mirada viendo a Rainbow Dash discutir con Rarity sosteniendo la cámara fotográfica con ambos cascos. De no ser porque tenía la correa alrededor de su cuello se le pudo haber caído y roto._

 _-Por Celestia Rainbow Dash, ¿no estuviste en la explicación de Twilight? Eso es una cámara fotográfica, sirve para capturar momentos importantes. Recuerda que también hay de esos en Equestria-Vi a Rarity acercarse con un gran y llamativo vestido de color purpura con diamantes de muchos colores, su melena también tenía incrustado esos diamantes haciéndola brillar a pesar de la poca iluminación. Tomo la cámara con su magia colocándolo frente a Rainbow Dash-Presionas el botón plateado y automáticamente tomara la foto-Rarity le tomo una foto a Rainbow Dash viendo el flash cegarla por pocos segundos pero en vez de molestarla le impresiono mucho._ Recuerdo que en Equestria están las cámaras fotográficas pero son de pólvora y carboncillo. Y estas cámaras electrónicas las desconocían por completo.

 _-Oh ya veo. Bueno, será divertido hacer esto. Ya veo porque me escogieron como la fotógrafa de la boda-Rainbow Dash tomo la cámara nuevamente con su casco y empezaron a hablar de temas varios, solamente no hice mucho caso a su plática para ver a mis escasos e inexistentes amigos hablando con otros ponys. Viéndose muy interesados por la plática. Vi la puerta principal de la entrada abrirse mostrando a mi padre, a mi madre y a Shanalotte parados en la entrada. Mis padres vestían de una forma elegante menos mi hija. Quien portaba su ropa extravagante y capucha color verdusco e interior dorado._

 _-Atención todos, vamos a salir en grupos de 10; 5 humanos y 5 ponys ya que estando en la calle habrá reporteros, las camionetas nos esperan en la calle-mi padre se hizo a un lado mientras veía como las personas salían en grupos. Mientras veía como salían vi a Jacques junto con los demás amigos del circo quienes me saludaban alegremente hasta quedar completamente vacío, mis padres dieron media vuelta dejándome con mi hija viéndome con una sonrisa._

 _-Andando padre. Nuestra madre espera nuestra llegada a la iglesia. Pronto se casaran-Shanalotte se me acerco y me beso en los labios. Y yo se lo correspondía sosteniendo su barbilla con mi mano. Cortamos el beso y ella mantenía una sonrisa y dio media vuelta hacia la salida-Vámonos padre._

 _-Está bien hija. Vámonos-¿_ Acaso deje que Shanalotte me besara? ¿Por qué Shanalotte no es una bebe? En ese entonces no era una adolescente calenturienta. Esto, no se sentía bien. Casi todos los diálogos eran iguales. Pero, se sentía diferente. Raro. Extrañamente las cosas se torcieron, de pronto aparecí en la iglesia, mirando las paredes de piedra y mármol. _Mirando al padre con una sonrisa sosteniendo la biblia con las manos. Me ajuste el corbatín nervioso mirando a los lados los ponys y mis amigos. Padrinos de boda sonriendo alegres por mi boda._

 _-¿Nervioso, hijo?_

 _-Si padre. La verdad si, Celeste es un encanto. Y si supiera lo bella que es._

 _-Me imagino hijo. Me da gusto saber que es feliz con ella. Cuanto aparezca comenzara la ceremonia._

 _-Espero sea pronto porque el corbatín me aprieta-Voltee a ver a la puerta de madera en silencio. Al igual que el resto de invitados; Humanos y ponys sentados como una comunidad. Me sentía impaciente por la boda, y quería que terminara pronto para estar con ella una vez más. Pero, pasaba el tiempo y nada. Y esto se estaba poniendo incómodo. Me volví a acomodar el corbatín limpiándome un poco el sudor con un pañuelo hasta verse abrir la puerta lentamente, viendo el brillo blanco resplandecer por toda la sala. Había llegado mi amada, mi amada Celeste. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y el resplandor blanco iba desapareciendo viendo. A Twilight, corrió hacia nosotros cubierta de sudor y con una nota levitando con su magia. Mi corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos. Con solo saber que Twilight apareció por la puerta, y no ella. Se me acerco Twilight dándome la nota y la sostuve con mis manos temblorosas viendo el contenido en ella. Y con ello, todo se vino abajo. Toda mi cordura, toda mi paciencia, toda mi lucha. En vano, escrito con lápiz labial rosado. Como una sola palabra puede hacer que un hombre pierda la cordura "Adiós" Mi mundo se vino abajo. No soporte tanto peso y caí de rodillas al suelo. Me aferre a la nota y comencé a llorar. Llore y llore deseando que esto fuera una mentira. Mi amada, mi preciosa Celeste me abandono en el altar. Me dio la espalda, a pesar. A pesar de todo lo que pase por ella. Toda esa angustia, todo ese miedo. Toda esa duda, para nada. Di mi vida por ella, y ella. Se fue. Cerré los ojos con fuerza llorando y gritando a los cuatro vientos. Maldiciendo por este horrible suceso, mi corazón se sumía en la oscuridad y depresión. Fui abandonado por ella. Por la luz de mi vida, dejándome solo. Haciendo que mí viaje fuera en vano._

-¡CELESTIA!-Me levante de golpe de la cama, sudando frio. Jadeando, mirando mis manos temblorosas y mi corazón latir con exageración. Tragando saliva con gran dificultad. Levante la vista de golpe mirando hacia la ventana, viendo la nieve caer a lo lejos. En las fronteras del Imperio de Cristal. Esto fue un sueño. ¿Fue Luna? No, no fue ella. Me dice que le es difícil entrar a mi mente por mi especie. Entonces, ¿Qué fue? ¿Por qué abre soñado con esto?

-¿Arturo? ¿Por qué está llorando?-Voltee hacia el lado opuesto mirando a Cadence, sostener a un lado de ella con su magia una armadura de plata y cristal. Con una espada de oro en la parte superior. Su rostro estaba consternado por verme de tal manera. Me pase la mano por el rostro limpiándome el sudor y ver que si había llorado. Me talle los ojos con los dedos sentándome al pie de la cama.

-No fue nada. Solo fue un mal sueño. ¿Qué sucede Cadence?

-Ya casi es la hora de partir. Tía me mando a que lo despertara de favor. ¿Sucedió algo con ella?

-No, nada. Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Que involucraba a mi Tía. ¿Discutieron de nuevo?

-¿Cómo sabes que discutimos?

-Puedo ver el aura amorosa de todos. Puedo ver cuando ambos están sincronizados con su amor y cuando no. Sus auras parecen distantes. Puede decirme lo que sucedió Arturo, aparte de ser una princesa. Soy su familiar. Soy como su sobrina-Cadence sonrió dejando la armadura a un lado mío y la espada a un lado de mi pierna izquierda descansándola sobre la cama. Me dio un pañuelo y termine de limpiarme el sudor de la frente haciendo varios ejercicios de respiración.

-Soñé que ella, me había abandonado el día de nuestra boda. Soñé que todo el esfuerzo que viví por ella, el sufrimiento había sido en vano. Que ella me había abandonado el día más feliz de nuestras vidas. Con un "Adiós" escrita en una servilleta. Se despedía de mí, yéndose de mi vida. Derrumbando mi vida por ella. Mi vida con Celestia.

-Ya veo, supongo que tiene miedo de que Tía lo abandone por sus decisiones.

-¿Qué debería de hacer para que eso no pase?

-Dudo mucho que Tía haga eso. Cuando ella comenzó a hablarme de usted se escuchaba muy convencida de su amor hacia usted. Aunque si le puedo decir que ella no acepta sus métodos para resolver las cosas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No crea que no sé lo que piensa hacer cuando atrape a Sombra, Arturo-Cadence se sentó en el suelo mirando al suelo cerrando los ojos-¿Sabía que Sombra una vez fue un valeroso unicornio?

-No, no sabía de eso.

-Esto no lo sé yo, pero lo sabía mi antecesor; El Rey Cristal. Él contaba mucho de que entre sus filas había un gran y poderoso unicornio. Que no conocía el miedo en el combate y luchaba con honor. Que ascendió a ser capitán de la armada de cristal. Pero con el tiempo Sombra se fue distanciando de sus amigos y familia. Desconociendo sus razones, hasta que un día asesino al Rey Cristal y tomando el trono del Imperio de Cristal, décadas después Tía y Luna lo desterraron junto con su Imperio. ¿Pero sabe por qué le digo todo esto?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me he dado cuenta que ustedes no son muy diferentes; En un principio ambos eran puros y nobles. Pero algo sucedió con sus vidas que los cambio por completo, y en el peor de los casos. Ambos están destinados a sufrir. Por eso Tía. No, la Reina Celestia me pidió que cuidara mucho de usted ahora mismo y que le contara esto. Ella tiene miedo de que usted pase lo que paso Sombra y en vez de ser un héroe, sea un villano. Ella se preocupa mucho por usted Arturo. Demasiado, y por eso me compartió esto con usted. En todo el Imperio no hay registro alguno sobre el Rey Cristal o el Capitán LightingSombra. Y la que hay, está incompleta. Como si el mismo Sombra hubiera borrado toda su existencia.

-¿Acaso cree que dejare que la maldad me consuma? Entonces Celestia no me conoce del todo.

-Sí, si lo hace. Todos lo hacemos-Cadence levanto la mirada, con una mirada franca y con una postura de admirar-Sabemos muy bien como es usted. Lo vimos en el Torneo Astral, vimos lo cruento que puede llegar a ser. No solo lo vi yo, lo vio todo el Imperio de Cristal y toda Equestria. Usted estuvo a punto de asesinar al Arcángel Figueroa y tomar su magia. ¿Para qué? No lo sabemos. Pero no para algo bueno. Por eso la Reina Celestia cuida más de su integridad mental. Para que no caiga en el mismo hoyo que lo hizo Sombra-Me levante de la cama moviendo la cabeza en círculos y los hombros. Tome la espada de oro con mi mano izquierda y la ate a mi cadera.

-Admiro tus palabras Cadence, pero no soy de la misma calaña que Sombra. El conoce el odio y maldad. No tiene motivación para luchar y mucho menos Sombra. Yo sí, lucho por mi familia, lucho por la esposa que tanto amo, por las hijas de las cuales estoy orgulloso y por el Reino que me acogió cuando nadie lo hizo. Y si termino como Sombra. Prefiero la muerte-Camine hacia la puerta sosteniendo el mango de la espada con mi mano. Con la frente en alto-Esto no es solo por mí. Es por todos en Equestria-Me detuve frente a la puerta abriéndola un poco sin mirar atrás. Trague saliva con la misma dificultad y nudo en la garganta-Conocí a una chica hace años. Layla Knives, trato de terminar lo que su padre comenzó. Solo termino muriendo por esas creencias mediocres. En cambio, yo he salido adelante. Porque mis creencias van más allá de las de otros. Inclusive que las del Arcángel Figueroa. Quien admiro pero sigo pensando que para que yo le haya hecho tanto daño en un solo lugar fue porque mis creencias son mejores que las de él. Y hoy volveré. Con la cabeza de Sombra.


	55. Chapter 55

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, ES QUE SIGO ESTANDO ALGO ENFERMO Y HE TENIDO QUE REPOSAR DURANTE VARIOS DIAS. POR LO QUE TAL VEZ HOY EN LA NOCHE PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO DE ANGEL, Y VER SI ESTA SEMANA SERA DE NEO EQUESTRIA O EL DEL SPIN OFF DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, YA QUE TAMBIEN SE VIENE FIN DE AÑO Y MI FAMILIA VIENE CASI TODOS LOS DIAS A MI CASA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 55: LA CAIDA DE UN REY Y UN DOCTOR; INJUSTICIA-

-Esta es la frontera norte del Imperio de Cristal, mas alla esta el Reino de Yakyakistan. Todos los ponys que no sepan el camino no regresan-Aquí el aire era mas frio aun, tuve que tomarle cariño a mi chamarra de cuero blanco. Tenia una pequeña bufanda de color violeta cubriendo mi pecho y cuello. El viento era mas intenso y parece que yo era el unico que pasaba frio, la mayoría de mis ponys no usaban protección alguna contra el frio. Debe ser por su pelaje, mire a Celestia estando a varios pasos delante de mi mirando el entorno. Había varios postes de luz iluminando el sendero hacia las montañas de cristal. Como deseaba estar a su lado y acurrucarme en una de sus alas pero no es el momento ni la situación. Acabando esto dejare el combate. Y reconquistarla.

-Suena interesante pero todos sabemos que no nos perderemos. Hemos estudiado el terreno por meses. Sabemos como llegar.

-Lo decía por usted Arturo, a pesar de decir que conoce el terreno no vaya a ser que se pierda. La ventisca es muy fuerte y allí arriba lo será mas. Tenga cuidado.

-Gracias por tu preocupacion Cadence pero mi voluntad y determinación me guiaran-Camine hacia el frente algo oculto entre la bufanda violeta. Pasando entre mis guardias, los guardias de cristal, Shining Armor y al final Celestia, di media vuelta mirando a todos por igual. Con mi gran valor por delante-Soldados, se que tal vez sea repentino para algunos y quizas muy extremista. Pero el doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra han hecho horribles cosas, no solo a la familia real. Sino a Equestria, hemos intentado ser comprensivos con ellos, se les ha dado una oportunidad de vivir bajo nuestras normas pero han respondido con mas violencia. No teman en luchar contra estos dos entes. Se por experiencia que si hay dos de ellos tendrán mas quien los cuiden. En especial el Doctor Knives. Asi que cuiden mucho sus vidas-Di media vuelta mirando el sendero de piedra y hielo, suspire profundamente sintiendo la mirada punzante de Celestia-Vamonos soldados mios, mostrémosles a estos asesinos el peso de la justicia-Camine sosteniendo el mango de la espada con la mano en mi cadera. Sintiendo en cada pisada la nieve separarse, el sonido de la ventisca y el de las armaduras de mis hombres, el sendero estaba pegado a la monaña mientras subíamos en fila india, mirando a mi lado izquierdo estos postes con luz iluminando nuestra subida. Mirando como el imperio de cristal desaparecia entre la ventisca mientras mas subíamos, viendo la torre desaparecer poco a poco hasta ver un paisaje incoloro. Voltee a mi espalda, viendo a Shining Armor caminar con cuidado, detrás de el Celestia usando una de sus alas para equilibrarse y el resto de guardias imitar a Shining Armor caminando encorvados.

-¡Rey Arturo! ¡¿No cree que pudimos haber esperado a que la tormenta pasara?!-Shining Armor apresuro su paso quedando varios pasos detrás mio. Mirando el filo del sendero.

-¡No Shining Armor! ¡No debemos dejar pasar mas el tiempo! ¡Debemos adelantarnos a sus pasos!-Dimos vuelta por una curva, pise en falso sintiendo como se caia parte del suelo y yo en el pero gracias a la bendita magia de Shining Armor evito que cayera al vacio. Aunque sentía una calidez al estar a medio caer. Una magia diferente a la de Shining Armor, voltee a ver a Celestia y ella miraba hacia otro lado y en la punta de su cuerno envuelta en magia diminuta. Aunque no duro mucho su magia y Shining Armor termino ayudándome a acomodarme de nuevo en el camino. Agradeci el gesto de Shining Armor, me salvo la vida. Lo, lo sentí normal. No me dio miedo de morir por la caída, solo. Le agradeci en silencio a Shining Armor y proseguí nuestro camino hacia la sima.

Tardamos algo de tiempo en llegar. Siendo franco, y cada vez mas que subíamos mas helaba y sentía como se me congelaban los dedos, mire hacia el mango de la espada y esta ya estaba cubierta en escarcha, era mejor no tocarla directamente o sino perdería un cacho de piel. Me la quitaría también pero no tengo con que sostenerla. Despues de varios minutos subiendo, dando varias curvas peligrosas y casi invisibles llegamos a cima. Todo era un clima blanco y grisáceo. No podía distinguir nada, solo lo que tenia muy cerca. Estaba replanteándome en volver y esperar a que la tormenta pase. Este lugar es peligroso, y mas por ellos rondando por aquí.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer Arturo? La tormenta acrecentó y con ello mi preocupacion. Voltee a ver a todos mis soldados, portando sus armaduras y lanzas pero veía que poco a poco se llenaban de escarcha. Me sorprendio ver a los ponys de cristal sufrir por la tormenta por igual.

-Muestrame el mapa y la localización en la que estamos-Shining Armor se puso a mi lado izquierdo y uso su magia mostrándome un plano bidimensional de la zona en la que estábamos. Veía resaltado en color azul celeste todo el terreno y en una esquina veía una mancha roja, nuestra localización. Mire por varias partes del mapa buscando un lugar seguro, cerca de nosotros vi una formación rocosa, a nuestro lado izquierdo, en forma de arco. Se veía seguro-Vamos por este lado, esperemos un par de horas para que la tormenta cese. Andando-Camine hacia esa formación con Shining Armor a mi lado, mire por todos mis lados, con mi mano casi tocando el mango de la espada aun sabiendo que si la tocaba se quedaría pegada mi piel y podría perder la mano pero si ellos aparecían o una bestia era mejor luchar a que esconderse detrás de tantos soldados.

-Según el mapa estamos cerca de la formación, pero también cerca del escondite de Sombra y del Doctor Knives. ¿Qué hacemos si aparecen estando en ese lugar. estaríamos en desventaja defensiva y ofensiva.

-Siempre estamos en desventaja Shining Armor, solo es hacer la diferencia al momento de luchar.

-¿Y que tan seguro estamos de que no saben que venimos por ellos?

-Algo me dice que no están seguros, solo. Debemos de proseguir con lo planeado-Poco a poco esa formación arqueada apareció entre el campo blanco y gris. Era grande este lugar, y la nieve parecía no poder entrar aquí, pasamos por el arco sintiendo el suelo de piedra, golpee con la punta de mi pie el suelo quitándome la nieve de las suelas. Shining Armor entro a mas profundidad iluminando todo con su magia, los demás guardias se sentaron en el suelo de piedra quitándose sus cascos y sacudiendo sus melenas con su magia.

-Arturo, encontré algo de madera-Shining Armor salio de la pequeña cueva con varios troncos los puso frente a mi en forma de circulo, eran como unos 20 troncos.

-Separalos en varios para que alcance para todos, ¿Sabes crear fuego?

-Obvio-Tome 5 troncos y me acerque a la pared, los coloque en circulo y me sente en el suelo. Mire a mi alrededor viendo a los guardias acomodarse alrededor de los troncos y Shining Armor los encendia, mi esposa estaba hasta el otro extremo conversando con otros guardias, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Me sentía solo sin ella. Me quite el cinturón con todo y la espalda y la puse a un lado de los troncos, Shining Armor se sento a mi lado quitándose el casco sacudiendo su melena, encendio los troncos enviando un chispaso de magia y al instante se encendieron sintiendo su calidez. Varios guardias se pusieron a nuestro alrededor extendiendo sus cascos queriendo calentare-¿Cree que la tormenta cese en un rato?

-Tal vez, debemos de esperar. De mientras, debemos de conversar. Hacer este tiempo algo agradable.

-De hecho me gustaría saber algo, sobre Sharon.

-¿Qué tiene Sharon?

-Es algo medio. Incomodo.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Hizo una presunción promiscua?

-No, sino que tal vez le encontré una pareja para ella-Shining Armor se avergonzó un poco con esto ¿Por qué? Si el esta casado, parece un niño.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es?

-Es un amigo mio, bueno. Mas bien es el novato, FlashSentry. Es un semental amistoso y bien hablado. Es de aquí del imperior.

-¿Y por que tan de pronto esto?

-Bueno, escuche que el estaba enamorado de mi hermana pero como ves que ella esta en una relación sentimental con Angel Figueroa nunca se dio el caso. Pero creo que presentarle a alguien como Sharon podría caerle bien.

-Pues habría que ver como es el, nunca lo he visto en el imperio.

-Casi no se deja ver, es algo timido. Es el guardia escolta de Cadence y siempre esta en la sala del trono. Pero cuando vengo yo el releva su cargo a un guardia normal. Es un buen chico la verdad, y siento que Sharon podría ser una buena pretendiente para el.

-¿Has considerado que Sharon es muy agresiva? Su humor es algo acido, si tiene el perfil de Twilight; es inteligente y lectora nata de libros, muy vivaz y llena de energía. Pero es algo promiscua y algo malpensada, si ese tal Flashsentry es muy gentil con ella. Podria despertar un dia atado a la cama siendo usado como experimento de prueba. O algo peor que implique su inocencia.

-Bueno, si lo pone asi. Seria preocupante para el. Mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Si, es mejor para todos. Y mas para el-Comenzamos a reírnos, aunque tenia un buen punto Shining Armor. Tenia que hacer algo por ella, ya lo hice con Celestia, ahora sigue Sharon. Cuando acabe esto pasare mas tiempo con ella y con mis hijas. Quiero disfrutarlas un poco mas. Mire como la escarcha en la espada se descongelaba haciéndose agua y esta se expandia por el suelo, mirábamos todos las llamas del fuego quemar y consumir los troncos, de vez en cuando miraba a mi esposa del otro lado, sonriendo amable y llena de paz a los demás. Ignorando mi existencia, recordaba lo que había soñado. ¿Perdere a Celestia si sigo con esto? No quiero perderla, la amo mas que mi vida. No quiero que ella se aparte de mi vida, que siga a mi lado. Porque la amo.

-Arturo, ¿Se encuentra bien? La tormenta ha parado. Debemos seguir-Reaccione fuertemente a los golpes de Shining Armor, lo vi a los ojos por pocos segundos, me tome la cabeza con ambas manos y me levante del suelo. La llama ya se había apagado y los troncos haberse consumido por el fuego-Se quedo dormido un buen rato, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Lo siento, no pasa nada. Solo que me perdi en mis pensamientos y parece que me quede dormido-Y siendo directo, no recuerdo haber dormido. Esto esta raro, tome la espada sacudiéndole el agua y me la coloque en la cadera de nuevo con el cinturón. Mire fuera de nuestro refugio que ya no estaba nevando, el cielo estaba claro y veía el cielo azul pero todo estaba cubierto con una densa capa de nieve. Shining Armor saco el mapa de nuevo mostrándolo frente a mi y a Celestia quien se acercaba con rapidez-Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar en menos de media hora al escondite del Rey Sombra. Recomiendo fuertemente dividirnos en dos grupos.

-Yo ire con los guardias de cristal. Shining Armor-Celestia atravesó el mapa con algo de prisa dando un leve brinco sobre la nieve salpicándome a mi y a Shining Armor-Iremos al oeste. Según los exploradores allí se encuentra una salida de emergencia en caso de que Sombra y Knives escapen. Tomare también algunos guardias de Canterlot.

-Como ordene princesa-Ella sonrio y dio media vuelta y todos los guardias de cristal y un pequeño puñado de guardias de Canterlot partieron con ella hacia el lado derecho de mi vista. Shining Armor guardo de nuevo el mapa y me dio varias palmadas a lo que el alcanza. A mi trasero-No te sientas mal Arturo, si Celestia esta molesta contigo tiene sus razones. ¿Verdad chicos?

-SI-Todos los guardias asintieron azotando sus lanzas con fuerza contra el suelo. El camino con calma atravesando la nieve.

-Espera ¿Acaso saben lo que me pasa con Celestia?

-Claro, pero por educación. Y algo de miedo hacia la reina no decimos nada-Un guardia me dio una palmada en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa pasando por mi lado izquierdo. Dejandome todos atrás.

-¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Quién dijo que Celestia estaba molesta conmigo?

-El Capitan Armor y su esposa. En la fiesta nos dijeron todo-Otro guardia respondio con una sonrisa en el rostro. No me moleste, pero me avergoncé. Camine detrás de ellos ajustándome la espada tratando de aminorar mi vergüenza.

-¿Por qué les dijiste algo asi Shining Armor? ¿Dónde quedo la confidencialidad que tanto presumias?

-¿Qué confidencialidad? Si todos en Canterlot lo vimos. Ademas, todos somos casados. Pasamos por lo mismo de vez en cuando, esta bien Arturo. Nadie le dira nada a nadie.

-Eso espero, no quiero aparecer en revistas o algo asi, con títulos amarillistas. Lo mejor que he podido hacer es pasar desapercibido en lo que llevo en Equestria.

-Deberia de ver cuanto apego tienen las figuras dominantes como usted. Creame que usted seria el centro de atención en cualquier lado. Me empareje a los guardias quienes me recibieron con una sonrisa, una sonrisa fraternal.

-Mi hija ya me dijo que gustaría conocerlo. Creame, es una gran fan suya. Quiere conocer un semental como usted-Este guardia lo dijo con gran orgullo. ¿Cómo me vera su hija? Tengo miedo de saberlo.

-A mi me gustaría ser como usted. Asi las yeguas me buscarían tanto.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-¿No lo sabia? Usted es popular entre las yeguas, no ha sido muy discreto como dice usted-Shining Armor se burlaba de mi, y me contradijo. ¿Me contradijo?-La ultima vez que usted fue a Canterlot llamo mucho la atención y todas esperan volver a verlo.

-¿Pero que ven en mi? No entiendo, si no quiero ser perseguido por nadie.

-Pues porque lo ven como una figura modelo; Es fuerte, indomable, carismático y dominante. Creo que mas que nada buscan a alguien que las domine-Todos sonreímos, a pesar de sentirme incomodo por ser su centro de atención, me alegraba ver que ninguno me tenia envidia o celos. De la nada el suelo temblo con fuerza. Nos hizo detenernos mirando a nuestro alrededor, las risas y el buen humor había desaparecido. Todos los guardias rápidamente me rodearon apuntando con sus lanzas hacia afuera del circulo, estaba en medio mirando a todas partes. Sosteniendo el mango de la espada con fuerza, mirando las dunas de nieve y una que otra formación rocosa.

-¿Qué habrá sido Shining Armor?

-No fue una falla tectónica, eso se lo puedo asegurar-Shining Armor paso entre el circulo de guardias sacando su mapa mágico en una escala menor. Mostrándome nuestra localización y la de mi esposa-Si hubiera una falla podríamos verlo en el mapa. Pero no la hay, al oeste. A Unos 500 Metros se encuentra su esposa con su grupo. Por lo que si sintieron el temblor también habran hecho nuestra formación.

-¿Y que debemos de hacer?

-Proseguir, sin hacer mucho ruido-Shining Armor guardo el mapa mirando a su alrededor. Mirando el mismo escenario que yo-¿No cree que esta muy callado? Aparte de nosotros. ¿No debería de haber una bestia? Por estos lugares siempre hay bestias y desde que llegamos a la parte alta de la montaña no hemos visto a ninguna. ¿Lo sabia?

-No, no sabia que había bestias por estos lugares. Y ahora que lo dices, la tormenta paso y por lo menos debería de ver uno que otro animal salvaje saliendo de su escondite.

-Exacto. Prosigamos, soldados-Todos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, sin dejar que saliera del circulo. El buen humor y las risas cesaron por completo. Y yo también me puse en el ambiente. Preste atención a las palabras de Shining Armor mirando también mi alrededor. Cada pisada que dabamos sentíamos esta soledad acrecentarse, es como si hubieran matado a todos por la zona-Siento mucho haberle quitado el buen animo.

-No te preocupes, rara vez ando de buen humor. Por ahora debemos de centrarnos en encontrar a Sombra. Algo me dice que Sombra hizo esto para llamar mi atención. Y lo esta consiguiendo.

-¿En serio quiere asesinar a Sombra? ¿Cree que será la solución a todo?

-No me gusta fomentar la muerte, pero Sombra y el Doctor Knives se lo merecen. Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, no leido por el libro de mi esposa. Vi cosas que te harian perder la cabeza Shining Armor. Y yo casi la pierdo en mas de una ocasión. Metafóricamente y literalmente hablando.

-¿Y que piensa su esposa al respecto?

-No quiere que lo haga, con haber planeado esto a sus espaldas le enfurecio. Ahora imagínate como se ha de sentir estando ya a mitad de operación-Nuevamente temblo con mas fuerza, viendo como las dunas de nieve cedían con la fuerza, nos salpico un poco de nieve y cubriendo nuestras piernas un poco. Cada vez sentía esa tensión en el ambiente. Inhale aire para tratar de tranquilizarme pero con imaginar que ya saben que estamos aquí. Me da algo de miedo-Sigamos Shining Armor, no hay que irnos de aquí sin la cabeza de sombra y al de Knives-Shining Armor asintió y continuamos caminando. Mirando como las dunas de nieve terminaban y veíamos pinos a lo lejos. Como decían los exploradores y cartógrafos, este es un lugar cercano al escondite de sombra, podía ver por mi lado izquierdo sobre una gran montaña, el reino de Yakyakistan. Amurallada por troncos de madera y antorchas. Con dos yaks sosteniendo unas antorchas y escudo. Que extraño gusto por la estética tienen. Pasamos una media hora caminando, cada vez mas los pinos aumentaban en número hasta dejar de ver el Reino de Yakyakistan y ver el follaje blanco con verde. Sintiendo la nieve mas suave y la humedad del aire. A lo lejos vi la gran cueva de la que los Nightmare Wolves y los exploradores habían mencionado. Allí dentro, esta Sombra y Knives. Me agarre el pecho tratando de tranquilizarme un poco. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? ¿Acao no quería hacer esto? Calmate Arturo, esto no lo haces por ti. Lo haces por tu esposa y tus hijas. Quienes no merecen pasar por lo que tu pasaste. Termina con esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Esa es la reina? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Shining Armor salio de su formación corriendo hacia Celestia, quien lideraba su escuadron al frente. Venia por el lado derecho de nostros pasando entro otro sendero.

-Vamos soldados, rápido-Los soldados rompieron su formación y corrimos hacia Celestia, levantando la nieve con nuestras pisadas. Viéndola mirar todo el paisaje hasta sentir nuestras pisadas y voltear a vernos. Consternada y fuera de si.

-¿Qué hace aquí Reina? Pensamos que estaría en el lado oeste esperando.

-Eso hacíamos. Según el mapa aquí es. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-No comprendo Reina-Shining Armor saco el mapa a gran escala mostrando nuestra localización y el de Celestia. Su marca seguía indicando que seguía a mitad del campo nevado. Celestia me miro a los ojos y yo a ella. Asentimos en silencio y tome del cuerno a Shining Armor para quitarle el flujo de magia.

-No debes de comprender aquí Shining Armor. Saben que estamos aquí. Al diablo con los planes, ellos nos quieren a los dos. Por eso nos reunieron.

-¿Y que va a hacer Arturo?

-Entrar a la boca del lobo-Voltee a ver a la entrada de la cueva. En una oscuridad absoluta. No veía que la luz entrara a la cueva. Era como ver un abismo infinito-Si sombra me quiere, es lo que le dare. Shining Armor, quiero que mandes a un grupo de guardias a la cueva oeste. Que usen un hechizo de protección en caso de una maldición. Quiero que te quedes aquí con el otro grupo en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Si no salimos en 4 horas. Vayan al imperio de cristal a hacer el plan de emergencia.

-Arturo…

-Callate y escucha. Ellos saben que estamos aquí, esperan que entremos solo Celestia y yo. Si entran ustedes no saldrán. Ya sabemos como es Sombra. Y conozco a Knives, se que Knives investigara con los que no salgan asi que por su propia seguridad y vida. No nos sigan. Es una orden-Shining Armor hizo una mueca con el rostro, azoto su lanza contra el suelo dando media vuelta caminando fuera del grupo de ponys.

-Soldados, vámonos. Dejemos a los Reyes planear su incursión-Los guardias nos miraron a los ojos con esa preocupacion y poco a poco se fueron yendo varios metros de nosotros. mire a Celestia con una sonrisa y ella a mi también. Mire hacia la entrada y di el primer paso. Caminando hacia la cueva. Pasando por el lado derecho de la entrada hasta estar en la mera entrada. Mire al suelo viendo como la nieve terminaba en la entrada. Convertida en agua, algo inusual por el tipo de ambiente actual.

-Perdoname Celestia, perdona mis idioteces, perdona mi ignorancia, perdona mi estupidez. Perdoname por incordiar tu vida. Entenderé si no quieres pasar tu vida conmigo después de esto. Se que he sido una molestia para ti y para nuestras hijas.

-Perdoname a mi Arturo, últimamente he sido mala esposa. Te he dejado de lado, he sobrepuesto mis temores sobre los tuyos, he dejado que te guies por el odio y la amargura, se que deseas cambiar pero tienes miedo. Si crees que hacer esto te hara mejor persona, lo comprendo. No pienso culparte de nada Arturo, eres una persona bella. Eres hermoso, te amo por como eres. Por ser terco, por ser inmaduro, por ser un gran padre, y ser un magnifico esposo. Te amo como eres, y no te dejare por nada del mundo. Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, por eso estoy aquí contigo. Si caes, yo caere contigo

-Je, como dices mentiras Celestia. Con tal de hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Cuándo he mentido Arturo? Ese dia que nos casamos, jure ante Dios que estaría a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. En la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y Aquí estamos, en la adversidad. Nunca pienso dejarte Arturo, fuiste la razón de mi vida y la seguiras siendo. ¿Aun recuerdas tus primeras reacciones al verme en tu cama hace mas de 18 años?

-Como olvidar eso, estaba confundido, frenético por no saber lo que pasaba. Tenia miedo de tener compañía.

-Y por eso fuiste indiferente conmigo, tenias miedo de saber quien era. Estabas en la negación.

-Pero un dia me di cuenta de lo especial que eras, y lo que hacias en mi vida. Por eso decidi luchar en tu nombre. En señal de nuestro amor. Pero este maldito hombre nos separo por su deseo arrogante. Querer ser inmortal, ser un Dios.

-Por eso te enfrascaste en una aventura de 5 años, ignorando tu miedo a morir en el proceso. Pasando por tristezas incalculables, dolor y hambre. Hasta que me encontraste y me salvaste.

-Y lo seguiría haciendo mi amor. Seguiria luchando una y otra ves. Salvándote cada vez que pueda. Pero ahora…

-Me toca a mi salvarte-Sonrei con algo de sentimiento, tenia unas ganas de llorar. Celestia se inclino hacia mi besándome en la mejilla. Yo tome su cabeza y la acaricie con fuerza. Extrañaba tocarla y sentirla. Dejamos de abrazarnos mirando hacia la entrada nuevamente, me limpie el rostro con ambas manos y me hice a un lado mirando hacia la oscuridad.

-Aun en la oscuridad mas oscura. Encontrare tu luz. Celestia-Di el primer paso con ella a mi lado, sosteniendo la espada en su funda, sintiendo como la luz detrás mio desaparecia con cada paso y la oscuridad bloqueaba mi. No luchare solo por mi, luchare por Celestia, luchare por mis hijas, luchare por mi tierra. Por Equestria-¡Celestia!-Voltee a mi derecha, y ella no estaba, podía distinguir ya entre la oscuridad, podía ver columnas de piedra tallada y ladrillos. Una que otro cable entre las columnas. Voltee sobre mi hombro viendo a mi espalda y no vi señal de Celestia. Solo oscuridad. Maldito Sombra, quiere separarme de ella-Espero tengas algo preparado Sombra, algo que me impresione.

-Oh, claro que lo tengo. Algo muy impresionante-La voz resonaba entre las paredes de la cueva, con su tono burlon y arrogante.

-Espero que no me decepciones Sombra, ya quiero ver lo que me haras. Que tanto destruirás mi cordura y asi no pensar nada cuando te entierre la espada.

-Ya quiero ver eso Arturo, lo ansio mucho. Pero aun es temprano para que vea la atracción principal. Ahora, su esposa debe de tener una reunión con un viejo amigo suyo. Knives ha ansiado mucho verla después de tantos años y saber que iba a venir le hizo arreglar unos, preparativos. Mientras tanto, usted va a hacer un pequeño viaje.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Digamos que lo llevare al futuro-Subitamente esta oscuridad brillo con tanta fuerza que me enseguecio. Un fuerte sonido me aturdio dejándome sordo. Fue por unos minutos hasta que poco a poco el brillo fue desapareciendo y el aturdimiento decresio. ¿Dónde estaba? En Canterlot. Mirando una tumba, mi tumba. " _Rey Arturo, ultimo Rey de Equestria. El Rey Cobarde"_ ¿El Rey cobarde? ¿Por qué? Mire al cielo, en un tono gris. No había nubes de lluvia, solo el cielo era gris. A mi alrededor no había mas que tumbas. Tumbas sin nombre.

-¿Asi que esta es la Tumba del Ultimo Rey de Equestria? El Rey cobarde-Aparecio de la nada, Angel Figueroa. Mirando mi tumba, con una mirada. Fría y maldita, portaba su armadura de oro y tenia un ramo de flores lleno de rosas negras, se arrodillo tocando la piedra del suelo, mirándolo con esa misma mirada fría y seca-No puedo creer que hayas dejado morir a Celestia. Que hayas ido a luchar contra Sombra y que al final huyeras dejándola morir. Y pensar que por un momento, pensar que una vez te vi como un héroe. Me da gusto, saber que moriste. Escuchar tus llantos infinitos la noche anterior, pidiendo que te de una prorroga a tu vida, mientras tu cuerpo se consumia por el cáncer. Y yo, me alegraba de escuchar tus zosollos. No tienes ni idea de cuanto sufrio Twilight por la muerte de Celestia. No la tienes-Angel solto una lagrima mientras sostenia mi tumba. Se levanto del suelo lentamente mirando al suelo con mas enojo-Twilight no superara nunca la muerte de su amada maestra y madre. Mientras que tu, seras olvidado. Te condeno al sufrimiento eterno. Maldito enfermo, sediento de poder. hasta nunca, Arturo. Que el infierno no se apiade de tu alma-Angel dejo caer el ramo de flores negras dando media vuelta desapareciendo entre el sementerio. Estaba mudo, esto. Esto es, ¿Es real? ¿Qué hizo Sombra? Porque me sentía abrumado por las palabras de Angel. ¿Acaso será verdad todo esto? Senti otra presencia, una presencia que me congelo la sangre. Voltee lentamente viendo vistiendo un vestido blanco, una corona de oro y a su lado estaban dos chicas, vistiendo vestidos de color rosa con la misma corona; Mis hijas. Shanalotte miraba la tumba con la misma indiferencia pero sentía su odio, Celeste y Theresa remarcaban mas su tristeza. Y también tenían un ramo de flores negras.

-Padre, debería de decir algo bueno. Pero mi mente no tiene palabra alguna, lo unico que hizo fue. Fue destruir todo lo que tocaba. Nunca aporto nada a la sociedad, solo consumia, era un desperdicio. Crei que si lo traía de la vida, arriesgando la mia. Cambiaria algo, y si. Lo hice, cause la muerte de nuestra madre. Usted la dejo atrás ese dia, la dejo morir. Y ahora, Equestria esta en una guerra interminable contra Sombra y el Doctor Knives. En la que gracias a usted. Vamos perdiendo, mi madre. Lucho por esta tierra, no usted. Usted huyo y murió como un animal. Y espero, que los gusanos disfruten su carne porque nadie mas disfruto su presencia en Equestria. Espero no volverlo a ver nunca, y si renace en Equestria. Me encargare de enviarlo de nuevo a la tumba-Shanalotte arrojo el ramo de flores al igual que sus hermanas, dieron media vuelta caminando entre el cementerio. Pero antes de desaparecer, Shanalotte volteo de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos. Ella movio la cabeza hacia los lados y desaparecio. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Es esto la verdad o la mentira? No comprendia, me pase la mano por la cara y estaba llorando. Lloraba mucho, si. Estoy muerto, y es aterrador. Escuche varios campanazos, sincronizadas con mi corazón. Una fuerte brisa golpeo mi rostro y apareció de la nada, la Princesa Luna. Sosteniendo otro ramo de flores pero ella se veía demacrada, tenia unas ojeras muy remarcadas y caminaba con lentitud. Atravesó mi cuerpo deteniéndose justo al frente de la tumba, hizo aun lado las flores que mis hijas y Angel dejaron. Y sin dudar. Escupio a mi tumba.

-Confie en usted, Arturo. Confie que protegería a mi hermana de todo mal, que estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Pero veo, que solo fue un juego para usted. Le dio la espalda al ver que las cosas se complicaron, y la dejo morir. Tenia la fe en la que usted volveria con ella sanos y salvos. Por eso no intervine en nada. Pero de haber sabido, habría hecho esto por mi propio casco. Equestria necesitaba a un gran héroe. Un Gran Rey, no un cobarde. No un bufon que diera un falso espectáculo de fuerza y que al final huyese como un buey. Lastima, hubiera sido recordado por toda la eternidad, pero prefirió la cobardía y la mediocridad. Susan llora Arturo, en el Nexo. No ha parado de llorar desde que supo que usted murió, y no llora por su muerte. Llora porque sabe que nunca podrá tener un descanso eterno y su alma vagara en ese lugar por siempre, ella ansiaba saber que usted lucho con valor pero. Bueno, Susan esta condenada a convertirse en un espíritu del mal como el Tantabus. O quizas peor, espero que este satisfecho. Inmundo animal-Luna arrojo el ramo de flores dando media vuelta desapareciendo del lugar. Yo mire fijamente mi tumba, viendo como la saliva de Luna recorria el largo de la lapida. Me arrodille tratando de quitar la saliva de la tumba pero no podía, no podía quitar nada. Solo podía sentir con cada intento el peso de mis pecados rascar mi espalda. Sintiendo el odio de los que yo una vez llegue a querer. No quiero llegar a creer, no quiero ni imaginar. Que este es el final y que en verdad. Haya huido, dejando a mi esposa atrás. No, no debe ser verdad, yo nunca lo haría ¿O si? ¿Seria capaz? No, puedo. Celestia. ¿Dónde estas?

-Asi que el amadísimo Rey puede arrodillarse y llorar. ¿Dónde quedo su gran valor?-Sombra apareció frente mio, destruyendo la placa de piedra con su casco. Aplastando también las flores de una vez. Levanto mi rostro con su casco mirándome con una amarga sonrisa. Alegre de mi derrota-¿Quiere terminar con todo este sufrimiento? Quiere, ver a su amada esposa. Y volver a ser la pareja mas emblemática de Equestria-Asenti varias veces, el me solto volteo hacia su izquierda, hice lo mismo y a lo lejos, brillando en una hermosa luz blanca. Caminando hacia la nada. Celestia, mirando con gran sorpresa el alrededor. Pero con una sonrisa tan bella-Vamos Arturo, vaya con su esposa. Reúnase con ella, y olvide todo lo malo que ha visto. Déjeme ser su guía-Sombra camino hacia la luz desapareciendo por completo. Me levante del suelo limpiándome la tierra y comencé a caminar, con cada pisada que daba veía como se distorsionaba mi alrededor. El cielo gris desaparecia por momentos mostrando un cielo blanco y hermoso, el cementerio desaparecia mostrando un hermoso campo de flores. Debo de ir hacia la luz, debo de salvar a Celestia. Evitar que todo esto pase, debo de salvarla de mi cobardía a pesar de no comprender la situación, quería ir con mi esposa a toda costa, era como sino controlara mis movimientos y mis emociones.

-No te vayas, Celestia. Esperame-Comence a correr pero ella cada vez se alejaba. Y el cementerio desaparecio y el campo de flores apareció con un hermoso y colorido cielo. Ella me esperaba sobre una hermosa colina, sentada mirando al cielo y recostadas a su lado mis hermosas hijas. Soy un cobarde, y como cobarde. Debo de morir. De golpe este campo desaparecio y Celestia también. Y de nuevo era esta cueva, baje la mirada viendo la oscuridad. Estaba cayendo a la nada. Quizas, esta si sea mi muerte después de todo. Sentía como el aire empujaba mi cabello en la caída y de pronto. Deje de sentir el cuerpo.


	56. Chapter 56

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. Y COMO SABEN, UN PEQUEÑO ANUNCIO ANTES DE COMENZAR.**

 **SE QUE NO HE PUBLICADO NADA CASI EN UN MES. O UN MES YA, PERO HA SIDO POR ESTAS FECHAS. COMO DIJE EN REENCARNACION, QUERIA PASAR EL TIEMPO CON MI FAMILIA Y AMIGOS. POR LO QUE TOME DE PRIORIDAD ESO, YA QUE NO SOY MUY SOCIABLE QUE DIGAMOS XD Y PUES ESTAS FECHAS LAS USO PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO CON ELLOS. SE QUE DESCUIDE MUCHO ESTO, PERO COMO TODOS. SOY UNA PERSONAS Y QUIERO A VECES TOMAR UN DESCANSO. POR ESO NO HICE CASI NADA EN ESE MES. PERO ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN, ESTE FANFIC YA VA A MAS DE MEDIO CAMINO. ESTE SERIA EL PENULTIMO O ANTEPENULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA. EL RESTO NO SE IRA VINCULANDO TANTO CON EL DE REENCARNACION, SINO HASTA EL FINAL. Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y HAYAN ESTADO CON SUS FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS DISFRUTANDO DE SU COMPAÑIA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC (SEGUIMOS CON EL MISMO HORARIO, SABADOS REENCARNACION Y DOMINGOS DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA)**

* * *

–CAPITULO 56: LA CAIDA DE UN REY Y DE UN DOCTOR; ALTA TRAICION–

Esta cueva, me daba mala vibra. Todo en el, me incomodaba. Cada roca, cada saliente y cada agujero en el suelo. Me ponía los pelos en punta, no me sentía a salvo. Me sentía amenazada, como cuando un zorro arrincona a un conejo. Y yo era el conejo. Cada paso que daba, el ambiente se ponía cada vez mas denso. Mi respiración se agitaba. Y me sentía cansada, agobiada. Dificilmente podía ver las paredes de la cueva. Paredes con cables gruesos que iban de un lado a otro y de un agujero a otro. El Doctor Knives ya tenia todo instalado desde hace años. Maldito humano.

Nunca supe que paso con Knives después del incidente en Norteamérica cuando lo converti en piedra, nunca supe cuando llego a Equestria, siempre se mantuvo en un perfil bajo porque sabia que si yo me enteraba de su presencia. Hubiera actuado en el momento, me maldigo a diario cuando recuerdo que el tenia en su poder la inocencia de mi hija. De mi preciosa hija, con la hipócrita esperanza de su vida. Mintiéndole para que mi hija, en su joven inocencia. Le diera su sangre, no quiero pensar de lo que fue capaz de hacer con su sangre. No quiero ver mas monstruos. Monstruos sin alma.

Pase por un puente de madera, mal construido y descuidado. Sintiendo los tablones frágiles, pase un poco el costado de mi casco por la cuerda, sintiendo esa sensación aspera. Una sensación raspante. Era como una lija la cuerda, por falta de mantenimiento y la oscuridad. Cada pisada escuchaba la madera crujir de menor a mayor intensidad. Sintiéndome intimidada, me recordaba. Cuando era recién aprendiz de Star Swirl el barbudo y me mando al corazón de la montaña para conseguir una piedra ígnea catalizadora. Para uno de sus experimentos alquimistas. Sintiéndome en la misma situación pero con un objetivo diferente; Deshacerme del Doctor Knives. Aunque, dudaba de lo que haría. No quería, arrebatarle la vida. Siento, que puede cambiar, ser una mejor persona. Le tengo miedo, quiero que desaparezca. Pero, todos podemos olvidar nuestro pasado y ser mejores. Termine de cruzar el puente. Mirando hacia atrás, difícilmente viendo el otro extremo. Con solo mirar atrás. Me incomodaba mas de la cuenta. Inhale bastante aire y lo saque de golpe para relajarme. Debo de estar atenta a todo tipo de reacción de este hombre. Debo de cuidar mi espalda.

– ¿Celestia? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Ese tono de voz. Ese tono de voz burlon y dulce. Mire hacia todos lados, mi corazón quería desbordarse de mi pecho. Esa voz, me molestaba escucharla–Pense que estaba con mi hermano. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hizo mi tonto hermano? No me diga que le dijo cosas malas, si supiera que cuando vea a mi hermano. Le dare un golpe bien fuerte por hacerla enojar.

–Muestrate, monstruo. Da la cara.

–¿Por qué me dice monstruo? ¿Acaso ya no me quiere? Crei que le caia bien, inclusive le había dado un gran abrazo de alegría cuando supe que se casaria con mi hermano. Y créame, cuando doy super abrazos es porque valen mucho para mi–¿Qué hizo el Doctor Knives? Con solo escuchar su voz, me molestaba. Me hervia la sangre, Continue caminando. Con cuidado, ilumine mi alrededor pero la oscuridad de la cueva era tan densa que solo podía usar mi magia para iluminar una diminuta área a mi alrededor. Sentía su presencia por todas partes. Existía en todos los lugares. Y esto, lo odiaba. Demasiado.

–He dicho ¡QUE DES LA CARA! –Azote mis cascos delanteros en el suelo escuchando la roca quebrarse tras mi pizoton. Deje de sentir esta omnipresencia por varios minutos de silencio. Y comencé a sentir en el suelo. Pisadas, las pisadas de una sola persona.

–Crei que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Soñé con venir a Equestria, a ver a mi hermanito. A cuidar a mis sobrinas. Pero, me dijo monstruo. Crei que me quería. Que seria su cuñada favorita–Entre las sombras, apareció Susan. Con un vestido blanco de una pieza, ensuciado por grandes manchas de lodo. Al verla a la cara, retrocedi varios pasos. Regresando por el puente, mirándola fijamente. Comencé a tener miedo con solo verla a la cara. Me temblaba el cuerpo y casi me orinaba del miedo al verla. Ella se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos sonriendo– ¿No me va a decir nada? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

–Tu, habias fallecido. Ese vestido, fue con el que te enterro tu hermano. Tu, estas muerta–Susan seguía sostendiendo su cara con una sonrisa macabra. Su rostro estaba carcomido por los animales rastreros, su ojo izquierdo estaba colgando del delgado nervio y de sus fosas nasales veía gusanos pútridos su cabello estaba cubierto de lodo con algunos gusanos y su oreja derecha estaba carcomida por la parte superior. Le faltaban dos dedos en cada mano y los dedos de los pies le faltaba el dedo principal. Y emanaba un olor asqueroso. Además de un aura mágico. Magia negra.

–No recuerdo haber muerto querida, pero. Recuerdo que tu me hiciste algo. Me quitaste algo que amaba mas que a mi propia vida–Susan comenzó a caminar tambaleándose, moviéndose como una bailarina de ballet. Levantando sus pies al aire y cada vez que lo hacia salían gusanos de su entrepierna. Retrocedia cada vez mas que ella se me acercaba, estaba a mitad del puente y ella se sostenia la cara con los dedos índices sonriendo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te quite yo Susan? Recuerdo yo que no convivimos mucho hasta que Arturo vino a Equestria.

–Es eso mismo cuñadita. Me quitaste a mi amado hermano, me lo robaste de mi dulce mano–Susan puso las manos en las varas de madera que sostenían el puente abriendo mas el ojo–El me amaba, y yo lo amaba. Eramos el uno para el otro, y tu. Me lo quitaste, y ahora. debo de reunirme con el, asi que adios–Susan tiro las cuerdas y el puente cayo conmigo en el. Sintiendo el aire pasar por mi cuerpo, no podía desplegar mis alas por la oscuridad, solo sentir como caia y esperar lo peor. Recordando mi vida, en cortas imágenes. Viendo, lo mala que fui con Arturo. El me necesitaba en muchas cosas, y yo. Era mala con el, Arturo. Es un niño, no sabe lo que desea. Y yo, lo dejaba a la deriva. Es mi esposo, a el lo amo. Pero, siento que no merezco su amor. Lo he hecho menos en estos días decisivos de su vida. En los que se quiere liberar de sus demonios y yo complique las cosas. Lo mas seguro, es que yo deba morir ahora. mi esposo estará mejor sin mi.

– ¡CELESTIA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE! –abri lentamente los ojos, mirando todo mi alrededor borroso. Sentía un gran dolor en la espalda. Un dolor casi entumecedor pero aquella voz me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba. Me levante pco a poco del suelo apoyándome sobre mis cascos delanteros. Me mire un casco y me faltaba una bota de oro y la gema en mi pecho se había quebrado por la mitad. Podía ver la gran fisura pasar de un lado al otro. Me talle los ojos con una sonrisa. Frente a mi estaba mi amado esposo. Aunque algo cubierto de tierra y su ropa estaba rasgada por las mangas y el cuello– ¿Qué te paso? Llevas dos horas inconsciente.

–¿Arturo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Lo mismo te debo de preguntar Celestia, y no se. Yo también cai en este lugar. Es raro, de un momento a otro apareci aquí y luego apareciste como por arte de magia.

– ¿Por qué crees que paso eso? Yo vi a… –¿Pero que iba a decir? Si lo digo, podría hacerle daño. Mucho daño.

– ¿A quien viste? ¿Al Rey Sombra? ¿Al Doctor Knives?

–No, no vi nada relevante. Solo vi oscuridad. Demasiada oscuridad–Arturo fruncio el ceño mirando la cabeza hacia un lado. Se tallo la cabeza y dio media vuelta mirando alrededor- entre tanta oscuridad.

– ¿No tienes un hechizo para alejar la oscuridad? Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo lo hago– Lance una mota de luz al aire, levitando en medio de los dos. Arturo volteo a verme confuso. Mirando la mota de luz tambalearse en el aire.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no se ilumina?

–Parece, que la oscuridad están densa. Que no puedo generar una luz mas fuerte. Lo siento Arturo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

–Maldicion, maldito Sombra. Cuanto quisiera enfrentarlo ahora mismo–Arturo dio media vuelta, mirando al suelo, mire al suelo, viendo mi casco sin mi bota de oro. Mi collar quebrado, tome mi corona mirando la gema también quebrada por el centro y un costado estaba abollado por el golpe–Vamonos Celestia, conozco un camino.

– ¿sabes como andar en esta oscuridad?

–Asi fue como llegue aquí, parece que este lugar es una red de cuevas. Y según mis suposiciones. Ellos están hasta abajo. Esperandonos–Arturo desenfundo su espada. Me coloque de nuevo la corona. Y camine detrás de Arturo, el estaba vigilante. De todo nuestro entorno. Mirando cada piedra, cada pared casi visible. No veía el rostro de Arturo, pero. sentía su energía negativa, su aura. El, estaba molesto. Aunque lo veía diferente en algo. Y me preocupaba.

– ¿Y como fue que llegaste a este lugar Arturo? Se ve muy profundo este lugar.

–Tuve que bajar mucho, bastante. Cada pasillo, cada saliente. Me llevaba a las profundidades. Me sorprendio encontrarte entre mis caídas. Pero, me alegra verte de nuevo. Celestia–Su palabra, su valentía. Me hacia seguir adelante, me daba la fuerza que tanto necesito en estos momentos. Caminabamos sobre la demacrada roca. Con su espada en mano mirando a todos lados sin miedo alguno. Con una sonrisa en el rostro–Celestia, ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

– ¿Qué cosa Arturo? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

–Cuando esto acabe, me gustaría que nos tomaramos unas vacaciones. Lejos de todos estos problemas, y no volver.

–¿A que te refieres con eso?

– ¿Qué tengo que explicar? Es obvio. Debemos de tomarnos un descanso, estoy harto de tanta porquería como esta. Quiero que vayamos tu y yo a un lugar lejano. Sin todo este problema, solos tu y yo.

– ¿Y nuestras hijas?

–Ja, ¿Entiendes el termino "Tu y yo solos"? si lo digo es por algo. Vayamos a una playa desconocida, levantemos una pequeña cabaña y quedémonos allí varios días. Cuando nos sintamos a gusto regresamos a Canterlot. ¿Qué te parece?

–No lo se Arturo, pensar que dejaremos a nuestras hijas solas por tiempo indefinido me preocupa.

–Espera. ¿Qué es? –Arturo se detuvo en seco, se puso en posición de combate mirando a todos lados. Mirando lo que nos rodeaba con detalle. Yo también veía lo que el veía. Las paredes naturales de piedra desaparecieron y ahora veía paredes de piedra, bloques de piedra. El suelo también estaba hecho con bloques de piedra. Pilares a nuestro alrededor. Parecía una fortaleza. Mire detrás mio viendo como el suelo natural se rasgaba deformemente y el suelo con bloques de piedra–Parece que se tomaron mucho tiempo para hacer todo esto.

–Mas bien, parece que aquí hubo una fortaleza. O un castillo, pero ¿De quien? No recuerdo que por estos lares haya una estructura subterránea.

–Bueno, entonces habrá que investigarlo. ¿No? –Arturo continuo caminando y yo le segui mirando este angosto espacio que cada vez mas perdia aires de cueva natural a un angosto pasillo de piedra. Veía cables por las paredes colgadas y que salían de fisuras en las paredes. Y eventualmente había mas saliendo por las paredes. Escuchando la piedra quebrarse, era como si los cables eléctricos se movieran en las paredes y con pensar esto me ponía el pelaje erizado. Tenia miedo de saber lo que en verdad estaba planeando, con recordar a Susan. Me aterraba aun mas, ella. Ella estaba en su tumba, y el. La profano, la trajo a la vida y no se que le hizo para que pensara tales cosas de mi–Celestia, tenemos un problema.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa Arturo?

–Mira delante, ¿Qué hacemos? –Mire sobre los hombros de Arturo viendo una bifurcación. Habian dos caminos. Uno que iba hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. Creo que esto no me gusta para nada. No quiero separarme de Arturo y que el se encuentre con Susan. En el sendero de la derecha escuche risas y a alguien tararear. Mire a Arturo con miedo y el parecía ignorar el tarareo. Y espero que asi se quede– ¿Qué dices? Digo que vayamos por la izquierda

–Creo que no deberíamos de hacerlo Arturo.

–Entonces vayamos por la derecha–Arturo camino con rapidez hacia el sendero derecho, tenia que detenerlo. Tome su brazo con mi magia y con mi casco tirándolo hacia atrás deteniéndolo por completo. El volteo a verme extrañado, casi molesto– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actuas asi?

–No Arturo, sugiero que cada uno de nosotros vayamos por diferentes caminos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tal si por ir separados nos emboscan? Perderemos automáticamente.

–No Arturo, conozco a Sombra. Una vez que el sabe que tiene a sus objetivos cara a cara sin ningun contratiempo. El luchara solo contra su objetivo.

– ¿Y que me asegura que hara eso y no tendera una trampa?

–Por desgracia, conozco bien a Sombra. Cuando hizo eso con Solar Flare, invadio el solo el castillo. matando a los pocos guardias reclutados en ese entonces y eventualmente. A mi marido y a mi pequeño retoño. Quien seguía en mi vientre–Arturo miro fijamente mi pecho. Trago saliva y dio media vuelta guardando la espada en su funda. Bajo eventualmente la mirada cruzándose de brazos suspirando.

–Esta bien Celestia, si crees que sea lo correcto. Adelante, pero no quiero que te suceda nada malo. No me lo perdonare si te sucede algo.

–No Arturo, no pasara nada. Te lo prometo–Arturo sonrio y dio media vuelta. Mirando hacia el sendero de la izquierda, algo que me consterno fue que Arturo no me beso. Aunque yo tenia ganas de besarlo. Dio muy rápido la vuelta para que hiciera mi movimiento. Es una pena.

–Muy bien, es hora de partir–Arturo camino sin mirar atrás, sosteniendo la espada desde su funda y se fue sin decir nada. Desaparecio entre las sombras dejándome sola. Algo no me parecía de esta actitud. Pero en vez de enojarme, me decaía.

–Yo también te amo. Mi amor–Camine hacia el sendero de la derecha tratando de iluminar mi camino. Pero solo podía usar pocas ascuas para iluminar mi alrededor. Pequeñas motas de luz que emanaba de mi cuerpo para ver donde pisaba, cada bloque caído de la fotaleza, cada pilar a medio caer. Todo lo veía en mi decadente luz. No podía decir mas de este lugar, solo era un largo pasillo angosto. Donde ponía mis esperanzas en no encontrarme con Susan tan pronto. Siento que Arturo esta muy cerca y no quiero que me encuentre con ella. ¿Qué es eso? Escucho pasos, camine con mas prisa, mirando a todas partes. Mirando la decadencia de este pasillo. Mirando algunas rasgaduras en los bloques, el moho en el suelo y las gotas de agua cayendo del techo. Y un olor asfixiante, olia. Como una tumba. Se que esta aquí, viéndome entre las sombras. Esperando a que haga algo, sus pasos se escuchan por todos lados. Como corre entre los pilares, termine de cruzar este pasillo. Llegando a una gran sala, con dos decenas de pilares a lo largo. Al fondo, una gran pared con dibujos. Dibujos de un gran Angel con un gran par de alas. Se parecía al Arcangel Figueroa. Bajo esta figura había un centenar de vivos, alzando las manos y cascos al aire. Como si lo alabaran. ¿Qué es este lugar?

–Hola cuñadita, ¿Cómo esta? Pense que había muerto por la caída. Me sorprende, es muy resistente.

–Pero ¿Cómo? –Voltee lentamente, sobre mi lomo. Jugando con mi alas extendiéndolas y guardándolas. Con una sonrisa en el muerto rostro. Al ver su ojo soltar liquido me asquee y me teleporte al extremo de la habitación cerca del mural. Deseando vomitar, viéndola caer al suelo con una risa desenfrenada–Maldita. ¿De donde saliste? Demonio.

–El Doctor tenia razón, los alicornios son una raza super fuerte, me alegra saber que mi tonto hermano esta con alguien como usted–Susan se tomo el ojo colgando y se lo reacomodo en su cuenca con esa misma sonrisa, camino hacia mi acomodándose el ojo hasta tenerlo uniforme. Cada paso que daba, gusanos caian al suelo y se convertían en polvo–Sabe, ese dia. En el que cerre los ojos, vi algo. Vi, como usted engañaba a mi hermano, como lo mancillaba con su orgullo de alicornio. Como, lo menospreciaba por su carácter. Y eso, no me hacia reir de felicidad–Susan desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la sala, apareciendo a un lado mio sosteniendo mi cabeza moviéndome hacia los lados.

–Cometes un error Susan, nunca he hecho eso con Arturo. Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, sin el no seria nada.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho eso en este dia? Unas cuatro veces, cinco quizas. Pero, ¿En serio lo aplica? –Susan volverio a desaparecer apareciendo a mitad del aire caminando con una sonrisa, caminando como si fuera equilibrista–Llevo siguiéndola desde mucho antes del Torneo Astral. Y créame, usted le molesta mi hermano. Le molesta su inocencia, le molesta su impertinencia, le molesta. Que mi hermano sea feliz. Sino, preguntale a los que nos leen. Ellos saben mas de esto que nosotras.

– ¿Leen? ¿Qué incoherencias dices? No tienes idea de lo que hablas Susan, tu misma nos dijiste que querias que mi esposo viviera en Equestria, le diste tu bendición.

–Me sorprende lo inocente que puede ser Celestia, casi cumple nueve mil años y sigue actuando como una niña. O debería decir potra, ¿Usted que va a saber de mi hermano? Usted apareció de la nada y se lo llevo. No sabe la etapa de nuestra vida en la que pasamos a ser la miseria de la humanidad a estar casi en la cúspide. Usted no sabe lo mal que la paso mi hermano, ustedes no saben nada. Creen que mi hermano es amargado con la vida porque si. Porque el autor de esta novela comica lo dice. Pero no saben, el espíritu de mi hermano, lo que el pone en sus palabras, en su mente. Por eso Celestia, a los lectores y testigos de esto. Veran como tomo tu inmortalidad y me hare de Equestria, sere la verdadera Reina. Asesinare a la impostora de Sharon y traeremos una nueva edad de oro. Sin alicornios. Sin Equestres. Asi que si quiere evitar eso, asesíneme si puede. Veamos si es capaz de causarle una mayor herida a su amado esposo–Me molestaba cada vez su verbo. No comprendia casi todo lo que decía, pero su motivación era clara. Queria usurpar el trono, por eso me separo de Arturo, por eso trata de llevarme lejos de el, para hacer el trabajo sucio. Maldito Doctor Knives, pagaras por lo que haz hecho, profanaste el cuerpo de una chica pura e inocente y la llenaste de malicia. No lo perdonare jamas.

–Asi lo deseas entonces, quieres hacer lo que el Doctor Knives no hizo en veinte años, lo que no hizo Sombra en dos mil años. Quieres mancharte las manos de sangre, que asi sea. Te mostrare la ira del dios del sol–Concentre toda mi magia, quemando todo mi pelaje, quemando mis artilugios de oro, haciendo estallar las gemas, sintiendocomo el oro derretido caia sobre mi largo rostro. Sintiendo como mi collar bañaba mi pecho y eventualmente mis cascos. Mi melena se quemo en llamas de oro. Mis cascos se desintegraron y poco a poco mi estatura cambio, mi largo rostro se quemo en ceniza transmutando en uno mas pequeño, mi Cutiemark se consumia hasta no ser nada. Y de las cenizas y el oro fundido se formaba mi nueva ropa. Mi armadura de oro, cubriendo mi pecho y piernas. No necesitaba un arma física, la verdad y la justicia serán mi escudo y espada, era de neuvo Celeste–Adelante demonio, demuéstrame que la oscuridad puede vencer al precursor del sol. De la vida.

–Je, me alegra escuchar eso–Susan brinco de su imaginario lugar cayendo frente a mi, mi cabello centelleante era tan fuerte que era capaz de iluminar una parte de esta sala oscura, podía sentir el fuego de todos los seres vivientes de Equestria, a mis hijas, a Sharon, a Arturo. A todos, inclusive a los que no están con vida; Star Swirl, mi hermoso retoño, Solar Flare. Estaba lista para luchar a muerte contra la oscuridad encarnada, aunque, Me dolia pensar que mi enemigo era la hermana de mi amadísimo esposo. De mi familia, a mi enemigo.

Corri hacia Susan y ella hacia mi, envolviéndose en un aura oscuro y aspero. Viendo como sus brazos se acrecentaba esta oscuridad y se hacia mas pesada, mi puños se envolvían en una llama de oro y naranja. Quemando mi piel humana y escuchar la llama crujir sobre mi piel. Corrimos con diferentes emociones en la cara. Yo tenia deseos de limpiar el puro cadáver de la hermana de mi esposo y ella deseaba expiar mi cuerpo y apoderarse de todo por lo que he luchado. Arrebatarmelo hasta hacerlo polvo. No permitiré que pase, luchare hasta el final aunque muera en el proceso. Tengo la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra los mismos dioses creadores del mundo, y lo demostrare en esta pelea.

Nuestros puños chocaron en un gran estallido. Que hizo que la habitación retumbara por el impacto. Viendo como su aura de oscuridad chocaba contra el aura de luz y fuego. Viendo su rostro desfigurado y potrido sonriendo. Viendo sus ojos y por lógica, estaban muertos. No veía un brillo alguno en sus ojos, en realidad estaba muerta, no había forma de que se salvara de cualquier forma. Pero, asi se que nuestra lucha no conocera limites y que terminara con la extinción de la otra. Luchare por mi familia, por mi arrogante esposo, por mi orgullosa hija, por la hija infantil, por la hija soberbia, por la chica precoz. Por mis amados guardias, por mis amados súbditos. Por el hermoso sol del padre Solaris. Por la luna de la madre Lunaria. Mis padres, luchare para borrar de la faz de Equestria a este trio de demonios, no quiero ver sus ascuas en el futuro. Un hermoso futuro para Equestria, el impacto fue tal que nos volvimos a separar, choque contra el mural y Susan giro varias veces en el suelo. Sintiendo el frio de la oscuridad golpear mi espalda, uno de mis puños estaba a medio consumir por la oscuridad, Pero. Me sentía llena de poder, levante la vista viendo a Susan detenerse sosteniéndose por la mano izquierda. Había dejado un rastro de oscuridad liquida. Pero seguía sonriendo orgullosa. Como si nada le hubiera pasado pero yo veía en su brazo quemado por mi llama. La llama de la justicia.

–Genial, asi que también es cierto lo que dicen. Usted nunca libera su verdadero potencial a no ser que su vida penda de un hilo. Me siento halagada por ser quien tenga las tijeras para cortar su vida.

–Ni deberías de creerte tanta patraña que suelta el Doctor y Sombra. Si no quiero demostrar de lo que soy capaz es para la protección de mi reino. Quiero que me vean como una figura para querer, no para temer.

– ¿Para querer y no para temer? ¿Acaso le falto algo en su vida para que quiera ser el centro de atención? No me engaña cuñada. Se porque lo hace, no quiere que la vean como el ser mas débil de Equestria, porque lo es. De no ser asi ¿Por qué se dejo capturar en primer lugar? Hace casi veinte años. Aparecio en la cama de mi hermano. ¿Por qué se dejo capturar? Fácilmente pudo haber derrotado a Nightmare moon y evitar que abriera ese portal a la Tierra, de ser tan poderosa. Usted misma hubiera encontrado al Doctor Knives y a Sombra y asesinarlos y evitar todo eso, Si usted fuera tan poderosa…–Susan apareció frente a mi, acariciando mi rostro con esa misma sonrisa manitica, me enfurecia verla sonreir–…Solar Flare, nunca hubiera muerto. Usted nunca hubiera perdido a su bebe, nunca hubiera vivido esa pesadilla. Nunca hubiera muerto Star Swirl el barbado, su madre aun seguiría con vida. Su padre también y nunca se hubieran consumido por su magia. Asi de patética es su vida, no quiere que su reino la vea como la escoria que es, que no es capaz de asesinar a un villano por miedo a que la vean como una tirana. ¡IRONIA! Ya la ven como una ¿Cómo es divertido esto? Usted no es nada, necesita escudarse con mi hermano para sentirse bien consigo misma, para decirse todos los días al despertar "Puedo hacerlo" para alzar el sol que bien sabe que si usted no mueve el sol eventualmente se movería por su cuenta. ¿Y que tal? Usted hubiera perdido credibilidad. Mucha credibilidad. Usted solo quiere sentirse como la chica del baile. Ser el centro de atención para todos. Pero adivine, no lo es. Su hermana eventualmente le dara la espalda, su amada sobrina lo hara. Sus hijas lo harán, su ejercito. Todo.

–Callate…

– ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué quiere que diga lo sínica que es? ¿Qué de no ser por mi hermano usted hubiera dejado el trono hace años? ¿Qué hubiera muerto como un villano? Ya sabe lo que dicen cuñada. Muere como héroe o vive lo suficiente para convertirte un villano. Y adivine, usted ya es un villano.

–No me conoces Susan, no se que ideas tienes en tu cabeza muerta. Pero, no sabes quien soy en realidad. No sabes todas las penurias que pase para que Equestria brille como el oro, que cada pony viva su vida con alegría, que todos formen una familia, que tengan hijos y envejezcan. No sabes el largo trayecto de mi vida, las incontables hazañas, las incontables victorias sobre el mal, yo vi al mundo crecer, yo vi como crecían los gigantes arboles del bosque Everfree, como se formaron las montañas que ahora vemos, los mares convertirse en desiertos. No me conoces Susan, nunca he desprestigiado la vida del otro. Pero ahora, conoceras. A la verdadera Diosa–Estaba enfurecida, me hervia la sangre. Al ver sonreir a Susan, no. Al demonio, sabia que no trataba con alguien cualquiera, era alguien que sabia todo de mi. Y que usaría todo para llevarme la contraria. Con tal de hacerme caer en su juego, y si caigo. Equestria lo hara. Pero no será este amargo dia, luchare por el bien de todos, luchare. Por el amor que le tengo a mi amado país. No importa mancharme las manos de sangre. Con tal de hacer realidad el sueño de Arturo, hare lo que tenga a mi alcance. Tome la mano de Susan y queme todo lo que era oscuridad. Para mi, ella es la oscuridad. La maldad, queme su brazo y lo aparte de mi. Ella retrocedio mirándome sorprendida. Ya no veía su horrible sonrisa en el rostro. Solo veía temor y duda al verme–Te mostrare lo que en verdad puedo hacer, si. quiero que me vean como un ser débil, un igual a mi pueblo. Que no me vean sobre ellos mismos, si. Me ven como una reina pero saben como soy. Como amo a cada uno de mis súbditos, me deje capturar. Si, porque no seria capaz de volver a herir a mi hermana. Manipulada por el Doctor Knives como lo hizo contigo. A pesar de que perdería mi personalidad, lo hice porque amo a mi hermana. En ese entonces era mi única familia. Pude haber asesinado al Doctor Knives cuando pude mas no lo hice, porque toda vida debe de ser respetada. Pero ¡IRONIA! Tu ya no esta viva, asi que no debo de respetarte en lo absoluto. Prepara tu podrido cuerpo. Que lo convertiré en ceniza para cuando esto acabe.

–Bueno, Celestia. No debe de actuar de esa forma–Susan continuo retrocediendo cada vez mas dudando de si misma. Yo sonreí caminando hacia ella mientras mas se alejaba de mi. No tenia a donde irse, porque había quitado toda la sombra donde ella podría esconderse–Podemos esperar.

– ¿Esperar a que? Pequeña monstruo.

– ¡A ESTO! –Senti como mi cuerpo fue atravesado por el estomago, baje lentamente la mirada, viendo la espada de oro atravesar mi pecho. Poco a poco mi llama desaparecia de mi cuerpo asi como mis ganas de luchar. Viendo como la sangre escurria por la herida y por mi boca escupiéndola. Sintiendo como giraba la hoja con odio. Voltee a ver a mi atacante, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una maldad irreconocible con la cara de mi amado esposo. No, mi amor. Arturo me tomo del hombro y saco la espada de un tajo asi también sacando mis ganas de luchar y de vivir. Cai de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndome el pecho mirando como Arturo caminaba hacia Susan tomándola de la cadera y ambos reian mirándome perecer sobre mi sangre. Este. ¿Este es mi final? ¿Morire de forma tan patética? Mi reino, mi pueblo, mi familia, mi esposo. Cedi ante mi propio peso mirando a Arturo reir con Susan a su lado. Esto, no debería de pasar. ¿Cómo paso? ¿A que hora se postro detrás mio? Arturo camino hacia mi sonriendo, se arrodillo frente a mi tomándome del rostro con una amarga sonrisa–Seras idiota "Mi amor" ¿Cómo pudiste dejar al descubierto tu espalda? Estas tratando con enemigos que harán lo que fuese con tal de asesinarte. Temo mucho "mi amada" esposa, que tu vida llegara a su fin. Tu inmortalidad saldrá de tus venas y moriras. Pero, ve el lado bueno. Te reuniras con Solar Flare, con Star Swirl, con tu hijo no nacido. Seras feliz, no te preocupes por Equestria, cuidare bien de ella. Claro, exceptuando que matare a millones de ponys inocentes y hare de nuestras preciadas hijas unas esclavas para mi nuevo ejercito, dicen que tienen buen estamina.

–Arturo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Acaso eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta que tu amado esposo murió? El murió hace poco. El muy imbécil cayo de un acantilado y se partio la cabeza.

–Eso, es imposible. Arturo, nunca moriría–Mi moral desaparecia al mismo tiempo que mi chispa de vida. Lloraba por el alma de mi esposo, quería que el viviera. Prefiero morir a que el muera. Equestria necesita un líder. Lo necesitan a el. Mi mente se desvanecia y perdia la visión rápidamente y se distorsionaba mi realidad. Hasta que el dolor de mi pecho y corazón desaparecieron y por fin. Descanso.

–Pobre Celestia, siempre opacada por tus sentimientos–Star Swirl estaba frente a mi. Mirándome decepcionado. Escuchaba el cascabeleo de su gran gorro– ¿Qué te he enseñado sobre no anteponer tus emociones en el combate?

–Muchas veces, maestro.

–Y vas con lo de maestro. Me halagas pequeña pero eso suena presuntuoso, ven hija mia. Acompañame, te llevare a un lugar especial–Star Swirl dio media vuelta caminando hacia la nada, mire mi cuerpo. Y seguía siendo humana, mire mis manos limpias de sangre y mi pecho cerrado de tal herida. Camine detrás de Star Swirl mirando el abismo infinito. Esperando la cruel noticia de mi fallecimiento– ¿Sabes donde estamos?

–Supongo que en las entradas al paraíso. Supongo.

–No, bueno fuera. Estamos en tu cabeza pequeña.

– ¿En mi cabeza?

–Que si, como repites todo lo que digo. Es molesto, pero si. Estamos en tu cabeza. en tu subconsciente para ser preciso.

– ¿Y por que estas aquí? Crei que tu habias. Fallecido.

– ¿Acaso morí? –Star Swirl volteo a verme deteniéndose, escuchar el fuerte cascabeleo. Mirándolo a sus ojos dorados sorprendido, se sostuvo la gran barba blanca acariciándola hasta la punta con toda su pata–Hmm… Entonces si yo mori, y tu estas aquí. Es porque estas a punto de morir. Y yo que pensaba que llegaste aquí porque te golpeaste la cabeza luchando contra tu actual esposo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Arturo? Nah, da igual. Ese humano por aquí anda también. Continuemos.

– ¿En serio esta aquí Arturo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque antes de encontrarte lo encontré a el, aunque crei que era una alucinación mia. Eso de pasar miles de años en la cabeza de una yegua inmadura tiende a volver loco a los mas inteligentes–Me dolia lo que decía de mi. Eso me alegraba, era Star Swirl el barbado. Reconocia su rancio humor y sus palabras ingratas–En fin, debes de reunirte con Arturo antes de que sea tarde.

– ¿Por qué?

–Como que ¿Por qué? A veces me pregunto si hice bien en dejarte al cargo de Equestria en vez de tu hermana Luna. Pues es obvio chiquilla. Si tu mueres antes de encontrarte con Arturo no seras capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra el enemigo. Quien irónicamente es tu esposo. Hmmm...Interesante. Aquí estaba tu esposo–Star Swirl se tallo la melena mirando a todos lados, mire en silencio sus movimientos. Cada respuesta, cada vez que hacia un sonido con los dientes. Me recordaban a el en vida. Tengo mucha preguntas que hacerle, demasiadas cosas–Cabeza de mono. Sal de tu escondite.

–Hey, no le diga asi a mi esposo.

–Le voy a decir como yo quiera; Cabeza de mono. Muéstrate, que si no lo haces ambos moriran y sus almas se perderan para siempre–Mire entre toda la oscuridad y la nada. Pero no había señales de Arturo. ¿Podre confiar en totalidad a lo que dice Star Swirl? Claro, es mi maestro y vivio conmigo y mi hermana por miles de años. Hasta que fallecio esa mañana mientras dormia. Murio sin saberlo–Creo que se como hacerlo salir.

– ¿Cómo?

–Dile cosas que a el le dolerían.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

–Porque siempre lo haces, pequeña descarada ingrata. Todo el tiempo desprecias a tu marido por cualquier cosa. No eres capaz de reconocer que el tiene razón en muchas cosas. Ahora, dile todo lo que odies de el. Sino sale y no se ven nunca podrán vencer a sus enemigos. Ahora niña. Hazlo.

–Bien–Me pare a un lado de Star Swirl. Mirando de nuevo a la nada, tragando saliva con dificultad. Todos me critican por mi forma de ser con Arturo, siento que desprecian mi palabra por la de el. Me tratan como si fuese un monstruo–Arturo, se que estas allí. Se que escuchas mi palabra. No te pediré que salgas, porque odio tu presencia, odio que me sigas a todos lados, odio que me digas cuanto me amas, que trates de complacerme con tus métodos mediocres y vacios. Que siempre resuelvas las cosas peleando, no eres mas que un monstruo sin corazón, desde que llégate a Equestria has demostrado ser peor que Sombra, me has mostrado tu lado oscuro. Y en mas de una ocasión he deseado desaparecerte de mi vida, volver a mi simple vida de princesa, una princesa modesta y querida por todos y no temida por su esposo. Solo has complicado mi vida, has complicado la vida de tus hijas. Si por mi fuera, quisiera que estuvieras muerto.

–Vaya, lo dijiste sin animos pero. Si fuera el, me hubiera dolido mucho–Star Swirl se quito el sombrero y se sento. Seguía mirando a todas partes. Hasta que frente a mis pies apareció un pequeño bulto brillando en una luz blanca. La oscuridad se moldeo a tal forma de parecer una cobija y vi pequeñas manos salir de la cobija y eventualmente la cabeza. era un bebe, el bebe lloraba pero no escuchaba su llanto. Lloraba a gritos mudos, grandes lagrimas recorrían su rostro, voltee a ver a Star Swirl y el se alejo de mi colocándose su sombrero. Me arrodille y tome al bebe entre mis brazos, coloque su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Sintiendo con cada palmada una gran energía recorrer mi cuerpo. Dándome mas fuerza. Una fuerza que jamas había sentido–Hija, has hecho mucho por el dia. Es hora de que termines con esto. Sombra debe de ser destruido a toda costa. Aunque este en contra de nuestros principios. Lo hicimos una vez con las sirenas, podemos hacerlo una vez mas.

–Esta bien, Star Swirl. Salvare a Equestria de la oscuridad de Sombra.

–Por cierto hija, saluda a Luna de mi parte. Dile que hay muchos lugares a los que visitar por la noche en vez de quedarse vigilando los sueños de otros, eso siempre se me hizo raro–Star Swirl empezó a desaparecer asi como el bebe en mis brazos. El pequeño Arturo, sintiendo como se fusionaba en mi cuerpo. Hasta no verlo, mis brazos se alzaron contra mi voluntad. Cerre los ojos y los volvi a abrir viendo la misma sala en la que había sido atacada. Mirando frente a mi el charco con mi sangre. Mire a mis brazos y estaba colgada del mural aprisionada. Mire mi pecho y no veía la herida. Pero sentía como mi corazón latia al mismo tiempo que el de Arturo, esta vivo. Lo se, mire mis muñecas y estaba pegada a la pared por unas muñequeras de acero y plata. Debo de bajar, por fortuna, en mi cuerpo humano tengo mas flexibilidad y estire mi pierna derecha levantando mi cuerpo hasta medio cuerpo y con los dedos de mis pies trate de quitar el seguro, una mediocre barra de acero delgado mal colocado y fue difícil en un principio pero me quite el seguro y se callo la muñequera, el resto. Fue pan comido, cai al suelo mirando a mi alrededor, no quiero volverme a topar con ellos. Dejando que son dos contra uno; Uno es un impostor con la falsa imagen de mi esposo y el otro es mi cuñada fallecida.

Camine sobre mis pasos, abandonando poco a poco la sala mirando al frente, ignorando la oscuridad, deseando encontrar a mi marido. Aunque a diferencia del pasado; Tenia miedo. Mis ganas de luchar se habían ido tras haber sido testigo de mi propia muerte. Pero ¿Cómo volvi? ¿Cuál fue el motivo para regresar de aquel estado? ¿Qué fue ese lugar? Star Swirl, el estaba allí. En mi mente, ¿Cómo fue que termino en ese lugar? ¿Un hechizo? Quizas. Pero sabia que de cierta forma el ha sido testigo de mi vida. Mi vida con mi amado esposo, Tanto divague en mis pensamientos que regrese de nuevo a la bifurcación y ahora fui por el camino al que fue Arturo. O eso creo, no se que pensar. Siendo franca, ya no sabia que creer. Si el que fue por este camino fue mi hermano o el impostor. Debo de centrarme, vamos Celestia. Si pudiste vivir una eternidad sola. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, camine entre el sendero. Mirando las paredes malformadas, y no veía una estructura hecha por alguien mas, como si esta cueva apenas se hubiese formado. No me sentía segura, quería volver a mi forma original. Me gusta el aspecto humano, pero sin Arturo. La otra mitad de mi corazón no era nada.

–Celestia, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Voltee a mi derecha mirando a Arturo caminando hacia mi, con una gran sonrisa. Extendiendo sus brazos con alegría–¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que estabas en otro.

–Arturo, ¿En verdad eres tu? –Camine hacia el extendiendo mi mano queriendo tocarlo. Y como el polvo, desaparecio. Desaparecio antes que pudiera tocarlo, era una ilusión–No, no eras tu. Lastima–Continue caminando. Desanimada, estaba cayendo en la trampa de Sombra y de Knives. Mire a todas partes de este gran pasillo. Doblando por las esquinas, tomando los caminos que mas me interesaban. Escuchando la voz de Arturo por todos lados. Diciendo lo mismo, "Vete a Casa Celestia, el mundo estará de acuerdo en que seas la única gobernante" Son palabras. Como si Arturo hubiera muerto. Eso, no me gusta. "Huye Celestia, tienes un reino que cuidar. No lo valgo" Si Arturo, tu lo vales. Vales mucho, vales mas que el tesoro de toda Equestria. Parecia una loca, respondiendo a los pensamientos y voces de Arturo. Despùes de doblar muchas esquinas llegue al puente donde cai. Era un laberinto infinito. El puente estaba partido por la mitad y la única forma de cruzar era volando. Extendi mis alas y me abalance hacia la nada, volando sobre el vacio y llegar al otro extremo.

Quiero ver a mi esposo de nuevo. Esto apenas, va comenzando. Y tengo miedo de lo que seguirá.

Continue divagando en mis pensamientos, queriendo encontrar una razón para no debilitarme. Pero no encontraba alguna. Pero todo giraba entorno a mi amado esposo. No estaba segura de mi valentía. Tras tantos años luchando, en cierto sentido. Me he cansado, me canse de luchar. Quiero pasar lo que queda de la vida de Arturo junto a el. Sin problemas, y si. he sido mala esposa, he criticado todo de el. He sido abusiva con el, el ha pasado 10 años hecho piedra. Perdió una etapa de su vida y fue obligado a madurar. Y yo, he ayudado a hacerlo en lo que es ahora. Miraba a las rocas en el suelo, a las formaciones rocosas en el techo. A las rasgaduras de las paredes. Pensando en mi esposo. ¿Qué he hecho? Solo, empeorar las cosas. A ser peor que Sombra, sin fijarme. Una pequeña lagrima recorrio mi mejilla. Me detuve mirando al suelo. Limpiandome la lagrima, Arturo. Lo siento mucho, soy una mala esposa. Una mala madre, no merezco tantas bendiciones. Pero, no me ire de aquí. Luchare hasta el final. Prevalecerá la hermosa luz de Equestria y la magia del amor. Retome mi camino hasta bajar por unas escaleras de piedra. Comenzando a ver grabados en las paredes. Mas grabados que no reconocia, y los dibujos grabados en ella reconocia que hablaba sobre el pasado del Imperio de cristal, el Rey Krystal. Su nacimiento apartir del pequeño cuarzo de alma que eventualmente crecio y se formo gracias al amor que el tenia hacia sus amigos, y eventualmente sus súbditos y el cuarzo de alma se convirtió en el corazón de cristal. Reliquia actual, elemento de la unión y el amor de todo un imperio. Era un gran mural descendente. Hasta que llegue al fondo.

Un gran campo subterraneo. Lleno de flores hermosas, brillando en un hermoso color azul. Iluminaba todo este lugar, crei que este lugar nunca proliferia la vida. Pero esto, es hermoso. A lo lejos, entre un hermoso lecho de flores azules. Mi esposo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por el lateral del lecho de flores. Corri hacia el curzando todo el campo. Esquivando las flores para no matar su hermoso brillo. Hasta caer de rodillas tomando la espalda de Arturo, tuve el dolor mas profundo de mi vida, un escalofrio recorrio mi espina. No sentía el calor de Arturo. Estaba, muerto. Tome lentamente a Arturo, al son de mis decadentes latidos. Impactada, di media vuelta el cuerpo de Arturo. Ver su frio rostro sin vida. Ver la herida de una espada en su pecho. Mi amor, mi amor ya no esta. Pase mi mano sobre la cara de mi amor. Llena de terror al corroborar que en verdad había pasado a la historia. Mi amor, ahora seras una leyenda para Equestria. Mis lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Arturo. Y eventualmente mi cuerpo entero. Abrazandolo con fuerza, no era una ilusión y desearía que lo fuera para tener la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, pero era el. Era mi esposo, lo volvi a perder. Perdi al amor de mi vida de nuevo, mi amor. Mi razón para vivir, mi razón para luchar, la llama de mi vida, el que me enseño a pelear. Ahora, su cadáver yace muerto entre mis brazos. No podía gritar por tanto dolor, tanta agonía en mi corazón. Queria a Arturo conmigo. Lo quería a mi lado, quería su torpeza, quería su arrogancia, su machismo, su pureza, su bondad, su amor.

–Pobre Celestia, has perdido todo. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? Tu marido ha muerto, cayo en una de las trampas del Rey Sombra. Creyo que tu lo ibas a abandonar, parece que ese era su mayor miedo querida Celestia. Que lo abandonaras a su suerte. Esa fue su condena.

– Knives ¿Qué es lo que buscas maldito? ¿No tienes suficiente con verme sufrir?

–No Celestia. No tengo suficiente con verte sufrir. No sabes lo que es el sufrimiento, vivir en un cuerpo que desprecias, vivir una vida donde la ignorancia esta al servicio, ser mejor que el resto y nadie para valorarlo. No comprendes mis deseos pequeña niña. Quiero dominar el mundo, por su bienestar. Quiero enseñarles todo el bien que podemos hacer los humanos, los verdaderos humanos. Pero no puedo cumplir ese sueño sin tu inmortalidad, eres muy egoísta niña. Lo unico que has hecho ha sido llorar por alguien que menospreciaste. Alguien que nunca existio en realidad, Arturo. Es un espejismo, todo lo es. Tu inmortalidad es desperdiciada por una malcriada como tu. Es tu culpa que Arturo haya muerto tan patéticamente. Es tu culpa que Solar Flare haya muerto y será tu culpa cuando tu mundo muera por no haber compartido tu hermoso don.

– ¿Tu que vas a saber? ¡¿TU QUE VAS A SABER?! –Solte el cuerpo de Arturo en el lecho de flores, me levante llorando como nunca lo he hecho, mire al Doctor Knives, aquel viejo anciano apunto de morir, con su misma bata de laboratorio manchada con lodo y sangre. Mirándome a los ojos fríamente–No sabes todo el dolor por el que he pasado, tu no sabes todas las muertes que he sido testigo, yo vi al mundo cuando tu ni habias nacido, cuando nisiquiera la humanidad se arrastraba por los suelos que ahora pisan. No conoces a los verdaderos demonios, si. Soy egoísta, pero egoísta por el bien de mi pueblo, mi reino. Quien ha envejecido conmigo.

–Pequeña insolente, no sabes todo lo que dices. Si, tu ya existías para cuando el hombre comia de sus heces. Pero ¿Qué hiciste para que tu pueblo proliferara? Nada, no hiciste nada. Solo observabas desde tu sillón carmesí, aprisionando a quien se oponiera a tu ideal, nunca te disculpaste por tus errores, nunca los aceptaste, y ahora. Tu segundo esposo ha muerto, y pronto morirá el resto de tu falsa familia. Y quedaras sola de nuevo, viviras un segundo apocalipsis. Por culpa de tu negligencia.

–Negligencia, ya veo. Todo esto, es por culpa de mi negligencia. Entonces te mostrare mi negligencia. La negligencia de la legitima Reina de Equestria–Mire a Arturo recostado en el lecho de flores. Mirandolo. La tristeza no se apoderara de mi mente, vengare el honor de mi amado esposo.

–Alto querida niña. Antes que actúes de esa forma. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Algo, que a los dos nos conviene; Dame lo que quiero, y te devolveré a tu esposo. Equestria es el objetivo de Sombra, el mio. Es la Tierra, dame la llave para dominar al inferior y te dare de vuelta lo que has perdido.

–Traer a la vida a mi esposo y a cambio, la muerte de una especie. Sabes, Arturo siempre menosprecio su vida. Al principio creía que lo hacia porque quería morir, que no quería aceptar todas estas bendiciones. Pero ya veo por la que lo hizo; Sabia que el iba a morir, me dio pistas días antes de venir y en mi ignorancia lo rechace pero ahora. Que se porque lo hizo, no siento los deseos de verlo de nuevo. El murió luchando, y quedara en la historia como una leyenda. Mientras que tu. Moriras como uno de los peores villanos.

–Es una lastima, crei que tu razonamiento era superior al resto. Pero veo que eres igual al monton. Susan, termina el trabajo. Usaremos su cadáver para abrir el portal al planeta tierra y devolverte a la vida.

–Como ordene. Doctor–Susan apareció detrás de Knives y el desaparecio en una luz azulada. Era un holograma. Ella sonreía y cada vez veía su cuerpo desgastarse mas con el tiempo. Comenzó a emanar un olor podrido. Estaba descomponiendo su cuerpo, por el olor. No duraría mucho tiempo, un dia a lo mucho antes que los pocos musculos de su cuerpo se atrofien por completo y se convierta en un costal de huesos–Sabe cuñada. Yo le tenia esperanzas, esperanzas de que me dejaría ver a mi hermano, esperanzas de ver tanto esta tierra prometida, que solo se ven en cuentos de hadas. Pero es eso mismo, un cuento de hadas. Mi hermano fue el escogido para venir a este lugar tan bello y hermoso. Mientras que yo, me moria en una camilla de un hospital. Viendo únicamente imágenes de mi pasado con el, deseando. Que nunca se hubieran conocido.

–Susan, se que eres consciente de lo que dices. Asi que te lo pido una ultima vez, detente. Esto nunca lo hubiera deseado tu hermano, el nunca hubiera aceptado que su hermana luchara contra su propia.

–Soy consciente, Celestia. Soy mas que consciente de la situación. No estoy bajo de un control mental, soy yo misma. Pero estoy cansada, de ser alguien quien no quiero ser. Amo ser estúpida, amo ser inocente, amo ser menospreciada por el monton, pero no que se aprovechen de eso, si. Nunca hubiera aceptado que luchara contra su familia, pero ¿Sabes? Tu no eres mi familia. No creciste con nosotros, no viste la miseria que vivíamos. Como eramos la escoria de familia. Viviendo entre la basura hasta que nuestro padre un dia se digno a luchar contra la vida y llegamos a lo que llegamos ahora. Preparate Celestia, te mostrare el poder de la verdadera humanidad, mi humanidad–Susan se puso en pose, colocando su puño izquierdo frente su cabeza, el derecho cerca de su pecho, la pierna izquierda debajo del brazo izquierdo, y la pierna derecha debajo del brazo derecho. Esa pose, es la misma que la de Arturo. Es claro que ambos son hermanos y compartirán el mismo tipo de combate.

–Esta bien Susan. Si asi quieres terminar las cosas, te mostrare la ira de los dioses de Equestria–Susan sonrio emanando cada vez mas aquel aura oscuro que dominaba su cuerpo. Tenia una idea de como salvarla de esa maldad pero tenia que llegar a su corazón de un golpe. Y tenia que ser precisa sino. Podría destrozar su cuerpo. Mire el cuerpo de Arturo de nuevo. Inmóvil desde que lo deje en su lugar. Me alegraba saber que ahora esta descansando en paz.

– ¡OYE! ¡LA DIVERSION ESTA POR AQUÍ! –Regrese la mirada y fui recibida por un gran golpe en el pecho empujándome por el aire hasta impactar en la pared. Sacándome el aire del cuerpo. Quede pegada a la pared respirando con dificultad. Mire mi pecho y la armadura que me cubria se estaba quemando. Magia oscura, levante la mirada y Susan caminaba hacia mi, ignorando el cuerpo de su hermano muerto– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Ignorarme para ver a mi hermano difunto. Siempre he odiado a las personas que me ignoran, y no crei que harias lo mismo.

–No quiero hacerte daño Susan, debes de liberarte de la magia negra. Sombra te esta controlando.

– ¿Controlando? ¡¿CONTROLANDO?! –Susan comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente. Señalándome con el dedo riéndose a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago con la otra mano con fuerza, me solte de la pared cayendo de rodillas limpiándome el polvo de los hombros acomodándome los huesos del hombro escuchando el hueso tronar con el movimiento–Si Sombra no me controla. Ya había dicho que yo era totalmente consciente de lo que hacia. Si, Sombra hizo algo conmigo. Me volvió a la vida junto con el Doctor Knives. Me trajeron a este mundo de maravilla y ensueño. Al mundo que nunca se me permitio venir, el mundo quien celosamente me quitaste–Me abalance hacia Sharon pasando sobre el cuerpo de Arturo golpeándola en el pecho. Quemando su ropa. Marcando mi puño en su vestido hasta quemar su piel, ella me tomo del brazo y me arrojo hacia el lado opuesto golpeándome la espalda al caer contra el suelo. Susan se tomo el pecho, en la zona donde le había golpeado. Y ella se veía molesta–Es muy engreída Celestia. Quemar mi ropa y exponer mi delicado cuerpo. Es algo muy presuntuoso de su parte. Aunque, siéndole honesta. Siempre me han gustado los niños y las niñas.

–Ja, no me sorprende con ese carácter. Siempre supuse que tenias esos gustos–Me levante del suelo dando un jalon de aire mirándola sonriendo, ella le disgusto que mantuviera mi sonrisa sobre ella.

–Bueno, una vez tuve ese deseo con usted. Me preguntaba a que sabia su cuerpo, pero son cosas del pasado. Aunque no niego que llegue a fantasear mas de una vez pensando en su hermoso cuerpo–Susan apareció en un parpadeo frente a mi, me beso en el labio inferior y me golpeo en el estomago sacándome el aire doblándome por la mitad por la falta de aire–No niego eso. Me imaginaba a que sabían sus jugos. Si a naranja, o a durazno. Eso me hacia manchar mi ropa interior apenas comenzaba a tocarme.

–Eres una chiquilla muy promiscua y honesta. Me agrada, y también quiero serte honesta con algo–Tome del hombro a Susan reincorporándome un poco por el fuerte golpe, me acerque a ella. Teniendo su oreja izquierda frente a mi boca–Eras insoportable en mas de una ocasión. Decias cosas fuera de lugar. Avergonzabas mucho a tu hermano, el en parte deseo venir a Equestria para alejarse de ti. ¿A que no suena bonito? –Golpee en el estomago a Susan y me aleje un poco viéndola arrodillarse del golpe. Viendo como su ropa se quemaba un poco mas oliendo la carne quemarse junto con la tela. Escuchando como se cocinaba en su propio jugo–Ahora, debo de terminar el trabajo. Lo siento Susan, pero tu debes de perecer aquí, no por mi bienestar. Sino por el de tu hermano, ¿Qué haría si te viera de esa forma? ¿Qué te diría? No creo que este orgulloso de verte apoyando al enemigo que tanto nos hizo sufrir, quien lo hizo sufrir. Temo decirlo Susan, pero en estos años que pasaron. El pronto fallecimiento de tus padres, de sus padres. Deben de estar mas unidos que nunca, porque cuando ellos fallezcan y vayan al paraiso. Solo ustedes quedaran como precursores de la familia Cortes. Yo, la Reina Celestia Cortes. Te pide de todo corazón. Que mueras–Susan bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos muertos. Tomándose el estomago con una mano y con la otra la pierna. Comenzó a reírse de forma vaga hasta las carcajadas, ella sabe muy bien que este tipo de actitudes son una burla para mi orgullo de Reina. Y lo hacia bien.

–No me haga reir Celestia, ¿Me pide que muera? Eso no será tan fácil, para empezar. Yo estoy muerta, ¿Cómo me vuelvo a morir? No sea crédula, le dire un secreto; Cuando yo me deshaga de usted, haga de su cuerpo lo que se me venga a la mente, podría abusar de usted. Y lo hare, pero ese no es el objetivo. Cuando haga eso, cuando le asesine. Usare la magia negra que recorre mi cuerpo para traer a la vida a mi hermano, y cuandolo haga. Le borrare la memoria de su existencia, le hare creer que sus hijas. Son nuestras hijas, cambiare todos sus recuerdos y usted. Solo será un espejismo. Suena enfermizo y se que en mas de una ocasión cierta chiquilla lo dijo. Shanalotte, pero yo tengo verdaderas razones para hacerlo.

– ¿Y cuales son esas razones? Si no es mucha molestia preguntar–Habia perdido total interés en las palabras de Susan, mirando a su espalda. Asustada, mirando con miedo a quien estaba detrás de ella. Empuñando una espada de oro en su mano derecha. Mirando con enojo a Susan, tenia miedo. Miedo de lo que hara.

–Cierto, no he pensado esas razones, quizas deba de pensarlo ahora.

–Anda, piénsalo. Te dare la oportunidad de hacerlo. Hermanita.

–Espera, aun no tengo nada en mente. Oye…–Susan volteo a ver a Arturo, apenas verlo a los ojos ella se quedo estatica. Comenzo a temblar del miedo y Arturo la miraba fijamente. Arturo sin mas atravesó el pecho de Susan y la levanto cargando a Susan en el filo de la espada escuchando los huesos quebrarse por el movimiento–Hermano. ¿Qué haces?

–Yo no soy tu hermano, bestia inmunda. Mi hermana murió hace meses, tu solo eres un monstruo sin alma.

–Hermano, por favor. Escúchame, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Empezando con tu regreso, pensé que estabas muerto–Susan se veía llena de miedo, Arturo ni se inmutaba mirándola a los ojos con coraje. Me impresionaba mucho ver a Arturo en esa pose magnánimo, dejando las emociones de lado y solo hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer.

–Eso no te incumbe, si estoy ahora de pie apuñalando tu muerto corazón es para rectificar tu muerte. ¿Por qué sigues a Knives? ¿Por qué Susan?

–Porque el me prometio la vida eterna a tu lado, por eso Sombra te engaño. Para que mueras al caer y poderte revivir como un mejor hombre.

– ¿Por eso me apuñalaron al caer? Que bajo has caído Susan, todos los que han luchado contra mi han tenido el honor de atacarme al estar consciente, no cuando estoy moribundo. Pero es hora de terminar con esto. Hermanita.

– ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

–Llevarte de regreso al Nexo, si te vuelvo a asesinar. Volveras al nexo donde descansara tu alma de nuevo, si al matarte. No sucede eso, significa que tu no eres mi hermana y solo eres un trozo de carne podrido y lleno de gusanos–Arturo saco la espada de su pecho y comenzó a cortar su cuerpo con rapidez, escuchando el oro cortar toda carne y hueso, la espada emanaba un calor propio. Era como si empuñara el mismo sol, al cortar la piel de Susan ella se quemaba y se convertia en ceniza. Susan no podía defenderse y Arturo no podía detenerse. El seguía blandiendo la espada con agilidad suprema y poderío. Hasta que el cuerpo entero de Susan. Desaparecio en una cortina de ceniza hasta desaparecer en el aire. Arturo se detuvo cerrando los ojos. Guardo la espada con tranquilidad mirándome a los ojos. Sonrio un poco y luego cayo al suelo arrodillado. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, llorando en silencio. Las lagrimas caian de su rostro al suelo y mezclarse con la poca ceniza. Me arrastre por el suelo y abrace a Arturo con fuerza, estaba triste. Alegre de verlo pero triste por lo sucedido. Tanto que paso, todo el esfuerzo que hizo para no dudar en regresar a su hermana a la muerte, algo que fue muy rápido. Debio haber requerido mucho esfuerzo para esto–Celestia.

–Mande Arturo.

–Estoy cansado, cansado de morir y vivir. Cansado de luchar contra mis demonios, contra las personas que tanto amo; Primero fue Shanalotte, luego fuiste tu, ahora Susan. ¿Por qué el Doctor Knives me hace esto? ¿Por qué me hace sufrir de esta forma? Estoy cansado Celestia, me da igual si vivo o muero. Solo, quiero terminar con esto ya. Quiero acabar con esto, De una manera u otra. Pero quiero descansar, estoy harto de tanta mierda. Tan solo quería pasar mi vida con mi esposa e hijas, nunca pedi tanto sufrimiento. ¿Qué seguirá después? Que Knives vaya a la tierra, ¿Qué secuestre a mis padres y les lave el cerebro? Ya no, hay que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

–Vamos Arturo, eres muy fuerte. Se que esto no será nada para ti, Susan, ella era una buena chica. Tenia problemas, como todos nosotros. pero la culpa de todo esto fue la nuestra. Nosotros nunca pensamos en su bienestar, en como se sentía, que le faltaba y lo que no. Que había aprendido en su dia a dia. Nosotros la dejamos alejada de nuestra vida. No supimos nada hasta que Scarlett nos dijo que había enfermado, y ya era demasiado tarde. Pero, estoy feliz que ella haya estado en Equestria, no se cuantos días estuvo aquí. O meses, pero siento. Que fue feliz mientras estuvo aquí. Anda Arturo, venga el honor de tu hermana. Enséñales la fuerza del verdadero rey de Equestria, el Rey legitmo. Muéstrales la ira de la humanidad–Arturo sonrio un poco, soltando una pequeña carcajada mirando al suelo. Recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

–Es hermoso escucharte decir tanta palabrería. Pero, hazme caso. Quiero estar solo, sigue adelante. Yo te alcanzare luego–Arturo me soltó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, cerrando los ojos y eventualmente escucharlo dormir. Con unas lagrimas en los ojos. Mire su pecho y aun seguía abierto por la herida, no comprendo que sucedió. Como fue que paso, que volvió a la vida y ahora duerme con lagrimas en los ojos. Es cierto, no conozco a mi esposo. Crei que era el mas fuerte de todos, que no conocía el miedo, que no temia de la muerte. Y ahora, llora del terror.

–Está bien mi amor, terminare esto. Tus deseos son ordenes–Me levante del suelo. Tome su espada y camine hacia las escaleras por las que baje y desapareci en la oscuridad de la cueva. Dejando a mi amado esposo. Descansar.

Esta bien sombra, muy bien Doctor Knives, lograron matar la voluntad y fuerza de mi amado marido. Lo convirtieron en su juguete. Es hora de mostrarles la fuerza de toda Equestria. La ira de una Diosa. La ira de una esposa.


	57. Chapter 57

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UN GRAN CAPITULO. Y VAYA QUE SI ES UN GRAN CAPITULO. 18 HOJAS, ESTE CAPITULO TIENE 18 HOJAS, ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA LE DEDIQUE COMO AL MENOS MES Y MEDIO, Y A DECIR VERDAD. ESTOY SATISFECHO DE HABER ECHO ESTOS TRES CAPITULOS. ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO EL MENSAJE. DEL PORQUE EL CAMBIO DE ACTITUD DE ARTURO, DEL PORQUE DI ESTE FINAL AL ARCO DE HISTORIA. TERMINA MUY DE GOLPE. PERO, ASI FUE COMO QUISE TERMINARLO. TRAS ESTO, PIENSO IR MAS LENTO CON EL FIC. YA QUE EL FINAL DE ESTE ARCO ES SEÑAL QUE TAMBIEN LA HISTORIA LLEGARA A SU FIN, MUY REPENTINO. SI, PORQUE AUN DEBO DE SEGUIR CON MIS OTROS PROYECTOS. DEBO DE ACTUALIZAR EL SPIN OFF DE ESTE FANFIC. DARLE CONTINUIDAD, Y ESE FANFIC ES DE MAXIMO 11 CAPITULOS. POR ESO DEBO DE DARLE ALGO MAS DE IMPORTANCIA A PARTIR DE AHORA. ADEMAS, REENCARNCION YA LLEVA MUCHO PROGRESO. Y DEBO DE VINCULAR AMBAS HISTORIAS. AUN NO DIRE COMO. PERO LO HARE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI AL HACERLO. HACER ESTOS FINALES SECOS Y CORTOS NO ES DE MI AGRADO PERO ESPERO DAR UN MENSAJE, PARA LO QUE SEGUIRA EN LO QUE QUEDA DE FANFIC. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 57: LA CAIDA DE UN REY Y UN DOCTOR; PERO SOMOS LO QUE SOMOS. HUMANOS–

Yo, no mori. Celestia, me encontraste en la cama de flores. Yo fui brutalmente herido por Sombra, al caer por el desfiladero me di cuenta de lo tanto que vale mi vida. Y yo desperdiciándola. Ignorando toda advertencia, ignorando la muerte de todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi. Pense, que me abandonarías. Que me harias a un lado apenas muriese. Pero seguiste allí, seguiste todos mis pasos fielmente. Mientras yo escupia al suelo, escupiendo tu amor. Escupiendo tus advertencias, duermo. Esperando a que termine, que Sombra o Knives venga por mi y termine su trabajo. Quiero descansar mi amor. Mi esposa, estoy cansado que la gente piense que no tengo alma, que todo gira en torno a la violencia. Ignorando mis emociones, ignorando si tuve un buen dia o mal dia, si quiero llorar o no. He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, un imbécil despreocupado. No he sido capaz de cumplir mis promesas, Sharon aun espera que tenga una cita con ella. Como mi hermana, Shanalotte espera a que le muestre la bella luz de la vida. Cuando yo no soy capaz de ver dicha luz. Ya ni se que soy. Un guerrero o un cobarde. Un héroe o un villano. Ahora solo es cuestion de esperar. A que todo termine.

¡NO! ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRE! ¿Qué cosas digo? ¿Pienso dejarme ir por mis emociones? ¿Cuándo cambie? Soy un guerrero, un Heroe, un Rey. Tengo todo para dar, tengo que proteger a todo lo que mas amo, no soy un padre de familia común, fui marcado por un cruel destino en el que luchar será mi dia a dia. Y es lo que hare, contradeciré este destino. Le demostrare lo que hace un humano. Quiero ser un héroe, quiero sentirme como un verdadero héroe, ser solo un héroe. ¡ABRE LOS OJOS MALDITA SEA! ¡DESPIERTA! Todos cuentan contigo, Solar Flare cuenta contigo, Star Swirl cuenta con tu valentía, Tus hijas, tu esposa. ¡LEVANTATE! ¡EQUESTRIA NECESITA UN REY! ¡NECESITA UN HEROE! La herida en tu pecho. No es mas que un rasguño. Tu moral no importa cuando tu corazón clama el nombre de tu amada. Tus emociones no importan en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un héroe o un cobarde?

–Soy un héroe–Abri los ojos de golpe, mirando la parte superior de la cueva. Mirando las estalactitas. Si, creo que asi se llamaban. Escuchando el sonido del agua cerca de aquí. Cayendo hacia algún lado. Movi la cabeza hacia mi lado derecho mirando al unico pasillo en este lugar, y la única salida al parecer. Me levante del suelo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados haciendo estiramiento, toque mi pecho al ver la herida. Era una herida algo profunda pero no la suficiente como para haberme matado, lo bueno que Sombra no sabe la anatomía del humano. Bendita sea su ignorancia, aunque si llegue a sentir como si estuviese muerto. Camine hacia el pasillo mirando todo a mi alrededor y antes de llegar al umbral oscuro recordé a Susan. Ella, murió de nuevo. Me recargue de nuevo en una de las paredes de la cueva deseoso de llorar. Asesine a mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña. No sabia lo que hacia y yo la asesine. Me mordí el labio inferior de la ira. Que me enterre los dientes sacándome sangre y un gran ardor en la boca. Susan, lo siento hermana. Espero, que me hayas perdonado. Ahora mi prioridad es Celestia–Sombra. Es hora de terminar esto, encontrarlos y acabar con sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas.

Me limpie la sangre de la boca y continue mi camino dejando la sala atrás. Con la ceniza de mi hermana allí. Regada en todo el suelo. No puedo hacerle un funeral digno, no se lo merece.

Camine por este pasillo, estrecho y húmedo. Escuchando el eco del agua al caer. Estaba cerca de aquel lugar y se que si sigo ese sonido llegare a donde esta mi esposa. Solo espero que este bien, no tenia mi espada asi que estaba indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Solo puedo entablar mi voluntad para luchar. Mis ganas de vivir, caminaba con rapidez pero quitamente. Evitando patear una roca y volver a ser su centro de atención de nuevo. No hasta que tenga el arma que les cortara la cabeza. Conforme avanzaba la respiración se me hacia mas pesada, el aire se iba agotando. Significaba que seguía bajando y seguire bajando. Sali a otra gran sala, de roca natural. Mirando a mi lado derecho la cascada de agua, cayendo a un agujero sin fondo. Frente a mi un puente de piedra. Con bloques de piedra y un barandal de piedra. Se veía reciente pero la humedad lo deterioro rápidamente, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, Celestia estaba del otro lado. Lo podía sentir, cada fibra de mi ser gritaba el nombre de mi esposa. Y mi alma anhelaba luchar. Quería luchar hasta que no quede nada de mi, y lo hare hoy. Terminare con la vida de Sombra y Knives hoy. Y sus nombres serán olvidados para siempre.

Continue caminando tomándome el pecho con fuerza, sobre mi corazón. Respirando con fuerza, anhelando un ataque sorpresa de Sombra. Mirando la cascada fijamente, esperanzado de una emboscada. Estaba mal, termine de cruzar el punte y no escuchaba nada. Solo, el agua caer rítmicamente. Suspire un poco y continue caminando, hacia el oscuro pasillo que estaba frente a mi, sin dejar de sostenerme el pecho. Con escazos parpadeos y mis sentidos al máximo. Pero conforme entraba al pasillo oscuro todo se esfumaba. Solo podía pensar en mi esposa e hijas. Ellas cuentan conmigo, debo de regresar a Canterlot con Celestia. Traer una nueva era de luz y amor. Una verdadera época. ¡ALTO! ME detuve en seco y comencé a escuchar pisadas. Y eventualmente se encendieron unas luces, escuchando la corriente pasar por cada foco iluminando este lugar, mi instinto no me fallo e hice bien en detenerme. Veía cada reflector encenderse mostrando este lugar. Era un cuarto ovalado de acero y concreto. Mirando multiples mesas de trabajo llenas de escalpelos y tijeras. Maquinas de radiografías. Al fondo, recargado en la pared de concreto y acero un féretro, de color marron oscuro cubierto parcialmente con fango y con una cruz religiosa de oro en el centro. El féretro de mi hermana. Frente a mi, sosteniendo un baston de madera con una empuñadura de plata con la forma de un pegaso con las alas extendidas. Mirandome con una sonrisa maligna y desfigurada. Estaba alegre de verme, el muy maldito lo estaba.

–Saludos, Arturo. Es un gusto volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo–El Doctor Knives sonrio estirando mas su flácida y grisácea piel mostrándome sus dientes semi deformes y manchados de comida.

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo de usted. Y si es que es usted o ¿Es otro holograma de quinta?

–Oh, claro que no. Ya no quiero esconderme detrás de esos viejos utensilios. Quiero que nuestra reunión sea memorable. Como la ultima vez que nos vimos.

–Nos vimos muchas veces "Doctor" Y todo ha terminado igual. Solo que esta vez no dejare que escape.

–Interesantes palabras. Arturo, pero no creo que esta vez sea sencillo.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y que le hace creer que no lo matare?

–Porque usted ya ha sido victima de mis experimentos. Vera, cuando usted fue manipulado por mi bala de control mental y la de Sombra. Dejamos un residuo en su diminuta mente, donde sacamos provecho a sus fantasias, alegrías y miedos. Y en base a esos datos vimos que era lo que mas le afectaba; Sus padres, su hermana Susan, su amiga Jennifer y su hermosa hermana Scarlett, el imaginario Charles, su esposa y sus amadas hijas. Vimos todo Arturo, su mente es una pequeña caja de sorpresas, e hicimos una eliminatoria de quien podría. ¿Cómo decirlo? Jugar con usted, y para nuestra suerte. Su hermana había fallecido de una falla en su cuerpo. Asi que nos hicimos la tarea de traerla a Equestria, y jugar con su mente y su cuerpo. Fue difícil, tuvimos que matar a un Centauro del tártaro para darle energía a la maquina que la trajo a la vida. Y hacer que usted dudara de si mismo. Pero hay mas–Knives dio media vuelta caminando, me hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera, y por mi malicia lo segui mirando hacia todas partes, cuidadoso de cualquier trampa–Aunque hice una hipótesis en base a la reanimación de su hermana, supuse que si la mandaba a Canterlot como una persona dulce y amable. Usted haría lo que fuese necesario para saber su origen, aunque su hermana haya sido reanimada con magia y tecnología. Se percataría de eso, por lo que hicimos experimentos. La mandábamos a Canterlot por las noches, donde sus guardias disminuyen su calidad de trabajo y para nuestra suerte. Volvia intacta, con mas información para nosotros. dándonos a ver sus planes o sus recientes luchas. Ya sabe, Satarah, el Torneo Astral y veo que tiene un amigo del cual no nos ha presentado. El Arcangel Figueroa, que usted mismo casi mata en el Torneo Astral hace poco. Mis análisis concluyen que el es el ser mas poderoso de este planeta. Sino del mismo universo.

–No meta en esto a Angel Figueroa, lo que haya pasado entre el y yo en el Torneo Astral es solo para los dos. El ni siquiera esta enterado de mi viaje a este lugar.

– ¿Por qué protege a este chico? El es una maravilla. Emana un campo mágico tan fuerte que podría curar a todos en dos mundos, curar el cáncer, el sida, ebola, peste negra. Todo, ¿Por qué ser tan egoístas?

–Porque usted hara lo mismo que hizo con mi esposa, pero no permitiré que haga tal cosa. Ya no dejare que mas personas sufran por sus egoístas ambiciones y su enfermizo sentido de vida–Knives dio media vuelta mirándome a los ojos molesto. Sostuvo el baston con ambas manos mirándome fijamente, mirando sus decadentes y descoloridos ojos.

– ¿Enfermizo sentido de la vida? ¿Yo soy el enfermo aquí? Recapitulemos, Arturo. ¿Quién fue el primer humano en tener relaciones con una especie de otra dimensión? ¿Quién puso en riesgo el futuro de la humanidad por su mediocre y débil sentido de la justicia? ¿Quién puso en peligro el futuro de un pacifico reino declarándose el Rey legitimo de este? Usted Arturo, es el villano aquí. Lo que yo trato de hacer es salvar a la humanidad. Darles una segunda oportunidad. Darles el don de la vida y quitarles el miedo a morir.

–Eso es jugar a ser Dios Knives, y aquí entre los dos. Yo no creo en un Dios. Si la humanidad esta condenada a morir, que asi sea. Nosotros somos la mayor peste en el mundo, somos destructores de mundos. Destruimos nuestro planeta hogar y lo haremos en este, por eso no puedo permitir que siga con vida. Y antes que me quiera contradecir. Si, de ser necesario yo moriré. Para evitar la corrupción de este mundo pero primero me lo llevare al infierno–Knives fruncio el ceño y azoto el baston en el suelo varias veces. Escuchando el eco de los golpes en toda la sala metalica.

–Muy bien Arturo, asi que quiere terminar esto de una vez por todas. Muy bien, Arturo. Prepárese que nosotros decidiremos el futuro de Equestria. No, de ambos mundos. Si usted me mata. Solo será el unico humano infectando esta tierra y hara lo que usted quiera. Pero si yo lo mato a usted. Tomare esta Tierra como mia y hare lo que sea necesario para revivir a la humanidad y convertirme en su líder. Salvando a todos y expiándolos de sus pecados. Aunque tenga que aniquilar toda la especie.

–Me agrada la idea–Tome mi guardia retrocediendo un paso atrás, el tomo su baston y lo giro en sus manos y se detuvo teniéndolo en una posición horizontal y el baston comenzó a fundirse en sus manos y brazos cubriendo sus extremidades por completo. Se quito la bata de laboratorio mostrando su pecho semi desnudo, lleno de metal y cables. Veía unas protuberancias detrás de sus hombros en forma de pico. Parecía un androide–Asi que viene con algunas sorpresitas. Me gusta, asi no me sentiré tan mal de golpear a un anciano.

–No me subestime Arturo, este cuerpo me ha tomado años en perfeccionarlo, el exoesqueleto Sigma 16. Fabricado de materiales casi indestructibles, y totalmente alimentado por la magia de la Princesa Shanalotte. Debería de agradecerle. De no ser por ella, yo habría muerto hace años.

–Desgraciado–Corri hacia el sin apartarle la mirada, sintiendo mis deseos de luchar, mi alma gritaba de jubilo. Ansiaba ver sangre sin importar que sea mia o la de el. Si yo caigo, el caera conmigo. Golpee su pecho. Lastimándome la mano por tal grueso acero, escuchando mis dedos crujir del impacto. Me separe adolorido cubriéndome la mano con la otra. Knives ni se movia mirándome con una sonrsa.

–Usted no es muy inteligente Arturo, sus análisis dictan que su coeficiente intelectual es menor al promedio, su inteligencia se compara a la de un niño de preparatoria.

–No tendre una gran inteligencia. Pero tengo el conocimiento de la vida. He vivido muchas cosas que me han enseñado mas de lo que un libro puede dar. Asi que no me venga a decir sobre números porque el que debería de ser el ignorante es usted. No sabe y nunca sabra lo que es luchar por alguien mas, lo que es vivir por los demás. Que ellos sean felices con ellos mismos. No sabe vivir. Usted no es un humano. Es un demonio, y con una sola mano puedo derrotarlo–Era claro que no podría luchar en forma. Mi mano estaba muy herida como para usarla para golpearle la cara. Menos mal que era la derecha y yo soy zurdo. Knives se molesto mas y camino hacia mi con una falsa sonrisa. Queriéndose sentir y ver como superior a mi mas nunca será mejor que yo porque yo tengo donde caer, el caera sobre su propia sangre y mierda–Vamos Knives, quiero que me asesine. Que tome lo que mas amo y lo destruya. Asesíneme de la forma mas cruel y sanguinaria posible. Que pueda ver mis entrañas fuera de mi cuerpo.

–Eres un niño insolente Arturo, debo de enseñarle unos cuantos modales–Knives corrió hacia mi con gran velocidad. Tomándome del cuello con su mano izquierda levantándome un poco del suelo asfixiándome. Sintiendo la gran fuerza de sus dedos apretar mi cuello. Sintiendo como el aire de mi cuerpo salía mas ya no entraba. Pero ni en este caso demostraba mi desesperación. Queria dejarle claro que no temo morir. Y se que el sabia con solo verme a los ojos–Digame Arturo. Dice saber mas que yo de la vida, dice. Ser sabio, entonces ¿Qué puede decir a su defensa? ¿Cómo puede ser tan frio en estas situaciones cuando su esposa esta a punto de morir? Usted no vio la muerte de su esposa. Porque yo si, pero se que usted no disfrutara ese suceso como yo lo hice. Matar a mi insolente e ignorante esposa, la pobre fue solo uno de mis tantos sujetos de prueba. Y como fue mi esposa la suya también lo fue. Disfrutaba torturarla, dejarle en claro que nadie la iba a salvar. Ni el Dios de nuestra Tierra ni el de aquí. Pero usted intervino, arruino mi plan perfecto. De convertirme en el verdadero Dios, y salvar a la Tierra de su inminente destrucción–Reia de la idiotez de Knives, de sus pensamientos y creencias. Se quería sentir un Dios. Y si lo es, me encargare de hacerlo caer como uno. Tome su brazo con mi unico brazo bueno y me abalance del lado opuesto levantando ambas piernas golpeándolo en la cabeza, su cuerpo será de acero pero no su cabeza. Me solto y cai de espalda al suelo arrastrándome hacia atrás viéndolo tambalear del golpe cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Me sostuve el cuello reanimándome lentamente pero estaba alegre.

–Knives, eres un enfermo. Todo tu plan gira alrededor de Equestria y mio. Sabes que si yo muero te aburriras y no harias nada productivo con tu vida. Ademas. Dices querer ser un Dios. Pero yo, no creo en uno. Y si lo hay, me encargare de hacerlo caer. Y tu Knives, "Futuro" Dios. Te hare caer de rodillas ante un Rey–Me levante del suelo tomándome del hombro viéndolo recomponerse. Mostrando su rostro recién golpeado, con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su nariz. Mirandome con odio.

–Muy bien Arturo, asi que quieres hacer esto con prisa. Que asi sea–Knives aplaudio dos veces y todo el recinto comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Viendo como caian las piedras del techo cayendo cerca nuestro. Mire al suelo sintiendo como este se elevaba lentamente. Una luz comenzó a rebotar en el suelo de acero y levante la vista y el techo se estaba abriendo. Viendo conjunto de engranes y artilugios mágicos. Es una mezcla bizarra entre la inteligencia de Knives y la magia negra de Sombra. Magia Tecnologica. Sentia la brisa fresca pasar por mi rostro y luego por mi espalda conforme subíamos. Escuchando al maquinaria moverse con esfuerzo. Hasta que nos detuvimos de golpe. En la superficie, mirando a los arboles de nieve y las nubes. El gris cielo con las pequeñas motas de nieve cayendo sobre nosotros–Arturo. Mi estimado Arturo, creo que es hora de mostrarle algo. Que entre Sombra y yo hemos hecho durante este tiempo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–¡SOMBRA! –Detrás de Knives, salio del suelo un pilar de concreto y cables alrededor. Los mismos cables que había en la entrada de la cueva. En espiral hasta la parte superior, sobre el pilar. En una cruz de acero. Con su hermoso par de alas clavadas a la cruz y su collar de oro partido por la mitad y su gema le faltaba un gran pedazo. Sin su hermosa corona y varios de sus botas. Mi esposa, mi amada esposa Celestia. Inconsciente, eso espero.

– ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Celestia maldito? –Knives sonrio de alegría. Satisfecho por mi pregunta, sabia que me había molestado mas de la cuenta. Y mas al ver a Sombra reir a carcajadas al fondo a un lado de mi esposa inconsciente, si tuviera su forma humana seria mas fácil de rescatar pero mientras sea alicornio es mas pesada y no hay probabilidades de éxito.

–Veo que he dado en el clavo. Vera, este pilar esta hecho de la misma magia que la de su hija, por lo que al tener el mismo código mágico que el de su madre servirá como un catalizador para que esta. Emita su magia por toda Equestria, no. Hacia al planeta entero. Y pueda robar la magia de todos sus seres vivientes. Y poder ser uno con esta y convertirme en un Dios.

– ¿Piensas matar a todo un planeta para completar tus deseos? Maldito enfermo, quieres exterminar la vida en este planeta. En este bello planeta, pero. Tendras que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver y asegurarte que este muerto esta vez. No dejare que hagan esto. Todos tienen derecho a vivir. Menos, ustedes. Ustedes no tienen alma.

– ¿Hablas de quien merece y no merece vivir? Hablas como un Dios Arturo. Quizas, en lo mas profundo de tu ser quieras ser uno, manipular a todos a tu antojo y sin que nadie te detenga. No Arturo, pienso sacrificar esta especie para poder liberar al nuestro. Traer una nueva era de luz, al principio solo quería la inmortalidad de tu esposa. Ahora lo quiero todo–Knives apretó su puño frente a mi con una sonrisa mostrando sus sucios dientes. Corrió hacia mi escuchando sus pisadas en el acero. Corria como un león cazando a su presa. Y yo era la presa. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar recibiendo el golpe en el pecho, un fuerte cabezazo que me mando varios metros lejos golpeándome en todo el cuerpo mientras rodaba hasta amortiguarme en la nieve y detenerme, pero no podía levantarme. Mi cabello cubria uno de mis ojos y el otro lo tenia sangrando, veía todo rojo. Mi brazo izquierdo difícilmente podía levantarlo o tan siquiera mover un dedo. Mis piernas no respondían, la nieve hacia todo mas difícil. Knives caminaba hacia mi con los brazos extendidos. Mirando a nuestro alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria– ¿Puedes olerlo? ¿No? Ese es el aroma de la muerte. Es un agradable y dulce olor. Un olor dulce y picante, cada vez que alguien va a morir, huelo esta hermosa escencia. La muerte viene por alguien Arturo. Y ya debes de saber por quien vendrá. Pero antes, me gustaría hablar contigo–Knives se detuvo frente a mi, en cuclillas mirándome con una sonrisa, apartando mi cabello con su frio dedo– ¿Cuál era tu objetivo de vida? ¿Ver crecer a tus hijas y su madurar? ¿Ver como te marchitas con el paso de los años mientras que tu esposa e hijas se mantienen frescas y bellas? ¿En serio crees que hay un final feliz? No Arturo, tu no tienes derecho a ser feliz. Desde que miraste por primera vez a Celestia. Te condenaste, te condenaste a un destino irreparable. En el que estuvieses a punto de morir en cualquier momento, pero. Aun asi seguiste de frente, pero. ¿No tienes miedo? ¿Nunca pensaste que en cualquier momento morirías? ¿Qué ni siquiera despertarias de tu sueño? Tu mirada dice que no. Porque eres un ignorante, y siempre lo seras. El Torneo Astral me enseño que no piensas en nada, tu mente solo es un llano gris y carente de vida. Eres estúpido Arturo, no sabes lo que yo se, nunca seras consciente de lo que yo hago. Salvo a gente como tu Arturo, los salvo de su ignorancia, los saco de la fosa en la que están. Comiendo heces y matándose entre ellos, preocupándose por sus relaciones sentimentales y no pensar en el futuro. Yo crei en la existencia de Dios. La crei, pero al ver que tras tantas plegarias y llantos. Vi que no había nadie alla arriba. Asi que hice todo esto, para ser un verdadero Dios. Sacar al simio de esa fosa que llaman sociedad. Darles la mejor arma en la vida; el conocimiento. Te doy una oportunidad Arturo, únete a mi. Limpiemos la escoria de ese mundo. Y demos una era de conocimiento y libertad–comencé a reirme en el suelo, mirando a Knives y poco a poco iba perdiendo esa sonrisa, mirándome con coraje. Suspiro y se levanto del suelo sosteniéndose la parte baja de la espalda mirándome y moviendo la cabeza de arriba y hacia abajo rapidamente–Te parece gracioso, ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?

–Toda tu palabrería. Primero me insultas diciéndome ignorante y luego pides que me una a ti. Eres divertido Knives, tu me ves como un imbécil. Y yo, te veo como una plaga–Knives chisto los dientes y me pateo en el estomago, por el impacto me mando otro par de metros lejos en la nieve dejando mi rastro en el suelo. Me amortiguo un árbol que estaba cerca. Veía a Knives con ambas manos en la espalda mirándome indiferente.

–Es una lastima, lo unico bueno que reconocia de ti era tu fuerza. Pero estas deseoso de morir.

–Fijate que si Knives. Estoy deseoso de morir–Me recargue en el árbol levantándome poco a poco. Conforme me levantaba sentía los huesos de mi espalda tronar. Reacomodándose en su lugar. El cuello también me trono y el hombro, pude sentir mi brazo izquierdo de nuevo–Deseo morir Knives. Porque asi como te veo como un parasito. Asi me veo yo, lo unico que he hecho aquí es estorbar. Ser un idiota de primera con mis seres queridos, y no he aportado a nada. Este mundo esta desperdiciando su oxigeno en mi. Pero sabes, mientras tenga a mis hijas, a mi esposa y a mi familia. Puedo hacer algo, defenderlas de todo el peligro. Inclusive de mi propia especie. Te matare Knives, y luego matare a Sombra. Hare lo que sea necesario para que nadie recuerde sus nombres. Y el mio, de ser asi–Una gran energía recorria mi cuerpo. Desde mi corazón hasta mis pies, mis brazos y mi cabeza. Erizando cada cabello de mi ser, podía sentir esta energía con cada respiración. Palpitante, era mi alma. Mis ganas de luchar por el bien y la justicia. Senti un hermoso abrazo envolver mi pecho. Un hermoso calor familiar pero entristecedor. Era Susan, mi Susan. Ella estaba en mi, aun no lo olvido. En el nexo, ella espera mi llegada paciente. Soy un mal hermano, soy un mal Rey, soy un mal esposo. Pero un gran guerrero, la vida me ha enseñado a ser fuerte. A no tener miedo, y eso. Es mi legado. Toda esta energía se canalizo tanto que recobre totalmente mis fuerzas, recupere la movilidad en mi brazo derecho, ya no salía sangre de mi ojo y veía a la perfeccion. Veia la horrible cara de Knives–Un movimiento Knives, un solo movimiento. Solo necesito eso para poderte destruir.

Knives retrocedio varios pasos y comencé a caminar. Levantando la cabeza e inflando el pecho. Mirando sin parpadear a Knives. Lo que puedo ofrecerles a todos en esta tierra. No, en nuestra tierra. Mi tierra, es mi determinación, mi humanidad. Mi única y pura humanidad. Soy una peste, pero esta peste. Se encargara de exterminar a todos quien osen herir a mi familia. Cada paso que daba esta energía acrecentaba. Me hacia mas fuerte, mi corazón latia con mas fuerza, era imparable. Knives comenzó a sentirse intimidado al ver mi caminar. Sabia que yo era mas fuerte que el, por eso uso su cerebro para hacerme dudar. Por eso usaron esas ilusiones en mi para hacerme caer, porque en fuerza. Soy superior a ellos, soy un guerrero. Soy un Rey, y este Rey. Es capaz de morir por su reino. Estando a medio camino de Knives. Me detuve, mirando hacia el bosque. Sintiendo una gran energía emerger de allí hasta que la sentí en toda la cara. Haciéndome perder el conocimiento por milésimas pero se sintió como una eternidad. Reaccione estándo de rodillas en el suelo. Jadeando, mirando hacia la nieve. Viendola teñida de sangre, pase mi mano por donde impacto esta energía sintiendo la sangre y la piel rasgada. Levante la vista, mirando a lo lejos a Sombra, envuelto en un aura violeta. Me estaba atacando cobardemente desde ese lugar.

–Asi que jugaran sucio. Me alegra eso, no vayan a decepcionarme–Me levante del suelo sacudiendo mi mano llena de sangre. Y continue caminando hacia Knives y Sombra. Ahora será un dos contra uno y pensar en eso me emocionaba. Knives retrocedio hacia la plataforma de acero tomando varios bisturíes lanzándomelos. Esquive casi todos menos el ultimo que perforo mi pecho. Cerca de mi pezón derecho, sintiendo el acero frio y cortante. Viendo la sangre salir de la herida y una fatiga entro por la herida, sentía que había perforado mi pulmón pero no permitiré que esto me detenga. Tome el bisturí y me lo saque del pecho sin importarme mucho. Sintiendo el ardor en mi pecho mi pero mi mente no lo reconocio, Knives me lanzo mas material mágico mientras que Sombra me lanzaba sus rayos de magia. Impactando en la nieve, por su falta de precisión. Era hora de terminar esto, era hora de acabar con su miseria. Comencé a correr escuchando mis pisadas en la nieve y el eco de la magia de Sombra pasar por los lados y me detuve en seco frente cargando mi próximo golpe, cargándolo no solo con mi fuerza bruta, en ella venían todos mis sentimientos, mi amor, mi tristeza, mi odio, mi alegría, mi alma. Golpee tan duro a Knives en el estomago que hice que se doblara hacia mi, escuchando el acero quebrarse y con el mis huesos en la mano izquierda mas no me importo. Knives escupio sobre mi brazo saliva mezclada con sangre, Sombra me lanzo otro haz de magia y con toda mi fuerza restante puse a Knives de frente recibiendo el impacto en su espalda. Escuchando el acero fundirse. Viendo como una de sus protuberancias de acero salía volando y las chispas. Knives grito de la agonía y me alegraba saber que no tenia de que dolor quejarse mas. Perdi otro brazo, pero lo aproveche bien–Parece que me decepcionaron, es una pena. Pues aquí tu vida va a terminar Knives. Agradece a tu mejor amigo que te ha dado un golpe por la espalda. Creo que debes de conseguir mejores amigos. ¿No crees? –Tome a Knives de los hombros y lo azote contra el suelo tomando su cabeza escuchando como su cráneo se quebraba en el suelo y lentamente veía sangre salir de sus orificios y eventualmente hacerse un charco de sangre. Sombra grito desgarradoramente, haciendo eco en todas partes. Aturdiéndome y la nieve en la copa de los arboles cayo, me levante limpiándome la sangre en la ropa mirándolo con una sonrisa–Parece que te has quedado solo Sombra. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?

–Esto–Knives me tomo de la pierna con ambas manos y sin mas me la rompió por la mitad, grite del dolor al sentir mi hueso pulverizarse y escuchar como se partia con un sonido cruento. Cai de espaldas a un lado de Knives y este se me puso encima viéndome con uan sonrisa. Sus fosas nasales y de sus ojos sangraba viendo el hilo de sangre–Sombra, es hora de acabar con el. Hazlo.

–Como ordene Doctor, beberé de su sangre en honor a su sacrificio–Sombra sonrio y cargo una gran esfera en a punta de su cuerno. Una esfera color purpura con manchas rojas en ella. Celestia estaba reaccionando apenas. Desorientada parpadeando rápidamente hasta que se sobresalto al mirarme debajo de Knives. Ni como moverme, tenia un pie roto y los brazos entumecidos. Solo podía sonreírle.

– ¡ARTURO! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

–Parece que las cosas han terminado para mi Celestia. El imbécil que esta a tu lado me va a asesinar–Celestia voleo a verlo y comenzó a llorar. En vez de tratar de soltarse. Su hermoso rostro se desfiguro entre sus lagrimas.

– ¡Por favor Sombra, no mates a mi esposo! ¡Te lo suplico! –Sombra volteo a verla riendo mientras la esfera se cargaba cada vez mas rápido.

– ¡JA! Que hermosos ojos, llenos de miedo y desesperación. La ultima vez que te vi de esa forma fue cuando asesine a tu esposo y a tu bebe. Extraño esos días, en los que solo eras un pequeño estorbo, y ahora. nos daras el poder necesario para gobernar esta tierra.

– ¡Te dare lo que quieras Sombra pero por favor, no lo hagas!

–Lo que yo quiero es a tu esposo, aun recuerdo el dia que corto mi cuerno. Y me la voy a cobrar–Celestia volteo a verme llorando, yo solo sonreía viéndola. Sin esforzarme a escapar. Sonara cruel, pero me basta con llevarme a Knives a la tumba. Sombra lanzo el orbe de magia hacia nosotros con rapidez. Celestia grito con desesperación mientras el orbe quemaba todo a su paso, Knives grito del dolor y yo me quede en silencio viendo a la oscuridad consumirme por completo. Hasta que todo se silencio y sentí mi cuerpo de nuevo. Abri lentamente los ojos viendo a Celestia atónita, llena de lagrimas. Sin parpadear y con los ojos retraidos. Jadeando con fuerza. Sombra me veía con una sonrisa y el pecho inflado. Mire a mi alrededor y solo había un gran cráter, acero fundido y una bata de laboratorio casi a convertirse en polvo hasta que el viento se llevo la bata.

– ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

–Dije que quería al Rey Arturo. Y eso es lo que hare, tomar tu vida–Sombra bajo del pilar y al estar en el suelo tumbo el pilar con su magia y este cayo con mi esposa encima levantando demasiada nieve. Sombra se detuvo en el borde del cráter mirándome con esa sonrisa–Sal de ese lugar, arreglaremos todo de una vez por todas. Sin ese científico loco haremos nuestra lucha memorable.

–Asi que mataste a Knives, para que puedas matarme.

–Asi es, disfrutare asesinándote. Ademas, Knives me tenia harto con sus complicados planes. Lo que yo quiero es matar sin tantos problemas. Y tu Arturo, seras mi próxima presa–Sombra sonrio de meijlla a mejilla, mostrando sus grandes colmillos. Deseoso de ver sangre, y no es el unico. Yo también estoy deseoso de luchar, de ver quien es mas fuerte. Quien es el que reinara Equestria. Es una pelea que me encantara tener.

¡Arturo! Me levante del suave suelo nevado quitándome mis ataduras. Fue complicado quitarme los clavos de mis alas. Tenia miedo a terminar herida pero en estos momentos no era para actuar temerosa ante el dolor. Aunque no pudiese usar mis alas por un tiempo, prefiero ver a mi esposo sano y salvo. Mire sobre la pequeña formación nevada mirando a Sombra sonreir sobre el reciente cráter y mi esposo estaba sentado mirando a Sombra sonreir. Estaba, alegre. Llore de la felicidad, Sombra había perdonado a mi esposo pero eso nop quitaba mi miedo ¿Cuánto durara esta pelea? ¿Mi amado ganara la pelea? ¿Volvere a pasar mi eternidad sola? Arturo se mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de estar sangrando, a pesar de tener todo en su contra. El seguía sonriendo.

–Sombra, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Darme el tiro de gracia? ¿Torturarme de nueva cuenta? –Sombra no dijo nada, solo sonreía. Sin decir nada lanzo un haz de luz hacia el pecho de Arturo y lentamente su sangre se iba secando, sus moretones desaparecían y cada vez parecía como si nunca hubiera resultado herido, Arturo miro sus manos y sus brazos lentamente, inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sombra solo lo veía ya sin esa sonrisa–Tu, ¿Me curaste? ¿Por qué?

–Porque quiero luchar contra ti, como guerreros. Como Reyes, no. Como guerreros.

– ¿Por qué? Pudiste haberme matado fácilmente–Arturo se levanto y salio del cráter del lado opuesto mirando a sombra de la misma forma que el lo hacia. Arturo ignoraba mi presencia, pero era lo mejor, en estos momentos era mas que una molestia.

–Te contare una historia Arturo, del porque se que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho–Sombra levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y la nieve comenzó caer con mas rapidez. Arturo hizo lo mismo extendiendo su mano atrapando varios copos de nieve, yo me mantenía mirando fijamente a Arturo y a Sombra, esperando que todo esto termine–Hace miles de años, muchos miles de años. Antes de que tu esposa fuese lo que es hoy. Yo era un valeroso guerrero, luchaba por el bien de mi amado reino, lo amaba mas que a mi vida. Luchaba con la frente en alto contra las fuerzas malignas. Era conocido como Lighting Sombra. El guerrero del cristal negro. Por mi Cutiemark. Un cristal purpura enterrada en un corazón plateado. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez. El Rey de este hermoso Reino, el Rey Cristal. Lider del ejercito imparable de los ponys de cristal, custiodiando el renio desde su trono, con amor y benevolencia. Su hija, la princesa Amelia. Un nombre extraño, pero hermoso. De pelaje rosado pastel, ojos violetas. Un hermoso par de alas blancas como la nieve. Una Cutiemark, inusual. Un corazón de Cristal con dos pares de alas descansando sobre una rosa blanca. Esa Cutiemark era la misma que el tesoro que tanto amábamos y nos mantenía unidos como reino. El corazón de Cristal, reliquia tan poderosa capaz de controlar el sol y la luna, de hacer caer cientos de Reinos a nuestros cascos. Y esa princesa, tenia el corazón como Cutiemark. Y era mi amiga. Eventualmente fui madurando, viendo las intenciones del Rey Cristal. Quería ocultarse, temia que apareciese un enemigo del exterior y amenazase la vida de su reino y mas importante la vida de su hija. Nos obligaba a ir al exterior, a campos desconocidos y casi siempre perdíamos a uno o dos compañeros. Hasta que el capitán de la guardia real murió cayendo de un acantilado y yo subi al mando. En una posición mas cercana al Rey y a mi amiga. Tanto fue mi cariño hacia ella que me enamore y tuvimos un hijo. O eso creimos hasta que el Rey Cristal se dio cuenta de mi relación con su hija. Asesino a nuestro hijo y a mi me mando a ejecutar. No podía permitir que un Rey como el siga reinando hipócritamente, difundiendo la palabra de la paz y el amor cuando hizo algo atroz. Por eso, decidi quitarle lo mas preciado. Su hija, le asesine frente a el y luego lo asesine a el. Tome el poder del corazón de cristal y ahora el mundo pagara por lo que me ha hecho, Sere el verdugo de todos los reyes. Y tu Arturo, sigues en la lista.

–Bonita historia, le falto emoción. Pero bonita historia. Lo que no entiendo Sombra. Como es que sigues aquí si fuiste ejecutado.

–Eso es lo divertido, yo no estoy vivo. Ni muerto, solo existo. Fui ejecutado, pero mi odio hacia el Rey Cristal fue tanto. Que no fui capaz de morir, pero mis fuerzas eran pocas para vivir. En un principio, quería el reino de cristal para mi solo. Tomar el amor que este tiene para destruir todo a mi paso. Pero tu llegaste, y me enseñaste que puedo engañar a todos fingiendo ser alguien bueno cuando en realidad puedo traicionarles.

– ¿En serio asi me vez? Entonces no me conoces.

–Claro que te conozco, se quien eres. Tu esposa delato toda tu vida con ese estúpido libro, repartiéndolo a toda Equestria, y mas ahora. que te veo en persona, eres como yo. Un dia, morirá alguien amado a ti y haras lo mismo que yo. Compartiremos esta hermosa maldición, y haremos de la vida de los demás un infierno.

–Sabes Sombra, tu historia parece inventada. No creo en nada en lo que dices. ¿Qué casualidad que todos los villanos que encuentro "Casualmente" Pierden a su hijo o hija? Vamos Sombra, no me engañas. Esa historia no me la pienso tragar. Si es verdad pudiste haber hecho otra cosa en vez de asesinar a tu amada. Pudiste haber hecho algo diferente, algo para evitar mas muertes. Por eso, yo no creo en tu historia. Para mi es mas que mierda absurda. Si no piensas contarme que sucedió. Esta bien, pero no permitiré que tomes la vida de mi familia–Arturo comenzó a caminar alrededor del gran cráter, de brazos cruzados mirando a Sombra con una sonrisa, el fruncio el seño mostrando sus colmillos y se le abalanzo con gran rapidez. Ambos rodaron en la nieve hasta impactar un árbol. Sombra golpeo el rostro de Arturo con su casco hiriéndolo de nueva cuenta. Viendo como la sangre salpicaba en la nieve. Arturo lo tomo de la melenea rodando nuevamente con Arturo encima y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños en el rostro– ¿Sabes? Esto no tiene que terminar asi, dices que somos iguales. Entonces ¿Por qué no dejar de luchar? Esto se vuelve cansado cada vez mas, no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de dormir un dia entero, de despertar y ver a mis hijas a mi alrededor, cubierto por las alas de mi bella esposa. ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto? No ganaras nada.

– ¡Silencio! –Sombra disparo a Arturo en el rostro aturdiéndolo y lo pateo con ambos cascos delanteros mandándolo al filo del cráter. Sombra se levanto del suelo escupiendo una cuanta de sangre mirando a Arturo con enojo– ¿Tu que vas a saber? Dices ser unico, cuando tu personalidad esta podrida. Un dia podrias volverte loco y asesinar a tu familia. Ser lo que yo soy, un ser del mal. ¿O quizas ya lo eres?

–Soy un ser del mal Sombra. Lo soy, Arturo se levanto del suelo limpiándose la poca sangre con una sonrisa. Mirando a Knives a los ojos. Sombra se quedo callado mirándolo mientras se recomponía. Arturo me miro por unos cuantos segundos y regreso su atención a Sombra– ¿Sabes que por un momento estuve a punto de matar a mi hija? ¿Sabias que cuando ustedes controlaron mi mente estuve a punto de violarla? De tomar su virginidad, su mayor tesoro. ¿Sabías que estuve a punto de matar al Arcangel Figueroa? Arrancarle la cabeza como si fuera mantequilla, y disfrute la mayoría de mis actos. Pero, ¿Sabes que es lo que me mantiene cuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que me sigue calmando dia a dia? El amor de mi esposa, saber que despertare y la vere a mi lado. Aunque se haya despertado o no. Siempre mirándome con una sonrisa, saber que cuando salga de mi habitación vere a mis tres hermosas hijas recibirme con un abrazo, saber que tengo una hermana adoptiva que aunque sea insolente me ama. Eso me hace actuar de la forma que creo correcta, aunque las haga enojar. Se que me aman y como ahora, se que me apoyan.

–Estoy harto de tu hipocrecia Arturo, vamos. Terminemos con esto de una vez–Arturo corrió hacia Sombra y el igual. Cargando su magia maligna y Arturo su puño. Ambos mirándose ambicioso. Con ganas de luchar hasta la muerte. Pero era Sombra. El siempre fue un tramposo al luchar. Nunca lanzo el orbe de magia, lo tuvo en su cuerno y ese mismo cuerno apuñalo el estomago de Arturo, Arturo se quedo estatico con el puño sin extender, mirando a Sombra con los ojos. Sorprendido, no podiamos creer lo que veíamos. No podía ni gritar, solo. Ver muda como mi esposo fue apuñalado en el estomago–Veamos como te recompones de esto–Sombra levanto todo el cuerpo de Arturo y al tenerlo sobre el disparo toda su magia hacia el suelo. Viendo como Arturo salía volando por el aire, sintiendo el aire caliente de la magia de Sombra pasar por mi rostro. En un tono purpura ¡REACCIONA! ¡DEBO DE SALVAR A MI ESPOSO! Extendi mis adoloridas alas y vole con todas mis fuerzas, volando a la par que el haz de magia oscura de Sombra seguía extendiéndose por el cielo. Sintiendo el frio quemar mis alas y mi herida. Pero mi esposo me necesita, debo de salvarlo cuanto antes. Sombra dejo de lanzar su magia y vi a Arturo seguir subiendo por el cielo. Pero estaba muy alto, y no creo alcanzarlo, debo de esperar a que baje. Por favor sigue con vida Arturo. Comence a volar en círculos viendo como desde lo mas alto del cielo comenzó a caer, y también comencé a ser atacada por Sombra, desde el suelo lanzaba haces de magia que pasaban cerca mio. Escuchando su amarga risa, Arturo milagrosamente cayo sobre mi espalda pero su impacto hizo que cayéramos de picada al suelo.

– ¡Arturo! ¡¿Estas Bien?! –Mire a Arturo inconsciente, pero veía salir sangre de su boca y no parecía moverse. Pero podía sentir sus débiles respiraciones. Y su corazón lentamente parándose, regrese la mirada a tierra firme donde Sombra seguía disparando su magia hacia mi traicioneramente pero no con sorpresa. Siempre fue asi Sombra y lo seguirá siendo hasta el dia que muera. Decidi descender metros lejos de Sombra, pasando entre las copas de los arboles para perderlo, rápidamente sus ataques se perdían entre los arboles o en el mismo cielo hasta que no escuchamos nada. A lo lejos vi un lago congelado con un gran árbol por un lado, con varias fisuras en su base. Será un buen refugio y un buen escondite. De momento. Descendi rápidamente al pie del gran árbol. Mirando al interior, estaba vacio y del tamaño suficiente para los dos. Entre al árbol y deje a Arturo en el suelo boca arriba, mirando su cuerpo. Tenia la herida de Sombra en el estomago y alrededor estaba quemado. Casi todo su torax estaba quemado, esto me comenzó a aterrorizar. No puedo permitir que la persona que tanto amo muera. Concentre toda mi magia posible y se la lance en el pecho envolviéndolo en mi aura mágico, sintiendo su dolor. Era un dolor entumecedor, su respiración se alentaba cada vez mas y su corazón casi no se sentía–Por favor Arturo, no mueras. Te lo suplico. No mueras, no se que haría sin ti. Te lo imploro, no mueras–Arturo se mantenía estatico, con los ojos cerrados. Mirando el aura que le había lanzado desaparecer lentamente. Su corazón cada vez mas dejaba de latir. Y yo, de cascos cruzados. Mirando como mi segundo esposo y al que mas he amado. Moria, y yo sin hacer nada. Si Arturo moria, no tendría derecho de volver a Canterlot. ¿Qué le diría a mis hijas? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? No tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar sin el. Espera, hay una manera. Una manera de evitar que muera, podría costar muy caro. Yo podría morir si lo hago, No importa. Mi esposo es mas importante que mi vida misma–la magia maldita de Star Swirl. Una magia que le casi le cuesta su memoria. Similar a la magia que uso Shanalotte para traer a mi esposo a la vida la primera vez–Sonrei con nacientes lagrimas y concentre toda la magia en mi cuerpo. Hasta lo mas minimo de mi ser se tiene que juntar en mi cuerno, todo este conocimiento. Toda esta vida de soledad y falsa alegría, escudera de Equestria. Luchadora del futuro y de la armonía. Todo esto se ira al cuerpo de mi decadente esposo. Un gran orbe de luz dorada se hizo sobre mi cuerno. Quemando algunas partes cercanas del árbol. Sintiendo como perdia mis ganas de vivir, de seguir trayendo el amanecer a Equestria. Por compartir mi mayor tesoro a mi esposo. La inmortalidad. Deje caer este orbe sobre Arturo. Viendo como el orbe se deformaba en la silueta de mi esposo. Hasta que finalmente desaparecio por completo, mi esposo quedo emanando este aura dorado, la herida en su estomago desaparecio y las quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo. Su respiración volvia a la normalidad rápidamente y sus latidos se estabilizaban. Pero, no compartia esa sensación. Habia compartido mi esencia con el, se podría decir. Que el ahora es semi inmortal, o longevo. No morirá con cualquier enfermedad, no vera su piel envejecida, ni una cana nacera de su cabellera. Pero yo, sentía como si me fuese a morir, mi corazón latia con gran rapidez y mis parpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados. Y mis cascos débiles, sin tambalearme mucho cai al suelo, a los pies de Arturo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Con una sonrisa, no se si sobrevivire. Pero, me alegro de estar con el hasta en estos momentos–En la enfermedad y en la prosperidad. ¿Verdad, Arturo?

–Exacto, en la enfermedad y en la prosperidad–Arturo se levanto de golpe, sentado en el suelo, mirándome con una sonrisa. Se arrastro hasta estar a mi lado, se recosto bajo mi casco y ala, acariciando mi melena con su mano. Me beso en los labios, mis resecos labios. Y siguió allí. Sentia la energía de Arturo, la energía llena de vida. De longevidad. Me sentía débil, pero con el. Estaba mas que realizada–¿Recuerdas el dia que nos conocimos?

–Como olvidar ese dia. Cuando me viste te levantaste aterrorizado. Lo mas divertido es que estabas de lado de la pared y no sabias como pararte y casi te caias de la cama–Arturo sonrio avergonzado. Pero no dejaba de acariciar mi pecho.

–De hecho, aunque después me enoje. Porque tenia miedo de que arruinaras mi vida solitaria.

–Pero después te fuiste encariñando. Hasta el dia en el que mi magia se comenzó a manifestó esa noche y tomaste mi mano y me tranquilizaste. Luego fuimos al parque y pude volar. Eran buenos momentos.

–Si, extraño esos días Celestia–Arturo comenzó a llorar en mi pecho aferrándose de mi pelaje. Pero seguía sonriendo, yo lo veía en mi borrosa vista. Pero lo veía hermoso. Emanando mi aura magico–Extraño esos días en los que nos preocupábamos solo por nosotros dos. En los que pasábamos viendo películas o conversando sobre nuestro futuro, sobre que querias ser una maestra de un jardín de niños. Y yo un ingeniero que llegase a la casa cansado del arduo trabajo pero alegre de saber que veria a mi bella esposa. Y luego tener hijos y ser una familia común y corriente. Pero no fue asi, fuimos arrastrados a esto. O fui arrastrado y orillado a luchar. A dejar atrás mi vida de adolescente casi adulto a un Rey de un mundo mágico. Pero, después de todo. Fui feliz, tuve la mejor esposa de todas. Todos los días la veía, y aunque estuviese molesta conmigo la seguía venerando como una Diosa y admirando como una guerrera. Que velo por su reino desde milenios. Por eso, luchaba. Para estar a su altura.

–Arturo, si no es necesario que te compares conmigo, yo extraño esos días, inclusive he cuestiando mi propia vida. Me hubiese gustado tener una vida ordinaria. Tener unas hijas humanas, y hacer amigas humanas, de la especia que creía ser. Pero también fui arrastrada a este destino, en el que temeria por la vida de alguien mas. De la persona que cuido mucho de mi, que temeria que un dia despertase y el no estuviese allí. Lamento mucho no brindarte la vida tranquila que deseabas. Todos los que han estado conmigo han pasado ese cruel destino, inclusive temia que terminaras odiándome. Por la forma en la que te trataba, te hacia menos. Me molestaba tu forma de ser, pero no sabia que lo hacias por mi. Que no querias que los demás me subestimaran, querias que yo fuese ejemplar. Que me vieran como te ven a ti–Sentia a lo lejos a Sombra, emanando ese aura amargo, que al sentirlo daba miedo. Temia por la vida de ambos. Mi esposo podría morir en cualquier momento, y yo con el. Tenia un plan en caso de que ninguno de los dos volviese, Shanalotte tomaría el trono junto con mi hermana, mis preciosas gemelas serian las cancilleres del trono y liderarían Equestria a su antojo. Pero no me sentía preparada para dejarlas en el trono. No me sentía preparada para dejar el trono. Aun no.

–Bueno, manos a la obra–Arturo se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto del suelo. Recargándose en el arco del árbol, mirando al lago–Sombra ya no tarda en llegar, oh. Alli esta–Levante la mirada hacia las afueras del árbol, caminando sobre el lago. Envuelto en un aura violeta. Viendo el agua evaporarse rápidamente por su gran magia. Ambos ojos estaban emanando ese aura violeta con verde, Arturo sonrio estirándose y girando su cuello. Y salio del árbol. Me arrastre hasta estar bajo el arco del árbol, mirando caminar a Arturo deteniéndose a la orilla del lago–Espero quieras un segundo round Sombra. Porque no permitiré que se repita lo de la primera vez.

–Eres mas molesto que una alimaña. Siempre vuelves, pero me asegurare que no regreses esta vez–Sombra emanaba un mas energía que la vez pasada. Estaba liberando todo su ser. Arturo miraba en silencio con una sonrisa, emanando mi aura dorado. Aunque me daba algo de incertidumbre verlo emanar unas cuantas chispas azuladas. Arturo corrió por el lateral del lago. Y Sombra le siguió corriendo sobre el agua. Estaba de mas decir que el lago se había descongelado y lo mas cercano a este y hasta se comenzaba a evaporar el agua rapidamente.

–Me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero ni a eso llegas. Eres peor que un virus Sombra. Mucho peor que eso. Tentaste contra mi propia vida, me manipulaste a tu antojo, usaste a mi esposa como tu títere, intentaste tomar su vida. Y peor aun, mataste a su esposo. A Solar Flare–Arturo se detuvo, y Sombra se le abalanzo golpeando su estomago. Arrastrándose por la nieve varios metros. Arturo reacciono pateándolo con ambos pies mandándolo al cielo, Arturo rodo hacia un lateral y se levanto rápidamente. Sombra cayo al suelo y Arturo volvió a patearle en un costado mandándolo a rodar varios metros lejos del lago–Pense que serias mas resistente Sombra. Veo que toda esa palabrería era cierto. Pero solo es palabrería. Absurdo ¿Verdad?

–No me subestimes humano. No sabes lo que puedo llegar a ser, si quiero puedo destruirte por dentro. Hacerte dudar de nuevo. Que supliques por tu muerte, que mueras lentamente en tus sueños y ansies que tu Dios te de fin a tu agonía. Provocame Arturo. Y te hare odiar tu existencia–Sombra se levanto del suelo, limpiándose la poca sangre que salía por su boca. Sonriendo burlonamente. Pero en el fondo quería terminar esto. Al igual que Arturo.

–Dudo mucho que lo haga de nuevo, ya me mostraste el infierno. Deseo volverlo a ver, anda. Enseñame como mi familia me aparta, me hace a un lado o me toma de cobarde. Enseñame mis peores miedos, y veremos quien se divierta mas–Arturo corrió hacia Sombra y Sombra por igual. Sombra cargaba su magia y Arturo su espíritu. Su humanidad, sus deseos de combatir. Su esencia. Sombra le disparo en el pecho y Arturo golpeo le golpeo en la cara. Ambos retrocedieron del impacto. Arturo tenia el pecho quemado, mas no praecia importarle mucho. Sombra tenia un gran moretón en el rostro. Ambos sonreían mirándose fijamente con ambas heridas físicas notorias.

–Lo que si llego a admirar de usted es su fortaleza. Me recuerda mucho a mi juventud, cuando creía que este mundo tenia salvación.

– ¿Y que te hace creer que este mundo esta corrompido? ¿Qué te hace pensar tal idiotez?

–Este mundo se rige pobremente por las normas de vida, todos creen ser mejores que otros. No permiten que esto florezca, no permiten que nadie tenga verdaderos deseos de independencia. Y al que lo haga, lo destierran. O lo ejecutan en secreto. Odio este mundo que no acepta la independencia, quiero ver sangrar a los que no quieran luchar por la independencia del reino, quiero que todos decidan por ellos mismos. Sere un Rey legitimo. Un verdadero Rey–Arturo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos. Llorando de la gran risa que se escuchaba por todas partes. Haciendo eco en los arboles y dentro del árbol en el que estaba. Sombra irguió el cuerpo mirando a Arturo con desprecio, mostrando sus colmillos del coraje, Arturo camino hacia el limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y se arrodillo pasando su brazo por su nuca.

–Sombra, ¿Ves este lugar? ¿Ves este hermoso campo nevado con grandes arboles y hermoso cielo blanco? Bueno, todo esto. No existe en mi mundo, mi especie se ha encargado durante décadas matar toda esta belleza, hemos matado plantas, animales y nosotros mismos durante los años. ¿Para que? Para sentirnos a salvo, tiramos toda esta belleza para crear edificios de acero y concreto, matamos a los animales para comérnoslos. Matamos incluso a los de tu especie. A los ponys por diversión, dices que Equestria y el resto del mundo esta corrompido. Que buscas una independencia, bueno sombra. En mi mundo, eso ya ha pasado miles de veces. Y dos veces en las que el mundo temblo de miedo, dos grandes guerras. Dirigidas por hombres sedientos de poder, ansiosos por tener el mundo bajo sus pies. Y sabes, murieron de la forma mas patética. Y sigues esos pasos Sombra, detente. Aun puedo perdonar tu existencia, o quien sabe. Tal vez te haga lo mismo que le hemos hecho durante miles de años. Debore tu carne por diversión, porque sabes. La carne de caballo es deliciosa para algunas personas. Y yo, soy una–Arturo se levanto del suelo, Sombra estaba perdido en las palabras de Arturo. Mirando hacia el lago. Que de nueva cuenta se estaba congelando lentamente. Arturo le dio un rodillazo en la cara mandándolo al suelo, Sombra reacciono al ataque y comenzó a lanzarle haces de magia golpeando en su pecho. Arturo sin estremecerse lo tomo del cuerno y lo levanto del suelo azotándolo varias veces en el mismo. veía su mano quemarse rápidamente por la magia que Sombra concentraba en su cuerno. Conté como minimo unas 6 veces en las que Arturo le azoto contra el suelo y al terminar lo arrojo hacia el lago. Vi como Sombra se sumergia dentro del agua rápidamente y el agua dejo de moverse por el cuerpo de Sombra. Arturo miro el lugar donde cayo Sombra con atención, esperando a que saliese pero no lo hacia. El agua por donde había caído se congelaba rápidamente. Arturo se cruzo de brazos sin apartar la mirada y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Temblaba con fuerza, la nieve de los arboles cayo y cayo un poco de nieve frente a mi. El agua comenzó a calentarse de nuevo, el hielo se evaporo y el nivel del agua comenzó a disminuir. Sentia una gran fuerza proveniente del lago, Arturo sonrio y aplaudio con sarcasmo. El agua del lago estaba disminuyendo rápidamente hasta que parecía un mero charco. Sombra estaba de pie en lo que era el fondo del lago con el agua llegar en su pecho. Emanando un gran aura mágico purpura, verde y negro. Ambos colores mezclados.

–Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas Arturo, estoy cansado de tu existencia–Sombra desaparecio y apareció detrás de Arturo pateándolo al fondo del lago y antes de que Arturo cayese al agua Sombra apareció debajo y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho mandándolo a un lateral del lago. Tenia que seguir mirando, en esta posición no podía ver mucho. Solo a Arturo recostado en el suelo recargado en la pared del lago cubierto de lodo y sangre. Me arrastre fuera del árbol y me quede cerca de la orilla del lago. Mirando a Sombra de pie frente a Arturo. Sin hacer ningun gesto, solo lo miraba. Arturo levanto la cabeza sonriendo, se paso la mano limpiándose la sangre. Se levanto y miro alrededor. Mirando la poca agua restante. Pero seguía con esa sonrisa–No necesito que existas en este mundo. Asi que te ordeno que mueras.

–Pues veamos si hago caso a esa orden. Seria interesante ver como morire–Arturo corrió hacia Sombre y el por igual. Arturo puso su puño a un lado de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo extendido con la palma abierta, sonriendo. Sombra bajo ligeramente la cabeza sobre mostrando su cuerno y de nueva cuenta. Arturo fue apuñalado en el estomago, pero no parecía quejarse. Solo seguía sonriendo con un hilo de sangre en la boca y por una fosa nasal. Cubierto de lodo y agua. Con su mano izquierda tomo el cuerno de Sombra y con el derecho comenzó a atacar su cabeza, golpeándolo en la parte superior con el puño cerrado. Sombra seguía empujando su cuerno contra Arturo y el golpeaba incansablemente su cabeza, y asi fue por varios minutos. Hasta que ambos se cansaron, Sombra retrocedio aturdido por los golpes de Arturo y el retrocedio sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos. Sonriendo pero veía sangre salir por la herida, manchando de rojo el agua restante– ¿Cuánto mas piensas luchar Sombra? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esta pelea?

–Acabara, lo prometo–Sombra cargo nuevamente magia, pero no sentía un gran peligro en ella. Estaba tan golpeado que su rostro estaba deformado por los golpes. Lleno de moretones y sangre. Su capa estaba tan rasgada que parecía otra cosa. Menos una capa pero no parecía importarle–He de agradecerte Arturo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Fuiste el primero en siglos quien ha logrado golpearme directamente, te agradezco que me hayas recordado mi vieja vida como caballero de la antigua guardia de cristal. Pero es hora de terminar con esto–Sombra desaparecio en una cortina de humo purpura apareciendo afuera del cráter del lago. Del lado opuesto al mio, mirándome a los ojos con una gran sonrisa–Debo de dejarte un recordatorio de quien fui yo. Porque esta claro Arturo, que nuncate venceré y tu nunca me venceras. Fue un placer luchar contigo, disfrute torturar tu alma hasta que no eras nada, y espero que con esto. Nunca me olvides y si lo haces, volveré de nuevo. Porque yo Arturo, no puedo morir. Hasta nunca, Reina–Sombra concentro tanta magia que su cuerpo se evaporo como ceniza. Un gran orbe de luz blanca y purpura aparecieron en su lugar. iluminando todo el bosque, y matando el ruido cercano con un gran zumbido. El orbe salio disparado a gran rapidez hacia mi dirección. No tenia ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Sombra cobardemente sacrifico su vida para asesinarme, para dejarle una herida perpetua a Arturo, una herida que nunca curaría. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos conforme perdia la distinción de color y el sonido. Mirandome como una potrilla, recién nacida. Mirando a mis padres, los creadores del sol y la Luna. Mirandome como aprendiz de princesa, una princesa que fue forzada a serlo. Mi primer amor Solar Flare, La adquisición de los elementos de la armonía, el destierro de mi hermana, Mi segundo amor Arturo, su partida y su regreso. Mirándome menospreciarlo por su actitud infantil. Pero el, sonriendo ignorante de eso. Mirando sobre mi hombro en todo momento. El calor mágico fue tal que sentía como quemaba mi pelaje pero no podía morir, frente a mi. De pie al filo del lago. Con los brazos extendidos recibiendo toda la magia con su cuerpo. Mirando como esta se fragmentaba en haces de luz por todas partes menos hacia mi. Usándose como un escudo viviente. Un escudo que siente. El actual Rey de Equestria y mi marido. Arturo Cortes. Sonriendo como siempre mirándome de lado con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro.

–Y pensar que llegue a creer que viviría mi vejez contigo. Que idiota fui.

–Arturo. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te sacrificas por alguien como yo? –Estaba tan débil que no podía gritar, pero por dentro. Mi alma gritaba del dolor. Mirando como poco a poco mi esposo iba desapareciendo con tanta magia. Pero el seguía sonriendo.

–Porque tu mereces estar viviendo. Tienes mucho por hacer por este malagradecido reino. Quien cree que tu no eres útil. Que estas de sobra, tienes que demostrarles tu valia. Tienes que enseñarles a amarte. Como yo te amo, yo solo fui un extra en tu vida. Y esto, es mejor. Te amo Celestia, pero es hora de que sigas el camino sin mi. Me gustaría saber que mori por mi reino que por mi mismo. Que di mi vida por todos aquellos que viven en Equestria, aunque no sepan cuanto he sufrido por amarte. Mi vida nunca hubiera alcanzado para decirte cuanto te amo, para decirte todos los días. "Te amo" sigue sin mi Celestia. Sigue viviendo, vuélvete a enamorar mi amor. Mi Princesa Celeste, enamorate de alguien que si valga la pena, no quiero que llores tras mi partida. Quiero que sonrias, que traigas el amanecer con amor y valentía. Y no creas que te olvidare, te recordare este donde este. Te tendre en mi espíritu, que eres la que yo mas amo. Aunque yo no este aquí Celestia, te cuidare desde el infinito. Me convertiré mas que una estrella. Me convertiré en un universo, y desde allí. Sere tu guardian, cada noche te vere. Y cada dia te saludare. Y cada atardecer te besare, sin que te des cuenta. Solo tu decidiras olvidarme, pero yo nunca lo hare Celestia–Arturo comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, sus brazos comenzaban a desaparecer rápidamente como sus piernas. Cerro los ojos y al mismo tiempo que la magia. Desaparecio, desaparecio en un mar de chispas blancas. Las chispas desaparecían rápidamente y el color del bosque apareció de nueva cuenta.

Tenia un nudo en la garganta. No podía llorar del shock. No sabia que hacer, no podía ni gritar, solo. Ver el lugar donde mi esposo estuvo de pie hasta desaparecer. Todo paso tan rápido. Todo sucedió de tal forma que difícilmente puedo analizar. Arturo, murió. Baje la mirada con una tristeza abrumadora, perdida. Desconsolada mentalmente, no podía asimilar lo que paso. Arturo, murió. Si, Arturo murió. Un suave tintineo se escucho por el bosque. Y de la nada cayo un pequeño orbe blanco frente a mi. Un pequeño orbe con chispas blancas y luces. Reflejando mi rostro, y el interior del orbe podía ver una galaxia blanca. Moviéndose lentamente con una pequeña bola blanca en el centro. Tintineaba con lentitud. Como unos cascabeles. Rompi en llanto al ver el orbe. Esto, es mi esposo. Este pequeño orbe de luz, es mi esposo. Su, humanidad. Lo que el clamaba tanto, su esencia. Lagrimas brotaban con gran fuerza, casi no podía ver el orbe con mis lagrimas. Pero, sentía esta energía similar a la de Arturo. Es mi esposo, pero. No, no se. Ya no se, el orbe flotaba en el aire moviéndose lentamente, escuche pisadas de todas partes. Frente a mi apareció Shining Armor. Del otro lado del lago. Mirando a todas partes junto con los guardias, llenos de heridas y nieve. Me miro y se teletransporto a mi lado. Mirándome a los ojos. El miro el orbe en silencio y volvió a observar el alrededor con el resto de guardias que habían aparecido cerca mio.

–Reina, ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sombra y Knives? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Rey Arturo? –Shining Armor se mantuvo de pie a mi lado, pero su tono de voz era deprimente esperando mi respuesta pero el ya se imaginaba mis palabras.

–Ya no están. Todos, no están. Y nunca volveran–Levante la vista llorando, Shining Armor se quito el casco bajando la mirada. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ajorro el casco con fuerza que reboto en el suelo cayendo al cráter del lago. Los demás guardias se quitaron los cascos bajando la mirada, cerrando los ojos. Algunos hicieron un saludo militar. Otros, contenían el llanto.

–Maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MI DEBER ERA CUIDAR DE USTEDES! Y les he fallado, les he fallado. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué soy? ¡SOY EL CAPITAN DE LA GUARDIA REAL DE EQUESTRIA! ¿Por qué permiti que esto pasara? ¡¿POR QUE?! –Shining Armor comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Yo baje la mirada de nuevo, mirando el orbe blanco moverse en el aire. Era del tamaño de una pelota de Soccer. No sabia que hacer, solo. Mirar el orbe, imaginando a mi esposo. Añorándolo, llorando por el. Se que esta vez, no volverá. No volverá, y yo. Sere la Reina quien perdió a su Rey por segunda vez.

 _Hoy, a las 4 horas del dia. El Rey de Equestria ha fallecido. En un glorioso combate contra el Siniestro y cruel Rey Sombra. Luchando fervientemente a capa y espada hasta que ambos perecieron en el combate. Se dice que Sombra en un intento desesperado quiso asesinar a la Reina Celestia y el Rey Arturo la protegió perdiendo la vida en el acto. Se confirma también que el Sadico Doctor Knives, un humano de alto peligro también murió ese dia. Librando a Equestria y al Reino de Cristal fuera de peligro. El Rey Arturo lucho con valentía y honor. Asegura el Ex-Capitan de la guardia Real Shining Armor (…) La Reina Celestia ha declarado que esta noticia se mantenga en total secreto. Que nadie debe de saber del fallecimiento del Rey de Equestria hasta que se hayan hecho los arreglos funerarios pertinentes (…) Se ha programado el 21 De Octubre como el Dia del Rey Arturo, en honor al fallecido Rey. (…) Las tres princesas, hijas del Rey Arturo y Reina Celestia se han declarado como las nuevas Gobernantes de Equestria tras la desaparición de la Reina Celestia (…) Equestria se sumirá en un caos si no se declara algo para calmar a las masas. (…) Larga vida al Rey, larga vida a Equestria._

" _Celestia, hoy escribo esta carta. Para decirte de nueva cuenta; Te amo. Te amo mas que mi propia vida, lo que hice. Fue para evitarte mas sufrimiento. Para evitar que te preocupes por mi, se que nunca pasare una eternidad a tu lado, se que nunca viviré lo suficiente para ver a nuestras preciosas hijas crecer, tener una familia y partir a sus nuevos hogares, se que no viviría lo suficiente para ver como el Reino que fundaste crecia y maduraba, de verlo como una tierra prometida, se que nunca me iba a alcanzar mi vida para decirte lo cuanto que te amo, para decírtelo cada vez que pueda, decírtelo al dormir y al despertar. Se que mi presencia en Equestria causo un gran problema. Se que hubo un momento en el que querias deshacerte de mi, por mi falta de tacto e ignorancia. Pero estuve allí siempre. Porque te amo, lo siento mucho. Te pido perdón, por no haber sido un padre perfecto, por no haber sido lo suficiente capaz de proteger tu sonrisa, de darte lo mejor. De demostrarte que era una buena persona. De decírtelo con mas que palabras. Con mi infinito amor. Lo siento, pero me ire Celestia. No se a donde, pero me tengo que ir. Sin decir nada, me voy como vine a tu vida. Sin hacer ruido me despido y me voy. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo, con amor. Arturo Cortes"_


	58. Chapter 58

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO GRAN CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO PORQUE SE ME OLVIDO SUBIRLO EL DIA DE AYER XD Y EN ESTOS CAPITULOS SERA NARRADO POR SHANALOTTE. Y NO, NO ES UN ARCO DE HISTORIA. LE PUSE UN TITULO SIMILAR A UN ARCO DE HISTORIA PERO NO. MAS QUE NADA FUE PARA DAR EL CAMBIO DE PAPELES. DE ARTURO A SHANALOTTE, SOLO ES PARA DAR LAS BASES. Y SI, ESTOS CAPITULOS VENIDEROS QUIZAS SEAN MAS PROFUNDOS Y EMOTIVOS DE LO HABITUAL. COMO SABEN DEL FALLECIMIENTO DE ARTURO, ES MEJOR PONER ESA EMOCION PRIMERO Y LA TENSION. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 58: LAS PRINCESAS DEL QUERER; EQUESTRIA SIN REY–

–Veamos Raven. Si le decimos a los distribuidores de heno y hablamos con Cherryjubilee podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si los distribuidores acceden, podemos transportar mas que cerezas. Podemos usar a los cargadores de Cherryjubilee a llevar todo ese cargamento de heno, cerezas y manzanas a regiones mas alejadas que la zona de distribución ordinaria. Podríamos crear una ruta para futuros envios de mercancía de esta índole. Pero para ello debemos de hablar con los directores de los sindicatos de Canterlot. Para crear un método de pago un poco mas alto de lo habitual, ya que comenzando con estas pequeñas tareas de transporte podemos crear una segunda línea de ferrocarril.

–Entendido princesa. Hablare hoy mismo con CherryJubilee y los distribuidores.

–Hermana, ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿No causaras un problema con esos ponys?

–Si, será un problema. Pero será a corto plazo. Cuando vean que su paga es superior a la que tienen actualmente optaran para trabajar no solo para sus jefes. Sino para nosotras directamente, pero primero debemos de pactar un tratado con los pocos sindicatos en Equestria para poder dar el primer paso.

–Apenas es medio dia y ya estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? Tengo sueño.

–Lo siento Celeste. Pero este es nuestro trabajo ahora, debemos de velar por Equestria. Ahora que nuestra madre no esta–Raven salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente hasta escuchar el seguro de la puerta al cerrarse. Levante la mirada hacia el techo de la sala del trono. Mirando el gran candelabro de oro y diamante estatico, brillando por la hermosa luz del sol. Theresa estaba a mi lado izquierdo y Celeste del derecho. Las tres portábamos el mismo vestido blanco con incrustaciones diminutas de diamante. Con tres coronas; Mi corona era una replica a la de mi madre, de oro puro con una gran gema purpura en el centro, el de Theresa era de color blanca como la nieve, similar a una pequeña tiara, con una cornalina en el centro. Celeste tenia una corona completa, circular. De oro también pero de apariencia desgastada y malformada debido a que ella misma se lo fabrico. Tiene tres pequeñas gemas en forma de gota en la parte superior; Una amatista en el centro, una cornalina por el lado izquierdo y un apatito azul del lado opuesto. Según ella significábamos nosotras. Por los colores, mas no quiso profundizar en esto.

–Tu crees Shana que ¿El volverá? El siempre vuelve–Theresa me tomo de la mano, mirándome con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa con una herida emocional grande. Sentía como apretaba mi mano con fuerza, sintiendo sus emociones. Baje un poco la vista, mirando mi vestido blanco. Sin una respuesta clara.

–No lo se Theresa, esta vez. Es algo que yo desconozco, lo unico que quedo de el. Fue esa esfera de luz, su esencia.

–Y también mamá. No la hemos visto desde que llego del norte helado–Celeste se quito la corona malhecha. Tocando las tres piedras con sus dedos pulgares–Se veía fatal Shana.

–Lo se Celeste, a todos nos impacto esta noticia. Pero no tenemos nada que hacer, ahora debemos de ver por Equestria hasta que ella se mejore.

– ¿Y si no se mejora? –Theresa hizo una buena pregunta, una dolorosa pregunta. Mire hacia la ventana, mirando al sol estatico sobre las montañas. Pensando, deseando que la noticia del fallecimiento de mi padre. Haya sido una cruel broma.

–Apenas paso un dia de que fallecio nuestro padre. Y nuestra madre yace en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente. Y lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es no rendirnos. Nuestro padre nos enseño a no llorar en las peores situaciones. Y aunque tengamos deseos de hacerlo. No debemos de llorar, a el no le hubiera gustado vernos asi.

– ¿Y que va a pasar con nosotras? Somos muy jóvenes para ser princesas.

–Lo se Celeste, pero como dije. Somos las herederas legitimas del trono. Si nuestra madre decide dejarlo es por ley que debemos de tomar la responsabilidad. Queramos o no.

– ¿entonces estas de acuerdo de que perdamos nuestro futuro? –Theresa nuevamente llamo mi atención, se levanto del trono parándose frente a mi. Con unas ganas de llorar–Se que no eramos las mejores hijas; Eramos holgazanas, irresponsables, torpes. Dormiamos a todas horas del dia, y ahora. Debemos de cuidar de un reino que apenas conocemos.

–Theresa…

–Aun no acabo. Nuestro padre murió, ¿Si? Murio, murió como un héroe. Pero no es motivo para que perdamos nuestro futuro. Yo quería ir al mundo humano ¿Sabes? Quería ir a ver los avances tecnológicos que este tiene, saber mis raíces humanas. De donde venimos, que eramos antes de llegar aquí. Amo mi hogar, pero no quiero estar aquí toda la vida. Quiero conocer el mundo, quiero. Saberlo todo.

–Eso es una falta de respeto a tu padre. Niña ingrata–Sharon apareció detrás de ella y con su baston tiro de su pelo. Theresa dio un brinco soltándose del baston de Sharon haciéndose a un lado. Tomándose del pelo molesta con algunas lagrimas de dolor–No puedo creer que hablen de estas cosas. Aun tienen muchas cosas por hacer y hablan mal de su padre.

–Sharon tiene razón Theresa, no podemos hablar asi de el. Y menos de lo que le paso–Sharon tenia un vestido color crema. Con unas botas de cuero sintetico de agujetas. Dándole un toque rebelde, pero elegante. Puso su basto a un lado de suyo y giro su silla de ruedas apuntando hacia el balcón– ¿Qué le trae a la sala del trono, Sharon?

–Venia a ver como estaban las hijas de mi hermano adoptivo. Ver como estaban.

– ¿Sabe como esta mi madre? –Sharon me miro sin mover la cabeza, y bajo la mirada. Se acaricio las rodillas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Muy mal Shanalotte. No deja de llorar y nombrar a Arturo. Es como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Le he dado unas pastillas para dormir, asi al menos podrá descansar un rato. Pero creo que es peor de lo que se ve.

–Entonces estaremos aquí un buen rato–Celeste suspiro recargándose sobre la posadera del trono. Sharon saco rápidamente su baston y le dio un golpe en el hombro– ¡HEY! ¿Por qué me pegas?

–Por insolente, ustedes están en el trono porque son las herederas legitimas. Era obvio que si el Rey moria y la Reina dejaba el trono ustedes pasarían a ser las lideres de Equestria. No actúen de esa forma, ahora Equestria depende de ustedes.

– ¿Y que hubieras hecho Sharon? Si tu futuro hubiese sido arrancado como la pagina de un libro–Parece que las cosas se pondrán tensas. Espero no hagan nada imprudente, Theresa y Sharon son muy chocantes.

–Qué vas a saber tu de futuro, lo dices como si hubieras nacido invalida. Como si todos lo que te conocían te abandonaron a tu suerte solo porque no podias caminar como ellos. Por no correr como ellos ¿Qué vas a saber? Si tu naciste para hacer todas esas cosas, hasta para volar. ¿Sabes que hubiera hecho yo? Hubiera usado el nombre de tu padre para levantar este reino, usar sus bases para que todos crean en lo que hago. Y defenderlo de todo mal, aunque no pudiese caminar. Eso es lo que yo haría y lo haría ciegamente–Sharon comenzó a llorar, con una molestia en su mirada. Theresa se encogio de hombros abrazandose mirando al suelo, Celeste. Miro a Sharon llorar pero no decía nada. Solo, la miraba también con lastima–No sabes cuanto amaba a tu padre. Lo admiraba, era alguien de admirar, durante mi estadia en Equestria, veía como el luchaba por este reino, luchaba por ustedes, por su bienestar. Nunca temio por su vida, ¿Y asi le respondes? ¿Faltándole al respeto? El vendio su futuro por nosotras. El quería tener una vida tranquila lejos de los problemas. Pero vendio su aclamado futuro por ustedes. Sabia que lucharía por su bienestar, no por el suyo. Por el nuestro, Sabia que ustedes cuidarían de Equestria cuando falleciera. ¿Y asi le respondes? Eres una ingrata, eres inmortal, puedes gobernar Equestria por muchos años y no envejecer. La humanidad seguirá allí, nunca desaparecerá. Pero Equestria, Equestria necesita de un gobernante para poder crecer y prosperar. De unas gobernantes, que tengan la sangre de un guerrero correr por sus venas. Y se quejan de su vida, JA. No sabes lo que es el sufrimiento. No sabes lo que es perder el futuro, no lo sabes. Solo eres una niña. Tendre 21 años dentro de poco y creo saber mas de lo que tu sabras cuando llegues a mi edad.

–Sharon, lo siento–Theresa comenzó a llorar, abrazándose con fuerza. Celeste se levanto del trono y abrazo a Theresa, Sharon miraba entre lagrimas a Theresa y dio vuelta hacia la salida sin decir nada. Me levante del trono caminando hacia el balcón. Escuchando la puerta cerrarse lentamente, y ver hacia el cielo azul. Rezando con todo mi corazón. Que mi padre volviese. Por favor, regresa. Te lo suplico.

Mire hacia Canterlot desde el balcón de la sala del trono. Mirando al inocente pueblo pony tener su dia. Con sonrisas en su rostro, teniendo buenos momentos juntos, siendo felices. Ignorando que su Rey ha muerto, y su Reina. A punto de perder la cordura, era algo quebrantador, pero no podía dejarme llevar por las emociones, menos ahora. No podía dejar salir ninguna lagrima de mi cuerpo, no podía doblar mi espalda ante el dolor en mi corazón, no podía dejar que mi cuerpo pesara mas de la cuenta y caer de rodillas al suelo y suplicar a una deidad para que mi padre vuelva. Tenemos una misión y debemos de hacerla cumplir mientras mi madre este de esta forma. Imbéciles que somos por creer que nuestro padre era indestructible. Que era imparable, inamovible. Que imbéciles fuimos, imprudentes.

–Princesa Shanalotte, no hemos tenido respuesta del Arcangel Figueroa. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

–Ah. Si, la carta–No me había percatado de la presencia del guardia, y de cuando entro. Pero se veía igual decaído que el resto de guardias. Baje la mirada prestando su debida atención–Si no responde es debido a que ha de estar en una tarea importante, no es urgente su presencia en Canterlot. Pero ¿Qué hay del Capitán Armor? ¿Tenemos noticias de el?

–No su majestad, lo ultimo que supimos del Capitán Armor fue su dimisión como parte de la Guardia Real. Aunque sabemos que se quedo en el Imperio de Cristal con su esposa.

–Esta bien, necesito que envíen otra carta a la princesa Cadence. Necesito saber urgentemente sobre el paradero del Capitán Armor y rectificarle que no puedo permitir su dimisión como Capitan de la guardia real.

–Como ordene Princesa, ahora mismo enviaremos a un mensajero al Imperio de Cristal–El guardia dio media vuelta pero únicamente dio dos pasos. Luego volvió a dar la media vuelta mirándome, con vergüenza–Princesa, con todo respeto. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas pequeño pony?

–Bueno, es algo difícil de decirlo. Preguntarlo mas bien, pero. ¿Se pondrá bien la Reina?

– ¿A que te refieres con la pregunta?

–Si, ósea. ¿Podremos ver a la Reina Celestia de nuevo? ¿Algún dia volverá el Rey Arturo?

–Esas son preguntas muy complicadas de responder, pero. Dudo mucho que algo bueno pase de esto. Mi madre quedo muy devastada tras el fallecimiento de mi padre, no sabemos con certeza si se recuperara de esto. O si mi padre volverá del lugar que este. Lo siento mucho.

–Discúlpeme a mi princesa por preguntar esto. Con su permiso su majestad–El guardia volvió a dar media vuelta con una mirada perdida y de baja moral. Y siguió caminando hasta salir de la sala, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Y fue tan lento que no escuche el seguro de la puerta al cerrarse por completo. Me recargue en el barandal mirando al interior de la sala suspirando un poco. Extrañaba mi mechón sobre mi rostro, cubriendo la mitad de este y mi ojo desperfecto. Me sentía desnuda. Tener el pelo recogido y bien peinado no era de mi gusto pero tenia que dar una imagen pulcra.

Por nuestra fortuna, no teníamos mucho que cubrir hoy. Solo unos cuantos problemas con varios dueños de negocios en el centro de Canterlot, ser intermediarias en su discusión. Uno quería poner un cartel tan grande que abarcaría la mitad del anuncio del dueño de la otra tienda, y el dueño de esta otra pidió una suma de bits a cambio del espacio usado además de un porcentaje ya que el anuncio de su establecimiento seria opacado y seria difícil de encontrar bajo el cartel. No llegamos a una solución firme pero fue basta para que al menos se hiciesen un trato de clientela. Pero el debate fue agotador y exhaustivo, nos tomo unas horas. Hasta el ocaso, donde teníamos que hacer la segunda tarea de nuestra madre; Bajar el sol. Estábamos las tres tomadas de la manos; Celeste tomaba la mano de Theresa y Theresa mi mano. Estando yo a su izquierda y Celeste a la derecha. Seria la segunda vez que hacemos esto y era lo que me aterraba. Tenia miedo de arruinar esto. Cuando era niña creía inocentemente que mi madre lo hacia como si fuera un copo de nieve o como mover un libro de un estante a otro.

–Bien hermanas. Adelante–Celeste extendió su mano derecha y yo la izquierda. Con las palmas abiertas, compartiéndonos magia entre las tres. Envolviendo el sol en un aura dorado simulado, para evitar que los ponys audaces se diesen cuenta de que la magia era de otra persona y no la de mi madre. Sentía como mi magia se fusionaba con la de mis hermanas, era como si nuestras almas se fusionaran en una sola. Concentrándonos en bajar el sol lentamente. Viendo como poco a poco este descendía por las montañas y ver del otro lado del gran cielo anaranjado oscurecerse y asomarse entre el llano campo la pequeña luna blanca, envuelta en un aura azulado semi transparente. El aire comenzó a faltar en mi cuerpo y la fuerza también. Mis hermanas experimentaban la misma sensación física y podiamos perder la concentración en cualquier momento, con grandes gotas de sudor en nuestras frentes y nuestros brazos temblorosos hasta que finalmente el sol pudo descender por su cuenta y la noche bañar el cielo con las estrellas y cometas. Cortamos nuestra conexión mágica y respiramos aliviadas, podiamos descansar. Esto era una especie de ritual; Si bajamos el sol y lo subimos todos los días podemos descansar bien por las noches. Si no lo hacemos, nunca podremos descansar–Bueno, supongo que con esto termina nuestra labor. ¿Verdad?

–Asi es Celeste. Pueden irse a descansar. Mañana nos vemos antes del amanecer–Celeste y Theresa sonrieron saliendo de la habitación, una recargada sobre la otra. Usamos mucha magia para poder hacer esto. Y eso que nuestra magia sumada es casi igual a la de nuestra madre. Me quede un rato mirando hacia el cielo. De brazos cruzados detrás de mi espalda mirando el hermoso cielo. Mirando cada estrella, cada constelación conocida, y una gran estrella. Cerca de la luna, brillando con intensidad. Como si me estuviera llamando, me dio gracia. Pero también tristeza.

–Debo de ser crédula, las estrellas que hay en el firmamento no son mas que luces vacías. Luces que viajan por el universo hasta que las vemos, cuando su lugar de origen yace muerto. Solo vemos sus almas en la noche.

– ¿Y eso no las hace especiales? Me desconcierta un poco que digas esas cosas. Sobrina–La princesa Luna, mi tia. Apareció por mi lado derecho, mirando también hacia el cielo nocturno. Con una sonrisa– ¿No es bella la noche? ¿No son bellas las luces de las estrellas que iluminan nuestros ojos?

–Lo son, Tia Luna. Siempre que las veo. Me traen paz y felicidad.

–Puedes tomar cualquier estrella sobrina, puedes decir que la mas brillante. Es tu padre. Que es quien esta viéndonos desde el cielo. Alegre de saber que sus hijas ahora tienen el control de Equestria.

– ¿Usted cree que mi padre este alla arriba? ¿Qué sea una estrella? –Mi tia comenzó a reírse mirándome con calma y serenidad. Yo regrese la mirada al cielo nocturno mirando al mar de estrellas.

–Claro que es una estrella, se creía en el pasado que cuando un ser querido muere. Se convierte en una estrella, ve a su familia llorar por el, pero luego ve que vuelven a la normalidad rápidamente. Sonriendo y ser felices de nuevo a pesar de que el ya no esta. Solo que no es consciente de esto, solo lo mira. Con una sonrisa. Inocente de su propia muerte en este mundo físico.

–Pero ¿Si el no consiguió convertirse en esa estrella? Si de alguna forma, siguiese en este mundo.

–Supongo que lo dices por el orbe que trajo mi hermana el dia de ayer.

–Asi es, desconozco la energía que compone dicha esfera. No sabemos si son remanentes de la magia de Sombra. O el alma de mi padre.

–He visto la esfera sobrina mia. Pero te aseguro, que no es el alma de tu padre. Este mundo no esta hecho para que las almas vaguen con libertad. Por desgracia, tu padre si ha dejado este mundo.

–Me imagine–Tenia unas ganas de llorar. Cada vez mi cuerpo se hacia mas pesado. Pero no me tenia permitido llorar. Me recargue en el barandal mirando hacia la Luna. Mirando las cicatrices de esta, mirando la silueta de lo que fue la prisión de mi tia durante un milenio entero.

–No has llorado por tu padre, por lo que veo. Estas conteniéndote al llanto. ¿Por qué reprimes tu tristeza? Ya no estas bajo ninguna maldición. Eres libre de llorar, de reír, de experimentar lo que tu quieras. En cambio, al saber la noticia. Dejaste tu vestido en tu ropero y usaste tu vestido de gala. Tomaste tu corona y te sentaste en el trono. Ni siquiera prestaste atención a tu madre.

–Tengo las ganas tía, pero no me apetece hacerlo. Mi padre me enseño a no llorar por estas cosas, el me enseño a ser fuerte hasta el ultimo momento y en ese mismo momento no caer. Y si, al saber la noticia. Opte por sentarme en el trono de mi madre y tomar las riendas de este reino.

– ¿Crees que fue correcto?

–Claro que fue correcto, Equestria necesita de un líder. Y nosotras seremos ese líder.

–No hablo de eso. Sobrina mia, hablo que si fue correcto tomar el trono. Sabes, cuando tu madre y yo tomamos el poder de Equestria. Decidimos que si una dejaba el trono. La otra tomaría el poder, nunca hablamos si una de sus hijas tomase dicho poder.

– ¿A que se refiere tia?

–A que yo pude haber tomado el trono, de liderar Equestria. Para evitar que ustedes perdiesen su futuro, sus sueños. Pero, hiciste lo que creíste correcto. Te sentaste en el trono y obligaste a tus hermanas a hacer lo mismo. Gobernar un país es el sueño de cualquiera. Pero es una maldición para los hijos e hijas de la corona. Esos hijos e hijas tienen deseos, ambiciones y muchos de ellos quieren experimentar la gloria de vivir. No estar todo el dia en un trono de oro y carmesí. Tu hermana te lo dijo sobrina. Quería ir al mundo natal de tu padre y explorarlo, ese era su sueño. Tu otra hermana quería entrar a los Wonderbolts la próxima temporada. Pero al sentarse en el trono. Les quitaste sus deseos de vida. Por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ahora. Shanalotte. ¿Crees que fue correcto? –De cierta forma, mi tia tenia razón. Mis hermanas tenían metas a largo plazo, pero ahora. Que somos las primeras gobernantes mas jóvenes de Equestria. No podrán cumplir sus sueños–No me extraña que tu sueño de vida sea gobernar Equestria. Tu misma lo dejaste claro al sentarse en el trono. Pero no es motivo para que hagas lo mismo con tus hermanas.

– ¿Y que quería ser usted cuando era una niña?

–Yo quería tener una familia–Mi tía Luna dio media vuelta. Bajando la cabeza un poco–Acompáñame sobrina mía. Iremos a dar un paseo.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– A ver a tu padre–Mi tia me tomo con su magia y desaparecimos de la sala del trono. Reapareciendo al instante en el sotando del castillo. En una habitación de piedra, de mismo aspecto refinado que la parte accesible. Pero este era solo una habitación, sin puertas. Era un cuadro bajo tierra. En medio de la sala. Sobre un pequeño pedestal dentro de un recipiente de cristal. La esfera que supuestamente contenia el alma de mi padre. Girando por voluntad propia y el interior también, imitando el movimiento de una galaxia entera. Iluminando la sala en un azul parcial y tintineante–Esto es lo que trajeron del norte helado. Lo que quedo de tu padre. ¿Qué es lo que puedes sentir al verlo? ¿Qué emociones te trae al ver esto? La supuesta esencia de tu padre, lo que el era. Su alma.

–Yo, no siento nada. No siento nada. No siento nada al verlo.

–Entonces. ¿Qué te hace creer que esto es tu padre? ¿Qué es mi querido cuñado?

–No, si siento algo al ver la esfera. Si, la siento–Me acerque al recipiente y puse mi mano en ella. Sintiendo la energía, una bondadosa energía pasar por mi brazo. Y comencé a llorar, comencé a llorar de la nada. Sintiendo las emociones de la esfera pasar a mi cuerpo, aunando mas mi dolor. Esta energía, esta cálida pero dolorosa energía. Era la culpa que mi padre cargaba, su espíritu, su recuerdo mientras vivía en vida. Era su alma humana. Clamaba libertad, clamaba. Vida. Mis palabras fueron cortas pero directas. Quería contradecir el pesimismo realista de mi tía. Tengo fe, de que mi padre volverá. Quizás no ahora, pero lo hara. Me encargare de traerlo cuanto antes. Aunque me cueste la vida–Siento su energía, siento que late con fuerza. Ansiosa de salir de su prisión de cristal, ansiosa de salir de esta sala, de salir del castillo e ir con mi madre, siento los gritos de la esfera, gritan libertad. Gritan pelea, gritan. Rey Arturo, el Rey Inmortal.

–Sobrina, temo contradecirte. Te quiero pero lo que dices no tiene sentido. Tu padre murió, ahora yace en un mejor lugar. Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar, sino…

–Sino ¿Qué? Sino ¿Qué? Tia Luna.

–Sino terminaras como mi hermana–Mi tia bajo la mirada consumiéndose en pena y tristeza, evitando el contacto visual con la capsula que contenía la esfera. Veía el reflejo en sus ojos. Listos para llorar–Cuando murió Solar Flare, ella lloro durante días. Semanas, su llanto se escuchaba por toda la aldea. Cuando recién vivíamos en el Bosque Everfree. Pero un dia dejo de llorar y salió de su habitación. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, alegre. Pero esto es diferente, llora en silencio, llora sola en su habitación. Y cada vez llora mas pero se escucha menos. Como si su energía se fuese apagando. Temo por la vida de mi hermana, que este tan destrozada que esta vez no podrá recuperarse. Lo veo en sus sueños. Veo la misma imagen cada vez que ella cierra los ojos; Arturo esta frente a ella, con una bella sonrisa. Con un gran orbe de luz golpeando todo su cuerpo. Quemándolo mucho. Viendo como sus brazos y piernas desaparecían del calor. Como perdia la vida, y aun asi. Sonreía, y mi hermana. Atónita, mirando débil en el suelo. Mirando como su esposo durante mas de una década fallece frente a ella. Y cuando el orbe desaparece. El también. Y asi se repite muchas veces. Y hoy mismo se repitió esto unas treinta y seis veces. Y cada vez mas dura mas ese doloroso recuerdo. Shanalotte, lo mejor que podemos hacer por nosotras, por tu madre. Es que acepten que su padre no regresara esta vez. Esta vez, no regresara del lugar que este. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están y seguir nuestras vidas. A el le hubiera gustado.

–Lo siento, Tia–Regrese a ver el orbe de nuevo. Sin quitar mi mano de el. Mirando el interior moviéndose lentamente. Como una galaxia. Armandome de valor, como mi padre lo hubiera hecho–Pero yo creo, que el volverá. Y si no puede regresar solo, sere yo quien lo acompañe de camino a casa. Con sus demás hijas, con su precoz hermana y su amada esposa.

– ¡ENTIENDE SHANALOTTE! ¡ARTURO FALLECIO, YO SENTI COMO SU ENERGIA DESAPARECIO DE ESTE PLANETA! –Cerré lentamente los ojos, cansada de tanta palabrería absurda y banal. Pero tenía que mantenerme tranquila.

–Lo siento Tia, pero ya tome una decisión. Hare lo que sea mejor para todos. Y será buscar una forma de traer a mi padre de vuelta–Me tele transporte fuera de la sala dejando a mi tia Luna atrás. Dejándola llorar en su soledad. Apareciendo en mi habitación, mirando mi ropero con ambas puertas abiertas. Mirando en medio de este, mi amoroso vestido, al cual a pesar de haber sido creado por mi hermana con fines de ocio. Lo adoraba, parecía un personaje de un videojuego. Aunque mi nombre y aspecto se asemejaban mucho a uno, en especial al verdadero dueño de ese traje. Pero lo adoraba, me quite el vestido quedando completamente desnuda y tome mi pijama para dormir unas pocas horas. Ya que debo de estar despierta dos horas antes de levantar el sol. Hay algo que debo de investigar.


	59. Chapter 59

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, Y ALGO CORTO. HE DE SER HONESTO, DE QUE SERAN CAPITULOS LARGOS. MINIMO QUIERO HACER DE ESTOS CAPITULOS DIFERENTES A LO USUAL. QUIERO QUE SE SIENTAN DE OTRA FORMA, UNA HISTORIA SIN ARTURO. Y VER QUE PASA SIN EL. VER COMO ACTUAL LOS PERSONAJES Y VER QUE SERIAN DE ELLOS SIN EL, YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO ESTO. MUERE EL PROTAGONISTA Y LA HISTORIA SIGUE SIN EL. PERO QUIERO QUE SEA ALGO MAS EMOTIVO Y SE SIENTA ESE VACIO SIN EL. NO DIGO UE SEPA COMO HACERLO PERO HARE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 59: INSTRUMENTACION–

Estaba agotada, no podía con toda esta carga. Había pasado toda la mañana leyendo, leyendo sobre como traer una persona a la vida. Pero no veía forma exacta, todo era teoría tras teoría. No veía una receta exacta para traer un alma humana a la vida. A lo mucho revivir plantas y aves. Me preocupaba un poco la idea de que quizas no haya una forma de traer a mi padre a la vida. Pero también me preocupaba mi madre.

Al despertar fui a su habitación. Estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana. Con su rostro demacrado y grandes ojeras. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de color rojo por las lagrimas y se veian cansados. No parpadeaba en lo mas minimo y sollozaba de vez en cuando. Me sente a su lado y acaricie su melena esperando a que reaccionara pero parecía una estatua, no reacciono con nada. Se mantenía estatica con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Olia mal, le faltaba una ducha. No había forma de hacer que mi madre se levantara de su cama. Asi que fui al cuarto de servicio por una cubeta con agua, esponja y jabon. Regrese a su lado y comencé a limpiarla empezando con sus cascos. Que seguían cubiertos de lodo, quitando la capa de lodo de sus pezuñas, quite su única botita de oro de su casco y de igual manera limpie, únicamente con el sonido del agua gotear sobre la cubeta. Mi valerosa madre ya se ha rendido de vivir, puedo sentir sus deseos de morir y seguir a mi padre al lugar en el que este. Pero, pensando como el. El ya estaría en el infierno, mi padre siempre decía eso. Que al morir no iria ni al cielo ni reenaceria, seria al infierno.

Veia la melena de mi madre, y esta no brillaba ni se movia por cuenta propia. Estaba estatica y opaca. Reflejando su falta de deseo. Caia la mitad sobre su rostro. Cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos en mechones coloridos. No había mucho que hacer con su melena ya que seria llevarla a la ducha y seria una carga. Además de que posiblemente le haga daño salir, limpie su cuerpo hasta el recoveco mas profundo. Di una ultima pasada con una esponja mas limpia y Sali de su habitación, mirándola a los ojos. Aunque estuviese mas limpia que cuando entre. Sigue teniendo ese olor podrido a muerte.

Ahora estaba sentada en el trono leyendo varios comunicados sobre navegación aérea y comercio al exterior. "Griffinstone gustaría tener mas apoyo por parte de la Reina Celestia y del Rey Arturo en el proximo evento de invierno" Decia el pergamino, por desgracia eso no se cumplirá, en cambio enviaremos una cesta de regalo por la falta que hemos hecho a la invitación, había otra mas interesante "El Rey Arturo fue invitado a Appleloosa a ser el catador de la primera sidra con alto grado de alcohol en la década" Por desgracia igual nadie se presentara, ni mis hermanas ni yo iremos. Al ser menores de edad claro, el ultimo pergamino fue algo que me entristecio. "Los pequeños de Canterlot desean que el Rey Arturo les cuente otra historia. Ansían mucho su presencia" Esta la firmaba la directora de la escuela. Mi padre fue conocido por un tiempo como un buen tutor para esos pequeños, cuando había sido consumida por Satarah.

– ¿Qué mas debemos de hacer Shana?

–Solo unas pocas cosas mas Theresa, y pronto terminamos. Este dia no estuvo muy pesado–Theresa se levanto del trono sonriendo, estirándose y haciendo varias sentadillas con una creciente relajación.

–Eso espero Shana, porque hoy es un dia muy aburrido. Como todos los anteriores–Celeste se levanto también de su trono agarrando su falda girándolo con molestia, al igual que el rostro que esta tenia–Como tengo ganas de quitarme el vestido y salir volando.

–Pues si quieren pueden irse–Guarde los pergaminos en mi mochila mirándolas con una sonrisa, ambas voltearon a verme y sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron una sobre la otra, de mejilla a mejilla mirándome con esa sonrisa– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ven asi?

–Es que sonreíste. Casi nunca sonríes ¿Verdad hermana?

–Verdad hermana, Shanalotte sonríe de forma extraña–Me levante del trono y ellas se alejaron de mi sin separarse de la otra– ¿Qué hacemos hermana mia?

–Mantenernos alejadas de ella hermana mía, antes que nos obligue a hacer algo vergonzoso hermana.

–Cierto hermana, quizás escondernos durante un tiempo de ella nos haría bien–Me daba gusto verlas actuar de esta forma, y era mejor que actuasen de esa forma infantil. Aunque tenia que preguntarlo.

–Hermanas mias, me intriga saber ¿De donde hacen referencia? Es la primera vez que hablan de tal forma, bueno. Ya tienen tiempo, pero. ¿De donde sacaron eso?

–Ah, nuestra Tia Phoenix no ha pasado toneladas de caricaturas japonesas, anime mas bien. Y entre esos venia uno de unas gemelas, una de pelo rosado y una de pelo azulado. Y hablan de esta forma tan tierna. Y son sirvientas mas bien. Aunque la historia es algo tétrica, eso de que el protagonista muera unas dieciséis veces durante todo el anime, no es algo de nuestro gusto.

–Nunca he entendido esos programas que tanto hablan, pero me gustaría que remodelaras mi viejo vestido Theresa, siento que le falta algo.

–¿Qué cosa? –Theresa solto a su hermana mirándome con intriga e interés. Saco una libreta y comenzó a apuntar algo en ella.

–No se, quizas debas cambiarle algunas cosas, los remaches ya están gastados y las costuras por igual. Que la cinta de mi cadera sea un poco mas resistente, y que sea algo mas practica la capucha.

–Ya, entiendo. Bueno, con esto poco que me dijiste podría hacerme una idea. Quizas podría añadir unas cosas extra. Celeste, necesito que me acompañes.

– ¿A dónde? –Theresa tomo de la mano a su hermana y caminaron con prisa fuera de la sala del trono–Calmate Theresa, Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

–Pues a donde vamos necesitamos volar mucho. Asi que prepara esas alas hermana…–Cerraron la puerta y voltee hacia el trono, cambiando mi actitud rápidamente, por mi era mejor alejarlas de mi lado, y mas a ella. Quien ha estado en silencio toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

–Tia Sharon, ¿Seria tan amable de explicarme que hacia detrás del trono? –Escuche un vostezo largo y salio Sharon arrastrándose mirándome somnolienta. Se apoyo sobre el respaldo y en su brazo tenia su silla de ruedas doblada como maletín.

–Iba a ver como hacían su trabajo pero una cosa llevo a la otra. Y me quede dormida.

–Se aburrio ¿Verdad?

–Eso es una forma mas directa de decir las cosas. Pero si, no sabia que hacían cosas tan aburridas. Y yo que pensaba que Arturo no estaba aquí con Celestia era por capricho.

– ¿Y que es lo que necesita? Pense que por lo que paso el dia de ayer, no tenia animos de vernos. O siquiera de hablarnos–Ayude a Sharon a armar su silla de ruedas, y se sento andando a mi alrededor. Moviéndose lentamente con su silla de ruedas.

–Nah, cosas que pasan ayer. Se quedan ayer. Pero tras lo sucedido me puse a pensar las cosas.

– ¿Sobre que cosas?

–Que quizas nos dimos por vencidas muy pronto–Sharon se me quedo viendo a los ojos. Intentando sonreir pero sus mismas palabras le daban peso a sus emociones–Quizas debamos de ver como rescatar tu padre.

– ¿Rescatar?

–Si, rescatar de la muerte. Siento que Arturo esta vivo dentro de esa esfera. No lo se, siento que debemos de hacerlo. Esta vivo, pero no lo sabe. Al igual que nosotras, sabemos que esta en la esfera pero no sabemos si en verdad esta vivo.

– ¿Y que es lo que sugiere?

–Acompañame, te explicare en el camino–Sharon se encamino hacia las afueras de la sala, abriendo la puerta de esta y le segui en silencio, guardandi mi mano en mi bolso. Recorriendo los pasillos con unos cuantos guardias a los costados custodiando la seguridad del castillo. mirando hacia el frente sin pestañear. Pero sentía en el ambiente la pesadez y el pesimismo, la ausencia de mi adre se hacia notar, y mas con ellos. quienes le acompañaron al norte helado–Estuve leyendo el dia de ayer y casi toda la noche investigando sobre lo que padece tu padre. Y en algunos lugares, mas bien libros valiosos. Lo llamamos alquimia.

– ¿Alquimia? No creo haber escuchado algo asi antes. ¿Qué es eso de alquimia?

–La alquimia es la doctrina que se usaba en tiempos muy antiguos para el intercambio de objetos a otros. Por algo mas sencillo; Se puede transmutar un pedazo de metal a una de oro. Y lo mismo se puede hacer con una persona, un homúnculo se le dice.

–Creo que eso seria antimoral. Además de que si eso fuese cierto, causaría graves problemas a la estabilidad económica de Equestria.

–Solo son teorías en si. creencias mejor dicho, ya que nunca se demostró que la alquimia fuese cierta.

– ¿Entonces que le hace creer que eso funcionaria aquí?

–Porque aquí la magia si es un hecho factible. Es mas, la misma magia se utiliza para la ciencia. Asi que veo sencillo eso de la alquimia. Bueno, un poco–Llegamos a su habitación, Sharon abrió la puerta y el interior estaba infestado de libros por montones y frente a la cama había un gran circulo de tiza con una gran estrella en el centro. Varias velas por cada pico y cruce de la estrella. Con varias escrituras alrededor. Sharon paso por un lado y yo le segui esquivando el circulo de tiza, ella se paso a su cama sentandose al pie de esta mirando el circulo de tiza con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa desconcertante–Solo necesito de alguien que pueda canalizar esa magia, y la mejor que puede hacerlo eres tu.

–Suena, "Interesante" Susan. Pero, no me gustaría hacer esto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Siento que no es el método que busco, podría hacerlo pero no siento que esta alquimia sea la respuesta.

–Pero es sencillo, hasta tengo los ingredientes que componen un cuerpo humano. Bueno, la mayoría de estos; cobre, zinc, selenio, molibdeno, flúor, yodo, manganeso, cobalto, litio…

–Se cuales son los elementos de un cuerpo Sharon, no prosigas. Lo que quiero decir es que. Esto de la alquimia no resulte, crear un cuerpo humano no es para mortales como nosotros, no podemos jugar a ser dios.

– ¿Entonces que podemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos traer a tu padre a la vida?

–No lo se aun, y de hecho esa fue una de las razones para alejar a mis hermanas de mi lado. Tengo que hacerlo sin que sepan.

– ¿Y si lo supieran?

–Me detendrían–Di media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, mirando los libros apilados tras mi paso. De todos estos hubo uno que me llamo la atención, "Espiritismo" Tome el libro y lo guarde en mi mochila y Sali de la habitación deteniéndome en el pasillo–Y Sharon, no te frustres porque no acepte tu idea. Solo que no lo veo moralmente correcto. Ya encontrare una forma de traer a mi padre de vuelta. Porque se, que el no esta muerto.

–Entiendo Shanalotte, pero si vas a hacer algo arriesgado. Ten mucho cuidado–Cerre la puerta lentamente sin voltear a verla. Pero, quizas no haga esto sola. Sharon seria una buena aliada en esto. Pero debo de hacerlo lejos de mi tia Luna. Quien es muy terca con sus decisiones. Si ella cree que mi padre ha muerto, ella lo seguirá diciendo. Aunando mas en el dolor de mi madre.

Me encamine hacia mi dormitorio sacando de nueva cuenta el libro leyendo su contenido. Al darle varias hojeadas vi que no tenia mucho caso. Solo era para llamar a los muertos del mas haya y no se aseguraba que se manifestaran. Además, mi padre esta dentro de ese orbe de luz. ¿Verdad? Cerre el libro y lo guarde en mi mochila de nuevo, con cierta decepcion y entre a mi dormitorio. Mirando hacia mi guardarropa la ausencia de mi vestido, Therese ya debio habérselo llevado y hacerle las modificaciones que le pedi. Ojala fuese asi de vivaz cuando se trata de algo importante.

Me sente sobre mi cama dejando mi mochila por un lado y me deje caer de espaldas cerrando ligeramente los ojos. Tratando de meditar sobre una posible solución, buscando en mi biblioteca mental un hechizo capaz de traer a una persona devuelta. Sin tener que hacer eso de la alquimia, se que hay algo mas sencillo que eso. O algo mejor visto moralmente. Pero entre tantos pensamientos quede dormida, estando dentro de mis sueños. Pude tener mejor libertad pero también me ponía en peligro, estaba de pie en esta oscuridad con mi ropa clásica mirando hacia la oscuridad. Con calma, frente a mi apareció Satarah caminando prominentemente y semidesnuda. Clásico de ella, con varias esposas alrededor de su cuerpo. En sus muñecas, pies y cuello. Escuchando el sonido de las cadenas chocar entre si. se detuvo frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa, y era todo lo que podía acercarse por la longitud de sus cadenas.

–Dime, hija de Arturo. ¿Qué haces en mi hogar? ¿Qué te trae a ver a este espectro de tu ser?

–Vine a ver como estabas, tenia tiempo sin visitarte–Satarah comenzó a reírse de forma engreída y sarcatica, dio media vuelta mostrándome su posterior.

–Azotame querida, a eso veniste. Quiero que me hagas venir de tanto placer.

–Eres una enferma Satarah, no puedo creer que seamos la misma persona–Ella dio la media vuelta sontiendo con lujuria pasando las manos por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿A que viniste? No viniste a visitarme, eso es claro como el agua.

–Queria preguntarte algo, que me ayudes mas bien–Satarah inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con una mueca, se paso la mano por el rostro mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte? ¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudare?

–Porque me vas a ayudar a traer a mi padre devuelta.

– ¿Y que fue lo que le paso a tu amadísimo padre? A mi amante.

–El murio–La sonrisa de Satarah se desvanecio rápidamente de su lujurioso rostro, se sento en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y me hizo varias señas y le imite sentándome frente a ella–El murió y quiero traerlo de vuelta.

– ¿En serio? ¿Arturo murió?

–Asi es, el murió hace dos días en el norte helado. Y durante ese tiempo junto a mis hermanas hemos liderado Equestria, pero en secreto estudio una forma de traerlo a la vida. He escuchado varios métodos pero ninguno parece ser convincente.

–Es, cruel que me digas eso Shanalotte. Sabiendo lo tanto que lo amo. Lo amamos.

–Entiendo, lo amamos mas de lo que haría una hija a su padre, inclusive le hemos besado. Pero ahora no es el momento para dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, debemos de traer a mi padre de vuelta.

–Pues, hay un método. Pero no se, es algo complicado.

– ¿Piensas ayudarme?

–Claro, aunque te odie mucho por haberme contenido en este lugar, ambas compartimos las mismas emociones. Y saber que nuestro padre ha muerto es algo que no me agrada. Asi que adelante, necesito que prestes suma atención, ya que lo que te dire. Es algo que me robe de la memoria de la Princesa Luna. Necesitas tres cosas para hacer que Arturo vuelva a la vida.


	60. Chapter 60

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON ALGO EMOTIVO. PERO NO SERA TANTO EXPLICATIVO CON ALGUNAS COSAS. DEBIDO A QUE YA SE HABLARON EN CAPITULOS PASADOS ADEMAS DE QUE LLEGARA A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE SHANALOTTE ENFRENTARA ALGO MAS QGRANDE QUE ELLA MISMA, EN FIN. NO DIRE MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 60: INGREDIENTES–

– ¿Estas segura que podemos confiar en Satarah? Ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que hiciste caso a sus palabras casi matas a todos en Equestria, además de la gran falta de respeto hacia mi persona y mi, bueno. De mi condición.

–Entiendo Sharon, pero ahora es la que mas sabe de estas cosas, ha sabido decirme como traer a mi padre devuelta.

– ¿Y confias en ella?

–Me gustaría decir que no, pero ¿De dónde me sostengo para llevarle la contraria? Ademas, ella es mi contraparte emocional, por ende su magia es opuesta a la mia y sus conocimientos en la magia es aun mas profunda que la mia.

–Sigue sin convencerme eso que te dijo Satarah no se. Parece algo extremista, y refuerza mas mis ganas de que practiquemos la alquimia. Se me hace algo mas seguro–Sharon tenia algo de razón al tratar de contradecir a Satarah, mi contraparte maligna. Sus métodos no parecen ser de los msa convincentes, pero a mi me gustaba mas esta idea que usar Alquimia.

–Pues teóricamente hablando es algo mas sencillo que lo de la alquimia, solo necesitamos tres cosas para que esto funcione.

– ¿Y al menos sabes como conseguirlas?

–Pues si, pero debemos de ir a buscar al Capitan Armor el será pieza clave para todo esto–Nos sentamos, bueno me sente yo en una de las tantas bancas de madera del parque publico de Canterlot, Sharon se detuvo a mi lado mirando a los ponys transeúntes a lo largo y ancho de parque, mayormente potrillos jugando entre ellos.

– ¿A Shining Armor? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?

–Porque el fue el que quedo muy afectado junto a mi madre, si mi madre estuviese en mejores condiciones nos podría ayudar y ser igual el mejor eslabón para mi plan.

–Entonces iremos al Imperio de cristal.

–Claro que no, el capitán Armor esta en Canterlot, llego ayer en la madrugada de incognito en el ultimo tren junto con la princesa Cadenza y su hija–Era incomodo estar sentada en la banca con este prominente vestido además de que me sentía sobreexpuesta a las miradas de los civiles. Aunque me alegraba que siguieran el ejemplo de mi padre y que no nos trataran como juguetes de porcelana, y ellos seguían con sus vidas pero esforzándose para que diéramos el visto bueno a su comportamiento.

– ¿Y como sabes eso? ¿Acaso has estado espiándolo?

–Exacto, tengo que estar al pendiente de lo que hagan todos los súbditos de este gran reino, además. Cuando me envio su dimisión sabia que regresaría a Canterlot pero sin decirle a nadie porque al final de cuentas aquí están sus padres. Su familia.

–Y vamos a ir a visitarlos ¿Verdad? –Me levante de la banca limpiándome un poco mi retaguardia del polvo y tierra de la banca y camine hacia el oriente de la ciudad con Sharon detrás mio–Eres igual a tu padre, ya veo que ambos les encanta hostigar a la gente. Bueno, ponys.

–Es algo que se desarrolla con el tiempo Sharon. Además de que si no logro traer a mi padre devuelta, además de lo que podría suceder con mi madre yo tengo que tomar ese papel intimidante, y tengo mas puntos que el por mi actitud fría y cortes.

–Tienes un punto–Sharon se me igualo en paso saliendo del suave pasto regresando al camino de piedra y concreto pasando por medio de la calle mirando a los establecimientos, mirando particularmente defectos en estructura o arquitectura, y de tener una. Seria momento para crear un acta de remodelación general para que Canterlot "Se actualice" y tengamos mejoras en su arquitectura, quizas podamos similar a la arquitectura humana o inclusive mejorarla. Aunque no podía ignorar a aquellos ponys que hacían reverencia al notar mi presencia al igual que a Sharon. Respondiéndoles con un saludo e inclinando la cabeza suavemente. Dimos vuelta en una esquina y luego al terminar la cuadra dimos vuelta en otra. Pasando por varios negocios y casas con negocios. Mezclando sus hogares con locales comerciales, lo cual me hizo pensar un poco. O Canterlot necesita mejores reformas para evitar que los ciudadanos hagan de las primeras plantas de sus hogares negocios o una expansion de terreno para evitar eso. Pero para hacer esa expansión hay que hacer varias cosas que tomarían décadas o sino un siglo entero. Todo tiene su tiempo. Yo no tengo prisa, pero mi padre si.

–Llegamos–me detuve mirando al modesto edificio de dos pisos, de fachada blanca con algunos retoques lavandas en los marcos de las ventanas, una modesta escalera corta que terminaba en su puerta de madera marron y un barandal del mismo material alrededor de las escaleras. Con adornos florales a un costado, Sharon miro el edificio tomándome de la mano con fuerza– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Podrias cargarme? No puedo subir escaleras –Voltee a ver a Sharon y ella, me veía como una infante. Con un rubor en el rostro y ojos cristalinos con las mejillas ligeramente infladas.

–Muy bien, subete en mi espalda–Me arrodille y Sharon puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello levantándola de su silla, no era mucha diferencia en si, somos casi de la misma estatura pero sus pies aun podían rozar el suelo, tome la silla con mi magia y subi las escaleras con Sharon escuchando sus pies golpear por cada escalon pero no parecía quejarse por los golpes, sentí lastima al saber que no podía experimentar el dolor en su parte baja, toque la puerta varias ocasiones, no vi respuesta alguna, me quede de pie un rato hasta que finalmente la madre de Shining Armor abrió la puerta con lentitud y algo temerosa al verme–Buenos días Señora Sparkle, me da gusto volverla a ver.

–Princesa, si. El honor es nuestro ¿Qué las trae a nuestra humilde morada? –La señora Sparkle parecía tensa al verme inclusive podía ver diminutas gotas de sudor bajar de su frente.

–Veníamos a visitar a su hijo, parece que llego hoy en la madrugada. Queríamos saber como esta.

–Oh, bueno. El no esta aquí su alteza, el esta. En el Imperio de Cristal, atendiendo varios asuntos importantes.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y que asuntos esta atendiendo? Porque yo recuerde el Imperio de Cristal tiene un estrecho acuerdo de transparencia en sus asuntos reales–Sabia que la señora Sparkle no dudaría mucho en, "Soltar la sopa" Su sudor se acrecentaba y podía ver el miedo en su mirar.

–Bueno, ya sabe. Cosas personales, cosas de marido.

–Oh, con que tiene problemas matrimoniales. Supongo que ha de estar pasando momentos difíciles, escuche que un semental adulto pasa por problemas en la cama tras tener su primer hijo. Y tomando en cuenta que su hija es alicornio debe de tener muchos problemas para procrear–Sharon comenzó a reírse cubriéndose la boca sobre mi hombro derecho, la señora Sparkle no sabia como responderme, hasta que detrás de ella apareció la Princesa Cadenza. Ruborizada pero con cierta molestia, teniendo a su hija, FlurryHear sobre su cabeza mordiendo su cuerno.

–No siga Velvet, no podemos persuadir esto. Menos sus palabras–La señora Sparkle bajo la mirada avergonzada y abrió la puerta por completo dejándonos pasar, pase con cierta alegría, conteniéndome por completo. Tuve que responder de una forma mediocre y cruel y mas porque Sharon no podía contenerse y reia cubriéndose la boca.

– _Eres igual a tu padre, hasta para hacer enojar a la gente de una forma que solo el haría_ –Sharon me susurro muy al oído entre risas casi mudas.

–No entiendo el motivo de su visita Shanalotte, pero no es para que insulte la masculinidad de mi esposo.

–Lo siento mucho Cadenza pero ¿De que otra forma me hubieran dejado entrar? Ademas, sabe a lo que vine.

–Jm, por aqui–Mire el pequeño recibidor, lleno de fotografías familiares, con una Twilight Sparkle bebe, una potrilla y luego como adolescente hasta su edad actual, la mayoría de las veces con Shining Armor a su lado derecho, una que otra foto con Cadence en ella. También de la misma edad a Shining Armor. Pasamos a la sala de estar localizada a un lado izquierdo de la casa, con una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo con leño y encendida lanzando calidas brasas reconfortantes, frente a la chimenea un sofá para cuatro personas y a un lado un sofá para una sola, en ella. Estaba Shining Armor sentado, con la mirada perdida con una mueca llena de coraje y desvelo. Con la melena desarreglada y su cola por igual, crispadas. El padre de Shining Armor, el señor Light de pie a su lado derecho mirándonos con cierta lastima pesada tristeza, podía sentir sus energías en toda la sala. Sente a Sharon a un lado del sofá y yo me sente del otro extremo mirando a Shining Armor fijamente–Temo ser descortés pero tengo que serlo. ¿Por qué vinieron en estos momentos? ¿Qué es lo que desea Princesa Shanalotte?

–Vengo a ver como sigue el capitán Armor, no lo hemos visto en nuestras filas desde hace 5 dias. Tras el fallecimiento de mi padre.

–Crei que Shining Armor había sido claro al enviar su dimisión como Capitán de la guardia de Equestria.

–Fue claro Cadenza, pero reitero que no pienso aceptar su dimisión, no pienso dejar que el se de por vencido por algo tan simple.

–Ire a preparar algo de te, ¿Me acompañas querido? –La señora Sparkle partio hacia la cocina junto con el señor Light, mire fijamente a Cadenza y ella a mi, de pie frente a mi. Mirándonos en silencio por un corto lapso de tiempo.

–Pues tome en serio nuestras palabras. Si Shining Armor dice que quiere dejar su puesto de capitán de la Guardia Real de Equestria, debe de aceptarlo.

– ¿Por qué Cadenza? ¿Por qué debo de aceptar algo asi? No hay explicaciones, no hay motivo suficiente como para aceptar su dimisión, quiero una respuesta. Pero que venga de el–Voltee a ver a Shining Armor y el seguía mirando al suelo de madera con esa mirada frustrada y agobiada, la bebe Flurry voló hacia Sharon con curiosidad y se puso a jugar con ella, y era mejor que se distrajera la bebe con algo mas que escuchar una conversación difícil de entender a su edad–Shining Armor, para que yo pueda abandonar su hogar, para que yo desaparezca de sus vidas. Debe de darme al menos una razón para aceptar su dimisión, que abandonara las filas del ejercito de mi madre, de ser su Capitan. Y asi tenga la vida pacifica que parece clamar. Pero mientras no diga nada, me rehusare a salir de este lugar y buscare a alguien mas apto de dirigir a todos esos guardias reales que lo acompañaron al norte helado junto con mis padres.

–No pude protegerlos–Shining Armor levanto la mirada molesto, mirándome a los ojos. Mirando el oscuro de sus ojos, mirando las mismas visiones que tiene mi madre, pero en su perspectiva. Experimentando sus emociones, no me incomode en lo absoluto. Porque su agonía no es nada comparada a la de mi madre, resaltadas estaban sus ojeras y rojizas, listo para llora–Cuando entre como un simple soldado, tenia en mente proteger a mi princesa, y ansiaba tener a un príncipe. Un Rey, a quien dar mi vida por el. Por ellos, pero ese dia, estábamos desorientados, no sabíamos para donde ir, todo era un paramo blanco y gris, no sabíamos que camino tomar, estábamos abandonados. Estaba desesperado. Sentía el miedo recorrer mi pelaje hasta que no sentí nada. Y una gran luz me encegueció y el calor paso por todo mi cuerpo y luego aparecimos en la escena, donde yacia a la reina que juraba proteger, frente. Frente, a los restos del Rey que nunca pude proteger. En el gélido suelo, frente a un gran cráter. Pero, lo que mas me dolio. Fue ver a mi Reina llorar. Llorar en silencio sumando mi orgullo. Mi orgullo como capitán, pisoteado y quemado por el Rey Sombra. Por eso, no quiero mostrar mi cara delante del resto de guardias, porque les he fallado como líder, como un guerrero.

–Siento escuchar eso. Pero sigue sin ser motivo para que dejes la guardia real.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mas quieren de mi?

–Queremos tu miedo–Shining Armor se me quedo viendo fijamente con sorpresa, Viendo como sus ojos titileaban al verme–Queremos eso que te hace evitar regresar a tu puesto.

–Basta Princesa, no puedo permitir que siga insultando a mi marido–Cadenza se interpuso entre Shining Armor y yo. Mirándome molesta conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban con esa emoción–Le imploro que deje nuestra residencia ahora mismo.

–Suena gracioso Cadenza, pero este no es su hogar. Y le pido que no se altere. Que lo que le pedi a Shining Armor es algo tan sencillo de hacer, todo para traer a mi padre devuelta–Cadence comenzó a soltar varias lagrimas, no lloraba. Pero si estaba a pocos segundos de hacerlo, sus lagrimas eran delgadas y casi no alcanzaban caer al suelo.

–Eres una sínica, crees que la vida de las personas son un juego, crees que por arte de magia una persona volverá a la vida. Mi amada Tia esta desmoronada en su habitación sufriendo la perdida de Arturo. Si, Arturo pudo ser extremista en sus acciones pero se le quería. Y tu insultas su memoria diciendo tales faltas de respeto. Eres un monstruo.

–Sere lo que tu quieras, pero déjame decirte Cadenza que si hago algo es por un motivo especifico. Asi que apártate. Que necesito recuperar lo que tanto amo–Me levante del sofá. Mirando a Cadence a los ojos, empezando a molestarme por su altanería. Su ignorancia. Lentamente, se hizo a un lado. Mordiéndose los labios mirando fijamente al suelo–Espero no guardes resentimiento alguno. Cadenza–Ella no levanto la mirada para nada, saque de mi bolsillo, un objeto. Un objeto desconocido, de un lugar muy profundo y olor a azufre, de color sangre de forma redonda. Con una base de textura idéntica a un hueso pero de color negro con manchas grisáceas–Shining Armor, necesito que recuerde todo lo que paso ese dia, que recuerde esas emociones que le afectaron y las que mas le afectaron, hasta el momento que se entero de que mi padre murió. De la cara de mi madre e imagine el dolor que ella este experimentando.

–Eso, es. Facil–Shining armor miro fijamente el objeto redondo, esta piedra redonda. Esta esfera, y no dudo en llorar de nuevo, sin hacer ningun gesto. Sentía como el orbe se llenaba rápidamente, viendo la escencia de Shining Armor entrar dentro de la esfera de cristal. Hasta que se lleno parcialmente, en un costado del orbe estaba destelleando intermitentemente. Mire a Cadenza y ella me miraba fijamente con esa mirada molesta– ¿Qué significa todo esto? Ya no me siento mal, me siento mejor. ¿Qué me has hecho?

–Vamonos Sharon, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui–Di media vuelta guardando el orbe en mi bolso, Sharon le dio a Flurry a Cadenza y la puse subre mi espalda. Mire a Shining Armor y el ya no tenia cicatrices emocionales, esas ojeras se desvanecieron y el brillo en sus ojos volvíaN, toda esa tristeza–Lo siento mucho Cadenza, pero los señores Sparkle no tendrán que prepararnos te–Camine hacia la salida tomando la Silla de Sharon con magia y me detuve en el recibidor volteando ligeramente ha Shining Armor quien miraba sus cascos con sorpresa, Flurry Heart volaba a su alrededor y el reacciono recibiéndola con una sonrisa–Te vere antes del amanecer. Capitan Armor.

* * *

–Bien, conseguiste lo que querias. ¿Qué sigue?

–Necesitamos dos emociones mas, para que la piedra filosofal funcione necesitamos llenarla de emociones negativas, una peor que la otra. Asi que empezamos con la emoción mas básica del ser viviente; El miedo.

– ¿Y cual es la emoción que sigue?

–Melancolia. Debemos de encontrar a aquella alicornio melancolica.


	61. Chapter 61

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO, UN CAPITULO ALGO. "MALO" POR PARTE DE SHANALOTTE, ALGO QUE LA HACE VER COMO POTENCIAL PARA EL FUTURO DE LA HISTORIA. Y BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO QUIZAS MUESTRE COSAS QUE SHANALOTTE MANTIENE EN SECRETO Y QUIZAS MUESTRE COSAS QUE NO SEAN AGRADO DE MUCHOS. AUNQUE, TODO ES POR EL BIEN COMUN, POR CIERTO. QUIZAS COMIENCE A ATRASARME CON ESTOS CAPITULOS PORQUE REENCARNACION ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, COMENZANDO CON SU ULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA. Y LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MUY LARGOS. (ME GUSTARIA HACERLOS DE 25 HOJAS COMO MINIMO) ASI QUE QUIZAS LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC BAJEN SU RITMO. Y ESA MISMA RAZON POR LA QUE NEO EQUESTRIA HA ESTADO DETENIDO. PERO PRONTO LO ACTUALIZARE. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 61: LA PRINCESA MELANCOLICA–

–Muy bien Shanalotte, capturaste el miedo de Shining Armor, y al dia siguiente se presento retomando su papel de capitán, Ademas. Pasamos casi un mes sin hacer nada, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

–Muchas cosas Sharon, muchas cosas. Y durante este mes he dejado que las cosas, se "añejen"

–No comprendo tu manera de hablar. No entiendo.

–Durante este mes deje que las cosas siguieran su propio curso. Mi madre sigue en su estado critico. Pero tardara en caer en un coma, asi que tenemos algo de tiempo. Mis hermanas ahora mismo están cubriéndome en la sala del trono, Celeste es buena con los números y Theresa perfecta para encontrar anomalías en los documentos. Asi que es un buen momento para hacer las cosas.

–Si a buenas es que dejas en claro que tu madre aun sigue en riesgo de muerte por depresión crónica. Y que esclavizas a tus hermanas para hacer tus experimentos raros.

–No es un experimento raro, quizás si. Pero este es el paso mas claro para el segundo ingrediente de esta resurrección–Jugueteaba con el orbe pasándolo de mano en mano caminando de un lado a otro en el jardín, mirando hacia las ventanas del castillo.

– ¿Y para que te sigo siendo útil? Ahora tienes que hablar con la princesa Luna y que te de lo que quieras.

–No será tan sencillo. Mi tia, es un caso especial.

– ¿Es sobre su elemento? Esa cosa de la melancolía.

–Es por esa misma razón que es complicado, mi tia no deja salir sus emociones con facilidad. Mi tia, necesita un gran empujón para que todo eso fluya.

–Sigo sin entender, y eso me molesta. Tanto que se y no comprendo tu forma de hablar.

–El primer dia que el alma de mi padre llegaron al castillo. Ella se negó a aceptar la perdida de mi padre además de que no consigue aceptar su pasado y cuando llegan estas fechas se pone sentimental. Tiene miedo de perder a alguien mas por su falta de moral.

–No entiendo.

–Hare que Satarah tome el control de mi cuerpo, una vez libre iras a avisarle a mi tia de lo sucedido y Satarah se encargara del resto.

–No me agrada esa idea Shanalotte, debe de haber una forma mas racional de hacer las cosas.

–Mi tia es la única que puede contener a Satarah, pero la forma es que ella entre en mi subconsciente a atar los nudos de Satarah. Asi que, ves. Quiero que le digas a mi tia que me golpee la cabeza leyendo bajo el árbol–Sharon hizo una mueca moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y yo saque de mi bolsillo un libro de química y use mi magia para tirar una manzana y di media vuelta acercándome un poco hacia el árbol. Quitándome la capucha extendiendo mis brazos mirando al cielo pero me distraje un poco al ver un gran corazón dorado con un par de alas lavandas. Supongo que es el estrés, no debería de haber un acontecimiento de esta índole en el espacio exterior. Satarah, es hora de que salgas. Adelante.

"Tus palabras son ordenes, mi princesa"

Apenas parpadee estaba arrodillada con las cadenas por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo el peso del frio acero sobre mi cuerpo entero, siendo incapaz de moverme. En un espacio oscuro, frio y horrible. Sentía miedo, pánico, y quisiera no haber estado en este lugar. pero tengo que soportar, todo por extraer la esencia de la culpa de mi Tia Luna, su melancolía. Y apenas pensé en ella, apareció entre las sombras corriendo con miedo y pánico en su mirar. Tratando de romper mis cadenas con su magia. Viendo sus gotas de sugor en su frente forcejeando con las cadenas.

–Sharon me conto todo, ¿Por qué dejaste que ella tomara el poder? No debes de estar aquí.

–Pasan accidentes Tia, y por desgracia y mi mala suerte. La manzana golpeo el centro de mi cerebro. Y bueno, ya la ves. ¿Y que esta haciendo Satarah en estos momentos?

–Esta golpeando el trono de tu madre con ira. Esta diciendo muchas maldiciones. Palabras que ni siquiera sabia que existían. Inclusive dijo que haría el amor con todos los guardias del castillo.

–Oh, eso no me gusta. Aun quiero mantenerme virgen hasta el altar, aunque no se con quien me vaya a casar, o si haya alguien que quiera casarse conmigo.

–Debes de salir de aquí Shanalotte, pero parece que Satarah puso los nudos muy fuertes. No podemos dejar que pase mas tiempo fuera, al momento de que recupere sus poderes aprisionara a todos convirtiéndolos en estatuas de arena y eventualmente conquistara Equestria.

–Lo siento Tia, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Quiero que haga eso, porque yo deje que saliera.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escucho, yo la deje salir. Pero no pensé que quisiera hacer esas cosas.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué permitiste que rompiera sus candados? Pase muchas horas tratando de encontrar el hechizo para que este controlada ¡¿Y tu la dejaste salir?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!

–Lo hice porque quería hablar con usted, y que mejor manera que liberar a Satarah–Mi tia bajo la mirada suspirando molesta, y lo veía en su rostro–Asi que Tia, ¿Por qué es asi conmigo? ¿Por qué quiere negar que mi padre puede volver a la vida?

–Shanalotte, con todo respeto pero tienes un serio problema, y lo unico que estas haciendo es empeorar las cosas. Para ti, para tus hermanas y para tu madre. Debes de aceptar que tu padre nunca volverá. Tiene un mes que fallecio y lo unico que has hecho es tocar hilos que no deberías de tocar, ni siquiera de ver.

– ¿Por qué tia? ¿Por qué cree que yo dejare que mi búsqueda de poder me corrompa? ¿Por qué cree que yo cometeré los mismos errores que usted cometio en su juventud? Quiero que lo diga tia, quiero que diga todo lo que le cohíbe como princesa, como mi tia. Como para que piense que mi padre no será capaz de volver a la vida.

–No te incube ese asunto sobrina mia.

–Claro que me incumbe ese asunto, somos familia ¿No? No debe de haber secretos en la familia.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Qué piensas hacerme cuando te diga todo eso?

–Revise mi bolsa, quiero que vea algo–Mi tia Luna me miro con desconfianza y molestia y metio sus cascos entre las cadenas sintiendo como trasculcaba entre mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi bolsillo y sacar la esfera lentamente, escuchando las cadenas golpear la esfera y ver como mi tia se sorprendia cada vez mas al ver la esfera anaranjada con la luz intermitente por un lado.

– ¿Esto que es?

–Eso tia, lo llamo la Piedra Filosofal. Es una piedra que creo Satarah aquí mismo. En su prisión.

– ¿Y para que quería usar esta cosa? Esta, piedra filosofal.

–Lo quería usar para romper sus cadenas y liberarse. Pero al enterarse del fallecimiento de mi padre decidio usarlo para algo mejor.

– ¿En serio fuiste capaz de usar a Satarah para que hiciera esto? ¿Qué te sucede Shanalotte?

–Nada realmente, Satarah quiere tanto a mi padre como yo lo hago y sabe que si el esta muerto. Su razón de vivir se desvanecio. Asi que, opto por darme la piedra. Y enseñarme varios trucos para traerlo de vuelta–Mi tia dejo caer la piedra al invisible suelo escuchando el eco en el aire mirándome fijamente con los ojos cristalizados. Moviendo la cabeza a lapsos muy cortos.

–Tienes un serio problema Shanalotte, no. No sabes lo que haces, estas jugando a ser Dios con estas cosas. Tu padre murió y ya no volverá. No lo hara y no habrá forma de arreglar las cosas.

–Y es por eso que trata de auto flagelarse durante mil años. ¿Cree que no se del Tantabus? De que lo creo para que se torturase a si misma, que nunca olvidara del mayor error de su vida. He visto al Tantabus, se lo que hace. Casi hace que salga de su mente y cause un cataclismo en el mundo real. Y aun asi lo mantiene aquí aprisionado. Para que sea el monumento a sus pecados. Vamos tia Luna, ayúdeme. No deje que la muerte de mi padre sea mi Tantabus….–Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase, mi rostro fue desviado de golpe hacia un lado. Literalmente hablando, cerre los ojos del golpe sintiendo el ardor en mi rostro. Cerca de mis labios, abri lentamente los ojos y vi a mi tia Luna con el casco doblado sobre su hombro mirándome a punto de quebrarse, viendo algunas manchas de sangre en la punta de su casco plateado, Me limpie la sangre con la lengua sintiendo el sabor metalico tratando de sonreir– ¿En serio? ¿En serio cree que la violencia será la respuesta para todo?

–Para tu padre lo era, Arturo esta mejor muerto. Y que asi sea.

– ¿Acaso insinua que usted quería que mi padre muriera?

–Si. No, ¡NO! Tal vez, no lo se. Pero no lo uses como excusa para hablar de mi pasado como si fuera divertido. Como si fuera tu entretenimiento.

–Y usted esta escudándose diciendo que usted quería a mi padre muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabia que sus métodos no eran los indicados? ¿Por qué era un barbaro sanguinario o un Heroe despiadado? Mi padre pudo ser muchas cosas, pero ambas. No, todas coincidimos que el ha salvado a Equestria en mas de una ocasión en las sombras. Ya ve al Arcangel Figueroa, nunca intervino en nuestras vidas. Porque mi padre supo mantener las cosas a raya, y sabe que el Arcangel Figueroa pudo haberme asesinado sin dudar. En cambio, mi padre hizo que Satarah temiera a la muerte. Demostro que los Dioses pueden sangrar, en el Torneo Astral. Usted lo vio, mi padre casi mata a un ser Divino, y aun. Cree que mi padre debería de quedarse muerto. ¿Cuál es el odio hacia mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que odia de el?

–No lo odio, lo quiero. Se que no piensa mucho antes de hacer las cosas, en realidad lo respeto. Lo admiro, pero. Lo que quiero, es que vean que una vez muerto. Ya no se puede traer a la vida.

–El Arcangel Figueroa lo hizo. ¿Por qué mi padre no? Usted estuvo en el combate que tuvo contra Blackpegasus. Y un año después regreso, y regreso mil veces mejor. ¿Por qué mi padre no puede hacer lo mismo?

–Porque Arturo no era una buena persona. Era agradable, amistoso, amoroso incluso. Pero, en el fondo el quería que todo se hiciera a su manera. Quería juzgar a todos con mano de hierro, inclusive cuando estuve en sus sueños. Deseo que hiciéramos valida la pena de muerte. ¿En serio Shanalotte? La pena de muerte, amo a Arturo como parte de mi familia. Pero siempre lo vi un ser del mal para Equestria, no quería que mi hermana sufriera por su culpa. Y mira, cuantas veces ha llorado por su culpa, cuanto ha discutido con el por algo insignificante. Mi hermana quería lo mejor para Equestria y Arturo quería que Equestria fuera un reino cerrado, no quería que creciéramos como pueblo. Quería que nos quedaramos en la monotonía.

–Tia, mi padre es un humano. Yo, mis hermanas. Somos monstruos, tenemos genes humanos y Equestres. Es un milagro que hayamos nacido asi, capaz que nacemos deformes u horribles. Y aun asi, se con toda certeza. Que mi padre nos hubiera amado a todas por igual. Lo unico que pido, es que me abra su corazón. Que me de lo que necesito, quiero traer a ese humano asqueroso y hediondo. Que apesta a muerte y destrucción, que en su alma solo hay maldad. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amamos. Yo amo a mi padre Tia Luna, y estoy mas que dispuesta que dar mi vida para que el este aquí, lidere Equestria como un verdadero Rey. Como un verdadero padre y un gran esposo para mi madre. Asi que, necesito de su ayuda. No lo haga por mi, hágalo por mi madre. Que yace en su habitación muriendo lentamente, ahogándose en sus lagrimas y pena. Que cada vez que parpadea vea el cuerpo de mi padre desapareciéndose convirtiéndose en polvo hasta no ser mas que un orbe de luz.

–Lo siento Shanalotte, pero. No creo hacerlo, no permitiré que juegues a ser Dios. No, no dejare que juegues con las vidas de las personas y ofendas las memorias de los fallecidos. Quizas, la verdadera villana aquí eres tu y no Satarah. Lo siento mucho, pero es mejor para todos si te quedas aquí.

–Oh, es una pena. Realmente quería hacer esto por las buenas. Y no por las malas.

– ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Veamos, dije que por mis venas recorre sangre humana y Equestre. Pero, por tu mala suerte. Esta sangre es mas humana que Equestre, asi que tengo que hacer lo que me dicte mi naturaleza. Lo siento, pero creo que tendre que hacerla sufrir para tener lo que quiero–Me levante lentamente del suelo, sintiendo la tonelada de cadenas sobre mi cuerpo. Con el sonido agudo de las cadenas al chocar. Mi tia Luna retrocedio varios pasos comenzando a verse aterrada. Enfermizamente, me daba placer verla asi–Que el miedo bañe tu mirada, que el viento cante canciones de cuna de muerte, que la melancólica Luna. Tema de la oscuridad, y al ser iluminada por la brillante luz. Esta muera incinerada.

"Que asi sea, mi amada Shanalotte"

Mis cadenas desaparecieron, mire a Luna a los ojos con lagrimas, mi vista se torno borrosa y las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas hasta caer a la oscuridad, Luna dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de mi. Y yo, comencé a reir mientras la oscuridad trepaba por mis piernas siendo asimilida. Sere parte de la oscuridad esta vez, vere como mi Tia revive su pasado. Y asi, tener su melancolía. Y cuando termine, no recordara esto. Pero cuando vea que la noche venga, inocentemente temerá y no sabra por que.

– ¡Apártate! ¡Déjame sola! –Mi tia comenzó a correr despavorida entre la oscuridad mientras la transformaba lentamente, levantando paredes, pilares, todo ladrillo por ladrillo, pasillo por pasillo, habitación por habitación, ventana por ventana, alfombra por alfombra. E inclusive, amolde su cuerpo. Ya no era Luna, era Nightmare Moon.

" _Lo que yo deseo Luna, es que el miedo cubra tu mirada. Y que gimas adolorida por tu pasado"_

Luna siguió corriendo por los pasillos que cree, bellos. Sin duda, mirando hacia el frente inocente de lo que seguirá. Sonrei y la oscuridad sonrio. Ella llego a la gran sala donde todo comenzó. El espejismo de mi madre estaba frente a ella, mirándola con odio y crueldad. Emanando de sus ojos aquel aura verde fosforescente y sus iris eran de color rojo sangre. Luna se quedo de pie mirándola con miedo, sin percatarse de que todo esto fue mi ilusión y ahora. esta en mi juego de mesa. Y ella será solo un peon a punto de morir.

– ¡Hermana! Que bueno que te encuentro. Shanalotte, esta en un problema. Cree que Arturo, tu esposo volverá a la vida. Habla con ella y hazla entrar en razón–Comence a reir y la oscuridad se burlo, mi madre bajo la mirada lentamente desconcertando a Luna. Yo mire en silencio la oscuridad creaba una ilusión perfecta. Sacare toda esa energía de su alma hasta que no quede nada– ¿Hermana? ¿Sucede algo?

–No se lo que tramas hermana, pero no permitiré que sigas con esto. Equestria necesita un balance, no permitiré que sumas Equestria en tu noche eterna.

– ¿De que hablas? Celestia. Shanalotte. Algo malo esta haciendo.

– ¡SILENCIO! –Mi madre levanto la mirada con coraje, viendo como lloraba por un ojo, cargando su magia apuntado a Luna–Trate de hablar contigo hermana mia, hice lo mejor que pude para que no hicieras esto. Pero veo que no me dejas una alternativa alguna.

– ¿Celestia? ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Luna retrocedio varios pasos asustada, mirando como su espíritu estaba cuarteándose lentamente. Esa pequeña esfera de cristal plateada se quebraba por la mitad. La oscuridad hizo lo debido, mi madre disparo a mi tia impactando en el pecho mandándola a volar. Atravesando varias paredes de golpe, viendo los escombros caer sobre su cuerpo al detenerse en seco dejando a su rastro un hueco de una decena de habitaciones, levanto la mirada lentamente. Mirando en los pedazos de un espejo su amargo reflejo. Observando su pelaje negro y aquel casco de plata azulado y aquellos ojos similares al de un reptil. Grito dando un gran salto mostrando sus blancos y puntiagudos colmillos blancos. Mirando su cuerpo cambiado, ignorando que entre los escombros y polvo se asomaba mi madre, resaltando el aura verdusco de sus ojos y de nueva cuenta ataco a mi desprotegida tia mandándola otros diez muros escuchando cada pared quebrarse y el concreto caer en el suelo. Me mordí la lengua y la oscuridad moldeo el jardín del castillo. Amasando la Luna sin la cicatriz de Nightmare Moon y las montañas reflejando la luz sutilmente. Mi tia estaba cubierta de piedras y tierra pero aun asi podía levantarse, miro hacia el hueco que su gran cuerpo hizo pero lo veía con miedo y desorientación– ¿Qué esta pasando? Crei, crei que habíamos arreglado nuestras rencillas. Hermana, por favor. Entra en razón.

– ¿Entrar en razón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nueva cuenta intentaste sumir Equestria en una nueva oscuridad eterna, asesinar a mis amadas hijas mientras dormían inocentemente? Hermana mia, no me dejas otra alternativa. El destierro esta vez no funcionara, lo siento pero tendre que exterminarte.

– ¿Qué? Hermana, No…–La voz de Luna se quebraba bajando la mirada lentamente con tristeza y un caos emocional, mi madre se asomo entre el hueco mirando con odio y la oscuridad hizo que comenzara a llorar de nueva cuenta.

–Hice lo mejor que pude hermana, intente en mas de una ocasión que te acoplaras con ellas, que te uniras a su grupo, que te diviertas. Pero, veo que no aprendiste. En cambio, te sumiste de nuevo en el odio y en la envidia. Arturo tenia razón, siempre fuiste un peligro para Equestria. Arturo sabia que no podiamos olvidar fácilmente que una vez enemiga, siempre lo seras.

–Arturo, pero Arturo murió ¿Cómo pudo decirte eso? Respondeme.

–Que enferma eres, nombras a Arturo como si no supieras lo que hiciste.

– ¿Qué paso con el?

– ¡LO MATASTE! –Mi madre comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y yo comencé a tener orgasmos mentales mientras que la oscuridad se apoderaba de la mente de Luna haciéndola ver como un enemigo, haciéndola ver como un demonio. Como Nightmare Moon, mi madre se abalanzo sobre Luna enterrando su cuerno en su hombro viendo como la punta atravesaba su carne y se empapaba de sangre, Luna dio un alarido de dolor alejándose por reacción a mi hermana mirando su hombro ensangrentado y mi madre acomodaba su compostura lentamente mientras los hilos de sangre recorrían su cuerno hasta empapar su frente–Mataste a Arturo, lo mandaste a la Luna por tu maldita envidia, sabes que un humano no es capaz de vivir alla arriba y tu lo mandaste. Lo mataste, aun sabiendo cuanto lo amaba. Lo hiciste. Pero no dejare que mates a mis demás hijos, mis amados súbditos. Quienes han estado conmigo dia a dia, y me encargare de deshacerme de ti. Sufre hermana mia, sufre como sufrio mi esposo y mis hijas.

–Hermana, no. No fue mi intención, no quise hacerlo. Me equivoque, pero. No lo hagas, te lo suplico. Por favor, no. Yo te amo, eres mi amada hermana. Lo siento, por favor. Se que la primera vez que fui desterrada te culpe de todo, crei que tu serias la villana aquí. Pero, fui yo. Yo era la villana, por mi culpa muchos te vieron como una tirana, un ser sin corazón. Que desterró a su hermana por su egoísmo y narcisismo. Fue mi culpa que durante muchos milenios te vieran de tal forma. Es mi culpa, y no lo quise reconocer. Por eso crei que si me apartaba de ustedes. Serian felices, pero ahora. Hice lo que hice, por favor hermana. No lo hagas, te lo suplico. Ten piedad de mi. Te lo suplico–Mi madre hizo una mueca de odio al ver a mi tia Luna casi revolcarse en su propia miseria emocional, mirando su cuerpo con repudio y asco. Camino hacia Luna formando un orbe de luz negro sobre la punta de su cuerno que lentamente quemaba la poca sangre que estaba en el. Mi tia comenzó a temblar de miedo sin moverse llorando. Llorando oscuridad, unas densas lagrimas que recorrían lentamente su azulado casco y negro pelaje hasta gotear el suelo y apenas se hizo un charco. La oscuridad me hablo alegre.

"La piedra filosofal esta llena de la culpa de Luna, hemos cumplido sus deseos y voluntades. Esta a punto de arder"

Muy bien, la oscuridad desaparecio lentamente. Mientras mi tia lloraba esa oscuridad hasta que se agoto por completo y fue reemplazada por lagrimas naturales. Apareci de nueva cuenta entre la oscuridad arrodillada en el suelo con las cadenas envolviendo mi cuerpo a su espalda. Mirando en medio de las dos la piedra filosofal tambaleándose a los lados mirando como las lagrimas oscuras de mi tia Luna eran absorbidas por este hasta no dejar nada en el invisible suelo y una segunda luz parpadeante apareció sumándose a la primera. Viendo la mitad brillar y mi tia lentamente volteo hasta verme a la cara por completo. Mirandome, con tranquilidad hasta que se me abalanzo forcejeando las cadenas desesperada con su magia.

–Sharon me conto todo, ¿Por qué dejaste que ella tomara el poder? No debes de estar aquí.

–Pasan accidentes Tia, y por desgracia y mi mala suerte. La manzana golpeo el centro de mi cerebro. Y bueno, ya la ves. ¿Y que esta haciendo Satarah en estos momentos?

–Esta golpeando el trono de tu madre con ira. Esta diciendo muchas maldiciones. Palabras que ni siquiera sabia que existían. Inclusive dijo que haría el amor con todos los guardias del castillo.

–Oh, eso no me gusta. Aun quiero mantenerme virgen hasta el altar, aunque no se con quien me vaya a casar, o si haya alguien que quiera casarse conmigo.

–Debes de salir de aquí Shanalotte, pero parece que Satarah puso los nudos muy fuertes. No podemos dejar que pase mas tiempo fuera, al momento de que recupere sus poderes aprisionara a todos convirtiéndolos en estatuas de arena y eventualmente conquistara Equestria.

–Creo que tengo un hechizo para salir de aquí, pero no se si funcione.

– ¿Y que hechizo es ese? Cualquier cosa es buena mientras podamos meter a esa loca en su prisión de nueva cuenta.

–Creo poder alcanzar mi cuadernillo. Alli guardo todo lo que aprendo o experimento–Saque mi cuadernillo a duras penas y se lo mostre, ella lo abrió y me mostro cada pagina del libro hasta que detuve la hoja con la lengua–Aquí esta, bueno. Creo que funcionara.

–Vamos Shanalotte, se que podrás–Mi tia se veía desesperada por sacarme de aquí, yo fingia que leia el cuadernillo y las cadenas comenzaron a desaparecer de una en una hasta que deje de sentir el inmenso peso sobre mi cuerpo y pude levantarme de nuevo. Mi tia se alegro y me abrazo con fuerza recargando su casco sobre mi hombro, yo respondi el abrazo con alivio pero con una pizca de arrepentimiento. Nunca sabra que tome su culpa y la use para la piedra filosofal abusando de su melancolía además de que la forcé a aceptar que mi padre podría volver. Pero es algo que no tocare con ella hasta que el vuelva. Tome la piedra filosofal con mi magia guardándola en mi bolsa y cerre los ojos con fuerza y los abri de golpe mirando el techo de mi habitación, sintiendo un dolor profundo en mi cuerpo. Mire hacia mi lado derecho y estaba Sharon mirándome algo molesta pero también veía ciertas ganas de reírse de mi.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sharon? ¿Por qué me ves asi?

–Mira tu cuerpo. Sobrina–Levante la cabeza mirando mi cuerpo desnudo, con manchas negras y un liquido blanco sospechoso. Tenia dibujos de símbolos fálicos por todas partes, me tome la cara sintiendo mi piel pegajosa, el miedo y la intriga comenzaron a inundar mi mente–Es la primera vez en mi vida. Que una mujer haga tantas cosas.

–Dime por favor. Que Satarah no hizo lo que creo que hizo.

–Si te preocupas de haber perdido tu virginidad, no te fijes en eso. Allí estas intacta, pero la cosa fue tu cara. Parecía fuente de, bueno. Tu sabes, aunque he de admitir que me sorprendio mucho verla comerse tantas. Cosas de semental a la vez, tiene mucho aguante.

–Oh dios, fui violada por la boca–Comence a tener ascos mirando mi cuerpo, me levante de la cama lentamente mirando mi mano cubierta de esta asquerosa sustancia blanca–Dios mio, no me digas que todo esto es esencia de macho.

–De veinticinco, para ser exacta. Y seis de ellos a la vez. Ni modo princesita, fuiste profanada por seis sementales a la vez.

– ¿Ahora que hago?

–Darme mis bits.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te voy a dar dinero?

– ¡PORQUE CAÍSTE EN UNA BROMA DE SATARAH! Y una muy buena–Sharon saco de su bolsa un frasco de jabon liquido blanco inoloro y comenzó a reírse tambaleándose a carcajadas–Dios mio, Satarah es una maldita loca. Apenas te fuiste comenzó a hacer estupideces que no creerías. EN un principio pensé que la muy idiota nos amenazaría a todos. En cambio, llamo la atención de Luna pateando el trono de tu madre diciendo muchas groserías. Es muy creativa sobre esas cosas, y apenas Luna entro en tu cabeza comenzamos a jugarles bromas a los ponys. Bombas apestosas, granadas con esencia de zorrillo, hicimos que clausuraran la biblioteca por una semana. ¡UNA SEMANA! Y sabiendo que ya venias de camino me dijo de forma muy engreída; Querida Sharon, fue un placer pasar este dia contigo pero es momento que me marche. Como ultimo deseo me gustaría que me rociaras jabon blanco en todo el cuerpo y dibujaras penes en todo en el, quiero que cuando se despierte la niña mimada crea que hice una orgia con todos los guardias. Y si muestra una cara de asco de niña puritana te tiene que dar un saco de bits. Y que lo uses para golpear gente. Tu querida nueva amiga Sataralotte.

– ¿Entonces por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

–Ah, porque la muy idiota decía que podía bajar de la torre mas alta del castillo en silla de ruedas. Como si los escalones no existieran, debiste haber visto. Rebotaba por todos lados pero no dejaba de reírse. Disfruto mucho golpear tu cuerpo. Y bien. ¿Lo conseguiste? –Sharon me dio mi ropa, que estaba guardada en un saco de papas y saque todo de el, dando prioridad a mi bolso sacando la piedra filosofal parpadeando la mitad. Sharon miro el orbe con sorpresa brillando en sus ojos–Veo que si, ¿Y como fue lo que hiciste?

–Hay cosas que uno no debe de saber, pero. Para hacer que mi tia me diese lo que quise, tuve que ahondar en sus miedos, en dejar en claro que por su culpa muchas cosas malas pasaron. Y también que su pasado ya no debe de importar y que sea de mente abierta. En pocas palabras hice que reconociera sus errores.

–Oh, le lavaste el cerebro.

–Digamos que si, pero use la ayuda de un amigo mio.

– ¿Amigo? ¿Quién es ese?

– ¿Sabes que es el Tantabus?

–Si, se de el. Es una creación de Luna para no olvidar lo que hizo hace mil años. ¿Qué tiene?

–Digamos que mi amigo vive en mi mente. Yo lo cree cuando le di mis emociones a mi padre para que reviviera, y este amigo. Es mil veces mas grande que el mismo Tantabus y es mucho peor que el.

–Okey, ¿Y como se llama ese amigo malo?

–Naidelyn. Su nombre es Naidelyn.


	62. Chapter 62

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. CON UN CAPITULO "SECUELA" A OTRO, SI. UNA SECUELA DE UN CAPITULO DESPUES DE 37 CAPITULOS XD ESPECIFICAMENTE DEL CAPITULO 25 DEL ARCO DE SATARAH. Y SOBRE CIERTO PERSONAJE QUE NO DI ALGO DE OPORTUNIDAD EN SU MOMENTO Y NO VEIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DARLE ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE DE CIERTA FORMA LO USE PARA ALGO AUN MAYOR. DATO IMPORTANTE, TAMBIEN SE HACE MENCION DE ALGO QUE PASA AHORA EN ESE ENTONCES. ASI QUE BUENO XD ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI PARA ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 62: PURA INOCENCIA–

–Capitán Armor, ¿Tiene los permisos firmados para los tratados de mercado marítimo?

–Si princesa, el consejo de mercaderes ha aceptado gustosamente, aunque el asesor dudo por un momento pero al final acepto.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo llegaran nuestros pedidos?

–Se espera que la mercancía llegara de Manehattan en un par de días, princesa.

–Perfecto, cuando llegue la mercancía envié un escuadrón a reclamarla y que nos traigan una parte. Necesitamos verificar que cumple con nuestras especificaciones.

–Como ordene princesa–Shining Armor sonrió dentro de su armadura, con una sonrisa apacible. Sosteniendo una carpeta amarilla.

–por cierto Shining Armor–Me levante de mi trono arrastrando las bastillas de mi abultado vestido blanco acariciando el rostro de Shining Armor ruborizándolo–Me da gusto volverte a ver, sé que pasaste por muchas dificultades tras el fallecimiento de mi padre pero me alegra saber que estas mejor.

–Debería de agradecerle yo a usted princesa, sea lo que sea que haya hecho ese día. Me calmo, y me hizo venir el día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque no olvidare lo que paso ese fatídico día.

–Comprendo Shining Armor, pero procura mantenerte positivo. Queremos que subas la moral del resto de guardias.

–Entiendo princesa, con su permiso–Shining Armor dio media vuelta manteniendo esa sonrisa y salió de la sala del trono, di media vuelta caminando hacia mi trono pero antes de llegar Celeste comenzó a reírse a la par que mi hermana, casi a lagrimas– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hermanas?

–Nada, solo pienso que si no te conociéramos parecería como si estuvieras cortejando a Shining Armor.

–Te debiste haber visto hermana. Veías a Shining Armor como la princesa de un cuento de hadas y el cómo tu valeroso príncipe azul. Literal, la mitad de su cuerpo es azul–Theresa y Celeste chocaron puños riéndose de forma infantil. Me senté en el trono suspirando cerrando los ojos escuchando sus chifladas risas.

–Déjenme recordarles que si hablamos de cuentos de hadas, ustedes serían las hermanastras feas y yo sería la bella cenicienta.

– ¿Nos dices feas? –Celeste se apoyó sobre mi respaldo al igual que Theresa en el lado opuesto mirándome con la ceja levantada. Yo me encogí de hombros sonriendo y ellas se miraron entre si haciéndose gestos con la cara–Nos está diciendo feas hermana, ¿Qué procede?

–No lo sé hermana, quizás esta ingrata quiere que le hagamos una broma. Una horrible broma hermana.

–Un momento. ¿Están hablando como mafiosas?

–Alto ahí, nosotras haremos las preguntas. Hermana.

–Exacto, ¿así que nosotras somos las hermanastras feas y tú la bella cenicienta?

–Creo haberlo planteado muy bien, Drícela y Anastasia–Irónicamente ambas pusieron una cara de repugnancia. Similar al de ambas hermanas del cuento de hadas–Si gustan. Pueden tomarse el día libre, quizás. Puedan hacer sus cosas de hermanastras malvadas y dejar a esta dulce cenicienta hacer sus tareas.

–Oh, muy chistosita. Demasiado chistosita, pero bien. Tomaremos tu palabra, aunque no te salvaras de lo que te podría pasar en cualquier momento.

–Ojojo, Lo esperare con ansias hermanas mías–Celeste se levantó de su trono y Theresa le siguió por detrás caminando presuntuosamente y antes de salir por la puerta principal se dieron media vuelta y me sacaron la lengua y nos dejaron solas finalmente después de toda una mañana y parte de la tarde. Golpee el costado del trono rítmicamente pero con fuerza–Sharon, despierte. Ya se acabaron las tareas del día de hoy.

–Gracias a Dios, ya no aguantaba tanto parloteo–Sharon se arrastró por el hueco entre los tronos sentándose en el trono de Theresa–En serio cada vez que te escucho hablar sobre mercado mayorista o de acciones siento que me va a explotar la cabeza.

–Lo siento Sharon pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero fastidiar a mis hermanas y que se vayan fácilmente.

–Aunque he de admitir que me gustó mucho que las compararas con las hermanastras feas de la cenicienta. Ahora espero saber que te harán, cualquier cosa mejor que lo que hice con Satarah espero.

–Aun trato de quitarme esas manchas del cuerpo Sharon, no es fácil quitarse símbolos fálicos con los productos de limpieza habituales–Sharon comenzó a reírse pero en este caso si le mire fijamente algo disgustada. Me levante la falda cerca de mi ropa interior enseñándole el símbolo y aun se veía casi intacto. Inclusive parecía un lunar.

–Ohh, Bueno. Así cambia la cosa, pero mira el lado bueno. Si eso se queda en tu cuerpo de por vida podrás decir que es una especie de Cutiemark.

–Claro, como si me fuese a encantar decir que mi talento especial es dibujar símbolos fálicos con plumón.

–O quizás signifique otra cosa más. Espesa.

–Sharon…

–Ya, ya me calmo. Solo quería divertirme un rato. Estoy más que segura que si me tienes aquí es porque me necesitas para algo más.

–Eso es un hecho.

– ¿Y a quien vamos a torturar psicológicamente esta vez?

–No lo haremos, de hecho. Lo haremos más feliz, haremos de su vida un ensueño.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y ahora que te dio por hacer feliz a los demás?

–A la pequeña potranca que ayudo a mi padre cuando estaba siendo manipulada por Satarah. Por cierto, ponte bella porque están aquí–La puerta del trono se abrió por ambas puertas y yo me levante del trono con una sonrisa mirando a dos ponys. Una pequeña potranca unicornio de pelaje blanco como las nubes de primavera, con una melena rosada a medio esponjar sin una Cutiemark. A su lado una yegua de mayor edad, pero no pasaba de los treinta años. De pelaje crema con unas gafas de marco purpura y la melena ondulada de color miel con una Cutiemark de un lápiz con varias letras en diferentes idiomas. Ambas escoltadas por un grupo de guardias.

–Buenas tardes princesa Shanalotte, es un honor estar aquí con usted–Esta yegua hizo referencia con una sonrisa y la potranca me miraba con una sonrisa, la yegua golpeo el casco de la potranca y ella hizo también una reverencia pero mirándome con una sonrisa–Mi nombre es Lyricalletter. Profesora del Kindergarten de Canterlot.

–Mucho gusto Lyricalletter, el placer es mío. Me da gusto saber que pudieran venir al Castillo–Me arrodille frente a la pequeña tomándola de su pequeña y tierna barbilla mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa– ¿Y tú linda? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Mi nombre es CherryFeather princesa Shanalotte–Esta dulce potranca tenía una bella voz. Llena de dulzura y enternecedora. Casi sentía que me daba un infarto por tal melódica voz–Mi nombre es CherryFeather.

–Mucho gusto CherryFeather, estaba ansiosa de que vinieran.

–Lo mismo digo, cuando el Rey Arturo fue a la escuela a contarnos esa historia. Y luego invitarme a mí a venir, no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora estoy aquí, muchas gracias princesa Shanalotte.

–Yo debería de agradecer por tu presencia pequeña CherryFeather–Mire a su profesora y ella me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa– ¿Pasa algo?

–De hecho su majestad, quería preguntarle si no le molestaría pasar el día con la pequeña. Ya que desde que conoció a su padre no ha parado de preguntar cuándo podría venir.

–Oh, sí. Recuerdo que mi padre me comento eso una vez, pero debido a muchos asuntos no hemos podido encontrar el tiempo hasta ahora y sí. Claro que pasare un día con su hija. Si gusta, puede retirarse. Yo me encargare de dejarla en su hogar al terminar el día.

–Muchas gracias princesa, espero que tenga una grata tarde con CherryFeather. Con su permiso–Lyricalletter dio media vuelta y salió de la sala del trono. Tome a la pequeña entre mis brazos cargándola hasta el trono y Sharon me veía con una sonrisa.

– ¿Pasa algo Sharon?

–No, nada. Solo que me impresiona como manejas la situación. Aunque me perturba saber para que necesitas eso–Me senté en el trono mirando a Sharon y a escondidas saque la piedra filosofal y ella lo tomo y lo escondió en su bolsa.

– ¿Y bien pequeña? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Tenemos toda una tarde para divertirnos.

–Me gustaría ver al Rey Arturo–CherryFeather no escatimo nada en preguntar sobre mi padre, Sharon me miró fijamente con algo de aflicción, yo comencé a acariciar su melena sonriendo con calma.

–Lo siento pequeña. Pero mi padre está fuera de la ciudad en estos momentos.

–Awww…Yo quería verlo, me prometió que me leería la segunda parte del cuento.

– ¿Y que cuento estaban leyendo la primera vez?

–Creo que se llamaba, la princesa del Desierto. O algo así. No recuerdo su nombre–No, no esperaba esa respuesta. Mire a Sharon afligida y ella se encogió de hombros, deje de acariciar su esponjada melena y me levante del trono poniéndola sobre mi cabeza. Ella tomo mi corona y se la puso.

–Creo que me hablo de ese cuento, es sobre la princesa que se enamoró de un humano y al final hizo algo malo ¿Verdad?

–Así es, tenía un final triste y el Rey Arturo dijo que hablaría con el autor para ver cuál era el otro final. Porque ese estaba muy malo.

–Creo que si me comento de ese final. Y creo que si hablo con el autor. Y me conto el final pero no te diré nada hasta el final del día. El autor no se siente listo para escribirlo. ¿Entendido? –La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa, Sharon saco su silla de ruedas y avanzo rápidamente a mi lado y las tres salimos de la sala del trono. CherryFeather miraba con emoción y alegría cada vitral de la sala. Tomando mi corona con sus tiernos casquitos blancos. Sharon sonreía mirándola alegre. Salimos de la sala del trono y algunos guardias me miraron condescendientemente y otros con cautive. En realidad no me importaba nada de lo que pensaran de mí. Hacia esto para alegrar a una pequeña y cumplir su sueño, aunque abuse de su inocencia y la use para llenar la piedra filosofal.

–Princesa Shanalotte.

–Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, Shanalotte. CherryFeather.

–Uhm, Shanalotte. ¿Qué se siente ser una princesa? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Que sus vidas son fáciles y muy divertidas, que tienen sirvientes que les sirven la comida en su cama.

–Temo decepcionarte pero nuestras vidas no son para nada fáciles. Tenemos muchas complicaciones, todo el día debemos de trabajar y hacer nuestras tareas, ser responsables. Y si quieres ser una debes de ser responsable y hacer tus tareas. Aunque, si lo deseamos nos pueden llevar comida a nuestros dormitorios. Inclusive, nos pueden leer cuentos si nos sentimos mal.

–Wow. ¡Es increíble! Me gustaría que me llevaran la comida en la cama, o que me cuenten un cuento.

–Podríamos intentarlo–Sonreí y Sharon por igual de mejilla a mejilla y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, pasando por los coloridos y bellos pasillos mientras que CherryFeather veía los recuadros con interés y emoción, claro. Se sumaba el hecho que le contaba fragmentos de la historia de Equestria y de los sucesos más importantes. Siempre y cuando omitía la violencia. Pasamos frente a la entrada a las barracas de los guardias y vi a Shining Armor colocándose su casco de platino quedándose sorprendido al verme cargando sobre mi cabeza a esta bella potranca. Él sonrió al identificarla y más cuando la pequeña lo reconoció. Una lagrima recorrió su rostro al verla y recordar a mi padre, era claro que aunque muchos decían que mi padre era un bárbaro sin emociones. El también hizo cosas bellas por el futuro de Equestria. Subimos varias escaleras, ayudando a Sharon obviamente y entramos a mi habitación. Ella dio un salto de mi cabeza cayendo firmemente en el suelo y comenzó a correr casi dando saltos en todo el suelo. Mirando con demasiado interés y alegría mi habitación, la pequeña corría como un conejo, pasando de mi ropero hasta mi cama en un pestañeo. Siempre con una bella sonrisa– ¿Cómo va la Piedra Filosofal Sharon?

–Llenándose, lentamente. Espero estés feliz.

–Claro que lo estoy, estoy atesorando como una hermosa potranca recorre mi habitación. Inocentemente.

–Hablaba más como extraías su inocencia lentamente. Quien sabe lo que pase con ella después de que extraigas lo que necesites.

–No pasara nada con ella Sharon, solo tendrá bellos recuerdos de su visita al castillo.

–Eso espero Sharon, porque no quiero que termine con un problema al terminar. Te odiaría con todo mí ser si esa pobre alma termina amargada.

–No pasara eso Sharon, te lo aseguro.

–Eso espero–CherryFeather se nos acercó exaltada y sudando pero manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa. Me arrodille y quite la corona de su melena.

–Es una gran habitación princesa, no sabía que usted tenía un cuarto tan genial.

–Y esta será tu habitación por hoy. Pero, está cubierta de sudor así que será mejor que te duches. La higiene es primordial–Sharon tomo mi corona y la guardo, no aparte los pequeños saltos de alegría de CherryFeather y camine con ella hacia mi baño. Pasando una pequeña puerta de madera y el interior igual modesto. Una pequeña tina de porcelana con paredes del mismo material, un suelo de madera y una pequeña alfombra con la Cutiemark de mi madre. Con un lavabo y un retrete. Voltee detrás mío y Sharon estaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados sonriendo pero aun así sentía su inconformidad al respecto. Abrí la llave principal y vertí un poco de jabón líquido hasta que se formaron espumas. Tome a CherryFeather y la metí lentamente, me senté en el suelo tomando agua con jabón tallando su melena– ¿Qué te parece?

–Increíble Shanalotte. Es la primera vez que estoy en una tina.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿En tu hogar no tienes tina?

–No, apenas podemos ducharnos mis hermanos y yo. A veces nos turnamos la ducha pero cuando mis padres supieron que vendría al castillo me dejaron ducharme.

– ¿Cómo es tu hogar Cherry?

–Pues, es una casa de un solo piso. Las paredes están llenas de tierra y a veces de insectos. Mis dos hermanos mayores a veces juegan con ellos y nos duchamos con agua que mi padre trae de la cascada.

– ¿Y dónde viven?

–Vivimos a las afueras de Canterlot princesa. ¿Por qué? –CherryFeather sonrió llena de emoción mientras soplaba unas cuantas burbujas hacia mí. Solo sonreía por tal acción pero no de la emoción. Sentía, lastima. Me sentía mal. Debo, de hacer lo correcto.

– ¿Y de que trabaja tu padre pequeña?

– Creo que él trabaja de algo sobre trenes, pero no me acuerdo el nombre.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace?

–Creo que es el quien trae el carbón a los trenes, pero no sé qué sea.

–Oh, ya veo–Baje un poco la mirada. Mirando bajo mis brazos hacia atrás. Sharon estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome. Preocupada, y ella sabía que yo compartía su emoción. Creía, que la pequeña era como nosotras. Como el resto, el resto de potros en Canterlot. Alegres pero monótonos de su vida. Creyendo que con su inocencia les abrirán las puertas a todo. Pero, CherryFeather es diferente. Mi padre lo vio en primer lugar, y ahora lo veo yo también.

– ¿Pasa algo princesa? –CherryFeather dejo de mojarse el cuerpo mirándome con calma, como si no supiera lo grave de su situación, levante la cabeza y sonreí echándole más agua sobre el cuerpo. Jugando con ella soplándole espuma y ella a mí. Ambas reíamos pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de su estilo de vida. No, no podía quedarme tranquila. Termine de ducharla y la seque con la toalla del baño pero por lógica también quede cubierta de jabón y agua, pero aun así la cargue hasta mi cama envuelta envolviéndola y talle su cuerpo y melena hasta dejarla pulcra. Inclusive su pelaje brillaba y Sharon y yo reímos al ver como todo su pelaje se esponjo y melena. Pareciendo una tierna bola de pelo rojiblanco, tome un peine y comencé a peinarla alaciando su bello pelaje hasta que recupero su forma original. Mande la toalla húmeda y mi vestido a la lavandería y fui por mi vestido favorito. Me lo puse y ahora podía sentirme lista para lo siguiente.

– Enviare por tu comida ahora mismo CherryFeather–Saque un pergamino y escribí las indicaciones; Tres platos de comida con su respectivo postre y una malteada para cada una–Ponte cómoda pequeña–Ella dio varios saltos sobre la cama y corrió hasta la parte superior recostándose, colocando la cobija sobre su diminuto ser mirándome con una tierna y bella sonrisa.

– ¿Qué nos van a traer?

–Eso es una sorpresa, de momento. ¿Te gustaría que te cuente un cuento?

–Claro princesa–Tome con mi magia un libro de portada verde limón, con una mujer de color marrón y frente a ella una hermosa ciudad de concreto y acero. Le mostré la portada a CherryFeather y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro con unas bellas chispas de emoción–Es la princesa del Desierto.

–Así es pequeña. Este es un volumen exclusivo se llama "La princesa del Desierto; El corazón de Cristal" ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

– ¡Si, por favor!

–Muy bien, pero solo una parte. Si te portas bien podríamos terminarlo juntas–CherryFeather se acomodó aún más en mi cama apilando mis almohadas a su alrededor atenta. Abrí el libro por el inicio, manteniendo la ansiosa sonrisa pero algo dolida por lo que hay en su interior.

" _Tras haber desaparecido su bello y esplendido reino del Desierto, la princesa del Desierto. Reah se dirigió hacia la tierra de aquel bello hombre que conoció en aquel festival. Aunando sus deseos de destruir y extinguir toda llama de vida a su paso. Recordando el bello y bien formado rostro de aquella Diosa solar, aquella Diosa del bello y reluciente sol blanco. Viendo su bien formado rostro y aquella cabellera de color dorado con toques coloridos por doquier. Reah no entendía porque de la traición de aquel hombre que la cortejo. ¿Cuál era su deseo? ¿Para que fue a la ciudadela? Lo único que quería ella eran razones para vivir. Y ahora, quería destruirlo todo. Pero sabía, que no podía mientras que aquella Diosa siguiera con vida. Caminando por los bellos campos verdes y hermoso cantico de las aves mirando con sorpresa y angustia. Pero sin mirar atrás, ya que lo único que quedaba tras su paso. Era un desierto. Inclusive las esponjosas nubes se convertían en arena cayendo sobre ella mientras seguía viendo el nuevo lugar. Hermosos arboles de gran altura y pequeñas y coloridas aves quienes veían a Reah y al mirar sus ojos ellos desaparecían en arena. Reah sintió lastima por ellos, pero sabía que todo era culpa del hombre y de la Diosa. Y siguió su camino sin olvidar lo sucedido._

 _Pero aun así consumida en la ira y amargura se detuvo, al ver un pequeño estanque y varios cisnes en él. Miro a esas majestuosas aves graznar con alegría. Reah sonrió al verlas bañarse en el agua pero comenzaron a desaparecer junto con el estanque convirtiéndose en polvo. Lo último que se escuchó antes de desaparecer fue un cisne graznar de la tristeza. Reah se mantuvo estática mirando ahora una duna de arena. Con cierta pena y tristeza retomo su camino cruzándose de brazos mirando sus pies desnudos "_ – _Creo ser la única de mi pueblo_ – _" Susurro Reah con un nudo en la garganta. En todo su trayecto repetía la misma oración dudosa de su destino, lentamente dejando atrás su odio por la Diosa Solar. Pero ahora sintiendo lastima por ella misma y agobiando su espíritu divino._

 _Pasaron los días, las semanas e inclusive meses y Reah seguía caminando sin rumbo. Repitiendo dicha frase pero ahora con más dolor. "–No habrá nadie que me ame, soy un demonio–" Reah comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas eran de arena. Una arena espesa similar al fango. Muy espesa para caer directamente al suelo y en su lugar recorría su rostro por completo y su ropa mientras sus sollozos cada vez eran más notorios. Y sin darse cuenta, entre sus penas. Alguien choco con ella, mandándola al suelo de golpe. Reah se tallo los ojos y también en el suelo había una pequeña niña. De pelo dorado y aura multicolor sobre él, unos bellos ojos color rosados vistiendo un bello vestido blanco. Reah miro por un gran tiempo a esta niña y ella por igual. "_ – ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? –" _De su boca salió una tierna voz dulce. Capaz de conmoverla de tal forma que quedo hipnotizada, la pequeña miro aun a Reah y ella seguía estática boquiabierta hasta que la pequeña en el suelo gateo hasta ella colocando su mano en su frente. "–Estas muy caliente, debes de tener un resfriado–"La niña se levantó del suelo y tomo a Reah de ambas manos y la levanto un poco y Reah al final se levantó saliendo de su profundo trance. "– ¿Por qué me tocaste? Pudiste, haber muerto–" La voz de Reah seguía estando moribunda y deprimente. Pero la niña sonrió inocente apretando sus manos con jovialidad. El infante se puso al lado izquierdo de Reah y camino guiándola por un bello sendero de piedra. "–Mama dice que si alguien está en problemas debemos de ayudarlo–" Reah sonrió con algo de calma, pero desconcertada. Miro hacia atrás y veía el camino intacto. El desierto que la seguía se había detenido miles de kilómetros atrás._

 _Mirando al hermoso cielo azul manchado de bellas y esponjosas nubes blancas. Sintiendo el calor agradable del sol sobre su piel, muy diferente al sol que le acompañaba en su búsqueda de aquella diosa que tomo el corazón del hombre que ella amaba. Veía a sus alrededores con interés y curiosidad. Hermosas lomas con campos de flores multicolores, moviéndose al mismo tiempo con la fresca brisa, escuchando los cantos de las aves en las cimas de los arboles cercanos y el pasto cosquillear sus dedos entre el sendero. Reah, se sentía feliz. Más no lo sabía. Ya muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Reah vio una pequeña casa de madera sobre una colina. Con un gran árbol a un lado, cubriendo la mitad de la casa de los rayos del sol "_ –Mama estará alegre de verte, no ha parado de buscarte desde hace mucho tiempo–" _Reah miro a la pequeña desconcertada. Mirándola sonreír mientras se acercaban a la casa. Imaginando cosas malas. Imaginando como Reah podría morir por tal horrible crimen que tomo la vida de todos los habitantes que la veneraban._

 _Reah suspiro mientras tomaba su pecho, deseando que este latiera para poder sentir pánico y sentirlo latir de miedo. Al ver frente a ella, en la entrada de la casa. A una mujer de mayor estatura que ella, con un gran cuerpo bien formado, un prominente par de alas blancas como las mismas nubes o la desconocida nieve de invierno. Tales alas de tal largo que la misma Reah y de ancho lo suficiente para crear una tormenta con un solo aleteo. Unos hermosos ojos color Purpura y un collar de oro con una gema del mismo color. Reah se sentía intimidada ante ella. Inclusive pensó que ella si quisiera mataría a Reah y que ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad alguna, pero en cambio. Al verse ambas, Aquella Diosa la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin miedo alguno. Sintiendo el gran cuerpo de la Diosa sobre ella. Sintiendo su agradable tacto sobre su piel. Era, como si estuviera frente al sol. "–Me alegra verte. ¿Reah?" Ella asintió con algo de miedo y la Diosa se apartó de ella soltándola algo avergonzada. Sin dejar de sonreírle, "–Lo siento. Me deje llevar por la situación, Mi nombre es Catherine. Mucho gusto–" La Diosa, Catherine extendió su mano hacia Reah y ella se mantuvo estática. Asimilando todo lo que hizo en su pasado y el recibimiento inusual de Catherine, Diosa del sol blanco. "–Oh, lo siento. Debió haber sido un camino largo y debes de estar cansada. Adelante, pasa–" Catherine retrocedió varios pasos y Reah camino con miedo sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña infante, encogida de hombro sin apartarle la mirada a Catherine._

 _Catherine cerró la puerta oscureciéndose todo para Reah por pocos segundos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación interior mirando con sorpresa sus pequeños detalles. Había cientos de fotos de la Diosa junto con el apuesto hombre y la pequeña en sus brazos. Los tres se veían alegres, se sentía la felicidad fácilmente aun siendo un recuadro. Aunando más la pena de Reah al ver esto. El recibidor se dividía en tres zonas, a la izquierda estaba el comedor con una gran vitrina de madera con juegos de platos de porcelana y a la derecha la sala de estar donde había un gran sofá color crema y frente una pequeña mesa de madera y en la pared una gran chimenea encendida, escuchándose la madera quemarse lentamente. Frente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y al fondo en la misma planta la cocina y en medio una pequeña puerta de madera con una pequeña cortina blanca. "–Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa–" La Diosa guio a Reah hacia la sala de estar, sentándose Reah por un costado, y Catherine del otro extremo. La pequeña niña corrió hacia el segundo piso escuchando la puerta azotarse y no regresar. Reah miro confundida a Catherine y ella únicamente le sonreía._

"– _¿Cómo te ha ido? –" Reah movió la cabeza hacia los lados mirando ahora a la chimenea. Mirando las llamas anaranjadas con incertidumbre, apretó sus puños aferrándose a su falda tragando saliva con dificultad. "–Reah, se lo que ha pasado–" Reah volteo a ver con miedo a la Diosa y comenzó a respirar con rapidez "–Se lo que hiciste con mi amado esposo. Con Ariel–" Reah bajo la mirada sintiendo pena. Sintiéndose mal, aun no encontraba palabras para dirigirse a Catherine, si por su nombre propio o por su título de Diosa. "–Reah, Princesa del Desierto. Se lo que has hecho por envidia, se el horrible pecado que has hecho. Sé cómo me arrebataste a mi esposo. Pero, no estoy molesta. No estoy indignada, estoy. Alegre, alegre de saber que tu estas bien–" Reah no comprendía lo que pasaba, ese cálido recibimiento. Esas comprensivas palabras. Esas cálidas palabras que trataban de romper su corazón de arena. Sintió un escalofrió fuerte recorrer por su espalda y giro la cabeza hacia Catherine mirándola confusa. Catherine solo sonrió. "– ¿Acaso no lo ves Reah? ¿Acaso no ves lo que has hecho?" Reah negó la respuesta en silencio, y Catherine solo sonrió con mayor intensidad. "Mi esposo está aquí, Ariel está aquí. Quizás no lo vez. Pero yo sí, el día que fue a tu ciudadela. Fue con el propósito de encontrarte. Él fue a buscarte–" Reah miro con intriga y una emoción constante de remordimiento y más al mirar la calmada sonrisa de Catherine. "– ¿Por qué me buscaría? –" Catherine se alegró más al escuchar la temerosa voz de Reah acercándose un poco más a ella. "–Porque queríamos tener otra hija, Ariel había ido a buscarte para adoptarte–" Catherine tomo la mano de Reah dándole varias palmaditas y ella miraba como la tocaba con alegría confundiéndose aún más. "–No entiendo, ¿Por qué me adoptarían? Yo solo, mato al que toco, lo convierto en arena–" Catherine dejo de darle las palmaditas y tomo con firmeza su mano. "–Pues me estas tocando. ¿Por qué no me has hecho nada? Sabes que puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento Reah–" Reah miro fijamente la mano de Catherine esperando como ella se convertiría en arena y eventualmente sería un montículo sobre el sofá pero nada de eso paso. "– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –" Reah soltó la mano de Catherine mirando su palma, inspeccionándola con algo de temor a un cruel encantamiento. "–Tenemos mucho tiempo cuidándote Reah, hemos estado en tu hogar varias veces. Hemos visto cómo eres, y en ese lugar estabas desdichada. Te sentías abandonada y por esa misma emoción querías ser el centro de atención y mi esposo decidió hacer lo mejor que creyó. Pero, paso lo que paso. Malinterpretaste las cosas y ahora el perdió su cuerpo físico" Catherine se abalanzo sobre Reah tomando ambas manos estando muy cerca. Teniendo su rostro a una decena de centímetros mirándola casi al llanto. "–Reah, ¿Sabes por qué te recibí con los brazos abiertos? ¿Sabes por qué te miro con alegría? Porque mi esposo no murió, el solo perdió su cuerpo físico. El sigue conmigo, él está contigo. Con mis gemelas. El, está aquí. Y no volverá hasta que te hayas aceptado a ti misma. Que aprendas que no solo puedes matar gente, sino. Hacerlas felices, tu don es mejor que el mío. Yo solo puedo traer el sol a este mundo terrenal. Pero tú, puedes calentar sus corazones. Tu don es alegrar a las personas. Debes de alegrarlas a tu manera. Como eran alegres en tu hogar natal. Ahora hundida en la arena. Pero para que puedas hacer eso, debes de romper ese frio cascaron que envuelve tu corazón de arena. Debes de saber quién eres en realidad. No eres un monstruo, eres una diosa. Eres la Satarah del Desierto–" Catherine comenzó a llorar pero manteniendo esa sonrisa apacible. Reah miro por cuantos parpadeos la figura de Ariel, aquel apuesto hombre de camisa blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azul celeste y comenzó a llorar. Desahogando sus penas. Llorando en el hombro de Catherine, sollozando horriblemente hasta el anochecer._

– ¿Y qué paso después Shanalotte? –La pequeña estaba muy sumida en el cuento. Yo cerré el libro lentamente mirando a Sharon, ella me miraba. Sorprendida, incrédula a mi palabra. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde leyendo el libro. Incluso comimos durante mi relato. Algunos trastes usados seguían en la habitación y los vasos de cristal. Pase mi mano sobre la cubierta del libro, sintiéndome como Reah. Había olvidado muchas cosas. Cuando recupere mis emociones, había olvidado mi clarividencia. Me había dejado llevar por las cosas del presente y no el posible futuro. Mire a la pequeña y ella seguía sonriendo esperando mi respuesta. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle por hábito.

–Eso no te lo puedo decir querida, el autor no ha sacado nada más. Este libro es su borrador, quizás le diga que lo actualice pronto. Pero dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese el final?

–A mí me gustaría que Ariel volviese. Siento que sería un gran padre, y Reah sería una buena hija junto con Catherine y las otras niñas. Aunque siento que al autor se le olvido a una–Cherry se burló de la falta de atención del autor. Mi falta de atención, pero es muy tarde para modificarlo. Pero su burla era optimista, no veía ninguna malicia en sus reacciones–Quizás si termina la historia con ella como hija y que reviva a las personas que tanto la amaron. Así sería una gran familia. Todos sus amigos de la ciudadela serian como sus primos.

–Qué lindo de tu parte. La verdad es algo muy considerado.

–Princesa–Voltee hacia la entrada y estaba aquel guardia de la tarde, escolta de Lyricalletter–Ya llego la profesora por la pequeña. ¿Qué debo de decirle?

–Dile que espere unos minutos. Ahora mismo iré a entregársela en persona.

–Muy bien Princesa–El guardia cerró la puerta y regrese la vista hacia CherryFeather y ella estaba. Triste, se ocultó más en la cobija con un pequeño puchero.

– ¡No quiero irme a casa!

– ¿Por qué no? Ese es tu hogar.

–Porque me gusta aquí–CherryFeather comenzó a llorar y yo me acerque por un costado de la cama, sentándome a su lado acariciando su melena–Usted ha sido muy genial conmigo y me quiero quedar a vivir con usted.

–Lo siento mucho Cherry pero eso es algo difícil. Tú tienes una familia que cuidar. Tus padres desean verte de nuevo. Los haría muy tristes si supieran que su hija no regresaría por un capricho.

–Pero no me gusta, me la pase muy bien con usted hoy. Comí deliciosa comida que nunca había probado antes. Déjeme ser su hermana, como lo será Reah con Catherine y Ariel.

–Lo siento mucho Cherry pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo tomarte como parte de mi familia, tus padres y hermanos se podrán tristes–CherryFeather comenzó a llorar mirándome con sus bellos ojos. Mire a Sharon y ella evito verme a los ojos bajando la vista. Abriendo el bolso y en su reflejo vi como el orbe brillaba aún más intenso–Te propongo algo Cherry–La saque de la cama cargándola entre mis brazos y me levante de la cama caminando hacia la salida mientras escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos y algo de moco–Si haces caso a lo que digo. Quizás hable con el autor del cuento, tu idea de seguro le gustara mucho y cuando termine la historia serás la primera en leerla, además de que te regalare el libro.

– ¿En serio lo haría? Se ve que es un libro importante para usted.

–Claro que te lo regalare. Haz sido una buena potra y las buenas potras se llevan mejores regalos–Alce el libro con mi magia y se lo di. Ella lo tomo con sus cuatro cascos, limpie sus lágrimas y moco con la mano y ella comenzó a sonreír de poco a poco.

–Muchas gracias Shanalotte, la quiero mucho–Estaba constipada al hablar pero aun así sonreía, poco a poco iba perdiendo los rastros de llanto y camine hacia fueras de la habitación, Sharon me siguió en silencio y vi como hizo señas a los guardias para que sacaran el resto de platos y vasos de mi cuarto. Bajamos las escaleras y caminamos hacia la entrada del castillo. Mirando la gran sala y las afueras cerca del oscurecer total. Bajamos las escaleras y baje a CherryFeather y ella corrió hacia su profesora parándose a su lado cargando el libro con su casco con cierta dificultad.

– ¿Cómo se portó la pequeña su alteza?

–Muy bien Lyricalletter, se portó como una princesa–Ambas sonrieron pero Cherry se sonrojo cubriendo su rostro con el libro–Me dio gusto conocer a la pequeña. Nos alegró el día a todas, le enseñe el castillo, le mostré la belleza de la historia de Equestria, le conté un cuento que tanto ansiaba leer mientras comíamos, algo gratificante para todas.

–Es bueno escuchar eso princesa, me alegro mucho de saber que CherryFeather pasó un gran día con usted. Pero es momento de partir, tenemos que recorrer todo Canterlot para que llegue a tiempo con su familia. Vamos Cherry, despídete de la princesa Shanalotte.

–Hasta pronto Shanalotte–La pequeña corrió hacia mi dejando el libro atrás y se me abalanzo brincando lo más alto que pudo apenas llegando a mi estómago pero abrazándome con fuerza. Acaricie su espalda y su melena alegre. Ella se veía feliz, Lyrical tomo el libro pero veía conmovida el dulce apego de CherryFeather–Espero verla pronto.

–Igual yo CherryFeather, nos veremos dentro de poco. Y no lo olvides, Ariel sigue con Catherine, así que no pierdas la fe.

–Claro que no–Cherry se soltó de un brinco y regreso con Lyrical trepándose hasta su lomo tomando de nuevo el libro–Esperare lo nuevo del autor. Quiero ver un hermoso final feliz.

–Igual a mi pequeña. Igual a mí–Me acerque a un guardia que custodiaba la entrada golpeando un poco su casco, el me miraba con sorpresa sintiéndose aprisionado pero no perdía su postura– ¿Serias tan amable de conseguir un carruaje para Lyricalletter y a mi pequeña amiga?

–Con gusto su majestad. Ahora mismo–El guardia salió corriendo fuera del castillo y yo me quede de brazos cruzados mirando cómo se alejaba con prisa y algo de desesperación.

–Princesa, no es necesaria tanta cortesía. Pero podemos ir por nuestra cuenta.

–Nada de "Peros" Tómenlo como una señal de amistad y de buena fe. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por la mejor acompañante que he tenido este día. Miren, ahí viene. Puntuales como siempre–El guardia regreso pero ahora como parte de un escuadrón, otros cinco guardias Pegaso le acompañaban cargando uno de los carruajes de mi madre.

–Princesa, no podemos subirnos en este. Es el carruaje de su madre, ¿Qué pensaría ella si nos viera subir?

–Que se están tardando mucho–Lyrical se quedó muda mirándome pero sonrió a los pocos segundos haciendo una reverencia.

–Muchas gracias por tanta amabilidad princesa, es igual de bella que su madre.

–Aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer para ser alguien igual de la talla que mi madre. Pero gracias, espero que tengan un agradable paseo de regreso. Los guardias la dejaran a usted también en su hogar.

–Muchas gracias princesa, que tenga una buena noche.

–Igualmente Lyricalletter. Que tengas dulces sueños CherryFeather. Quizás pase algo lindo al día siguiente–Lyricalletter camino hacia el carruaje y Cherry me sonreía con emoción, alejándose lentamente pero alzando su casco moviéndolo hacia los lados mientras subían al carruaje y este comenzó a moverse hasta despegar volando hacia Canterlot perdiéndose en la distancia rápidamente. Me quede mirando el paisaje por unos minutos hasta que recordé otro asunto– ¿Y bien? ¿Se llenó la piedra?

–Esta que rebosa de energía, no pensé que la pequeña tuviera tanta energía.

–A mí también me sorprendió mucho. Pero, ¿Es normal que me sienta mal?

– ¿Te sientes mal? Hiciste llorar a un adulto de 38 años. Casi haces que tu tía piense que desterrada estaba mejor, Y le robaste la inocencia a una potra. ¿Y apenas te sientes mal? Vaya Shanalotte, tienes un sentido retorcido del remordimiento–Sharon me golpeo en el brazo sonriendo– ¿Qué piensas hacerle a la pequeña? Porque le dijiste muchas cosas el día de hoy.

–Pienso alegrarle la vida, ya escuchaste lo que dijo. Vive en un estado de pobreza. Estoy más que segura que su padre es uno de los tantos mineros que quedan en Equestria, un trabajo difícil y sucio para una paga miserable y mediocre.

– ¿Qué harás exactamente Shanalotte?

–Tal vez tenga que tomar un poco de bits de la tesorería real y enviarle un poco para que le den un mejor futuro, darle la mejor educación y un mejor futuro.

–Shanalotte, aunque sea una potra pagar todo eso será un golpe fuerte a la tesorería real, no puedes ir por allí ayudando a los más necesitados. No eres Robín Hood o como le dicen aquí Pony Hay.

–Se cómo llaman al Robín Hood de Equestria, pero lo hare. Como un gesto de agradecimiento, por haberme hecho ver que deje muchas cosas de lado al tratar de revivir a mi padre. Tanto fue que olvide terminar ese libro, que relataba sucesos del futuro, sucesos que ahora se están viviendo. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis emociones quizás mi padre se hubiera salvado. Además, tome su inocencia como combustible para el último paso.

–Está bien, te creeré. Pero quiero que sea la última vez que usas a una niña como un conejillo de indias.

–Yo sé de eso Sharon, sé que hago mal en usar a infantes para traer a mi padre. Y será la última vez que lo haga. Andando, debemos de prepararnos para ir por el penúltimo ingrediente.

– ¿Y cuál es?

–Lujuria.


	63. Chapter 63

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. CON UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTO AL RESTO PERO CON BUENA RAZON, HE DE AVISAR ANTES QUE TENIA PLANEADO HACER ESTE CAPITULO LEMON, PERO SENTIA QUE NO QUEDABA. MENOS CON LA ACTUAL SITUACION, ADEMAS DE QUE LAS COSAS CON SHANALOTTE SON TENSAS, EL TITULO LO GANA PERO OTRO PERSONAJE, NO SHANALOTTE Y DE IGUAL MANERA NO TOQUE ESE TEMA, SINO QUE QUISE MOSTRAR OTRA COSA QUE QUIZAS ES MAS RELEVANTE QUE VER A DOS PERSONAJES HACER LO SUYO. EN FIN, NO ME DETENGO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 63: LUJURIA–

–Las cosas han ido muy bien madre, mis hermanas aprendieron a responsabilizarse, ya saben hacer cuentas bancaria y diferentes idiomas, Theresa esta aprendiendo a comunicarse en señas para aquellos discapacitados y Celeste paso el examen para entrar a la academia Wonderbolt pero no entrara hasta el otro año. Las cosas por aquí en estos dos meses han ido con calma, madre–Frotaba la melena de mi madre con calma mientras mirábamos como el sol se ocultaba tas las montañas. Ella mantenía aquella mirada perdida sobre el horizonte y unas cuantas lagrimas en su desmoronado rostro. Pasando mi mano de vez en cuando sobre su melena tratando de animarla pero seguía manteniendo ese frio y quebrantador rostro– ¿Sabes otra cosa madre? Que nos has hecho mucha falta en estos meses, dentro de dos semanas será víspera de navidad o la noche de los corazones calidos. Y se que estas decaída por el fallecimiento de mi padre, pero. No podemos permitir que sigas aquí, dimos por pasado el cumpleaños de mi padre, en Octubre. Y el supuesto evento especial para el y el Arcangel Figueroa. Y realmente necesitamos de tu presencia madre, he hecho cosas malas con tal de que Equestria siga adelante, cosas muy malas–Me levante del suelo poco a poco. Dejando su corona a su lado, ella no movia la vista y seguía viendo hacia el frente. Camine hacia la salida abriendo la puerta algo, triste.

–Cuando Arturo vuelva, yo volvere–Mire detrás mio y mi madre pateo su corona hacia el balconcillo pero no tenia un tono de voz especifico. Solo hablo por hablar, baje la mirada y Sali de su habitación.

–Volvera madre mia, mi padre. Volvera–Cerre la puerta lentamente y baje las escaleras con ambas manos en mis bolsillos mirando los recuadros donde mi madre era la protagonista, viéndola retratada con una gran sonrisa, mirando hacia lo alto y orgullosa. Ignorante de toda tribulación. También acompañada de un hermoso paisaje adornándola con belleza, en ninguna pintura veía culpa alguna, o tristeza en su mirar. Pero ahora, tenia toda esa culpa y tristeza sobre gran cuerpo, doblegando su supuesto indomable espíritu, quebrándola en miles de pedazos como un mero plato de porcelana, toda esa tristeza la supero y ahora. Solo queda su muerto espíritu, negada de vivir su vida sin mi padre, rechazando su inmortalidad y ahora, deseosa de morir y seguirle.

– ¿Sucede algo Shanalotte? –Di un pequeño salto viendo a Sharon de brazos cruzados mirándome como un bicho raro–Andas rara últimamente, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

–Nada Sharon, es que vengo de ver a mi madre y quede absorta en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Y como esta, tu madre?

–Mal, como siempre. Aunque le hable un poco de como iban las cosas. Y le dije que nos hacia mucha falta estos últimos meses, ya va a terminar el año y ella sigue en su cama. Me preocupa mucho que siga sin alimentarse, será inmortal pero debe de comer algo, sino no tiene caso tener ese don. Aunque…

– ¿Aunque?

–Le dije que queríamos que volviera, que la necesitábamos pero me dijo entre dientes que volverá cuando el vuelva.

– ¿Y que le dijiste Shanalotte? ¿Le dijiste?

–Solo le dije que volveria pronto. Fue lo unico que le dije.

– ¿Crees que le hara bien que la ilusiones de esa forma? Aun no sabemos, no. Aun no sabes si esto funcionara Shanalotte, no lo sabes con certeza.

–Hay un 50% de posibilidades de que funcione y otras 50 a que no.

– ¿Entonces veras hacia donde se inclina la balanza? Vamos Shanalotte, aun no superas el caso de CherryFeather. ¿Y aun quieres seguir con esto? Debes de tomarte un descanso. Sobrina–Mire las piernas de mi tia en todo momento, no tenia una forma concreta de verla a la cara y ver lo disgustada que estaba. En todo momento, desde que comencé con este viaje, he sabido con certeza que ha estado en mi contra pero no es capaz de contradecirme por la memoria de mi padre. De tanto que lo admiraba le hace incapaz llevarme la contraria, o al menos evitar que yo hiciese lo que quisiese.

–CherryFeather es feliz ahora, dejo de vivir en ese hediondo lugar y saque a su padre de las minas de carbón, y ahora veo una manera de encontrar una fuente prima que no sea tan exigente y poco denigrante.

– ¿Ah si? No vayas a comenzar a talar arboles para usarlo combustible o picar suelos en busca de oro negro. Seria algo muy lindo para todos.

–Basta Sharon, no quería decir eso. Pero vere que puedo hacer, ahora. Ves a descansar que mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos para la noche de los corazones calidos.

–Jm, esta bien. Que descanses–Sharon dio media vuelta y sentía su lasciva y violenta mirada sobre mi, mas que nada sobre ese arrogante sarcasmo, levante finalmente la mirada viéndola de espaldas alejándose y doblar por una esquina hacia su dormitorio, apenas me sentí sola me tele transporte a mi habitación cayendo de espaldas en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo. Sintiéndome aprisionada, una fuerte presión yacía sobre mi pecho y una pulsación leve en mi cabeza, cerre los ojos y suspire muy fuerte que mis cuerdas vocales hicieron su trabajo en un sonido grave y los abri de nuevo mirando a mi lado derecho con una sonrisa a Satarah, acariciando mi pierna tratando de levantar mi falda.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora? –Me sente en la cama golpeando su mano alejándola de mi falda y entrepierna, ella se sobaba la mano manteniendo dicha mirada.

–Nada pequeña. Solo, quería ver como estaban las cosas aquí afuera.

–Si, las quieres saber porque yo te deje salir–Satarah paso su brazo sobre mi y se me acerco mas y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi vientre.

–Es eso o en verdad te sientes sola, y quieres sentirte como una verdadera mujer.

–Si te deje salir fue porque necesitaba de tu consejo. Y por favor ¿Dejarias de tentarme a tener relaciones contigo? Con solo pensarlo me asquea.

–Pero será algo divertido, piénsalo. Si lo hacemos, ¿Qué seria? ¿Masturbacion o violación? Pero ¿Qué necesitas de mi? Si me sacaste de mi prisión a tu voluntad fue por algo importante.

–Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre algo Satarah.

–Aja, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿Mi padre en verdad volverá? –Satarah bajo un poco la mirada y dejo de acariciar mi vientre, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el frente cruzando una de sus piernas moviéndola con rapidez.

–Eso es una pregunta muy complicada querida, sabes que todo lo que te dije fue con suma verdad. Pero te dije que eso no te da una cifra exacta. Puede que tu padre vuelva o que no vuelva.

– ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Qué pasara con toda la energía recolectada?

–Pueden pasar dos cosas querida Shanalotte, la primera es que estalle y mate a todos en medio continente o que en ves de revivir a tu padre termines reviviendo al Rey Sombra y lo peor para todo es que volverá con mas fuerza gracias a la energía de la piedra filosofal.

–Las dos son malas para todos, eso es obvio.

–Ah, no. De hecho la primera es mejor. Asi mueren todos sin ningun dolor alguno o son esclavizados por toda la eternidad por el el Rey Sombra, yo preferiría la muerte que a que un idiota que solo ama los cristales me domine. Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Pense que confiabas en mi.

–Confio en ti pero digamos que no tienes un buen historial que digamos–Satarah hizo una mueca de aceptación y se levanto de la cama caminando frente a mi en círculos mirando hacia el techo.

–Tienes un punto, aunque me da igual que los demás lo digan pero de ti no. Desde que me metiste a tu cabeza a la fuerza he visto como creces Shanalotte, como haces tu vida dia a dia con tus renovadas emociones, y aunque acepto abiertamente ese deseo sucio de estar con tu padre en una caliente noche pero lo que no acepto es que desconfíes de mi, he tratado de hacer las cosas como tu las haces. Pero, siento que aun no me he ganado tu aceptación. Y siento que cuando el me vea, pasara lo mismo. Bueno, si me dejas estar presente cuando lo traigas de vuelta.

–Confiare en ti Satarah, pero antes. Debes de hacer algo por mi, ¿Recuerdas el cuarto ingrediente?

–Oh, ya se a lo que vas–Satarah se sento a mi lado con rapidez tomándome de la mano, yo intente verla a la cara pero su calido tacto me hacia enfocarme en su mano.

–Bueno, necesito de eso para que todo esto termine.

–Con gusto lo haría, bueno. Sabes que no puedo evitar pensar en esas cosas tan sucias, deliciosas pero sucias. Pero, se muy bien lo importante que es "Eso" Para ti y lo tanto que quieres que te lo haga sea el que tanto amas.

–Lo se, pero. Hay cosas que uno no puede evitar, además. Tu eres mi contraparte. Asi que no creo que cuente mucho ¿o si?

–Oh Shanalotte, eso cuenta demasiado. Eso es lo que te define del resto, mientras mas dures con tu tesoro intacto, mejor vista seras para tu novio o esposo.

–Si, pero ¿Si me caso? Esa persona no será inmortal, no estará a mi lado para siempre y un dia. Morirá, ya ves el caso de mis padres. Y lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a mi pareja o que yo termine sufriendo.

–Entonces, ¿Estas aceptando tu soledad? ¿Acaso no deseas pasar tu vida con alguien mas? ¿Luchar por el? Algo que me molesta mucho de Arturo, pero también admiro es que aunque el murió por Celestia es que el murió luchando. Como un héroe y mientras estaba con vida, hizo lo mejor que pudo para estar con ella, hizo lo mejor para todos. El quería vivir como un ser humano normal, por eso no acepto esa inmortalidad, Celeste y Theresa se lo reprocharon que el moriría en algún momento y ahora cargan una culpa inconsciente haciendo lo mejor que pueden. Tu padre lucho como un verdadero campeón con tal de estar con Celestia mucho tiempo. Y si en verdad quieres perder tu oportunidad para llegar casta al matrimonio, es tu decisión pero recomendaría mucho. Demasiado que no hicieras esto y me dejaras hacer lo mio con alguien mas.

– ¿Desde cuando te volviste muy sabia al hablar? –Satarah se levanto de la cama sonriendo dando media vuelta de brazos en la espalda.

–Te lo dije, aprendi de ti. No creas que solo pienso tener relaciones con todo que se mueva, pero en esta ocasión hare eso. Asi que damelo. Dame la piedra filosofal.

– ¿Qué haras? –Saque la piedra de mi bolso y se lo lance y ella lo tomo con ambas manos mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro–Satarah, ¿Qué haras?

–Nada, saldré y tomare uno de los guardias de Luna, como no me conocen y dudo mucho que hablen de mi presencia. Quizas sea una buena fuente para la piedra filosofal–Satarah guardo la piedra filosofal debajo de su túnica y camino hacia la salida moviendo las caderas presuntuosamente–O quizas hayas cambiado de parecer y quieras hacer un movimiento "Equis" conmigo.

–No gracias, me hiciste cambiar de parecer con esas bellas palabras.

–Bueno, hice lo que pude. Si tu no lo deseas no te obligare a hacerlo–Satarah salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente pero mirándome entre el espacio guiñándome el ojo–Sueña bien, Princesa escarlata.

–Diviertete, Princesa del Desierto–Satarah cerro la puerta y le puse el seguro. Me desvestí y me puse mi pijama para dormir, me recosté sobre mi cama, me cubrí con mi calido cobertor y cerre los ojos lentamente, viendo la tenue luz naranja de la chimenea iluminar parcialmente el cuarto y sin mas me quede dormida. Sintiendo mi cuerpo relajarse con libertad. Mi respiración, calmarse. Mi corazon palpitaba con calma mientras soñaba un hermoso bosque lleno de vida y canticos de las aves, sentada sobre una roca en forma de nube mirando las hermosas aves de cuatro alas con cresta dorada. Con un suave cantico que adornaba la acústica. Me levante de mi asiento y camine entre el bosque, mirando como a cada paso una bella rosa florecia en las copas de los arboles y el sol. En forma conica iluminaba mi alrededor en una bella luz naranja. Algunas aves pasaron por mi lado cantando, viendo sus hermosos ojos dorados y les sonreí encantada. Eran tan bellas y sus aleteos reconfortaban.

Sentía las calidas brisas que generaban al volar a mi lado, subi una cuesta alejándome poco a poco del bosque. Acercándome mas al sol y a la cima, sintiendo el fresco aire en mi cabello y mi vestido. Viendo como terminaba en un bello mirador, o un mirador parcial. Ya que a los pies de este mirador, muchos metros hacia abajo y no muy lejos. Había una especie de altar, cinco círculos de piedra gris. Del mas grande hasta el mas pequeño en el centro y una pasarela en medio que iba hasta el centro de estos círculos directamente, veía a alguien caminar al centro sosteniendo un gran recipiente de cristal con una esfera de color azul flotante. Era, era yo. Y estaba cargando el contenedor donde yacia el alma de mi padre.

Deje el recipiente en el centro y un pedestal se alzo cargando el contenedor hasta pasar mi altura, me arrodille y saque la piedra filosofal brillando con intensidad. Iluminando todo a su alrededor, con tal intensidad que superaba la iluminación del sol tiñendo todo en un color rojo, uno color sangre. Ofreci la esfera al altar y se alzo lentamente hasta estar a la altura del contenedor y comenzó a girar su alrededor cada vez con mas velocidad hasta que dejaba una estela rojiza detrás y comenzaba a zumbar con cada giro. Sentia en mi pecho, miedo. Desesperación, y el recipiente también se alzo en el aire y ambos chocaron en una tenue luz roja y vi como esta formaba lentamente una silueta. Como una masa roja en el aire, moviéndose irregularmente y vi como se formaba un cuerpo humano. Brazos, piernas, todo. Pero un gran grito quebró mi concentración, un grito desgarrador y abrumante. Tal horrible era que un escalofrio recorrio toda mi espina doblando el cuerpo de una forma horrible, me arrodille y la figura cambio de golpe, ahora era un unicornio. No, un alicornio, la masa rojiza cambio de color a una oscura. Y la iluminación por igual. La luz negra recorria el terreno lentamente hasta casi llegar a mis pies y de pronto implosiono esta oscuridad y estallo con tal intensidad y tanto calor que mato las aves a mi alrededor, el calor de la explosión fue tanta que quemo el pasto a mi alrededor y sentía el calor a mis espaldas, la madera quemarse y los animales quejarse del desgarrador calor, el bello campo ahora era un mar de fuego y muerte, veía el altar y en el. Estaba Sombra, pisando mi cadáver con una gran sonrisa, portando una armadura de oro con una gema purpura en el centro mirando alrededor. Con un par de alas enormes con plumas rojas. Emanando un aura horrible, volteo a mi dirección con esa horrible sonrisa y grito mi nombre.

– ¡Shanalotte! –Abri los ojos de golpe, mirando a mi lado derecho, recostada y desnuda. Con un rubor en el rostro y olor raro. Con el labial corrido y despeinada, en medio de ambas estaba la piedra filosofal. Emanando ya una luz casi completa. Solo faltaba un ingrediente–Hasta que despiertas mujer, ¿Qué paso?

–Eso, eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti. ¿Por qué osas acostarte en mi cama desnuda y pestilente?

–Bueno, es una larga historia. Digamos que en mi camino en busca de un guardia. Me tope con Sharon, la pobre casi grita de la sorpresa pero alcance a cubrirle la boca, le conte lo que hablamos y le asegure que no le haría daño. Y en cambio la complací. Fue raro hacerlo en una silla de ruedas pero la muy loca es muy hábil sin tener esas piernas útiles.

–Entonces, hiciste todo eso con Sharon. Quien es prácticamente tu tia.

–No es de sangre asi que no hay problema. Pero ambas lo disfrutamos, aunque a ella no le gusten las chicas, eso me lo dejo en claro cuando "terminamos". ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

–Es que tuve un mal sueño. Eso es todo, ¿Qué hora es? –Me sente por un lado de la cama mirando hacia una de las ventanas, viendo aun la gran luna en el cielo.

–Aun es de madrugada. Faltan unas dos horas para que comiences con tu trabajo. ¿Y se puede saber que soñaste?

–Soñe. Soñe que el plan fallaba y que Sombra volvia a la vida.

–Oh, entonces eso corrobora mi teoría.

– ¿Cuál teoría?

–Digamos que como tu padre murió al mismo tiempo que Sombra, y que Sombra desintegro todo su cuerpo con tal de tener mas poder. se podría decir que hubo una posibilidad de que ambos compartiesen alma.

– ¿Y por que no me dijiste eso antes?

– ¿Qué? ¿No me preguntes de esa forma? Yo te lo mencione, cosa que no hayas captado fue tu problema–Satarah se puso a mis espaldas pasando sus brazos por mi cuerpo acariciando cada parte de mi ser, bajo mi pijama–Eres hermosa como tu padre, y ambos comparten ese detalle; Pasan por alto cosas que resultan ser importantes.

–Pues debiste haber sido mas clara, pero. Si soñé eso, es que hay una fuerte probabilidad de que mi padre no vuelva y en cambio tengamos a un Sombra renovado y mas fuerte. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Tener fe. Eso es lo que mueve a los humanos ¿No? La fe–Satarah saco sus manos de mi ropa mostrándome la piedra filosofal iluminada por todos los bordes, menos en el centro–Antes que me vaya, me gustaría saber con quien usaras este pequeño cachito. Debe de ser alguien muy poderoso ¿Sabes? No debes de escoger a cualquiera para el ultimo paso.

–Lo se, y realmente quiero usarme como fuente de poder. Nuestro poder juntas es muy alta, inclusive podríamos rivalizar con el Arcangel Figueroa.

–Nah, yo diría que si usamos todo nuestro poder seriamos mas fuertes que el. O quien sabe, nunca lo he visto en persona. Asi que, ¿A quien usaras y cuando lo haras?

–Quizas la use a ella. Con ella empezó todo esto y ahora será ella quien me ayude a terminarlo.

–Ooh, ya se de quien hablas pero ¿Crees que accedera en hacerlo?

–No tiene que acceder a algo si no esta enterada de ello ¿O si? –Satarah sonrio y yo por igual y desaparecio lentamente fusionándose de nueva cuenta en mi ser. Tome la esfera con ambas manos acariciando el centro, tratando de no pensar en el final malo de esta larga odisea de dos meses. En la víspera de los corazones calidos, y mañana. Hare algo especial, he traido muy tarde el invierno.


	64. Chapter 64

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, CON UN CAPITULO. CORTO, Y QUIZAS ALGO CONFUSO O NO. ADEMAS DE QUE QUERIA DARLE OTRO TOQUE AL COMIENZO, EN CASO DE QUE NOTEN LA ACTITUD DE LAS TRES HIJAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, RECUERDEN QUE SI NO PUBLICO UN CAPITULO EN ESTAS SEMANAS ES POR EL CAPITULO DE REENCARNACION, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 64: INESPERADO INVIERNO–

Que agradable brisa, después de tantos atrasos finalmente pude arreglarme con los pegasos de CloudsDale. Era bello y relajante. Estaba sentada sobre una mecedora de madera con una taza de chocolate caliente mirando el gris cielo de Canterlot con las pequeñas motas de nieve cayendo gentilmente sobre la tierra. Me sentía, en paz.

–Hermana, ¿Podrías servirme un poco más? Que no quiero que el chocolate se enfrié–Celeste se inclinó a mi lado izquierdo sirviendo más chocolate caliente mirándome molesta, y su molestia estaba acompañada por un sonrojo notorio–Theresa, ¿Podrías masajear más fuerte mis hombros? Que creo tener un nudo–Theresa apareció del lado derecho con el mismo gesto y sonroje que Celeste, se puso detrás mío apretando mis hombros sintiendo como se hacían más pesados y se me dificultaba sostener la taza con chocolate caliente– ¡Oh! Que increíble, de saber que tenías manos tan bellas habría hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

–Si ¿Verdad? Mejor limítate a no decir más cosas hermana.

–Te escucho tensa hermana, ¿Sera que te molesta algo que dije?

–Sí, ¡TODO! ¡OBLIGARNOS A SERVIRTE COMO SERVIDUMBRE! –Theresa dejo de masajearme parándose frente a mí, Celeste la acompaño pero no dejaba de sostener la tetera. Ambas molestas y ruborizadas–Míranos Shana, estamos vestidas como sirvientas. ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

–Para empezar, nunca firmaron el papel correcto para que los pegasos comenzaran con la nevada del invierno. Desde hace un mes.

– Y eso ¿Qué? No tenemos la culpa, tenemos muchos papeles por firmas. Además, no has estado en casi todos los días, es tanto tu culpa como la nuestra.

–Oh ya, sonaría convincente y claro que me vestiría como sirvienta si en todos los papeles que firme no hubieran sido únicamente para mi beneficio, ¿Acaso has visto el valor económico actual de Canterlot? ¿Cuántas toneladas de mercancía entran al día? Todo eso es porque yo firme los papeles adecuados. Ustedes, queridas. Firmaron accidentalmente el permiso de un viejo senil que quería que la poligamia fuese legal en Equestria y gracias a ustedes. Ese anciano esa casado con siete yeguas que compartirán la herencia cuando el muera. Y no hay forma de anular su boda ya que fue en el lapso en el que la poligamia fue legal en Equestria. ¿Hacia dónde se inclina la balanza queridas hermanas? –Ambas se quedaron calladas bajando la mirada. Aferrándose a su falda tratando de evitar que el fresco aire levantara sus faldas.

– ¿Por lo menos podrías dejarnos usar ropa interior? Se siente feo cuando pasa el aire. Siento que se me caerán los pies.

–Y también denigrante. No quiero que pase un Pegaso y me vea. Seriamos la burla de toda Equestria.

–Es una pena hermanas, eso debieron haber pensado antes de hacer que alguien se case con siete mujeres. Así que andando, quiero que hagan la limpieza en mi habitación. Y quiero ver que se agachen para quitar el polvo–Celeste y Theresa caminaron hacia el interior de la habitación, yo daba un trago de mi chocolate caliente con una satisfacción con cada sorbo. Así aprenderán a leer antes de firmar algo–Sharon, ¿Qué la trae a mi habitación? –Sharon se detuvo a mi lado con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y un suéter color verde y una bufanda color purpura. Con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano.

–Venía a ver dónde estaban estas niñas. Pero veo que están más que ocupadas. ¿Puedo saber porque no tienen ropa interior?

–Es que dejaron que un anciano millonario se casara con siete ponys. Y ahora no puedo anular su boda por lo que siete ponys heredaran la fortuna de ese pony cuando muera.

–Vaya, nunca pensé que aprobarían así de fácil la poligamia.

–No la aprobaron, solo firmaron papeles sin parar sin leer lo que contenía.

– ¿Y que más hicieron para que merezcan ese denigrante vestido y exponerse de esa forma?

–La más fatal es esa, pero hubo varios eventos que se pusieron en marcha apenas se permitió eso. Como una alza al mercado mayorista haciendo que varias empresas cayeran en picada casi en un estado de quiebra, luego los inversionistas que vinieron a hablar conmigo temieron que eso pasara con sus tiendas y dieron una baja temporal a la exportación a las demás ciudades. Por lo que los precios de dichos productos que salgan aumentaran horriblemente. Además de que haya arreglado el malentendido siguen estando al margen. Y quemaron un pino de navidad con una lupa pensando que por el frio no pasaría nada. Aunque me sorprendió mucho que consiguieran hacerlo por la humedad en el aire.

–Vaya, así que no hicieron nada bonito. Y viéndolo de una forma política. Esto fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado sino hubieran ido a juicio, me gusta como tomas las cosas Shanalotte–Sharon y yo bebimos del chocolate con calma mirando hacia el panorama gris pero tranquilizador–Creo que deberías de quedarte en el trono por un tiempo extra. Has hecho muchas cosas que han beneficiado a Equestria, y el psique de tus hermanas menores.

–Me gustaría Sharon, pero últimamente no me he sentido bien con el trabajo. Me gusta controlar a Equestria y ver que esta prospera. Pero recordando las palabras de mi Tía Luna, soy muy joven para estar en el trono y mucho más mis hermanas. Quizás si tome una decisión precipitada para estar en el poder.

– ¿Entonces dejaras el trono cuando tu madre vuelva? Bueno, dejaran el trono.

–Quizás en el momento no lo haga, porque si mi padre vuelve a la vida. Será claro que querrá pasar tiempo con el así que estoy dispuesta a cargar con el peso de Equestria sobre mis hombros. Por un tiempo más.

– ¿Y ya les dijiste a tus hermanas? De tu loco plan.

–No tienen por qué saberlo, me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa. En caso de que falle, no habrá cambiado nada. Solo demostraría que yo estaba mal y que tú estabas bien con querer intentar la alquimia.

–A mí me gustaría que hicieses algo al respecto. Porque si tu padre vuelve, será mejor que ellas lo vean también apenas llegue.

–Lo pensare tía Sharon, de momento sigo pensando que es mejor que vivan en la ignorancia y que piensen que escapo de mis deberes para estudiar. Pero quiero saber una cosa Sharon.

– ¿Qué pasa Shanalotte? –Voltee a ver a Sharon y ella me veía a mi mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es eso de que tuviste relaciones con Satarah? –Sharon comenzó a toser viendo como el chocolate salpicaba en su ropa y la cobija en sus pies. Se golpeaba el pecho con rapidez mirándome entre tosidos.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Debería golpearte con solo esa pregunta. ¿Quién te dijo?

–Fue la misma Satarah, me dijo que se toparon en el pasillo, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron haciendo esas cosas. Hablo muy bien de ti y de tus habilidades con la boca.

–Maldita perra, le dije que no hablara de lo sucedido–Sharon dejo la taza de chocolate en el suelo y se limpiaba las manchas con un pañuelo–Esta bien, lo hice. Pero solo lo hice para que llenaras esa maldita cosa. No es que me gusten las mujeres. Sería raro.

–Para mí es más raro que lo hayas hecho con mi contraparte malvado y que diga que ambas lo disfrutaron. Eso para mí es raro, aunque gratificante. Ya solo queda el último paso. Todo gracias a ti. En realidad pensaba usarme a mí como cebo para Satarah pero respeto mi dignidad y mi imagen y opto por alguien más pero siendo franca nunca me dijo que lo haría con otra mujer. Y menos contigo.

–Y espero que digas que me debes una. Porque me debes una, y una muy grande. No cualquiera se deja tocar por otra persona que no siente ni la más mínima estima. Podría decir que me violo o cualquier cosa así.

–Pudieron haber sido muchas cosas Sharon pero al final hiciste lo mejor que creíste, seguiste a tu corazón.

–Si, como al idiota de tu padre. Quien aún sigo extrañando–Sharon dio media vuelta andando al interior deteniéndose bajo el marco de la entrada mirándome de espaldas–Si vas a hacer algo. Hazlo, y por favor. No me digas que salió mal porque te hare lo que me hizo Satarah y te hare lo que le hiciste a Shining Armor. Tú decidirás cuál de los ambos es peor. ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer eso y vayan a cambiarse! –Sharon comenzó a reírse y escuche los gritos de victoria de mis hermanas y sus pisadas saliendo de mi habitación y al poco tiempo escuche la silla de ruedas de Sharon salir de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Me quede un rato mirando el cielo viendo el hermoso paisaje. Recordando la mala persona que era, y la mala persona que es mi padre. Hirió a muchas personas en su vida, y lo siguió haciendo hasta después de su muerte, mi madre aun agoniza su perdida. Mis hermanas por igual, inclusive Satarah lo hace, Satarah. Quien no es más que un manojo de ira y lujuria, siente tristeza al no escuchar a mi padre. Di un último sorbo a la tasa y me levante de mi asiento levantando la tasa de Sharon con un poco de chocolate al interior y mande ambas tasas a la cocina del castillo y camine al interior con las manos en mi espalda. Mirando la chimenea encendida iluminando la solitaria habitación, escuchando los leños quebrarse por el fuego y haciéndola cálida, a mi izquierda mi ropero con las puertas abiertas, señal del trabajo a medias de mis hermanas y una cuanta ropa interior mía en el suelo, la puerta del baño abierta y mi cama desarreglada. Una ventana estaba abierta y sentía el aire frio entrar a mi habitación pero al tocar mi piel este se hacía cálido y agradable. Me senté al pie de la cama recargándome sobre mis rodillas. Mirando hacia la pared lavanda. Meditando, ¿En realidad todo terminara bien o será un fracaso más a mi vida? Si consigo en revivir a mi padre, las cosas volverían a la normalidad rápidamente. Sería como si él nunca hubiera muerto, mi madre volvería a sus labores diarias y mis hermanas holgazanearían de nuevo. Yo, estaría en la sombra de mi padre para ver que trama. Sharon seria la misma, pero quizás aprenda de algo nuevo, pero ¿Si fallo? ¿Qué pasara si fallo? No se puede permitir que el Rey Sombra vuelva a la vida en lugar de mi padre y si el vuelve, será como alicornio. Cien veces más poderoso de lo que era y finalmente consiga destruir toda Equestria, con nosotras en el proceso. ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Confiar en mi corazón o en mi mente?

–Hija, deberías de hacer lo mejor para todos–Levante la vista, parado frente a mí con un aspecto semi transparente y de brazos cruzados. Con una pequeña sonrisa. Con el pantalón marrón y el camisón de mangas largas blanco. Era mi padre. Se sentó a mi lado pasando su mano sobre mi hombro aferrándose a mí.

– ¿Padre? ¿Eres mi padre?

–Puedo ser muchas cosas en este momento. Y a decir vedad es raro. Pero me alegro mucho de verte. Hija mía.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tú no deberías…

– ¿Estar muerto? Claro que estoy muerto, o eso creo. Solo aparecí aquí viéndote a los ojos. Mortificada por mi vida. O lo que era de mi vida.

– ¿Y qué te trae a este mundo de vuelta? ¿Cómo es la muerte? ¿Encontraste la paz que buscaba?

–Tranquila, una sola cosa a la vez. Vine, porque no podía soportar ver a mi hija de esta forma, torturándose de esa forma. Cuando yo estaba con ustedes. Hacia lo mejor que podía para que ustedes estuvieran mejor. Que no tuvieran porque pasar por estos tontos dilemas. Pero veo que aunque me haya esforzado mucho en vida no sirvió de nada después de mi muerte. ¿Qué puedo decir? La muerte no es algo que digas "Increíble, que bueno que me mataron de la forma más horrible" Pero es algo, podía ver el mundo en la palma de mi mano, ver a las personas que deje atrás en vida y a los más cercanos en ella. Vi a Scarlett convertirse en una verdadera mujer, a Jennifer convertirse en mejor persona y ver al circo ser uno de los mejores a nivel mundial pero vi a mi familia. Hecha añicos, ver a mi esposa sobre su cama deseando morir, algo que nunca va a pasar, ver a mis hijas tomar las responsabilidades que tanto evadí. Me rompía el corazón. Eso hacía que la paz no llegara a mi aun muerto. Pero, vi algo que no creí haber visto o hecho. En ese lugar, vi a Angel Figueroa. Algo malo le debió de haber pasado o quién sabe. Cuando uno muere no ve todo de la misma forma. Pero, él estaba sufriendo, llorando. Y tenía el pecho abierto como si fuera un cascaron. Cosas sin sentido, pero a lo que voy con tus preguntas. Es que es una mezcla de sentimientos, de imágenes del pasado y del futuro. Un futuro sin mí. Y cuando te vi de esta forma no pude evitar apuñalar a esa endemoniada mujer y venir a este mundo de vuelta.

– ¿Aun muerto retaste la muerte? Eres increíble padre. No sabía que eras así de fuerte.

–Mi voluntad es fuerte, yo. Solo soy un hombre de mediana edad quien quiere vivir su juventud de nuevo y que rechaza el presente a toda costa. Quien hizo sufrir a muchos ponys y hacerlos ver como basura. Lo siento por no ser un padre mejor hija. Y sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, has caso de lo que tu creas mejor y ten fe. Como yo, que después de muerto sigo creyendo que las cosas en Equestria están mejor sin mí.

–Es algo factible padre ¿Recuerdas a la potrilla que conociste en el jardín de niños de Canterlot?

– ¿A CherryFeather? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Paso algo malo?

–Bueno, digamos que para honrar tu memoria la invite al castillo. Y pase todo un día con ella junto con Sharon, la pasamos muy bien y le leímos la segunda parte de la princesa del desierto.

–Eh…Cuándo hablas de que leyeron la segunda parte de ese libro, ¿Hablas de que hiciste una segunda parte?

–Sí, la estaba escribiendo pero la deje a medias. En esa segunda parte relate como a Reah conoció a la diosa blanca y a las hijas pero al saber del horror que había cometido y lo que iba a hacer pidió misericordia, y el padre que ella mato aún seguía con vida. De cierta forma, aun muerto ha estado acompañando a su familia y la que puede verlo es la Diosa blanca. Quien de ahora en adelante cuidara de Reah como su hija en lo que el padre recupera su cuerpo.

–Bueno, al menos me reconforta que le leíste algo bueno a CherryFeather. Que a decir verdad la primera parte me traumatizo mucho, y creo que a esos cuarenta potrillos igual.

– ¿Acaso no encuentras la similitud de las historias padre? –Mi padre se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca ignorante. Yo sonreí al verlo actuar de la forma tradicional, o casi tradicional. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a su apariencia transparente.

–Que yo ya había escrito tu regreso, había olvidado mi clarividencia por culpa de Satarah y cuando leí ese fragmento con CherryFeather recordé. Y recordé que hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas. ¡Ten fe! Puedes volver con nosotras–Mi padre me soltó mirándome ahora con un gesto preocupado. Haciéndolo notorio en su mirar. Chupo los dientes y suspiro moviendo la pierna en círculos– ¿Pasa algo?

–Hija, es bueno saber que escribes de nuevo. De que hagas buenas historias pero. No te guíes tanto por tu clarividencia, tanto hay una posibilidad que vuelva y a otra que no. Así que no te ilusiones tanto en que pueda volver con ustedes, quizás decida quedarme en el Limite Divino.

– ¿Dónde? No comprendo.

–Olvídalo–Mi padre se levantó de la cama dando varios pasos hacia la pared mirándome con una sonrisa–Solo te diré algo hija; Si vuelvo a la vida, cuida mucho de mí. Que no haga una idiotez como esa para no dejar sola a tu madre. Ya hice algo horrible con solo morir, el alma de Susan. Fue el seguro de vida para que mi espíritu no dejara este mundo por completo, ahora tengo que volver. Encontrar a Susan, si en verdad paso lo que yo pienso que paso. La encontrare allá arriba y hare que vuelva a estar dentro de mí, en el Nexo ya no se encuentra. Y hare sufrir a esa mujer por todo lo que me ha hecho, haz lo que mejor creas para todos. Haz que tu madre sea feliz, conmigo o sin mí. Haz que encuentre a alguien mejor que yo sino vuelvo. Para entonces, adiós hija mía. Te amo, nunca te olvidare y ojala nunca pase. Pero las estaré esperando allá arriba–La imagen de mi padre desapareció sin dejar rastro, me quede estática viendo a la pared y comencé a llorar. Sin hacer ningún ruido ni queja. Solo, llore. Llore empapando mi rostro, no entendía porque lloraba. Solo, lo hacía. Lloraba por llorar, era poco para alguien como yo. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Quién soy en realidad? ¿Soy Shanalotte? ¿Soy Reah? ¿Satarah? ¿Naidelyn? ¿Quién soy?

–Eres la hija del segundo Rey de Equestria, la princesa Shanalotte. Primogénita de sangre pura para la familia real de Canterlot. Heredera del trono–Satarah limpio mis lágrimas con su mano, recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y yo me aferre a su vestido, sintiendo su calidez inmediata en mi rostro, humedecí su vestido con mis melancólicas lágrimas, mis idiotas e irónicamente. Desconocidas lágrimas. No sabía porque lloraba, solo lo hacía. Pero Satarah sabía lo que pensaba–Shanalotte, no quería saber que llorarías por algo así. No quiero que te quiebres en estos momentos. Estas a punto de revivir a tu padre, a punto de traer toda una alegría a esta rota familia.

–Pero no entiendo porque estoy llorando Satarah, ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste a mi padre?

–Claro que lo vi, lo que no se es que si en verdad sea él.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Piénsalo pequeña, hablo de muchas cosas raras sin sentido. Aunque tratase de darte ánimos no hizo más que herirte, lo más seguro haya sido fruto de tu imaginación, de tu subconsciente.

–No lo sé Satarah, se sentía. Se veía muy real. Era como si él se estuviese despidiendo de mí. No lo sé Satarah, es raro.

–Shanalotte. La mente es un enigma, incluso para mí. Mírame, yo soy el fruto de tu maldad ¿Qué más podrá hacer tu cerebro mezclado con magia? Uno nunca sabe. Así que no llores y toma en cuenta de las palabras de Arturo. Ten fe para que el vuelva a la vida. Haz lo mejor que creas para ti misma y para los demás. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto falta para la víspera de los corazones cálidos?

–Un día.

–Bueno, así que prepárate. Que mañana será tu último día de descanso y el último como líder de Equestria, que pasado mañana volverás a ver a tu padre. Animo Shanalotte, escribe la última parte de ese libro, y relata el final feliz. Quiero saber si Reah en verdad encontrara la felicidad con la Diosa blanca y sus hijas. Animo.


	65. Chapter 65

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UNA ESPECIE DE FINAL DE ARCO. ALGO QUE EN SI NO ES UN ARCO DE HISTORIA PERO QUIZAS CAMBIE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA DEL FIC DE AHORA EN ADELANTE. EN EL CAPITULO 70 TENDRE QUE DAR UN AVISO CASI OBLIGATORIO, ALGO RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA XD EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO.**

–CAPITULO 65: LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, EL ALMA DE UN GUERRERO Y EL CAPRICHOSO DESTINO–

Así que así termina todo esto, esta aventura de meses. Esta aventura con tal de conseguir los ingredientes para cargar la piedra filosofal. De hacer un último intento desesperado de mi padre. De temer a un posible futuro y a un enemigo renovado. Temerosa de lo que fuese a pasar en caso de que el volviese y se convierta en un verdadero demonio. Aun no me armaba de valor pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba sentada a un lado de mi madre viendo hacia la ventana, viendo la nieve caer lentamente en círculos. Acariciando la melena de mi madre aun teniendo esa mirada perdida y ojerosa. Con su melena sobre su rostro y parte de la espalda, algunas de sus plumas estaban esparcidas por la habitación resultado del descuido de su higiene y salud. Si seguía perdiendo más plumas llegara el momento que ya no podrá volar hasta que las recupere todas. Pero, al verla. Dudo mucho que le interese hacer esa actividad. Suspire mirando hacia la chimenea, viendo el leño quemarse lentamente, chisporroteando por el intenso calor. Y la agradable iluminación naranja sobre nuestros cuerpos. Aún tenía miedo de como mi madre podría tomar esto. No lo sé, y lo que menos quiero es alterar y hacer que su estado sea más deplorable de lo que ya está.

–Shanalotte ¿Esta lista tu madre? –Sharon apareció por un lado de la puerta asomada, recargada mirándome a los ojos. Yo me le quede en silencio negando su pregunta–Ya veo, el carruaje especial ya está listo, tus hermanas están dentro esperando. Raven se quedara a cargo mientras estemos fuera y Luna se ha adelantado a la zona cero. Tú decides.

–Muy bien, gracias Sharon. Ahora vamos.

–Shanalotte, espero lo que vayas a hacer. No vaya a lastimar más a tu madre, por favor.

–Entiendo Sharon. Adelántate, en un parpadeo estaremos allí con ustedes.

–De acuerdo–Sharon cerro lentamente la puerta escuchándose el pestillo. Regrese la mirada hacia mi madre mirándola a los ojos, teniendo esa mirada estática hacia la nada. Sin tener el brillo en sus hermosos ojos purpura. Respirando cada vez más lento, y con menos frecuencia.

–Madre, sé que me escuchas, sé que has escuchado todas nuestras pláticas. Te amamos madre, nos haces mucha falta. Sé que es difícil procesar el fallecimiento de mi padre, yo aún sigo sin superarlo, ni mis hermanas. Pero es un hecho de que debemos de seguir con nuestras vidas, de hacer lo que mi padre no pudo hacer. Debemos de ser felices. Y me vas a perdonar por lo que te voy a hacer, quizás. Sufras aún más, y me termines odiando. Pero sabes, no me importara ya. Superare el hecho de que mi madre me odie a muerte–rodee el cuerpo de mi madre con mi magia, viendo mi energía guinda en todo su cuerpo. Viendo como nos íbamos lentamente de la depresiva habitación de mi madre. Elevando su cama en el aire, vi como ella me miraba con esos pútridos ojos sin brillo con ignorancia y por ende. Con enojo. Nos tele transportamos al carruaje, un gran carruaje; era tan grande que cabía toda la cama de mi madre, un carruaje cerrado y de dos puertas con dos ventanas por puerta. Dos asientos al frente y dos detrás, mis hermanas estaban sentadas frente a nosotras mirando con miedo y lastima a mi madre. Detrás de mí estaba Sharon con Shining Armor. Mirando a mi madre con las mismas emociones.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Shanalotte? –Mi madre comenzó a reaccionar moviendo la cabeza lentamente. Viendo a todos los presentes, viendo a todos con esa pereza– ¿Qué hacen? ¿A dónde vamos?

–Andando–golpee el suelo varias veces y el carruaje comenzó a moverse lentamente y eventualmente elevarse– ¡Mas rápido! Debemos de llegar en diez minutos. La princesa cadenza nos espera en la zona cero.

–Shanalotte ¿Segura de todo esto? No veo a la Reina preparada para algo así–Shining Armor aparto la mirada de mi madre, vi que ella volteo lentamente viéndolo a los ojos y él se mordió los labios molesto.

–Claro que no lo está. Pero lo que haremos es lo más idóneo para ella.

–No lo sé Shanalotte, hacerlo en este día. Quizás no sea lo mejor para el resto–Sharon le dio a Celeste un pergamino y ella lo abrió por en medio con Theresa

–Cierto Sana. Tenemos en un par de horas la reunión en la sala de fiestas por la noche de corazones cálidos, tendremos cientos de invitados y si no volvemos antes del tiempo marcado. La fiesta se podría cancelar–Theresa se reincorporo en su asiento mirándome a los ojos. Ignorando levemente a mi madre, quien veía a mí hermana con tristeza y abrupto pesimismo.

–No se preocupen, esto será rápido. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

– ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

–Así es, en vez de usar a los tradicionales guardias. Le pedí de favor a los Wonderbolts que nos hicieran este favor. Al ser mejor entrenados para cargar objetos de superior tamaño y mejor condición, fue favorable para nuestro cometido. Andando–Abrí la puerta del carruaje y mis hermanas, mi tía y Shining Armor bajaron del carruaje sintiendo el abrupto frio en sus cuerpos. Theresa dio un salto abrazando a Celeste y esta se dejó caer sobre Sharon, sumiéndola en la nieve con todo y silla. Levante los brazos quitándole el seguro al techo y este se partió a la mitad cayendo de lados opuestos. Mirando el cielo grisáceo y los arboles barnizados por la blanca nieve. Sintiendo el frio cubrir mi delicada piel. Baje la mirada y mi madre estaba viendo al cielo con desconcierto. Con miedo. Sabía dónde estábamos. Sus ojos se contrajeron lentamente mirando a todas partes. Cargue a mi madre con todo y su cama bajando del carruaje deteniéndome varios pasos delante, Spitfire se me acerco junto con Soarin, Fletfoot, Misty Fly y CloudChaser–Espero mantengan esto en secreto. Porque sería una pena que sus carreras como Wonderbolts se vengan abajo señorita Spitfire.

–No se preocupe su majestad. Los Wonderbolts callaran en todo lo que diga–Spitfire hizo un saludo militar al igual que el resto de Wonderbolts. Me agradaba esa honestidad.

–Muy bien, espérenos unos minutos. Si sienten frio dentro del carruaje hay unas mantas térmicas.

–De acuerdo princesa, aquí estaremos–Regrese mi atención al frente caminando sobre la nieve. Sintiendo mis piernas hundirse con cada paso. Sintiendo la pesadez de la densa nieve, cargando a mi madre sobre mí. Mirándola de vez en cuando y ella de cierta forma reaccionaba. Con miedo, vi a Sharon salir del montículo de nieve acercándose a un gran hueco donde al fondo estaba Cadenza con mi tía Luna. Ambas cargando el contenedor de cristal con el orbe azul en el interior. Girando lentamente sobre su eje.

–Madre, sé que esto te hará más daño que bien. Y que posiblemente me odies por hacer esto. Pero pido de todo corazón, que tengas fe. Esperanza, pronto, le volveremos dar motivo a tu vida–mi pobre madre, como un animal salvaje. Miraba a todas partes con miedo, como si estuviera arrinconada y no sabría cómo reaccionar. Salí del montículo de nieve viendo a Sharon a los ojos. Ella bajo la mirada con pésame y pude ver a su lado. Dos marcas negras en el suelo. La forma de los pies de mi padre. Mire a Theresa y a Celeste y ambas miraban también hacia otra parte. Mire a Shining Armor y él se adelantó bajando por el gran hueco hasta llegar con Cadenza. Mire de nueva cuenta el hueco viendo la nieve pegada a las paredes y algo de escarcha por igual. Cuando comience el verano este lugar se volverá a convertir en un lago. Muy bien, es hora. Di un salto bajando por el hueco arrastrando los pies detrás de mí sintiendo las piedras en las plantas de mis pies y dejando un rastro de polvo y nieve, quede a pocos pasos de Luna, Cadenza y Shining Armor. Mis hermanas bajaron por su cuenta con Sharon en brazos parándose a mi lado, mi madre. Mi madre, sí. La baje lentamente frente al orbe. En medio de todos. Ella miraba el orbe y veía el reflejo de este en sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a llorar. Mire a Cadenza y ella me miraba con pena. Agobio, saque mi mochila y saque la piedra filosofal, mirándola brillar con intensidad menos en el centro.

–Sobrina, ¿Segura que esto funcionara? –Mi tía Luna puso su casco sobre el recipiente mirándome con una clarísima consternación.

–Claro que estoy segura de esto.

–Muy bien–Luna asintió varias veces y miro a su hermana mayor, quien seguía estática mirando el orbe con lágrimas en su rostro–Siento mucho lo que voy a hacer hermana, espero me perdones–Luna empujo el recipiente con fuerza y este se estrelló en el suelo con lis cristales esparciéndose en todo el suelo.

– ¡NO! –Mi madre se arrastró por todo el suelo tomando tratando de tomar el orbe, pero al ser un material etéreo le sería imposible tomarlo. Veía debajo de su vientre un poco sangre y eventualmente un charco grande. Que llego a mis piernas, cadenza se cubrió la boca con su casco impactada y se aferró a Shining Armor quien veía la escena con desosiego– ¡Shanalotte, ayúdame a recoger a tu padre! –Mi madre volteo a verme cubierta de lágrimas, viendo sus cascos y brazos cubriéndose de su sangre y miseria, sin decir nada baje la mirada– ¡Shanalotte!

–Lo siento madre, pero no pienso ayudarte con eso. Hazlo por tu cuenta–Mi madre aun lloro con fuerza y miro a mis hermanas y ellas apartaron la mirada de ella con el mismo sentimiento. Miro a Sharon y ella aparto también la mirada. Aun viendo por otro lado veía sus intentos desesperados queriendo recoger el orbe. Viendo su pelaje mancharse con más de su sangre por los cristales bajo su cuerpo. Sus plumas comenzaron a volar por todas partes, algunas teñidas de sangre.

Escuchaba el jadear de mi madre por el esfuerzo que hacía, ignorando el dolor por todo su cuerpo. Veíamos sus lágrimas caer al suelo manchándolo y mezclándose con su propia sangre y miseria. Gritaba del dolor a más no poder. Gritos que se escuchaban por todas partes y era claro que los Wonderbolts escuchaban. Me arrodille lentamente extendiendo mi brazo colocando la piedra filosofal frente a mi madre y el orbe. Tome su sangre con mis dedos y lo puse en el centro marcándolo con su sangre y comenzó a iluminarse en una luz carmesí, iluminando mis ojos y el de mis acompañantes. Sintiendo como todos los elementos se fusionaban con la sangre mi madre; El miedo de Shining Armor, la melancolía de la princesa Luna, La inocencia de CherryFeather, la Lujuria de Satarah y ahora. El ultimo ingrediente, la muerte de mi madre. El orbe comenzó a reaccionar a estos estímulos y comenzó a elevarse en el aire. La piedra filosofal de igual manera temblorosa.

Mi madre veía estática tal evento con las lágrimas en su rostro amargo y comenzaron a girar en círculos sobre nosotros sintiendo el aire dirigirse a esa figuras redondas en el cielo. La nieve por igual formándose un anillo y este se elevó aún más quedándose a una gran altura. Todos mirábamos en silencio expectativos de cualquier respuesta, hasta que finalmente. Después de haber dado un centenar de giros en el aire un fuerte zumbido partió nuestros tímpanos dejándonos sordos. Me arrodille del dolor perdiendo el control y Satarah apareció arrodillada de igual manera por el dolor. Cubriéndose los oídos mirando al cielo.

– ¡MIRA! –Levante la vista guiada por el dedo de Satarah y veía el centro del anillo la silueta de una persona, una silueta de color azul y plateado. Sin mostrar ningún rasgo aparente. Y eventualmente estos aparecieron, una gran melena apareció y comenzó a mover los dedos y los pies. En su pecho veía los pectorales resaltados y en la cara la nariz y la cuenca de los ojos. Eventualmente el zumbido desapareció y la silueta fue bajando aun rodeada por ese anillo de nieve, luz y miedo mezclado en una piedra.

–Por todos los dioses. No puedo creerlo–Cadenza dio un paso al frente asombrada. Mi tía miraba con el mismo impacto por detrás, mis hermanas estaban abrazadas manteniendo la mirada firme ante tal suceso. Sharon veía de igual manera pero con escepticismo.

– ¿En serio es él? –Mi Tía se acercó lentamente mirando la silueta frente a todos nosotros. Aun esperaba algo más. Pero esto, era todo.

–Satarah. ¿Qué debemos de hacer? Fuiste tú quien me recomendó hacer toda esta odisea.

–Se supone que aquel que domine dentro de la esfera será quien se le dé la vida.

–Entonces mi padre aún no se ha dado cuenta de esto.

–No, eso quiere decir que Sombra si está dentro del orbe y está luchando junto con tu padre para volver a la vida–Satarah retrocedió varios pasos sacando lentamente su espada. Mire de nueva cuenta al cuerpo y este comenzó a brillar de color purpura, intermitentemente y comenzó a lanzar pulsos de energía que nos empujaban lentamente al igual que la nieve, tan fuerte eran los pulsos que vi como la densa capa de nieve del hueco se desvaneció mostrando la tierra desnuda.

– ¡Mierda! –Saque mi libro de hechizos leyendo el contenido, ignorando el hecho de mi barbárica forma de expresión y las miradas de mis acompañantes. Tratando de buscar alguna forma de evitar que Sombra se apoderase del cuerpo y así volver a la vida– ¡No hay nada! Satarah, ¿Qué hacemos?

–Esperar, si tu padre en verdad desea volver a la vida. Ganará, sino. Debemos de prepararnos para algo feo. Porque no solo volverá con el aspecto de Arturo, sino que tendrá el poder de tu madre al tener su sangre recorriendo por sus venas. Y por ende, será más poderoso que todos nosotros y que la misma Celestia–Satarah coloco en postura. Con su espada de plata y guante con la gran gema en el centro. Mirando firme la silueta, emanando los pulsos cambiantes en color.

–Hermana, debemos de irnos. Ahora–Celeste y Theresa tenían las alas extendidas. Mirándome con una desesperación. Cubriéndose parte del rostro con la mano.

–Esto no me agrada Sana, no me gusta.

–Lo siento pero no pueden irse, si pasa algo malo deben de luchar. Sepan o no hacerlo–Ambas se me quedaron viendo con miedo y miraron hacia la silueta, esta comenzó a deformarse y del pecho apareció la cabeza de un unicornio. Dio un gran grito mostrando sus colmillos que hizo que las aves cercanas salieran asustadas. A estas alturas, comencé a preocuparme. Tenía miedo, al ver esta cabeza retorcerse en el pecho de aquella silueta.

–Arturo…–De nueva cuenta escuche la voz moribunda y decadente de mi madre, baje la mirada y ella estaba con el casco alzado tratando de alcanzar la Figura en el cielo. Mire a Satarah y ella no apartaba su mirada de la figura preparada para cualquier cosa.

–Satarah, hay que eliminar esa cosa. No creo que mi padre vuelva–Satarah me miro y asintió lentamente y camino hacia la figura girando la pequeña espada en su mano.

–Está bien, es mejor así. Antes de que cualquier cosa pase. Lo siento Celestia, espero no me culpes por volverte a robar las esperanzas–Satarah lentamente se elevó deteniéndose frente a la figura azul con la cabeza de unicornio moviéndose estrepitoso. Giro el espadón una última vez y dio una estocada. Satarah reacciono asustada, todas lo hicimos. La figura había tomado la espada con ambas manos, era escalofriante ya que la figura no hacia ninguna expresión. Y la cabeza dejaba de moverse de tal horrible forma.

– _Por favor no vayan a hacer una estupidez antes de saber que hacen_ –Esa. ¿Esa era? ¡Si! Era la voz de mi padre, una profunda voz con eco– _Si piensan matarme de nuevo de perdido denme buenas razones para quedarme muerto._

– ¡Arturo! ¿Eres tú? –Shining Armor se acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, casi dando a brincos de alegría.

– _Se podría decir que sí y no. Ya que en estos momentos el imbécil de Sombra está tratando de tomar este molde y revivir. Cosa que no pienso permitir, pero siendo honesto. Está furioso porque apenas se dio cuenta que uso todo su cuerpo para matarme y que solo es un espíritu, ¡Pobre imbécil!_ –El anillo dejo de girar y la piedra filosofal cayo partiéndose por la mitad y desaparecer en chispas multicolores– _Satarah, hay algo que debes de hacer si quieres que te deje de ver como un enemigo._

– ¿Qué es lo que necesita Arturo?

– _Mátame otra vez_.

– ¿Qué _?_ –Todos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, cuestionándonos el método excéntrico y exagerado de mi padre. Mi madre lentamente se levantaba del suelo mirando con pánico la escena, habiendo reaccionado a la voz de mi padre.

– _¡Mátame carajo! ¡Si no lo haces, este imbécil podría volver a la vida!_

–Arturo, si lo hago. Todos los esfuerzos que Shanalotte hizo. Habrán sido en vano. ¿Acaso no quiere luchar por su vida?

– _¡¿Crees que no lo es?! ¡¿Qué no lo vi cuando usaron esa jodida piedra para revivirme?! Vi cosas raras Satarah, en especial como encontrabas la forma de acomodarte sobre la silla de Sharon_ –Bueno, no esperaba eso de mi padre. Pero algo es algo ¿No? No tenía que decir que Satarah estaba sonrojada mirando el rostro de la figura. Imaginando la sonrisa de mi padre, igual lo hacía yo– _Por favor, confía en mí. Yo también quiero estar con mi esposa, y mientras no hagas lo que te digo. No podré hacer eso, por favor. Ella ya ha sufrido mucho_ –La figura movió la cabeza, viendo a mi madre. Y ella estática mirando la figura azulada. Con asombro, viendo una tenue chispa en sus ojos– _Hazlo ya_ –La figura quito las manos de la espada y el unicornio comenzó a moverse de nueva cuenta con rapidez, escuchándose el rugir por todas partes, en la parte del corazón una pequeña luz blanca se mostraba, Satarah me miro y yo aprobé en silencio su petición, suspiro abalanzándose sobre la figura atravesándola por el pecho.

– _Lo siento Arturo, espero no me veas como una villana de nuevo._

–Créeme hija, que te veo hasta como mejor amiga–De golpe la forma de mi padre apareció por completo y completamente desnudo. Sonriéndole pero con un hilo de sangre en los labios, el unicornio en su pecho desapareció y mi padre cayó al suelo separándose de la pequeña espada dejando tras su caída sangre y cayó frente a mi madre rodando por el golpe mirándola a los ojos con esa misma sonrisa–Hola amor, ¿Feliz de verme? Porque yo sí. Por cierto, tengo frio. ¿Podrías calentarme? Estar desnudo en un campo nevado y que todos te vean, hace que cierta cosa se encoja–Mi padre guiño el ojo y mi madre se abalanzo de golpe besando a mi padre por toda la cara, con un mar de lágrimas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi padre solo sonreía dejándose besar de manera frenética–Celestia, espera un poco. Que no tienes una apuñalada en el pecho.

–Pero tenía el corazón partido–Mi madre dejo de besar a mi padre, mirándolo a los ojos. Vi de nueva cuenta el brillo en ella. Y su melena eventualmente se movía por cuenta propia. Mire a Cadenza conmovida con la escena. Recargada en Shining Armor viendo ambos. Mis hermanas veían atónitas tal escena, no procesaban tal bello acto. Mire a Sharon y ella estaba en shock. Mirando a mi padre y a mí. Mi tía Luna también, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y Satarah con una sonrisa, descendiendo lentamente y fusionándose dentro de mí. Sintiendo su alegría contenida–Arturo, ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡No me abandones!

–Claro que no lo volveré hacer, es una promesa. Una que ahora si pienso mantener. Andando, que me estoy muriendo del frio–Sharon le lanzo su cobija y mi padre lo tomo enrollándose todo el cuerpo. Mi madre se levantó poco a poco con él a su lado, el suspiro mirando al cielo–De cierta forma extrañaba estar vivo.

– ¿Qué se siente estar así Arturo, muerto? –Shining Armor se acercó a mi padre cabizbajo sosteniendo su sonrisa de alegría. Mi padre giro la cabeza y le sonrió agradable.

–Raro, muy raro. Aunque, aprendes cosas de las que no te imaginarias.

– ¿Cómo que cosas?

–Como el tiempo que todos tendremos en este mundo hasta el último día. Saber cuál es el último día de todos.

– ¿Y sabe cuánto nos queda de vida?

–Más o menos, no son números exactos pero sabes más de ti que de otros.

– ¿Y cómo es que termino en un orbe?

–Buena pregunta–Mi padre se detuvo en la cuesta mirando a mi madre, mirándome a mí y a mis hijas, se tallo el ojos apartando esa sonrisa de su rostro–Fue Susan. Hace tiempo, no sé si Luna lo recuerde pero. Yo fui al Nexo, un lugar donde asegura Luna que las almas de los difuntos llegan antes de ir al cielo, bueno. Eso es una mentira, lo siento pero la verdad es que el nexo es un conjunto de realidades fusionadas. En ella se ven las puertas a diferentes universos y realidades, creadas por un ente superior a todos nosotros. Inclusive de nuestros Dioses. Y este ente, de cierta forma vio a Susan. Vio su desdicha y al momento de morir, movió los hilos para que Angel Figueroa la dejara en ese lugar. Engañándolo a él y a mi hermana de que ese lugar era algo que no era. Y mi hermana, bueno. Su alma queda en ese lugar y cuando yo llegue uso su alma para poderse fusionar a mí, y darme algunas habilidades de las cuales nunca me di cuenta. Aunque eso explicaría porque aguante tanto daño cuando pelee contra Angel. Y cuando morí, ese orbe era el alma de mi hermana. Cuidándome evitando que de cierta forma. Vaya a mi último destino.

– ¿Y cuál era ese destino?

–Pues parece que quieren saber todo de mí. Estuve en las puertas del infierno cuando yo morí. Veía esas horripilantes puertas de fuego y magma. Con cerberos esperando a mi entrada, y durante ese tiempo yo estuve al cuidado de Susan. Evitando que los demonios y mis demonios me llevaran a ese lugar. Todos gritando mis pecados y era claro que el mayor pecado que había hecho era matara muchas personas, inclusive a Knives y Sombra. Soy un asesino, y ellos me querían hacer lo mismo que yo les hice a todas esas personas–De tal forma, al expresarse mi padre de esa forma. Nos quedamos estáticos. Mirándolo a los ojos y él nos miraba con tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué paso después? –Sharon estaba sobre los hombros de mis hermanas, volando a la altura de mi padre. El bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

–No lo sé, solo sé que de pronto aparecí dentro de esa cosa y los vi a ustedes. También vi a Sombra, tratando de romper el orbe. Luche contra el pero no pude ganarle, de no ser porque yo logre controlar el molde para evitar que me apuñalaran a mí en vez de a Sombra. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Aunque, no estoy limpio del todo.

– ¿Por qué padre? ¿Aún hay algo que lo acosa?

–No es acosar, sino que ahora comparto algunos rasgos con Sombra–Mi padre continuo subiendo parándose en el filo del hoyo, mirando a todas partes–Parece que quisieron venir a este lugar después de todo. ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Zona cero? Suena raro.

– ¿Cómo es que compartes rasgos con Sombra? –Mi madre salió aleteando del agujero. Yo me encamine de manera natural al igual que Shining Armor y Cadence, mirando a mi padre confuso– ¿Acaso te volverás malo?

– ¿Yo? ¿Malo? Si de por si soy mala persona, ya no se puede caer más bajo. Aunque hay cosas que ya comparto con él, digamos. Que puedo hacer esto–Mi padre extendió el brazo izquierdo y una llama purpura envolvió su palma y cerca de nosotros un árbol ardió en esa llama y mi padre lo arranco del suelo manteniéndolo en el aire hasta que el árbol finalmente se consumió en esa llama y se convirtió en ceniza. Mi madre veía intrigada. Quizás con pánico tal escena, yo veía de una forma más. Analista, si mi padre conseguido esa magia, por lo que quiere decir que ya no es un humano como tal, además. Ya no necesitara más cuidados ya que su cuerpo ahora será más resistente al que era antes, y esto quiere decir que su reloj biológico ira más lento, tengo una teoría pero debo de investigarlo a detalle–No sé cómo lo aprendí pero lo hice. Quizás, sea también una muestra de lo que hay dentro de mi alma. Oscuridad.

–Arturo, eso es. Inquietante, no me agrada–Vi a mi madre con gran preocupación, mirando a mi padre con temor y tristeza, mi padre bajo el brazo quitando la llama de su mano–El hombre del que me enamore no hacia esas cosas.

–No las hacía, pero aunque no lo hiciera yo hería mucha gente. Las hacia sufrir y las menospreciaba. Ahora, soy alguien diferente. Ahora puedo defender mejor a mi familia, sé que lo que menos quieren todos ahora es que vuelva arriesgar mi vida. Pero, sentir esta magia. Sentir a Sombra. Dentro de mí, es algo. Bueno. Y pienso que esto, nos hará bien a todos. Hará que por fin sea una mejor persona.

–No creo que sea bueno que tengas los poderes de uno de los villanos más poderosos y crueles de toda Equestria y su historia. Además de esclavizar durante mil años mi gente, y eso no es nada bueno. No tiene nada de bueno aunque se vean de muchas formas.

–Eso es lo interesante Cadence, que usare esta magia para todos. Veo ahora las razones por las que Sombra peleaba. Eran razones burdas, conquistar Equestria y hacer un ejército para llevarlo a otros mundos. Pero, yo ya tengo algo que conquistar y debo de seguir haciendo–mi padre emano el aura verdoso de Sombra por los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos retrocedieron con cierta intimidación, veía a mi madre como veía a mi padre de otra forma. Como si lo desconociera–Debo de conquistar a mi familia–Mi padre se dejó caer en hombros mirando a mis hermanas, sin ese aura verdoso en los ojos–Debo de dejar en claro que amo a mi familia, que amo a mis amigos y a mis enemigos. Porque, vi en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, esas discusiones que tuve con mi esposa antes de venir aquí y luchar contra Sombra. Todas esas cosas me hicieron ver lo mal que estaba, tenía miedo. Y no quería perder más cosas. Y resulta que. Perdí más que eso, abre matado a Sombra y a Knives pero perdí la vida.

Mi padre continúo caminando con la mirada al suelo, y de hombros caídos. Mi madre veía en silencio, volteo a verme y cruzamos miradas. Viendo sus tristes emociones aunque una felicidad. Aun trataba de mantenerse de pie por la alegría que surgía de su corazón, la empuje con la mirada y ella camino hacia mi padre, suspire mirando a mis hermanas y a los demás acompañantes y regresamos al carruaje. Vi la mirada de sorpresa de todos los Wonderbolts presentes, muy asombrados y fuera de sí. Aunque no sabían del fallecimiento de mi padre, lo que si sabían era la imagen deplorable de mi madre. Aunque, todo eso ya no importa. Nada de lo que paso ya importa. Porque después de un arduo trabajo, mi padre volvió a la vida. Claro está, que seguiré analizando a mi padre en busca de una razón de su muerte y de su resurrección de la misma. Queriendo ver porque ahora el poder de Sombra está dentro de él. Pero el tiempo apremia, y puede que sin que me dé cuenta. Pasen años y yo sin haber hecho algo útil.


	66. Chapter 66

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, VAYA. SI QUE PASO EL TIEMPO DESDE MI ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION ¿NO? PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ES QUE POR LA MUDANZA QUE TUVE HACE POCO ME HIZO CAMBIAR DE PLANES, HASTA HOY TENGO INTERNET PARA PODER PUBLICAR ESTO, Y ESPERO HAYAN SIDO PACIENTES PORQUE DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE NO ESTUVE, ME PUSE A TRABAJAR MUCHO PARA ESTE FANFIC. Y EL FANFIC DE ANGEL, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN SI SE NOTA EL ESFUERZO. LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE YA SIGA SIN PAUSAS, Y UNA VEZ QUE TENGA UN ESPACIO LIBRE ACTUALIZARE NEO EQUESTRIA Y EL SPIN OFF DE ESTE, SI VIENEN DE REENCARNACION SABRAN LO QUE PASO TAMBIEN PARA MI ATRASO. PERO NO LO PONDRE AQUI PARA NO HACERLO LARGO. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 66: ESTUDIO Y RENOVACION–

–Muy bien padre, necesito que extiendas los brazos y las piernas. Aun nos faltan algunas cosas por revisar.

–Hija, ¿No es esto algo extremista? Digo, apenas llegando al castillo me pusiste en una camilla y me trajiste a este cuarto. Donde no hay puertas ni ventanas, ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que Sombra siga dentro de mí y me use para matarlas?

–Ciertamente padre, no podemos permitir que nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste en el norte helado se vuelva realidad, y serán las cosas más difíciles ahora que dijiste eso.

–Entiendo hija, soy un idiota al hablar pero ¿Por qué tengo que estar encerrado en este lugar? Es incomodo hija, y eso que no he hablado del otro asunto.

–No es que estés encerrado padre, esta habitación se creó en el momento que llegaste en ese orbe a Canterlot. Con fines de mantener tu fallecimiento en secreto.

–Así que este cuarto, fue para mí. Con razón ahora me da miedo estar en lugares muy pequeños. Pero, ¿Podrías darme algo de vestir? Tengo frio y me incomoda que me estés viendo todo el cuerpo.

–Lo siento padre pero son procedimientos muy exhaustivos, hay que hacer esto sin ningún tipo de prenda. Si usaras ropa haría este procedimiento inútil–Estaba arrodillada frente a mi padre, pasando mis manos sobre sus piernas. Envueltas en magia sintiendo el flujo de magia que recorre ahora su cuerpo. Aunque, estando tentada de actuar de una forma más. Salvaje, teniendo tal cosa cerca de la mejilla pero tenía que estar centrada en mi trabajo. Aunque esto se pudo haber hecho con cualquier ropa. Pero debo de darme este lujo lascivo–Pero de algo estoy segura, es un hecho de que dentro de tu cuerpo ahora corre la magia del Rey Sombra. Más no su espíritu o algún derivado.

– ¿Segura? Porque en serio no quiero pasar por estas cosas, es vergonzoso y va en contra de la relación padre e hijos–Me levante pasado mis manos sobre su pecho acariciando su figura. Notando su fuente de magia cerca del pulmón derecho– ¿Shanalotte? ¿Me estas escuchando?

–Claro, te avergüenzas mostrarte desnudo frente a tu hija pero no con tu esposa. Quien seguramente ha visto más sementales en el pasado que tú a mujeres.

– ¿Qué?

–No, nada. Parece que tienes un segundo corazón padre. Felicidades, si sufres un infarto tendrás ese de repuesto.

–Eso no es nada tranquilizador, aunque nadie en mi familia ha padecido de infartos. Menos yo que he ganado algo de peso no me veo en peligro. Eso creo.

–No, pero ese corazón será una medida de defensa en caso de peligro. Ese corazón está formado de toda la magia de Sombra, toda su esencia esta en ese lugar. Por eso puedes hacer magia como tal, Sombra habrá muerto pero tú heredaste sus poderes. Así que en términos más simples, quizás compartas la inmortalidad que mi madre. O a lo mucho te conviertas en longevo. Igual ambos son buenos para ti.

–Me tranquiliza escuchar eso hija pero, sigue sin convencerme. No sé cómo usar la magia, mucho menos controlarla. Solo se quemar cosas, bueno. Parece que Sombra sabia quemar cosas sobre todas las cosas que él hacía en particular.

–Bueno, entonces será cuestión que aprendas a usar esa nueva magia. Ya que ahora estas en un rango muy inferior a un unicornio de seis meses de nacido. Y ni le llegarías a los talones a tu sobrina Flurry.

–Bueno, eso es cierto. Ahora, ¿podrías darme mi ropa? Está comenzando a darme frio–Saque un juego de prendas debajo de mi túnica y se la di a mi padre. Di media vuelta mirando al techo de la sala, apenas iluminada por las lámparas de magia, con llamas azules y algunas fosforescentes en el suelo, suspire un poco escuchando a mi padre vestirse.

–Padre, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Mi madre estaba muy destrozada cuando moriste. Nosotras tuvimos que liderar Equestria durante este tiempo.

–Sí, si me di cuenta de eso. Cuando entramos a Canterlot vi más ponys en las calles, y veía algunos edificios nuevos, y más negocios. Se nota que han estado trabajando duro. Pero espero que hayas respetado mi decisión.

–Nada de tecnología humana, comprendo padre. Lo que menos quiero es que también haya semblanzas con la humanidad, debo de rechazar dichos orígenes.

–Prefiero que digas que tienes más orígenes Equestres hija, ya puedes dar la vuelta–Di media vuelta y mi padre estaba de brazos extendidos con una sonrisa, portando su clásica ropa. Aquel Cosplay clásico que tejió mi hermana de aquel videojuego que tanto la tiene enamorada– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo ves? Yo la siento un poco más grande.

–Te ves bien, aunque es grande que antes es porque no sabía si tendrías un cambio de tamaño o de estatura. Pero eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que aunque tengas un cuerpo creado de magia sigues teniendo tu físico natural–Me acerque a mi padre y tome su hombro y nos tele transportamos fuera de la habitación apareciendo en los jardines del Castillo, mirando a nuestro alrededor un sequito de trabajadores, jardineros y pintores algunos guardias alrededor. Entre toda esta multitud estaba Shining Armor, junto con mi madre. Almorzando en su mesita de jardín con Sharon y mis hermanas. Al ver a mi padre se levantó de su asiento volando hacia el embistiéndolo arrastrándose ambos en el suelo, dejando mi madre un rastro detrás de ella. Mire a mi alrededor y todos veían extrañados esta escena, me avergoncé un poco y suspire caminando hacia mi madre quien estaba aferrada a mi padre. Me pare a un lado colocando mis manos en mi espalda y comencé a moverme a los lados con una sonrisa–Madre, temo ser aguafiestas pero todos los están viendo. Recuerde que tiene que mantener su postura aun sabiendo lo pasado–Mire a mi madre y ella levanto la vista hacia mí. Se sonrojo y miro a mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo siento Arturo, es que. No puedo superar que hayas vuelto.

–Ya me di cuenta amor. Me estas aplastando, tienes tu rodilla en una zona sensible–Mi madre se avergonzó aún más y se hizo a un lado levantándose limpiándose la tierra con su casco y alas tosiendo rápidamente queriendo recobrar su postura.

–Sí, lo siento. Arturo, es que. Pensé que tenías algo en la cara–Mi padre se levantó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados con una pequeña sonrisa, limpiándose la tierra del trasero y sus rodillas.

–Pues parecía que querías mandarme devuelta al otro mundo. Porque eso fue fuerte–Mi padre acaricio la barbilla de mi madre pasando toda su mano caminando hacia la mesa de jardín–Andando amor, tengo hambre.

–Está bien Arturo, andando–mi madre camino hacia mi padre con una sonrisa, camine detrás de ella mirando a toda la servidumbre, extrañados por tal escena y diálogos peculiares, Shining Armor camino hacia mi caminando a mi lado rumbo hacia la mesa. Mirando a mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa

– ¿Pasa algo Shining Armor?

–Nada, solo es que sigo sin superarlo también. Él ha vuelto. Arturo volvió.

–Claro que el volvió, mi padre volvió. ¿Ya ves porque tome tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte ver menos ante mí? Para que el volviera.

–Y entiendo, pero en su momento pensaba que querías lastimar a tu madre.

–Y no eras el único. Todos los que supieron mis planes estuvieron en contra, las únicas que no se opusieron fueron mis hermanas y fue porque a ellas no les dije nada hasta que llegó el momento.

– ¿Y qué crees que pase ahora? Ahora que volvió Arturo.

–Yo pienso que no pasara nada, El Doctor Knives ha muerto y el Rey Sombra también, mi padre posee su magia así que es imposible que se regenere.

– ¿Entonces todas las cosas irán con calma?

–Así es–Mire a mi padre sentarse a un lado de Sharon y mi madre, viendo la mesa con una sonrisa, viendo el gran banquete preparado. Un banquete vegetariano. Viendo como servía su comida con alegría. Sentí un pinchazo frio en la punta de la nariz y mire al cielo deteniéndome mirando como caían los copos de nieve lentamente del cielo gris. Extendí mi mano atrapando varios copos de nieve con una sonrisa–Parece que va a nevar de nuevo, y esta vez será fuerte.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos los preparativos para quitar la nieve? Aprovechando que están los jardineros aquí.

–No, deja que nevé un rato. Quizás a mi padre le alegre esto. Sera la primera vez que ve esto–Shining Armor asintió con una sonrisa mirando al cielo, sintiendo los vientos frescos con la nieve. Viendo como poco a poco el suelo se barnizaba de esta telaraña blanca y suave, sintiendo el suelo frio. Me quite mis zapatillas dejándolas a un costado del patio sintiendo la nieve en mis dedos y entre ellos. levante la mirada y mi padre estaba comiendo como animal, apenas masticaba su comida ya estaba agarrando más, dejando grandes migajas de pan y fruta por toda la mesa, Sharon miraba con asco como mi padre comía como animal, sosteniendo su taza protegiéndola de las migajas que mi padre dejaba en su devorar. Mis hermanas no comían, viendo a mi padre con sorpresa, pero con admiración. Era, conmovedor de cierta forma, mi padre volvió a ser el mismo, aquel bárbaro sin corazón volvió a nuestras vidas. Mi padre dejo de comer apenas noto que todo su alrededor era de color blanco, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y saco la cabeza debajo de la sombrilla de la mesa perdiendo el equilibrio de su silla cayendo de espaldas, mi padre se quedó pasmado mirando al cielo gris y apenas reacciono comenzó a reír.

Sus risas se escuchaban por todo el patio, todos los guardias que estaban fuera veían con sorpresa y algo temerosos del posible acto de mi padre, y dicho y hecho se levantó del suelo quitándose los zapatos arrojándolos a un costado, yo me puse debajo de la sombrilla viendo a mi padre caminar hacia Sharon, levantándola de su silla y ella sorprendida ante eso, sin soltar su taza, mi padre camino entre la nieve dejando sus pisadas de rastro y de golpe se sumió pocos centímetros, miro a Sharon y le sonrió de una forma malvada, ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados miedosa y el la lanzo al aire sobre un montículo de nieve tirando la taza viendo el líquido caer junto con la taza, el líquido fue absorbido por la nieve y mi padre se dejó caer sobre Sharon, gracias a que ahora no pesa tanto como antes, no mataría a Sharon por su peso. Su carne y sus huesos son más ligeros, podría decirse que no tiene hueso que romper o herida a la que sangre, ya que técnicamente es como un maniquí pero aun así puede sangrar y romperse un hueso pero para que dichas cosas pasen tendría que luchar contra mí o Satarah. Pero su estructura molecular es más liviana, mis hermanas se levantaron de sus asientos compartiendo la sonrisa malvada y cruel de mi padre, tomaron varios puñados de nieve y las hicieron bolas y se la arrojaron a mi padre y a Sharon, ambos cubriéndose la cara con una sonrisa, ambos estaban alegres, mis hermanas también.

Mi madre estaba bebiendo su té con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a mi padre, arrastrándose por la nieve poniéndose detrás de Sharon usándola como escudo pero al recibir varios impactos de nieve en la cara golpeo a mi padre en el rostro y se arrastró a su lado, tomando un gran puñado de nieve e hizo un muro, mi padre hizo varias bolas de nieve y entre Sharon comenzaron su pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, estaba de pie a un lado de mi madre con Shining Armor, todos mirando con una pequeña sonrisa dicha escena, con las sonrisas y risas de mi padre, mi tía y mis hermanas. Conmovidos por la buena vibra que mi padre dejaba tras muchos meses de muerte.

–Supongo que a esto me decías que te terminaría odiando. ¿No? –Mi madre volteo a verme mientras dejaba lentamente su té y se sirvió un poco más con esa pequeña sonrisa.

–Así es madre, él es la razón por la que me terminaría odiando.

– ¿Por qué hija?

–Porque si el no regresaba tendríamos que luchar contra Sombra de nuevo.

–Aun así sabias de Sombra, si el regresaba sería un verdadero caos. Con el cuerpo de tu padre, y aun así te arriesgaste hija. Muchas gracias–Mire a mi madre a los ojos y ella lentamente giro su silla viendo a mi padre jugar con mis hermanas, teniendo a Sharon sobre sus hombros usándola de artillera, lanzando bolas de nieve como un arma automática–Muchas gracias hija mía, me has devuelto la luz a mi vida.

–No le devolví la luz, usted siempre ha tenido esa luz. Solo le devolví su vida, se la hice a muchos–Acaricie la melena de Shining Armor mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa, el me miraba de igual manera, pero orgulloso de mi.

–Tu padre siempre dijo que cuando moriría seria luchando, y lo hizo. Pero le enseñaste que aun muerto su vida valía más. Que ni la muerte fue suficiente para detenerlo.

–Mi padre es un guerrero, es un héroe. Y los héroes nunca mueren.

–Así es hija, los héroes nunca mueren–Mi madre suspiro aliviada, sintiendo su pesadez desaparecer sobre sus hombros, por pocos momentos vi a Solar Flare a su lado, mirando también a mi padre con una sonrisa, llorando. Llorando de alegría, el volteo a verme y me miro a los ojos. Vi sus labios moverse y desaparecer "Muchas gracias por darle a mi esposa la razón de vivir. Ya veo que él es el mejor guerrero de toda Equestria" Solar Flare…Aun vives ¿No es así? No superaste a la muerte, pero tampoco la vida. Estas con mi madre, cuidándola mientras mi padre no estaba. Interesante fenómeno. Pero, acepto dichas palabras. Me reconfortaba escuchar y ver el agradable sonido de la alegría, ver las sonrisas de mis hermanas y mi tía al estar con mi padre bajo la nieve, tal fue la conmoción que olvidamos que hoy era la noche de los corazones cálidos. Supongo que ese evento puede esperar un poco más. Hoy es la noche en la que mi padre nació. Como un guerrero. Como un padre, como mi padre.

Estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación, mirando el paisaje blanco de Equestria, había nevado durante todo el día y apenas hace minutos dejo de hacerlo. Tarareaba una vieja canción, una canción humana. ¿Cómo sabia de tal melodía? La última vez que estaba en la humanidad. Mi padre la escuchaba mucho, antes de volver. Inclusive compro esa música en una vieja tienda de música. Tarareaba las notas largas y altas de la canción y con mis manos hacia compañía de aquello que llamaban batería, movía la cabeza al son que yo tarareaba.

–Esa canción hija, es mi canción–Mi padre apareció de la nada dando un brinco sentándose a mi lado, deje de tararear mirándolo en silencio– ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa canción? –Negué la respuesta con un vago movimiento de cabeza horizontal, mi padre sonrió mirando el paisaje de igual manera–Ni yo el recuerdo. Cuando estaba muerto, olvide muchas cosas. Olvide casi toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, irónicamente no olvide a todas esas personas que conocí y tanto quise y luche por ellas. Entre esas personas estaba tu madre. Me pregunto si me recordaran.

–Claro que te recordaran padre, has sido un héroe para todos. Un guerrero.

– ¿Sabes de que trata esa canción? ¿Por qué sobre todas las canciones de mi mundo musical esa era mi favorita?

– ¿De qué trataba padre?

–Literalmente hablando, hablaba de un gran líder. Un patriota, que fue traicionado. Que quedó varado solo en el mundo, un impostor había tomado su cuerpo y había hecho muchas atrocidades que hizo que perdiera su hogar. Y aquel que lo traiciono. Hizo que su hogar, su reino se convirtiera en polvo. Su familia, sus hijos, todo. Pereció, pero aun así, este líder. Lo enfrento. Sabiendo que todo estaba en su contra, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Pero aun así, perdió. Casi moribundo, viendo que su hogar estaba invadida por un extraño. Y aun así le dijo "Escucha mi palabra, y cuando lo escuches. Te darás cuenta que no eres tan valiente así que ¿eres lo suficiente hombre para cargar todo por tu cuenta? Cuando otros ya lo hicieron por ti en el pasado"

–Eso es, interesante padre. Me recuerda muchas cosas.

–Y aun no acabo. Antes de morir, le dijo unas últimas palabras; "Tendrás mi alma pero no todo lo que tengo, ahora estoy aquí y la quiero devuelta" Esta canción, me recordó cuando estaba dentro de la esfera. Recordaba mi vida una y otra vez. Hasta ese momento que yo perdí contra Sombra, cuando perdí la vida. Más no morí. Sonara estúpido pero preferí perder la vida que a morir. Es una filosofía que tenemos los humanos "Prefiero morir a que perder la vida" Suena loco ¿verdad?

–No padre, suena. Bello, cuando uno pierde la vida es cuando no ha hecho nada de provecho con ella. Cuando nunca encontró su sentido de vida. Cuando uno muere es cuando ha hecho todo lo que pudo, todo lo que estaba a su alcance y aun fuera de este. Y tu padre, perdiste la vida. Porque retaste a la muerte. Y aun así, ganaste. Recuperaste la vida y te burlaste de la muerte.

–Cuando lo pones de esa forma, me dejas ver como un imbécil–Mi padre comenzó a reírse, pasando su brazo sobre mi espalda empujándome hacia él, dejo de reírse lentamente pero no me soltaba–Pero tienes razón, fui bendecido con esta vida. Tengo a una magnifica esposa. Quien ha tolerado mi ignorancia desde el primer día y unas gloriosas hijas, que han dado lo mejor de sí para que yo este orgulloso de ellas, y lo han logrado. No puedo estar más orgulloso de tener a un trio de niñas con una voluntad de acero–Mi padre me soltó cruzándose de brazos suspiro y vi como su estado de ánimo bajo abruptamente que me abrumo de inmediato–Hija, ¿Sabes que había dentro de la esfera? ¿Lo que yo veía aparte de mis recuerdos?

–No padre, según mi teoría usted no era consciente de muchas cosas.

–Bueno, era más consciente de lo que tú crees. Vi todo, vi toda mi vida, la vida de Susan, la vida de Sir LightingSombra. La vida de la humanidad. Yo como humano.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué vio?

 _"Había una vieja radio. A mis pies, en una hermosa montaña con grandes árboles. Viendo gran variedad de animales; conejos, zorros, venados y aves. Estaba en la parte más alta de la montaña. Viendo al cielo, un gran cielo gris con una densa neblina. Que me impidió ver más allá de esta montaña. Como si nada existiera fuera de ella. Extendía los brazos y cante. Algo cante, cante como si no hubiera mañana y dicho y hecho. No había un mañana, aparecieron grandes seres. De tamaño colosal parados frente a mí y la montaña. Mirándolos a los ojos y me sonrieron. Encantados de verme, pero cuando los vi yo. Saque de mi boca palabras. Palabras hirientes que se materializaron en armas humanas. Armas capaces de hacerles daño. Y sin dudar, les golpee. Matándolos cruelmente. Deje caer el arma al ver que estos titanes habían muerto, viendo como desaparecía en la niebla. Di media vuelta y camine cuesta debajo de la montaña. Me sentía frustrado a pesar de todo lo que hice, sentía como si hubiera fallado. Estaba al pie de la montaña ahora, mirando que poco a poco todo nacía, todo florecía a mis pies. Y yo mirando a mí alrededor con indiferencia. O ignorancia quizás, un gran lago estaba al centro de este bosque. Donde vi mi reflejo. Me vi a los ojos y vi mi odio hacia mi propia especie. Todo lo que hice mientras vivía. A todos los que mate, aparte la mirada del lago caminando por la orilla ignorando el hecho que el lago se estaba secando por mi voluntad. Había recordado que soy capaz de destruir todo lo que toco. Era un humano después de todo. Y podía hacer caer muchos mundos y matar animales sin sentir remordimiento. Recordando que pocos segundos atrás había bajado por la montaña. Escuchando mi pisada por el suave pasto ignorando que dejaba un rastro de muerte. Sintiendo como el pasto se secaba y moría y la tierra fértil se convertía en tierra muerta y árida. Continúe caminando mirando los animales, que huían de mí por miedo. Con el pavor en sus corazones, me detuve. Mirando a un lado de este sendero. Un ave, un monstruo que me acosaba. Escuchando su canto. Que me recordó, que me hizo ver el demonio que yo era. Y mate al ave sin dudar. Y continúe caminando. Por el sendero de vida. Hasta que desperté. Escuche la voz de una mujer llorar, de una mujer gritar mi nombre, y olvide que era un humano. Era algo más que eso. Que no era la muerte encarnada. Era, un ser vivo. Que amaba, que añoraba, lloraba y deseaba. Y recordé que yo. Era quien debía de salvar a todos y en cambio. El mate, mate a todos. Esa mujer que lloraba, era tu madre. En ese momento que la escuche llorar fue cuando Sombra quemo su cuerpo contra el mío. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque Sombra estaba de pie frente a mí, mirándome con una cruenta sonrisa, viendo a sus espaldas un caos total. Todos los animales habían muerto y la tierra estaba muerta. Pero, el veía también a mi espalda. Que había hecho lo mismo. Y me di cuenta que él y yo éramos prácticamente lo mismo, que éramos monstruos sin corazón y alma. Y lo único que nos separaba era un gran barranco. Donde al fondo podía ver cientos de cadáveres humanos y Equestres. Todos muertos de la forma más horrible. Fue allí cuando vi que ambos habíamos hecho esto y estábamos orgullosos de esto. Y esto se repetía cientos de veces en un segundo. Como una película, y el cielo se teñía cada vez más de rojo. Viendo en ella mi vida pasada, de cómo había perdido contra la muerte. Recordándome mi pecado, pero sabiendo que aún había forma de redimirlo. Era evitando que Sombra volviese al mundo en vez de mí. Y sin darme cuenta había sostenido la espada de Satarah, evitando que me matase. Matando a Sombra en su lugar. Ahora el, es quien está repitiendo esa escena, esa imagen de la montaña. Torturado por sus pecados, y cada vez ira peor"_

–Shanalotte, hija. En ese momento que vi de lo que era capaz. Me di cuenta que soy mi peor enemigo, que soy el villano de esta historia. En ese momento vi que si dejo que más humanos vengan a Equestria harán el mismo daño que le hicieron a la tierra. A mi hogar, si ellos vienen. Pasará lo mismo que en la tierra. Y yo soy el precursor de todo esto. Recordé muchas cosas, mis instintos humanos. Que comer carne era lo primordial para nuestras vidas pero a cambio debíamos de quitar otras. La cadena alimenticia, la presa y el depredador. Hija, cuando llegue el día. El día que yo muera. Que ahora si vaya a morir, no dejes que mi cuerpo sea enterrado. No merezco tal honor, yo decidiré mi ida. Y cuando pase, tu madre no llorara. Sonreirá, todos los que amo estarán ese día. Te lo prometo, por ahora. Disfrutemos esto, disfrutemos nuestros días de calma y alegría.

–Es inquietante lo que me dices padre, pero. Creo, que. Bueno, que estabas en tu purgatorio. Que esas imágenes eran parte de tu culpa, de tus miedos. El orbe solo fue un contenedor de tu espíritu. Lo vi el primer día que me lo entregaron, no era más que un contenedor. Un contenedor con la esencia de mi tía Susan. Si tuviste esas imágenes, fue porque tus culpas te sobrepasaron. Padre, desde que llegaste aquí hace casi un año. Hablas de lo mala que es la humanidad, hablas pestes de tu origen, por eso viste esas imágenes. Son una metáfora de todo lo que has dicho de tu especie. De como ves a tu especie.

– ¿Y qué recomiendas que haga?

–Superarlo–Me recosté en las piernas de mi padre mirando hacia el paisaje, mirando algunas casas fuera de Canterlot. Mirando las luces por sus ventanas como si fueran estrellas en la tierra. Mi padre comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza lentamente. Sintiendo sus tersos dedos sobre mi cabello y piel–Debes de dejar de ver a la humanidad como amenaza, Shining Armor lo dijo hace mucho tiempo. Si la humanidad viene a Equestria no serán peligro para nosotros. Porque aunque tengan armas de destrucción en masa. No son nada con nuestra magia. Podemos hacer que la tierra se abra bajo sus pies y se los coma junto con sus armas de muerte. Si tienen frio haremos que pasen aún más frio, si tienen calor haremos que haga más calor. Así nunca ganaran y es más seguro que no perdamos a ninguno en el proceso. Así que supera tu trauma, los humanos no vendrán a Equestria, el mismo Angel Figueroa lo dijo también, ama a su especie pero sabe que pueden llegar a ser monstruos.

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo eso en el Torneo Astral…–Mi padre se quedó callado de golpe, comenzó a quejarse jadeando, voltee a verlo y él estaba sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–No, estoy bien–Mi padre suspiro y recobro su compostura lentamente mirando hacia el frio paisaje–Solo sentía que algo malo hice, no lo sé. Es raro, también estaba en una gran sala con más gente como yo. Y yo tenía en mis brazos a una mujer. A la mujer del Torneo Astral, yo la había matado. Y Angel, me veía alegre. Visiones quizás como dices tú.

–Lo más seguro.

– ¿Que me diagnosticas hija? Para superar esto.

–En Diagnostico médico, te diría que estás loco. Padeces inicios de esquizofrenia e imaginas cosas que nunca ha pasado y temes de algo que nunca pasara. Te recomendaría aislarte en el psiquiátrico por una década para que superes tal malestar o en caso de empeorar prolongar tu estadía. Eso diagnóstico.

–Eres muy cruel conmigo.

–Claro que lo soy, soy tan cruel que ahora estoy acostada en los pies del ser más cruel y caprichoso que jamás hemos conocido. A ese ser que tanto amamos aunque haya hecho cosas atroces. A ese hombre que tanto cuidaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

–Lo dices con mucha calma hija. Pensé que llorarías al verme cuando reviví.

–Te dije que aunque hayas roto la maldición de Satarah seguiré con mi mismo porte. Las emociones para mí son algo insignificante.

–Pues ya veremos eso. Porque ya vas a entrar a la edad donde tus sentimientos afloraran y te enamoraras de cualquiera. Claro, yo no cuento para esto. Así que consigue muchos pretendientes y disfrutare poniéndolos a prueba. Quiero ver si hay alguien en este mundo digno de mi hija.

–Eso me gustaría verlo padre–Mi padre me levanto de sus piernas y me beso en la frente, viéndolo sonrojado por haber caído en su propio sentimentalismo.

–Te amo hija, gracias por traerme a la vida. Prometo ser mejor padre de ahora en adelante. Pero es hora de que yo tome el curso de mi vida, tú ya has hecho mucho. Ahora toca descansar hija, mañana quiero que me enseñes a usar magia. Es algo que he anhelado con mucha emoción–Mi padre bajo del barandal dejándome recostada. Me levante lentamente viéndolo caminar hacia la salida encorvado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Iré a ver a tu madre, quiero estar en ese evento de los corazones cálidos. Sera mi primera navidad en Equestria y quiero saber de qué va esto. Quizás aprenda algo útil. Y ayudar a tu madre con esos nobles de Canterlot. Debe ser agotador, si quieres ir con nosotros. Adelante, te recibiremos gustosos, ah. También estarán tus hermanas. Así que tú decides–Mi padre salió de mi habitación sin voltear a verme, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar–Gracias hija. Te amo–Mi padre cerró la puerta lentamente escuchando el pestillo. Me senté viendo a la puerta, me tome el pecho aliviada. Reconfortada, de que mi padre volvió a la vida. Sentía las risas y las lágrimas de Satarah en mi mente, celebrando la vida de mi padre, baje del barandal caminando hacia mi ropero. Tomando mi mejor vestido y mis mejores zapatillas. Encantada de participar en este evento, hay muchas cosas por hacer y es mejor que este allí. Como la mejor asistente de toda Canterlot. Quizás de toda Equestria, mañana será un excelente día para jugar con mi padre.


	67. Chapter 67

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO ALGO TRANQUILO. MAS O MENOS XD CON COSAS YA ALGO HABITUALES POR PARTE DE ARTURO Y COMO SE ACOSTUMBRA A SUS NUEVOS PODERES. VEAMOS SI LE GUSTARA TENER PODERES O SI LE DARA MAL USO EN EL FUTURO. QUIEN SABE XD ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 67: APRENDIZ–

–Vamos Arturo, solo unas veces más, ¡Rápido! ¡Más fuerte!

–Lo dices tan fácil, ya verás cuando te atrape–levante mi mano derecha formando una lanza de rayo purpura mirando a Shining Armor al otro extremo del patio del castillo. Con varios blancos de madera sobre su espalda, cabeza y una que movía en círculos con magia. No tenía que decirlo, o quizás admitirlo. Pero estaba cansado y no quería reconocer que Shining Armor era mucho mejor en esto de la magia.

– ¡Vamos padre, puedes ganarle! –A un lado de nuestro combate de practica estaba Theresa sobreactuando las cosas. Animándome como si esto fuera un torneo o algo raro.

– ¡Exacto padre! ¡Él no es nada para ti! –Celeste estaba acompañando a su hermana, con los brazos en alto tomadas de las manos, eufóricas por tal acto. Aunque yo me sentía avergonzado. Más que eso. Mire hacia ellas y Celestia estaba bebiendo de su clásico té de hierbas con Shanalotte y Sharon. Quienes veían con interés mi combate. Sharon bebiendo, verla me traía molestos recuerdos, podía ver su depravada y maliciosa sonrisa tras esa taza de porcelana. " _Arturo, te apuesto toda una noche durmiendo en el jardín de Canterlot bajo la nieve si no consigues darle a ningún blanco_ " Aun escuchaba su malcriada risa el día anterior, y obviamente esto no ayudaba.

– ¡ARTURO! ¡¿Qué hace?! –Recibí un eléctrico golpe en el estómago, sacándome el aire pero centrándome en la situación actual, mire a Shining Armor con varios rayos de color lavanda, similares a la magia de Twilight– ¡Tiene todos los días del mundo para actuar de padre, pero hoy es mi estudiante!

–Ya me tienes harto, me molesta que me traten como si fuera un niño–Reafirme mi pose, cargando más el rayo de oscuridad en mi mano derecha.

– ¡Recuerde la postura, lanzar magia no es cosa de hacer por hacer! ¡Todo tiene un proceso!

–Si. Si, un proceso–Encorve mi espalda hacia atrás, sobre mi lado derecho con el rayo sintiendo la energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos, aumentando su densidad mágica. Escuchando el chisporroteo en el rayo mirando el blanco sobre la cabeza de Shining Armor–Al diablo con el proceso–Lance el rayo escuchando el estruendo del rayo que género en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia el blanco por encima de Shining Armor, oscilando de la parte trasera en círculos y antes de llegar se desvió pasando por un lado de la cabeza de Shining Armor, escuchándolo gritar saltando viendo el rayo estrellarse contra la nieve partiéndose en cientos de rayos más pequeños y el blanco que flotaba sobre su cabeza cayó al suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea Arturo! ¡Le dije del proceso! –Shining Armor cerro su ojo izquierdo jadeando con dificultad, viendo las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente–No sé qué hubiera estado peor. Que me electrocutara la cara o poner el blanco para defenderme.

–técnicamente hubiera estado mejor poner el blanco en medio. Hubiera ayudado a mi padre con su calificación ¿No? –Shining Armor miro a Shanalotte a su lado, ayudándole a pararse. El suspiro aliviado pero miraba a Shanalotte cansado.

–Pues, si así quería irse de las prácticas, lo hubiera dejado más fácil. Pero como mi estudiante no tendrá nada sencillo–Shining Armor se acarició la mejilla viendo alrededor su pelaje crispado por la estática que generó mi rayo–pero ya que al parecer anda de mal humor quizás haya que cambiar de lección.

–Deje le ayudo–Shanalotte se arrodillo y aparto el casco de Shining Armor, estando a una decena de centímetros, ella saco un ungüento de su pequeña bolsa y se vertió un poco en las manos. Y sin decir nada acaricio su mejilla, viendo a Shining Armor sonrojarse viendo a mi hija a los ojos–Quizás el rayo de mi padre no haya golpeado directo su rostro pero si no atiende su piel podría tener quemaduras, esto es para prevenir que sufra tal consecuencia.

–Sí, gracias–Shining Armor no tenía ánimos de hablar, o quizás. Algo le llamo la atención y a decir verdad. No me importaba, ya que él es casado y por la forma que ve a mi hija mientras lo trata. Podría meterle en problemas.

–Listo, procure protegerse la próxima vez que mi padre le lance algo. Si es un blanco para que pueda pasar esta clase, hágalo.

–Sí, lo intentare–Mi hija se puso de pie y camino a un lado del patio. Guardando sus cosas y Shining comenzó a tallarse los ojos con rapidez–Muy bien Arturo, ya que aún no consigue mantener sus rayos mágicos en una sola dirección haya que cambiar en algo más. Cercano.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan cercano?

–Muy cercano–Shining Armor saco una lanza con su magia, una lanza mágica de color lila. Con punta en forma de pico de águila.

–Uy, eso me gusta–Extendí mi brazo y de la palma de mi mano se extendió una espada de magia, de color purpura emanando un diminuto aura de un tono más claro. Era más bien, una extensión de mí ya que, no tenía por qué ejercer fuerza sobre ella para sostenerla. Mire mi mano y veía como salía de mi piel sin tener forma y a media distancia tomaba la forma de una hoja–Interesante, no pensé algo. De esto.

–Ni yo, al parecer usted no es capaz de generar armas mágicas independientes como nosotros. Sino que su cuerpo solo manifiesta una cantidad concentrada de su magia para formar tales armas, pero esta tiene que estar conectada a su cuerpo. Sino no funciona. En algunos casos puede ser versátil, pero para otros no tanto.

–Apoyo a Shining Armor padre, en caso de un combate usted puede disponer de esa espada por cada mano, pero si no sabe controlarse en casos ordinarios usted terminaría hiriendo a un inocente. O quizás peor.

– ¿Y hay algo para evitar que eso pase?

–Con entrenamiento–Shanalotte aparto la mirada de mi espada y saco su pequeño diario con una luma de color marrón y un tintero levitando por un lado–Adelante, cualquier cosa que suceda tomare nota para el futuro.

– ¡Andando Arturo!–Regrese la mirada y Shining Armor ya estaba a medio camino corriendo a toda prisa con la lanza a su lado, tomado por sorpresa, extendí mi pierna trasera hacia atrás y flexione la izquierda en un rápido movimiento colocando mi brazo en frente y la lanza de Shining Armor golpeo la espada de magia escuchando pequeñas explosiones en la hoja de ambas armas– ¡Muy bien! Aun es bueno saber que tiene reflejos–Shining Armor retrocedió de un gran salto apartándose, recobre mi postura pero no bajaba la hoja de mi pecho, mirando a Shining Armor fijamente– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quería un aviso o algo? Je–Shining Armor volvió a correr hacia mí con la lanza flotando a su lado izquierdo, en un acto de cámara lenta me hice a un lado viendo a Shining Armor correr de largo, viendo muy lentamente reaccionar a mi movimiento, deje caer la hoja por su costado y apenas toque el acero. El desapareció, en un flash blanco encegueciéndome un poco. Y todo volvió a la normal– ¡Whoa! ¡Tranquilo! Tampoco es para tanto–Shining Armor apareció escasos dos metros atrás mirándose el costado de la armadura, sorprendido. Yo sentí un escalofrió pasar por toda mi espalda que me hizo retorcerme bastante.

–Padre ¿Se siente bien? –Shanalotte no se me acerco pero camino por toda la orilla del patio con su libreta en el aire con la pluma y tintero. Parpadee rápidamente tratando de recobrar el habla.

–Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué paso?

–Pues casi me parte en dos–Shining Armor hizo un cuarto de giro mostrando el costado de la armadura, mirando la rasgadura que había hecho, era una profunda cortada y lo que rodeaba la cortada estaba derritiéndose como si hubiera sido un arma de fuego hasta que se secó y se oscureció el corte–Al parecer su espada es de fuego. O eso creo yo. Shanalotte, ¿Qué es lo que crees?

–No lo sé, esto no lo he visto antes, quizás. Prueben de nuevo, toma–Shanalotte lanzo un pequeño saco hacia Shining Armor y él lo tomo con su magia mirando el saco–Es un polvo mágico que repara armas y armaduras, aun esta en pruebas. Así que úsalo con cautela.

–Pues a ver qué pasa–Shining Armor saco varias muestras de polvo, viendo el color dorado relucir como si fueran estrellas, no sabía decirlo con certeza pero al dejar caer un cuanto de polvo la armadura comenzó a recobrar su brillo y la cortada comenzó a cerrarse. Algo nuevo, e intrigante acaba de inventar mi hija en secreto–Increíble Shanalotte, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–La receta sigue siendo secreta, una vez que consigue una centena de éxitos con ese polvo hare público su uso y se venderá a granel. Y ese no es el tema, quiero que repitan lo mismo pero ahora padre, quiero que pienses en otra cosa que no sea herirlo cuando él esté a punto de golpearte, Shining Armor. Si puede hiera a mi padre.

– ¿Segura Shanalotte? Lo que menos quiero ahora es herir a su padre, después de todo lo que paso antes.

–No te preocupes por mi Shining Armor, no es tan fácil matarme. Pregúntaselo a Sombra–Retome mi postura colocando la hoja enfrente de mí de nuevo pero ahora en un punto más alto, mirando a través del aura a Shining Armor, mirando su cuerpo deformarse por la ilusión del aura. Él se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y corrió hacia mí de nuevo, con mayor velocidad. Mirando sus cascos envueltos en un aura color blanco, ayudándole a correr como el viento, dio un gran salto antes de llegar a mí. Mirándolo sobre mi cabeza, con la lanza de frente, apuntándome a la cara. Y como anteriormente todo se puso en cámara lenta, mirándolo sonreír lentamente convencido de que me hará daño. Agache la cabeza e hice un movimiento hacia la derecha, hacia el lado opuesto donde le había herido el ropaje de acero y al pasar frente a mis ojos deje caer el espadón. Pero, antes de golpearlo las palabras de mi hija resonaron en mi mente, no herirlo. No herirlo para nada. Cerré parcialmente los ojos esperando algo feo pero antes de tocar tan siquiera su cuerpo la hoja se volvió transparente pasándola por todo el cuerpo de Shining Armor hasta en el suelo y todo recobro la naturalidad de nuevo, Shining Armor se arrastró por el suelo deslizándose por la nieve mirándome con sorpresa. Y comenzó a temblar de los escalofríos que le torturaban–Hija, me gustaría saber que acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué antes de golpear a Shining Armor esa cosa desapareció pero seguía allí?

–Me gustaría preguntar lo mismo pero también añadiría algo como ¿Por qué me está dando escalofrió como si una manada de fantasmas corrieran sobre mi espalda? –Shining Armor temblaba retorciendo la cabeza haciendo muecas muy bizarras. Algo que le entretenía y divertía a mis hijas, Sharon miraba con interés cruzando miradas con Shanalotte y mis esposa veía con total seriedad sin hacer caso a su bebida o tan siquiera el refrigerio que habían dejado recién.

–Hmmm…Interesante, muy interesante–Shanalotte escribía con rapidez sobre su libreta cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mirándome de vez en cuando y a Shining Armor–Si mis pensamientos no me fallan. Al parecer es capaz de cambiar el estado de su arma.

–No entiendo. Para nada.

–Deja explico esto Shanalotte–Sharon se acercaba al patio con su silla, escuchando sus ruedas moler la nieve hasta pararse en mi lado derecho mirando la hoja, tomando mi muñeca inspeccionando mi palma viendo como la hoja aparecía de la nada–Supongo que ambas pensamos lo mismo Shanalotte. Arturo, al parecer eres capaz de controlar los estados de la materia de tu arma.

–Sigo sin entender.

–Típico de ti–Sharon sonrió burlándose de mí y alzo mi brazo hasta donde alcanzo–Shanalotte, anota todo lo que diga ahora. ¿Entendido?

–Claro.

–Muy bien, Arturo. Estoy más que segura que pensaste en no herir a Shining Armor, por eso cuando ibas a golpearle la hoja se volvió semi transparente. Quizás lo viste invisible pero nosotras no, aun podíamos ver el aura que emanaba pero la hoja no estaba. ¿O me equivoco? –Negué su respuesta sin decir nada, ya que no quería que me dijera palabras feas–Bien, así que necesito que ahora pienses en. ¿Fuego? Cierra los ojos y piensa en eso o algo caliente, y dinos que fue lo que pensaste, creo saber a qué va esto–Cerré los ojos e imagine una llama, moviéndose de forma irregular, escuchando el chisporroteo y el calor que generaba. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente al estar frente a la llama, algo reconfortante. Placentero para esta época–Abre los ojos Arturo. Ve lo que acabas de hacer.

– ¿En serio lo hice yo? –Abrí los ojos de golpe mirando la hoja ahora en un color naranja, viendo el aura moverse de la misma forma que la llama que vi, era raro. Pero al verla me relajaba, era tranquilizante. Cómoda–Si, pensé en una llama. Una simple llama, y lo bien que se sentía ya que en estas épocas el frio es fatal, y pues una llama es para reunirnos alrededor y sentir sus calientes brasas.

–Muy bien, ahora. Imagina en algo, duro. Más duro que tu cabeza por favor–Me sentía tonto a decir verdad, y más con la forma que me hablaba Sharon, cerré los ojos y ahora imagine algo muy duro, difícil de romper. Algo inquebrantable. Mi voluntad ferra, mi humanidad. No había nada que me hiciera quebrarme, ni el diamante podía romperme. Nada podía.

–Abre los ojos por favor–abrí los ojos lentamente y mire la hoja ahora en acero puro. Brillaba con la escaza luz del sol, mirando como el acero llegaba hasta la base, como si mi palma también fuera de acero– ¿Y bien?

–Bueno, imagine que el acero era algo irrompible pero luego recordé que había algo más duro que el acero, que el diamante. Era mi voluntad, mi fuerte e inquebrantable. Pura humanidad–Sharon comenzó a reírse, escuchando de nueva cuenta su maliciosa sonrisa. Cubriéndose la boca mirando al cielo, Shanalotte movía la cabeza hacia los lados con una pequeña sonrisa. Y era de más ver al resto de mi familia con la mano en la cara. Inclusive mi esposa. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho para decirlo?

–Ya olvídalo Arturo, con eso basta. Shanalotte ¿Anotaste lo que dijo tu narcisista padre?

–Tenía que hacerlo Sharon, sino ¿Qué podía poner?

–Quizás pudiste haberlo rellenado con tu _inquebrantable voluntad de investigadora_ –Sharon comenzó a reírse cubriéndose la boca escuchando su muy quedita risa pero me sentía. Ofendido, y torpe. Ya no sabía que pensar–Ya basta, pobre Arturo. No vaya a pensar que somos más frías que el acero. Así que, Arturo. Piensa en algo más, frio. En algo, que lo haga sentir cómodo, como el agua.

–Muy bien, pero espero que ahora no se burlen de lo que piense–Sharon asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que mi hija. Cerré lentamente los ojos pero con miedo e imagine algo más, frio. Mas frio que los corazones de mi familia, algo que solo podía sentirse unas pocas veces al día. Y más en esta época, quizás. Algo más, acorde a la época. Un hielo, agua.

–Abre los ojos, ya que esto si es interesante–Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi la hoja estaba en color azul, color azul claro. No parecía tener algo interesante–Que raro, las demás si tenían otra forma más. Reveladora, pero esta. Solo cambio de color–Sharon puso las manos en la hoja y la atravesó moviendo los dedos haciendo varias muecas y saco la mano rápidamente viéndose la palma en una capa blanca–Shanalotte, toma nota. Esta cosa es agua, agua helada.

–Interesante, padre ¿Qué imagino?

–Pues, imagine algo refrescante. Algo frio para cuando hace calor pero también cuando hace frio. Y pues paso eso.

–Interesante–Shanalotte anoto todo lo que dije acercándose mirando la hoja. Metió la mano y movió los dedos y los saco lentamente mirándose la palma–Curioso, cuando estaba en contacto directo era agua, agua pura pero cuando lo saque se convirtió en escarcha. Quizás, podría ser nitrógeno pero a menor escala. Ya que este es liquido pero cuando entra en contacto con el aire se convierte en hielo. Pero este es a menor escala.

–Shanalotte, tu solo pon que es agua mágica y ya. No podemos poner que es nitrógeno porque ni yo estoy segura de lo que es. Podríamos seguir haciendo esto todo el día pero no llegaríamos a nada, siempre seria la misma conclusión. Arturo, desgraciado. Eres capaz de convertir esa hoja en cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, claro. Siempre y cuando sea algo posible. Así que sigan con sus prácticas. Arturo, si puedes tocar a Shining Armor con esa cosa, me gustaría verlo como una estatua. Tengo unas cuantas ideas para asustar a Cadence. Shining Armor, si Arturo te convierte en hielo haz una cara loca. Para sorprender a Cadence.

– ¡Ni loco! ¡No pienso dejar que me vea así! –Sharon avanzo hasta la orilla con Shanalotte tomando el cuadernillo pasándole la mirada a lo que anoto mi hija. Shining Armor se había, asustado. Si, asustado. Al parecer ve malo que lo congelen, quizás sea por lo que le harán si eso pasa.

–Shining Armor, pues practiquemos, si tengo que vivir con esta magia. Es mejor que sepa cómo usarla, ¿Verdad amor? –Mire a Celestia y ella me miraba con seriedad, mirando su abrumadora mirada purpura. Sintiéndome intimidado por ella, no parecía contenta por algo, Pero si estaba riéndose hace rato ¿Verdad? Regrese la mirada a Shining Armor y él estaba girando la lanza a su alrededor.

– ¿Listo? Porque esto si va en serio, no quiero herirlo pero todo es parte del aprendizaje.

–Por supuesto Shining–Tome postura colocando la espada frente a mí, mirando el color azulado del arma. Algo atraído, interesante. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de usar magia, regrese mi atención hacia Shining Armor pero ya no estaba. Había una fuerte ventisca a mí alrededor, viendo la nieve caer en círculos y no podía ver a nadie, era como estar en el bosque. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, pero la nieve me evitaba ver a Shining Armor o a cualquiera. Comencé a girar el cuerpo al igual que la cabeza, atento a todo lo que pasase.

– ¡Acá! –Sentí la lanza de Shining pasar por debajo de mi brazo, cerca de mis costillas. Viendo la lanza atravesar todo el costado hasta tener más de la mitad de mi lado y esta desapareció como si fuera una torpe ilusión– ¡Debe ser más atento a su alrededor! ¡Le apuesto mi matrimonio a que no se dio cuenta cuando levante esta ilusión!

–Je, lo dices muy fácil. Pero ver es otra cuestión.

– ¿Cuestión de perspectiva? No Arturo, yo no lo puedo ver ni usted a mí. Pero lo puedo sentir. Sé qué hará, porque yo conozco mi cuerpo y de lo que soy capaz de hacer, usted solo hace las cosas solo por hacerlas, apenas empezó el año y sigue sin saber qué hace su nuevo cuerpo–Comencé a caminar lentamente, sintiéndome. Inútil, incapaz de hacer algo. Esto, me molestaba, y mucho–Al parecer algo pensó, algo que no le gusto que dijera.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

–Mire su mano, mire su espada. Al parecer recobro su forma original, esa llama oscura–Mire la hoja y estaba en su estado normal. Aquella hoja purpura con el aura a su alrededor era hipnótico– ¡Concéntrese! –La lanza de Shining Armor pasó por un lado de mi brazo sintiendo el filo cerca de mi piel y desapareció de nuevo, chistee los dientes molesto y me detuve. Intentando distinguir entre la niebla– ¿Acaso cree que por ser el Rey todo será fácil? ¿Qué todo se lo daremos en bandeja de plata? Cosita. Usted no sabe nada de cómo se hacen las cosas aquí, las cosas que hice para convertirme en el capitán de la guardia real.

–Supongo que lavar platos no lo hizo. Pero déjame recordarte también Shining Armor, que no fue fácil para mi ser Rey, mucho menos ser el esposo de Celestia. Es más, déjame decirte que ni sabía que era ella hasta que supe su identidad, pero cuando lo descubrí ignore su status. Y cuando me hizo Rey fue por sorpresa. Tú estuviste presente en la coronación.

–Me hubiera gustado estar–Sentí las estocadas de la lanza de Shining pasar por los lados de mi cabeza y superior, sintiendo como algunos de mis cabellos se desprendían–Pero tenía que evitar que la prensa se enterara de esa coronación. Aun antes de conocerlo bien tenía que salvar su desnudo trasero.

–Ja, ¿Acaso ya lo viste? ¿Y qué te pareció?

–Horrible–Sentí mi cuerpo paralizado, inmóvil. Seis lanzas me tenían sujeto, una debajo de cada brazo, entre mis piernas y tres en la cabeza, una a cada lado y en la parte superior–Si es cierto lo que dice Sharon, no son más que monos sin pelaje. Incapaces de vivir en el frio, pero aun así. Viven en esos lugares. Pero ¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? Desde que vive aquí no hace más que quejarse y llorar como una potranca sin su muñeca. Que cree que todo se le hará a su voluntad, es caprichoso Arturo, es un niño de 36 años. Quizás si le traigo su biberón se calme un poco. Y deje de llorar tanto–Creo que desde que me paralizo deje de hacerle tanto caso a su palabrería. Aunque me molestaba bastante lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, me concentre en hallar a ese bastardo, en cerrarle el hocico de caballo y dejarle en claro que los humanos podemos con todo, ignore las lanzas en todo mi cuerpo, ignore la ventisca, mirando todo sin parpadear. Escuchando las palabras arrogantes de Shining Armor, ¿Dónde estás desgraciado? ¿Dónde te escondes? Al fondo, no muy lejos de mí. Vi un brillo azulado al fondo, una pequeña estrella lila. Esa era la lanza, genial.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de hablar Shining Armor? Porque yo me canse de escucharte y no tener nada de acción. Una de las cosas que tanto odio de Equestria es que ustedes tienen grandes bocas y hablan sin parar. A veces sus voces son tan molestas, me abruman. Siento que si abren mucho la boca podrían comerse a otro de ustedes y nunca se darían cuenta–Solo debo de mantenerme en el destello que hace su lanza y todo estará perfecto.

–Je, usted tampoco es que haga mucho que digamos. No para de quejarse de nosotros, pero ¿Se ha dado cuenta como es usted? ¿De lo arrogante que es? –Veía con atención la chispa moverse hacia mi lado derecho, brillando intermitente mente, sintiendo el filo de las lanzas cortar mis brazos. Ignorando el dolor pero no el ardor que la nieve me provocaba al tocar mis heridas–podrá decir que no le dolió pero veamos si es capaz de soportar el frio. Ya que esta es parte de mis tantas magias, pero usted ¿Qué tiene? Solo esa cosa que cambia de forma y diseño. Nada interesante, aun así. En magia, en artes de combate. Sigo siendo mejor que usted.

–Olvidas algo Shining Armor, algo muy importante–Shining Armor se tele transporto de aquel extremo ahora a mi lado izquierdo. Queriendo tomarme por sorpresa, cerré los ojos lentamente suspirando. Si quiero ganarle, demostrar mi valía ante él. No como mi amigo, ni como el capitán de la guardia, más bien como mi maestro. Debo de ganarle, cuanto antes. Y yo, soy perfecto. Tengo motivos para ser arrogante, de ser como soy.

– ¿Qué cosa Arturo? ¿Qué piensa que olvide?

– ¡Que yo soy un experto en romper cosas! –Junte mis brazos y piernas partiendo las lanzas viendo cómo se desintegraban en miles de luces diminutas, escuchando como si fuera cristal. Gire todo mi cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo poniendo la hoja sobre su hombro, cortando ligeramente su mejilla, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el para verlo a los ojos. ¿Ojos? – ¿Qué? –Me aparte viendo que lo que parecía ser Shining Armor no era más que un maniquí, y la luz era una pequeña lámpara de aceite con la llama de color lila.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dije?! ¡Sea más consciente de lo que hace! –Voltee a mi espalda mirando a Shining Armor caer sobre mí, sosteniendo la lanza con sus cascos delanteros. Mirándome con valentía y unos ojos de guerrero. Pateo mi pecho y cae de espaldas a la nieve y Shining Armor estaba parado sobre mi apuntándome al cuello con la lanza–Pensé que no caería en ese pobre truco Arturo. Es una pena.

–Acaba lo que empezaste, anda. Te doy mi permiso–Shining Armor sonrió a medias y la ventisca lentamente se disipo mostrando al resto de mi familia. A Shanalotte anotando todo en su cuadernillo, a Sharon de brazos cruzados y mis dos hijas sorprendidas. Celestia no hizo nada.

–Para nada Arturo, estoy ya término antes de empezar, andando–Shining Armor camino hacia un costado y salió del patio acercándose a mi hija, desapareció la lanza y el maniquí y se sentó en el suelo. Quitándose el casco sacudiendo su melena– ¡Vaya! Tenía tiempo que no luchaba de esta forma. Le hace bien al corazón.

– ¿Por qué no me golpeaste Shining Armor? –Me senté en la nieve mirándolo atraves del aura de la hoja purpura, el dejo el casco en la nieve girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿No es obvio? Esto es una práctica, todo con el fin de que aprenda a usar su magia, ya que es muy diferente a lo usual. Si de armamento hablamos.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Piénselo, cuando ha usado armas ha sido muy fácil. Como si hubiera nacido para manejarlas. Pero, cuando se le da un arma que sale de usted. Es otra cosa, yo se manejar todo tipo de armas pero siempre y cuando yo las haya creado con mi magia. Si son armas físicas no soy tan útil. Véalo de esta forma–Shining Armor extendió su casco derecho y su casco se envolvió en un aura lila y se formó una hoja de espada, ancha como la mía–Es fácil para mi moverla hacia los lados, dar estocadas y hacer cualquier malabar pero es muy diferente. Ya que tengo que tomar medida de la hoja, debo de saber hasta dónde llegara y si en verdad me será útil en combate. Cada vez que uso un arma fuera de mi cuerpo. Con mi magia, siento la conexión con ella. Aunque no esté fija conmigo, siento sus propiedades, sus capacidades. Ya sea una lanza o una espada, se cuál será su distancia porque yo poder manejarla a mi antojo. Pero si es algo que ya tengo conmigo. Es difícil, tengo que aprender a manejar esa distancia anclada a mí. Es como una extensión de su brazo, un apéndice que debe ser estudiado. No puede ir cortando cosas como si nada, porque no sabe cuándo herirá a alguien. De no ser porque usted se alejó más de la cuenta cuando me corto la armadura, yo pude haber terminado gravemente herido. Y eso usted no lo pensó. Si use un entorno a ciegas y difícil de ver fue para que usted supiera hasta dónde puede llegar a usar su espada. Hasta donde usted puede llegar, mientras que no sienta que esa espada ya es parte de usted y la acepte. Seguirá teniendo problemas para controlarla, y por ende. Controlarse. ¿O me equivoco Shanalotte?

–Shining Armor tiene razón padre, esa forma de ver las cosas es la más idónea para aprender a controlar eso. Es lo mismo con el rayo, mientras no crea en que puede sentirlo. No será capaz de guiarlo hasta el objetivo, siempre hará lo que quiera ya que usted nunca pudo darle la atención que buscaba.

–Los dos tienen razón Arturo, al parecer eres un bastardo con suerte. Ya que eres el primer humano que conozco con magia. Angel Figueroa no cuenta porque su magia es más que nada divina, todo lo que haga o diga se hará sin dudar, pero tu no. No naciste hecho para la magia, y es un milagro que la tengas, por ende debes de saber cómo controlarla. Como sentirte uno con ella, ya sabes. Como eso del Chakra y todas esas cosas espirituales. Así que si quieres ser mejor que el Arturo de hace un par de meses. Te falta mucho por recorrer.

–Bueno, creo que hablo por mi hermana que solo entendimos que mi padre es torpe y que quizás duerma hoy en el jardín ¿Verdad Theresa? –Celeste estaba cruzada de brazos mirándonos a todos confusa pero, de cierta forma me molestaba que hablara. No, si me molesto porque no recordaba eso. Mire a Theresa y se escondió lentamente detrás de su hermana evitando verme a los ojos. Supongo que obligarla a defenderme no servirá ahora.

–Oh cierto, ya no lo recordaba. Muchas gracias amada sobrina–Sharon dio media vuelta andando hacia la mesa de jardín, pasándose a un lado de Celestia con su cruel sonrisa–Menos mal que prepare todo antes de venir aquí, ¡Ohohoho! –Sharon saco una gran bolsa verde y se acercó con esa misma sonrisa y me la lanzo rodando hasta mis pies–Esto será para ti querido hermano. Espero disfrutes tu noche porque los pegasos dejaron por sentado que hoy vendría una fuerte nevada. Así que suerte.

– ¿No piensan defenderme ahora? –Mire a todos y ellos evitaban verme a la cara, Shanalotte levanto su cuadernillo cubriendo se el ojo, Theresa dio media vuelta sacando su videojuego portátil y celeste volteo a verla, mirándola miedosa. Viendo como me veía por segundos y luego al videojuego–Ni se porque lo pregunte, una apuesta es una apuesta–Me levante del suelo con el saco entre mi brazo, camine hacia Sharon y me incline en su oreja–Recuerda que yo sé que te gusta y lo que no. Así que prepárate, porque quizás despiertes un día sin algo importante. A lo mejor no sientas las piernas–Sharon chisto los dientes mirándome a los ojos sonriéndome molesta.

–Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad? Maldito insensible.

–Lo dice la loca que me mando a dormir bajo la nieve.

–Y se queja la princesa que aposto primero. Si te ibas a poner de llorona mejor no me llevo contigo.

–Claro que si se puede, solo necesito un pequeño empujón–Camine hacia la mesa viendo a Celestia, pero no parecía estar contenta, algo positivo.

–Me alegra saber que eres el bastardo que tanto quiero. Aquel bastardo insensible–Sharon ando detrás mío y me senté a detrás de Celestia, dejando el saco sobre la mesa. Pase mi mano sobre su espalda y reaccionó volteando a verme amenazante. Bueno, supongo que no está de tanto humor como para que le de cariño. O no sé, esta yegua anda muy rara. Regrese mi atención hacia el saco y lo abrí, mirando unas cuantas latas de comida, una crema térmica y una cobija–Supongo que quieres que cene de estas cosas, por las latas.

–Así es Arturo, dormir bajo las estrellas significa comer comida para dormir bajo las estrellas.

–Sí, latas de comida en conserva. Y peor aún, comida para perro–Mostré la lata y Sharon comenzó a reírse, mire la etiqueta amarilla con la cabeza de un perro sonriente en ella. Mis hijas ocuparon el resto de sillas y Shining Armor se sentó a mi lado.

–Vea el lado bueno Arturo, tiene muchas vitaminas y minerales. Le ayudaran con la vista.

–No me ayudas Shining Armor, para nada–Shining tomo la lata con sus cascos girándola lentamente con esa sonrisa

–Sep+9, es de esas latas. Dietéticas, siéntase afortunado Arturo. Va a comer comida de calidad.

–Si al día siguiente despierto como perro, les juro que me orinare en todas las macetas y en sus camas.

–Espera, ¿En serio te comerás eso? –Guarde la lata asintiéndole a Sharon, mientras ella se impactó mirando a Shanalotte y ella únicamente se encogió de hombros–Vaya Arturo, sí que piensas ir en serio con esto de la apuesta.

–Lo hago con el único fin educativo de enseñarles a mis hijas de que si uno promete algo se debe de cumplir.

–Vaya Arturo, he de decir que eso se escuchó muy maduro de tu parte. Te felicito.

–Alto, aun no termino. Lo hago con ese fin, así para que cuando ellas apuesten algo no sea en mi contra. Así que si me comeré esta lata de comida para perro será para que cuando yo apueste algo con ellas sea algo aun peor que esto. ¿Entendieron? –Baje el saco empujándolo al centro de la mesa con los pies. Mis hijas me miraban con miedo, Theresa trago saliva con miedo e intriga, Shanalotte parecía estar en las nubes. Y estaba muy ida, espero que lo que este imaginando sea algo que no afecte la integridad física de nadie, ni la mía.

–Perdonen que interrumpa pero, ¿Ya acabaron con sus bromas? Parecen niños–Celestia golpeo la mesa con ambos cascos, mirándonos a todos molesta. Baje la mirada suspirando sintiendo su mala vibra y pésimo genio.

– ¿Pasa algo Celestia? ¿Por qué está muy tensa? ¿Quiere que le diga a LovelyWheel que traiga más té de hierbas?

–No Sharon, no puedo creer que tomen muy a la ligera el asunto de la magia de Arturo, como si fuera algo ordinario.

–Alteza, con todo respeto pero todos somos conscientes de que lo que padece Arturo no es nada ordinario, sabemos que su magia se origina del corazón espiritual de Sombra–Shining Armor se veía tranquilo abogando por mi ante mi esposa, reconozco sus agallas para responderle así a mi esposa cuando ella esta emocional–Sabemos que su magia viene de un ser igual de cruel que él, pero aun así queremos a su esposo. Aun sabiendo sus defectos, esto ahora es algo bueno. Así sabrá más cosas sobre los unicornios, sobre nosotros.

–Shining Armor, entiendo que protejas a mi esposo de mis acusaciones pero repito; Toman todo muy a la ligera ¿Qué tal si Sombra vuelve? ¿Qué haremos si eso pasa? ¿Cómo asegurarnos de que no pasara anda de eso?

–Madre recuerde que ya he hecho los previos estudios, abarcando todas sus preguntas. Y estoy más que segura que no pasara, como diría la señorita Rainbow; Estoy 120% más segura. Si es que lo dije bien, así que no se preocupe. Lo único que tiene mi padre es el corazón mágico de Sombra, tanto la mente y alma de Sombra ya no están en este mundo. Así que no se alarme, además. En caso de que yo me equivoque, antes de que haga una manifestación absoluta pondremos en confinamiento a mi padre lejos del resto del mundo, en una cámara de vacío para estudiar el origen. Y en caso de fallar, tener que incinerarlo–Creo que fui el único que se sintió raro. Ofendido, no lo sé. ¿Amenazado? Shanalotte parecía tener todo bajo control y eso de cierta forma me aterraba. No sé, lo dijo de una forma fría y cortante. ¿En serio soy el único que le afecto escuchar eso? Todos estaban tan serenos ante algo imposible. Claro, sin contar a Celestia.

–Hija, es que no lo sé. Tengo miedo–Celestia bajo la mirada pasando su casco sobre la mesa. Suspiro viendo como bajaba los hombros por el peso de sus preocupaciones–Amo a Arturo más que a mi vida, incluso pensé en perderla para estar con él, y cuando volvió. Me sentí renovada, reconstruida pero ver como quemo ese árbol como si nada, me hizo tener miedo. ¿Y si no es el Arturo del que me enamore sino una ilusión de Sombra? ¿Cómo asegurarlo?

–Papá, creo que eso lo debes de responder tu–Theresa me miro a los ojos. Compartiendo la preocupación hacia Celestia. No entendía por que actuaba así. Porque me tenía miedo, la mire fijamente aunando en mis recuerdos, en algo del pasado. En una época lejana, que solo ella y yo sabríamos. Y por sádico que suene, fue una discusión que tuve con ella. Sobre una guerra.

–Lo que voy a decir no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Pues esto, no es más que una cadena de acontecimientos. Equestria habría caído en una guerra contra la humanidad–Me recargue en el respaldo y puse los pies sobre la mesa cruzados, me cruce de brazos mirando la sombrilla y las varillas que la extendían, todos dieron un pequeño salto y Sharon dejo caer un su taza tirando el líquido marrón. Suspire–Como oyeron, fue hace muchos pero muchos años. Antes de que Shanalotte naciera, en ese entonces su madre se le conocía como Celeste, quizás no lo leyeron en ese libro que escribió porque esto fue algo muy denso a decir verdad. Demasiado. Pero ¿De dónde comenzar?

" _Si no me falla la memoria, todo comenzó desde que estábamos en Japón. Su madre se habría liberado de la arrogancia de Layla Knives y se hizo una rueda de prensa donde creo yo ahora. Era en aquel entonces el presidente de Estados Unidos. Presentando a su madre, como una celebridad, algo mas importante que él. Esa vez Celestia respondió varias preguntas sobre sus orígenes y yo amenace a todo el planeta en caso de emergencia. ¿Por qué me miran así? Debía dejar en claro que para llegar a su madre era pasando sobre mi cadáver, en fin. Después de eso regresamos a México a descansar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos fuera de nuestro hogar y queríamos nuestra recompensa pero al llegar estaban mis padres, mi querida Susan pero molesta como siempre, Jennifer y Scarlett. Todos bellamente reunidos para molestarme y atosigar a Celeste y pues. Mi hermana me había recibido con un gran abrazo que ahora que lo pienso. La forma en la que brinco y cruzo sus piernas a mi espalda, se puede malentender, bueno. Y pues, ellos ya sabían de Celeste por la televisión y noticias. Pero, lo interesante fue que a los pocos días de estar allí. Ya cómodos se comenzó a transmitir un mensaje de Twilight Sparkle hacia el mundo. Amenazándonos, y sin saberlo porque quería que el que tuviera a su mentora la devolviera sino declararía la guerra. Como dije, sin saberlo porque creo compartir la misma opinión que Sharon que eso fue lo más estúpido que debió haber hecho ya que si declara una guerra así sin más es obvio que los humanos atacarían primero. Pero no pasó nada, algo que fue extraño sino en ese mismo momento habría entrado otro equipo militar para llevarnos quien sabe a dónde, ¿Cómo sabia de lo nuestro? Lo más seguro Luna se lo conto ya que días antes. Yo hable con ella y la cure de una enfermedad y me dijo que yo sería el perfecto esposo para ella...Ah cierto, había olvidado que fue allí donde declare mis intenciones con ella, pero bueno. Y ella le contó de mí y de todo lo pasado. Pero lo tomo a mal y eso fue lo que comenzó eso._

 _Twilight dio su mensaje y fue clara_ – _Devuelvan a la Princesa Celestia sino declararemos la guerra contra su especie_ – _Y obvio que mis padres, mis amigos, y nosotros entramos en pánico. No esperábamos eso de Twilight, y Celeste comenzó a actuar raro. Como si fuera una esquizofrénica ya que decía que aunque pasara eso no volvería a Equestria, que había pasado miles de años sola y que quería tener una verdadera relación. Aunque en ese entonces aun no me había hablado de Solar Flare y de lo sucedido con Sombra. Y las cosas se pusieron tensas. Feas quizás, ya que fue allí cuando comenzamos. Bueno, su madre comenzó a forzarme a tener una familia con ella. ¡No es asqueroso! Bueno, en su tiempo quizás pensé lo mismo ¡Cuida tu lenguaje malcriada! Olvídalo, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo. Así que espero que no les moleste esto pero Celeste intento de todo para que tuviéramos una familia. Creo que hasta una vez lo hicimos en el techo de mi habitación ¿Qué si se puede? ¡Claro que se puede! Solo que debes de cuidar que nada te salpique en la cara. Lo aprendes a las malas. Luego te paso el Tip Shining Armor. Que ahora ya se como hacer ese hechizo. Después de dicha amenaza, todos estábamos alertas a cualquier cosa pero se nos olvidaba el asunto gracias al buen ánimo de mi hermana. Ella nos alegraba a todos y nunca pidió nada a cambio. Susan, te extraño._

 _Conforme pasaban los días Twilight comenzó a frecuentarnos, Sobre todo yo. Incluso consiguió abrir un portal y trajo unos guardias, nos paralizo a todos y no sabíamos cómo responder. Repitiendo lo mismo_ – _Devuélvenos a la Princesa o afronta las consecuencias_ – _Por desgracia, Celestia estaba presente. Si, Celestia. Ella volvió a su forma original para encargarse del asunto y bueno. Discutieron mucho, bastante. Hasta que Celestia le reclamo que cual era el sentido de su vida. Si siempre la iban a menospreciar por tan puras seas sus intenciones, que aun diera su vida no la reconocerían y habría muchos que celebrarían su muerte. Y que deseaba que todos esos murieran, y de ser necesario su reino. ¿En serio tenías que decir eso Celestia? ¿En serio tenía que recordar yo esto para que te des cuenta que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre? Sin más, Twilight comenzó a llorar devastada, destrozada, veía como su pura inocencia se desvaneció en ese mismo momento fatídico. Fue allí cuando creo yo que dejo de ver a Celestia como su madre, como su ejemplo a seguir, ya que técnicamente Celestia deseo verla muerta con tal de que yo siguiera a su lado. Pero, lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación,_ – _Esto es la guerra_ – _Y así se declaró la guerra contra la humanidad. Algo que Shining Armor sigue tocando, ¿Verdad? Aunque siendo más técnicos, los humanos pueden planear otro método de combate para luchar contra los Equestres, pueden meter otro tipo de armas que no involucre perder vidas humanas, bombas nucleares. Lo que sea, es obvio que nada puede detener una bomba de Hidrogeno o el Napalm. En fin, ya después de eso Celeste vino aquí y quien sabe que hizo que al final todo se calmó. Ah, y ya estaba embarazada de Shanalotte. El resto, lo saben ustedes"_

–Supongo que con esto ya queda claro que sigo siendo el mismo ¿Verdad? –Mire a Celestia y ella me miraba de la misma forma que hace unas horas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a contar el pasado no hablado.

–Espera, creo que lo recuerdo. Cuando Twilight fue al mundo–Sharon estaba pensando, cubriéndose la boca con su puño mirando la mesa–Si, lo recuerdo. Tendría unos 10 u 11 años. Pero en ese entonces pensaba que era parte de la caricatura así que no le tome importancia. Ya decía yo quien era aquel que tanto buscaba. Curioso.

–Entonces Equestria estuvo al borde de la guerra–Celeste me miraba con incertidumbre, preocupación. Suspire mirándola asintiendo, algo que siguió sin gustarle– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera habido una guerra?

–Quizás ustedes no habrían nacido, o algo peor. No lo sé.

–Pensándolo en una forma más, realista. Si hubiera habido una guerra. No habría humanos ni Equestres–Theresa se ajustó los lentes mirándonos a todos. Mirando a su madre con esa molestia con un porte más. Acorde a su físico–Ya que se de lo que es capaz la humanidad, nuestro padre es uno. Y los libros que compre cuando fuimos a la Tierra me bastaron para saber tales cosas, la bomba nuclear, los rifles de alto alcance, armas biológicas. Todo, Inclusive robe información de algunas centrales gubernamentales que tenían información de mi mamá y había fórmulas para replicar su inmortalidad y como anularla. Inclusive como fusionar nuestra tierra con la de los humanos.

– Eso es inquietante hija ¿Qué hiciste con esa información?

–La borré de su base de datos–Theresa se ajustó de nuevo los lentes con una sonrisa recargándose en el respaldo con los brazos en su nuca–Me aburrió ver tanta fórmula matemática y la borré. Si intentaran recuperar toda esa información les tomaría un milenio, ya que puse candados por todas partes. En fin ¿Qué decías?

–No, ya nada. A lo que quiero con todo esto es que. ¿Confías en mí? Celestia, es más que obvio que solo nosotros dos sabíamos de esto, y Twilight claro. Pero, nunca lo mencionamos porque era algo muy delicado, lo recuerdas ¿No? La cara de Twilight en ese momento, tienes que recordarlo–Celestia me miro y bajo la cabeza, viendo sus orejas caer. Baje la vista rendida. Me dolía la garganta de tanto hablar y me molestaba hablar más de la cuenta.

–Olvidaste contar como hiciste temer a mis guardias–Celestia levanto la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo sus orejas levantarse de nuevo. Haciendo a un lado algunos de sus mechones ondulaste–Y como tomaste sus lanzas y casi las partiste por la mitad y no te importo cortarte las manos.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, que con solo pensar en eso me dan ganas de romper cosas. Estaba furioso con Twilight, vino a nuestro hogar a amenazarnos, prácticamente paralizo a mis padres, a mi familia con esa arrogancia suya. Era claro que iba a defenderlo.

–También no mencionaste como te incomodaba estar rodeado de mucha gente. Te sentías amenazado como una liebre.

–Defectos, también tenía esa mentalidad de que todos tenían derecho a la vida. ¡JA! El que diga eso es que nunca conoció a Knives o a su espeluznante hija–Celestia se inclinó hacia mi besándome en la mejilla, me quede estático viéndola a los ojos. Pero alegre.

–Me alegra saber que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, aquel bastardo sinvergüenza como dice Sharon.

–Si papá. ¿Por qué nos cuentas como lo hacías con nuestra mamá? Somos almas puras e inocentes–Celeste me miraba con una sonrisa, queriendo enojarse pero dicha sonrisa no le dejaba.

–No exageres, me dicen sinvergüenza si no saben que su madre un día les dijo a sus abuelos y a su tía que teníamos relaciones. Incluso me vieron de violador.

–Pues no me sorprendería–Sharon dio un sorbo a su te mirándome. Todos rieron viéndome. Era claro, estaba alegre. Cómodo, ahora si sentía que tenía cosas por decir. Cosas divertidas ¿Verdad Arturo del pasado? Te quejabas como princesa de que no tenías nada interesante que contar, te sentías fuera del grupo y ahora. Eres parte de uno, con tu familia. Si me entero que sigues llorando por lo mismo te voy a golpear tan duro que hasta yo lo voy a sentir.

Paso mucho rato, pasamos mucho rato. Hablando de nuestras cosas, viéndonos mejor ahora. Reíamos de muchas cosas, aunque yo fuera el foco a las burlas pero en si no me importaba, me alegraba estar con ellas. Y siguen sin ser conscientes pero extrañaba esto, al estar dentro del orbe sentí que pasaron millones de años. Y ahora esto vale oro. Más que eso, y fue grato también recordar mi pasado. Recordar como era antes de convertirme en lo que soy. Como dicen todos; En el ser más cruel y caprichoso que Equestria jamás haya conocido. Y a decir verdad, me gustaba que me vieran así. Me gustaba que me vieran de esta forma tan retorcida.

Y como todo lo bueno, termina pronto. Apenas mi esposa bajo el sol entre las nubes. Todas mis hijas partieron a sus dormitorios a descansar, Shining Armor partió a las barracas con sus soldados a por sus cosas e ir a casa de sus padres. Sharon me deseo unas sarcásticas palabras de buena suerte y al final mi esposa se fue a su dormitorio. Deseosa de que yo volviera con ella, pero tenía que cumplir dicha promesa. Aun sabiendo que la tormenta arreciaría durante la madrugada. Ni modo de que alguien me venga a ver, quite la sombrilla de la mesa y la incruste en el suelo. Puse la cobija sobre la nieve y otra más para taparme, por si las dudas me puse la crema térmica en el rostro. No quería despertar hecho un muñeco de nieve, sintiendo la calidez en toda la cara. Que me relajo aún más y pude dormir con una sonrisa. Satisfecho de todo lo que hice hoy.

Y como dije, todo lo bueno termina pronto. Soñé cosas que no debí haber visto, recordar personas que no debí haber olvidado, aun no podía descansar porque aún faltaba una persona por reclamar. Veía su rostro amargo y deforme rostro. Aquel hombre de cabellera larga castaño, lentes de lectura de marco grueso y una prominente barba de anciano. Ojos color azul cielo. Mirándome en silencio, molesto. Dios ¿Cómo te pude haber olvidado? Debo de ser el peor amigo del mundo ¿No? De no ser por ti hubiera muerto en el desierto de Arizona y peor aún. No habría encontrado a mi amada Celeste.

Charles, aquel extraño activista ambiental.


	68. Chapter 68

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. CON UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTO PERO INTERESANTE XD NO HAY MUCHO QUE CONTAR. (A NO SER QUE VENGAS DE LEER REENCARNACION, AUNQUE ESO NO IMPORTA MUCHO) SOLO QUE LO QUE SE AVECINA EN ESTOS CAPITULOS SERA ALGO MUY GRANDE, QUIZAS EL ARCO DE HISTORIA CON MAS ACCION QUE TODOS LOS ARCOS PASADOS. AUNQUE NO SE AUN SI SERA ESTE EL ULTIMO O PENULTIMO ANTES DEL FINAL DEL A HISTORIA. BUENO, AUN ES PRONTO PARA DETALLAR ESAS COSAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 68: ASEDIADO–

Estaba sentado, en el congelado suelo. En el húmedo y congelado suelo. Mirando al cielo gris, mirando entre las nubes alguna pizca de azul. Esperanzado de encontrar una señal del que sol aún existía. De brazos cruzados e incómodo. Con la nariz tapada por una fosa. Regrese la mirada a Shining Armor, a mi amada esposa, mis amadas hijas y la malvada y sínica Sharon. Todos mirándome a los ojos sin decir nada me cruce de piernas mirando mi alrededor intrigado y curioso.

–Supongo que quieren que siga aquí más tiempo ¿Verdad?

–Efectivamente Arturo–Shining Armor camino hacia mí rodeándome. Caminando lejos de mí mirando al suelo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados–Lo que hacemos ahora es algo más, espiritual.

–Pues me siento animal de zoológico aquí. Solo falta el niño que arroja manís.

–Tampoco es para tanto Arturo, solo es algo. Experimental, aunque podría ser yo la niña de los manís, apostaría una de mis ruedas que puedo meterte una por la nariz–Sharon ando alrededor mío del sentido contrario a Shining Armor– ¿Seguro de que esto funcionara?

–Debe de funcionar Sharon, quizás esto nos ayude a ver cómo funciona la magia de mi padre–Shanalotte camino a un lado de Sharon, viendo que de tanto caminar a mi alrededor dejaban un rastro en la nieve. Espero ver el pasto de tanto verlas caminar–Aunque no niego que esto sea una rama experimental.

–Pues si va a pasar algo divertido queremos verlo–Theresa y Celeste se sentaron sobre la nieve cruzándose de piernas, usando sus alas para abrigarse del frio. Aunque no se sentía tan frio. Bueno, yo no siento el frio como esas dos lo sienten.

–Hijas, lo que va a pasar quizás no sea divertido. Lo que vamos a hacer será desintegrar a tu padre en una escala subatómica para ver que está compuesta su magia.

–Tampoco es tan, "Subatómico" madre, sino que separaremos su cuerpo físico al de su cuerpo mágico. Veremos la energía que recorre sus venas y determinaremos como funciona esta–Shanalotte se detuvo frente mío y toco uno de esos barrotes de acero que me rodeaban, viendo las runas mágicas que tallo con sus uñas–Si mi cálculos no están mal estas varas serán más que suficientes para soportar el cuerpo mágico de mi padre.

– ¿Y si no duran? –Shining Armor miro los barrotes a mi lado derecho y acaricio uno con su casco– ¿Qué debemos de hacer?

–Técnicamente nada, solo esperar a que la magia que salió de su cuerpo entre por donde vino. Y si no consigue entrar. Supongo que podemos soportar a dos Arturo.

–No cuenten con eso, si con un sínico me basta. No quiero tener a dos haciéndome bromas sobre mis piernas–Sharon se detuvo a un lado de mi hija mirando los barrotes de arriba a abajo–Aunque yo me quedo con uno. Tenerlo para experimentos sería divertido.

–Nada de tener a dos Arturo y menos para usarlo como experimento–Celestia se paró al lado izquierdo de mi hija. Mirándome a los ojos, mirando su fría mirada ante mi humilde postración–Hija, aun temo que esto vaya a herir a tu padre. ¿Es seguro este método? Ya que leí tu teoría y no me pareció del todo seguro.

–No afirmo que mi hechizo sea del todo funcional pero siempre es bueno una primera vez. ¿Así no era como Star Swirl demostraba sus teorías mágicas?

–Así es hija, así lo hacia el–Mi esposa asintió con una sonrisa mirando a Shanalotte. Yo miraba a todos en silencio. No me sentía en total confianza pero no podía ni moverme si lo deseaba. Todo por estos barrotes encantados–Si estás seguro de que esto funcionara. Adelante.

–Muy bien, preferiría que dieran un paso atrás–Shanalotte extendió los brazos colocándolos sobre dos barrotes, mi esposa, Sharon y Shining Armor retrocedieron mirando las manos envueltas en Shanalotte–Intentare que esto no duela. Y si duele, que no sea tanto.

–Hija, esto ya no me gusta–Shanalotte dejo caer toda su magia sobre las barras y las runas grabadas y estas comenzaron a absorber la magia de mi hija y de esas dos varas comenzaron a partir dos rayos de color guinda por cada barrote escuchando estática hasta mi nuca. Era incómodo y atemorizante–Hija ¿No pudiste haber usado un hechizo ya existente y no uno que recién inventaste hace días?

–Lo siento padre pero los hechizos sobre esto no existen, la única alternativa era diseccionarlo. Esto es una forma más pacifista de hacer las cosas. Espero no le den miedo las alturas–Los barrotes dispararon un rayo cada uno golpeando en cada parte de mi cuerpo; en las piernas, en los brazos, en el pecho, cuello y cabeza. Levantándome del suelo contra mi voluntad. Sintiendo la rigidez de mis músculos y apenas mover los ojos. Shanalotte me puso frente a ella mirando mi cuerpo–Creo que detener sus latidos fue algo, excesivo–Shanalotte giro su puño izquierdo y sentí como la magia dejaba presionar sobre mí, pero aun así no podía moverme–Mejor, ahora. Necesito hacer esto–Shanalotte junto sus manos y abrió la otra mano, lentamente separo sus dedos y separo sus palmas sin dejar de tocarse las puntas de los dedos formando una esfera dentro de su mano. Sus ojos emanaban su aura guinda por tanto esfuerzo, y la esfera comenzó a deformarse, tomando forma de un huevo y separo las manos por completo tomando la mitad de ese huevo como si fuera goma de mascar, estirándose hasta estar tenso como una liga y Shanalotte paso un cuchillo mágico cortando ese hilo y cada mano suya tenía un orbe y las alzo lentamente y estas volaron hacia mí. Pegándose en mis palmas sintiendo esos líquidos viscosos entrar en mi cuerpo pero expandiéndose, abarcando cada rincón de mí, inclusive entro por mi boca y nariz. Limpiándome la nariz pero sabía amargo. ¿Era raro ver a mi hija sonrojada mientras esta cosa entraba por mi garganta? No lo sé, pero por su cara puedo ver que este era un extraño fetiche suyo que se suma más a la lista. Y con solo pensar que llegara a la adultez en muy poco tiempo me preocupa mucho. Shanalotte engarruño sus manos y tiro sintiendo como halaba mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome, vacío. Extraño, como si me estuviera muriendo de hambre. Y poco a poco de mi cuerpo vi una silueta color guinda, partiendo de mis manos piernas, luego mi pecho y al final mi cabeza, sintiendo como se despegaba de mi como si fuera cinta adhesiva hasta soltarse viendo la forma de mi cuerpo, en la misma pose. Pero no veía mi rostro o cabello. Sino que era semi transparente y podía ver todas las venas que recorrían mi cuerpo. Todas, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta las de mi cabeza viendo la forma de mi corazón y del lado opuesto el supuesto corazón mágico, aunque no tenía nada de corazón. Era una masa redonda con las venas salir de ella que se conectaba al verdadero corazón pero era intrigante ver que mi corazón tenía manchas negras y el otro no–Interesante, muy pero muy interesante. Madre, debería de ver esto.

–Claro que lo estoy viendo hija mía. Pero no puedo creerlo–Celestia se acercó más a los barrotes estando pasándolos por la cabeza– ¿Es verdad lo que veo?

–Efectivamente, al parecer es cierto lo que creía de mi padre.

–Shanalotte ¿es verdad esto? Porque si es cierto. Me habrás dejado en ridículo. Y eso que no le voy a estas teorías–Sharon se acercó ayudada por Theresa y Celeste, quienes veían con miedo la imagen. Yo no podía preguntar que carajos estaba pasando.

–Shanalotte, alteza. Me preocupa lo que veo, demasiado. ¿Deberíamos de tomar precauciones para evitar que algo pase?

–Para nada capitán Armor, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo con mi padre para saber que si intentamos algo en su contra terminaríamos heridas.

–Creo que deberían decirle a papá lo que pasa Shana. Aunque a mí no me gusta lo que veo.

–A nadie le gusta lo que ve hermana–Shanalotte tomo el hombro de Theresa con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se tomó las manos intranquila, mirándome todos. Como si fuera un monstruo. ¿Pero qué pasa? –Padre ¿quiere saber lo que pasa? –Asentí con mucha dificultad. Sintiendo mis músculos acalambrarse por forzarlos a moverse–Padre, resulta. Bueno, según lo que vemos aquí. Es que no es el corazón de Sombra lo que mueve su magia. Sino es el suyo. El corazón de Sombra, al parecer no tenía ni una pizca de maldad. Pero su corazón, si está impregnado de maldad. Creo que respondo por todos aquí que usted es peor persona de lo que fue Sombra–No entendía lo que me decía ¿Yo peor que Sombra? ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese? ¿Cómo es que él no es tan malo que yo? –Supongo que su mente está inundada de preguntas. Y déjeme responderle fácilmente; Al ver esto tengo la teoría de que quizás Sombra haya hecho esas horribles cosas por otras razones, sí. Intento matarlo y a mi madre, pero ¿Qué habrá de trasfondo? ¿Qué lo habrá movido? Es obvio que nunca deseo matar a mi madre. Quizás a usted si por lo de su cuerno pero el único que le decía que hacer era Knives. Así que Sombra en realidad nunca lo mato. Y sonaría sínico de mi parte pero quizás mato a Solar Flare por accidente al igual que al primer hijo de nuestra madre.

–Es aterrador pensar eso hija mía–Celestia bajo la mirada acariciándose el vientre suspirando–Se lo que paso ese día, como mato a mi esposo y a mi hijo. Y lo que viví después de eso.

–Entendemos eso y nos compadecemos de ese triste pasado madre, pero solo es una teoría. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que el corazón de mi padre este impregnada en esa oscuridad.

–Soy una mujer de ciencia, no creo en esas cosas divinas como Arturo. Pero creo que esa mierda es mas su espíritu. Su esencia, y si está en su corazón es por los pecados que el cometió antes. Lo del Doctor Knives, Layla, Sombra, Angel Figueroa. Todo eso, quizás nunca los perdono como tal.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Tampoco podemos tratar al Rey como un villano. También hizo cosas buenas con nosotros. Conmigo, es una buena persona y es un guerrero de admirar.

–Comprendo sus preocupaciones pero está claro que la magia que genera mi padre es por su odio a su propia especie, al fallecido Doctor Knives, inclusive la envidia que siente hacia Angel Figueroa. Quizás, el corazón de Sombra solo fue la llave que quito ese candado y por eso su magia es capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo Sombra–Shanalotte lentamente unió esa figura a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como recuperaba mi voluntad, mis ganas de moverme y sentía esa magia surgir dentro. Aquella viscosidad salió del mismo lugar por donde entro dirigiéndose a Shanalotte y ella la absorbió sin dudar. Caí al suelo lentamente y las barras dejaron de iluminarse en ese aura y las chispas desaparecer.

–Déjame ver si entendí hija. El corazón mágico de Sombra que tengo dentro de mi ¿No es más que un seguro? ¿Qué todo el tiempo pude haber usado magia como la suya?

–De hecho su magia pudo haber sido más poderosa que la de él, pero como tuvimos esa platica hace meses respecto al asunto de Satarah. No existía una forma en la que usted soportara dicha magia. Aun teniendo un catalizador mágico su cuerpo no funcionaría como un recipiente, y ahora que tiene dicho corazón puede hacerlo porque ese corazón es aquel recipiente. Además de que es la que generadora de magia que dispersa por todo su cuerpo. Pero en sí, es su esencia la que hace produce la magia inicial. Su alma.

–Eso quiere decir que yo soy un ser malvado.

–A mí no me sorprende, te he visto intentar matar personas antes. Aquello del Guardián Figueroa no era nuevo, de hecho pensaba en abandonarte después de verte enterrándole el espadón.

– ¿Entonces porque no te marchaste Sharon? Si soy malo.

–Porque aun tenías tu humanidad, y aun la tienes. Puedes ser cruel pero aun piensas en los demás. No por ti, y si le perdonaste a Angel Figueroa la vida fue porque a pesar de todo lo querías. Diría yo que lo veías como un hijo. Por eso no me largue. Además, fuiste tú quien me saco de mi abandonada y empolvada casa.

–Arturo, realmente me preocupa mucho saber esto. No por tu magia, ya no es por eso. Ni que tengas el corazón mágico de Sombra. Me preocupa mucho que aun tengas rencores del pasado. Eso no es una forma de ir hacia el futuro. Deberías de aprender de Angel Figueroa–Celestia aparto los barrotes de mí alrededor y se me acerco, extendiendo su casco. Tome su casco y me levante con su ayuda–Lastima que no hemos sabido de Angel desde hace algún tiempo.

–Recuerdo haber dicho que necesitaría de nuestra ayuda para una misión de valiosa importancia. Pero tras lo pasado con mi padre no disponíamos de los caballeros necesarios.

–Es lo de menos hija, ahora debemos de saber cómo ayudar a tu padre.

–Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo, Reina. Arturo es un gran hombre, tendrá muchos defectos pero sigue siendo aquel hombre que todos los días le recuerda que la ama, que recuerda a sus hijas. Algo digno de una buena persona–Shining Armor se quitó el casco mirando al cielo, vi como uso su magia para quitar algunas nubes y sentí el cálido sol caer sobre mí, sintiéndome. Bien, sintiendo como los rayos del sol me abrazaban sutilmente. Sintiendo como mi preocupación se evaporaba en el aire.

–Tienes mucha razón Shining Armor, aun sabiendo que esa maldad está impregnada en el ser de mi esposo. Reconozco que él ha luchado con mucha valentía. Reconozco aun que dio todo por mi durante cinco años para que yo este con el aun cuando el destino no nos aceptaba–Celestia me abrazo, recargando su barbilla sobre mi hombro, sintiendo su sutil pero suave pelaje acariciar mi mejilla por pocos segundos para regresar a su postura mirándome con la misma sonrisa–Aunque no quiero preocuparme por eso, es algo que debemos tratar. ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? Shanalotte.

–Pues si eso lo hubiéramos visto apenas sucedió. Quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero ahora. Que su maldad y rencor ya son parte de su ser. Deberíamos de aceptarlo, eso sí. Seguir tratando de ver hasta dónde llega su magia. Quizás su magia oscura haga cosas positivas para todos.

–Además hay que ver el lado bueno, ya eres casi inmortal–Sharon me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa, mirando sus ojos esmeralda relucir junto con su aperlada piel pecosa– ¿Acaso no querías ser inmortal para estar con tu esposa e hijas más tiempo?

–Pues, sí. Si lo quería, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo podemos ahora hablar de ti?

– ¿Yo que? Si así estoy bien, claro. Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente quería tratar lo de mis piernas pero a decir verdad. Prefiero estar así, aparte de que veo las cosas de otra forma. Puedo seguir escuchando tus malos chistes sobre mi condición. Aunque me molesten, es algo bonito de escuchar. Así que. ¿Qué haremos?

–Yo digo que vayamos dentro, no soportamos más el frio ¿Verdad hermana? –Theresa se aferró a su hermana con las alas extendidas abrazándose a su hermana, imitando el mismo movimiento.

–Así es, no sé cómo ustedes soportan el frio pero esto es gélido. Siento como mi ropa interior se hace hielo–Celeste camino hacia la puerta del castillo sin flexionar los pies, pegada a su hermana por la mejilla. Mire con una sonrisa viéndolas andar. No lo sé, tendrán en este año 15 años pero su estatura es casi a la mía. Por pocos centímetros, pero. Me alegraba ver que actuaban como las chicas de su edad. Tan puras e inocentes. A veces malcriadas pero son buenas niñas.

–Deberíamos ir dentro, los pegasos andan recios con las nevadas–Shining Armor se colocó el casco de nuevo cerrando el espacio despejado en el cielo, hizo reverencia y partió hacia el interior con prisa.

–Ya lo escuchaste Arturo, no vayas a atrapar un resfriado–Sharon dio media vuelta y ando hacia la puerta, Shanalotte hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y ayudo a Sharon moverse por la nieve, mire a Celestia y ella me veía con una sonrisa. Pero no veíamos como hablarnos. Aunque yo sabía cómo.

– ¿Qué se siente que te has enamorado de un potencial villano?

–Diría que es muy raro. Y quizás enfermizo. Pero me encanta–Celestia me tomo con su magia y me puso sobre su espalda. Extendiendo sus alas elevándose lentamente del suelo–Aunque tenía miedo de lo que serias, me alegra saber que aunque tengas esa magia. Sigues siendo tú mismo.

–Yo te lo dije ese día, que aunque tenga esta magia. Soy el mismo de siempre, solo que aún no sé cómo controlarla.

–No te preocupes amor, con el tiempo encontraras su uso–Dimos varias vueltas por las torres del castillo y Celestia se detuvo en la torre más alta, en el balcón de nuestra habitación, veía la nieve por todo el balcón. Separada únicamente por la puerta de cristal que daba al interior. Me baje de su espalda de un salto y abrí las dos puertas y ella se metió quitándose la corona y el collar dejándolas colgadas sobre un perchero–Lo que me gusta de estas fechas es que casi no hay trabajo. Es como unas vacaciones–Celestia se recostó en la cama y yo le seguí. Quitándome los zapatos y los calcetines recostándome detrás de ella. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre su cuello, mirando a la chimenea.

–De hecho para mí todo el tiempo son vacaciones.

–Pues claro, ya que tu no haces tus tareas reales. No te has visto abrumado por esa torre de documentos y archivos por clasificar. No soportarías ni un día en mi puesto.

–Y por eso decidí ser un guerrero, prefiero más la acción que aburrición. Yo soy más de usar las manos para esgrimir un arma a que usar una pluma.

–Supongo que por eso no quisiste ser como tu padre.

–Fíjate que en un principio sí. Eso de ser un agente secreto del gobierno era interesante pero cada vez que había un caso que el cerraba pasaba toda una noche en su estudio.

– ¿Y cómo era en su trabajo? ¿Cómo se hizo el hombre que conocí?

–Era algo curioso e interesante, ya que mi padre salía por cuatro días y cuando regresaba siempre olía a aceite o a humo. Como si se hubiera quemado. Pues, también fue curioso. Antes de aceptar el trabajo, vivíamos en un pequeño cuarto y no teníamos ni estufa ni refrigerador. Dormíamos todos en el suelo, sobre una colcha y nos cubríamos con otra, claro. Cuando hacia frio mis padres nos daban toda la colcha para que no pasáramos frio. Y cuando veíamos televisión era porque íbamos al centro de la ciudad y pasábamos por las tiendas de electrónica.

– ¿Y eso cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo era pasar esas experiencias?

–Era algo. Frustrante–Acariciaba el pecho de mi esposa, pasando mis dedos entre su pelaje y su pelaje rodeaba mis dedos suavemente. Mirando el fuego de la chimenea moverse descontroladamente. Escuchando la madera quebrarse por el fuego. Sintiendo el mar de recuerdos en mi mente, mostrándose en el fuego irregular–Se sentía feo, frustrante. Ver a los demás niños con juguetes novedosos e increíbles, y nosotros apenas tener un solo un muñeco de acción. Y ni era nuevo, era sacado de la basura.

– ¿Y cómo es que pudieron sobrepasar eso? ¿Qué hacia tu madre?

–Mi madre, en realidad no decía nada. No se quejaba de nuestra situación. Aun sobre la falta de atenciones, nos quiso mucho. Había veces en las que ella no comía para que nosotros pudiéramos. Y como es mi historia contigo. Todo fue por mera suerte; Un día mi padre llego de su "Trabajo" si por trabajo es ser una saca borrachos de un bar de mala muerte, e irónicamente nunca le gusto tomar. Se topó con un hombre, un hombre de traje negro, bien peinado y de gran olor. Bueno, así nos lo relato. Y le ofreció algo que nunca se arrepentiría.

– ¿Y era ser agente del gobierno?

–Más bien su sicario, ese hombre le ofreció el trabajo ya que ese mismo hombre se jubilaría y no tenía quien lo sucediera y durante meses estuvo vigilando a mi padre y a nosotros. Tenebroso pero mi padre accedió. Quizás haya sido la desesperación de darnos un mejor futuro o como nosotros ya estaba cansado de esta vida.

– ¿Y cómo vio eso de ser un espía del gobierno y matar a esa gente?

–Supongo que no le importo mucho, ya que aun así nos escondió eso de nosotros. Una vez lo vi llegar lleno de sangre, su única excusa fue que había ido a una fábrica de cátsup y que se había caído pero por el olor que soltaba. No era nada dulce, aunque. Apenas acepto el trabajo, dejamos de vivir en ese cuarto y vivimos en la gran ciudad, en la capital hicimos muchas cosas. Tuvimos los estudios que necesitábamos y finalmente fuimos felices. Aunque el dinero cambia a las personas, eso paso con mis padres. Y un poco con Susan.

– ¿Y qué paso contigo? ¿Acaso no te gustaba tener mucho dinero?

–Pues pensar que el dinero que ganaba mi padre era por matar a mucha gente no me hacía sentir bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si siempre supimos que mi padre hacia eso, quizás no haya sido el mejor agente secreto del gobierno. Pero hacia lo mejor que podía. Supongo que de ese año al otro, no me gustaba convivir mucho con él. Quizás por su trabajo.

– ¿Y por eso decidiste vivir solo?

–En parte, mis padres querían que hiciera lo que ellos querían. Querían que yo me volviera un ingeniero y de allí sacar una maestría para al final ser parte de esa nueva "tradición" familiar, hice lo primero. Pero nunca una maestría y al final decidí trabajar de otra cosa. Como fue en nuestros últimos años de vida en la tierra. Aunque hay algo que siempre me pregunte Celestia. ¿Me hubieras visto igual si yo hubiera sido como mi padre? A pesar de que las montañas de dinero que recibiría por cada persona.

–Siempre he estado en contra de la violencia Arturo, siempre he preferido conversar que atacar. Pero, si en ese entonces tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Supongo que te seguiría a donde fueras, aun sabiendo que eso está mal.

–Quizás era lo que pensaba mi madre, y quizás. Tú no eres tan distinta a ella porque aun así amaba mucho a mi padre y estoy más que seguro que ellos se siguen amando.

–Me da un poco de lastima saber que tus padres no vinieran con nosotros a Equestria querido. Hubiera sido lindo verlos aquí.

–A mí también, aunque esa fue su decisión. Tras el incidente de Susan, prefirieron estar a su lado–No paraba de acariciar a mi esposa durante todo el rato. Pasando mis manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciando sus gruesos brazos hasta sus delicados cascos sin mirar la chimenea.

–Dime Arturo, ¿Eres feliz aquí en Equestria? ¿En verdad querías esto cuando cruzaste el portal?

–Ah decir verdad, tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, verte caminar sobre el agua. Verte alejarte de mi vida un paso a la vez. Lo único que me dio las fuerzas de andar fue mi hermana, ella me dijo que era la vida que me merecía. Y por eso, corrí detrás de ti. Aun sabiendo que este lugar no sería mi hogar, que no saben de mí y que temerían de lo que haría porque aunque lo rechace, sigo siendo un humano. Y este no es mi ambiente, aun pienso en cosas humanas. Hamburguesas, filetes, ver la televisión todo el día, incluso jugar videojuegos. Internet, todo eso. Aun pasa por mi mente, y yo tengo que verme como un Equestre, como un líder. Que no tiene estas añoranzas, estas angustias.

–Comprendo Arturo, mi tiempo en la tierra fue lo mismo. Ver que la mayoría de humanos eran carnívoros, ver su cultura, ver reinos alzarse y caer uno tras otro, por actos de violencia y crueldad. Me hacían extrañar mi pacifico hogar, mi amado reino. Pero aun así, intente de todo para adaptarme, y finalmente. Nos casamos, formamos una familia. Aun por poco tiempo, fuimos felices.

–Experimentamos la bella sensación de tener una vida normal.

–Después de tanto sufrimiento–Celestia volteo a verme, acariciando mi cabeza con su suave casco alborotando mi cabello–Yo siento Arturo, que después de todo. Somos lo que deberíamos de ser.

–Yo siento que nos reímos del destino y al final, hemos encontrado la felicidad. Después de tanto buscarla, aunque. Me preocupa que durante el proceso dejáramos atrás a muchos amigos.

–Yo siento que aunque ya no los veamos, son muy felices. Todos por igual, están orgullosos de nosotros. Aunque no sepan de nuestra nueva historia juntos. Siento que ellos son felices por nosotros.

–Celestia, te amo demasiado. Tus palabras, siempre me calman. Siempre, tienes algo bueno que decir. Espero sepas quererme aun sabiendo que en mi corazón solo hay maldad. Deseos de destruir.

–Para mí eso es normal Arturo, eso sí. Reconozco el gran cambio de ese entonces a este presente. Pero, nunca te he visto como un ser así, tenía miedo pero aun así. Sabía que sigues siendo el amor de mi vida. Y aunque tengas maldad en tu corazón, sé que también hay bondad y esperanza. Sé que eso te guiara por el buen camino, y serás un mejor hombre de lo que eras ayer.

–Perdóname por ser alguien así, perdón por ser. Un asesino, perdóname por haber matado a esos hombres en el pasado, por Layla Knives, por Knives, por Sombra. Por Angel Figueroa–Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos del cansancio, sintiendo la pesadez de mis ojos, y el imaginario sonido de un piano con una suave pero melancólica melodía. Entre mis parpados podía ver a Celestia besarme en la frente y después de eso. Quede profundamente dormido, sin dejar de lado lo que platique con ella, lo que hice en mi pasado. Son mis pecados los que me han formado para el presente, y quizás. Para el futuro, y aun así. Lo rechazaba. ¿Qué será de mi cuando muera? ¿En verdad iré a Terranova cuando muera o seré quemado por las brasas del tártaro? No lo sé, pero. Preguntarme eso ahora, es una idiotez. Porque soy inmortal ¿No?

–Para nada, no eres lo que dices ser–Abrí los ojos lentamente, viendo al Doctor Knives frente a mí, sentado en el oscuro suelo de mi mente, con una taza de café en mano y a su lado una tetera de porcelana. Y aun teniéndolo frente a mí. No tenía intenciones de golpearle–Supongo que por tu mirada no te molesta verme, joven Arturo.

–Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Viejo loco.

–Diría que un par de meses, y dime. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

–Supongo que esto es formado por mis angustias, por mi subconsciente.

–Correcto, pero también erróneo. Joven Arturo, este lugar es su corazón. La representación de como su mente percibe su maldad y yo. Si soy real, bueno. Fui real–Knives me dio una taza con café, tome la taza y le di un sorbo. Sintiendo el agrio sabor de la cafeína por toda la garganta.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Es un espectro?

–Efectivamente joven Arturo, diría yo que soy la esencia del hombre que una vez fui.

– ¿Acaso fue un hombre? Porque yo lo vi siempre como un demonio, un ser sin alma.

–Tampoco hay que ser tan radicales con las acusaciones joven. Pero así como usted, las mismas convicciones me movieron por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Me estás dando a entender que me parezco a usted? ¿Es idiota?

–Piénselo, usted quería la inmortalidad para vivir con su familia. Yo, la quería para vivir en la soledad. Yo era algo más que un simple científico. Era un filósofo, quería saber más de la vida y de la muerte. He muerto varias veces a lo largo de mi vida y he revivido. He visto la luz al final del túnel varias veces, usted teme de la muerte. Pues yo temo de la vida. De lo que pasara al día siguiente ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso una noticia que su única hija a muerto? ¿Qué la compañía que usted mismo alzo de la nada ahora es controlada por el mismo lucifer? Cosas así, pasan por mi mente. Y joven Arturo, me hizo morir.

–Y si temía a la vida ¿Por qué ser inmortal? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

–Adelantarme a la vida, la inmortalidad. Como dijo un chico de alas doradas una vez; La inmortalidad puede ser una bendición para aquel que está solo en la vida pero una maldición para aquel que tiene familia, algo por lo que vivir. Ese chico tuvo mucha razón en sus palabras. Yo lo considero un padre de la magia divina, ya que el aun ser inmortal ha visto la cara de la muerte en más de una ocasión y una vez la vio en usted. ¿Pero de que me serviría la inmortalidad? ¿Cuáles eran mis planes? Era claro, que usaría esto para salvar a la humanidad, al ser un humano capaz de vivir más allá de los limites, sería capaz de ver la vida de los demás, ver lo que les deparara el destino, un día a la vez. Y siendo capaz de esto hubiera evitado muchas muertes, guerras, inclusive la extinción de nuestra especie. Pero usted, con sus deseos. Con sus arrogantes deseos me hizo ver que no conseguiría mi meta, nunca lo haría porque un simple y patético humano. Se adelantó al destino, y predestino su vida sin ser inmortal.

– ¿Y por qué estoy aquí sentado frente a usted? ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar su charla?

–Porque los dos sabemos que será la última vez que me vea, que crea que soy una amenaza. Es un hecho Arturo, yo morí. No hay forma ahora de que reviva. Usted nunca fue consciente de mis crímenes, y cuando lo fue, cayó rendido. Deseando morir, porque fui capaz de traer a su hermana a la vida. Rete a la muerte, Patee a dios en la cara para traer a su hermana. Y usted me maldijo. ¿Le dolería saber que yo nunca manipule a su hermana? ¿De qué ella en verdad se movía por su cuenta? ¿Qué la Susan que tanto ama en verdad haya atacado a Celestia por los celos que le tenía? Yo pienso que no, porque es tan ciego…

–Pues fíjese que si le creo. Si creo lo que me dice–Tome la tetera y me serví un poco más, viendo el negro liquido esparcirse por la taza y el delgado vapor caliente elevarse. Con una poderosa calma. Deje la tetera a un lado y lo mire a los ojos y Knives estaba paralizado. Viéndome fijamente–Yo conocía muy bien a mi hermana, sé que es muy dulce. Torpe e inocente, pero también sé que eso lleva a ser susceptible a los celos. ¿Acaso nunca le pregunto por qué nunca tuvo un novio o novia? Fue porque no soportaba que cualquiera de sus amados o amadas hablara con alguien cercano a ellos, durante toda su vida. He sabido que Susan ha tenido muchos pretendientes. Varones y mujeres pero al final nunca florecía el amor porque ella misma evitaba que eso pasara. De hecho cuando le presente a Celestia. Me preocupaba como reaccionaria y me consterno mucho verla tranquila. Quizás haya madurado o se lo guardo porque supo todos los problema que pase con ella, a cuantas personas tuve que matar por ella. Y por eso se lo guardo y cuando usted cometió ese crimen. Quizás no haya sido capaz de soportar su carga. Knives, yo no lo culpo por haber revivido a mi hermana, no lo hago. De hecho, me hizo recordar cuanto la amaba. Y cuanto amo a Sharon, aun siendo el reemplazo de ella. Tiene un hermoso carácter que me encanta, e inclusive tiene esa desviación sexual de Susan. Es como si hubiera nacido para ser una segunda Susan–Knives dio un trago largo a su café mirándome a los ojos. Apenas bajo su taza yo le di un largo sorbo al mío.

–Me sorprenden sus palabras, realmente dudaba mucho que usted quisiera mantener una conversación conmigo. Aun sabiendo todos mis crímenes, mis pecados. Y he de admitir, que me ha demostrado ser un fuerte rival. Fue el único que me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás mis planes, tuvieran un punto muerto.

–Y usted ha sido el mejor enemigo que he tenido. Muchos me han odiado a lo largo de mi vida pero ninguno ha sido un enemigo poderoso, nadie sabía dónde herirme. Y usted fue el único que me hizo temblar del miedo y de odio. Nunca había odiado a alguien en mi vida.

–Me alegra saber eso joven Arturo, aunque le recuerdo que no es el único que tiene crímenes por pagar. Aunque en su tiempo no lo vi, mate a muchas personas inocentes, personas que quizás no merecían la muerte. Y de no haberlas matado, quizás ahora. Yo sería otra persona.

–Usted se dejó cegar por la codicia que no vio lo que tenía a su alrededor. Usted no vio cuan valiosa era su mujer e hija hasta que lo perdió todo. Solo por querer la magia de mi esposa–Me levante del suelo estirando el cuerpo y el dejaba la taza en el suelo invisible–Aunque tampoco soy libre de toda culpa, también olvidaba que era lo que me motivaba y aun así, hice cosas crueles. Pero al final, ella me dejo claro que mi amor era mejor que mi rencor.

– ¿Y usted me tiene rencor? Por tantos años de sufrimiento.

–Sonara cruel pero ya no tiene caso tenerle rencor. Usted ya está muerto, y a un muerto no se le tiene rencor–Knives sonrió y se levantó del suelo, estirando su espalda lentamente, viendo como perdía esa curvatura de anciano y extendió su mano. Sonreí y extendí mi mano y nos dimos un apretón de manos con una sonrisa y Knives comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, sin ningún efecto. Solo desaparecía–Supongo que ya se tiene que ir.

–Efectivamente, para nosotros los humanos nos espera una eternidad en el infierno. Para usted es el tártaro o el inframundo. Algo de menor escala, lo único que le pido es que use las malas experiencias para ser alguien mejor, alguien mejor de lo que fui yo como villano.

–Me gusta más llamarme anti héroe. Ya sabe, esos héroes que matan a los villanos. Algo así.

– ¿Y matar no le convierte en uno?

–Detalles–Knives comenzó a reírse, escuchando su agotada y polvorienta risa haciendo eco por la sala. Dio media vuelta con ambas manos en espalda mirando al negro abismo.

–Supongo que este es el adiós. Arturo. Fue un gusto ser su enemigo.

–Y espero no vuelva aparecerse en mi hogar porque sabe que volvería a matarlo sin dudar.

–Eso espero, aunque. Debo de advertirte de alguien Arturo. De una mujer, una mujer que es capaz de hacer cosas peores que tú, alguien que se ha vestido de terciopelo y oro.

– ¿Quién es Knives? –Knives volteo a verme, con ese ojo color marrón. Entre sus parpados arrugados, viendo como quedaba su cabeza flotando.

–Linda Spencer, cuídese de ella. Lo que yo hice, es poco a un lado de ella, si aparece en Equestria. Mátela sin dudar, prométame que la matara, porque si ve a la invalida, si ve a la inocente. Será un infierno, lo digo porque he visto los ojos de Spencer. Y ella es el diablo en persona–Knives desapareció por completo, dejándome solo en la oscuridad de mi mente. De mi esencia, miraba el lugar donde antes estaba el pensativo. Temeroso de cualquier cosa, pero me emocionaba también. Matar otra persona más, eso me hará ganarme más poder. Spencer, así que Linda Spencer es alguien de temer, ¿Por qué debo de cuidarme de ella? ¿Acaso querrá la inmortalidad de Celestia? ¿De mis hijas? Todo esto, me lo preguntaba apenas despertando al nuevo día de Equestria, con un beso de mi amada y eterna esposa. La Reina Celestia.


	69. Chapter 69

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UNO ALGO. EN PARTICULAR, MAS BIEN. EL INICIO DE UN ARCO DE HISTORIA. AUNQUE COMO HE DICHO, NO SE SI SEA EL ULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA O EL PENULTIMO ANTES DE TERMINARLA. BUENO, YA PRONTO TENDRE QUE TOMAR LA DECISION. LO QUE SI ES QUE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA SE VERA ALGO RETORCIDO EN ALGUNOS ASPECTOS. DE HECHO QUIERO SACAR O PEOR DE ARTURO EN ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA ¿QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE SERA? NO LO SE YO XD AUN ANDO HACIENDO EL ARCO MIENTRAS PUBLICO ESTO. PERO, DIGANME ¿QUE SERIA LO PEOR QUE HARIA ARTURO CON OTROS HUMANOS? TOMANDO DE BASE LO QUE HIZO ANGEL FIGUEROA EN EL TORNEO ASTRAL. YA QUE YO TENGO UNA IDEA, AUNQUE AUN NO LLEGO AL PUNTO DE PLASMARLA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 69; EL FIN DEL MUNDO; EL DIABLO EN EQUESTRIA–

–Doctor Phillips, ¿Tiene las ultimas lecturas de las gafas del sabio?

–Claro que si señorita Spencer, recién nos acaban de llegar–Linda Spencer, actual CEO de la compañía Phoenix Inc. Portando un vestido de noche de color blanco, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en la falda. Con el pelo dorado sostenido por una cola de caballo, miraba con demasiado interés y convicción el portal por la que una vez Scarlett fue a Equestria, meses antes. El día del fallecimiento de Susan Rivera. Un doctor de mediana edad, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel se acercó a Linda Spencer con una hoja alargada que llegaba hasta el suelo, recién impresa por la computadora principal de la compañía, Linda tomo el papel mirando al doctor, mirando su ya sucia bata de laboratorio y el gafete con una foto impresa de él y su nombre "Michael Phillips" Linda regreso la atención al papel leyendo y traduciendo las gráficas enviadas por las gafas del sabio. Leyendo las fuertes lecturas de magia Equestre captadas por los cristales templados. Y enviadas por las antenas dentro del armazón.

–Muy bien, al parecer nuestra querida amiga ha descubierto más cosas sobre la magia. Aunque me gustaría saber más de esto, ¿Qué se captó de Arturo? ¿Sigue siendo una amenaza?

–Según los últimos informes dimensionales, Arturo Rivera desapareció por un par de meses. Perdiendo toda lectura de él, pero hace semanas volvieron sus lecturas y ahora son el triple de intensas que antes.

– ¿Ya verificaron si las lecturas estaban mal?

–Lo hicimos una decena de veces señorita, es un hecho de que algo paso en Equestria para que Arturo haya desaparecido sin dejar un rastro y que hace dos semanas y media vuelva con el triple de lectura.

– ¿Qué hay del Doctor Knives? ¿De su familia?

–También perdimos toda lectura del Doctor Albert Knives hace más de dos meses. Y desde ese entonces no ha habido otra anomalía. Sus hijas siguen en el mismo estado, la más resaltante es la hija mayor. Shanalotte.

–El problema es que ya se ha usado mucho de esa chiquilla. Deberíamos de buscar a alguien mas, Shanalotte es una chica muy perspicaz e inteligente, apenas nos dejemos ver podría sospechar–Linda dejo caer la hoja caminando alrededor de la sala, mirando el portal del otro lado del cristal, mirando los grandes paneles redondos a los lados y la gran pantalla táctil en el centro. Escuchándose por toda la sala el eco de sus pisadas sobre el metal.

– ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer señorita? La magia que tenemos de la Reina Celestia se nos está agotando.

–Lo sé, estoy pensando. No tenemos la magia suficiente para abastecernos para el próximo mes, debemos de pensar en algo, llamar la atención de todos, menos la de Arturo. Si el sospecha, todo nuestro plan se ira abajo. Quizás, usando las gafas del sabio que le dimos a Celestia hace años. Igual sean la clave, pero ¿Cómo? –Linda camino hacia el gran monitor al costado de la sala, recargándose sobre la silla de acero. Tronándose los dedos mirando la pantalla con el mapa de toda Equestria, señalando el castillo de Canterlot y en un puntero las gafas del sabio, abandonados en una caja de madera dentro del ropero de la Reina–No podemos contactar a las amigas de Arturo, sería lo mismo que hacerlo directamente. Podríamos, usar a sus padres. Pero, eso sería también un problema. Tendríamos que deshacernos de Arturo apenas llegue. O podríamos hacerlo de forma que lo hizo Knives. Pero, mejor.

– ¿A qué se refiere señorita?

–Que debemos de hacer lo mismo que hizo Knives la primera vez con Celestia. Hacer que Arturo pierda el tiempo. Y cuando este distraído hacer un segundo ataque.

–Pero Arturo no es tan fácil de derribar. Nuestros científicos especulan que Arturo es más poderoso que hace años, y temen que ahora sea capaz de usar magia Equestre.

– ¡Sería ilógico! Ningún humano puede usar magia, ya lo hemos visto antes Doctor Phillips. El sujeto de pruebas B23R, el C581BR y la lista sigue. No hay humano que pueda contener dicha magia. Quizás los científicos están mal y leen las lecturas al revés.

– ¿Qué debemos de hacer entonces?

–Dame unas horas y te diré una respuesta. Por ahora, necesito que me des imagen visual de las gafas del sabio. Sabemos que está dentro de una caja, pero podemos usar una de sus balizas para recrear un campo electromagnético y ver que está pasando del otro lado–Linda camino hacia la puerta del laboratorio deteniéndose en la puerta, colocando su mano en un lector de huella, pasando un haz de luz horizontal cubriendo todos sus detalles físicos–Envié toda la imagen emitida por la baliza a mi oficina, si no hay nada interesante extiéndala hasta unas veinte millas. Necesito saber qué hace Arturo hoy en día.

–Como ordene señorita Spencer–Linda sonrió de forma cruel saliendo del cuarto, dejando al doctor solo. Mirando como caminaba de forma arrogante y excéntrico escuchando su pisar haciendo eco por todo el pasillo y las puertas deslizándose de nuevo, escuchándose el seguro electrónico de la puerta. Mirando hacia la pantalla, viendo el mapa de Equestria. Observando con miedo las gafas del sabio. Rezando que cualquier plan que idee Linda. No sea algo que le cueste la vida.

* * *

En Equestria las cosas iban de forma tranquila, o eso diría yo. Ya no tengo que ir a esas tontas clases de magia desde hace dos semanas. Ya que me gradué con honores, o eso dice Shanalotte. Mucho menos atender otro de mis asuntos "importantes" estaba hipnotizado mirando la pantalla del televisor de mis hijas, viendo como jugaban. Bueno, escuchando a Theresa regañando a Celeste por su torpe forma de jugar, era claro que entendía lo que decía pero el juego en si me avergonzaba mucho. Y realmente verlas jugar y tener detrás de mí a Shanalotte me incomodaba. Era ese famoso juego de hace 12 años. Dark Souls 2, veía el personaje de mi hija caminar en círculos en medio calabozo golpeando ratas sin fijarlas.

– ¡Celeste! ¡Fija al maldito enemigo!

– ¡Eso intento pero no encuentro el botón!

– ¡Aprieta la jodida palanca derecha! ¡Apriétala! –Celeste presiono la palanca con fuerza escuchando el Click y la cámara del juego se torció de forma que el personaje casi se rompe el cuello fijando a la rata. Era esa zona donde las ratas por cada mordida te hacían daño de petrificación, y estaba en la antesala del jefe rata. Ni idea de cómo se llamaba el jefe ni la zona– ¡Ahora golpea con RB! –Escuche el click del botón y el personaje dio un golpe derecho horizontal viendo lo poco que le bajo a la rata, creo que ni cosquillas le hizo– ¿Es en serio? ¿En verdad estoy viendo eso? Esas ratas tienen 450 de vida. Y tú le hiciste solo 80 ¿Qué pasa con tu vida Celeste?

– ¿¡Yo que!? Solo hice lo que me dijiste; Me dijiste compra el anillo del gato en Majula, salte al hoyo y llegue hasta el fondo.

– Haber querida hermana, para empezar nunca te dije que lo compraras en ese momento te dije; Cuando mates a la pecadora, al perseguidor y al Ultimo gigante, sube de nivel con Shanalotte. Luego, aun lado del pozo de Majula tiras la piedra para conseguir otro fragmento de Estus y se lo das. Y con las almas que te sobren compras el anillo–Me aleje un poco de la pantalla, mirando a mi derecha a Theresa molesta, viéndole la vena de la frente toda inflamada del coraje, mire a mi izquierda viendo la mirada preocupante de Celeste, viéndola sudar como si estuviera en un maratón. Viendo como apretaba todos los botones por impulso, viendo su personaje golpear sin parar, y entre cada golpe recibir dos de las ratas. Viendo su barra de petrificación subir y de vida bajar con rapidez.

– Padre ¿Seguro que los videojuegos ayudan a bajar el estrés? –Shanalotte bajo la cabeza a mi lado mirándome con intriga e inocencia, desconcertada de no saber lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Me recargue en el pie de la cama mirándola a los ojos y ella mostrando su ojo dorado deseosa de una respuesta.

–La mayoría de juegos son para eso, aunque hay unos que fueron creados para hacer que las personas saquen sus verdaderos pensamientos. Dark Souls es la prueba. Por cierto ¿Te viste en el juego? ¿Verdad que eres idéntica a la original?

–Eso es inquietante padre, a decir verdad. Mi tono de voz no es tan profunda y nunca le he dicho a la primera persona que me habla que morirá una y otra vez y que al final se convertirá en una especie de zombi.

–Bueno, de allí naciste. Bueno, cuando naciste tenías esos rasgos. Tenías tu ojo dorado y tu ojo guinda. Y Shanalotte te quedo como anillo al dedo. Aunque ahora viéndote, eres diferente a la original.

–No comprendo padre. ¿En verdad hay una diferencia entre esa mujer y yo?

– ¡Claro! En el juego desconfía del jugador desde el primer momento que lo ve, de hecho lo intimida diciéndole eso. Que nunca llegara a su meta, y la única forma para que lo vaya viendo de otra forma es trayéndole las almas de los jefes más poderosos. Y aun así, ella duda de ti, ya cuando te ve como una persona. Un líder es cuando vas a terminar el juego. Y es cuando te dice su verdadero nombre, y te advierte del mal. Preocupándose por ti, diciendo que te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo. Y eso hija, no lo tienes tú. Aun cuando eras una bebe, confiabas en todos, nunca lloraste si alguien desconocido te cargaba. Mira, más cerca. Le diste tu sangre a Knives apenas viéndolo, con eso digo todo–Escuche el grito agónico del personaje de mi hija muriendo por petrificación, convirtiéndose en polvo. Viendo las clásicas letras rojas del videojuego "Has muerto" Me dio algo de risa, me recuerda a mi adolescencia cuando le dedique muchas horas a ese juego y cinco personajes.

– ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta! –Theresa se recostó sobre el suelo cruzándose de brazos molesta, viendo un puchero en su rostro– ¡Te puse ese juego porque es más fácil, ya que eras muy torpe para el primero y aun así no lo consigues! ¡Bah!

–Deja atiendo esto hija–Me arrastre hacia el centro de nuevo viendo a Celeste de brazos caídos cansada de tanto pelear. De hombros caídos y llorando en silencio. Quizás si me acuerde de algo, me pase la mano por toda la barbilla pensando. ¿Qué sería lo mejor para ella? Theresa es muy ruda con su hermana en este tema, quizás si se topa con un verdadero veterano reconsidere su actitud.

–Papá. Con todo respeto, pero estas algo viejo para esto ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste? ¿Hace mil años? Creo que todavía escribían con cincel y piedra –Theresa se levantó del suelo con los hombros caídos molesta, quitándose los lentes limpiándose los cristales. Tome el control de Celeste, sintiendo el control húmedo, me le quede viendo a Celeste y ella me veía sonrojada. Avergonzada por haber empapado el control, espero no lo haya roto con su sudor.

–Para ti quizás, pero para mí esto no se olvida. Haber, es hora de enseñarle a esta casual lo que uno es capaz de hacer–Tome el control con firmeza abriendo el inventario, mirando los ítems basura y los importantes. Mirando que mi hija estaba bien abastecida de ítems de salud, aquellas piedras de alma, también tenía flores verdes para la stamina. Mirando los status del equipamiento de mi hija vi el espadón de caballero negro y el escudo de árbol. De armaduras, una muy buena pero pesada y otra muy ligera pero débil. De anillos tenia uno para la stamina y para la salud, tenía también en su inventario el anillo de filos que le aumentaba el daño. Voltee a ver a mi hija sabiendo que todo esto era más que suficiente para Celeste. Theresa se encogió de brazos nerviosa. Equipe el anillo de filos, el anillo de stamina, así teniendo tres anillos puestos sin quitar el anillo del gato que reducía el daño por caídas, me puse la armadura ligera y me metí a sus espadas mirando el hacha +5 Muy buena para los novatos. Y me la equipe, camine hacia el muro de niebla entrando al a zona del jefe–Supongo hija que le dijiste que se pusiera estos anillos y que ella lo olvido ¿verdad?

–No sabía que los tenía Celeste padre

–Pues debiste revisar su inventario, con las cosas que tiene puede servirle. Inclusive se puede terminar el juego con la misma ropa y arma. Casuales–Mire en la pantalla las decenas de ratas, buscando a la más grande, esquivando la mayoría de los ataques. Recordando lo injusto que era el juego hasta para el más experimentado ya que aun esquivando sus ataques recibía uno que otro golpe o mordida–Ya recordé porque también odiaba este juego. Una vez rompí el disco cuando no pude matar al caballero de humo y ese mismo día compre la versión digital. No dure ni dos horas sin jugarlo aun sabiendo lo injusto que era conmigo.

– ¿El caballero de humo? ¿No es de la expansión? –Mis hijas veían entretenidas el monitor viéndome con gran atracción, mirando al personaje rodar de un lado a otro. Aun esperando a la rata gigante– ¿En qué juego lo pasaste? Escuche que aunque entres en la primera partida es difícil.

–JA, esos no saben nada, dicen que es imposible y que no se que, pero se pone en verdad difícil después de la séptima que es cuando si dejas que te pegue te mata de dos golpes. Yo lo hice en la novena vuelta–Celeste y Theresa se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas. Yo sonreí sintiéndome, importante por primera vez. Aunque tenso, tenía mucho tiempo sin jugarlo y los controles son más pequeños o quizás crecí mucho. Después de tanto rodar y curarme apareció la grande, cayendo de un agujero–Perfecto, hijas. Este es uno de los jefes más fáciles del juego. Es más, te das cuenta quien es por la cresta. Es el único con pelo en cabeza y espalda–Atravesé todas las ratas rodando y esquivando. Golpeando de dos veces la gran rata. Viendo como su barra de vida bajaba a grandes tajos.

– ¿Y cuantas horas le dedicaste al juego? Yo apenas tengo 160 horas.

– ¡Eso es poco hija! ¡380 por cada juego y cinco personajes en la novena vuelta! –Apreté el botón B y el personaje dio un salto para atrás y pulse el botón de golpe fuerte y el personaje dio un salto hacia la gran rata matándola del tajo. Viendo como las demás ratas huían al ver a su líder muerto, le di el control a Celeste y ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Sorprendida, boquiabierta de la tranquilidad por la que tome la situación. Mire a Theresa y ella estaba más cerca de mí. Mirándome a los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque, creo que no debí haberlo dicho. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, mi vida antes era muy triste como para haber dedicado tanto tiempo a un juego así. Bueno, al menos lo disfrute. ¿O no?

–Debes de enseñarme todo lo que sepas. ¡TODO!

–Tranquila hija, todo eso quedo atrás. Además, mi consola de videojuegos se debió haber perdido–Puse mi mano en el rostro de Theresa apartándola de mí, me levante del suelo limpiándome el trasero del poco polvo en el cuarto–Mejor limpien el cuarto. Si es que quieren seguir jugando.

– ¿La mejor estrategia para vencer a Elana?

–Eso es de la primera expansión, no invoques al espíritu, lo hace más difícil. Si tienes bichos brillantes usa uno. Te hará más fuerte y recibirás menos daño y usa el milagro que te da el soldado real Velstadt, en vez de perder el daño del bicho lo sumas. Y puedes matarla fácilmente de quince golpes–Me talle los ojos, con la vista algo cansada de estar tan cerca de la televisión, tome a Shanalotte del hombro indicándole que ya nos íbamos–Si tienes el espadón del perseguidor imbúyelo en magia de cristal, lo harás más fuerte pero se romperá más rápido. Cuídate del ser que invoque. Pueden ser esqueletos o al mismo Velstadt. Así que tú decides a quien golpear. Al jefe o al que le sigue. Lo mismo con Sin pero invoca al menos a un jugador y usa una magia diferente. Andando Shanalotte–Camine hacia la salida suspirando. No sé, esa televisión cansa la vista o ya estoy viejo para esas cosas. Abrí la puerta mirando a Theresa arrodillada. Alabándome ¿En serio? Me talle la cabeza saliendo de la habitación con Shanalotte detrás de mí algo avergonzdo–No entiendo a estas niñas. Por sentido común todo eso se hace. Vayamos a ver a tu madre, espero ya haya terminado su reunión.

–Parece que mis hermanas lo van a admirar por sus conocimientos en esos. Videojuegos–Shanalotte camino a mi lado derecho con las manos tomadas al frente, mirándome con una simple sonrisa. Apenas notando el brillo de sus ojos.

–Y era mejor que no lo supieran, pero desde que era joven nunca soporte que alguien fuera así con los que apenas saben.

– ¿Y por qué no quería que supieran?

–Porque es una etapa en la que solo vivía de eso, creía que si era mejor me aceptarían en una empresa de videojuegos y ganaría dinero. Obvio que nunca pude porque tenía que dedicarme al cien por ciento al juego y no me gusto al final. Tenía que terminar mi segundo semestre de preparatoria en forma. Así que solo lo deje de lado. Pero cuando podía jugaba sin dormir.

–Aun no comprendo mi relación con esa chica. La Heraldo Esmeralda

–Deberías, porque de no ser por ella, en ese videojuego. Quizás tú tendrías otro nombre.

– ¿Y que otro nombre pensaba ponerme?

–Estaba entre Magdalena o petra. Pero te haría burla con eso, ya sabes que me gusta molestar a la gente con nombres feos–Shanalotte comenzó a reírse. Y yo regrese la mirada al frente, viendo a algunos guardias parándose en forma al vernos. Aunque a mí me seguía molestando. Era más que evidente eso–Aunque, fuera de broma. En mi juventud, aun siendo una mala persona. Disfrute mucho esos pasatiempos. Tengo una lista muy grande de videojuegos. Cosas por enseñarle a esa chiquilla pero, de hacerlo. Olvidarían sus tareas y tratarían de seguir mis pasos para superarme. Era por eso que no quería que supiera de ese pasado mío con los videojuegos.

–Y yo quisiera saber más de ellos, pero los veo. Tétricos, siento que cuando matan al personaje de mi hermana, ese ser sufre en silencio. Una y otra vez.

–Pues así fue programado el juego, para que el personaje muera muchas veces. De hecho por eso hay un contador de muertes en el juego. Te dice que tan inútil eres–llegamos a las puertas de la sala del trono, un guardia coloco la lanza frente mío y Shanalotte– ¿Pasa algo soldado?

–Lo siento mucho Rey Arturo, pero la Reina pidió exclusivamente que esa reunión sea privada–Mire a Shanalotte y ella se encogió de hombros quitándose la capucha. Me rasque la barbilla mirando a la puerta. Mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a los comensales invitados caminando hacia el lobby del castillo. Acompañados por Raven, mire a Shanalotte señalándole hacia ese extremo, asomándose detrás mío viendo a los comensales. Intrigada.

–Supongo que nuestros invitados aun no salen de la sala del trono ¿Verdad?

–Exactamente su majestad, disculpe las molestias.

–Lo mismo digo, discúlpame por lo que te hare pero no me gustan los secretos–Tome la lanza del guardia y la jale hacia mi rompiendo la vara de madera, el guardia voló detrás mío golpeándose en el pecho y abrí la puerta con ambas manos escuchando el crujir de la puerta. ¿Crujir? Alguien está haciendo presión.

– ¡Alto! ¡La reina lo ordeno con suma restricción, no tiene su permiso para entrar! –El guardia se aferró a mi cadera y yo seguí empujando, Shanalotte retrocedió varios pasos, cada vez que empujaba la puerta más dura se ponía, en medio de la puerta podía ver partes de armaduras y los guardias dentro, tanto así no me quieren. Genial.

–Padre, cuidado–Voltee a ver a mi hija y a su alrededor había una docena de guardias volando hacia mi sosteniendo mis brazos, piernas y cuello. Sintiendo sus tirones haciéndome retroceder. Pero saben que es inútil. Mi fuerza de voluntad será mejor que ellos. Tendrán que matarme para que tengan una posibilidad. Con todo el peso de los guardias me abalance hacia el frente empujando la puerta aún más, escuchando los gritos de los guardias del otro lado. Escuchando sus armaduras chocar entre ellas. Y los guardias que me sostenían empujándome hacia atrás, algunos apoyados en la misma puerta. Inhale todo el aire que podía y me estrelle contra la puerta forzándola una vez más y esta se abrió más. Mire a un guardia distraído. Y como la luz lo tome del hombro lo jale hacia mi teniendo su parte superior de mi lado, al tener su armadura lo haría inmune a mis pisadas y metí mi pierna izquierda y luego mi brazo izquierdo. Golpeando a los guardias que me sostenían contra la puerta. Y después de tanto esfuerzo jale mi lado derecho haciendo lo mismo perdiendo el equilibrio atravesando por completo la puerta cayendo sobre el pecho sobre varios soldados. Mirando a esa mujer, después de tantos años. Arrodillada frente a mí esposa, con el pelo rubio y un vestido de noche de color blanco. Un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo levantándome del suelo. Y apenas me apoye sobre la rodilla izquierda todos los guardias se me abalanzaron mandándome al suelo de nuevo. Todos sobre mis brazos y piernas. Pero no le apartaba la mirada a Linda Spencer. Mi esposa aparto la vista de Linda viéndome a los ojos. Con miedo, y Linda volteo a verme lentamente, desconociéndome por completo.

–Soldados, apártense de mi esposo. Debí suponer que sería inútil detenerlo–Todos los guardias se levantaron de mi rápidamente, algunos quejándose del dolor que les cause o de otros por sentir el peso de sus compañeros, me levante del suelo lentamente. Apenas estando de pie perdiendo el equilibrio pero Shanalotte se puso a mi lado tomando mi brazo y espalda.

–Gracias hija, vayamos a ver lo que está pasando–Caminamos lentamente hacia el final de la sala. Celestia se levantó del trono, viendo como tragaba saliva forzosamente, y Linda levantándose del suelo mirándome a los ojos. Nos detuvimos frente a mi esposa y Linda.

–Pensé que estabas con Theresa y Celeste, Arturo.

–Andaba en eso, pero sus videojuegos me cansan la vista. Y por lo que veo, ahora tienes reuniones clandestinas con los humanos.

–Arturo, recuerdo que lo hablamos hace semanas. Tu no gustas de estar en estos asuntos, por eso decidí que era más practico no decirte de esto.

–Si son asuntos como cuánto pesa el heno procesado o si el bit subirá el próximo mes. Claro que no, pero si veo a otro humano en mi tierra. Es claro que es algo que me interesa, y me intriga saber. Linda ¿Qué te trae a suelo sagrado?

–Realmente esperaba un recibimiento más cordial. Su alteza–Linda hizo una ligera reverencia que maldije. Con los ponys me avergonzaba pero ver a otro humano hacerlo. Me ofendía, lo veía como una burla.

–Cómo vas a tener una si vienes a vernos sin previo aviso. ¿Ahora que paso Spencer? ¿Quién de mi familia acaba de morir?

–Oh, nada de eso Arturo. No siempre vendremos a darte malas noticias. En cambio, queremos darles buenas noticias a ustedes. Recordarles lo arrepentidos que estamos aún por lo sucedido con el Doctor Knives.

–Sí, eso fue hace más de diez años. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Linda?

–He hablado con todo el consejo, inclusive hable con el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Y queremos hacer un trato de comercio con Equestria.

– ¿Cómo el TLC?

–Efectivamente, sabemos que Equestria comparte algunas similitudes con los humanos. En cambio, aquí las piedras preciosas abundan por doquier y sabemos que tienen unicornios capaces de detectarlas.

– Ve al grano–Linda bajo pocos grados la cabeza, viendo su molestia. Quizás sabe que ya no me apetece ver más humanos o que con solo verlos me den ganas de matarlos.

–Queremos, que los Equestres. Abran sus fronteras con los humanos. Queremos acabar el estigma que hay entre Equestria y la Tierra. De que todos los humanos quieren herir a los dulces ponys. Y robarles sus vidas. O en el caso de Doctor Knives, su inmortalidad.

– ¿Y qué dijiste tu Celestia?

–Bueno, a decir verdad lo vi como una buena oportunidad para que nuestra especie y el mundo florezca. Quizás permitiendo la unión de más personas nos ayude en nuestras metas.

– ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te quiso hacer un humano? Si eso lo hizo uno solo, ahora imagínate millones. Sería una masacre.

–Arturo, con el debido respeto le aclaro que una vez que se formalice nuestro trato los únicos humanos que tendrán el acceso permitido a Equestria serían los miembros del consejo de Phoenix Inc. Los presidentes de todas las naciones que forman parte de La ONU y yo. Como embajadora, no permitiríamos que más humanos entrasen aquí sin nuestro permiso.

–Quizás tu como embajadora no sea del todo bueno. Mejor toma de embajador a un humano que en verdad vive aquí–Linda retrocedió un paso mirándome a los ojos. Viendo ahora una molestia en sus ojos–Eso pensé, la compañía Phoenix aun quiere mantenerse al tanto de Equestria. Quiere saber quiénes serán sus conejillos de indias. Y ver a quien matan. Agradezco por traer a Scarlett para avisarme del fallecimiento de mi hermana. Pero lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene perdón. Lo que le hicieron a mi esposa, no es nada que se quede en el pasado. Ni un estúpido papel de lealtad lo haga olvidar. Yo no lo apruebo, eso no lo apruebo.

–Arturo, piénsalo. Equestria tiene muchos dones para el trabajo. Si hacemos esto beneficiaríamos a todos los ponys que aun necesiten trabajo. Tendrían un mejor futuro para sus familias, inclusive para nosotros.

–Lo siento mucho Celestia, pero ya no confió en los humanos. Tendré su sangre, pero ya no más. Desde que tengo la magia de Sombra ya no me considero como uno–Linda se me quedo viendo, molesta. Sintiendo mi victoria sobre ella. Mirando su fino cuerpo con asco y repudio–Necesito saber cómo llegaste Linda. Tienes pocos segundos antes de que decida declarar que un humano llego a Equestria, amenazando mi vida y la de mis hijas. Y en un intento desesperado de defensa termine matando a ese humano ¿Lo creerán? Eso podemos averiguarlo ¿Viviré con la culpa? Claro que si, a la perfección–Linda bajo la cabeza molesta, mire a Celestia y aparto la mirada de mí, mire a Shanalotte y me veía fijamente. Con miedo, mire a los guardias y tenían la mirada abajo. Intimidados de mi palabra. Regrese la vista a Linda y ella saco un reloj de bolsillo, de oro con la cadena plateada.

–Es el reloj del anciano. Originalmente servía para canalizar la magia en el aire pero lo modificamos de forma que es capaz de abrir portales usando la magia que guardaba en su interior–Linda abrió el reloj mostrando un pequeño cristal blanco en el centro, viendo las manecillas del reloj fusionadas con el cristal. Girando de forma continua. No marcaban el tiempo. Y Linda giro hacia la pared y apretó el cristal y este lanzo un rayo de luz que abrió un portal muy claro al mundo humano. Mirando al otro extremo sin ninguna distorsión. Viendo a un grupo de científicos paralizados mirando a este lado, muchos con grandes montañas de hojas y carpetas. Tome el reloj de Linda reaccionando ella de forma molesta– ¿Qué te pasa? Nos costó mucho dinero crear una réplica exacta, muchos murieron en las excavaciones para conseguir el cristal mítico.

– ¡Uy! Es una pena, espero les hayan pagado bien a sus familias. Andando, lárgate de mi tierra y nunca vuelvas. Y dile al presidente de los Estados Unidos que se vaya al infierno con la ONU. Si pone un pie en este lugar lo regresare en pedazos–Linda se me quedo viendo a los ojos molesta, yo de igual forma la mire. Con algo de arrogancia, y ella bajo la mirada chistando los dientes y sin decir nada camino hacia el portal. Encogida de hombros molesta, camine detrás de ella sosteniendo el reloj en mi mano izquierda y con la derecha saque la espada de magia. Los doctores dieron un salto del miedo arrojando los papeles alejándose del portal. Linda se detuvo antes del cruce del portal. Volteando a verme.

–Arturo, no olvide que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo hecho por Albert Knives, no tenemos por qué cargar con sus crímenes.

–Y usted no olvide que pase cinco años de mi vida buscando a mi esposa ya que un Doctor de **SU COMPAÑÍA** la secuestro, manteniéndola cautiva dentro de **SUS** instalaciones. Y para mi es más que suficiente para que carguen con sus pecados. Andando preciosa, que debe de hacer mucho papeleo y enviar muchas disculpas a mucha gente–Empuje a Linda a través del portal. Cayendo de rodillas, volteando a verme molesta. Mire el reloj y lo aplaste con todas mis fuerzas escuchando el crujir del metal y del cristal. El portal se cerró por completo teniendo esa pared de mármol lisa. Abrí la mano y los pedazos del reloj cayeron al suelo y use mi magia para quemar los restos dejando una mancha negra en la alfombra– ¡Soldados, nuevas órdenes! ¡De alguien que si deben de obedecer! –Camine hacia los guardias y estos se formaron enfrente de mí, todos mirándome con miedo. Algunos temblando del miedo, pase mi mirada sobre cada guardia mirando sus ojos. Decidiendo mis palabras– ¡De ahora en adelante, si ven a un humano que no sea Angel Figueroa o sus amigos, o que no posea alas de ángel, les ordeno que los arresten y me los traigan para su consecuente ejecución! ¡No permitiré que más humanos vengan a este hermoso suelo! ¡¿Entendieron?!

– ¡Señor, si señor! –Todos los guardias hicieron saludo militar y extendí el brazo izquierdo señalando hacia la puerta y ellos caminaron en fila hacia la puerta. Di media vuelta mirando a Shanalotte y Celestia. Mirándome con miedo.

–Supongo que esto es el inicio de una nueva era ¿No? –Camine hacia el trono guardando la espada de magia, pasando de lado a mi esposa e hija. Me senté en el trono extendiendo las piernas y apoyándome sobre el puño izquierdo en el descanso–Así que ahora, tendré que estar presente en todo momento. Querida esposa.

–No era necesaria tanta violencia. Arturo–Celestia se acercó parándose al pie del trono, Shanalotte miraba la mancha negra con interes, podía verlo reflejado en su ojo guinda–Todo lo que paso entre ellos quedo atrás, es momento de seguir adelante. Recuerda que fue Linda quien nos despidió y nos regaló las gafas.

–Para los humanos todo es violencia. Yo me incluyo, si los humanos aún tienen el interés en Equestria, no es por buenas razones querida. Siempre hay algo malo de por medio.

–Padre, creo que debió haber esperado a que hablara–Shanalotte regreso la mirada hacia mí parándose a un lado de su madre, quitándose el flequillo de su ojo dorado–Sé que se molestara por lo que diré pero, con mi ojo, podía ver. Buenas intenciones, la señorita Linda en verdad quería el bienestar de Equestria. Pude ver un mejor futuro, humanos y Equestres. Conviviendo en armonía.

–No me importa eso hija, hayan sido buenas sus intenciones, no permitiría nunca que esos humanos entren aquí. Sé cómo son casi todos. Sus negros corazones solo desearían el poder. Para hacer el mal.

– ¿Y tú no fomentas lo mismo amenazando a Linda con algo que recién obtuviste? –Celestia se sentó en el suelo molesta, mirándome a los ojos viendo mi reflejo en sus ojos furiosos. Aparte mi mirada viendo hacia el balcón mirando el paisaje nevado del castillo–Porque lo que acabas de decir, es más que claro. Dijiste que tu corazón está lleno de maldad. Y ahora, la amenazaste con algo que ella no podría defenderse.

–Sí, pero lo que yo dije fue para protegerlas, para evitar más muertes. Si muere Linda. No me importaría, pero si les pasara algo a ustedes, a Celeste, Theresa, a Sharon. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

–Escuche mi nombre. Qué onda–Apareció Sharon por la puerta moviéndose por su sirvienta, mirándonos a todos a la cara– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quién se acaba de morir?

–Arturo, tu hermano. Amenazo de muerte a Linda Spencer–Sharon se detuvo a un lado de Celestia. Mirando a su alrededor con interés. Mirando con sospecha.

–Eso no es sorpresa, Y donde esta esa tal Linda Spencer. ¿Es interesante o poderosa?

–Demasiado, secuestro a mi esposa por cinco años y luego intento cubrir sus huellas con unas gafas cuando veníamos para Equestria, como representante de dicha empresa.

– ¡Arturo! Ella no hizo nada de eso, fue Knives.

–Esperen, entonces. Linda Spencer es la actual presidente de Phoenix Inc. ¿Verdad?

–Así es.

–Entonces, no tiene la culpa de eso. Vamos, si el padre es un cretino con sus hijos. Los hijos no tienen por qué ser iguales al padre, ¿Y a que venía esa mujer? Es más, ¿Cómo llego?

–Llego aquí hace una hora. Quería que hubiera una fusión económica entre Equestria y la Tierra. Haciendo un tratado similar al TLC.

–Interesante, sabiendo la simple economía de Equestria. Sumándose a la humana, los bits serian una fortuna. Todos serian millonarios con tener un saquito de bits.

–Eso intentábamos, inclusive veríamos tratos de trabajo para los Equestres y humanos. Nosotros dándoles recursos básicos y viceversa.

– ¡Muy bien! Si sale bien podremos usar sus tecnologías para nuestro beneficio. ¿Se imaginan eso? Seria hermoso, tener los libros de historia de Equestria y de la humanidad en un solo pasillo. Y tendría así un tratamiento para mis piernas. ¡Seria increíble!

–Pues eso no pasara, porque destruí su tonto artefacto y la amenace de no volver–Me recargue en el respaldo del trono mirando al techo suspirando del cansancio.

– ¿Estás loco? Si tenemos la actual medicina humana, podríamos salvar miles de vidas. Inclusive podríamos hacer prótesis de alta tecnología para los ponys que nacieron sin una extremidad, inclusive yo podría caminar. Bueno, es una suposición mía.

–Sí, unirnos a la globalización. Hermoso, nos metemos a eso sin pensar. Dejamos que ellos metan sus cosas a este mundo y cuando menos lo esperemos. ¡Apuñalados! Tendremos una gran y hermosa apuñalada en la espalda ya que entre sus tratos metieron armas y ahora estaríamos a su merced. No valdría la pena darle todo ese lujo a los necesitados si al final van a terminar con un cañón de pistola en la frente.

– ¿Y que viste tu Shana?

–Vi un mejor futuro, pero. No puedo decirlo con certeza, mi clarividencia muestra muchas cosas de diferentes líneas temporales.

–Eso sería, preocupante. Pero vamos Arturo, debemos de hacerlo. Al menos, probarlo–Sharon me tomo de la mano, baje la mirada y ella estaba en el suelo. Viendo como dejo la silla de ruedas y se arrastró hasta mi–Danos ese lujo, a los que nos pondrán un cañón en la frente. De disfrutar esas cosas. Tal vez la humanidad supo a arreglar los desperfectos de la naturaleza. Y quizás yo pueda caminar por primera vez en toda mi vida.

–Solo lo haces más difícil Sharon. Lo complicas todo–Sharon se arrastró más apoyando sus piernas sobre las mías. Sentándose en mi regazo, tomo mi mano colocándola sobre su pierna.

– ¿Sientes eso? Son músculos Arturo, músculos que nunca he usado. De no tener el buen tratamiento para ejercitarlos en una década se desvanecerán y solo habrá hueso. Arturo, se cuánto odias a los humanos. Sabemos todos, pero. Confía, danos a nosotros los necesitados un mejor futuro. Por favor. Y quizás, tú también tengas uno mejor.

–Mierda Sharon. ¿Por qué? –Mire a Celestia, comiéndose a Sharon con la mirada. Viendo la primera vez que pasa celos dándome gracia, pero me dio miedo ver a Shanalotte. Esos ojos a medio torcer de la molestia y ver su mano derecha temblar. Me preocupaba mucho, quizás me falto cargar más a esa niña de pequeña pero entre las tres, podía ver sus deseos de progresar. No como familia, sino por su cuenta. Celestia quería hacer esto para olvidar el crimen de Knives. Shanalotte para conocer sus raíces y Sharon. Por su necesidad física. Moví la cabeza a los lados molesto. Mordiéndome la lengua–Shanalotte, habla con tus hermanas. Necesitamos ver ese conjuro para crear portales, nos iremos mañana en la mañana. Solo espero que no se equivoquen porque si no me desquitare con las tres. Y no tienen ni idea de cómo–Las tres sonrieron y Sharon me dio un beso en la mejilla. Quedándose pegada por un rato.

–Veras que toda ira mejor de ahora en adelante. Hermano.


	70. Chapter 70

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO. ALGO CORTO, PERO SIGNIFICATIVO. YA QUE EN SI, LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE ARCO SE TRATA DE LA DECADENCIA MENTAL DE ARTURO, DE HECHO LOS TITULOS DE CASI TODO EL ARCO VAN EN TORNO A ARTURO, ANTES QUE NADA. ESTE ARCO ES PARA DEMOSTRAR LO BAJO QUE PUEDE CAER ARTURO COMO PERSONA Y TAMBIEN SU FAMILIA. NO QUIERO DECIR QUE CELESTIA, SUS HIJAS O SHARON HAGAN COSAS QUE EL HARIA COMO TORTURAR GENTE, SINO QUE TIENEN CULPA EN LAS COSAS QUE ARTURO HACE PERMITIENDO QUE SE LO HAGAN. NO DEBERIA DE DECIRLO PERO MAS QUE NADA ADELANTO PARTE DE ESTO PARA QUE TENGAN IDEA DE LO QUE VA EL ARCO DE HISTORIA.**

 **OTRA COSA, EL CAPITULO 100 DE REENCARNACION. PARA AQUELLOS QUE TAMBIEN LO LEEN ES LA ULTIMA INTERACCION DE ANGEL CON ARTURO, COMO DIJE. ANGEL CON ARTURO, AUNQUE AHI YA SEAN MAS DE CIEN AÑOS EN EL FUTURO ESE CAPITULO NO ES CANON EN ESTA HISTORIA, EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC ES MUY DIFERENTE AL DE REENCARNACION Y AUNQUE HAYA TERMINADO ESE CROSSOVER EN ESA HISTORIA, ANGEL SEGUIRA APARECIENDO EN ESTA DE VEZ EN CUANDO. NO TANTO COMO ANTES PERO HABRA UNO O DOS CAPITULOS EN TORNO A EL Y SE HABLARA DE LO QUE SE HABLO EN SU ULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA. ANGEL ESTARA EN ESTE FIC, ARTURO YA NO LO ESTARA EN EL DE ANGEL. ESPERO HABER ACLARADO ESO Y SI LOS CONFUNDI PERDON XD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

 **(TAMBIEN ME ATRASE EN SUBIRLO PORQUE ANDABA JUGANDO CIERTO JUEGUESILLO QUE ME SERVIRIA UN POCO PARA UN PROYECTO FUTURO. DIGAMOS QUE CUANDO LLEGAS A UNA CIUDAD UN GUARDIA SIEMPRE TE DICE QUE ERA UN AVENTURERO COMO NOSOTROS HASTA QUE RECIBIO UN FLECHAZO EN LA RODILLA ¬u¬)**

* * *

–CAPITULO 70: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; EL DIABLO EN LA TIERRA–

–No puedo creer que haya accedido a esta vasca. Me enferma estar aquí

–Vamos Arturo, no seas tan cruel. Aun no hemos visto nada importante.

–Pues yo vi mucho hace años, es más. Vi cosas hace poco, cosas horribles–estaba recargado en la ventanilla de un carro mirando el desierto del planeta tierra. Mirando las infinitas dunas alrededor de la malgastada carretera.

–Tenemos suerte que nos dejaran atravesar la frontera tan fácil–Celestia veía por su lado de la ventanilla al exterior, maravillada. Con sus manos humanas en la ventana, mirando como su cabello rubio se movía por la emoción.

–Pues claro, ustedes ni siquiera son de este planeta, ustedes no tuvieron que formarse por ocho horas para que los de aduana vieran que no tenían armas terroristas metidas en el trasero.

–Y recuerda que yo entre porque dije que era de Equestria–Sharon me golpeo el hombro con la palma de la mano sonriente, voltee a verla fastidiado sintiendo el ardor en el culo por las manos de los oficiales.

–Yo digo que este mundo está lleno de hermosos artefactos. ¿Qué es eso? –Shanalotte señalo en medio del vehículo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Emocionada de los conocimientos nuevos que absorbería.

–Ese es un radio hija. Sirve para escuchar música o escuchar a otra gente hablar–Me reincorpore tomándome la barbilla mirando la radio, una radio antigua. Con un micrófono para hablar en una frecuencia. Mire al chofer, un viejo en camisa de rayas, un americano. Incapaz de reconocer nuestro idioma pero alegre por haberle dado un par de bits. El oro lo hizo muy gentil.

–Oh, interesante. ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Acaso tienen una gema receptora que atrae las voces de los demás?

–Recuerda que aquí no hay nada de magia, para que esas cosas funcionen se necesitan ondas de frecuencia, algo que viaja en el ambiente y son recibidas por la antena de la radio y esas ondas son convertidas en palabras físicas. Algo complicado de explicar.

–A mí me parece muy interesante padre, ¿Podremos comprar uno para cuando regresemos? –Shanalotte volteo a verme sonriendo, apartando su flequillo con una pequeña sonrisa, denotando el brillo de sus ojos, actuando ahora como una chica de su edad. Era raro, pero encantador.

–Claro hija, compraremos uno. Pero nada de romperlo, no gastare el dinero que trajimos en todo lo que pidas. Por cierto, hablando de objetos. ¿Cómo estarán Theresa y Celeste?

–Deberías de asomarte Arturo, quizás ya se tostaron con el sol–Sharon bajo la ventanilla del carro y saque la cabeza mirando al techo viendo a Theresa y Celeste aferradas al tubo del techo con las alas extendidas, yéndose para atrás por la velocidad, sus cabellos todos revueltos y escupiendo arena constantemente. Voltearon a verme molestas y metí la cabeza de nuevo y cerré la ventanilla del carro.

–Estarán bien, déjame ver si mi ingles está bien. _Hmmm… Excuse me sir, ¿how many time are we from the city?_ –Creo que si lo dije bien. Sino un buen golpe en la cara funciona para preguntar.

– _We are half hour from the city sir._

– _Thank you_ –Me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento mirando al techo del carro. Cansado, cansado de tener que hablar otros idiomas para que me entiendan. En un principio pensaba que si hablaba más idiomas me haría más listo. Que idiota fui. En Equestria todos hablan igual y todos entendían mis emociones. Extendí mi brazo sobre Sharon y la abrace. Apegándola un poco a mí, sintiendo su suave rostro en mi pecho. Ella mirándome sonrojada y fuera de sí.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

–Lo hago porque nunca nos llevamos de esta forma, además. Es tu culpa por la que estoy en este lugar. Así que si me pasa algo será por tu culpa–Mire a Celestia y ella volteo a verme. Sonrojada de los celos que pasaba. Tenía merecido lo que hare, me cerque a la cabeza de Sharon y la bese. Ella frunció el ceño molesta y yo solo me reí.

–Si sabes que no quiero que Celestia me queme el cabello ¿verdad?

–Lo sé, y será divertido verte así. Pero, ella se lo merece. Tratar con humanos a mi espalda. ¿Verdad querida?

–Jm…–Celestia regreso la mirada al desierto. Mirando las dunas en silencio. Victorioso de mí objetivo. Genial, aunque no solté a Sharon durante el rato.

–Dime Sharon ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos muy cerca?

–Diría que fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, hace casi un año.

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Te pusiste histérica esa vez. Y a decir verdad, muy posesiva.

– ¿En verdad me ves así? No soy tan loca.

–Pues esa vez te pusiste de esa forma–A lo lejos se empezaron a asomar los edificios de la ciudad. Aquella enorme ciudad donde pase una vez. Y este desierto fue testigo de mi viaje. Era ahora una ciudad más grande, podía ver más edificios asomados entre las dunas y uno muy grande por el centro. Un gran edificio de color negro con un gran ave Fénix negro en el centro. Los desgraciados se alejaron de Ohio y vinieron hasta Arizona. ¿Para qué? Da igual, con solo ver ese edificio brillar por el sol y el ave fénix me daba mala espina–Sabes, aún sigo queriendo hacer algo contigo. Saber que hago esto para que tú estés feliz.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Sí, que hare un trato con los humanos para que tengas lo que quieres. ¿Quieres caminar?

–Claro que quiero caminar. Pero, también es importante lo que tú decidas. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedo entenderlo–Sharon me abrazo con fuerza pasando su brazo por mi pecho hasta bajo mi brazo. Acaricie su espalda. Ignorando cada detalle, aunque sintiendo la ausencia de sostén. Que pésimo gusto tiene esta chica. El carro dio vuelta en varias curvas rodeando varias dunas y entramos a la ciudad. Viendo el inicio de la calle bien cuidada y también un convoy de soldados. Soldados de la compañía Phoenix con esas ropas negras y chalecos antibalas, con cascos negros con el ave Phoenix pintado en color blanco en él. Detrás dos camiones cubrían la entrada a la ciudad y había un par de soldados detrás apuntándonos con sus armas, y otro par camino hacia nosotros. Mirando al interior y en la parte superior. ¡Mis hijas! Me baje del vehículo y mire a Celeste y Theresa sentadas con los brazos hacia arriba. Temblando del miedo, mire a un soldado quien les apuntaba. Cerca mío, serás cabron.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Habla español? Responda–Camine hacia el soldado apartando el arma de mis hijas y varios punteros laser se centraron en mi pecho. No era bueno, retrocedí varios pasos y los soldados que estaban detrás comenzaron a hablar por la radio. Escuchando las conversaciones en inglés.

–Señor. ¿Usted es el Rey de Equestria? –Un soldado de atrás se mantuvo con la radio en la mano. Apenas distinguiendo su acento al español. Asentí en silencio mirándolo molesto. El soldado hablo de nuevo por la radio y levanto el brazo izquierdo dando la orden de bajar las armas. Paso entre los camiones con el arma en la espalda–Lo sentimos mucho por la hostilidad. Alteza, pero hay que precaver.

–Si, como si dos niñas de catorce años fueran una amenaza–El soldado miro a mis hijas y se quitó el casco. Mostrando su cabellera larga. Pelo rubio y apenas ondeaba con el viento–Lo sentimos mucho niñas. Pero, solo cumplimos órdenes.

–No pasa nada, de veras. Nada–Theresa estaba abrazada a su hermana temblando de miedo, mirando a todos los soldados con temor.

–Aunque sean solo ordenes, pregunten. Nunca saben a quién le apuntan. Sean inteligentes–Tome a Theresa entre mis brazos y la baje parándola a mi lado. Tome a Celeste de la mano y bajo de un salto. Ambas me abrazaron y acaricie sus pequeñas y calientes cabezas. Aliviado de que nada les pasara.

–Lo sentimos mucho su alteza, pero lo hacemos debido a que ha habido actos terroristas en esta zona.

– ¿Actos terroristas? ¿Acaso américa está en otra guerra?

–No su alteza, una facción del sur de Asia está atacando esta zona. Por lo que creemos que buscan la fuente Equestre.

–Pensaba que toda la información de mí y de mi familia había sido borrada de todo el mundo.

–Así era señor, desconocemos los motivos de dicha gente.

– ¿Y por qué me cuenta esto con tal libertad?

–Porque usted es el objetivo, y usted es nuestra máxima prioridad junto con su familia.

–Ya veo, ahora seré protegido por la gente que intento matarme y a mi esposa–Este soldado se me quedo viendo en silencio. Demostrándome que no sabía nada de lo que paso conmigo hace años. Pero eso no cambiara nada con él.

– ¿Ya están las cosas en paz Arturo? –Celestia bajo del carro mirándome consternada, asentí en silencio y ella salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta, camino detrás y saco la silla de ruedas de Sharon y la movió hasta mi lado y Sharon se sentó con cuidado. Shanalotte salió del vehículo igual, pagándole al señor del taxi– Disculpe, pero venimos a ver a la señorita Linda Spencer. ¿Podemos verla?

–Disculpe su alteza, la señorita Spencer está en una reunión importante con varios agentes de las naciones unidas. Si gustan podemos darles un recorrido por la ciudad.

–No gracias, así estamos bien. Podemos andar por nuestra cuenta–Aparte al soldado y mire a los demás soldados, quienes mantenían su seriedad. Siguiéndome con la mirada. Me detuve frente a los vehículos y tome el de la izquierda y lo empuje apartándolo de mi camino. Todos dieron un salto de miedo y voltee a ver a mi familia y di la orden que vinieran–Espero que con esto entiendan bola de ignorantes que no necesitamos protección de nadie. Andando, tenemos que ir a un hotel.

–Sentimos mucho la molestia de mi padre, pero ya dio una orden y es inapelable–Shanalotte hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo a Sharon y la empujo por la calle hasta llegar a mi lado. Celestia por detrás de ellas y mis hijas volando. Eso sí que no. tome a ambas chiquillas de las alas y las baje al suelo. Arrancándole unas plumas del tirón.

–No se les ocurra volar aquí, no venimos de paseo. Venimos a atender un asunto muy serio. Lo que menos quiero es que llamen la atención.

–Bueno, está bien. Pero no seas tan brusco–Ambas respondieron creando un extraño eco mirando cómo se tomaban las alas sobándose del dolor. Mire al último soldado detrás de la camioneta y aparto la mirada de nosotros mirando hacia el frente. Viendo las gotas de sudor caer de mi lado. Nervioso, así me gusta. Pasamos el primer cruce y vimos las primeras casas. De madera y de yeso. Clásica edificación americana y débil. Algunas tiendas de ropa y de comida estaban frente a nosotros.

Nos pasamos por la acera de la derecha pasando por tiendas de autoservicio y farmacias. Con la gente comenzando a salir de la nada. Como fantasmas saliendo de las tiendas y casas. Pasando a nuestros lados y de atrás. Mirándonos como fenómenos. Esto, me molesta. Me molesta demasiado, cerré los ojos imaginando un mejor lugar. Equestria, sí. Mi bello hogar, ignorando la peste de personas que me rodeaban. Escuchándolos murmullar hacia nosotros, como viboreaban a mis hijas y a mi amada esposa. Inclusive a los jóvenes masacrar con sus palabras hirientes a mi hermana. Abrí los ojos de nuevo llegando al final de la calle. Mirando el semáforo en rojo y los carros detenidos a nuestro lado. Cruzamos la calle sin decir nada, comencé a caminar lento, para estar detrás de mi familia. Apartándome para que ellas se sintiesen a gusto y protegerlas de cualquier cabron que intente herirlas. Conozco a los humanos y saber que no son de aquí. Intentaran estafarlas, y yo. Como humano, pasare desapercibido.

Lentamente comenzaron a acostumbrarse. Mirando con maravilla e interés el alrededor. Theresa señalando hacia las vitrinas. Con comida, con panes deliciosos y de buen olor. Shanalotte lo hacía pero con los faroles de la calle. Con sorpresa y cautivada. Mirando las bombillas sobre todo. Viendo la delgada varilla dentro que daba corriente. Celestia mirando el cielo. Con calma, con una hermosa sonrisa. Sharon, veía también con alegría esto. Era humana, extrañaba estos ambientes, y me alegraba verlas. Mierda, a lo lejos. Al final de la calle veía un grupo de chicos. Mal vestidos, todos vestidos de chaquetas negras y pantalones de mezclillas hechos trizas. Se notaban sus rodillas en los huecos de los pantalones. Todos mal peinados. Mire a mi familia e ignoraban esto. Camine más lento. Bajando la vista, mire a Celestia y ella estaba hipnotizada en esta sucia fachada humana. Continuamos caminando y yo manteniéndome más lejos de mi familia. Apenas por un par de metros, hasta que ellas chocaron con ellos.

–Woah. Miren chicos, que muñecas tenemos frente a nuestros sucios ojos–Un chico se paró delante de Sharon. Mirando a todas con esa sucia mirada lasciva y llena de pecado. Los dos chicos que le seguían le inspeccionaban cada detalle con la misma mirada.

–Miren a la señora. Que belleza, ¿Ya vieron su cuerpo? Esta para comérsela– ¡Hijo de puta! Continúe caminando pasando entre ellas. Haciéndome pasar por otra gente. Apretando los dientes enfurecido.

–Mira chuck. Mira sus espaldas–El ultimo chico alzo el dedo apuntando a mis preciosas gemelas. El más alto comenzó a moverse a los lados sorprendiéndose.

– ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Acaso si serán ángeles? Para que me lleven al paraíso. Y más tú, la encapuchada. Quisiera saber lo que hay debajo de tu rara ropa.

–Disculpen chicos, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar más importante–Celestia dio un paso al frente y uno de esas bestias inmundas le tapo el camino. Me detuve a varios pasos de ellos mirando en silencio. Averiguando más de sus intenciones y así hacer mí justicia sobre ellos.

–Alto dulzura, ¿Qué tal si pasan un rato con nosotros? Inclusive podríamos hacerlas sentirlas en el paraíso. Hasta la chica en ruedas podría sentirlo con nosotros.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? Sucio animal–Sharon escupió a la bota de ese hombre molesta. Y la respuesta fue la misma, aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre Sharon recargándose sobre los descansos para los brazos mirándole con una sonrisa malvada.

–Más respeto querida. Si quisiera te lanzaría ahora mismo a los coches. Y veríamos como sales hecha pedazos–Concéntrate Arturo, intenta no matarlos. Intenta ¡Mierda!

– ¡Alto! ¡No es necesaria tanta violencia! –Celesta jalo a Sharon hacia atrás molesta, con mi instinto de padre en lo alto. Sintiendo el miedo en su mirar y la forma en la que reacciono. Mire a la gente y esta caminaba ignorando la escena. Malditos, por eso no progresan como especie. Viéndolos a los ojos, ignorando esta escena. Enfureciéndome, haciéndose de la vista gorda. Permitiendo que ellos hagan lo que gusten, por eso. Solo por eso hare lo que a mí me gusta. Pero un poco más. Un poco.

–Esta lisiada ensucio mi bota nueva. Si quieres que la perdonemos. Límpiala, con la lengua. Y luego, pagaras con tu cuerpo–Aquel chico le sonrió a mi hija, ella se alejó un poco teniendo miedo. Celestia me veía en silencio. Dándome el permiso. Espero no te arrepientas querida.

– ¡Eso era lo que quería imbécil! –Tome a ese chico del cabello. Con ambas manos reventándolo contra el suelo. Los demás chicos reaccionaron rápidamente rodeándome con los puños en alto–Deben de ser muy estúpidos para creer que podrán vencerme.

– ¡Te haremos pagar por lo que le hiciste a Chuck! –Un chico me escupió a la cara. Cerca del ojo, reaccione cerrándolo y apenas note que se me abalanzo golpeándome en el estómago. Perdiendo poquísima fuerza pero doblándome por inercia. El otro chico me dio un rodillazo en la cara desorientándome. Haciéndome retroceder varios pasos. Limpiándome la saliva de la cara y la sangre. Ambos se me acercaron a la vez golpeándome en el rostro de nueva cuenta. Sintiendo sus fuertes puños empujándome por la acera hasta perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón al suelo.

–Mierda, un maldito viejo me hizo esto–Ese chico se levantó del suelo lentamente, tomándose la cabeza del dolor. Mirándose la mano ensangrentada. Mirándolo fruncir el ceño de la ira–Serás desgraciado. Te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste.

–Vamos. ¡Chuck! Hazme pagar por haberte golpeado en la cara–Me levante del suelo mirando a ambos lados de la calle. La gente miraba ahora si atemorizados. Alejados de la pelea, mire a mi izquierda y vi un callejón que iba a un camino cerrado. Perfecto, si la justicia es ciega. Entonces será ciega conmigo. Chuck se me abalanzo con el puño de frente. Me hice a un lado y le golpee la cara haciéndolo tambalear chocando contra un poste de luz. Los dos más intentaron golpearme pero de igual manera los esquive pero tome a un chico del cabello y lo golpee varias veces en el rostro mandándolo al callejón de una lanzada escuchando como se golpeaba con los botes de acero llenos de basura– ¿Quién sigue basuras?

– ¡Desgraciado! –El otro chico saco un cuchillo y comenzó a lanzar varias navajadas y tajos y yo esquivándolos con una ridícula facilidad. Retrocediendo hacia el callejón.

–Hijo, necesitaras más que eso para matarme. No seas mediocre–Entre tantos tajos al aire tome su brazo y se lo rompí por el codo viéndolo dar alaridos de agonía hacia el cielo, soltando el cuchillo al suelo. Metí mi mano en su asquerosa boca y jale con todas mis fuerzas rompiéndosela en el acto. Y sin sacar mi mano de su boca le di un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo perder fuerzas. Así como lo tuve lo lance al callejón escuchándolo gritar del horripilante dolor. El ultimo que quedaba. Chuck. Me miraba enfurecido. Viendo sus ojos sumidos en las llamas de la ira. Sonreí y di media vuelta hacia el callejón con calma. Y en mi pecho sentí un gran ardor. Un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el callejón y mire mi pecho ensangrentado. Era la herida de una bala. Suspire– ¿Qué acabo de decir? Necesitaras más para matarme–Di media vuelta caminando hacia Chuck recibiendo varios disparos en el pecho. Con los gritos de la gente temerosa, cada paso que daba su llama se apagaba. Viendo sus ojos inundados en el miedo. Su revolver se vacío por completo y aun así seguía disparando. Tome la pistola arrancándosela de las manos golpeándolo con el mango en la cara. Dejándolo ensangrentado–Es hora del juicio. Por haber tratado a mí sagrada familia como la escoria de tu gente–Tome a Chuck del cabello soltando el arma arrastrándolo por la acera hasta entrar por el callejón. Lanzándolo al fondo donde los dos chicos le esperaban llenos de miedo. Temblando, viendo la mandíbula de uno colgarle solo por la piel– ¿Qué hacer con ustedes? ¿Qué hacer con basura como ustedes?

– ¡Te dispare seis veces! ¡¿Por qué sigues vivo?!

–Hijo, ¿Tengo que decirlo? Necesitaran más para matarme. Miren, les diré algo–Me arrodille frente a los tres, mirando a cada uno de los chicos con las manos unidas–Yo he peleado contra seres que ustedes nunca se imaginarían. He visto a la muerte al a cara, he jugado a las cartas con ella. Y le gane, pero ¿Ustedes le ganaran a la muerte? ¿Me ganaran? –Separe mis manos lentamente sacando mi espada mágica frente a los chicos. Viendo cómo se orinaban del miedo. Riéndome en sus caras–Dicen las leyendas. Que a Jesucristo lo crucificaron junto con tres ladrones ¿O eran dos? Quien sabe, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién de ustedes será Jesucristo? Bueno, averigüémoslo–Comencé a reírme frente a los chicos y ellos comenzaron pedir clemencia a sus maneras. Y cerré los ojos lleno de paz, de calma. Dejándome llevar por mis sucios instintos. Por mis hermosos instintos, sediento de sangre. De muerte, excitado por lo que acabo de hacer. Abrí los ojos y estaba caminando hacia el exterior. Donde la gente apenas se asomaba teniendo miedo, limpiándome la sangre de las manos con un pedazo de tela que estos agradables chicos me regalaron. Fueron buenas personas al final. Al final de sus vidas claro–Hija, ¿podrías hacerme el favor? Mis heridas no sanan rápido.

–Está bien padre–Shanalotte se me acerco corriendo colocando sus manos en mi pecho sintiendo como la carne se movía sacando las balas de mi pecho, cayendo ensangrentadas. Mire a la gente con calma y ellos se alejaban cuando ponía mi mirada sobre ellos. Quien sabe que tengan–Listo padre, menos mal que ya tiene habilidades curativas. Sino esto hubiera sido difícil de tratar.

–No te preocupes hija, no me hicieron nada al final de cuentas. Andando, y nada de mirar al callejón. Hay que darnos prisa para llegar a nuestro destino, y si se portan bien. Podemos pasar a las tiendas que gusten–Deje caer el trozo de tela caminando a un lado de mi familia, mirando detrás a Celeste mirando al callejón pero no le encontraba forma alguna por la forma que miraba el lugar, supongo que hice bien mi trabajo si no le encuentra forma a los cuerpos. Los colgué como los animales que eran. Dejándolos clavados en la pared con sus propias armas, con los intestinos de fuera. ¿Cuántos años tenían? Daba igual. Ya estaban muertos. Cruzamos la calle en silencio. Lentamente reincorporándonos de la escena. De la estúpida escena que crearon los humanos queriendo abusar de mi familia. Ignorantes que yo estaba aquí y que era yo la muerte. Si la justicia no los juzga. Lo hare yo, y seré su verdugo.

– ¡Arturo! ¡Mataste a tres menores de edad! –Linda dejo caer las carpetas sobre su escritorio. Llena de sudor, mirando esa llama arder como el mismo sol. Detrás de ella estaba un alguacil y un soldado de la compañía.

– ¿Y qué?

– ¿Cómo que "Y que"? Eres un monstruo Arturo. ¿Cómo te atreves venir a este lugar matando a tres niños? ¿Qué diría tu familia?

–A ella no le importo. De hecho se alegraron y lo celebramos yendo a comer helado.

– Y luego dices que yo soy el monstruo. Por eso serias condenado a la pena de muerte.

– ¿Ya es legal? Me hubieran dicho antes, me hubiera encargado de matar a más. Así limpio las calles por ustedes–Linda suspiro golpeando el escritorio con la palma, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

–Alguacil, ¿Cuántos años tenían esos chicos?

–Dos de ellos cumplirían diecisiete en este año, el líder cumpliría dieciocho el próximo mes. Los tres iban a la preparatoria del condado. Señorita.

–Con todo el respeto, digo que para ser menores de edad. Actuaron como gente de mi edad. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Limpiar la basura de sus calles.

– ¿Y por qué no lo reportaste con la policía? Aquí hay normas Arturo, eres de aquí. Eres humano y sabes de ellas.

–Lo siento Linda. Pero olvide dichas leyes cuando los humanos la usaron para secuestrar a mi esposa y llevarla lejos de mí. Torturándola de forma inhumana. Ignorando sus derechos humanos. Perdónenme entonces, por no seguir esas leyes.

–Hablare con el juez antes de que se den cuenta de donde vino. Mierda Arturo, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué complicas las cosas?

–Disculpe, pensé que era usted que lo hacía. Ir a territorio ajeno con sus normas y leyes. Todos estábamos en paz hasta que usted apareció de la nada.

–Traigan a su familia–Aquel soldado camino hacia la puerta saliendo del cuarto y Linda saco un fajo de billetes dándoselos al alguacil–Encárguese que la noticia no se haga pública, también que no se haga un reconocimiento facial de Arturo o de alguno de sus familiares. Ellos no deben de tener un registro en este mundo ¿Entendió?

–De acuerdo señorita Spencer. Hare lo que sea necesario–Este hombre esbozo una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla guardando el fajo en el bolsillo de su camisa y camino hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás cerrándola apenas salió. Mire a Spencer todo el rato y ella seguía limpiándose el sudor sentada en su sillón de cuero.

–No entiendo Arturo, no entiendo. Creí que habíamos hecho las paces hace años. Cuando partiste a Equestria. Te demostramos lo arrepentidos que estábamos. Pero no lo superas.

–Hay cosas que supere. Perdone al Doctor Knives, como persona. Pero no perdonare lo que hizo. Lo que hizo usando esta compañía. Eso no lo perdonare, saber que mi esposa seria torturada hasta la muerte, de que le abrirían como un sapo. Mirando sus órganos expuestos, fisgoneando como niños. Arrancarle las alas como si fueran de gallina. De quitarle la vida. Eso Linda, es algo que nunca superare–Linda suspiro bajando la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Y que necesita para que supere eso? ¿Hay algo para que aprenda a perdonarnos por el error del Doctor Knives?

–Sí, que usted pase por lo que yo pase. Que vea como le arrebatan el amor de su vida, como le quitan las ganas de vivir, como se vuelve un delincuente con tal de que ella regrese a su lado. Matar a la gente que tienta contra la vida de ella y la suya. De ver la naturaleza del hombre y repudiarse por ser uno de ellos. El día que pase eso, será el día en el que la vea a usted. Como mi igual, y será el día. En el que tendremos una charla como amigos–La puerta se abrió detrás de mí escuchando las risas de mis hijas, de Sharon y de mi esposa. Linda tomo las carpetas con las fotos de los chicos antes de morir y después como los crucifique contra el muro de ladrillo. Con cruces hechas con su sangre y viseras.

–Mira este Celeste, Sabe a nuez–Voltee a verlas y tenían sobre sus manos un gran tazón de helado de muchos colores brillantes.

–Prueba este–Celeste le dio una cucharada de helado viendo las mejillas de Theresa sonrojarse del sabor.

– ¡Delicioso! ¡Sabe a coco con menta! ¡Nunca saboree algo así en Equestria!

–Prueben este mejor, se llama volcán de fuego gélido–Sharon les dio una cucharada a cada una de ellas de helado. Ambas se pusieron rojas sudando

– ¡Arde! –Ambas metieron la boca en sus helados quedándose pegadas un buen rato.

–Que nenas, no aguantan un poco de helado con habanero–Sharon le dio una gran cucharada a su helado escuchando sus gemidos de placer helado.

– ¿De qué es el suyo madre? –Shanalotte tenía un pequeño cono de galleta, con su pequeña bola de nieve. Por el color seria como de nuez con chispas de chocolate. Me daba ternura ver su pequeña naricita cubierta de nieve.

–Oh, no es nada especial. El heladero dijo que era una receta nueva–Celestia estaba ruborizada sosteniendo el suyo con una mano. Con colores llamativos. Era como un…

–Quiero–Sharon metió su cuchara al tazón de Celestia comiéndose la porción mirando a Celestia. Con una mueca–Celestia. Esto es un pastel. De fresa, es merengue esto.

–Bueno. El heladero dijo que era una receta experimental. Es un pastel helado.

–No me sorprendería que tuviera una taza de té para acompañar eso Celestia.

– ¡Buena idea! Pero será para la próxima. Quiero disfrutar este deleite gélido.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? Aun después de lo que hice. Siguen sus vidas con total calma–Spencer movió la cabeza fatigada. Cansada de tanta tranquilidad por parte de mi familia. Limpiándose una última vez el sudor suspirando. Sharon se detuvo a mi lado derecho mirando a Linda mientras comía nieve. Mirándola a los ojos con tranquilidad.

–No entiendo cómo es que siguen con tanta tranquilidad después de lo que él hizo.

– ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Así es mi padre–Celeste extendió sus alas y se sentó en el aire aleteando lentamente comiéndose su nieve con calma.

–Sí, Lo hizo con Satarah, lo hizo con Angel Figueroa, lo hizo con el Doctor Knives y el Rey Sombra–Theresa se sentó en el aire a un lado de su hermana. Compartiéndose la nieve con esa misma alegría. Perturbando a Spencer. Mirándolas a los ojos.

–Ósea, Ha matado gente y aun así. ¿Lo dejan pasar?

–Tenemos suerte que no sea un violador–Sharon comenzó a reírse mientras se comía su nieve. Shanalotte asentía en silencio sonriendo dándole lamidas a su pequeño helado. Spencer cada vez más se quedaba más mortificada. Notando su pérdida mental.

–Aunque en realidad mato al Rey Sombra y al Doctor chiflado. Pero dio mucho miedo cuando atravesó a Angel Figueroa por el pecho. Era como ver a un demonio. Pero al final le perdonó la vida.

–Ah, también recuerden que casi le arranca la cabeza–las gemelas hacían lo suyo. Consternando más a Spencer. Mirándola a los ojos sonriéndole, mirándome a mí con esa preocupación. Ya de últimas miro a mi esposa, quien estaba detrás de mí silla tomándome del hombro.

–Me preocupa mucho su situación Celestia. ¿En verdad viven con esa calma?

–Siento mucho decirle pero sí. Hemos aceptado a mi esposo como tal, ha hecho cosas horripilantes pero solamente si está bien infundado.

–De hecho Linda, también mate a un Dios–Spencer hizo varias muecas molesta. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado con varios tics nerviosos–Como escucho, mate a un Dios ¿A quién? No lo sé, y no me interesa. Solo que esa mujer hizo muchas cosas horribles con un chico al que considero mi hijo.

–Tomando en cuenta su historial, además de las personas que le rodean. Tendré que creer eso, y a decir verdad. Creo que debo de tomarme unas largas vacaciones de usted. Y eso que es la cuarta vez que nos vemos. ¿Qué le paso Arturo? Así no era cuando lo vi por primera vez.

–Solo digamos que me canse de las injusticias. Y tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto, lo siento. Pero así es mi norma, mi ley.

–Arturo, han pasado muchos años de eso. Unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de eso. Y no puede hablar también de las personas como si fueran monstruos sin alma, esos chicos tenían padres, amigos, sobrinos. Una familia.

–Si tenían una familia, entonces debieron haber actuado de una forma más responsable. Yo a su edad yo ya estaba viajando por el mundo buscando a mi esposa. Tuve que madurar, y míreme. Tengo todo esto a mi lado, si yo no hubiera salido de mi departamento el día que se la llevaron. Yo no tendría familia.

–Díganos Señorita Spencer ¿Qué espera de mi esposo? Sé que hace lo mejor que puede para no ensuciarse las manos de sangre ajena, pero es inevitable cuando tiene deseos de purificar el mundo–Celestia me tomo del hombro sonriéndome, desapareció su helado limpiándose la boca con un pequeño pañuelo de tela.

–Lo que espero de él. Yo, espero que aprenda a perdonar. Espero que sepa que nosotros, por mi parte. Queremos lo mejor para ustedes, queremos enmendar el pasado. Por eso me arriesgue a ir a Equestria, imaginaba que su esposo no quería verme.

–Y no se equivocó. Linda, usted arruino mi día con su mera presencia y me amargo la vida cuando hablo. Pero, ahora. No solo vinimos aquí, no hicimos que Equestria quedara casi desprotegida porque ambos líderes supremos están fuera. Vinimos aquí, porque le digo de corazón. Que como usted, quiero lo mejor para mi país. Para mi reino–Linda me miro a los ojos, entumecida. Yo parpadee lentamente varias sin quitarle la vista. Sintiendo mi mano izquierda la sensación cálida de Sharon.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Va a unirse al tratado de unión universal?

–De momento. Eso de universal quedara de lado. Primero, quiero hacer una prueba. Quiero que usted me confirme que dichos beneficios para Equestria en verdad sean beneficios. Que todo lo que dice y promete se cumpla.

–Arturo, las cosas no funcionan así. Lo sabe, pero. Intentare que de momento, nuestro trato se mantenga en secreto. Y si quiere que lo demuestre. Hágamelo saber.

–Qué bueno que lo dice. Porque, de no ser por eso no hubiera pisado este lugar muerto.

– ¿Qué necesita Arturo?

–Quiero que mi hermana aprenda a caminar, si consigue que ella camine. Hare que Equestria habrá sus fronteras a la Tierra–Linda miro a Sharon, mirándole los pies sobre los descansos de acero de la silla. Y le miro a los ojos, abriendo los ojos. Como si hubiera visto un muerto. Me miro varias veces y luego miro a Sharon de nuevo, voltee hacia Sharon y ella miraba en silencio a Linda. Sin hacer ninguna mueca. Solo veía.

–De acuerdo, hablare con unos médicos. Tomaremos cartas en el asunto. ¿Tienes un expediente?

–Sharon, me llamo Sharon.

–Oh. Sharon–Linda sonrió abriendo su cajón sacando una laptop abriendo la tapa tecleando varias veces– ¿Dónde está ubicado tu expediente médico?

–Está ubicado en el hospital Regional Santa Friede de la ciudad de *****

–Muy bien, si aquí viene. Sharon Ignes de Floria–Linda se quedó viendo al monitor enmudecida–Al parecer tu estado físico se debe a varias enfermedades. Algunas diagnosticada como la paciente cero. Distrofia muscular también. Interesante, tétrico pero interesante.

– ¿Y bien Linda? ¿Tiene salvación el estado físico de mi hermana?

–Hay una baja posibilidad de que pase, ya que sus enfermedades. Llamadas el síndrome de Floria por ella. Se vinculan mucho a la medula y la falta de señal por toda la espina. Lo que quiere decir que su cerebro solo es capaz de enviar la información necesaria a sus brazos pero para abajo menos. Tiene suerte que sea fuerte para que sus órganos funcionen con normalidad. Inclusive podría tener hijos, pero no sabríamos con certeza si nacerán con dicha enfermedad.

– ¿Y bien?

–Hay una posibilidad. Solo una Arturo. Pero, debería de imaginarse lo que necesitamos–Linda miro a Celestia a los ojos. Cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Yo mire a Celestia y ella bajo a verme a los ojos. Tome su mano con fuerza incomprensible.

– ¿Por qué su magia? ¿Qué tiene la magia que la tecnología humana no tenga?

–Es algo sencillo de explicar Arturo. La tecnología humana existe para suplantar las cosas absolutas. Si las personas pierden una extremidad o un ojo, se pueden desarrollar prótesis de alta tecnología para suplir tales cosas, de hecho. Como la ciencia ficción, hubo un caso en el que uno de nuestros soldados llego sin la mitad de su cuerpo. No tenía brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, por lo que creamos prótesis de acero y uniones que irían directamente a su sistema nervioso. Además de que tuvimos que cambiar sus riñones con unos condensadores de flujo que funcionan con aceite vegetal. Por lo que ahora él no tiene sangre, sino aceite para que dichas prótesis funcionen como parte de su cuerpo. No tendrá las terminaciones nerviosas que hagan que tenga el tacto en ese brazo o pierna. Pero puede hacer las cosas con naturalidad. En cambio, la magia Equestre. Su magia Reina Celestia, es diferente. Es una versión de alta tecnología. Si se pone en términos humanos, en vez de suplir cosas absolutas. Las renueva, por eso ustedes no necesitan de fósforos para crear una llama, porque ustedes crean la pólvora del oxígeno, no necesitan una bombilla para crear luz porque toman las chispas de luminiscencia en el ambiente para concentrarla y crear así una fuente de luz inagotable. Pero claro, toman de base dichos materiales físicos. Sin apartarse de ellos, por eso Knives quería la inmortalidad de la Reina. De su esposa Arturo, porque sería una forma de superar a la vida. Pero sin alejarse de su mano.

–Suena algo. Enredado eso. A decir verdad, pero ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no usara la magia de mi esposa para algo malo? ¿Qué no me dará la apuñalada por la espalda?

–Porque si accede, usted estará en el procedimiento. En el momento que saquemos la muestra de magia de una de sus alas. Usted estará allí, estaré yo y otros tres doctores más.

– ¿Y qué hay de Sharon? ¿Cuándo recibirá eso?

–Antes que nada, tendremos que crear un artefacto emisor que distribuya la magia por todo su cuerpo. Lo colocaríamos en su espina dorsal y este solo servirá para potenciar las señales de su cerebro al resto de su cuerpo. Tendrá varios procesos, es un hecho. Pero para eso debo de discutirlo con su esposa y un equipo de doctores.

–Muy bien, ¿Cuándo seria la operación?

–Cuando usted diga.

–Muy bien Spencer. Haga lo que sea lo mejor para que yo deje de ver a los humanos como unos parásitos que deben de ser exterminados. De momento, iremos a descansar. Tenemos toda la mañana en carro y queremos tomar un descanso, cuando estemos preparados hará lo que debe de hacer y le dará a mi hermana esa bendición de caminar por su voluntad. ¿Entendido?


	71. Chapter 71

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, PRIMERO QUE NADA ME DISCULPO PORQUE ME DEMORE EN SUBIRLO XD PENSABA QUE YA LO HABIA SUBIDO Y ME PASE TODA LA NOCHE REESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE REENCARNACION. SI, AUN LO TUVE YA HECHO LO VOLVI A ESCRIBIR, BUENO. ESO NO VA AQUI. APENAS HOY NOTE QUE NO ESTABA ACTUALIZADO Y ME PUSE A EDITARLO APENAS LO VI XD ESO SI. HABRA UNA ESCENA MEDIO SEXUAL. AUNQUE NO SE COMO DESCRIBIRLO, COMO YA SABEN LO REMARQUE EN NEGRITAS EL PRIMER DIALOGO Y EL ULTIMO DIALOGO DONDE TERMINE. PARA QUE SE SALTEN DICHA PARTE. AUNQUE NO ES TANTA, EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 71: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; EL REY IMPETUOSO –

No podía creer que había aceptado esta patraña. No podía, pero por desgracia tenía que aguantarme. Y más teniendo a los doctores toqueteándome por todas partes en la sala del quirófano teniendo los brazos extendidos como un espantapájaros teniendo lectores de retina, de sangre y algunos de masa. Ah, tenían uno para saber si era cierto si tenía magia o no. Su sed de conocimiento me abrumaba mucho. Y me sacaba de quicio. Todos vestidos de blanco y con unas extrañas cosas en la cabeza que se usan en caso de radiación. Quizás en ese punto si debieron haber sabido que era algo ya extremo pero al verlos tan tranquilos, veo que no.

Estábamos parados a un lado de mi esposa. Que estaba recostada sobre la camilla. De espaldas con la espalda descubierta, mirando sus alas. Me inquietaba mucho, demasiado. Estaba mirando su suave espalda y como se ponía rugosa alrededor de sus alas y esta cambiaba de piel a las de Pegaso. Grandes alas blancas alzadas en la sala médica, me arrodille mirando el rostro de mi esposa atravesó de un orificio de cuero de la camilla. Estaba medio inconsciente por la anestesia.

– ¿Segura de esto? Aun podemos cambiar de parecer–Acaricie su brazo mirándola a los ojos, sonriéndole dándole ánimos.

–Sé que me encontraste en la misma pose hace años, pero siento que ahora será diferente. Además, esto lo hacemos por Sharon ¿No? Para que pueda caminar.

–Lo sé, pero aun así no me confió. No me gustaría verte herida de nuevo. Sabes, aún tengo ese trauma. No soporto verte en esta camilla y tus alas extendidas sujetas a cordones. No me gusta.

–Vamos Arturo, dales una oportunidad. Necesitamos esto, no por ti, ni por mí. Sino por ella–Celestia giro la cabeza lentamente mirando hacia las vitrinas en la parte superior de la sala del quirófano, mirando sentadas en el auditorio exterior a mis hijas y a Sharon. Sentadas en silencio expectativas a lo que pasara frente a sus ojos, Shanalotte anotando todo lo que veía con rapidez absurda. Sharon, me sonreía y las gemelas evitaban ver los escalpelos y las jeringas–Ha sido una buena chica desde que nos conocimos. Y ha demostrado una gran valentía ante los problemas.

–Sí, pero hubiera preferido que caminara con la magia de nuestro hogar. No con esta magia artificial.

–Equestria no tiene el poder necesario para que una persona minusválida pueda caminar de nuevo, he intentado muchas cosas para que todos mis amados ponys caminasen parejo con sus amigos y familia. Pero para hacerlo se requiere mucha magia, bastante. Por eso, confió en la tecnología humana. Aquella que aún sigue demostrando más avances comparada a la magia.

–Eres difícil de tratar, en serio. Uno mismo es el que se pone los límites. Si Sharon camina o no por la magia de Equestria, solo es de intentar. Y seguir intentando hasta que se logre. Sino, seguir haciéndolo.

–Se necesita más de un alicornio para poder infundir toda la magia en un cuerpo. Un humano requiere cinco alicornios. Para al menos, revivir a una persona por poco tiempo. Por eso Shanalotte uso magia negra. Porque no había otra forma de traerte a la vida, y aun así. Perdió más de lo que gano.

–A veces odio cuando tienes razón. Y por eso, te amo más. Porque tú eres la que piensa y yo soy el que actúa. Te amo mucho querida.

–Yo te amo más Arturo–Celestia me sonrió ruborizada apretándome la mano, yo me levante de nuevo mirando al grupo de Doctores y enfermeras. Mirando en silencio mi palabra, detrás de ellos estaba Linda, mirando con los brazos cruzados, tenía la boca cubierta por la mascarilla de tela y su cabello recogido por una malla de cuadros.

–Estamos listos, cuando gusten. Pueden comenzar a operar.

–De acuerdo su alteza. Gracias por darnos esto, ya vera que todo irá bien–Un médico me miro apenas notando su pequeña sonrisa tras la mascarilla. Camino hacia mi esposa con el grupo restante, mire a Sharon y a mis hijas quienes veían con intriga y expectativa lo que verán ahora–Doctores, hora de trabajar. Reina Celestia. Le administraremos anestesia general, ya que el procedimiento será algo doloroso además de que usaremos sus habilidades curativas para facilitar la extracción, lo que lleva que quizás pierda de momento la sensibilidad en dichas partes.

–De acuerdo, hagan lo que crean justo. Por mí no hay problema.

–Ya escucharon a su majestad, hagamos esto por el bien del mundo.

Los doctores comenzaron a moverse en la sala, acercando los instrumentos médicos, dejando de escuchar el sonido de sus palabras, solo sus respiraciones, me aleje del grupo ya que mi presencia sería un estorbo. Recargándome en la pared a un lado de Linda viendo el procedimiento médico, colocándole una mascarilla a mi esposa donde entraría la anestesia, conectando una maquina a su cuerpo. Que marcaba sus latidos constantes. Celestia tardo poco por en dormir profundamente debido a los efectos de la anestesia. "–A trabajar–" Dijo el médico en jefe tomando el escalpelo y cortando la piel entre las alas de mi esposa, mirando la carne expuesta y comenzar a sangrar pero su sangre al estar en el exterior comenzó a secarse y ver su carne cerrarse, para evitar que se regenere tomaron su piel con unos pequeños ganchos extendiendo su piel evitando que se regenerara.

Estaba tranquilo al ver la escena, ver la sangre de mí esposa correr por su espalda y ellos limpiarla cuando salía mucha, desinfectando las partes que ellos cortaban, exponiendo las arterias y los huesos en las uniones de mí esposa, cada arteria unida a la espina y los huesos de más en su espalda. Viendo el hueso blanco expuesto al aire, toda parte que cortaban la separaban con pinzas de acero para evitar que se regenerara rápido, veía la sangre en las manos de los doctores, sangre que no regreso al cuerpo de mi esposa y en una mesa de metal tenían la sangre de Shanalotte en caso de emergencia. Pero al ser un procedimiento, rápido. Por así decirlo no había riesgo alguno.

Mire a mis hijas y a Sharon, las únicas que prestaban atención a la cirugía era Sharon y Shanalotte, las dos niñas evitaban ver la sangre, temblando del miedo. Supongo que como tal, nunca han visto a nadie sangrar. Cubriéndose los rostros de la otra con sus pequeñas manos pero infantilmente con un ojo descubierto entre los dedos. Regrese la mirada al frente viendo las alas de mi esposa atadas a los cordones, su espalda ensangrentada y su piel abierta. Era horrible, a ser franco, despiadado. Era como esa vez, cuando la encontré de la misma forma cuando su nombre era Celeste. Suplicando de que la matara, de que le diera fin a su sufrimiento. No podía esconderlo, estaba furioso al verla ahora. De cómo la tenían. Estaba conteniéndome de ir a golpear a cada doctor y matarlos. Estaba a tan poco para hacerlo, me temblaba el brazo del coraje.

–Tranquilo Arturo, no pasara nada malo–Linda tomo mi mano quitándose la mascarilla de la cara. Voltee a verla y ella sostenía mi mano con las dos suyas. Con una sonrisa compasiva–Confía en nuestros doctores, confía en nosotros. Por favor.

–Es difícil pedirme confiar cuando vi lo mismo hace años. Es algo insuperable.

–Yo sé lo que es tener esa sensación. Cuando acabe la operación me gustaría charlar contigo a solas. De algo que quizás establezca una confianza mutua.

–De acuerdo, de momento. Procura mantener a mi esposa e hijas a salvo. No quiero nada raro. Te lo suplico–Apreté la mano de Linda, rindiéndome. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Baje un poco la mirada al suelo, conteniendo el llanto. Queriendo proteger a mi esposa, pero. No podía, debía de tragarme esta sensación para que ella este bien. Para que también Sharon tenga un mejor futuro.

–Tienes mi promesa Arturo, todo esto será destinado a ayudar a la gente que en verdad lo necesite. Si ves que hago algo incorrecto, o si tú lo crees. Tienes mi permiso para manchar tus manos con mi sangre.

–Es una petición muy exagerada Linda, pero. Me agrada, denota tu determinación y tu vocación. Quizás, haya estado mal en tomar prejuicios contra ti–Regrese la mirada hacia mi esposa, sonriendo. Viendo como sacaban de un maletín de platino. Si, platino, muy brillante sacando de su interior afelpado una gran jeringa de acero. De tamaño de un brazo de un bebe. El contenedor era de vidrio pero estaba sujeto con las placas de acero.

–Señorita Spencer, estamos listos. Hemos quitado toda arteria del núcleo de sus alas e hicimos una incisión en su hueso madre del ala izquierda. Cuando lo ordene.

– ¿Listo Arturo? A partir de ahora, sacaremos la parte de tu esposa que le hace especial, por sus habilidades curativas se repondrá de eso pero no sabemos muy bien cuanto tarde en recuperarse–Me quede callado y asentí en silencio. Mirando al frente, con los doctores mirando. Yo aprobé lo que pasara ahora, solo falta que lo haga Linda–Ya vieron al Rey. Acepto, y yo también lo apruebo. Adelante, háganlo por un mejor futuro–Todos los doctores asintieron y se acomodaron de nuevo alrededor de mi esposa. El medico jefe tomo la gran jeringa con la mano entera y con la otra tomo el embolo con la otra y con ayuda de otro doctor metieron la gruesa jeringa en la abertura hecha por los bisturís. Escuche el quejar de mi esposa y la máquina de pulso acelerándose por sus latidos.

Me mantuve en silencio, pero consternado de la situación. Me acerque a mi esposa y a los médicos arrodillándome a su lado. Tomando su mano mirándola boca abajo, con la mascarilla y ver sus gotas de sudor caer por la mascarilla. Vamos Celestia, esto no es nada. Tu puedes mi vida, vamos. Hemos estado en peores situaciones, los humanos no son nada a lado de Sombra, de Knives o de Satarah. Andando mi vida, tú puedes. Apreté mi mano sintiendo su suave y empapada piel por el sudor. Mire a los doctores que sostenían la jeringa, viendo como sacaban del interior de mi esposa aquel líquido tan codiciado. Un líquido plateado con cientos de colores brillantes, girando lentamente en voluntad propia. Nunca había visto el líquido antes. Las alas de mi esposa opacaron de color, no eran blancas como la nieve, eran grises. Y sus plumas estaban más flojas y temblaban como si hubiera bastante viento, mire a mi esposa y estaba jadeando del dolor bajo la mascarilla. Apretaba mi mano con fuertes espasmos. Deseaba que pararan, sentía como si le estuvieran quitando la vida. Por favor, dejen de hacerlo. ¡Por favor!

–Arturo, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Reaccione dando un salto, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados apretando los ojos. Estaba en una silla en la sala de estar del edificio. Estaba Linda tomándome de la mano arrodillada, sintiendo su preocupación. Su interés en mí.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

–Es lo que quiero saber Arturo, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada. Se sentó en este lugar y comenzó a murmurar cosas. Muchas cosas, aunque ninguna entendible. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–No lo sé, no sé lo que paso. A decir verdad, fue extraño. Vi el líquido que le sacaron a mi esposa y perdí la noción. Quizás quede desmayado. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de mi esposa? ¿Está bien?

–Claro que está bien, ya termino la operación y la tenemos en reposo en la alcoba aquí a lado. Aunque sus heridas ya cerraron debe de mantener descanso ya que perdió una gran cantidad de magia.

–Menos mal, odiaría mucho si esta grave–Linda se levantó y me levanto de la silla, tomándome del hombro. Y eventualmente por la cadera, bueno. Supongo que si estoy grave, ya que en si no podía caminar del todo bien– ¿Vamos a ir a verla?

–De momento no Arturo, iremos a conversar nuestro tema. Ya sabe, lo que habíamos dicho hace un par de horas.

–Oh ya, iremos a tu oficina.

– **Casi** –Dimos vueltas en un cruce, mirando los largos y eternos pasillos del edificio. Mirando la larga alfombra que cubría parcialmente el suelo de piedra decorado, las paredes refinadas y las puertas de madera con grandes tocados. Había unos cuantos guardias pero mayormente había sirvientes, es raro. Nunca había visto sirvientes en un edificio en el que hay trabajador. Pero mi duda se resolvió al ver en una pared una placa de acero con ello escrito "Zona residencial, piso 450" Sí que es alto el edificio. Linda abrió una puerta de madera y entramos juntos, me soltó y seguí mirando los detalles. Vaya, sí que es grande, muy grande. Había una gran cama al fondo con un gran cobertor rojo, con dos almohadas blancas muy grandes, demasiado grandes. A mi lado izquierdo estaba un gran ropero que abarcaba toda la pared. Y del otro un escritorio de madera muy fino y a un lado un baño y también, grande. Con la puerta abierta se podía ver la gran tina de porcelana, sí que los ricos tienen cosas para disfrutar, ni en Equestria se tiene tantos lujos y eso que técnicamente nosotros como reyes somos los más ricos. Voltee hacia Linda y estaba semidesnuda, no me sorprendió pero me pregunte algo en el momento ¿En qué punto comencé a ver a una mujer sin su falda y sin ropa interior? Debería de recapitular en qué punto cambio todo–Dígame Arturo, ¿Le parezco hermosa?

–Pues ambos somos humanos, es claro que verla desnuda obviamente me hará pensar que si es hermosa–Linda se acercó tocando mi pecho quitando los botones de mi camisa, era raro. Pero placentero, aunque sé hasta dónde debo llegar con ella. Linda me quito la camisa y se desabrocho la blusa por completo. Estando con los senos al aire, me dio risa. Ver sus pezones muy pequeños. Parecían botones, ¿Qué copa será? ¿Copa C? No lo sé, pero es claro que Celestia en su forma humana es más grande que ella en ese sentido. Linda me empujo gentilmente sobre la cama. Me separo las piernas suavemente y se sentó sobre mí mirándome a los ojos, con las piernas cruzadas en mi espalda.

–Dime Arturo, ¿Crees que alguien como yo podría casarse y tener una extensa familia? –Linda tomo mi mano izquierda y la coloco en su vagina, suave piel y pequeños labios. Metió mis dedos en su vagina, sintiendo la estreches suave y húmeda de su interior. No sé, quizás me quiera excitar. Pero le será difícil.

–Tomando en cuenta lo que me haces ahora, supongo que es fácil. Tienes un bonito cuerpo. Una estrecha y agradable entrepierna. Además de seguir en tu edad joven. Ya que creo yo que me llevas solo por 3 años. No sé si más joven o más grande–Linda sonrió y tomo mi mano derecha colocándola sobre su seno izquierdo. Y sin soltar mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a moverlo para que la estimulara. Al menos que haga lo mismo conmigo ¿No? Que mujer egoísta.

–Estas en lo correcto, pero muchos factores evitan que yo tenga una familia. Empezando, con mi título de Presidente de la compañía, eso hace que mis pretendientes teman de mi o que mis guardias los dejen en silla de ruedas.

– ¿Y cómo le haces para que conocer gente?

–No lo hago, tengo que ver si los demás presidentes de las compañías tienen hijos y si son de mi agrado. Los contacto pero ninguno llega a la talla–Linda me bajo el cierre del pantalón. Metiendo la mano tocando mi miembro, sacándolo del cierre y desabrochando el pantalón–Y esto es un ejemplo de "talla"

–Así que buscas hombres que tengan talla grande ¿No?

–Es solo un factor, ya que hay muchas cosas que hay en cuenta para buscar un pretendiente–Linda comenzó a estimular mi miembro sacudiéndolo verticalmente, sintiendo el mas mínimo placer pero por ende, este si resultaba. Como decirlo "Alegre" de que lo sacudieran tan rápido con tan cálida y suave mano.

–Dime Arturo, ¿Por qué no me detienes? ¿Acaso hay una relación abierta con Celestia? ¿Ya es viable la poligamia?

–La poligamia sigue siendo un Tabú para Equestria, y a decir verdad desapruebo esto. Pero, hace mucho que no lo hago con Celestia. Hay que aprovechar ¿No?

–Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿No es así? Celestia no le molestaría que yo hiciera esto–Linda se levantó por un lado y metió mi miembro dentro de su vagina, sintiendo como estrangulaba mi miembro contra sus paredes, sintiendo sus fluidos viscosos alrededor. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante. Comenzando a gemir del placer. Quizás mi mente esta ida o si después de pasar mucho tiempo con Celestia me haya hecho incapaz de sentir placer con otras mujeres.

–Más bien, no le molestaría. Le enfurecería, ya que cuando se molesta tiende a quemar las cosas, si se enfurece. Capaz de que te quema hasta convertirte en ceniza. O menos que la ceniza–Supongo que a linda le da igual, ya que se aferró a mi moviendo las caderas con rapidez. Escuchando sus gemidos con más fuerza y constante. Creo que podría hacer algo. Tome a Linda del trasero y comencé a levantarla azotándola sobre mis piernas, escuchando el líquido que su vagina secretaba y ella movía las caderas cada vez que metía mi miembro hasta el fondo. Si reconozco ampliamente que su trasero era muy suave, todo lo esconde con ese aburrido vestido. Linda se inclinó hacia atrás sintiendo como se venía sobre mí, y por inercia yo igual. Sintiendo el orgasmo, sí que me contuve mucho ya que salía mucha de mi esperma por su vagina. Manchando mi pantalón. Es una pena, tendré que usar magia para limpiar eso. Linda se levantó de mí jadeando sentándose a mi lado. Estimulándome de nuevo. Se inclinó para "Limpiarlo" con la boca varias veces, sintiendo su lengua envolviendo mi miembro como si fuera una serpiente. De nueva cuenta, me vine pero fue por la forma que lo hizo. De hecho me impresiono más lo rápido que paso a la forma que lo hizo. Seguía indiferente, a pesar de todo lo que hizo.

– ¿Te gusto? Tenía muchos años que no hacía algo así. ¿Cómo me calificarías?

–Bueno, tomando en cuenta que mi preferencia para tener sexo es por atrás. Que por enfrente, y que te falto brincar más, aunque te da puntos por el físico y la forma en la que aprietas. Ah, sumando el hecho lo que acabas de hacer con la boca. Hacerme terminar en cinco segundos. Suma puntos, te daría un 8.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no el 10? –Linda me golpeo en el hombro con una sonrisa, limpiándose la boca de su saliva y nuestros fluidos seminales.

–Porque a mí me gustan grandes–Tome uno de sus pechos y apreté el pezón. Haciéndola gemir de un pequeño orgasmo–Celestia debe ser copa E. Por eso es un 8 de calificación. El otro punto faltante es que Celestia es muy agresiva cuando quiere hacerlo, me gusta que me dominen ya que es el único lugar donde dejo que alguien lo haga. Y usa todo su cuerpo para hacerme sentir bien, tú. Ni el pantalón me quitaste. Es más, ni te quitaste la blusa. Se notaba el miedo y se notaba muy en claro eso de "Sexo Casual" Aunque te veo potencial como una buena madre y excelente esposa para el sexo–Linda bajo la mirada, tomándose de las piernas, mordiéndose los labios. Miraba como seguía escurriendo mi ser de su cuerpo manchando la cobija–Supongo que mi opinión te hizo daño. Lo siento, pero. Siendo aún la mejor mujer en el mundo en la cama o la más bella. Nunca serás como mi esposa. Para mi ella es mejor que todo en la vida.

– **No es eso** , sino que lo hice para que vieras la segunda razón por la que no podía tener una familia–Linda se sujetó el vientre. Intentando sonreír pero su lastima le ganaba, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Sin intentar provocarme moviendo las caderas a los lados. Ni tomarme de la mano o de mi otra nariz. Solo camino hacia el baño y regreso con un pedazo de papel higiénico limpiándose su zona intima manteniendo dicha tristeza en cara tomando su falda y ropa interior de nuevo. Vistiéndose en forma.

–Acaso eres incapaz de embarazarte. Eres estéril–Linda asintió sentándose de nuevo a mi lado, mirando mi bulto expuesto, guardándolo en su lugar de nuevo, pero sin intenciones lascivas. Solo lo hizo, pase mi mano derecha envuelta en fuego sobre las manchas en mi pantalón y se evaporaron sin dejar rastro. Solo quedaba la emoción que me causo hacerlo con ella. Emocionalmente, sentía pena por ella.

–Intente de todo para embarazarme, tuve dos matrimonios. Y nada, no puedo. Ya que mi condición es muy inusual. Mi aparato es muy lento para generar óvulos pero estos son muy rápidos en su ciclo de fertilidad que mueren antes de que fecunden un bebe.

–Todo bebe que se forme. Muere antes de nacer–Linda asintió varias veces, viendo una diminuta lagrima en el rostro–Lo siento mucho Linda, a decir verdad. No creí que pasaras por algo difícil.

–Creí, que si tenía relaciones con alguien como tú. Alguien fuerte y poderoso. Tendría una mínima posibilidad de ser madre. Después de tantos años.

–Es lindo que me veas de esa forma, pero como le digo a todos. Yo no soy alguien de admirar, he matado Linda. Sin piedad, y que me veas como alguien fuerte y poderoso, es quizás malo para mí. Además ¿No era más fácil preguntarme antes de hacerlo? Cuando menos lo hubiera disfrutado.

–Detalles Arturo–Linda sonrió calmándose un poco. Pero yo no ayudaba mucho expresándome de esta forma, pero a ella no le importaba–Lo hice también para ver si te molestaba o algo. Ya que pienso que nos odias después de lo que paso. Aun cuando nosotros no hicimos nada al respecto.

–Los odio Linda, de eso no hay duda. Cuando estaba en el quirófano viendo como le quitaban la esencia que caracterizaba a mí esposa. Sentía un fuerte dolor, sentía que todo se iba a repetir e iba a perder lo que amaba. Pero, si en primer lugar me deje que hicieras eso fue para que sintieras que hay confianza entre nosotros. No los perdono pero al menos si deje que usaras mi cuerpo a tu antojo fue para demostrarte que si mi esposa dejo hacer con su cuerpo lo que ustedes querían, yo también lo haría.

–Sabes Arturo, eres muy noble. Me preocupa claro de que no nos dejes de ver de la misma forma pero lo haces con nobleza. Con un propósito, por algo que es fundamental. Y eso lo respeto.

–Hay algo que deberías de hacer ya que le quitaste la magia a mi esposa durante un buen rato. Trata de atenderte eso, de tener un hijo. No conmigo, con otra persona. Ya que si dices ser quien eres, es mejor tener más gente como tú en el mundo. Y menos escoria como lo fue Knives y su hija–Me levante de la cama sacudiéndome el pantalón–Andando, que quiero ver como esta mi esposa.

–Claro–Linda se me acerco y caminamos hacia la salida. Apenas toco la puerta para abrirla la empuje contra ella volteándola hacia mí, puse mis manos sobre su entrepierna apretando. Mirándola quejarse del dolor. ¿O será placer?

–Aunque, si gustas. Podemos hacer algo más, siempre he esperado un trio. Ya sabes, ser yo quien domine ahora. Y por favor, la próxima que hagas sin mi permiso. Mínimo déjame saborearte. Quiero saber lo que me voy a comer.

–De acuerdo–Linda asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Avergonzada, halagada o tenía miedo? No lo sé, pero tenía que hablarle así para asegurarme que no volverá a hacerlo. Le solté y abrí la puerta, y ella camino con cuidado. Moviendo las piernas de forma más cerrada. Cuidándose de que no le haría nada malo. Y eso era bueno, podría ser lo que dijo Sharon. Ser un violador, ¿Qué tanto puede pesar mi pecado? No lo sé, y me da igual.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está la gran y poderosa reina? –Linda y yo entramos al dormitorio de mi esposa, recostada con las alas extendidas con sujetas por los hilos. Y estaban parcialmente vendadas por las bases. Tenía una bata médica que cubría su cuerpo pero su bata era muy delgada y se notaba todo lo que no debía notarse. A su lado estaba Shanalotte, del lado opuesto. Sentadas en un sofá de cuero las gemelas durmiendo y a un lado Sharon. Quien leía un libro de medicina moderna, mire por reojo que estaba leyendo la sección de paralíticos.

–Muy bien, apenas paso el efecto de la anestesia. Los doctores dijeron que mi recuperación física será rápida, en un par de horas volveré a usar las alas pero tendré que guardar reposo para recuperar mi magia.

– ¿Ya le dijeron que tenía que comer bastante para recuperar más rápido dichas características? –Linda se sentó el pie de la cama, me pare a un lado de mi esposa. Mirándole a la cara, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en muchos días. Tome su mano y ella apenas podía hacer fuerza. Si, estaba muy débil.

–Claro, aunque me desagrada un poco la idea de comer carne. ¿No habrá un tipo de suplemento para eso? No me gustaría comerme algo que estuvo vivo.

–Lo siento mucho Celestia, pero los suplementos no bastaran, aunque tengan las vitaminas y proteínas que necesita no son suficientes para que se recupere. En cambio, le harán mal ya que aunque coma en grandes cantidades no podrá igualarse a una comida bien balanceada–Celestia suspiro bajando apenas la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Al final tendré que comer algo que vivió. Es una pena, de joven intente hacer que la gente cambiara de opinión sobre las carnes rojas. Pero todos eran tercos con sus preferencias.

–Es por instinto Celestia, nosotros somos necesitamos la carne para sobrevivir pero de vegetales también. No podemos quitar uno para darle preferencia al otro. Sí, hay gente que no gusta de los vegetales y viceversa. Pero no es natural, somos omnívoros a fin de cuenta. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacer lo mismo, además. Está usando su aspecto humano. Por lo que necesitara más alimento si se quiere recuperar.

–Si así lo dices, supongo que no queda otra manera–Celestia apretó débil mi mano y baje mi mirada hacia ella de nuevo– ¿Podrías acompañarme en la comida? No me sentiría bien comer sola con esas cosas.

– ¡Claro! Sabes que estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Además, sabes que soy carnívoro por genética, me caería muy bien comer algo así.

–Ya se dijo, hablare con los cocineros y nos encargaremos de preparar un festín digno de reyes. ¿Sus hijas comerán de lo mismo?

–Las gemelas, para nada. Ellas si son más fieles a sus raíces. Sharon, ¿Tu comerás? –Sharon asintió apenas sacando la cabeza del libro. Tan absorta estaba que ni hablar quiso. Me encogí de hombros y mire a Shanalotte y ella se encogió de hombros al verme, mirándome con miedo– ¿Tu? ¿Comerás de lo mismo o querrás que llamen al jardinero y corte pasto?

–Preferiría tomar en cuenta tu pobre intento de ofender mis raíces alimenticias, pero ya que estoy en este mundo de nuevo me gustaría probar lo que ofrece. Aunque ofenda a mis raíces animales.

–Ya escucho a la niña tráigale una costilla de caballo si puede–Shanalotte se puso pálida mirándonos a los tres. Trago saliva y su capucha cayo por su cuenta mirando su miedo. Linda se levantó sonriendo caminando hacia la salida.

–Hare lo que pueda Arturo, no prometo lo último ya que un caballo es caro de por sí. Y más si solo quiere la costilla y el resto se quede en la basura–Linda le guiño a Shanalotte y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta apenas escuchándose el pestillo.

–Te salvaste hija, me pregunto qué hubieras hecho si en verdad un caballo hubiese entrado por esa puerta en pedazos

–Te vuelvo a convertir en piedra–Shanalotte se quitó el flequillo mostrándome el ojo dorado. Molesta, claro. Pero de cierta forma tierna, al ser más pequeña que yo. Me daba ternura mi hija y más sus amenazas–Esos seria canibalismo.

–Sea o no sea, es lo mismo. Al final probaran comida humana, y eso es bueno. Sabrán porque me urge mucho ver más comida así en Equestria.

–A mí me preocupa ya que no me gustaría sentir esa sensación. Esa carne húmeda y con restos de vida. Tuvo sentimientos, tuvo una vida y una familia. Es algo que realmente me mortifica Arturo.

–No te preocupes Celestia, sé que piensas de esa forma. Y que todas lo piensan. Pero también tienen la proteína y vitamina que necesitas para recuperarte. Ya verás que no será tan malo–Me senté en la cama acompañando a mi esposa. Sin soltar la mano, conversando de otros temas para que el tiempo pasara de forma tranquila amena. De vez en cuando molestando a Sharon. Pero se veía motivada, inspirada. Ver esa sonrisa al terminar una oración, me alegraba. Me calmaba, era. Una buena chica, al verla hablar. De una forma fluida y serena. Era como ver a la chica tímida pero vivaz que conocí hace ya casi un año. Era lindo, ver el reflejo en sus ojos. Esa chispa de esperanza, esa hermosa y diminuta sonrisa. Eran esas cosas, que deseaba proteger. Y protegeré de cualquier mal. Verla motivada de esa forma, con la revista en su regazo, mirando la portada de la revista de medicina moderna con el título en grande "Mejores alternativas médicas para recobrar la sensibilidad en las piernas" era un gran título, y muy acertado. Se notaba a leguas el deseo de caminar como nosotros pero ¿Cuánto tomara? ¿En verdad conseguirá caminar con naturalidad o ira a rehabilitación? Lo que pase con ella, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

La comida llego después de casi media hora, Linda regreso con un grupo de Doctores y enfermeras. Trayendo varios instrumentos médicos para revisar a mi esposa, y las enfermeras tenían un pequeño carrito con la comida preparada. La comida estaba cubierta por tapas de aluminio. Pero sentía, en mi delicada nariz la jugosa carne, si lo verán feo. Muy feo, me levante de la cama caminando hacia el carrito dejando a los doctores revisar el pulso de mi esposa y cosas varias, quitando algunas cubiertas mirando la comida. Grandes trozos de bistec acompañados de champiñones y lechuga, la carne tenía el gran corte americano. Carne de casi una pulgada de espesor y con grandes jugos escurriendo por la parte superior, la grasa y la cebolla se percibía con gran facilidad, una salsa gravy a un lado en un bote de aluminio. Y otra charola una gran hamburguesa, extrañaba ese tipo de comida, mi nariz olfateaba toda característica, las verduras en la hamburguesa, ver el quedo amarillo escurriendo por las orillas circulares con un hermoso pan con ajonjolí, una orden de papas a un lado con varios sobres de cátsup y mostaza, también un pequeño vasito de porcelana con crema agridulce para dar más sabor, delicioso. También venía con dos jarras de cristal, una con agua de fruta natural y otra con gaseosas. Ya se para quien es la primera.

Mire a Linda y me sonrió guiñándome, tome la hamburguesa con el plato y la orden sentándome a un lado de Shanalotte en una silla de metal. Ella me miro incomoda y miro la hamburguesa, curiosa pero sintiéndose amenazada por la carne. Me acomode el pie derecho para poder descansar el pequeño plato en la pierna y tome la hamburguesa con ambas manos, sin quitarle la mirada a mi hija y le di un gran bocado sintiendo la carne derretirse en mi boca, sin importar la salsa que escurría de mis labios. Incordiándola más, era divertido. Verla con esa mueca de desaprobación, de cómo me alimentaba de un animal que estuvo vivo pero también lo disfrutaba. Me sentía mejor, tenía mucho pero mucho tiempo que no comía algo con carne que al final deje de molestar a mi hija y me concentre mejor en comer disfrutando este delicioso manjar lleno de grasas y como decían los alarmistas de mi época "generador de cáncer" ¡JA!

–Muy bien alteza, sus pulsos cardiacos están bien. No perdió mucha sangre además de que sus habilidades curativas le están ayudando mucho pero le recomendaría que se mantuviera en reposo por un par de días más, y alimentarse con la dieta rica en carbohidratos para que recupere toda la esencia mágica que perdió–El medico guardo el estetoscopio en su pequeño maletín de cuero y un par de instrumentos de análisis. De esos que usan en el cerebro y medir ondas, no sé. Muy ciencia ficción el aparatejo ese. Las enfermeras estaban detrás del carrito de comida mirándome comer, con asco. Bueno, si comía como animal. ¡Pero vamos! Desde que conozco a Celestia no he comido nada de carne, al menos me la he comido a ella ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

–Disculpe mi terquedad Doctor pero ¿En verdad es necesario que tenga que comer carne? ¿No hay una alternativa más, Natural que en vez de matar a un ser viviente?

–Lo siento mucha alteza, pero la única forma que recupere su esencia con rapidez y fuera de peligro es que coma muchos alimentos grasosos, carbohidratos y ricos en grasas. Y con hierro, su estado es algo similar al de una persona con anemia. Por lo que se debe de tratar como tal, si sigue con esa dieta podrá sentirse mejor en un par de días. Si se niega tendríamos que volver a operar e injertarle de nuevo su magia pero esto es más complicado. Y si sería arriesgado. Lo siento–El Doctor se levantó de la cama y dio paso hacia la salida deteniéndose a un lado de Linda–Espero que lo que siga a continuación sea benéfico para todos en el mundo. Realmente ansió ver un mejor mañana con estos avances médicos.

–Ya lo vera, ya lo vera. Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ese mañana sea realidad. Por lo pronto hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros–Linda tomo del hombro al médico y ambos sonrieron, dejando salir al médico y detrás las enfermeras, con mi plato listo para comer más, regrese la mirada hacia Sharon y estaba comiendo parte de ese bistec con cuchillo y tenedor. Cortándolo con delicadeza y educación. Sobre una mesa de acero que se le adapto a su silla. Mirando el pequeño vaso de cristal con agua natural y una servilleta en su cuello. Celeste y Theresa ya estaban despiertas entre nosotros, mirando sus planos con algunos trozos de carne cortado en cubitos entre su ensalada. ¡Culpable! Corte parte del gran bistec y se los di para ver si se lo comían, pero lo miraban con asco. Como un niño que no se quiere comer sus vegetales pero al revés. Con mi miraba bastaba que comieran de poco en poco pero me miraban cuando tocaba masticar. Como si me dijeran en sus mentes que me odian por obligarlas a comer eso, pero también veía que se culpaban porque sabían que estaba delicioso.

–No puedo creer que haya aceptado a comer esto–Shanalotte tenía en sus piernas el plato de porcelana con un pedazo del bistec. Mirándolo con miedo y fatiga, sus manos temblaban del miedo escuchándose el metal de los cubiertos en el plato. Se notaba el jugo aun desbordarse del trozo mezclándose el jugo con los vegetales–Es inevitable. Aunque me niegue a comerlo su sabor se ha mezclado con la lechuga y la sagrada zanahoria. Ahora me sabrá a pecado. Comer de un hermoso animal pensante y emocional como nosotras. Es canibalismo, es un crimen. Lo siento querida amiga, lo siento. Espero me perdones por comerte de esta horrible forma–Shanalotte corto un pedazo muy diminuto, apenas de la mitad del tamaño de lo ancho del tenedor y lentamente, entre sus temblorosas manos lo introdujo a su boca, sosteniéndolo con los dientes y tirando de el con asco. Viendo la mueca de rechazo en su rostro y comenzar a masticar muy lentamente. Viéndola tratar de no ¿Disfrutar? Shanalotte se sonrojo masticando con un poco más de rapidez hasta que trago mirando el plato de nuevo–Ahora sé que tanto me puedo llegar a odiar por esto. No puedo creer que haya disfrutado alimentarme de este noble animal de granja. Soy un monstruo, pero al menos. Lo disfrutare–Ni se cómo interpretar todo lo que dijo. Solo le gusto y ya. Mire a Celestia y ella también miraba el plato con su comida, viendo el manjar que le habían preparado. El mismo bistec pero sazonado, con un pequeño perejil a un lado, con tiras de tocino a lo largo del plato, en otro plato más pequeño tenia más tocino pero picado mezclado con brócoli y hígado en trozos.

–Vamos Celestia, come. Si no se enfriara tu comida.

–Eso intento, pero. No me gusta la idea, no me agrada–Celestia si estaba mortificada por su situación, una cosa eran las niñas que actuaban de forma infantil pero otra es mi esposa. Quien en su sangre si recorre genes animales. Sus raíces son más allegadas a la naturaleza y toda esa cháchara conservadora, estaba mirando fijamente su alimento. Con espanto.

–Vamos querida, entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero los doctores ya te dijeron, si no te alimentas bien pasaran muchas cosas malas. Lo mejor es seguir sus órdenes.

– ¿Y usar la vida de este pobre ser para satisfacer la mía? –Celestia volteo a verme, exaltada. Mirándole a los ojos, tenía mucho miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Sharon miraba la escena en silencio comiendo al igual que las niñas quienes compartían el sentimiento pero su curiosidad era grande y temían decir que les gustaba la comida. Me levante del asiento dejando mi poca comida en el carrito y me senté a un lado de Celestia, tomando los cubiertos y cortando la carne en diminutos trozos. Mirando la carne deshacerse en el cuchillo. Me comí un pedazo frente a Celestia masticándolo rápidamente y me lo comí.

– ¿Ves? ¿Acaso alguien sufrió? ¿Alguien en verdad parece molestarle esto? Querida, Celestia. Sé que muchos animales mueren a diario para alimentar a gente como yo que disfrutamos esto. Si, somos conscientes en que eran animales vivientes pero no pensamos en ello. Porque es parte de nuestra naturaleza, aun siendo vegetariano tarde o temprano tiene que comer esto, si no pensamos que este animal tuvo una vida. Es por lo mismo que piensas tú, la moral y la ética entran aquí. Pero, como dije. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza y gracias a estos animales hemos podido avanzar como especie. No lo veas como satisfacer tu vida, sino para fortalecerla. Ya que sin este noble animal. Tu situación de salud empeoraría. El sin saberlo, dio su vida por ti. Y de ser consciente, creo que sería feliz por haber hecho a una Reina fuerte y saludable–Le di los cubiertos a Celestia de nuevo, sosteniendo su mano con el tenedor de por medio. Mirándola a los ojos, quien seguía viéndome con miedo. Esas ojeras en sus ojos y la palidez denotaban la falta de vitaminas que necesitaba. Y aunque ella lo niegue. Debe de hacerlo–Anda querida, come. Es por tu bien, por el bien de todas.

–Arturo tiene razón Celestia, muchos animales yacen en criaderos con el fin de ser sacrificados para el beneficio humano. Muchos nos han discutido como compañía al dar un gran apoyo a esto, pero como dice Arturo. Sin los animales nosotros no estaríamos aquí, gracias a los animales hemos podido encontrar curas a muchas enfermedades, hemos usado animales para mantener el ciclo natural de las plantas, hay animales que nos protegen por las noches. Aunque haya una mínima posibilidad de que se comuniquen con nosotros. Lo más seguro sea que nos reprochen su muerte, pero. Sabrán ellos que sin nosotros muchos no habrían evolucionado lo suficiente para ser lo que son ahora. Los humanos y los animales hemos evolucionado a la par. Alimentándonos mutuamente para seguir con el curso de la vida. La cadena alimenticia, y la verdad deberían de considerar mucho lo que dice su esposo. Son palabras muy buenas y acertadas. Él lo hace porque la quiere ver mejor, no la quiere ver sufrir. Por eso hizo muchos sacrificios por usted, y aunque suene mal. Usted debería de hacer al menos este sacrificio por el–Linda seguía en su misma posición, de brazos cruzados. Comprendiendo la situación, en la que todas pasaban. Y en parte, lo que ambos dijimos fue también para ellas. Que aunque vaya en contra de su naturaleza. Deben de hacerlo, no para burlarnos de sus costumbres. Sino para que sean fuertes y tengan mejor balance en su cuerpo.

–Bueno, si lo dicen de esa forma. Creo que podría intentar–Celestia afianzo los cubiertos de nuevo. Tragando saliva con pesadez. Y puso los cubiertos sobre la carne y comenzó a cortarla con una pequeña mueca. Cerrando un ojo mientras hacia el corte hasta tener una corta tira de carne entre el tenedor y alzarlo hacia su boca, miro la carne y la grasa recorrer por los filos del tenedor y sin pensarlo mucho lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente. Notándose como se acomodaba la comida por ambas partes de la boca y al final de un gran esfuerzo masticar y tragar la carne rápidamente–No está mal, esta deliciosa. Quizás, pueda darle una mejor oportunidad.

–Esa es mi chica. Tan valiente como siempre–Le di un gran beso en la frente y me levante de su lado caminando hacia Linda. Mirándola con una sonrisa–Espero que lo que siga, sea mejor. Ya que, quiero lo mejor para todas ellas. Para mi familia.

–Lo más difícil acaba de pasar. Solo es cuestión de que se acostumbren a este nuevo tipo de ambiente hasta que todo quede listo. Mañana comenzaremos a sacar medidas del cuerpo de Sharon y todo ira en viento en popa.


	72. Chapter 72

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTO PERO ENTRETENIDO. CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS INESPERADOS O QUIZAS YA MUY NOTORIOS XD YA QUE REENCARNACION TERMINO OFICIALMENTE. PIENSO DEDICARME MAS A ESTE FANFIC YA QUE TAMBIEN VA A TERMINAR. Y TAMBIEN REANUDAR NEO EQUESTRIA QUE LA DEJE MUY ABANDONADA XD EN FIN, IGUAL HABRA ACTUALIZACION DE ESO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 72: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; LA REINA PUDIENTE–

Asi que este es el resultado de varias semanas de análisis y pruebas. El resultado del sacrificio de mi esposa y el doblegar de mi orgullo. Una lagrima recorria mi rostro alegre, ver tal hermoso resultado. Tan, esplendido y majestuoso. Aferrandome a la silla de ruedas apenas sosteniéndome. Con mi esposa ocupándola. Mirandola a ella, a Sharon. Caminar, caminaba. Apoyándose por unas barras de acero con varias enfermeras a su lado en caso de tropezar. Veía su sonrisa llena de emoción. De una verdadera y honesta alegría. No podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía verla a la cara.

Estabamos en la sala de rehabilitación, donde había varios instrumentos para ejercitar musculos y una piscina con agua tibia para relajar las extremidades y los musculos. En ella estaban mis dos hijas con trajes de baño con una toalla en la frente relajándose. Sharon vestia una bata medica de color verde con manchas blancas. Su color y patrón favorito. Tenia unas sandalias de plástico y el cabello sujeto. Cuando llegaba al final de las barras daba media vuelta y regresaba. Exponiendo su espalda, mostrando en la base de su espalda un aparato en forma de picaporte. Mas bien un seguro de puerta, de plata con un pequeño botón dorado en el centro y varias varillas de acero delgadas que cubrían el largo de su espalda y el resto de la baja. Recuerdo ver el aparato ese dia que la operaron. Pareceria que solo es ese objeto redondo pero por dentro iba copiando a las raíces de un árbol que se esparcían y se sostenían en toda la espina y parte de sus costillas. Y las cuales dentro habían unas venas artificiales donde circulaba la magia de Celestia fusionándose con la sangre de Sharon. Todo iba mezclado y eso servia como eje para que la sangre circulara y los musculos se fortalecieran haciendo que ella pudiese caminar con calma. Solo había que esperar su rehabilitación con calma.

– ¿Cómo se siente señorita? ¿le duele algo? –Una de las enfermeras que seguía a Sharon le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro amable.

–Me siento muy bien, a decir verdad. No me duele nada, es como si nunca me hubiera enfermado–Sharon estaba muy alegre, respondiendo todo con una sonrisa. Todos sonreímos conmovidos ante tal espectáculo. Lleno de emociones y buenas vibras. Expectativo de lo que pasara adelante.

–Es bueno escuchar eso señorita, es prueba de que el adaptador implantado ha sido bien recibido por su cuerpo–La otra enfermera le dio sus muletas y Sharon las puso bajo sus axilas y camino lentamente hacia nosotros rodeando las barras de acero sonriendo. Dando pequeños pasos, usando solo sus muletas en caso de perder el equilibrio.

–En serio. No se como agradecerles todo esto, me dieron el mejor regalo de la vida. Muchas gracias–Sharon nos veía con una sonrisa, guardándose las ganas de llorar. Sharon estando de pie, era casi de mi estatura. Solo era mas chica que yo por dos centímetros. Era una chica muy alta.

–A mi no me agradezcas nada, la que hizo el sacrificio fue ella–Apunte a Celestia con la mirada y Sharon sonrio bajando la vista. Extendiendo la mano hacia mi esposa.

–Muchas gracias Celestia, en verdad. Aprecio todo esto, lo que ha hecho por mi. Aun cuando no soy de la misma sangre que Arturo. Gracias.

–No tienes porque agradecerlo Sharon, no tienes porque decirlo. Tu ya eres de nuestra familia. Eres la hermana menor de mi amado esposo. Eres de nuestra familia. Y por ti o por quien sea, daría hasta mi vida–Celestia tomo de la mano a Sharon con ambas manos y la abrazo. Al no poder levantarse aun de la silla de ruedas era el unico afecto que le podía dar.

–Bueno, si lo pones asi. Me haces ver mal, lo unico que me queda es dejarte mi vieja silla de ruedas hasta que te recuperes. Recuerda que puedes usar la palanca para moverte por tu cuenta para que no te estén llevando a todas partes.

–Creo que no lo usare porque me gusta estar con mi esposo y se que el me llevara a mejores lugares.

–Sabes muy bien que lo hare. Querida–Acaricie la cabeza de mi esposa. Alborotando un poco su cabello escuchando su hermosa risa tenue y valiente.

–Gracias a ti también Arturo, de no haber sido por ti. Nunca hubiera dejado ese estúpido apartamento. Gracias por rescatarme, parece que tu eres mi caballero que salvo a esta princesa de la maldición de su torre.

–Y hasta la fecha no me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Tu eres mi hermana y te amo. Quiero que veas esto como nuestro regalo. De lo tanto que te amamos.

–Pero que linda escena que me harán llorar–Linda abrió la puerta metalica al fondo de la sala con Shanalotte detrás de ella, cargando un pequeño bolso de color verde y dentro varios libros de diferentes tamaños, ambas se acercaron con calma pero Shanalotte se molesto al ver a las gemelas tan relajadas en la tina de agua–Veo que vas mejorando en tu rehabilitación. ¡Me alegra ver mejoras!

–A ti también te agradezco mucho Linda, de no ser por ti y tu gente nunca hubiera podido caminar.

– ¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, yo soy la que les debe de agradecer por lo que han hecho por nosotros. toda su generosidad por habernos dado algo de gran valor y permitirnos crecer como personas al darle esta oportunidad a Sharon.

– ¿Sera que quieran ayudar a mas gente como yo?

–Por supuesto, en estos días comenzaremos con el censo de la gente que ha perdido la capacidad de caminar, empezando con gente que ha ido a la guerra y eventualmente iremos con civiles. Asi dándoles una nueva oportunidad de tener una vida plena y normal.

–Es un lindo gesto que haces por toda esa gente Linda, me conmueve saber que mi magia. Sera usada para el bien–Linda se arrodillo frente a mi esposa tomándola de la mano mirándola a los ojos.

–El regalo que has hecho será mas que hacer el bien. Hara que todos recobremos las esperanzas, que nosotros los humanos volvamos a confiar entre nosotros. no solo es para estrechar lazos con Equestria, sino que queremos demostrarles a nuestra propia gente que podemos ser mejores que nuestros padres y abuelos. Darles un mejor futuro a nuestros hijos y nietos. Por ahora, recomiendo que vayan a almorzar algo. Ya que tu Celestia tienes que seguir alimentándote bien si quieres ser dada de alta y tu Sharon debes de seguir caminando con las muletas para despertar a tus musculos entumidos.

– ¿Y que haremos con las dos insolentes? –Shanalotte estaba en cuclillas frente a la tina con los dedos en las narices de sus hermanas despertandolas pataleando en el agua salpicando a todas partes–Podria convertirlas en nutrias o en ranas para que en verdad se quedasen en el agua.

–Creo que mi hija esta de malas–Celestia se avergonzó sonriendo ante la forma que mi hija despertó a sus hermanas tan brusca como siempre–Sugiero que no les hagas nada hija mia, ya que no saben lo que es.

–La inocencia en sus mentes es un problema madre. Quizas deba de purgarlas para que aprendan la lección.

– ¡Ya Entendhimosfs! –Las dos niñas se soltaron de su hermana nadando con gran velocidad hasta el otro extremo abrazadas mirando con miedo a su hermana.

–Hija, veo que traes libros nuevos. ¿Podrias enseñárnoslo? –Celestia llamo la atención de Shanalotte cada vez mas apenada. Y Shanalotte recobro su postura y camino hacia nosotros con el bolso sacándo varios libros del interior. Me molesto un poco ver que entre cada libro había una revista–Hija, entiendo tus deseos de aprender de este mundo pero. la pornografía no es algo natural.

–Tu madre tiene un punto. Y uno muy fuerte si lo tienes detrás de un libro de anatomía animal. Ademas ¿Para que quieres una revista de moda y uno de celebridades? No sabes nada de eso.

–Siempre es bueno aprender de algo diferente padres mios–Shanalotte tomo los libros y las revistas guardándolos en su bolso de nuevo. Se sentía a leguas el nerviosismo al estar frente a nosotros pero lo ocultaba o eso intentaba pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba–No esta de mas saber quienes son los que mueven las masas en diferentes aspectos.

–Realmente no quiero saber que te dijo el encargado de la tienda cuando compraste revistas porno y de chismes. Ya ni un chico varon de tu edad es tan descarado. Por cierto, ¿Ya almorzaste? Iremos a comer con Linda.

–Seria bueno, me gustaría saber mas de la dieta carnívora de los humanos. Seria apacible y relajante para mis estudios.

–Andando entonces–Comence a moverme con Celestia en la silla caminando hacia la salida mirando a las niñas en la tina temerosas viendo a Shanalotte. Ella camino detrás mio junto con Linda y Sharon quien andaba en muletas– ¿Iran o se quedaran temblando del miedo?

–Iremos en un rato papá. No te preocupes–Theresa se ajusto los lentes con temblor en las manos.

–Exacto, queremos estar un rato mas. No queremos morir–Celeste se quito el agua de los ojos y aparto algunos cabellos de la frente, sin dejar de mirar a Shanalotte.

–Bueno. Solo recuerden que no pueden estar todo el dia ya que es un lugar publico y mas pacientes vienen a rehabilitacion–Linda abrió la puerta y Sali del cuarto dejando a las niñas. Shanalotte estaba riendo cubriéndose la boca con su pequeña mano. Al salir todos Linda volvió a cerrar la puerta y seguimos caminando hacia el comedor. Pasando por los pasillos y los cruces topándonos con varios médicos y pacientes. También siendo tratados de casi el mismo padecimiento o diferente.

Aun no me acostumbraba que este edificio aparte de ser las oficinas centrales de toda la compañía también tuviera pisos habitacionales, pisos médicos y científicos. Como si todo lo que quisieran hacer quedara aquí dentro. Me incomodaba un poco. Que mi habitación estuviese dos pisos arriba de los pisos médicos. Era como estar en una lata de sardinas. También sin contar que los primeros cincuenta pisos eran oficinas y después venia lo demás. Subimos por un elevador pasando el área medica y llegamos a la residencial. Cambiando su aspecto bruscamente, la gente aquí no eran mas que trabajadores. También había familias enteras, niños aunque pocos corrian por los pasillos. El piso alfombrado y el papel tapiz de color mostaza cambiaba todo el entorno con facilidad. Seguimos caminando mirando al frente pero de vez en cuando miraba al interior de las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta. Escuchando a la gente hablar de muchos temas, también mujeres que trabajaban aquí y las que venían de visita. Todos se comportaban con naturalidad. No se sentían mal al parecer.

Dimos vuelta en una esquina abriendo una gran puerta de cristal mostrando el gigante comedor con gente conviviendo y almorzando. Escuchándose el aceite en las freidoras y la barra de buffet aun sin comida, ya que el buffet se abre hasta mediodía. Estando a lado izquierdo yd etras de la barra estaba la cocina. Del lado derecho estaban las mesas y cerca de las ventanas había mesas con sillas con cojines con poca gente cerca. El resto estaba mas en las mesas del centro. Quizas sea mas comodo estar cerca de las ventanas además es mas fresco.

Tome a Celestia entre mis brazos y la sente en los sillones y camine al otro lado y recorri toda la mesa hasta estar a su lado. Pegando mi hombro con el suyo, me sonrio y yo le respondi de la misma forma, este o no este enferma. Para mi será la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, Shanalotte se sento y Sharon en el otro lado y Linda se quedo de pie mirándonos a los cuatro.

–Bueno, es hora de que pidan algo de comer. Asi que les traeré las cartas y de paso unos aperitivos.

–Gracias Linda, es un bonito gesto.

–Para nada Celestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer ante alguien como usted, con su permiso–Linda dio media vuelta caminando hacia la barra donde había varias cartas de plástico sonriendo con alegría.

–Se siente la buena vibra de la señorita Linda–Shanalotte saco uno de sus libros y comenzó a hojearlos mirando su interior de izquierda a derecha–Quizas si sea una buena mujer.

– ¿Dudas de Linda, hija?

–En un principio padre, ya que mi clarividencia me hostigaba diciendo que nos estaba utilizando. Pero al ver los regalos que ha hecho hacia nosotros y mas a Sharon. Ha cambiado.

– ¿Cómo es que funciona tu clarividencia? –Shanalotte cerro el libro dejándolo a un lado de la mesa, saco un vaso con agua con magia y con la misma magia saco el liquido suspendiéndolo en el aire simulando un rio.

–Mi clarividencia es como un rio. Yo estoy al inicio del dio y puedo ver lo que hay de la mitad y al final del rio. ¿Por qué de la mitad en adelante? Ya que la primera mitad es el presente y después del a mitad es el futuro. Lo cual el rio tiende a descontrolarse, por lo que cuando aparece una persona nueva o situación diferente a la habitual. Este rio tiende a partirse en varias bifurcaciones que se dirigen a distintos destinos. Por lo regular tiende a ser malo ya que la persona que aparezca de forma inoportuna es quien acosa el rio.

–Sigo sin entender del todo hija.

–Digamos que que para que yo pueda ver si la persona que apareció en el rio. Partiéndolo en muchos riachuelos tiene que tener buenas razones para haberlo hecho, todo va de la mano a mi criterio. Si siento que esa persona tiene vagos deseos de hacer el mal. mi clarividencia me mostrara imágenes en las que esa persona hace el mal, pero si la persona me convence que su intromisión es para el bien. Entonces vere cosas positivas, aunque las demás sigan estando presentes como posibilidades ya casi vagas.

–Oh ya, entonces si tu te sientes bien con esa persona. Tu clarividencia te dice que podría pasar según tus emociones pero si te sientes mal, veras cosas malas que vayan ligadas a la realidad.

–Asi es, y en las semanas estando aquí he visto cosas muy buenas. Comenzando con el tratamiento de Sharon y eventualmente al resultado de su terapia. Por lo que mi clarividencia me dicta que todo ira en orden y quizas podamos vera una Sharon completamente alegre–Shanalotte sonrio quitándose su flequillo parcialmente mostrando la mitad de su ojo dorado. Mire a mi esposa y ella estaba a gusto, ni hablar de Sharon que movia las piernas lentamente ansiosa de seguir andando, ver el brillo en sus ojos verdosos y las pecas en sus mejillas me enternecían.

No queria alargar la situación. Pero tuvimos la misma discusión cuando Linda sugirió carne a Celestia, aun estar fuera de peligro seguía en tratamiento y recuperar sus fuerzas apartir de dichos alimentos le seguía estremeciendo. Pero ahora. se veía mas confiada en si misma, lista de dar el siguiente paso. Ser carnívora aunque presiento que esto quedara en el olvido porque ella nos lo pedirá. Aunque sea aquí una humana ordinaria o casi ordinaria. Sigue siendo reina de un majestuoso y colorido reino el cual si viesen a su reina comer animales. Les aterraría y podrían pasar cosas malas. Claro, mientras este yo no pasara nada de eso.

Comimos Sharon y yo lo que se nos ofrecia la carta. Y después al tener ya nuestros alimentos llegaron nuestras hijas y claro. Para evitar comer lo mismo que nosotros fueron a otra mesa cerca nuestro pidiendo la natural ensalada de verduras con salsa picante y crema. Pero al final no soportaron estar lejos de nosotros y se teletransportaron a los huecos que había entre Shanalotte y Sharon comiendo con nosotros pero cuidando sus platos de que nada de la grasa salpicara sobre sus sanos alimentos.

Despues de almorzar decidimos separarnos; Celeste, Theresa y Sharon irían al piso de recreación donde había cientos de videojuegos tres pisos arriba mientras que Celestia, Shanalotte y yo nos quedaríamos aquí para descansar un rato. Ademas de que no quiero que Celestia se sobre esfuerce. Asi que nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Linda tuvo que regresar a su trabajo ya que se sigue viendo esos atentados hacia la compañía y debía de tratarlo cara a cara. Pero dijo que regresaría apenas se desocupara. Y aquí Shanalotte decidio ir con Linda, aunque ella no se veía convencida. Tratando de trabar sus deseos, diciéndole que esas reuniones durarían horas y horas además de que habría mucho militar privado y las cosas se podrían poner tensas. Pero ella es mi hija, tiene mi sangre y esos deseos de saber lo que no sabe le hacen dar el paso. Claro, eso es por parte de Celestia, de mi lado es tener esa agresividad que intimida a la gente con facilidad. Ademas de que mi hija ya esta acostumbrada a dichas reuniones. Vamos, ella lidero Equestria junto con sus hermanas mientras yo estaba muerto.

Ahora estoy a solas con Celestia. Recostados sobre la cama, mirando al techo con la colcha cubriendo nuestros cuerpos del frio. Estaba cansado, independiente de la comida y de estar todos los días casi en vela cuidando de mi esposa. Voltee a verla hacia mi izquierda y ella estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados, a un lado de la cama estaba la silla de ruedas por si acaso. Pero al verla tan relajada. Me calmaba, no tenia ningun problema en mente.

– ¿No quieres contactar con Scarlett y Jennifer?

– ¿Mande? –Celestia abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo a verme a los ojos con esa pequeña sonrisa.

–Si, ¿No quieres ver a Scarlett y a Jennifer? Ambas estarían alegres de verte de nuevo. Son tus mejores amigas junto con Andrea.

–Me gustaría amor, pero. Seria raro.

– ¿Raro?

–Si. Raro, raro que yo haya desaparecido mucho tiempo desde el fallecimiento de mi hermana y luego volver de nuevo diciendo que hay una chica con sus mismas características. Y que ahora yo poseo magia. ¿Cómo podría explicarles eso?

–Son tus amigas Arturo, si te quieren deben de aceptar tus decisiones.

–No lo se Celestia, las quiero mucho pero. Son parte de mi pasado, quiero. Quiero que sean felices sabiendo que yo sigo en Equestria.

– ¿Y si no lo son? –Celestia tomo mi mano quitando un poco su sonrisa, yo suspira mirando al techo de la habitacion–No sabemos como estan, si son felices con sus vidas, si lograron sus metas o si necesitan consuelo. Conviviste con ellas mucho tiempo y mas con Andrea. Asi que debes de buscarlas. Tengas o no tengas magia, debes de decirles que estas bien. Que estamos bien, y presentarles a Sharon. Quien es también nuestra familia.

–Tal vez Celestia, pero. Primero centrémonos en pasar esta situación. Aunque ya va a terminar porque ya te van a dar de alta y a Sharon por igual. Si todo sale bien, regresaremos a Mexico e iremos a nuestra ciudad. También si se da la casualidad de que Andrea y Scarlett estén todavía en Estados Unidos podríamos darnos una vuelta. Ya que ellas rondan mucho estos lugares por la rutina de viaje del circo.

– ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! –Celestia me beso en los labios y se acerco mas a mi, pase mi brazo bajo su cabeza y pase me gire hacia ella abrazándola. Teniéndola cerca y sintiendo su respiración en mi nariz–Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Solo ten fe.

–Lo hare mi vida. Por el momento descansemos porque nuestras hijas estan disfrutando sus días aquí. Serán bonitos recuerdos para cuando regresemos a Equestria. Nos vemos al rato.

–Igualmente Arturo, Te amo Arturo.

–Yo también te amo Celestia.

Ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos uno a lado del otro. Sintiendo nuestros corazones latir en sincronía. Asi entrando a nuestros propios sueños y estar en paz.

Linda caminaba por el pabellón militar fuera del edificio. En la parte trasera donde mas de la mitad de sus soldados estaban reunidos. Todos en fila sosteniendo sus armas idénticas. Todos con el uniforme negro y casco. Frente a la fila de soldados estaba un comandante poco conocido por todos pero con un gran historial. Era uno de los hombres mas condecorados del Doctor Albert Knives. Quien tenia el uniforme militar que el resto pero las mangas rasgadas por su musculatura exagerada. Tenia los ojos de color azul y una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho que llegaba hasta la barbilla. Los labios agrietados y descoloridos, el brazo derecho con multiples cicatrices y alrededor esa resequedad y el dedo índice palido. Miro a ese hombre a los ojos y el se mantuvo estatico esperando la orden.

–Chief, es un gusto volverlo a ver después de ese año en retiro. ¿Cómo sigue de su malestar?

–Muy bien señorita Spencer, gracias por preocuparse por mi–Chief hizo un saludo militar sin demostrar un sentimiento personal. Menospreciando su vida hacia la de Spencer. Ella ni se preocupo.

–Muy bien, ya que te voy a pedir un favor. A todos mas bien–Linda se hizo a un lado mostrando a Shanalotte quien veía a todos los soldados intrigada. Siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Linda sonreía–Shanalotte, ellos. Son mis hombres, son encargados de cuidarnos a todos nosotros. por lo que te los presento para que te sientas comoda, ya que en unos momentos iran a buscar a dichos terroristas.

– ¿Se puede saber que terroristas tratan? Porque, al verlos a los ojos puedo notar las mentiras que tanto labran y se esfuerzan por mantener–Linda hizo una mueca menospreciando a Shanalotte sin quitar su sonrisa.

–No me sorprende de ti, Shanalotte. Al ser la primogénita. Eres capaz de tener un hermoso don, la clarividencia–Shanalotte retrocedio un paso y Linda levanto la mano y todos los hombres apuntaron hacia ella en un parpadeo escuchándose el quitar del seguro– ¿Acaso viste esto con tu amada clarividencia? –Shanalotte se quedo callada y comenzó a envolver su mano en magia pero linda movio la cabeza hacia los lados–Yo no te lo recomendaría pequeña. Ya que si tratas de deshacerte de uno de nosotros. tu amada familia podría pagar muy caro. ¿Acaso quieres ver como tu amada tia adoptiva pierde la piernas de nuevo y vuelve a esa estúpida silla? –Shanalotte rompió el conjuro en su mano y Linda camino hacia ella tomándola del rostro acercando su rostro–Eso es pequeña, eres inteligente. Ahora, me gustaría que me dijeras cual es la fuente de tu clarividencia. Me gustaría tenerla, ya tengo la inmortalidad de tu madre. Ahora, quiero tu hermoso don.

–Preguntaria para que la quieres pero al verte a los ojos me has respondido. Quieres gobernar el mundo, y lo has hecho bajo el agua. Haz enviado tus tropas personales a diferentes partes del mundo; Iraq, etiopia, Colombia, Japon, Mexico, Rusia, Polonia, Corea del Norte y Sur, Alemania y America. Irónicamente países involucrados en guerras o revoluciones. Interesante, ¿Acaso quieres derrocar todos esos gobiernos desde adentro? Vaya Linda, si que te he descubierto tan facil–Linda se alejo de Sharon enfurecia. Cerro los ojos y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Suspiro bajando los hombros.

–Me descubriste, te reconozco. Sabia que tu clarividencia era fuerte pero no bastante. Lo cual prueba la teoría del Doctor Phillips que se debe a tus emociones y de la persona. Lo cual es asombroso, pero para que eso funcione dicha persona tiene que fingir muy bien. Algo que lo hice a la perfeccion.

– ¿Qué deseas de mi clarividencia? Si aquí tienes todo lo que quieres, tienes dinero y poder ilimitado. ¿Qué mas deseas en esta vida?

–Eso es lo que deseo: Quiero vivir. El Doctor Knives era un imbécil que actuaba bajo sus instintos. Yo, he construido un verdadero imperio y el cual ha hecho que el mismo rey Arturo haya aceptado bajando la guardia ¡Increible! Ya tengo la inmortalidad en mi poder. ahora, la clarividencia. Teniendola, nadie podrá retarme porque antes que lo haga. Ya estará muerto–Linda volteo a ver a Shanalotte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Llena de maldad y deseo de muerte, con los ojos fuera de brillo y con un aura tan pesado que intimido a la indomable Shanalotte–Supongo que acabas de ver mas cosas dentro de mi mente. Sobre tu padre, sobre tu amada madre, de tus intrépidas pero estúpidas hermanas y de tu amada tia. Pero, ¿Qué sabra Sharon? Porque tu, no estaras para advertirles de nada.

– ¿Acaso crees que ellos se quedaran de brazos cruzados? ¿Acaso sabes como es mi familia?

–Claro que se como son ustedes. Son una manada de bestias guiadas por la misma muerte. Vi las fotos que los forenses hicieron a los chicos que tu padre mato de forma despiadada. Tambien vi, como tu padre murió en manos del Rey Sombra–Shanalotte se quito el flequillo del ojo dejando caer el bolso mostrando los libros y las revistas de entretenimiento. Molesta ante tanto hostigamiento–Oh, ¿Acaso te hice molestar? Hemos investigado a tu amada familia desde hace diez años. Y ahora, es momento de dar rienda a los verdaderos planes. Doctor Knives quizo ser un dios. Pero fracaso, su hija igual. Pero yo, sere un ser superior a ellos. un verdadero heredero del poder de dios. La inmortalidad y la omnisciencia. Nadie se me enfrentara cuando posea la omnisciencia. ¡Nadie! Asi que, querido Chief. El favor que te iba a pedir es. Llevatela al piso mas profundo del edificio. No dejes que salga Arturo ni su familia. ¡Andando! –Chief camino hacia Shanalotte lentamente. Ella cargo una esfera de energía y le disparo en el rostro pero fue en vano. Una capa de magia familia le protegia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que el tiene esa habilidad? Eso es…–Antes de terminar de hablar fue golpeada en el estomago y al doblarse del golpe recibió otro en la espalda por el codo de Chief cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mirando su alrededor nublarse. Goteando saliva y sudor apoyándose con una mano y cubriéndose el estomago–Satarah. Ayuda–Shanalotte perdió la consciencia cayendo de golpe y Chief la cargo colocándola sobre su hombro y camino hacia el edificio sin decir nada. Linda volteo a ver a sus soldados con una sonrisa llena de victoria. Pasándose la mano por el rostro y los soldados recobraron su postura escuchándose las botas chocar contra el suelo caliente y Linda miro hacia el edificio sonriendo de forma tan cruel y sadica.

–Pronto, esta diosa acabara con la vida en este mundo y la de Equestria.

– _¡Shanalotte! ¡Despierta! ¡Mierda, y yo que me estaba poniendo tan comoda!_


	73. Chapter 73

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA. CON UNO UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE LO HABITUAL. COMO VEN, LAS COSAS VAN CAMBIANDO RAPIDAMENTE PERO ESTO SERIA APENAS UN POCO ANTES DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA DONDE EN VERDAD SE TOQUEN LOS ASUNTOS COMO TAL. TAMBIEN LES RECUERDO QUE AHORA MISMO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO NEO EQUESTRIA Y APENAS LO TERMINE LO PUBLICARE Y ESPERO AHORA SI DEDICARLE EL TIEMPO QUE SE MERECE XD Y TAMBIEN QUE AUNQUE LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL HAYA TERMINADO Y HAYA MOSTRADO UN FINAL DE LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO. EL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC ES TODO DIFERENTE AL DE REENCARNACION E INCLUSIVE DE PERSONAJE. ESO LO EXPLICARE EN SU MOMENTO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 73: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; LA IRA DE LOS DIOSES–

A estas horas de la noche, en este mundo y en este dia. Cuando crei que todo iba bien. Termino yendo mal, muy mal. Diria que estuve a punto de quemar el edificio pero no compensaría mi perdida. No se, si se. Pero, era raro. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con los brazos atados a una silla de metal. Con Celestia de pie a mi lado izquierdo usando un baston de metal y del lado opuesto a Sharon con las muletas. Detrás mis amadas gemelas tomadas de la mano con miedo. Al verme en el centro de la sala con una gran luz cubriéndome y frente a mi estaba Linda. Sentada detrás de una alargada mesa de acero con las manos cubriéndose la boca suspirando.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que traerte a este lugar para evitar que hagas una estupidez?

–Diria que van unas cinco o seis veces. Pero vamos, si regreso otras tres veces mas me regalan una malteada gratis.

–Si que eres estúpido Arturo. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esas cosas, pensé que habíamos quedado en paz.

– ¡Claro que estamos en paz! ¡A ustedes no les hare nada, solo andaba de paseo encontrando a mi hija!

–Oh si, de paseo–Linda extendió el brazo y un soldado le dio una carpeta mas gruesa y pesada como una enciclopedia y la azoto sobre la mesa–Esto Arturo, es tu expediente policiaco. Aquí se registro todos los delitos que hiciste. ¡EN UN DIA! ¡¿Cómo?!

–Un poco de creatividad y magia hacen maravillas. Hasta yo me sorprendi que podía destruir edificios enteros sin pestañear.

–Arturo, nos has hecho perder millones. Dejaste toda la ciudad devastada.

– ¿Acaso me estas culpando de eso? Mirate, perdiste a mi hija y ahora fue secuestrada por uno o varios imbéciles. Lo unico que estaba haciendo era mi labor como mi padre.

–Pero hasta el padre mas sensato hubiera acudido a pedir ayuda y hacer investigaciones. No salir a la fuerza y casi matar a diez personas. Hay normas Arturo, hasta para ese tipo de casos las hay. Siempre hay que esperar lo que piden los secuestradores y si se puede se negocia. ¡No se tortura gente!

– ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a soltar o seguiras sermoneándome? Porque tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija, no quiero que otro loco ponga sus manos encima y le haga daño–Linda se me quedo viendo jugueteando con uno de sus mechones girándolo alrededor de su dedo– ¿Y bien?

–Esta bien, ¿Qué mas queda? Pero, dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo por favor. Hicimos lo que quisiste. Ahora deja que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte. Shanalotte es una chica inteligente y fuerte. No dejara que le hagan daño.

–Lo cual es raro porque ella nunca habla con desconocidos o si se le acercan de forma amenazante los liquida. ¿Por qué se habrá dejado secuestrar? –Sharon me quito los seguros de los brazos y Celestia me quito la de las piernas. Al estar libre me sobe las muñecas de lo duras y apretadas que estaban las cuerdas.

–Buena pregunta, Shanalotte es muy desconfiada con otras personas. Al momento de acercársele ella pudo haberse defendido y haber huido ¿Por qué irse con esa gente? –Me molestaba ver la tranquilidad de mi esposa al hablar. Meditando cualquier posibilidad de la desaparición de Shanalotte.

– ¿Y como supieron que fue secuestrada? –Theresa se acerco sin soltar de la mano a Celeste. Parandose detrás mio–Porque según Shana estaba con usted. ¿Cómo fue que la raptaron?

–Fue algo raro para mi también. Ya que fuimos al pabellón militar que esta aquí fuera y uno de mis agentes acudió a decirme que había movimiento inusual dos calles abajo por lo que fui con el. Su hija se quedo atrás porque dijo que necesitaba ver algunas cosas. Estando a media calle lejos se escucho una explosión y regresamos de nuevo temiendo que el edificio estuviese en peligro y la gente dentro estuviese herida. Pero al llegar solo había una pequeña mancha en el suelo y la túnica de su hija. Había varios casquillos y quemaduras en el suelo. Algunos de mis hombres que se encontraban en la zona también fueron heridos de bala. Al parecer su hija estaba siendo vigilada y cuando me aleje se la llevaron. O quizas la confundieron conmigo.

–Eso no mejora la situación. Mi hija lleva desaparecida un dia y no sabemos nada. He volteado esta ciudad de cabeza y no encuentro nada. Y si no la encuentro aquí. Debo de ir a otros lados. A hacer lo mismo–Me levante de la silla inflando el pecho y apretando los puños molesto. Pero, tenia miedo. Mucho miedo, me aterrorizaba la idea de que mi amada y bella hija haya sido secuestrada por la gente que secuestro a mi esposa y deseen robarle su magia de la forma mas horrible. Se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla y no tenia idea por donde comenzar. ¡Mierda!

–Tranquilo Arturo, no hay porque llegar a los extremos. Dejame enviar a un escuadron por toda la ciudad, bloquearemos carreteras y vías de tren. Cubriremos todo el cielo para evitar que ella deje la ciudad por aire. Si sigue aquí, también enviare varios grupos a las demás ciudades en caso de que Shanalotte este rondando con esa inmundicia de gente.

– ¿Y que hago yo? ¿Me quedo sentado de brazos cruzados y esperar a que algo malo pase? No gracias. Hare lo que deba de hacer. Este o no este a mi alcance.

–Arturo, deja que ella trabaje. Por favor–Celestia me tomo del hombro. Voltee a verla y notaba el cansancio en su mirada. El miedo y la desesperación, aun no conseguia recuperarse del todo de su operación. Otra mano descanso sobre mi hombro.

–Me duele decirlo Arturo, pero. Apoyo a Celestia, no estamos en condiciones de hacer algo. Podriamos enfermar del cansancio. Por favor, se paciente–Veía lo mismo en la mirada de Sharon, esa determinación era grande pero estaba prisionera en esas muletas. Odiaba tener que quedarme de brazos cruzados esta vez. Baje la mirada rindiéndome ante sus suplicas.

–Papá, tienen razón. Me molesta saber que raptaron a mi hermana y quisiera salir a buscarla también. Pero no haríamos mucho cambio. No somos tan poderosas como Shanalotte para ubicarla.

–Y la magia que usa nuestra hija es muy diferente al nuestro. También me es incapaz de usar un hechizo de rastreo o para ir con ella. Por lo que no nos queda que usar el método de Linda.

–Lo se, y eso es lo que me molesta. Ahora me toco estar de brazos cruzados. Quien sabe hasta cuando–Gire la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de relajarme y llevar la situación a la ligera pero las imágenes pasaban por mi mente, de todo lo que le han de hacer a mi hija. Vera sufrir, verla llorar. Me destrozaba y me aterraba demasiado. Era inevitable no pensar en esas cosas.

Me levante de la silla y di media vuelta con los hombros caidos y la mirada hacia el suelo. Apretando el puño con fuerza, sintiendo mis uñas rasgar y eventualmente cortar mis palmas y Salir de la sala molesto, no podía hacer nada aquí. Camine por los pasillos del edificio. Pasando entre la gente abrumado, agotado. Sintiéndome incapas. Como todo incompetente. Era absurdo ¿Cómo me pueden decir que este tan tranquilo cuando mi hija esta alla afuera sufriendo? ¡Basta Arturo! No puedes seguir torturándote con lo mismo, la gente no es la misma que hace años. Ya han cambiado, con ver lo que le hicieron a Sharon me basta con saber que hay bondad en este mundo aun y no merece ser criticada por eso. Mi hija estará a salvo, ella es muy inteligente y fuerte. Sabra como lidiar con las cosas.

Me detuve en el cruce mirando a mi alrededor, viendo a la escaza gente caminando hacia mi, todos centrados en sus vidas. Ignorando el hecho de que mi hija fue secuestrada. Aun viendo por las ventanas al fondo algunas llamas de mi furia. He sido criticado por mi forma de hacer las cosas, pero. Un padre haría lo que sea necesario para que su tesoro no sea robado. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no entienden que lo hago por amor? ¿Por qué amo a mi familia y no quiero dejar a nadie atrás? ¿Por qué? Era golpeado por las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor; Hombres y mujeres. Chocando contra mis hombros molestándose por mi descortecia. Todos mirandome como un bicho raro. Extrañamente, no me molestaba. Miraba los rostros de estas personas, todos molestos de como altere sus vidas con solo estar parado en el cruce. Como si mi mera presencia alterara sus futuros. Su zona de confort.

Quizas, me siento de la misma forma. Me acostumbre a la vida en Equestria que ahora que estoy aquí. Estoy siendo amenazado por algo que tal vez no existe. Por algo que solo me atormenta a mi exclusivamente. Porque Celestia estaba tranquila, igual Sharon. No actuaban de la forma en la que debían de hacerlo. Mucho menos las gemelas que son muy imperactivas en hacer las cosas. Y que reaccionan antes de actuar. Debo, debo de hacer una llamada.

–Vamos, responde. No me vayas a dejar colgado–Estaba en mi habitación sentado a un lado de la cama impaciente a que me respondiera. Y si es que me responde porque no me acuerdo bien de su número. Espero no sea un tipo gordo y feo el que me hable.

– _¿Quién habla? Espero que me hable por algo interesante sino colgare_ –Vaya, si que ha cambiado. Espero no se moleste en lo que le dire.

–Vaya, si que eres muy cortante con la persona por la que cuidaste muchos años. Y mas cuando diste a su mejor amiga a la compañía que ahora me esta ayudando–Era claro con quien hablaba ¿No? Escuche su respiración y como se cayo algo de cristal al suelo. Y comenzó a jadear–Oye, si vas a empezar a tocarte mejor hazlo cuando dejemos de hablar.

– _¡Idiota! ¡Solo estaba sorprendida de que me hablaras!_ –Angelica suspiro varias veces sin despegarse de la bocina, aturdiéndome un poco pero aun asi me quede pegado por si tenia algo que decirme aparte de insultarme– _Bien, ya estoy mejor. Asi que ¿A que se debe tu llamada?_

–Que feo, esperaba algo como "¡Arturo! ¡Que bueno que llamas! Te extrañaba demasiado" O algo por el estilo, no que fueras tan cortante.

–Bueno si, tienes algo de razón. Perdona, es que he andado tensa últimamente que ya ni se si hablo con un amigo o un desconocido.

– ¿Por qué?

– _Es que al parecer mi padre al darme la escuela lo hizo para evadir de los impuestos y ahora tengo que pagar todo lo que debe sino perderé la escuela_ _y tendre que pagar una multa extra._

–Eso es malo ¿Y ya has pagado algo?

–Una parte, con ayuda de Scarlett y Jennifer hemos podido sobrepasar el asunto. Con eso de que ya son de cache en el mundo del circo pueden ayudarme mucho con eso del embargo.

– ¿Y como han estado ellas? ¿Siguen bien?

– _Claro, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos no han dejado de trabajar en el circo. Se podría decir feo. Pero, desde que fallecio Susan son inseparables. Parece que les dolio mucho que te alejaras de ella_ –Me quede callado al escuchar tal oración. Mirando al techo de la habitación. Sintiéndome culpable. No me sentía mal, pero culpable. Porque, por ser quien soy he alejado a muchas personas a mi alrededor. Por mi propio bien, pero también por el suyo. Y aunque conocieran poco a Susan. Sintieron horrible cuando ella enfermo y no estaba presente solo hasta el dia que murio– _¿Arturo?_

–Mande, no. Andaba pensando algunas cosas. Me alegra saber que de mi tragedia supieran valorarse mas. cuando eran mas jóvenes no se llevaban bien y ninguna se hablaba. Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Pero, me alegra demasiado.

– _¿Y que te trae al mundo o sigues en Equestria e inventaron una tecnología nueva?_

–No, de hecho vinimos al mundo humano desde hace algo de tiempo. Ya que necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos.

– _¿Asuntos? ¿Ahora que hiciste?_

– ¿Recuerdas a Sharon? La chica en silla de ruedas que perdió a sus padres.

– _Como olvidarla, era una chica muy simpática. Pero incapaz de caminar por una rara enfermedad._

–Bueno, digamos que ella ha comenzado a caminar gracias a que cierta compañía que secuestro a mi esposa le dio las piernas que necesitaba.

– _¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dejaste que la usaran para sus experimentos?!_

–Antes de que te alteres déjame contarte un poco. La presidenta de la compañía vino a verme a Equestria, comento que quiere unir fuerzas con nosotros para el beneficio humano y Equestre. Pero como tuvimos nuestras peleas se complicaron las cosas, al final termine accediendo a lo que pedían a cambio de darle lo que Sharon necesitaba.

– _Pero usaron la magia de Celestia para eso ¿Verdad?_

–Exacto, tuvieron que extraer un poco de su magia de alicornio para darle ese poder a Sharon, osea. Su inmortalidad.

– _¿Eso no seria contraproducente? Porque, esa misma compañía quizo matar a Celestia, y ahora tienen lo que necesitaban. ¿Seguro que no harán nada raro?_

–Dudo mucho porque las cosas cambiaron desde hace tiempo y de hecho me gustaría que vinieras a verme, porque necesito de tu ayuda con algo.

– _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

–Secuestraron a Shanalotte. A mi hija–Andrea no dijo nada, escuche como dejo el teléfono en una parte y grito moleta, diciendo maldiciones que nunca había escuchado, en varios lenguajes y regreso de nuevo suspirando.

– _No preguntare mas cosas, pero si es verdad. Las cosas podrían repetirse de nuevo, ¿Seguro que podras de nuevo?_

–Las cosas han cambiado de ese entonces al dia de hoy. Con decirte que estuve muerto por dos meses y ahora tengo la magia del Rey Sombra. Asi que si algo pasa no estare solo.

– _De acuerdo, vere si hay vuelos disponibles en este momento y tomare el mas cercano, si no hay atrasos estare allí mañana en la tarde. ¿En que parte de Arizona estas?_

–Estamos cerca de la frontera con Mexico, en Tucson. En el centro, ya veras el gran edificio negro.

– _De acuerdo, solo espera a que llegue por favor. No vayas a hacer una idiotes._

–Muy bien, igual me prohibieron salir porque rompi algunas cosas estando fuera.

– _Me imagino. Por cierto ¿Les digo a Jennifer y Scarlett? La ultima vez que hable con ellas iban a Arizona, en un pueblito en medio del bosque llamado Flagstaff._

–Primero llega, luego veremos si necesitamos de su ayuda porque no quiero escuchar a Jennifer quejarse de lo mal padre que soy y de Scarlett estando de empalagosa conmigo. Desde que empezó a hablar gracias a mi siento que me ve un ejemplo a seguir.

– _¿Y lo eres? ¿eres un ejemplo?_

–Para nada Andrea, para nada–Andrea se quedo callada y suspiro.

– _¡De acuerdo! Ire a preparar las maletas, estas en el edificio de la compañía Phoenix con tu familia. Cualquier cosa que pase cuando llegue solo dire que vengo de tu parte. Mañana nos vemos Arturo, que descanses._

–Igualmente Andrea, y gracias–Andrea comenzó a reírse y colgó. Yo me quede aun con la bocina en el oído escuchando el pitar del teléfono mirando a la puerta ¿Sere un ejemplo a seguir? Para nada, aun no comprendo como es que mis hijas no me ven como un monstruo. Ese dia, que mate a esos dos chicos, no parecio molestarles. Pero, ¿Habra sido por respeto o por miedo? No lo se, pero esperare a que venga Andrea antes de hacer otra estupidez. Era mejor, ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿por nostalgia? ¿Por miedo? Tal vez, ¿Culpa? No lo se pero para que haya llamado a Andrea después de mucho tiempo y que me haya hablado con tanta normalidad. Me hacia sentir mal, me hacia vacilar si en verdad hago lo correcto en centrarme solo en mi vida en Equestria olvidando a mis amigos.

Preferí dormirme antes que Celestia, ya que si seguía despierto seguiría siendo una molestia. O quizás en verdad haga una idiotez. Soñaba cosas del pasado, de cosas que realmente deben de quedarse en ese lugar. En el pasado;

– ¡VAMOS CELESTE! –Desate a Celeste con toda la velocidad del mundo, de esa horrible mesa de investigación ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnuda. Viéndole la espalda llena de sangre y piel casi arrancada me aterraba–No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos vean.

Termine de desatar a Celeste y la cargue para colocarla boca arriba viendo sus ojos entrecerrados. Señal de la falta de energía, ¡Malditos locos! Los labios los tenia resecos y decolorados, estaba deshidratada y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. ¿Cómo pudieron haberle hecho esto a Celeste? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan despiadados? **¡Los matare a todos, los matare a todos los que le hicieron esto, a cada humano implicado en esto! ¡Matare a toda la humanidad de ser necesario!** Del miedo surgio el odio y el coraje al verla demacrada, no debo de distraerme en otras cosas por ahora, tome a Celeste cargándola entre mis brazos y de una patada sobre humana abrí la puerta escuchándose el eco por todo el pasillo mirando frente a mi en una pared diferentes señalamientos a diferentes partes del piso. Pero me frustraba que no había ninguno que indicara la salida de emergencia. voltee a ver a mis lados y no había ninguna puerta que me diese pistas.

– ¡DETENGASE O ABRIREMOS FUEGO! –Mierda, debo de hacer algo y pronto, voltee a mi izquierda y un gran grupo de guardias y soldados corriendo hacia mi apuntándome con sus horribles armas.

–Mierda, aguanta Celeste. Saldremos de este horrible lugar–Tendra que ser por la derecha entonces, me aferre a Celeste y rece para que mis piernas no se cansaran y comencé a correr con ella. Los disparos comenzaron y sentía las balas pasar alrededor de mi cuerpo. Tome la cabeza de Celeste y la recargue en mi pecho apenas rozando una bala por mi mano rasguñándome– ¡MALDITOS DESQUICIADOS! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

Cada vez que corria por estos pasillos interminables una ira recorria mi cuerpo. Me enfurecia mas, de mi incompetencia al no poder responder sus actos. Solo podía llevarme a celeste pero cada vez que bajaba la mirada a verla el odio se acrecentaba y me tentaba a detenerme en seco y enfrentarlos cara a cara, pero también la desesperación. En cada cruce solo había mas pasillos con puerta blancas y al fondo la abrumadora oscuridad y me llenaba de miedo al pensar que este sea el fin del camino.

Los disparos no cesaban y aun mi fuerza de voluntad no me permitia detenerme y cansarme. Solo seguir corriendo hasta que se les acaben las balas o me terminen dando en la espalda. Podía sentir la luz de la luna cubrir mi hombro izquierdo sintiendo la gentil brasa fresca y mi sombra a los lados con el eco del cabello de Celestia ondulando con la brisa.

– _Luna, hermana mia…_ –Baje la vista notando el tono moribundo y triste que generaba. Levantando a duras penas el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre. Brillando por la luz de luna. Me mordí los labios frustrado. Pero, sentía que podía aguantar mas, que debía de seguir porque todo ha terminado. Llegue al final del pasillo estando en un gran comedor. Mire hacia atrás y los guardias habían quedado atrás, debo de darme prisa. Debo de despistarlos. Corri por las mesas del comedor buscando un sitio para esconderme y al fondo había una gran barra de acero. como de Buffet. Me pase detrás de la barra y me arrodille y vi varias compuertas de metal. Mire detrás mio y estaba la entrada a la cocina, mirando los horno industriales y la comida guardada dentro para evitar que se echaran a perder. Los grandes refrigeradores. Regrese la vista y abri varias puertas viendo servilletas, cubiertos y algunas botellas de agua. Bingo.

–No te preocupes Celeste. Todo estará bien, toma. Bebe un poco–Abri unas cuantas botellas y le di del pico viendo el agua caer por los lados de su boca escurriendo por todo su cuerpo limpiando la sangre en el pecho. No queria ver sus alas, esas alas llenas de sangre y casi desplumadas. Viendo los rastros de que fueron arrancadas a la fuerza.

– _¿Quién eres tu?_ –Celeste había recuperado una pizca de luz en sus ojos. Pero aun desorientada por el dolor y la tortura física y psicológica.

–Soy Arturo, ¿Me recuerdas? El chico que cuido de ti hace tiempo y te quiso mucho–Me acerque mas a Celeste dejándome ver con mas claridad. Ella movia los ojos vacilante entrecerrándolo.

– _¿Arturo? ¿Arturo?_ –Celeste se me quedo viendo con esos ojos grises y tristes pero después de un rato esa pequeña chispa volvió y comenzó a llorar– ¡Arturo! –Celeste hizo todo el esfuerzo para gritar y se me abalanzo dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lentamente me abrazo, sintiendo. La frialdad de su cuerpo, baje la vista. Y apenas la abrace, mirando los cortes en la base de sus alas. Dios mio.

–Tranquila Celeste, ya estas a salvo. No dejare que vuelvan a llevarte.

–Eso quiero verlo, joven Arturo– ¡MIERDA! Gire hacia mi derecha viendo al Doctor Knives apuntándome con una pistola viendo su horrible cara sonriente. Maldito, ¡MALDITO! Se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Un horrible estruendo y todo se oscurecio. En la nada y en el todo sentía el frio. El horrible sentir de mi piel quebrarse por la muerte. Había muerto, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Crei que había salvado a Celeste. Pero, me disparo. La ira se encendio como la polvora y me levante de golpe extendiendo mi brazo mirando al Doctor Knives de frente sacando mi espada de fuego. Deseando matarlo.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –Me detuve en seco. Jadeando, sintiendo el sudor caer por mi nariz. Mirando al lugar donde vi a Knives, a Sharon. Paralizada del miedo, con los ojos abiertos y a punto de llorar. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba Theresa, Celeste y mi esposa aterradas. Todas estáticas viéndome a los ojos. Escuche que algo cayo y regrese la mirada y Sharon estaba en el suelo mirandome a los ojos, con el miedo. Llorando en silencio sin parpadear. Mire mi brazo derecho extendido viendo la hoja anaranjada. La llama en mi mano ardiendo a mil grados. Baje el brazo y la hoja se apago. Mire a mis pies en la cama un balde de agua con un toalla viendo mi reflejo. Viendo el miedo en mi rostro, esa desesperación. El pánico. Regrese a ver a Sharon y ella lloraba en silencio. Temblando del miedo–Diganme. ¿Qué paso mientras dormia? –Voltee a ver a Celestia, sentada del otro lado de la cama. Con varios libros a su lado. "Sintomas de psicosis" "Esquizofrenia" entre otro par de libros.

–Tu, llorabas. Sufrías–Celestia trato, trato demasiado en hablarme. Se notaba el esfuerzo al hablar. Mire sus ojos y estos apenas se mantenían fijos al verme a los ojos. Como si algo apenas le hiciese verme a los ojos.

–Mierda–Me levante de la cama apartando las cosas y trate de acercarme a Sharon pero. Se alejo de mi, me quede con el brazo extendido y ella retrocedió varios centímetros. Con las muletas en el suelo. Mirando mi mano, entre las pocas lágrimas en el rostro con miedo–Sharon, no te hare daño…

–Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Mi nacimiento, mi niñez, adolescencia y adultez. Fue horrible Arturo, horrible. Me ibas a matar, iba a morir–Sharon bajo la mirada. Cubriéndose la cara llorando. Baje la vista, viendo el suelo. Las muletas rotas y me limpie el rostro. Voltee a ver a Celestia, a mis hijas. En shock. Incapaces de hablar o de moverse. Mierda, camine hacia la salida molesto. Odiándome. Mierda, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que actuar de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Casi mato a la persona que me salvo cuando murió Sharon. Mierda, ¡Mierda!

– _Doctor Phillips. ¿Cómo va nuestro experimento?_

– _Muy bien señorita Spencer, hemos administrado la droga y la sustancia X83 al cuerpo de la señorita Shanalotte. En unas cuantas horas mas comenzara a estimular sus receptores nerviosos y podremos ver sus neuronas como si fuera un mapamundi._

– _perfecto, quiero saber la fuente de su clarividencia. Si todo sale bien comenzaremos con el trasplante. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va nuestro amado Rey?_

– _En buenas condiciones, mientras dormía le administre una droga para provocarle pesadillas y alterar algunos de sus recuerdos. Esto hara que pierda mas rápido la consciencia y se deje llevar por sus instintos primarios._

– _Me gusta escuchar eso, recuerde que debemos de tenerlo distraído antes de que todo termine. Una vez hecho esto devolveremos a su hija con la mente en blanco. Solo será un bebe de 16 años._

– _por cierto señorita Spencer, Arturo hizo una llamada antes de dormir. Le llamaba a Andrea Rodriguez Sanchez. Actual directora de la Universidad de la ciudad natal de Arturo. ¿Qué debemos de hacer con ella?_

– _Esperar a que venga, no podemos permitirnos hacer actos sospechosos, de momento somos los héroes que salvaron a la hermana de Arturo. No debe de tomarnos como los villanos. Aun no. Por cierto Doctor Phillips. ¿Investigo lo que le pedi?_

– _Claro, Sharon Ignes de Floria. Es hija de Michael Ignes. Antiguo socio de la compañía._

– _¿Con que es hija de Mike? Interesante, quizas. Debamos de divertirnos con ella un poco mas. De todos modos, lo que Arturo le hizo a Sharon fue mas que suficiente para ayudarnos a divertirnos un rato. Mantengan en vigilancia a la señorita Andrea e intervengan todos los teléfonos. No quiero sorpresas, también busquen a las chicas de circo. Ya que una vez que sepan que esta Arturo no quiero que fisgoneen donde se les antoje como monos salvajes._


	74. Chapter 74

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC CON OTRO CAPITULO INTERESANTE, CON UN CAMBIO A ARTURO QUE SE LLEVARA AL TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, NEO EQUESTRIA AUN ANDA EN FECHAS, YA PUSE (CREO) EL CAPITULO MAS RECIENTE, SINO. PUES AHORA CHECO XD ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 74: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; EL LADO OSCURO DEL PLANETA–

–Tu eres idiota, ¿Cómo fue que le hiciste eso a Sharon? –Suspire mirando a la mesa, viendo los relieves metálicos formando una flor a lo largo del a mesa y encima, una taza de café oscuro con dos cubos de azúcar a un lado. Apretando los puños tirando de mi pantalón. Como un niño regañado.

– ¡Lo se! Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella estaba allí de pie? Solo paso. No sabia como actuar en ese momento.

–No lo se Arturo, es. Raro, eres raro–Andrea mezclaba bien su café con una cuchara de acero recargada sobre su mano izquierda, mire a mi derecha y la gente caminaba por la acera y los carros pasaban constamente. Escuchándose los pitidos en toda la calle, lo unico que me separaba de ese lado de la acera era la pequeña barda de acero, me quede viendo al agente pasar. Todos pegados a sus celulares inteligentes, algunos llamando por teléfono, otros revisando sus redes sociales–Pero eres el raro que mas quiero.

–Soy un raro que solo causa problema–Regrese la mirada hacia Andrea y ella me sonreía dejando su cuchara a un lado.

–Claro que solo sabes causar problemas, te gusta el conflicto y llevar la contraria a las cosas. Es como si solo hubieras nacido para retar a quien se te cruce.

–Si, parece que solo por eso sigo vivo.

–Y por eso es que tienes una hermosa familia, una hermosa esposa y un hermoso reino al que cuidar. No te niego que cuando de jóvenes, me molestaba tener que despertarte o patearte la puerta para que hicieras algo. Inclusive saque copia de la llave de tu casa, en caso de que te haya ocurrido algo malo.

–No comprendo lo que me quieres decir.

–Lo que te quiero decir es que, aun por torpe y a veces cretino que eras al hablar. Siempre fuiste tu mismo, nunca te conformabas con lo que se te daba. Siempre estabas listo para llevar la contraria y de retar a quien sea para que se te diera mas, nunca fuiste conformista y seguiste avanzar. Cuando nos conocimos en la universidad. Un año antes de conocer a Celestia, en aquel entonces Celeste. Creia que eras de esos chicos que iban en contra del sistema y que solo tomaban la excusa de que tenían depresión o problemas familiares para evitar las responsabilidades. En parte tuve razón porque llegabas tarde una hora, y cuando llegabas vestias la ropa toda desalineada. Y un dia casi te matas por creerte el rudo frente a toda la clase sentándote en la ventana. Creo que te falto pensar que en ese entonces el salón estaba en un segundo piso.

–Eso lo recuerdo, tenia bastante de eso. De no ser por ti y por Daniela me hubiera caído por la ventana. Creo que en ese momento me empezaste a hablar y en ese momento empezaste a frecuentarme. ¿Por qué?

–Porque no queria que un idiota como tu terminara lastimándose. Además, esa misma tarde vi tu expediente y decía que llevabas viviendo solo dos años. Crei que si tenias un contacto femenino cambiarias un poco tu actitud.

–Recuerdo que al dia siguiente querias ir a mi casa a prepararme algo de comer.

–Y cuando fui apestaba tu cocina. Termine haciendo el aseo que cocinando–Andrea sonrio mirando hacia la taza con el poco café que le quedaba–Si que paso el tiempo. Nunca pensé que te terminarias casando con alguien como Celestia, que existiera un mundo diferente al nuestro y que al final tendrías poderes mágicos.

– ¿Pero a que precio Andrea? Desde que vivo en Equestria muchas cosas malas han pasado; Casi mato a un chico que tiene unos poderes increíbles y una hermosa filosofía, casi mato a mi hija y a mi esposa una vez. Tambien estuve muerto por un par de meses y cuando revivo tengo esa cosa pegada a mi mano. Todos me ven como ser malvado, solo porque quiero que haya justicia.

–Pero la justicia no es en base a matar a las personas. Ese chico, Angel Figueroa ¿Verdad? El, tiene una bonita filosofía. "Todos tienen el derecho a la vida, no tenemos voluntad sobre los demás" Pero ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? ¿Qué tanto podemos respetar ese derecho? ¿Cuándo otros matan a tu hija o hermana? El parece ser muy inteligente. Pero, quizas esta cegado con su poder. Tu en cambio, tienes motivos para actuar de esa forma, viste como torturaban a Celestia. Viste como se la llevaban. Viste…

– ¿Como me traicionaste? Si Andrea, vi esas cosas. Por ti, tuve que vagar cinco años en el continente, robando y extorsionando. Para encontrar a mi Celeste, si tu no la hubieras entregado. Muchas cosas no hubieran pasado. Pero, de no ser por ti. Quizas ahora no este viviendo en Equestria. O no se, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado. Pero ahora, me preocupa mas mi familia. Me preocupa como me ven ahora, porque estuve a punto de matar a una chica inocente, algo malcriada pero es buena chica.

–Lo que debes de hacer, es decir la verdad. Decir como te sientes al respecto. No encerrarte ante la primera señal de violencia. No debes de dejarte llevar por tu instinto. Que es herir a los demás–Le di un largo sorbo al café, mirando a Andrea a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones atraves de su cabello pelirrojo. No se, se veía mejor. Era bonita.

–Bueno, tuvimos una conmovedora y nostálgica charla pero es momento de regresar. Aun quiero ver a mis queridas niñas.

– ¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de eso–Me levante de mi asiento y Andrea por igual. Ella abrió su bolso color blanco buscando dinero–No te preocupes. Yo pago.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Tienes con que pagar?

–Esto es america, seguro que me aceptan esto–Saque de mi bolsillo tres monedas de oro. Claro, estas monedas no estaban marcadas como el resto de bits. Con el emblema de mi esposa y de la bandera de Equestria del otro lado y lo deje en la mesa. Camine hacia Andrea y ella me siguió y juntos salimos de este patio frontal entrando a la concurrida acera. Ella caminando a mi lado izquierdo y yo del lado de la calle.

– ¿Qué se siente ser un Rey, Arturo?

–En un principio raro. Ya que todos al verme hacen reverencia, y para hacer algunas cosas tengo que estar presente sino no se hace nada.

–Vaya, si que te has convertido en el centro de atención.

–No me gusta eso la verdad, una vez escuche de un guardia decir que era todo un dandy entre las yeguas. No se que sea eso para empezar pero hasta salía en revista para yeguas y que era envidiado por los sementales.

– ¿Y que hiciste al respecto?

–Tener miedo, me preocupa mucho saber que me estan tomando fotos en secreto y que aparte de ser un rey soy el esposo perfecto para muchas. Aterrador–Andrea se me acerco un poco. Mirandome a los ojos, yo apartaba la mirada de vez en cuando para cruzar las calles. Al verla a mi lado, podría decir que no crecio nada desde la universidad. En cambio se hizo mas chiquita.

–Pues yo me sentiría halagada porque se que muchas personas me admirarían y querrian ser como yo.

–No niego que me haya sentido honrado de que me hayan visto de esa manera. Sino que no quiero llamar la atención de más. Quiero tener un perfil bajo mientras gobierne Equestria.

–Pues mientras mas cuides de tu pueblo mas hablaran de ti y querrán saber como eres–Estabamos a dos calles del edificio, mirando como reflejaba la luz del sol hacia todas partes. Como si fuera un faro gigantezco. Miraba a los lados y la gente seguía de la misma manera. Actuando como si no existiera nada afuera de sus teléfonos.

–Bueno, si es por eso. Mejor me quedo como el centro de atencion…–Mierda, ¿Qué fue eso? Voltee a mi izquierda hacia un edificio. Un banco. ¡MIERDA! Tome a Andrea y di un brinco hacia la calle y me quede sobre el asfalto escuchando un fuertísimo estruendo y los gritos de la gente, mire a mi izquierda viendo los coches frenar en seco quedando un autobús demasiado cerca de nosotros, mirando las placas de forma que podía lamerlas–Andrea, ¿Estas bien?

–Si, eso parece ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Me levante del suelo con Andrea detrás mio mirando el banco en llamas, y por donde antes había una puerta un gran agujero escuchando los gritos de la gente en el interior. Y disparos. ¡DISPAROS! Mierda–Arturo…

–Alejate de aquí Andrea, esto se pondrá feo–Di un paso al frente pero Andrea me tomo de la muñeca deteniéndome. Voltee a verla y ella estaba aferrada a mi muñeca. Con miedo–Andrea.

–Esto no es Equestria Arturo, deja que la policía haga lo suyo.

–No lo permitiré, No lo hare–Regrese la mirada y algo en mi me dijo que me agachara. Tome a Andrea y me agache y comenzaron los disparos. Sintiendo las ráfagas pasar sobre mi cabeza. abrace a Angelica esperanzado de que no saldrá herida. Voltee de nuevo al edificio y dos hombres con armaduras aparecieron. Si, armaduras. De esas que usa la policía en caso de bomba. Tenian en sus espaldas una gran mochila negra y de un lado salía la municion a sus armas. Eran dos ametralladoras pesadas. Mierda, tome a Angelica entre mis brazos y corrimos al otro extremo de la calle escondiéndonos detrás de un carro. Mire a mi alrededor y algunas personas corrian despavoridas. Otras, se quedaban paralizadas del miedo mientras otras las llevaban a los coches a esconderse–Mierda, que buen momento para aparecerse–Me asome por un lado del carro y ellos estaban mirando a todas partes con sus ametralladoras ligeras. Eran armas que vi hace años. Cuando cruce la frontera ilegalmente. Eran armas antiblindaje. Muy excesivo para un robo a un banco. Comenzaron a disparar al cielo viéndose las grandes balas como luces alejarse de nosotros hacia las nubes. Las sirenas de los coches comenzaron a sonar por los fuertes estruendos. Parecía que hablaban pero no hayaba forma de entender una pizca de lo que decían.

–Arturo ¿Qué haremos? Son peligrosos.

–Huir no es una opción, y menos esperar a la policía–Camine en cuclillas al lado opuesto del carro asomándome viendo sus espaldas. Las mochilas. Si, si consigo deshacerme de ellas quedaran indefensos–Bien, hora de trabajar–Di un salto pasando a otro coche evitando que Andrea me volviera a detener, ella se quedo con el brazo extendido con miedo. Lo siento, pero estoy mas que presionado ahora como para no encerrarme en la violencia– ¡OIGAN! ¿No creen que es algo extremista lo que hacen? –Sali con los brazos en alto y ellos voltearon a verme señalándome con sus armas, digo señalando porque no podían apuntarme por lo grande de sus ropas. Perfecto–Si, miren. Destruyeron un banco y quizas mataron a la gente dentro pero vamos. ¿Qué son las vidas de las personas cuando tienen lo que quieren, no? –Ellos cruzaron miradas encogiéndose de hombros y regresaron a verme y comenzaron a dispararme. Sin levantar sus armas, perfecto. No podrán darme si no apuntan

Corrí por la calle pasándome entre el autobús y detenerme detrás de un vehiculo estacionado. Mire mi mano derecha y la envolví en mi magia. ¿Envolver? Esto esta mal, no podía sacar la hoja mágica. Solo podía envolver mi mano en ese aura purpura ¡Carajo! Comencé a sentir como el carro comenzó a temblar por los disparos y el metal crujir por los fuertes impactos y sentir como me arrastraba hacia atrás. Y comenzó a oler a aceite. Esto va a explotar si siguen haciendo esto. Mire hacia el edificio y corri dando un gran salto atravesando el ventanal con las manos cubriéndome la cara. Sintiendo las ráfagas apenas rozar mis piernas. Cai sobre varias cajas de ropa.

Mire mis brazos y estaban llenos de cristal. Enterradas en mi piel, espero se caigan cuando me regenere sino estare en problemas. Mierda, ahí vienen. Me arrastre por toda la entrada hasta quedar oculto en un maniquí cerca de la puerta. Ellos se asomaron por el ventanal mirando el bulto y comenzaron a disparar a las cajas, creyendo que estaba ahí dentro. Bueno, por un momento pensé en ocultarme. Que bueno que no lo hice. Mientras disparaban podía ver el reflejo en sus visores de plástico. Me di cuenta que mientras dispararan no verían bien.

Me arrastre rodeando el maniquí y abri la puerta lentamente, y me levante poco a poco. Apenas uno noto que estaba cerca de el volteo a verme y levanto su arma de nuevo y corri hacia el con el puño en alto y cuando comenzó a dispararme di un salto apoyándome sobre su arma y con el otro pie lo puse en su pecho para que perdiese el equilibrio y antes de que tocara suelo puse mi mano sobre su mascarilla y apreté con toda mi fuerza y esta se fundio escuchando como se quejaba del inimaginable dolor hasta quedarse callado e inmóvil. Uno que ya va al infierno. El otro comenzó a dispararme pero tome el cuerpo de su amigo y lo puse sobre mi sintiendo los impactos por todo el cuerpo de este desgraciado, aun aferrado a su arma y tome el arma arrancándola de su muerta mano y con la fuerza que tenia en mi brazo derecho comencé a disparar sobre su amigo. Viendo las balas impactar en la armadura y los casquillos en el suelo hasta que finalmente pude romper la armadura del muerto y atravesar toda su carne y huesos hasta ver el otro extremo. Meti el cañon del arma sin dejar de disparar pasando por todo el cuerpo y ahora con ambas manos me levante con todo y el cuerpo, aun sintiendo los disparos. Pero ahora, podía seguir avanzando. Daba un paso lento pero amplio el retrocedia. Viendo como forzaba sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio del arma. Veía sus ojos a traves de la mascarilla. Viéndome con miedo, con desesperación. Me asome un poco mas por un lado del hombro izquierdo viéndolo retroceder. Y como en toda arma aun por novedosa y mortífera que sea, se sobrecalienta y se encasquilla. Y esa fue su maldición, apenas se trabo su arma. Solte el cadáver y corri hacia el tomándolo de la cara sonriéndole y con la otra le quite el arma rompiendo la cadena de balas y le quite la mascara viendo a un adulto joven. De ojos color azul lleno de miedo.

–Ignoro si sabes mi idioma o no. Pero, aquí. Vas a morir–Este hombre retrocedio varios pasos perdiendo el equilibrio por el peso de su mochila y me abalance sobre el colocando mis rodillas sobre sus brazos y comencé a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Con mi mano derecha envuelta en esa magia. Escuchando sus costillas romperse con cada golpe que acertaba y verlo escupir sangre. Viéndome sin parpadear–No me culpes si intente arreglar esto por las buenas, tu y tu amigo habran muerto por su culpa. La ley del mas fuerte supongo. Pero ¿Qué va a que dos personas mueran a que posiblemente mataron a mas en un instante? Bueno, eso lo veras en el infierno–Extendi mi brazo derecho envuelto en esa llama purpura y justo la deje caer sobre el me detuvo alguien. Viendo su mano tomar la mia dentro del aura, viendo como se quemaba la mano. Voltee a ver a esa persona y era Scarlett. Estaba llorando. Vistiendo aquella chaqueta de mezclilla, aquel pelo negro con el mechon blanco recorriéndolo hasta la espalda. Un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos. Detrás de ella estaba Jennifer y Sharon. Sin decir nada me jalo hacia ella quitándome del hombre y el se quedaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor. Y llorando–Scarlett. Es, bueno verlas en este lugar. ¿Qué les trae a esta modesta ciudad?

–…–Scarlett no me dijo nada, y me solto. Viendo su mano quemada por pocas partes. Viendole a los ojos como ocultaba su dolor.

–Supongo que vieron todo lo que hice. ¿No? –Scarlett regreso la mirada viéndome limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro, Jennifer se me acerco y me levanto del suelo. Estando frente a ella me abofeteo tan duro que quede aturdido y la magia en mi mano derecha se disolvió–Bueno, si vieron todo eso.

– ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso? Eran personas con alma–Jennifer me volvió a abofetear pero ahora mas suave. Aunque si sentí dolor– Debiste habérselo dejado a la policía. ¡IMBECIL!–Me quede en la pose en la que me dejo Jennifer, viendo a Andrea salir entre los carros y la gente por igual. Estáticos ante la mancha de Sangre del cuerpo que estaba a mi lado. Manchando las suelas de mis zapatos. Andrea camino lentamente hacia nosotros con la gente tomando fotos con el móvil. Los que podían hacerlo claro.

–Pero hicieron algo malo, si seguían vivos. Heririan a mas gente, Jennifer.

– ¡Eso no justifica lo que hiciste! ¡Animal! –Regrese la vista hacia Jennifer y ella estaba rabiosa. Irradiaba el odio hacia mi. Entre sus lagrimas, Scarlett se tomaba la mano para aminorar el ardor del fuego magico. Detrás de nosotros en la calle venían las patrullas y los militares de Linda. Escuchándose las sirenas y detenerse frente a nosotros bajando todos los hombres de las camionetas y las patrullas. Con las armas en mano. Linda bajo de una patrulla con Celestia y mis hijas. Quienes se quedaron estáticas al ver la mortífera escena.

–Bueno Arturo, estaba lista para ver esta escena, pero. No crei que seria a tal extremo–Linda camino en medio de dos militares y detrás de ella Celestia. Mirando la escena en silencio. Con juicio en su mirar–Por lo que veo, usaste a un ladron como escudo humano y lo usaste para disparar a través de su cuerpo. Algo que realmente no crei que fueses a hacer.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con el? –Jennifer miro a Linda, apenas conociéndose claro. Pero no le hablaba como le hablaría cualquiera de nosotros.

–No lo se, ya he cubierto demasiado a Arturo. Hace semanas vino y amenazo a mis hombres, mato a dos chicos, hace un dia y medio destruyo varios almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo que se perdieran miles de dólares en producto en ese dia y ahora. mata a dos asaltantes y usa el cuerpo de uno para liquidar a otro–Linda dejo caer un pañuelo en la acera y se paro sobre el. Para evitar mancharse las zapatillas con la sangre de este hombre con el gran hueco en el pecho cruzándose de brazos–Celestia, ¿Qué opina al respecto? Usted es la que mejor conoce a este hombre. Asi que su juicio aquí también cuenta.

–No podemos enjuiciar a mi esposo por algo asi, si. Si puede ser juzgado por matar a dos hombres, pero se justifica ya que fue en defensa propia y en defensa a la comunidad–Celestia me miro a los ojos. Conteniendo su molestia, o si en verdad lo estaba manifestando ahora. Mire a mis hijas y ellas me veian preocupadas. Tomándose de las manos con fuerza–Lo que si podemos hacer es buscar una manera para contener su magia. Ya que ha cruzado los extremos, y ha hecho mal uso de ella cuando nuestra magia es para hacer el bien. No viceversa.

– ¿Qué dice Arturo? ¿Puede ser enjuiciado por lo que hizo aquí o le privamos de su magia por el mal uso? Recalco que la primera opción es tener que pagar por tres cadenas perpetuas y una sentencia de muerte. Pero como usted dice que ya ha muerto una vez, esto debe de ser un paseo para usted. La segunda es colocarle un collar en el cuello y una pulsera en mano; El collar podría servir para administrarle un tranquilizante en caso de tener estos casos espontaneos y la pulsera para inhibir su magia pero tendrá que quedarse aislado en el edificio hasta que se termine la búsqueda de Shanalotte. Usted decide.

–Creo yo que ambas son extremistas–Andrea intervino. Abogando a mi favor, sosteniendo su bolso con ambas manos. Celestia y el resto voltearon a verla y ella se encogio un poco de hombros–Arturo es un Rey en Equestria, si es enjuiciado aquí podría causar un conflicto político con Equestria algo que llevaría a una posible guerra, la segunda. Arturo también sabe controlarse bajo presión. No es necesario dormirlo cada vez que se moleste por algo. Quizas la pulsera si le haga mas favor que todo lo que dijeron.

–Buen punto señorita Andrea, Tal vez hicimos mal tomar estas decisiones tan precipitadamente–Linda levanto la mano y dos soldados fueron con Scarlett y la encaminaron a una ambulancia para atender su mano–No negare que este incidente quedara por siempre en la Internet. Será un trabajo difícil si queremos borrar todas estas barbaridades, además de que hay que ver quienes eran estas personas. Aunque Arturo haya hecho esto para evitar mas muertes, al final de cuenta eran personas y esta penado hacer justicia propia.

–Prefiero pulsera. Igual, ahorita no pude usar mi magia. Era como si no supiera como hacerlo–Mire mi mano derecha y estaba apenas temblando por el esfuerzo. Mire a Jennifer y ella se estaba limpiando las lagrimas, con la mano en el hombro por Sharon. Mirando en silencio.

–De acuerdo, que asi sea–Linda levanto la mano y varios soldados caminaron hacia los lados de la calle y sacaron varias cintas policiacas y acordonaron toda la calle, Celestia me dio su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, dude mucho en dársela pero pude darle mi mano y me alejo de los cuerpos y me abrazo. Me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Sintiendo sus latidos en mi pecho. Mire a mis hijas, y ellas. Trataban mucho en soltarse. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que me hayan visto como le quite la vida a esa persona.

Linda me tomo de la mano y me encamino al vehiculo. Celestia se quedo atrás saludando a Jennifer y a Scarlett con la mirada sonriéndoles y caminaron hacia nosotros entrando a una camioneta negra, Sharon caminaba entre ellas aun apoyándose por sus muletas pero veía que movia los pies mas rápido y con mejor fluidez. Sonreí ante verla caminar. Esforzándose por seguir adelante, esa determinación me conmovia. Linda subio al vehiculo, luego yo y al final Andrea, delante se sento Celeste con Theresa a sus pies y el carro avanzo recorriendo la calle. Viendo a la gente señalar hacia nosotros y la policía tratando de mantener el orden. Sentía como si me mandaran a la cárcel ¿O en verdad quedare preso? Porque me pondrán esa cosa que inhibirá mi magia y ya no podre salir con libertad porque conociendo a esta gente me pondrán algo para mantenerme vigilado.

Podría decir lo que vi por las calles, lo que Andrea hacia hablándole a Linda y ai suavizar las cosas conmigo. Mis hijas distraídas por los aparatos que tenia el vehiculo y yo mirando detrás de vez en cuando para ver si esa camioneta no se iba para otra parte. Pero todo iba con normalidad. Una normalidad tensa por lo que paso. Pero ¿Por qué me culpan de todo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llevarlas de perder? Si me quedaba de brazos las cosas se hubieran puesto mas feas. Y mas gente habría muerto. Hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Llegamos al edificio de la compañía entrando por el estacionamiento en la parte trasera pasando por varios puestos de seguridad y bajar por una rampa, nos estacionamos cerca de una puerta metalica y Linda se bajo por un lado y Andrea por el otro, me baje por el lado de Andrea. Y la camioneta se estaciono varios metros lejos y Celestia bajo por la parte trasera junto con Scarlett, Sharon y Jennifer. Con un par de soldados. Y caminaron hacia nosotros, Linda camino hacia el elevador y le seguimos, entrando al elevador. Estando todos apretados. Y Linda presiono un botón para subir. Unos pocos pisos. La puerta se abrió y estábamos. ¿En un laboratorio? El suelo era de metal con bastantes servidores a los costados, con cables en el techo y algunas pantallas colgando. Con muchos números y graficas. Casi todos avanzamos con sorpresa mirando todo a nuestro alrededor. Viendo las grandes cajas negras con muchas luces de colores y botones, escuchando los pitidos constantes de las maquinas. Linda caminaba al frente con mi esposa mirando al fondo. Una puerta de cristal viendo poco movimiento. Mire a Andrea y ella se encogio de hombros y mire a Sharon y ella aparto la mirada de mi. ¿Mis hijas? Voltee detrás mio y ellas seguían tomadas de la mano con algo de miedo y regrese la mirada suspirando.

Llegamos al final de la sala y la puerta se abrió entrando a otra sala. De tamaño mediano y de suelo de porcelana, parecía a la sala del quirófano solo que en medio había una mesa de acero y del lado derecho un gran cristal. Esto es mas que suficiente como para saber que aquí hacían algo malo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta sala se parecía mucho a la sala donde tenían a Celestia. Inlusive estaba la misma ventila de aire sobre una maquina para cuidar los pulsos vitales. Unos doctores estaban en un rincón mirando una computadora portátil sobre una mesa y encima una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

–Arturo, tome asiento–Linda se aparto de en medio y Celestia por igual. Camine entre ellas sintiendo esos prejuicios y el cansancio. ¿En serio? Al ver a mi esposa pude ver esa molestia, pero el fastidio. Estaba fastidiada de mi. Ver mi reflejo en sus ojos y como aparto la mirada al quedarme de pie al verla. Me rompió el corazon. Continue caminando y me sente en la mesa y Linda camino hacia esos doctores– ¿Tiene listo el encargo Doctor Phillips?

–Claro Doctora, aquí tiene–Mire como un Doctor le daba esa caja de terciopelo y Linda lo abrió viendo una pequeñísima pulsera de plata y lo tomo dejando la caja en manos de ese doctor que me miro a los ojos a través de sus gafas y se la ajusto de nuevo regresando a ver a la computadora con el otro Doctor. Linda se paro enfrente mirandome a los ojos–Extienda la mano derecha. Por donde converge dicha magia–Extendi mi mano y ella quito el diminuto seguiro de la pulsera y me lo puso encendiéndose una diminuta luz roja y comenzó a tintinear hasta cambiar a color verde emitiendo un pequeño pulso–Listo, apartir de ahora no podrá usar su magia, si intenta usarla recibirá una leve descarga que le dormirá el brazo por cinco minutos y para evitar que haga algo inapropiado le pusimos un GPS para saber en que parte esta, si sale de un radio de 20 Kilometros sonara una alarma silenciosa y este emitirá un pulso eléctrico que le dormirá la mitad del cuerpo. E iremos por usted. ¿Qué le parece?

–Supongo que esta bien–Me encogi de hombros mirándola, ella se cruzo de brazos y miro a Celestia y ella se acerco a nosotros.

– ¿Qué opina Celestia? ¿cree que esto suficiente?

–Siendo honesta, es algo extremista. Mi esposo tampoco es un animal que necesite cuidado las 24 horas del dia, el sabe comportarse como persona. Aunque reconozco que leyendo su expediente policiaco mi esposo si ha infringido muchas leyes–No podía negarme, al ver a mi esposa a sus ojos purpuras. De brazos cruzados–Pero también se que mi esposo si ha hecho mal uso de su maga. Ya que nuestra magia es para ayudar y no para lastimar. Quizas esto le enseñe a moderar su temperamento y el uso indebido de magia. ¿Qué opinas tu Arturo?

–Supongo que tienes razón, de no tenerla no estaría aquí ¿No? –Celestia se me quedo viendo suspirando y miro a Sharon y al resto. Quienes veian esto sin entrometerse, sintiendo el juicio de Jennifer y Scarlett sobre mi. Andrea, queriendo defenderme pero si lo hace estaría en desventaja.

–De acuerdo, lo usaras por un tiempo hasta que encontremos a nuestra hija ¿Entendido? –Asenti en silencio y Celestia sonrio, notándose como la forzó y camino hacia las demás.

–Andando Arturo, supongo que debe de descansar después de esto. Ademas, todavía hay que buscar a su hija. No podemos dejar eso de lado por usted. Ella es una prioridad.

–Tiene razón, mi estupidez retraso la búsqueda de mi hija. Es mejor que duerma un rato–Linda me tomo del hombro y me baje de la mesa y caminamos hacia las demás pero. Un grito, un grito llamo mi atención. Me detuve mirando hacia el gran cristal mirando mi reflejo. Mirandome a los ojos, como mi cabello caia por un lado de mis ojos. Algo me atrajo a ese cristal. Algo– ¿Qué hay del otro lado Linda? –Linda se detuvo varios pasos delante de mi. Mirando al espejo con calma mirando su reflejo. Viendo como movia los ojos de lado y voltear a verme.

–Nada en particular. Tenemos mas servidores allí que se encargan de administrar el internet gratuito a toda la ciudad ¿Por qué?

–No, por nada–continue caminando y ellas por igual, baje la mirada pero aun viendo hacia ese espejo. No lo se, lo que sentí ahora. fue raro, me sentía mal. Horrible, como si me hubiesen quitado algo y ya no lo pudiera recuperar. Pasamos por la gran sala de servidores y al elevador de nuevo y subimos de nuevo hasta llegar a los pisos dormitorio, mi esposa fue hacia con Linda junto con Sharon, Mis hijas se quedaron en el elevador y fueron a la sala de juegos quedándome solo con Jennifer, Andrea y Scarlett. Los cuatro de pie en medio de los cruces. En silencio.

–Y bien ¿Cómo han estado? –Andrea se puso frente a los tres tratando de animarnos, viéndose su sonrisa incomoda y los tres nos quedamos en silencio– ¿En serio seguirán con esa actitud pedante? Que lastima.

– ¿Cómo podemos estar tranquilos cuando vimos a nuestro amigo matar a una persona sin piedad alguna? –Jennifer dio un paso al frente molesta tomándose la cadera–Vinimos porque nos dijiste que aquí estaba, pensábamos que sería una bonita reunión. En cambio fue todo lo contrario.

–Asi es, nunca creí haber visto a Arturo de esa forma–Scarlett guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos también dando una mirada fría y cortante. Ambas me miraron a los ojos y yo baje la cabeza aun mas, creí. Yo crei, que hacia lo correcto.

–Pero, aun asi. Lo extrañábamos demasiado–Andrea me abrazo con fuerza. Apoyándose sobre mi hombro–Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, para mi fue un héroe. Y lo seguirá siendo, en el pasado fue un gran chico y ahora. Es un gran hombre. Vamos chicas, no pueden ser tan frías con el. Tenia sus razones para actuar de esa forma.

–Aunque haya tenido sus razones. No debió haberlo hecho.

–No se ustedes, pero. Arturo ha perdido demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que lo vieron. Me lo conto todo en la mañana, y si estuvieran en su posición. Hubieran perdido la cabeza. ¿O acaso olvidaron a Susan? –Jennifer y Scarlett cruzaron miradas y voltearon a verme encogiéndose de hombros– ¿Ven lo que digo? Y eso no es nada, Arturo. Arturo ya ha visto a la muerte cara a cara. ¿Verdad Arturo?

–Si, estuve muerto por dos meses. Mi alma estuvo prisionera en un orbe de cristal, gracias a que mi hermana dio lo poco de su alma para que yo no desapareciera. Y estando muerto, fue una tortura. Una tortura psicológica, también estuve a punto de matar a un chico. Un chico que también tiene esperanzas de ser mejor, se que mis problemas no sean nada para el. Pero son mis problemas, y siempre soy yo quien las resuelve. Con o sin ayuda de nadie, Sharon. La chica que vieron y apenas conocen. También paso por muchos problemas, y apenas en estas semanas ha visto la recompensa a dichos problemas. Y es caminar, por eso. Me tengo que cruzar de brazos y dejar que otra gente busque a mi hija. Cuando yo, como un padre debería de estar al frente.

–Arturo, hay cosas que no sabemos de ti. La ultima vez que te vimos fue hace casi un año. Cuando falleció Susan, pensábamos que tu vida en Equestria, era mejor que la de aquí. Pero, también nos equivocamos, creíamos que eras feliz. Que habías cambiado, pero los problemas. Siguen a todos. ¿Verdad?

–Realmente aprehender a Arturo por algo que hizo con el fin de proteger a los demás, porque aun habiendo hecho cosas malas. Lo hizo porque ama a sus amigos, a su familia–Jennifer se cruzo de brazos y Andrea me soltó, las tres mirándome de diferentes maneras. Con ira, miedo y empatía. Yo me quede de brazos caidos mirando a las tres frente a mi–Nosotras estamos pensando mal de el, si realmente paso lo que dices. Tienes mas razones para actuar de esa forma que nosotras. Que todas las personas. Podrás ser asesino, pero. También eres un padre de familia, y un Rey. Aunque, este último no se te note tanto.

–Yo te conocí en el circo cuando era una niña, y ahora, soy una adulta–Scarlett aparto la mriada cruzándose de brazos suspirando–Y en ese entonces, creí que eras un superhéroe. Alguien de quien admirar, y asi pensé eso. Hasta el dia de hoy, y ya no te veo como un superhéroe. Te veo como un humano ordinario–Baje un poco mas la mirada frustrado. No lo se, no podía saber si lo que me decían era bueno o malo. Me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo, por haber hecho. Que Scarlett pensara asi de mi–Un humano que le quito la vida a una persona y posiblemente a mas antes, pero. Sabiendo como cambiaste, de ver como eras antes y ahora. Desconozco lo que te hizo ser asi. Habría que ser mas condescendientes contigo. Y nosotras estariamos mal por juzgarte de esa forma.

–Entonces, ¿Me perdonan?

–Para nada, comprendemos lo que has hecho con lo poco que dijo Andrea, pero. Una vida es una vida, y si te pusieron esa cosa en mano fue por algo–Jennifer me tomo de la muñeca acercándome a ella, luego me abrazo del brazo y Scarlett por igual–Por lo que un toque familiar te haga sentirte mas cómodo.

–Entonces, ¿Mis hijas no me ayudarían mas?

–Ese tipo de familia no–Scarlett apretó mi brazo mirando a Andrea sonriendo–Nosotras, tu familia. Los que te conocimos a la par con Celeste. Ella podrá ser tu esposa pero nosotras convivimos mas tiempo contigo y mas cuando estabas buscándola. Asi que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres saber porque lo que haces esta mal y eso causa que todos se alejen de ti o quieres cambiar y saber controlarte como persona?

–Supongo que la primera opción esta bien–Intente sonreir. Pero, estaba agobiado. Mentalmente, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Asi que, por el momento. Me quedare en silencio. Y escuchar lo que ellas me tienen que decir. Y esperar a que todo salga bien, si es que saldrá bien porque.

No se, siento que mi magia. No, mi persona misma, causa estos problemas y yo haya sido la causa porque secuestraron a mi hija.


	75. Chapter 75

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN PEQUEÑISIMO ANUNCIO;**

- **SI ME LLEGASE A DEMORAR EN PUBLICAR TANTO LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC COMO LOS DE NEO EQUESTRIA ES PORQUE ENTRE A ESTUDIAR (DE NUEVO) Y LA UNIVERSIDAD DONDE ENTRE SI TIENE UN HORARIO MAS ESTRICTO. Y EN ESTA SEMANA VERE LO DEL EXAMEN DE ADMISION, ADEMAS DE QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTA A UNA HORA DE CAMINO DE MI CASA. POR LA QUE SI, TENDRIA UN HORARIO MAS COMPLICADO PARA PUBLICAR AUNQUE NO TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ME ATRASE PORQUE EN ESTE FIC SI TENGO MUCHO AVANCE. AL IGUAL QUE NEO EQUESTRIA QUE ANDO CENTRANDOME MUCHO PARA DEJARLES AL MENOS TRES MESES DE FIC SIN PARAR. DESEENME SUERTE CHICOS XD**

 **EN SI ERA TODO LO DE ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

–CAPITULO 75: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; IRACUNDO–

–Chicas, no entiendo. ¿Por qué estan asi? ¿Me aprietan el pecho?

–Lo mismo digo, podría entrar alguien y vernos de esta forma y pensarían mal de todos–Andrea me ayudo mucho, negando esta especie de "Ayuda" aunque tarde por la decisión que tomaron Jennifer y Scarlett.

–Para nada, cualquiera con un poco de consciencia notaria que hacemos esto es porque Arturo debe de recibir buenas vibras. Nuestro amor.

–Mi hermana tiene razón, esta técnica la aprendimos cuando fuimos a los templos budistas en la india. Esta técnica se ha pasado en generación en generación. Se dice que el mismo Buda la practicaba para calmar a las bestias salvajes.

– ¡Pero yo no soy un animal salvaje!

–Podrías serlo, y no saberlo–Mire a Scarlett quien estaba aferrada a mi brazo derecho y ella me sonrio con un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Mire a Jennifer compartiendo el mismo gesto apacible, la única avergonzada era Andrea. Quien apenas podía mantener un equilibrio–Supongo que deberíamos quedarnos un rato mas con el, siento su energía una fuerte tensión.

–Igual yo Scarlett. Me preocupa mucho esta energía, es como una corriente eléctrica que paraliza nuestros brazos. Es, inusual. ¿Qué dices tu Andrea? ¿Percibes lo mismo que nosotros?

–Prefiero no percibir nada, me basta con estar arriba. Por favor, ¡Acaben de hacer lo que tengan que hacer! –Andrea cerro los ojos con fuerza sonrojada, mire a ambas hermanas quienes veian con rareza a Andrea.

–Apoyo a Andrea, aunque siendo honesto me gusta tener a tres mujeres desnudas sobre mi. Pero desapruebo que mi mejor amiga tenga que pasar sobre mi cuerpo frotando su pecho contra el mio empezando de la cadera. Es desagradable.

–Pero Arturo, ella es quien mejor te conoce por lo que su energía interior es la indicada. Su energía esta en una sintonía similar a la tuya por convivir contigo tanto tiempo.

–Si, pero eso también se entiende de otra forma. Por favor Jennifer, Scarlett. Apártense de mi, no quiero que esto se convierta en algo mas raro. Por favor.

– ¿Seguro Arturo? Tambien nosotras podríamos frotar nuestros cuerpos para que tu energía se concentre mejor–Scarlett me intrigaba. Bueno, las dos. Ya que se veian tan tranquilas al respecto.

–No gracias, agradezco esto que intentan hacer. "Compartir" Su amor, pero me gustaría que fuera de otra manera y no de esta. Es algo desagradable con solo verlas–Ambas cruzaron miradas y se separaron de mi de golpe, apenas tuve tiempo para mirar hacia el techo del cuarto y no ver sus intimidades, al escucharlas alejarse de la cama baje un poco la mirada viendo a Andrea y acaricie su cabeza–Oye, ya se quitaron las otras dos. Deberias hacer lo mismo. ¿No crees?

–SI, eso creo–Andrea abrió un ojo mirando a ambos lados y se cubrió el pecho con un brazo y su entre pierna. Suspire y me sente en la cama, agradecido de que pude conservar mi ropa interior en todo el tiempo. Estaba de hombros caidos mirando al suelo suspirando. En vez de ayudarme, empeoro las cosas. No lo se, la verdad es que ya no se que es bueno y lo que no. En serio, estoy confuso.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Te ayudo en algo? –Levante el cuerpo hacia Jennifer quien iba saliendo del baño con Scarlett ya vestidas. Andrea aun no salía por la vergüenza o porque no encontraba su ropa. Yo les sonreí para no preocuparlas mas–Me alegra, espero que nuestros buenos deseos y amor hayan servido para motivarte, debes de saber que te amamos sobre todos tus defectos.

–Aun mates personas, lo que nosotras desaprobamos horriblemente, te amamos Arturo. Aun por esos problemas que tengas, sigues luchando por el bien de los demás. Luchas por ellos y no por ti.

–Gracias por entender chicas, pero. Con mi hija desaparecida y que mi magia ahora esta anuladada. Dudo mucho hacer algo.

– ¡Hey! Tampoco es para que digas eso, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como encontraste a Celeste? –Jennifers se sento a mi lado dándome una palmada en el hombro–Antes de que partieras nos dijiste que pasaste por varias ciudades, lugares donde había oficinas y toda faramalla de la compañía.

–De hecho todo comenzó igual, pero para tener una idea de quien fue tuve que verlo a la cara. Y saber sus motivos.

– ¿Algo mas? Tampoco con verle la cara sabras para donde ir, debes de pensar mas a detalle.

–Bueno, Andrea me había dicho en ese entonces que fue ella quien entrego a Celeste…–Apenas note que Andrea estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados mirando al suelo esuchandonos–…Me dijo, lo que hizo. Y bueno paso lo que paso.

–Andrea ¿Algo que quieras decirnos para ayudar a Arturo?

–Que lo siento, por haber vendido a Celeste por unas cuantas monedas de oro. Je–Andrea enfatizo mucho su arrepentimiento, yo suspire por la nariz mirándola a los ojos–Pero si le sirve a Arturo, en su caso. Hubiera visto la zona cero. En donde comenzó todo, asi si aquellos que la secuestraron dejaron pistas.

–Eso podría servirnos de guia–Scarlett me tomo de la mano levantándome de la cama, apretándome con fuerza.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–A donde tu nos digas. Tu sabes donde se la llevaron, nosotras solo tenemos pocas horas de haber llegado–Salimos del cuarto con prisa, las demás chicas apenas nos alcanzaron por los pasillos caminando con pirsa, mire a los lados entre los cruces esperando a ver a mis hijas o a Sharon, pero conforme nos acercábamos al elevador mas perdia las esperanzas de verlas, Scarlett apretó el botón del elevador escuchándose subir desde la planta baja. Tomara un rato en llegar– ¿Ya tienes sospechosos? Gente que digas que estan raros o que hayan hecho algo raro últimamente.

–Siendo honesto para mi todos son raros. Tengo mucho tiempo estando fuera de la Tierra que es incomodo ver a las personas como las veo a ustedes.

– ¿Algo que si nos ayude? –Jennifer se recargo en su hermana con un tono algo de vanidad presionándome.

–Hmmm…La ultima vez que vi a mi hija fue con Linda Spencer. La actual presidenta de la compañía y dueña del edificio. Cuando estaba lejos fue cuando me di cuenta que la habían secuestrado una facción rebelde que se opone mucho a los planes de Linda a monopolizar la ciudad usando magia Equestre para el fin de la gente de aquí.

–Entonces llegaste aquí porque Linda contacto contigo ¿No? –Andrea se recargo en la pared aun lado de la puerta del elevador y asentí en silencio, ella se cubrió la boca escuchando como movia los dientes a los lados–Si ella fue la primera en contactarte fue porque tenia aun magia Equestre, eso explicaría porque esa facción se opone a ella. Quizas sean gente como el sujeto que conociste a la primera que fuiste.

– ¿Cómo Charles? No creo, ya que Charles siempre fue un hombre solitario. Y aunque dijera que era uno de esos activistas "Pro Vida" Nunca se demostró que en verdad lo fuera.

–Uno nunca saber Arturo. Quizas Ese Charles este involucrándose mucho. Yo también veo malo que Linda este controlando toda una ciudad con magia Equestre. ¿Qué te hace creer que en verdad lo hace con el bien?

–Porque ella puede caminar–Preste atención al frente, mire a Sharon caminar hacia nosotros, cojeando. Ya no la veía andar con sus muletas. Una lagrima casi microscópica salió de mi ojo al verla caminar, con la espalda casi erguida y verla flexionar las rodillas, aunque ella me odie. O no quiera verme, me alegro por verla asi, aunque piense mal de mi por mis acciones. Quiero que piense eso de mi con tal de que ella sea feliz. No me importara nada si termina odiándome. Sharon no cambio su aspecto al vernos. Continúo caminando, pasando por un lado. Saludando a las chicas con la cabeza y al verme. Regreso la mirada al frente, como si yo no existiera, viéndola seguir delante. El timbre del elevador sonó frente a nosotros y las puertas se abrieron y todos entramos. Sin decir nada apenas el elevador comenzó a bajar.

–Entonces, ¿Qué haras? ¿Piensas que Charles hizo algo asi?

–No lo creo Jennifer. Podrá tener cara de loco pero era un buen sujeto. Cuando llegue por estos lados el me salvo de la muerte en el desierto de Arizona. Y me advirtió de muchas cosas. Y también me dijo que había llegado tarde a su objetivo. Aun sin caer ante su perdida, me dijo donde estaba mi amada amiga, y me dejo solo. Despues de eso no lo volvi a ver.

–Pues si dices que ya no lo viste de nuevo, eso podría exentarlo de la culpa. Pero entonces ¿Quién se llevaría a tu hija? ¿Con que objetivo?

–Como la mayoría de locos que he conocido en mi vida, incluyéndome. El poder absoluto–La puerta del elevador se abrió llegando al lobby, mirando a mi derecha a la recepcionista sumida en su celular hablando por teléfono haciendo uso de las manos libres, mire a mi izquierda un grupo de gente sentada esperando a ser atendidos y otros de pie. Quejándose del pésimo servicio, en las puertas principales había un par de guardias vigilando el interior y otro par del lado exterior. Los dos pares con armas largas, y me quede viendo sus hombros. Tenian un extraño artefacto plateado con una piedra circular azulada en el centro, esta emitia una luz que iba peinando el suelo de derecha a izquierda, era. Raro, me preocupaba. Me daba miedo con solo verlo. Aparte mi mirada y camine hacia la parte trasera rodeando todo el pilar del elevador, pasando entre unos trabajadores y algunos civiles pasando por unas puertas de cristal saliendo al patio trasero y a diferencia del interior o el frontal. Esta zona estaba casi desértica.

Era un gran patio y al fondo había edificios mas pequeños de concreto con algunas torres de vifilancia en los tejados, a los lados por igual pero a los costados nuestros habían dos grandes portales que daban a las calles de la ciudad, y sobre nosotros un techo de lamina pintado de color verde que cubria tanto la entrada al edificio a un cuarto de este patio. Parecía un colegio militar por la pésima estética. Caminamos por todo el patio mirando a los alrededores.

Conforme daba pasos, sentía el suelo temblar. Tambaleándose a los lados haciéndome perder el equilibrio de poco a poco, voltee a ver detrás mio y las chicas se veian normales. Debo de estar alucinando. Seguramente, el cansancio y la fatiga me tienen loco. Y sin contar la estúpida depresión que me asfixia. Necesito ver a mi esposa pero no se donde esta. ¿Dónde estas Celestia? Que te necesito y necesito tu consuelo.

No pude mas con el tambaleo y cai de rodillas al suelo apoyándome sobre mi rodilla izquierda, cerre los ojos mirando estrellas. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

– ¿Estas bien Arturo? –Andrea se arrodillo a mi lado derecho tomándome del hombro, abri los ojos lentamente apenas distinguiendo sus ojos.

–Si, ando algo desorientado nadamas.

–Debe ser el calor, venimos de un lugar muy frio y ahora pasamos a uno muy caliente–Jennifer extendió su mano hacia mi y la tome levantándome con mucho cuidado.

–Lo que no entiendo, ¿En serio hace tanto calor? Hermana, hemos venido a esta ciudad muy seguido y es la primera vez que su aire me sofoca–Scarlett comenzó a sudar pasándose la mano por la cara secándose el poco sudor en la chaqueta.

–Es cierto, el aire ahora. Esta seco, pero. Debe de aproximarse una tormenta.

–Arturo, ¿Qué estas pisando? –Baje la miraa y Andrea seguía de rodillas mirando a mi pie derecho, lo aparte un poco mostrando la mitad de un casquillo de bala. Ella lo tomo examinandolo–Un casquillo usado.

–No es nuevo, Linda dice que hubo un tiroteo antes de que se llevaran a mi hija.

–Pero esta bala es de la compañía Phoenix–Andrea se levanto del suelo mostrándome el casquillo lleno de tierra. Tome el casquillo mirando la parte trasera viendo el ave Fenix grabado en la bala con el calibre 5.56 Este calibre, este numero me suena, me comenzó a doler el ojo izquierdo a punzadas, como si me estuvieran picando el ojos. Cerre los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, teniendo imágenes. Del pasado, era yo. De joven, en el tejado de aquel laboratorio donde tenían a Celeste. Y a mis pies, un casquillo de bala. Abri los ojos, mirando a todas partes. Viendo, gases de color dorado. Saliendo por diferentes partes del suelo– ¿Te sucede algo Arturo?

– ¿Te sientes mal? –Jennifer y Andrea intentaron tomarme del hombro pero me aparte de ellas, dando varios pasos al frente, arrodillándome frente a uno de estas fisuras de gas. Apartando la tierra viendo otro casquillo de bala.

–Chicas, vean esto–Tome el casquillo y lo mostre en el aire. Sin verlo directamente ya sabia de quien era.

–Esto es, otra bala similar. Es la misma que la anterior.

– ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Arturo? –Jennifer tomo la bala pero respondi y señale hacia mi izquierda en angulo y Scarlett camino en la dirección arrodillándose en el suelo apartando la tierra.

–Aquí hay otra bala. Tambien por aqui–Scarlett continuo escarbando cerca de donde señale y me levante del suelo mirando a Jennifer y Andrea, ambas abriendo los ojos un poco. Sorprendidas de mi silencio, intuidas de lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Tu crees que ellos hayan hecho eso? Arturo, eso es una acusación grave. No puedes culpar a Linda apenas tienes tu primera sospecha, también piensa que estamos en su terreno. Es ilógico pensarlo.

–Apoyo a Andrea, Arturo. Linda dijo que hubo un enfrentamiento aquí y sus hombres se defendieron. Es claro que sus balas obviamente estarían aquí, porque AQUÍ pelearon.

– ¿Entonces porque no paro de encontrar balas de la misma empresa? –Scarlett se acerco trayendo un puñado grande de casquillos entre sus manos–Todo lo que he encontrado es esto, nada de casquillos de otras marcas o calibres. Es lo mismo, es como si…

–…Si se hubieran enfrentado a mi hija–Las tres me miraron fijamente y un fuerte tiron me hizo retroceder, voltee a ver a Linda de brazos cruzadas molesta con un científico.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces fuera del edificio Arturo?

–Vine a tomar un poco de aire, me sentía mal en mi habitacion–Regrese la mirada hacia Scarlett y ella oculto las balas de Linda y del hombre. Lo cual creo que funciono, porque me miraba solo a mi.

–Esa no me la creo Arturo, crei haberte dicho que serias vigilado las 24 horas del dia y que tenias prohibido salir. ¿Acaso prefieres ir a la cárcel y morir dentro? Alli no tendras tantas libertades como aquí fuera o en Equestria.

– ¡Vinimos porque Arturo se sentía mal! –Andrea se interpuso entre Linda y yo, ajustándose los lentes con el pecho inflado. Asi que se estaba conteniendo–No puedo creer que tenga unas instalaciones tan herméticas, puertas de seguridad por cada dos pasillos, cámaras de seguridad en los baños. Ventanas que solo se abren una vez al dia ¿Acaso tiene idea de cuantas normas de construcción y privacidad ha violado? Tendra personas viviendo aquí también pero ese ambiente les hara daño. ¡Y el primer caso es Arturo! ¡Entiéndanlo carajo! Su hija fue secuestrada y el ha estado desesperado buscándola, ¿Acaso no saben el amor paternal? Si Arturo se siente mal por etar aprisionado, porque esta aprisionado en su edificio es porque no esta acostumbrado a ambientes cerrados y empeora con su situación actual. Denle la chance de tomar aire fresco y aliviar sus penas en el aire ¿O acaso quieren tener problemas con el si se enfurece? –Linda miro a Andrea sin mostrar signos de intimidación, no parpadeaba ni respiraba. O eso aparentaba hacer.

–Digame Doctor Phillips. ¿Acaso podremos aliviar un poco a Arturo de sus problemas? ¿Reducir su "condena" un poco?

–Podria reducir el nivel de seguridad de su pulsera, que en vez de estar confinado en el edificio tenga la oportunidad de estar lejos de el por unos veinte metros a la redonda.

– De acuerdo, haremos eso en mi oficina Doctor Phillips. Arturo, si se siente mal era mejor que nos lo dijera. Asi le hubiéramos administrado unos anti depresivos o traerle algo de entretenimiento. No salir y arriesgar de que lo metamos a una cámara criogénica hasta el próximo siglo. Andando–Linda dio media vuelta caminando hacia el edificio. Los tres nos aliviamos pero el sentimiento fue mutuo ya que Linda se detuvo mirando un poco hacia arriba–Por cierto Señorita Scarlett, lo que tiene en manos es propiedad privada, no tiene el derecho para recoger remanentes del armamento de la compañía Phoenix, podría ir presa por tener algo asi, pero si gusta puede dejarlas en el suelo o llevarlas a una caseta de vigilancia donde se le pagara por el servicio comunitario–Linda continuo caminando con el Doctor, quien caminaba diferente a como lo vi hace días. Caminaba chueco, con el pie izquierdo doblándose hacia ese mismo lado. Voltee a ver a Scarlett y ella dejo caer las balas escuchándose el tintineo de las mismas chocando al suelo.

–Supongo que eso confirma que algo trama. ¿No? –Scarlett se limpio las manos en su chaqueta y mire a Andrea hiperventilada.

– ¿Pasa algo, amiga mia? –Andrea me tomo la mano colocándola sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazon a punto salir por la boca mientras jadeaba con intensidad.

–No puedo creer que le haya hablado asi a la mujer mas poderosa del continente.

–Vamos Andrea, yo soy un Rey y me has hablado como se te antoja.

–Pero tu no cuentas, eres mi amigo. Ella puede cerrar mi escuela con solo tronar los dedos–Sonrei y la abrace dándole varias palmadas en la espalda.

–Ya, ya. Todo termino, puedes tomarte el dia libre si quieres. Ves a pasear, adopta un perrito y enséñalo a ir al baño–Solte a Andrea y ella seguía hiperventilada, y voltee a ver a las chicas y ellas apenas comprendían lo que hablabamos– ¿Qué hacen? ¿No piensan decirle algo? Llévenla a pasear, no estoy jodiendo–Camine hacia el interior del edificio tragando saliva descubriendo mi odio. Mi paranoia, toda oculta tras mi sonrisa, vi en los ojos de Linda. Esa arrogancia, esa maldad. La maldad que veía en Knives, ¿Por qué apenas lo voy notando? ¿  
Acaso me ocultara algo? ¿En verdad ella secuestro a mi hija?

– ¿A dónde vas Arturo? –Me detuve pero sin mirar detrás mio suspirando colocándome la falsa sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Jennifer.

–Ire a comer un poco, creo que al ver como Andrea encaro a Linda me enseño a que no debo de dejarme llevar por mis miedos. Y bueno, creo que lo supere. Vayan ustedes a divertirse, igual si me aburro ire a la sala de videojuegos o pediré una consola para mi cuarto–Actuar como un niño. A mi edad, era absurdo. Continue caminando hasta entrar al edificio dejando al as chicas atrás.

Pase por todo el lobby y subir por el elevador. Llegando a los pisos de trabajo, mirando a mi alrededor. Buscando a Linda, debe de saber algo. Y se lo voy a decir a la cara. ¡Basta de callar! ¡Soy un rey! No ¡Soy un padre preocupado! Y si Linda sabe algo de mi hija, me lo tiene que decir quiera o no.

Continue caminando armándome de valor, fastidiado de contenerme, molesto. Si voy a romper cabezas, será por mi hija. Di vuelta una esquina pero e detuve en seco. Como si algo me hubiese tirado hacia atrás, mi pecho comenzó a doler. Me calme, este dolor. Me calmo, no se si por miedo o por cansancio. Pero me quede parado, viendo hacia la puerta de Linda. Que estaba a escazos pasos. Mire al suelo y lentamente di un paso con temor pero no sentí otra presión sobre mi, pero camine con cautelas. Pegado a la pared y me arrodille pegando la oreja en la puerta.

– _Al parecer tenemos problemas con la operación Odín Doctor Phillips_ –Era obvio que era Linda la que hablaba, apenas distinguía lo que hablaban pero entendía sus palabras y sabia que pensar ¿Operación Odín?

– _Efectivamente señorita Linda, supongo que fenrir nos hará imposible dar el siguiente paso_ –Ese condenado Doctor, ambos. Hablaban en una especie de código ¿Odín? ¿Fenrir? No comprendía lo que decían, lo que me preocupaba mucho. Si tan solo Sharon estuviera conmigo, sabría de lo que hablan estos dos– _¿Qué debería de hacer?_

– _Por ahora, vigilar a nuestro lobo. Ya que ha estado muy alterado aun teniendo su collar puesto. Sugiero que aumentemos la seguridad, y hagamos que su collar sea mas resistente._

– _¿Segura señorita? Fenrir ha sido alguien muy osado. Realmente tiene un historial largo. Una simple contención no bastara. Deberíamos de usar a alguien mas._

– _Podríamos usar a Sleipnir ya que es la única quien controla al cachorro. Pero, de usarla nuestros planes se irían al basurero. Y menos utilizar a las Brynhildr. Quienes yacen ahora en el Asgard con Sleipnir y Loki. Asi que ya sabe a donde quiero ir._

– _Con que quiere llevar asi las cosas. Interesante_ –Este doctor comenzó a reírse, inquietándome mas. Pero también me tentaba a abrir la puerta, me mordía los labios conteniéndome al impulso. Mierda.

– _Por cierto Doctor Phillips, necesito una muestra de sangre de Thor. Me inquieta mucho su estado actual, procure sacarla del Ragnarok en el que se encuentra, Ya que su padre. Era alguien importante, alguien. Que debió morir._

– _¿Morir? ¿A que se debe esta solicitud señorita?_

– _A nada en particular, digamos que cierto hombre tuvo al hijo que nunca debió haber cuidado. Y eso ocasiono su muerte por lo que quiero corroborar mis temores. Haga lo que le pido, siga con la operación Odín, procure que nada peor suceda. Porque no quiero llegar a la segunda fase de dicha operación._

– _Como ordene Señorita Spencer, ahora mismo hare que se cumplan_ –Mierda, el Doctor comenzó a caminar en mi dirección escuchándose sus pisadas, me levante del suelo y corri con las puntas de los pies por delante hacia el elevador y apreté el botón del elevador y gracias a mi suerte se abrió en mi piso, y me metí en el intermedio del elevador y el pasillo con el pie extendido mirando la puerta abrirse, y di un paso al frente con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la oficina viendo al Doctor asomare y caminar en mi dirección, caminando. Con naturalidad, como si nada le fallara. Continuamos caminando y justo cuando pasamos a lado del otro, cruzamos miradas por un corto tiempo eterno y pasamos del otro siguiendo caminando. Antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve en seco. En el cruce. Voltee a mi derecha y estaba Sharon recargada en la pared. Con el pie en la pared y de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Ha visto a Theresa y a Celeste?

–No, no las he visto desde la mañana. ¿Por qué Sharon?

–Por nada, gracias–Sharon se quito de la pared caminando hacia su izquierda dando solo dos pasos y volteo a verme–Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones. Rey Arturo. Y se pone grave cuando espía a la persona que me curo de mis heridas, algo que usted nunca hizo desde que me conoció.

–Sharon, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? –Di un paso hacia ella y ella dio un paso alejándose de mi, me baje de hombros. Como todo un inútil. Abre luchado como guerrero, pero la mirada de Sharon. Me hacia ver como un niño. No sabia que decir.

–Porque, no se que decirle. Me dio una vida, y casi me la quita. Como si fuera un Dios. ¿En verdad tanto nos odia? ¿Tanto odia a los humanos?

–Sharon, lo que paso. Fue algo que no pude controlar, no sabia que estabas allí–Sharon suspiro regresando la mirada hacia el frente.

—Mientras dormías, hablabas dormido. Lo decías, con mucho odio. Con un desagrado. "Los matare a todos, los matare a todos los que le hicieron esto, a cada humano implicado en esto. Matare a toda la humanidad de ser necesario" No se que soñaste, pero no me interesa. Esas palabras, las escuche mientras cuidaba de ti y apenas me distraje casi me empalas con tu condenada magia, aquella que tanto codiciabas. ¿Quién te crees tu para decir eso? ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¡Soy humana! ¡Tengo sangre humana por mis venas! No soy como tu, no soy como Shanalotte, Theresa o Celeste. Yo **Si tengo defectos.** Pero tu Arturo ¿Tu tienes defectos?—Sharon continuo caminando lentamente, viendo lo bien que caminaba. Suspire afligido y reaccione ante las pisadas de mis amigas, quienes ellas también eran humanas. Venían las tres sonrientes con un pequeño plato de postres entre cada una. Andrea se detuvo y las hermanas por igual detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que habían ido a pasear o algo asi.

—Al final no supimos a donde ir, por lo que fuimos a una pequeña pastelería y pedimos varias cosas ¿quieres probar? —Andrea extendió los brazos acercándome el plato de cartón pero no le vi sentido al dulce aroma, solo lo mire y mire a Andrea ignorando a Scarlett comer del plato con las manos—Déjame adivinar, Paso algo que te volvió a afectar.

—Para nada, no hay nada que me afecte en este mundo—Pero si me afecta todo fuera de este mundo. Equestria, mire hacia atrás por el pasillo que daba al despacho de Linda esperando a que apareciese o que algo mas fuese un inconveniente pero nada paso—Me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo en particular. Scarlett, Andrea ¿Tienen sus celulares acceso a internet por red de datos?

—Si, si tenemos—Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo asintiendo, yo sonreí y camine hacia mi habitación por el pasillo con ellas siguiéndome.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a mi cuarto. Hay algo que quiero que investiguen por mi.

— ¿Y que hago yo Arturo? —Jennifer se me emparejo comiendo del postre con un cubierto de plástico.

—De momento nada, quizas pida tu ayuda mas adelante pero por ahora no—Di vuelta por varios pasillos mirando a todas partes, buscando si había cámaras de seguridad, convenientemente había varias en las esquinas pero había una mal colocada que daba hacia otro pasillo en vez de apuntar hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio—Bien, necesito que me busquen sobre unos nombres.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de tu cuarto? —Jennifer tomo los platos de las demás chicas aun con postres y ellas sacaron sus celulares de sus bolsillos.

—Porque quizas estén vigilando mi habitación, puede haber micrófonos o cosas raras. Es mejor por aquí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas que busquemos?

—Necesito que me busquen varias palabras; Odin, Fernir y Loki—Andrea cruzo miradas con Scarlett y Jennifer giro la cabeza a un lado. Las tres cuestionaban mucho el motivo de mi petición.

—Arturo, recuerda que aparte de ser directora soy maestra, y me especializo en historia y mitología. ¿Por qué quieres saber de esas cosas?

—Por algo en particular, de momento. Necesito saber esas cosas.

—Bueno, se de Odin y Loki. Pero de Fernir se muy poco, ¿Podrías buscar eso por mi? —Scarlett asintió y comenzó a teclear en su teléfono celular con maestria—Tengo entendido que Odin es el dios absoluto en la mitología nordica, El reside en el Asgard entre los tantos reinos de Yggdrasil. Se podría decir que es el Dios de todo. Loki, muchos confunden a Loki por un simple hijo de gigantes que no se me los nombres pero se apego mucho a Odin que este lo consideraba como su hermano. También Loki es como un Dios de la mentira y el fraude.

—No tiene sentido ¿Por qué hablan de esas cosas? No entiendo nada.

—Fernir es el hijo de Loki, es un gran lobo que es destinado a matar a Odin pero este muere por el hijo del mismo. Lo que sigue es pura historia mitológica—Scarlett guardo su celular y tomo su plato de nuevo comiendo usando los dedos.

—Maldicion todo se pone raro, no entiendo.

—Arturo, esta mas que claro que nos ocultas algo. Y si nos ocultas algo es mas difícil para nosotras ayudarte. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? —Jennifer le dio el plato a Andrea y el suyo a Scarlett, me recargue en la pared suspirando mirando al techo.

—Escuche una platica entre Linda y aquel chiflado. Parecía que tramaban algo, pero hablaban en esta especie de código antiguo. No entendía nada de lo que decían pero sentía que era malo.

—Eso nos pone un poco en el mismo canal. ¿Algo mas?

—Hablaban de mas cosas, escuche algo sobre la sangre de Thor, Bryn-algo y Sleipner o algo asi, pero no paraban de hablar en clave.

— ¿En verdad crees que ella quiera herirte? —Andrea ignoro su postre mirandome con inquietud.

—Eso pienso, porque desde que llegamos aquí he tenido un mal presentimiento además, mis hijas se estan alejando de mi cuando siempre han aceptado todo lo que he hecho. Si mato a una persona o no, ellas lo toman con calma.

—Eso ultimo no es algo razonable Arturo, vamos. Que nosotras te vimos hacerlo una vez y pensamos que eras un monstruo. Quizas ellas te vieron hacerlo desde un principio. Son niñas pero conforme crezcan se darán cuenta que lo que haces esta mal. Y quizas no se sientan seguras a tu lado.

—Podria ser Jennifer, pero ¿Por qué de un momento a otro? No es normal, además mi esposa. Ella nunca ha actuado en mi contra, aunque yo haga mal las cosas lo hablamos y nos arreglamos pero no ponerme este estúpido brazalete. Si no soy un perro...Un perro, Si. ¡Un perro! —Mostre la pulsera a las tres chicas y ellas se encogieron de hombros moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados— ¿No lo entienden? Un perro. Dices que Fenrir es un Lobo. Un perro. ¡Yo soy Fenrir! Coño, entonces durante toda la conversación hablaban de mi. Si, la muy maldita hablaba de mi. Porque entre la platica dijo que Fenrir estaba muy inquieto y que harian su collar mas resistente.

—Haber haber, calma—Andrea me tomo del hombro dejando su plato en el suelo. Me tomo la muñeca con la pulsera con su otra mano— ¿Estas diciendo que todos esos códigos son importantes? —Asenti en silencio iluminado. Asombroso, ¡Increíble! — ¿Dijeron algo mas? ¿Algo que recuerdes para que estemos seguros de que hablan de ti en código?

—Hablaban de Asgard. De los nombres que les di y que todas ya estaban en ese lugar menos la sangre de Thor.

—Hasta lo que yo se es que Asgard es un lugar—Jennifer dejo su plato con media comida en el, caminando hacia el extremo del pasillo asomándose por ambos lados y regresando con prisa—Entonces solo queda saber quienes son las demás palabras claves. Porque si Asgard es un lugar y si tu eres algo, entonces también nosotras debemos de tener un simbolismo.

—Ahora que ando buscando, Lo que decía Arturo con esa media palabra. La palabra es Brynhildr o mas bien Valquiria, quienes eran mujeres que llevaban a los héroes al Valhalla a servir a no se quien pero se dice que eran mujeres jovenes hermosas y de gran poder.

—Mierda—Mire a ambos lados desorientado. No sabia si enfurecerme o alegrarme. Bendito y maldito Internet. Me limpie el sudor de la frente ante tal iluminacion—Entonces esas Valquirias-lo-que-sean son mis hijas.

—Temo detenerlos pero si vamos a seguir hablando de esto, es mejor ir a otra parte—Jennifer me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el cruce de las puertas donde la gente comenzaba a salir de sus habitaciones—Es cambio de turno y es claro que en este edificio las paredes oyen.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Al lugar mas seguro de este lugar—Jennifer señalo hacia arriba sonriendo y yo mire a Andrea y ella se encogio de hombros con Scarlett.

—Con que este lugar es el mas seguro ¿No? —Asome la cabeza sobre el edificio mirando el suelo borroso bajo una ligera capa de nube. Rayos, si alguien se cae en este lugar muere antes de tocar el suelo. No le temia a las alturas pero este lugar si me daba miedo.

—Venir al tejado del edificio fue algo extremista hermana—Scarlett estaba caminando sobre las manos por el borde del edificio tambaleándose a los lados con los pies y girando por fuera del edificio. Con verla hacer esa horrible acrobacia me daba escalofríos y mas a Andrea que estaba sentada en el suelo muy lejos del borde. Dios, esos escalofríos eran horribles. Mejor me aleje del borde caminando hacia Andrea y Jennifer viendo a Scarlett jugar con la muerte— ¿Y bien? ¿Solo me miraran a mi o hablaran del problema? —Scarlett se abalanzo hacia el vacio con los pies por delante y de una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo retroceder y ella se paro del suelo usando la brisa del aire y se sentó frente a nosotros. Mire a Jennifer aterrado por lo que hizo aun con la piel de gallina y ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Los traje a este lugar porque es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras ni paredes. Además las fuertes brisas del aire impiden que se escuche lo que digamos aunque usen micrófonos. Y de vez en cuando es bonito ver el cielo azul. Asi que Arturo, ¿En verdad crees que todo gire en torno a ti y a tu familia?

—A decir verdad si, porque desde un principio Linda queria un portal directo a Equestria a través de Canterlot. Queria meter cosas humanas para una pseudo-ayuda hacia nosotros como reino, y la única forma en que ella intentara hacer eso era pactar que ayudaría a Sharon en su enfermedad pero hasta que Sharon no se sienta bien o este recuperada de su enfermedad no tendrá ningun permiso para entrar.

—Ya veo, Sobre las palabras que nos dijiste. Sacamos algunas por internet pero ¿Hay algo mas?

—Dijo que usaría a Sleipnoseque en caso de que Fenrir, osea yo pierda la paciencia.

—Sleipnir. Aquí viene tambien—Vimos a Scarlett quien seguía leyendo todo de su celular con interés y sin levantar la vista del telefono—Sleipnir es un caballo gris de ocho patas que Odin usaría para ir a donde desease; Por mar, por cielo por tierra y por la Tierra de la muerte. Siéndole leal y nunca fallarle.

—Chicas, ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo, verdad?

—Eso temo Arturo—Andrea me miro desde el suelo mordiéndose los labios nerviosa.

—Ese caballo, es claro. Es Celestia. Dios mio, ¿Pues que esta pasando? —Jennifer se sento en el suelo recargándose sobre sus manos mirando al cielo— ¿Cómo es que esta pasando esto? Si Sleipnir es Celestia entonces Odin es Linda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

—Linda usara a Celestia para ir a Equestria, haya hecho eso a Sharon o no. ella entrara a Equestria. Tengo miedo de pensar que cambiara cuerpos o algo asi para pasar inadvertida ya que la única que sabe crear portales es mi esposa y la única capaz de mantenerlos por largos periodos de tiempo.—Mire mi mano izquierda, temblorosa. Mierda, tenia miedo. ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿Por qué a mi? Yo, quien crei que nunca temería de nada. Alguien de una voluntad irrompible. Tenía miedo, de Linda. Tenía miedo de una mujer.

— ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! —Estaba confundido. Molesto, no sabia como responder. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. Por esa culpabilidad. Esa impotencia de no cumplirle el sueño a Sharon. Comencé a llorar, mirando al suelo mordiéndome los labios y apretando las manos enterrándome las uñas hasta sentir mi carne abrirse por la fuerza.

—Arturo…Calma.

— ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¡¿Cómo?! Me utilizaron de nuevo, me engañaron. Me dijeron que haría algo bueno, que ahora si habría algo bueno de los humanos. De esta gente. Mierda. ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué hacer?!

—Ver como todo tu amado reino cae a tus pies. Querido Arturo—Levante la mirada. Viendo a Linda, no. Era. Si, si era Linda. Pero, la ropa que traía. Ese vestido blanco con encajes dorados con el pecho descubierto. Esa era la ropa de Celestia. ¡Mi esposa! — ¿Sorprendido? Me lo presto tu amada esposa, Sleipnir. Oh, perdona. Ya has sabido el secreto.

—Me molesta ese tono arrogante Linda, me enciende.

—Muy bien, porque ahora lo que quiero es apagar tu llama. Pero ya se ha apagado. Tus hijas te rechazan, tu esposa te ha hecho a un lado, hasta la niña que recogiste de la calle también. ¡Que hermoso!

—Anda Linda, basta de provocaciones. Dime tu plan—Linda comenzó a reírse con un estúpido orgullo, me pase la lengua por los labios limpiándome la sangre, tome a Andrea levantándola del suelo colocándola detrás mio, lo mismo hice con Jennifer.

—Oh querido, ¿Para que contarte el plan? No tiene caso, No soy estúpida para decirte lo que planeo. No soy como el Doctor Knives. Soldados, hagan lo suyo. Usen la magia de Loki a nuestro favor—Linda trono los dedos y de la nada fui rodeado por cientos de soldados. Todos vestidos de negro con ese aparato plateado en los hombros. Mierda, tenia razón. Esas cosas si eran malas— Contaba al menos treinta hombres. Todos rodeándonos. Me acerque mas a las chicas extendiendo los brazos— ¿Impresionado? Use mucha magia para que pudieran hacer eso, tu hija ha sido fuente grata de magia.

— ¿Mi hija? ¿Shanalotte?

—Asi es, desde el dia que desaparecio la hemos usado para crear tanta tecnología como nunca; Armas, maquinaria, escudos mágicos. Todo, asi que Arturo. ¿Qué te hace sentir eso? ¿Acaso no quieres destruirnos? —Di un paso y todos los soldados quitaron el seguro a sus armas escuchándose ese molesto coro de armas.

—Destruirlos será poco a lo que les pienso a hacer—Centre toda mi fuerza de voluntad odio y coraje en mi brazo derecho. Tendré esta pulsera en mi brazo pero aun venceré como un guerrero—Los matare y luego destruiré este lugar. Te matare a ti al ultimo y beberé tu sangre como recompensa. "Querida" —Extendi mi sable escuchándose el chisporroteo de la pulsera. Linda levanto la cabeza en silencio y sus hombres dieron un paso mas cerca— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca vieron a un hombre violar la naturaleza?

—De hecho, esperamos esto—Entre los hombres apareció dicho Doctor apretando el botón y la pulsera comenzó a emitir un pitido constante y luego rápido y algo paso. ¿Qué paso? Estaba arrodillado. Sujetando mi muñeca. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrio mi brazo y mi cuerpo entero. Pero no sentía la mano. Mire mi brazo derecho, mire mi mano. Rodando por el suelo con la espada desvaneciéndose lentamente con un chorro de sangre dejando a su rastro. Jadeba del dolor. Del descarnado dolor, pero no gritaba. Veía los chorros de sangre en mi mano izquierda e intentaba inútilmente evitar el sangrado.

—Vaya Arturo, esperaba que gritaras del dolor.

—He gritado del dolor pero por cosas peores que tu. Tu ni llegas a parasito.

—Oh, que bueno que lo mencionas porque esto apenas ha comenzado—Linda dio media vuelta riendo y trono los dedos y un soldado camino hacia mi golpeándome con la culata de su arma dejándome inconsciente, apenas escuche los gritos de miedo de mis amigas mientras veía como los hombres caminaban hacia ellas. Ja, tienes razón Linda. Esto apenas ha comenzado.


	76. Chapter 76

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO LARGO. CON ALGUNAS COSAS A REMARCAR, Y COSAS QUE TOMARAN CONSECUENCIA AL FUTURO. Y HE DE DECIRLES, YA QUE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, HE DE MENCIONAR TAMBIEN EL ULTIMO ARCO DE HISTORIA DONDE ARTURO PELEE CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD. DESPUES DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA YA NO SE VERA A ARTURO ENFRENTANDO A LOS HUMANOS Y VICEVERSA. AUNQNUE HE DE MENCIONARLES QUE AUN FALTA UN ARCO DE HISTORIA APARTE. PERO ESE ARCO DE HISTORIA TIENE QUE VER MAS CO NALGO MAS SIMPLE, Y EMOTIVO. BUENO, NO TENGO LA PALABRA CORRECTA PARA DESCRIBIR EL ARCO DE HISTORIA SIGUIENTE PERO NO ESPEREN UN ARCO COMO ESTE O LOS ANTERIORES. SERA ALGO MAS TRANQUILO XD BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 76; EL FIN DEL MUNDO; EL PRELUDIO—

— _Crei haberte dicho que jamas confiaras en esa compañía Arturo, si que eres idiota._

— _¿Charles? ¿Dónde estas?_

— _Yo estoy frente a ti, viéndote a la cara. Viendo como te caes a pedazos._

— _¿A pedazos? ¿Cómo?_

— _Si, te caes a pedazos. Fuiste tu quien permitio que todo esto pasara, dejaste que secuestraran a tu hija mayor, que la chica paralitica creyera que la odiabas por ser humana, que la esposa que tanto te protegia terminara hartándose de tu actitud. Todo eso, sin contar a las gemelas y menos a tus amigas de juventud quienes te ven como un posible psicopata. Pero si te tratan como persona es porque aun te quieren._

— _¿Ahora que esta pasando?_

— _Estan a punto de romper la barrera creada por el Dios de Equestria._

— _¿Dios de Equestria?_

— _Si, el Dios de Equestria. Tu eres ese dios. Bueno, te autoproclamabas como Dios, lo cual estuvo mal desde un principio porque eso te hizo objetivo de la compañía. Lo que Linda hara ahora es exterminar la vida en este planeta para comenzar una nueva en Equestria._

— _Piensa, matar a todos los que amo._

— _En efecto, cuando absorba los poderes de tus hijas y de Celestia. El apocalipsis será inevitable. Ella será quien de fin a la vida en ambos mundos y ni el chico que tanto proteges podrá con ella._

— _Ya veo, ¿Aun hay una alternativa?_

— _La hay, pero todo depende de Sharon. Si ella decide ayudarte o no. Decidira si el mundo se extingue o no._

— _¿Por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas? ¿Por qué me ayudas aun cuando he sido un imbécil?_

— _Porque me recuerdas cuando era joven, cuando secuestraron a mi chica. Bueno, a mi hija. Ella también era una princesa, de un mundo diferente al nuestro. La cuide por años, hasta que cumplio los 10 años que fue cuando se la llevaron, yo tendría 24 años cuando se la llevaron. Si, la crie desde que era un puberto. Y cuando llegue a esa instalación. Habia muerto, me torture toda la vida por eso. La asistente del Doctor Knives, la había matado pensando que ella tenia la inmortalidad de Celestia. Al verte a la cara la primera vez que nos vimos desee matarte, porque por tu culpa. Porque moviste los hilos de todos en el planeta. Fuiste tu quien hizo que mi hija. Mi amada Geah murió porque decidiste indagar mas de lo debido y eso me llevo a la muerte. Aunque, no soy como tu que desea que mueran todos los que me han hecho daño._

— _¿A que te refieres?_

— _A que fui yo quien te estuvo guiando al camino correcto, yo te guie hacia la oficina de Linda, cuando te dolia el ojo era porque veias algo que en ese momento no debiste haber visto, si te dolio el corazon fue porque la esencia de tu primogénita llamada Satarah te decía cuanto sufria por tu culpa. Yo te guie a la verdad, sobre los planes de Linda que originalmente tus amigas verían antes que tu y ellas serian apartadas de ti. Dejando una nota que tu eras culpable de que ellas se fueran porque se cansaron de tratar de ayudar a un caso perdido como tu. Y ahora Arturo, para que yo pueda descansar. Debo de pedirte algo, solo has algo correcto. Por favor._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer yo a estas alturas? Si para todo lo que he hecho ha estado mal, que. Solo traigo problemas a los demás._

— ** _Mata. Mata a Linda, matala y mata a todos en este hediondo edificio, acaba de una vez por todas con la compañía Phoenix, si matas a Linda. Matas a toda la colmena. Hazlo si quieres ir a tu hogar. Si no lo haces, moriras y ya no podras volver a tu hogar…_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras recobraba la consciencia. Mirando entre mis parpados un suelo metalico con rendijas y escuchar una maquina moverse. La corriente eléctrica por todos lados, levante la cabeza lentamente mirando a mi alrededor; Estaba colgado en la pared atado por unos clavos en las palmas. Mire mi mano derecha y esta estaba unida a mi brazo de nuevo viendo los metales clavados a mi piel. No me dolia para nada el brazo. Mire al frente y había cinco capsulas con grandes cristales amarillos. Apenas distinguia el interior pero mi corazon casi se infarta al ver que dentro de la capsula del centro a mi esposa. A su lado izquierdo estaba Shanalotte, del lado opuesto a Theresa y a Celeste. Mire a mi derecha y había mas capsulas, a mi izquierda estaba Andrea, a mi derecha Jennifer, apenas note a Scarlett en la capsula del fondo. Todas estaban inconscientes.

—Es bueno que haya despertado Arturo, por un momento pensé que lo habíamos perdido—las luces se encendieron por todo el espacio. Mostrando una sala rectangular, mirando a mi izquierda el teletransportador que Scarlett una vez me conto que uso para ir a Equestria, encendiéndose viendo el vórtice girar lentamente escuchándose la electricidad circular por toda la sala—Perdio mucha sangre en el tejado. Temíamos que tendría un paro cardiaco por la falta de sangre pero fue admirable como aun después de perder tanta siguió con nosotros—A mi derecha estaba Linda sentada en un trono de acero con la corona de mi esposa sobre su repugnante cabeza. Detrás de ella había un arco dorado viendo los rayos correr de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Linda? ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias para hacer esto?

—Porque yo quiero ser un verdadero Dios, quiero traer la vida a este horrible mundo.

—No me haga reir—Baje la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada con una malcriada sonrisa—Lo mismo dijo Knives y mire donde esta ahora. Esta hecho cenizas.

—El Doctor y yo eramos muy cercanos. Cuando era mas joven era su asistente, y tenia mucha razón para elaborar sus planes. El queria traer la vida a este mundo, pero nunca conto que para traer vida había que traer muerte. La gente que habita en este mundo. No es mas que basura, una plaga. Solo consumen y se reproducen. No saben que mientras estan fornicando como animales matan ecosistemas enteros, matan a otros animales. Matan a este hermoso mundo, usan sus mentes para destruirlo. Y yo Arturo, pienso salvarlo. Cuando lo orille a tener sexo conmigo fue para demostrar que usted es parte de esa plaga. Fornica con quien se le cruce primero. Es un animal sin corazon. ¡Y pensé que se opondría!

—Entonces eso que me dijo, de que no podía tener hijos ¿era mentira? ¿Me mintió para que yo sintiera lastima de usted?

—En parte es verdad Arturo; Yo no puedo tener hijos pero yo tuve un hijo una vez. Una niña—A los lados de Linda se encendieron varias bobinas cargándose de electricidad iluminando cada vez mas la sala—Esa niña nacio hace apenas 21 años. Era una niña inteligente, apenas hice el escaneo a su corteza cerebral su coeficiente intelectual era tan alto que podría dejar en ridículo a Albert Einstein. Pero, nacia con un defecto—Linda bajo la mirada tocándose el vientre lentamente, viendo como se entristecia de un momento a otro. lo cual, era una burla—Ella no podía caminar, no era perfecta. No llegaba a los estándares para ser mi sucesora en este plan maquiavélico. Su nombre era Sharon Ignes Spencer— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Aparte la mirada de Linda, enmudecido. Movi la cabeza a los lados negándome a esto. No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo es que mi Sharon es su hija? ¿Cómo? Yo vi las fotos de sus padres en su hogar cuando la conoci la primera vez. No aceptaba lo que había escuchado— Como escucho Arturo, su amada hermana adoptiva. Aquella que casi mata una vez porque le drogamos, si. Nosotros lo drogamos para que intentara matarle, esa Sharon. Es hija mia, la única hija que tengo en este insignificante mundo.

—No, no lo creo. Ella, ella no será su hija. Para nada.

— ¿No lo cree? Usted mismo fue a su casa esa tarde que murió Susan, si. Sabia que usted estaba allí porque aun sin reconocerla como mi hija nunca la deje sola. Le daba el dinero que necesitara y el conocimiento para darse cuenta que este mundo era una basura con ella. Por ser diferente, por ser una inútil. Era claro Arturo, ella y yo nos parecemos mucho aunque no niego que su hermana Susan también tenia ese aspecto físico. Claro, eventualmente me canse de darle tantas atenciones, una chica como ella era peso muerto para la compañía. Por lo que cuando usted la vio fue muy oportuno. Que bellas son las coincidencias.

— ¿Y que hay de sus padres? ¿En verdad eran sus padres o eran científicos chiflados como usted?

—No, de hecho si eran sus padres. Bueno, solo su padre. Michael Ignes, quien trabajo a mi lado al poco tiempo que me reasignaron a la sede en Europa. Era un sujeto encantador, y el fue quien me hizo sentir como una mujer, pero. Cometio el error de tener, lo que ustedes llaman. Ética.

— ¿A que te refieres con la ética?

—Bueno, digamos que cuando apenas nacio Sharon, notamos su enfermedad. Por lo que intente de muchas maneras hacerla apta a nuestros estándares. Pero su padre, un imbécil. Se la llevo una noche dejándome sola, pensé que había muerto con la chiquilla pero al saber que se dio de baja en la compañía en una Ciudad de Mexico, me alerto de esto. Pero, quise jugar un poco con ellos. Empezando con su madre; una de mis queridas compañeras a la causa le comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de mentiras, diciéndole que Michael era un hombre infiel, que en verdad tenia varias familias. En un principio fue muy difícil, eso del amor la hizo renuente a que nuestros intentos fueran en vano. Y esto hizo que se mudaran constantemente. Nunca estuvieron a gusto y eso era una ganancia pero yo queria la victoria aplastante. Por lo que cuando supieron que la niña seria una carga para sus trabajos solicitaron la ayuda de niñeras. ¿Y adivina quien estuvo involucrado en eso? ¡Nosotros! Nosotros dejamos pistas inculpando a Michael de infiel. Ropa interior mal escondidas por la casa, ropa que olia a perfume. Eso solo era el inicio.

—No comprendo lo que dices Linda. ¿Todo esa molestia para que el padre de Sharon muriera? ¿No era mas fácil matarlos directamente y ahorrarte toda esta charla aburrida?

—Lo pude haber hecho, de matarlos pude haber tenido a mi hija de nuevo y haberla moldeado a mi imagen y semejana. Enseñándole lo que yo se, usando su intelecto. Pero nunca seria ni mi sombra por su enfermedad. Porque dicha tecnología no existía en su momento, y cuando digo tecnología hablo de la magia de alicornio.

—Asi que piensas quitarle la magia a mi familia para dársela a ella.

—De hecho ya se lo hice. Ella camina muy bien gracias a ti. Y a mi por supuesto, sus implantes ya estaban hechos hace años. Solo necesitaba el catalizador para que funcionaran y el idiota que haría que mi hija pensara que yo soy la buena aquí. En fin ¿Dónde iba? Ah si, apenas todo estallo el hogar de los amados Ignes comenzó a arder. Intentos de homicido por todas partes ¡Wow! ¡Era hermoso! Ver a la bella esposa intentando apuñalar a su infiel esposo. Pero ¿Qué los mantenía unidos? Quizas la esposa nunca llegaba a ese extremo porque le tenia lastima a la hija de Michael y por qué el amaba a su hija incompleta. Por lo que aun inestable, era lo suficiente fuerte para resistir mi ira. Por lo que al final, después de aburrirme jugando con ellos. Los mate directamente. Dejando a Sharon completamente sola y traumatizada con la vida. ¿No es verdad querida? —Linda extendió el brazo y las pisadas se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la sala, mire a mi izquierda la figura pasando por un extremo de la sala pasando frente al portal acercándose a nosotros y lentamente mire el rostro de Sharon, ese odio. Esa rabia, era suprema. Era aterradora. Tenia una daga en mano y se acercaba a nosotros emanando esa aura maligna. Esas ojeras, ese peinado desalineado. Todo en ella, era maldad. Pero también, sentía el miedo, la desesperación y tristeza—Hija mia. Ahora que tienes magia de alicornio en tus venas, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para heredar este mundo, tu. Quien posees la magia de Equestria, eres digna de cuidar este mundo mientras tu madre, va al otro a purgarlo.

—Claro madre, que asi sea lo que dices—Sharon se detuvo frente a mi, girándose de frente mio apretando el puño—Te lo dije Arturo, te lo dije. Te dije que tu odio hacia otros generaría mas odio. Te amo Arturo, tu cuidaste de mi cuando nadie lo hizo—Sharon bajo la mirada. Suspirando, de la amargura—El odio solo genera maso odio. Tu, intentaste matarme. Odias tanto a la humanidad que casi me matas. No debiste haber deseado mi muerte.

—Sharon, no es eso. No, yo no queria herirte, yo no queria que me vieras de esa forma. Si yo odiaba a los humanos es porque solo hieren a mi familia. Tu Sharon, eres mi familia también. Te recogi de esa casa abandonada porque te quiero mucho. Vi tu dolor, tu dolor era mas grande que el mio. Y por eso te traje conmigo, pude haber llevado a otra chica. Pero te lleve a ti.

—Me llevaste porque me parezco a tu hermana, a Susan. No me mientas Arturo, desde que me lo dijiste ese dia. Lo deduje todo—Sharon, descubrió lo que mi corazon negaba. Quedándome callado boquiabierto. Mirando a sus hombros—No soy estúpida Arturo, puedo ver las intenciones de las personas con solo verlas a los ojos. No soy como la prodigio de Shanalotte, ella es perfecta en la magia, ella sabe mas de lo que nosotros no sabemos. No soy fuerte como Theresa o veloz como Celeste. Inclusive como Jennifer, Scarlett o Andrea. Solo soy yo, Sharon. Aquella chica que solo sabe leer libros y burlarse de ti. Por ser tu mismo. Lo siento Arturo, lo siento mucho—Sharon levanto la daga y me la enterro en el estomago. Girándola lentamente en círculos. Los escalofríos recorrían mi espalda horriblemente mientras sentía mi carne torcerse y romperse. Mordiendome la lengua para no gritar del dolor perpetuo. Pero estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo viendo todo borroso.

—Admiro mucho que no grites en estas circunstancias Arturo. La verdad admiro eso. La sangre de un rey y de un guerrero. La casta de un guerrero. Digna de absorber—Sharon me solto caminando hacia Linda pero dejando la daga enterrada en mi estomago. Vi la daga regresar a su posición original con todo y mi piel, sintiendo el tiron de nuevo, la presión en mi pecho fue grande y escupí la sangre amontonada en mi boca, jadeando del dolor viendo mi sangre ensuciar el suelo y escurrirse por las rendijas.

—Vamos Sharon, tu me conoces bien. Si me quieres matar debes cortar mi garganta.

—No lo estaba intentando Arturo—Linda extendió el brazo derecho y Sharon se paro a su lado abrazándola. Intente tragar mi sangre de nuevo pero seguía brotando con fluidez. Ni hablar de la daga en mi estomago.

—Es hora de dar inicio al plan Odin, ¡El Valhalla le espera a los justos! —Dios, estaba perdiendo la consciencia de nuevo. Comencé a reirme, estaba pidiendo ayuda a Dios. Me doy pena, la electricidad comenzó a circular por toda la sala pasando sobre las capsulas y estas se encendieron mostrando a mis hijas y a mis amigas. Dormidas dentro, viendo la delgada capa de hielo por los cristales. Estaban en crio sueño. Los tubos que las conectaban entre ellas y el trono de Linda comenzó a iluminarse y de sus cuerpos comenzaron a salir un aura magico blanco, una estela blanca con toques multicolores. Se parecía mucho al liquido que le sacaron a mi esposa. Intentaba liberarme de mis candados. Pero era inútil. Estaba crucificado a esta placa de metal—Es hora de llevar a nuestro querido lobo a su jaula. Donde le esperan mas demonios—Linda se sento en el trono soltando a Sharon, la placa en donde estaba comenzó a moverse hacia el frente, viendo un riel bajar y comenzó a llevarme por toda la sala hacia el tele transportador. Viendo como lentamente formaba la imagen de Equestria, podía ver Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehattan. Todo a la vez, mierda. Mi hogar estaba en peligro. Mi reino. Mi amado Reino. Comencé a elevarme pasando por el techo que se abrió y al pasar por completo se cerro de nuevo. Se encendieron unas luces mostrando a los soldados de Linda, todos pegados a la pared con clavos en sus palmas gritando del dolor. Todos suplicando misericordia. Habia uno en particular. Que estaba siendo el torturador, veía su amplia espalda clavando a otro soldado y al terminarlo de clavar este le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

—Es un placer verte, Chief. Maldito hijo de perra—Chief volteo lentamente mirandome a la cara, me dejo pasmado al ver su rostro. Estaba a medio petrificar y veía las grietas por todo el rostro, su ojo derecho estaba de color gris. Alrededor había mas grietas, mancahs por todo el rostro, señal de la petrificación.

—Veo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Lo que su esposa hizo—Este hombre guardo su pistola y tomo mi placa llevándome hasta el fondo de la sala, era un cuarto redondo y a mis lados había soldados muertos. Viendo como sangraban del orificio en la cabeza y las puñaladas en el pecho.

—Pues déjame decirte que te ves mejor, antes eras horrible. Bueno, sigues siendo horrible pero al menos esas cosas evitan que vea tu fealdad—Chief me golpeo en el rostro levantándome la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Tu maldita esposa me hizo esto, mato a mis compañeros esa noche, lo que te pienso hacer solo es el inicio.

—Vamos Chief, ¿Qué me puedes hacer? Ya fui apuñalado, ya he estado muerto. Inclusive mori quemado hasta ser polvo. ¿Qué me piensas hacer? —Chief me miro con el rostro retorcido en odio, en ira. Frunció la cara molesto y vi como un trozo de su rostro se cayo a pedazos.

—Ya veremos si sigues hablando cuando comience la purga—Chief camino hacia un lado de la sala y se abrieron unas peurtas corredizas y las atravesó y todo comenzó a iluminarse mostrando a todos los soldados vivos tratando de liberarse— _Arturo, maldita basura traidora. Usted será quien mate a estos hombres._

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— _Claro que lo hara, porque todos estos hombres, una vez tentaron contra su familia. Todos aquí son los soldados involucrados con el secuestro de su esposa, de hecho el que tiene frente a usted intento violarla de no ser por mi. Ademas, usted ama matar gente_ —Mire al soldado. Gritando del miedo, viendo sus ojos a través de su pasamontañas. Lleno de miedo al verme indiferente. Y era verdad, ya no me importaba matarlos. Solo me importaba mi familia.

— ¡Uy que enojado estoy! Vamos maldita sea. Tienes que darme algo para inspirarme. Sino, ¿Cómo me voy a divertir?

— _Cierto, usted solo se mueve por algo en particular. La sed de sangre; déjeme decirle que si usted no mata a estos hombres. Su familia pagara, matare a su esposa, violare a sus hijas, y al final las matare para volver a repetirlo de nuevo. A sus amigas. A todo a quien se le haya cruzado en el camino. Y déjeme decirle que usted será mi trofeo cuando muera. Y aunque no muera lo matare otra vez. Y vere si usted tiene esa magia que lo hace tan poderoso_ —Los clavos en mis manos se aflojaron y cai de rodillas al suelo, tomándome el vientre con una mano y me veía la otra con el clavo aun puesto.

—Quiero creer que eres imbécil, porque mírame. Tengo un agujero en el estomago. Lo que menos puedo hacer es matar gente.

— _No se preocupe Arturo, el dolor se le va a olvidar muy pronto_ —La escotilla se abrió y vi a Linda caminar hacia el portal de Equestria. Deteniéndose frente a el, levantando la mirada viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa maligna.

—Chief querido, es hora de comenzar con la purga.

— _Como ordene su majestad_ —El suelo comenzó a temblar con bastante fuerza y sobre mi se abrió una escotilla, viendo el cielo azul. Era una pantalla, esta comenzó a sintonizar muchas partes del mundo. Reconocia muchas ciudades, eran ciudades alas cuales había ido cuando secuestraron a mi Celestia. Países enteros, Rusia, España, Inglaterra, Africa, entre tantos— _Arturo, ¿Usted sabe porque le mostramos todas estas ciudades?_

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me ve la cara de adivino? ¡Claro que no lo se imbécil!

— _Porque lo que ve, serán las ciudades que desaparecerán si no coopera. Denos la sangre de los sucios, denos su sangre de guerrero_ —La pantalla comenzó a mostrar ahora una vista sobre una ciudad, era parís. Veía la torre Eiffel y esta se dividio en dos mostrando una gran escotilla y se fue abriendo lentamente. Mostrando un misil, un gigantesco misil. Escuchaba las alarmas a traves de la pantalla.

—Si que estan locos, estan mas locos que antes. Matar a toda una ciudad por solo tener una gota de mi sangre. La sangre de sus propios soldados. Estan locos, estan jodidamente locos—Me levante lentamente del suelo, caminando alrededor de la escotilla. Veía la posibilidad de saltar y atacar a Linda antes de que cruzara el portal pero era arriesgar la vida de mi familia— ¿En que puto momento todo esto se torno en una película de espias? ¿No se suponía que todo giraba en torno a mi vida en Equestria? —Me detuve frente al soldado, mirándolo a los ojos suspirando. Mire mi mano derecha y movi los dedos lentamente, apenas sintiéndolos—Desconozco tu edad chico, si tienes padres, hermanos o una esposa. Pero, si estas aquí conmigo es porque has hecho cosas atroces. ¡Mirate! Trabajas, trabajabas para la compañía que intento dominar el mundo antes y todavía trata. Era claro que solo eras carne de cañon, y ahora. eres un sacrificio, como lo son todos aquí, realmente. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento tanto—Senti el flujo de magia desde mi pecho hasta mi mano y la espada surgio de mi palma envolviendo mi muñeca y extenderse con longitud. Ver la llama purpura en mi mano, esta sensación calida pero desconcertante—Lo siento chico, no estoy de buen humor como para matar gente—Enterre la espada en su pecho viéndolo a los ojos. Como reacciono intentando gritar. Viendo sus ojos contraerse y ver como perdia el brillo casi instantáneamente quedando colgado sin fuerzas. Saque lentamente mi espada teñida de sangre pero al sacarla por completo dicha sangre se evaporo por el calor.

— _Muy bien Arturo, siga con los demas_ —Es cansado esto. La verdad, es frustrante. Levante la mirada viendo la pantalla en el techo. Viendo el misil amenazando la vida de cientos de miles de personas. Tantos humanos moriran en un instante; hombres, mujeres niños y ancianos. Todos morirían en un parpadeo. Ni sentirían ni sabrían como murieron. Regrese la mirada al cuerpo del soldado viendo su sangre escurrir por todo su uniforme hasta gotear a sus pies. Viendo como entraba por una rendija. Continue en silencio matando el resto de soldados. La escotilla a mis pies se fue cerrando lentamente, viendo a Linda sonreir desquiciada. Me tomo poco tiempo matar a estos hombres, no olvidare esto Linda. No lo hare— _Ahora Arturo, regrese a su placa y apuñale su cuerpo con su propia magia._

—Digame algo Chief, ¿Qué le asegura que Linda no lo matara para cumplir sus deseos? ¿Qué lo hace ver tan seguro de si mismo? Usted es un humano, si Linda cumple con su objetivo. Usted también morirá. Y lo sabe.

— _Arturo, como ex miembro del ejército americano. Se lo que es ver la muerte, se lo que es perder todo en un pestañeo. Y se que mi vida no vale nada, soy un soldado. Soy yo quien muere por mis superiores. Asi como murieron mis camaradas esa noche que su esposa los mato, ellos murieron con honor._

— ¿Honor? ¿Murieron con honor? Chief, esto no es de honor. Esto es de ver cuantos inocentes moriran por las ambiciones de una loca, paso lo mismo con Knives. Pasara lo mismo con Linda.

 _— ¿Y eso no lo hace igual a ellos? Usted mismo desea matar a la humanidad por algo que le hicieron a su mujer. Usted no es diferente a ellos, no es diferente a nosotros. Usted, solo es un peón en la vida. Usted morirá y cuando muera el mundo seguirá girando sin usted. Aun siendo un Rey o un vagabundo. Usted seguirá siendo un humano. Usted seguirá matando por diversión._

—No soy diferente a ustedes, eso es un hecho. Si, deseo matar a todos los humanos. A todos los humanos que hieran a mi familia, y hare lo que sea necesario para protegerla—Mire mi espada mágica, viendo como lentamente iba cambiando de color. El color de una llama sacada del mismo infierno—Y aunque millones mueran por mi culpa, hare lo que sea para salvar un planeta entero—Incruste la espada en mi estómago. Sintiendo el horripilante ardor dentro de mi, pero al ser ya capaz de saber lo que soy, lo que me compone. Lo hago para sanarme, suturare mis heridas y saldré a luchar de nuevo.

— _¡IDIOTA! ¡Si se opone millones moriran!_

—Que lo hagan entonces, ese será el precio para salvar mi hogar—Saque la espada de mi estomago ahora de color rojo. El color de mi sangre, jadeaba del ardor pero estaba mas tranquilo porque ahora no me moriré por el desangramiento—Y aunque me tormenten hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida. Sere lo suficiente fuerte para vivir con la culpa. Porque habre salvado un mundo entero de la especie que me dio a luz.

— _¡Lancen el misil ahora!_

—Oh no, eso si que no—Camine hacia la puerta y enterre mi espada en ella y comencé a formar un circulo alrededor. Viendo el metal derretirse por el inmenso calor. Mientras lo hacia, recordaba mi vida en este mundo y me daba gracia que por mi culpa vaya a llegar a su fin. Lo siento mucho por haber sido asi. Pero esta es mi naturaleza. Termine de perforar la puerta y derribe el trozo pasando al otro lado, apenas cruce ya tenia una decena de armas apuntando a mi cabeza, mire a todas partes y estaba lleno de soldados. Al fondo del cuarto había una computadora donde mostraba la cuenta regresiva del lanzamiento del misil "T-10 minutos" asi que no me queda mucho—Chicos, se que a ustedes les pagan para matarme, pero déjenme decirles que si disfrutan esto pueden hacerlo gratis. ¿Qué? ¿No dirán nada? Bueno, porque déjenme decirles que yo si disfruto matar—Guiñe el ojo y me agache deslizándome por el suelo y todos los soldados comenzaron a disparar a sus pies, extendi mi brazo derecho cortando sus pies escuchándolos gritar supongo que les dejara cicatriz eso. Pase por toda la sala levantándome del otro extremo, mirando a mas de la mitad de soldados en el suelo quejándose del sufrimiento. Todos sobre el mar de sangre que les rodeaba. La otra mitad estaba recargando— ¿En serio? ¿En serio se ponen a recargar frente a mi? Que pocos experimentados—Corri hacia ellos extendiendo mis brazos y corte las armas por la mitad, debo de agradecerle a Sombra por haberme dado tantos dotes físicos. Esta agilidad me servia mucho. Regrese a mi posición original casi resbalándome por la sangre pero me pude mantener de pie mirando a los soldados viendo los cañones de sus armas partidos viéndome a la cara asustados—Agradezcan que no pienso matarlos. Y solo no los mato porque quiero que se lleven a los heridos. Ah, y antes de que se vayan asegúrense de no volver. No quiero tener que arrepentirme por haberles perdonado la vida ¿Entendido? —Todos reaccionaron corriendo a sus compañeros heridos y los arrastraron por el suelo hacia la puerta dejándome mas o menos solo. En la computadora sentado, viendo la cuenta regresiva estaba Chief.

—Estoy decepcionado Arturo, muy decepcionado. Pensaba que seguiría nuestros planes. Compartiría nuestros deseos. Los deseos de la señorita Spencer.

—Pues temo decepcionarte porque aunque odie tanto a los humanos aun sigo reconociendo quienes son los buenos de los malos. Y ustedes son los malos en este arco de historia—Chief se levanto de la silla caminando hacia mi, veía la cuenta regresiva y estaba desesperado para evitar que ese misil sea disparado.

—Usted tiene el don de profanar la vida de las personas, usted es alguien capaz de segar la vida de los demás. Usted es la muerte misma.

—Gracias por el halago. Y a decir verdad creo que tomare eso para bendecir mi herramienta—Alce mi espada de fuego orgulloso de ella—Segadora de almas, si. Asi la llamare, te agradezco que me dieras la idea. No solo soy capaz de segar la vida de las personas, sino segar sus almas al derecho de descansar. Yo Chief, soy el segador de almas. Y ahora, hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi famila—Corri hacia Chief con el arma por delante y el ni se movia. Había algo que me alertaba de que lo que hacia estaba mal pero al carajo con los instintos. Impacte su cabeza con mi espada. ¡¿Qué?! Mi espada se detuvo en seco tocando su cien izquierda, el tomo mi espada y la disipo con sus manos.

—Sigo estando decepcionado Arturo, pensar que no ha notado que si mi aspecto es tan deplorable es por la magia que hay en mi ser. Al haber sido expuesto por la magia de su esposa en una infinidad de veces, me ha hecho inmune a estos ataques. Claro, para que todo funcionara fue porque fui petrificado esa noche. De no haber estado allí seguramente me habría matado—Retrocedi mirando mi espada disipándose por la mitad. Concentre toda mi magia para alargarla de nuevo, pero ahora emanaba el fuego normal—Supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Chief se me abalanzo golpeando mi cuerpo, era muy difícil esquivar sus ataques. Algo casi imposible. Era un soldado entrenado y yo era un simple mortal a su lado. Recibia sus golpes como piquetes de abeja, solo podía sentir el dolor por cada parte del cuerpo pero no veía como me golpeaba; Impactaba mi pecho haciéndome perder el aliento haciendo que me encorvara y al encorvarme me golpeaba en la nuca empeorando mi situación. Por cada golpe que recibia de sus duros golpes iba perdiendo la consciencia. Viendo cada vez mas borroso hasta el punto de que apenas podía distinguir su figura.

Con mi ultimo aliento patee su estomago y al verlo inclinarse a penas por mi golpe retrocedi hasta topar con la pared. Recargándome sosteniendo mi estomago jadeando con dificultad. Luchando para no perder la consciencia.

Trague saliva con un raspante dolor en la garganta sintiendo como me salía la sangre por la nariz. Instintivamente me pase la mano por la nariz limpiándome inútilmente tal sustancia sanguinolenta, ¿Cómo derrotarle? Al menos evitar que me mate de nuevo. Pero ¿Cómo?

¡Mierda!

Mientras pensaba torpemente una estrategia Chief corrió hacia mi con el puño flexionado apuntando a mi cabeza, apenas pude agacharme esquivando su ataque escuchando el acero deformarse viendo como saltaban los tornillos y parte del concreto. Las chispas y los cables salirse del bloque de acero y corri hacia el otro de la sala pasando sobre los charcos de sangre jadeando. Tratando de reponer la compostura ante sus rapidos movimientos.

—He de admitir Chief, que es alguien fuerte. Muy fuerte para ser un simple humano—Chief saco el puño del agujero que hizo sacando entre sus dedos los cables eléctricos viendo como las luces del cuarto comenzaban a apagarse por ratos.

—Ustedes, su especie. Me hicieron de esta forma. Tu maldita esposa me hizo esto—Chief solto los cables mostrando su brazo. Viendo las manchas blancas y su piel desquebrajada. Como si fuera roca a punto de convertirse en polvo—Esa condenada noche tu esposa mato a mis compañeros y casi me mata a mi, pero mi voluntad fue mas grande que su demoniaca magia. Termine siendo mejor que ella y ahora vengare a mis camaradas bañándome con tu sangre.

— ¿Y que? ¿Acaso debo de tenerte miedo o intimidado por tus palabras "Fuertes"? Eso no se dice, se hace—Chief se enfurecio y escupio al suelo y corrió de nuevo hacia mi, con su brazo flexionado. Esperaba que lo hiciera de nuevo, apenas extendió su brazo me agache pero vi frente a mi su rodilla golpeando mi barbilla. Escuchando como los huesos de mi mandibula tronaban por el fuerte impacto, levantándome de nuevo por la fuerza y fui golpeado en el pecho reventándome contra la pared. Perdiendo las fuerzas en mis brazos cayendo de rodillas al suelo apenas apoyado por mi mano izquierda—Eso, esta mejor.

—No puedo creer que la persona que mato a mis camaradas sea alguien tan insignificante. Una basura. Tu Arturo, eres alguien débil. Y moriras como un cobarde. Como la basura de persona que eres.

—Me dices a mi basura. Cuando tu dices eres el peon. Un hombre que perdió su voluntad para decidir. De creer en lo bueno y en lo malo. En cambio yo, yo decidi como viviría mi vida, decidi los nombres de mis hijas, decidi como educarlas, decidi como vivirán y como vivirán después de que yo muera. Si, cuando muera el mundo seguirá girando como si yo nunca hubiera existido pero ¿Sabes que? No me importa, porque lo que hara que el mundo se estremezca de miedo es al escuchar mi nombre—Me levante del suelo lentamente. Tambaleandome, mirando a Chief y el me golpeaba el rostro con sus puños. Sintiendo los golpes aturdiéndome y cegándome. Podría perder la vista por esto. Y será el precio a pagar para salvar a mi familia, a mi Equestria. escuchaba como sus puños golpeaban mi rostro y sentir como mi piel se abria por cada golpe que acertaba. Eran golpes tan duros como la roca. Espera, creo. Creo tener una idea.

—Usted. Usted nunca hara que este mundo se detenga solo porque usted exista. Nunca fue nadie importante y nunca lo será. Usted es un humano y morirá como humano. Su lapida será igual a las demás, y morirá porque creyo en algo imaginario. En un mundo de fantasia. Esta es la realidad Arturo, y acepte su muerte. Le he ganado—Chief me tomo del cuello levantándome del suelo. Sintiendo como perdia las fuerzas. Como mis parpados pesaban una tonelada. Sintiendo su gruesa mano en todo mi cuello usando sus dedos para apretar con mas fuerza. Reaccione por instinto golpeando su antebrazo con los puños. Esuchando como la roca se quebraba por mis golpes y las partes aun con piel se escuchaba el hueso. Si, puedo intentarlo. Tome su antebrazo con mi mano derecha. Exactamente donde había una extensa mancha blanca y use mi magia para absorber su composición mágica sintiendo pasar por mi mente como funcionaba su enfermedad. Si, ¡Era eso! ¡Lo sabia! Apenas vi las imágenes de la magia de mi esposa supe que es el mismo tipo de magia que se utilizo contra Discord la primera vez que lo enfrentaron. Pero ¿Cómo usarlo en su contra? Chief me solto al sentir mi magia absorberlo alejándose a grandes pasos sosteniendo su ante brazo mirandome con ignorancia— ¿Qué me has hecho maldito demonio?

—Aprender de ti, gracias a tu fuerza bruta he aprendido como derrotarte. Imbecil—Me levante del suelo. Acomodándome los huesos del cuello. Agradecido por tener una resistencia sobrehumana a los golpes por mi magia. Si hubiera sido un simple humano en verdad hubiera muerto. Me dolían las costillas. Me pase la mano sintiendo un par de costillas rotas. Lastima que mi habilidad regenerativa es un asco comparado a la de mi esposa e hijas. Aun necesitare un tratamiento después de esto.

—Quiero ver que me des un golpe. Si es que puedes—Escupi mi sangre a sus pies sonriendo. El se postro en posición de combate flexionando sus piernas.

—Nunca dije que te iba a golpear—Desenvaine mi espada mágica emanando un aura plateado. Sintiendo la sincronía de la poca esencia de mi esposa en la palma de mi mano, expuse la espada entre el y yo mostrándole como los dedos de mis manos también se petrificaban como a el. Vi como cambio de gesto sorprendiéndose pero sin perder su postura—Vamos Chief. Matame si puedes.

—Si asi lo deseas. Que asi sea—Chief corrió hacia mi de nuevo pero veía el vacilar al correr. Dudando ahora de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y por ley, no hare nada. Dejare que la duda haga su trabajo. Dio un puñetazo horizontal apuntando a mi cara, en vez de agacharme y ser golpeado por su rodilla me aparte por un lado viendo como perdia el equilibio por haber levantado la rodilla intentando repetir su golpe pasado. Y di un golpe vertical sobre su puño pero justo antes de cortarle el brazo recupero su compostura y se alejo de mi apenas rasguñando sus nudillos acercándose a la maquina. Miraba la pantalla nervioso al notar lo poco que me quedaba "T-5 minutos" Debo de darme prisa. Si es que quiero salvar a esas personas—Interesante Arturo, has alterado tu magia para que sea capaz de cortar la roca que tengo en vez de piel. Muy bien, he de reconocer que tienes un talento para el combate.

—Tienes razón en mi talento. Amo pelear por razones absurdas. Pero te equivocas en algo. No altere mi magia para que cortara tu roca. Mi magia es el reflejo de la que tienes en el brazo ¿O acaso ya olvídate quien te dejo en ese estado? —Chief se quedo en silencio intrigado. Mirando su puño, exactamente sus nudillos donde salía sangre—Pareces nervioso Chief. ¿Acaso el gato te comio la lengua? —Corri hacia el con la espada en mano y comencé a lanzar varios ataques consecutivos. Chief se limitaba a esquivarlos evitando que al menos le rosara con la punta de mi espada. Hasta tenerlo arrinconado—Dime Chief ¿Ya sabes la respuesta a lo que te dije? ¿Ya tienes una minima idea del porque se como matarte ahora?

—Ja, ¿crees que por usar esa cosa vas a matarme? Lo siento Arturo, pero no te tengo una respuesta clara. Aun no—Chief saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo de combate. Con el mango plateado y la hoja tenia varias luces doradas. Podía percibir una fuerte magia proveniente de la misma hoja—Ahora te pregunto yo ¿Sabes que tengo en manos? ¿Acaso sabes como es que yo pienso matarte a ti?

—No me veas tan ignorante Chief, no pienses que no se reconocer la magia de mi amada esposa. Si crees que usarla en mi contra bastara. Estas mas que equivocado— "T-3 minutos" Mierda, debo de acabar ahora mismo. solo tengo un golpe, y admito que sentir la magia de mi esposa emanando de su cuchillo me ponía nervioso. Pero no le dare ese beneficio de mi parte.

Chief se me abalanzo y comenzó a lanzar estocadas intentando apuñalarme, retrocedia por cada intento y cuando podía se lo regresaba con un golpe que bloqueaba con su cuchilla. Escuchándose el sonido agudo de ambas fuentes mágicas contraerse. Y se que mi magia no era tan fuerte como la de mi esposa pero la compenso con mi fuerza de voluntad. Y mis ganas de matar a todo aquel que ose tocar a mi familia.

La habitación se comenzó a iluminar con el rojo de las alarmas y las sirenas resonaban por todas partes. Chief y yo nos quedamos estáticos mirando al otro esperando a que el tiempo se acabara. Pero para mi el tiempo no se terminara, corri hacia CHief con la espada en mi mano derecha y el corrió hacia mi con el cuchillo apuntando a mi cuerpo. Antes de chocar armas de nuevo quite toda mi magia en mi mano dejando enterrar la hoja entera en mi palma. Viéndola salir por la parte trasera de mi mano cubierta de sangre, con el dolor en mi mano intente hacer un puño y lo que pude gire la hoja con Chief incluido haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y con mi puño izquierdo ceste un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos del aturdimiento. Abri la mano mirando el mango del cuchillo y me lo saque de la mano con una estela de sangre que salpico el suelo sosteniendo el cuchillo en mi mano izquierda. "T-2 minutos" Aquí se acaba, mi plan debe de dar frutos ahora mismo. mierda, si que no podre escribir durante un tiempo si esto termina bien.

—Chief, reconozco que eres un fuerte enemigo. Pero el mas torpe. He peleado contra un chico que es literalmente un Dios. Un Chico de 18 años y el pelea mejor de lo que tu haces. Y eso me decepciona, no puedo creer que un soldado entrenado para matar personas no le llegue a los talones a un chico mucho mas joven que el—Jugue con el cuchillo pasándolo entre mis dedos ignorando el dolor del corte en mi mano derecha y mi perdida de sangre. Veia a Chief con mi estúpida arrogancia viéndolo hacer muecas del coraje ya que he ofendido su orgullo de soldado pero aquí termina todo. Lance el cuchillo y el claro que lo evadio pero antes de notarlo ya estaba frente a el. Enterrándole mi espada en su pecho. Lanzando pulsos de magia dentro de el. Sonriéndole. Debo de terminar ¡Ahora! —Te lo dije Chief, me decepcionas. No fuiste mas que un simple juguete. Mi marioneta. ¿Acaso recuerdas ese capitulo donde Celestia y Luna derrotan a Discord? —Chief asintió en silencio viéndolo sangrar por la nariz. Yo sonreí cruelmente ante su sufrimiento—Bueno, veras que para derrotarlo le convirtieron en piedra. Y la única forma fue a través de los elementos de la armonía. Bueno, yo no soy nada de un elemento de la armonía. Pero, tu cuerpo. Esta hecho de la magia que en un pasado fue parte de los elementos de la armonía. Al tocar tu brazo con mi magia, copie los restos de magia que te hicieron en piedra. Al tener el mismo código magico que la de tu piel he hecho una hoja mágica mas fuerte que la que tu emanas. Por eso pude atacarte y hacerte cortar. Porque la misma magia que te hizo de piedra es la misma que puede cortarla. Y al ser apuñalado en la mano por la magia de mi esposa. Pude absorber mejor esa magia, haciéndola mas fuerte y hacerme a mi mas fuerte aun por este rato. Gracias Chief, por ser un imbécil. Por ser el peor enemigo que he tenido. Knives si era alguien de temer. Pero ustedes, no lo son—Saque mi espada de su pecho rápidamente y camine hacia la computadora. Escuchándolo quejarse del dolor. Mire la pantalla y comencé a teclear diferentes valores y códigos para cancelar el despegue.

— ¡Muere! —Voltee a ver a Chief y el apuñalo mi espalda con el cuchillo. Yo me quede estatico mirándolo sin hacer una expresión. Y comencé a emanar la magia de mi esposa de regreso a el, y la magia de petrificación. Sintiendo como mi magia se mezclaba con el acero del cuchillo y luego con el mango. Finalmente en sus manos fusionándose con el cuchillo— ¿¡Que me has hecho maldito demonio!? ¡Sueltame!

—Para nada, primero deja termino de evitar que destruyan el mundo—Con el cuchillo en mi espalda segui tecleando los códigos que veía en la pantalla cancelando la cuenta regresiva escuchándose en la habitación solo sus quejas y mis dedos tecleando con prisa hasta ver que la pantalla dejo de tintinear en rojo y ver por las cámaras los misiles guardándose de nuevo bajo tierra. Un momento, cancele esto ultimo y cambie las cordenadas de los misiles creando una nueva cuenta regresiva. A este maldito lugar. Tengo 30 minutos para irme de este lugar con mi familia—Bien, supongo que con esto basta. Parece que sere yo el que desate el invierno nuclear en esta ciudad. Aunque será muy chula cuando caiga nieve en pleno verano—Termine de emanar mi magia hacia Chief y voltee a verlo de nuevo. Estaba convertido en piedra. Me encogi de hombro—Creo que me adelante un poco en convertirte en piedra pero de todos modos te ibas a morir—Me saque el cuchillo de la espalda y empuje a Chief viendo como caia su figura al suelo y al impactar se convirtió en miles de pedazos junto con el cuchillo—Bueno, es hora de salvar a mi familia de esa loca mujer. Y si, con ella si lo voy a disfrutar.

Sali por la puerta principal estando en medio de un pasillo de concreto con unos cables colgando en la parte superior. Escuchando el sonido de las turbinas y la electircidad por lo largo de la sala. Mire al suelo viendo los rastros de sangre de los soldados heridos. Dirigiéndose a la derecha. Quizas me la juegue en ir al lado contrario. Corri hacia esa dirección escuchando los huesos de mi espalda quebrarse por las heridas y los cortes. Rosaban los huesos y podía sentirlos crujir con cada paso que daba al correr.

Llegue al final del pasillo estando frente a unas escaleras donde podía ver a dos soldados por abajo dándome la espalda. No estoy de humor para estas cosas. Baje las escaleras corriendo y desplegué mi espadón y apuñale al primero por la espalda y apenas el otro me notro le puse la espada en la cabeza y corri sin ver el daño que le había hecho escuchando solo su cuerpo azotar el suelo pasando por el pasillo inferior. Mirando las puertas metálicas con diferentes señalamientos; Cocina, vestidores, baños, armería. Todo tipo de cosas, aunque. Armería. Hmmm…Interesante. Me dio una idea pero si me alcanza el tiempo. Segui corriendo doblando por los pasillos matando a los hombres que se me atravesaran antes de que dieran una señal de mi presencia. Debe de haber una forma de evitar que Linda llegue a Equestria y haga una masacre pero teniendo ya en su poder a mi familia es algo mu difícil. Y mas con lo que planea hacerles.

Me detuve poco a poco, recargándome en la pared. Jadeando, mirando hacia atrás, esperando que entre esa parcial oscuridad aparecieran soldados a matarme. He dejado un gran rastro de muerte y de mi sangre. Nunca pensé que estaría tan jodido en esta situación. Vamos, debe de haber una forma. Me quede un rato esperando algo. Una señal, pero como era yo. No había nada, me limpie el sudor y continue caminando. Sosteniéndome por la pared mirando a todaspartes. A las puertas por las que pasaba. Escuchando como mis pisadas cambiaban conforme avanzaba. ¿Mis pisadas? Baje la mirada y vi el suelo y como fue cambiando del concreto a las rejillas viendo a través de ella los gruesos cables dorados que habían en esa sala.

Camine siguiendo los cables sintiendo la energía acrecentar con cada paso que daba hasta golpearme en la cabeza con algo duro. Levante la vista y había una puerta de metal tan grande que parecía estar hecha para que un gigante la atravesara. Había grabados en la puerta que simulaban a una mujer vestida en telas blancas con una corona de oro con una espada en mano apuntando a un unicornio arrodillada a sus pies. Supongo que el ego de linda es tan grande que ya se esta vanagloriando como la ganadora en esto. Me molesta que me subestimen, pero es bueno saber que se cree tan grande porque mientras mas grande mas dura es la caída. Abri la puerta con ambas manos escuchando como se arrastraba por el suelo y ver poco a poco del otro extremo; era la sala de donde vine. Veía a Linda dándome la espalda con Sharon a su lado mirando el portal. Cruce el portal parándome en la entrada mirando los cables sobre mi cabeza y las grandes bobinas llenas de electricidad a mis lados.

—Si estas esperando a que vaya corriendo gritando tu nombre a los cuatro vientos lleno de ira. Estas muy mal—Camine sosteniendo mi mano con la otra ya que comenzaba a sentir el fuerte dolor en mi mano. Conforme caminaba hacia ella el portal a Equestria iba creciendo cada vez mas hasta abarcar la pared entera. Sharon giro viéndome a la cara. Notando el odio y tristeza en sus ojos—Sharon, tienes que parar esto. Por favor, no dejes que esa loca te haga creer algo que no es cierto. Mira a tu familia ¡Mírala! Todas estan perdiendo su magia. Si pierden su magia moriran. ¿Acaso quieres que mis hijas mueran? —Sharon se quedo de pie mirando las capsulas donde estaba mi amada familia. Mientras les seguían robando su magia. Aparte la mirada de Sharon viendo las otras capsulas donde estaban mis amigas inconscientes. De momento fuera de peligro.

— ¡Arturo! ¡Es bueno tenerlo aquí! ¡La hora del Valhalla a llegado! —Linda dio media vuelta extendiendo los brazos al aire, su trono comenzó a desaparecer entre unas compuertas que había en el suelo cerrándose y Linda camino hacia ese lugar. con una sonrisa llena de locura y maldad— ¡Este preparado para ver como Equestria desaparece por su negligente culpa! Usted Arturo, nos ha dado el poder necesario de dar el ultimo paso. Años de investigación, años de simulaciones. Todo culminados en este maravilloso y excelso dia.

—Me gustaría que este dia es lo que dice que es pero al ver a mi familia en esas capsulas me hace creer lo contrario—Continue caminando hasta quedarme en medio de la sala. Teniendo a varios metros a Sharon con Linda. Quienes me veían con presunción.

—Arturo, querido guerrero. Es hora de descansar. Usted ya ha hecho mas que suficiente para su familia. Es el momento de comenzar con la purga de estos decadentes futuros. Hija mia, ¿Me harias el favor?

—Claro madre—Sharon no titubeo y camino hacia mi, mirandome a los ojos. Viendo como caminaba con orgullo y afinidad. Se detuvo a un lado de la capsula de Shanalotte extendiendo su brazo.

—Sharon, no hagas nada de lo que te pida. Por favor, tu no eres asi. Reacciona.

— ¿A quien le debo de creer Arturo? ¿Al hombre que juro destruir toda una especie o a la mujer que piensa salvarla de la destrucción? Arturo, sabes muy bien que haces mal. todos hacemos mal, asi que te pediré ahora que mejor te quedes de brazos cruzados. Porque el Exodo ha comenzado—Vi a Sharon bajar el brazo y la capsula de mi hija comenzó a emanar su magia por las tuberías con mayor velocidad. Unas pantallas aparecieron en las paredes mostrando sus signos vitales y el nivel de magia de su cuerpo. Esto es un caos, es un caos que debo de parar ahora.

—Yo se que me vas a creer a mi, al hombre que matara al hombre. Porque lo que yo he visto Sharon. Es al humano en su naturaleza. Ver como sacrifican las vidas de los mas inocentes para sus egoístas propósitos. Ver a mi inocente familia en peligro me hace ser egoísta como para sacrificar una vida mas—Desplegue mi espada frente a Sharon. Cobardemente intentado intimidarla, pero me miro de la misma forma. Esperaba que yo hiciera eso—Sharon, es la ultima oportunidad que pienso darte. No hagas esto por favor. Por favor—Di un paso al frente y un campo de fuerza se desplego del suelo deteniéndome en seco. Este campo de fuerza funcionaba con la magia de mi esposa. Podía sentirlo, podía tocarlo. El campo de fuerza se desplego a mi alrededor y sobre mi y Sharon comenzó a caminar a lo largo de las capsulas bajando las palancas viendo como los signos vitales de mi amada familia eran alteradas por la succion mágica in extremis de sus cuerpos— ¡Sharon! ¡Basta! —Comence a golpear el campo de fuerza con las manos sintiendo como me rechazaba, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica de mi esposa repeler mis fuerzas. Viendo a Sharon terminar de bajar la palanca de Celeste y ver el cuarto iluminarse por completo. Sentí un fuerte temblor bajo mis pies y vi entre las rendijas como se movia la habitación entera por engranajes. Levante la vista viendo al techo como este giraba lentamente alrededor de nosotros hasta estar todo de cabeza menos las capsulas y nosotros. el portal a Equestria estaba ahora en el techo y los cables sueltos comenzaron a caer colgando como lianas. Sharon camino de regreso a Linda siendo recibida con un gran abrazo para al final dejarla de nuevo a su lado derecho.

—Y asi Arturo, es como comienza la destrucción de este planeta. Es hora de que me convierta en un verdadero Dios—Linda extendió los brazos y los cables comenzaron a descender hacia ella y ella los tomo con ambas manos y toda la energía de mi familia comenzó a pasar por sus desnudas manos y comencé a sentir un miedo tan aplastante. Asi también la ira que carcomia mi cuerpo. Viendo como Linda aumentaba de tamaño hasta ser del mismo que mi amada esposa Celestia, le salieron su par de alas en la espalda pero no le bastaba ese par de alas de una amada Reina y amada por su Rey sino que también bajo su gran par de alas surgieron otros pares de alas de color guinda, de color azul con plumas plateadas y de color marron con blanco. Eran 4 pares de alas de diferentes tamaños. Lo enfermizo era que le brotado de la frente un cuerno del tamaño de mi esposa y a lo largo en espiral podía ver en colores los cuernos de mis hijas. Tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo al ver de esa forma a Linda, pero también tenia ganas de despellejarla viva. Podía ver las maquinas brillando en rojo por la alerta de la ausencia de magia en mi familia y como sus signos vitales iban desapareciendo con cada minuto que ella les extraía la magia— ¡Es Hora del Juicio Final!


	77. Chapter 77

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON EL DESENLACE DE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA, DONDE VEREMOS EL FINAL DE UN ARTURO GUERRERO Y SANGUINARIO. Y COMENZARA NUEVA ETAPA Y SU ULTIMA ETAPA ANTES DE TERMIANR SU HISTORIA.**

 **ANTES DE IRME, LES AVISO QUE ANDO ENFERMO. NO SE CUANDO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, HARE LO POSIBLE PARA ACTUALIZAR LAS HISTORIAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 77: EL FIN DEL MUNDO; APOCALIPSIS—

— ¡ES HORA DEL JUICIO FINAL! ¡CREARE UN VERDADERO PARAISO PARA LOS DIGNOS DONDE NADIE MORIRA!

— ¡Eres una chiflada Linda! ¡Mataras a todos en el mundo por tu estúpida ambicion! —Linda solto los cables y camino lentamente hacia mi, cada paso que ella daba un pulso magico expulsaba. Golpeando mi cuerpo y mi alma. Era una cantidad absurda de magia para una sola persona. Sus ojos comenzaron a emanar un aura multicolor y sus manos por igual. Podía sentir la sabiduría de mi esposa, el inocente amor de Shanalotte, la fuerza bruta de mi Theresa y la perspicacia de mi Celeste. Todos en una sola persona malvada.

—Arturo, querido idiota. Tu también querias este poder para acabar con los humanos ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Acaso no querías esto desde un comienzo? Acabar con la vida en este planeta.

—Pero no de esta forma, no pienso matar a un planeta entero con tal de matar a los humanos. ¡Equestria no merece pagar por lo que hemos hecho Linda! ¡No permitiré que mates a mis amados súbditos por tu falso criterio!

—Arturo, es allí donde te equivocas. Ellos no son tus súbditos. Son los de tu esposa, tu nunca te dignaste en estar a su lado prestando tu atención, escuchando las quejas de tu supuesto "Pueblo" Dejaste que Celestia siguiera cargando con el trabajo cuando tu holgazaneabas todo el dia o viendo como tus hijas jugaban videojuegos. Arturo, tu no eres un verdadero Rey. Y nunca lo seras. Equestria, caera. Nosotros los verdaderos herederos del mundo llevaremos la verdadera magia a Equestria y crearemos un mejor mundo para los nuestros. Piensalo; No habrá guerras, no habrá hambre, muertes. ¿Ese era tu pensamiento, no? Que Equestria no tuviera esas cosas aunque por desgracia fue condenada por tus actos sangrientos. Conocieron la naturaleza humana. Estan infectados por tu culpa. Por eso hare un lienzo en blanco en Equestria. y nada, no habrá que pueda evitarlo—Linda comenzó a elevarse en el aire alzando los brazos. Sintiendo como la habitación comenzó a temblar y un aura de color comenzó a envolver todo y a todos y aparecimos de nuevo en el tejado del edificio. Mirando el cielo teñido en nubes grises y negras. Viendo los relámpagos caer estrellándose contre el edificio. Seguía dentro del campo de fuerza mirando el edificio y Linda extendió aun mas sus brazos y el portal apareció detrás apenas siendo sostenido por cuatro tubos de acero en la base y al no tener una limitante física se siguió expandiendo hasta detenerse en las nubes pero siguió expandiéndose a los lados hasta parecer un mural de multicolores. Un espejo con un bello ecosistema. Sharon estaba de pie frente a mi sosteniendo una espada larga apuntando a mi pecho. Me quede estatico viendo a sus ojos, esos ojos bellos y llenos de miedo. Porque sabe hasta donde puedo ser capaz de hacer.

—Sharon, tienes una ultima oportunidad para detener esto. No quiero tener que herirte o algo peor. Por favor, detente.

—Lo siento Arturo, pero temo que no puedo acceder a eso. Estoy cansada de quedarme atrás y ver como haces lo que te plazca. De ser una completa inútil y de temer a que un dia te vuelvas loco y en verdad me hagas daño.

—Sharon, yo nunca te haría daño. Lo que paso esa vez fue porque la loca que dice ser tu madre me drogo. ¿Acaso eres lo suficiente ciega para ver que todo esto ha sido su plan? Ponernos en contra Sharon. En rechazar lo que hemos aprendido. ¿En verdad deseas eso? ¿En verdad quieres terminar asi?

—Ya deberías de saber lo que voy a decir Arturo. Porque no dejare que otro humano como tu intente herirme.

—Lo siento mucho Sharon. Por no haber sido una mejor persona pero sabes que nunca cambiare—Envaine mi espada mágica de nuevo y me acerque al campo de fuerza sintiendo la electricidad rechazándome. Sentir la magia de mi esposa manipulada para que me contenga en esta jaula mágica. Escuchaba la electricidad pasar por mis brazos y sentir como se quemaba mi piel por el fuerte voltaje viendo como emanaba un humo negro de la palma de mis manos y ver como se oscurecia mi piel por la tensión Sharon retrocedio un paso inundándose de miedo. Separe mis manos del campo de fuerza mirando mis manos cansado. Era una fuerza mágica muy poderosa. Mis manos estaban muy quemadas y ardían como el infierno—Ahora salgo. No te preocupes—Sonrei limpiándome el sudor con las manos negras y volvi a abalanzarme contre el campo de fuerza mirando a Sharon y a Linda. Viendo como movia el portal a Equestria con una mano y crear otro portal con la otra. Viendo el acero y el concreto del edificio deformarse creando un marco rectangular y el tablero de control y colocarlo detras en el otro extremo del edificio fundiéndolo con el mismo y la luz cubrió mi espalda y voltee a ver como el portal se abrió. Mostrando imágenes del planeta Entero; Mexico, Colombia, Washington, Inglaterra, Rusia, Japon, Corea, China. Entre mas países y ciudades importantes del mundo. Veía a la gente detenerse señalando al cielo. Señalándonos. Era como estar en un cine, el ultimo escenario es aquí. Si Linda consigue sus planes. Todo habrá terminado.

—Arturo, es en vano. Se lo que piensa, y lo que planea. Los dones de su hija han sido asimilados por mi amplia mente. Sere yo quien herede el poder que Knives temio reclamar. Usted vivirá atado a mis cadenas. Usted nunca tendrá un destino porque yo ya he decidido que pasara con usted. Y usted morira—Linda bajo sus brazos y el portal a Equestria se esclarecio mostrando a los ponys. A todos los ponys que lo habitaban del portal de aquí a un millar de distancia a los lados. Mire hacia atrás de nueva cuenta y los humanos veian con sorpresa y temor la inexplicable escena de película. Tuve tanto tiempo las manos en el campo de fuerza que ya perdi sensación alguna pero estaba agotado por haber hecho esta estupidez pero ahora si comenzara lo bueno.

—Dime Linda, según tu. ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? Ya que posees la clarividencia de mi hija.

—Usted morirá en manos de Sharon. Al ser un cobarde y huir de su pelea. Morirá desangrado en el tejado y cuando su sangre llegue a mis pies. Absorbere la magia que tanto anhelabas.

—Pues si que eres idiota. Porque no se por quien me tomas al creer que dejare que me maten—Use toda mi fuerza restante y enterre los dedos en el campo de fuerza escuchando el campo soltar descargas eléctricas mas fuertes entumiendo mis brazos y hacerme perder rápido fuerzas. Fui separando con mucha dificultad el campo de fuerza mientras iba atravesando el campo hasta poder cruzar un pie fuera y al final con toda mi fuerza restante venciendo finalmente este horrible contenedor magico cayendo de rodillas al otro lado mirando mis manos, viendo mis dedos temblar del ardor. Dios, esto debe de terminar en algún puto momento. El ver mis dedos temblar por el esfuerzo y mi carencia de sentir dolor me hacia enfurecer. Ya estoy cansado de luchar contra esta gente. Quiero descansar de estas mierdas de situaciones y tener una jodida vida normal

—Sharon, me he enfurecido bastante. Mira mis manos, estan quemadas y ya he dejado de sentir dolor. Y eso es lo que me enfurece. El no sentir dolor—Me levante lentamente del suelo cayéndome de hombros con las manos colgando de mis brazos sin fuerzas. Mire a Sharon eufórico y ella sostenia su espada apenas temblorosa.

—Si eres inteligente Arturo, no daras un paso. Deja que todo termine y no moriras. Te lo prometo—Mire a los lados viendo las capsulas de mi esposa e hijas, de mis amigas también incrustadas a la fuerza contra el suelo viendo las grietas por todo el tejado.

—Sharon, ¿Acaso crees que yo soy inteligente? Soy un guerrero, y los guerreros no piensan—Di un paso al frente y Sharon se estremecio dejando de temblar pero veía ya en sus ojos el creciente temor por mi indiferencia— Apuñalame, vamos. Corta mi pecho, córtame el cuello. Anda, quiero que me hagas algo que me demuestre que en verdad me haras daño—Di otro paso acercándome mas a ella. Ella comenzó a sudar del miedo mientras le veía a los ojos y veía de perfil a Linda esperando a que ella en verdad me matara, si Sharon lo hace. Es un hecho que Linda tenia razón y no hay manera de ganarle—Anda Sharon, apuñala mi corazon. Asi como lo hiciste cuando te pusiste de lado de esa loca que para nada es tu madre. Yo te conozco Sharon, tu no eres asi.

—No me subestimes Arturo, siempre me subestimas. Todos lo hacen, sienten pena por mi. Y me menosprecian por ser quien soy.

—Escuchate; Menospreciar, subestimar, pena. ¿Acaso en verdad te sientes de esa forma? ¿Cuándo te hemos hecho a un lado?

—Shanalotte, nunca me tomo en cuenta cuando se convirtió en Satarah. Dijo que yo no era una amenaza porque era invalida. Theresa y Celeste a veces quieren salir a pasear pero no pueden llevarme con ellas porque no puedo caminar y tu no tomas en serio cuando te advierto algo. En cambio me ignoras aun cuando trato de ayudarte.

—Sharon, no se que idea te metio esa loca pero. Satarah era una villana despiadada. Casi hace que matara a Shanalotte, Theresa y celeste prácticamente son la misma persona solo que una tiene la voz mas chillona que la otra. ¿Yo? ¿Ignorarte? Coño. Si estas en todas partes a donde vaya, siempre llegas cuando mas necesito consejo de alguien que no sea de mi sangre. Por escucharte a ti estamos aquí parados a punto de que Linda la loca mate el mundo el cual trato de cuidar y extinguir el que esta a mi espalda. No tengo problemas porque la vida en la Tierra termine pero aquí viven mis padres, mis amigos, el circo que me cuido cuando la gente de esta endemoniada compañía robo al amor de mi vida. Eso Sharon, me impide tomar cartas en el asunto. De cumplir mi amenaza. Y tu en especial. Naciste aquí y es por eso que amo este mundo, por haberme dado a la persona que me da la consciencia de mis actos. Asi que, retírate de mi lado. Y déjame matar a esa mujer porque sino matara a las personas que tanto amo—Di otro paso estando tocando la punta de la espada con mi pecho. Sharon comenzó a dudar si lo que hacia era correcto o no. veía como dudaba moviendo la cabeza a los lados en leves movimientos y bajar la espada unos minimos milímetros.

—Lo siento Arturo, pero no permitiré que sigas con esto. Amo a Celestia, a tus hijas pero. No es lo mismo que una familia normal…—Continue caminando escuchando la espada cortar mi carne, sintiendo como atravesaba mi cuerpo hasta sentirla salir del otro expremo, comencé a toser sangre frente a Sharon hasta que me detuve viéndola a los ojos. Como poco a poco perdia la compostura y veía el miedo en sus ojos—… ¡Estas loco! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

— ¿En serio eres tan imbécil para creer que en verdad quieres una familia normal? ¿Una familia que solo se queda en casa toda la semana viendo a sus teléfonos móviles? ¿Qué el unico tema de interés es hablar de como humillaron a una persona por internet o ver violencia? ¿Acaso para ti eso es normal? Estas mal, Sharon. Muy mal—Tome la hoja de la espada con mi mano izquierda aferrándola mas a mi interior cortando mi quemada piel.

— ¡Eres un loco Arturo! ¡Estas chiflado!

—Para nada Sharon, aquí el chiflado eres tu. Dejar que alguien como ella te haya lavado el cerebro de esta forma. Lo siento Sharon. Pero no mereces tener tu don—Abrace a Sharon cerrando los ojos aun con la espada enterrada en mi pecho. Ignorando el dolor y como mi cuerpo se debilitaba a gran velocidad. Pase mi mano derecha por toda su espalda acariciando su hermosa piel con tristeza dejando paralizada a Sharon hasta llegar a la parte metalica. Abri los ojos mirando a Linda. Ella veía esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Concentre mi magia sobre su placa de acero y descargue parte de mi magia en ella escuchándola retorcerse del dolor pero yo no la soltaba. Mas apretaba y enterraba la hoja dentro de mi. Escuchándola quejarse y gritar al cielo por el dolor que le atormentaba— ¡Lo siento mucho Sharon! ¡Hermana mia! ¡Esto te ha corrompido tanto como a mi me corrompio la magia! ¡Espero me perdones algún dia! —Sharon dejo de gritar poco a poco y sus fuerzas se desvanecieron a la misma velocidad sintiendo como dejo de hacer presión contra mi. Me arrodille con Sharon en brazos mirándola a la cara. Inconsciente y con lagrimas en el rostro. Lo siento mucho Sharon, hice otra cosa mala para salvar la vida de alguien mas. Bese su frente y la deje sobre el suelo levantándome de nuevo frente a Linda dando varios pasos lejos de Sharon.

— Dime Linda ¿Esto lo viste? ¿Acaso me viste en algún momento decaer por culpa de Sharon? —Tome el mango de la espada y me la arranque del pecho dejando un hilo de sangre por todo el tejado. Viendo a linda enfurecido pero ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas viéndola llorar de la risa— ¡QUE TE DA TANTA RISA! ¡MALDITA LOCA!

— ¡Arturo! ¡Mi querido Arturo! ¡Claro que lo había visto! Yo todo lo veo, soy consciente de eso. Se lo que piensas, se lo que sientes. ¡TODO! —Continue caminando hacia Linda pero el cansancio me agobiaba cada vez mas, cada paso que daba era como si estuviera en el desierto y mis piernas se hundieran en la arena y levantarlas se hiciera mas pesado—Arturo, tranquilo. Tampoco quiero que mueras. No aun.

—Solo quedamos dos Linda, ya no hay nadie que se atreva a interferir. Tu y yo. Equestria contra la humanidad.

— ¿Ah si? —Linda camino hacia mi con arrogancia y supremacía. Emanando magia en pulsos por cada paso que daba. Haciéndome retroceder un paso por la increíble presion— ¿Y que piensas hacer para detenerme? Yo que he visto como moriras, y una vez que tenga la magia de todas tus hijas y tu esposa. Finalmente comenzare con la purga de este corrompido mundo. Matare a todos los amados habitantes de Equestria para obtener ese mundo y llevar a los merecedores de esa bello paraíso.

—Ja, mataras a dos especies para que solo tu vayas allí. Que triste.

—No solo yo Arturo, de hecho. Ya tengo a un querido feligrés que esta haciendo la limpieza mientras hablamos—Linda levando su mano izquierda y el portal a Equestria resalto a un hombre en bata blanca con lentes con un arma en medio del bosque Everfree. Caminando con miedo pero con esa ciega orden de matar a quien se le cruce. Mierda, si descubre como salir del bosque Everfree. Solo el podría hacer un caos. Mierda— ¿Acaso no le gusto lo que ve Arturo? Porque a mi si, El Doctor Phillips fue el unico que se atrevio a cruzar el portal cuando era inestable. Antes de que yo fuera un ser supremo.

—Es hora de acabar esto Linda. Por el bien de mi hogar. Por mi familia—Deje caer la espada y me limpie la sangre de la cara. Desplegué mi espada a duras penas. Escuchándola chisporrotear por mi falta de energía y verla deformarse por mi falta de concentración. Estaba nervioso y tenia miedo por haber herido a Sharon. Estaba triste. ¿En verdad Sharon merecia lo que le hice? Y si no ¿Por qué lo hice? Me temblaban las manos del cansancio y del miedo. Mi corazon latia a mil por hora y mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo que veía. Queria descansar de esto, ya no quiero pelear. Por favor Dios. Que acabe pronto.

—Pronostico en tu miserable futuro de unos 10 minutos. No podrás con el cansancio y justamente veo como caes a mis pies sometido ante mi hermoso poder y mueres como la insignificante larva de humano. Pésimo rey, pésimo padre.

—JA, me gusta que me digan como piensan que hare las cosas para que pueda contradecirlos—Corri hacia Linda lanzando un golpe horizontal queriendo golpear sus costillas pero ella había bloqueado el ataque usando la magia de mi esposa. Viendo el campo de fuerza en la palma de su mano derecha escuchando la magia hacer contacto y de donde había golpeado Linda lanzo un pulso alejándome de nuevo de ella perdiendo el equilibrio tambaleándome a los lados por el estruendo.

—Es inútil Arturo, se para donde ira. Para donde vera, como intentara matarme. Pero es inútil cuando usted ya esta muriendo.

—Digame Linda. ¿Es verdad que usted tiene el mismo don que mi hija?

—Claro, todo lo que usted haga ya soy consciente de ello. No importa lo que planee porque yo ya lo sabre.

—Muy bien, ese don. Entonces puedo hacer esto—Desvanci mi espada bajando la guardia por completo. Mirando a los ojos a Linda viendo dentro de ellos SU reflejo.

— ¿Qué hace? ¿Acaso piensa rendirse y morir?

—Se podría decir que si—Continue caminando hacia ella sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Sin parpadear aun cuando mis ojos pesaban una tonelada—Digame Linda. ¿Qué puede ver en mi futuro? ¿Qué puede ver en mi esencia?

—Usted morirá, intentara atacarme desprevenida. Y es cuando fallara. Lo veo siendo apuñalado por toda la magia de su familia estando en el aire. Perdiendo la vida en el instante.

—Y entonces. ¿Por qué no me mata ahora que baje la guardia?

—Porque no veo, intenciones. ¿En verdad se rindió? ¿En verdad se dio por vencido?

—Quizas si, quizas no. Uno nunca sabe—Me acerce todavía mas a Linda pasando por las capsulas de mi familia. Escuchando las alarmas tormentosas. No me quedaba nada de tiempo para salvar a mi familia—Linda, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez en la que alguien le dijo algo bonito? ¿Cuándo le dijeron que era hermosa?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe!

—Claro que me incumbe, porque asi como tu ves mi futuro yo quiero ver tu pasado. Y por lo que veo, has sido una mujer miserable. Patetica, tienes estos deseos de acabar con la vida de ambos mundos y proclamarte Dios porque tu. Estas sola, quieres tener gente a tu alrededor que te diga lo hermosa que eres, lo tanto que te aman, lo cuanto ellos te necesitan porque sin ti no serian nada. Tu me tienes envidia Linda. Yo sin ser un Dios. Tengo a mi familia, a mi hermosa esposa que no cambiara por nada, a mis hermosas hijas quienes heredaran el trono cuando yo muera y no seguirán mis pasos. Mi amada hermana adoptiva quien cuide y ame desde el primer dia. Llevándola a ese hermoso y basto mundo el cual tu piensas erradicar. Mis amigas, quienes gracias a ustedes conoci. Ese es mi reino. Esa es mi verdadera familia. Pero ¿Tu? ¿Tu que tienes? Dinero, poder, fama. Pero nunca tendras una familia. Una familia que te ame incondicionalmente como me ama la mia—Me detuve frente a Linda. estando cara a cara, con mi nariz tocando la suya. Mirando a sus ojos con determinación y voluntad. Con una gruesa gota de sangre bajar por mi frente y pasar por mi nariz mirando a Linda sin pestañear y como comenzaba a dudar de si en verdad iba a matarla o no.

—Eres un loco. Un cobarde, los cobardes no merecen vivir. Mucho menos ver el futuro. Por eso nunca seras un verdadero Rey.

—Ay Linda, yo nunca he sido un verdadero Rey. Es mas, el titulo lo tengo de adorno. Yo solo vivo para mi familia y Equestria, pero nunca sere tan dedicado como mi esposa. Yo, soy un humano y por ser humano nunca podre ser un verdadero Rey. Dime algo que no sepa—Intente apuñalar a Linda en el estomago pero me empujo tan fuerte que me mando volando hasta el campo de fuerza golpeándome toda la espalda y electrocutándome hasta caer de rodillas apoyándome por mis codos mirando a Linda enfurecida. Sonrei—Parece que la cague un poco porque justo cuando hablábamos deje en claro que si te iba a matar. Mierda, si soy mal actor—Ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarme. Eso era un hecho, el golpe me dejo muy mal herido y enfureci a Linda. se veía tan tierna molesta.

— ¡IMBECIL! ¡NUNCA PODRAS MATARME! ¡POR QUE YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡UN VERDADERO DIOS!

—Je, me das risa. Y pena, cuando te veo. Me veo a mi mismo apenas llegue a Equestria, me creía un Dios. Solo porque estaba cegado. Nunca quise ver que no necesitaba ser eso para ser feliz. Porque yo ya era feliz, por eso me da risa. Lo que me da pena es que tu sigas mis pasos y que en verdad estes sola en el mundo. El dia que mueras. No seras recordada por nadie. Ni por los gusanos que comerán tu carne—Linda hizo una mueca de odio que desfiguro su "Bello" Rostro y me levanto del suelo con su magia acercándome a ella mirándome a los ojos. Comencé a reirme a su cara haciéndola enfurecer mas. chisto los dientes y me lanzo al vacio como si fuera un trapo. Viendo como me alejaba de ella hasta comenzar a caer hacia la nada. Suspire tranquilo, viendo como el tejado del edificio se alejaba mas hasta no verse mas y supongo yo que perdi el conocimiento antes de hacerme pedazos contra el suelo.

— _Lo vuelvo a decir Arturo, eres un idiota. Y uno muy grande_ —Abri los ojos y estaba Charles frente a mi sentado al costado de una cama de brazos cruzados molesto. Mire mis manos y estaban ilesas. Impecables.

— _¿Dónde estoy Charles? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

— _Se podría decir que es el cielo pero eso no va aquí. Es mas, ni seria tu historia. Digamos que quiero que en verdad acabes con Linda Spencer. Acabes a la compañía que nos hizo sufrir durante años._

— _Pero yo fui lanzado al vacio y ahora debo de estar muerto._

— _Tecnicamente si estas muerto. Pero como Linda, tu también tienes poderes mágicos. No puedo creer que en verdad seas tan estúpido para no notar el potencial que tienes. De un humano ordinario a un humano extraordinario. Asi que haz algo por nosotros y mata a Linda, trata de hacerla caer por el mismo lugar de donde caíste. Si en verdad quieres descansar de todo esto. Acaba con Linda Spencer. Y te prometo que tu ultima aventura será mas tranquila y gratificante_ —Estaria mal si desconfio de Charles, ya que el ha sido una persona que me ayudo mucho durante mi búsqueda por Celestia. Y aunque el ya no este entre los vivos. Para mi es la persona mas real que he conocido.

— _De acuerdo Charles, acabare con Linda. ¿Pero que hago con su clarividencia? Aun intentando despistarla supo lo que iba a hacer._

— _ella sabe lo que haras porque lo piensas, deja de pensar. Idiota. Muévete por instinto y le ganaras. Ella ni sabe como usar la magia de tu esposa correctamente por lo que aun es débil a tu lado. Solo tienes una oportunidad Arturo. Con un golpe puedes matar a Linda pero tu también moriras. Usa a Satarah quien es la fuente de clarividencia_ —Charles desaparecio junto con la extraña habitación y abri los ojos de nuevo estando de rodillas en el tejado del edificio. Sentía el dolor en mi espalda y veía a Linda acercándose a mi lentamente.

— ¡IMBECIL! ¡NUNCA PODRAS MATARME! ¡POR QUE YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡UN VERDADERO DIOS!

—Hablas mucho para ser un Dios. Anda Linda. Se mas creativa—Me levante del suelo lentamente, con una fuerza sobrenatural. Jadeaba del cansancio y me era casi imposible mantener la postura. Me dolia la mano derecha como para volver a sacar mi espada. Y si lo hacia perdería el control o algo peor. Camine hacia linda sin pensar en otra cosa. Solo verla a los ojos. Pasando por un lado de Sharon. Pasando por las capsulas deteniéndome en medio mirando a Linda a los ojos. Emanando ese aura dorado lanzando pulsos de magia para mostrar una falsa superioridad.

—No importa lo que hagas Arturo, tu era ya ha terminando. Yo reinare un mundo donde no exista la gente como tu. Donde la muerte sea un mito. Y todos vivirán sin miedo.

—Ah ya. Eso es tan cierto como yo soy el Rey De Equestria. Ah, espera. Si lo soy—Sonrei y corri hacia linda y Linda comenzó a atacarme mirandome a los ojos. Lanzándome pulsos de magia para mandarme de nuevo al inicio. Yo esquivaba los pulsos de toda manera posible hasta perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo pero instantáneamente seguía corriendo. Escuchando el concreto quebrarse por su fuerza—Dime Linda. ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? ¿Qué piensas ahora de lo que te hare? —Linda comenzó a gritar enfurecida viendo su cabello cambiar de color lentamente. Y comenzó a quemarse del coraje. Como cuando mi amada Celestia se enfurece por mis idioteces. Pero esta vez estaba alegre de ver a una mujer enfurecida— ¿Qué te pasa Linda te comio la lengua el gato?

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE TENER UN PODER COMO EL MIO!

—Para nada Linda, nunca quise tener ese poder. En cambio, estoy mas que satisfecho de tener este poder. No hablo del poder de Sombra, hablo de mi instinto—Linda aprendio a usar rayos de magia lanzándolos hacia mi pasando por mis hombros escuchando el sonido agudo por mis oejas viendo como el suelo se agujereaba asi como ella disparaba. Pase corriendo a su lado y ella siguió disparando pero sus balas pasaban por el portal impactando en suelo Equestre. Sin herir a nadie gracias a Dios. Corri de regreso a ella sin pensarlo mucho. Pero Linda pensaba en cual seria mi próximo intento. Y yo también esperaba hacer algo pero mi instinto hacia lo mejor le convenia. Me acerque a Linda lo suficiente y me deje caer pasando bajo sus piernas y con mi mano agarre su pie haciéndola caer contra el suelo golpeándose en la cara escuchándose un fuerte temblor por todo el edificio. Me detuve a un par de metros de ella con la cara estrellada contra el suelo.

—Basta, ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! —Linda estallo en ira lanzando un enorme pulso magico anaranjado prendiéndose en llamas. Se levanto lentamente del suelo quemando y fundiendo el concreto por el inmenso calor que emanaba. Era como tener al sol de frente. Su cabello ondeaba como las llamas y su ropa por igual, las alas estaban en el color anaranjado quemándose por el fuego. Estaba de frente mirando los ojos de Linda emanando esas llamas por los ojos. Era la magia de mi esposa la que predominaba ahora. Una verdadera Diosa que fue manipulada por una simple humana quien ahora intentara matarme de cualquier manera posible— ¡Ya me he divertido jugando contigo! Es hora de terminar.

—Oww, ¿Estabas jugando? Me hubieras dicho y hubiera traido mis juguetes—Corri hacia linda de nuevo y ella comenzó a atacarme con rayos mágicos lanzándolos desde las puntas de sus dedos apenas esquivando varios pero recibi uno en la pierna perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo a sus pies rodando. Mirándola sobre mi colocando su pie sobre mi pecho enterrando su tacon—Linda, si piensas matarme de perdido matame usando ropa interior. Es vergonzoso.

— ¡Muere! —Linda comenzó a dispararme magia en todo el rostro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo. Nada, no sentía nada. Era raro, abri lo ojos lentamente y Linda seguía disparando su magia sobre mi pero apenas podía sentir el calor pasar por mi rostro pero no su magia.

—Oye Linda, como que te falla un poco la puntería.

— ¿Qué? —Linda dejo de dispararme y me miro confundida sin levantar su pierna. Sonrei y le guiñe tomando su pie torciéndosela y tirándola de nuevo escuchando como se golpeaba la cabeza de lleno. Me levante con prisa alejándome de ella de nuevo mirando mi pecho con el agujero de su tacon. Un poco mas y me rompe un hueso.

— ¡Ah! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ACABARE CONTIGO Y CON TODOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! —Linda se levanto del suelo levitando emanando aun mas calor de su cuerpo. Mirandome con repugnancia. O algo peor que eso, no se. Estaba tan furiosa que ya no sabia de que manera me veía— ¡Me has fastidiado mucho Arturo! ¡Eres un simple insecto a mi lado y por eso te hare pedazos como uno!

—Eso quiero verlo querida porque ya te estas tardando—El cielo comenzó a teñirse en esa llamarada que Linda emanaba. Era una ira digna de un Dios. Ahora si, sentía el calor sobre mis hombros. como si el sol estuviera sobre nosotros. corri hacia Linda y ella junto las manos y empezó a disparar gigantescos láseres que apenas podía esquivar, uno consiguió quemar mi brazo izquierdo y milagrosamente paso por un lado de Sharon quien recobro la consciencia rápidamente levantándose del suelo sentandose. Mirando la pelea atónita. Necesito terminar ya con esto. Pero no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como hacerlo. Pase corriendo por un lado de Linda brincando apoyándome en su brazo y le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca y la patee con ambas piernas cayendo otra vez lejos de ella. Ella se hizo al frente por la fuerza de mi patada viéndola enfurecer mas que hasta comencé a reirme de ella—Si que eres la peor villana de todos. Vamos, hasta Knives uso mejor la poca magia de mi esposa para revivir a mi hermana. Ya ni tu que tienes la magia de toda mi familia puedes conmigo.

— ¡CIERTO! ¡LA MAGIA DE TU FAMILIA! —Linda sonrio ahora con una sonrisa que casi parecía de caricatura, con los dientes llenos de ollin por su ropa y alzo el brazo izquierdo a las capsulas de mi familia. No tuve miedo— ¡Si mato a tu familia tu pelea habrá sido en vano! ¡Claro! ¡Ya no tendras porque luchar y moriras como la insignificante rata que eres!

—Si verdad. Wow, que original mujer—Camine hacia Linda tragando saliva y mordiéndome la lengua—Si matalas. Quiero ver de donde sacas su poder porque sin ellas no podras hacer nada. Volverias a ser la miserable mujer que da lastima. Espera Sigues dando lastima y eres miserable—Me detuve frente a Linda una ultima vez y ella comenzó a tituear algo. Tenia razón y su ira le impidia ver mas lo que le rodeaba— ¿No diras nada? ¿Acaso dije la verdad con eso? ¿Acaso tu clarividencia no te deja ver mis intenciones? ¿En verdad estas viendo un futuro en el que ellas mueren y tu pierdes su magia? Porque sabes que si mueren, tu mueres. Imbecil. ¡Knives era el unico que si sabia como robar magia y no depender de las que le robaba la magia! ¡Idiota! ¡Ignorante! ¡A Knives solo le basto un frasco de sangre para hacer mi vida un infierno pero tu, ni teniendo la magia absoluta me haces temblar del miedo! ¡Me das pena! ¡Villana de pacotilla! —Infle el pecho molesto, sudando del cansancio. Linda cargo su magia con la mano en un acto desesperado porque durante nuestra pelea supo que iba a hacer pero cuando comencé a actuar por instinto no fue capaz de predecirme.

— ¡Rompele el brazo de una vez! ¡Aun con tanta magia su regeneración no es tan rápida como la original! —Sharon grito a lo lejos y Linda volteo a verla con desesperación y esa fue mi señal. Brinque hacia Linda y tome su brazo con todo mi cuerpo alejándolo de las capsulas y ella empezó a disparar por todas partes. Intentaba quitarme sacudiendo su cuerpo como maniaca hasta que uso su magia y comenzó a quemar mi cuerpo directamente con su otra mano.

— ¡MIERDA! ¡MUERETE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! —Con la mitad de mi pecho quemada me hice hacia atrás rompiendo su codo y dislocándole el hombro cayendo de espaldas sosteniéndome las costillas con ambas manos. Mierda, si que arde como el mismo infierno. Dudo mucho recuperarme de esto muy pronto. Linda grito del dolor girando por todas partes llena de dolor, ira y frustración. Mirandole a los ojos cuando podía viendo ese miedo. Su estúpida ceguera de poder fue la que le impidió usar la clarividencia de Shanalotte.

— ¡Apaga las capsulas Arturo! ¡Asi romperas con su enlace con la magia de tu familia! —Mierda, estaba en la misma situación de Sharon. Voltee a verla y ella apenas podía estar consciente. Mirando ese tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por la descarga eléctrica. Me arrastre por el suelo con una abrumadora dificultad. Apoyándome solo con la mano izquierda ya que los pies los tenia entumecidos por el calor y la mano derecha la tenia para que la piel en mis costillas se cayera a trizas. Mierda, mierda. ¡MIERDA! Me arrastre sin prestar atención a Linda quien gritaba del dolor y me levante lentamente del suelo apoyándome en la capsula de mui esposa. Jadeando del cansancio y del dolor. Con gruesas gotas de sudor en la frente que me lastimaban los ojos.

— ¡¿Como las apago?! ¡No tienen un jodido botón!

— ¡Rompe el cristal de la capsula de Celestia, es la que dispersa todo el gas! ¡Si la rompes despertaras a todas y los candados se soltaran! ¡Pero no uses tu magia porque el gas es volátil!

—No necesito esas mierdas cuando tengo los puños—Trague saliva con dificultad y comencé a golpear el cristal de mi esposa con los puños. Aferrándome firmemente en el suelo escuchando el seco golpe de mis puños en el cristal. Golpeando con rapidez y cansancio. Queria acabar con esta mierda de una vez por todas. Quiero pasar un dia sin tener que preocuparme con que un idiota como yo ansie el poder de mi esposa. Mierda ¡Maldicion! Comencé a sangrar por los nudillos pero el cristal ni se agrietaba por mis mediocres golpes. Golpes de un simple humano, de alguien que no destaca en nada. De alguien que sabe que morirá en algún punto de su vida. Me enfurecia saber que yo sere un humano y ella una Diosa, me enfurecia saber que ella es inmortal y yo no. Me enfurecia. Haber sido un mal esposo. Me odiaba a mi mismo, ¿Cómo fue que termine asi? ¿Cómo fue que yo me converti en esto? Mierda, veía mi reflejo en el cristal barnizado en mi sangre y yo. Bueno, yo estaba llorando. Mierda, me veía la cara y no me reconocia. Tanta sangre, tanta piel quemada. Tanta, ignorancia. Siempre he tenido lo que he querido y aun asi no estoy satisfecho. Porque siempre he querido el poder. y ahora que tengo el poder me quieren arrebatar a mi familia. No dejare que eso pase. De ser necesario entregare mi poder. con tal de salvar a mi amada Celestia. ¡Salvar a mi familia!

— ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡NO MERECES EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES! ¡SOLO YO SOY DIGNA DE TENER TAN MAGNIFICO PODER! —Senti las brasas en toda la espalda quemando mi ropa y mi piel. Sintiendo el descomunal fuego por toda la espalda. Viendo las llamaradas reflejadas en el espejo. Viendo claramente el rostro de mi esposa. Mi amada esposa. El amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existir. ¡Mi todo!

— ¡YO NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO PARA REGIR LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMAS! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DESTRUYAS LO QUE YO CONSTRUI CON TANTO ESFUERZO!

— ¡PERO ARTURO! ¡SI TODO ESTO YA HA TERMINADO! ¡ES TU FIN! —Continue golpeando sin detenerme, sintiendo mis puños entumecerse y finalmente romperme la mano. Viendo como mis huesos sobresalían por un poco en la piel. Y aun asi no me detuve aun cuando ya no era capaz de ver el rostro de mi esposa y mis lagrimas caian sobre el cristal con mi sangre salpicándose por todas partes.

— Linda, esto. Ha acabado—Junte ambas manos. Suspirando, era un ultimo intento. Si no rompo el cristal. Morire, ellas moriran. Y nunca me perdonare por esto— ¡Eres la peor villana de todas! —Baje los puños golpeando el cristal tan fuerte que mis muñecas se hicieron trizas. Y el rebote de mi golpe estremecio mis brazos haciéndome balancearme hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Paralizado por el dolor, sintiendo mi piel hervir por el gran calor. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Linda camino hacia mi mientras yo trataba de no perder la consciencia. Era demás decir que estaba pensando en Angel Figueroa. en aquel Chico, ese chico. Pudo haber sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Pensar, que el pudo haber resuelto este problema sin caer en al violencia. Sin matar a tanta gente como yo lo he hecho. Parpadee lentamente teniendo a Linda disparando su magia en mi pecho. Lanzando toda su ira a mi cuerpo débil, frágil. Inservible, yo. En este punto se que nunca me convertiré en una Leyenda, porque los asesinos no son recordados. Por cada estallido de magia incendiaria iba perdiendo la fuerza. Iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Veía un brillo que cubria el rostro de Linda, ocultando su cortante furia y sus ojos emanantes de aquellas llamaradas. Sera este ¿Mi fin? ¿En verdad? Cerre los ojos del cansancio. No pude mas contra el dolor y cerre los ojos. Escuchándose algo romper y a alguien gritar. Gritar del dolor y otras voces gritar mi nombre. "Arturo, Arturo…"

— ¡Arturo! —Abri los ojos de golpe, moviendo la cabeza a los lados y estaba apoyado sobre los hombros de Theresa y Celeste. Frente a mi estaba Celestia con Shanalotte. Ambas emanaban un campo magico casi similar al de Linda. Veia el cabello de Celestia elevarse en el aire teñido en matices naranjas y el de mi hija en matices guindas. Viendo su capucha despegarse de su cuerpo y quemarse por las brasas de su madre. Ambas estaban apoyadas sobre el hombro de la otra. Vi a Linda frente a ellas con el brazo quemado y pude ver su rostro ahora. Tenia miedo, Linda tenia miedo— ¡Se acabó Linda! ¡Basta con tus intentos de someter a mi amado pueblo! ¡Basta de temer a los humanos! ¡Aquí se acaba ahora o nunca! —La voz de mi esposa, la voz de ira de mi esposa. Me alegraba, pero. Me aterraba, inspiraba valentía, juicio pero sentía ese deseo. Mi deseo, de acabar con una vida. No podía permitir esto.

— ¡Madre! ¡Estimo que este demonio le queda dos minutos de magia antes de que vuelva a ser vulnerable, recomiendo bastante apresurar el proceso haciéndola gastar su magia cuanto antes! —Shanalotte también estaba sumida en la ira. Compartiendo el tono de voz de Celestia. Con la mano derecha aun envuelta en su magia. No. No dejare que hagan eso.

—Celeste, ves por Sharon. Theresa, libera a las demás. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Un misil se dirige a este lugar y no hay nada que lo detenga. Acabará con todo el que este cerca—Voltee a ver a las gemelas y ambas reaccionaron confusas. Cruzaron miradas entre ellas nerviosas sin saber parte de lo que decía— ¡PERO VAYAN! ¡DEBEMOS DE IRNOS AHORA!

— ¡De acuerdo! —Las gemelas me soltaron separándose volando con dificultad a sus objetivos pasando de largo por la pelea. Me quede de pie y camine cojeando a mi esposa e hija. Intente tragar saliva pero ya no sentía la garganta. Mierda.

—Linda, Linda Spencer. Aquí se acaba todo. Resígnate, has perdido—Aparte a Celestia y a Shanalotte de ambas colocándolas detrás mio sosteniendo sus manos con mis manos quemadas.

— ¡SI ARTURO! ¡TODO HA TERMINADO! ¡Porque aun estando sin su magia sigo siendo igual de poderosa que todos en este patético mundo y en el otro! —Mire hacia el portal que mostraba todo el planeta Tierra, mirando del otro lado a tanta gente. Padres, madres, niños, ancianos, soldados, policías, presidentes, inclusive asesinos desde sus celdas mirando todo esto con miedo. Mirando esta fantástica y enfermiza lucha. Mire ahora el portal a Equestria, mirando con asombro. Miedo inclusive. Decepcionado de mi propia especie. Equestria, el hogar que me acogió estaban unidos. Todos haciendo reverencia. Esto me conmovió mucho. Ver todos estos hermosos colores. Tanto ponys como grifos, grifos y centauros. Todos, arrodillados. Con la frente en la Tierra. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Atónito.

—Tienes razón Linda. todo ha terminado, porque me he dado cuenta que esta lucha nunca tuvo sentido. Ver a la gente de mi especie. Aterrada por esta pelea habiendo perdido ya la fe y ver a mi reino. A ese mundo que me acogió como uno de ellos. Con la frente en la tierra, rezando para que todo salga bien. Teniendo la esperanza de que yo. Que yo te gane—Linda frunció el ceño y comenzó a dispararme con sus llamaradas. Pero ninguna me llego a herir. Aun pensé por un segundo que fue la magia de mi esposa y de mi hija, pero sabia. Que esto que me protegía. Era la magia de Equestria, la magia del amor. Podía ver que entre el fuego y mi cuerpo había un campo de fuerza con millares de colores. Mas hermoso que un arcoíris, escuchaba risas y halagos. Palabras dulces y empalagosas. Palabras de ánimo. Me animaban a hacer lo que no quería dejar que mi familia hiciera—Una vez hable con Knives. Le dije y le reafirme que yo no soy como él. Le dije que mi verdadero deseo es ser feliz con mi familia. Aun consiguiendo mi inmortalidad. Estaría con ellas pero ¿Es este el precio de ese deseo? Ver humanos y Ponys viendo la pelea. Y ver, que aunque odie a uno. Y ame al otro. me hace ver que estoy mal, muy mal. Y se que al terminar esto. Miles habran muerto por mi culpa. Millones y aquí en la Tierra sere visto como el mayor genocida jamas visto—Voltee a ver a los humanos. Mirando sus miradas, los miedos en sus corazones. Viendo a todos confundidos y temerosos. En silencio—Humanos de la Tierra. Gente como yo. Lo siento, pero. Ustedes no merecen ese hermoso reino mágico. Equestria, no lo merecemos. Y por eso, sere yo el que purgue el planeta entero, el que desee ir a Equestria morirá y todos los que sepan de este, lo siento mucho pero tendré que matarlos con solo ser testigos de esto. Hasta nunca—Extendi mi brazo derecho y disipe el campo de fuerza de Equestria y camine hacia Linda recibiendo sus llamaradas quemar mi carne, tostar mi cabello. Intentando extinguirme del mundo. Pero por cada vez que me quemaba una parte de mi cuerpo. Esta recuperaba su brillo y su fuerza. Desplegué mi espada negra. Viendo su oscuridad absorber la magia de Linda. Cegándola de todo poder. Y pronto absorber su alma. Porque eso es lo que soy, soy un cegador de vidas y esta es mi cegadora de almas. **La maldición del Rey Sombra, La maldición del Rey Arturo.**

— ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ INSECTO!

—No Linda, la que morirá aquí. Eres tu—Corte el fuego con la espada convirtiéndola en oscuridad mirando en cámara lenta como su rabia se extinguía con el fuego que profano y rápidamente e convertía en pavor. Inhale todo el aire que pude y lo inhale por la boca exhalando humo. Y mi espada envolvió mi antebrazo.

— ¡AQUÍ NO ACABARA MI HISTORIA ARTURO! ¡YO SERE QUIEN HEREDE EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES! ¡NO TU! —Linda comenzó a retroceder intentando disparar su extinta magia. Solo salían ascuas de sus palmas. El miedo que le he sometido con solo verla le ha ganado. Theresa libero las capsulas de mis amigas y se llevó a las 3 volando sobre su espalda. Celeste cargo a Sharon con los brazos y las dos se pusieron detrás de Celestia y Shanalotte quienes estaban sumidas en la sed de venganza. Pero ya no más, porque su venganza habrá terminado antes de comenzar.

—No Linda, nunca heredaras el poder de mi esposa y de mis amadas hijas. ¿Yo? Nunca lo pienso hacer. Me has demostrado que para ser inmortal hay que ser alguien tan enfermo como tu. Y yo, no estoy tan loco como para sacrificar la vida de mi familia para tener mi maldito deseo. ¡Yo decido quien vive y quien muere! —Tome a Linda del brazo y la revente contra el suelo. Reventando el concreto por el gran poder que me hacia moverme. Linda comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo intentando evadir mi juicio. Pero mi palabra es absoluta. Si digo que alguien vive es porque vivirá y si no quiero que viva pues no vivirá. Puse mi pie sobre el estomago de Linda sin temor alguno a ella. Mirando las alas que ha robado de mis hijas. Trague saliva del cólera que inundaba mi ser. No le pertenecen esas alas— ¡Por el poder que me confiere Equestria como Rey! ¡Estas ante mi en tu ultimo juicio donde hablaremos de tus crímenes! —Linda comenzó a golpear mi pie con sus puños. Saltando chispas por la casi nula magia en su profano cuerpo— ¡Tu primer crimen contra Equestria es robar la magia del pilar central de las herederas del Trono! —Tome el primer de alas que tenia en su espalda. Esas diminutas alas guindas y las extendí mirando sus plumas con furor. Y sin pensarlo mas arranque las alas de mi primogénita viéndola retorcerse como una asquerosa larva y gritar como un sucio cerdo— ¡Tu segundo crimen contra Equestria es robar la magia del segundo pilar de la familia real, de una de las gemelas herederas del Trono!—Tome el par de alas plateadas y las estire tanto hasta arrancarlas de su espalda. Retorciéndose mas del dolor. Chillando como un sucio animal.

— ¡NO HE TERMINADO ARTURO! ¡PRONTO IRE A EQUESTRIA Y RECLAMARE EL MANTO QUE TANTO RECHAZAS! ¡EQUESTRIA LE PERTENECE A LOS HOMBRES! —Linda comenzó a sangrar por la boca y nariz entre sus patéticas lagrimas. Deje caer las alas plateadas de mi amada Celeste a un lado de las de Shanalotte y tome el tercer par de alas de color marron.

— ¡Esto es por tu tercer crimen contra Equestria, robar la magia y la pureza de la tercera hija heredera del trono! —Le arranque las alas a Linda y aun mas grito del dolor. Abriendo la boca hasta zafarse la mandíbula. Gritando tan fuerte que las nubes comenzaron a moverse por su grito. Un cerdo hace menos ruido cuando le despellejan vivo que a esta asquerosa mujer. Puse mi pie en su cuello asfixiándola. Cansado de escucharla hablar y deje caer las alas y tome el ultimo par de alas. El mas grande y las alas mas poderosas del mundo. Estas alas de juguete. Alas que no se comparan en belleza a las originales— ¡Esto es tu cuarto crimen! ¡No solo profanaste el sagrado poder de Equestria, sino que manipulaste el corazon de la lider de un amoroso y pulcro Reino! ¡Libre de toda suciedad! ¡Libre de los humanos! ¡Esto es por engañar a la Diosa del sol de Equestria! ¡LA REINA CELESTIA! —Arranque las alas de mi esposa bañándome en su sangre y ver a Linda retorcerse del dolor y ahogándose en su sangre y miseria. Viéndola gorgorear sangre y toser por la falta de aire. Quite mi pie de su garganta y me incline tomándola del cuerno multicolor levantándola del suelo. Viéndola débil. Deseándola morir. Acerque mi odio esperando a que me maldijera o de perdido escupirme en la cara. Pero nada. No hacia nada—Dices ser un Dios Linda. Entonces ¿Por qué sangras? Si sangras es que no eras un verdadero Dios—Sonreí mirándole a los ojos y ya no veía ninguna chispa dentro de su cuerpo. Esa magia que tanto presumia, le ha abandonado. Al tener a mi familia verdadera, despierta. Ella perdió toda fuerza y ahora. No es ni un humano—Esto, es por haber intentado quebrar mi familia. Por haber engañado a mi amada hermana, lavándole el cerebro con mentiras y engaños. Esto es por haberme enseñado que yo soy peor que tu, y esto es un agradecimiento. Y solo por eso no te hare nada—Apreté el cuerno encendiéndome en la llama mas oscura de mi ser. Apretando tan fuerte que el hueso comenzó a agrietarse y Linda comenzó a reaccionar sosteniendo mis manos intentando salvarse. Llorando del miedo— ¡PERO ESTO ES, POR EQUESTRIA! —Tire de su cuerno quebrándoselo soltándola y ella cayo sobre mi brazo derecho. Y alce mi mano donde atravesé su corazón con mi espadón. Viendo mi hoja atravesarla por completo **.** Mi espada estaba absorbiendo la sangre Linda hasta teñirse de rojo. Linda quedo recargada sobre mi mano paralizada. Intentando gritar, intentando suplicar por su vida. Cuando esta ya la había perdido desde que decidió retarme. Levante a Linda colocándola frente a mi. Mirando a sus ojos ya carentes de vida alguna. Pero aun asi, veía esa mezquina chispa dentro de su ser—Hasta nunca Linda. Viviste como mujer pero moriste como un animal. No serás recordada por nadie—Envaine una última vez mi espada y Linda cayo lentamente a mis pies. Viéndome a los ojos o eso pareciera hasta que por fin. Deje de ver esa molesta chispa. Voltee a ver a mi familia, y ellas. Estaban en silencio. Di un paso hacia ellas y cai vencido, perdiendo en ese instante las fuerzas. Perdiendo las ganas de estar vivo. Cayendo de golpe contra el suelo. Viéndolas correr hacia mi. Intento con toda mi alma. Estar despierto, lo hago porque ya no queda tiempo. Celestia me tomo de los brazos y Shanalotte de los pies y me pusieron en la espalda de Celestia—Crucemos el portal. Un misil nuclear viene a este lugar a quemar a todos. Destruirá toda muestra de que la compañía existio, de que nosotros existimos una vez—Mire a Jennifer, Scarlett y a Andrea y ellas asintieron sin dudarlo y todos corrieron conmigo en la espalda de Celestia hacia el portal. Jennifer tomo de la mano a Scarlett y Andrea tomo de la mano a Shanalotte. Theresa se llevo a Sharon y mire instintivamente hacia mi izquierda viendo un punto de luz acercándose. Descendiendo, mierda. Venia muy a prisa— ¡VAMOS MIERDA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA! —Celestia extendió sus alas y se elevo del suelo. Celeste se puso en medio de Jennifer y Scarlett y las sostuvo con sus brazos extendiendo sus alas y se elevaron del suelo. Mire a Sharon y ella estaba aferrada a Theresa con los ojos cerrados. Deprimida, comencé a escuchar el mortal silbido del misil por todas partes y mire de nuevo y ahora lo tenia de cara. Si no saltábamos el portal moriremos. Celestia y mis amadas hijas hicieron el mejor esfuerzo que volamos aun mas rápido atravesando el portal. Viendo el mar de luces de colores mientras atrás de nosotros un gran estruendo inundo el tejado viendo por milésimas de segundo el cadáver de Linda hasta extinguirse en la luz y el fuego comenzar a cubrir el portal siguiéndonos a traves del cruce hasta extinguirse. Porque la conexión se había cortado. Regrese la vista viendo Equestria al final del túnel y caer de golpe contra el cristal. Levante la vista y vi a Angel Figueroa confundido con Twilight en sus piernas. Intente sonreir pero cai acabado por la pelea. Descansando de tanta mierda. Por fin, volvi a Equestria. Mi amado hogar.

Prometo, que hare lo mejor que pueda para que mas humanos como yo no vengan a esta Tierra. Cuidare esta sagrada especie, porque yo los amo mucho. Los amo mas que a mi propia vida.


	78. Chapter 78

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC, CON EL FIN DEL ARCO DE HISTORIA. Y POSIBLEMENTE DE TODA LA HISTORIA. TAMBIEN REMARCANDO EL FINAL DE LA PELEA DE ARTURO, Y COMENZAR CON SU DESENLACE DENTRO DE POCO. Y POR ENDE, TAMBIEN MI AVENTURA CON EL. ESCRIBIENDO SUS AVENTURAS, COMO DIJE EN REENCARNACION. LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO SE ABRE TAMBIEN A VARIOS FINALES COMENZANDO DESDE ESTE PUNTO PERO TOMARE EL FINAL CON EL QUE COMENZO LA HISTORIA. Y PARA ESO TOMARE LO QUE HACE A ARTURO HUMANO. LO QUE LO DIFERENCIA DE ANGEL Y AQUI SE MUESTRA ESA DIFERENCIA. ESPERO QUE LO NOTEN PORQUE A ESTAS ALTURAS YO COMO ARTURO ME ESTOY CANSANDO. Y ME GUSTARIA TOMAR UN MERECIDO DESCANSO, ME HE TOMADO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE Y POR DESGRACIA LOS CAPITULOS SE ME HACEN MAS LARGOS POR LO QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTAS HISTORIAS HASTA EL FINAL. NO SE PREOCUPEN, TODAVIA TENGO QUE TERMINAR EL SPIN OFF DE ESTA HISTORIA, YA LA TENGO EN LA MIRA APENAS TERMINE ESTA. LA CUAL HARE ALGO MUY DIFERENTE A LO QUE ACOSTUMBRO HACER. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 78: REPERCUSION—

— _El martes 15 de Enero del año 202X La ciudad de Tucson ha sido victima de un atentado terrorista que ha tomado la vida de toda su población y las poblaciones cercanas en un radio de 27 Kilometros a la redonda. Investigaciones recientes vinculan a la compañía Phoenix como la principal causante de esta catástrofe que ha empeorado la situación en los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica…_

— _Despues de varios días de investigación se ha concluido que hubo personas externas implicadas en este atentado terrorista que ha tomado la vida de millones de personas. La cuales aparte de estar vinculadas a la compañía Phoenix también están vinculadas al mítico mundo de Equestria, el cual anteriormente se creía producto de la imaginación de Lauren Faust hasta la reciente aparición de su gobernante, la Reina Celestia junto con el Rey Arturo y sus hijas en un intento de unificar ambos mundos en una paz eterna pero debido a una disputa entre la Presidente Linda Spencer y el Rey Arturo se terminó desatando esta catástrofe…_

— _El Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte America a pedido a la población mantener la calma ante este cataclismo. Se tomaran cartas en el asunto para evitar que algo similar vuelva a arrebatar la vida de los inocentes. También ha mencionado que pondrá ante la justicia al Rey Arturo ante sus crímenes contra el País…._

— _Recientes investigaciones ante la compañía Phoenix se ha descubierto que en todas sus instalaciones se tiene armamento biológico letal y sus trabajadores mencionaban que la presidenta Linda Spencer planeaba usar para someter al gobierno mundial usando el poder robado de Equestria, y esta misma hizo que el Rey de dicho mundo tomara cartas en el asunto bajo su criterio tomando asi la vida de millones…—_ Patee la televisión apagándola recargándome en el árbol suspirando. Escuchando el canto de las aves sobre mi, mire mis brazos y aun estaban vendadas, mi rostro había sanado casi en su totalidad aunque tenia unos parches cubriendo mi mejilla y mi oreja.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Arturo? ¿Iras al mundo otra vez? —Jennifer volteo a verme estaba sentada frente mío junto con las demás, Celestia estaba sentada a mi lado mirando el televisor y Celeste y Theresa estaban recostadas sobre las ramas del árbol mirándome a mi.

—A decir verdad, es mejor dejar asi las cosas, Mate a muchas personas por impulso y es mejor que me vean asi. Como un asesino.

—Arturo, tienes que demostrar tu inocencia, tu no eres un genocida—Celestia tomo mi mano con su gran y suave casco peludo y baje la mirada a verla. Viéndola a los ojos, suspire triste.

—Celestia, no me mientas. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Lo veo en todas, soy un asesino. Un genocida—Me levante del árbol lentamente apoyándome sobre mi bastón mirando a mis amadas gemelas sonriéndoles un poco. Mirando como sus hermosos ojos eran cubiertos por su melena—Mejor díganme. ¿Por qué no regresan a su aspecto humano? Pensé que no podían convertirse en ponys.

— ¿Quién dijo que no? —Celeste extendió sus alas y voló hacia mi rodeándome acariciando mi rostro con sus plumas— Que nos guste más tener un aspecto humano no significa que no podamos ser ponys.

—Ademas decidimos ser humanas en aspecto en tu memoria—Theresa volo a la altura de mis caderas, viendo su hermoso pelaje ondear con el viendo y su hermosa melena marron con una coleta y moño plateado—Bueno cuando creímos que nunca volverías. Y al final terminamos acostumbrándonos a tener esa apariencia.

—Y fue Shanalotte la que nos sugirió mucho hacer esto—Voltee a ver a Shanalotte, detrás del televisor ocultándose de mi, de nosotros. Una pequeña alicornio de pelaje guinda con alas aun mas pequeñas. De melena rojiza con un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su cabeza. Una larga cola que se arrastraba por centímetros en el pasto. Era más pequeña que sus hermanas, por unos centímetros y lo único a apreciar era su capucha y lo largo de su melena y cola— ¿Verdad que es Linda? Siempre se enoja por ser la mas pequeña en tamaño.

— ¿En verdad hija? ¿te molestaría mucho que te diga peque?

—Mejor ves considerando como será tu pose cuando te convierta en piedra—Shanalotte camino hacia mi, acomodando el televisor encendiéndolo de nuevo, parándose frente a mi, a diferencia de Theresa y Celeste que estando de pie me llegaban al estómago. Shanalotte apenas me llegaba a la cadera, era como una potra. Una potra muy alta, me arrodille un poco adolorido y le quite la capucha y aparte el flequillo sujetándolo detrás de su oreja, ella se sonrojo un poco intentando estar molesta, pero era tan tierna.

— ¿Ves que eres linda? Hija, me gusta mucho saber que ustedes. Bueno, este es su apariencia original. Aunque en el pasado cuando eran mas pequeñas se veian diferentes. Bueno, esas cosas no importan pero. Es algo nuevo para mi.

—Arturo—Voltee a ver a Andrea y ella estaba en el pasto también mirando el televisor, y volteo a verme lentamente. Decaída— ¿En serio harás que no pasó nada? ¿Qué lo que paso entre tu y Linda fue algo pasajero?

— ¿A qué viene eso Andrea?

— Míralo Arturo, en la Tierra eres un asesino. Terminaste matando a muchas personas inocentes, liquidaste la vida en esa ciudad. Ahora es un cementerio. Ahora verán a Equestria como una amenaza. ¿No te afecta en nada?

—Andrea, esto me afecta mas que a ustedes. Se que ahora mi familia trata de aminorar mi dolor emocional. Lo veo en sus ojos, quizás me critican por haber hecho esto, y me lo demostraron en la Tierra. Que todo lo que hago tiene una consecuencia, una repercusión. Toda acción trae una reacción. Y ya hice mi acción y ahora estoy sufriendo dicha reacción. Una cosa es tener que matar a alguien por defensa propia o para defender a los que mas amas, otra cosa es haber matado a millones por error. Por no haber pensado claramente en ese momento. Celestia, se honesta. ¿Cómo me ves en estos momentos?

—Te veo como un alma en pena. Un hombre que ha perdido todo, y nunca la va a recuperar—Celestia respondió sin dudar, sin pestañear y sin importarle nada—Aun en la victoria has perdido porque tu ultima carta de redención se ha perdido.

—Celestia es mi esposa, y ella mas que nadie sabe todo lo que tengo que cargar para que la gente de fuera no amenace la paz de este mundo. Al final, me di cuenta que en verdad soy un monstruo. Un monstruo sin alma, y se que mientras tenga sangre en mis manos no dejare de serlo. Si he de perder algo. Prefiero perderme a perder a mi familia. Prefiero morir mil veces con tal de que mi familia este a salvo. Y siempre y cuando los humanos me vean a mi como una amenaza, nunca se atreverán a venir a este lugar. Porque yo ire al otro lado apenas vengan. Llevando el miedo a ese mundo, y aun siendo débil a los disparos y a la muerte. Se que podre llevarme a varios en el camino,

—No comprendo Arturo, tu no eras asi. Tu eras diferente—Andrea se levanto y me tomo de las manos esforzandose en no romper en llanto compadeciendose de mi mentalidad— ¡Mirate! Tu, tu no eras asi. Cada vez que hablas de humanos o de ti mismo como un Equestre. Me da miedo, me da miedo que un dia le des la espalda a quienes en verdad te aman, yo quiero al chico apático, flojo y grosero. No a este hombre vengativo, sediento de sangre y desquiciado. Quiero a ese chico que vio la luz al conocer a Celeste. A quien el creyo como un Angel e hizo de todo para salvarla sin matar a nadie. Pero, verte a la cara. Puedo ver, tus crímenes.

—Lo que ves Andrea, es el peso de mis pecados. Preguntale a Celestia a Theresa, Celeste o a Shanalotte. Ellas te diran todo lo que he hecho, lo que me hizo ser asi; Mi primera imagen al volver a este lugar fue ver a Sombra a punto de matar a mi hija. Lo mejor fue detenerlo y recordarle que yo soy su padre. Quien las cuidara de todo peligro. Porque yo las amo, porque se que el peligro acecha por todas partes.

—Andrea, si piensas que somos condescendientes con Arturo. Estas mal, y estas en lo correcto. Cuando estuvimos en la Tierra finalmente me di cuenta que mi esposo era un ser lleno de ira, de tristeza. Vengativo como dices, y conforme paso el tiempo mas demostró que tenia razón. Mi esposo nunca seria feliz, aun estando con nosotras. Nunca lo seria, porque mi esposo. Tiene miedo, y me molesto mucho esa actitud arrogante al estar en ese lugar. Linda nos acogio y le dio a Sharon algo que nunca pudimos darle. Sean cuales sean sus planes. Le dio esa oportunidad y Arturo. Se negó, quiso quitarle la esperanza a Sharon de ser como nosotros. de caminar descalzos.

—Mi madre tiene un punto, yo amo mucho a mi padre. Hasta el punto en el que todas pueden pensar mal de mi amor hacia el. Pero cuando Linda me secuestro me di cuenta que mi padre tenia razón, tenia razón para sospechar de Linda. De no querer estar en ese lugar, y cuando me llevo a la capsula. Vi a mi padre del otro lado del cristal, mirándome a los ojos. Y el sin saberlo, sentía que algo iba mal. Y yo, suplicando perdón por haber dudado de el.

—No entiendo pero, debería de apoyar a Arturo—Scarlett me miro desde el suelo abrazando sus piernas tranquila—Al ver al Arturo del pasado y al ver a este Arturo. Podía ver a un Arturo listo a pelear, a luchar contra el mal. Pero veo a este Arturo, y veo a uno cansado. Cansado de luchar contra el mal porque el mal le ha sido mas poderosa que el. Arturo no puede decir que es un superhéroe ni mucho menos ser un Antihéroe. Ya que hasta los antihéroes saben hasta que punto detenerse y perdonar la vida de un villano. Pero Arturo es desalmado en eso, y lo vimos con esos ladrones apenas lo vimos. Y no lo culpo, al ver a Arturo a los ojos después de tanto sufrimiento. Hasta siento pena por el. Por no haber encontrado la felicidad que tanto deseaba.

Me quede en silencio mirando a las chicas, a mis hijas. Y a Celestia, todas las veía a los ojos. Baje la mirada viendo al pasto aferrándome al baston adolorido al ver sus sentimientos culposos hacia mi, suspire sabiendo que todas estaban tristes. Por mi, en vez de tranquilizarse porque el problema ha terminado, a ellas las veo cansadas y con miedo a que ahora un problema mayor empiece. Y todo a sido por mi culpa, imaginar ahora como se ha de sentir Sharon. Dios mio ¿Qué he hecho?

El viento pasaba a grandes ráfagas moviendo mi cabello escuchándose las ramas de los arboles chocar y levante la vista suspirando de nuevo. Quitándome el parche de la mejilla arrojándola al suelo y di media vuelta hacia el castillo. El castillo de Twilight, ya que decidi que Angel y sus amigos me trataran sus heridas para no alterar a los demás ponys en Canterlot y complicar las cosas. Aunque esto fuera un golpe a mi orgullo ya que Angel nunca se ha involucrado en mis problemas, Aun dudo si en verdad deba de mostrarme ante el. Quien ahora ha decidido ser un supremo en su rama. Y si es lo que me dijo apenas recobre la consciencia, entonces sabra todos mis crímenes.

Caminaba lentamente mirando el castillo pensando en mis penas y mis culpas sin pestañear, con la puerta de oro y madera acercándose. Esuchandose el bastoneo en el pasto y quejarme del dolor. Aun no me sentía listo para caminar pero mi deseo de caminar era mayor que mi limitante, debería de estar en cama, debería de dormir hasta que mi cuerpo este totalmente sanado pero no puedo quedarme en cama y hacerme mas la victima porque no soy la victima aquí, soy un villano. Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos raros, "Hablar con Angel" "Pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice" "Que me ayude" Esta ultima era la uqe mas me molestaba de todas, nunca he pedido ayuda antes, y si la he pedido solo ha sido a gente muy cercana a mi, aunque seria un hipócrita malagradecido si no le agradezco a Angel haber usado su magia junto con la de sus amigos porque tengo entendido que su magia es sagrada y es la fuente de su vida. Y para curarme tuvieron que usar bastante.

Pase por la puerta trasera estando en el corredor trasero, a simple vista era como estar en el recibidor del castillo, solo que aquí era un poco mas estrecho y había escaleras al costado del corredor frontal, continue caminando pasando frente a las puertas de las habitaciones mirando a la puerta de madera con unos vitrales anaranjados y un pequeño letrero de madera colgando por un costado con un dibujo hecho a mano de un cucharon con un tazon. Esa era la cocina y era la única entrada mas cercana a la sala del trono.

Descanse la mano en la puerta y suspire de nuevo, no del cansancio pero de la fatiga emocional. Y abri la puerta después de un rato viendo a Phoenix en la barra de la cocina con un tazon de porcelana y un cucharon moviéndolo en círculos, volteo a verme sonriéndome inocente sin dejar de hacer su receta.

— ¡Hola Arturo! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Ya se siente mejor?

—Un poco Phoenix, gracias preguntar. Ya no me duele la piel con el sol. Algo es algo—Phoenix sonrio inclinando la cabeza a un lado y me acerque a ella mirando el tazon, era ensalada de verduras pero veía algunas frutas que no reconocia y otros ingredientes inusuales. Era, ¿Pan? — ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Hago una de mis ensaladas especiales.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y a que se debe esa ensalada "Especial?

—Para celebrar, es la segunda o tercera vez que la preparo. Las veces pasadas siempre la hacia por miedo a que me devolvieran a mi hogar. Y si les mostraba de lo que era capaz, al menos en la cocina. No serian tan duros conmigo—Phoenix sonrio mirando el tazon, yo vi como revolvía todo y con su magia acercaba los ingredientes; Miel, mostaza, almendras y pimienta. Pero lo raro es que la miel brillaba en color dorado y al caer sobre su "Ensalada" Esta se hacia mas espesa y dejaba de brillar. Convirtiéndose en miel ordinaria o eso me hacia creer.

—Pero Angel te quiere mucho como para devolverte a ese lugar. El ama a todos por igual.

—Y ese es su trabajo. Amar a todos sin discriminación alguna.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿En serio tiene que actuar asi aun con los malos?

—Originalmente se escoge un guardian por los deseos de su alma; En caso de Samael el se autonombro como el Arcangel de la muerte porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer. Matar, en cambio. Cuando Angel se convirtió en guardian vimos que su alma deseaba amar a Twilight sin importar cualquier cosa. Sea humana o pony, o hasta alicornio. Pero el queria amarla hasta el fin del mundo por lo que decidimos que el seria el guardian del amor. Aunque ahora gusta llamarse como el guardian del amor y de la amistad.

— ¿Y no es molesto eso? —Phoenix volteo a verme y me puso un trozo de pan con lechuga en la boca y comencé a masticarlo lentamente, sintiendo la lechuga tronar en mis dientes pero suavizada por el pan junto con el picoso pero dulce miel. Y ligeramente pizca de pimienta. Al probar esto, me sentía feliz. Era, raro. Pero era feliz—Wow, esta delicioso. Es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

—Es una receta familiar de hace muchas generaciones. Pero mi madre se centro mas en el combate por lo que esta receta casi se pierde. Y sobre lo de Angel. Bueno, yo lo veo algo fácil. Aunque no soy nadie para decir eso. Pero al ver a Angel sufrir cada vez que esta tentado a matar a una persona. Es triste, muy triste—Phoenix dejo el tazon en la barra y camino hacia la alacena sacando bastantes platos dejándolos en la barra a un lado del tazon grande—Somos 22 en total ¿Verdad?

—Yo creo, no tomo cuenta de cuantos venimos a molestarles—Phoenix sonrio de nuevo riéndose entre dientes.

—Creo que si, igual si falta uno puedo llevar otro. En fin. Angel esta en malas situaciones casi a diario. Desde que se hizo guardian tuvo que pactarse consigo mismo para no matar a una persona, aun siendo la peor que haya visto. No debería de matarla, porque se rige mucho por su filosofía de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y sino, una tercera. Y no es solo por ser un guardian del amor ni nada asi. Sino que, cuando Angel era humano sufrio mucho. Yo estuve con el cuando ni siquiera sabia de mi existencia. Y en vez de ser una persona a mal, vio mejor dar ese buen lado de si mismo. De dar el buen ejemplo de lo que es un humano.

—Totalmente opuesto a mi.

—Exacto, totalmente opuesto a usted—Phoenix levanto la vista sosteniéndose las caderas con una sonrisa, apartando de su rostro unos cabellos rubios—Aunque he de reconocer que usted ha madurado en muchos aspectos. Aunque no tan buenos. Como decían los humanos hace años "Arbol que crece torcido jamas su rama endereza" Aunque usted cambio eso. Esta chueco y no lo digo por su pie. Sino por sus habitos, sino que usted cambio por su familia. Será un árbol chueco pero sus ramas son rectas y bien cuidadas.

—Pues yo no veo eso la verdad, porque lo unico que he hecho es herir a las personas. Nunca paro de matar a la gente y cuando siento que he exagerado y quiero detenerme alguien mas aparece haciéndome caer en lo mismo.

—Es que asi es la vida Arturo, tengo millones de años. Y se como son las cosas, hasta el dia de hoy que termino la lucha de Angel contra Sophitia. He descansado un poco. Siempre pensé que aun teniendo a Angel bajo mi cuidado un dia tendría que abandonarlo y seguir con mis tareas de Angel menor. Porque Sophitia nos dijo que cuando Angel madurara lo suficiente nacería de nuevo mi padre. Pero Angel aun en derrota supo sobrepasar los problemas. Y no tuvo que matar a nadie en el progreso pero aun asi sufrio mucho. Para terminar su lucha y ahora. Su vida comenzara a ir mejor. Le recomendaría mucho intentar cambiar, no le costaría nada. Y no perdería nada.

— ¡Te estas tardando mucho! ¡Tenemos hambre!—Aparecio Rainbow Dash por la puerta de un golpe azotándola contra la pared y la miramos atontados a Rainbow quien se quedo quieta en el aire al verme—Oh, lo siento alteza. No sabia que estaba aquí.

—No te preocupes Rainbow. Ya me he acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes. Diria yo que vayamos a comer algo. ¿No?

— ¡Claro! —Phoenix asintió con una sonrisa y tomo el tazon con sus manos y con su magia alzo todos los platos y caminamos hacia la sala de los tronos, aunque me quede atrás por culpa de mis heridas. Algo que me molestaba mucho. No queria verme débil ante nadie. Y menos ante las ponys.

—Rainbow ¿Podrias ir a avisarle a mi familia que ya esta la comida? Por favor.

— ¡A la orden, Arturo! —Rainbow hizo un saludo militar y desparecio en un milisegundo dejando una estela arcoíris pasando por la puerta con otro estruendo, solo apreté los dientes y segui caminando retomando mi postura. Pasando por la puerta y entrando directamente a la sala del trono. Suspirando, era el centro de atención. Angel había volteado a verme desde su asiento al igual que Twilight desde su regazo, Krysta estaba recargada en el trono de Pinkie Pie, Samael como siempre al fondo del cuarto mirando a todos en silencio con esa molesta sonrisa, Ultra y Violeta recargadas en el trono de Applejack y Rainbow Dash y Angelica ocupando el trono de Rarity con la misma Rarity sentada sobre su regazo con un pañuelo entre ambas.

—Hola Arturo, ¿Cómo ha estado? —Angel me saludo incapaz de pararse, y era bueno porque Twilight le impedía levantarse del trono.

— ¡Buenas Alteza! Es un gusto verlo de nuevo—Applejack se quito el sombrero con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo veo muy bien! ¡Si que esta muy bien! ¡Es bueno ver que esta bien! —Pinkie Pie apareció de la nada pasando entre mis piernas gateando mirandome a los ojos. Era muy incomodo la verdad, era como si fuera la primera vez que vengo a Equestria. Tantos buenos tratos, para alguien como yo.

—Es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros Arturo, espero que haya pasado una buena mañana—Twilight hizo una reverencia desde el regazo de Angel y yo sonreí en silencio caminando hacia ellas.

—Gracias por su preocupacion, realmente no crei que todas estarían el dia de hoy reunidas.

— ¿Por qué lo cree? De hecho nos reunimos a diario, aunque ahora nos reunimos a tratar ya con nuestros problemas ordinarios.

—Bueno, yo decía porque. Pues, desde que llegamos de la Tierra las veo mas unidas que nunca. Nunca las había visto asi—Las ponys cruzaron miradas entre ellas y comenzaron a reírse. Camine hacia ellas confuso. E incomodo.

—Arturo, si somos las mejores amigas, nos queremos mucho y nos gusta estar reunidas para ver como nos va ¿Seguro que se siente bien?

—Si, solo que. Ando confuso, tantas cosas por procesar en tan poco tiempo. Me tiene derretido el cerebro.

— ¡Yo no veo que le salga algo por la oreja! —Pinkie apareció en su trono de la nada con una paleta en melena balanceándose para ella darle varias lamidas.

—Es un decir—Me pare a un lado del trono de Angel, apoyándome en el baston con la mano izquierda y colocándome la mano detrás en la cadera estirando los huesos.

— ¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que le de mi asiento? —Applejack se levanto del trono de un salto parándose encima— No queremos que se lastime de nuevo.

—Nah, estoy bien. Por mi mejor estar de pie. Asi mis huesos se reacomodan de nuevo. La pelea contra esa loca me dejo entumido—Aun era terco en admitir que era por orgullo, y aunque lo dijera me seguirían insistiendo en que yo me sentara. La puerta se asoto de nuevo y Rainbow Dash apareció de nuevo ahora con mi familia, volando a la par con Celeste y Theresa, Celestia detrás con Shanalotte a su lado. Jennifer rascándose la nuca nerviosa mirando a todos y Scarlett miraba a todas partes asombrada boquiabierta. Andrea estaba de brazos cruzados suspirando—Muy bien, ahora podemos comer aunque. ¿Dónde se sentaran ellas? Es muy chica la mesa para tantos.

—No se preocupe Arturo, tengo el perfecto hechizo para eso—Twilight dio un pequeño salto y expuso su cuerno con orgullo y sonrisa—Es un hechizo experimental ya que solo lo he plasmado en papel. Si funciona bien hare varias remodelaciones al castillo y sus alrededores.

—Conociendote, quizas salga bien—Twilight sonrio confiada y asintió y su cuerno se ilumino en un aura, plateado. Y toda la sala se envolvió en ese aura, menos nosotros. Y lentamente la sala fue, creciendo. Se expandio a los lados, por arriba y por frente y detrás. Cerre los ojos por pocos segundos apretando los parpados negándome a esta brujería. Nunca pensé que algo asi fuera posible. Abri los ojos negándome aun y la sala dejo de expandirse y ahora los tronos comenzaron a alejarse y separarse formando una silueta ovalada. Las ponys reaccionaron a sus maneras de ser; impresionadas, asustadas y alegres. Algo que hasta compartían. El sentimiento, la mesa redonda comenzó a tomar forma ovalada expandiéndose como si fuera arcilla y giraba sobre si misma expandiéndose lentamente oyendo la piedra quebrarse y transformarse, el circulo perfecto tomo forma de una mesa ovalada. Que llegaba a todas las ponys en sus tronos y tronos improvisados para nosotros—He de admitir. Que es impresionante Twilight.

—No podía esperar menos de mi querida estudiante—Celestia paso a un lado de Twilight sentandose en su lado derecho, desafortunadamente el trono aledaño estaba ocupado por Applejack por lo que decidi sentarme en el trono a un costado del de Angel y Twilight recargando el baston en la mesa. Me recargue en el respaldo suspirando del cansancio, escuchando las pisadas de las demás y los gritos de Rainbow Dash al desesperarse por la comida, Abri los ojos mirando a todas sentadas en sus asientos de piedra, Shanalotte estaba sentada entre Angelica, Krysta y Rarity siendo chuleada por su tierno aspecto pero era algo gracioso al verla de hombros caidos con las orejas caídas ante los halagos molestos de las dos primeras, A esta distancia parecía un gato. Un gato muy molesto listo para arañar a quien le intente tocar, Celeste y Theresa ocupaban el mismo trono estando apretadas en el asiento como sardinas a un lado de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, Ultra y Violeta ocuparon otro trono a un lado de Rainbow Dash sentandose Ultra en el descanso para las manos dejando a su hermana ocupar el asiento. Creo que asi deberían de actuar mis hijas pero. Meh, no me siento el indicado como para decirles algo. Phoenix se elevo sobre nosotros mientras todos nos acomodábamos menos Samael. Quien solo se acerco a nosotros. recargándose en la pared detrás de Angel y Twilight.

—Preparense chicos que van a alucinar—Phoenix dejo caer el tazon junto con las demás cosas y no nos impacto. De hecho esperábamos algo asi, una bonita introducción. El tazon quedo en el centro de la mesa y los platos comenzaron a volar hacia nosotros acomodándose frente a nosotros apareciendo los cubiertos y Phoenix extendió sus alas y brazos dejando caer un polvo blanco brillante cubriendo la mesa, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer manjares. Comida tan sabrosa y variada. Aunque nada de carne, pero estaba impresionado de ver montañas de comida silvestre en la mesa, Rainbow Dash grito de la emoción y vi a Phoenix sonriendo. Estaba, feliz. Hizo varias reverencias como si fuera un espectáculo y regreso volando lentamente hacia su asiento. Aunque en si su asiento era el aire mismo ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Sentandose a la cabeza de Angel cruzándose de piernas— Coman todo lo que gusten, toda esta comida la he preparado con amor, y para hacerlo algo especial. La comida tiene un sabor aleatorio. Podrán ser zanahorias pero podría saberles a pastel de fresa, manzana o hasta helado. Todo depende de lo que deseen.

—Te luciste Phoenix, tenia años que queria probar tu comida—Twilight le acerco un plato con comida a Angel y el la tomo con ambas mano; Lechuga, rabanos, zanahorias y heno en su plato y el comia todo con costumbre— ¡Delicioso! ¡Sabe a miel con vainilla!

— ¡Lo se! Por eso queria hacer esto, para celebrar que todo ha terminado, y finalmente todos aquí podemos tener una vida tranquila y placentera.

Me gustaría decir lo mismo Phoenix. Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

Todos conversaban alegres de diferentes temas mientras comían. Todos con una sonrisa amena y risas. Yo comi "apartado" de ellos, comia en silencio y cuando me preguntaban algo claro que les respondia con una falsa sonrisa, mi hija Shanalotte estaba incomodada porque siempre estuvo bajo la mirada picara de Rarity hasta que Krysta se sometio ante su ternura tras luchar contra su rudeza que termino cargándola sosteniéndola con ambas manos como si fuera un oso de peluche. Shanalotte estaba muy avergonzada de esto, al ser pequeña y tener mucho pelaje era su consecuencia claro.

Celeste y Theresa estaban agarrándose a manotazos peleando por una simple nuez. No entendia sus palabras pero esa nuez era la ultima de Celeste y Theresa se la robo para querérsela y asi comenzó la disputa por la nuez, me asome frente a los tronos mirando a Celestia comiendo con delicadeza y postura heno con un tenedor. Conversando con Twilight, sonriéndole. Eran temas típicos; Magia, amistad y cuanta cosa bonita que se les ocurria. Era, bonito la verdad. Era lindo, saber que hablan de cosas que solo les consterna a ellas en un nivel "Equestre" Me sentía bien estando apartado de ellos.

Una mirada se poso sobre mi, mirandome a los ojos y mire detrás de Twilight. era Angel, mirandome a los ojos sin decir nada, con un pedazo de pan en la boca arrancándolo de un tiron de su mano. Sonrei falsamente y segui comiendo ignorándolo del todo. Aunque sentía que el sabia lo que yo tenia en mente.

No quise estar mucho en la comida, bueno. Prestar atención por lo que todo se fue rápido, terminamos de comer hasta que los platillos quedaron vacios y Phoenix desaparecerlos con su magia. Las cinco ponys se fueron a sus casas apenas terminaron pero dijeron que volverían mas tarde y me quede con mi familia, con Phoenix, Samael, Krysta, Ultra, Violeta, Twilight y Angel. Mis hijas se recorrieron de sus asientos sentandose mas cerca de nosotros. Obviamente Shanalotte se sento a mi lado y Theresa y celeste del lado de su madre. Jennifer, Scarlett y Andrea de mi lado de la mesa. Angel tomo a Twilight de los brazos y la puso a su lado, ella se quedo paralizada al percibir este rechazo, pero Angel le asintió guiñándole el ojo y Twilight recobro su compostura sonriendo. Angel se apoyo sobre la mesa con los codos apoyando su mandibula sobre las manos mirándonos a todos a los ojos.

—Debido a que Arturo ha hecho una de las mayores fechorías en la historia de la humanidad. Deberia de decirles que no cuenten con mi apoyo.

— ¿Por qué Angel? ¿A que se debe esa negación? —Shanalotte respondio con preguntas algo, inquietantes pero algo apresuradas. Ya que podía percibir la energía de Angel. Sus deseos.

—No he terminado Shanalotte, dije "Deberia de decirles que no cuenten con mi apoyo" Deberia, pero no me he negado. Es cierto que Arturo mato a millones de personas. Y he visto las pruebas suficientes como para confirmar que si. Arturo lo hizo sin pensarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Si merece un castigo? —Andrea se cruzo de piernas ajustándose las gafas con temor. Y era claro porque nunca antes había convivido con alguien como Angel. Era la primera vez que veía a un ser divino.

—Claro que merece un castigo. El matar a millones de personas no es algo que se perdona con una vida en la cárcel. Pero, Arturo no lo hizo con esa intención. Como dije, Arturo lo hizo sin pensar. Porque he visto en los recuerdos de Arturo cuando estuvo inconsciente y he de ser yo quien podría juzgarlo, pero no lo hare. A quienes debería de juzgar es a ustedes. Por haberlo guiado por ese camino—Angel miro a Celestia a los ojos y ella dio un pequeño salto sobre si misma mirándolo de otra manera—Aunque se "Indigne" por lo que le dire Reina. Usted fue de las primeras causantes de que Arturo tomara es camino. Ya que cuando raptaron a Shanalotte el fue el primero en llegar a la conclusión de que fue la compañía Phoenix.

—Pero Linda había ayudado a Sharon en su problema. Hubiera sido una falta de respeto muy grave si tomabamos la palabra de mi esposo en serio…

— ¿Acaso esta diciendo que no confía en Arturo? ¿Qué lo que el diga no tiene importancia? —Celestia se quedo callada apartando la mirada de Angel mirando al suelo—Se que Arturo ha tenido un historial muy negro; Es vengativo, presuntuoso y hasta se proclama un Dios absoluto. Pero aun asi, es su esposo. El ha manchado su vida por usted en el pasado, y hace poco lo hizo también. Casi me mata para demostrar que era lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla a usted y a sus hijas. Si, es el método menos convencional para demostrar las cosas pero hizo hasta lo imposible para demostrarlo. Y aquí, usted le reprimio mucho, supuso que su violencia era un acto de inmadurez. Algo de un niño mimado, pero. Su esposo estaba muy seguro que había sido la compañía Phoenix. Digame Reina. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué tuvo ese desinteres al miedo a su esposo?

—Tenia miedo. Tenia miedo Angel—Celestia volteo a ver a Angel, afligida. Y el se limito a escucharla sin decir nada—Sharon merecia cosas buenas, cosas hermosas. Ella siempre quizo caminar como nosotros, sentirse parte de nosotros. Ser como nosotros.

—Asi que cuando usted le dio su magia a Linda y Sharon comenzó a caminar. Usted tenia miedo de que Arturo hiciera algo para impedir que Sharon tuviera ese sueño.

—Asi es.

—Y tu Arturo. ¿Le habrias quitado el deseo a Sharon con tal de sepultar una compañía junto con la vida de la gente?

—Desde un principio estaba en desacuerdo con lo que me pedían. Yo sabia que si alguien aparecia de la nada diciendo cosas bonitas es que en el fondo no era mas que una sabandija. Pero de haber habido otra alternativa, Sharon pudo haber seguido con ese regalo de vida.

— ¿Y ustedes? Jennifer, Scarlett. Amigas en la juventud de Arturo—Angel miro a ambas y ellas cruzaron miradas nerviosas. Scarlett tomo la mano de su hermana y Jennifer se aferro a ella. Comenzando Jennifer.

—Nosotros conocimos a Arturo cuando era un chico, tendría unos 18 o 19 años. No lo recuerdo bien, pero cuando lo conocimos era un chico muy dulce, generoso y hasta miedoso. Porque una vez tuvo que salir a hacer una acrobacia con nosotras.

—Y aunque lo hizo bien, tuvo mucho miedo. Y ahora, vemos que ha cambiado mucho. Como si fuera otra persona.

—Pero no es otra persona. Jennifer, Scarlett. Ustedes han visto como Arturo fue perdiendo esa buena vibra. Muchas cosas le obligaron a cambiar a lo que es ahora. Pero no deja de ser su amigo, y el las quiere mucho. Eso lo tengo claro.

—Pero seguimos sin entender, ¿Por qué eres asi Arturo? ¿Por qué? Crei que cuando encontraras a Celestia serias feliz. Serias una mejor persona—Jennifer estaba abrumada por la situación, yo la mire a los ojos cruzándome de brazos sin decirle nada. Y aunque estaba mal era la mejor decisión.

—Arturo no se siente listo para hablar chicas. Lo siento, pero. Comprendan que Arturo ahora mismo esta en una muy mala situación. Esta, triste por todo lo que ha pasado. Y yo, como testigo de su vida. Puedo responder a esa pregunta; Arturo es asi porque sabe que su vida nunca será tranquila, sabe que eventualmente tendrá que volver a luchar y tomar la vida de otra persona o pony. Eso podría pasar mañana, pasado mañana, la otra semana, al mes, o al año siguiente. En cualquier momento, y Arturo tiene miedo de perderlas. Perder a su familia, no quiere estar solo de nuevo. Y eso es lo que yo comparto con el aunque no comparto su ideal.

—Sigo sin entender. Angel ¿No? —Angel asintió y Andrea inhalo una gran cantidad de aire acomodándose las gafas — ¿Por qué criticar a Arturo de todo lo que hace? ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Porque es deseo de Arturo, ya que esta cansado de que lo critiquen por tomar cada acción. Y Andrea, que eres su amiga de casi toda la vida deberías de saberlo.

—Entiendo lo primero pero no entiendo lo segundo. A todos nos critican por cualquier cosa, sea buena o sea mala. Solo debemos de hacer lo mejor que podamos para que nuestros planes salgan como lo deseamos.

—Tienes razón Andrea pero también hay que reconocer que por parte de Arturo tiene la culpa pero sobre todo la tiene su familia; Celestia desconfió de la credibilidad de su esposo, Theresa y celeste confiaron en lo que Sharon les dijo en su momento. "Arturo no es alguien consciente de lo que hace" Y por eso de ver normal que su padre mate a gente mala lo vieron a el como alguien malo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Shanalotte no esta exenta del todo porque aun teniendo su clarividencia no pudo predecir que la culpa de todo esto recaería en su padre y ella tuvo la oportunidad para defenderlo pero no hizo nada, por lo que recurrió a Satarah de ultimo momento. Salvando a su padre una ultima vez. Por eso Linda no pudo hacerle daño al final porque fue Satarah fusionada en la mente de Linda que le hizo dudar de su magia. Por si se preguntaban claro.

— Y bien, si tenemos culpa ¿Qué ganamos con que nos lo digas? —Scarlett se cruzó de brazo molesta y Angel levanto la ceja sonriendo— Además de que nos dices en cara cosas que ni viste ni sentiste. ¿Quién te crees tu?

— ¿Yo? Pues yo soy un Arcángel querida. Yo decido quien vive y quien muere. ¿O no Samael?

—Técnicamente con tu magia actual eres capaz de decidir **quién existe y quien no existe** —Samael estaba sonriente sin abrir los ojos moviendo una de sus piernas a los lados—No seas tan rudo con las chicas Angel, esta parte no va acorde a su historia. Ni la nuestra. Ve al grano.

—Lo siento pero tenia que aclarar algunas cosas; Celestia, usted tuvo la oportunidad de comprender a su esposo una vez, tuvo la oportunidad de solidarizarse con su miedo a perderlas. Asi como usted lo sintió cuando estuvo en sus ultimas horas en la Tierra. Pero se negó a comprenderlo, Theresa y Celeste. Es normal que duden mucho de su padre, a su edad pueden ver a sus padres como sus enemigos si no les agrada lo que les dicen o si las regañan por algo. Pero ustedes han sido testigos de la corrupción de su padre. Lo mismo que le dije a su madre, sean comprensivas con su padre y si llega a esos extremos y ustedes lo llegan a ver mal. Pueden decirlo pero también digan que el hace un bien. Porque Arturo ya no es consciente de lo que es bueno y malo. Shanalotte, es hermoso que ames a tu padre. Aun sobre el amor tradicional de padre e hija pero comprende que es una relación que nunca podría hacerse. Por muchas razones morales pero ten en cuenta que tu padre te ama tanto que fue la chispa que comenzó todo este caos. Fuiste tu su razón para levantarse de las cenizas. Primero fue tu madre y ahora fuiste tu. Y como su hija comprende que si el te dice que esta mal es que esta mal. Lo mismo va para Satarah, le agradezco que haya salvado a mi amigo. O mi padre también—Angel se sonrojo un poco guiñándole el ojo a Shanalotte, ella prestaba atención a Angel pero veía hacia la mesa de piedra.

—Angel, Creo que deberían de hablar del otro tema—Phoenix tomo del hombro a Angel y el volteo asintiendo.

—Si, ese tema. Aun cuando me opongo rotundamente a esto debo de acceder. Ultra, Violeta y Krysta. Me gustaría que acompañaran a la Reina Celestia y a Shanalotte a buscar al Doctor Phillips. Es una persona peligrosa aun siendo inofensivo, no podemos permitirnos tener un humano libre por Equestria.

— ¿Y que hay de Sharon? ¿Se salvara? —Celeste alzo el casco algo, intimidada por Angel. Era la primera vez que veía que dudaba mucho al hablar cuando se esforzaba bastante para ser como Rainbow Dash aunque nunca le vi ese deseo de ser algo. Arrogante. Angel se recargo en el trono pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

—Sharon tiene graves quemaduras en toda la espalda. Sus huesos prácticamente estan quemados y cualquier contacto físico le quebraría la espina y moriría a los pocos minutos. Twilight, Samael y Phoenix nos están ayudando a preparar una medicina catalizadora para aumentar los rasgos curativos de mi magia ya que aunque pueda curar sus heridas superficiales cuesta más curar las internas.

— ¿Qué tanto daño recibió? Vi como Arturo solo quemaba la placa de acero en su espalda—Ahora la que hablaba era Satarah, vi el ojo dorado de Shanalotte emanar un ligero aura purpura y Angel no se estremeció al verla—Debe de haber algo que explique eso.

—Y la hay, cuando llegaron aquí hace días. Tuvimos a Arturo y a Sharon en cuidados intensivos. Vimos como pasaban las horas hasta notar los verdaderos daños de sus heridas, empezando con Arturo. Quien al recibir tantos golpes en la espalda y las quemaduras ahora es incapaz de poder correr por mas de cinco minutos. No podrá saltar de lugares altos o pelear por mucho tiempo. Aunque conociéndole no hará caso a lo que le diga aunque eso no es un riesgo le causara una molestia. Al menos hasta que sus habilidades regenerativas sigan mejorándose hasta que ellas mismas sepan cómo curar a Arturo, el problema es Sharon— Angel cerro los ojos suspirando con la cabeza puesta en la recargadera con la cara hacia el techo— ¿Cómo decírselos? Esto si es complicado.

—Sabemos que Sharon no caminara de nuevo. Es eso—Satarah estaba muy inquieta ahora. Ultra y Violeta veían al reflejo de Shanalotte con desconfianza y era algo que todos notabamos.

—No es eso, sino que Linda le mintió a Sharon desde un principio—Todos volteamos a ver a Angel viéndolo a la cara y el lentamente recobro su compostura regresando a su postura inicial—El proceso al que fue sometido Sharon es algo muy sencillo también. Pero también complicado.

—Empieza con lo sencillo…Por favor.

—Lo sencillo es que Shanalotte pudo caminar gracias a sus implantes mágicos y tecnológicos. Dicha fusión entre ambas cosas se le puede decir "Tecnomagia" Al haber usado la tecnología humana con la magia de Equestria. Bueno, es sencillo explicar eso. Lo complicado es que la magia de Celestia no era compatible con Sharon. Porque Sharon nunca tuvo magia en su cuerpo. Es como la transfusión de sangre, para que entiendan un poco mejor. Para que el cuerpo reciba la sangre esta debe ser del mismo tipo sanguíneo. Si eres O positivo el donante también debe de serlo, si el donante es AB negativo, obviamente el cuerpo lo va a rechazar y causaría muchos daños al cuerpo de la persona. Y la magia es igual, solo que la magia es capaz de adaptarse a la magia de la persona a la que se le va a suministrar. Pero como Sharon nunca tuvo magia, la magia de Celestia hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal forma que ahora esta en riesgo de envejecer mas rápido de lo normal. O rejuvenecer hasta ser una bebe y. Bueno, morir— Todos nos estremcimos ante las inquietantes palabras de Angel, y el solo se limitaba a vernos a cada uno de nosotros. Convensidísimo de que esto podría pasar.

—Pero, ¿Se puede hacer algo, no? Debe de haber algo—Celestia ya había dejado su postura y ahora ya la veía preocupada. Teniendo miedo, veía sus ojos las ganas de llorar, en romper en llanto ante la culpabilidad. De un pecado que nunca tuvo.

—La hay, claro que la hay.

— ¿Y cuál es? Haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que se recupere.

—Déjenla tomar su decisión—Angel se levantó del trono sacudiéndose el pantalón suspirando extendiendo sus alas estirándolas— Ultra, Violeta, Krysta. Necesito que vayan a buscar a ese doctor, tengo el mal presentimiento de que esta en peligro. Reina Celestia, haga caso a lo que le digo. Deje que Sharon tome su decisión. La magia que aun recide en su cuerpo esta en conflicto con sus emociones, si Sharon siente que seguirá sufriendo por tener su enfermedad ella envejecerá mas rápido y si siente que es mejor comenzar de nuevo rejuvenecerá. Por lo que tiene que decidir que ama su vida actual. Tiene que sentirse satisfecha con las experiencias que ha obtenido. **Quizás, la magia restante se use para crear algo mas bello. Que beneficiara nuestros hijos en el futuro** —Angel se alejo de la mesa caminando hacia Samael tomándolo del hombro sonriente—Necesito que vayas a ver como esta Sharon, y si puedes mira su futuro en caso de emergencia. Ultra, Violeta. Krysta, andando. Celestia y Shanalotte necesito que vayan con ellas. Como dije, tengo un mal presentimiento del paradero de dicho Doctor.

— ¿Dónde nos recomiendas ir? —Ultra se levanto del trono sacando con su magia su rifle magico. Empuñándolo con ambas manos, Violeta se levanto sin decir nada brincando detrás de su arma sacando su pistola en su funda a su cadera—Un simple humano no debería de estar muy lejos.

—Tengo la sensación que sigue vagando en el bosque Everfree, cerca del castillo de las dos hermanas. Procuren estar atentas ya que es temporada de Timberwolfs y no quiero que salgan heridas ni la realeza. ¿Entendido?

—Como siempre Angel—Ultra asintió con una sonrisa y Celestia se levantó del trono lentamente caminando hacia las chicas cabizbaja y Shanalotte bajo de un salto del trono y camino hacia la salida juntándose en la puerta y salir dejándome con mis gemelas, Mis amigas, Samael, Phoenix, Twilight y Angel.

—Arturo, me gustaría hablar con usted. En privado. Phoenix, lleva a las amigas de Arturo a tomar un pequeño paseo por Ponyville, creo que sería muy lindo que vieran como es Equestria por el tiempo que estén. Para que se sientan cómodas.

—De acuerdo Angel—Phoenix voló sobre nosotros parándose en la entrada con la mano en la cadera, Andrea, Jennifer y Scarlett me miraron a los ojos y les respondí asintiendo y ellas se levantaron de sus asientos en silencio y mire a mis hijas y también les hice la seña. Y ellas se levantaron volando y Phoenix se las llevo fuera de la sala. Apenas el seguro se puso Angel levanto un campo de fuerza en la puerta y Twilight reforzó la puerta trasera y Samael cubrió todas las paredes con su magia haciendo imposible que algo saliera de aquí.

—Ahora si Arturo, hablemos de cosas importantes.


	79. Chapter 79

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON UN CAPITULO NUEVO. ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA PERO FUE PORQUE PRESENTE EXAMEN DE ADMISION, FUE UN EXAMEN FACIL PERO TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO ADEMAS DE QUE LLEGUE MUY TARDE A MI CASA Y LO MEJOR QUE HICE FUE IR A DORMIR. SOBRE NEO EQUESTRIA, COMO DIJE. ESOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LARGOS YA QUE ES EL CLIMAX DE LA HISTORIA. Y MAS DE LA HISTORIA QUE RECIEN TOMO FORMA EN MI CABEZA XD PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. AUNQUE NO LOS ACTUALICE TAN SEGUIDO SON CAPITULOS QUE TRATO DE LLEVAR CON CALMA PORQUE YA VA A MITAD DE HISTORIA. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 79: MIEDO—

—Debemos de hablar algo importante Arturo, y lo sabe—Angel extendió sus brazos y la sala del trono cambio de forma lentamente, las paredes se acercaron mas y se formo un rectángulo, la mesa de piedra se hizo rectangular haciéndose de madera al igual que los tronos en sillas, la puerta a la cocina desaparecio y un arco apareció mostrando una parte de una cocina, del lado opuesto la sala con dos muebles acomodados en L y frente a ellos un sofá de cuero. Era mi apartamento—Lo siento mucho Twilie por haber quitado tu hermoso hechizo pero tenia que hacer esto.

—No te preocupes Angel, igual el hechizo no dura mucho, todavía tengo que probarlo—Ambos sonrieron embarnecidos y caminaron hacia los muebles y Samael camino con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados parándose a la cabeza de un mueble con el pie en la pared.

—Sientate Arturo, nos tomara un rato hablar hasta que las chicas lleguen—Camine mirando a todas partes en la sala, era casi idéntico a mi departamento, solo faltaban las ventanas detrás de los muebles, las escaleras y los cuadros.

— ¿Por qué hiciste una copia de mi casa? ¿Cómo supiste que este era el aspecto? —Me sente en el sofá mirando a Angel e inclino su cabeza a un lado mirandome extrañado.

—No Arturo, esta es una replica de la mia, solo que quite las ventanas y puerta. Que raro.

—Parece que cierta persona le gusta poner a sus protagonistas en casas similares—Samael sonrio y Angel tambien moviendo la cabeza riendo.

—Maldito seas, como te encanta jugar conmigo, Arkzrimiel. En fin, Vinimos aquí por que es el lugar mas seguro de hablar sobre tus sentimientos.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis sentimientos? —No iba a negar que me sentía amenazado. Sentirme acorralado ya que Angel tiene conocimiento mas alla de una persona ordinaria y mas teniendo a alguien tan peligroso como Samael a su lado. Angel se cruzo la pierna sobre la otra sosteniendo su rodilla con ambas manos.

—Se muy bien como te sientes Arturo; Eras un chico muy noble de joven, valiente y con deseos de ser admirado por otros, sentirte mejor y ser un ejemplo a seguir. Aprisionado después por la crueldad del mundo, con trágicos acontecimientos y obligado a ser lo que eres hoy en dia. Esa historia, es también mi historia Arturo. Pero, yo no fui tentado por el mal y decidi abrazarla. Decidi amar a todos que odiarlos. Porque es hermoso saber que aunque te odien. Te admiran por tu nobleza. No porque te tengan miedo.

—Angel, no deberías de hablar de sentimientos. Cuando no viviste lo que yo vivi, no sabes lo que es el sufrimiento—Angel suspiro bajando la mirada.

—Mis padres fallecieron por un asalto, mi unico hermano mayor me rechazo por no haber hecho algo, por haberme quedado llorando mientras que mis padres hacían un acto de valentía. Ser rechazado y marginado en la escuela como un paria. No tener a nadie especial solo a unos amigos que ni siquiera eran de tu ciudad y solo se veian poquísimas veces al año. Y estar a punto de suicidarse. Creo yo, que se muy bien lo que es sufrir—Angel. Me callo con lo que me dijo, me estremeci al verlo tan serio. Mire a Samael y el compartia la misma emoción de Angel.

—Te diría algo. Pero no se que decirte.

—No es sorpresa Arturo, casi nadie sabe que decirme. Por eso, no toco ese tema; Antonio, Marco y William eran todos de diferentes ciudades. Eran mis únicos amigos en el mundo. Y estaba feliz porque sabia que ellos no me criticarían por mis incidentes. Nunca verían mi lado malo cuando aun joven fui muy rencoroso, orgulloso y hasta arrogante con ellos. Dime Arturo, tu tienes la fortuna de haber crecido con tu hermana y aun en su adultez la quisiste mucho. Nunca la odiaste por sus errores, ni cuando estuvo en sus últimos momentos la dejaste sola. En cambio, yo perdi todo. Perdi a mis padres cuando era un humano y perdi a mis amigos cuando me converti en un guardian. Y tu, tienes todo Arturo. Tienes a tus padres…—Angel trago saliva notándose en sus cristalinos ojos las ansias de llorar. No dije nada—Tienes a tus hijas, tres hermosas niñas que te quieren mas que a sus propias vidas. Tienes a Celestia, la Princesa de este mundo que ambos protegemos de todo mal. Nos lideras en todo esto Arturo. Tienes cosas buenas ¿Pobreza? ¿Tu padre te mintió? Arturo, no se lo que es ser pobre pero te lo digo como tu amigo. Yo de joven ansiaba el poder asi como tu lo ansias ahora. **Q** **uería el poder para reformar el mundo corrupto que nos crio**. Ver a la gente pidiendo dinero en la calle, ver a los niños sin estudiar, a los ancianos ser olvidados por sus familias. Me quebraba el corazon y me hacia un nudo en la garganta. ¿Sabes que pensaba? "Cuando tenga el poder de Dios usare este poder para limpiar del mal al mundo, hare que los buenos sean felices y los malos. Sufran" ¿A quien te recuerda? ¿A varias personas, no? Bueno Arturo, en este momento tu y yo nos comenzamos a distanciar; Tu te dejaste sumir en tu ira y resentimiento. Yo aprendi de mis errores y decidi mejorar dia a dia. Mientras tu odiabas. Yo amaba, tu matabas. Yo sanaba. Tu querias matar a la humanidad. Yo queria salvarla, y aunque esa frase diga lo contrario. Queria que todos fueran felices. Que supieran el valor del amor y de la amistad.

—A mi no me vas a poder enseñar lo que es vivir Angel. Lo siento mucho, pero. Si mi odio es fuerte, nada lo quebrara. Nada.

— ¿Ni sabiendo que fue tu odio el que orillo a Sharon entrar en una duda existencial? Tus malas acciones hacia la humanidad terminaron afectando su mentalidad preguntándose ¿En verdad merezco todas esas cosas buenas? ¿En serio puedo vivir feliz sabiendo que ese hombre nos odia a todos? ¿Me querra en verdad o solo me esta usando? Son solo pocas cosas por las que Sharon se preocupa pero en verdad son miles de preguntas. Sharon es muy inteligente Arturo, tarde o temprano hara cosas importantes. Marcará una nueva era para Equestria. Claro, si tu se lo permites. Si le permites llenar el vacío en su corazon.

—Y tu Angel ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? ¿Cómo vivir mi vida? ¿Para decirme que hacer y que no hacer? Eres mas chico que yo. Nunca sabras lo que yo en verdad tuve que sufrir—Samael comenzó a reírse con la cabeza al suelo notándose esa sínica sonrisa, y Angel cambio su postura cruzando ahora su pierna opuesta mirándome con una sonrisa llena de burla. Y menosprecio.

—Arturo, se lo suficiente como para decirte. Yo soy cinco veces mas viejo que tu. Y estoy mas que consciente como es tu vida. Porque yo ya te he visto ahora, y te he visto antes. Si se lo que tuviste que sufrir por Celestia, se nota la cruz que cargas ahora. Se cuantas ganas tienes de librarte de tu cruz pero tienes que aceptarte quien eres. Tienes que reconciliarte con la humanidad y mas importante aun, contigo mismo. Y en términos que tu conoces y lo diré burlándome. **Esta es mi tercera vuelta Arturo. Y se como romper mi ciclo. Solo espero paciente a que pase el tiempo para probar mi teoría** —Me quede en silencio. Ante Angel, ¿Rendido? ¿Confundido? Rendido no, pero confundido si. Veia a Angel y a Samael y ambos me veian de diferentes formas pero sentía. Lástima, me tenían lastima—Arturo, no quiero menospreciarte. Porque se que tu eres muy fuerte. Tienes una valentía que nadie tiene, una fuerza tan grande que haría caer hasta el mas poderoso. Pero tienes un defecto, eres arrogante.

—No Angel. No soy arrogante, soy realista.

—No Arturo, no eres realista. Eres cruel y caprichoso.

—Yo soy lo que tengo que ser para mi familia. Tengo que dar un ejemplo.

—No Arturo, no darás un ejemplo. Demostraras lo inútil que eres para respetar a los demás. Los demás te terminaran recordando como una mala persona y recordaran tus malas acciones sobre las buenas.

—Es mejor que me teman a que me subestimen y traten de pisotearme y pisotear a mi familia.

—Y tu familia nunca aprenderá a valerse por si misma si eres tu quien evita que ellas afronten dichos problemas.

—Porque tengo que ser yo quien sea el primero en luchar cuando el peligro las aceche.

—Y por eso nunca maduraran y nunca aprenderán el valor de la vida. Porque tu les negaste enfrentar sus problemas.

—Porque yo soy su padre, yo decido lo que ellas merecen ver.

—Eres su padre y eres su controlador. No permites que sepan lo que tu sabes, tienes miedo Arturo. Tienes miedo de que vean tu cruel verdad. Eres un asesino, un villano. Si no cambias tu mentalidad tarde o temprano te darán la espalda. Sharon ya ha dado ese paso. Y si no cambias, ella morirá. Y tu cargaras con la culpa por haber sido una mala persona.

— ¡Basta! —Me levante del sofá molesto, mirando a Angel a los ojos. El me veía fijamente sentado cambiando de postura ahora. Cruzándose de brazos sin parpadear— Estoy cansado de que la gente critique lo que hago. Que no me dejen hacer las cosas tranquilo. ¿No puedo defender a la familia que tanto amo? ¿No puedo luchar a capa y espada para mantenerla a salvo? Amo a mi familia Angel, asi como tu amas a la tuya pero no permitiré que me cuestiones. Si hago daño a otras personas es porque no quiero que hieran a mi familia.

— ¿Aun si la persona que te hizo daño fue la misma que salvaste esa noche que murió Susan? —Me quede en silencio. Mirando a Angel, el se levanto lentamente suspirando tomándome del hombro con las dos manos—Sharon es tu familia también ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué dejas que ella sufra? ¿Por qué lo permites? Lo permites porque sabes que ella tentó contra tu familia. En el fondo, tu la juzgaste por haberte dado la espalda de esa forma. Por la forma que se dejo engañar por Linda Spencer. Linda no es su madre, y aunque lo fuera no hubiese dado una mejor manera para engañado ya que su inteligencia le impedía ser creativa para sus mentiras, Pero lo importante es que aquí el que hizo mas daño fuiste tu que Linda, porque Sharon confiaba en ti. El darse cuenta que tu agresividad era generalizada le afecto. Por tu culpa ella esta a punto de morir, ¿Cuánto cambiaras tu forma de actuar? ¿Cuándo dejaras de engañarte diciendo que haces el bien cuando haces mas daño que bien? —Me quede en silencio, viéndolo a los ojos. Nervioso, confundido. Recordando mi vida con Celestia hasta tener a mis hijas. Luego conocer a Sharon y como me vio en el Torneo Astral. Esa mirada fría.

—Dime Angel, ¿Cómo podre arreglar las cosas? ¿Evitar que ella sufra?

—Dile lo que sientes por ella, háblale con el corazón—Angel toco mi pecho con la mano y me miro con una sonrisa, baje lentamente la cabeza aun viendo en mi pasado. Todas esas veces que luche, ella estuvo presente. Y siempre se quedo atrás como espectadora y aun viendo lo malvado que era nunca fue honesta para decirme la verdad. Siempre me quiso mucho. Y yo, solo le enseñaba mi maldad—Es muy fácil hacer las cosas sin pensarlo, pero si te detienes y piensas. Y sientes lo que tu corazón tiene para decir. Harás mejores cosas para todos, y lo mejor aun. Te verán como alguien mejor.

—La gente le gusta criticar lo que hago, no puedo hacer nada sin que vean el lado malo.

—Ese es el chiste Arturo, la gente va a criticar las cosas. Aunque sean buenas o malas. No pararan de criticarte, porque les gusta criticar pero no les gusta que les critiquen. Asi son las cosas, pero siempre habrá una persona de tantas que no te criticara. Habra gente que te querrá aun por tus defectos. Celestia te ama, Celestia también dio mucho para ser feliz. Ya viste a Solar Flare, ella perdió la confianza en los humanos por muchas cosas. Y la recobro porque te conoció, tus hijas te aman. Te ven como un ejemplo a seguir, porque aun siendo un adulto sabes de videojuegos porque de joven te gustaban esas cosas. Yo también pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevar ese gusto a Equestria, a mi me aprisionaron y me obligaron a luchar. A ti no Arturo, tu eres libre. Yo no, y aun asi. Quiero dejar una huella en el mundo. De decirles que di todo de mi, para que ellos sean felices. De alegrar sus días y sus noches. Aun estén solos, estaré con ellos. Porque yo los amo.

— ¿Amaras hasta tus enemigos cuando intentaron acabar tu vida?

—Claro que los amare, porque todos hemos nacido del amor.

—Si Twilight deja de amarte, ¿Tu dejaras de amarla?

—Para nada, aunque ella deje de amarme y me quiera lejos de ella. Yo siempre estaré a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Porque yo la amo sobre todas las cosas y por ella daría mi futuro y mi existencia misma.

—Si todos te odian por ser diferente, por haber hecho cosas atroces. Y te hacen a un lado y te marginan como una bestia sin corazón. ¿Los amaras aun?

—Claro que los seguiré amando y daría mi vida por ellos. Porque yo amo a mis conocidos y a mis desconocidos.

—No entiendo Angel, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres asi? Cuando tu te viniste abajo muchas veces, sigues siendo el mismo. La gente, los ponys te criticaron. Y aun asi, eres el mismo no entiendo.

—No lo entiendes. Porque no sabes lo que es perdonar—Baje la mirada por completo. Con los hombros caidos, apretando los puños hasta sangrar con el calor de mi sangre desbordarse por mis palmas hasta salpicar el magico suelo.

—De niño, siempre me vieron mal. Por haber sido pobre, mi hermana igual. Nunca tuve una navidad con regalos, nunca tuve un cumpleaños con la comida que tanto me gustaba, nunca tuve la ropa mas bonita. Ni tuve amigos para compartir experiencias bonitas. Ni mi hermana. Me odie mucho y odie a mi padre cuando acepto ese trabajo denigrante. Odie a la gente cuando me di cuenta que solo se me acercaban por tener dinero. Por verme bien, odie a la sociedad ese dia—Aprete los dientes hasta escucharlos tronar por la fuerza. Apretando mis parpados lastimándome los ojos. Suspirando a cortos plazos con ira en mi cuerpo y tristeza en mis hombros—Pero todo cambio, cuando llegue a la adultez con 18 años. Y la conocí a ella, a Celestia. Vi, que ella era diferente a esa gente. A la que me criticaba, cuando la conocí esa mañana. Ver sus hermosos ojos violetas, vi. Algo hermoso, vi su inocencia. Y me negué a enamorarme de ella, por temor a que fuera como los demás.

—Dime Arturo, ¿Quieres cambiar? ¿Quieres dejar de ser quien eres?

—No quiero cambier, no quiero ser débil.

—El cambiar no significa que seas alguien débil, significa que eres fuerte por haberte aceptado por tus defectos.

—Si cambio, todos se burlaran.

—No se burlaran de ti, te admiraran por cambiar tu pensamiento.

—Si pienso igual a ellos, sere como el montón.

—No serás como el monton, porque cada uno piensa diferente, que hagan las cosas unidos es los que los hace ver iguales. Pero todos son felices compartiendo sus vidas—Me di por vencido, estaba llorando. Una fuerte punzada atravesó mi corazon, escuchándose la piedra quebrarse enseñándole a Angel mi débil corazon. Mi pequeño corazon, lloraba pero sin expresarlo. Mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y yo solo veía al suelo intentando no. Sucumbir.

—Perdone que me entrometa Arturo, pero. el reconocer los errores es la mejor manera de ser feliz. Nosotros como familia hemos aprendido mucho. He aprendido cosas que no sabia con Angel y con Samael. Yo antes juzgaba a Samael por ser el mismo. Por su pasado lleno de odio e ira. Pero de no ser por Angel, yo no habría visto ese lado dulce y gentil que Samael tiene—Twilight tomo mi mano apareciendo detrás mio, yo me arrodille mirando al suelo sin soltarle. Sintiendo el pequeño y tierno casco apenas pasarme su calor—Usted tiene una familia muy grande. Usted debería de saber lo que le molesta a cada uno de sus integrantes. Deberia de compartir esa felicidad con su familia. De decirles cuanto la ama, no solo con palabras. Con acciones, muchos. Todos lo apreciaran por eso y no le tendrán miedo.

—Pero. ¿Si fallo? ¿Si aun dando lo mejor me siguen tratando como el peor? ¿Podre volver a hacer el bien?

—Claro que si, puede hacer el bien, muchos podrán criticar lo malvado pero el tiempo dira que usted hacia las cosas con miedo. Solo debe ser honesto. La maldad seguirá pero el bien sobresaldrá ante el mal. Usted debe ser el bien, no el mal.

—Twilight tiene razón Arturo, todos la han tenido hasta el momento—Samael rompió su silencio mirandome a los ojos. Sin esa lastima, veía empatia—Yo, que soy un viajero en el tiempo. Un desterrado, se lo difícil que es hacer las cosas bien. Se que es difícil decirle a los que tanto amas la verdad. Pero no es imposible, Twilight sabe mi sentimientos hacia ella, Angel también. Y en vez de odiarme, me entienden. No temen que yo algún dia podría robar su amor, porque no tengo el valor para hacerlo. **Y si llegase a tener un hijo** nunca **dejaría que siguiera mis pasos**. Porque **quiero que** el mal **desaparezca** con **el amor y bondad.** Mis deseos son buenos, **porque** no **hago violencia. Hago todo lo opuesto** , aconsejo a quien consejo pide. Guio al que quiera ser guiado, y usted debe de hacer lo mismo. disfrute su vida porque le ha tocado la mejor de todos—Samael sonrio y yo baje la mirada de nuevo intentando sonreir pero mi sonrisa era deformada por mi dolor. Mi pena. Mi miedo. Twilight me abrazo sin importar nada, sentía su pequeño pecho descansar sobre el mio y su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro, apretando sus gentiles cascos sobre mi espalda y descanse mi cabeza a un lado de la suya acariciando su melena. No era Celestia, pero. Sentia que era ella. Esa solidaridad, ese amor. Me sublevaba. Y me corrompia. Haciendome llorar mas.

—Creo que es momento de que vaya a ver a Sharon. Porque su tiempo se esta acabando. Haga lo que deba de hacer, haga lo que su corazon le diga. Sea bueno o malo, será lo correcto y nadie le criticara ese humilde gesto—Abri los ojos inhalando mi moco y Angel nos teletransporto ahora a la habitación donde estaba Sharon, ese cuarto con dos camas blancas y cortinas para separar las camas y en medio un taburete blanco con medicinas y crema. A mi izquierda una ventana pequeña y del lado opuesto la puerta, en la cama de la izquierda podía ver a Sharon dormir. Con vendas en la frente y las piernas por igual. Estando bajo su cama estaba la ropa que uso ese dia y ahora usaba su ropa casual. Podia escuchar su agitada respiración y quejarse al dormir—Es hora Arturo, haga lo que deba de hacer. Si quiere, sálvela. Sino, lo lamentara toda su longevidad.

—Vamos Arturo, marque una diferencia—Twilight limpio mis lagrimas y mi moco con un pañuelo de seda y me levante del suelo lentamente, tambaleándome del cansancio. Con el cuerpo adolorido por culpa de necedad y mi crueldad. Mi cuerpo estaba marcado por la lucha y ahora resiente tanto dolor. Mi cuerpo queria descansar y yo también. Es hora de terminar mi vida como un guerrero. Y hora de comenzar mi vida. Como Arturo. Camine hacia Sharon con dificultad y miedo a caer de nuevo. Apenas llegando a la cama me apoye por los barrotes al pie de esta. Y segui caminando apoyado por todo el costado hasta detenerme frente a ella. Con las dos manos en la cama y jadeando. Gotas de sudor caian frente a mi empapando la sabana.

—Hola, Hermana mia. Supongo que no te va tan bien como yo—Sonrei con pena y tome su mano y trague saliva de nuevo. Mirándola sufrir en sus sueños, sintiendo sus dudas a través de mi mano, y el miedo me invadia. Al verla sufrir, al verla a punto de perecer—Aunque tu. Siempre has estado mejor que yo. Tu imbécil hermano. Ese hermano imbécil que solo te mostraba cosas malas y no las buenas. Quien te hizo muchas promesas y solo te causo problemas. Ese imbécil hermano quien te mostro su lado mas cruel en vez del mas hermoso. Bondadoso, yo. Soy use imbécil. Yo, nunca pude haber dado algo bueno de mi. A ti, quien buscabas una mejor vida y solo te traje a una peor. Te saque de tu solitaria casa y te traje a otra donde había un caos total; Una hija llena de celos e ira que te menosprecio por tu enfermedad. Un hombre que se burlaba de tu condición cuando debio haberse preocupado por ti, y un hombre que casi te mata por su miedo a la humanidad. Si, miedo. Sharon, yo tengo miedo. Yo les tengo miedo a los humanos. Yo…—Mire a Angel, a Twilight y a Samael mirando fijamente hacia mi rostro. Trague saliva aun con el nudo en la garganta y regrese mi mirada hacia Sharon quien luchaba por no morir. En su eterna agonia—… ¡Te tenia miedo! ¡Yo te tenia miedo! Nunca confié en ti, tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de que tu en el fondo me traicionaras y me quitaras a mi familia. Tenia miedo, que me hicieras daño. Como los demás lo hicieron. Nunca te aprecie hasta que, vi que te alejabas de mi. Me odiabas, me odiabas por ser alguien tan. Injusto, por ser tan ignorante. Por ser tan, yo—Llore de nuevo, sonriendo del a frustración. De alegría y dolor. Recordar mi miserable vida alrededor de gente igual a mi, viéndome igual a ellos. Verlos tan injustos, tan ignorantes. Al no pensar en los demás, de estar cegados por el dinero, el poder y lujos. Y yo aun antes de tener ceguera. Odiaba por naturaleza, me odiaba a mi mismo. Y ahora. que por mi culpa, alguien que amo tanto va a morir. Veo que tan ciego estaba por haber juzgado a todos los humanos por iguales. Con mis pecados recaer y cubrir mi espalda y bañarme en la sangre de los inocentes. De toda la ciudad que deje morir por mi negligencia—Sharon, perdóname. Por favor perdóname, no quiero que te vayas. Por favor, te lo suplico. Dame una oportunidad. Déjame enseñarte lo que puedo hacer ahora. Dejame luchar por tu amor, asi como lo hice con Celestia de joven. Por favor, luchare para que me ames de nuevo, como tu hermano. Como aquel hombre que te dio la felicidad y una vida nueva por favor. Y, te juro con mi vida. Que seras feliz, te hare la chica que siempre quisiste ser. Sharon, te amo. Nunca te vayas de mi lado. Te lo imploro—Me acerque a Sharon lentamente, llorando como nunca. Con la agonía de mi cuerpo. Con el miedo de toda una especie, y todo un reino a punto de darme la espalda, salpicando el suave, blancuzco y pecoso rostro de Sharon. Me acerque a sus labios y le bese sin temor alguno. De darle algo que nunca se arrepentirá. Algo que, quiero que sienta por si misma.

Sharon vino a mi vida. Por milagro, ella es un milagro. No es la hija de Linda, ella es Sharon. Mi hermana, la chica en silla de ruedas que salvo mi vida sin Susan. Sharon no es Susan, ni será su sombra. Sharon es Sharon. Seguí besándola sintiendo sus jadeos en mi boca y me rehuse a hacer el beso en algo. Indecoroso. Y deje de besarla. Separándome de ella, lentamente. Y ella dejaba de jadear lentamente. De sudar constantemente. Y me hizo falta. Me hizo falta, me quede congelado viéndola. Dejar de moverse lentamente hasta no moverse, todo se quedó en silencio al verla de esa forma. Angel me aparto de ella corriendo y tomo a Sharon y uso su magia para reanimarla. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a Samael sacar su libro y usar su magia oscura. Mire lentamente a Twilight sin parpadear y ella se cubría la boca con sus cascos llorando. Estaba en Shock. Sharon, estaba muriendo.

Angel gritaba a Samael pero no escuchaba nada. Solo lo veía usar sus manos sobre el pecho de Sharon intentando reanimarla. Viendo esas manos doradas queriéndole dar vida. De, darle algo hermoso. Yo era un inútil. No sabia que hacer, baje la mirada. Llorando sin hacer un gesto. Incapaz de reaccionar. Veia las luces doradas y negras en el suelo de ambos guardianes. Luego ver mas luces doradas, ver luces guindas, plateadas y marrones. Ver luces lilas. Levante la mirada de nuevo y todas las ponys unicornios. Toda la familia de Angel hacia lo mejor que podían para reanimar a Sharon. Mis hijas también tomando la cabeza de Sharon con sus cascos hermosos y benditos. Mi esposa dando su vida. Andrea, Jennifer y Scarlett mirando al pie de la cama con tristeza y dolor.

Y yo, paralizado. Todos decían algo pero no los escuchaba. Solo los alaridos de Sharon, ¡Sharon! Mire mis manos lentamente viendo las vendas y los parches. Viendo mi muñeca unida a mi mano y las grapas que uso Linda a punto de caerse por el hollín. Un escalofrió me hizo brincar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos gritaban sin entenderse entre ellos. Escuchar el dolor agónico de Sharon, escuchándola llorar. Y me arme de valor. Si he de perder algo. Lo perderé todo.

— ¡QUITENSE! —Tome a todos con mi magia tan cruel, mi magia caprichosa y maligna. Sínica y siniestra. Y los hice chocar contra la pared y dejarlos allí. Incapaces de moverse, ni los guardianes más poderosos del universo se liberaran de mi inquebrantable poder—Yo lo hare.

— ¡Que haras Arturo! —Celestia grito con mucho esmero con el desgarro notorio de su voz, yo solo sonreí.

—Hacer lo correcto querida.

— ¡Arturo! ¡Idiota, Deja que se encarguen de ella! —Jennifer grito con todas sus fuerzas escuchándola quebrarse de la tristeza y el miedo. Yo me limpie las lagrimas sin dejar de sonreir.

—Fui yo quien dejo a Sharon en esta situación, fue mi magia la que la dejo en esta situación. Y sere yo quien acabe con su sufrimiento—Me pare frente a Sharon viéndola de pies a cabeza de nuevo jadeando pero con mas rapidez, con esa chispa dentro de ella casi extinta. Esas ganas de vivir se acabaran si no hago algo—Una vez dijeron que los humanos no podemos vivir con magia, porque no estábamos hechos para ello. En un principio crei que era algo literal, pero veo que es algo. Menos literal, supongo. No merezco este poder. Solo hago mas maldad, y usare esta magia para acabar con el sufrimiento de una persona. Y a partir de ahora, será feliz—Puse mis manos sobre Sharon desenvainando mi espada de magia a punto de atravesar su pecho.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡No hagas una idiotez! —Todas gritaron a la vez pero yo las ignore en silencio.

—Cállense y miren. Arturo acaba de cambiar su futuro. Felicidades Rey Bastardo. Has tomado la decision correcta—Samael sonrio convencido y yo por igual. Halagado y con mi hoja palpitando en mi mano derecha la enterre sobre el corazon de Sharon. No para matarla, para curarla.

—Sombra era un hijo de puta usando su magia para el mal en vez de hacer el bien para todos. Yo también soy ese hijo de puta por pensar lo mismo que el. Pensando que solo sirve para luchar, y no para salvar. Hay miles de maneras de resolver los problemas y no es con la muerte. Es con la redencion, y asi matare yo mi problema. Redimiendolo y convertirlo en algo mejor. Sharon se salvara y hara cosas increíbles. Y lo hara, porque estare yo a su lado apoyándole. Y tendrá éxito porque su vida es mejor que la mia y por mi vida. Que todo le saldrá bien—Inhale todo el aire que pude y al exhalarlo saque toda la magia del cuerpo de Sombra de mi cuerpo. Sacando ese veneno de mi cuerpo y convertirlo en vida. En convertirlo en ese elixir que hara que Sharon encuentre la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Porque yo ya no la necesito porque mi felicidad es tener a mi familia, tener esta vida que nunca habría creido en el pasado. Y ahora le toca a Sharon sostener la bandera del futuro. Será ella quien haga lo que yo no hice. Hacer lo correcto para todos.


	80. Chapter 80

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC, SI. DIGAMOS QUE NO PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO EN TODO EL DIA FUE PORQUE FANFICTION TENIA UN CIERTO PROBLEMA AL MOMENTO DE SUBIR CAPITULOS POR LO QUE APENAS AHORA SE ARREGLO ESA FALLA, PERO EL CAPITULO YA LO TENIA LISTO DESDE HACE TIEMPO. EN FIN, ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA ESPECIE DE PROLOGO AL FINAL. PORQUE A PARTIR DE AQUI LAS COSAS TOMAN UN CURSO ALGO ESPERADO. TAMBIEN CON ESTO DIGO QUE ESTOS POCOS CAPITULOS RESTANTES YA NO SE VERA A ARTURO INVOLURADO CON ANGEL FIGUEROA. PERO SI NARRARE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE SE MENCIONARON EN DICHA HISTORIA AQUI, ADEMAS DE QUE EL FINAL QUE LEYERON EN EL CAP DE ARTURO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FINAL QUE TENDRA DE ESTE FIC. DE HECHO, ESTOY EMOCIONADO PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO FINAL ES EL INICIO A OTRO PROYECTO. AUNQUE SI ME DA TRISTEZA ACABAR ESTE FIC. PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN ESTOS CAPITULOS TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS Y ESPERO VERLOS HASTA EL FINAL. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 80: SALUD Y DECESO—

Estaba recostado en el jardín trasero del castillo de Twilight, muy expuesto a todos los ponys. Y que inocentemente me abordaran con reverencias y palabras de amor. Inocentes de las cosas atroces que hice en la Tierra pero no podía esperar eso ya que no saben que estoy aquí sino me traerían todo lo que les pida aunque eso no importa. Escuchaba la televisión con las noticias terrestres. Queriendo escuchar buenas noticias. Pero no había buenas noticias. Todas eran noticias malas hacia mi y hacia mi amado reino. Que culpable me sentía por esto. Y era peor porque nunca me había dado cuenta que tan culpable era por haber hecho tantas cosas malas.

— _En otras noticias. El presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica convoco una asamblea en la ONU para tratar el tema del Rey de Equestria, debido a que los daños provocados por el misil sobrepasan los mil millones de dólares sin contar la vida de las personas que fallecieron en las zonas afectadas_ —Sin mirar al televisor lo patee suspirando cambiando de canal por desgracia a otro noticiero. Aunque no hay por dónde escoger ya que Shanalotte lo configuro de esa horrible forma en la que todos los canales había noticieros del mundo y todos hablaban el mismo idioma por su magia.

— _Recientes investigaciones revelan que el misil que chocó contra el edificio de la compañía Phoenix fue un misil experimental llamado Havok-_ _α_ _, Un misil mas poderoso que la "MOAB" que esta afecta un radio de 1,5 Kilometros a la redonda. El misil Havok-_ _α_ _hace un efecto dieciocho veces mas poderoso que la MOAB, anteriormente conocida como la bomba mas poderosa no nuclear jamás creada. Aunque recientes estudios confirman que el misil Havok estaba en un estado Alpha por la cual se esperaban mas variantes más poderosas de las mismas. La ONU se ha encargado de confiscar estos prototipos y retener a los científicos encargados de este terrible proyecto y evitar desgracias futuras._

—Es una mierda de programación de Televisión. Debería de haber algo bueno. No se, caricaturas o telenovelas de bajo presupuesto—Patee el televisor apagándose por el golpe y cerré los ojos escuchando el sonido de las aves volar cerca de mi.

—Oh vamos, no te sientas asi. De todos modos lo hiciste por un bien mayor. ¿No? —Abri los ojos y voltee a ver a la chica en pecas y ojos verdosos sonriendo. Le sonreí pero no fui capaz de decirle una palabra. Ella me tenia abrazado aferrada a mi. Pasando su pie insensible sobre el mio— ¿Qué? ¿No diras nada? Ni porque te estoy apoyando ahora. Era lo que querías así que no estés llorando.

—No lo estoy Sharon pero, me siento mal. En ese momento que pulse el botón. Lo hice por instinto. Instinto y deseo. Creí que si destruía solo el edificio la humanidad dejaría de atacarnos pero en el fondo quería deshacerme también de la humanidad. Convirtiéndome en un monstruo.

—Y lo eres, pero eres el monstruo que tanto quiero—Sharon pellizco mi mejilla sonriéndome y yo me deje claramente sin quejarme del dolor.

— ¿Crees que intenten venir a Equestria? A destruir este bello mundo.

—Nah, no lo creo. Saben de lo que eres capaz y si tienen esa idea. Dudaran mucho en venir y si lo hacen lo harán muchos años después.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho Sharon.

— ¿Pues que quieres que te diga? Asi somos nosotros. Queremos venganza y lo hacemos cuando el enemigo baja la guardia.

—Hubiera estado lindo que me dijeras "Oh, claro que no vendrán. Ellos saben con quien se estan metiendo. Y nunca me alejare de tu lado porque te adoro mucho mi hermanito de azúcar"

—Eww, que asco. Lo primero si queda. Pero lo segundo, me da escalofríos—Sharon se estremeció pero comenzó a reírse. Yo sonreí aliviado. De tenerla a mi lado de nuevo. Estaba tranquilo.

—Dime Sharon, ¿Qué te parece esta nueva oportunidad de vida? ¿Crees que ahora serás feliz?

—Siempre he sido feliz Arturo, aun sin caminar. Soy feliz—Sharon extendió su mano hacia el cielo sonriendo. Yo veía hacia su mano como lo movía lentamente a los lados—Cuando caminaba. Me sentía, libre. Poderosa, me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero nunca crei que caminar era verte como un demonio. Y no eres un demonio, solo eras tu mismo teniendo miedo. Por querer caminar hice a un lado tus sentimientos. Por eso pasaron muchas cosas malas y por eso me siento mejor ahora que vuelvo a esa tonta silla de ruedas.

—Pero eso significa vivir sin caminar, estarás atada a tu silla de ruedas—Suspire un poco con un dolor en el estómago. Esa falta de magia en mi cuerpo ya me estaba comenzando a afectar un poco.

—Pero eso también significa que todo volverá a la normalidad. Bueno casi—Sharon se levanto sentándose a mi lado y extendió su brazo derecho envuelto en una ligerísima capa de magia purpura y frente a su mano apareció un pequeño frasco de cristal en forma de pera, una manzana, un frasco con polvo rosado y semillas—Saber que la magia que me diste era la clave que me faltaba para entender la magia Equestre, y mejor aun ¡Alquimia!

— ¿Entonces te dedicaras a ser un alquimista? De esos como en las caricaturas y cuentos de hadas.

— ¡Ignorante! Los alquimistas si existieron—Sharon me lanzo la manzana golpeándome la frente muy fuerte que me levanto del suelo sentándome a su lado adolorido.

— ¡Hey! No te di eso para que me golpearas, sino para que hicieras el bien. ¿Acaso solo sacas cosas para golpearme?

—De hecho, es divertido arrojarte cosas para rompértelas en la cabeza—Me frote la frente adolorido y Sharon tomo la manzana de nuevo y ahora estaba partida por cuatro mitades exactas, las coloco sobre el frasco y exprimió el jugo de la manzana hasta dejarla seca, hizo un agujero en medio de nosotros y puso la manzana dentro y lo cubrió con tierra.

—Los alquimistas fueron reales, hubo muchos a lo largo de la historia humana. Aunque la mayoría aborrecidos por cometer tal acto. Uno de tantos fue el gran mago Merlín, quien aparte de ser mago escribió las primeras leyes alquímicas y la frase que ha trascendido entre la historia secreta de la alquimia "No puedes ganar algo sin perder algo a cambio" o también "Algo se gana, algo se pierde. Después de el le siguió Juana de Arco aunque su alquimia se centraba en la destrucción que en la restauración de Merlín, quizás por eso murió quemada. Y asi nos vamos hasta el siglo XIX…

—No me cuentes historias por favor, que mas me haces arrepentirme por haberte dado esa cosa—Me recargue en el tronco del árbol suspirando con los ojos pesados y ella se sonrojo con las mejillas infladas pero al final me sonrió y se giró hacia mi lentamente.

—Bueno, en base a lo que se. Y lo que he visto aquí, la magia y la alquimia se unen perfectamente para elaborar hechizos muy fuertes. La alquimia es la base para que la magia exista pero una vez que un unicornio consigue la fórmula para ese hechizo ya no depende de la alquimia desechándola por completo. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si la alquimia no fuera la base?

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Que tal si invertimos los papeles; La magia deja residuos cuando toca algo, la alquimia no. La magia es un estado trascendental. La alquimia no, ahora. Si yo mezclo cenizas de árbol del bosque Everfree, semillas de sandía y jugo puro de manzana. Se puede hacer algo increíble.

—Quiero ver eso, muéstrame—Sharon sonrió emocionada, vertió la ceniza rosada y las semillas en el frasco. Mezclo un poco y uso su nueva magia presionando sobre el frasco hasta que estallo en una pequeña nube de humo amarillo y disiparse rápidamente mostrando un líquido verdoso con manchas azules— ¡Eureka! Poción de levitación temporal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

—Claro, mira—Sharon miro a todas partes buscando algo con que probarlo hasta que se frustro e inflo el pecho a todo pulmón— ¡CELESTE! ¡Ven Rápido! — Y de la nada apareció mi hija aun pony asustada y jadeando con gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

—Para nada, solo quiero probar algo—Mi hija giro la cabeza hacia un lado y Sharon le lanzo la botella en toda la cara rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y despareciendo los cristales en el aire y una ligera nube verdosa envolvió a mi hija hasta convertirse en un aura mágico. Mi hija comenzó a girar sobre si misma lentamente y suspiro decepcionada.

—Pensé que había pasado algo grave, pero. Era por esto—Me pase la mano por la barbilla impresionado a ser honesto. Y convencido de que funcionaba ya que mi hija se veía molesta y eso también me alegraba un poco.

—Celeste, ¿Puedes moverte?

—Para nada, no siento mi cuerpo y tengo frio. ¿Qué me arrojaste? —Me daba mucha risa ver a mi hija en ese estado de molestia y amargura pero aun participante en esto.

—Es una poción para levitar por poco tiempo, la parálisis y el frio son efectos secundarios. Aunque no debería de durar mucho ya que tu si puedes volar y el efecto se anula automáticamente—El aura que envolvió a mi hija desapareció y ella se tambaleo en el aire recobrando su equilibrio de nuevo estirando sus pequeñas patitas y moviendo su pequeña boquita de pony.

—Hija, me das ternura—Celeste volteo a verme sonrojada y flexiono su casco derecho golpeándose la parte interior del brazo molesta— ¡Eso es una grosería! ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

— ¿Qué? Tu me lo enseñaste ayer. Y parecías divertido—Bueno, si aprendió de mi esa grosería. Quizás no deba regañarla por algo que yo tuve la culpa aunque si estaba apenado por eso— Y bien Sharon, ¿Qué más aprendiste de tu magia?

—Oh, muchas cosas Arturo. Al principio sabia mucha teoría pero ahora puedo practicar todo lo que quiera; Se hacer fuego líquido, truenos en frascos, curaciones de primer grado, hechizos de rabia que te hacen mas rápido y mas fuerte, hechizos de rebote. Ese es el divertido, rebotas como pelota.

—Wow, si que son muchas cosas. Y eso que tu no necesitaste entrenamiento como mi padre—Celeste me miro con una sonrisa presuntuosa y yo la mire sonriéndole para que mas se molestara. No funciono.

— Escuchamos a Sharon gritar, ¿Sucedió algo querido? —Celestia pareció por un lado mio sentándose a mi derecha y yo movi la cabeza hacia los lados. Shanalotte también apareció de la nada sentándose a mi lado izquierdo, Theresa apareció volando deteniéndose a un lado de su hermana—Oh, veo que Sharon ya ha dominado su magia.

—En efecto madre, al parecer ha desentrañado la antigua alquimia para darle un nuevo uso—Acaricie el lomo de Shanalotte con mis dedos y ella descanso su cabecita sobre mi regazo.

—No puedo creer que sean tan tiernas en este aspecto—Mire a mis hijas y estaban apenadas. Pero no quería desviarme del tema pero tenia que decirlo. Era la segunda vez que las veo de esta forma y la primera que las toco y son muy tiernas. Muy pequeñas— ¿Qué más puedes enseñarnos Sharon?

—La alquimia ha sido algo secundario, yo deseo traer los conocimientos de la alquimia de la Tierra y traerlos a Equestria; Convertir la piedra en oro, crear nuevos materiales y tecnología basada en la Equestre para mejorar sus estilos de vida.

—Temo llevarte la contraria Sharon con lo primero. Pero no me gustaría saber que usas la alquimia para crear oro, eso afectaría nuestra estable economía. Y como su gobernante veo una infracción a ese intento. Aun por noble que sea.

—Ah, ya veo—Sharon bajo un poco la vista mordiéndose el labio pero no veía pizca de decepción. Estaba pensando— ¡Quizás! Usemos el oro para otras cosas. El oro es un material muy noble. Y en la alquimia se utiliza como catalizador a muchas cosas. Si consigo saber que tipo de materiales se pueden crear en base del oro podríamos traer una prosperidad a este mundo.

—Tengo entendido que en la antigüedad usaban el oro para curar enfermedades—Angel Figueroa apareció por un árbol junto con Twilight y Samael recargándose ambos humanos en el árbol y Twilight sentarse en el suave pasto—Quizás sepas como convertir el oro en un material médico. Muchos doctores de por aquí te lo agradecerían y nosotros también.

— ¡Podría ser eso! ¡Si, el oro tiene muchos beneficios aparte de ser un material casi escaso en la Tierra! Pero tendría que estudiar mucho, y me apartaría de muchas cosas—Sharon nos miro a todos con miedo. Y tristeza, nosotros seguíamos sonriéndole para darle esa motivación que tanto desea.

—Hazlo, pero no te obsesiones con eso. Que apenas te estas curando de tus heridas. Primero descansa y luego lo haces—Acaricie el cuello de mi esposa recargando mi cabeza sobre su mejilla. Mirando a Sharon sonriéndole—No quiero que cometas mis errores. Aunque tengas magia no te hace diferente a nosotros.

—Pues ¡Dah! Obvio que se las complicaciones que trae la magia. La usare para que los ponys que no usen magia usen al menos sus derivados. Magias no tan poderosas pero tan útiles como la de los unicornios.

—Es un bonito deseo Sharon, cuando estudie sobre la alquimia Equestre no consistía de unos cuantos usos y muy simples. Solo eran las bases para la verdadera magia. Pero lo que dices suena a una hermosa era en la que los ponys terrestres puedan volar, que los pegasos puedan usar magia. Que todos podamos experimentar ser el otro sin miedo alguno y me gustaría verlo Sharon—Twilight sonrió hacia Sharon y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Yo cerré los ojos por pocos segundos meditando por una eternidad todos mis errores y como ahora los enmendare siendo una mejor persona. Y no matare a alguien sin razón alguna. Y aunque haya una razón, no la hare. Nunca más.

—Starlight y Spike nos dijeron que estaban aquí afuera. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Abrí los ojos de nuevo y Andrea apareció detrás nuestro con Scarlett y Jennifer. Las tres tenían confeti en el cabello y betún en algunas partes de sus vestidos.

— ¿Ahora que hizo Arturo? —Jennifer se cruzó de brazos mirándome y yo fruncí el ceño indignado, no tengo ni ganas de pelear. Ese deseo ya se ha ido.

—Nada. Por lo mas raro e incómodo que suene—Sharon sonrió ruborizada y yo mire hacia el cielo relajado. Libre de todo miedo—Les estaba mostrando un poco de mi alquimia. Bueno, mi magia.

—Oh, ¿Tan rápido? Es impresionante Sharon. Apenas paso un dia de aquel hecho ¿Y ya sabes usar magia? —Scarlett se dejó caer sobre el pasto estirando los brazos y las piernas mirando a los arboles—Me alegra escuchar eso Sharon, ya has dominado algo indomable para los humanos.

—Y pensar que Arturo perdió toda su magia en el proceso—Andrea volteo a verme sonriéndome orgullosa. Yo solo moví los ojos en silencio respirando por la boca.

—Fue un proceso difícil, doloroso pero con un hermoso desenlace— **Angel se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.** Era raro, esa postura. Denotaba arrogancia. Como si desde un principio hubiera sabido que yo le daría casi toda mi magia a Sharon.

—Y algo dentro de mi, como su esposa me dice que esto ya ha terminado. Su lucha ha llegado a su final. Como un simple humano. Y ahora, empezara como un Rey.

—Y un padre que siempre este a mi lado—Shanalotte acaricio su cabeza por mi regazo sintiendo sus bonitos deseos y esa pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Suena muy cursi. Pero, mi hermana tiene razón. Ahora que los humanos nos temen. Creo que nos dejaran tranquilos—Celeste seguía sobre su posición al igual que su hermana aleteando sobre Sharon dándonos una fresca y ligera brisa.

—Aunque es una pena haber encontrado al Doctor Phillips en ese estado. Que pena—Twilight bajo la mirada y todos le miramos y Angel acaricio su cabeza sin dejar de sonreir.

—Era inevitable Twi, había aparecido en una zona muy peligrosa y cuando vio a las manticoras fue. Bueno, su ultimo vistazo a Equestria.

—Lo único que encontramos fue su rastreador y parte de su gafete.

—Es una pena pero el, bueno. Ya paso a mejor vida—Suspire un poco del cansancio pero los demás estuvieron de acuerdo a mis palabras— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me van a dar de comer? Eso de dar tu única fuente de magia que te hacia casi inmortal te deja muy hambriento—Me levante lentamente del suelo apoyándome en mi bastón y camine hacia el castillo rodeando el árbol pero me detuve a medio camino— ¿No vienen o que?

—Ahora vamos—Sharon saco su silla de ruedas con su nueva magia y se sento andando lentamente pero usaba su magia para empujarse. Suspire de nuevo viéndola acercarse hasta detenerse a un lado. Mi esposa e hijas anduvieron menos Angel, Samael, Twilight y mis amigas que se reunieron en el centro.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Van a venir o que?

—Ahora vamos pero no comeremos porque Pinkie Pie nos dio mucho que comer y estamos que estallamos—Andrea se acaricio el estomago, Jennifer y Scarlett hicieron lo mismo compartiendo opiniones—Además quiero saber de Angel y Twilight cuando podremos volver a la Tierra.

—Bueno, allá ustedes. Yo si tengo hambre y mucho sueño. Y quiero dormir feliz y contento—Suspire de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo con mi familia a un lado. Todas sonriendo, mis hijas se apoyaron sobre mis hombros con sus diminutos cuerpos y Shanalotte sobre mi cabeza. Sintiendo su suave pelaje en toda mi cabeza y sentirla hasta la frente, atravesamos la puerta y sentí el hermoso cambio en el ambiente. Estaba listo para seguir adelante con mi vida. Sin miedo alguno, orgulloso de haber perdido algo que no merecía. Algo que Sharon le iba a dar mejor uso que yo. Ella lo usara para el bien mientras que yo lo hice para hacer el mal.


	81. Chapter 81

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA DE ARTURO, SI. EL ULTIMO CAPITULO EN SU HISTORIA. HA SIDO UN CAMINO MUY LARGO. UN CAMINO EXTENUANTE Y AGOTADOR. Y A DECIR VERDAD, PARTE DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS SE ENCUENTRAN A LO LARGO DE ESTE CAPITULO. REALMENTE NO ENCUENTRO PALABRAS PARA EXPLICAR ESTO. PERO ESTOY ALEGRE DE QUE ESTE PROYECTO HAYA TERMINADO. PERO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. PERO FALTA EL EPILOGO. COMO PASO CON ANGEL. TAMBIEN TENDRA VARIOS CAPITULOS EPILOGO PERO AQUI SERAN MENOS CAPITULOS YA QUE ESTE PROYECTO LO QUIERO TERMINAR ANTES DE QUE TERMINE AGOSTO. ASI QUE, BUENO. ESPEREN LOS CAPITULOS EPILOGOS Y ESPERO QUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESOS EPILOGOS LOS SORPRENDA PORQUE A MI ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO. ESTE ES EL FINAL DE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA PERO FALTA EL ULTIMO ADIOS. SIN MAS, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO. LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE, ESTUVE PENSANDO UN POCO SOBRE COMO MANTENER CONTACTO CON USTEDES, EN UN PRINCIPIO ME DIERON GANAS DE HACER UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK PERO ESO LO VI MUY GRANDE PARA MI, UN TWITTER PUES NO LO USO MUCHO XD Y LO ULTIMO FUE HACERME UN ASK. SI, UN ASK. ASI QUE SI QUEIREN MANTENERSE EN CONTACTO CONMIGO, HACERME PREGUNTAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO O SABER MAS DE LA HISTORIA PUEDEN ENCONTRARME ALLI COMO "Thunder Arturo" TIENE FOTOS DE CELESTIA DE PERFIL Y PORTADA PARA QUE LO UBIQUEN FACIL XD TODOS SON LIBRES DE PREGUNTAR POR SI QUIEREN MANTENER SU ANONIMATO. EN FIN, ERA TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIR. AHORA SI, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA XD**

* * *

—CAPITULO 81: CANSANCIO—

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué podría decir ahora que todo ya ha terminado? La compañía Phoenix se ha extinguido, he matado a todos los involucrados en el proceso, la humanidad tiene miedo de Equestria y ahora ningún humano se atrevería a venir a este lugar sin pensar en mi. Se ha hecho todo lo que quise desde un momento pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento vacío, ligero. Como si aun con todas las cosas que hice no se hayan cumplido, como si aun faltara algo critico por resolver. Ahora, me sienta asi. Cansado, fatigado. Agobiado. Recorrí un camino largo y extenuante. Retando y contradiciendo a quien me menospreciara. Me he alejado de muchas cosas buenas, pensando que yo las haría mejor. Pero lo he empeorado, di mi tiempo a una voluntad que podría pasar a ser algo simple, sin cuerpo y sin forma.

Dia y noche meditaba como mejorarme, pero lo único que hacia era herirme y herir a los que me rodeaban, a los que me amaban. Y yo era un ciego. Pero ahora veo luz, veo un amanecer al final de todo esto. Años de lucha, años de feroz intento para mejorar. Ha terminado, y yo. Estoy cansado, **no puedo seguir mas con esto** , **pero debo de hacerlo.** Porque este es mi destino. Este ha sido el don que Dios me ha otorgado, mi poder debe de esparcirse y mis aventuras llegar a los oídos de todo mundo. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando todo lo que he hecho ha sido el mal? Ya nada es como antes, ya nadie ve a los demás con aprecio. Con estima, ahora todo es con odio y con arrogancia. Y no es mi hogar. Donde mis padres eran mi escudo, que me protegían de todo peligro y mi hermana era mi motivación.

Tuve que cambiar, tuve que ser alguien. Que llegaran a odiar, alguien que odiaba ser el centro de atención pero anhelaba llamar la atención de alguna forma. Sin saber como hacerlo, guiado por la falsa esperanza de que si era malo con los demás. Sería respetado pero era temido. Era amonestado por el destino, y eso me causo muchos problemas. Y en mas de una ocasión he dudado si en verdad todo ha valido la pena. Si valió la pena pero a gran costo, he perdido partes de mi cuerpo. Partes imaginarias y he temido por mi salud en mas de una ocasión. Inclusive llegue a rezarle aquel ser en el cielo. Aquello que llaman "Limite Divino" Y ahora. He pactado, no herir a nadie. Emocionalmente ni físicamente. Pero ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hará alguien como yo quien paso toda su vida hiriendo a los demás? Alguien que se rehusó a cambiar hasta que todo se vino abajo y fue obligado a corromperse.

Tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos. **Me cansaban.**

Esto, es un inicio. El inicio del fin, el final en el que yo. Arturo, deseaba morir. Y ahora resta esperar a que el Destino siga su curso sin contratiempo alguno. Y finalmente, dejarme ser feliz aun por los pecados que he cometido a lo largo y extenuante vida. Siendo feliz a un lado de mi amada esposa y gobernante del mundo. Celestia, mis tres hermosas hijas. Grandes pilares del reino de Equestria; Shanalotte, aquella chica con un poder capaz de someter a un Dios, Celeste, aquella niña tan veloz capaz de derrotar a Rainbow Dash pero perezosa, y Theresa, mi ultima hija. Tan fuerte como un coloso pero inocente como un bebe.

Miraba el basto cielo de Equestria en el techo del castillo de Twilight y Angel. Observando las estrellas de una manera que antes nunca había visto. Veía hermosas estrellas de diferentes colores, pequeñas blancas, grandes azuladas y medianas anaranjadas. Todas brillando alrededor de la Luna. Aquel astro nocturno que nos daba placidos deseos de sueño. Relatando historias mudas para que nosotros durmamos y soñemos cosas que tanto deseábamos. Imaginandome como otra persona. Deseando ser otra persona; Me veo a mi mismo de joven, muy joven. Antes de conocer a Celestia. Je, siempre recordando algo que nunca he mencionado ¿Verdad? Bueno, mi vida ha sido un misterio para muchos y quizas piensen que todo ha sido forzado pero yo soy un ser viviente y mi vida no fue forzada y todo siguió su curso natural. Bueno, en fin.

Me vi sentado con mi viejo computador en un escritorio frente a la ventana mirando artículos de cocina, de videojuegos y una que otra disputa con un desconocido por internet que contradecía sin argumento lo que defendía. Eran los videojuegos claramente. En aquel entonces había salido aquel juego que tanto ame por lo malo que era. Aquel juego que mis hijas tanto juegan inocentemente sin saber que en la Tierra ese juego fue rechazado por toda una comunidad de fans. Ya saben a cual hablo. "Dark Souls 2" Muy cliché mi gusto. Lo se, lo llevo mencionando desde que comenzó mi vida en Equestria pero en aquel entonces era un fan de hueso colorado. Aunque aún lo sigo siendo. De dicha saga, y el dos era un asco. Mala reacción del control, enemigos con movimientos injustos y hasta infinitos. Y era eso que me gustaba, el juego era tan injusto con uno que lo hacía divertido. Te mataban de formas que no entendías y aunque lo vieras cientos de veces no lo entenderías. Repetirías lo mismo una y otra vez hasta comprender lo que paso y caer en la conclusión que eso. Era una mierda de juego. Pero a mi me gusto, pase muchísimas horas en ese juego al igual que el antecesor. No importa, porque eso quedo atrás con dicha afición y no tengo derecho a hablar ya de eso.

A lo que voy, es que quizás mi vida sea casi como ese juego; Tengo pésimo control en mi vida, los enemigos que me he topado siempre han sido tan poderosos que me matan muchas veces, y literal. Ya he muerto. Enemigos que hacen cosas que uno no comprende y aun tratando de ver las cosas aun sigues sin comprenderlas. El caso de Linda, el mas actual. Que aun teniendo un poder tan absurdo. Capaz de destruir Equestria no lo hizo. En vez de luchar conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo debió haberme matado sin tanto problema. Soy un humano carajo, si me disparas obviamente me voy a morir. Y creo que esa ha sido al formula a lo largo de mi vida en Equestria; Un imbécil aparece, me apalea muchas veces y de forma casi mágica le termino ganando sin saber cómo y aun quiero entender como carajos le gane.

Tantas dudas, tantas preocupaciones. ¿Acaso este es el descanso que tanto anhelaba? ¿Dudar de mi existencia? ¿Dudar de mi voluntad? Siempre lo he dicho. Mi voluntad es inquebrantable. Pero ¿en verdad lo es? ¿En verdad puedo sobrepasar problemas sin tener una secuela en futuro? Ya mi esposa ha dudado de mi, al igual que mis hijas porque no soy capaz de pensar en sus sentimientos. Solo hago lo que creí correcto. Era luchar sin fin. Un guerrero inagotable. Pues, este guerrero inagotable ha perdido su voluntad de seguir.

Baje la mirada viendo el suelo del castillo. Moviendo los pies de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo en mis pantorrillas el suave viento, viendo las antorchas incrustadas en las paredes de la entrada al castillo y los escalones de oro y Ruby. El pequeño sendero que iba de dichos escalones hacia el pueblo que no estaba lejos para nada. Veía casas a escasos doscientos metros de aquí. Algunas con las luces encendidas de aquellos ponys traviesos que no querían dormir. Me pregunto ahora, que soy humano. ¿Moriré por la caída? Si me arrojo de esta altura debería de morir ¿No? Porque, ya no tengo la suficiente magia para soportar una caída de esta altura ni la agilidad para apoyarme por las paredes con los pies y correr verticalmente. Entonces, moriría de primeras y dejaría una gran mancha en el suelo con mis viseras esparcidas por toda la tierra formando un bizarro lodo rojo.

—Hazlo, no lo dudes. Solo hazlo—Aparte mi mirada hacia mi derecha viendo a Luna sentarse a mi lado mirando al pueblo con una delicada sonrisa. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos azulados mientras se acomodaba a mi lado acercándose un poco mas a mi—Ha pasado mucho tiempo que nos vimos.

—Demasiado diría yo. Hasta llegue a pensar que no estabas interesada en ser parte de nuestra familia—Luna comenzó a reírse apenas mostrando sus dientes mirando el paisaje lentamente.

—Pensaste mal, realmente he sido algo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Distante. Aunque ha habido veces que he visto tus aventuras y casi todas son increíbles que desearía estar en ellas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tienes una vida muy llamativa Arturo. Tus aventuras involucran acción, poder y amor. Y eso es algo que no veo en los sueños. Siempre vemos sueños simples, aunque lindos pero no dejan de ser simples. Por eso queremos ver tus aventuras en persona.

—Pero dijiste que te distanciaste de nosotros. ¿Cómo es que querías ser parte de ellas?

—Soy distante por dos cosas en particular; Primera, no podemos dejar de cuidar el mundo de los sueños. Porque si un pony tiene una pesadilla y no estoy en ellas ayudándole enseñándole el valor de las cosas o aliviando su dolor. Eventualmente tendrían innecesarios resentimientos o deseos de culpabilidad. Como vemos ahora. Y la segunda es porque esta es TU vida en Equestria. Todo girara en torno a ti, quieras o no. Eres un humano en Equestria, no dejaras de serlo. Y aunque de cierta forma te den una forma pony no dejarías de serlo y quizás eso se vuelva algo repetitivo.

—Cliché, mas bien. He visto antes situaciones asi y la verdad. Un humano en pony, es común y simple.

— ¿Y tu no eres igual?

—Eso no lo niego tampoco. No digo que haya visto este tipo de cosas en películas, libros o hasta en videojuegos.

—Lo que tu querías era ser un protagonista sin chispa. Que no se pudieran encariñar fácilmente de ti pero eventualmente te vieran como alguien a seguir. ¿O me equivoco?

—Mas o menos, quería ser alguien importante pero no demostrarlo una vez que me asenté aquí. Quería estar con mi familia pero también quería hacer cosas que antes no podía hacer en la Tierra.

—Y aprovechaste el tener resentimientos hacia tu propia especie. Y por eso cambiaste. Pero al final esos pensamientos te consumieron y te dejaron asi como estas. Qué triste.

—Pero también caíste en eso. Te convertiste en Nightmare Moon y te opusiste a tu hermana para ser alguien poderoso. Alguien que sea amado y admirado.

—Y al final fui temida y olvidada por mis malas acciones hacia el reino que nos acogió cuando éramos unas simples potrancas cuando llegamos a este mundo— ¿Acogió? ¿Acaso en verdad no serán de aquí? Espero NUNCA me aclare eso porque no quiero mas cosas. Solo, terminar con esto ya—Y tu aun estas a tiempo de ser diferente. De cambiar, antes de que este mundo se olvide de ti y recuerde al Arturo que mato a miles de personas por odio.

— ¿Qué hay de mi Celestia? ¿Mis hijas?

—Ellas te aman. Y te amaran por siempre, de hecho las tres sueñan con ser como tu. Preservar tu chispa cuando dejes el trono pero sin llegar a caer en los errores en los que tu caíste.

—Típico de mis hijas—Sonreí mirando al suelo suspirando lentamente. Mirando el ligero humo de mi boca esparcirse en el aire—Aunque me harían un favor en olvidarse de preservarme.

— ¿Quieres que te olviden y que no quedes inmortalizado como el Rey amado por Equestria?

—Después de lo que paso. No—Mire a Luna y ella giro apenas la cabeza tratando de entenderme. Aunque a no debía de hacerlo—Quiero que me recuerden pero que no me amen. Solo que me recuerden.

—Eres muy extraño Arturo, y a decir verdad. No creo entender lo que sientes. Aun viniendo hasta acá buscando un significado. Sigo sin comprenderte.

—Y no lo harás nunca. Porque me encargado de que solo yo entienda lo que quiero. Aun cuando no me entienda. Mi espíritu hablara por mi—Me levante del suelo estando casi pies al aire viendo el vacío con una sonrisa—Aun cuando muera. Mi espíritu existirá, me convertiré en aire y viajare por Equestria e iré donde el cielo este en llamas y el suelo en cenizas. Ire donde el mar llegue hasta las montañas y el cielo este bajo la tierra. Porque mi espíritu es inagotable. Es poderoso. Si muero y mi alma se queda. Esta valdrá miles y muchos la querrán porque desearan mi fuerza y me querrán usar para el mal. Y cuando lo usen para el mal. Mis hijas estarán allí para hacerme entrar en razón, y me salvaran llevándome con su madre y sere feliz de nuevo con ella. Haciendo el amor o solo platicar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

—Dime Arturo, ¿En verdad deseas terminar asi la historia? ¿Terminar tu vida en Equestria?

—Ya lo he decidido Luna. Y te lo demostrare—Puse un pie al aire y Luna abrió mas los ojos en silencio. Notaba el miedo en su mirada al verme a punto de saltar—Y hare que eso se cumpla. Y me convertiré en ceniza y me convertiré en parte de Equestria.

—Arturo, hagas lo que hagas. No es la respuesta. Sabes que hay alternativas.

—Y las hay, y por eso te agradezco. Me hiciste ver que mi muerte no arreglara nada. Pero cambiara algo. Y si muero, todos sabrán que morí porque hice el mal. Y me lloraran en vez de odiarme. Y eso, es hermoso. Que te lloren en tu muerte en vez de alegrarse de que ya no estas. Gracias Luna por eso y gracias por escucharme. Eres la única que se detiene a preguntar como me siento y aun cuando no me doy cuenta lees mi mente para intentar entenderme. Nos veremos pronto.

Me deje caer por el vacío girando hacia Luna y ella se asomó por el filo extendiendo su casco hacia mi y yo me deje acariciar por el aire con los brazos y piernas extendidos viendo como el castillo se alargaba mas el cielo se mantenía en su misma forma. Demostrando que no somos nada ante la noche y cerré lentamente los ojos sintiéndome. Aliviado, ligero pero satisfecho. Y Solo sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse contra el frio y empedrado suelo.

Del impacto me di un salto quedando sentado con los brazos apoyados en el suave suelo. A mi izquierda dormida estaba Celestia y a mi derecha Shanalotte. Detrás de ella abrazando a Shanalotte estaba Theresa y al final Celeste. En la cama al frente estaba Andrea durmiendo con Scarlett a su lado abrazadas de frente con la pierna de Scarlett sobre la cadera de Andrea, en la cama a un lado derecho estaba Jennifer durmiendo con Sharon y en medio de ambas estaba Pinkie Pie durmiendo con una pijama azul y ambas chicas usaban su melena como almohada y abrazaban a Pinkie Pie con fuerza. Como si fuera una almohada pero Pinkie Pie le importaba poco. Del lado opuesto estaba Applejack con Rarity, Rainbow Dash con Fluttershy, Rarity con Starlight y en una cama un poco mas grande pegado a la puerta estaba Twilight con Angel. Ambos durmiendo abrazados y Twilight estaba de espaldas a Angel pero sobre su brazo y Angel tenia sus alas extendidas manteniéndola caliente.

Me pregunto que cosas pasaran el dia de mañana que salga el sol. Estoy emocionado y deseo ver que cosas me deparara el futuro ahora que todo ha terminado.

Me levante de la cama sin hacer mucho alboroto y me fui descalzo hacia la cocina pasando por los pasillos del castillo mirando las mismas puertas repetitivas y aburridas. Y la única forma para diferenciarlas era al ver los letreros sobre las puertas que la mayoría de las veces veía el símbolo de un libro a un lado de un estate fácilmente indicando que era una biblioteca y eso era inquietante. Por cada diez puertas, tres eran bibliotecas. El resto eran mas habitaciones, mas pasillos y varios baños. Bostece con sueño aun saliendo a la pasarela frontal del castillo y baje por las escaleras a mi izquierda rascándome el cabello suspirando de nuevo. Esos sueños raros que tengo si me cansan mas de lo que debería de descansar.

Pase por una pequeña puerta a un lado de la puerta de los tronos pasando por un pequeño pasillo anexo directo a la cocina y abri la puerta viendo a Phoenix, Ultra y Samael en la cocina. Los tres conversando alegremente y al fondo de la cocina veía a Violeta con Spike en brazos y el tenia puesto un delantal rosado con un pequeño corazón en el centro durmiendo con un cucharon de madera entre brazos. Bostece de nuevo sin querer llamando su atención.

—Buenos días Arturo, ¿Cómo descanso? —Samael dejo un tazon de porcelana en la mesa y uso su magia para tomar varios ingredientes de la alacena hacia la mesa. Todo con su dedo índice.

—Supongo que bien, no dejo de bostezar desde que me desperté. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Descansaron? —Tome un banquito y me sente a un lado de Phoenix que desde que me vio estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo con un cucharon de plata con ambas manos.

—Nosotros no dormimos Arturo, a lo mucho descansamos nuestro cuerpo por si hay una emergencia estar listos. Pero aquí mi amiga es la que si duerme—Samael señalo a Phoenix y ella asintió en silencio y Samael sonrio moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados cortando la verdura, frutas y unas nueces.

— ¿Ah si? ¿En verdad duermes, Phoenix? ¿Y que sueñas? —Ella volteo a verme y se sonrojo aun mas regresando la mirada hacia Samael quien veía su infantil actitud con una sonrisa.

—Muchas cosas, cosas que no le interesarían saber.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y como que no me van a interesar lo que sueñas? Quizas tuviste sueños mejores que el mio, anda. Cuenta—Phoenix movio la cabeza hacia los lados frenética. Yo sonreí y mire a Ultra quien me veía cara a cara con brazos cruzados— ¿Pasa algo Ultra?

—Si, creo que hablo por mi media hermana que debe de vestir una camisa. Se ve mal estando de esa forma—Mire mi pecho y estaba descubierto. Veía las cicatrices de todas las veces que luche y varios eran cortes largos que pasaban de un lado a otro de mi pecho y otros por mi estomago—Tenga. Le hara mejor tener una camisa a que sus amigas vean sus marcas de guerra.

—No creo que les moleste. Aunque la que se pondría como loca seria Andrea, es de esas chicas que se asustan con un diminuto corte que ven—Tome la camisa color blanco y una chamarra marron y ahora si Phoenix se acomodo bien hacia la mesa dispuesta a trabajar— ¿Mejor?

—Mejor Arturo, ¿Y como sigue de sus heridas? —Ultra se acerco a Samael y el le dio varios cuchillos y sin usar magia ella cortaba el resto de vegetales con fluidez.

—Un poco mejor, ya no me duele tanto la rodilla al caminar. Aunque hay veces que la espalda me mata cuando estoy acostado. Pero de ahí en fuera estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar—Me gire hacia la mesa frente a Violeta viendo como acurrucaba a Spike apoyándome sobre mis manos— Ha sido un mes de locos ¿Verdad?

—Demasiado diría yo. Si fuera la vida real todos estaríamos en un manicomio—Samael me lanzo un plato de porcelana y un pequeño portal apareció y cayo un hamburguesa con papas y cátsup apenas salpicándose por el plato. Mire a Samael y el me sonreía feliz. Era como ver a Angel, y si. Era el. Cuando lo vi a los ojos note que sus ojos violetas no estaban. Ahora eran color marrón o avellana. Era Angel—Hamburguesa de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su comida favorita. Disfrútelo ahora que no esta su familia.

—Gracias, Samael. Es muy lindo de tu parte—Ese chico es difícil de entender. Hay días que lo veo indiferente, otro menospreciándonos y ahora complaciéndome. Nunca sere capaz de entenderle. Comencé comiéndome las papas fritas— ¿No habrá problema que me hayas dado esto de la tierra?

—Para nada, aunque un señor muy codicioso se quedo sin su comida por grosero—Samuel comenzó a reírse sin dejar de hacer sus labores.

—Como que todos andan muy simpáticos. ¿No creen? Eso me preocupa mucho—Segui comiendo papa por papa mirándolos, los tres voltearon a verme a su manera; Inocente, sabiendo lo que dire e indiferente. Aunque tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Solo estamos aprovechando nuestro tiempo juntos—Phoenix sonrió de nuevo pero al verla ahora a los ojos. Verla directo en ella, podía sentir una abrumadora culpa. Una tristeza que yo una vez experimente—Asi que ¿Qué mejor que hacerles de comer a todos ahora que todo ha terminado?

—Cierto Arturo, ¿No quiere algo de entretenimiento humano? —Ultra, si. Ultra, aquella mujer de pelo negro y ala de cuervo se me acerco con una pequeña sonrisa humilde y de sus manos aparecieron un televisor de unas 18 pulgadas y la puso frente a mi encendiéndola con su magia y me dio un control dejándolo a un lado de mi comida—Pienso que esto podría ayudarle a distraerse.

—Gracias, supongo—Tome el control y baje el volumen ignorando la caricatura que había y cambie de canal hasta encontrar un canal de música y allí lo deje. Reconociendo la música en el acto, y la batería fue la que mas me hizo caer en el recuerdo. Deje el control de nuevo y mire hacia Ultra quien regresaba a cortar verduras con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—Me sorprende mucho lo hospitalarios que son conmigo. Antes lo han sido pero ahora. Lo veo mas ¿A que se debe todo esto?

—Simplemente lo hacemos para que descanse. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y ahora lo mejor es que descanse—Ultra colocaba dentro del tazon lo que picaba y ahora iba a la alacena por la miel.

—Asi es Arturo, sabemos lo difícil que ha sido para usted pasar por muchas cosas y ahora lo mejor para usted es darse un respiro—Phoenix seguía sonriendo pero veía aun en sus ojos su intento de esconder su tristeza, bostece tomando la hamburguesa con ambas manos y le di el primer mordisco sintiendo la grasosa y suave carne deshacerse en mi boca con el dulce y ligero amargo del ajo que había en la carne y la fuerte mostaza al igual. Que rico estaba la verdad. Phoenix puso un vaso de cristal y me sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja usando su magia para aparecer la botella de plástico. Igual de la tierra—Jugo de naranja 100% natural. Le hara bien a su cuerpo—Asentí agradeciendo mientras masticaba y ella ligeramente se ruborizo colocando también en el tazon lo que ella había picado. Trague y mire hacia el televisor escuchando la misma música viendo al cantante de pelo largo y barba cantando un icónico tema y algo polémico pero con un buen mensaje—Saben, esa canción se llama punto de quiebre o "Faultline" —Los tres miraron al televisor escuchando al vocalista cantar dicha canción con un tono de voz triste y a punto de apagarse y de fondo ponían un hermoso bosque entre dos montañas con un reloj de arena a punto de acabarse.

— _Here i stand and look at my life. Bare and cold and incomplete, mirrors smiles at me with a teary disdain, pointing out the faults on me_ —Cada vez la voz del cantante se escuchaba mas apagada y el mas cansado. Apoyado por la suave y triste melodía que lo acompañaba. Cantaba con miedo a terminar porque se podía sentir en la melodía que al terminar el de cantar, todo iba a terminar y la ultima frase. Me hizo estremecer en silencio, algo que ahora. me pregunto que estoy rodeado de puros arcángeles y esta frase se repitió varias veces como disco rayado pero fácilmente se percibía su desesperación— _Am i the only human here? Am i the only human here? Dancing on this faultline_ …—La canción termino con un suave silencio pero al final se escucho un tenue silbido. Dando una posible pista a lo que haya seguido después.

—Esa canción la abre escuchado el mismo año que conoci a Celestia. Pero nunca le di la importancia hasta ahora que la escucho años después. ¿Soy el unico humano? ¿Soy yo el unico humano aquí? Eso es algo que nunca me pregunte pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ahora que paso lo de Linda, lo de Knives, lo de Sombra, lo de Satarah, yo como un villano hasta regresar a lo que era. Un humano—La canción siguiente era de la misma banda la cual la canción se llamaba "Kingdom for a Heart" y al escucharla podía ver a un hombre encapuchado con un corazon en un frasco pero no le di importancia—Siempre he hecho cosas malas, y ahora que veo que hice mal. Que hice mucho daño. Me pregunto ¿Soy el unico humano? ¿Es mi naturaleza ser asi? ¿Ser humano? En fin, realmente. Al verlos a ustedes y ver que los arcángeles existen. Me siento algo, humano. Je—Segui comiendo sonriendo hacia la pantalla y ellos me veian comer y eventualmente siguieron sus labores. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Violeta con Spike en brazos durmiendo con gran placidez. Me termine el jugo y la hamburguesa y Phoenix quito de la mesa ambas cosas y descanse la cabeza sobre la mesa con sueño de nuevo—Estaba deliciosa la comida. Gracias por sus cuidados, la verdad lo aprecio mucho.

—No tiene porque agradecer Arturo, lo hacemos de cariño—Phoenix sonrio tomando los cuchillos y demás trastes sucios al fregadero y los lavo a mano. Samael limpio la mesa y Ultra llevo los tazones con ensaladas, sándwiches y postres hacia la sala del trono. Detrás de ella fue Violeta saliendo por la puerta dejándome con Samael y Phoenix.

—Dime Samael, ¿Cómo fue que termino su aventura? ¿Cómo le hicieron para que nadie mas les molestara? —Samael volteo a verme sin dejar de limpiar la mesa sonriendo.

—Fue difícil, nos enfrentamos a un mar de guardianes, peleas campales que no creería e intento de asesinatos y al final luchamos contra Sophitia. No pudimos ganarle a ella ni a su secuaz.

— ¿Y como le hicieron entonces? Si iban perdiendo entonces.

—Un Rey sin nombre termino la lucha—Samael seguía sonriendo y saco un ventilador de mano secando la mesa rápidamente—Un rey Sin nombre que Angel y yo conocíamos apareció y dio fin a la lucha a la que Angel tanto deseaba. Un hombre de poder incalculable que aun al haber olvidado quien era quería vengarse de Sophitia. Y ella murió como un animal.

—Vaya. No pensé que seria algo tan. Irreal.

—Y lo es incluso para nosotros quienes aun viendo la lucha no creimos lo que vimos. Un muerto matando a un Dios. Es raro y absurdo si lo piensa—Samael apago el televisor y lo desapareció limpiándose las manos sobre su ropa—Aunque al final marco el final de una trágica era y comenzó una nueva.

—Eso es bueno, que aun con la muerte de alguien millones pudieran ser felices al final. Es bueno escuchar eso—Me levante de mi asiento y lo lleve al lugar al que estaba y Samael camino hacia la puerta conmigo dejando a Phoenix terminar de lavar los trastes. Viendo a Ultra ordenar la comida con gran educación y elegancia. En el centro estaban los grandes tazones y en pequeños platitos alrededor estaban los sándwiches y girando lentamente en el aire los postres con un aura negra de magia y plateada. Violeta estaba sentada en el trono mas pequeño que era de Spike quien seguía durmiendo sin importar el ruido que hacíamos. Si que paso una mala noche y creo que fue porque Luna se la paso hablando conmigo.

—Bueno, ahí vienen los primeros visitantes. Prepárese alteza—Samael se aparto de mi lado sonriendo recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos apoyando su pie derecho en la pared y la puerta se abrió lentamente y la pequeña Shanalotte pony apareció y sobre ella sus dos hermanas ponys que volaban adormiladas y volaron lentamente hacia mi y las tres me abrazaron con fuerza.

—Quiero pensar que algo soñaron hijas. Sino no estarían asi—Acariciaba la melena de Shanalotte a mi lado y con la otra mano el lomo de Celeste que se aferro a mi brazo y detrás mio descansando sobre mi hombro estaba Theresa aun con los ojos casi a cerrar.

—Es que no te vimos y nos preocupamos—Theresa me dio una suave mordida en la oreja dándome escalofríos por tal acción.

— ¿Y por que se van a preocupar por mi? —Solo me levante mas temprano de lo habitual. Por cierto, ¿Su madre ya levanto el sol?

—Ya, ahora mismo esta lavando su melena—Celeste Bostezo sobre mi hombro escupiéndome inconscientemente tallándose los ojos con sus casquitos—Dice que ahora bajara con Twilight y los demás.

— ¿Y tu que me tienes que contar? ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Te preocupaste? —Tire de la oreja de Shanalotte y ella levanto la mirada indiferente hacia mi pero veía su falta de sueño alrededor de sus ojos.

—Mis hermanas lo hicieron, ¿Por qué yo no? —Buen punto. Sonreí y acaricie su melena pasando de un lado a otro y la puerta se volvió a abrir viendo a Sharon como hombre que se escucho por todo el castillo.

—Carajo. Apenas son las siete de la mañana ¿Quién en su sano juicio despertaría a esa hora? —Sharon paso por un lado de los tronos deteniéndose a mi lado dejando de empujarse con su magia. Bostezo de nuevo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje. Están mis hijas aquí.

— ¿Y eso que? Han aprendido mas cosas de ti que de mi—Sharon me tomo de la mano sonriendo quitándose algunos cabellos de la frente—Y aun así te quieren.

— ¿Cómo no me van a querer? Soy un amor—Sharon sonrió y nos soltamos de la mano mirando hacia la mesa asombrándose por el gran orden que hizo Ultra.

—Se nota que todos comeremos muy bien el dia de hoy. Quizas no fue mala idea despertar tan temprano.

— ¿Qué hay de mis amigas? ¿Van a bajar?

—Si, pero van a ducharse primero con el resto de ponys. Como ya casi van a regresar a la tierra quieren aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedan con ellas.

—No te lo niego. Eso de que no se hayan querido dormir temprano para tener una pijamada delata todo.

—No te quejes Arturo, si bien que lo disfrutaste.

—Solo disfrute el póker de prendas, pero de allí en fuera lo demás. Fue normal, pero lindo.

—Eso explica porque venia sin camisa—Samael sonrió sin abrir los ojos y Phoenix apareció detrás de nosotros con vasos de cristal levitando con su magia y los repartió fácilmente sobre los lugares de cada quien y jarras de aguas naturales aparecieron y una tetera de porcelana con una pequeña taza también.

—Esa es para mi esposa ¿Verdad?

—Claro, su esposa ama mucho el té de manzana. Y me encargue de traer el mejor te de la Tierra.

—Eso es lindo, ella te lo va a agradecer—Phoenix sonrió y camino hacia la mesa parándose a un lado del trono de Angel.

—Vayan a acomodarse, ya saben que luego se va a llenar y no se acomodaran bien—Las tres asintieron y se fueron a sus lugares. Aunque fueron los habituales. Desde que llegamos aquí se han sentado en el mismo lugar asi que no hay mucho que decir.

— ¿Y tu? ¿vas a tomar asiento? —Mire a Sharon y ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados bostezando cubriéndose apenas la boca.

—Todavía no, quiero estar cerca de ti. Has estado muy pegado a tu esposa que ya no puedo hablar contigo.

—Es normal eso mujer, amo a mi esposa y obviamente estoy muy pegado a ella porque la amo—Sharon me miro a los ojos con sueño aun queriendo sonreir.

— ¿Qué crees que pase cuando Andrea y las demás vayan a la tierra? ¿Crees que las vayan a interrogar o algo?

—No creo, no estan involucradas directamente con el incidente. No deberían de acercárseles para nada.

— ¿Y crees que sigan creyendo que Equestria es peligrosa?

—Los demás si, pero los que estamos aquí o los que han venido no pensaran de esa forma. Amaran Equestria tanto como yo lo hago.

— ¿Y que pasara ahora en adelante? Ya no existe Phoenix Inc. Y ya nadie quiere saber nada de Equestria. Supongo que ganaste contra la humanidad.

—No gane, ganamos. Me alegra saber que todo ha terminado. No como queria pero termino. Y ahora, es momento de descansar. Despues de que se vayan las chicas regresaremos a Canterlot y retomaremos nuestras vidas como debe ser y viviremos felices ahora en adelante.

— ¿Y que planeas hacer ahora?

—Quizas si tome responsabilidades de Rey después de todo. Aunque no me guste tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que Celestia cargue con tantas responsabilidades y si me queda energía ayudar a Luna. También tiene tareas complicadas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Tan generoso andas? No te gusta trabajar y no saber de responsabilidades ¿Ahora porque tan enérgico?

—Tal vez aprendí algo después de todo. Algo que Angel aprendió también pero se lo guarda para el y quizás haga lo mismo. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás con tus nuevos poderes?

—Muchas cosas, quiero saber mas de la alquimia y quiero cambiar este mundo asi como lo hiciste tu. Que acepten a los humanos pero que acepten también que podemos usar magia. Posiblemente haga lo de Celestia. Una academia de magia pero para ponys sin magia.

— ¿Ah? ¿Le piensas hacer competencia a mi esposa? —Sharon se comenzó a reírse mirándome a los ojos—No te lo pienso dejar fácil ¿Sabes?

—Si, lo se. El orgulloso Rey de Equestria y competitivo no quiere perder contra nadie. Si, ya me se el cuento.

—Y quizás lo haga. Le diré a Celestia que habrá de nuevo su escuela para ponys talentosos y veras como pateo tu paralitico trasero—Sharon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro.

—Hijo de puta, nunca cambiaras. Eso me alegra—Sharon me tomo de la mano y me beso la palma y se limpió las lágrimas con mi mano—No me vuelvas a abandonar por favor.

—No lo hare, hermana mía. No te abandonare nunca. Andando, que un nuevo día acaba de comenzar. Y es hora de sonreírle al futuro. Que esto no ha terminado. Solo ha comenzado.

Y asi, cansado de la vida, cansado de luchar. Cansado de pelear contra la gente de mi mundo, contra mi mismo. Tratando de ganar al destino, contra la codicia del hombre y la maldad del mundo. Yo, el Rey de Equestria. Yo el legítimo heredero del manto de responsabilidad. Listo para cuidar a Equestria, capaz de dar la vida de nuevo para que todos lo que habitan en ella. Preparado desde el momento de que renací en este mundo a luchar sin descanso. Listo para terminar una vez lo que comenzó como un simple deseo, ha terminado.

He visto cosas que nadie creería, he sentido cosas que no desearía que alguien mas sintiera, he sufrido tales cosas que el infierno quedaría mal ante mi. He luchado contra humanos con aires de Dios, he luchado contra ponys que han profanado el espíritu de mi esposa y yo he sido quien ha encendido su llama desde que la conocí. Aun cuando era ella apareció en mi dormitorio desnuda sin saber su nombre.

Celeste, la chica amnésica. Mi vida con Celeste, termino con mi muerte.

Celestia, la gobernante de un mundo. Mi vida en Equestria comenzó con mi muerte.

Y ahora.

El Rey Arturo, el rey supremo de Equestria. Mi vida en Equestria termino con mi victoria contra mis demonios. Y no terminara hasta que yo lo decida. Y no ha terminado. Porque yo, Arturo Cortes. He sobrevivido y prevaleceré como padre de familia y esposo.

No ha terminado mi historia.

Mi vida en Equestria no ha terminado.

Porque aun, sigue. El epilogo.


	82. Chapter 82

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, CON UN CAPITULO ALGO LENTO, PERO INTERESANTE. YA VERAN PORQUE. EN ESTE MOMENTO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SE CONECTARAN CON LOS DE ANGEL FIGUEROA SIN ANTES DE QUE QUIERO HACER UN PEQUEÑO ARCO DE HISTORIA, UN ARCO DE HISTORIA QUE ESPERO DURE TRES CAPITULO LO MUCHO. ESPERO XD DE ALGO QUE TENGO GANAS DE HACER DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. EN FIN, LA PROXIMA SEMANA LO VERAN. Y ANTES DE QUE PASE ESE SUCESO CONECTARE OTRAS COSAS DE REENCARNACION A ESTE PUNTO. LES TENGO QUE RECORDAR QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO NO SE FIJEN MUCHO EN LAS FECHAS QUE SE DEN. YA QUE ESTE CAPITULO HACE MENCION ALGO QUE EN REENCARNACION PASARA EN 10 AÑOS. SOLO EN LO QUE SE DIGA, EN FIN. ESO ERA TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEREMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

 **EL MANTO DE RESPONSABILIDAD ES AMOR** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 82: LA ERA DEL HOMBRE EN EQUESTRIA—

Hmmm…Realmente no sabría que decir a estas alturas. Han pasado muchas cosas de mi ultima vez que luche por este mundo, el mundo que tanto amo porque dio a luz a mi esposa, la mujer que apareció en mi dormitorio una mañana y con el tiempo fue apartada de mi lado. Comenzando asi mi historia, quizas también se estén cansando de escuchar lo mismo "Que me la quitaron" "Los matare a todos" pero en realidad a mi me hicieron mucho daño, me siento aun mal por la forma en la que intentaron quitarme mi vida con ella. Pero ahora que veo todo como un recuerdo. Que Knives murió, que el Rey Sombra haya muerto, y Spencer por igual. No guardo ningún rencor.

Tuve muchos conflictos y aun cuando odie a esa gente, ahora que ya no están. Hasta extraño a esos imbéciles. Pero murieron por mi mano, porque sabía que si seguían viviendo ellos seguirían amenazando mi mundo. Mi nuevo hogar. Y por eso tome esa decisión de quitar sus vidas. Pero yo soy igual a ellos. Solo pienso en tener poder y destruir a mis enemigos para proteger a mi familia, por eso decidí perder mi magia profana y se la di a alguien que en verdad la use para algo útil. Benéfico para todos.

Bueno, eso espero. Sharon promete mucho pero en los últimos dos meses se ha encerrado en su cuarto y solo sale para probar sus hechizos. Yo decidí tomar mis responsabilidades como Rey, comencé a salir a inaugurar tiendas, restaurants, leer cuentos infantiles en escuelas. Muchas cosas. Pero cuando no hay nada que hacer me quedo en la sala del trono escuchando a Shanalotte leer las cartas de fuera. Y entre ellas va la petición de Twilight para ir al reino de los dragónes. Pero esta petición no es solo para ir al reino de los dragónes también es pedir una paz eterna a dicha especie escamada. Pero depende de nosotros aceptarla o declinarla por lo que ahora debemos de discutir eso. Junte a Shining Armor, a mis gemelas, Luna, Cadence y obviamente a Sharon. Quien apenas se presentó en su silla de ruedas ahora en un estado un poco desgastado y oxidado por la falta de mantenimiento.

—Veamos chicas, Twilight nos envió una petición para ir al reino de los dragónes. Meses antes de comentárselo a Angel Figueroa. Por lo que les comentamos a ustedes para saber que opinan al respecto.

— ¿Pero que clase de petición? ¿Solo ir a verlos o que? —Sharon se peinaba con los dedos de su mano envueltos en un aura rosada. Muestra de que ya ha asimilado toda la magia en su interior. Su ropa era la que estaba descuidada y sucia por los polvos mágicos de sus hechizos mas recientes.

—Quiere firmar un tratado de paz con esa especie, busca una unión eterna con los dragónes. Asi para beneficiarnos a todos por igual.

—No creo que eso sea tan buena idea. Si, seria agradable que la rivalidad de los dragónes con los ponys termine pero los dragónes son codiciosos. Necesitan algo para mantener esa "Paz" —Cadence estaba de pie a lado derecho de Shining Armor quien portaba su armadura quien obviamente no podía actuar de la forma que tanto gustan ambos. Pero cuando acabe la reunión podrán ir a donde gusten. Le cumpliré su capricho.

—Le había comentado a Twilight que para que haya ese resultado debería de considerar tal cosa debería de pensar en eso. Pero me dijo que no hay problema ya que podemos usar las tantas gemas que hay bajo tierra como un incentivo inicial. Además de que haría que los dragónes vivieran entre nosotros y tuvieran trabajo y se les pagaría de esa forma. Con gemas—Celestia mostraba fácilmente su preocupación. Sus ojos cristalinos mirando a nuestra familia enfrente prestando atención a nuestras palabras—Aun las gemas siendo un material abundante forma parte de nuestro territorio. Si les damos el acceso a nuestras riquezas fácilmente pueden tornarse unos enemigos con poder. Con alimento que nosotros mismos sacamos para ellos.

—Quizás los estamos viendo del lado negativo—Cadence dio un paso al frente y todos miramos sin pestañear—Ya vieron a Spike. Es un dragón y lo tratamos como pony. Si, eso le ha causado problema con los de su especie pero no deja de ser un dragón que aprendió a vivir entre nosotros. Y aun cuando come gemas, sigue teniendo una dieta de pony. Y eso no le ha dado problemas.

—Creo que debimos haberle hablado a Spike también—Me acomode en el trono cruzando mis piernas del cansancio—Aunque tratar con dragónes no es fácil. Deberíamos de ponernos en sus zapatos. O garras. ¿Pezuñas?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Arturo, los dragónes no son tontos. Si ven esta oportunidad de tener lo que ellos quieren también trataran de mantener esta unión. El problema será cuando comience a escasear su comida. Aunque coman otras cosas su principal dieta son las gemas—A diferencia de Celestia, Luna era optimista aunque recalco también que las gemas serán su primera meta para mantener esta comunión.

—Lo que menos queremos es tener que hacer uso de minas para conseguir eso, daría trabajo a nuestra gente pero aun asi sería un tipo de esclavización ya que trabajarían para los dragónes—Celestia se veía muy mortificada. Y era algo que siempre le sucede cuando tenemos un tema serio como este y yo estaba cansado de vestir este tonto traje blanco con botones dorados. Quiero vestir mi pantalón de mezclilla y camisa floja. Me asfixia esta ropa.

—Quizás si deban de hacerlo—Shanalotte aparto su flequillo guinda y mostro su ojo dorado. Una mirada llena de confianza e inteligencia—Rarity tiene hechizos para rastrear gemas, la mayoría de unicornios la saben, podríamos hacer que usen la magia para encontrar las gemas pero que ellos sean quienes trabajen por sacarlas. Véanlo de esta forma; Rarity encuentra un gran lote de gemas, ella es quien los saca pero a cambio puede usar el dragón para transportarlo y cuidarlo en el camino. Por ello le dara una fracción de gemas. Seria un trabajo útil para ella ya que no tendría que cargar tanto y le daría lo necesario para el dragón y asi mantener esa relación. Con el tiempo el dragón vera innecesario el pago con gemas y lo hara por gusto.

— ¿Pero como combatir contra su codicia? —Sharon saco un libro de portada marrón y comenzó a escribir algo en el, obviamente con su magia—Los dragones por orgullo no dejan que unos simples y tiernos ponys los traten como sus amigos. Seria humillación.

—Seria tratarlos como tal. Como dragones, aun cuando terminen viviendo entre nosotros verán que este ambiente es mejor que el de sus nidos y se sentirán acogidos por la ternura y generosidad de los ponys. Por lo que con el tiempo se convertirán en aliados poderosos.

—Combatir codicia con amor. Interesante—Recordaba el capítulo donde Spike comienza a ser posesivo y robaba cosas para hacer su "Colección" más grande, y obviamente el también. Pero fue el amor que le tiene hacia Rarity que le hizo volver a la normalidad—Es interesante tu propuesta Shanalotte. Pero aun queda saber dónde los podemos acomodar. Aun cuando no vengan muchos son grandes. No pueden vivir en los pueblos.

—Podrían vivir en el Bosque Everfree—Luna bajo por los escalones de oro mirando hacia el balcón a nuestra derecha y apenas se distinguía la oscuridad de sus árboles—Es un lugar muy grande, un lugar que solo los grandes sobreviven, aparte que en el otro extremo esta Gastly Gorge, muy rico en cuevas y podrían usar ese lugar como su hogar. Y no harían daño a nadie. Piénsenlo. Son zonas que nadie iría jamás.

—Puede ser una alternativa decente pero todavía tenemos que ver donde acomodarlos. Porque son muy grandes, recordemos al antiguo señor de los dragones quien fácilmente llego a medir casi 75 metros de altura en su adultez. Ahora su hija, la princesa Ember mide un metro cincuenta. Pero estimamos que medirá el triple en una década—Shanalotte tenia su cuaderno al aire anotando todo con su magia, usaba su propia magia como pluma y esta se plasmaba en la hoja como tinta. Apenas viéndose lo que escribía.

—Entonces deberíamos de comenzar con algo simple. Pero también complicado—Cerré los ojos imaginando toda Equestria en mi mente, viendo todo lo que cubría nuestro reino de un lado hasta el otro. Tratando de encontrar una ubicación perfecta para todo esto, una razón para no preocuparnos en acomodar a los dragones que quieran vivir en Equestria. Que obviamente serán muchos, los muy cabrones se reproducen como conejos—Que tal si, hacemos lo que dijo Twilight en un principio. Expandir Equestria mas lejos de los limites. Quizás se pueda hacer pero primero hay que hacer eso—Sharon. ¿Tienes el mapa actualizado de Equestria?

—Claro Arturo—Sharon mostro un pergamino de unos cinco metros de ancho y cinco de largo. Se podía ver en ambas caras del pergamino el mapa de Equestria y mas allá que no conocíamos pasando Appleloosa, sobre la red de montañas Macintosh que rodeaban los páramos dentro de esa gran red de montañas y todavía al sur la jungla que abarcaba el restante de Equestria. pero después de eso ya no había nada, solo una hoja en blanco.

— ¿En realidad piensas mandar a Twilight a esos lares? —Celestia volteo a verme yo apenas le mire viendo el mapa. Recargándome sobre mi codo tocándome los labios con el dedo índice—Son territorios que apenas conocemos.

—Twilight y sus amigas fueron hacia esos desconocidos campos. Dicen que pasando ese yermo árido se encuentra un bosque tan extenso que no se ve final alguno. Pero igual de peligroso y engañoso que el bosque Everfree, que no se atreverían a ir sin previa seguridad—Luna miraba el mapa y con su magia dibujaba lo que seguía mostrando una red de ríos pasando a lo largo del bosque que dichos ríos surgían de las montañas Macintosh. El aspecto que tomaba me preocupaba mucho pero aun asi no me iria de espaldas. Si queremos que Equestria siga cono siga. Debe de haber algo que impulse a su gente, algo que los emotive a ser aventureros. Que disfruten sus vidas.

—Manden a Angel Figueroa a esos lugares, antes de que vayan al reino de los dragones debemos de saber que hay en esos lugares. Debemos de saberlo todo—Me levante del trono estirando el cuerpo y Sharon enrollo el mapa y lo guardo en su bolsa de tela y mire a Cadence y a Shining Armor—No sabemos que puede haber en esos lugares pero sugiero que nos vuelvan a prestar un puñado de tus guardias, mandaremos a los mas aptos a esos lugares. No se preocupen, iran con Angel Figueroa y sus amigas serafines. Nosotros, esperaremos su regreso. Pero les advierto que ese viaje podría costar mucho tiempo. Aquellos que vayan, que estén listos para todo. ¿Entendido?

—Claro Arturo, todo con el fin de establecer esa unión con los dragones—Cadence hizo una ligera reverencia y Shining Armor también. Mire hacia la ventana viendo apenas la gran estrella del castillo de Twilight y mire a mis gemelas quienes apenas se mantenían en pie con sueño—Theresa, Celeste. Vayan a informarle a Angel Figueroa de nuestra petición. Y si gustan, quédense unos pocos días en Ponyville. Este lugar debe de ser agobiante para ustedes.

—Claro papá—Theresa se tallo los ojos levantando sus gafas y tomo a su hermana sobre su hombro caminando hacia la salida. Celeste si se había quedado dormida hasta que salieron de la sala dejándonos en nuestras charlas.

—Arturo ¿Seguro de esto? ¿Seguro que no habrá algo que interfiera con esta expedición? —Celestia seguía sentada en su trono. Voltee a verla y asentí rápidamente.

—Angel Figueroa ha pasado por mucho, en estos momentos el y su familia son mas que aptos para dar este primer paso. Si queremos que Equestria se mantenga estable y que las futuras generaciones tengan lugares donde jugar y reír. Debemos de hacerlo. Tengo entendido que este mundo tiene más continentes. Como la tierra, pero no sabemos que hay pasando el Imperio de cristal, no sabemos que hay en el mar pasando Vanhoover. Debemos de saberlo. Y si hay nativos viviendo en las zonas a las que vayamos. Tratarlos con respeto. Con amor, no quiero que los tratemos como lo hicieron los ingleses con los nativos americanos.

—Sabias palabras para alguien que hizo el mal—Shanalotte sonrió bajando la mirada cubriendo su ojo dorado con su flequillo—Y así será, Rey Arturo. Y he de preguntar ¿Qué título desea tomar? ¿Un título para ser recordado en el futuro?

—Lo dejas siempre difícil hija, siendo tan formal y eso me inquieta. Aunque, mirando mis antecedentes. Y mi forma de ser, me gustaría que me vieran como el Rey Arturo; El hombre que casi se convirtió en un monarca. Muy largo pero es lo correcto.

—Y sabes padre, el pueblo te negara ese título. Todos te aceptaran como el verdadero Rey de Equestria. Y de lo que se extienda tras la partida de Angel Figueroa.

—Eso ya lo veremos hija, lo veremos pronto.

Suspire cerrando los ojos descansado. Por el momento terminaremos esta reunión y al anochecer lo continuaremos ya que Luna debe de descansar de sus tareas. Al momento de abrir los ojos de nuevo lentamente estaba sentado al pie de la estatua donde yo renací hace ya un año. Sosteniendo mi corona de oro y gemas preciosas de color purpura. Pasando mi dedo índice sobre la gema mas grande, que según Celestia. Mi amada esposa dice que representa la gran voluntad de un gobernante, que esta piedra representa los buenos deseos de un líder hacia su gente. Pero esto era mas que una patraña muy bien elaborada por mi esposa, queriéndome ver como un líder cuando mis manos están manchadas por gente que quería eliminarme del mundo y yo alegremente asesine.

Puse la corona a un lado suspirando, mirando el paisaje de Equestria, Canterlot. Esa ciudad bajo a nuestros pies tan hermosa, llena de color y vida. De colores blancos y violetas. De aspecto pulcro y fino, donde sus mismos habitantes comparten misma característica. Viendo a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos pasando el gran campo verde y ríos Ponyville. Viendo el castillo sobresalir por los montículos y árboles que había a lo largo y ancho de este basto reino. No entiendo, no comprendo. Que abre hecho bien para merecerme esto. Ver tan hermoso paisaje pasando el jardín, el mirador de piedra y oro, sobre una hermosa ciudad y pasando todavía un hermoso pueblo. Tan pequeño que nunca te perderías entre sus calles y estrechos callejones. Y aun mas lejos, un temible bosque que en un futuro se convertirá en un santuario para los dragones una vez que decidamos cuando vendrán. Y si es que vienen.

Mire a mi izquierda viendo sobre los arboles el resto de la montaña que seguía un mas alto apenas rascando las nubes viendo a algunos Nightmare Wolves patrullando el cielo en caso de emergencia pero era inútil. Nada nos atacara ahora, solo su paranoia es la que los mantiene asi. Me talle los ojos regresando la mirada al frente. Recordando como comenzó todo, ¿Es real todo esto? ¿En verdad apenas paso un año desde que yo llegue a Equestria? Carajo. Si fue real, mas que real. Pero no puedo evitar quebrar mi voz al tratar de decirlo "¿Soy realmente Feliz?" Me quede con la boca abierta sin emitir ningún ruido. Y baje la mirada de nuevo, no soy un hombre inteligente, menos alguien quien pasaría mas de doce horas sentado en un trono que hasta el mismo papa envidiaría de lo arrogante que fue construido. Tantos kilos de oro fundido y cubierto con la seda mas preciosa y cara de Equestria, que ni la misma princesa de la amistad o del amor podrían comprar jamás en sus vidas. Y aun teniendo estos lujos. No me siento a gusto, cuando era joven. Y aun lo soy pero. Antes de conocerla, ya estaba muerto por dentro. Quizás por eso fue que no me importo morir y si yo llegase a morir ahora, no me importaría. Solo, dejaría de molestar a mi familia con mi ignorancia.

Basta, basta de pensar estas tonterías. Esta vida se me fue dada porque yo la decidí. No fue Dios ni fue otro ente poderoso. Yo elegí este camino. Yo elegí esta vida, y aun cuando estoy cansado de todo. Seguiré adelante. Porque este reino depende de mi, depende de mi amada esposa y mi hermosa familia quien seguirá aquí cuando yo decida irme. Cuando vaya al infierno al que pertenezco. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y los volví a abrir ahora en el comedor del castillo, compartiendo mesa con mis hijas, con Sharon, a la diestra de mi esposa sonriendo y riendo por las idioteces que hablaba Sharon sobre mi carácter tan pesimista. Con Shining Armor fuera de servicio con Cadence a su derecha. Todos sonriendo, aun cuando Shanalotte no sonreía. Era feliz. Luna también disfruto nuestra cena y fue algo que realmente extrañaba. Reunirme con mi familia y estar libre de preocupaciones. Aun cuando mis hijas están fuera de casa en Ponyville. Puedo decir con total seguridad, estarán a salvo. Porque nadie les herirá de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos desprevenido y ahora estaba recostado en mi habitación con Celestia a mi lado. Con uno de sus cascos bajo mi cabeza usándolo como mi almohada y ella me veía a los ojos con ese mismo fervor que hace mas de una década. Un amor tan grande que me hace ver mal. como si yo no la hubiera amado tanto como ella quisiera. Pero por eso la amo, porque su amor hacia mi es tan grande que me ha perdonado todo. Y todavía me sigue amando.

—Dime Arturo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Meh. Aparte de estar sentado en el trono unas seis horas, luego tener un descanso de media hora para estirar el cuerpo y volver a retomar el asunto de los dragones. Mas el asunto de los impuestos para el próximo año. Diría que estuvo bien, faltaron unas cuantas explosiones pero ahí la llevamos—Suspire sonriendo. Celestia inocente comenzó a reírse de mi mal chiste. O al menos intente hacerlo chiste pero. Ella se burló de eso, se alegró de escuchar eso.

—Tienes poco tiempo de centrarte en tus labores de Rey por lo que lo sientes agobiante. Con el tiempo te iras acostumbrando y lo sentirás. Igual.

—Hey, eso no ayuda mucho sabes—Celestia sonrió y quito su larga pata bajo mi cabeza colocándose sobre mi descansando su gran pecho peludo sobre mi pecho desnudo. Recargo su frente sobre la mía apenas rosando su largo cuerno por en medio de mi cabeza mirándome fijamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa.

—Mis responsabilidades de reina es algo que puedo llevar con calma, si te incomoda mucho puedes buscar otras tareas para distraerte. Aun falta mucho que aprendas de tu reino.

— ¿Y pasar otro año evadiendo mis responsabilidades? Para nada, ya he hecho el idiota por mucho tiempo. Ahora me toca hacer mi parte. Tengo que aprender a ser un líder, no un dictador—Le lance un beso corto a Celestia en sus delicados labios que apenas reacciono sonrojándose—No entiendo como puedes amar a este idiota ignorante.

—Amo a este "Idiota ignorante" Porque es un gran aventurero y guerrero sin igual. Me dio lecciones de poder y me enseño a amar de nuevo. Por eso amo a este "Ignorante"

—Te falto idiota, pero suena bien—Apenas note que Celestia me desvistió por completo sintiendo el aire de la ventana rosar mis caderas. Sonreí suspirando mientras que ella cambiaba completamente esa mirada romántica a una llena de pasión y lujuria—Creo que esta noche ninguno de los dos dormirá.

—Asi parece. Mi Rey.

—Sabes, me gustaría que ahora fueras tu la dominante. Te dare este lujo por una vez, disfruta tu oportunidad—Me acomode abiertamente dispuesto a ella y ella se acomodó sobre mi, colocando toda su parte trasera sobre mi cadera—Solo no hagas retumbar el suelo. No quiero que las niñas sepan que estamos haciendo. Por favor.

Celestia sonrió apenada pero nada pudo opacar esos deseos y se acomodó ahora sobre mi cadera con su hocico de frente, y cerré los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar este masaje oral pero apenas los abrí ya había amanecido. Estaba desnudo mirando a Celestia dormir a mi lado con su enorme trasero hacia mi cabeza, cerca de mi boca. Moviendo apenas la cola, levante la mirada y ella estaba recargando su cabeza en mi pierna derecha. Supongo que me quede dormido o me deje llevar por mis bajos instintos. Me senté en la cama alfombra o lo que sea y acaricie su hermoso rostro blanco sintiendo su melena ondulante entre mis dedos con esa cálida energía cosquilleándome. Ella reacciono lentamente abriendo los ojos y me miro a los ojos y me sonrío y se postro a mi lado recargando ahora su cabeza en mi pecho y le abrace toda la cabeza envolviéndola en mis brazos y me aferre a ella besando su frente cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Y así comienza otro día mas en Equestria, mi esposa levantándose solo para elevar el sol y acostarnos de nuevo y atrasarnos en nuestras tareas por hacer el amor.

Y así será de ahora en adelante, todo será el mismo proceso de no ser que termine embarazando a Celestia de nuevo pero traer otro niño al mundo, a este hermoso mundo. Sonaría, mal. No me gustaría que escuchara lo terrible que fui con sus antepasados y los pecados que yo arrastro y el terminara llevando en sus hombros.

Aun con mis amigas en la Tierra ellas me recordaran ahora como un posible enemigo quien solo se mantiene al margen porque ama tanto a su familia y atesora todo lo que tiene. Pero aun viéndome con esa posibilidad me aman, y yo las amo. Y me duele la verdad pensar que ya no volverán a Equestria, que no volverán a pisar este hermoso suelo. Porque, en el fondo me odian. Están en la negación y en el rechazo. Pronto aceptaran ese odio y se volverá en ira y eventualmente en venganza. Porque yo soy un criminal desalmado. Un asesino, y estaré dispuesto a cargar con esta culpa por toda mi vida hasta que yo vaya al infierno de donde salí. Y todo paso mientras acariciaba la hermosa cabeza de mi esposa antes de salir del dormitorio listo para seguir con el discurso y hacer nuestras rutinas diarias.

Y no he mencionado que hoy. Si, hoy. Veinticuatro de Junio. Me he enterado que Angel Figueroa se deshizo de Phoenix, Krysta, Ultra y Violeta sellando su universo lejos del nuestro. Y eso, complica mas las cosas. Pero, todo ha sido por un bien mayor. Solo queda esperar que nos deparara el futuro de ahora en adelante.

Angel Figueroa ira al Reino de los dragones en diez años. Un año después de que termine el plazo que le dimos para explorar dichas tierras desconocidas y llevara consigo un cartógrafo. Y ese cartógrafo es Samael.

 **Angel Figueroa conoce a los grandes lobos grises.**


	83. Chapter 83

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, AHORA SI. CON EL ULTIMO ARCO DE ¿NO HISTORIA? XD ES QUE REALMENTE NO SABRIA COMO LLAMARLO, YA QUE ESTE ARCO DE HISTORIA ESTA DESPUES DE TODOS LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS YA VISTOS PERO ANTES DEL VERDADERO FINAL. PERO ESTE ARCO NO AFECTA EN NADA A LO QUE LE SIGA. ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE "OVA" HABLANDO EN UN FORMATO DE ANIME O COMO UN ESPECIAL. YA QUE EN SI ESTO TERMINARA DENTRO DE MUY POCO. LA VERDAD LO DIGO. LA HISTORIA TERMINARA. Y TERMINANDO ESTA SEGUIRA NEO EQUESTRIA. Y ACABARE CON EL SPIN OFF DE ESTE FIC. POR LO QUE EL TIEMPO QUE PENSE QUE SEGUIRIA AQUI YA SE ESTA TERMINANDO. EN FIN, HABRA QUE VER ESO EN UN FUTURO. NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO. RECUERDEN BUSCARME EN ASK COMO "ARTURO CORTES" O "THUNDER ARTURO" (NO SE CUAL DE LAS DOS SEAN LAS QUE APAREZCAN XD) SI QUIEREN ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CONMIGO. AHORA SI, NOS VEMOS.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 83: LA DIRECTORA Y EL REY; FALSA AMNESIA—

Ahora que nos enteramos que Angel se deshizo de sus amigas angelicales nos complica mucho las cosas, en exceso. No tenemos razón alguna como para proceder con la integración de los dragones si lo que nos va a faltar territorio. Además tengo que tratar otros asuntos con Twilight; Ya que Angel ha partido fuera de nuestro territorio tenemos la sospecha que algo ha estado haciendo ya que la ultima conversación que tuvo con Twilight fue sobre "Esparcir su sangre y solo su sangre la encontrara" Lo cual eso le inquieto mucho y vino a Canterlot a contármelo. Ya que Twilight no quería que Celestia supiera ya que se le meterían ideas raras a la cabeza, desde que queremos que los dragones vivan aquí piensa que ahora todo será mas peligroso.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en mi habitación mirando el paisaje de Canterlot aprovechando que mi esposa esta en una reunión con los Yaks sobre el mismo asunto de la expansión y cooperación futura. Era inevitable ver a Twilight y verla mas alta que antes. Casi no se notaba pero si prestabas atención iba creciendo de poco a poco. Quiero pensar que en unos cuantos años mas podría tener la misma estatura que Cadence. Aunque ese no es el punto a tratar.

—Se que usted es considerado por Angel como un padre y es por eso que vengo a tratar este asunto con usted en persona, en carta no hubiera bastado para calmar mis temores.

—Ay Twilight, es bonito escuchar eso. Pero no creo que debas de tratar este tema conmigo. Apenas me conocen y mas por la forma en la que trataba a tu novio—Estaba con las manos en la espalda mirando el placentero y cálido ambiente de verano que los pegasos nos habían traído. Sintiendo el sol calentando mi piel pero el fresco aire sobre mi cabeza moviendo mis cabellos.

—Es que realmente Angel lo ve como un padre, quizás hayan tenido sus rencillas en el pasado pero ahora Angel lo respeta y admira.

—Je, ¿Admirarme? Querida Twilight, no soy alguien de admirar. Ni mis hijas les permito que sientan eso por mi, yo que he hecho cosas atroces no merezco ser admirado por nadie. No lo merezco, pero es algo tranquilizante escuchar eso de Angel.

—Angel me conto tiempo atrás antes de partir de viaje junto con Samael. Que usted actuaba casi como su padre—Pele el oído apenas moviendo la cabeza y ella estaba sonriendo con una serenidad pacifica—Decía que su padre era un hombre estricto, que nunca en su vida le dijo a Angel que lo quería, cuando Angel estudiaba nunca tuvo una felicitación por parte de su padre, e inclusive cuando Angel ayudaba a su padre esperaba un agradecimiento pero su padre solo le decía que podía irse a su habitación. Pero ahora que todo ha terminado y se ha puesto a meditar me ha dicho que extraña ese carácter de su padre. Quizás por eso Angel lo vea a usted como su padre. Por su frio carácter—Me cruce de brazos mirando el mismo paisaje hermoso creado por mi esposa en su hermosa eternidad. Suspirando.

—Entonces quieres que me apiade porque compartiste eso conmigo. De acuerdo Twilight, has ganado. Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Me gustaría que me diera su consejo, o que me ayudara a entender lo que hace Angel.

—Te escucho—Me di media vuelta recargándome en el barandal del balcón viendo hacia el interior de mi habitación teniendo a Twilight a mi derecha viéndome a la cara.

—Angel últimamente ha hablado lo que le dije "Esparcir su sangre, solo donde su sangre encontrara" También he escuchado conversaciones con Samael sobre un tal lobo gris llamado "Llanas"

—Hmmm… ¿Y una vez vieron lobos por aquí?

—Para nada, de hecho el ver animales de ese tipo son parte de cuentos de hadas. Son un mito—Me quede viendo el interior sin moverme mucho, pensando lo que me decía ¿Acaso los animales ordinarios de la tierra no existen aquí? No, si existen. Muchos animales domésticos que hay en la Tierra también se encuentran aquí pero animales como los lobos. No se han visto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Angel hablara de animales que antes nunca se han visto?—Lo mas cercano a dichos animales son los Timberwolfs del bosque Everfree pero ninguno de carne y hueso.

— ¿Y que mas dice Angel? ¿Qué mas has escuchado?

—Esta preocupado por lo que pasara en el futuro, ya que dice que aun con el conocimiento de Samael no esta convencido de como terminara su vida. Lo cual me entristece mucho escuchar. Le preocupa mas algo que no ha pasado a disfrutar e presente. Es algo doloroso—Suspire mirando hacia el cielo. Ignorando el gran peso de Twilight pero era algo en lo que podía ayudarle, no le quitare ese peso de encima, pero espero quitarle algo de presión.

—Es normal para Angel, con tantas cosas es normal que haya quedado traumatizado de esa forma. Tener el conocimiento de Samael, haberse alejado de Phoenix y el resto. Todavía con esa incertidumbre que dejo Sophitia en su cabeza. Ya sabes, eso de que solo servía de vasija y técnicamente no tiene alma.

— ¡Arturo!

—Ya, ya. Aunque lo que dije es cierto; Quizas Angel esta tratando de asegurar un futuro donde ambos sean felices—Mire mi cama bien tendida con su sabana lila. Imaginando las cosas que hacia con Celestia por las noches y no perdia mi concentración sobre el tema—A lo mejor Angel lo hace por ti, quiere saber mas de este mundo. Quiere saber que hay más allá de las montañas Macintosh. **Pasar los bosques y los mares, querer expandir este universo. Ir a lugares que nunca de nosotros los simples mortales seremos capaces de ver.** La determinación de Angel Figueroa es tan grande que fue capaz de reunir a muchos héroes de diferentes épocas para derrotar a Siegfried. Eso que le encargamos será tarea fácil para el niño.

— ¿Entonces no debo de preocuparme?

—Para nada, te lo digo como esposo de una gran familia; la voluntad de un padre es tan grande que hara lo que sea necesario para que sus hijas y siguientes generaciones tengan campos para correr y explorar sin temor alguno. Te aconsejo esto Twilight. **Cuando tengas hijos, ellos te pedirán de rodillas y te diran que quieren conocer este mundo. Dales permiso por favor. Que tengan ese espacio para salir a correr y explorar.** Tengo el buen presentimiento de que Angel hara algo tan increíble que al final todos nos volveremos mas liberales y saldremos de nuestra zona de confort para explorar el mundo que el descubrió por nosotros—Twilight bajo la mirada pensativa. Concentrada en mis palabras y mirando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el lado bueno pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con Shanalotte y Sharon detrás de ellas. Ambas se veian alteradas— ¿Pasa algo?

—Debe de venir cuanto antes padre.

— ¿De que se trata hija? No se ven bien.

—Tenemos un gran problema Arturo, es Sombra. Volvió—Sharon se limpio las gotas de sudor con temor en sus ojos y eso fue lo que me convenció del todo. Mire a Twilight y ella compartía mi misma determinación y fuimos con las chicas.

Estábamos los cuatro de pie frente al pedestal donde una vez estuve dentro del recipiente en dicha habitación sin puertas ni ventanas. Viéndose las luces tenues de las antorchas y la luz azul que generaba el pedestal. Viendo en el aire sobre la misma una pequeña esfera negra con un ojo con pupila rasgada. Mirando a todas partes desorientado. Mire a Shanalotte y ella evadía mi mirada e hice lo mismo con Sharon y ella apenas podía verme a la cara. Mire a Twilight y ella estaba mirando el orbe negro con una mirada fría y llena de valor. Dispuesta a luchar de nuevo si Sombra le amenazaba aunque no dejare que le haga algo porque Sombra es mi enemigo. Y sere yo quien lo derrote de nuevo.

—Quiero saber, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron exactamente? No quiero mentiras ni engaños. Todo ahora esta en riesgo. No sabemos que es.

—Padre, Sharon y yo estábamos aquí haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones sobre su magia, de la forma en la que te vinculaste con ella y antes de eso como fue que absorbiste la magia de Sombra. Por lo que tratamos de exponer la magia de Sharon en un estado puro y en un lugar donde se concentró por mucho tiempo y lo hicimos pensando que aquí seria un lugar hermético y se manejaría con facilidad la magia en su estado puro.

—Y aun con tu clarividencia ¿No lo viste venir? Hija, este cabron puede hacer muchas maldades. Sharon ¿Por qué accediste a esto? Agradece que mi hija no te metiera cosas por el trasero.

—Lo siento mucho padre pero al querer desentrañar los misterios de la magia negra se me nublo la visión futura, inclusive Satarah estaba emocionada que no pudo predecir lo mismo.

—Arturo, no nos regañes. No pensamos que saldría mal, pero velo del lado amable; Es una pelota indefensa. Podemos meterla en un frasco o algo.

—Lo que me preocupa es que si aun tienes tu magia—Sharon extendió el brazo derecho y me pellizco el hombro. Aun con el dolor y ardor me tranquilizo que tuviera magia aun—Bien, ire a ver que hace esa cosa. Si se pone feo traigan a Celestia. Twilight, quédate atrás. Este es mi asunto.

— ¿Seguro Arturo? Podría darle apoyo en caso de que empeore.

—Nah, este idiota no pudo matarme la ultima vez, menos ahora—Golpee mis puños y mi puño derecho se encendio en una ligera capa de aura mágica purpura. Señas de que yo, me he quedado con una pizca de magia de este hijo de puta—Sombra, cabrán ¿Me oyes? —Me pare frente al orbe y el ojo dejo de moverse quedándose estatico frente a mi mirandome fijamente y como la pupila se contrajo y comenzó a moverse de nuevo pero de una forma explosiva—Oh si que me escuchas, se que me amas tanto que no controlas tus sentimientos al verme. Anda pequeño. Es hora de matarte de nuevo—Extendí mi brazo para tomar el orbe y querer aplastarlo, y el orbe comenzó a moverse con mas rapidez hasta lanzar pulsos de energía que intentaban hacerme retroceder causándome una risa hacia sus vagos intentos—Awww, que lindo. No quiere que lo aplaste.

—Padre, creo yo que no debería de jugar tanto con el. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Si Arturo, déjate de tonterías. Si lo vas a matar hazlo ya.

—Ah, son unas aguafiestas. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho para divertirme un rato? —voltee a verlas y las tres estaban disgustadas conmigo pero sus miradas fueron cambiando lentamente asi como una luz purpura comenzó a emanar sobre ellas. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y regrese la mirada y los abri lentamente con miedo hasta ver por completo que el diminuto orbe ahora tenía la forma de un tubo negro y el ojo se había multiplicado en decenas—Supongo que esto era predecible.

— ¡TU! ¡TU ME METISTE EN TU INMUNDO CUERPO! —Esa cosa atrapo mi mano como una pegajosa baba y con todas mis fuerzas trate de liberarme pero era inútil. Cada vez que luchaba mas me succionaba.

—Mierda, si que estas vivo. ¿Es que no saben lo que es quedarse muertos?—Golpee la masa con mi puño quedando atrapado. Me mordí el labio y voltee a ver a las chicas—Creo que si, soy muy idiota. ¿Podrian ayudarme? —Shanalotte corrió y comenzó a dispararle a lo que era Sombra pero cada disparo magico lo absorbia. Sharon se movio detrás de el y comenzó a lanzarle frascos de liquido alquímico pero lo mismo que con Shanalotte se los comia viendo como crecia cada vez —Creo que deberían de sacarme en vez de dispararle. Creo que lo hacen mas fuerte.

—De acuerdo, Twilight Sparkle. Ayudenos por favor—Shanalotte me tomo de la espalda y comenzó a tirar de mi y Twilight se puso a dos cascos tomando a Shanalotte y Sharon detrás de ellas tomándolas de sus brazos y tirando con su magia su silla pero cada tiron cada vez me devoraba esta porquería.

— ¡Te hare pagar lo que me hiciste! ¡Te hare algo peor que la misma muerte!

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué puede ser peor que morir? ¿Ser un orbe negro con un solo ojo? —Sombra gruño haciendo eco por toda la sala rasgando mis oídos cada vez que me absorbia teniendo ya mis codos dentro de el sintiendo una extraña humedad en los brazos.

— ¡Te enviare a un lugar de donde no volveras, un lugar abandonado e inospito! ¡Donde solo yo soy la ley!

—Te deseo suerte con eso. Chicas, sáquenme de aquí. Creo que me esta lamiendo—Tenia la punta de la barbilla tocandolo lo que era muy asqueroso. Creo que no habrá forma de librarbe de esta—Sueltenme.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas loco? —Apenas gire la cabeza viendo a Sharon sudar del cansancio junto con mi hija y Twilight—No sabemos lo que te hara y no queremos perderte de nuevo. No ahora.

—No te preocupes Sharon, no creo que sea tan poderoso como antes. Me encontraran este donde este. Solo díganle a Celestia que no se apure. Volvere—las tres apenas convencidas me soltaron lentamente y la gran masa de sombra me fue devorando por completo escuchándose sus risas retumbar por toda la habitación.

— ¡Aun cuando muera ahora tu nunca seras capaz de volver a este asqueroso mundo! ¡Tu me condenaste y yo te condene! ¡Ahora sufre!

No pude ver nada dentro de el, solo una oscuridad profunda mientras que su voz desaparecia en la nada haciendo eco a mi alrededor hasta perder sensación de mi cuerpo, de mi olfato y mi oído. Y la verdad no estaba seguro si en verdad me había mandado a otro lado. Pero creo que me mando a un universo donde el es la ley, pero. Sombra es el Rey de los mentirosos. Solo esperare a ver que me pasara mas adelante.

Y si, paso algo. Algo muy aterrador. Apenas recupere mi consciencia. Quede desorientado y entumecido pero podía sentir que estaba con otra persona. Pero ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esta persona que me abrazaba apasionadamente?

Abri los ojos lentamente con el resplandor de la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, apenas viendo mi cuerpo descubierto. Estaba por completo desnudo y tenia un brazo sobre mi pecho, de piel rosada con un reloj de cuero purpura con el reloj dorado. No parecía costoso, es mas. El reloj parecía de juguete. Suspire mirando a mi alrededor. Viendo una habitación humilde pintada de amarillo pato. Con unas cortinas purpuras y al pie de una de las ventanas un pequeño escritorio con una laptop y una pila de papeles blancos. Una cesta llena de bolas de papel y unas servilletas hechas bola. Había una televisión de caja color lavanda con una videocasetera con una consola. Aunque la consola no me era para nada familiar. Lo cual me conmociono un poco. Por la ventana a un costado podía ver mas edificios de colores llamativos y unos cuantos arboles con aves cantando que apenas se notaban por la ventana cerrada. Un suave quejido se escucho a mi lado derecho y lentamente fui volteando para verla a ella. Verla dormir, Dios. ¿Dónde carajos estoy? Trague saliva nervioso como un chiquillo de preparatoria viendo su hermoso cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos queriendo dormir por mas tiempo.

Ese hermoso cabello multicolor como la hermosa aurora boreal estatica, con un famoso "gallito" en la parte superior de la cabeza. Me quede hipnotizado un buen rato mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo, con solo un brasier y calzoncillo rosas hasta que poco a poco abrió los ojos lilas viéndome hasta que pego un grito y me pateo de la cama quedando pies arriba y solo veía como tomaba la cobija sentada en su cama.

— ¡Un acosador! ¡Socorro hermana! —Carajo, parece que no le agrada verme. Me levante poco a poco del suelo sentándome cruzando mis piernas sobándome la cabeza del golpe.

—Carajo, vaya forma de despertar. ¿Haces esto muy seguido?

— ¡¿Qué sucede hermana mia?! —La puerta a un lado de la cama se abrió de golpe mostrando a una mujer de mediana edad con una pijama azul marino con una luna menguante en el centro con unas pantuflas. Su cabello era azul marino con un azul celeste. Sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno y su piel. Tambien. ¿Pero que pasa con este universo? Claramente es la princesa Luna en un aspecto humano. Pero no era como el mio, era. Enfermo. En manos tenia una escoba muy grande y apenas me noto comenzó a golpearme la cabeza. Obviamente me defendi pero fastidiaba esto— ¡Hay que llamar a la policía para que se lleven a este desalmado!

— ¡Ire por mi celular! —Celestia se levanto de la cama quitándose la cobija mostrándome toda la espalda saliendo por la habitación. Me le quede viendo en todo el trayecto. Vaya, si tiene buen trasero. Espera. Podria ir a la cárcel.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que parece! —Extendi los brazos hacia el frente dejando torpemente que Luna me pegara mas rápido—Carajo ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? No soy ningun acosador.

— ¡JA! ¡Eso dicelo a la policía cuando te saquen de aquí!

—Pero ¿Qué les dire? No se que ha pasado—Quizas, haya una forma de zafarme de esto. Si, podría ser. Pero tendría que ser cuidadoso en lo que digo—No se quien soy yo. Apareci frente a ella y paso esto.

— ¿Piensas que te voy a creer tal mentira? —Me aleje de Luna arrastrándome por el suelo pegándome a la pared y Luna se me acercaba lentamente con la escoba.

—Lo juro, de un momento a otro apareci en este lugar. No tengo la mas minima idea que hago aquí—En ese momento entro Celestia con el celular en mano tratando de llamar a la policía pero le temblaban las manos que se oia que pulsaba mas de un boton— ¡Tu hermana! ¡Preguntale a tu hermana! —Luna se detuvo frente a mi mirandome y Celestia se paro a su lado y al ver mi entre pierna se sonrojo y aparto la mirada aunque Luna le parecía indiferente—Cel…Tu, la del celular ¿Acaso ves una forma en la que yo haya podido entrar?

—No lo se, y no me interesa. La policía será quien diga que haces en mi alcoba. Desnudo…

—Haber, esperen. No hay que hacer nada extremo, primero déjenme demostrarles que no soy un acosador. Lo juro—Me levante poco a poco del suelo recargado por la pared mirando por la ventana de reojo, viendo a la gente pasar con tranquilidad. Ver a mas humanos con la piel de color. Ver el paisaje urbano me traía algunos ataques de nostalgia, pero no es mi hogar. Es otro lugar donde todo es hermoso al parecer y no gris apático. Regrese la mirada a Celestia y Luna quienes me veian en silencio pero la vergüenza de Celestia le evitaba verme de frente—Muy bien, para empezar. Es un segundo piso. ¿Cómo podría entrar a esta habitación en especifico?

—Pudiste haber entrado por la ventana fácilmente. ¡Ahora si llamar a la policía, hazlo hermana!

—Pero ¿Cómo lo hice? Tienen dos ventanas grandes en un SEGUNDO PISO. El árbol allí afuera esta muy lejos para que yo haya trepado por el—Luna sujeto la escoba con ambas manos mirando por la ventana a mi izquierda viendo el gran árbol pero ninguna rama gruesa cerca de la casa.

—Pudiste haber entrado por la puerta. Haber roto la cerradura.

—Chica, estoy desnudo. ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? Ademas si tienen sistema de alarma en ese momento si hubiera venido la policía a detenerme.

—Pudiste haber burlado el sistema de alarma con tus herramientas y al entrar tiraste tu ropa.

— ¿Ves algo de ropa aquí? —Esto se estaba tornando en algo ridículo. Algo que en verdad cansa porque aun asi no tiene como demostrar lo que ella intuye—Tengo amnesia querida. No se como apareci aquí, capaz que fue por magia o algo tan bizarro que no conozcan.

—Tiene un punto hermana, pudo haber sido magia— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Celestia? Me le quede viendo y ella perdió un poco su timidez y se me acerco un poco mirandome a la cara—Recuerda que ya hemos estado en contacto con la magia de Equestria junto con Twilight y sus amigas. Quizas esto también sea fruto de la magia de Equestria—Esto ya se puso raro. Interesante, pero raro.

—Podria ser hermana. Ahora que lo dices, míralo. Se ve raro con ese tono de piel y ese cabello. Quizas sea otro villano de los que nos hemos topado. Como lo que sucedió con Gloriosa Daisy. ¿No eres un villano, o si? —Luna puso la punta de la escoba en mi barbilla y negué la respuesta con la cabeza, ella me miro un rato y quito el palo de mi recargándolo en el escritorio— ¿Qué haremos hermana?

—No lo se Luna, dices tener amnesia ¿No?

—Asi es, no recuerdo quien soy. Apenas recuerdo mi nombre.

— ¿Y cual es?

—Arturo, me llamo Arturo—Celestia miro mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Bueno casi, y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la cobija y me la dio en las manos—Cubrete con esto. Has de tener frio.

—Gracias, supongo—me cubri el cuerpo y ambas me miraban con sospecha. Aunque ya las veía mas relajadas— ¿En donde estoy exactamente? Si es que no me van a amenazar de nuevo—Luna entrecerró los ojos molesta e intente no reirme pero una pequeña carcajada se me escapo haciéndola molestar un poco mas.

—Estas en la Ciudad Canterlot. Arturo—Vaya, esta Celestia si que se mantiene estable aun en las situaciones mas incomodas aunque también se le nota el miedo fácilmente. La intriga era su punto débil. Aunque quede sorprendido al escuchar el nombre, di media vuelta viendo por la ventana abriendo las pequeñas puertitas escuchando el ruido de la calle. Los vehículos pasar y los autobuses también. Ese ruido sucio de la ciudad, era algo melancolico.

—Vaya, este lugar. esta ciudad, se ve muy colorida. Hermosa—No estaba mintiendo. Ver esos edificios aun siendo de concreto eran muy coloridos. Parecían que los pintaron muchos artistas, estos colores no se verían jamas en la Tierra. Y al ver estos colores me recordaba a Equestria. Sí que tienen muchas similitudes. Hermosas similitudes—Wow, es un lugar encantador…—El celular comenzó a sonar llamando de nuevo mi atención y regrese la mirada al interior viendo a Celestia tomarlo y apagar el ruido.

—Es hora, debemos prepararnos para ir a la escuela.

—De acuerdo hermana, pero ¿Qué haremos con el? —Ambas me miraron y Celestia bajo un poco la mirada y la levanto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ves a ducharte Luna, yo me quedare cuidándolo. Cuando salgas cambiaremos turnos.

— ¿Segura? Aun no podemos confiarnos del todo.

—No se preocupen por mi, soy indefenso. No hare nada raro. Lo prometo—Me encogí de hombros y las hermanas me miraron, una con una cuartada y la otra con desconfianza.

—De acuerdo hermana. Pero si hace algo raro llamas a la policía—Luna camino hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras ella quedándome solo con Celestia en un silencio algo incomodo pero al verla a los ojos. Me traía hermosas visiones de ver a mi propia esposa ¿No será engaño si me caso con su versión humana o si? No lo se y no quiero pensar mucho en ello pero al verla a los ojos, la veía a ella. Pero al ser humana, o eso parecía. Sentia esa conexión. Aunque ambos nos quedamos de pie por pocos minutos mirando a la habitación en un silencio incomodo. Cortando esa agradable conexión.

—Hmm… ¿Y no sabes nada de nada?

—No, nada de nada. ¿Y que hay de ti?

—No mucho, soy directora de la preparatoria Canterlot. Y mi hermana es la subdirectora.

—Ah vaya, supongo que ha de ser un trabajo pesado.

—Lo es, hay veces en las que no puedo ni respirar. Mucho papeleo—Hice muecas del aburrimiento mirando hacia otras partes mientras que Celestia hacia lo mismo balanceando su pie de atrás hacia adelante.

—Supongo que no has de tener ropa de hombre y de mi talla.

—Oh cierto, olvidaba que estabas. Bueno, desnudo—Celestia sonrio y dio media vuelta mostrándome su fina y delgada espalda pero bien formado y jugoso trasero que fácilmente formaba un corazon rosado con bonita lencería, es mas. Siendo un enfermo detallista podría ver esa discreto bulto entre sus piernas. Coño, tengo que mantenerme firme. Carajo ¿para que hice votos de fidelidad? Mejor aparte la mirada de ella sonrojado y rezando que no haya despertado mi bestia inferior.

— ¿Por qué no te vistes mejor tu? Tienes mucho rato desnuda—Regrese la mirada y ella miro su cuerpo y apenas noto que yo era hombre. Se sonrojo y uso la saban de su cama para cubrirse sonrojada mordiéndose el labio inferior—No me culpes. A ti se te olvido.

—Jm… De acuerdo Arturo, Por esta vez sere condescendiente contigo pero para la próxima te hare algo de lo que te arrepentiras—Celestia sonrio con esa malicia en su rostro. Me quede firme ante tal mirada sobre sus hombros. Cierto, debo de preguntarle.

—Ahora que me amenazas. Debo de preguntar; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh si, eso. Me llamo Celestia. Tengo 32 años y el de mi hermana es Luna. Es tres años mas joven que yo.

—Ya veo, ya sabes. El mio es Arturo Cortes. Tengo 36 años. Es un gusto—Sonrei con un cierto encanto. No sabría como decirlo, pero Celestia sonrio y comenzó a reírse apenas.

—Es un gusto Arturo, espero que podamos saber quien eres en realidad. Hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarte—Wow, esas palabras. Eran las mias. Eran mis propias palabras cuando conoci a Celeste pero en aquel entonces fui muy grosero con ella. Y ahora, ella me lo dice con un encanto divino. Muy a su hermoso carácter—Ire por tu ropa Arturo, no tardare nada. Almorzaremos un poco e iremos a la Preparatoria. Ahí veremos como ayudarte, conozco a un grupo de chicas especializadas en este asunto y quizas nos orienten en tu caso.

—De acuerdo Celestia. Gracias por tu gran ayuda. Muchas gracias—Celestia me sonrio una ultima vez y salio de la habitación dejándome con una bonita sensación en mi estomago pero mi mente era una madriguera de horribles pensamientos. Solo espero que mi Celestia n ose entere. Y espero que todo este bien en Equestria.


	84. Chapter 84

**YA ESTA, ESTE ES EL MAYOR PUNTO QUE HE LOGRADO. QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE. CON UN GRAN CAPITULO. LA VERDAD, AHORA SI. EL LUNES ENTRO A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE NUEVO, NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO SENTIRME AHORA, SI. ESTOY EMOCIONADO PERO, PREOCUPADO A LA VEZ. PORQUE COMO DIJE, SIGNIFICA QUE MUCHAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR POR AQUI. Y LA VERDAD NO SE COMO DECIRLO, Y ME ALEGRA HABER TERMINADO REENCARNACION PORQUE SINO ESTARIA EN APRIETOS. PORQUE ESTARIA AFERRADO DE TERMINARLA A CUALQUIER PRECIO. PERO, MILAGROSAMENTE HE TERMINADO ESO YA HACE MESES AUNQUE EN MI MENTE HAY MUCHOS PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE SU TERCERA PARTE. ASI QUE IRE EN PARTES.**

— **EN PRIMERA, SI. SI ME SIENTO BIEN, NO TENGO NADA MALO QUE ME EVITE ACTUALIZAR. PERO, SIENTO QUE YA PERDI LA INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR ESTO. SI, SI TERMINARE MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA, SI TERMINARE NEO EQUESTRIA, SI TERMINARE PROYECTO EXODO Y SI COMENZARE LOS GUARDIANES DE EQUESTRIA. SI, PERO A ESTAS ALTURAS. TENIENDO CREO YA CINCO AÑOS, HE PERDIDO ESA EMOCION AL ESCRIBIR. NO CULPO EL FINAL DE REENCARNACION, SINO A MI MISMO. SIENTO QUE AL ACABAR ESA HISTORIA ACABE CON ESA INSPIRACION MIA, QUE HE TRATADO DE MANTENER. Y COINCIDIO CON ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD. Y SIENDO HONESTO, CREO QUE ME DEBO DE TOMAR UN GRAN TIEMPO PARA DESCANSAR, ORDENAR MIS IDEAS Y VER QUE HACER EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES. COMO DIJE, SON CLASES DE CASI NUEVE HORAS Y DOS O TRES HORAS DIARIAS DE TRANSPORTE. ASI QUE TIEMPO LIBRE NO TENDRE TANTO. PERO HABRA ALGO PARA HACER, NO ES UNA DESPEDIDA. SINO QUE, ME HE CANSADO Y SI, LO RECALCO. ME HE CANSADO, YO BRAVETHUNDER. SIENTO QUE HE PERDIDO MUCHA DE MI MOTIVACION INICIAL, Y ME NEGUE A ACEPTARLA HASTA HACE DIAS. ME TARDO UNA SEMANA ENTERA EN HACER UN SOLO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, ESTE ARCO ME TOMA CUATRO DIAS. CUANDO INICIALMENTE ME CUESTA LA MITAD O NI ESO. UNAS HORAS. SIENTO QUE, PERDI MI ESENCIA. PERDI LO QUE ME MOVIA EN ESTOS CAMPOS. **

**PIENSO SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO MIS FICS, DE HECHO. ESTE FIC SERA EL ULTIMO EN ACTUALIZAR. ACABANDO ESTA HISTORIA HARE EL SPIN OFF QUE SIGUE ALLI, Y RETOMARE NEO EQUESTRIA. PERO DUDO MUCHO CHICOS. QUE SEA FRECUENTE, NO LO SE. INDEPENDIENTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, QUIERO DESCANSAR. TENGO MIS NOTAS LLENAS DE IDEAS, DE MUSICA POR ESCUCHAR PARA ESTO. PERO AUN ASI, ME DISTRAIGO MAS QUE ANTES. NO PUEDO PRESTAR YA ATENCION A LO QUE HAGO SIN ABRIR FACEBOOK O REVISAR MI TWITTER. O SI DE CASUALIDAD EL ASK. QUE ABANDONADO LO DEJE. TODAVIA TENGO QUE EDITAR LOS CAPITULOS DE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE PARA DEJARLES PISTAS COMO UN ULTIMO OBSEQUIO DE MI PARTE PARA QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS PARA CUANDO VUELVA, DE HECHO. ESE ERA EL FIN DE MIS REEDICIONES A LOS CAPITULOS DE DICHO FIC. ES UN REGALO, Y QUISIERA SABER SI LES GUSTA. QUE LES DEJE ESAS COSAS PARA UN FUTURO, QUE CUANDO VUELVA DE LLENO A ACTUALIZAR SEMANALMENTE. SABER QUE USTEDES YA LO ESPERABAN CON ANSIAS. EN FIN, QUIZAS ESPERO MUCHO O NO SE XD PERO. ESTE CAPITULO LO TENIA DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA Y LA VERDAD NO ME DIO POR ACTUALIZARLA. LO SIENTO CHICOS PERO NO SE, NO ME DIERON GANAS. AUN CUANDO NO DEBO DE SER ASI. ESTOY MAL POR HACER ESO Y PENSAR ESO PERO PASO.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULOS TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLOS, CADA UNO DE ELLOS POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS. NO ES UNA DESPEDIDA, AUN NO. NOS VEMOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA. LOS QUIERE BRAVETHUNDER**

* * *

—CAPITULO 84: LA DIRECTORA Y EL REY; LAS CHICAS DE CANTERLOT HIGH—

Ibamos de camino hacia la dichosa preparatoria Canterlot, íbamos en el coche de la Directora Celestia. O Celestia para los amigos, en plena mañana en plena ciudad. Escuchando los motores de los vehículos en la avenida principal rumbo a la academia. O escuela, quien sabe. Viendo por el asiento de enfrente los coches de colores llamativos y chillones y los edificios por igual. Tratando de asimilar porque este mundo es tan colorido como Equestria, aun cuando sus habitantes son humanos comunes y corrientes. La Subdirectora Luna, asi a secas. Porque a ella no me he ganado su confianza como para decirle simplemente Luna. Como que esta Luna era un poco mas cerrada que la Luna de mi Equestria. En fin, mucha palabrería sin sentido.

Suspire del sueño rascándome el cuello de la picazón que me daba la ropa que me dio Celestia, era un torpe sueter cuello de tortuga color marfil con un saco de color marrón y unos pantalones de mezclilla gris o no se, ni se de ropa para empezar. Pero lo que si se es que da una picazón demoniaca. Todavía tuve que rasurarme de nuevo ya que a Luna no le parecía verme con algunos pelos en la cara. Si que es quisquillosa esa mujer.

—Bien Arturo, he de decir que vestido y bien peinado eres atractivo—Celestia volteo a verme un poco sonriendo sin dejar de prestar atención a la avenida.

—Me gustaría pensar lo mismo de mi, veo que nunca me acostumbrare a esta ropa. ¿No podía ir en camisa blanca y pantalones flojos?

—Para nada Arturo, los estudiantes deben de ver que los adultos son ejemplos a seguir—Luna se asomo entre los dos asientos viéndome con la misma malicia y sospecha—Pero te ves bien, podrias pasar por un maestro.

—No gracias, prefiero ser un desempleado y un parasito irresponsable—Luna entrecerró los ojos molesta y me le quede viendo con una sonrisa incomoda hasta que lentamente tomo su lugar de nuevo— ¿Y bien hermana? ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Tenemos que ver lo del campamento Everfree, ya que todavía tenemos que hacer una colecta para mantenimientos futuros además asi como poder cubrir nuestros gastos debido a los hechos de los juegos de la amistad.

—Asi que nos toca mucho trabajo hoy.

—Asi es hermana. Mucho trabajo como siempre—Aun sin entender mucho lo que paso entre ellas y su escuela. Veo las ansias de hacer algo bueno para sus chicos. Que interpretado a mi mundo, es como Celestia cuando trata de mejorar todo el Reino a costa de sus libertades ordinarias. Y al ver esa dedicación tenia los aires de que aun seguía en mi Equestria—Y es nuestra responsabilidad como educadoras, darles un mejor futuro a nuestros queridos estudiantes—Si, se siente como mi hogar.

Pasamos por varias calles doblando varias esquinas alejándonos de la gran ciudad para llegar a los suburbios. Mayormente casas de un solo piso y pintadas de un solo color. Largas y anchas calles con personas caminando con mascotas o viendo a los mismos estudiantes yendo hacia las escuelas. No se cuantas escuelas haya aquí pero había muchos chicos adolescentes. Pasaban a nuestro lado hacia el sentido contrario autobuses escolares y un par de color purpura con una gran "S" con una ala en una esquina. Lo ignore ya que para mi todo es igual. Solo que mas bonito.

A lo lejos en una pequeña cuesta comencé a ver el gran edificio lila de dos pisos de altura, quizas tres que abarcaba fácilmente unas dos calles de largo y ancho. Con un gran campo rodeándole. Pasando lentamente frente a el viendo a todos los chiquillos caminar hacia la preparatoria y una estatua de caballo en el centro y cerca de la calle una pequeña estatua o no se bien que sea pero era una herradura con una "C" en el centro, dimos vuelta a la manzana para entrar a un pequeño estacionamiento y Celestia estacionarse cerca de la puerta. Apago el vehiculo y los tres nos bajamos viendo el alto edificio. Viendo las grandes ventanas y en las esquinas esculturas de cabezas de caballo de oro o pintadas de tal color.

—Bien Arturo, es hora de entrar—Celestia camino hcia el interior y le segui pero nos detuvimos en la puerta y ella la abrió un poco viendo las paredes verdes limon—Mi hermana Luna ira a la oficina para arreglar unos papeles, yo te dare un pequeño recorrido por la escuela, si encontramos a las chicas de las que hablo te dejare encargado con ellas. Pero aun asi estare cerca por si sucede algo.

—De acuerdo—No dije mucho, la verdad. Estaba tranquilo y mas porque por fin podría pasar algo de tiempo solo con Celestia. Y he de admitir que verla con su traje color amarillo opaco, ese broche de un sol como la Cutiemark de mi esposa y esa camisa a rayas moradas con cuello de "V" Inclusive sus ojos arreglados la hacían ver hermosa. Era una personaje muy hermosa. Me recordó, cuando Celestia y yo nos declaramos el dia de San Valentin y ella era tan majestuosa y te enamorabas cinco veces con verla solo a los ojos. Asi me sentía al verla. Tan, ella misma. Celestia sonrio y abrió la puerta y paso Luna primero, luego ella y al final yo y cerramos la puerta escuchándose el acero contra la pared. Y el interior era peculiar.

Habia cientos de estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro en los cruces y largos pasillos con casilleros y muchos hablando de temas ordinarios y muy humanos. Pero muchos sino todos los que veía eran adolescentes. Incluso vi a Photofinish con un monton de seguidoras a su alrededor. En Equestria era una pony casi adulta y aquí parece mas un adolescente. No entiendo el orden de las edades. Pero lo que no cambiaba era su forma de vestir tan extravagante. El pasillo por donde entramos también había casilleros y algunos estudiantes saludaban a Celestia y a mi por igual aunque con distancia. En serio, si es por mi tono de piel si que son racistas. En serio.

Celestia me tomo del hombro y me encamino a su lado viendo a los estudiantes pasar a nuestro lado y saludar a su directora y posiblemente la mujer por la quien engañe a mi esposa. Sobre los casilleros veía adornos y banderines de la escuela, muy notorios a decir verdad. Si que estaban orgullosos de su escuela, inclusive algunos chicos tenían en sus casilleros banderines de la escuela, pasamos por varios cruces. El primero a mi derecha estaba la cafetería. Al final del pasillo, pasando por varios salones de clase y unos de talleres artísticos o musicales. Del lado opuesto estaba el gimnasio que abarcaba todo el pasillo y al fondo otro cruce donde pasaban mas estudiantes y mas salones de clase, al final de eso llegamos al recibidor del colegio, una gran sala ovalada donde frente a nosotros estaban las puertas principales donde decenas de estudiantes entraban y por ende este era el mas transitado a una pared un costado estaba el mostrador de trofeos al igual otro a mi izquierda en otra vitrina mas grande. Ver trofeos de muchas áreas, y fotografías de equipos enteros.

A los costados de la entrada principal había dos escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se podían ver estudiantes recargados en el barandal hablando y riendo, wow. Si es muy grande esta escuela y había mas banderines de la escuela y el logo de la cabeza de un caballo. Ya al ver eso Celestia me dijo que el equipo del a escuela son los "Wondercolts" No muy diferente a los Wonderbolts. Ya solo por una letra. Conforme Celestia me explicaba como funcionaban las cosas en su escuela mas intrigado estaba ¿Tendran un Sombra? ¿Una Chrysalis? Porque no me los imagino de maestros. Ya veo a Sombra como el antiguo director de esta escuela obligando a sus estudiantes a ser puntuales sino los expulsaba. ¡Que malvado!

—Bien Arturo, al parecer nuestras chicas llegaron—Celestia camino al frente y había un gran grupo de chicas paradas conversando entre ellas. Me quede impactado al verlas. Carajo, no se porque nunca me imagine que estarían también en este mundo. La única que no sabia quien era es esa chica de cabello rubio con rojo y una chaqueta de cuero con un vestido azul y un pantalón de mezclilla ¿O era un pants? No lo se, ah. Y para remarcar usaba unas tipo botas negras con hebilla dorada. Creo que esto se pondrá muy incomodo. Ver a las ponys que conozco en Equestria en este mundo y sin decir nada camine detrás de Celestia escuchando cada vez mas su platica—Me gustaría pedirles que lo ayudaran mucho a acomodarse debido a su amnesia no sabemos cuanto tiempo podría pasar con nosotras.

—Supongo que su amigo es el, Arturo ¿No? —La chica de cabellos amarillos y rojo se me acerco extendiendo su mano—Sunset Shimmer. Mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto, Sunset Shimmer—Estreche su mano con cautela. No se, nunca la había visto en mi Equestria y eso que aunque muchos ponys se parezcan consigo ubicar a la mayoria—Supongo que Celestia ya les platico la situación.

—Mas o menos, necesitamos mas detalles para poder ayudarle.

—Oh, entonces ¿No les has dicho de que apareci en tu cama esta mañana desnudo? —Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella se ruborizo bastante apretando los puños y comenzó a toser incomoda—Oh, ya. Eso no lo debía de decir.

—Asi es Arturo, esa es información externa. Las chicas no necesitaban saber con claridad que paso con usted—Regrese la mirada entendiendo su punto viendo a las siete chicas incomodas. Rarity riendo apenada mirando a otra parte junto con Rainbow Dash que se mordia los labios para no reir a carcajadas. A fin de cuentas no creo que deba de describirlas ya que las conozco en mi mundo—En fin, como dijo Arturo. El apareció de momento a otro en mi habitación. En tal apariencia. Por lo que mi hermana y yo no sabemos como ayudarle por lo que vine a pedir su consejo. Veras Arturo, ellas ya han tenido contacto con diferentes seres de otros universos y son las mas calificadas en ayudarle.

—Asi que no se sienta fuera de lugar, de hecho. Yo vengo de un mundo magico llamado Equestria, donde todo era controlado por ponys y de hecho hay una versión de la Directora Celestia que ahí es una princesa y gobierna el reino con gran autoridad y valor—Oh, con que por eso no la he visto jamas pero ¿Por qué Celestia no me conto eso?

—Equestria, hmmm… No me suena, pero ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? ¿Eras una pony? —Trato mucho de mantener mi curiosidad a raya pero temo decir algo que arruine mi malicioso plan con la directora pero me distrajo ver a Sunset Shimmer algo apenada.

—Bueno, yo. Era una estudiante de dicha princesa que bueno, se dejo llevar por el poder y termine desterrada aquí hasta que aprendiera el valor de la amistad—Vaya, si que mi esposa si tenia métodos tan drásticos para enseñar. Aunque reitero que nunca me menciono que tuvo un estudiante antes que Twilight. Ni en la serie le mencionaron una vez. Y eso que me acuerdo de la serie como si recién la hubiera visto. Carajo, me pregunto que haría uno de esos chicos adictos a la serie. Ya ni recuerdo sus nombres, pero era raro—Al final aprendi el valor de la amistad gracias a otra pony que vino de Equestria y me perdono aun cuando intente robar algo muy importante—El timbre de la escuela sonó y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a darse prisa y las demás ponys tomaron camino hacia sus clases, en especial aquella Twilight con lentes pero Celestia les detuvo.

—No se preocupen por sus clases, hablare con sus maestros de que no les tomen falta. Pero me gustaría que ayudaran a Arturo adaptarse.

—Sera un placer Directora, cuente con nosotras—Applejack. La única chica de las siete que tenia un tono de piel casi similar al mio pero con su mismo sombrero del tamaño de su cabeza. se lo quito y sonrio al igual que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash celebro dando un pequeño salto. La única decepcionada fue Twilight bajando la cabeza bajando sus brazos. Cierto ¿Y Spike? ¿Aquí existe?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo comenzar? —Sunset Shimmer se cruzo de brazos viéndome de pies a cabeza moviendo el labio inferior de un lado a otro.

— ¿Si mejor vamos a un lugar mas comodo? Para poder saber si es idéntico a nosotras o si su cuerpo funciona de otra manera—Twilight se acerco a Sunset Shimmer tomándole el hombro viéndome a la cara.

—Buena idea Twilight, vayamos al salón de música. Ahora mismo debieron haber terminado con los ensayos. Sabiendo mas de su cuerpo podríamos sacar una conclusión mas certera.

—Veo que ya tienen como empezar, ire a mi oficina ya que mi hermana esta comenzando con un papeleo muy importante, antes de que acaben las clases ire a verles. Hasta pronto Arturo—Celestia sonrio y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el ala este de la planta baja. Vi algo descarado su forma de caminar tan informal, con ese pantalón remarcando sus piernas bien formadas. Si todo sale bien, quizas decida quedarme un tiempo por aquí. Para ver que saco.

—Bien Arturo, andando. Tenemos mucho tiempo para poder ayudarle—Sunset Shimmer lidero el grupo y las chicas le siguieron viéndome con una sonrisa, veía su tranquilidad al caminar. Sin decir nada las segui viendo a todas la espalda, intrigado. ¿Por qué en este mundo todos son tan jóvenes? ¿Por qué hasta los que si son adultos no lo aparentan? Celestia, es la que si parece adulto pero su físico dice lo contrario. Ver la espalda de Rainbow Dash, aun siendo ella en Equestria una pony ruda y algo varonil en actitud tenia un cuerpo de una chica hecha y derecha. Hasta su forma de caminar era muy de chica. Aun cuando al escucharla hablar teniendo esa misma voz recordaba a la otra Dash. Por otro lado, Fluttershy si se acomodaba a la que yo recuerdo. Timida, de voz dulce pero casi muda. Su apariencia si iba acorde a la original, inclusive su forma de vestir tan humilde. El resto, es algo menor. Pero me intrigaba saber que tanto comparten estas chicas con las que hay en Equestria.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al salón de música, era un gran cuarto con muchos instrumentos y guitarras eléctricas. Hasta las mismas guitarras tenían ese aspecto frívolo. Lleno de colores chillones stickers de cosas aun mas coloridas. Lo demás estaba acorde a un salón de música, había libros de partituras, una repisa con instrumentos pequeños y un teclado en una esquina. Todo eso sobre unos escalones para practicar coro. Sunset Shimmer se paro en medio de la sala y las demás chicas se sentaron en los escalones dejando sus mochilas a un lado, la mochila de Fluttershy se abrió mostrando a un conejo blanco, ese debe ser Angel y dio varios saltitos hasta caer en sus brazos, en la de Twilight salio… ¿Spike? ¿Spike aquí es un perro? ¡Wow! ¡Eso si que es humillante! El perro se sento a su lado limpiándose una de sus patitas viéndome a los ojos.

— ¿Y el quien es o que? — ¿Qué? ¡¿Hablo?! ¿Este también habla? Mire a Sunset Shimmer y ella sonrio inclinando la cabeza a un lado colocando sus manos en su cadera—Oh ya veo, no sabia que hablaba. ¿Wof?

— ¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia el perro habla? —Me pase la mano por la barbilla aterrado. Este mundo no tiene lógica, nada parece tener lógica. Todo pasar porque si, solo porque todo es mas bonito y colorido. Hasta tengo miedo de que esto termine siendo mas raro que lo que fue Equestria para mi al inicio.

—Una muy larga historia Arturo.

—Demasiado larga diría yo—Spike bajo de un salto y camino hacia mi deteniéndose a mi lado y me extendió su patita—Spike, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto, Spike—Me arrodille y tome su patita con mi mano y la sacudió y me solto retrocediendo varios pasos—Espero que el conejo no hable también porque sino mejor me voy escondiendo de ustedes.

—No, no. Para nada, el conejo es común y corriente. ¿Verdad Fluttershy?

—Asi es Sunset, Spike es el unico animal capaz de hablar nuestro idioma—Angel sacudió la cabeza varias veces afirmando eso. Pero aun asi, el conejo entiende lo que le dicen. Mejor me tranquilice un poco y me reincorpore mirando a las chicas de frente—Aunque seria tierno saber que dice de vez en cuando. Asi podría saber que siente y piensa—Fluttershy acaricio detrás de su orejita y el conejo comenzó a mover su patita con rapidez. Veo que aquí tienen una vida mas cotidiana, y hasta aburrida. Por asi decirlo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle? —Applejack se quito el sombrero y de el saco una manzana y comenzó a Comersela—No creo que con solo su nombre sepamos de donde vino.

—Pero podríamos ayudarle en la vestimenta querida. Míralo, esos colores no mezclan muy bien—Rarity, si. Rarity dijo eso y de todas es la que veo mas latosa. Ni la de Equestria actuaba de esa forma. Estaba delineándose los ojos viendo a su espejo—Ni me apetece verlo porque me ofende su estilo de moda.

— ¿Con que esto se ve mal? —Mire mi ropa molesta, aun siendo que quizás no se vea bien para ella, para mi vale mucho. Fue un regalo de Celestia. Y aun humana o pony vale mas que toda su ropa—Entonces si tanto te ofende debo de quitármela ahora mismo. Para que de perdido le des importancia a mi asunto. Quite el saco y lo arroje a sus pies y ella me miro un poco quedándose con la mano en el aire.

— ¡Espere Arturo! ¡No quiso decir eso! ¡¿Verdad Rarity?! —Sunset Shimmer tomo mis manos sudando con pánico. Volteo a ver a Rarity con una sonrisa temblorosa y ella aparto la mirada de nuevo.

—No querida, no lo dije en serio—Rarity comenzó a sudar nerviosa y trato de nuevo maquillándose.

—No le creo—Me levante el suéter aun con las manos de Sunset Shimmer y ella empujo de nuevo bajándome el suéter. Le vi a los ojos y ella estaba sonrojada al igual que el resto y Rarity tenia todo el delineador por la frente.

— ¡Rarity! —Hasta raspo su garganta Sunset Shimmer de la vergüenza y Rarity movio la cabeza a los lados reaccionando. Las demás, pues solo veían tratando de procesar lo que vieron.

—De acuerdo, siento mucho haberle ofendido Arturo. No fue mi intencion—Rarity se quito el delineador de mas apenada. Creo que apenas noto la importancia de esta ropa.

—Arturo, ¿Esa ropa se la dio la Directora Celestia? —Twilight se acomodo las gafas pasándosele poco a poco el rubor. Yo solo asentí sin decir nada—Ya veo, eso explica su molestia. Pero debe disculpar a Rarity, no lo decía con malas intenciones.

—Asi es ella. Muy quisquillosa con la ropa pero sabe lo que dice—Rainbow Dash se cruzo de piernas recargándose en el escalón siguiente—Pero estaría interesante que comenzáramos ¿No? Esas discusiones por el raro gusto de la moda de Rarity ya se ha vuelto algo habitual.

—Rainbow tiene un punto, la directora Celestia nos lo pidió de favor y debemos de avisarle de nuestros avances—Twilight se tranquilizó un poco al igual que las demás, Rarity guardo su espejo y miro a las demás chicas en silencio. Quizás se quedó intimidada de lo que fuera hacer.

—Buen punto, Arturo. ¿Haría el favor de quitarse el suéter de nuevo? —Sunset Shimmer me soltó ahora sin vergüenza alguna, creo que si vieron mis cicatrices y ver a Twilight intrigada también se sumaba a eso. Pues tendrá que seguir el juego, me levante el suéter lentamente y me lo quite dejándolo sobre una de esas cosas que sirven para acomodar las partituras, verlas con esa incertidumbre de cómo me hice todas estas cicatrices. Suspire agobiado de tantas miradas. Con tantas cicatrices era normal que me vieran de esa forma—De acuerdo, creo que debemos de saber cómo es que se hizo todas esas cicatrices.

—Tengo mas en la espalda. Si es que quieren ver—Sunset Shimmer asintió en silencio viendo su preocupación y me di media vuelta y escuche el leve grito por parte de todas.

—Arturo, ¿Sabe cómo se hizo todas esas marcas? —Negué la respuesta con la cabeza mintiendo obviamente, y sentí los dedos de Sunset Shimmer en mi espalda—Parece que algunas cicatrices son de cortes largos y profundos, pero algunas. He visto estas marcas, son de magia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Shimmer? —Voltee a verla y seguía viendo mi cuerpo tocando todas las cicatrices.

—Vengo de un mundo mágico, cuando alguien usa hechizos. Para lastimar siempre quedan cicatrices de quemaduras. Usted, fue herido de muerte por un hechizo lacerante que. Quizás le atravesó el corazón—Cerré los ojos recordando ese momento tedioso en el que yo realmente deseaba morir. Porque ya no era capaz de soportar tanta carga, ya no era capaz de seguir adelante con tanta pelea y de no haber sido por Celestia en ese momento. Realmente me hubiera suicidado en aquella caverna por haber quemado el cuerpo de mi hermana Susan— ¿Seguro que no sabe nada de esto? ¿En serio?

—Para nada hija, no tengo conocimiento alguno de cómo me hice esas heridas.

—Hmmm… ¿Podría dar media vuelta? —Me gire y vi a Sunset Shimmer de frente viendo su actitud seria. Las demás chicas no decían nada, solo veian con la misma intriga y pizca de miedo—Ya veo, esas cicatrices—Sunset puso su mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo la punta de sus dedos acariciar mis heridas. Cada herida que pasaba era un recuerdo de mi lucha por mi libertad y la felicidad de mi esposa. Símbolos de orgullo que ahora irónicamente me avergonzaba mostrar. Verlas tan inocentes, no merecían saber tal pasado critico—Ya veo, parece que todas sus cicatrices son de cortes de un arma mágica. Se ve en las pequeñas marcas, en las largas veo mas un corte fino sin rastro alguno. Pero las partes donde no ha sido dañado. Siento mucho cansancio, piel gruesa—Arturo. ¿Le molestaría que entre en su mente?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Como dijimos; Todas tuvimos contacto en Equestria y la ultima vez que paso fue en el Campamento Everfree, donde obtuvimos el poder de unas piedras mágicas. De posible origen de Equestriano—Sunset Shimmer mostro su collar con orgullo, las chicas detrás de ella también envueltas en una ligera capa de luz con sus respectivos colores— ¿Qué dices Arturo? ¿Quieres que sepa de ti sin que tu lo recuerdes?

—De acuerdo, hazlo. Conóceme mas que a mi mismo.


	85. Chapter 85

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER. ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? YO EN LO QUE CABE LA PALABRA "BIEN" PUES MAS O MENOS XD YA QUE APENAS ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD YA ME ESTAN ENCARGANDO MUCHOS PROYECTOS. Y YO APENAS ME ACUERDO DE LO QUE VI HACE AÑOS. Y PUES ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO EL DOBLE PARA APRENDER LO DE LAS MATERIAS, Y PUES. SI VIERON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE NEO EQUESTRIA, SABRAN QUE ME HE CANSADO DE ESCRIBIR Y PUES. ESO VA PARA ESTE FIC, SI. ME HE CANSADO. EL TENER EL MISMO RITMO DESDE HACE AÑOS YA ME CANSO. NO DIGO QUE ME CANSE DE HACER HISTORIAS, SINO DEL RITMO. Y ME QUIERO TOMAR UN TIEMPO LIBRE DE ESTO. CLARO, HARE LO POSIBLE PARA ACTUALIZAR FICS CADA CIERTO TIEMPO, PERO ESPERO HACERLO FRECUENTEMENTE. SINO, SABRAN PORQUE. PARA MI ES ALGO QUE ME CAMBIO MI RITMO A 180 GRADOS Y PUES ESPERO PODER SEGUIR CON ESTO DURANTE LOS TRES AÑOS. Y LO HARE POR TODOS USTEDES, PARA APRENDER MAS A ESCRIBIR. Y PODERLOS SATISFACER CON UNA MEJOR HISTORIA Y MEJOR NARRACION. PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERARME UN TIEMPO. PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA A GUSTO. Y LES ASEGURO QUE LES ENCANTARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. SI ES QUE PUEDO XD**

* * *

—CAPITULO 85: LA DIRECTORA Y EL REY; EL DOLOR DE UN VIEJO REY—

Sunset Shimmer me solto de golpe, llorando. Tomándose de la mano viéndome a los ojos, viéndome con lastima. Yo sin decir nada tome mi ropa y me la puse de nuevo, sus amigas se leantaron y la tomaron del hombro estando ella estatica. Viendo sus lagrimas caer hasta el suelo. Creo que al fin entiende mi dolor. Y ha sentido de golpe mi sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué viste Sunset? —Twilight Sparkle, si. Esta versión parece mas interesada en sus amigas, no digo que la pony no la sea pero, esa sinceridad. Esa honestidad, era porque también se sentía agobiada por sus problemas y fueron ellas quienes la salvaron de eso. Y veo que todo gira en torno a Sunset Shimmer. Y parece ser una gran amiga.

—Vi, sufrimiento. Mucho sufrimiento, Arturo ¿En serio sabe quien es usted o nos esta engañando? Diganos la verdad por favor—Rarity le dio un pañuelo y ella se limpio las lagrimas mirandome con esa tristeza.

—Lo siento hija, no se de que me hablas. Yo, no se quien soy—No entiendo porque hago esto. No soporto ver a una chiquilla llorar, aun cuando no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Me recuerda a Shanalotte, el dia que recupero sus emociones.

—Vamos Sunset, dinos quien es ¿Por qué te afecto tanto? —Rainbow Dash me miro con sospecha, ya no me veía de la misma forma que antes. Me veía, como un posible enemigo. O quizas ya me quede loco, este ambiente me pone los pelos de punta.

—El es un Rey, el rey de…—Milagrosamente la Directora Celestia aparecio por la puerta, verla sonreír me calmaba mucho. Me traía paz.

—Chicas, perdonen que venga tan pronto de lo acordado pero estaba preocupada sobre Arturo—La directora se paro a un lado mio viendo a las chicas consternadas— ¿Paso algo mientras no estaba?

—No, nada Directora—Sunset Shimmer me vio a los ojos y sonrio a duras penas—De hecho intente usar mi magia con el pero no dio fruto, si tiene amnesia—Mintio, de una forma, bueno. Corta pero directa. Pero ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Acaso vio eso?

—Es una pena, tenia una pequeña esperanza que al final del dia tendríamos una pista sobre la vida pasada de Arturo. Pero habrá que hacer algo mas al respecto.

—No se preocupe Directora. Déjeme pasar lo que queda del dia con Arturo y le aseguro que tendrá las respuestas que desea.

— ¡Excelente! Cuento con ustedes para esto. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver a mi oficina. Que deje a mi hermana en mi oficina haciendo mi papeleo—La Directora sonrió con rubor, me tomo del hombro por pocos segundos y dio media vuelta saliendo de la sala dejándonos solos de nuevo. Regrese a las chicas y ellas me veían. Con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Parece que alguien esta enamorado—Pinkie Pie se paro muy cerca mio, literal. Apareció tan cerca mio que su cabello estaba en toda mi barbilla. Sintiendo su joven cuerpo contra el mío, y giro hacia un lado viéndome de esa forma tan. Pinkie Pie.

—No es cierto, no me gusta. Bueno, si es hermosa y cada vez que camina veo ese liderazgo pero no es como que me fije en ella.

—A mi se me hace tierno, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la Directora tuvo una cita?

—Creo que fue a inicios del curso, cuando Sunset vino a Equestria—Applejack se apoyo en Rarity respondiendo su pregunta.

—Yo digo que no sea un cobarde y la invite a salir—Rainbow me golpeo en el hombro con una gran confianza, sonreí por la forma en la que interactuaban, me recordaban a mis hijas. Todas ellas. Eran fragmentos de sus personalidades.

—No podría, menos ahora. No creo que me vea como un pretendiente—Ademas de que debo de ser fiel a mi compromiso con Celestia pony. Dios, espero no se entere. Capaz de que ahora si me castra. Aunque ella saldría perdiendo. Pero bueno, solo se que espero nunca se entere. Seria mi peor pesadilla.

—Chicas, basta. Primero hay que ver de donde viene, Arturo. ¿Quiere charlar a solas? —Sunset Shimmer me tomo de la mano señalando hacia la puerta.

—Hija, sea lo que sea que quieras hablar recuerda que soy por mucho mayor que tu por lo que una relación contigo es inexistente—Sunset se sonrojo y me soltó la mano, sonreí y Rainbow Dash comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¿Me acompañara o no? —Se molestó, pero esa vergüenza era divertida. Sonreí asintiendo y camine primero hacia la puerta con ella detrás. Abri la puerta dejándola pasar primero y mire a las chicas aguantándose las risas.

—No se preocupen chicas, no sere rudo con ella—Les guiñe y salí por la puerta escuchando las carcajadas de Rainbow Dash, mire a mi derecha y Sunset estaba sonrojada, tomándose de las manos. Suspire quitándome esa sonrisa y la tome del hombro caminando por los pasillos hacia el patio trasero—Dime Sunset. ¿Por qué tanto interés conmigo? ¿Acaso notaste algo en mi? ¿En verdad sabes algo importante?

—Arturo, creo que aquí no es el lugar para hablar eso, vamos a un lugar mas. Solitario—Sunset me tomo de la mano y caminamos con prisa dando vuelta en el cruce central e ir al gimnasio. Viendo a un grupo de estudiantes en un escenario practicando una obra de teatro. No me interesan esas cosas asi que solo los vi practicando actuación. Cruzamos toda la cancha y subimos hasta las ultimas escaleras de las gradas sentándonos viendo a los chicos practicar—Arturo, ¿Por qué miente sobre su amnesia? ¿Qué quiere ocultar?

—Oh, aquí vamos. No pensé que fueras tan directa—Me cruce de piernas asi como de brazos viendo a los chicos actuar, apenas oyéndose sus voces. Viendo por un costado a Sunset Shimmer—Dejame hacer una idiotez. Responder a tu pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?

—Como dije, mis poderes solo funcionan para saber lo que siente y lo que piensa la persona a quien toco. Nadamas, si supe todo eso. Fue porque a usted le preocupa mucho que se sepa que usted no tiene amnesia asi que. Digame, ¿Por qué lo oculta?

—Por muchas cosas hija, ¿No hay problema que te diga asi? —Sunset negó la cabeza—De acuerdo, yo tuve una vida tan problemática, tan difícil. Creeme hija, si la tuvieras. Te volverías loca.

—Pero usted tiene una familia, tiene tres hijas muy hermosas. Cada una especial a su manera. Vamos ¡Se caso con la Princesa Celestia! ¡Eso fue increíble! —Sunset sonrio y yo también, es cierto. Me case con Celestia, paso muchos años sola, pero. Fue porque yo intervine en eso—Tiene mucha historias que contar, cosas que lo harán alguien de admirar.

—Si, admirar a alguien que mato a un millar de personas—Me dio lastima cortarle la sonrisa a Sunset, pero es verdad. Aun cargo con esa culpa, por haberme dejado llevar por mi instinto y por mi rencor—Mira tu alrededor Sunset ¿Qué tipo de violencia viven ustedes? ¿Cuál es su mayor tragedia? Nada, sus preocupaciones son cosas de adolescente; Que si no te maquillaste antes de salir, o si te salio un grano en la nariz, cosas tan. Simples, básicas.

—Bueno, hemos enfrentado a tres sirenas, a dos chicas demonio y un ser magico que literalmente era de Equestria. Asi que, para nosotros fue un gran problema en el momento. Pero, no imagino pasar por una tortura como la que usted paso.

—Y dudo que lo vivas, y espero que nunca pases por eso. Porque, vamos. En tu mundo nadie muere, en tu mundo nadie sangra. En el mio, si. Equestria comenzó a sangrar por mi culpa. Siento que Celestia ya no es feliz conmigo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? En sus recuerdos la veía feliz.

— ¿Y vistes las veces que discutíamos? ¿Cuándo ella sufria por mi culpa? —Sunset aparto la mirada suspirando—Eso crei, mira hija. Sunset, solo no te metas en problemas ¿si? Yo que he visto muchas cosas. Lo mejor que te recomiendo es evitarlas y disfruta tus amigas tanto como puedas, no se si van a ir a la misma universidad o no se. Pero aun asi, gózalas. No hagas tonterías.

—Lo hare Arturo, mis amigas son mi vida. Desde que me aceptaron he aprendido mucho de ellas, y he tenido muchas aventuras increíbles. Pero quiero preguntarle otra cosa ¿Cómo son sus hijas?

—Mis hijas son un caso especial, la cosa es por donde empezar; Shanalotte, es una chica muy seria, cortante si se le hace enojar. Pero es muy inteligente, literal. Tiene doble personalidad, en su cabeza vive una chica llamada Satarah, su contraparte y esta es tan extrovertida que no le importa hacer cosas indecorosas con el cuerpo de mi hija, pero Shanalotte aprendio a controlarla. Celeste es mas como Rainbow, perezosa. Evade el trabajo cuando puede pero sabe lo que hace cuando se lo propone, Theresa es mas inteligente. Experimenta mucho en su habitación y de vez en cuando hace costura haciéndome ropa nueva pero siempre es de videojuegos. Y tiene un buen atributo que es que es muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que podría partir una roca en dos sin problemas. Y como las demás, sabe controlar sus dones.

—Vaya Arturo, si que conoce bien a sus hijas. ¿Qué mas puede contarme?

—Si te dijera, creo que me aventaría todo un dia entero. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que vivi en Equestria, y eso que solo ha pasado ya un año y tres meses de que vivo en el.

—Si que es interesante, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué esta aquí? Pudo haber evadido la magia de Sombra fácilmente, ¿Por qué dejarse llevar?

—Para escapar de mi vida, desde que decidi terminar mi lucha contra la gente de mi propia especie. Me di cuenta que para eso sirvo, para luchar. No para dirigir, me he metido sientos de libros a la cabeza, tratando de entender a mi pueblo. Pero no puedo, mi pueblo pide un rey, no un guerrero. Un lider, no un dictador. Y yo apenas entiendo como funciona la magia. No se como usarla para el bien, y no para el mal—Envolvi mi mano derecha esa aura purpura tenue, con la vista de Sunset sobre ella, y ella la sostuvo con sus manos, mirandome a los ojos.

—La magia no es de entender, es de sentir. Si sientes que eres capaz de usarla para el bien, será para el bien. Si piensas que será para hacer el mal, la usaras para el mal. Aunque no quieras, cuando perdi mi magia cuando vine a Canterlot High. Crei que era mi fin, que no habría nada que me hiciera tan completa. Por eso robe la corona de Twilight, para tener ese poder que tanto ansiaba pero perdi mas que eso, me di cuenta que en verdad estaba sola. Que necesitaba gente que me apoyara en mis momentos mas solos. Y fue cuando vi que la magia que todos necesitamos. Es la magia de la amistad—Siempre he escuchado eso, "La magia de la amistad" pero nunca he sido capaz de verla, o de sentirla. Pero, ¿Sera esta la magia esa? La confianza de Sunset por decirme esto, por apoyarme aun cuando menti, engañe y asesine. ¿Será esto?

—Wow, la verdad. Wow, ya veo porque las chicas te quieren mucho. Eres una gran lider—Acaricie su cabello por instinto, la verdad. Creo que fue porque hacia esto con mis hijas cuando eran ponys y se me quedo la costumbre, Sunset no se molesto y se dejo acariciar viendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Me aliviaba, era una gran chica—A veces no entiendo como es que conozco a gente tan increíble. Hija, tienes un gran don.

—Gracias Arturo, pero hago lo que mi corazon dicta. Y mi corazon dice que debe de ser honesto con la Directora. Porque sino terminaría lastimándola mucho.

—Hmmm… Tienes un punto, ¿Verdad que he sido egoísta?

—Sip.

—Eso pense—Me levante de las gradas estirando la espalda, escuchando mis huesos tronar uno tras otro. viendo a los chicos terminar de practicar e irse tras bambalinas—Ya no soy tan joven como para sentarme en cualquier lado, los huesos me matan a veces.

—Ha de ser muy difícil luchar y que de momento a otro este sentado todo el dia.

—Lo es, creeme que hay días en las que Sharon me tiene que masajear la espalda o cuando esta estudiando tiene que hacerlo Celestia—Sunset se levanto y bajamos por las gradas con un buen animo.

— ¿Y como es Celestia con usted?

—Pues como cualquier mujer, comprensiva, amorosa, se preocupa mucho por mi, por nuestras hijas. Siempre que le toca una reunión y no tengo nada que ver me deja ver a las niñas para ver que hacen y luego ella se escapa unos minutos de su reunión para ver que hacemos. Y siempre tratamos de sacarle una sonrisa, para que no se preocupe tanto por nosotros.

—Entonces no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, recuerdo cuando era una potranca y estudiaba mucho y recuerdo que ella me cuidaba mucho, me enseñaba muchas cosas e inclusive llegaba a dormir en su habitación por los estudios. Claro, fui superada por Twilight pero eso ya no me importa. Pero en ese entonces, era especial. Y veía a la Princesa Celestia como mi madre.

—Y creeme, que se alegrara si te vuelve a ver.

—No creo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que se acuerde—Le di un golpe en el hombro y ella sonrio haciéndome lo mismo, jugueteando.

—Anda, no seas tímida. Si me restriega en cara lo que hice hace diez años, ¿Cómo no se va acordar de una gran estudiante como tu?

—Bueno, quizás si este algo nerviosa de verla después de tanto tiempo. Pero no creo que sea el momento de verla.

—Ya llegara su momento y espero puedas hablar con ella, seria bueno ver que se dicen—El timbre sono y nosotros salimos del auditorio regresando a los pasillos, viendo a las chicas venir hacia nosotros conversando y riendo, cruzándonos casi en el cruce. No se dijeron mucho, solo de que Pinkie Pie asusto a Rainbow mientras tomaba una siesta, y Applejack conversaba con Fluttershy. Rarity se me acerco y me mostro una bufanda muy bonita de color plata con un bordado en los costados de color violeta. Esto lo hizo como una muestra de perdón. Avergonzado la acepte pero también me disculpe con ella, no queria que se sintiera mal por mi culpa, ver la actitud de Sunset Shimmer me dejo en claro que todas son unas buenas chicas. Y no merecen experimentar estas emociones negativas. Me lo puso alrededor del cuello sintiendo la suave tela pero en esta época del año esta muy demás, y todavía mas cuando esta elaborada de forma que llame la atención. Creo que no hay nada de diferencia entre los lujos extravagantes de la Rarity de Equestria.

Fuimos a la cafeteria a almorzar, era raro que alguien de mi edad estuviera entre un monton de chicos. Pero parecía no molestarles aunque las miradas abundaban hacia mi persona. Mientras tomaba la charola, me daban el almuerzo y al final tener que pagar aunque en esto ultimo todas me pagaron el almuerzo, era un agradable gesto. Todas ponían de su parte para un fin en especial, en mi caso. Fue mi almuerzo, que aun estando muy simple; un tazon con ensalada con un emparedado de jamon con tocino y verduras, un jugo de naranja. Podria valer mucho dinero, este gesto de cariño. A un desconocido como yo, que nunca aprende de sus errores y aun cuando nunca será mejor persona amara a su familia por siempre.

Estuvimos sentados comiendo todos escuchando las payasadas de Pinkie Pie, viendo a Rarity tejer unos guantes de seda mientras comia con delicadeza. Applejack jugando a las vencidas con Rainbow. Viendo que será difícil para ambas demostrar quien es la mas débil. Y prestando atención a la conversación entre Fluttershy, Sunset y Twilight. De temas varios pero siempre terminaban un tema sonriendo, no podía interferir o que me preguntaran algo ya que para ellas sigo estando amnésico, pero veía a Sunset Shimmer con intriga. ¿Acaso habrá visto todo? ¿Mi vida antes de Celeste? ¿Despues de que ella se llamara a si misma Celestia? ¿El final de mi vida en la Tierra y después mi renacimiento en Equestria? Esas cosas, me intrigan y dudo mucho que me lo vaya a decir algún dia. Porque no se si vaya a estar mucho tiempo, todavía tengo a Shanalotte en Equestria y ella es una chica muy inteligente y sabra como traerme de vuelta.

Termino el almuerzo, a decir verdad duro mucho. Los demás chicos se fueron levantando dejando las charolas sobre el contenedor de basura y dejando la comida dentro. Nos levantamos e hicimos lo mismo yendo de nuevo hacia el salón de música, pasando por los pasillos con los demás chicos corriendo para no llegar a clases, y ellas entraron primero al salón y justo antes de entrar yo una horrible sensación recorrio mi espalda y pasando por casi un punto ciego de mi vista vi a una chica caminando con una túnica verde caminando por el pasillo paralelo con curiosidad. Era ¿Shanalotte? Me quede un rato viendo hacia el cruce pero no había señal alguna, quizas sea solo mi imaginación.

Entramos al salón de música, de nuevo. A conversar, aunque a mi me dio sueño la comida y me recargue en la pared sobre las gradas escuchándolas conversar y dormirme lentamente, con un extraño gusto por las charlas de las chicas que me servían de música para dormir. Soñando a Celestia, a la humana y a la pony. Ambas paradas una a lado de la otra. Con un sendero a sus pies y ambos se unian a mis pies, y tenia que escoger por cual de las dos ir. Pero era difícil, al ver a mi Celestia veía toda mi vida con ella, desde que desperté y la vi desnuda en mi cama hasta el dia de ayer que me daba el beso de las buenas noches. Ver a la Directora Celestia solo veía los recuerdos del dia de hoy pero al verla, me sentía solo. Vacio, no sentía esa calidez al verla. Solo mi lujuria y un amor espontaneo. Esto, ¿Es culpa? ¿Ya cuenta como infidelidad mia? No lo se.

Afortunadamente me despertó Rainbow Dash y resulta que dormi todas las horas restantes de clases y me ayudo a levantarme, apenas capaz de reaccionar por la modorra, Applejack me dijo que ya eran las dos de la tarde y ya era hora de salida. Gracias a la ayuda de Applejack y Rainbow me cargaron a la entrada del salón donde recobre un poco mas de mis fuerzas y pude caminar por mi cuenta. Aunque no me avergoncé de bostezar varias veces antes de abrir la puerta. Viendo a la Directora recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados con Luna quien tenia una tablilla con hojas en el. Aun viendo como firmaba y cambiaba de hoja.

Celestia se acerco casi al instante tomándome del hombro con una calida sonrisa, preguntando si había allazgos nuevos, Sunset dijo que uso su magia de nuevo y que pudo saber que yo era un Rey, aunque mintió en decir que no sabia que clase de Rey era, Esto llamo el interés de ambas jefas escolares viéndome con sorpresa. Con un asombro notable. Pero dije que no me traten como un Rey, que solo soy alguien mas en un mundo de gente ordinaria como yo. Lo tomaron a bien, pero me consterna que Sunset sepa todo de mi con un roce de manos. A esa chica nunca se le podrá mentir porque sabra la verdad.

Todas las chicas, yo y las directoras salimos por la parte trasera, despidiéndonos de ellas y subirnos al coche. Era una pena, Sunset me termino cayendo muy bien y tenia una gran personalidad. Sin dar un pensamiento vulgar claro. Al subirnos al coche de nuevo el pensamiento de Shanalotte paso por mi mente. Preguntándome que estaría haciendo en este momento y coincidió cruelmente con esa horrible sensación de nuevo y vi por el retrovisor a esa chica de nuevo, viendo el coche desde atrás del otro lado de la calle. Tomando nota. ¡Puedo jurar que es Shanalotte! Vi el brillo de su ojo derecho mientras veía el coche y se perdia entre el pequeño bosque, suspire tranquilizándome escuchando la puerta de Celestia azotarse y ella sentarse a mi lado, Luna atrás dejando los papeles a un lado suyo y guardándose la pluma en el cuello de su blusa. Celestia encendio el coche y andamos de regreso hacia su hogar.

Celestia me hablaba de lo aburrido que era el papeleo; Revisar calificaciones generales, subirlas al sistema de la escuela, dar un informe de los alimentos escolares a la cocinera, de contar el dinero del almuerzo y repartirlo entre las diferentes áreas educativas de la escuela entre muchas cosas. No era tan diferente a lo que hacia mi Celestia pero aquí es a mucho menor escala pero veo ese positivismo idéntico. Era relajante escuchar eso, Luna se veía mas en confianza conmigo afirmando eso y decía que todavía había que revisarlo llegando a casa pero ambas parece que se lo echan a la suerte haciendo un "bolado" o un cara o cruz. Si el lado de la moneda caia del lado que ellas habían escogido ellas harán ese papeleo y significa que pasaran casi toda la noche haciendo eso.

Pero por desgracia, Luna le toco hacer el papeleo. Dice Celestia entre risas que es la tercera vez seguida que pasa. Y ver a Luna refunfuñar se notaba eso y era divertido. Tenian una relación igual a la de Equestria pero a mi ver un poco mas cercana. Y reia ante sus palabras, era divertido. No tenia ninguna preocupacion.

Llegamos a la casa y Celestia se quito el saco viendo su camisa de mangas cortas a rayas purpuras colgándola en el perchero y Luna dejo la tablilla en la mesita con las llaves de la casa y fue hacia la cocina, Celestia me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la mesa y me hizo esperar yendo hacia la cocina a preparar la comida. Viendo desde la mesa la cocina, a mi izquierda y era muy modesta. Era pequeña y veía una mesita en el centro con un tazon de frutas y colgadas encima sartenes y cucharones de acero. Me quede esperando a ver que preparaban pero tardaron mucho que casi quedaba dormido. Y justo cuando me iba a echar otra siesta llegaron con un gran tazon de ensalada con nueces y almendras, una jarra con agua natural de naranja muy fria. Varios platos de porcelana con carnes rojas, trozos de res y filetes de pollo con arroz con ajonjolí. Se veía rico y podía sentir ese sazón casero. Y sin mas, comenzamos a comer los tres juntos. Siendo nuevamente un oyente a lo que decían. Riéndome de lo que hablaban, de sus años de juventud y como Luna paso por esa etapa de rebeldía haciéndose llamar "Nighmare Luna" Y Celestia me mostro de su cartera una foto de Luna con un peinado moicano y unos aretes falsos en la boca y en las orejas. Con una camisa negra con las mangas arrancadas y una imagen de la yegua en la luna. Obvio que aquí fue invención de Luna en su rebeldía pero en mi Equestria esto significaba otra cosa. Luna se avergonzó bastante de eso agradeciendo que solo fue una etapa que duro dos años aunque la rebeldía de Luna le afecto a su hermana durante ese tiempo casi orillándola a mandarla a un convento. Pero al final se reconciliaron y se quisieron tanto desde entonces.

La historia de ambas casi no tiene nada que ver con las de Equestria pero su unión es muy grande, y era de reconocer eso. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y recogieron los platos. Les ayude obviamente, no quiero ser malagradecido y estando en la cocina le dije a Luna que mejor comience con el papeleo sino quiere trasnochar. Me vio algo molesta al principio, sospechando de nuevo pero después reacciono notando que decía verdad. Y se fue hacia la sala sentandose tomando la tablilla de papeles comenzar a llenarlos para subirlos a su computadora mas tarde.

Me quede lavando los trastes con Celestia, era su ayudante mas bien. Ella enjuagaba y yo secaba y los dejaba en una repisa para que se secaran. Comenzamos a hablar, ahora de nosotros. Diciéndome que era raro para ella. Pero cuando me ve, siente que me conoce de toda la vida. Y no podía pensar que si la mentalidad de esta Celestia este vinculada con la de Equestria. Aunque esa teoría la deseche porque no tienen nada que ver en trabajos y algunas cosas cambian entre ellas. Aunque decía que al verme a los ojos tenia esa sensación, que podía ver ese Rey en mi mirar.

Acabando de enjuagar los trastes ella se quedo con su hermana, me dijo que si queria podía salir a pasear o si no tenia animos de ir a tomar su computador y ver el internet, claro. Me pregunto si sabia como se usaban y le dije que si. Luna me dijo que no hiciera nada raro estando solo. Creo que si existe eso que llamamos en mi tierra como pornografía.

Y eso fue todo mi dia, me quede en el computador viendo videos. Mayormente de las chicas de Canterlot. "Rainbooms" se llamaba su banda y tenían muchas canciones buenas, inclusive un video de como vencieron a esas sirenas. Adagio, Aria y Sonata. Tenían una gran historia de fondo para ser chicas tan ordinarias. Pero me quede escuchando el tema de Rainbow Dash en la batalla de bandas "Awesome as i wanna be" Realmente era un gran tema, vi lo geniales que son al tocar pero la letra fue escrita por Rainbow Dash y creo que el giro de que ella sea mejor que todos. No les agrade a las chicas. Aunque no quieren afectar su amistad por una disputa asi.

Estaba anocheciendo, de hecho. Nadie ceno en el comedor, de hecho en este punto cada quien cenaba en su habitación, Celestia entro a la habitación con dos sándwiches de tres panes en un plato y en otro dos tazas de te. Supongo que el gusto por el te es universal o multi universal. Se sento a mi lado viéndome con interés como navegaba por su "internet" viendo noticias sobre su mundo, aunque la mayoría no hablaba de crímenes a mano armada y nada sobre un loco que matara miles de personas en un solo dia.

—Veo que disfrutas mucho el internet ¿sabes lo que es verdad?

—Un poco, estuve en contacto con este servicio hace años. Aunque a mi gusto siempre fueron noticias falsas y cosas violentas.

—Veo que recuerdas un poco de ti. Me alegra—Me sorprendi un poco. Coño, la cague, me mantuve sereno tomando la tacita de porcelana dándole un sorbo— ¿Qué mas recuerdas? ¿Podrias contarme un poco? Claro, si no te molesta.

—Para nada, contigo no hay molestia alguna—Apague el ordenador sonriéndole, aunque tenia que ser cuidadoso aun. No quiero meter la pata de nuevo—Recuerdo que yo era un gran Rey, querido por todos. No había nadie que me odiara. Todos me querían, me admiraban. Cuando siento, que yo soy un mal Rey. Porque no les atiendo, los olvido muy amenudo. Pero aun asi me admiran y me aprecian. Y eso es lo que mas amo de eso, de que me quieren a toda cosa sobre todo.

—Son muy lindas palabras, aunque sigo desconcertada. ¿De que eres Rey? Por tu apariencia no te veo siendo uno. No te ofendas claro—Negue suspirando un poco. Aunque acerto. Tenia por todo mi cuerpo cicatrices. Muestra de mis luchas pasadas y que nunca aprenderé a ser un verdadero lider.

—Para nada, aprecio tu honestidad, vagamente recuerdo que mi reina. Mi amada reina queria que yo fuera como ella. Que no luchara por algo simple, que valiera la pena mi lucha. Estar siempre en el trono como la cabeza del reino. Pero, bueno. Divago mucho.

—Pero en la mañana te vi cientos de cicatrices. Entonces eres mas un luchador que un Rey. Pero eso no debería de hacerlo, tienes un ejercito ¿No?

—Si, son buenos luchadores pero como todos. Tienen familia, esposa, hijos. Primos, ¿Por qué morir por mi si pueden hacerlo por ellos? Sere su rey pero no un Dios. Por eso lucho, para que nadie mas muera—Le di otro sorbo al te dejándolo en la mesa, un poco relajado. Es un te amargo pero delicioso.

—tienes una bonita filosofía pero no debes de cargar con ese peso.

—Lo se, pero lo hago porque los amo a todos y no quiero ver a nadie llorar—Celestia le dio un sorbo a su te y lo descanso en sus piernas mirandome de la misma forma en la que mi Celestia me veía.

—Por cierto, Dormire en el suelo ¿No?

— ¿Qué? No, para nada. Dormiras conmigo—Celestia dio varias palmaditas a la cama sonriendo con un rubor—No puedo permitir que mi invitado duerma en el suelo. Mucho menos en el sofá.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte. Pero tengo miedo de tu hermana ¿Segura que no se volverá loca si me ve a tu lado de nuevo?

—No, ella es asi. Ya conociéndote mejor tendrá mas confianza contigo. Con decirte que me dejo el palo de la escoba afuera por si según te volvías loco.

—Tu hermana es muy especial, te quiere mucho y se nota—Le di un ultimo sorbo para terminarlo, Celestia extendió su mano y tomo la tacita y se lo llevo dejándome solo escazos dos minutos para regresar y sentarse al costado de la cama de nuevo, me levante y estire el cuerpo y ella se trepo a su cama lentamente casi pegándose a la pared y yo me recosté lentamente y levante la colcha para cubrirnos del fresco de la noche—Espero mañana sea otro gran dia para nosotros y la preparatoria

—Eso espero Celestia, eso espero. Descansa, buenas noches.

—Igualmente Arturo, descansa y sueña bonito.


	86. Chapter 86

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, WOW SI QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO ¿NO? EN FIN, VAYAMOS AL PUNTO;**

 **CREO QUE ME TOME UNAS DOS SEMANAS O QUIZAS MAS PARA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, Y CREO ESTAR MAS CANSADO QUE AL INICIO. NO DE FORMA EMOCIONAL, SINO POR EL RITMO ACTUAL QUE LLEVO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ME HA LIMITADO HORRIBLEMENTE EL HORARIO PARA ESCRIBIR Y CREANME QUE HAGO EL INTENTO PARA HACERLO, PERO MUCHA TAREA PARA UN SOLO DIA. ME ES IMPOSIBLE, PERO ESO SI. HE ESTADO PENSANDO MUCHO EN LAS HISTORIAS VENIDERAS, Y MAS EN LA DE ANGEL FIGUEROA. Y A ESO VOY AHORA MISMO.**

 **SE QUE LA HISTORIA DE ANGEL FIGUEROA "TERMINO" HACE MESES, Y LO MEJOR ES ESPERARME A QUE PASE EL LAPSO DE TIEMPO QUE DI PERO SIENDOLES FRANCO COMO ME QUEMAN LAS MANOS POR COMENZAR ESTE GRAN PROYECTO, LES JURO. ES EL PROYECTO MAS GRANDE Y MAS LABORIOSO EN EL QUE ME HE DEDICADO, Y SI LO HAN NOTADO HE AÑADIDO VARIAS COSAS A LOS FICS DONDE SE HABLA DE EL. Y TODAVIA FALTAN MAS COSAS POR AÑADIR. REALMENTE HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE DARLES ALGO PARA LEER EN EL TIEMPO EN EL QUE YO ANDO CON LOS ESTUDIOS, REALMENTE QUIERO HACER ESTO PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO SEGUIR CON EL ESTUDIO. Y SE QUE CUANDO HAGA LA TERCERA Y QUIZAS ULTIMA PARTE, VUELVA CON MAS GANAS QUE AHORA. PERO LES PEDIRE QUE SEAN ATENTOS A TODO LO QUE AÑADA. YA QUE TODO CONTARA CON LA HISTORIA ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOY PROBANDO UN NUEVO FORMATO PARA LOS CAPITULOS QUE SOLO ESE FIC CONTENDRA QUE LO HARA ESPECIAL.**

 **PERO PARA ESO, TENDRAN QUE SER AUDACES, PORQUE HABRA MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE LOS TEXTOS QUE AÑADA. SERAN ENIGMAS, E IRAN AUMENTANDO CONFORME PASE EL TIEMPO. ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SABER LA VERDAD DEL ARCANGEL ABSOLUTO. TENDRAN QUE VER QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO VILLANO AQUI. AQUEL QUE HA ROTO EL CICLO O EL QUE LO CONTINUA.**

 **PORQUE DE UN ARCANGEL, NACE UN ARCANGEL SUPREMO, Y DE UN SUPREMO A UN ABSOLUTO. PERO DE UN ABSOLUTO. SOLO OTRO ABSOLUTO PUEDE DARLE FIN.**

* * *

—CAPITULO 86: LA DIRECTORA Y EL REY; MALOS HABITOS—

Pasaron dos días dese que estoy en este mundo, ha sido muy gentil Celestia conmigo; desde que llegue aquí me deja dormir en su cama, me llevo el desayuno a la cama e inclusive me dijo que consiguió darme un trabajo temporal en la academia en lo que se aclara mi asunto. Dijo que como maestro no podría ya que es una preparación mas complicada y con mi "Amnesia" de por medio seria imposible. Por lo que mi trabajo es de intendente. Claro, ya tengo un dia de ser intendente pero ni pareciera la verdad. Esos chicos son muy ordenados aunque hay unos rebeldes no es mucho trabajo a excepción los chicos de artes que son muy abstractos y dejan mucha pintura en el suelo y me costo horas borrar.

Ya puedo andar por mi cuenta por la ciudad, en serio. Se ve abrumadora la primera que la vez pero una vez que andas por sus calles es muy fácil ubicarte y dudo mucho que te perderías entre sus calles tan coloridas. Y aquí la gente es igual de amable que en Equestria lo cual es raro. Todos aquí tienen personalidades tan similares que hasta asusta. Aunque me acostumbre rápidamente.

Ahora mismo ando en la escuela barriendo los pasillos con calma, los chicos estaban en clases asi como sunset y compañía. Y tenia un overol de color gris y unos guantes de cuero. Con un balde con agua y jabon con el trapeador remojandose y otra para la tierra y bolsas que haya en el suelo. Estaba tranquilo y el silencio me relajaba. Aun cuando este trabajo no es algo del que yo haya pensado a que me dedicaría cuando fuera alguien mayor pero debo de ganarme el hospedaje en casa de Celestia y Luna. Por cierto, hablando de Luna. ¡Ya me he ganado su confianza! Lo juro, ya no me ve feo, me hace mas platica y siempre terminamos con unas risas al final de hablar y ella fue quien estuvo conmigo el primer dia que comencé de esto. Bueno, estuvo conmigo todo el dia de ayer haciéndome platica. De su juventud con Celestia y como fueron al campamento Everfree como estudiantes y ahora sentían nostalgia haber ido como maestras.

Recogí la poca tierra de una esquina con el recogedor con una pequeña sonrisa por el buen trabajo y lo eche en el balde y avanzando poco a poco por el ultimo tramo del pasillo. Dando vuelta en una esquina sentí de nuevo la presencia de Shanalotte, ahora no me sorprendió. Suspire y voltee lentamente viéndola de brazos cruzados viéndome a los ojos con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Nos quedamos viendo por unos largos segundos que se volvió incomodo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shanalotte?

—No soy Shanalotte.

— ¿Quién eres, entonces?

—Satarah.

— ¿Satarah? No te ves como ella.

—Exactamente soy Shanalotte Satarah Naydelin. O para resumir, su lado curioso.

— ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Deberia de hacer yo las preguntas, ¿Qué haces con las versiones alter humanas de Twilight Sparkle y compañía? ¿Por qué le eres infiel a mi madre con su versión alter humana?

—Asi que todas las veces en las que me sentía observado, era por ti. Vaya que no me dejas tener un tiempo a solas.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ti padre, Shanalotte tuvo que dividir sus emociones y enviarlos a todas partes de Equestria, al no haber pista de ti recurrio a Twilight Sparkle y le dijo que podría usar el espejo para viajar a esta realidad pero para aumentar el margen de búsqueda altero el espejo a tal punto que se fragmento mostrando diferentes realidades y fuimos enviadas a buscarte, por fortuna te encontramos antes de tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay de Celestia?

—Mi madre esta preocupada pero esta tranquila, ya que te conoce a la perfeccion y sabe que no pasaras por ningun problema, pero si desea que vuelvas tan pronto como antes. Aunque te sugiero que lo haga antes de que se de cuenta que le es infiel con ella misma. Aun por absurdo que se escuche—Suspire pasándome la mano por la boca viéndola y ver sus mismos ojos apacibles. Pero no podía evitar tener un miedo al saber como le haría Celestia para venir hasta aca y hacerme sufrir por tener una aventura con ella misma— ¿Qué dice padre? ¿Volvera?

— ¿Y si me niego? ¿Qué me pasara?

—Muchas cosas que no serán de su agrado—Shanalotte se inclino hacia un lado y escuche las pisadas de unas zapatillas, gire mi vista y era la Directora Celestia con una tablilla en mano viéndome con esa calida sonrisa—Y veo que esa serie de acontecimientos sucederán antes de lo esperado.

—Arturo, me alegra verte. Oh…—Celestia me tomo del hombro dando un leve salto de hombros al ver a Shanalotte—Disculpa pero ¿Eres estudiante o una visitante?

—Disculpe mi repentina aparición. Estaba desorientada y este agradable hombre me estaba dando indicaciones—Shanalotte hizo una ligera reverencia con gran cortesía que hizo sonrojar a Celestia.

—Oh, que chica tan cortes. Es muy tierno de tu parte ayudar a esta chica a encontrar su camino. Pero ¿A dónde ibas? Quizas podamos ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Estaba buscando a mi padre, tiene varios días desaparecido y mis hermanas, madre y yo estamos preocupadas por el.

—Oh, es una pena escuchar eso. Espero que puedas encontrar a tu padre y que puedan estar juntos de nuevo—Celestia se inclino abrazando a Shanalotte, vi a mi hija irse fuera de su papel, intentando responder el abrazo. Creo que nunca había recibido un abrazo de Celestia o al menos que no fuera en su forma equina. Pero recobro su postura pasando su mano sobre su hombro con lejanía.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, tengo fe de que mi padre volverá a casa sano y salvo—Shanalotte me miro sin pestañear y se separaron lentamente—Creo que es momento de partir, debo de regresar con mis hermanas. No quiero que se preocupen.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? Podriamos dejarte en la parada del autobús—Shanalotte solo movio la cabeza hacia los lados.

—No gracias, no vivo tan lejos de aquí. Asi que no puedo perderme. Ademas no me gustaría que Arturo se distrajera de su trabajo. Con su permiso—Shanalotte dio media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia la salida, con Celestia a mi lado. Viendo como se alejaba y cruzar las puertas de cristal y desaparecer. Celestia suspiro y despistadamente me tomo del hombro, aunque. Podia sentir un interés hacia mi. Pero debo de centrarme en lo mio.

—Cuando veo a una chica tan cordial, y educada al hablar. Me recuerda a mi juventud, y desearía poder tener una hija que comparta los mismos valores. Y los aplique.

—Podria pasar Celestia, solo es cuestión de esperar al indicado—Tome de la mano a Celestia y ella se sonrojo sonriéndome y yo le respondí la sonrisa, sintiendo su pequeña y suave mano bajo mi tersa y gran mano. Quedándonos estáticos viéndonos a los ojos hasta que reacciono a los segundos echándose aire con su tablilla.

—Ya había olvidado a lo que vine. Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo Arturo? —Celestia se paso la mano por la nuca nerviosa, viendo sonrojarse cada vez mas. Me parecía algo lindo, que actue de la misma forma a la que yo actue cuando conoci a mi Celestia. Miro hacia un costado y vi hacia esa dirección y vi a Cadence. Vaya, si que no me imagine verla, recargada en una esquina con Luna bajo ella y Shining Armor y al verme se escondieron de nuevo, regresando la mirada hacia Celestia—No encuentro palabras.

— ¿Qué me quieres pedir Celestia? —Tome a Celestia de los hombros viendo sus pupilas temblar del nervio, y yo. Sonreí enternecido.

—Bueno, ya llevas unos cuantos días aquí. Se que es repentino, demasiado. Pero, mi hermana me sugirió que te invitara a salir esta noche.

—Ah, ¿Me invitaras a salir solo porque Luna te dijo? ¿Y como es eso?

—Bueno, fue idea mia. No de mi hermana, no lo malinterpretes. Y si no quieres. Comprendo claro, eres un invitado en nuestra casa y entiendo que no quieres meterte mucho en nuestras vidas. Ademas, eres un Rey y no quiero arruinar tu vida…—Tape la boca de Celestia con mi dedo pulgar viéndola enrojecerse en exceso. Cubriéndose la barbilla con su tablilla.

—Cuando quite mi dedo, quisiera saber. ¿A dónde iremos? Y que me dijeras porque tu me vas a invitar a mi a salir, cuando yo debería de hacer eso. ¿Entendido? —Celestia asintió repetidas veces y yo le quite el dedo cubriéndose con el puño tosiendo recuperando su postura formal— ¿Bien?

—Bueno, como decía. Estuve pensando que seria bueno recompensar tus esfuerzos. Al estar en un entorno desconocido y ver como actuas de una forma tan responsable. Quisiera invitarte a salir esta noche. A un restaurant de cinco estrellas, claro. Si gustas venir ambos saldremos al punto de las ocho de la noche.

—Me gusta, claro que ire Celestia—Celestia sonrio inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado tambaleándose apenas notándose.

—De acuerdo, me gusta. A las ocho nos iremos. Si me disculpas tengo que dar clases. Soy maestra suplente—Celestia soltó una pequeñísima sonrisa y camino lentamente hacia la intersección caminando hacia la derecha. Me quede un rato de pie suspirando por su encanto. Era cuando recién conocí a mi Celestia. Pero el imaginar a mi hija observándome en todo momento. No me relajaba. Y menos saber que ya me encontró y que quizas Celestia este viendo esto también. Me daba miedo. Escalofríos, carajo.

Me quede un rato pensando en lo que pasara esta noche emocionado pero también consternado. Mi familia trata de traerme de vuelta, pero yo ando haciendo otras cosas sin importarme lo que sientan. ¿Cómo se sentirá Celestia en estos momentos? ¿Y Sharon? Segui en mi trabajo limpiando los pasillos. Con ambas emociones conflictivas. Queria que fuera ya de noche pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Debere de ser abierto y decir la verdad? ¿Con quienes empezar? Podria hacerlo con Sunset Shimmer, ya que ella sabe todo de mi, y podría ayudarme con mi temor.

Y asi estuve todo el dia escolar, limpiando todo y repitiendo todo hasta dejar la escuela limpia acabando a las 6 de la tarde. Celestia se acababa de ir, unas dos horas antes que yo. Deje el contenedor de basura en el patio trasero y regrese a cambiarme el uniforme en el cuarto de mantenimiento y con las llaves cerré la puerta trasera de la escuela caminando hacia la parada del transporte en la calle del frente. Mirando la estatua del frente. Tarareando una canción jugando con las monedas que me dio Luna para agarrar el bus pensando en lo primero que se me cruzara por la mente ¿Cómo le hizo Sombra para llevarme otro universo? ¿Quiénes gobiernan este universo? ¿También reyes o habrá presidentes? ¿Pregunto? Nah, si investigo mas de este mundo significaría que quisiera vivir para siempre aquí, Aunque. No seria mala idea.

Me quede absorto en mis pensamientos que el Bus casi se me pasaba el bus, apenas lo alcance y me encamine hacia casa de Celestia. Tengo una hora para bañarme, arreglarme y esperar a que ella termine. Si es como las mujeres de la Tierra si se ha de tomar todo su tiempo para maquillarse. Aunque también podía imaginarla, y me latía el corazón cada vez que la imaginaba con un hermoso atuendo sin igual. Como la primera vez que vi a mi Celestia en ese hermoso vestido blanco donde resaltaba su hermoso cabello rubio y su aura multicolor. Tan hermosa. Tan suprema. Cada vez que recuerdo como era ella antes de tener que liderar un reino. De tener esa carga tan pesada sobre mis hombros.

Me baje en la esquina del departamento y solo di una decena de pasos para llegar a la entrada del departamento y abri la puerta viendo a Luna estirarse dejando sus carpetas en la entrada viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa, se la respondi y me dijo que tenia que ducharme cuanto antes. Celestia ya no tardaba en terminar de arreglarse y tenia solo media hora para bañarme y arreglarme, y todavía tienen que sobrar quince minutos para llegar a tiempo al restaurant. Sin dudar subi casi corriendo las escaleras y entre al baño viendo un juego de ropa para mi; un traje negro con corbatín negro con camisa de mangas largas, zapatos cerrados y calcetas. Todo a mi medida, estaba sorprendido de cuanto se importo en mi para esta noche. Me quite mi ropa y entre a la ducha abriendo la llave sintiendo el agua tibia de la regadera caer sobre mi cabeza y recorrer mi espalda. Con un espejo redondo frente a mi viendo mi reflejo. Mi mirada cansada, esas cicatrices en mi barbilla. Cerca de mi oreja. Eran notables aun por pequeñas. Mire mis manos empapadas por el agua aun rugosas por mis combates de pasado, mi pecho desnudo y ver una gran cicatriz sobre mi pezón partiéndolo por la mitad. Y otro justo debajo pasando en diagonal hasta mis caderas. Fue una larga vida ¿Eh?

Me eche el Shampoo tallandomelo con delicadeza, no me he cortado el pelo desde que vine a Equestria hace un año. Si estando seco me llega hasta la nuca, ahora huhmedo hasta mis hombros o un poco mas. Relajándome, cada vez que me bañaba, me aliviaba. Estas duchas, lejos de Equestria. me apaciguaban. Calmaban mi dolor, mis heridas sin sanar. Abri los ojos y me frote el cuerpo con el jabon, queriendo limpiar mi cuerpo, limpiar mi alma. Mi esencia, de toda la sangre que no podre quitarme de encima, de todos los que mate y seguire matando. Porque esta en mi naturaleza, porque Knives me hizo darme cuenta lo cruel que soy al divertirme matando gente. Soy, peor que Knives. Y yo cumpli lo que el queria, ser inmortal. Y lo soy, a mi manera. Y por eso trataba de borrar mis cicatrices pero nunca se iran, estarán atadas a mi cuerpo hasta la muerte.

Termine de ducharme y me vestí, peinándome haciéndome el pelo hacia atrás y use una crema suave para tener mi pelo flexible durante la velada y que tuviera un aroma fresco, aunque sea para mujer. No me molestaba.

Me trone los huesos del cuello y Sali del baño dejando la toalla sobre el perchero. Fui hacia la habitación de Celestia y no se encontraba allí, veía su habitación muy bien cuidada, la cama tendida con una bonita colcha purpura con los bordes blancos, y un par de almohadas blancas con un sol naranja, la Cutiemark de mi Celestia. Y veía las sombras de los arboles entrar por la ventana, ya era de noche. Pero aun temprano, una suave mano me tomo del hombro y voltee y era Luna, tenia una invitación. La tome y me dijo que el taxi me esparaba y que Celestia ya se había ido en lo que me duchaba.

Me entristeci un poco al saber esto, recordando que cuando hice esto la primera vez fui con mi actual esposa hasta la universidad tomados de la mano, aquí. Tengo que ir por mi cuenta. Carajo, sonreí tomando la carta y le dije a Luna que muchas gracias. Ella me abrazo y me deseo buena suerte. Que todo lo que pase hoy, será para el bien de ambos, aun cuando todo sea muy pronto. Fue bueno para Celestia. Y yo mas me entristeci pero mantuve mi sonrisa y Sali por la habitación bajando por las escaleras y abriendo la puerta. Viendo el taxi esperándome, baje los cortos escalones y me meti en el, pensando. ¿Qué tan cruel puedo llegar a ser? Si me quedo aquí, abandonare a mi familia. Pero si me voy, volveré a sentir esa fatiga. Ese abandono, que todo lo que tengo que hacer allí es por el bien de todos ¿Pero el mio? ¿Cuándo vere por mi propio bien? ¿Cuándo dejare de sentirme como un Rey para sentirme de nuevo como una persona? Sentirme, yo.

No podía cambiar de tema, ver a Shanalotte me ponía de mal humor. No de mal humor, depresivo. Me aman en aquel mundo, yo también. Pero estoy cansado, quiero que me vean como una persona ordinaria, con responsabilidades ordinarias, no como un Rey. Aborrezco el titulo. Rey Arturo. Me aborrezco a mi mismo por aceptarlo.

El taxi doblo por varias calles hasta llegar a la ciudad, viendo a sus habitantes tan vivos y despiertos, ignorando la noche y viendo a los transeúntes caminar en pareja. Con las luces de los edificios adornando sus pies. Y las luces de las estrellas ser un mar divino. Un hermoso adorno celestial. El Taxi doblo por una calle pasando por un teatro y a mitad de la calle me dejo, a la entrada de un restaurant "Fancy Pants" me baje de el y camine hacia la entrada. Viendo una alfombra roja con listones rojos y una gran fila de personas formadas esperando turno, un guardia viendo a la gente y manteniendo el orden. Abri la invitación y vi que podía entrar directo asi que me acerque al guardia y se lo enseñe y me dejo pasar abriéndome la puerta de cristal. El interior era fresco, con luces doradas adornando el lugar pero con hermosas flores multicolores y una recepcionista joven, que me miro con una sonrisa pero yo estaba pasmado; Era Twilight Sparkle. con una tablilla entre manos y un uniforme negro de botones y falda corta, me pidió la invitación y se la di.

Me dijo que le siguiera y entramos al restaurant, viendo a muchas personas sentadas en las mesas. De cubre mesas de color rosa con blanco. Y arreglos florales encima, con un par de velas rojas en cada extremo. Mayormente parejas con un sentimiento romántico entre ellas, esto. Era algo tierno pero me preocupaba tanto amor en un solo lugar. Twilight me llevo cerca de la ventana del Restaurant que daba hacia la calle, y me detuve a un costado viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello multicolor, con un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata. Con una pulsera en cada muñeca. Y sus uñas pintadas de blanco. Desprendia un suave olor a Jazmín. Viendo hacia la ventana, Twilight al decir que tomara asiento ella volteo lentamente sonriéndome con un tenue rubor. Una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría. Una vez tome asiento, ella nos dejo la carta y se fue. Dejándome solo con ella. Estaba nervioso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en el camino? —Celestia se recargo sobre su mano izquierda viéndome con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no crei que la gente a esta hora gustara salir a pasear—Mire a las personas de nuevo y la gran actividad que había aquí dentro, sorprendido. Quizas nunca quise aprender de este ambiente por estar enfrascado con Celeste en mi juventud.

—Canterlot es una ciudad muy grande, y la gente muy alegre con este ritmo de vida. Y es hermosa una vez cuando te acostumbras—Regrese la mirada y ella me veía con esa misma sonrisa, esa mirada hipnotizante, hermosa. Ella sonrio y aparte la mirada de ella, tragando saliva con dificultad— ¿Sucede algo Arturo?

—Bueno, es que. Te ves hermosa esta noche. Bueno, siempre te ves hermosa pero mas hoy—Celestia comenzó a reírse a pequeñas carcajadas, yo sonreí avergonzado limpiándome un poco el sudor.

—Gracias Arturo, también puedo decir que hoy te ves muy apuesto y muy encantador—La mesera llego antes de que pudiera responder, mire a sus ojos azulados y trate de no sorprenderme pero era obvio, ese cabello rubio con rojizo y esa piel anaranjada era de sorprender. Sunset Shimmer tenia una libreta pequeña y lápiz lista a anotar. Celestia sonrio viéndome y le dijo a Sunset lo que queríamos de cenar, ella con gusto lo anoto y dijo que si queríamos algo de beber, obviamente Celestia pidió un vino tinto para los dos y Sunset lo anoto. Aunque yo veía esa naturalidad extraña ¿No debería de avergonzarse por pedir eso? ¿No es su alumna? Sunset se fue y nos dejo solos de nuevo, cruzando miradas nuevamente.

—Quisiera saber porque tantas molestias conmigo Celestia, esto es mucho para mi. Soy de gustos humildes.

—Simplemente quería recompensar a mi invitado por su arduo trabajo. Debe ser difícil para ti adaptarte después de que perdieras la memoria.

—Bueno, si es difícil. Pero trato de entender cómo funcionan las cosas, no es fácil. Pero no es necesaria tanta molestia. No soy tan caprichoso.

—Vamos Arturo, disfrútalo. Hoy será una gran noche para ambos—Celestia me tomo de la mano sonriéndome, y me tranquilice un poco. Pero tenia algo de miedo, llegar a ese punto con ella, de un punto en el que no haya retorno.

Comenzamos a conversar de muchas cosas en particular; Sobre la escuela y las prontas vacaciones de verano, de los planes de regresar al campamento Everfree y que deseaba que yo fuera, tenia ansias de mostrarme el regalo de su clase hacia el campamento asi como tantas ganas de enseñarme los campos donde ella paso en su juventud. De los planes de viajar por el mundo antes de terminar el año y ver a sus estudiantes graduarse con honores, estaba orgullosa de ellos. cuando hablaba de eso, veía su espíritu relucir, veía esas ganas de seguir liderando la escuela aun con todos esos problemas que puedan acosar su tranquilidad, hablaba de su familia, de sus padres y de Luna. Y cuando menciono padres me dio curiosidad. Mi Celestia nunca me menciono esto, De hecho. Nunca me toco el tema, y si no lo hace es por algo.

Despues de media hora regreso Sunset acompañada de Applejack y nos dejaron la cena; Era ensalada de verduras con pechuga de pollo con salsa de champiñón y guisantes. Nos dejaron las copas de vino tinto con la botella. Y se fueron ambas sin apartarnos la mirada de encima, avergonzado espere a que Celestia comenzara y asi fue. Una vez que ella comenzó hice lo mismo partiendo mi comida con delicadeza y educación. Asi como me enseño Sharon hace tiempo. Sunset regreso al poco tiempo tomando la botella quitándole el corcho y nos sirvió con gentileza y se quedo allí a nuestro lado ignorando nuestra platica pero con esa sonrisa, veía ese ejercicio que hizo para esta noche. Esa dedicación a ser una buena mesera.

Yo era el que mas tomaba de ambos, el vino no era de mi gusto pero tenia esa extraña sed al ver a Celestia, bebiendo con excelencia. Con el meñique alzado y cortaba lentamente y de un solo tajo la carne, concentrándonos en nuestros alimentos o eso hacia ella. Pero yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Diablos, tenia ganas de avanzar mas con ella pero tenia miedo. Me encendia su hermosa apariencia, su hermosos ojos y ese hermoso cabello multicolor. Pero tengo que soportar, esto ya no es por mi interés propio. Es por ella también, si queria llegar a eso con ella. Debo de olvidar mi pasado, si quiero ser feliz. Debo de olvidarme de mi reino, debo ser egoísta. ¿Sere capaz de hacerlo?

Sin notarlo, estábamos caminando rumbo hacia un mirador sobre el mismo restaurant. Subiendo las escaleras de servicio. Tomados de la mano, si. Tomados de la mano, no podía creerlo. Aquella directora que en un principio. Y muy pronto me veía con seriedad e impartia honor ahora actuaba como una chica ordinaria, una chica dispuesta a todo. Y yo no sabia no sabia como reaccionar. Solo quedarme encantado por ver su hermosa figura a traves de ese hermoso vestido de noche.

Salimos por la puerta al tejado, viendo los demás techos de los edificios. Iluminados con algunas luces rojas. Combinadas con las estrellas parecía un colorido ambiente rojizo y blanco, Con la luna estando muy cerca de nosotros. era muy grande y blanca, hasta podían verse sus cráteres con facilidad. Baje la mirada viendo mi sombra tras mis pies y los de Celestia viendo una replica de nosotros en el suelo, Celestia siguió avanzando acercándonos a unas bancas de madera cerca de los barandales de cristal y acero sentándonos uno a lado del otro con las ventanas de los edificios brillar con la gente viviendo sus vidas con alegría. Celestia volteo a verme y yo por igual. Viéndonos con una tenue pero bien marcada sonrisa.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué te parecio esta corta velada? A mi me parecio perfecta.

—A mi me parecio increíble, asombrosa. No recuerdo haber tenido una velada tan especial, y tan bien elaborada, las chicas hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

—Y lo hicieron con emoción, me encanto su entusiasmo cuando escucharon sobre estos planes.

—Cierto ¿Desde cuando planeaste esto?

—Planeamos; mi hermana, la Directora Cadence y yo planeamos todo esto hace dos días exactamente, las chicas escucharon nuestra platica y quisieron participar.

—Mhmm…Me parece bueno, interesante. Se nota que saben lo que hacen—Regrese la mirada hacia el frente con esa misma sonrisa. Y Celestia se me acerco a mi costado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mirando la luna entre los edificios. Mi corazon no palpitaba a una velocidad absurda, estaba en paz. Con calma.

—Arturo, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro Celestia, ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas durar con tu engaño? De fingir que tienes amnesia—Me quede entumecido con una gran gota de sudor recorriendo mi frente, voltee a verla y ella estaba con la misma sonrisa y actitud. Pero no podía engañarle mas, era mejor contárselo antes de cualquier cosa.

—Creo yo que no hay remedio alguno ¿Eh? Je, crei que pasaría toda mi estadia en este mundo con esa mentira. ¿Te molesta que haya hecho eso?

—Para nada, no me molesta. En cambio, me gusta. Se que me preguntaras quien me dijo. Pero nadie me lo dijo, yo misma lo descubri. El mismo dia en el que te deje con Sunset Shimmer y compañía; cuando ambos estaban en el gimnasio me encontraba haciendo un inventario para los suministros de limpieza que estaban detrás de las gradas. Y escuche toda su conversación.

—Bueno, fue mas pronto. Je, soy muy malo para escoger lugares para platicar. ¿Y que te hace sentir cuando te oculte eso?

—Emocion, alegría. Confianza—Celestia cerro los ojos lentamente sin despegarse de mi hombro—Saber que en ese lugar llamado Equestria, hay una Celestia como yo. Que tiene la fortuna de tener a un hombre como tu. Tan valiente, tan honesto con si mismo—Me incomode de nuevo, baje la mirada viendo mis manos. Ver las llagas en mis dedos y las cicatrices en los costados, la gran cicatriz en mi muñeca derecha cuando me la arrancaron para evitar que hiciera algo, esto. No es valentía, es salvajismo. Me prive de mi alrededor por un segundo eterno viendo mis cicatrices y la suave mano de Celestia descanso sobre mi palma aferrándose gentilmente—Y aun con tus demonios, quieres ser feliz de nuevo. Buscas la felicidad. Pero ¿Por qué rechazar a tu familia? A Shanalotte, Theresa y Celeste. A Celestia. Son tu familia, y debes de amarlas y deben de ser tu alegría. Tu felicidad.

—No entenderías, lo que hice, no tiene perdón. Y todo fue por culpa de querer defender mi hogar. Pero hice un daño irreparable.

—Claro que no lo entiendo, no pase por lo que tu pasaste. Pero si estas aquí es porque ganaste, eres un guerrero y seras un gran Rey.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Merezco ser un Rey?

— ¡Claro! Para poder cumplir nuestras metas hay que caer varias veces, muchas personas no lo saben. Pero cuando caen es porque les falta determinacion y cometen el error de culpar a los demás en vez de asi mismos. Y tu caíste porque necesitabas aprender y ahora, ya no puedes caer de nuevo porque eres un sabio. Y eso es porque no dejaste de caer.

—"Porque mis huesos son de hierro, y mis rodillas de diamante. Nunca volveré a caer" —Esa frase, salio de la zona mas profunda de mi espíritu, como si alguien mas. La hubiera dicho, y esa frase, quedara marcada para toda mi vida. Voltee a ver a Celestia y ella me beso en los labios sosteniendo mi barbilla con una mano y con la otra acariciando mi pecho. Me quede estatico viéndola a la cara, con ese rubor en sus mejillas y ojos cerrados, encandilada por el sentimiento, ni como moverme. No queria romper el momento, pero fue hermoso. Recorde la primera vez que bese a Celestia hace años, y esto. No era diferente, pero era especial.

No mentire, después de ese beso decidi quedarme un tiempo mas en esa Equestria, si es que se llama asi. Pero después de que Celestia me beso en el tejado del edificio. Comence a sentir nostalgia, abandono. Quizas, haya que hacer algo para evitar esto.


	87. Chapter 87

**WOW, TANTOS MESES. POR UN CAPITULO, SI. ME HE PERDIDO TANTO TIEMPO POR LA ESCUELA, LA VERDAD NO CREI QUE FUERA TAN EXIGENTE, HASTA AHORA. QUE ME DOY CUENTA QUE ES MAS QUE EXIGENTE, TENGO MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES POR DARLES. LO SE, Y EL PRIMERO ES QUE TAN TEDIOSO SE ME HIZO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD EN MAS DE UNA OCASION TIRE LA TOALLA PARA POSPONERLO. CREO YO, QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS DIFICIL DE TODA MI VIDA COMO AUTOR NOVATO. SI LES DIGO LA VERDAD, ESTE ARCO LO QUERIA ACABAR PERO YA, PORQUE AHORA LA VEO DIFICIL EN LA ESCUELA, Y MAS POR LA SEMANA DE EXAMENES QUE SON DOS SEMANAS EN REALIDAD. EN FIN, EL FIC DE ARTURO SEGUIRA LO PLANEADO. PERO CORTARE UNOS CAPITULOS (SI, LOS QUE TIENE CONEXION CON ANGEL FIGUEROA, QUIZAS) PARA CERRARLO ANTES DE ENERO, SI ES QUE PUED. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI Y PERDONEN LA FALTA DE COHERENCIA EN ALGUNAS PARTES, EN ESAS PARTES ES CUANDO LO ESCRIBIA DOS DIAS DESPUES DE LO QUE HABIA AVANZANDO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **(EL 24 O 25 DE DICIEMBRE QUIZAS DEJE UN REGALO EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION, ASI QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTES PORQUE ESE CAPITULO NO DURARA TODO EL DIA)**

* * *

—CAPITULO 87: LA DIRECTORA Y EL REY; LAZOS—

Yo, he hecho algo. He hecho algo que, no me agrada. He, cometido algo sin precedentes, me temblaba la mano derecha por la culpa. Ver mis cicatrices temblar del pánico, era irremediable. Con el dulce olor en todo mi cuerpo, era un pecado que se grabara para toda la eternidad. Mire mis piernas, aun con su lápiz labial marcadas en mis rodillas. Viéndose como migajas hasta perderse en las cobijas. Mi pecho igual lleno de las marcas de sus labios. Y al oler mi mano podía percibir ese suave olor a lavanda. Tampoco mentiré, disfrute cada instante. Disfrute cada roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Cada vez que nuestras manos se cruzaban, era un mar de emociones sin fin. Era percibir, quien era ella y viceversa.

Nuestros corazones se unieron por mas de un instante asi como éramos uno cada vez mas rápido. Y nuestros largos cabellos se trenzaban. Cada movimiento, cada oscilación. Cada palpado, éramos felices. Habíamos hecho algo mas que sexo. Habíamos hecho el amor, y eso me aterraba. Si hubiera sido un encuentro casual. Quizás, no me sentiría así pero fue mas que eso. Me había vuelto a enamorar de Celestia, pero no de mi esposa. Sino de _ella_.

Voltee a verla dormir desnuda, con la cobija torpemente cubriendo su cuerpo pero se podía ver su pierna izquierda sobre la cobija y un seno expuesto. Respirando por la boca escuchando el suave zumbido al inhalar y exhalar. Su cabello revuelto cubriendo uno de sus ojos y parte del otro. viendo un gran chupetón cerca de su pezón. Menos mal que no fue en el cuello sino que habría que dar largas explicaciones. Suspire levantándome de la cama apartando la cobija viendo toda mi ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación asi como el vestido y ropa interior de Celestia. Tome el único par de Boxers que tenía limpios y un pantalón verde escueto. Y una camisa blanca pero no me la puse ya que primero tengo que ducharme y almorzar.

Me encamine hacia la cocina bajando por las escaleras tomado del barandal y con mi otra mano arreglándome el pelo y ver a Luna desayunando con Cadence. Luna se petrifico al verme viendo soltar el café por la nariz y Cadence voltear lentamente con una dona entre sus dientes y al verme hizo lo mismo dejando caer el resto de la dona girando en la mesa. Suspire de nuevo.

—No crei que estuvieran despiertas tan temprano—Hice parecer que no me importaba, pero. Mis cicatrices…Camine hacia la cocina pasando detrás de Cadence con las miradas de ambas siguiéndome y abrir el refrigerador y sacar un bote de leche y tomar la caja de cereal de chocolate dejándolas en la mesa donde ambas estaban, y regrese solamente para sacar de la alacena un plato para sopa y un tenedor y sentarme a un costado de la mesa con ambas mirando ahora a la mesa. Pero la mirada de Luna era obvia, estaba algo molesta. Quizas mi indecencia despierta algo que le incomoda.

—Arturo, perdona que pregunte pero. ¿Por qué no te duchas antes de bajar? Minimo ponte la camisa que llevas sobre el hombro—Luna me miro a los ojos molesta pero su rubor era mas que notorio. Solo sonreí sirviéndome el cereal con calma.

—Porque si me ducho me dará mas hambre en lo que me estoy bañando. Asi que mejor me anticipo preparándome algo de almorzar. Y si me pongo la camisa se va a manchar. Asi que estoy bien asi, gracias.

—Si que eres molesto a veces…

—Arturo, me alegra saber que su noche termino bien, pero ver el lápiz labial de la Directora Celestia es algo. Personal. No debería ver algo de ese tipo—Me quede con la primera cucharada en boca viéndola nerviosa. Y mastique sin decir nada dejando la cuchara de nuevo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero prefiero que vean esto, a que vean otras cosas—Ambas cruzaron miradas por un rato y regresaron a verme. Ahora si, notando las cicatrices de mi cuerpo. Ambas tosiendo forzosamente.

—En eso tienes razón Arturo, pero es la dignidad de mi hermana la que está en juego.

—Pero ustedes son su familia. No debería de haber problema con que vean hasta donde llego. Y viceversa.

— ¡Arturo! —Ambas gritaron avergonzadas, golpeando la mesa acorde a sus personalidades. Yo solo rei masticando mi cereal.

—Bueno ya, me disculpo. Pero, admitan que la noche termino bien para todos. Quiero agradecer que hayan hecho posible eso. Creo que fue hace mucho tiempo que me sentí tan, querido—Y era cierto, aun sobre mi actitud pesada y quizas horrible. El haber hecho una velada de este tipo para alguien tan cruel, contaba bastante. Quizas no tenia precio alguno. Pero me hacia feliz—Gracias chicas, gracias por eso.

—No hay de que Arturo, realmente sabemos como se sienten ambos al respecto. Y queremos la felicidad de ambos.

Cadence tenia razón pero ya no podía ocultar esta farsa. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo con tal de buscar mi propia felicidad. Tengo casi dos semanas viviendo aquí, o menos. Y me tratan como su hermano o futuro cuñado. Y yo, solo las utilice para ser feliz. Para evadir mis responsabilidades. De buscar una alternativa a ser un Rey, algo mas hermoso que ser un guerrero. Ser una persona.

Tuve que decir un poco de mi verdad, sobre el origen de algunas de mis heridas. Hablando de como luche contra un Rey oscuro, de como "Lastime" a un anciano perdonándole la vida. Suavizando las cosas, de tal forma que cuando les explicaba parte de mi historia. No se veian aterradas, sino interesadas. Todo mientras me comia otros tres platos de Cereal. Acabando de almorzar me levante y Cadence se me acerco para acariciar mis heridas. Con lastima pero con admiración. Sintiendo sus suaves dedos rosas por todos mis pectorales. Luna estaba sentada bebiendo aun café mientras apreciaba todas mis heridas de guerra contra seres despreciables. Donde yo si fui un héroe y les perdone la vida y no los mate con gusto y placer. Que horrible persona soy.

Me despedí de ambas de momento y fui a ducharme, entrando de primeras viéndome al espejo. Viendo mi barba crecer de nuevo, mire el rastrillo de Celestia y de Luna sobre el lavabo y tome el de Luna. No creo que se moleste porque me rasure con su rastrillo. Quitándome los cortos cabellos y parte de las cejas. Si, hasta yo me rasuro las cejas de vez en cuando. Para mantenerlas separadas y que no parezcan una "M" peluda. Eso si, mi cabello otra vez estaba desarreglado y necesitaba una cortada. Pero será para otro momento.

Acabando lo mas básico entre a la ducha. Para limpiar todo el lápiz labial, viendo rastros de lugares que no sabia que existían. Si que Celestia estaba inspirada. Y me deje acariciar la cabeza por el agua tibia hasta sentir mi cuerpo aligerarse. Libre de toda suciedad e impureza. Suspirando relajado. Me talle el cuerpo y me pase el Champú para acabar de una vez. Tomar de nuevo el pantalón y ahora si ponerme la camisa y salir del baño hacia la habitación de Celestia. Donde, algo sucedió apenas toce el picaporte.

Vi a Celestia, a mi Celestia. Mirando por el balcón de nuestra torre, viendo hacia el amanecer lentamente, con calma. Paciencia, a su lado estaba Shanalotte con Satarah. Cada una en cada lado, ambas mirando hacia la misma dirección.

— ¿Sabes algo de tu padre hija? —Pregunto Celestia mirando hacia Shanalotte con calma, ella cerro los ojos afirmando la respuesta. Sera que…

—Se de el madre, pero el lugar exacto es confuso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, hija?

—Ya que se donde esta, pero para llegar. Es complicado; Debo de canalizar mi magia de forma que se sintonice a sus ondas de frecuencia mágica. Satarah debe de hacer lo mismo y una vez localizada su posible frecuencia envio fragmentos de mi alma a buscarlo, y son tantas emociones que me confunden y hacen que veía todo multiplicado por veinte y como todas tienen conciencias diferentes provocan esa confusión. Me es casi imposible localizarlo.

—Celestia, ¿esta usted bien? —Satarah miro a Celestia con preocupacion y angustia. Celestia suspiro negando la respuesta con un suave movimiento en el cuello.

—Honestamente, estoy tranquila. Sabiendo que Arturo esta bien y que esta en un mejor lugar. Me tranquiliza, y me llena de paz—Celestia se quito su corona y su collar dejándolas caer escuchando el suave tintineo en el suelo rodando a los pies de Satarah acompañado con el gran fuerte del collar viéndose los cojines interiores lilas. Viendo el polvo elevarse por milimetros—Arturo, siempre tuvo miedo a ser un rey. Veia esto, como un castigo para el. Pero ¿Qué castigo? El poder liderar a todos los ponys que tanto amas, de ser la primera en luchar por su seguridad, de velar por su tranquilidad. Es hermoso, llevo haciendo esto desde que los antiguos reyes se unieron para formar Equestria, y lo seguire haciendo hasta el final de los días. Pero, Arturo cree que es una pena de muerte, quizas. El haber pasado toda su vida luchando por mi, le hizo daño permanente, desconfiar de todos. Desconfiar de mi. Satarah, Shanalotte. Para ustedes es complicado quizas, pero para mi tiene sentido; Arturo no quiere vivir aquí como un lider, quiere ser un común ordinario.

— ¿Por qué no se lo das? ¿Por qué no le permites ser aquel chico del que tanto habla? Celestia, se que no soy la indicada para decírselo pero. ¿No cree que es mejor darle lo que Arturo quiere? Desde que tengo memoria, bueno. Desde que naci por la maldición de Shanalotte, siempre escucho de Arturo que extraña su juventud, y que hay cosas que no hizo. Quizas tenga un trauma por falta de adolescencia.

—Es cierto, Arturo perdió la ultima etapa de su adolescencia y todavía la primera etapa de su adultez. Quizas todavía le falta madurar. Le falta crecer mentalmente.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer Celestia?

—Esperar a que Shanalotte lo encuentre, y ver que hace. Quizas, una vez encontrándolo. Tenga que cumplir con su deseo.

La imagen desaparecio de golpe, quede pasmado pocos segundos, ¿Lo que vi fue verdad? ¿Acaso eso fue lo que ahora mismo esta pasando? No entendia, pero algo me decía, que era verdad. Abri la puerta lentamente y Celestia estaba sentada vistiendose. Estaba aun desnuda pero estaba colocándose el brasiere. Ella volteo a verme y sonrio corriendo y me abrazo descansando sus manos detrás de mi nuca. Sonreí pasando la mano por su cadera acercándola mas. mirándole a los ojos, tenia que. Fingir un poco mas. solo un poco mas.

Termino de vestirse, colocándose su camisa blanca de mangas cortas con franja moradas, su chaqueta crema obscura, yo me puse la camisa y mis zapatos únicamente, y ambos salimos de la habitación hacia la planta baja. Donde ella almorzó mientras o bebia un poco de café, haciendo platica con Luna y Cadence. Sobre lo que haremos para el próximo evento que era el baile de otoño. Aunque faltaban muchos meses veo que es algo que toman con mucha seriedad. Dijeron que la del año pasado fue opacado por el incidente de Sunset Shimmer y por la Princesa Twilight de Equestria. Aunque hablaban bien de ella, seguía viendo que no olvidaran su error. Aunque claro abogue por ella y fue fácil hacerles notar su prejuicio y les dije que era mejor olvidar eso y seguir adelante. Por lo que nos centramos mas en ver lo que se hara y no en lo que alguien hizo mal.

Estabamos en la escuela ya, preparándonos para el inicio de semanas, eran parciales para los chicos y se notaba el estrés en la cara de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, incluso llegaron las chicas mientras estaba en la entrada con Celestia observando a los chicos y veía el nerviosismo en las chicas en excepción a Twilight Sparkle. Quien estaba bien descansada. Las demás no tanto.

—Buenos Dias Arturo, Directora Celestia—Sunset Shimmer se nos aproximo con las demás detrás de ella, con su animo de venir a la escuela. Obviamente muchas tenían miedo. Si que me encantaba sus miedos inocentes, que todo su temor se base en la semana de exámenes y no en esperar a que un idiota haga una estupidez.

—Buenos Dias Sunset—Ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo. Cruzamos miradas y nos sonrojamos sonriendo regresando la mirada a Sunset y las chicas quienes veian de forma particular esta forma.

—Parece que ambos disfrutaron su noche. Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Verdad chicas? —Todas las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, Sunset me golpeo en el hombro y caminaron hacia sus salones—Espero sigan asi, es bueno saber que las cosas van mejor para todos. Rey.

—Ya te dije que no me llames Rey—Sonrei molesto pero Sunset comenzó a reírse alejándose con el grupo de chicas. Mire a Celestia encogiéndose de hombros y disimuladamente nos tomamos de las manos mientras algunos estudiantes nos veian con una pequeña sonrisa, quizas era lo mejor para todos. Que se supiera lo nuestro aunque al acariciar su palma con mi dedo pulgar. Sentia la misma punzada, sentía que le fallaba a mi Celestia, a los votos que le hice, pero. Debo de pensar también en mi bienestar. Celestia quiere un Rey, yo quiero ser una persona. ¿Por qué no puedo ser ambas?

— ¿Y bien Arturo? ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— ¿Hacer? Realmente pensaba que tenias que ir a tu oficina a terminar un papeleo.

—Podria hacer que mi hermana me supla por unos minutos, horas mejor—Celestia me apretó de la mano y ambos salimos de la escuela, viendo el cielo parcialmente nublado. Parece que una tormenta se acerca y por el color de las nubes. No sea algo que ignorar. Caminamos hacia por todo el costado de la escuela hasta detenernos en las canchas donde había estudiantes teniendo apenas clases de educación física y los que estaban en club de deportes estaban practicando en una esquina—Ya tienes mucho tiempo aquí Arturo, y realmente insisto. ¿Te agrada vivir aquí?

—Je, y como te digo, me agrada vivir aquí. Este ambiente es pacifico, agradable. Ver a los jóvenes asi, tan alegres. Llenos de vida, lejos de las responsabilidades de un adulto. Eso me agrada.

—Tienes un espíritu joven entonces Arturo, me alegra escuchar eso. La preparatoria Canterlot hemos intentado mantener a los jóvenes lejos de los problemas pero preparándolos para el futuro, siempre ha sido nuestra motivación. Hacerlos crecer, y saber que te sientes igual.

—Asi es, quiero sentirme asi. Por mas tiempo—Pero siento que debo de volver. Antes de cometer un error, bueno. Ya lo cometi, solo espero no empeorarlo. Aunque, algo me hizo tener miedo, mucho miedo. Incluso mi espalda comenzaba a sentir una extraña picazón, tenia calor en toda la espalda. Voltee hacia mi espalda, viendo la estatua. Pero no había nada, era raro. ¿Shanalotte? En fin, regrese la mirada sin separar mi mano de Celestia viendo a los chicos jugar—Y tu Celestia, ¿Quieres que me siga quedando en tu departamento? Sabes que no estas obligada a mantenerme en tu habitación.

— ¡Para nada! Disfruto tenerte en nuestro departamento. El que estes con nosotros hace mejor las cosas. Las hace mas divertidas. Como la vez que Luna te vio desnudo cuando saliste de la ducha. Hehe~

—Como olvidar eso, casi me mata a palazos. Se nota que tu hermana necesita un novio con urgencia…—Un fuerte golpe se escucho de la pared interior. Voltee y vi por la ventana a Luna viéndome con odio. Mucho odio, entrecerrando los ojos desapareciendo lentamente por la ventana. Celestia comenzó a reírse y yo también, no lo se. Me parecía divertido, todo me parecía divertido estando en este universo, me sentía. Libre.

Nos quedamos viendo a los chicos jugar durante un rato mas. tomados de las manos, alegres. Sonrientes, conversando sobre lo que deseábamos para el futuro aun cuando se tornara oscuro. Pero sigo sin negar, que algo va a pasar. Que Todo va a terminar y yo, tendre que cumplir con mi destino pero ¿Cómo decírselo a la Directora Celestia? ¿Cómo lo aceptara? ¿Realmente querra que me vaya? Porque por mi, me quedo aquí. Pero, tengo una familia que sostener, una familia que he olvidado. Por mis caprichos.

Nos fuimos a las gradas a ver a los chicos jugar, y seguimos conversando aun mas. Aunque sobre lo mismo en particular, era raro. Hermoso pero raro, y no podía dejar de experimentar dicha emocion. En uno de los equipos formados podía ver a Rainbow Dash jugando, moviendo el balón de soccer de un lado a otro y haciendo maniobras con el con las rodillas y correr hacia una portería de plástico anotar gol, creo que la chica que intento detenerla fue Lyra pero le tuvo tanto miedo que mejor se quedo estatica sudando con las piernas temblorosas. Bueno, al menos pensó que podía hacerle algo.

Creo que nos enfocamos mas en nuestra platica que los chicos que estaban practicando aunque de vez en cuando mirábamos como lo hacían por los intensos gritos de Rainbow Dash, al escucharla. Me daban ganas de opacar su entusiasmo. No se, mi sentido competitivo aun seguía en mi, y queria demostrar algo que ya a mi edad seria dañino. Y mi unico control era la Directora Celestia, no se. Esa pequeña sonrisa con lápiz labial rosa intenso. Era hipnotizante. Al verla sonreir asi, tan inocente. Tan fugaz.

—Bueno Arturo, debemos de irnos. Aun hay cosas por hacer antes de que termine el dia escolar—Reaccione moviendo la cabeza y Celestia se levanto lentamente de las gradas y le segui. No me percate cuanto tiempo pasamos pero ahora sentía que no tenia tiempo. Era un cruel presentimiento. Me sentía nervioso y tenso. Y aun cuando íbamos tomados de las manos en los pasillos de forma descarada y tenia esa alta presión por el gusto. Me sentía nervioso. Fuera de lugar. Quería irme de la Preparatoria.

La directora me dejo en mi pequeño cuarto, y cuando digo pequeño. Es mucho, era el closet del intendente, frente al trapeador y cubeta. Tenia que limpiar los pasillos aledaños a los laboratorios y los baños. Aunque era poco bastaba para entretenerme en todo el dia. Celestia me dejo a cargo con un corto beso en la mejilla y se alejo de mi pasando por el largo del pasillo con esa coqueta sonrisa, tome el balde y camine hacia los laboratorios escuchando las risas de los chicos, disfrutando todos o su juventud y siendo tan alegres. Este universo era muy hermoso, tenían policías pero el crimen era nulo, todo se resolvía hablando y compartiendo opiniones, no con sangre y venganza. Era, inquietante pero tenia que adaptarme. Aunque, podría ser ya demasiado tarde. **Ya he olvidado cuanto tiempo llevo aquí realmente…**

Mientras terminaba de fregar el piso de los baños escuche el timbre de salida de clases, había tomado mucho tiempo en realidad, resulta que Sunset le toco hacer pareja con Rainbow Dash en la hora de ciencias. Y al parecer les tocaba hacer una mezcla de unos químicos muy delicados y Rainbow al querer apresurarse mezclo un quimico con otro que no eran compatibles y terminaron haciendo una espuma que cubrió todo el laboratorio, los chicos parecían muñecos de nieve, Luna vino atender el asunto mandando a detención a Rainbow Dash hasta el fin de semana y a Sunset solo el dia de hoy, Celestia estuvo conmigo mientras limpiaba y claro. Obligue a Rainbow a ayudarme a limpiar pero tomo varias horas hasta quitar la espuma.

Ahora voy saliendo de los baños con la espalda adolorida, quitándome los guantes de hule. Descansándolos sobre la cubeta ignorando que se mojaban los dedos del par de guantes, vi a mis costados a unos cuantos chicos caminando con sus mochilas en su espalda caminando con prisa para irse a sus casas, con esas ansias de descansar de su fatídico dia, yo. Seguia manteniendo la calma pero no podía quitarme la desesperación del pecho. Era un grave presentimiento, esta sensación. Era rara, me golpee la frente con la palma y camine hacia el cuarto del conserje para dejar las cosas y tirar el agua de la cubeta allí mismo, cruce por un cuarto de la preparatoria para dejar esto; llegando apenas tire el agua en la cañería en una esquina, exprimi el trapeador y la cubeta la remoje con un poco de agua para dejarla de cabeza sobre la cañería, colgué el trapeador y me Sali del closet caminando hacia la entrada.

Llegue a la intersección y me quede de pie mirando hacia el comedor, por allí estaba la oficina de Celestia, me quede unos minutos esperando a que saliera y dicho y hecho. No tardo mucho verla salir de su oficina junto con Luna. Cerrando con llave oficina y ambas cargaban solamente sus tablillas con escazos papeles, creo que ahora ambas no dormirán esta noche. La veo por sus sonrisas forzadas y ese cansancio, me quede viéndoles como se acercaban hasta estar los tres de frente, ambas me veian con esa misma alegría pero ambas estaban muy cansadas.

—Asi que, ¿Planean dormir esta noche?

—Con solo pensar en dormir ya es un lujo—Luna se cruzo de brazos sonriendo con fatiga.

—Exacto, parece que en un mes habrá una convocatoria de escuelas, con cede en Crystal Prep. Donde se enfocaran en las bandas musicales.

—Tenemos pensado hablar con Sunset shimmer y las Rainbooms para que participen, al ser ellas ganadoras de la pasada batalla de bandas. Podrán dar un gran espectáculo.

—Aunque solo sea un evento muy corto de bandas musicales—Celestia termino suspirando caminando hacia la puerta tomándome del hombro, deslizando sus dedos y me gire sonriendo y Luna se emparejo de mi lado izquierdo, los tres abrimos las puertas frontales de la academia y fuimos andando con calma hacia el estacionamiento. Aunque, esta ruta es diferente…

Celestia me tomo de la mano, de una forma algo. Interesante, creo yo. Paso sus dedos entre los mios y lentamente me tomo y se me pego al hombro, Luna sonrio mirando a otra parte y andamos hacia el costado derecho de la academia, sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón por el encanto inocente de mi esposa…De Celestia, gire hacia mi derecha sobre la cabeza de la directora y veía mi reflejo en los enormes ventanales. No podía compararme a Celestia, su belleza, su naturalidad. Era tan, única. Todo quedaba acorde a lo que ella era, una hermosa mujer.

— ¡Arturo! —Esa voz, no era bueno…Era lo peor que pudo haberme pasado. Los tres nos detuvimos y miramos a Celestia, y ella me solto viéndome consternada.

—Dime que fuiste tu la que gritaste, ¿verdad? —tome a Celestia de los hombros sonriendo con miedo, viendo apenas mi reflejo mi sonrisa toda forzada.

—No fui yo… ¿Por qué lo haría? —Trague saliva con mucho miedo pero con mucho miedo viendo a Celestia mover la cabeza hacia los lados con temor.

— ¡ARTURO! —Su voz aumentaba cada vez mas, en un horrible eco que hacia temblar el suelo, ver los ventanales vibrar por su imponente voz, trague saliva con mas fuerza. Era un monstruo que no podría vencer, y nunca lo vencería no importa tan ruin y cruel me haya convertido. Los tres giramos lentamente hacia el origen de la voz, era la base de al estatua aunque podría estar por un costado.

—El portal a Equestria, hermana ¿Crees que sea?

—No lo creo, Twilight Sparkle no ha venido en muchos meses, no desde el incidente de la batalla de bandas.

—Esperen, ¿Hay un portal a Equestria? —Ambas asintieron y mire el "Portal" fijamente, por un largo minuto y como una película de terror. Aparecio una gran mano apoyándose del portal, gritando mi nombre con un gran eco, saco su otra mano apreciando sus brazaletes de oro y supe que mi muerte estaba cerca.

Saco su pierna izquierda apoyándose con firmeza y vi como saco la cabeza, mirando hacia los lados, viendo sus cabellos rubios levitar lentamente con un aura anaranjado, al voltear a vernos se detuvo viéndome con coraje. Sus ojos emanaban un aura anaranjada y saco todo su cuerpo del portal. Tenia su tunica blanca con collares dorados y su gema dorada sobre un collar mas ancho y se detuvo con esa firmeza apretando los puños estirando su cuerpo. Era mas alta que yo, y asi siempre ha sido. Era mi esposa Celestia, emanando ese aura anaranjada por todo su cuerpo. Mi momento ha llegado. Celestia alzo la mano izquierda y me señalo y señalo a la Directora.

— **Basta de engaños Arturo, se muy bien lo que has hecho. Di la verdad o acepta las consecuencias** — Celestia me tomo con su magia, no era su magia tradicional. Esta ahora era anaranjada y sentía como me picaba la piel de lo caliente que estaba. Y me acerco a ella lentamente pero la directora me tomo de la mano deteniéndome, mi esposa vio esto con sorpresa.

—No dejare que te lo lleves…Seas quien seas—Mi esposa comenzó a reírse y me comenzó a tirar con mas fuerza, yo no me oponía, no quería morir.

—No mientas Celestia, sabemos todos quien es ella—Suspire viendo a Celestia sumida en su ira, no podía pensar lo que pasara ahora. Tenia nublada la mente por su pesada presencia.

— **Asi que tu eres la tan aclamada directora Celestia, vaya. Si que tenemos poco en común** , **He…** —Asi que Shanalotte dijo algo, aunque. Si me pongo algo lógico su aspecto la delataba y mas por su cabello— **He escuchado tanto de usted en estas semanas. Y ya veo porque mi esposo la ha adorado en tan poco tiempo.**

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Arturo? ¿Esposo? —Mi esposa me solto y mire a la Directora algo, avergonzado. Y con miedo. Sonreí apenas y ambas me veian con sus respectivas emociones aunque esto no cambiaba la mirada de Luna que volvia a verme con esa sospecha.

—Creo que será una larga y dolorosa muerte…

Estaba sentado en el suelo, atado de manos y piernas. Con el pie de Celestia sobre mi hombro y el de la Directora Celestia sobre el otro. Ambas mirándome ahora con ese enojo compartido. Recargue la cabeza rendido, hiciese lo que hiciese. Terminaria muerto.

—Bien Arturo, quiero que le expliques a la Directora como llegaste a este mundo—Celestia apretó mi hombro encajándome un poco sus tacones, mire a Celestia y ella estaba cruzada de brazos esperando mi respuesta. Suspire bajando la mirada. Avergonzado, apenado. Veía su decepcion en todo su rostro y eso me dolia. Con un casi invisible puchero de una niña pero con un corazón potencialmente roto.

—Vine a este mundo por un accidente con lo que quedaba de un viejo loco llamado Sombra, ese pony trataba de matarme, alejarme de mi familia y al no poder. Me mando a este lugar, donde. Curiosamente te conoci de la misma forma que conoci a mi esposa…

—Ves al grano Arturo—Celestia apretó mi hombro enterrandome el tacon haciéndome gemir del dolor. Mirándola molesto pero esto ni le inmuto a seguir apretando.

—Asi llegue, por ese accidente deje que me atrapara y aquí estuve; nos conocimos y paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

—¿Qué más?

—Bueno, menti sobre mi amnesia. En verdad soy el Rey de Equestria, y tengo tres hijas; Shanalotte, la chica que viste hace días, Theresa y Celeste. Que son gemelas, también tengo una hermana llamada Susan. Y asi me puedo ir por horas. Tengo mucha historia que contar—Mire a la Directora, y ella me había dejado de ver a los ojos, veía al suelo y ya no apretaba mi hombro—Lo siento mucho Celestia. No era mi intención, no quería herirte. Por eso no te lo planeaba decir.

—Pero aun asi, pasamos por muchas cosas. Y todo era una mentira.

—No todo fue una mentira, yo en realidad disfrutaba estar aquí. Mi esposa, Celestia. Amo Equestria, pero ese lugar me recuerda a las cosas que hice mal, quería un descanso. Ser alguien mas por un tiempo, no era. Del todo mi intención engañarte y menos contigo misma—Raro ¿No? Haberla engañado con ella misma—Pero, era mucho estrés. Quería divertirme como si nada hubiera pasado. Y huir un poco de mis responsabilidades—Mire a mi esposa y ella ya no me veía con tanto enojo. Aunque seguía apretando mi hombro hasta casi sentir como me podría romper el hombro.

—Bueno, pero no tenias porque llegar hasta "ese" extremo—Celestia se acomodo el pelo mirando hacia la entrada a la preparatoria, quedando boquiabierta a los pocos segundos. Mire hacia la dirección y venia Sunset Shimmer corriendo con las demás chicas convertidas en algo, eran ellas mismas pero con alas y orejas de pony.

—¡Arturo! ¡Vinimos apenas sentimos una horrible presencia! —Sunset se fue deteniendo lentamente al ver a mi esposa, quedando paralizada a escazos dos metros. Tragando saliva, las demás chicas se quedaron viendo a ambas mujeres, confusas y con intriga—Yo…Princesa.

—Sunset Shimmer. Mi antigua estudiante—Celestia dejo de poner su pie sobre mi y giro hacia Sunset mirándola bajo su altura, con una pequeña sonrisa—Es un gusto, verla de nuevo. Despues de tanto tiempo.

—Igualmente, princesa. Digo, Reina Celestia—Sunset hizo una reverencia frente a mi esposa y ella simplemente la abrazo descansando su cabeza sobre Sunset. Sunset lentamente reacciono levantando los brazos hasta apretarla contra ella y quedarse abrazadas por un buen rato.

—¿Ella es? —Twilight miro a mi esposa y Applejack asintió en silencio. Twilight se ajusto los lentes sorprendida.

—Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos saludamos. ¿Verdad, Sunset?

—Asi es, mucho tiempo—Sunset lagrimeo separándose de Celestia y ella le limpio la lagrima con el dedo índice con una suave sonrisa—Me gustaría, preguntar ¿A que se debe su increíble visita?

—Vine porque mi esposo ha estado actuando de forma inmadura e irresponsable, engaño con dolo a mi homónima, por lo que vengo a hacer justicia. Debe pagar por su traición. ¿Sabes algo de esto, Sunset? —Sunset volteo a verme, mirándome a los ojos. En su clara iris azulada podía ver esa mortificación, baje la mirada sonriendo jadeando con esa misma actitud.

—Anda sunset, di la verdad. Es mejor que digas lo que sabes a que al final te juzguen sin justificación.

—Si, princesa. Reina, se lo que tramo Arturo desde el principio—La directora le miro a los ojos, decepcionada. Miro hacia otro lado y vi como lentamente iba cambiando su postura, Sunset cayo de hombros apartando la mirada, las chicas estaban incomodas ante el silencio y yo me levante sacudiendo mis hombros y moviendo la cabeza en círculos, tronándome los huesos—Cuando tuve mis poderes sabrán que puedo ver lo que piensan y sienten los demás, Arturo tenia pensado vivir aquí, pero sentía que hacia mal olvidar su vida como rey, y todo lo ocurrido en su vida pasada.

—Se que no estas involucrada en esto Sunset, y aunque no se sobre tus habilidades magicas actuales, debes de saber que mi esposo hizo pactos al casarse conmigo. Y bueno, hizo lo que creyo mejor para el. No para ambos.

—Reina, pero asi como su esposa debe de saber como el se siente. Arturo no estaba bien mentalmente, después de aquel incidente en los laboratorios Phoenix, debe entender que el peso que carga Arturo, es grave. Quizás haya traumas.

—Lo siento Sunset, conozco bien a mi esposo y conozco bien sus motivaciones, el quería hacer el mal con mi homónima para saciar su lasciva. Y aun sabiendo que tiene hijas—Sunset se tomo de las caderas suspirando frustrada, y yo. Miraba en silencio como esto empeoraba en vez de mejorar. Mire a la Directora y ella estaba tomada de los codos mirando a otra parte. Esta Celestia, es mas frágil que la mia. Eso si me duele, y bastante—Entiendo que te preocupes por Arturo, seguramente han tenido mucho acercamiento y debio haberte mostrado cosas de su pasado, pero aun asi no deja de ser mi marido. Y ha pactado en ser fiel a nuestro matrimonio—eso es un gran retroceso a todo nuestro matrimonio, además de que ella ya ha tenido a varios antes que a mi. Hay cosas que nunca entenderé en Celestia, aun cuando este bien infundado. Carece de lógica, y se ve mal.

—Pero no comprende, su esposo esta traumatizado. El busca el amor en usted pero es claro que cuando hace algo mal lo tacha de mala persona hasta que Arturo reconoce que hizo algo malo que en realidad no lo es, con todo respeto. Arturo quiere sentirse amado de nuevo, no marginado por sus creencias—Mi esposa cambio un poco su gesto, molestándose por las palabras de Sunset, mire a la Directora de nuevo y ella había reaccionado mirando a Sunset tomándose del pecho, Asome la cabeza por un lado y Luna estaba hablando con Applejack notándose su enojo. No encontraba manera de controlarse y creo que a partir de ahora me juzgara como al principio.

—No es cierto Sunset, Arturo es querido y amado en Equestria. Yo también lo amo, por eso tengo que venir a arreglar los desastres que causa. Y este es otro de tantos.

—¿Y cuando él ha arreglado los desastres que usted causa?

—¿De que hablas, Sunset Shimmer? —Huy, la cosa se puso seria. Me acomode recargándome en el costado de la estatua mirando a ambas cara a cara, veía en Sunset la determinación en defenderme, y Celestia también quería "Defenderme".

—Si, Arturo hace todo lo posible para arreglar sus problemas, ¿Acaso olvido cuando por usted casi pierden la vida en el planeta Tierra? ¿Qué hizo cuando Arturo advirtió en mas de una ocasión que no había que confiar en Linda? Nada, renegó de el y ya ve lo que paso. Muchos perecieron porque usted nunca tuvo la confianza en su esposo. Y ahora, cuando el desea ser feliz. Lo tacha de un animal sin sentimientos. Lo siento mucho, pero la verdad. Lo siento mucho, la adoro maestra. Pero…Arturo merece ser feliz, este con usted o no—Sunset se arrodillo con unas pocas gotas escurriendo por sus ojos azulados, pegando la frente en el concreto, Celestia estaba pasmada. Mirando la cabeza de Sunset, las chicas se arrodillaron al ver a su mejor amiga y líder mancillando su orgullo a lo que fue su maestra, con el dolor en su alma. Suspire fatigado. Me levante del suelo, lentamente. Mire a la directora y ella veía con el mismo gesto a Sunset. Y era natural entre ambas Celestia's.

—Bueno, Sunset. Yo, no era mi intención. Levantate por favor—Celestia se inclino estirando la mano pero las amigas de Sunset se interpusieron, y vi su mirada como se quebró al ver como Twilight le aparto la mano, bajo la mirada y se levanto pero veía unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Debería de haberle advertido a Celestia de que aquí nadie la conoce, y que le criticarían fácilmente por la actitud que tome.

—Diganme, Celestias. ¿Estan satisfechas de esto? —Estire el cuerpo relajándome, ya que esto no es mi problema. Bueno, en parte, pero Sunset tenia un punto y quería apoyarle. Ambas me miraron con sus tristezas propias, y trague saliva guardando las manos en mis bolsillos—Si, Celestia. Mi esposa, tienes razón. Te engañe, pero no con mis fines lascivos. O como se llame, quería ser amado de nuevo, por ti. Quería que me amaras como la primera vez, y no como ahora. Me amas pero en el fondo me odias, por ser yo mismo. Directora Celestia, me encanto pasar tiempo con usted, conocer a su hermana y no olvidare la noche en la que nos unimos. Pero tengo que volver a mi hogar, Equestria. Donde, bueno. Tengo que gobernar. Con puño de hierro. Pero se que usted me amo mas en estas semanas que mi esposa en estos meses de locura—La directora, sonrio. Un poco. Y me tomo de la mano, mire a Celestia. Mi esposa, y ella aparto la mirada. Llorando, suspire. Fatigado, cansado. Quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Ya no mas miseria—Lo siento mucho, Directora. Pero ella es mi esposa, y aun sobre las cosas. La amo. Lo siento—Solte a la Directora, lentamente. Suspire de nuevo, y tome la mano de mi esposa. Intentando sonreírle—Te amo, Celestia. Amo a las dos, lo que es extraño ya que técnicamente son las mismas pero una tiene la piel rosa. Pero tienes razón. Hice un voto cuando me case contigo. Pero, si tu no respetas mis sentimientos. No podre hacer yo lo mismo por ti, espero. Que esto sea lo ultimo que hablemos y tengamos una vida pacifica.

—Creo que comprendo. Creo que te entiendo. Pero…Bueno—Celestia seguía con esa turbia duda. Mire a la Directora y ella parecía haber entendido mi punto. Veía una pequeña sonrisa pero caminaba hacia su hermana tomándose de las manos. Creo que aquí acaba esto. ¿No? **ǝpunɥʇǝʌɐɹB.**

—Reina, no sea dura con Arturo, el ha pasado por mucho. El quiere amar de nuevo, ser feliz—Sunset shimmer se levanto, limpiándose las lagrimas y un vergonzoso moco. Tomando a mi esposa de las manos y eventualmente abrazarla de nuevo, recalco que Sunset le llegaba al pecho. De lo alta que era mis esposa. Aunque eso era innecesario mencionarlo—Si Arturo tiene que volver, al menos que lo haga por su propia voluntad, no obligándolo. Eso le haría mas daño. Igual con la Directora Celestia. Si ella desea a Arturo, aceptara sus errores.

—Entiendo Sunset, de igual manera. Me quiero disculpar de nuevo, mi actitud no fue la mejor y solo cause mas problemas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué mas sigue? ¿Directora? —Solte a Celestia, guarde mis manos en mis bolsillos. Y ella veía a mis pies tomándose de las manos, aparte la mirada un poco. Y me arme de valor—Tengo que irme Celestia, lo siento. Siento por haberte mentido, y bueno. Lo que dije fue verdad. Te amo, eres como mi esposa. Pero eres diferente a ella. Sigue asi, pura, inocente, trabajadora. Lucha por tu escuela, asi como luchare por mi reino—Celestia sonrio, levantando la mirada. Estire mi mano en señal de paz. Y ella, simplemente se me abalanzo estrepitosamente. Descansando su pequeña cabeza, simplemente descanso su cabeza sin abarazarme o levantar las manos.

—Me gustaría abrazarte, pero. No quiero problemas conmigo mismo. Asi que, es mejor dejar las cosas asi. Te quiero, te amo Arturo. Espero, volverte a ver.

—Igual yo—Intente reir, pero me dolia. Hice mucho daño. He hecho mucho daño mientras vivía en Equestria, y ahora. Lo hice de nuevo, en esta nueva vida—Espero saber pronto de ti, Celestia—Me separe de la directora, mire a mi esposa, a las chicas, a Sunset Shimmer. De una forma, estaban conmovidas, y yo. Listo para terminar mi historia.

— ¡¿Cuánto mas hay que esperarlo?! —Del portal aparecieron las personalidades de mi hija, las mismas chicas de capas multicolores. Me rodearon y me tomaron de mis extremidades, levantándome sobre ellas—¡Andando chicas!

—Esperen, Shanalotte ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué hacen?!

—Hija, no. Eso ya no lo vamos a hacer—Celestia tomo a uno de los dobles de mi hija, y todas miraron a mi madre—Eso era el plan C, ¿Entienden?

—Oh, si. Ya recordé, siento mucho mi error madre—Shanalotte, el grupo de Shanalotte me bajo de sus brazos pero no me soltaban, tenia sus pequeñas pero intimidantes manos sobre mis hombros mirándome a la cara.

—Bueno, creo que las cosas se están complicando, será mejor. Irnos—Trague saliva con temor, los clones o lo que sean de Shanalotte me acariciaban la espalda con las manos, me perturbaba, mire a la Directora y ella sonreía, no decía nada. Igual Luna, que me veía con un poco de empatía. Aunque dudo que olvide pronto todo lo que hice. Suspire aliviado, Celestia miro a sunset y en un acto de gran afecto, beso su frente, acariciando su cabello. Sunset se ruborizo y ambas se despidieron, Celestia hizo reverencia en animos de disculpa y dio media vuelta, y bueno. Cruzamos el portal que había bajo la estatua, y yo. Me había despedido de mi escape a una vida tranquila, seria el rey que debi haber sido, y gracias a la Directora y sus palabras. Y el cariño, lo sere. Gracias, Celestia. Mi directora Celestia.


End file.
